AMULETO PROIBIDO
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: COMPLETA!-PseudoHP7-cont de Harry potter e o Dragão Vermelho- revisada e comentada com toda a loucura que a gente aprendeu a amar, transformações, piadas, dramas e lutas!
1. Maioridade

**Primeiro peço desculpas pelo atrazo em postar AP é que no dia em que postei aSeaE, acabou o limite de documentos, estava tarde e cansada deixei pra outro dia, como minha memória é fraca (a minha é igual a do Neville) eu achei que já tinha postado... Com isso achei que estava só atrazada quando percebi nem tinha revisado, lá vou eu revisar, agora só posto 5cap, mas nessa semana mesmo vem mais.**

**Comentando... Ap é um monstro... é a fic novela como alguns apelidaram e particularmente é aquele monstrinho que me encara do vão da porta do guarda-roupa, essa fic nunca ficou devidamente terminada, pois a terminei na iminência do 6º livro para que a trama não virasse AU antes de que eu a terminasse, o que hoje eu sei foi uma bobagem minha. Para acompanhar essa fic é melhor ser fã do universo de DV e aSeaE... e gostar de sofrer... para os corajosos que vão relê-la minha admiração, para os que pretendem começá-la pela primeira vez, vão aos poucos e não se acanhem de voltar e ler certos trechos várias vezes..APROVEITEM!**

* * *

**Cp01 Maioridade... **

Mais um dia na rua dos Alfeneiros, não que fosse uma rua totalmente normal, os vizinhos do numero quatro afirmariam que naquela casa aconteciam coisas estranhas, barulhos, pessoas estranhas, corujas que esvoaçavam por ali de vez em quando, e os dois garotos que ali residiam, também não eram exatamente normais...

O filho do casal Dursley era um adolescente de dezessete anos maciço que adorava aterrorizar a região com sua gangue, não que alguém se intrometesse com aquilo, afinal ele aparentava uma imensa normalidade quando nas proximidades de seu lar, mas todas as crianças e jovens da região o temiam.

Mas o misterioso ali era o garoto criado pelos Dursleys, todos sabiam que era um delinqüente da pior espécie, assim os próprios tios afirmavam, e qualquer um que o visse, e ás vezes ele saia para dar intermináveis voltas pelo quarteirão, amarrotado, com cabelo comprido, desgrenhado e ar mortiço, concordaria que ele não era um rapaz normal...

O sol a pino deixava todos com pouca vontade de se mover, Guida olhava para o sobrinho com olhos de satisfação, viera para o aniversário de Duda que se acabava num sorvete diet enquanto a ouvia sobre a criação de bulldogs, e contava sobre suas lutas de boxe, mas de minuto em minuto ela dava uma olhada desgostosa ao rapaz insolentemente estendido ao sol num banco do jardim...

Harry era uma rapaz estranho em muitos sentidos, na aparência ele já era diferente, era muito menor que qualquer outro de sua idade, ao longe parecia ter uns quinze, dezesseis anos, e havia crescido em comparação aos anos anteriores...sua pele pálida parecia pouco se avermelhar sob o sol quente, ele estava estendido com um shorts jeans duas vezes maior que ele, tinha sido de seu primo e parecia um calção, e uma camiseta regata que mais parecia um vestido, ele estava ali estendido como se estivesse de folga, com um diskman que ganhara de alguém, no braço direito haviam três cicatrizes...

Guida o viu se recostar no banco, dando o outro lado do corpo ao sol forte, os olhares se cruzaram e ele deu um sorriso convencido.

-Você continua por aqui moleque ingrato?- ela perguntara ao jogar a mala para ele na entrada, no dia em que chegara.

-Continuo né? Fazer o quê?- ele respondeu calmamente.

Insolente, malcriado, uma verdadeira peste segundo Guida, e com certeza teria uma vida criminosa, bastava olhá-lo, com aquela eterna expressão de devaneio inocente misturado com uma revolta violenta, ela fez um comentário sobre seu cabelo quando chegou e acabou levando um susto.

-Como eles deixam você ficar com esse cabelo ridículo naquele lugar? Válter! Eles não estão tendo resultados, não batem com força suficiente nele.

-Ah! Batem sim – o garoto respondeu sarcástico.- Você nem imagina como batem...- ele tirou a jaqueta e mostrou as cicatrizes no braço. – Mas eu não ligo.- riu.

Ela ficou chocada ao ver o braço dele, imaginava em que encrenca ele se metera, talvez briga com faca, mas Válter o mandou para o quarto antes que pudesse falar umas verdades para aquele imprestável, uma cópia do pai, teria um fim miserável, Guida olhava contrariada a figura esguia no banco, apertando os olhos por causa da luz forte do sol.

O cabelo comprido de Harry tampava os olhos do sol forte, ele adorava o calor, amava o sol, porque normalmente sua vida era plena escuridão... "amanhã tem sol...", as olheiras, mais fracas do que já tinham sido denunciavam seu pouco sono, naquele lugar ele estava sozinho, isolado, uma ilha de infelicidade, por mais que soubesse que era para seu bem, ele se resignara a aceitar o que a vida lhe impunha, mas não de qualquer jeito, estivera sendo intragável com Guida desde que ela chegara, não fazia nada demais, mas não ficava calado.

Ele não tinha mais onze anos, quando era jogado de um lado para o outro pelos tios se sentindo muito infeliz, pensando que era uma criança abandonada no mundo, suportando todo tipo de humilhação, como aceitar ser tratado como um empregado ou viver embaixo da escada... não que no todo a vida agora fosse feliz , na verdade ele carregava muitas marcas dolorosas, isso era visível nos seus imensos olhos verdes, ele tinha um olhar maduro, distante, sua voz também chocara os parentes quando retornou da escola, muito mais grave e rouca do que tinha sido antes, mas era pouco ouvida, ele raramente falava, e quando o fazia era de uma ferinidade terrível, ele estava ali, cozinhando no sol, acabara de tirar a camiseta, enrolando-a para apoiar a cabeça, pensando em como a vida lhe fora irônica, toda a infância ele se sentiu uma coisa abandonada, presa a uma existência nula e infeliz, mas então o destino lhe bateu a porta com uma fama incômoda e um inimigo mortal...

Porquê ele era Harry Potter, o garoto que segundo uma profecia tinha um poder suficientemente grande para derrotar um dos maiores bruxos das trevas existentes, Lorde Voldmort, ou Tom como começara a chama-lo só por birra, chama-lo de Tom o irritava e isso Harry tinha prazer de fazer, ele tinha matado seus pais, lhe roubado o padrinho por duas vezes e matado a garota por quem se apaixonara, e ainda o fez reve-los com uma magia maligna, e em sua última luta com ele... bem o ferimento ... o acidente com sua amiga também acontecera por causa dele...

Depois disso ele ainda teve que aceitar que muita gente se afastasse dele por medo, e que o acusassem de exagerado, de exibicionista, e de ver os amigos se desesperarem ao conhecerem a profecia que o atormentara durante um ano inteiro...

Escutava música no último volume para abafar os gritos de seu coração.

"Somos parecidos demais Potter, é preciso um mago das trevas poderoso para deter outro... somos mais parecidos do que você gostaria de admitir não?"

"Ou você vai negar que gostou de torturar Bela?"

Ele se torturava, se angustiava com as vozes que ouvira em sua mente quando foi possuído por Voldmort, quando quase desistiu...e não conseguia tirar da memória as palavras da cópia daquela que amara tanto, tudo aquilo era um fardo imenso, mas a vida dele podia se resumir a isso, exagero, foi um exagero de dor, um exagero de medo, de obrigações, de descobertas...

Mas ele estava vivo, acima de tudo, acima de qualquer possibilidade ele persistia, ainda respirava, vivia... havia esperança também, nas trevas... ele era jovem, tinha sonhos, queria viver, apesar de tudo ele ainda tinha o desejo de continuar, de acreditar.

Mas não ia continuar bem se pegasse uma insolação, se espreguiçou como um gato e sentou no banco, esticou a coluna e os braços com uma preguiça imensa arrepiando selvagemente o cabelo tirando a franja do rosto enquanto punha os óculos quentes do sol, jogou a camiseta no ombro, enfiou os pés nos chinelos e foi em direção a "Tia" e o primo, ambos arrumados como se fossem a um a passeio chique, ele bem que reparou nos olhares dos dois em sua figura, quase riu, mas se manteve calado, ele sempre se mantinha calado até ser provocado.

-Não tem vergonha? Se algum vizinho te vê assim meio pelado?- disse Guida em tom de aberta censura.- Erga esse shorts, vai mostrar as cuecas... moleque desleixado.

Ele sorriu, parou na porta, não ia deixar mais uma boa oportunidade como aquela passar, se virou e disse maldosamente.

-Pensei que tava gostando... já que não parou de olhar...

Ela arregalou os olhos escandalizada, Duda afastou a cadeira, os dois se encararam, Duda nunca mais dera uma de valentão contra ele, depois de descobrir a exatamente um ano, que apesar de magro o primo era razoavelmente forte, e de reparar que apesar de continuar magro ele ficara visivelmente mais forte após nocauteá-lo no segundo dia de férias, coisa que ele não contara nem aos pais, pois acontecera de madrugada em frente ao banheiro...

Harry ainda lembrava, havia acordado após sonhar com Voldmort e Morgan... saíra zonzo até o banheiro, lavou o rosto olhando o quanto sua cicatriz estava vermelha... ela parecia ser recente... quando saía trombou com o primo, trocaram insultos... Duda cometeu o mesmo erro pelo terceiro ano consecutivo.

-Uma namorada... essa morreu também? Como aqueles dois? Cedicos e Sirios... não é?

Harry respirou fundo:

-Vai acabar desse jeito... então vamos começar, tá bem?

Se virou e acertou Duda uma única vez... nem percebeu que dera um soco tão forte... enquanto o primo caía desacordado, mole como um saco de batatas... ele soltou um palavrão baixo e segurou a mão com uma careta.

-Que... de queixo duro... pombas...- e olhou o primo caído.- Sortudo, nem vai sentir a dor...- disse abriu e fechou a mão com uma careta...

Por isso os dois apenas se encararam e Harry fez menção de entrar, e o primo sentou metendo mais uma colherada imensa de sorvete na boca, quando Harry retornou e disse mais maldosamente ainda:

-Ah... Guida... não se preocupe, não tô usando cueca mesmo...

Ela ficou branca e o primo se engasgou, ele entrou rindo por dentro, chegou na geladeira, da qual não tinha mais receio de usar e pegou um suco, despejando-o num copo sobre a mesa, como imaginou, o tio que lia um jornal sob o ventilador, vermelho como uma morsa esfolada esticou a mão e pegou o copo sem nenhuma intenção de agradecer, foi surpreendido quando outro copo bateu de leve no primeiro e o garoto ainda lhe sorriu e disse:

-Saúde.

Anos de treino nas pequenas mesquinharias deles para saber de antemão o que iam fazer... e não ser mais atingido, e sim atingir... somente a sua verdadeira parente havia mudado, a irmã de sua mãe, tia Petunia, ela o evitava furiosamente, parecendo ter medo de ficar no mesmo aposento que ele, não comparecera na estação para buscá-lo, evitava olhá-lo, não falava com ele, apesar de estar acostumado, ele não se conformava com aquilo, sabia que tinha algo errado, mas não sabia o quê...

Subiu para seu quarto, um refúgio para suas horas de solidão, ali afastava uma tábua solta do chão e relia todas as cartas que trocara com os amigos... os bilhetes, os recados, era seu tesouro, valiam mais do que muita coisa no mundo, cada um deles tinha um sabor especial, de anos inocentes, de medos infantis, de receios bobos... ele se via mudando, aprendendo, tomando decisões...

Na janela aberta uma coruja muito branca batia as asas impacientemente, devia estar com calor, ele sorriu olhando-a, ela se sentia esquecida a mais de um ano, mandar e receber notícias era perigoso, só recebera um bilhete de Marco nas férias e respondera com cautela, não recebia o jornal, mas até nos jornais trouxas era perceptível... uma explosão aqui, uma epidemia ali... mortes, seqüestro... uma guerra ocorrendo e ele encalhado naquela rua pacata, sem sequer passar do quarteirão...

Edwiges voou e pousou leve em seu ombro beliscando sua orelha:

-Não faz isso.- ele riu.

A coruja soltou um pio magoado, ele coçou-lhe a cabeça arrepiando de leve as penas dela.

-Que foi? Está quente para você viajar por aí... dê uma volta... mas não vá longe.

A coruja pareceu assentir feliz, saiu pela janela, logo ele escutou berros assustados, saiu para o corredor, a tempo de ver no andar de baixo o tio olhar furioso.

-Sabe que aquele seu bicho nojento voa?!- falou Guida entrando com raiva.

-Sério? -respondeu debochadamente olhando Guida pálida no meio do caminho.- Incrível seria se ela trotasse...

-MOLEQUE!!!- disse Válter subindo realmente bravo.- Peça desculpas!!!

-Pelo quê?- disse sério.

Os dois se encararam, Guida sussurrou um "deixa, isso aí não tem concerto... não fique nervoso.", mas ele agarrou o braço de Harry com força, o rapaz nem se importou em se mexer, dor era uma velha conhecida, intimidação era uma companheira a muito insignificante.

-Se comporte.- Válter disse baixo mais furiosamente.- Vai esperando, espere para ver...

Soltou-o e desceu, Harry se virou para entrar no quarto, quando escutou:

-Ele não vale esse nervoso, Válter, eu vivo dizendo, vocês agüentam demais desse... tem certeza que ele não está metido com algo ilegal? Essa cara dele não me engana... ele nem piscou quando você pegou nele... Doido como os pais, eu vivo dizendo... bichado por dentro...

E a voz foi sumindo em direção a cozinha, não era a primeira vez que Gida dava a opinião que ele era louco, retardado ou drogado como ela afirmara mais recentemente, mas aquilo lhe estragou dia, ele ainda se aborrecia quando ela falava dos pais...

Lembrou dos pais... das cópias... do olhar dele que empunhou uma varinha que acertara Rony... porque Belatriz então acertara Hermione...Hermione não falara mais com ele... Morgan caiu... e levaram Sirius... então a dor na cicatriz foi horrível.

Ele caiu de joelhos, mão na boca, sufocando um grito de desespero, coisa que ás vezes ocorria, quando por segundos a lembrança daquela noite tomava sua consciência por completo, ás vezes voltava a doer quando lembrava, inspirou algumas vezes profundamente e se pôs de pé trêmulo olhando em volta, para se certificar que nenhum deles percebera o que acontecera, para seu desgosto ele viu um par de olhos claros, espiando-o pela porta do quarto de casal, sua tia o olhava de longe e foi fechando a porta devagar, ela dissera que não estava se sentindo bem após o almoço e fora se deitar, mas uma das desculpas para não vê-lo, uma onda de tristeza e solidão se abateu nele, ela era mesmo sua única parente, não lhe sentia nenhum carinho?

Não seria cínico, anos de sofrimento tinham apagado a capacidade de apreciá-los também... só nunca entendera, nunca entendera porque era realmente tão mal tratado naquela casa que deveria ter sido um lar, entrou no quarto se sentindo muito mal, atirou-se na cama, cada parte dele pedindo por convívio humano, uma saudade devoradora se apossando dele, saudade dos seus, daqueles que realmente gostava, "odeio ficar sozinho."

A coruja voltou a noite piando baixinho como se o chamasse, pousou em seu peito, ele ficou fazendo carinho nela por muito tempo, até ela se arrepiar e ir beber água se ajeitando para adormecer na gaiola, agora sempre aberta, ela pelo menos era livre para ir e vir se quisesse, adormeceu como estava, apenas se cobrindo com o lençol, se preparando para mais uma longa e torturante noite... suas noites sempre foram repletas de pesadelos, antes receios infantis, agora medos reais .

Rotina que aprendera num programa de televisão sobre viciados em álcool, ao despertar, abra os olhos só após se espreguiçar, só após sentir que todo o corpo está bem, então não tenha pressa em levantar, se levante com calma, olhe-se no espelho e repita:

-Bom dia, hoje é o primeiro e pode ser o último. "eu posso morrer hoje."- complementou como sempre fazia desde que entrara de férias.

Não era saudável de fato, mas o mantinha ligado a sua realidade, como sempre acordava cedo, pegou a roupa separada por ele e entrou no banheiro, fechou a porta sem pressa, despiu o shorts, ligou o chuveiro, entrou no boxe, deixou a água correr da cabeça, pelas costas, pernas, morna, relaxante, sentiu o cabelo rebelde perder o volume, pesar, escorrer, estava mesmo comprido, ele não cortava a mais de dois anos, podia amarrar se quisesse, a franja cobrindo os olhos, afastou-a com a mão, encarando a água, fechando os olhos, sentindo-a escorrer agora pelo rosto, pelo pescoço, peito, barriga... engraçado como quando se relaxa assim, sem pressa com nada, outras pessoas tem a capacidade de interromper.

Batidas na porta, voz de Guida.

-Tem outras pessoas que precisam do banheiro!

Não ligou, ensaboou-se sem pressa. Mais batidas.

"Vai dormir... caramba.", pensou enquanto pegava o shampoo.

-Espero que não esteja fazendo nada indecente aí!

Ele abriu os olhos, quase riu, então a espuma fez seus olhos arderem.

-Que m!- disse tentando afastar a espuma dos olhos.

Saiu irritado, vestindo apenas as enormes calças jeans desbotadas e velhas do primo, encarando Guida, enxugando os cabelos.

-O que estava aprontando?

-Eu estava tomando um banho... sabe, é bom de vez em quando...

Ela entrou esbarrando nele, ainda lançou um olhar sério.

-Sei... e esses olhos vermelhos... enganando esses dois... você não me engana.

Fechou a porta na cara dele, sem dar tempo para ele dar uma resposta, ele entrou no quarto, enrolou a camiseta na cintura calçou o chinelo e deixou o shorts em cima da cama desarrumada e desceu em direção a cozinha, Petúnia arrumava a mesa, trocaram um olhar, ela desviou os olhos rapidamente para os talheres na mesa:

-Vou demorar... o café não está pronto.

Ela não queria sua companhia, ele virou-se para a sala.

-Está bem... bom dia.

Mas foi até a entrada da casa, pegar o sol nos degraus da frente, para secar o cabelo.

Na porta, as cartas, deixou-as no balcão do corredor, sentou-se calmamente no degrau da porta, olhando a rua dos Alfeneiros despertar, sentindo como estava quente apesar de cedo, escutou o ronco, seus olhos miraram a direita, era a moto da filha mais jovem da vizinha, que segundo sua Tia era tão perdida quanto a irmã "que já era problemática no tempo que o dudinha tinha um aninho...", a moça de vinte e três anos apareceu, sorriu assim que o viu, voltou a acenar para ele em convite, ele sorriu de volta "se eu pudesse sair... iria dar uma volta com ela sim... mas não posso.", apenas balançou a cabeça, ela deu um risinho e saiu acelerando, ela o convidara com a cabeça desde a primeira vez que o viu, era uma garota muito interessante, cabelo descolorido pela metade, brinco na sobrancelha, vestindo roupas tão exóticas quanto as vestes que já vira alguns bruxos usarem... parecera muito interessada nele, mais nunca tivera a oportunidade de conversar com ela, o que uma garota trouxa de vinte e três anos fazia da vida? Ela parecia muito feliz, principalmente em provocar e chamar a atenção da vizinhança, ele olhou a moto dobrar a esquina, e se ele aparecesse com a moto que herdara de Sirius... ela ia babar em cima, com certeza, escutou um farfalhar de asas, devia ser Edwiges na ginástica matutina, sorriu e entrou vestindo a camiseta larga sem mangas, ele mesmo cortara depois de achar que pareciam grandes demais, estava cansado de dobrar as roupas.

Guida e Duda já estavam comendo, ambos suarentos nas roupas alinhadas assim como a tia, para não causar cenas ele foi até a sala, isso acontecia desde que Guida chegara, os tios reclamaram que cinco na mesa era muito apertado, ele entendera o recado, esperava, era melhor comer sozinho, evitava brigas desnecessárias, o tio estava assistindo o jornal da TV a cabo, se abanando com uma revista e suspirou contrafeito quando ele se sentou, mas ficaram em silêncio, intolerância mútua, estaria tudo normal se não fosse o estranho sorriso do tio, algo o deixara de bom humor... talvez o mercado de brocas estivesse em alta.

Duda e Guida se despediram, iriam ao shopping, iam ao cinema, ver lojas, fazer lanches, Guida ainda lhe reservou aquele olhar que dava desde sua infância... desafiando-o a perguntar por que não fora convidado.

Enquanto seu tio os acompanhava até a porta ele se levantou e foi comer, sua tia retirando os pratos sujos,pensou em esperar ela sair, mas uma pontada de fome o fez mandar a bondade para com ela para o espaço, sentou-se e pegou uma das torradas e ia pegar a geleia quando o tio entrou:

-Então moleque sabe o que é isso?- ele disse sorridente com um pergaminho na mão.

-Não, além de que deve ser uma correspondência minha...

-Há.- disse o tio alegremente olhando para a mulher.- Escute...

Harry pressentiu algo ruim com aquela alegria toda, o barulho de asas que ouvira devia ser da coruja que entregara aquilo... o tio já começara a ler:

"Prezado Senhor Potter,

Em virtude de seus recém completos dezessete anos, informamos que está livre da restrições impostas aos ... menores de idade...

Era verdade, tinha passado seu aniversário... a presença de Guida o distraíra, mas não recebera nada de seus amigos, será que acontecera algo com eles?

... mesmo assim pedimos que venha acertar seus documentos no Ministério da ... dentro de uma semana a partir dessa data... blá blá blá... apesar de sua maioridade, deve respeitar as leis que regulamentam o uso de... "

-Entendeu Moleque?- disse o tio com imensa expressão de felicidade.

-Claro que entendi.- ele disse retornando de seus temores.

-Ótimo, então nos entendemos...

Harry não via aquela expressão na cara do tio desde que eles tinham descoberto que ele não podia usar magia, por ser menor de idade, ele falou ainda com a torrada pendurada na mão:

-Nos entendemos em quê?

-Que você é adulto, um... deles adulto.- disse balançando o papel.

-E daí?- ele já imaginava o que ia acontecer...

Mas foi a Tia que falou, furiosamente:

-Fizemos a nossa parte! Agora acabou! Você vai embora! AGORA!!!

Harry ficou olhando os dois, mal percebera que a torrada se espatifara no prato, mas ela continuou, como tinha feito naquela cabana a seis anos atrás.

-Aceitamos você, cuidamos, alimentamos, aturamos, eu aturei essa sua cara por dezesseis anos! CHEGA!!! Vá embora! Acabou aqui, aceitamos cuidar até ficar adulto! Fiz minha parte, quero sossego! Antes que aquelas coisas venham atrás de nós!!! VAI!!! AGORA!!!

Ele mal reparou que o tio estava ao seu lado, puxando-o violentamente pelo braço.

-Entendeu moleque, vai embora agora.

-Como?- foi a primeira coisa que lhe escapou dos lábios.

Petunia soltou um grunhido de insatisfação:

-Eu sempre soube que você era um estorvo! Uma desgraça! Soube assim que bati os olhos em você naqueles panos imundos em que te abandonaram!!! Mas não, fiquei com PENA!!!

O tio o largou e saiu alegremente para a sala, ou talvez ele estivesse subindo a escada, Harry estava muito chocado para raciocinar...

-Eu devia saber que era desperdício de tempo!!! Você ia seguir o caminho deles, é só olhar essa sua cara!!!- ela se aproximou, olhar furioso.- Cópia daquele... dele! Igualzinho! Cópia de cima abaixo!!!Só podia dar nisso!!! MAS ACABOU!!! FINALMENTE!!!

Ele só sabia que não entendia porque estava escutando aquilo, quer dizer, ele estava sem reação... apenas chocado, pensou ter escutado algo no andar superior.

-Soube que seria assim!!! SABE?! Sempre soube que estava condenado... que era desperdício de tempo, você está morto, é questão de tempo, e vai acabar que nem ele!!! Levando mais umas boas pessoas com você!!! Igual a minha irmã! É só olhar para essa sua cara!!!

-PÁRA DE FALAR ASSIM COMIGO!!!- ele berrou.

-CALA A BOCA!!!- ela estava muito perto dele, o olhou no fundo dos olhos...-Você não é nada meu para falar assim comigo!!! Eu nego o sangue!!!SAIA!!! Saia da minha casa! SUA COISA!!! CHEGA!!! VAI!!!

Ele deu um passo para trás, coração acelerado, agora sabia onde o tio estava, haviam coisas sendo arrastadas onde era seu quarto, virou ás costas a tia e correu, subiu as escadas rápido, o tio jogava suas coisas para fora do quarto, roupas, livros...

-Espere!

-Chega moleque... caminho da rua... finalmente.- ele falou alegremente.

Não podia se aproximar, suas coisas estavam sendo atiradas, dois livros pesados o acertaram na altura do joelho, pensou em puxar a varinha e fazer algo, mas iria se encrencar se a primeira coisa que fizesse como adulto fosse azarar os próprios tios trouxas... escutou a tia subindo a escada, teve uma atitude desesperada, correu e entrou no quarto de Duda trancando a porta, foi até a janela.

-Edwiges!!! Edwiges!!!

O tio começou a esmurrar a porta.

A coruja parecia furiosa, Harry pegou o primeiro papel e caneta que encontrou rabiscou :

"estou sendo expulso de casa, preciso de instruções."

-Leva para a Ordem o mais rápido que puder... por favor, o mais rápido que puder!

A coruja nem titubeou prendeu o papel com força no bico e voou rápido desaparecendo de vista...

Até porque esse era o grande problema, afinal ir por ir ele bem que desejara... ou não, estava mortalmente confuso e sim, magoado... estava sendo escorraçado como um cão.

Mas acima de tudo, de dor, de mágoa, de raiva, ele sabia que por a cara fora daquela casa sem planejamento seria a morte certa, pois Voldmort o estava vigiando. Dumbledore explicara isso, "Seja paciente, só mais essa vez..." ele com certeza não esperava que os Dursleys levariam sua maioridade a esse ponto, de o expulsarem no dia em que fazia aniversário... belo presente, ele pensou amargo, nunca havia ouvido um feliz aniversário deles em dezesseis anos... e agora as palavras da tia martelavam em seus ouvidos, não merecia... era muito injusto.

A porta do quarto de Duda desabou com o peso do tio vermelho como uma beterraba.

-Não adianta se esconder, é definitivo!- ele agarrou-o pelo braço.

Pela primeira vez sentiu que o aperto no seu braço era realmente forte, Válter o arrastou até a escada, suas coisas jogadas no corredor, tinham sido jogadas escada abaixo, ele viu com raiva o álbum com as fotos de seus pais jogado e meio torto, aberto, arremessado com o resto de seus pertences.

-Parem com isso!- protestou.

-Nem pense moleque acabou! É rua!

-Eu...

-Vá embora...- disse a tia.

-Eu não posso sair assim!

-A alguns anos você bem que queria ir!!!

-Vocês sabem que as coisas mudaram!!!

-Não venha com desculpas.- disse o tio ainda o empurrando pelo braço.

Mal sentiu o chão lhe faltar aos pés, pois estava olhando a bagunça de suas coisas, caiu pela escada, parando sentado no chão, escutou o crack! de alguém aparatando nas suas costas no momento em que caía, estava perdido, olhando os tios furiosos lá no andar de cima, e completamente consciente que alguém olhava a cena das suas costas, escutou com alívio a voz de Lupin:

-O que diabos está havendo aqui?!

Escutou mais um crack! Implorou mentalmente que não aparecesse mais ninguém... porque era muito humilhante, era isso, ele se sentia humilhado ali, no chão, com tudo que era seu espalhado a sua volta. Escutou Petúnia gritar:

-Levem ele embora! Fizemos nossa parte! Ele é adulto! Vai embora!!!

-Parem com isso!- foi Thonks que gritou. -Calem a boca! Vocês não podem...

-É isso sim!!!- gritou Válter.- Vocês não podem nos obrigar mais!!! Levem ele embora!

-CHEGA!!!- ele gritou, ou a alma dele gritou, virou devagar o rosto e viu Lupin, ele parecia furioso, e isso era raro.- Acabou Lupin, é assim... eu vou.- tentou não transparecer mas sabia que a mágoa era óbvia na sua voz.

-Levante Harry.- disse Thonks o ajudando a levantar.

O silêncio reinou quando ele olhava as coisas espalhadas, ele mesmo disse:

-Arrumar malas.

-Você não pode sair Harry.- disse Lupin. -Dumbledore...- ele falou mais alto, olhando os Dursleys.

-Por favor Lupin...- interrompeu.- Não dá mais...

-Isso! Vá embora!-disse Petúnia.

Harry apenas engoliu seco.

-Não podemos levar, você agora...-disse Thonks calmamente.- Ninguém está sabendo disso... só estávamos nós dois na sede.

Harry olhou deles para os tios, Petúnia e Válter tinham planejado sua expulsão, era óbvio, por isso Duda e Guida tinham saído.

-Eu não vou ficar...-disse sério.- Eu não agüento mais...

Thonks o olhava com pena. Lupin se adiantou:

-Deixem ele ficar até a tarde... viremos...

-NÃO!!!-berraram os dois.- Já fizemos o favor de não jogá-lo pra fora de noite!!! -completou Válter.

-Vá embora! Chega! Minha obrigação acaba aqui!- disse Petúnia.

-Seus... -Lupin ergueu a varinha.

-Não.- disse Thonks segurando a mão de Lupin, olhando Harry.

Ele estava perdido... só isso, como sempre que isso acontecia, ele começou a ficar calmo, apenas olhava a cara transtornada dos tios... olhou para Lupin.

-Não dá para eu ficar na sede?

-Claro Harry, mas para ir até lá... precisa mais gente, você conhece a situação, e sair voando... nem pensar.

-Mas se fossemos na casa da Figg? Ela tem uma lareira, não tem?

-A Figg não... talvez.-disse Thonks desaparatando.

Petúnia gritou:

-Anda vai!- se virou e entrou corredor a dentro.

Harry e Lupin ficaram ali em silêncio, Lupin alternado o olhar entre Harry e Válter, Harry não conseguia mais erguer a cabeça, estava olhando o malão pronto, a gaiola amassada, e a Firebolt, felizmente intacta.

Thonks aparatou ali e sorriu:

-Tudo ok, vamos até a casa da Figg... acho que é seguro se formos rapidamente.

Lupin ainda ficou pensativo, mas olhou a casa e então falou:

-É vamos sim, venha Harry.

Harry os acompanhou, com a gaiola na mão, Thonks encolheu o malão e a vassoura, para que não chamassem atenção, Harry mancava, a queda da escada tinha sido feia...

Por mais que quisessem ir embora rapidamente, por mais que ele tenha desejado ir embora, ele nunca pensou que seria daquele jeito, tentou, em vão, não olhar para trás...

O número quatro da rua dos Alfeneiros ainda era a mesma onde dezesseis anos antes um certo gato se sentara olhando a casa dos Dursleys naquele mesmo horário, e finalmente, para os Dursleys, aquilo havia acabado, naquele dia, aquele que fora deixado sozinho ainda bebê naquela porta estava sendo levado embora...

Mas Harry, que sempre pensara que deixar a casa dos Dursleys seria uma benção, sentia uma estranha sensação de tristeza no peito, acabou se virando para ver a casa, apenas para compreender dolorosamente que acabara de ser expulso do único lar, da única família que conhecera... os tios estavam olhando pela janela do segundo andar, viraram as costas e fecharam a janela, pareciam confirmar um fato que agora pesava muito, era orfão... sempre fora... que nunca tinha sido amado naquele lugar... isso lhe deu forças, para virar as costas e ir.

"Sou adulto agora... não preciso deles..."


	2. O que não mata, fortalece!

**Cp02 O que não mata, fortalece! **

Arabela Figg os esperava nervosamente na porta, o cumprimentou cordialmente e eles entraram... um lugar de lembranças mornas e enganadoras, na verdade Harry nunca os perdoara por tê-lo enganado, a infância inteira ele passou tempo na casa dela que nunca contara nada a ele... instruída por Dumbledore para vigiá-lo.

"Minha vida foi enganação... foi segredo... manipulação..."

"Você está deprimido... controle-se."

Recentemente Harry sofria muito desses ataques onde duas vozes diferentes surgiam dentro dele... na maioria das vezes se censurava por uma delas parecer infantil ou demasiadamente velha...

-Então acho que guardei o flú por aqui...-disse Figg.- Tenham cuidado... nem sei se funciona ainda... anos que ninguém usa... geralmente o Fletcher usa uma chave de portal ou desaparata... mas você não sabe não é?- ela lhe sorriu.

-É... não sei.- disse lembrando, "eu perdi o curso de desaparatação no ano passado..."

O curso tinha sido feito nos últimos três meses com Madame Hooch, só que para fazê-lo era preciso se deslocar até Hogsmeade... a AD, o incidente com... Harry nem queria lembrar aquela noite maldita... tudo aquilo ao mesmo tempo e ele nem se escrevera.

Thonks com o malão e a vassoura encolhidos, pegou o flú e se adiantou para a lareira, quando ela jogou o pó e ia falar o lugar de destino, aconteceu, houve um estrondo enorme em algum lugar meio longe, um enorme brilho na rua e Harry soltou um berro.

Ele berrou porque se assustou, pois na verdade conhecia a sensação... se dividir em dois, metade estava parada olhando Lupin e Thonks nervosos que olharam dele para fora, outra metade olhava para um garotinho loiro que assustado erguia uma varinha ao ver do segundo andar sua casa ser invadida por pessoas encapuzadas.

-MARCO!!!- Harry gritou.

Lupin desaparatou no ato, Thonks também, mas de algum modo Harry sabia que eram para lugares diferentes, encarou Figg que trancara a porta e o olhava assustada, em algum lugar ali por perto o primo de sua mãe, pai de Marco caía acertado por um feitiço, bloqueando o caminho que levava a mulher e filho, Harry já tinha visto algo parecido, se enfureceu.

-Filhos da...

Não escutou o palavrão, viu Lupin de relance... mas eram mais de cinco comensais, um acertou a mãe de Marco, o garoto berrou e a segurou...

Marco estava desesperado, um ano de Hogwarts e sabia o que estava acontecendo, eram os tais de Comensais da Morte... que serviam ao que ninguém falava o nome... estavam na sua casa, atacando seus pais... porquê? Sua mãe estava inconsciente, se pelo menos soubesse duelar... se deixassem os alunos do primeiro ano participarem da AD, ele saberia duelar... viu o homem no andar debaixo duelando, ele não era comensal, mas estava em desvantagem...Marco puxava sua mãe com todas as forças o mais longe da escada possível, mas o Comensal que acertara sua mãe parou a sua frente, ao subir o último degrau da escada.

-Ah... o garoto.- ela riu.

Na casa de Figg um demônio despertou...

-BELATRIZ!!! SUA...

E Harry desejou com todas as forças estar lá, para impedir que Belatriz acertasse Marco.

CRACK!

A mulher soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, e o rapaz sorriu maldosamente.

-Belatriz... acho que é a casa errada... Aerus!

Ela rebateu o escudo de Harry.

-Melhor assim, dois gnomos num único arremesso Potter!

-Vá sonhando vaca!

Marco nem assimilava o que estava acontecendo a sua frente... Os comensais haviam invadido sua casa, acertado seus pais e agora Harry Potter simplesmente aparecera do nada na sua frente e o salvava, ou tentava, pois o duelo estava meio empatado...

-Asdranham!

Esse Harry não conhecia, apenas sentiu seu corpo vergar como se tivesse levado um murro no estomago... ficou zonzo.

-Então rapaz... não se pode ter sorte o tempo todo... Avada

-Mellius

-Kedrava!

Harry e Belatriz conheciam o efeito grotesco que era produzido por essa mistura... Harry se virou e se jogou em cima do garoto e da mãe, Belatriz desaparatou, pois as chamas do escudo de fogo ficaram verdes, brilharam, encolheram e então explodiram...

Harry se ergueu com dificuldade e viu que Marco o encarava com olhos desfocados... o garoto estava em choque... se levantou e olhou em volta... ele mesmo mal acreditando no estrago que fizera... de baixo escutou passos e Lupin apareceu carregando o pai de Marco no início da escada, mas derrubou-o ao ver quem descia com a mulher no colo, seguido de um garoto de doze anos.

-Harry? Mas como... o que... VOCÊ É LOUCO DE VIR ATÉ AQUI!!!- disse aborrecido.- Afinal como você veio?

-Sei lá.- disse descendo devagar as escadas, ofegando com o peso da mulher.- Acho que aparatei... mas isso não importa... como vamos levá-los a um lugar seguro?

-Consegue repetir?

-O quê?

-Desaparatar e aparatar na casa da Figg?

-Sei lá... nem lembro como fiz isso!!!

Lupin olhou para o menino, e para Harry, e repetiu o olhar, Harry falou:

-É sim... é sim... vai dizer que você não sabia?

-Claro que eu sabia... mas nunca o tinha visto.

Era a segunda vez que Lupin admitia uma coisa que Harry achava que ele ia negar... Remo levantou o pai de Marco.

-Vamos, o ministério já deve estar sabendo, mas sem pessoal não vão fazer nada...

Harry nem ia perguntar o porque, já que a desinformação era sua culpa, não recebia o jornal por medo, morria de medo de ser transportado de novo até Voldmort, não tocava em nada que não fosse trazido por uma coruja conhecida, então não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

-E o estatuto de sigilo?- perguntou quando saíam da casa, Lupin guiando duas macas com os pais de Marco e Harry empurrando o menino.

-Esse é o menor dos problemas...- respondeu nervoso olhando em volta.

O carro estava na frente da casa, Lupin abriu-o com magia, ele e Harry colocaram os pais de Marco no carro com esforço Harry teve que guiar o garoto para dentro também... eles entraram e Remo deu a partida com a varinha, dirigiu devagar...

-Vamos voltar.

Remo o olhou, Harry olhava a rua com olhos arregalados... Havia um show de luzes a frente, Harry sentia.

-Temos que ir embora Harry.

-Não! Volte para lá!- apontou.

-Deve ser tarde agora...- disse Lupin.

Harry o olhou com raiva.

-Mandei ir para lá!

-Harry, se eles entraram na casa, seus tios devem estar... mortos.

-Eles não estão... eu sei!

Remo suspirou.

-Vai deixar Thonks sozinha?!

Lupin o olhou.

-Ela foi pra lá sim! Ela está lá!- apontou.- Vai!

Lupin acelerou...

-Isso é loucura!-ele disse.

-Apenas acelere!

-Você tem idéia o que fazer?- Lupin estranhou.

-Um plano inicial?- olhou-o.- Tenho sim... me deixa lá e leve eles até a Figg.

-Não vou deixar você lá!

-Não estou pedindo!- abriu a porta do carro.-Confia...

-O que você tá fazendo?

-Accio Firebolt!- disse se pendurando na porta e fazendo um aceno com a varinha.

Entraram na rua acelerando, tinha uns três comensais na frente da casa, Thonks estava fazendo um bom serviço, algo os impedia de entrar, mas a coisa parecia crítica.

-Continua acelerando! Vai até a casa da Figg! Fica lá!

A Firebolt encaixou na sua mão, ele se soltou da porta ao passar a perna pela vassoura, se afastou do carro, evitou alguns feitiços acenou para o carro que acelerou mais e saiu da rua, deu a volta pela casa, procurando a janela do quarto dos tios.

-Isso vai doer...- disse protegendo o rosto.

Atravessou a janela com vassoura e tudo, caiu na cama dos tios, deu uma cambalhota e caiu no chão.

-Ai...- gemeu estatelado no chão.

-Fiquem aí mesmo! Não se mexam!- escutou Thonks gritar.

Se levantou dolorido e abriu a porta do corredor, viu Thonks próxima da escada, ela sorriu de alívio ao vê-lo.

-Você!- escutou o tio falar.

Entocados no seu quarto vazio estavam os quatro, Harry não conteve o palavrão ao ver Guida e Duda, a "tia" caída no chão.

-Mas que... bem feito.- disse olhando para Thonks.

-O que tá fazendo aqui, Harry?

-Não importa, sabe fazer uma chave de portal?

-Claro que sei!- ela fez um sinal positivo.

-Então faz!- jogou a Firebolt para ela e se colocou na escada.- MELLIUS!

Escutou os gritos dos comensais.

-Harry...

-Faz logo. Pra casa da Figg...- disse sério.- Estupefaça!!!

Thonks pegou a Firebolt, olhou-a, então tocou-a com a varinha.

-Portus.

Harry, ainda estava atacando os comensais que já estavam mais perto da porta, viu ela entrar no seu quarto e falar com os tios, Petúnia convencendo o tio a segurar a vassoura, mas Duda se negando.

-Se você não pegar nessa vassoura Duda eu te faço ganhar um rabo de novo!!!- berrou da escada.- Aerus!

-Harry vem!!!- berrou Thonks.

Ele se virou para entrar no quarto, mas algo explodiu onde ele estava segundos antes, foi arremessado mais longe, passou da porta.

-Harry!!!- chamou Thonks.

Mas um dos comensais aparatou entre ele e a porta.

-Vão embora!!! Agora!!!

O comensal se virou para o quarto Thonks atacou, ele desviou se enfiando no banheiro e Harry encerrou o assunto.

-Colloportus!

A porta do quarto se fechou com um estrondo. "sabia que dava pra fazer..."ele pensou. Mas teve que se jogar no quarto dos tios quando o comensal do banheiro atacou e outro apareceu no corredor.

-Estupefaça!!!

Acertou o do corredor que berrou e caiu, mas o do banheiro saiu com o capuz torto e lançou o feitiço.

Foi uma sensação estranha... como se uma faca dilacerasse sua perna... mas sua perna estava ali inteira, mas não podia movê-la... Harry deu um grito de dor e caiu para trás, o comensal tirou o capuz torto e Harry pode compreender o que acontecera ao ver quem era.

-Dolohov!!! Filho da...

-Ora... lembra de mim...- sorriu ele

-Lembro...-disse com raiva.- Estupefaça!!!

-Protego!

-Potere!

Dolohov entrou no quarto de Duda pra se proteger, Harry tentou se erguer e cambaleou, era essa a sensação? Era horrível... imaginava então o que sentira Hermione ao levá-la no peito... escutou o CRACK! se virou e sentiu a varinha em seu peito, Dolohov sorriu:

-É cedo para acabarmos a brincadeira, o que acha rapaz? CRUCIO!

Velha conhecida... Harry caiu de joelhos... não deu um berro.

-COMO?- disse Dolohov surpreso.

-Devia ver o que Belatriz faz...- disse Harry do chão...- É mais o menos assim...- se ergueu.- CRUCIO!!!

Dolohov caiu para trás berrando... o terceiro comensal apareceu no corredor.

-Rictus!!!- Harry disse vendo o feitiço arrebentar parte da parede.

Dolohov estava ofegando estendido no chão, o comensal ferido atacou ainda sentado no chão do corredor, Harry conseguiu evitar o ataque dele, mas Dolohov se erguia.

-Rictus!!!

Harry sentiu o corte no braço, sorte a mira de Dolohov ter sido afetada, ou Harry podia ter tido o mesmo fim dos irmãos Prewett... escutou o CRACK!

Lupin acertou o comensal do corredor, Harry evitou que Dolohov o acertasse.

-Estupefaça!

Lupin olhou os três e para Harry.

-Como você está?

-Vivo... mas não de todo bem...- sorriu.

-Que idéia doida... você é pior que seu pai e Sirius juntos...

-Isso foi um elogio não é?- disse tentando andar.

-O que foi na perna?

-Não sei direito... acho que o mesmo que acertou Mione ano retrasado... trabalho do Dolohov...- acenou para o comensal estuporado.(e se estivesse com a perna boa o chutaria.)

-Venha.- disse Lupin tirando uma pena do bolso.- Não faça essa cara... é melhor que andar...

E sumiram, pararam na casa de Figg, Harry caiu sentado no chão, a perna latejando horrores.

-Seu Moleque!!! É sua culpa!- disse Válter o erguendo pela camiseta.

-Solte ele Dursley, ou eu te estuporo!- rugiu Lupin, com a varinha erguida.

Lupin bravo é uma coisa para não se enfrentar... até Harry se assustou.

-Aqui não é seguro.- disse Figg.- Não mais...

-Belatriz.- disse Thonks espiando pela janela...- está olhando o carro Remo.

Harry se pôs de pé num salto, olhou para o grupo nada pequeno ali, mas constatou desanimado que deles só Lupin e Thonks estavam em condições... ele mesmo estava muito mal, a perna doía demais...

-Temos que ir para a sede.- disse Harry.

-Não. - disse Lupin sério.- Não vamos levá-los para lá.

-Que outras opções temos?

-Levamos você e Marco.- disse ele olhando os Dursleys com raiva.- Aí vemos o que podemos fazer...

-Remo.- disse Thonks.- Ela tá se aproximando...

-Temos que ir para a sede...- disse Harry olhando os trouxas.- Todos nós...

-Aqui.- disse Figg.- Vamos... isso leva até a sede... Dumbledore me deu para emergências.- ela apontou o porta chapéus.- E isso É uma emergência.

-VAMOS.- disse Harry apontando a varinha para os Dursleys.- ANDEM.

-Harry...não...- disse Lupin.

-Vamos todos.- ele disse puxando Marco que parecia fora do ar ainda.

-Anda gordão, puxa essa aqui.- disse a Figg apontando para a Guida desacordada.

-Vamos.

Segundos antes de todos tocarem a chave a porta da frente foi destruída... quando a chave foi ativada eles ainda puderam ver Belatriz entrando, mas nem a ouviram xingar de raiva.

-Quem está chegando?- Bufou Monstro.- O lobo, a louca, gente estranha e o senhor...

-Cala boca Monstro.- disse Harry no chão.- Vai arrumar os quartos... temos visitas.

-Sim senhor...- disse o elfo se virando.- visitas... pelo cheiro são sangues-ruins... ah minha senhora, agora trazem a ralé para essa casa...

Duda olhava abobalhado para o elfo andando com aquela tanga suja... Petúnia olhou estranhamente para Harry e Válter voltou a reclamar...

-Sequestrados isso sim... onde estamos?

-Não interessa Dursley.- disse Remo.- Fique quieto.

-Fique quieto! Vocês viraram minha casa, me levaram para a casa dela- apontou Figg.- e agora aqui! E me manda ficar quieto?

-É sim... cala a boca.- disse Harry se ajoelhando na frente de Marco.- Marco... Marco...

O garoto olhou para Harry assustado, tentou sorrir para encorajá-lo.

-Estamos seguros agora...

-E meus pais?- perguntou o garoto de modo aéreo.

-Vão ficar bem Marco... vão ficar bem...

"eu espero que sim..."

Levaram os pais de Marco ao quarto que os gêmeos utilizavam ás vezes, juntaram as camas, Marco quis ficar com eles... improvisaram uma cama para ele com as poltronas, apesar dele não querer deitar... bastou um meneio da varinha de Thonks para o garoto adormecer...

-Isso era necessário?- ele disse aborrecido.

-O menino precisava descansar Harry...- ela disse sorrindo.- foi demais para ele.

Com certeza... tinha sido um susto em tanto...

Com os Dursleys houve mais problemas... enfiar Guida na cama que Harry usara a anos atrás foi fácil, difícil foi convencer Duda a ficar quieto com ela... e convencer os tios a ficarem quietos, Lupin estava realmente irritado com Válter, e ele era uma pessoa calma...

-Eu vou estuporar ele...- disse Lupin saindo do quarto por ordem de Thonks.- Eu sei que vou...

Foi Harry que estuporou o tio... depois que ele lhe ergueu pela camiseta pela terceira vez...Thonks tinha desistido na segunda vez...prometendo fazer mais que estuporar... ele saiu do quarto pisando duro após ser xingado um monte pela tia e ameaçado por Duda.

Sentou no sofá ao lado de Lupin.

-Eu devia ter estuporado ele.- disse Lupin olhando a genealogia dos Black.

-Da próxima vez eu deixo você estuporar esse imbecil...

-Vocês parem com isso.- disse Thonks da porta.- Temos que ir Remo... ver porque ninguém apareceu ainda...

As entranhas de Harry se revolveram... ele se levantou.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Conversamos depois Harry, acho que você e Figg ficam bem sozinhos não é?- falou Lupin saindo.

-A Figg já foi Remo...- disse Thonks.- Para casa da prima, eu deixei ela ir...

-Eu fico bem...- disse Harry.- Vão logo... me tragam alguma boa notícia por favor...

Os dois sorriram e desaparataram... e o Largo Grimauld caiu em um silêncio opressor.

Harry se jogou no sofá irritado...cansado e preocupado, se fora assim o primeiro dia de contato com o mundo mágico nem queria saber do nível que a coisa alcançaria lá pelo meio do ano... já era tarde e embora com fome adormeceu pelo cansaço... apesar de fazer um grande esforço para se manter acordado... caso Marco chamasse ou Duda aprontasse... mesmo assim acabou adormecendo... pelo menos assim não sentia aquela dor horrível na perna...

Estava nas ruínas de sua casa... nunca fora sua casa... nunca mais retornaria a rua dos Alfeneiros... assim como nunca mais retornaria para ver as ruínas de Godric Hollow's... destruição... Válter tinha razão...

ele levava consigo... lembrou da casa de Marco... tão parecido... com o que vira na mente de Voldmort... reviu tudo aquilo, sentiu a presença...

Ainda agitado por tudo Harry sentiu uma presença ao seu lado, abriu os olhos violentamente e meteu a varinha no peito da pessoa a seu lado e a encarou com ferocidade...com olhos assustados e arcada para trás estava Hermione, ele teve um choque.

-Mione?

A garota se pôs de pé com um pulo e saiu correndo... ele se levantou apesar da dor na perna e em plena censura com ele mesmo a seguiu, mas quando ia passar pela porta ela se fechou na cara dele com força.

-Ai... pombas.- disse colocando a mão no rosto desolado.

O pior é que tentou abrir a porta várias vezes, até usou o alomorra... nada teve efeito, teve que bater na porta e chamar.

Alguém abriu a porta com um alomorra por fora e começou a falar:

-Como você conseg...

Gina o olhou e parou de falar... piscou os olhos algumas vezes, só então Harry imaginou como poderia estar parecendo... aquelas roupas trouxas jogadas... chinelos... com um corte no braço... amarrotado e com o cabelo revirado...

-Oi Gina...- disse sorrindo.- Que bom ver alguém que não saiu correndo de mim...

-Isso explica porque a Mione se trancou no banheiro...- ela riu.

-Acho que assustei ela...

Se abraçaram e ele a seguiu para baixo, então teve outro choque... Rony.

-Ei cara! Pegando uns também?

É... como se fosse possível Rony crescera mais... o mais legal é o que Rony vestia... roupas trouxas... que por um segundo lhe lembraram de Gui... o cabelo também estava mais comprido.

-Pegando o quê?- disse ao dar um abraço no amigo.

-Lupin deixou escapar que você deu outra surra na Belatriz... isso eu queria ver...- disse ele animado.

Então Harry viu, e riu.

-Que que é isso?- apontou para a orelha de Rony.

-Gostou? Devia ter visto a cara da mamãe... me xingou um monte...

-Era só o Gui!!! Agora você!!! se colocar uma presa aí... te jogo para fora de casa!!! Pelo menos corte o cabelo!!!- Gina imitou a mãe.-Só falta casar com uma veela!

Entraram na cozinha.

-Ficou legal.- disse Harry olhando o brinco.

-Foi a Luna que furou pra mim.- sorriu Rony.

-A Luna?

-Eles estão namorando!!!- disse Gina rindo.

-Ei!!!- disse Rony corando.- Não é oficial!!!

-Ela é legal.- disse Harry abrindo a geladeira e pegando umas cervejas amanteigadas.- Na verdade vocês dois combinam, vamos comemorar!!!

-Isso não é oficial sabe... a gente só ficou um pouquinho juntos...- disse Rony vermelho como uma beterraba.

-É cada amasso...- disse Gina.

-Imagine... com uma irmã bisbilhoteira dessa... se ia ter condições...

Harry riu:

-Andem... me contem as novidades...

-As boas né?- perguntou Gina.

-Pode começar por elas... eu tô por fora de tudo.

Explicou que não recebera nada durante seu tempo de Alfeneiros... quando ia explicar o que tinha acontecido Hermione entrou:

-Desculpe...- Harry começou.

-Não se preocupe...- ela disse seca.

Não pode deixar de ser uma decepção dolorosa... ele tinha esperado tanto para revê-la... viu o olhar reprovador de Gina e do próprio Rony, mas a garota olhou para as garrafas de cerveja e sentou-se duas cadeiras de distância... abrindo uma.

-Já deu os papéis pro Harry, Rony?- ela disse.

-Que papéis?- Harry perguntou.

-A gente mal começou a conversar Mione... ele tava contando...

-Mas isso é importante.- ela falou secamente.

-Sabe Mione... tem tempo pra tudo...

Harry ia perguntar o que estava havendo, quando escutou um estrondo lá em cima.

-AAAARRREEEE!!!!

Era a voz de Duda, Harry se levantou rápido e foi mancando até a escada.

-O que aquela coisa tava fazendo?!- gritou Duda apontando para Monstro.

-O que essa coisa tá fazendo aqui?- perguntou Rony apontando para Duda.

-Não chama ele de coisa sua coisa!- protestou Mione furiosa com Duda.

-Que coisa não?- falou Gina debochadamente para Harry.

-O que você estava fazendo Monstro? Disse para não entrar nos quartos!-disse Harry.

-Monstro não entrou nos quartos senhor... não entrou.- protestou Mostro.- O senhor disse para não deixar os hóspedes saírem...

Harry olhou para Duda que olhava Rony apreensivamente.

-O que VOCÊ estava fazendo DUDA?

-Não te interessa.

-Na verdade me interessa sim...-disse subindo.- O que estava fazendo?

-Procurando um telefone... pra chamar a polícia...

Gina deu uma gargalhada.

-Telefone? Não tem telefone aqui...

-Volta para o quarto Duda.- disse Harry.

-Olha aqui!- disse Duda com raiva.- Você não vai ficar mandando na gente! Ok? - ele deu um passo a frente.-Entendeu magrela? Nós vamos sair daqui assim que meu pai ficar de pé!

A coisa só piorou, Harry e Duda trocaram uns elogios mordazes... até Duda ser meio empurrado por Harry de volta para ao quarto de onde escutaram a Guida xingar o Harry também... e moleque ingrato, e peste-mal-agradecida foram os melhores elogios que vieram daquele lugar, Rony estava furioso e as duas garotas o olhavam surpresas, Harry sorriu ao fechar a porta esse apoiar nela, de onde ainda vinham uns elogios a sua pessoa.

-Até que eles estão de bom humor...- riu.

-Fala sério comigo... porque esses malas estão aqui?- disse Rony.

-Porque uns comensais invadiram a casa...

-Mas isso não era impossível... sabe... você disse... que Dumbledore disse...- começou Gina.

-Ah... era seguro sim... até esses idiotas- ele apontou o dedo para a porta.- me jogarem pra fora de casa...

-Como é que é?- perguntou Rony.

Harry se desencostou da porta, a coisa tinha ficado muito engraçada se parasse para pensar.

-É... eles me expulsaram de casa assim que descobriram que a maioridade dos bruxos é aos dezesssete...- ele voltou a descer a escada.-Vamos para a cozinha... isso me lembra que eles me jogaram para fora antes do café... eu não comi nada hoje...

Gina passou a frente... talvez o batalhão lá em cima começasse a ficar mais calmo após comer... Harry começou a falar o que tinha acontecido enquanto cozinhava, Gina e Hermione arrumavam a mesa.

-Repete!- disse Rony furioso.- Você... voltou... pra ajudar aqueles- ele apontou em direção ao quarto.

-A Thonks tava lá...não se esqueça...

-Olá?

Os quatro olharam a figura meio ressabiada que os olhava da porta.

-Entre Marco.- disse Harry.- está melhor?

O garoto acenou com a cabeça e cumprimentou os outros... mas não escondeu sua preocupação.

-Meus pais não acordam... isso é normal?

-É sim...- falou Hermione.- sente.- ela sorriu.- Demora um pouco, mas acordam sim.

O garoto sentou pouco á vontade, mas logo muito interessado no que Harry fazia.

-Cheira bem...- comentou.

-Claro que cheira bem.- disse Harry sem modéstia.- Sou eu que estou fazendo...

-Harry a cozinheira...- falou Rony.

-Engraçadinho...- Harry retorquiu.

-Não seria mal se você aprendesse.- disse Gina olhando a lasanha no forno.- Hum... parece realmente bom...

-Eu não sei cozinhar nem café...- disse Hermione.

-Isso é um milagre!- Rony riu.

-O quê?- perguntou Hermione.

-Você admitindo que não sabe algo...

Riram... A garota ficou vermelha, Harry meteu o café na frente dela e disse sorrindo:

-Não sabe mesmo... porque não se cozinha o café... se passa.

Foi Marco que pedira café... aparentemente os pais dele gostavam, o garoto tomou bem devagar.

-Tá bom... mas...o da mamãe é melhor...

-Assim que ela levantar, ela me ensina.- disse Harry enfiando os biscoitos na frente deles.- Não se entupam...

-Claro Mamãe Harry!!!- disse Rony rindo.

-E você já bebeu demais.- disse apontando as quatro garrafas de cerveja na frente do amigo.- Toma um cafezinho... pelo bem geral.

-Claro!!!- Rony disse abrindo mais uma garrafa.-Mamãe Harry!

Um barulho chamou a atenção deles, Harry ficou muito tempo olhando a figura ossuda parada na porta o olhando séria, o silêncio se prolongou um pouco, então Harry falou baixo:

-Logo o jantar vai ficar pronto... eu chamo.

-Eles não vão descer.- Petúnia disse da porta ainda o olhando.

-Podemos mandar para cima.

-Claro... imagino que sim...

Ela se virou, saiu andando, eles ficaram olhando...

-Cuida do forno pra mim.- disse Harry jogando a tolha na mão de Gina.

-Eu... também não sei cozinhar...- gemeu a garota.

Harry chegou ao corredor e parou olhando a tia que subia devagar, mas não soube o que dizer, ela parou e olhou para ele, realmente parecia triste... se olharam, ela abaixou a cabeça... continuou a subir... anos para ele reunir coragem de fazer algo que aprendera apanhando a não fazer.

-Tia...

Ele se virou espantada.

-Você está bem... queria alguma coisa?

Mas ela endureceu a expressão, disse com o mesmo tom que sempre usara para ele:

-Pare de ser... não ache que vai amenizar o que fez...

Virou as costas.

-E o que eu fiz afinal?

Petúnia ignorou-o, continuou subindo, Harry meteu um chute na escada, frustrado, o que piorou mais a dor da perna...

Voltou a cozinha e sentiu o cheiro.

-Desliga! Desliga!- ele avançou para o forno.- Tá queimando!!!

-Poxa Harry.- disse Gina.- Eu disse que...

-Deu tempo... não queimou não... –disse aliviado olhando o forno.

Meia hora e a mesa estava cheia, Hermione franziu a testa.

-Olha pode ter bastante gente aqui Harry, mas você fez comida para meia Hogwarts...

-Você não tem noção de como certas pessoas comem... além do mais podemos ter visitas não?-disse indo para a porta.-Marco... quer tentar acordar seus pais?

O garoto pulou e saiu correndo para cima, Harry o seguiu... olhando-o.

Os Evans desceram nervosos... mas se animaram com a companhia e com a comida, falaram com calma com Hermione e Rony, até com Gina se deram bem, apesar dela olha-los com certa reserva.

Os Dursleys entraram em seguida, mais ressabiados ainda, meio furiosos, mas não se negaram a comer... Petúnia e Alekssander, primos de segundo grau se olharam pela primeira vez em anos, e pareceram fazer um acordo de olhares... Harry não entrou na cozinha... por mais fome que tivesse sabia o que ia acontecer quando entrasse, foi andando muito devagar, além do mais sua perna estava matando-o de dor... estava descendo devagar a escada quando encontrou Hermione.

-Você está bem? Não vem jantar?

-Acho que não...- falou baixo.- Estou sem fome...

-Devia comer algo...

Ele suspirou, ela podia ser mais gentil... saudade? "Você foi tão burro..." pensou irritado.

-Me faz um favor Mione... fica de olho nas coisas... eu vou tomar um banho e ver essa perna... tá me matando.

-Estranho, não parece ter nada de errado...

-É não parece, mas dói muito, sinto mesmo, agora eu sei o que você passou.

Ela olhou para ele intrigada.

-Foi o Dolohov que me acertou...

Ela botou uma expressão de "conheço esse nome..."

-Foi o que te acertou no ministério, ele fez um sinal na altura do peito, e os olhos de Mione se arregalaram...

-O feitiço de corte!!! Harry é perigoso, tem que ver isso!!! Como você agüenta.- ela disse com os braços cruzados sobre o peito como se lembrasse da dor.

-Calma Mione- tentou sorrir.- Foi na perna, não pegou nada mais importante...

-Você é teimoso.- ela disse preocupada.- Vamos dar uma olhada nisso.

Por um segundo ela pareceu a velha Hermione, mas como Harry devia saber, sua boas surpresas fatalmente eram interrompidas por coisas ruins.

-Potter. Harry Potter.- chamou o pai de Evans.

-Sim?- perguntou da escada.

-Gostaríamos de falar com você.

Ele olhou Hermione e continuou descendo, entrou na cozinha pra ver a devastação no jantar...

-Meia Hogwarts é?- disse baixo para a amiga.

Olhou Hermione, quase riu ao ver que Rony, Guida e Duda ainda comiam.(talvez fosse um duelo pra ver quem enfiava mais comida goela abaixo...)

-Desculpem se demorei.- disse puxando uma cadeira, apesar de estar com fome não reuniu coragem para tentar comer, olhou os Evans e os Dursleys foi o Valter que começou.

-Bem moleque, nos diga por quanto tempo pretende nos prender aqui?

Harry acenou para Hermione:

-Vocês podiam sair um pouco? Leve o Marco pra cima...

-Eu não terminei de co...-começou Rony.

-Você não vai tomar decisões sobre meu filho!- Alekssander bateu com o punho na mesa.

-Mione, Gina, façam o que eu pedi, Guida vá com eles.

-Não vou parar o meu jantar...

-Evanesco!

O jantar sumiu, Hermione lhe arregalou os olhos.

-Suspendo o jantar até segunda ordem...

-Olha seu trastezinho...

-Olha como fala comigo Valter, minha paciência ficou no restou da sua casa.- respondeu.- MIONE!

Ela entendeu, finalmente, que a discussão ia desandar e puxou Marco.

-Vamos a sala de cima, vem Marco.

-Fica Marco.- disse Miliene.

-Vocês querem mesmo que ele fique?- retorquiu.

-Olha rapaz nós sabíamos que você ia aprontar...- disse o pai de Marco.

-Mas pai...- interrompeu Marco.

-Quieto Marco.

-Agora você nos seqüestrou...

-Na verdade salvou sua pele ingrata.- disse Rony.

-Não fez mais que sua obrigação!-disse Valter.- Por sua culpa aqueles anormais invadiram nossas casas.

Harry tinha que admitir que ele era o motivo daquela zona toda, mas há tempo que "culpa" era uma palavra que odiava.

-Uma reclamação por vez.- disse olhando o tio.

-Vocês são tão idiotas!- retrucou Mione- Se não fosse ele ajudar você nem teriam para onde ir!

-Devo lembrar sua... sua...

-Olha a língua!- disse sério.

-Ela é um deles! Uma bruxa!

Guida arregalou os olhos para a garota, talvez só tivessem dito que Harry era bruxo, e Duda também, já que não conhecia Hermione bem, só a vira uma vez.

-Sou sim e com orgulho!-disse ela.

Harry se recostou, uma discussão inútil que não ia levar a nada, ele interrompeu:

-Foi um dia muito longo, admito que vocês devem estar cansados e irritados, mas isso não está levando a lugar nenhum... se querem que todos fiquem... sejam mais "calmos" no que vão falar...

-Pare de nos dar ordem seu...

-Olha.- disse se levantando.- Se comporte! Eu não tenho mais nenhuma obrigação de aturar vocês! Na verdade, metade das pessoas com quem falei concorda que devia ter deixado vocês pra trás... agora vê se aceita que precisou da minha ajuda e não me encha a paciência!!!

-Você é um ingrato... falar assim com quem te criou...

-Cale a boca Guida. Você era uma pra não estar aqui.

-Você sempre foi um sórdidozinho ingrato...

-Parem de falar do Harry assim!!!- disse Mione nervosa.

Quando ela puxou a varinha Harry segurou o braço dela e falou calmo.

-Não precisa se exaltar Mione, estou acostumado.

-Vamos ser racionais.- disse o pai de Marco.- Potter, por quanto tempo você vai nos prender aqui?

-Pode me chamar de Harry... e eu não estou prendendo ninguém,- parou pensou bem.- na verdade estou sim, vocês não podem deixar a casa, é pra segurança de vocês... até organizarmos o que fazer.

-Haham... -concordou o tio- Então estamos presos aqui...- ele se ergueu.- Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

-Nem pense em tocar em mim.- disse Harry se levantando.- Você não vai levantar a mão pra mim na MINHA CASA!!!

-Sua casa? SUA CASA?- disse Petúnia- você não tem casa.

-Ah tem sim...- disse Rony que abria outra cerveja rindo.- A casa é dele sim.

-Seu... vivendo sob nosso teto todo esse tempo...- começou Petúnia

-Como se você não soubesse o verdadeiro motivo, na verdade isso tudo é culpa sua!- estranho, culpar alguém...

-MINHA! MINHA!

-É sua sim... idéia maravilhosa de acabar com o feitiço que me protegia... idiota! Nunca imaginou que ele protegia vocês também?

Ela o olhou, olhos arregalados, Harry captou o pensamento.

-Ah sim... eu fiquei sabendo do motivo... do que Dumbledore fez... quantas vezes você acha que eu quis deixar aquela casa? Ninguém suporta ser tratado pior que um cachorro por muito tempo sabe? Com certeza não foi o espírito de família que me manteve lá...

-Seu cretino!!!- ela gritou.- Eu aceitei você!!! Cuidei de você!!!

-E me jogou pra fora com a mesma facilidade!!! Não seja cínica!!!

-VOCÊ É O CULPADO DISSO! VOCÊ É QUE ELES QUEREM! VOCÊ CAUSOU ISSO!

-E DAÍ?!- Harry gritou mais alto.- E DAÍ?!

Harry estava cansado de ser acusado daquilo... era a ferida mais aberta que carregava...

-Vamos calar a boca!!!- berrou o pai de Marco.

Harry olhou o lado deles da mesa, com certeza com cara feia, Marco os olhava assustado, Harry sabia que ele devia ter saído...

-Vamos por partes! Você disse que não podemos sair.

-Para segurança de vocês.- disse Gina.

-Devemos ficar aqui até quando?

-Tempo para ajeitar as coisas... por enquanto não sei quanto tempo.- disse se sentando de novo.

-E nossas vidas?

-Se quiser arriscar o pescoço lá fora.- disse Rony.- Se você não sabe estamos em guerra.

-Monte de lunáticos.- disse Valter.- Doidos varridos...

-É... mas os doidos varridos podem matar...- disse Harry.

-Porque nos atacaram?-perguntou Miliene.

-Porque somos parentes dele.- Petúnia o apontou.

-Pensei que soubesse.- disse Harry.

-Sei que você é um doido que anda vagueando pelo quarteirão sozinho, filho da minha prima em segundo grau, deliquente que frenquentava um hospício... daí dizendo que você é bruxo não melhorou muito na minha opinião...- disse Alekssander.

Harry lançou um olhar mortífero aos Durleys.

-Espero que estejam contentes com a fama que me deram... quase que esses dois impediram o Marco de estudar...- apontou o garoto.

-E ele não vai voltar a estudar!- disse Alekssander.

-A escola é um dos poucos lugares seguros.- retrucou.

-Eu não vou mais financiar esses estudos!

-Mas pai...- disse Marco confuso.

-Não precisa.- disse Harry sério.- Se ele quiser estudar ele vai.

-Não vai mais! Eu não vou...

-Mas pai...- repetiu Marco assustado.

-Não se preocupe Marco.- sorriu Hermione.

-Nem pensem nisso... esses bruxos sempre dão um jeito.- disse Valter.

-Quero ver isso.-Alekssander bateu na mesa de novo.

-Mas...- Marco parecia prestes a chorar de raiva.

-Nem que eu mesmo tenha que pagar para o Marco estudar senhor Alekssander, eu repito a escola é...

-Você pagar... quem você pensa que é, seu moleque.

Rony riu deboxadamente.

-E vocês nem imaginavam que estavam criando, muito mal por sinal, o bruxo mais rico do mundo... que feio Dursley.

Hermione, Gina e até Harry riram, pois os Dursleys ficaram brancos, pois é não é... só agora ficavam sabendo...

-Está tarde, vocês comeram... estou cansado e vou então repetir:- disse muito sério.- Vocês ficam, até segunda ordem, restritos aos seus quartos...- cortou os protestos.- Sem mais, acho que uma noite de sono e podemos continuar a discutir que tal?

Valter levantou ameaçadoramente.

-Olha.- disse Harry puxando a varinha.- Minha paciência acabou, e ninguém vai me censurar por estuporar vocês... entenderam?

Válter sentou na hora, sabia que o sobrinho finalmente podia fazer aquilo, então finalmente concluiu que talvez, não fosse mais tão boa idéia irritá-lo.

-Venham... venham, vamos mostrar os quartos... arrumar o lugar.- disse Gina.

Quando Hermione passou por ele sorriu, Harry se sentiu um pouco mais calmo, olhou para Rony que lhe deu uma cerveja.

-Você podia trazer a comida de volta...- ele sorriu pidonho.- tava boa.

-Ótima idéia... não comi nada o dia inteiro.

Estava comendo com calma quando elas voltaram...

-Tadinho do Marco.- disse Gina.

-O que foi?- ele parou de comer.

-Que família cabeça dura.- disse a menina.

-Ah.- Harry relaxou.- não se preocupe, são gente finíssima perto dos Dursleys.

-Sabe...- começou Hermione rodando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada nas mãos.- Eu nunca tinha acreditado de verdade em você.- ela o olhou.- Sabe... os Dursleys são horríveis mesmo...

Ele riu, imaginava mesmo que muita gente achava estranho ele não gostar dos tios... e Mione sendo filha única não ia entender mesmo.

-O que não mata, fortalece, Mione.- Meteu mais um bocado de lasanha na boca


	3. Petúnia E Dursley

**Cp03 Petúnia E. Dursley. **

Harry pode finalmente contar o que havia acontecido, Rony se empolgou, admirando a coragem de Harry ao se enfiar com vassoura e tudo pela janela dos Dursleys... depois de esclarecer sua parte é que Harry finalmente teve acesso as informações pertinentes, Rony puxou um livreto e bateu com a varinha.

-Engorgio.-e estava com um fichário na mão.

-Docu...Docu...e documentos em geral, senhor Potter.- disse rindo.- Cortesia do Primeiro Ministro da Magia.

Rony apontou o nome embaixo do documentos como Ministro.

-Arthur...Hei! Rony! Não... Sério?!

-Oitenta por cento dos votos!!! Após Dumbledore se negar a ser é claro... e indicar o papai.- disse Gina.

-Mas e o Fudge? Não que eu morresse de amores por ele...

-Bom, pelo menos ele renunciou antes de ser assassinado.- Disse Hermione.

-Calma aí... me expliquem direito... tudo.- olhou para ela.

-Eu também não sei de tudo...-disse ela corando.-Faz só dois dias que estou, estava... no Beco Diagonal...

-No Beco?- ele perguntou.

Rony se sentou afastou os pratos e começou a explicar... coisa rara era ver Rony, maduramente, explicando coisas para ele e Hermione... mas bem... ele tava namorando a Luna... os Dursleys estavam no Largo, e a menos que Voldmort aparecesse dançando Cancan com a Belatriz abraçada com Monstro, Harry estava crente que não tinha enlouquecido, apesar da perna ameaçar deixá-lo louco de tanto que latejava...

Harry bebeu a cerveja amanteigada de um só gole... era muito para sua cabeça... ele estava tentando assimilar... Fudge tinha renunciado porque tinha admitido que dois aurores enfeitiçados por Voldmort tinham recebido ordens para prendê-lo, e que o Lorde voltara a invadir o ministério... e que não havia dado para esconder o assunto porque a briga dos comensais, agora crescendo rápido de número, acabou por destruir parte da rua acima do ministério... "que bom que saí desacordado..." pensou Harry.

Além de tudo os ataques a trouxas haviam crescido tanto que os aurores restantes tinham que fazer turnos dobrados... então alguns assassinatos ocorreram e Fudge foi um dos mortos... a coisa estava bem agitada, e parecia que Voldmort estava em plena atividade... "isso explica porque minha cicatriz nem dói mais... sangra."

-Papai diz que parece quando.. Voldmort estava no auge...- disse Gina.

-E o pessoal? Todo mundo ok?

-Está sim... tá todo mundo ok...

Mas o tom não era compatível com a afirmação...

-Rony?

-O Carlinhos desapareceu... mas ele estava com o Hagrid... Hagrid também sumiu... com Grope...

-E...

-Bem pode ser ruim, pode não ser... afinal Hagrid demorou pra voltar... daquela vez...

-Eles foram atrás dos Gigantes?

-Também... é que houve boatos estranhos vindos de outros países...

Voldmort tipo exportação? Que coisa poderia ser pior?

-São especulações.- Disse Hermione.- Sabe seria realmente terrível se houvessem Gigantes montando em Dragões por aí...

-A Luna disse que houveram testemunhas...- disse Rony.

Mione deu um muxoxo, Rony estreitou os olhos.

-O pior é que com essa bagunça estão aparecendo boatos de todo lado...- disse Gina.- Sabe, dizem que Voldmort está procurando todo tipo de coisa...

Ele tem a profecia, os manuscritos da minha mãe e o véu o que ele mais pode querer... pensou olhando a pilha de louça...

-Então estamos meio que encalhados aqui...-disse se espreguiçando.

-Parece que sim... Harry amanhã a gente pode trazer a Luna e o Neville pra cá?- perguntou Gina.

-Claro... por que eles não vieram com vocês?

-Saímos correndo, na verdade era só para eu vir...-disse Rony.

-Que bom que vieram os três...- sorriu.- Nem imagino o quão agradável vai ser o café da manhã... Monstro!- se levantou pegando a pasta.-Mostro!

-Harry, você não vai fazer ele limpar tudo vai?- censurou Hermione.

Harry a encarou:

-Claro que não... mas ele está muito quieto... eu não...

-Chamou senhor?- bufou ele da porta.

-Chamei... pode se recolher... vá descansar em seu quarto até amanhã de manhã, entendeu?

-Sim senhor... eu não descanso mais, sem minha senhora... ralé em todos os quartos...

Harry assobiou para não escutar o resto do que o elfo dizia...

-Vamos subir... vocês trancaram as portas?

-Claro Harry.- disse Hermione.- eles não vão escapar por aí... pode relaxar...

-E isso aqui Rony?- disse dando uma olhada nos documentos.

-Seus documentos... - ele riu.- O pessoal não quer te ver nem pintado no ministério, é só você assinar... e olha isso aqui.- ele puxou um papel que parecia um diploma.

-Registro de Animago?- Ele franziu a testa.- Somos registrados?

-Sem nada descrito... por algum estranho motivo somos registrados... mas não se tem nada no ministério sobre nós... só o número do registro.- riu Gina.

-Eles estão subvertendo o sistema Harry.- disse Hermione.

-Quando você for Ministra você arruma nossos registros Mione...- retorquiu Rony.- daí eu deixo você colocar todos os detalhes inclusive a cor da parte debaixo das minhas patas...

-Que cor é?- perguntou Gina.

-Cor de rosa... acho que é assim pra todos os...

-Malfoy?-disse Harry olhando outro papel.- Porque o registro do Malfoy tá comigo?

-Ninguém queria isso, mas Dumbledore insistiu, disse que era pra ficar com você... como ele sabia? Você contou?

-Claro que não! A Murta me paga!

-Ah... é! tinha a Murta lá...- disse Gina.

-Bem Harry, é só você entregar pra ele.- falou Hermione.

-E isso aqui?- ele começou a ler.- Eu tenho o quê?

-Ah é... ricaço... os Potter tinham um sítio perdido em algum lugar... - Rony mexeu nos papéis.- A casa dos seus avós... olha isso aqui.- Você é sócio do Profeta Diário... isso do lado do Sirius... não é a toa que tem uma conta recheada, os duendes não te vêem Harry... quando você passa eles enxergam uma pilha de galeões...

Harry riu... aquilo era pra lá de ridículo...

-Imagina soltar essa notícia sobre o Profeta... caluniaram por dois anos um dos próprios sócios...

-Pensando que nem o Malfoy...- censurou Hermione.

-Eu não disse que ia fazer... só disse imagina...

-Tem algumas coisas, documentos dos seus pais e olha isso Harry! Cópia de sua certidão de nascimento... ninguém sabia porque isso tava lá...

Ele olhou... nunca tinha visto... sorriu.

-Limparam os armários pelo jeito.- sentou-se olhando a pasta.

-É papai e Dumbledore andaram removendo do ministério tudo que eles apuraram de você...- disse Gina sentando na poltrona a frente.- Dung até conseguiu recuperar seus registros... cara, eles te vigiaram de pertinho a dois anos...

-Imagino.- disse ainda olhando a pasta.

-Acha que temos quartos disponíveis? Vamos descansar... eu tô morto... - disse Rony se levantando.

-Tem mais dois quartos em condições.- disse Hermione

-Vamos Gina, vamos dormir, Vamos usar o que nossos pais usaram...- disse Rony puxando a irmã.

-Mas as garotas...- começou Hermione.

Harry nem tinha percebido, olhava a pasta, ergueu-se distraído.

-Vou tentar tomar um banho...

-Ah... Harry.- disse Hermione.

-Onde está o Rony? Já foi deitar?- perguntou Harry.- Poxa, eu queria perguntar outras coisas...

Hermione o olhava constrangida.

-Que foi?

-Só tem mais um quarto...

-Ah.- ele percebeu a cara dela.- Se cuide... vou atacar você de noite...

Ela arregalou os olhos e ele riu.

-Eu durmo aqui no sofá.

-Mas Harry... e a sua perna?

-Me viro... não se preocupe.- "O Rony me paga..."

Entrou no banheiro com o pijama na mão..., pelo menos estava com seu malão... Thonks trouxera... encheu a banheira, tomar banho frio de pé? nem morto... um feitiço e saía vapor da água... "tô parecendo o Sirius quando saiu de Azkaban" pensou ao ver seu estado, nem perto daquilo na verdade... nem estava tão pálido, despiu-se, e ficou incomodado ao ver a perna... tinha uma faixa roxa cruzando a coxa, o joelho e o tornozelo tinham inchado um bom tanto, e ele sentiu agulhar quando mergulhou na água, mas de resto foi bom, deu um descanso ao corpo doído. O calor e o cheiro de limpeza o deixaram com ainda mais sono...

Saiu devagar da banheira, vestiu o pijama, ainda bem largo, e saiu devagar do banheiro enxugando os cabelos, bocejando tanto que os olhos lacrimejaram... se censurando de não ter pedido para Hermione providenciar um travesseiro e cobertor para ele... "vou ter que me virar, ainda bem que não está frio."

-Harry...

Ele colocou o óculos, que estava pendurado na camisa do pijama, era Hermione.

-Pensei que já estava dormindo...

-Venha deitar...- ela disse constrangida.

-Nem... me dê um travesseiro e um lençol... eu me viro.

-Vamos deixar de criancice.- ela disse o puxando.- sei que você vai se comportar...

-Isso acaba com a minha dignidade Mione...-disse rindo.

Ela o olhou, bufou, ele estranhou.

-Então dorme no sofá!

-Valeu, um chute seu é um progresso...

-Do que está falando?

-Você precisava sair correndo mais cedo? Me tratar tão mal? Eu não estou te reconhecendo...

Ela lhe deu as costas e fechou a porta.

-Isso Mione! Continua me ignorando... vindo de você... isso não é uma surpresa!

Se virou irritado para a sala.

-Harry...

-Hã?

-Desculpe por hoje...

-Não.

Esperou que ela batesse a porta, mas não, se virou devagar, ela estava parada ali, quieta, olhando-o.

-Você me faz eu me sentir muito idiota sabia?

-Não tenho culpa se você faz umas coisas sem nexo Mione...

-Eu sei... mas eu estava magoada com você...

-Eu imagino... mas você não me deixou falar com você...

-Foi um fim de ano estranho... ah... entra logo nesse quarto, você tá cambaleando de sono.

O pior é que estava mesmo, esperara as férias inteiras para falar com ela e agora mal conseguia se manter acordado, deixou que ela o puxasse para dentro do quarto que fora do Sirius... aquele que utilizara sozinho quando brigara com Rony... ela entrou e sentou na cama, puxando as pernas e as abraçando.

-Ai Harry...- ela disse irritada.- Pelo menos senta nessa cama.

Se ela soubesse o esforço que era para ele ficar sentado ali entenderia porque ele tinha ficado de pé.

-Não vou atacar você, senta.- ela disse.

-Sei não... – disse sorrindo e sentando nos pés da cama, puxando um travesseiro.

Estavam tão perto e tão longe, ela ainda o olhava meio irritada.

-Olha Mione... sobre o que aconteceu...

-Eu sei... sabe Harry isso é muito irritante da sua parte... você sempre acha que tá com a razão, que sabe tudo... que tem que explicar as coisas...

-Engraçado... achei que tudo isso era você...

Se olharam, era estranho como tudo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo depois de um ano... o pior era que nenhum dos dois ia deixar o outro falar, teimosos demais, ele preferiu então ficar em silêncio, se encostando na madeira apoiando a perna ferida na cama e olhando-a ali, perdida em pensamentos, até começar a adormecer...

-Eu fiquei com muito medo de perder você...

Ele abriu os olhos...

-Você não estava bem quando recuperaram minha memória... quando você chegou no StMungus... me levaram para lá para reverter o feitiço que você fez... dava para escutar você gritando...

Harry não lembrava de ter gritado... mas não tinha memórias conexas daquele período...

-Foi muito horrível... lembrar... você estava tão... desesperado... e eu nem sabia o motivo... agora eu sei... e então fiquei com medo... e voltei para a escola, e nada de notícias suas... me senti culpada...

-De quê?- perguntou sonolento.

-De forçar as coisas... sabe... você já tinha tanto pra pensar... pediu tanto pra eu te deixar quieto... eu não te escutei... nem um pouco...

-Mas eu não entendo porque você se afastou de mim... tá, eu sei que o que eu te fiz foi horrível...

-Esquece o feitiço... eu agradeço por ele... você queria o meu bem... e é esse o problema... você não pode querer o meu bem... você tem coisas maiores para pensar...

Ele não ouviu, estava adormecendo... falou sem querer...

-Você se cansou de mim Mione? Era uma brincadeira?

Ela arregalou os olhos...

-Você passou um ano inteiro me forçando a admitir uma coisa muito guardada lá dentro, e daí some... foi brincadeira?

-Harry não... eu só não queria te machucar...

-Já machucou...- ele sorriu.- Entendeu? Já machucou.

-Eu não quero magoar você...

-Então não foge de mim... não faz o que está fazendo...

-Você me ama Harry?

-Eu sempre amei Mione...

Ela sorriu, se aproximou devagar dele, o abraçou:

-Não vai me perguntar?

-Não... você me provou agora...

Ela o abraçou mais forte, e ficaram assim, e foi a melhor coisa que tinha feito na vida, apenas adormecer abraçado com ela, não precisava mais, nem beijos nem carinhos só estar perto, era o que ele queria a muito tempo e ela também.

Acordou com um ganido de dor, por mais extasiado que estivesse em ter partilhado aquela noite toda da companhia dela, por mais que a amasse e a quisesse por perto, não era suportável que ela estivesse deitada sobre sua perna machucada.

-Mione...- deu um beijo na testa dela.- Mione.

-Hã... bom dia.- ela sorriu.

-Você podia se levantar?

-HÃ?

-Minha perna Mione... você está em cima...

Ela pulou da cama e ele esfregou a perna dolorosamente, "MALDITO DOLOHOV" mereceu aquele Crucio!!! FDP!!! Pensou, porque não ia falar aquilo na frente dela, imaginou a cena, " Harry!!! Você usou uma maldição imperdoável!!!" Fodam-se as imperdoáveis, minha perna tá doendo pra caramba!!!Apenas gemeu enquanto esfregava a perna.

-Poxa... desculpa... isso tá feio... seu pé está inchado...

-Isso está começando a me preocupar... você não lembra das poções que tomou?

-É perigoso sair tomando poções a torto e a direito...- ela censurou.

-Então só me abraça de novo...- ele a puxou, com muito cuidado com a perna.- Daí eu não sinto...dor nenhuma.

Estavam muito próximos, só então lembrou que nunca tinha beijado Hermione, só ela é que tentava beija-lo... nunca tinha desejado tanto, beijá-la, ela estava corada, ele se aproximou mais... mas a porta se escancarou.

-BOM DIA!!!- os gêmeos estacaram na porta.

-EBA!!!- disse Jorge.

-Sacaneamos!!!- disse Fred.

-SAIAM DAQUI!!!- gritaram os dois.

-O que está havendo aí?- escutou a voz de Rony.

-Colloportus!- Hermione apontou para a porta.

A porta fechou empurrando os penetras, escutou a batida da porta e os gemidos dos rapazes do outro lado, Harry ficou olhando para ela, riu.

-Mione... isso não foi muito drástico?- "aonde estava essa varinha?"ele pensou.

-Isso é jeito de acordar alguém?- ela falou brava.

Ela riu... Ele tentou se levantar, mas ela empurrou-o de volta.

-Você vai ficar deitado, nada de forçar essa perna.

-Mione os...

-Nada de os...- ela disse bem perto dele.- Agora eu cuido de você.

Ela o empurrou contra a cama, mãos no peito dele, subindo na nuca, no rosto... "Porque é sempre ela que me beija?"

"Não reclame, é bom... segure ela mais um pouco..."

"A perna! A perna! DROGA!!!"

-Desculpe!- disse Mione saindo de cima.

-Ah, que droga!- disse ele se levantando.- De pé dói menos... o quê foi?

Ela estava rindo...

-Não saia assim Harry, vão achar que eu te ataquei de novo...- ela se virou.- vou buscar uma roupa e um pente...

Ele se olhou no espelho que estava atrás da garota... e realmente, parecia que tinha levado um choque, ela saiu , "porque é que ela faz isso comigo?" Ele se jogou de volta na cama. "Malvada..." dormiu.

Acordou com os berros na cozinha, a roupa e o pente estavam sobre a cama, ele se trocou, o pé mal cabendo no chinelo, a perna agora tinha uma faixa negra, deixando-o preocupado... mas deu muito mais trabalho desembaraçar o cabelo "é por isso que as garotas demoram tanto pra se arrumar... é culpa do cabelo...", desistiu no meio do caminho, "não abaixa mesmo...", "vou ter que cortar isso"... saiu mancando ainda escutando gritos, que eram de Duda...

-NÃO!!! Eu não vou fazer isso!!!

-Pare de corpo Mole Dursley!!!- gritou Hermione.- Trate de lavar essa louça!!! Ou eu te faço criar asas de morcego!!!

Harry parou no meio da escada, pediu para ela repetir a frase, "a Mione?" mas resolveu descer mais rápido, Duda lavando louça? Isso era a cena mais impossível do mundo... exceto a do Voldmort dançando Cancan é claro... Ele não ia perder aquilo... e seus tios onde estavam?

A cozinha só tinha bruxos exceto Duda, chegou a ficar com pena do primo, Pena? NAÃÃÃOOO!!! Ficou na porta bem uns dois minutos só olhando o Duda fazendo algo que ele fazia... lavou-lhe a alma... até o primo derrubar o terceiro prato.

-Reparo.- disse Hermione pela terceira vez.

-Sei que demora pra pegar a prática Duda... mas pare de quebrar meus pratos.- disse no meio do riso.

-Diga para eles pararem de me ameaçar...- resmungou Duda.

-Pra quê eu ia fazer isso... é divertido ver você fazendo isso... mas Meu Deus Duda! Meus pratos!!!-riu.

O primo tinha jogado um no chão de propósito.

-Você tá se divertindo?!- grunhiu Duda.- É engraçado pra você?

-Se foi engraçado pra você por dezesseis anos, por que não ia ser pra mim em cinco minutos?

Duda jogou mais um prato no chão e saiu da cozinha, furioso, Hermione ergueu a varinha e parou quando Harry fechou a cara.

-Não precisa pegar pesado com eles Mione... E aí? Fred, Jorge? Notícias?

-Nem!- riu Fred.- As mesmas, mortes, explosões, assassinatos e seqüestros de sempre.

-É a coisa tá relax.- disse Jorge.- Aqui é que tá a diversão, um bando de trouxas trouxas mesmo pra gente encher...

-Encher trouxas não é um passatempo digno.- disse rindo.- a menos que estejam treinando para serem comensais...

Sentou ao lado de Hermione...Fred deu um risinho debochado.

-Harry... -disse Jorge tirando um estojinho e batendo com a varinha.- Na verdade nós somos seus veterinários... viemos castrar você antes que abuse da nossa querida corujinha...

Hermione corou, meteu o copo de suco garganta abaixo.

-Hei! Revejam esse conceito de abuso! Sério, isso é o que penso que é?

-Direto de Pomfrey pra você... mas se não resolver...- disse Fred- você deve ir até Hogwarts... sabe, se a perna desgrudar e cair...

-Espero que não chegue a esse ponto...- ele disse estendendo a mão e pegando o bilhete que Jorge estendeu.- Tá certo... começo com isso depois do café... e sério, notícias?

-Na verdade nada que Rony não tenha adiantado.

-Onde está Rony?

-Foi buscar a Di/Lua...-disse Jorge.

-Ah, deviam parar de chamá-la assim, ele não gosta...-disse Hermione.

No arquivo mental de Harry ele lembrava muito bem de Rony sob o efeito de um feitiço chamar Luna de Di/Lua...

Edwiges finalmente apareceu junto com Píchi carregando enormes encomendas, mais tarde Neville e Luna se juntaram a eles com o Sr e Sra Weasley.

-Primeiro ministro...- disse Harry rindo.- Uma honra recebe-lo em minha casa.

-Que é isso Harry.- disse Arthur sorridente.

Enquanto isso a Sra Weasley quase quebrava sua espinha com um abraço maternal. O melhor era ver a cara dos Dursleys ao ver e ouvir ele dizer aquilo, Válter e Guida só não se enfiaram atrás do sofá por medo de se mover... provavelmente o tio de Harry lembrava muito bem como o "Primeiro Ministro" detonara sua sala...

A sra Weasley, ele e Luna prepararam o almoço, ele e os amigos ainda tiveram que dar um jeito nos cômodos restantes da casa, lá pela hora do jantar Thonks e Lupin retornaram... tiveram que revezar para comer, no fim só ele, Luna, Rony a Sra Weasley e Hermione ficaram na cozinha...

-Harry querido, não seria melhor cortar esse cabelo? Eu corto para você...- repetiu a Sra Weasley, inconformada com a cabeleira arrepiada dele.

-Não!

Até ele achou engraçado, foi Hermione que falou... Rony quase se afogou...

-É que eu gosto dele assim...- ela sorriu.

-Pelo menos você não furou a orelha...- disse Molly com um olhar de censura para Rony.

-Essa casa é estranha.- disse Luna parecendo ignorar a conversa.

-Você vai gostar mesmo é do segundo andar.- disse Harry.

Luna sorriu, apertou a mão de Rony, os dois acompanharam a Sra Weasley até os quartos. Ele ainda ficou um pouco com Hermione, não tinham tido chance de ficar sozinhos...

-Esse lugar está parecendo um hotel.- confidenciou Hermione na sua orelha.

-Pra você...-beijinho.- pra mim tá um hospício...-beijinho.- e onde se enfiou aquele elfo...-pescoço "Mione é vampira tenho certeza..."- Mione, eu estou ficando preocupado..."não me morde!"

-Harry você viu ele pela manhã... não seja paranóico.- ela suspirou abraçada nele.

-Eu tenho meus motivos..."meu pescoço!"

Os Evans seriam transferidos para o apartamento de Morgan no dia seguinte, mas aquela tropa deveria passar a noite ali, Os Gêmeos foram para o Beco, o que foi sorte pois faltava espaço... além de que a atenta Sra Weasley, em prol da decência e bons costumes separou rapazes de moças, Harry pode perceber como Rony ficou aborrecido... pelo jeito Gina tinha razão... e finalmente pode conversar com Neville que estava muito chateado... sua casa tinha sido atacada, sua avó ainda estava no StMungus.

-Ela está melhor que meus pais pelo menos.- disse com raiva.

Se Harry não soubesse o que aquilo pudesse significar para ele podia ter achado que a coisa nem tinha sido tão grave.

-Pelo menos pegaram os que atacaram sua casa- disse Rony.- Harry não teve essa sorte.

-É.- disse se encostando na cabeceira da cama.- Queria muito ter enfiado a Belatriz e Dolohov em Azkaban.

-Belatriz Lestrange...- disse Neville.- Deixa eu fazer isso.

Não que Harry duvidasse do ódio de Neville, e nem da capacidade dele para duelos, mas se ele mesmo saíra detonado... sem chance, apesar de entender o ódio de Neville por causa dos seus pais Harry não esquecia aquela noite em que quase seguira o mesmo rumo... horas sob a maldição Cruciatus... sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar.

-Falando nisso Harry... e o Marco... como ele está?

-Mal...- disse lembrando do garoto.- Ele está meio aéreo, acho que é medo de se separar dos pais...

-Porque atacaram ele afinal?- Neville pareceu muito curioso.

-Ele é parente do Harry... Isso foi sacanagem sua Harry nunca contou para gente.

-Como?

-A Mione mostrou a carta dos Evans... a que você perdeu.

-Perdi?

-HARRY! Você nem se tocou que tinha perdido aquela carta? Seu Lesma!

A carta... devia estar na contra capa do livro de história da magia... ele levantou e pegou o livro do malão, franziu a testa.

-Quando?

Memória remota... antes de descobrir que Morgan era um Dragão... Hermione lhe cotucando, lhe falando sobre o livro...

-A Mione não me disse que estava com a carta!- olhou para Rony.

-Não faça um escândalo por causa da carta...

-Vocês são parentes mesmo? Dá pra desconfiar... fora o cabelo vocês dois são muito parecidos...

-Como assim dá pra desconfiar?

-Ele é a sua cara!- disse Rony.-Lerdo que nem você.

Rony levou o livro de História no meio das fuças.

-Retiro o que disse... ele não tem metade desse seu humor delicado.

Harry se jogou na cama.

-Não precisou de muito tempo para irem atrás dele... estavam atrás dele...

-Algum motivo especial?-perguntou Neville.- Além de ser seu parente é claro...

-Sabe que eu estava pensando nisso?

-Qualé...- disse Rony se sentando.- Não basta ser seu parente?

-Não... algo na cara de Belatriz, me dizia que ela sabia de algo...

-Não...SÉRIO...- disse Rony.- Ela é uma besta, mas não é burr...

Foi Neville que enfiou um travesseiro na cara de Rony.

-Cala a boca Rony! Você acha que tá acontecendo o quê, hein Harry?

-Sei lá estou por fora das notícias...

-pfirra xá fufada!!!-Rony empurrou Neville.- Maníaco!

-Não é assim que se faz Neville... é assim!- Harry se jogou com almofada e tudo em cima de Rony.- Pede água!

Foi a simpática Sra Weasley que deu uns berros na porta pedindo silêncio... "sossega dragão!"

Eles nem escutaram os Evans saírem... não que Harry fosse ter saudade deles, na verdade o primo de sua mãe era tão simpático quanto a irmã dela... espero que não seja de família... eu não sou assim, sou?NÃO!!!

Se levantou e deu de cara com uma cena de dar náuseas... Guida saindo do banheiro enrolada numa toalha, "prefira dar um beijo num dementador... ou encarar um basilisco..." deu dois passos para trás e fechou a porta.

-Que foi?- perguntou Rony se vestindo.

-Vamos dar uns minutos para sair Ok? Os Dursleys estavam usando o banheiro...

-Tá certo que não gosta deles, mas não precisa evita-los.- disse Neville saindo pela porta.

-Não liga...- disse Rony passando.

-Isso é jeito de acordar?- disse se vestindo.

Saiu e deu de cara com Marco, cara de quem tinha chorado, o garoto parou constrangido.

-Bom dia Marco.- passou bocejando e arrepiando os cabelos dele.

-Não faz isso!- reclamou o garoto.-´Dia.

Harry viu o garoto entrar no quarto onde antes estavam os pais, não soube explicar a tristeza que sentiu... "que eles fiquem bem, por favor..."

Na cozinha estavam Rony e Neville encarando seus tios.

-´Dia.- disse entrando.

-Ei Harry... da próxima vez você levanta cedo... e faz o café...- reclamou Rony.

-Quem fez o café?

-Eu.- respondeu Petúnia ressentida.

Por algum motivo, Harry ainda tinha a impressão de ter algo pendente entre ele e a tia, não pode deixar de olha-la... mas ela desviou o olhar, "porquê não falou comigo anteontem?".

As garotas desceram conversando animadamente, normalmente até, o que era estranho, Luna e Mione conversando.

-FOME!- disse Gina sentando após dar um beijo estalado na bochecha de Neville que ficou vermelho.

-Dia.- disse Luna e sentou ao lado de Rony.

Mas antes que Mione o abraçasse, Petúnia levantou e disse secamente.

-Com licença.

Valter a acompanhou, Mione ficou olhando parada ao lado de Harry.

-Não ligue.- sorriu para Hermione.

-Sabe... essa sua tia é muito estranha.

-Eu sei.

Mione se sentou, "Ei! Você me deve, um beijo, abraço ou coisa que o valha! Mione!".

-Que droga de café!- disse ela.

-Não está tão ruim assim.- disse Neville.

-É que você não experimentou o que o Harry faz...-disse Gina.

-Eu não vou ficar fazendo café todo dia... vocês dois se conformem.- apontou para Rony e Gina que suspiraram contrariados.- Alguém viu o Monstro?

-Harry que saco!- disse Hermione e corou.-Desculpem. Mas Harry isso tá virando obsessão, pára de perseguir o coitado...

-Desculpe se me preocupo com esses detalhes.- se levantou irritado.

-Onde você vai?

-Procurar esse elfo... não o vemos desde ontem.

-Ele está no sótão.- disse Lupin.-Bom dia.

-Bom dia... tem certeza?

-Eu acho que sim.- disse Thonks bocejando.-Ouvi barulhos lá.

-Vou verificar...

-Harry... toma seu café!- disse Mione.

-Já tomei.

Era quase um pressentimento, algo errado.Subiu, escutou os Dursleys conversando, estavam jogando cartas trancados no quarto, Haviam dado para eles também um jogo de xadrez trouxa que entretinha o Duda, não que Harry conseguisse acreditar que ele jogasse mas pelo menos os mantinham quietos... ele foi subindo devagar até passar pela sala de visitas, haviam barulhos lá, algo arranhando, ou resmungando... abriu a porta para se surpreender, era Petúnia, sentada olhando a genealogia dos Black...

-O que está fazendo aqui? Está bem?

Ela só resmungou.

-Não...

Ele ficou na porta.

-Eu me lembro de quando você era bebê...

Harry franziu a testa, encostou a porta.

-Você tinha a metade do tamanho de Duda... se fosse inverno, tinha morrido naquela porta... sabia que você nunca chorava?

Alguém tinha feito algo com ela... só podia ser... enfeitiçaram ela...

-Você não precisa de ajuda? Alguma coisa?

Ela riu, um riso doído...

-Eu sabia que ia ser assim... eu tentei tanto...-ela fez sinal para ele se aproximar.

Harry não teve coragem de dar um passo, ela o olhou, estava chorando...

-Quando você chegou, não desgrudou de mim... o Dudoquinha morria de ciúmes...- ela enxugou o rosto...- Vivia te beliscando...- ela riu.- Você não chorava... acho que não sabia... tinha medo de ficar no berço... sabia? Você não dormia se deixasse você no berço... eu passei muitas noites com você no colo... até dormir.

É pra eu me sentir culpado? Em dívida? pensou se irritando.

-Eu odiava você... mas não podia abandonar você... confuso não? Você sempre foi uma coisinha pequena... parecia que ia quebrar só de olhar pra você...- riu.- Sempre se metia em encrencas... sempre saía inteiro... ralado, machucado, mas inteiro...

-Não que você cuidassem pra eu não me machucar, não é?- disse amargo.

-Eu não cuidava mesmo... acho que queria que você desaparecesse... você lembra que eu te deixava horas sozinho na frente da casa? Dudoquinha estava na escolinha... incrível como você era capaz de obedecer... sempre achei que alguém ia te levar, ou você ia atravessar a rua... mas não... Válter chegava e você estava em alguma parte do jardim... e ele te arrastava pra dentro...

Harry passou a mão no braço... lembrava que o tio não era nem um pouco delicado ao arrastá-lo...

-Porque não me abandonaram então?- disse amargo.- Eu podia ter sido adotado... ou ...

-Morrido? Era isso que ia acontecer... então eu te olhava, e via os olhos de Lílian... parecia que ela me cobrava alguma coisa... "cuide dele... pela sua irmã..." era o que tinha naquela carta.

Harry resmungou...

-E daí?

Ela suspirou.

-Você é feliz?

"Você só pode estar brincando..."

-Com eles... sendo o que é? Você é feliz?

Ia dizer, um SOU!... mas lá no fundo, bem no fundinho algo alertou que não era não... talvez não conhecesse o significado real da palavra...

-Ninguém é... é?

Ela riu, riu até deixá-lo muito bravo.

-Eu sabia! Eu sempre soube! Você tem a cara dele... mas é igualzinho a ela! Eu gostava dela... gostava sim... mas ela tinha que ser diferente... ela tinha que ser anormal...

-Você tinha inveja dela.

-Tinha sim! Lílian era a menina perfeita! Lily era bonita! Era inteligente! Era especial...

-Você descontou essa inveja em mim!

-Talvez... mas na verdade eu queria perder você... aos poucos... pra não perder de uma vez... que nem ela...

Ele não entendeu... ela recomeçou a chorar.

-Se você não gostasse de mim seria tão mais fácil não gostar de você... e ver você ir embora...

Ela tava dizendo o que ele achava que estava dizendo?

-Tia?

-Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você ia embora... era diferente da gente... ou que não ia durar pra ficar adulto... como eu odeio você!

Harry estava no mínimo confuso e sem reação...

-Você é assim, vai entrando devagarzinho e ocupando um lugar que não devia ser seu... se você não tivesse nascido, ela estava viva... minha irmã... e eu estaria em casa.

Harry sentiu um gosto amargo na boca.

-Eu não tenho culpa de ter nascido...- falou baixinho.

-Não tem não...

Ele não imaginou que ela estivesse ouvindo.

-Mas você é você... e eu me lembro... fico me lembrando... de você atrás de mim... metade do tamanho do Dudinha... o dia inteiro me seguindo carinhosamente... me vigiando... até que parou, acho que você finalmente cansou de me ver dar ás costas... cansou de fazer perguntas... desistiu de gostar de mim... até eu finalmente matar aquele amor que você tinha por mim quando era bebê...

-É, acho que tentei sim gostar de vocês...-disse infeliz.

-Então você voltou... mesmo eu tendo escorraçado você de casa... eu não entendi porque você voltou... não consigo entender... porque?

Taí o que ele mesmo se perguntava... porque?

-Eu fiz de tudo para você ficar feliz quando fosse embora... para achar que estaria melhor onde ia ficar... mas você voltou... porque?

-Não...não sei...

Ela olhou infeliz a genealogia dos Black... Harry nem conseguia digerir tudo que ela disse. Ela se levantou e abriu a porta limpando o rosto.

-Você vai morrer cedo igual a sua mãe... eu vi isso ano passado quando você estava saindo... você vai morrer igual a seu pai...eu não quero ver isso.

Saiu deixando-o muito confuso, ele se arrastou até onde ela estava sentada, foi ele que ficou ali olhando infeliz a genealogia dos Black...

Ele não tinha lembrança de um abraço, de um carinho da parte dela... mesmo tendo corrido tanto atrás dela quando era pequenino, até realmente desistir, desistir de gostar... ficar sozinho... mas se não gostava nem um pouco porque tinha voltado?


	4. O salão

**Cp04 O salão. **

Hermione o achou alguns minutos depois e foi o suficiente para ele se sentir melhor... ela o consolou, mesmo consolando da coisa errada... ela achou que era saudade de Sirius... ele sentia saudade sim de Sirius... mas sentia um remorso muito grande de ter deixado Voldmort fugir com o véu... o remorso e a culpa eram maiores que a saudade... mas ele não tinha decidido esquecer os maus pensamentos? Sorriu pra ela, porque ela estava sorrindo pra ele, ali era feliz... pelo menos um pouco feliz... estavam ali, curtindo o fato de estarem juntos, ambos jogados no sofá, abraçados... tão bom...

-Como você acha que estão Carlinhos e Hagrid?- ela perguntou brincando com as mãos dele.

-Não sei... acho que bem, porque como dizem... más notícias chegam rápido...

-Tem razão...- ela suspirou.

-E seus pais Mione?

-Tem duas convenções esse ano, e então eles vão fazer parte de uma equipe humanitária que atende em países pobres... acho que vão para a África e Ásia... vão viajar o ano todo...estão seguros...

-Eles viajam bastante...

-Gostam de viajar...

-Você sente saudades?

-Sinto sim...

-Muita?

-Muita sim...

Ele a abraçou mais forte ainda... escutou um barulho na porta.

-Eu não os vi... e aqui?- Thonks abriu a porta, sorriu.- Ops... ACHEI!

-Algum problema?- ele perguntou.

-Na verdade não...- ela riu.- É que a Molly estava procurando vocês dois...

A senhora Weasley meteu a cara na porta, parecia um cão de segurança.

-Eu bem que achei que vocês estavam muito quietinhos... desçam... é hora do almoço.- falou em tom autoritário.

"Será que eu devia lembrá-la que é a minha casa, e eu sou adulto?"

Hermione estava vermelha, desceu rapidinho sob o olhar de Molly, "Eu não tirei nenhum pedaço dela... na verdade conhecendo a Mione, é mais capaz dela tirar pedaço de mim..." pensou ao ver a cara da Sra Weasley.

-Esses meninos...- ela falou para Thonks, mas Harry ouviu.

Os Dursleys partiram a tarde, e por pior que tenha sido, Harry não conseguiu falar nada, mesmo tendo a impressão de que não os veria mais... pediu pra não ser informado do destino deles, não foi vê-los ir embora, ninguém insistiu.

O pior foi a sensação de vazio que isso provocou... mesmo se convencendo de que não tinha culpa de nada, que não tinha obrigação nenhuma, ficou a sensação estranha de ter falhado em alguma coisa.

-Não fica assim.- sorriu Hermione abrindo a porta da sala.

-Assim como?

-Chateado... você fez a coisa certa...

-Fez sim...- disse Lupin da porta.- Fez mais que sua obrigação...

Sorriu, então viu a expressão dos dois e se levantou.

-Tem razão... o que vamos fazer hoje?

-Quanto a vocês dois não sei.- disse Lupin sorrindo.- Mas tem compras a serem feitas...

-Deixa eu adivinhar.- disse Harry maliosamente.- Você e Thonks vão dar um passeio pelo Beco?

Lupin se fez de desentendido, Hermione riu.

-Bem que fazem vocês dois...

-Não sei do que está falando...- ele disse andando.

-Disso!- Hermione abraçou o Harry e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.- Vocês dois ficam lindos juntos!

Lupin sorriu e continuou descendo a escada.

-Não sei que horas vamos voltar...- disse ele lá de baixo.

-Podem demorar bastante!- disse Harry rindo.

Mais tarde estavam reunidos na cozinha, Rony ensinando a fina arte do xadrez de bruxo para Marco, "cuidado com sua rainha Marco..." Gina e Hermione tentando ajudar "vai precisar de mais sal? não? mas eu já coloquei!!!", Luna e Neville conversando sobre plantas exóticas... "na Mongólia, árvores que falam... é sim... e andam também...muito antigas..." Harry e Molly cozinhando... ele fora intimado a fazer o café..."Neville tem que experimentar... não vai fazer essa desfeita."

Isso era uma sensação de família, de partilhar bons momentos... "alguém viu o Monstro?", "Harry! deixa o elfo em paz!", "Tá bem Mione... tá bem...".Ele estava feliz... sorrindo, conversando.

-Gina não põe mais orégano aí!-disse a Sra Weasley atarefada com batatas e louça na pia.

-Mas...-ela disse e estendeu a colher com o molho para Harry provar...

Harry provou, estava quente...

-Não Gina, não põe mais não.- disse e enfiou um copo de água na boca..."quente!!!".

-Tá.- a menina guardou o pote de tempero.

-Você obedece ele mais que sua mãe?!- disse a Sra Weasley olhando-os.

-É que ele cozinha melhor...- Gina disse provocativa, Harry corou.

-Cozinheira...- riu Rony.

-Eu vou deixar escorregar pimenta na sua porção, Rony!- disse sério.

Na hora do jantar chegaram o Sr Weasley com Lupin e Thonks, os dois ficaram muito vermelhos com a cara que Hermione fez para eles... fazendo Harry ficar mais vermelho ainda quando ela o abraçou na frente de todo mundo.

Foi um jantar animado, mais ainda quando os Gêmeos apareceram, Mione ficou felicíssima em rever Bichento... que tinha ficado na loja... "Você podia largar esse gato um pouco Mione..." "Ciúmes do gato Harry?!" "Rony... tem uma aranha na sua blusa!" "tira! Tira!...Harry seu fdP!" "Olha a boca Ronald!!!" "Bonito gato Mione..." "Obrigada Luna."

A noite prosseguiu calma, Arthur até riu da situação atual, o pai de Rony estava com uma aparência muito cansada...Parecia tudo em ordem... pelo menos ali, por enquanto, lá fora era outra história... A Sra Weasley parecia muito relutante e os deixar a sós... Lupin teve que prometer várias vezes que ia ficar de olho nas coisas, antes dela e os Gêmeos acompanharem o Sr Weasley até o Beco onde estavam hospedados, a Toca era muito longe e desprotegida.

-Se comportem meninos.- Ela estava olhando diretamente para Neville que ficou roxo de vergonha...

Ficaram ainda muito tempo na cozinha, Rony e Harry jogando xadrez sob o olhar fascinado de Marco, Thonks e Lupin conversavam baixo, as meninas e Neville estavam observando uma série de vasinhos que ele descobrira na despensa e que pretendiam usar para plantar ervas... Luna os olhava encantada.

-Xeque.

-Mas...

-Xeque-Mate!- Rony fez um V com os dedos.- Sua vez Marco!

Harry se deixou ficar jogado na cadeira, era a quinta partida... que mico! Rony ria convencidamente, Harry mostrou-lhe a língua sem cerimônia.

-Mal perdedor.- riu Rony.

Viu Luna se erguer e olhar na sua direção, Hermione e Gina acompanharam o olhar, Mione se levantou assustada.

Harry ia se virar para ver o que estavam olhando quando sentiu, envolveu seu pulso muito rapidamente com um estalo, ao seu lado estava Monstro, Harry olhou o elfo e olhou o pulso, nele estava uma pulseira muito grande, parecia uma argola de cobre, sentiu algo ruim.

-Monstro... o que você fez...- balbuciou.

O que sentiu o fez gritar de dor e segurar a pulseira tentando arrancá-la, O elfo deu uns passos para trás mas o olhava avidamente.

-Tira isso de mim!!!

Ainda viu Lupin correr em sua direção, dentro dele ele sentiu um frio intenso se espalhar...

-SAI!!!TIRA!!!-tentou puxar a pulseira.

Tinha que resistir... era como se estivesse caindo,sentiu um vazio, uma leve despreocupação... como se estivesse sob a maldição Imperius...

"Mate-os..."

Ele tentava arrancar a pulseira, que parecia estar ficando mais apertada.

"Mate-os"

-Harry fale com a gente! Continue com a gente!-Falou Lupin tenso.

"Levante e mate-os!"

-Seu elfo desgraçado!-berrou Rony.

Harry mal sentiu quando levantou, tinha que resistir, pegou a varinha.

-Harry! Solte a varinha!- gritou Lupin- Tire todo mundo daqui Thonks!

"Mate-os!!!"

Harry jogou a varinha longe, a pulseira pareceu queimar, berrou novamente.

-Tire isso!!!-Viu Lupin puxar a pulseira com força mas sem resultado.

-Harry!!!- berrou Hermione segurada por Luna e Neville.

-Fique calmo Harry! Thonks tire-os daqui!- repetiu Lupin.

"Mate-o!"

-NÃO!!!

Lupin nem sentiu quando foi empurrado, Harry pensou em se desculpar, mas se viu cambalear até a varinha, fechou os punhos antes de chegar até ela.

"Pegue-a e mate-os!"

Voltou a puxar a pulseira com mais força, seu pulso começou a sangrar.

-Accio varinha!- disse Hermione.

-SAIA!!!SAIA!!!

"levante-se!!!"

-Não!

Então só havia os olhares assustados dos seus amigos, Harry se virou muito devagar para Hermione, estendeu a mão na direção dela:

-Accio!

A varinha voltou a sua mão, viu o espanto na cara deles antes de Lupin gritar:

-Estupore ele! Thonks!- gritou Lupin.

"Mate-os!!!"

Mas Harry estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés tentando resistir, Thonks pareceu indecisa em estuporá-lo.

-Petrifficus...

-Estupefaça!-bradou.

Lupin conseguiu se desviar, ele fez o feitiço sem mira...

"MATE-OS!!!"

Harry não queria... tremia convulsivamente, tentando em vão apontar para tudo menos para eles...

"MATE-OS"

-Ric...-tremeu. "me parem por favor!!!"

-Estupefaça!-atacou Thonks.

-Protego!

"Mate todos eles"

-Harry!!! Pare!!!- gritou Hermione.

-ME ACERTA!- berrou ao apontar a varinha para os amigos assustados.

Rony bem que tentou, mas de modo violento foi estuporado por Harry, que ainda desviou dos feitiços de Lupin e Thonks, ambos muito preocupados.

-HARRY SE CONCENTRE!- gritou Lupin...

Como se não estivesse fazendo isso... tentava em vão ficar quieto, mas era como se seu corpo tivesse vontade própria...

"AGORA MATE-OS!!!"

-AVADA...NÃO!!!- voltou a jogar a varinha.

-Accio- convocou Thonks.

Harry agarrou o próprio pulso com raiva, caiu de joelhos apertando-o com força, cada parte dele tentando resistir aquela angústia horrível... se sentiu aquecer novamente...resistir ao controle... se agarrou num fio de esperança e sentiu que voltava...

-SAIA!!!- berrou alto com fúria.

A pulseira avermelhou e incendiou, ele ouviu os gritos, apesar da dor escruciante daquilo pegando fogo em seu pulso , ele sentiu a pressão sobre sua cabeça parar... afastou o pulso do corpo vendo a pulseira pegar fogo, sentiu alguém segurar o seu braço e amparar sua queda, caiu rilhando os dentes de dor, viu o resto da pulseira cair de seu pulso ferido e queimado e se consumir até virar cinzas...

-Harry...- disse Lupin que o segurava contra o peito, e segurava seu braço.

Mas ele apenas olhava o braço ferido e ofegava, exausto, sentiu Mione chegar do seu lado e lhe segurar o rosto.

-Harry fala com a gente...

-Estou bem...- respondeu baixo.- Estou bem...

Ela o abraçou, ele fechou os olhos e a abraçou com o braço bom.

-Já passou... estou bem...

-Pensei que isso era impossível.- disse Thonks.

-O que era impossível?- perguntou Gina.

-Uma vítima de Jinki destruir a Jinki...

Harry ofegou "meu pulso... preciso de atendimento... meu pulso!!!". Viu pelo canto do olho o elfo saindo, empurrou Hermione sem cerimônia.

-SEU CRETINO!!! ELFO DOS INFERNOS!!!

-Harry não!!!

Mas ele se levantou e correu atrás do elfo.

-O senhor não deve sobreviver...- disse o elfo.

Harry só percebeu quando se chocou com uma estante... sim,já tinha visto Dobby fazer algo parecido, elfos tinham magia própria... Mas o que Harry não percebeu é que aquela onda de ódio tinha se infiltrado tão fundo, aquele elfo maldito!

-TRAIDOR! MONSTRO! VOLTE AQUI!

-Monstro não serve você... – então o elfo caiu...

Harry olhou para Hermione, ela tinha estuporado o elfo, olhava para ele, para o elfo e para a própria varinha.

-Mione?

-Acho... que acertei ele...

-Consegue levantar?- perguntou Lupin.

-O que vamos fazer com ele Remo?- perguntou Thonks erguendo o elfo.

-Vamos mandar uma coruja para Dumbledore... isso passou dos limites...

-Cara, isso foi muito perigoso...- disse Neville olhando o estrago.

Luna e Gina apareceram carregando Rony.

-Ah... olha o que eu fiz...- disse vendo o amigo desacordado...

-É um milagre que você só tenha o estuporado... creio que a ordem era para nos matar...

-E... era.- disse olhando Lupin, então algo o fez lembrar.- Marco...

Hermione olhou para a cozinha, entrou.

-Não pense nisso agora... vamos ver esse pulso, está sangrando bastante... como você consegue fazer isso?

-Fazer o quê?- se levantou, tremeu, estava muito cansado.

-Queimar as coisas assim...- disse Lupin.- Estranho...

-Como assim estranho?- perguntou Thonks.

-Não é a primeira vez que você toca fogo em algo...

-Verdade.- disse num fiapo de voz.

-Remo.- disse Thonks apontando o rosto de Harry.

-Droga...isso é mau sinal.

Harry não precisou perguntar o que era, sentiu escorrer acima de seu olho e pingar de seu queixo... a cicatriz tinha reaberto, se sentiu muito fraco... desmaiou.

E não havia mais nada nele além de um estranho vazio, um enorme buraco negro, escuro e gelado, ele agarrou os próprios braços com frio, mas era tão irreal, como se ele fosse um fantasma, estava sozinho, havia somente o escuro como a noite mais negra, não havia nada a sua volta, ele estava imerso em escuridão, estava em um lugar estranho, uma luz fantasmagórica, meio esverdeada iluminava aquele espaço negro, mármore negro, do chão ao teto, lembrava um túmulo, ele não sabia porque estava ali, só sentia uma imensa tristeza,o pior era sentir que já havia visto isso, sentido isso... vivido isso antes... mas tinha mais certeza ainda de que era um lugar real... foi até o fim do corredor seguindo a luz, passou por uma superfície prateada, e viu seu reflexo, era estranho já tinha visto isso, era e não era ele, ele nunca estivera assim... estava com uma veste negra surrada amarrada na cintura, pálido como a morte, mas seus cabelos estavam monstruosamente longos, caíam revoltos até abaixo da cintura, podia ver os próprios olhos verdes por baixo de mechas de cabelos negros que caíam em seu rosto, mas não importava, tinha algo a fazer ali, entrou no que pareceu ser um salão, teve um lampejo de memória... naquele salão, em sonho tinha visto Voldmort ser-lhe oferecido como... vítima... sim... em sonho, a um ano atrás... ele se vira como carrasco de Voldmort... mas o salão estava vazio... não havia mais ninguém ali, nenhuma multidão, nem reis,nem júri, nem a arma que haviam lhe dado... era um imenso salão vazio...

-O que está havendo aqui?- falou olhando em volta, empurrando o cabelo de seu rosto.

Escutou sua voz se propagar, um eco fantasmagórico...

-OLÁ!!!

Ecos... foi andando... devagar, até chegar ao meio do salão.

-Você não está trilhando esse caminho por redenção...

Se virou assustado.

-Quem está aí?- procurou em vão sua varinha, nada.

-Você não precisa desses instrumentos...

-QUEM ESTÁ Aí!!!

-Eu... estou aqui... esperando.

Ele se virou, havia um vulto do outro lado, escuro, usando uma capa.

-Quem é você...Não é...

-Eu não sou ele...

-O que quer de mim?

-Agora? Nada... o que você quer de mim?

-Nada... quem é você?

-Sou o destino, o inevitável...

-Não me venha com essas histórias!!!- disse irritado.

-VOCÊ!!! Você vai ser o que ele não é!

Harry deu as costas, não precisava de sonhos insanos para se torturar, pensou com todas as forças em acordar, em sair dali.

-Eu não vou deixar você partir!!!

Se virou com raiva, mal percebeu que ao esticar a mão havia atacado.

-Viu...- o vulto falou ao seu lado.- Você não precisa de instrumentos...

-Me deixa em paz!- disse dando dois passos para o lado.

-Eperei muito por você... cheguei a achar que ele era o escolhido...

-Do que você está falando?

O vulto era de uma mulher... só os olhos estavam visíveis, verdes iguais aos seus... se não fosse o tom ferino da voz e a inconfundível irrealidade do lugar pensaria que era sua mãe...

-Você tem o poder que ele não tem... aqui.- apontou com força em seu peito.- no dedo um estranho anel que cobria a ponta do dedo e lhe dava um aspecto de garra.

-Você está falando da profecia...

-Mas de qual delas...- riu o vulto.- Qual delas?

-Você não é real...- disse se virando.

-Sou.- disse o vulto a sua frente.

-Pare de me confundir!!!

-Estou esperando por você... você está começando a me desejar... venha... faça o caminho.

Ele deu dois passos para trás, aquela coisa a sua frente não inspirava confiança.

-Você é perfeito! Você pode me possuir! Eu lhe darei o que desejar!

Riu:

-Eu já ouvi isso antes! Da pessoa que eu mais gostava... mandada pela pessoa que eu mais odeio!- falou cinicamente.

-Mas isso é sua maior tentação... não é? Seguir o caminho dele! Eu posso fazer isso...

-Eu não sou igual a ele!!!-isso disse com toda a sinceridade e fúria que tinha.

-Não...- ela se aproximou.- Você pode ser o que ele não é... isso fica bem em você...- estendeu as mãos com aqueles anéis estranhos para ele.

Harry não entendeu a última frase... até uma parede de líquido prateado se elevar a seu lado... ele olhou de relance, não queria desviar o olhar do vulto, mas voltou a olhar espantado, olhou seus braços, seu peito.

-O que é isso!!! O que você fez comigo?!- disse olhando as marcas em seu corpo, de um verde-escuro como tatuagens.

-Fica bem em você... na verdade,- disse maliciosamente.- Você ficou lindo...

Haviam símbolos estranhos, luas estrelas, até em suas mãos...

-Se afaste de mim...- disse andando para trás...- O que você está fazendo?

O vulto esticou o braço bem a sua frente, dele saiu algo, como uma jóia... balançava como um pêndulo... Harry sentiu seu corpo responder ao balanço do pêndulo, como se ele sincronizasse com as batidas de seu coração...

-Pare com isso...- ele falou se concentrando "eu vou sair daqui... eu vou acordar!... eu não quero ver isso!!!"

Repetiu de olhos fechados, punhos fechados... "eu posso sair... sei fazer isso!"

-Eu sou paciente! Milênios fazem milagres com meu humor... principalmente tendo você tão perto... faltando tão pouco tempo agora...

Harry sentiu mãos frias e pontas metálicas pressionarem suas costas,como se quisesse rasgar a carne na altura dos ombros... o arrepio fez com que se sentasse desperto, coração aos pulos.

-Harry!-gritou Hermione assustada.- O que foi!!! Era ele?!

Harry ainda olhava os próprios braços para verificar se não estava marcado, passou a mão pelos cabelos, longos, mas nem tanto... sentiu a garota abraça-lo.

-Harry... fala alguma coisa... seu coração está disparado... LUPIN!!!

-Eu... eu... estou bem... foi só um pesadelo...

-Você está frio...- ela esfregou as mãos dele.- Está pálido...

-Acho que é normal Mione.- disse Lupin da porta.- Foi um esforço em tanto, resistir a uma Jinki...

-É mas... eu...- o que dizer? Bem, ele tinha certeza de que não queria manter mais nenhum segredo, não ia reviver o ano passado. - Já falaram com Dumbledore?

-Ele disse que vai vir aqui, essa noite.- disse Thonks entrando.- Vamos dar uma outra olhada nessa mão... certo?- ela sorriu.

Ele nem tinha reparado que o pulso estava enfaixado... Lupin o olhava gravemente da porta, ele era esperto tinha percebido sua confusão...

-E o Marco?

-Ele está bem, ficou meio chocado, mas está bem... jogando xadrez com Rony.- disse Thonks.

-Rony está bem?Mesmo?

-Acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça, mas disse que você já o estuporou tantas vezes que está se acostumando...- riu Lupin.

-E o Monstro?

Mione deu um soluço estrangulado, Harry a olhou ela estava com um olhar estranho, Harry olhou para Lupin, ele balançou a cabeça:

-Era um elfo, muito velho... Mione... você não tem culpa.

-Eu não queria matar ele! Só parar ele!- ela começou a chorar.

Harry a abraçou.

-Mione... você libertou ele... ele não era feliz... agora ele pode descançar...

Ela começou a soluçar, ele a abraçou mais forte, escutou Thonks e Lupin fecharem a porta devagar...

-Ele não tinha culpa...

-Não tinha não... ele era o que fizeram...

-Ele tinha te machucado... eu só queria que vocês parassem...

-Eu sei... mas foi melhor assim...

-ELE morreu!!! Isso não pode ser o melhor!!!

-Tem razão... mas acha justo que ele continuasse sofrendo... eu sei que eu não tenho o direito de falar dele Mione, mas ele estava sofrendo... se consumindo aos poucos...

Ela o olhou, ele sorriu.

-Você o libertou, ele morreu cumprindo as ordens que queria cumprir... deve ter morrido satisfeito...

-Isso é horrível... tudo isso é horrível...

-É horrível sim...

E ficou abraçado deixando-a desabafar, se recriminando por não estar pensando nela, e sim na criatura estranha que o atormentara... malditos pesadelos... nunca acabam? Sentia um arrepio frio ao relembrar daquelas garras de metal... como se ainda pudesse senti-las nas suas costas... quem é você sua vadia... eu já tenho pessoas demais me caçando... então lembrou que Dumbledore apareceria... talvez lhe desse respostas... isso o acalmou.

Quando abriu os olhos percebeu que adormecera abraçado na garota, juntos, dormindo abraçados, ele sentiu uma paz tão grande que só aninhou seu rosto mais perto do contorno do pescoço dela, sentindo o perfume do cabelo, tentando adormecer novamente, mas ouve batitidinhas na porta que se abriu devagar, só então percebeu que o quarto estava escuro, pois uma réstia de luz iluminou seu rosto, ele se ergueu devagar, Hermione apenas se encolheu:

-Harry...- disse Thonks da porta.

-Espere...já estou indo.-falou baixo.

Depositou um beijo bem leve na testa de Hermione e puxou o cobertor para cima dela, sorriu feliz quando ela adormecida balbuciou seu nome.

Saiu leve como um gato e encostou a porta, Thonks lhe sorriu mas fez sinal para não fazer barulho, ele compreendeu era tarde da noite, desceu a escada e na sala da frente, conversando com Lupin estava Dumbledore.

-Então GrublyPlank vai voltar a lecionar... ela tem muita boa vontade.- disse Lupin.

-Nada de notícias deles então?-perguntou baixo da escada.

-Infelizmente nada de notícias.- disse Dumbledore amargamente.

Dumbledore parecia ainda mais velho que quando o deixara no ano passado, ele lhe sorriu, mas não era o mesmo sorriso de quando se conheceram... Harry sentiu o farfalhar de asas e o peso morno de Fawkes em seu ombro.

-´Lo Fawkes...- disse acarinhando a cabeça majestosa da ave.

-Acho que estou perdendo minha Fênix para você...

-Não... não mesmo, não é Fawkes?

A ave soltou uma nota e voltou ao colo de Dumbledore.

-Soube do que houve Harry... começamos cedo esse ano...

-Infelizmente...-sentou-se na poltrona próxima.

-Lupin me contou do infeliz incidente envolvendo Monstro...

-Espero que a Hermione se recupere... ela gostava daquele elfo...

-A senhorita Granger irá se conformar.- sorriu Dumbledore.

-É espero que sim...

Harry tinha que falar do sonho, mas não queria falar em frente a Lupin, ele já sabia da profecia... iria ficar ainda mais preocupado, se fosse besteira...

-Creio no entanto que não é isso que o está preocupando realmente...

Danem-se as reservas Harry, as vezes que você guardou seus sonhos apenas resultaram em tragédia... fale!

-Não... quando desmaiei tive um sonho...

-Com Voldmort?- perguntou Lupin aflito.

-Não... eu estaria mais calmo se fosse com ele.

Lupin e Thonks fizeram cara de espanto.

-Bem... então até eu me surpreendo, essa sua afirmação me deixa intrigado Harry.- disse Dumbledore.

-Imagino que existam coisas piores que Voldmort a solta... se é que é possível...

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça, murmurou:

-Nenhum terror se compara a Voldmort... pelo menos não agora... nada mais maligno rasteja entre nós Harry, houve muitos bruxos terríveis na história... cada um com sua sina de ódio e destruição...

-E o que eles tinham em comum?

-Do que você está falando Harry?- perguntou Thonks.

-Você não está com medo... com no ano passado...- pensou Lupin alto.

-Não... não sou eu...- disso sua experiência com Projeções era suficientemente grande para afirmar.- Foi uma interferência externa... e não era Voldmort.

-Você tem certeza?

-Eu reconheceria se fosse ele... eu sei quando é ele.

-Mas a sua cicatriz... sangrou.

-Por causa da Jinki... e foi isso que me deixou indefeso para essa outra "coisa", ou seja lá quem for... ou o que for...

-Gostaria de lhe informar que eu estou confuso Harry.- disse Dumbledore.- Você diz que alguém além de Voldmort acessou sua mente... a distância...

-Infelizmente, sim.

Dumbledore cruzou os dedos da mão como se fosse rezar, mas apoiou o queixo neles, o olhou profundamente.

-Harry nem eu entendi... você não deixou entrar... mas isso é confuso... nem Voldmort entra assim fácil, não?

-Essa é a questão Remo.- disse Sério.- Nem Voldmort pode entrar agora se eu não quiser. Ele precisou de uma Jinki para tentar me controlar, ele precisa estar presente... como no ano passado para entrar em minha mente... uma coisa eu sei, ele não ia entrar tão fácil... e se entrasse eu ia saber.

-Então seja lá o que for... é mais poderoso que Voldmort?- perguntou Thonks.

-Não necessariamente.- disse Dumbledore.

Olharam para ele, então Harry falou tenso.

-Pode não ser, mas queria muito dar a entender que era.

-Hum... interessante, poderia nos contar esse sonho?

Harry não se enrolou muito para descrever o que lembrava, sua timidez a muito fora removida, não que estivesse a vontade, comentou também que já havia sonhado com o lugar em outra ocasião... a um ano... mas difícil mesmo foi repetir o que ela lhe dissera... e o que ela fizera, antes dele conseguir escapar... Dumbledore no entanto parecia dar sinais de entendimento o que o fez ficar menos tenso, acenava positivamente com a cabeça, como se ouvisse algo que conhecesse ou compreendesse.

-Harry, posso pedir que você repita a descrição do lugar... novamente?

Harry falou do corredor... do salão...

-Você não viu o lugar por fora, nem sinal de uma localização?

-Não... não que me lembre... parecia iluminado por magia... não vi portas ou janelas...

-Porque Dumbledore?- perguntou Lupin.- Você acha que esse lugar existe?

-Pelo menos em lendas existe.- disse ele que fez um sinal a Fawkes que levantou vôo e irrompeu em chamas no meio da sala, sumindo deixando apenas uma pena para trás...

-Como assim?- perguntou Thonks.

-O que Avalon, Atlântida e Shangri-lah tem em comum Lupin?- perguntou Dumbledore.

-São cidades fantásticas descritas em lendas...

-Não...- disse Dumbledore.

-Foram reais... destruídas por seus habitantes?- falou Harry.

-Você conhece alguma dessas lendas?- ele perguntou surpreso.

-A Atlântida é bem conhecida pelos trouxas, pelo menos a história... a lenda...

-Sim, a maioria de nós acredita de que teriam sido mesmo reais.

-E o que isso tem com o sonho de Harry?- perguntou Thonks.- Ele estava em uma delas?

-Receio que não, não nessas... mas existem outros lugares mágicos descritos em lendas semelhantes por todo o mundo...

-E...- disse Harry curioso.

-Antes disso, até Fawkes voltar, quero que me descreva a jóia que lhe foi mostrada.

-Jóia?

-Sim... a que lhe afetou.

-O pêndulo... eu...- colocou a mão na cabeça e tentou lembrar dele.- estranho...

-O que é estranho?- perguntou Lupin.

-Posso vê-lo... posso sentir... eu não consigo descrevê-lo...- disse por fim encarando Dumbledore.

-Imaginei isso.- disse Dumbledore.- E as marcas...

-Pareciam símbolos... tatuagens... só reconheci umas estrelas e luas, mas tinha mais... muito mais...

-Porque esse súbito interesse em Harry? Seja quem for...- perguntou Lupin.

"É, porque eu?"

-Isso é fácl de deduzir Remo, Harry tem estado em evidência... há uma campanha para matá-lo muito forte, ele é um bruxo conhecido, agora mais de meio mundo fala o nome dele... principalmente com essa onda de Voldmort fora do país... a história se espalhou fora do Continente.

"Tudo que eu preciso... fama."

Fawkes voltou em uma chama e pousou com um pergaminho no colo de Dumbledore.

-Essa é uma lista de locais onde Voldmort parece estar buscando coisas... na maioria são locais históricos, onde há lendas de artefatos misteriosos...- ele abriu um curioso mapa-mundi onde brilhavam pontinhos claros.

-Buscando artefatos? - inquiriu Lupin se aproximando da mapa.

-Como o véu?- Thonks leu os pensamentos de Harry.

Dumbledore confirmou com a cabeça para os dois.

-Citei as lendas que ele procurou primeiro, Avalon na nossa região...-apontou um ponto no mapa.- Shangri-lah, na China e na Índia, Atlântida no Oceano entre África e Ámerica, mas há outros lugares, como a terra das nuvens, na América central... mas no seu caso Harry sua descrição bate com dois prováveis lugares, Elísio, na Grécia e Atsilah, Pleno Oriente Médio... segundo as lendas...

-Desculpe... mas não assimilei.

-Em ambos os casos, você descreve o templo dedicado a uma deusa... ou deus... e em todos os casos, como você mesmo disse, esses lugares caíram fruto do poder excessivo de seus habitantes... lugares onde bruxos poderosos no passado foram venerados como deuses... eles teriam deixado nesses lugares artefatos poderosos...

-Isso eu entendi... o que não entendo é porque eu estou sonhando com isso...

-Sim... o mais estranho é você ser incapaz de descrever a jóia...

"Pare com essa fixação na jóia... aquela mulher me deu arrepios..."

-O que tem a jóia?- perguntou Thonks.

-Parece que ela é o artefato em questão, e se foi capaz de afetar Harry por sonho...- disse Lupin.

-Imagine o que Voldmort poderia fazer se tivesse essa jóia...-disse Thonks pensativa.

"Tá, você tem razão... a jóia é mais importante..."

-Mas quem é essa mulher? Se é que era uma mulher... e porque ir atrás de Harry assim?

-Isso não podemos saber a menos que a encontremos... mas e se for algum guardião... alguém disposto a ceder tal artefato... talvez tenha escolhido Harry para guardá-lo.

"Foi um jeito nada simpático de fazer o convite..." sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar das garras..." bocejou, "poxa, estou cansado..."

-Vamos colocar pessoas para investigar isso, quero que você não se preocupe com isso Harry, mas nos mantenha informado se tiver outros sonhos desse tipo.

-Claro...

-Quanto a Jinki...

Harry olhou o pulso enfaixado.

-Sem problemas...

Dumbledore franziu a testa.

-Harry, é a segunda vez que você incendeia algo em uma crise de fúria... uma vez eu lhe disse que esses poderes estavam descontrolados...

Harry corou..."eu já não me esforço bastante?"

-Isso foi mencionado por nossa visitante, poderia demonstrar o que fez na cozinha?

-Como?- ele perguntou espantado, "Dumbledore não queria que ele saísse tacando fogo nas coisas... até porque ele não sabia como fazer..."

-Lupin disse que você convocou sua varinha com as mãos limpas...

Isso era outra história... isso Harry sabia como fazer... olhou o peso de papel em cima da mesa, estendeu a mão para ele.

-Accio.

Thonks e Lupin soltaram breves exclamações,ele disse olhando o peso:

-Morgan disse que isso se chama Akasha...

-Significa que você não é dependente total de uma varinha...

-Para coisas simples... e não é fácil assim...- repetiu se sentindo um alien.

-Isso explica algumas coisas...- disse Dumbledore.- Todos os que tem dons..."incomus" tem esse nível da magia.- Dumbledore sorriu para Thonks.

-Mas eu nunca fiz nada assim...- disse ela espantada.

-Porque sua vida nunca dependeu disso querida Thonks.- Dumbledore sorriu.- O caso de Harry é diferente... ele precisou desenvolver isso.

"Tá eu sou uma aberração mesmo..." pensou em meio a um bocejo.

-Preciso ir... gostaria de falar a sós com Lupin...

Harry entendeu a deixa, "falem o que quiserem, de mim ou não... eu quero é dormir..." saiu devagar arrastando os pés até o quarto onde Hermione ainda dormia, "aproveita o sono... você nem imagina o que eu vou te contar amanhã..." Deitou ao lado dela, não pode deixar de sentir uma estranha felicidade em ficar ao lado dela... engraçado...pensou ao passar o braço na cintura dela... assim eu não tenho medo de sonhar de novo... enfiou o rosto nos cabelos espessos de Hermione... assim eu consigo dormir.


	5. Dias comuns

Há algumas modificações nesse capítulo, em especial a parte da bebedeira deles... eu amo o jeito do Harry dar ordens e os outros ferrarem tudo.

* * *

**Cp05 Dias comuns... **

Alguma coisa se moveu, muito longe... um som... um gemido, ele abriu os olhos quando algo roçou em seu peito, os olhos dela estavam abertos e ela sorria.

-Oi...

-Oi...

Ele teve certeza que gostava daqueles olhos castanhos... das mãos dela...

-Mione o que você tá fazendo...

-Só quero chegar mais perto...

-Precisa...

Ele não sabia porque as mãos de Mione sempre lhe pareciam frias...

-Engraçado... você tem a pele quente...

-Ah Mione...

-Gosto de ver você assim...

"Aonde ela quer chegar... Minha blusa..."

-Ah... Mione... se alguém chegar...

Da última vez, que ela fizera aquilo ele saíra com duas marcas roxas... além do mais, ele não estava com cabeça para... mas era bom... de novo nem reparou que sua mão estava enrolada no cabelo dela...

-Sabia que você gostava...- ela disse na sua orelha.

Era instinto... Harry sabia que se algo estava muito bom, era porque algo iria interromper... escutaram vir do corredor:

-E ele está bem? COMO ASSIM COM A HERMIONE?!

"Sra Weasley" falou Hermione no mesmo tempo em que ele falou "Molly!"

Hermione empurrou-o para baixo das cobertas no mesmo momento em que pulava pra fora da cama tentando abaixar o cabelo que ele arrepiara, ele ficou quieto fingindo que dormia, porque nem fazia idéia de onde a blusa tinha ido parar... "Mione tem cada idéia... como ela faz isso comigo?", com a cara enfiada embaixo do cobertor escutou Sra Weasley abrir a porta e Mione fazer um PSIU, para ela não fazer barulho...

-Ah querida, você está acordada... ele está dormindo.- ela falou desconfiada.

-Como uma pedra.- ela disse calmamente

"Mentirosa..."

-Vocês... a bem, você dormiu na poltrona querida... deve estar dolorida...- disse aliviada.

-Eu dormi na cama, estou descansada.- falou descaradamente.

"Agora você podia ter mentido..."

-Bem, Harry devia estar cansado... acho que foi dormir tarde... não é?- Molly agora parecia preocupada.

-Acho que sim... não vi quando deitou do meu lado...- disse despreocupada.

"Mione!!! Isso é saca... é verdade... a Molly vai me matar..."

-Bem acho melhor você descer para tomar café não é?- disse secamente.

"Viu... ela vai me matar..."

-Eu já vou... acho que vou acordá-lo...

"Não precisa... vai com ela... sua sem-vergonha..."

-Sim, mas não demorem sim... estamos fazendo panquecas... querem que ele faça o café... nem imagino o porque... faço isso a tanto tempo e ninguém reclamava...- disse ela fechando a porta.

"Isso... ela também está chateada por causa do café... eu mereço..."

Sentiu Hermione puxar o cobertor e olhá-lo com cara de riso.

-Você está mais vermelho que o cabelo do Rony...

-Eu dormi na cama... não vi quando ele deitou... Mione!- disse imitando-a.

-Eu falei a verdade...- ela disse enfiando o dedo no nariz dele.- Quem manda ser safado?

-Eu não comecei a tirar a roupa de ninguém...- disse estreitando os olhos...

-Foi só um carinho... mal agradecido...

-Só um? É mesmo? Então vem aqui!

Ela caiu rindo na cama. "Eu que te beijo agora, sua dedo-duro!"

-Não ria!- disse nervoso.

-Isso faz cócegas...

"Isso! Acaba com minha autoconfiança... você disse que gostava do meu cabelo assim!"

-HARRY TIAGO POTTER!!!

"Molly sabe o meu nome completo?!"

Ele se virou muito devagar... nem precisava, a Sra Weasley estava no meio do quarto, conhecia aquela expressão... igualzinha a quando eles tinham andado no carro voador... igual a um tigre dentes de sabre... "Opa..."

-O que o senhor pensa que está fazendo!!! E vista uma roupa!!!

"Eu estou...razoavelmente vestido... Mione!!!"

Hermione ainda estava rindo...

-A senhorita já pra baixo...

Hermione foi saindo, a Sra Weasley atrás... mas se virou.

-Eu quero ter uma conversa com você, moço!!!-disse ao fechar a porta.

"Eu não tô ferrado... tô F!!! Aonde Mione enfiou minha blusa?!"

-Além de que meia casa escutou ela berrar meu nome...- falou e não conseguiu evitar, sentiu as bochechas queimarem...

"Eu nem fiz nada!!! Mione sua assanhada!!!"

Trocou de roupa e prendeu o cabelo... "nem adianta pentear..."

O pior é que quando saiu do quarto deu de cara com Molly, ficou ainda mais vermelho... "Eu não fiz nada!!!...Não deu tempo..."

-E o café?

-Lupin e Thonks estão fazendo.- ela disse séria...

Lá de baixo ele escutou algo quebrar e Rony reclamar...

-Ah... Sra Weasley... eu...

-Olha Harry... até entendo que você esteja empolgado com sua maioridade, eu entendo...

"Eu nem falei nada..." Mas ela começou a falar, sem deixar espaço para ele sequer pensar em falar...

-Mas a Hermione não é maior ainda, e vocês são muito jovens, não é o momento certo... Eu prometi aos pais dela quando fomos buscá-la que cuidaríamos dela... entenda... sei que é tudo muito bom, muito bonito...

"Se ela começar a falar de sementinhas e cegonhas eu pulo dessa escada!"

-Mas...

Ela o fez ficar quieto com uma olhada.

-Vou ficar de olho em você, moço, entendeu? Eu sei como é, já tive dezessete anos...

"É agora eu sei o que estava fazendo quando voltou as quatro da manhã e levou um carão da mulher gorda..."

-Eu sei Sra Weasley...

-Que bom... então estamos entendidos...nada de mesmo quarto!

"Poxa... é minha casa e gosto daquele quarto..." "PS: gosto da Mione também... os dois juntos é ainda melhor... que tá acontecendo comigo?"

"Ela tá te olhando... fala alguma coisa..."

-Entendo... entendi... não se preocupe.

-Que bom!- ela disse andando.- Agora tenho que falar com Lupin...

"Coitado dele...", "O que ela vai dizer pra ele?", pensou andando devagar atrás da Sra Weasley..."Espero que ele não venha com a mesma CONVERSA pra cima de mim...", "Imagina o que ela vai dizer... hum... eu tenho que parar de pensar nisso..."

"Mione!!! O que você fez comigo!!!"

"Talvez eu devesse tomar um banho frio antes de descer..."

-AH!!! HARRY!!!- disse Rony quando ele apareceu na porta.- Ainda dá tempo pra você fazer o café!!!

Ele preferia ter entrado muito mais discretamente... porque todo mundo olhou para ele... "Se vergonha matasse Voldmort estaria encomendando os fogos da festa agora!!!"

-Porquê?

Gina parecia particularmente interessada em olhar dele para Hermione... ele nem queria ver a cara da Mione...Mas Rony parecera nem ter reparado.

-As panquecas estão atrasadas!!!

Lupin o olhou constrangido e evitou o olhar da Sra Weasley com muito esforço...

-Desculpe Molly... acho que errei a receita.- disse Thonks.

Ela estava com uma jarra cheia de uma coisa tão grudenta que não saía de lá por nada...

-Você colocou farinha demais, Thonks.- disse olhando o grude.

-Eu ia dizer isso. Perdemos essa massa.- Molly disse fazendo um aceno com a varinha.

Mas Harry puxou a jarra antes que Molly fizesse ela sumir.

-Dá pra fazer uns bolinhos com essa massa, ficam bons também!!!- Eu tô falando isso? Meu Deus eu devia ter tido um Hobby na infância...

-Harry a cozinheira ataca novamente!- riu Rony.

-Porção extra de pimenta para o cliente da terceira cadeira do lado direito da mesa!!!- rosnou.- E sem café!!!

-Isso é sacanagem Harry!!!

-Que bom que entendeu...

Marco tinha acabado de se engasgar de tanto rir, e Luna estava acompanhando, Só então Mione lhe deu um sorriso. "Anota, anota...banho frio o mais rápido possível... Mione... você me paga!!! E...aonde você enfiou minha blusa?!"

Um dia inteiro de auto-controle e chegaram as cartas de Hogwarts...

Ele estava deitado olhando o teto, escutando Rony e Neville roncarem...

"Fácil pra vocês dois... a Molly fica me perseguindo e nem vê que os dois andam aprontando... " pensou amargo... A Mione me paga... só fica me provocando... o pior é que ela tá se divertindo!!! Pensou irritado.

Tinha visto Rony e Luna no maior amasso antes de irem deitar, e Rony ainda o mandara ficar quieto..."Fácil pra vocês..."Pensou olhando o amigo dormir satisfeito.

"Quem dera a Mione aparecesse nessa porta só pra me dar um abraço... só um!!!"

Ele estava nessa importante argumentação filosófica quando escutou um barulho e viu aparvalhado "Estou sonhando!!! Não me acordem!!!"

-Eu sou!!!!- berrou Hermione toda sorriso da porta.

"Minha?" pensou esperançoso.

-Eu estou tão feliz!!!

Rony e Neville já tinham acordado, quando ela se jogou em cima de Harry e lhe deu O beijo. "DEUS EXISTE!!! ELE ME OUVE!!!"

-Harry a mamãe tá na porta!!!- disse Rony.

"Dane-se a Sra Weasley!!!"

-Mione você nem vai dizer o que aconteceu?- disse Gina da porta.

"Ela não vai dizer nada!!! Se manquem e se mandem!!!" pensou abraçando-a, nem percebendo onde sua mão tinha ido parar.

-HARRY TIAGO POTTER!- disse Sra Weasley.

"O diabo também existe... e não vai com a minha cara." pensou soltando-a, ela sorriu vermelha e disse sem sair de cima dele:

-EU SOU MONITORA CHEFE!!!

-Verdade!!! Parabéns Mione!!!- abraçou-a de novo. "Beijão"

-HEM HEM.- fez a Sra Weasley..."credo pareceu a Umbridge"- Chegaram as cartas de Hogwarts!!!

Nada de mais, mesmos avisos, livros e mais livros...

-HAHAHÁ- disse Rony com a maior expressão de felicidade.-Profa Minerva me escolheu como capitão do time!!!

Harry teve que fingir que lia a carta para esconder seu desapontamento... não era monitor, mas tivera a esperança de ser capitão...

-Quem será o novo professor de defesa?-perguntou Neville.

-Não sei, mas estou autorizado abrir mais uma turma na AD, para os três primeiros anos...-disse olhando o bilhete."Pelo menos isso..."

-Sério! Que bom Harry!!!- disse Mione lhe dando tapinhas na perna.

"Mione... não é seguro você encostar em mim...olha a Sra Weasley."

Ela acabara de lhe lançar um olhar assassino... "É a Mione que tá tocando em mim!!! Não eu nela!!!"

Isso é muita pressão sabiam?

O pior de tudo é que a Sra Weasley parecia disposta a cumprir sua parte, e de manter o lugar tão puro quanto um convento... tá certo que três... não quatro... casais juntos, sozinhos e muito tempo confinados começam a ter idéias, mas ela estava sendo exagerada, principalmente em cima dele "eu tenho cara de tarado por acaso?".

-Harry aonde você vai?- Molly disse enquanto tricotava.

-Pegar o tabuleiro de xadrez no nosso quarto...

-O Marco pode ir...não Marco?- ela sorriu.

Harry voltou a sentar e olhou para Rony que fez um som de riso que disfarçou como tosse...

-Alergia Rony?- disse Neville distraído com um baralho de Snap.

-Eu estava pensando...- disse a Sra Weasley.- Amanhã eu e as meninas vamos ao Beco fazer as compras e vocês podiam dar uma limpada na casa... sabe, está pior que quando abrimos... não tem mais nenhuma infestação mas seria bom dar uma limpadinha...

-Isso é departamento do Harry...-disse Rony.

-Porque será?-disse rindo.

Marco voltou com o xadrez... e Rony os desafiou juntos... o que resultou num vexame ainda maior...

-Você é muito ruim...- disse Marco.

-Ele é que é muito bom.- disse sério.

-Eu sou sim!- disse Rony convencidamente.

-Que tal uma partida de Snap?- disse Neville

-Só se for já!!! Qualquer coisa pra se livrar desses dois.- apontou Rony e Marco.

-MAL perdedor.- disse Rony.

Na manhã seguinte após Harry se recusar terminantemente a levantar para fazer o café... e Rony jogou os travesseiros e por incrível que parecesse até o colchão nele (Neville ajudou), eles foram começar a limpeza, Sra Weasley e as meninas tinham saído, "Vocês repararam que faz dois dias que Thonks e Lupins saíram?"

-Esperto o Lupin...- disse Rony.- Cara esperto...

-A Thonks até que é bonitinha...-disse Neville.

-Ah deixa eu falar isso pra Gina.- falou Marco.

-Que nada, deixa eu falar isso pro Lupin.- disse Harry maldoso.

-Vocês não prestam.- disse Rony.

-EU...NÃO!- riram os dois que se olharam.

-Cara... vocês dois me dão arrepios...- disse Rony.

-Porquê?-perguntou Marco.

-Harry eu vou ser sincero...- ele começou a rir.- Mas esse garoto parecesse uma cruza sua com o Malfoy!!!

Neville começou a gargalhar...

-Rony...- Harry disse sério.- Eu sei lançar a Cruciatus...

-Parei!- disse ele rindo.

-Panaca!- disse Marco saindo da sala.

-Piada besta Rony...- disse Harry sério.

-Ah, mas o moleque é o maior filhinho de papai...

-E você é um panaca sem miolos.- disse indo atrás de Marco.

-O que eu fiz?- perguntou Rony para Neville.

Harry subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

-Marco... Marco!!! Não seja..."Putz eu ia mesmo falar... não seja criança?"

O garoto entrou no quarto onde estiveram os pais... Harry o seguiu.

-Marco... que foi?

-Não sei... só fiquei...ah...

-Triste?

Os olhos verdes do garoto o encararam... ele estava sim... sentou na cama.

-É... né...

-Mas porque a brincadeira do Rony te irritou?

-Olha eu sei tá!- disse o garoto irritado.- Você sabia que era meu parente e nem quis me dizer... nem me falou nada do que tava acontecendo! Sei que não sou tão bom quanto você... nem sou tão legal quanto seus amigos... mas eu não sou confiável não?!

-Marco... não é nada disso!

-Eu sei que tenho problema pra fazer as coisas... nem sou tão bom nas aulas... sou meio metido...

-Você é uma das pessoas mais corajosas que eu conheço Marco... nunca repita essas besteiras!

-Eu não sou corajoso!

-É... você teve a coragem para tentar salvar sua mãe dos comensais...

-Mas eu não fiz nada!

-Isso não importa... o que importa é a vontade de fazer... é o que você carrega aqui- apontou no peito do garoto.- As vezes o que tem aqui.- apontou na cabeça dele.- E mais nada tem importância.

O garoto o olhou espantado... falou baixo:

-Sinto falta de meus pais...

Isso cortou o coração de Harry.

-E sempre vai sentir... mas você sabe que eles estão bem e seguros... então, tente ficar mais forte pra protege-los.

O menino abaixou a cabeça.

-Desculpe...

-O Rony é um poço de besteirol... mas é legal... – se levantou e puxou o garoto.- Agora pare de corpo mole, ou pensa que vai escapar assim da faxina...

Marco o olhou e sorriu:

-Não posso tentar?

-Anda pivete.- empurrou-o dando-lhe uns tapinhas na cabeça.

-Ei trabalho de menor é crime!!!

-Daí? Se eu apagar tua memória você nem vai reclamar...

-Você é um bruxo mal!

-Você nem imagina o quanto... agora topa em pregar uma peça no Rony?

-Manda!

Desceram com as caras mais deslavadas do mundo...

-Tratem de limpar isso direito!!! Esqueceram como usa uma varinha?!!!

Rony e Neville ergueram as cabeças:

-Isso, tá provado... você tá convivendo demais com a mãe do Rony!!!-disse Neville.

-Não... ele tava curtindo umas de senhor dos elfos... to dizendo, vocês tão começando a parecer com o Malfoy!!!

-Humpf... Rony... você tá começando a ficar repetitivo...- ele viu o garoto dando a volta por trás do amigo.-Vamos nos concentrar em procurar focos de fadas, sério? Marco vamos ver daquele lado, vocês dois... a lareira...

Meia hora de limpeza depois e eles escutaram os berros.

-AH!!! TIRA ESSACOISA DEMIM!!!!

Neville olhava Rony espantado.

-SÁI COISA PEÇONHENTA!!!! ECA!!!

Rony começou a pular e se contorcer, Neville até tentou ajudar, Mas Harry e Marco começaram a gargalhar, Harry ainda piscou para Marco:

-Prova da mais fina coragem...

Marco riu, Harry elevou a voz...

-Se você não notou ainda Rony ela é falsa!!!

Rony ainda deu uns pulos e se agitou até a ficha cair... e ele puxou a aranha falsa com as pontas dos dedos e jogou no chão... se virou roxo de raiva!

-SEUS DEMENTES!!! HARRY SEU VIADO FDP!!!- ele puxou a varinha.

-Sabe a parte que eu disse que aqui- ele apontou pra cabeça- é importante também?

O garoto acenou concordando.

-Então corre!!!

Rony os perseguiu por meia casa, na verdade perseguiu Harry, Neville e Marco ficaram só olhando... sentaram no sofá enquanto os dois acertavam e rebatiam todas as azarações que conheciam...

-Eles são adultos?-perguntou Marco para Neville.

Neville encolheu os ombros e passou outra cerveja amanteigada para Marco.

Depois Rony finalmente acertou Harry com o feitiço das pernas bambas, mas foi alvo de um bem colocado:

-Impedimenta!- bradou Harry.

Harry apontou para as próprias pernas e acabou com a azaração de Rony, andou até o amigo e enfiou a varinha na testa dele.

-Ganhei falou?- disse ofegando e rindo, acabou com o feitiço.

-Tô morto!- disse Rony caindo sentado...

-Nem fala...- disse Harry sentando também.

-Cerveja?- perguntou Neville enfiando a garrafinha gelada no ombro de Rony.

-Manda!- disse Harry.

Viu Marco empacotado no sofá.

-Neville?

Ele e Rony riam...

-NEVILLE!!!

-Que foi?

-Quanto o Marco bebeu?

-Umas duas garrafas... antes de eu... opa... não sei...

"Deixa a Molly saber... ela vai arrancar minhas tripas pela boca... daí vai me curar e arrancar de novo... e de novo..."

Bem depois disso enfiaram literalmente o pé na jaca... nem terminaram a faxina, deixando tudo pela metade e bebendo um monte... Rony tinha uma meia dúzia de bons jogos de bar... envolvendo garrafas e feitiços... debates acalorados sobre times de quadribol, o novo de número de "vassouras envenenadas" em especial o poster duplo da miss Silverbullet e seu "enorme" talento... eles estavam arrebentados e largados no sofá quando Harry percebeu.

-Quanto tempo sua mãe demora nas compras?- disse calmamente.

-Ah...umax pá de horax.- disse Rony pra lá de bêbado cara enfiada numa almofada.

-Tipo, que hora que ela costuma voltar a tarde?

-Hã? Umax cinco... cinco emeia...

Harry levantou de um salto.

-Cara, como você consegue levantar tão rápido?- perguntou Neville.

-Levantar é fácil- sibilou.- o problema é a dor de cabeça e as luzinhas piscando...

-Então pra que levantar?-disse Neville jogado no sofá.

-Porque são cinco horas... tem garrafas por meia casa... e o Marco e o Rony empacotaram...

-Tá e daí?- perguntou Neville.

-CORREÇÂO!!! MARCO,RONY E NEVILLE EMPACOTARAM!!!

Os três abriram os olhos assustados.

-Pára de berrar sua histérica!-disse Rony.

-Histérica vai ficar a sua mãe quando chegar e ver essa zona!!!

Rony olhou em volta... o olhou horrorizado.

-Neville, leva o Marco pro quarto...

-Eu nem consigo comigo Harry...- lamentou o outro.

-Conjura uma maca seu lerdo!- falou irritado.- Rony! Cate todas as garrafas...

-Isso vai demorar uma vida...

-Convoque-as seu burro!

-Ah! É... e você?

-Vou limpar o resto que der e fazer um café... eu to precisando...

-EBA!-disse Rony de pé- ACCIO GARRAFAS!!!

Harry meteu a mão na cara quando ouviu o som das garrafas batendo, quebrando e com o berro do amigo. "Valeu Rony... agora tenho que juntar os cacos e limpar o sangue..."

Marco parecia um anjinho dormindo em seu quarto, de banho tomado e pijama, só porque ele tinha vomitado tudo, afinal tinham bebido sem almoçar... Neville estava melhor e preparara um chá para o garoto, e com Rony observava a casa limpa e Harry fazendo o jantar... eram seis horas...

-Sabe...- Disse Neville.- Como você consegue ficar de pé? Eu to morto e nem fiz nada.

-E eu to morto mesmo.-disse Rony olhando a mão enfaixada.-Convoque-as seu burro...-repetiu pela quinta vez maldosamente.

-E vocês são muito burros mesmo.- replicou sem se virar, pois se manter de pé era um esforço tremendo."Minha cabeça dooói... Morgan, você não me ensinou a curar ressaca..."

-Esse jantar sai ou não sai cozinheira?

-Eu limpei a casa... ajudei a por o Marco na cama, tratei essa sua mão ingrata... então dá um tempo...

-Harry?

Ele só grunhiu.

-Vou largar a Luna e casar com você...

Neville engasgou com o chá.

-PORÇÂO EXTRA DE PIMENTA PRA VOCÊ!!!- disse jogando o vidrinho de molho na testa do amigo.

Se apoiou na pia porque ficou tonto.

-Sabe qual é o seu problema?- disse Rony rindo.

-Qual?

-Essa sua eterna TPM!

-Não vou mais fazer café!

-Não disse?!- ele virou para Neville que tossia descontrolado.

Foi atingido pelo saleiro.

Quando a Sra Weasley e as garotas voltaram eram seis e quinze... a casa estava limpa... Marco dormia profundamente, o jantar estava pronto.Ps: Lupin e Thonks estavam acompanhando o grupo e muito felizes por sinal...

-Que maravilha... pelo menos os preguiçosos limparam a casa...- disse a Sra Weasley.

"Sinceramente? Enfia esses preguiçosos no seu... Harry você tem problemas... minha cabeça dooói..."

-Harry sentiu saudades?- disse Hermione abraçando-o.

-Claro que senti...- gemeu "mas não quero que você me aperte agora..."

Ela cheirou-o, franziu a testa, sussurrou na sua orelha.

-Você bebeu?

-Não... imagina...

-Isso eu não sei.- disse a Sra Weasley o encarando, provavelmente porque estava de olho nele de novo.

"Você achava mesmo que eu seria capaz agarrar a Mione aqui no meio de todo mundo?"

Mas a Sra Weasley olhava a cara de Rony e Neville "Iniciantes... olha essas caras passadas deles..." pensou indignado, Lupin apenas suspirou divertido o olhando, as garotas subiam com as compras...

-Ronald! O que você fez com sua mão?

-Eu? Ah... cortei...

"Invente uma boa história... invente..."

-E como se cortou?- ela perguntou indo para o fogão.

-Com as garraf...- Rony arregalou os olhos quando Harry meteu a mão na testa.

Lupin deu um sorriso para Harry. " Você tentou esconder né?"

-Garrafas não é!!! Como essas aqui!!!- apontou para o latão meio escondido.

-Neville seu panaca eu mandei esconder isso!- disse Rony que olhou Harry que metia uma palmada ainda mais forte na testa.

"Se eu continuar batendo talvez fique inconciente..."

-Harry querido.- Molly parou ao seu lado.

"Sim Molly querida? To ferrado mesmo..."

-Me diga... VOCÊS ANDARAM BEBENDO?! TUDO ISSO?!!!

Harry enfiou os dedos nos ouvidos sem cerimônia e Lupin soltou uma gargalhada que morreu assim que Molly o olhou.

-São jovens Molly, dê um desconto.

-Remo!!! – ela censurou.

-Poxa mãe a casa tá limpa, o moleque tá dormindo o jantar tá pronto, a gente fez tudo dá um descanso...-gemeu Rony.

-A gente né...- Harry disse ainda com os dedos nos ouvidos.

-O jantar foi o Harry que fez... mas a gente arrumou tudo...- Rony tentou consertar.

-Pelo menos o Marco tá dormindo...- ela suspirou.

-É ele nem vomita mais...- comentou Neville.

"Bem forte agora... porque ela vai berrar com você." Pensou enfiando mais um tapa na cara.

-Não vomita? POR DEUS HARRY VOCÊS DERAM BEBIDA PRO GAROTO!!!

"Porque não Por Deus Rony? Hein? E não grita nos meus ouvidos por favor..."

-Foi só um pouquinho...- disse Rony.

-HARRY TIAGO POTTER!!! EXPLIQUE!!!

"É uma tara com meu nome… ela gostou de gritar ele… só pode ser..."

-Molly você vai deixar o Harry surdo.- riu Lupin.

-Lupin vá ver se o garoto está bem.

-Está ótimo não se preocupe, não são algumas cervejas que vão matar ele.- disse calmo.

ALGUMAS CERVEJAS!!! ALGUMAS!!! EU ACHEI QUE PODIA CONFIAR EM VOCÊ!!! E O QUE VOCÊS ACHAVAM QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO?! ELE É SÓ UMA CRIANÇA!!! HARRY ACHEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE MAIS REPONSÁVEL!!! E A MÃO DO RONY? HEI SENHOR RONALD? OLHE PRA ESSES DOIS NEM PISCAM... HARRY ME REPONDA UMA COISA...

Bem, na altura em que Molly parou de gritar com Harry, porque sim, segundo ela, ele era o responsável, a casa era dele, e outras coisas "eles te obedecem sabia? Achei que ia cuidar deles", Ele estava com uma dor horrível "Sabe Molly você é tão boa em dar dor de cabeça quando o meu amigo Tom..." Ela subiu as escadas e falou com as garotas, e Lupin entrou na cozinha.

-Não sei se xingo você ou te dou os parabéns.

Rony e Neville estavam em coma... olhavam para onde a Sra Weasley estava como se ela ainda estivesse gritando.

-Seja inovador... tenha piedade de mim e pula a parte dos xingos tá?- gemeu.

Lupin riu.

-Você é mesmo pior que seu pai e Sirius juntos... tomem isso, os três... é pra dor de cabeça.

"Santo Lupin, padroeiro dos alcoólatras de primeira viagem..."

O jantar corria calmamente, mas Mione estava fazendo-lhe umas caretas estranhas, "você também... poxa..." Saiu devagar sob o olhar severo de Molly, nem quero saber o que ela fazer agora... estava com a cabeça legal, mas cansado pra burro... sentiu um puxão na sua roupa.

-Mione?- ele se sentiu sendo empurrado pro banheiro.

-Seu sem vergonha!!! Eu saio um pouquinho e você enche a cara com os amigos...- ela começou a rir.

-Fazer o que se você me abandona para ir as compras? Me abandonou aqui com um monte de homens... isso é chato sabia?-disse passando a mão na cintura dela.

-Pode parar por aí...-ela segurou os braços dele.-você é lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso...

-Continua...-disse na orelha dela.- to precisando mesmo de elogios...

-Mas...

"maldito mas..."

-Toma um banho, Harry... por favor.

-Nossa Mione... as vezes você acaba comigo...-disse beijando-a no pescoço.

-HARRY TIAGO...

-EU SEI!!! EU SEI!!!- disse dando dois passos para trás... erguendo os braços.

Molly o olhava assassinamente.

-Eu estava vindo tomar um banho...

-Sei... mas você é grandinho e sabe tomar sozinho.- ela esperou Mione passar e bateu a porta.

Eu nem peguei minhas roupas... mas quando ia sair escutou.

-Não quero chamar sua atenção de novo mocinha... e não ria!!! HERMIONE GRANGER!!!

"Ah que bom que não é só comigo..."

* * *

Porque eu amo quando a Molly grita com o Harry e como essa fic é completamente AU e o personagens não descaracterizados, mas como amamos isso tudo... Comentários fazem bem!!!! 


	6. Sangue

Eu deveria ter postado ontem, domingo, mas como um idiota encheu o caneco e assassinou um poste, ficamos sem energia, então tô postando hj... como pedido de desculpas não vou postar só até o 09 e sim até o 19... Boa leitura!

PS: Se beber não dirija, se dirijir e bater, que seja só um poste... antes um poste que uma pessoa, pelo menos o poste pode cair em cima de vc...

* * *

**Cp06 Sangue... **

Se esticou na cama como um gato,soltando um longo bocejo, por incrível que parecesse estava com um ótimo humor, adorando a sensação de semiconsciência, de estar imerso em sono, em preguiça... até um monte de coisas caírem em cima dele.

-Que bom que você finalmente acordou...-disse Hermione.- São as compras seu farrista.

-A Molly sabe que você está nesse quarto?-disse sem se mover.

-Sabe... ela tá aqui também...-disse desanimada.

-Estou sim.- falou Molly.

-Você sabe o que seus dois filhos estão fazendo agora?-disse ainda sem se mover.

-Sei, estão tomando café...-ela respondeu seca.

-Quer que eu diga quem tá no colo de quem?-respondeu ainda mais secamente.

Só escutou os passos da Sra Weasley e ela berrar na escada.

-Se comportem aí embaixo!!!

Harry ainda estava deitado... olhos fechados, embaixo de sacolas e sacolas, sentiu com prazer Hermione o chacoalhar.

-Anda Harry acorda!!! As compras!!!

-Legal... uma casa imensa e vocês duas tem que jogar todas elas em cima de mim... eu quero dormir...

-Anda rapaz!-puxou a Sra Weasley.-Vamos Harry são as suas coisas!!!

-Minhas? Não... pra mim.- bocejo.- eram só os livros...

-E ingredientes de seu estoque...

-Ah é...- disse esfregando os olhos, mas sem se mover... agarrou o travesseiro, derrubando algumas sacolas.

-Harry!-disse Hermione.-Poxa... passei um tempão escolhendo as roupas pra você!!!

-Roupas?... que roupas...

-AH!!! SAIA DESSA CAMA!- Hermione o puxou pelo braço.

-AH!!! EU TÔ CANSADO!!! QUEM VOCÊS ACHAM QUE LIMPOU A CASA EM MEIA HORA ONTEM? E FEZ O JANTAR? ME DEIXEM DURMIR!!!- puxou o braço e se enroscou na cama. _(NdA- o certo é dOrmir, mas vcs entendem a ênfase na frase...)_

-Grosso.- Mione se fingiu magoada.- Eu renovei o seu guarda roupa e você nem quer olhar... _(NdA-Hermione é mega OC nessa FIC ¬¬)  
_

"Se eu disser e daí? Ela vai me matar... se eu disser que não pedi isso, ela vai me matar... se eu não olhar, ela vai me matar... mulheres..."

-Porque fez isso?-disse se sentando na cama, olhos semiabertos.

Molly deu um grunhido que Harry não entendeu.

-Ai Harry!!! Você não quer ficar desfilando por aí com aquelas roupas velhas... por favor...

-O que tem de errado com minhas roupas...- protestou ainda sonolento.

Hermione deu um grunhido de insatisfação que o fez arregalar os olhos.

-Ah... tá bem, tá bem... eu olho... mas posso dormir mais um pouquinho?-disse se jogando de novo na cama...

-Vamos Hermione...deixe o Harry dormir.- disse a Sra Weasley.

-Eu vejo as compras daqui uns vinte minutos... eu juro.- disse enfiando a cara no travesseiro.

-AI... tá bem, tá bem...-disse a garota desanimada lhe dando tapinhas nas costas.- Namorado vagabundo que fui arrumar...

-Obrigado Mione...-disse quando ouvia-a saindo.

-Experimenta as roupas ok?

-Hum hum...

Não demorou vinte minutos e sim mais duas horas, mas acordou feliz, desperto e despreocupado, como se não houvesse mal no mundo, ou nem houvesse mundo fora da casa, era uma sensação engraçada, de paz... algo que ele não conhecia bem... se sentir tão em paz... olhou o quadro de Nigellus que ainda adornava vazio a parede e começou a juntar as sacolas, duas na cama vazia ao lado eram as de livros e ingredientes , então ainda meio embasbacado contou quatorze sacolas de roupas "eu me visto tão mal assim?"

Bom... a vida inteira você recebeu roupas usadas do Duda... pensou passando a mão num moleton especialmente macio, não faz mal querer algo novo pra você... faz? Sabia que tinha sido comprado com seu dinheiro... nenhum deles, nem Hermione, teria dinheiro para aquelas extravagâncias... Meu dinheiro... Minha casa... na verdade não importava... porque tocando naquela roupa Harry teve a súbita compreensão de que não conhecia o sentido de propriedade... sabia que eram suas, mas isso era apenas uma permissão para usa-las... retirou as roupas cuidadosamente, calças, blusas, camisas, até roupas intimas...Hermione...

Roupas são sempre apertadas?

Desceu usando uma calça jeans preta e ema camisa branca, sabia que a Sra Weasley aprovaria... se sentia estranho... amarrado.

-Ficou bem em você...-disse Hermione pelas suas costas.

-Acha? Não ficou um tanto...justa?

-Ah, Harry!-ela riu.

-Que?- ele sentiu que estava corando.

Hermione o abraçou, "eu nunca senti isso... não mesmo..."

-Você as vezes é tão devagar...

-Incrível como você tem um dom para me elogiar...

-Isso é culpa sua...

-Minha é?- enfiou o rosto no peito dela.

-Safado...

-Sem malicia Mione... eu gosto de ficar assim... não avança...

-Você não gosta?

-Adoro... adoro você... seu cheiro... seu cabelo.

-Ai Harry... meu cabelo?

-Gosto sim... sempre gostei.

Os braços dele passaram pelas costas dela, um apertando-a firme pela cintura, o outro se enosando nos cabelos dela, ela fez a mesma coisa, mas acariciava a nuca dele.

-Eu amo você Harry... muito... tanto que dói.

-Eu sei... desculpe.

-Não é pra se desculpar... seu burrinho... meu burrinho...

-Eu sou...

-Burro?

-Não... seu mesmo.

-Se você não parar de falar assim eu vou te morder...

-Assim como...

-Desse jeito fofo.

-Fofo?

-Ai Harry não tem jeito, você parece criança...

-Você não gosta?

-Adoro... mas dá vontade de morder.

A Sra Weasley gritou algo da cozinha e eles se separaram, só então ele percebeu que ela estava muito vermelha, achou bonito... talvez, fosse a primeira vez que realmente olhava atentamente, passou as mãos pelos rosto dela e sorriu, ela sorriu também, perderam a noção que ficaram ali, de pé apenas se olhando... tão bom... tão em paz...

E ele só queria isso na vida.

Pena que Molly ainda achava que era cedo demais e ainda ficara mais em cima do que antes... bem, ele tinha que admitir que pisara na bola, mas era tão raro se divertirem... assim descomprometidamente.

Infelizmente Harry sempre estava pronto, ou achava que estava para o Mundo desabar de seus pés, não, ele não esquecia totalmente e as vezes os pensamentos sombrios voltavam, por mais que os tentasse afastar... faziam parte dele, entramados em sua alma, afinal ele não era tão inocente quanto Hermione achava... sabia disso, conhecia o mal e convivia com ele, não gostava, não procurava, mas fora marcado por ele... era inevitável e inegável... as vezes os pensamentos tristes e sombrios o engolfavam...

Foi fazendo um mutirão de limpeza ainda maior para acabar com os traços de elfos da casa "para Hermione parar de chorar toda vez que olhava as cabeças nas placas mais de dois minutos..." que eles foram retirando tudo de lá, mas o ninho de Monstro causou uma dor como nunca antes sentira... e não foi a imundície em que ele vivia, que deixou Hermione ainda mais revoltada, nem as lembranças dos Black a quem ele servira fielmente, e Harry deu a Neville o retrato de Belatriz e mandou que ele destruísse, ainda olharam Harry com censura mas depois que Neville o destruiu pareceu ficar de melhor humor...

Molly foi carregando o saco com aqueles objetos quando Harry achou, escondido num canto, pegou e levou consigo, como se fosse um bebê... apertou tanto contra o peito que chegou a doer... sentou-se e ficou olhando pra ele... por muito tempo.

Hermione escapou de Molly e foi procura-lo, talvez sem saber o que a esperava, talvez apenas atrás de privacidade...

-Harry...

-Hum?

Ele estava de novo olhando a tapeçaria dos Black, sentado no sofá apertando algo contra o peito, com certeza ela ficou preocupada, tanto que repetiu o chamado.

-Harry.

-Eu ouvi da primeira vez...

Esse tom vago, isolado, só era usado por ele quando estava sofrendo, se martirizando por algo, era quando os olhos dele perdiam aquele brilho infantil e ficavam fundos como poços vazios... ela se ajoelhou na frente dele, ele tinha feito aquele enterro simbólico das coisas de Monstro só para anima-la, mas saíra por algum motivo ferido...

-O que foi? Hein? O que é isso?

-Isso?-ele olhou o objeto.- Isso é uma coisa triste.

-Harry... me conta.

Ele suspirou fundo, e sorriu triste, aquele sorriso triste quando algo ruim mas inevitável acontecia... como ele sorrira assim depois de cada ano após sair da Ala hospitalar, ela sentiu uma dorzinha no peito, apertou os joelhos dele e sentou no chão.

-O que é isso?

-Uma coisa perdida... que podia ter mudado tudo... acho que Monstro roubou... e por isso...- ele suspirou- por isso tudo aconteceu...

Ela percebeu que ele estava mesmo muito triste, mas não podia precisar porque... tinha medo de ver, mas de leve estendeu a mão e devagar puxou o objeto aninhado entre as mãos dele, não era muito grande, podia ser um retrato... ele não ofereceu resistência deixou que ela se olhasse e por um segundo ela ficou muito intrigada.

-Um espelho?

Ela olhou para Harry confusa, porque um espelho o afetaria tanto?, mas ele olhava o objeto com dor e carinho e então falou baixo.

-Isso era do Sirius... ele me deu o par...

-Como?

-Um espelho de dois sentidos... serviria para nos falarmos... mas eu esqueci e ele não mencionou mais... isso poderia ter salvo a vida dele.

-Ah... Harry...

-Eu fui tão burro em esquecer isso Mione. Como eu posso ser tão burro?

Ele olhava o espelho ainda com aquela expressão de dor.

-Eu procurei tanto isso, ano passado... como não pensei? Como eu sou burro...

-Harry achei que você tinha...

-Não dá pra superar isso Mione... eu não consigo... eu tento... mas não consigo esquecer... não consigo parar de me culpar por causa daquela noite... eu nunca vou descansar sabendo o que aconteceu... não consigo.

-Harry você tem que parar de se torturar por causa de Sirius.- ela o abraçou.

-Não consigo... ele se perdeu por minha culpa... ele está vivo, mas não está aqui... não está com a gente... e eu deixei...

Ela colocou a mão na boca dele.

-Você nunca conseguiria impedir Voldmort sozinho... não! Me ouça, você não pode fazer isso sozinho... não importa quantas profecias façam... Harry, você não pode tomar isso só pra você... não é justo...

Ele apenas puxou devagar a mão dela.

-Você sabe que não dá pra fugir... disso... - ele sorriu de novo brincando com os dedos dela.- Eu tenho medo agora...

-De ficar sozinho?

-Não.

-De que então?

-De morrer e te deixar sozinha... se eu falhar... você me perdoa?

-Ah Harry não pense nisso...

-Você acha que eu não vejo o medo nos seus olhos? Que eu não sei que você sofre?

Ela o olhou e abraçou mais forte.

-Eu disse que queria tirar esse amor de você lembra? Meu deus Mione eu sinto sua dor... eu sinto isso, e você não merece...

-Mas é o que eu quero... porque eu quero ficar com você... porque amo você... Naquele dia eu gritei com você que isso é meu e você não pode tirar de mim...

-Eu quero te fazer muito feliz... muito mesmo, mas nem sei por onde começar...

-Basta ficar comigo. Eu sou feliz com você...

-Então eu vou ficar com você...

-Pra sempre? De verdade?

Ele soluçou.

-Pra sempre e de verdade são palavras malditas... só existe o hoje . Eu só quero saber do hoje...

-Então... hoje você é meu?

-Sou.

Estavam abraçados tão apertados que dava pra sentir o coração um do outro... até parecerem bater juntos... como se fossem um e os lábios se unirem devagar... um.

Molly os chamou furiosa, mas estavam tão próximos que demoraram para se separar, e foi como se tivessem que cortar, metade de um coração para cada um deles, e doía um pouco ficar distante... apesar dos protestos saíram de mãos dadas, e Harry começou a ficar muito chateado em não poder ficar mais tempo partilhando o mesmo sopro de vida... eles ficavam perto bem embaixo das vistas da Sra Weasley, as vezes só olhando um para o outro... foi quando começou a sentir-se irritado também. Molly então redobrou, como se fosse possível, a guarda em cima dos dois.

Faltava dois dias para irem, havia uma excitação no ar, Hogwarts... ele sentia, um misto de alegria e nostalgia... poxa era o último ano... último... e daí? O último e teria que dar rumo na vida... e isso era estranho...

Dumbledore não dera sinal de vida, nem outros membros da Ordem, não haviam grandes notícias... ele estava preocupado, esquecera de contar o sonho para Hermione, bom cada segundo que tinham depois daquele dia era só para curtirem o fato de ficarem perto de modo que ele sempre esquecia de contar... estava olhando a mãe de Rony costurar as vestes, na verdade descosturar a barra das vestes, eles estavam melhor na questão do dinheiro, mas ainda assim Molly gostava de fazer aquilo, e a mantinha ocupada na tediosa tarefa de pajear os quatro rapazes... ele estava irriquieto, estava a horas cotucando as palavras do moleton verde, mais que Hermione comprara e já tinha se levantado umas três vezes, dando qualquer desculpa e sendo impedido por Molly, que obviamente tinha medo que saísse atrás de Mione... que estava no banho.

"Ela tem medo de quê? Que eu asse a Mione, coma a Mione e palite os dentes com os ossinhos dela?" pensou irritado se levantando novamente.

-Aonde...

-A cozinha beber água... posso?!-disse irritado.

Ela o olhou, mas ele não se importou, ah é verdade, paciência tinha limite, era engraçado nos primeiros dias... o pior não era não ficar com a Hermione, isso ele poderia fazer depois, até tinha se conformado, o pior era a dor de cabeça persistente que andava tendo a dois dias... ele pegou o copo de água e ficou olhando.

-Algum problema querido?- perguntou a Sra Weasley na porta.

-Não... "Suma da minha frente!!!"

-Tem certeza? Harry, sei que você está chateado comigo...

Mas ele levou a mão a cicatriz.

-Não é nada disso Molly...

Ela ficou em silêncio.

Outra pontada dolorosa... o copo...

-Harry?

-Está doendo um pouquinho... vou me deitar...

-Certo querido...

-Vocês me chamam se precisarem...

-Claro querido.

Não é isso Harry, essa irritação não é sua... não é dele... acho que não é dele... Deus que confusão... Ele subia a escada, voltado totalmente a coisa estranha que estava em sua cabeça... isso sou eu mesmo? Claro, eu estou chateado... isso é um tédio e não param de pegar no meu pé... outra agulhada na testa...NÃO! Não sou eu! Eu sei me controlar, podem me pegar no pé que eu sei controlar isso... essa irritação não é minha...

Sentiu o puxão, o copo caiu no chão, mas o tapete fofo amorteceu o barulho... sentiu os braços dela, os lábios dela... ela sorriu, era tudo que podia ver na penumbra da sala escura... e o cheiro... cheiro de pele fresca, de banho...

-Até que enfim... a mãe do Rony não te deixa mais em paz...- riu Hermione.- Vou ficar com ciúmes...

Ele riu leve, a cabeça doída.

-Sua culpa... agora agüenta...

Hermione o olhava séria... ou parecia olhar, estava escuro...

-Não tenho culpa se você tem cara de safado...-sibilou.

-Eu tenho cara de safado?- outra agulhada na cicatriz...

Ela sorriu, passou a mão no rosto dele, ele a abraçara.

-Não tem não... – ela fechou a cara.- O que foi?

-Hã?- ele meio que despertou, "Pôxa... que hora pra começar a doer..."- Nada... mas você me deve um beijo...

Mas Hermione não se moveu.

-Harry...

-O que foi?

-O que está acontecendo?- ela começou a tremer.-O que é isso?

-Isso o quê pombas?! "Não seja grosso com ela seu idiota!!!"

-Harry... seu rosto está estranho...

-Como assim?- seu coração apertou...

Ela acendeu a luz do quarto com a varinha e o olhou com terror.

-Está aberta! Harry! Você está sangrando um monte!!!

-Como?- passou a mão no rosto...- Que DROGA!!!

Seu sangue estava escorrendo pelo rosto... até a garota estava suja de sangue... era uma visão horrível, ela suja de sangue, sussurrou.

-Você se sujou...

-Harry... você não está legal... devia... deitar... quanto sangue...- ela dizia preocupada apertando um lenço contra a cicatriz.

-Não aperta...dói mais!

-Desculpe.

A porta foi aberta com força e Molly ia gritar com ele:

-HARRY TI...

-Ele tá sangrando muito!- disse Hermione nervosa.

A Sra Weasley parou no meio do grito, e olhou para Hermione assustada e para Harry que agora apenas segurava o lenço no rosto, sentindo um estranho zunido nos ouvidos...

"Eu lembro dessa sensação... não gosto... não gosto mesmo..."

-Harry está me ouvindo?- perguntou a Sra Weasley.

-É a cicatriz que está sangrando, não meus ouvidos!- "não seja grosso!!!"

-É melhor deitar.

-NÃO!!!- e não sabia se protestava com elas ou contra a dor lacinante.

-Harry... ela está certa.- disse Hermione.

-Eu não quero deitar tá bem?- não quero mesmo...

-Harry você estava indo deitar quando subiu.- disse a Sra Weasley.

-É verdade... mas acho que não devo...

Mal reparou que estava escorregando, Hermione tentou segura-lo, mas ele acabou sentado no chão...

-Molly... vá chamar alguém...- disse muito zonzo.- Isso não é normal e não é ele... acho que não...

Foi a última coisa que disse antes de desmaiar...

Essa horrível sensação de pressão nos ouvidos e dor intensa... a garganta arranhando tanto que parecia se rasgar... ele conhecia... odiava, lembrava daquela noite negra quando fora torturado por Belatriz e Voldmort... dor e mais dor até tudo virar apenas mais dor e não haver espaço para mais nada, como se estivesse sendo possuído novamente, se debatia horrivelmente... ISSO ESTÁ ERRADO!!! Eu não sei de onde isso está vindo... por favor isso tem que parar!!!

Sentiu lamentos vindos de longe... muito longe, a dor não era sua... mas era de alguém... Harry sabia que não precisava sofrer... não... sabia controlar isso então viu em sua mente Voldmort rindo, rindo alegremente ao matar alguém que sofrera horas, alguém que finalmente lhe dera o que queria, apenas para acabar com aquilo... acabar com a dor...

Era uma espada... e ela acabava de atravessar o corpo da mulher...

NÃO!!! POR TUDO QUE É MAIS SAGRADO!!! NÃO É ISSO!!!

Agora estava claro o horror em sua frente.

A jovem mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos... oh Deus parece com Gina... Voldmort estava arrancando a espada de dentro dela... ele sentia, cada espasmo do corpo sagrado dela, corpo que guardava o artefato... e que era dilacerado para retirá-lo... só porque ela se negava a cedê-lo... tão horrível... ela olhava o céu pedindo perdão por fraquejar, ela o olhava... Ela queria perdão... mas era uma vítima... sem saber se ela podia vê-lo sorriu para ela... sim ela com certeza estava perdoada de qualquer coisa... lutara bravamente até o fim... ela sorriu de volta, algo que Voldmort não pode compreender... a mulher dilacerada a sua frente sorriu e morreu... em paz.

Se não fosse o triunfo, ele teria urrado de raiva ao ver a serenidade que se espalhou pelo rosto de sua vítima... Mas Voldmort ergueu a espada para todas as testemunhas verem... e se virou lentamente.

-Você!!!- ele sibilou.

Se encararam... Harry pode captar a onda de raiva e prazer ao vê-lo ali tão abatido olhando a mulher.

-Você matou.- disse triste.

Voldmort riu.

-Você não pode desfazer isso... seu tolo.- disse olhando o cadáver...

Não se pode trazer os mortos de volta...

-Veja Senhor Potter!- bradou Voldmort rindo com seus comensais...- Eu tenho a Excalibur!

Harry nem percebia isso, apenas olhou o cadáver.

-Seu tolo. ELA MORREU!!! ESTÁ MORTA!!! -berrou

Harry despertou chorando... morta... ela morreu!

-ELA MORREU!!! ESTÁ MORTA!!! -berrou

-Calma Harry você está aqui... de volta... calma.

Respirava de boca aberta, ofegante, uma dor horrível em sua barriga, como se ele mesmo tivesse sido rasgado... ao seu lado estavam Lupin e Moody.

-Calma rapaz...- grunhiu Moody.

Harry estava bem ciente que tremia convulsivamente, e estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Ela morreu...- repetiu.

-Calma Harry.- disse Lupin apertando sua testa.

As dores eram tão grandes que Harry tinha vontade de vomitar... mas não podia... a dor em sua barriga era tremenda e gemeu quando Lupin tentou segurá-lo pondo a mão em cima.

-Ele tem agora... Voldmort... ele conseguiu.

-Harry calma!- disse Lupin.- Não faça nada até pararmos a hemorragia... você está muito fraco.

Mas os flashes do que vira o atormentavam, tudo tão real, tão cru e o sangue vermelho, tão... colocou a mão na cabeça com força, sentiu Lupin tentando segurá-lo.

-Harry, precisa parar de se debater... por favor... você tem que ficar quieto... e Dumbledore que não chega... Devíamos removê-lo.

-Isso não é aconselhável Lupin.- grunhiu Moody.- Achamos que só Fawkes vai curar isso...

-Então porque da demora?!- ele falou nervoso.

Harry deixou os braços irem escorregando, exausto, sem forças para falar... apenas angustiado e fraco... se acalmando... respirando cada vez mais leve.

-Harry não desmaie... não durma!!!- Lupin o chacoalhou.

Harry apenas gemeu.

-Ele está entrando em choque!- falou Lupin.

-Isso é mal.- disse Moody.- Onde está Dumbledore?

-Harry por favor não durma!!!

-Eu fiz o que eu pude... eu sorri! Idiota! O que é um sorriso pra quem tá morrendo?! Eu detesto isso! esse cheiro de sangue!!!

-Hum hum... mas um sorriso pode aliviar a alma.- sibilou ela.

-Não!- colocou a mão na cabeça e balançou-a nervoso.- Ele tem agora! Ele a matou!

-Hum hum... ele escolheu o caminho dele.

Sentiu braços muito longos, finos, delicados até, o envolverem, sentiu que estava de joelhos no chão frio.

-Isso é a escolha...

Sentiu os fios finos a sua volta, roçando em seu corpo... e o toque do metal, se arrepiou, consciente de quem estava o abraçando.

-Como você...

-Ah... eu entro pelos frestos... pelas janelas, como um raio de sol.- ela sibilou encostando o rosto em suas costas.

Ele abriu de leve os olhos só para confirmar o fato que de certo modo sua mente fora desviada novamente para o salão negro e havia duas mãos com anéis em forma de garra pousados em seu peito que horrivelmente ostentavam aquelas marcas como os seus braços e uma cascata de cabelos negros toldavam sua visão...

-Ou como uma maldita geada de inverno.- sibilou.

-Espirituoso.- riu.- gosto disso, gosto muito.

-Me solta!- tentou empurrar as mãos

-Não...- ela fincou as garras em sua carne.

-Me larga!- se levantou sentindo os cortes.

-Você não está em condições de lutar contra minha vontade.- a mulher riu o olhando.

Desagradável sensação de ser uma lebre ferida perante um lobo particularmente feroz... deu vários passos para trás, mas ela sumiu de sua vista.

O salão negro estava vazio e cada parte dele estava gelada, vestindo somente aquelas vestes amarradas na cintura, percebeu pela primeira vez que estava descalço... estava arrepiado e seu queixo tremia.

"Eu quero sair... preciso voltar..." pensou encolhendo os braços no peito, trêmulo de frio.

Sentiu antes de ver... porque de repente relaxou... e seu corpo oscilou de leve...se virou devagar, ela estava novamente balançando aquilo a sua frente.

-Pare com isso...- falou baixo.

-Você quer que eu pare?

Era tão... seguro... calmo... quente... o vai e vem daquela jóia, tão fascinante...

-O que quer de mim?

-Você não quer mais que eu pare?

Sentia como se ele mesmo fosse a jóia... balançando de leve... devagar... não quero que pare... é tão calmo... tão relaxante...

-Venha aqui.- ela convidou com um gesto da mão.

Deu meio passo a frente e parou horrorizado, como se um choque lhe tivesse despertado, era como uma maldição Imperius... ou uma Jinki, então era uma armadilha...

-Mandei vir!- ela sibilou um pouco irritada.

-Você não manda em mim!!!

A jóia parou, ela segurou a jóia impedindo-a de seguir o balanço e foi como se o mundo fosse de gelo, como se houvesse cem dementadores a volta dele, caiu de joelhos.

-Impertinente! Eu lhe dou escolhas simples!

-Isso não foi uma escolha, foi uma ordem!!!- berrou indignado.

Ela riu.

-Foi uma escolha... seu tolo! A sua primeira...

"Preciso sair!!! Se concentre!!! saia!!! saia!!!"

-Você sabe que seus poderes não funcionam aqui meu querido...

Mas ele escutou, longe... então cada vez mais próximo, o som que mais amava no mundo.

-Uma Fênix...- ela sibilou.

-Fawkes!- ele se levantou.- FAWKES!!!

Abriu os olhos para se sentir aquecido, sentia a cabeça da ave encostada na sua testa, as lágrimas peroladas escorrendo até seus olhos, acompanhando as suas lágrimas até seu pescoço e nuca... era Fawkes... Ele soltou um soluço de dor, de tristeza e de certo modo de alívio.

-Fawkes...-sussurrou muito baixo.

A ave soltou mais uma nota, uma mais longa, o suficiente para ele se acalmar.

-Harry?- alguém falou ao seu lado.

-Ele acordou?- alguém perguntou mais longe.

-Não sei...- o primeiro falou.

-Professor Lupin?- falou baixo.

-Harry?- ele perguntou novamente.- Ah... eu acho que ele acordou.

-Graças aos Deuses!!!- Molly falou com a voz embargada da porta.- Ele acordou!-ela passou a notícia adiante.

-Lupin?-perguntou baixinho.

-Calma Harry... o pior já passou, Fawkes fechou a cicatriz de novo... a hemorragia parou... mas você tem que ficar quieto.

-Mas eu...- falou um pouco mais alto.

-Nada de mas! Você está muito fraco!

-Então avisa a Dumbledore que Voldmort tem a espada... a espada...

-Eu estou aqui Harry...- disse Dumbledore do outro lado, cuja visão estava obstruída pela ave.- Podemos esperar, o que quer que seja... você precisa descansar.

-Não preciso! Voldmort tem...

Lupin o segurou com força deitado.

-Harry é uma ordem! FIQUE DEITADO!!!

Ele olhou Lupin, ele parecia muito nervoso, estava pálido e então percebeu com horror que ele tinha a roupa coberta de respingos de sangue... como se vestisse uma pele horrorosamente sardenta, mais sardenta que o Rony. Foi então que sentiu o choque... ele estava coberto de sangue... seu sangue!

Harry se sentou e Fawkes voou, pousando no ombro de Dumbledore, ambos exclamaram em protesto, mas ele olhou em volta. Estava deitado numa cama encharcada de sangue... mas como era possível?

-Harry...-falou Lupin mas Dumbledore fez um gesto e Lupin ficou quieto.

Apalpou sua testa, sentiu a crosta de sangue, no rosto, no pescoço, os ombros de seu moleton novo estavam úmidos, como pudera sangrar tanto pela cicatriz? então ainda olhando a cama meio abobalhado, pousou as mãos trêmulas no próprio colo e sentiu, baixou os olhos e viu, a frente do moletom verde estava negro... empapado de sangue, sentiu um nó em sua garganta, de leve levantou a blusa.

-Harry...não faça isso...-Lupin gemeu.

Ele teve um choque ainda maior ao ver a marca avermelhada que corria em sua barriga... parecia um aranhão profundo mas na verdade sabia o que era... a mulher tinha sido rasgada ali... de certo modo, ele soube ao sentir os pedaços de sangue coagulado que ele também sangrara... muito.

-Não...- queria correr dali... não queria ficar mais machucado...- Não...- tremeu, aquilo só podia significar que ele estivera na ...- NÃO!- ele empurrou com os pés, tentando sair daquela poça de sangue.

Lupin o segurou com força, mas ele não queria ficar mais ali, ele tentou empurrar, mas estava fraco, Lupin o chacoalhou.

-HARRY!!! HARRY!!! Já acabou!!! Se acalme!!!

-Não!!! Não!!!

-Harry... acalme-se.- disse Dumbledore.- Ou Lupin vai ter que te segurar até ficar exausto.

Mas ele estava chocado demais para escutar... aquele maldito cheiro de sangue... odiava aquele cheiro desde que acertara Morgan...

-ACALME-SE HARRY!!!!

Respirava com força, profundamente, tremia dos pés a cabeça, até Fawkes começar a cantar... então ele foi se acalmando, sim estava bem... estava acabado... não havia necessidade de sentir medo... estava seguro...estava fraco mas não sentia dor alguma... tinha que parar de agir como uma criança assustada.

-Isso, se acalme...- sorriu-lhe Dumbledore.

Então Harry sentiu uma profunda vergonha de ter gritado esperneado daquele jeito histérico. Se ainda houvesse algum sangue nele provavelmente ele estaria corando.

-Respire mais devagar Harry.- disse Lupin o soltando.

-Desculpem... eu... me assustei.

-É compreensível Harry, não tenha vergonha.- disse Dumbledore bondosamente.

Olhou devagar em volta, estava deitado na cama que Rony normalmente usava, a que ficava com os dois lados desimpedidos... muitas coisas estavam passando por sua cabeça, eram coisas demais para pensar... se sentiu exausto.

-O que houve comigo?- gemeu.

-Pensávamos que você poderia nos explicar...

Se sentiu enjoado, aquele cheiro.

-Posso sair daqui, por favor?

-Harry você não deve se mover...-começou Lupin.

-Não gosto desse cheiro... por favor... esse cheiro de sangue...

Dumbledore fez um aceno da varinha e de repente tudo estava diferente, ele sentiu a cama mais fria abaixo dele, sentiu um leve cheiro de roupa limpa, até as vestes de Lupin tinham sido trocadas, Remo olhou para Dumbledore.

-Obrigado.- Harry falou calmo- Muito obrigado.

Estava muito cansado, e aquele cheiro bom de coisas limpas o fez querer dormir, mas sabia que Dumbledore precisava ficar informado, Harry estava acostumado a não ser poupado até passar tudo que pudesse ao diretor, e estava grato por ter sido tratado e estar limpo, manteve os olhos abertos...

-Eu sinto muito... muito.- começou.- Mas eu nem percebi...

-Como?-perguntou Lupin.

Dumbledore tinha uma expressão carregada de preocupação.

-Voltamos a estaca zero Harry?- ele perguntou.

Harry estava morrendo de vergonha... Voldmort conseguira penetrar em sua mente com a mesma facilidade de quando estava no quinto ano, e mais alguém fizera a mesma coisa... lá no fundo sabia que isso não devia ser possível, pois treinara duro, treinara no ano anterior tudo que não treinara antes para proteger sua mente e seu dom... mas falhara, falhara miseravelmente... mal tinha coragem de olhar Dumbledore.

-Acho... acho que sim.- disse e desviou o olhar.

-Voldmort de alguma forma está muito mais poderoso.- ponderou Dumbledore.

"seu inimigo vai se fortalecer... você vai pagar caro..."

Foram as minhas escolhas que causaram isso? estou colhendo os frutos de ... nem conseguiu terminar o pensamento e soltou um suspiro tão dolorido que Lupin o olhou apreensivo.

-Eu a vi de novo... quando desmaiei...

-A pessoa do salão?

-Sim...

-Ela e Voldmort estavam juntos?

-Não... não... acho que ela aproveitou a visão causada por Voldmort... eu acho...- colocou as mão na testa.- É tão confuso...

-Preciso saber só algumas coisas, aí eu recomendo que você durma o máximo que puder Harry.- disse Dumbledore.

-Sim...

-Você disse que Volmort conseguiu uma espada... como?

-Ele arrancou...- Harry disse angustiado lembrando, pondo a mão na barriga inconcientemente.- ele arrancou de dentro de uma mulher...

-Como?- perguntou Lupin.

-Isso é possível...-começou Dumbledore.- Acho que sei...

-Voldmort disse que era Excalibur, quando me viu.

-Então Harry, você presenciou o assassinato de uma das mais notáveis feiticeiras do nosso tempo... Nínive, a trígésima nona alta-sacerdotisa de Avalon... guardiã da espada...- ele disse pesaroso.- Isso é ...

Dumbledore desviou o olhar para a Fênix e acariciou a ave devagar, Harry nunca tinha visto Dumbledore ficar sem palavras...

-A jóia... você voltou a vê-la.-ele voltou a olha-lo.

-Sim... e é perigosa... quase me controlou dessa vez... é grande... acho que é... eu não consigo guardar a imagem dela... só vejo um borrão...

-Você esteve de volta ao salão?

-Estive, mas não percebi nada de diferente, não que me lembre.

-Agora Harry acima de tudo, quero que durma, sei que é difícil... estamos sem possibilidade de arranjarmos boas poções...madame Pomfrey está hospitalizada e o prof.Snape desaparecido, de modo que só temos Fawkes para cuidar de casos extremos como o seu...

-O que aconteceu com eles?

-Nada grave espero.-disse Dumbledore.- Não se preocupe com isso, se preocupe em ficar restabelecido, porque você está fraco e vai precisar descansar...

-Certo.

Dumbledore lhe deu um sorriso encorajador e se levantou com a Fênix em seu ombro...Lupin o cobriu com um cobertor macio e seguiu Dumbledore quarto afora, Harry esgotado se deixou adormecer, só para não pensar em nada.


	7. Alone I Break

**Cp07 Alone I Break ----Sozinho Eu Quebro---Korn **

Pick me up ---- Pegue-me

Been bleeding too long ---- Sangrei demais

Right here, right now ---- Bem aqui, agora

I'll stop it somehow ---- Eu irei parar isso de alguma forma

A sensação de ser uma coisa pequena e frágil demais ainda estava cravada em cada parte de seu corpo quando despertou, preferia dormir para sempre porque não queria pensar... odiava acordar assim, depois que esse tipo de coisa acontecia, mas então se sentiu confortado, algo estava tão quente perto dele que se aproximou e se aninhou mais...

-Harry...-Hermione sussurrou.

Ele sentiu então, a garota estava sentada na cama, o abraçara, ele nem sentira, de tão profundo era seu sono, ela o aninhara nos braços, e ele se sentia imensamente grato por isso, por aquele carinho... apenas apertou-a de leve, tão fraco que não tinha ânimo para abraça-la, sentia as batidas do coração dela, tão fortes.

-Estou escutando seu coração...-sussurrou

-Que bom que acordou...- ela sussurrou.

-Mas não quero levantar...

-Não, eu não ia deixar...

-Ah... bom...

Abriu os olhos e a olhou, ela tinha olheiras fundas... ela sorriu e passou a mão de leve no rosto dele, como se quisesse ter certeza que ele estava acordado e ali... ela fez um gesto rápido para fechar os olhos dele quando houve um barulho na porta, entendeu que devia ficar quieto, ele realmente não queria ver mais ninguém além dela...

-Ele já acordou?- alguém perguntou da porta.

-Não.- Ela respondeu.

-Então venha Hermione, descanse um pouco.

-Não, ele está frio ainda...

-Querida, venha dormir, ele está bem.

-Deixe-os Molly...- interviu a voz de Lupin.- Ele vai precisar dela quando acordar.

-Eu aviso quando ele acordar...- disse Hermione.

-Deixe-o dormir o quanto quiser.-disse Lupin.- Não o faça levantar, ele não vai estar em condições.

Molly deu um soluço estrangulado e saiu arrastando os pés. Hermione apenas acariciou os cabelos dele devagar.

-Ele está bem, só muito fraco ainda.

-Eu sei... não o deixe levantar está bem... estamos tentando conseguir umas poções , bem, tente descansar, deite com ele e tente dormir também...-Lupin disse e fechou a porta.

Ele sentiu ela se mexer e se afastou devagar.

-Não precisa se afastar...

-Quero que você deite... sentada assim vai ficar mais dolorida que já está...

-Eu estou bem... não se preocupe...

-Me preocupo, você não precisava passar a noite cuidando...

Ela tapou a boca dele.

-Quieto... você é um teimoso, eu estou muitíssimo bem, não é uma dor nas costas ou noite mal dormida que vai me aleijar... por favor... quero ficar aqui.- deu um beijo na testa dele.- Eu quero cuidar de você.

Ele não tinha como protestar, como queria que ela estivesse ali cuidando dele, aceitou agradecido, sorriu, mas sim, não queria que ela tivesse passado por toda aquela preocupação.

-Eu estou bem, tá.-disse passando a mão na testa dela, afastando o cabelo.

Teve que deixar o braço cair, tamanho esforço tinha sido fazer aquele carinho, ela o abraçou mais forte.

-Você não pode se mexer Harry, não pode fazer esforço... você sangrou demais.

-Então deite comigo... me abrace... e eu fico quieto...- disse olhando-a.

Ela sorriu, fez ele deitar e se enfiou na cama, o abraçou, ele sentiu o calor dela, de toda ela, como se passasse para ele, suspirou.

-Você ainda sente dor?-ela perguntou na orelha dele.

-Não, só um cansaço muito grande... desculpe por...

-Pare de se desculpar... você não tem culpa...

-Eu não queria deixar você preocupada...

Mas os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, ela tentou disfarçar, mas engoliu seco.

-Ah, Mione... me desculpe... você está tremendo.

-Harry, pare de se desculpar!- ela o abraçou forte.- Eu... fiquei preocupada sim, mas ah... Harry... porque tem que ser você... eu queria tanto que você não sofresse assim...

-Eu também... queria... muito.

Ficaram em silêncio, dormiram abraçados, compartilhando o mesmo calor, o mesmo ar, as mesmas batidas do coração... até que ela cedesse a ele toda a serenidade que ele necessitava.

Muito mais tarde trouxeram algo para comerem, mas ele só percebeu depois que Hermione o acordou, ele sentou na cama, a barriga ainda doía como se ele tivesse sido socado... apenas beliscou as torradas e tomou o chocolate quente, Hermione reclamou:

-Ah Harry! Trate de terminar essa torrada.- ela sibilou.

-Não dá... não quero.

-Pare de ser infantil, como vai ficar de pé se não se alimentar? Tem que comer!

-Pare de me tratar como criança!

Ela riu maldosamente.

-Você age como criança Harry! Eu vou te deixar de castigo então!

-Como assim ajo como criança?

-Harry! Você tem dezessete, tamanho de quinze e cabeça de doze! Agora come!

"É assim é..." Fez a maior cara de pivete.

-AAAHHH NAAÃÃOOO!-balançou a cabeça."putz, minha cabeça ainda dói..."

Ela riu.

-Pare de fazer essa cara...

-Qual cara?- ele a encarou.

-Harry!!!

-HARRY!!! Quê?- arremedou.

-AH! Você é impossível.- sorriu maldosamente.- Sem mais chocolate então.-puxou a caneca pra longe dele.

-Ah não... me dá.

Ela olhou para a cara sonsa dele, ficou em séria dúvida se era fingimento, até ele a olhar bem nos olhos fazer beiço e esfregar os olhos.

-Você é má.

Hermione não resistiu, colocou tudo na mesa de cabeceira.

-Que foi?- ele inclinou a cabeça para lado, como os cães fazem.

-Não dá...

-Não dá o que?

-Você é muito fofo puxa vida.

Hermione o agarrou, ele só percebeu que ela o estava beijando todo, queria muito ter forças para agarra-la com força, mas só conseguia abraça-la de leve, riu da sua própria incapacidade...

-Para de rir Harry!

-Abuso infantil é crime Mione...

-Eu devia te dar uma surra.

-Você realmente é má.

-Cala a boca.

-Não...

Mas ela o fez calar, beijou-o, "é sempre ela que me beija..."

-Que bom que você está bem o bastante...- disse uma voz da porta.

"Não seja a Molly, não seja..."

-Entra Gina.- riu Hermione.

Gina riu os olhando com uma cara de gato que viu o canário.

-Conto, ou não conto? Conto ou não conto?- ela disse pegando a bandeja.

-Ah Gina... dá mais uns minutinhos...-pediu Hermione.

Gina olhou bem para os dois...sorriu maldosa, mostrando a bandeja.

-Prova do crime... ele comeu...- e saiu pelo quarto.-Ele comeu..

-Se ela ficar falando isso vão pensar bobagem.- ele disse sério.

Hermione ficou roxa de vergonha e saiu correndo atrás de Gina, Harry sentou na cama apoiando os pés no chão, finalmente estendeu a mão para os óculos e o mundo entrou em foco... "com a Mione é tão bom que nem preciso ver..." pensou.

-Não se levante.

Harry olhou para Lupin.

-Estou muito melhor, não se preocupem.

Mas Remo continuou o olhando, mas não exatamente para ele, Harry percebeu que o homem a sua frente estava vendo além, estava lembrando... de tudo.

-Remo? O que foi?

O outro entrou, encostou a porta e sentou na cama a frente.

-Essas suas... "visões", são sempre tão extremas?

Ele tinha um ar preocupado.

-Claro que não... eu nunca...

Foi tomado por lembranças dolorosas... tudo havia começado no seu quarto ano... sim, com a visão que tivera antes da copa Mundial... sim, começou a doer mais ali... claro que no primeiro ano também doera... sim, faziam três anos que se sentia mal... passava mal... cada vez pior...

-Harry...

Olhou Lupin... encontrou olhos preocupados.

-Não... nunca desse jeito.

-Dumbledore disse que não é a primeira vez que você sai fisicamente ferido...

-Eu sei... sei.- se sentiu idiota... fraco.

Sim muito idiota, e muito fraco... impotente até, você não é capaz de se cuidar...

-Harry eu queria te contar uma coisa... sobre o que aconteceu...

Harry olhou os olhos dele, Lupin estava muito tenso.

-O quê?

-Quando você desmaiou pela segunda vez... eu contei a Dumbledore e ele mandou contar para você... quando você desmaiou depois de voltar...

-Sim... quando você pediu para eu não dormir...

-Algo começou a brilhar em você... isso faz algum sentido?

-Brilhar em mim? Como assim?

-Era estranho Harry, não dá para explicar... foi muito rápido...

-Efeito da jóia talvez?

-Não sei, foi rápido, como se você fosse transparente... feito de fogo... Harry achei que você ia pegar fogo...

-Acho que não posso fazer isso...- sorriu.- Eu tenho que ficar muito furioso...

"Você não manda em mim!!!

Isso não foi uma escolha, foi uma ordem!!!"

Eu fiquei furioso...

-Acho que sei porque... acho que sei... acho que foi quando resisti a jóia... como fiz... –suspirou.- Foi rápido você disse?

-Sim, muito rápido.

-Se foi o que estou pensando, foi melhor que tenha acontecido então...

Mas Lupin ainda estava com aquele ar preocupado, o olhou novamente.

-Você nunca mais conversou comigo, sério, sobre... sobre...

Harry olhou o chão, não... não queria pensar naquilo agora...

-Sobre a profecia.- concluiu desanimado.

-Desculpe Harry, você não deve querer pensar nisso, principalmente agora... desculpe.- Ele disse e se levantou.

Com muito esforço Harry segurou as vestes surradas de Lupin pelas costas.

-Eu quero muito acreditar, que tenho mais escolhas na vida que o que me deram nessas profecias...

-Como assim Harry?

-Matar ou morrer... não quero que minha vida se resuma a isso.

Ergueu o rosto e encarou o outro que o olhava espantado.

-Você está sofrendo.

-Não sou eu que estou sofrendo.- falou o homem.

-Belos mentirosos somos nós dois.

Lupin suspirou e deu mais uns passos em direção a saída.

-Também quero que sua vida seja mais que isso... não conheço ninguém que mereça uma boa vida mais que você...

Ele saiu e fechou a porta.

-Eu conheço... professor... conheço sim... muita gente.

E estava sendo sincero.

Harry tinha que admitir, era teimoso e do tipo que se chateia muito fácil, acabou levantando... as pernas tremeram... estava mesmo muito fraco, mas não queria ficar mais deitado, além do mais Hermione não tinha voltado ainda e o lugar parecia mais frio sem ela.

Apesar de pálido, ao se ver no espelho pode se acalmar, já estivera muito pior... vestindo o pijama novo que Mione lhe tinha comprado, ele nem parecia magro... nem tão pequeno... tamanho de quinze? Ele pensou se olhando... poxa, era baixo mesmo... Hermione era praticamente do mesmo tamanho dele... e perto de Rony então, era um nanico... abriu devagar a camisa do pijama e olhou a marca, estava mais leve, mas ainda era visível... uma linha irregular que ia do fim das costelas até o fim do ventre... por um segundo relembrou da mulher... dos olhos dela... do sorriso, e novamente do ferimento, fechou os olhos com força... tudo que não precisava era relembrar aquilo... cambaleou, estendeu a mão para frente e se apoiou no espelho, era frio, tão frio...

-Você não devia mesmo estar de pé querido.- disse a Sra Weasley da porta.

-Cansei de ficar deitado.

-Você tem uma mania irritante de querer apressar as coisas.- Disse Molly sorrindo bondosamente.

Ele sorriu.

-Chama a Mione para mim, Molly? Por favor?

Ela o olhou, sorriu:

-Se você prometer deitar... eu chamo.

Harry acenou de leve com a cabeça, Molly foi saindo...

-Molly?

-Sim?

-Notícias de Carlinhos?

Ela olhou para o chão...

-A falta de notícias já é uma boa notícia...

E saiu.

O que o deixou mais inquieto, sentou na cama.

Quando Hermione retornou, ele ainda olhava para o chão aturdido.

-Queria me ver?- ela perguntou preocupada da porta.

Ele apenas estendeu o braço, ela se aproximou e deixou-o abraça-la, murmurou com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele:

-Você está preocupado...

-Estou sim... Mione, o que você ta sabendo de tudo?

-Porquê Harry?

-Porquê eu não quero ignorar nada, e não vou esconder nada.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e o olhou.

-Do que está falando?

-Que essas minhas crises estão piorando...e... não é só culpa de Voldmort...

-Harry lá vai você se culpar de novo...

-Não Mione.- pôs a mão na cabeça.- Tem mais alguém me peturbando... entrando na minha mente.

Ela o olhou chocada, gaguejou muito... o abraçou mais forte.

-Isso não é possível! Não é não! Não pode ser!

Ele a abraçou também...

-Mas aconteceu... pela segunda vez.

-Ah... não... não... Harry...

-Eu vou precisar de você para... continuar...

Ela o olhou nos olhos...

-Eu preciso de você Mione, desse seu carinho... pra continuar...

Ela sorriu.

Tudo que Hermione sabia era que os desaparecidos estavam em missão para ordem... Carlinhos,Hagrid e Grope estavam desaparecidos após mandarem notícias de algum lugar da Espanha... onde haviam seguido pistas de Comensais, Snape tinha desaparecido em algum lugar entre a Índia e China, mas na última mensagem enviada por ele, havia menção ao Tibet...

-Ah... vai ver ele desistiu de tudo e vai virar um monge.-disse sério.

Ela riu, mas logo ficou em silêncio.

-Pomfrey já se recuperou.

-O que a atacou?

-Ninguém sabe, mas Hogwarts talvez não seja mais tão segura.- ela acariciou os cabelos dele.

Tudo que Harry sabia, foi partilhado com Hermione, e foi ela que precisou de amparo, ficou muito chocada, e muito preocupada.

-O que Dumbledore disse?

-Ele não sabe dessa segunda visão...tudo não...ainda.

-Mas vocês não conversaram?

-Muito pouco... eu mal conseguia ficar acordado...

Ele estava sentado na cama, ela esparramada em seu colo, cabeça em seu peito...

-Você voltou a ficar quente...- ela suspirou.

-Como?

-Sua pele... voltou a ficar quente, como é sempre.

-Ah... ta... já era hora de eu me recuperar mesmo, não dá pra ficar gelado pra sempre, não abraçado com você...

Ela riu.

-Abobado... eu disse quente mesmo...mais quente que as outras pessoas...

-Do que você está falando?

-Você é mais quente que as outras pessoas...

-Impressão sua.- ele riu.- Mas que bom que você me acha um cara "quente".

-Safado...

Levantou e engrenou um sorriso simpático para todos da cozinha, viu aliviado meia Ordem da Fênix presente, cumprimentou-os todos, Lupin, Thonks, agora juntos irremediavelmente, explicitamente de mãos dadas... "viu... eu conheço pelo menos duas pessoas que merecem muito serem felizes,Remo..." sorriu, Moody não parava de encarar o casaco de Mundungus... que parecia se mexer, Héstia Jones lhe deu um sorriso e Quim lhe deu um tapinha no ombro.

-Nossa isso parece uma reunião...

-E é Harry... estamos esperando os outros membros.

-Uma reunião da Ordem? Agora?

-Sim...-disse Dumbledore ao entrar pela porta da cozinha.- A Primeira de uma nova era... a primeira de tempos verdadeiramente difíceis.

Harry o olhou surpreso, com a boca aberta.

Atrás de Dumbledore estava Snape... com cara de quem tinha acabado de sair de Azkaban...

Esperaram em silêncio, chegaram Emelina Vance, Dédalo, que não sossegou com sua cartola até Harry lhe dar um aperto de mão... Os gêmeos...O Sr Weasley... Percy e Gui, "Penélope não vem...Percy lhe confidenciou orgulhoso...vou ser pai." (Não me convide para ser padrinho... por favor...), Ali só faltava Sirius e Morgan... como faziam falta aqueles dois...Rony e Neville entraram meio encabulados, mas deu para escutar Molly ralhando com Gina novamente, e até uma reclamação de Marco.

-Acho que estamos todos aqui Dumbledore.- disse Molly da porta.

-Sim, e creio que não são necessárias apresentações... a minha frente temos o maior grupo de bruxos que já enfrentou Voldmort que permanece para lutar... dos mais velhos membros.- sorriu e recebeu um aceno de confirmação de Moody.- aos mais novos.- Sorriu-lhes.

Harry sentiu um frio na barriga, óbvio... a única que não era maior ali era Hermione... mas ela, ela já se mostrar digna de participar a muito tempo... porque sim... agora eram membros da Ordem.

Uma batida leve na porta, Molly atendeu.

-Achamos que não viria... entre.

"Eu não vou parar de ter surpresas hoje?"

Era Maya, que lhe lançou um olhar de puro desprezo, ele chegou a sentir o frio emanado dela... anota, anota, ela é mais desagradável que o Snape...

Havia um ar solene naquela cozinha... no 12 do Largo Grimauld... um ar pesado... Dumbledore falou resumidamente sobre as novas intenções de Voldmort, Novas informações foram trazidas por Emelina e Dédalo... Voldmort estava mesmo atrás de artefatos antigos, agora não se sabia o motivo, Harry interrompeu.

-Posso não ter plena certeza, mas creio que tem muito a ver com o véu...

Snape e Maya soltaram um grunhido, mas não se atreveram a dizer nada até porque Dumbledore sorriu e acenou em acordo com a cabeça.

-Sim Harry, eu também acredito que o Véu tem muita importância nisso.O que nos leva então a sua missão Severo.

Sim, sim... pensou Harry... se você não se converteu ao zen-budismo onde se enfiou? Não adiantava... ele ainda não ia com a cara de Snape e a recíproca era verdadeira... não que o desastre final da missão não o tenha deixado comovido... "que peninha que os trasgos montanheses não te comeram Severo... que peninha mesmo..."

Snape estava atrás da origem do véu... que remonta ao próprio iluminado Buda... ou coisa mais antiga ainda... ele conseguiu meia dúzia de documentos antiqüíssimos, "quero ver eu por a mão neles... ele vai fazer de tudo pra não me mostrar...", além de boas pistas sobre um outro artefato que alguns "homens de negro, com marcas no braço" procuravam incansavelmente... claro até ser encurralado em uma montanha por um bando de trasgos, ser ferido em uma avalanche da qual só saiu três dias depois... "tadinho dele... tanta neve e o cabelo continua seboso..."

Sentiu Hermione lhe apertar o braço, Dumbledore o olhava... "perdi algo?"

-Agora Harry quero que descreva nossa nova amiga...

Antes você não queria saber dela... pensou, descreveu-a, e aproveitou e incluiu sob o olhar afirmativo de Dumbledore, tudo o que sabia sobre o salão e sobre a jóia...

-Interessante, interessante- engrolou Moody.- Alguma pista dela Dumbledore?

Héstia Jones interrompeu:

-Dedos com anéis em garras... envolta em um manto negro... mestra de uma jóia... eu já ouvi falar nisso em meus estudos...- ela olhou Dumbledore.- Tenho comigo velhos textos em sânscrito que mencionam alguém assim, gostaria de vê-los?

-Com certeza Héstia... seu conhecimento sobre certas mitologias vai ser de grande ajuda.-Sorriu Dumbledore.- Creio que principalmente Harry vai gostar de saber quem o está importunando.

Maya olhou para cima, "comprovado, ela é pior que Snape, e eu quase simpatizei com você sua corva!!!" (qual o feminino de corvo?)

Rony e Neville ainda olhavam para Harry meio assustados quando foram dispensados, "vocês tem que se concentrar em Hogwarts... essa é a principal missão de vocês..." dissera Dumbledore, o que soou "Vocês são a equipe júnior de reserva... sosseguem que agora a reunião vai ficar mais séria... então cama molecada..." Mas como eram membros estreiantes, não ia pegar bem começar a exigir informação, Harry levantou e foi seguido pelos outros sob o olhar duro da Sra Weasley.

-Esperem até a reunião acabar e daí nós jantaremos... se comportem, os outros estão na sala de visitas.

O que soou como: " se eu desconfiar de algo vou gritar HARRY TIAGO POTTER, no meio da reunião mesmo!!!"

Subiram as escadas em silêncio...

-E então! Então?!- começou Gina.

-Você contou sua visão Harry.- afirmou Luna ao dar a mão a Rony.

-Contei sim.- falou vagamente.

Luna puxou Rony e sentou-se com ele na poltrona, abraçados.

-Agora nós estamos quietos e podemos te ouvir.- ela sorriu.

Se não fosse o sorriso de Rony, Harry ainda iria falar com ele que ele era um rapaz de muita sorte... porque Luna era especial... Claro, sorriu ao ser abraçado por Hermione, não tão especial quanto ela... eram formas diferentes de serem especiais, sentou-se no chão apoiado em almofadas, abraçado por trás por Hermione e começou a contar... depois de contar e lembrar tantas vezes ele não se arrepiava mais, o problema a cara de espanto de Rony e Luna, Harry viu com alegria o ataque de sonolência de Marco... o garoto não precisava ter pesadelos tão cedo... já bastava o incidente anterior... e bem, ele olhou pelo canto dos olhos, Neville e Gina não estavam exatamente prestando a atenção... a Gina né... quem diria... bem, o namoro deles já estava fazendo aniversário... quase um ano... Harry ainda pensou, ao ver a despreocupação de Neville se ele tivesse sido o escolhido afinal... "sem chance... gosto do cara, é meu amigo... mas sem chance."

Hermione estava ultrapassando os limites de novo... mão em sua barriga.

-Ficou uma marca...

-Para de mexer aí Mione... incomoda.

-Não vai ficar uma cicatriz vai?

-Você ia me amar menos se ficasse?

-Claro que não... mas se ficar você vai lembrar sempre...

Deu um suspiro contrariado, segurou a mão dela.

-Pedi para não mexer aí... por favor...

-Desculpe...- ela o beijou de leve no pescoço, mão cruzando o peito dele.- Sabe... você ainda tá muito pálido.

-Apenas me segure... me abraça... ei! Sai Bichento!

O gato tinha enfiado a carona entre ele e Hermione e o empurrava, com certeza sentindo falta da dona, isso irritou Harry profundamente.

-Bichento, que foi fofo?-Hermione sorriu.

O gato se enfiou mais entre os dois dando uma cabeçada dolorida nas costelas de Harry... "dá um tempo Bichento!"

-Sái Bichento- empurrou o gato.- Isso dói.

O gato cometeu o erro de arranhar a mão de Harry.

-Ah Harry, você chateou ele!- reclamou Mione.

-Bichento você me arranhou!- Harry reclamou empurrando o gato com força.

Hermione começou a rir, o gato se arrepiou e bufou para Harry.

-E pare de bufar seu chato!-disse Harry zangado.

Bichento ergueu a pata mostrando-lhe as unhas.

"Eu também sei fazer isso seu peste!"

Um enorme gato preto apareceu no colo de Hermione, arrepiado bufando alto e mostrando uma pata cheia de unhas com o dobro do tamanho do outro.

-Ih, olha o bom humor do Harry levando a melhor de novo...-retorquiu Rony.

-Harry não machuca o Bichento!-disse Hermione segurando o gato preto com força, difícil já que parecia mais uma pantera do que um gato...

Mas ao segura-lo, e o gato preto relaxou e a olhou com aqueles imensos olhos de esmeralda, abriu-se a brecha que o gato verdadeiro esperava, Bichento meteu uma patada no animago.

-Bichento não!-disse Hermione assustada.

O gato negro apenas sentiu a dor... isso era ruim, o instinto levou a melhor, ele bufou alto mostrando uma série de dentes afiados, e ergueu a pata, o outro gato se encolheu mas ainda bufando.

-Parem já os dois!-disse Mione segurando o animago.

Mas o gato negro se desvencilhou dela e perseguiu o menor por toda a sala, derubando poltronas, livros e pulando entre Neville e Gina, entre bufos e patadas.

-Que saco Harry!- disse Hermione.- Não machuca o Bichento!!!

O gato negro abocanhara o pescoço do menor.

-Harry!!! Não!!!

O gato maior agora mantinha o menor preso pelo pescoço, o outro foi relaxando, até ficar bem quieto, Hermione ficou com lágrimas nos olhos...

-Harry!!! VOCÊ MATOU O BICHENTO!!!

-Não matou não Mione- disse Neville rindo.- Gatos são assim... eu to vendo o rabo do Bichento se mexendo... Harry só tá dando uma lição nele.

-Harry! Pára com isso! Chega!

O gato negro soltou o outro que nem se moveu... e andou até a garota e pulou no colo dela a olhando, o outro deu um miado magoado e nem se moveu, o gato preto colocou as patas no peito dela e começou a lambe-la:

-Eu não quero saber... isso foi...

Mal houve uma mudança de peso, mas ela sentiu duas mãos segurarem o rosto dela e ele a beijou... pela primeira vez, Harry a pegou desprevenida...

Ele sentiu as bochechas dela pegarem fogo... "você não me conhece sabia? Eu nunca beijei você antes..." pensou sentindo a garota relaxar...

-Eu sou muito ciumento ás vezes sabia?- ele disse na orelha dela.

Hermione o olhou espantada, Harry se afastou e sorriu, havia um arranhão no rosto dele, três linhas vermelhas pouco abaixo do olho direito.

-Você é um animago.

Hermione viu os olhos de Harry se arregalarem, e ele corou tanto que as linhas do rosto pareceram ficar maiores... ele se virou e olhou Luna... tinha esquecido completamente da garota, Deu uma olhada de esguelha para Marco, mas o garoto, por incrível que parecesse roncava, mas o olhos azuis de Luna estavam pregados em Harry.

Então percebeu que Rony sorria..."aí tem coisa".

-Eu não tinha visto você ainda...- Luna sorriu.

-Como?

-Ah bem... sabe...- começou Gina.- Eu surrupiei a receita da Mione e guardei... então o Rony me pediu.

-GINA!!!-disse Hermione escandalizada.

-Sossega gente, ela é registrada também.- sorriu Rony.- né amor?

Luna sorriu:

-Quer ver?-perguntou para Harry.

Como Harry não respondeu, foi presenteado com a visão de uma bela raposa prateada...

-Linda não?-disse Rony orgulhoso.

-Me prometam que isso para aqui... não é uma coisa pra ficar espalhando Gina.- disse Harry sério.- Nada contra você Luna.- ele olhou a garota que já voltara ao normal.- Mas isso não é um passatempo.

-Olha quem fala!- disse Hermione puxando a orelha de Harry sem cerimônia nenhuma.

-Ai! O Bichento mereceu Mione, olha meu rosto!- apontou o arranhado.- Né Bichento?

O gato deu um miado baixo e se aproximou devagar.

-Olha... ele tá tremendo Harry que maldade!

-Pára de fingimento seu gato sem vergonha!

Hermione deu um tapinha na cabeça de Harry.

-isso é terrorismo Harry!

-Você gosta mais do gato que de mim?- perguntou sério.

Rony e Neville riram.

-Você é impossível Harry!

-O gato ta bem... olha. Vem Bichento!

O gato pulou no colo do Harry, mas meio inseguro.

-Viu?

-Vi que vocês estão aprontando pelo jeito!- Molly abriu a porta de sopetão.- Gina! Tenha modos!!!

A garota se desencostou de Neville como se tivesse levado um choque e o rapaz ficou um pimentão.

-O que aconteceu com seu rosto Harry?- ela perguntou.

-Bichento!- falaram os seis.

-Vocês não tem jeito mesmo!- ela retorquiu

Hermione deu um beijo na testa de Harry mas saiu com o gato nos braços.

-Vê se pode.- Harry comentou inconformado.-Trocado pelo gato!

-Fica quieto seu gatocida!- exclamou a garota.


	8. De volta a Hogwarts

Eu amo o Bichento e deveria ter dado mais falas pra ele! Eu sempre pensei no que Sirius queria dizer com "Bichento me falou..."

* * *

**Cp08 De volta a Hogwarts **

Bichento teve a cara de pau de acorda-lo no meio da noite, ah sim, isso era com os gatos... o bicho aceitara sua superioridade... o aceitara... "bom pra você" pensou olhando para o bicho, o que pelos olhos lhe respondeu de modo mau-humorado, "mas vire as costas e lhe meto as unhas garoto!"

"Experimenta Bichento!"

"Vire as costas então..."

"hahaha"

"Grande... todo grande é panaca..."

Só então percebeu... e de certa forma, se sentiu um pouco panaca...

"não podemos ser amigos, não?"

"Posso pensar no seu caso..." o gato saiu balançando o rabo. "Vou pensar..."

O motivo de idiotamente nunca ter tentado ter uma conversa com o gato desde que se tornara um animago lhe passou pela cabeça, esse bicho é uma fonte de informações... então pensou em Hermione... saiu nas quatro patas atrás do gato que estava esperando, Bichento o estava esperando.

"veio... sabia que vinha..."

"sabia?"

"Ai, ai" o gato lhe virou as costas... "Você é tão previsível as vezes!"

Escutar isso de um gato que era mau-humorado a ponto de ficar anos encalhado numa loja era um insulto... dos grandes.

"E daí?" virou as costas e voltou ao quarto.

Sentiu a patada.

"DESGRAÇADO!" Bufou.

"Você me deu as costas... otário"

"Gato safado dos infernos!!!"- bufou.

"Você é esquentadinho também..." o gato lhe olhava calmamente, balançando o rabo de um lado para outro.

O gato maior parou, virado para o menor, ambos balançando as caudas longas e felpudas... um novo amigo... alguém para aprender... algo.

E Bichento lhe contou por horas seus encontros com Sirius e suas perseguições, até Harry conseguir miar baixo... se estivesse na forma humana ele estaria chorando, de saudade de Sirius... porque Bichento afirmava o quanto o outro se preocupara com ele...

"Sabe...- afirmou o gato se levantando.- Eu simpatizei com aquele cachorro... acho que simpatizo com você também..."

E se foi para o quarto das garotas, antes de entrar ele olhou para Harry.

"Ela gosta mesmo de você..."

"Eu sei..."

"Mas machuque a minha menina e eu lhe mostro minhas garras grandão..."

"Bichento..."

O gato balançou a cauda.

"Obrigado"

"Não tem de que..."

E entrou no quarto.

Harry voltou para cama, prometendo a si mesmo que daria um jeito de ter o véu de volta, que daria um jeito de encontrar Sirius...

-HAHAHÁ!PEGAMOS!!!

-ACORDA BELA ADORMECIDA!!!

Harry só se sentiu sem fôlego algum, Rony e Neville o acordaram com travesseiradas, rindo feito dois bobos alegres...

-Que... que...- tentou falar entre as travesseiradas.-EI!!!

Catou o seu travesseiro e enfiou nas fuças de Neville que caiu sentado na cama de Rony, e partiu pra cima de Rony.

-Seu traste! Seu... afinal qual o motivo dessa zona?

Mas Rony não conseguia falar pois ele não parava de bater.

-NE...NE...NE...VILLE!!!SEU JUMENTO!!! ME AJUDA!!!-ele berrou ao empurrar Harry.

Os dois olharam, mas Neville já estava na porta saindo abraçado com Gina para o café...

-Olha... o Neville não é tão jumento assim...-disse Harry sentado na cama.-E a Gina também...

-EI! É a minha irmã!-falou Rony.

-E agora sei quem ela puxou...- riu maldoso.- Você e a Luna... dois safados... quem diria...

-E Você? A Mione não é nem um pouco santa.- Rony respondeu com maldade.- Eu sei muito bem...

Harry enfiou outra almofadada no amigo.

-Afinal porque toda agitação?

-Se manca Harry! Hogwarts!!! Lerdo!

-PUTZ!!!- Harry enfiou um tapa na cara.- Eu nem arrumei...

-Lerdo mesmo... a mamãe já arrumou todas as coisas...-Rony se pôs de pé.

Harry foi até o guarda roupa, suas roupas estavam ali, então se tocou... eram as roupas velhas...

-Nem reparei...

-Verdade?

Olhar torto para o Rony.

-Café!-disse Luna sonhadoramente.

Rony pulou da cama e saiu... Harry se levantou e reparou na roupa sobre a poltrona, quando exatamente a Sra Weasley a separara era a questão, então encontrou a sua, calça e camisa limpas...meias e sapatos... começou a se vestir, estava abotoando a camisa quando escutou um suspiro, olhou para a porta.

-Mione?

-Eu também decidi me vestir antes de descer...- ela sorriu.

-Mione!- sabia que estava vermelho, "quanto tempo você tá olhando?"

-Vamos ou a Sra Weasley vai começar a berrar seu nome.- ela disse com um enorme sorriso.

A boa e velha confusão de partida, Harry e Hermione puderam comer sossegados de mãos dadas, ela apoiada no ombro dele, porque o resto da casa estava uma bagunça e a Sra Weasley toda hora lembrando das coisas que Neville estava esquecendo, além do mais Thonks estava muito ocupada em servir bolo para Lupin e nem olhava para os dois... não que Harry e Hermione estivem reparando neles também...

-Estava pensando... como vamos? a pé?- perguntou Hermione.

-Não...-disse Lupin com a xícara na mão.- Com o carro da Morgan...

-O carro... mas arrebentamos...-começou Harry.

-Não se preocupe, Snape consertou-o.

-Sério é?- disse sem emoção.-Como vai Morgan?

-Você deve sentir Harry...- ele evitou olha-lo.- O ferimento não fecha...

Harry cerrou os punhos sob a mesa, Hermione segurou-os de leve.

-Não é sua culpa Harry... não dava pra saber que ela ia aparatar justamente entre vocês... vai demorar, mas ela vai se restabelecer...-começou Thonks.

Harry não suportou, teve que levantar e sair da cozinha, uma onda horrível de náusea o invadiu e um ódio frio também.

"-Vamos Bela... eu estou bem... nos veremos novamente Potter... você começou bem... matou sua amiga..."

-Ele está bem! A ferida dele se fechou! Não devia fechar!-socou a parede do banheiro onde se enfiara.

Por que sim, e Harry se odiara por aquilo por muito tempo, ele fizera um feitiço que de toda forma era e devia ser tão fatal quanto um Avada se recebido de perto, sim, ele tinha pretendido matar, e quase matara alguém que amava... em vão... se deixou escorregar enquanto ouvia a Sra Weasley berrando que estavam atrasados. Morgan não acordava... e talvez não acordasse mais...

Saiu do banheiro e deu de cara com Hermione, não falaram nada, ela o abraçou.

-Morgan vai acordar Harry, ela é teimosa.- disse ela lhe acariciando os cabelos.

"Sirius também era..." pensou amargo.

Molly quase teve um colapso nervoso antes de entrarem no carro de Morgan, "Nunca reparei que esse carro era um micro-ônibus"... claro sendo dela tinha mil-e-duas utilidades, assim como os carros do ministério, Remo era bom motorista mesmo... em dois minutos estavam na estação, em um estavam atravessando a barreira, Harry viu o Expresso, seu coração amainou... sim aquilo era doce... era bom... maravilhoso... prelúdio do lar... "o que eu vou fazer quando isso tudo terminar... eu não sei."

-Harry, eu e o Rony... sabe monitores...-disse Hermione.

-Eu vou com os outros.- sorriu.-vou ficar esperando.

Ela sorriu e entrou no trem indo para a parte da frente, entrou com os outros, Marco encontrou os colegas e saiu dando um aceno e um até mais tarde, era melhor assim, que ele ficasse com os colegas da idade dele, pensou Harry, com os amigos.

A viagem com Neville, Luna e Gina foi divertida no começo... Neville levou a maior surra no Snap explosivo de Luna, e Gina insistiu em jogar xadrez com Harry, foi uma partida dura... empatados a cada lance... "é a irmã do Rony... eles devem praticar muito...", é óbvio que algo tinha que acontecer, para surpresa de Harry quem apareceu na porta foi Pansy Parkinson, Harry suspirou."O que aquele idiota tá fazendo que não apareceu? É pra manter as aparências..."

-Acho que estou perdendo o meu charme... Malfoy está mandando os cães no lugar.- olhou a garota.- Sim?

-Sabe Potter... realmente o Draco tem coisa melhor que ver essa sua cara desfigurada no primeiro dia... e eu tenho um assunto inacabado com você.

-Sabe Pansy, limpe seus ouvidos... EU NÃO TENHO ASSUNTOS COM VOCÊ!!!

Ela riu:

-Não quer pensar nisso não é? Dói? Um pouco? Lembrar da Aninha?-falou maldosamente.

-Você precisaria ser gente pra entender meus sentimentos e todo mundo sabe, não é Pansy? Vacas não são gente...

-Sabe Potter, você pode ter a língua de um Sonserino, mas não tem a classe...

-Dispenso esse tipo de classe."pressinto algo ruim... muito ruim..."

-Ah.- ela suspirou erguendo as mãos e então olhou em volta.- Potter está recusando um duelo.- ela falou alto.- E se diz presidente do clube de duelos!

-Exatamente, e como presidente do clube, não vou humilhar alguém que não tem meu nível.- meneou a varinha.

A porta se fechou com força na cara da garota, que voltou a abrir com força.

-É um desafio! O estatuto do clube- ela puxou um papel.- Diz claramente que o presidente não pode se negar a um duelo! Ou terá que passar o cargo!

-Isso é para os duelos de fim de ano Pansy!- ele disse se lembrando exatamente do parágrafo.

-Não estou falando dos duelos de fim de ano, Mestiço!-ela estreitou os olhos.-Venha... vamos falar da Ana... daquela chifrudinha...

Harry se ergueu, pareceu farejar no ar e viu a garota dar um passo para trás.

-Tentando agrada-lo? Conseguiu um belo adorno no bracinho Pansy? Qual foi o preço?- disse andando na direção dela, se sentindo frio, vendo ela vacilar.

-Do...do... que está falando Potter?- ela deu mais um passo para trás.

-Que eu sei muito bem como Voldmort marca seu gado...- sibilou baixo com o rosto perto da garota.- Que foi? Esse é o nome dele...

Ela estava imprensada contra a parede do trem, ele escutou cochichos vindos das outras portas, ela tremeu.

-Você...- ela disse rangendo os dentes.

-Eu?- disse friamente a encarando.

-VOCÊ É UM COVARDE!- ela puxou a varinha.

-Você é uma prostituta... -disse segurando o braço esquerdo da garota.- Vendida... valeu a pena?- apertou o braço dela, podia sentir a marca na pele dela.- Você vale tão pouco assim menina?

Ela apertou a varinha no peito dele, ele apertou com força o braço sabia que a marca estava sob sua mão, então aconteceu...

Pansy deu um gemido e segurou o braço com lágrimas nos olhos, esfregava a pele como se doesse, Harry deu um passo atrás e a olhou. Isso foi o que os outros viram, mas entre os dois aconteceu muito mais... Pansy sentiu a marca queimar e Harry também sentiu contra sua mão... e na sua testa... ao mesmo tempo que partilharam a visão, a memória...

"Pansy estava toda coberta de negro e com capuz... no meio do salão havia um homem, trouxa, muito ferido, implorando baixinho para morrer, ela mesma o acertara, ela o fizera sofrer por horas, o torturara, de algum lugar acima da sala escutou a ordem:

-Pode acabar com ele criança... mate-o.

Era Voldmort.

-Sim meu amo.- ela disse com um tom satisfeito na voz- AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Pansy matara um ser humano... esse era o preço... era uma Comensal... Comensal da Morte... era o que significava...

-Nada pode trazer os mortos de volta, sua tola.- disse baixo.- O que você fez foi imperdoável...

Ela o olhou com olhos arregalados, então arreganhou os dentes, ergueu a varinha, mas Harry foi rápido segurou o braço dela e usou seu peso para enfiá-la a força na cabine onde os três a olharam e o olharam, Harry a fez cair no chão e com uma perna nas pernas da garota a imobilizou.

-Gina, vai procurar um monitor que não seja o Malfoy!

-Certo!

-De preferência a Mione...Neville fique na porta sim?

-Claro!

Harry sorriu para Luna que os olhava e sorria para Pansy.

-Seu nojento!- berrou Pansy se debatendo.

Harry apenas sabia que queria saber mais... sabia o que fazer... apenas sabia... o outro pé apoiou-se no pescoço da garota a imobilizando totalmente e ele puxou com violência a manga da garota braço abaixo, com um enorme desprezo pela criatura que tentava se livrar das mãos fortes, ele viu, clara, mas vermelha a marca recente, sim ela se apagaria, se tornando muito fraca até queimar quando Voldmort tocasse a de algum outro... como fizera com Rabicho daquela vez... com nojo colocou a mão por cima da marca, sentiu sua cicatriz formigar...

"Ela se ajoelhou na frente de Voldmort, ela tremia e tinha medo de encará-lo, medo daquela cara viperina, então só mirava as mãos pálidas dele.

-Você será uma fiel serva, vejo isso.- sibilou Voldmort.

Ele acenou para alguém, outro comensal se aproximou, Voldmort segurou o cálice que o outro lhe entregou.

-Estenda as mãos.

Ela estendeu prontamente, e Voldmort deixou cair um pouco do conteúdo do cálice, ela sentiu uma onda de repulsa, mas manteve as mãos em concha, enquanto o sangue era despejado nelas.

-Seu batismo de sangue... o sangue de sua vítima... beba-o.

Pansy sentiu um espasmo de nojo mas tocou os lábios no sangue e percebeu que não era só sangue, havia algo mais, um cheiro parecido com o de bebida, bebeu um pouco com a boca dura de nojo e medo, sentiu o corpo inteiro travar.

-Estenda-me seu braço esquerdo.

Ela o fez como se nem fosse necessário ter sido mandado, era como se não tivesse vontade própria, sentiu ele derramar o resto do sangue e então comprimir a pele com a varinha.

-Morsmordre.- sibilou Voldmort em língua de cobra.

Ela deu um gemido abafado, efeito da poção misturada ao sangue, porque na verdade queria berrar ao sentir-se marcada como se por um ferro em brasa, que se estendia formando o desenho em negro."

Harry teve que soltá-la pôs ambos reviveram a dor e ambos deram um berro, ele caiu sentado e ela se encolheu apertando o braço, a marca agora voltara a ser negra, ela olhava a marca e esfregava... ele apertou com força a cicatriz, onde ele sentira queimar... se olharam.

-Eu sei o que você é.- disse frio.- sei o que fez... melhor não mexer comigo Pansy ou eu vou te entregar... entende isso... ele não vai ficar nada satisfeito quando souber... você falhou, falhou na primeira missão, falhou em me fazer puxar a varinha, falhou... eu não vou lhe fazer nada...- levantou.- Eles vão punir você... eu sei que vão.

Ela o olhava, tremia inteira, Harry segurou o outro braço dela e com força a jogou para fora da cabine, bem na hora que Hermione e Rony se aproximavam.

-O que está havendo aqui?!- perguntou Hermione.

Neville ia começar a falar, mas Harry falou mais alto.

-Nada. Pansy decidiu me provocar, mas conversamos, não é Pansy? Ela entendeu que os duelos só podem ser feitos em Hogwarts, Não é Pansy? Ela vai voltar a cabine dela, não é Pansy?

-É sim, ela vem comigo.- disse Malfoy atrás de outros monitores.- Se você parar de perturbá-la, Potter.

-Eu? Eu perturbei você, Pansy?

A voz de Harry estava muito grave e fria, a garota o olhava com óbvia expressão de medo, mas estando de costas para os monitores eles não viram, ela andou dois passos para trás e então correu e se agarrou a Malfoy.

-Acho que não há mais nada a fazermos.- disse Hermione que olhava para Harry insistentemente.- Todos para suas cabines!

Houve um soar de portas sendo fechadas, eles entraram na cabine e Neville o encarou:

-O que foi aquilo? porque vocês dois gritaram?

Mas Harry estava enjoado, não sabia se era efeito da visão ou apenas efeito do nojo que sentia pelo o que ela tinha feito...não vira nada revelador, nenhuma pista que valesse a pena aquela visão nojenta... além de como era feita a marca... claro, a poção e a forma de conjurar a marca de forma que ficasse gravada na pele... sentiu um repuxo de nojo e raiva... porque fizera aquilo? Não precisava ter feito... o que tinha lhe dado pra fazer aquilo? Apenas escutou que Luna estava contando o que acontecera e a cara de espanto de Hermione.

-Porque fez isso Harry?- ela o olhou elevando a voz um pouco.

Ele a olhou.

-Você entendeu o que Luna contou?

-Entendi que você assustou a Pansy e fez algo com ela...

-Pansy é uma comensal... ficou mais claro pra você?

Hermione arregalou os olhos e Rony falou um palavrão.

-O braço, no braço... a marca... você tocou na marca!- disse Gina.

-Isso Gina, grita bem alto!- disse mal humorado, sua cabeça latejou.

-Você viu.- disse Luna.

-O que você viu?- perguntou Neville

-Vocês não vão querer saber...- sentiu um espasmo ao lembrar.- Vocês realmente não vão querer saber...- levantou o rosto olhando para o teto, nauseado.

-Sem segredos Harry... por favor.- disse Hermione de pé segurando o rosto dele.- Harry... por favor...

Harry contou, Gina fez uma cara de nojo, Hermione suspirou , mas de resto não pareceram tão chocados.

-Horrível- disse Rony.

-Horrível é sentir isso como se fosse ela...- reprimiu um outro espasmo de nojo.- Sentir na pele dela...

-É, só ser Pansy é suficientemente nojento.- falou Gina.

-Temos que contar...-começou Hermione.

-Sim, vou dar um jeito de falar para Dumbledore.- falou pensativo.

-Não!- ela disse furiosa.- Contar pra todo mundo!

-Contar nada! -disse Rony.- Não somos da OF? Vamos dar um pé na bunda dela!

-OF?- perguntou Neville.

-Da Or...

-Calem a boca!- disse sério.- Sabe, isso não é como participar da AD e catar Sonserinos nos corredores pra azarar...

Hermione lhe deu uma olhada incrédula.

-Não se preocupem eu dei uma assustada nela, ela provavelmente vai ser punida por se revelar...e temos que fazer as coisas devagar sabe?

-É tem razão...-disse Hermione contrariada.- Tem razão, vamos pensar antes de agir... me dá a Edwiges, eu mesmo escrevo, acho que você não vai querer escrever isso...

-Não mesmo...

Hermione pegou um papel e se pôs a escrever, mas Harry teve que recontar tudo com detalhes, mas ainda se sentiu enojado... Edwiges foi solta pela janela.

-Quantos deles são como ela agora?- perguntou Neville.

-Nem quero imaginar...- falou Rony.

-Engraçado... como você percebeu?- perguntou Gina

-Sei lá... pressenti.- disse encolhendo os ombros.

-E se você os pressentir na AD, Harry?- perguntou Hermione.

-Vai ser um exercício de auto-controle...- suspirou.

Quando a mulher do carrinho de doces chegou, Harry fez sua habitual compra, e ela lhe sorriu, já sabia de antemão o que ele ia comprar, Rony e Neville fizeram questão de ajudar a pagar, e só naquele momento ele se tocou que a Sra Weasley fizera uma retirada de seu cofre, estava com a bolsa cheia, "tenho que agradecer a ela por pensar nisso", mas não se sentiu disposto a comer, nem a jogar xadrez, nem Snap...

-Pare de pensar nisso...- Hermione o puxou pra perto.

-Estou irritado só isso.

-Hum,hum...querem mais privacidade?- falou Rony.

Um pacote de sapo de chocolate foi parar no meio da cara de Rony.

-Veja pelo lado bom... ele está jogando doces... não saleiros.- disse Neville.

Uma embalagem de bolo de caldeirão atingiu Neville na testa.

-Quer parar com criancice.- disse Mione.

-Não... isso me relaxa.

Quando o trem foi parando jogaram as vestes sobre a roupa, menos Rony e Hermione que já estavam vestidos, e saltaram do trem, Harry imediatamente sentiu falta de Hagrid, trocou um olhar com Rony e Mione, que obviamente também sentiram e se dirigiram as carruagens...

-Cara!-exclamou Rony- Tem razão! Esses bichos são muito estranhos!!!

Harry estacou, olhou para Rony, mas Hermione suspirou.

-Tem razão, se eu não soubesse o que são também me assustaria...

-Vocês podem ver... Sacanagem! Eu não posso!-disse Gina.

-Isso não é uma vantagem.- disse Luna entrando na carruagem.

-Mas como vocês?

-Ana...-disse Hermione.-A falsa...

-É acho que é... quer dizer... bem...-Rony desistiu e entrou na carruagem.

-Entendi, entendi.-disse apertando a mão de Hermione.

Sim, porque mesmo sendo uma Jinki, uma falsa Ana, a morte daquela cópia tinha sido bem real... e crua... e Rony e Hermione tinham visto, presenciado e sentido aquela morte, então, agora podiam vê-los... podiam ver os Trestálios.

"Que pena, era para acertar as duas!!! –Lembrava da voz de Belatriz..."

Harry apertou Mione forte nos braços, sim tinha feito sua escolha por ela bem antes do que pensara.

A entrada do castelo lhe pareceu bem menor que antes, viram uma certa comoção na entrada e vários alunos se desviavam na porta.

-Quer apostar quanto que o Pirraça tá começando cedo?-disse Rony.

-Há.-disse Neville ao passar pela porta.- Bexigas d'agua de novo.

Pirraça mirou neles quando entraram, Harry mal meneou a varinha.

- Uediuósi.

As bexigas mudaram o rumo em pleno ar e acertaram Pirraça, que fez um som irritado e disparou escadaria acima, alguns alunos bateram palmas.

-Isso que é entrada!- Rony riu.

-Não é que alguém acabou usando esse feitiço...- murmurou Hermione.-Sempre achei ele meio inútil...

-Nunca imaginei que você fosse falar isso.

Ela riu.

-Potter! Granger!

Era a professora Minerva, ela fez um aceno e eles entraram na câmara ao lado, os calouros ainda não haviam chego, Dumbledore estava ali.

-Recebemos sua carta Hermione.- disse ele.

-E?- Harry apressou, sabia que não tinham tempo disponível.

-Malfoy já nos tinha alertado... recebemos uma coruja dele.

Hermione soltou uma exclamação rouca.

-São sete os comensais na escola.-disse Minerva séria.

-Seis então...-falou Harry.- excluindo malfoy...

-Oito se contarmos com ele.- Corrigiu Minerva.

-Receberam um nome, círculo dos oito, Voldmort os incumbiu pessoalmente.

Agora Hermione soltara uma exclamação real.

-O que faremos?

-Por enquanto nada.- disse Dumbledore sério.- Gostaria que evitasse incidentes como esse Harry.

-Sinto muito, agi por impulso.

-Como nada?!-exclamou Hermione.

-Na verdade, são boas fontes de informação Senhorita Granger.- disse Prfa McGonagall.

-Não se desculpe, apenas evite medidas drásticas.-Dumbledore falou para Harry ignorando Hermione.

-Certo.

-Quero que fique com isso.- Dumbledore lhe deu um vidrinho, tinha um líquido quase tão transparente quanto Veritasserum mas levemente esverdeado.

-O que é?- Hermione se adiantou.

-Extrato concentrado de Athelas.- disse Minerva eficientemente.- Um purificador poderoso.

-Use na cicatriz se ela incomodar.- disse Dumbledore.- Carregue com você.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e guardou nas vestes.

-Bem.- disse Dumbledore sorrindo.- Vamos aproveitar o banquete, pelo menos a comida sempre é boa! E os calouros estão chegando!

Harry sorriu também, Minerva e Hermione pareciam não ter achado motivos para sorrir.

Rony e Luna esperavam na porta, disseram que Neville e Gina tinham entrado para guardar bons lugares. Entraram e havia a maior algazarra dentro do salão.

-Não olhem para a mesa da Sonserina.- disse Hermione.

-Eu lá quero perder tempo olhando aqueles bichos feios?- gemeu Rony.- Tenho coisa melhor para olhar, né amor?

Luna riu e deu um beijo em Rony antes de se separarem, mas Harry percebeu olhares estranhos por todo o caminho, talvez por causa do incidente no trem , mas sentiu que Hermione estava tensa, apertou a mão dela, então a abraçou, ela pareceu incomodada.

-Que foi?

-Nada.

Mas ela não estava sendo sincera, ele percebeu. Sentaram onde Gina e Neville tinham conseguido lugares, perto de onde sentariam os calouros.

-Ai.-gemeu Rony.- Vamos ter que esperar toda aquela enrolação até o jantar...

-Credo Rony se comporta como monitor um pouco, observa.- disse Hermione.

-Observar o quê? Quem é nosso a gente vai conhecer, os outros...

-Vamos ver os futuros Sonserinos.- Harry falou sombriamente.

-Ah Harry.- ela lhe deu um tapinha na mão.

Em seguida Harry viu algumas coisas curiosas, como a cara feia de Hermione na hora que Lilá e Parvati cochicharam algo e a cara de desafio que Parvati engrenou.

-Que foi?-perguntou na orelha de Hermione.

-Nada.

-Isso é mentira e é a segunda vez que...

-Quer saber mesmo?

-Quero!

Hermione lhe deu um beijo, Harry sorriu até ver que meia mesa começou a cochichar, murmurou.

-Que que tá havendo?

Hermione suspirou e apertou a mão dele.

-Mais tarde eu explico.

Ficou com um mal pressentimento, mas a professora Minerva entrava com a fila de alunos que parecia a maior que Harry já tinha visto em Hogwarts.

-Estranho...- murmurou ela.

-Também notou?

-Tem mais gente não tem?- perguntou Rony.

Os dois apenas balançaram a cabeça, mas o chapéu que já se punha em movimento, o rago parecia maior e ele ainda mais encardido que nunca, começou sua tradicional canção, e Rony começou a murmurar "que seja curta... que seja curta..."

"Não me avaliem pela aparência os novos...

relembrem de minha existência os velhos...

Aqui estou para selecioná-los...

Para cada casa eu devo quarteá-los

Quatro casa honradas em Hogwarts são

Afiada Sonserina de ferina união...

Protetora Lufa-lufa de grande coração...

Sábia Corvinal de infinita vocação...

Corajosa Grifinólia de alta determinação...

A Serpente, o Texugo, a Gralha e o Leão...

Nossos símbolos, nosso protetores no brasão...

Confiem nesse velho chapéu...

De Hogwarts eu sou o chapéu seletor

Eu sei a que casa já pertencem...

Apenas demostrarei meu valor...

Vamos não se acanhem...

Me experimentem e eu direi quem são...

Vamos iniciar a seleção..."

E o salão irrompeu em palmas.

-Maravilha.-gemeu Rony.- Seleção...

Mas Harry começou a rodar o vidrinho de Athelas entre as mãos, pensando nos oito comensais... a maioria era fácil de deduzir... Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, talvez, Emília... mas eram cinco, faltavam três... três outros comensais... engraçado como só tocar o vidro lhe dava uma certa paz... porquê Dumbledore não tinha entregue os nomes, ou Malfoy não os tinha entregue? Porquê diabos não perguntara? Hermione lhe deu um cotucão.

-Quê?

-Acabou a seleção.

-Já?

Ele ergueu os olhos a mesa se aquietava, antes de Dumbledore falar escutou Colin ao lado dos calouros apontar:

-Tá vendo aqueles ali? Aquela moça bonita com o distintivo? Hermione Granger, nossa monitora chefe!

Hermione corou. Alguns calouros espicharam os pescoços para vê-la.

-O ruivo alto, ele é monitor e soube que é o capitão do time desse ano! Ronald Weasley, irmão dos caras das Gemialidades.

Rony deu um aceno. Agora a maioria dos calouros tentava vê-lo.

-E o moreno, baixinho? É o presidente da AD! Ele é Harry Potter!

-Ele me chamou de baixinho?- sibilou para Hermione.

Rony riu. Os calouros olharam e cochicharam.

-Baixinho!- gemeu olhando pra cima.- Baixinho?!

-Pára Harry!- riu Hermione.

-Me lembrem de dar uma surra no Colin!

-Anda logo- gemeu Rony.- Vamos comer...

O silêncio imperou Dumbledore se levantou:

-Antes de qualquer falação... aproveitando que estamos com pressa.- E dumbledore olhou para Rony, que ficou magenta de tão vermelho.- Chega de enrolação, vamos apreciar o fabuloso banquete que nos aguarda. proveitemos o banquete!

-Até que enfim!!!- bradou Rony suficientemente alto para os calouros o olharem, ele se levantou e sorriu.- Tão esperando o quê molecada, toca o garfo!- ele apontou para a comida.

Foi só aí que alguns deles se tocaram que a mesa estava posta, Rony aproveitou seus longos braços e catou uma travessa de batatas meio longe e se sentou.

-Batatas pessoal!

-Manda!-disse Neville.

"Nada como a comida de Hogwarts." pensou Harry.

O jantar estava no meio quando Rony chamou sua atenção e apontou para mesa, ele desviou os olhos e gemeu:

-A corva não!

Hermione ergueu o olhar.

-Será que ela é a nova professora?

-Ótimo!- Harry falou irritado batendo o garfo no prato, perdendo a fome.- Tudo que preciso! Me livrei da Trelawney para passar as aulas de defesa esperando uma profecia idiota!

Tudo porque Maya acabara de entrar e se sentar na mesa dos professores.

-Sei não.- disse Rony.- Snape tá com uma cara estranha de felicidade...

-Ah tudo a ver.- disse contrariado.- Os dois devem ter se tornado amiguinhos, são dois intragáveis!

-Credo Harry!- censurou Hermione.

Mas aquilo estragara seu jantar, ele parou de comer e apenas bebericou o suco, Hermione o olhando torto, mas não falou nada, pois Dumbledore se levantara novamente.

-Um novo ano se inicia, um ano de expectativa, de descobertas, antes de eu dar os fatídicos e inevitáveis avisos de costume devo lembrar-lhes de porque estão em Hogwarts, vocês não estão aqui porque são bruxos... não... estão aqui porque são jovens... não estão aqui por causa de suas famílias, e sim porque são capazes... não estão aqui porque são os melhores e sim porque podem ser os melhores...- Dumbledore sorriu para os calouros das quatro mesas.- Agora os avisos: O nosso zelador Argos Filch me pediu para que volte a avisar que é proibido... fazer magias pelos corredores, bem como se utilizar dos cento e setenta e dois objetos descritos na lista afixada em sua porta...Agora, mudanças ocorreram e gostaríamos de agradecer a professora Grubbly-Plank voltar a lecionar Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, a jovem professora Maya Raven vai ocupar o cargo de professora de poções...

-Ah, não...-gemeu Harry.

-Cara isso não quer dizer... –falou Rony.- Ah...não...

-...já que o professor Severo Snape vai ocupar o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Dumbledore puxou as palmas que Harry não acompanhou...

-Me dêem licença que vou transfigurar um lenço em corda e vou me enforcar no lustre do salão...- disse entre os dentes.

-Ah... Harry...-disse Hermione dando uns tapinhas no braço dele.- A gente conversa depois... ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO ME ACOMPANHEM...

Ele suspirou e seguiu logo atrás dos pivetes, alguns o olhando curiosos... não estava com o melhor humor para ver gente apontando sua cara... retardou os passos e acompanhou Gina e Neville.


	9. Logo de início

**Cp09 Logo de início... **

"A poltrona!!! Vou ter que dar um jeito de ter uma igual em casa..."

Harry se senta na costumeira poltrona em frente a lareira, ao seu lado de jogam Gina e Neville, na verdade os dois se jogam no sofá...

-Se controlem.- diz Rony chegando perto.- As crianças nem foram dormir ainda...

-Ih... - começou Gina.- Só porque a namorada tá longe ele vai pegar no nosso pé. Né Roniquinho Monitor...- isso lembrava os Gêmeos...

Caretas por parte dos dois irmãos... Harry sente as mãos de Hermione nos ombros, mas então:

-É quem diria... que vergonha Mione.- diz Parvati.

-Olha Parvati, isso é assunto encerrado.-rosna Hermione.

-Que foi?- Harry pergunta se virando.

-Sabe Harry, até pensei que fosse tudo mentira...-Lilá alfinetou.

-O que tem essas duas?- perguntou para Hermione.

-Dor de cotovelo.- rosnou novamente ela.

-Pois é... mas acho que era bem óbvio...- continuou Parvati que não os tinha escutado.- Todo mundo já avisava desde o quarto ano...

-Do que você está falando?-ele perguntou para Parvati.

-Então Rony você os perdoou?- perguntou Lilá.

Rony deu uma suspirada e falou sério.

-Já disse pra vocês duas. Parem com essa palhaçada, eu e a Mione somos amigos e eu apoio o namoro dos meus dois amigos sim.

Finalmente caiu a ficha... em parte, as acusações foram compreendidas, mas não os motivos delas.

-Sabe, eu sempre soube que vocês duas gostavam de fofoca, mas não que se rebaixavam tanto.- disse com desprezo e puxou Hermione.

-Sabe.- disse Parvati com um sorriso.- Até acredito em você Potter... mas em outras, não.

-Que infantilidade.- falou Gina.

-Eu não sei não, eu não acredito em nenhum de vocês dois.- disse Lilá puxando a amiga.- São dois falsos isso sim, eu abriria o olho se fossem vocês.- ela apontou para Rony, Gina e Neville.

As duas subiram, Hermione suspirou.

-Não acredito que isso te deixou chateada.- falou sério.

-É que tudo que eu queria.- Disse ela sentando no braço da poltrona.- Era que a gente ficasse em paz.

-Esquece, logo essas duas vão ter aulas avançadas de adivinhação e vão largar do pé de vocês dois.-disse Rony sentando no sofá empacando o namoro de Neville e Gina.

-É isso mesmo.- concordou com o amigo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, Harry a puxou rápido de modo que ela caiu no colo dele.

-Harry eu sou monitora! Chefe!

-Então dá o bom exemplo.- sorriu maliciosamente.- Me beija!

-Putz!- disse Rony.- Vai ser dose agüentar esse mel todo!

Quando a sala esvaziou e Mione tocou os retardatário é que começaram a falar.

-Tá usem as cabeças, de oito temos o óbvio: 1-O Malfoy... 2-Comprovadamente a Pansy, 3e4 porque são panacas do mesmo nível: Crabbe e Goyle e muito provavelmente 5- Emilia, como Harry disse... faltam três... isso não conta o Snape conta?

Esse era o "brilhante" raciocínio de Rony e Neville completou:

-Porque Dumbledore não disse quem eram?

Pois é... isso era o que Harry se perguntara durante o jantar.

-Vou perguntar a Dumbledore, ele vai ter que dizer quem são...

-Duvido que tenha motivos pra não contar...- disse Hermione séria.-Não há motivos pra não dizer...

-Além do direito a privacidade?

-Comensais Harry... eles segundo você mesmo, já mataram uma pessoa...

Harry suspirou... sim já mataram uma pessoa... todos assassinos... mas...

-Mas...

Hermione o olhou surpresa:

-Harry não seja...

-E se não tivessem escolha? E se fosse matar ou morrer?

-Harry...

-Ela estava com medo... isso eu senti.

-Matou sem hesitar...

-É verdade... isso é imperdoável...-balbuciou.

-Olá!-exclamou Rony.- Harry se apresente a realidade!!! Ele não está em transe de novo está?

Uma almofada saiu da poltrona vazia e acertou Rony na cara.

-Você tem que parar de jogar coisas em mim!!!

-Desculpe... mas é um bom hábito... vai ser difícil de largar...

-Não quero dizer nada... mas não gostei dessa do Snape dando aula pra gente de defesa.- gemeu Neville.

"Anota, anota: Vou ter que reforçar a AD pro pessoal do Niem..."

-Acho que a Maya vai ser pior.-falou rouco.

-Porque você acha isso?- perguntou Hermione.

-Você quer que eu explique?- disse Rony.- DUMNSTRANG!

-Dumbledore confia nela...-falou Gina.

-Eu não...-disse olhando a lareira.

-Acha que ela é um deles?-perguntou Neville.

-Dumbledore não ia colocar um comensal dando aula...- disse Hermione.

-Não é disso que estou falando... só que eu confio tanto nela quanto confiaria em Snape... na verdade, eu confio mil vezes mais em Snape...

-Isso é revelador vindo de você.- disse Rony.

-Harry... acho que foi só um ínicio ruim... sabe, aquele incidente...- ela começou.- Maya não parece má pessoa.

-Nunca disse que ela é má... mas ela é uma agourenta!

-Harry é isso que dizem o tempo todo para ela!

"Tem razão... tem razão..."

-Então tente ser gentil com ela tá?

-Tá bem mamãe...

-Harry!

-Quê

-Ah eu vou dormir!-disse Rony levantando.- Eu não quero virar um candelabro!!! Neville!!! Se comporta!!! Gina! Pra cama!!!

-É ! Todo mundo pra cama!- disse Hermione se soltando do abraço dele.-Sério Harry... temos que dormir, vai ser um longo ano...

Se levantou sem ânimo, "com certeza... vai ser um longo ano..."

O dormitório estava silencioso quando entraram, Simas e Dino estavam roncando, eles nem tinham arrumado as coisas, nem desfeito as malas, se jogaram na cama vestidos mesmo, um feitiço e a roupa desamassa, pra quê encucar...

"Passos por um corredor... um enorme corredor de pedra nua... o rapaz se arrastava para lá...

-Desgraça... desgraçados... só alguns...-riu dementemente.- só alguns trasgos... e panteras-da-noite...- riu abobalhado.- pensaram que isso ia me deter... tolos... eu encontrei você querida... eu vou vencer...

Harry estranhou a visão, porque sim... era uma visão... um sonho? Mas quem era esse rapaz? Que se arrastava no chão? alguma vítima?

Então o rapaz parou, riu novamente...

-Ah, sim, sim... achei você... achei.

Quando acompanhou o rapaz sentiu a atmosfera esfriar um pouco e o corredor mudar... e sim, Harry reconhecia o corredor...um corredor negro, mas quem era aquele rapaz... mas a parede prateada estava ali... o rapaz passou por ela e se deteu, tirou o manto que cobria sua cabeça, uma cabeça careca... ele ria, ria e se olhava.

-Assim, assim.- ria.- Não me importo... não mesmo...

Ele parecia estar ficando pálido, a cabeça dele, e Harry o via de costas parecia estar embranquecendo ao continuar em frente, Harry passou pelo espelho e viu a velha figura dele mesmo, embora mais velho que da primeira vez, menos magro, mas ainda cabeludo e coberto de tatuagens, mas não estava assim agora... estava com as vestes com que adormecera... resolveu seguir o rapaz que agora era uma mancha pálida, era a cabeça careca e branca, que estava já longe, mas ao dar uns passos em direção ao rapaz, sentiu o cabelo se alongando, parou e olhou as próprias mãos... as marcas pálidas mas lá, deu dois passos para trás e as marcas sumiram... dois a frente e reapareceram... lá a frente o rapaz debilmente resmungava.

-Minha senhora... grande senhora...

Passos corajosos a frente e ele decidiu ignorar o cabelo e as marcas, seguindo ao longe o murmúrio do rapaz a frente, achando que devia ser um sonho... esperando por ela, por que era o domínio dela...

-Minha senhora... onde está... onde está ó grandiosa...

Harry seguia a voz, que lhe pareceu mais forte e conhecida...

-Ó deusa das profundezas, Senhora das batalhas... Mestra da escuridão...

Era uma invocação?

-Ó primeira grande dama das Trevas... responda-me...

Quando chegou no salão o rapaz empunhava um grande cetro negro com feitio de cobra... mas Harry olhou bem e se arrepiou ao reconhecer o rapaz... no meio do salão... Era Voldmort.

Era uma memória?

-Uma memória recente?

-Não é uma doce a antiga lembrança...

Harry se virou e deu de cara com outro Voldmort, sim o atual, então entrara sem querer.

-Invadindo minha mente de novo Potter, um mau hábito...

Não ia ser panaca de dizer "Poxa, desculpe... você acreditaria que foi sem querer?"

-Hábito meu... hábito seu... não quer discutir isso quer? Tom?

Voldmort olhou sua própria figura ao longe, Harry percebeu que não podia ouvir o que ele fazia.

-O ínicio da peregrinação negra... interessante, algum motivo para vermos isso?- ele o olhou.

"Não se entregue... fique quieto."

-Não exatamente... não é Tom?... estamos interessados em coisas mais recentes...-disse se esforçando em procurar uma memória diferente.

-Pare com isso!- Voldmort ergueu a varinha.

Estavam na casa em que Harry fora mantido em cativeiro... ele viu pessoas entrando e saindo, então três vultos jovens apareceram acompanhados de Lúcio Malfoy...Mas Voldmort interferiu, a mudança foi brusca... escuridão total.

-Não podemos usar as varinhas aqui...- disse Voldmort após tentar o terceiro feitiço sem sucesso.

-Não apenas a mente... só agora percebeu?

-Potter, Potter... você também não está no controle seu tolo...

-Nunca disse que estava Tom...

As pupilas de gato se estreitaram e Harry pode perceber a irritação de Voldmort... mas estava preocupado, se não estava no controle, e Voldmort também não... poderia ser aquela terceira pessoa? Nesse caso ele estava tão apreensivo quanto o outro.

-Que brincadeira é essa? Vociferou Voldmort.

Mas Harry estava despreocupado quanto ao outro, sua cicatriz não incomodava, então nada tinha a temer dele, e se a mente dele estava aberta, tudo que tinha que fazer era aproveitar a oportunidade...

Outro cenário... um campo...

Outro cenário... Alfeneiros...

Outro... uma rua...

Outro... Hogwarts...

Os dois se encararam, não iam ver nada se ficassem interferindo, o que era muito irritante...

-Potter...Potter... isso não está levando a lugar algum...

-Não mesmo, então porque não vai embora?

Voldmort sibilou...

-Não percebeu... não tem saída...

-Percebi sim, ou acha que a sua companhia é tão maravilhosa assim?

Uma onda fria o envolveu e se viu no ministério... sim na noite em que acertara Morgan... ali estava... a cena... repetida bem devagar.

Voldmort se postou atrás de sua imagem, o olhou com desprezo:

-Então Potter? Gostou de acertá-la?

-Não com certeza...-se postou próximo da imagem de Voldmort sendo aparado por Belatriz.- E você? O que achou de sair carregado do ministério?

Escuridão...

-O que foi?- perguntou com raiva.- Incapaz de admitir que ficou com medo de mim? Tom? E aí? Doeu? Demorou muito para se recuperar?

-Um pouco... mas sua amiga... eu soube que ela ainda está desacordada...Você é bom Potter... uma magia muito bem feita... um feitiço mortal...

-Seria um elogio melhor se você admitisse que ficou com medo...

"Caramba, Harry... se controla..."

-Potter... Potter... você tem o mau hábito de se achar acima da fatalidade...

-Você está tendo o mau hábito de me subestimar Voldmort! Mas não é isso que me mantém aqui... então cale a boca!!!

-Irritado... o que foi? Não consegue mesmo sair não?

-Então me diga Tom... porque você não consegue sair também... comprovadamente, não invadimos um a mente do outro... porque com certeza você não está na minha... e não preciso de muito raciocínio pra saber que não estou na sua...

Voldmort acabara de pensar em uma cadeira e sentou-se.

-Com certeza... e não podemos nos ferir também...

-Correção... você não pode me ferir... eu nem tentei ainda...

Voldmort soltou um chio de desprezo.

-Ótimo! tudo que preciso é passar uma noite olhando pra essa sua cara feia!

Mas o bruxo fazia algo com a varinha... o lugar começou a aquecer...

-Ótimo! Voldmort já se conformou e está adaptando o ambiente!

-Decididamente eu adoraria fazer você calar a boca Potter!

Mas Harry caminhava na escuridão, se afastando da figura que sentada calmamente parecia estar tentando, com algum sucesso, fazer algo... eu não quero estar perto se ele puder usar a varinha... e onde estamos?

"Se concentre... se concentre... onde estou e como sair..." fechou os olhos ciente que eles já estavam fechados na realidade..."vamos sair sair... despertar... acorde..." algo está perto, muito perto...

-SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM VOLDMORT!!!

-Se você pode abrir uma passagem por aqui quero ver...- disse o bruxo a dois passos de distância o olhando friamente.

-Vá para a...

-Modos Potter! Modos!

-Você não consegue mesmo.- sorriu maldosamente.- Está preso! Voldmort o grande bruxo da trevas está preso!

Sentiu... arremessado a uma grande distância.

-Como? Isso não devia ser possível...

-Você interfere com o lugar...- sibilou Voldmort cinicamente.- Eu interfiro com você...- apontou a varinha.- Crucio!

-Não!!!

O feitiço foi rebatido.

-Vamos ser práticos... Ava

-Se me matar há uma chance de ficar preso aqui!

Voldmort riu:

-AVADA KEDRAVA!

-NÃO!!!

Mas não houve feitiço, apenas uma onda gelada e um som... então uma luz esverdeada cobriu tudo... tudo...frio.

Palmas, som de palmas...

-Bravo! Bravo!

Harry estava caído no meio do salão negro...

-Isso foi uma ilusão?

-Não querido.- sibilou a mulher rindo.- Ele esteve aqui... várias vezes... uma delas realmente... eu só queria vê-los juntos...

-Porquê?- sentou-se.

Uma cascata de fios negros cobriu seu rosto.

-Porque eu quero...- ela riu.

Isso o irritou.

-Você acha que eu sou um brinquedo!!! Quem é você afinal?

-Eu sou o inevitável...

Se levantou berrou furioso.

-SEU NOME!!! QUERO SEU NOME!!! QUEM É VOCÊ QUE ME ARRANCA DOS MEUS SONHOS PRA ME ENCHER DE BESTEIRA!!! HEIN?!!!

O manto dela esvoaçou, revelando um corpo feminino jovem... para não dizer bonito, escultural, usando um leve vestido vermelho...ela deu dois passos para trás o olhou, verde no verde.

-Maravilhoso... você interfere com meu mundo também... maravilhoso.

-Vou fazer mais se não começar a me dar respostas!

As tochas em todo o salão brilharam fortes, as labaredas aumentaram...

-Não é prudente provocar uma deusa!- ela falou calmamente.- Eu posso faze-lo sofrer...

-Não se eu não estiver aqui...

Olhou para cima, desejando sair, sim podia sair...

-Me provoque rapaz... me provoque e colherá os frutos...

Harry não ouviu mais nada...

Abriu os olhos... estava em Hogwarts... conseguira sair... sozinho.

Suspirou e colocou-se em pé, catou pergaminho e pena, desceu devagar a sala comunal, redigiu a carta, do ínicio ao fim ao reler tudo teve quase certeza de que metade daquilo tinha sido ilusão... porque a cicatriz não doera, expressou essa dúvida, pediu também que lhe fosse informado os nomes dos comensais.na última linha escreveu:

"por favor professor... nos informe de notícias sobre Carlinhos, Hagrid e Grope... me responda rápido. HP."

-Como mandar essa mensagem a Dumbledore?

Não... não queria sair pelos corredores sozinho se haviam comensais a espreita... teve uma idéia absurda mas que valia a pena tentar... enrolou o pergaminho e colocou na boca.

Um gato negro testou os primeiros degraus do dormitório feminino... "haha o Rony ia adorar saber que dá pra subir como animal..." leu as indicações nas portas sétimo ano... "cara se localiza... o quarto da meninas... ela vai te matar..." se enfiou pela fresta da porta, e a procurou foi fácil o perfume dela era especial, o cheiro dela era muito conhecido, se enfiou entre a cortina... pulou na cama... "eu não presto e ela vai me matar..."

"concordo colega... você não presta."

"Bichento!"

"Oi grandão..."

O gato estava enroscado no cobertor aos pés de Hermione, Harry sentiu uma imensa pontada de ciúme... "ciúme do gato?"

"É por uma boa causa..."

"Essa causa sempre é boa..." Bichento balançou a cauda.

"Não é isso... ah não tenho tempo de discutir com você... sai daí um pouco!"

"Eu não vou deixa-la sozinha com você grandão..."

"Não precisa deixar, só não atrapalha..."

Com muito cuidado o rapaz estava de joelhos ao lado da garota, bom, não pode deixar de perceber que ela estava de camisola, "não pense nisso... não pense nisso...", sussurrou no ouvido dela:

-Mione...

-Harry... não faça isso...

Ele franziu a testa, ela estava sonhando?

-Mione...

-Harry...

Ela abriu os olhos, fez menção de abrir a boca, ele tapou a boca dela com cuidado:

-Desculpe, Desculpe, Desculpe... eu sei que não devia estar aqui, eu to de olho fechado mas preciso que você faça uma coisa...

Ela puxou a mão dele, e disse baixinho:

-Então pelo menos abre os olhos...

Ele a olhou "talvez devesse ficar com os olhos fechados...", poxa era linda...

-Você é doido, se nos pegam... podemos ser expulsos...- mas os olhos dela estavam brilhando.- o que você quer?

-Po... podemos descer?

-Porquê?- ela sorriu.

-Mione!

-Como você subiu afinal?

-Advinha? Mione, quero que você vá até o corujal...

Um barulho... Harry virou gato...

-Quem está cochichando aí?- era a voz de Lilá.- Tem gente querendo dormir sabem?! Só falta ter gente...

-Cala a boca Lilá.- reclamou Mione.-Tem gente que realmente quer dormir, então parem de brincadeirinhas!

"Mentirosa de primeira"

"Quando necessário"

"Bichento não começa..."

As meninas se levantaram... luz acesa...

"Olha o que você fez..."

"Não agora bichento!"

Hermione o pegou com força pelo pescoço e enfiou embaixo do cobertor, mal teve a visão das pernas dela, ela levantara da cama e disse autoritária:

-Tá bem, quem está de brincadeira na primeira noite?!

-Não sei!- respondeu Lilá.- Mas ouvi vozes!

-Ai, vai ver que você sonhou!

-Podemos desligar a luz e irmos dormir?-falou Hermione.

-Você não ouviu Hermione?- perguntou Parvati.

-Ouvi alguém roncando, não consegui dormir, mas não ouvi vozes...

-Mas era voz de homem!

-Ai Lilá, fantasmas talvez! Como um homem iria subir?

-Ai você sonhou!

-Podemos dormir?- disse Hermione.

O lugar foi aquietando, Mione entrou e o olhou firmemente ao descobri-lo, ele catou o pergaminho com a boca.

-Olha a encrenca! Vamos descer... Bichento se enrosca aí e não sai! Leva o pergaminho? –ela perguntou ao percebe-lo na boca de Harry.-Leva né.

Ela o enrolou no roupão e carregou dormitório afora, pena não poder ficar... pena não poder ser carregado assim tão perto dela pra sempre... "se controla... se controla..."

Ela abriu o roupão com força ao chegarem na sala comunal e disse meio brava meio rindo, ele caiu de pé é claro, mas lhe deu uma olhada magoada.

-Anda... o que você quer? Doido!

Ele voltou ao normal, puxou o pergaminho da boca.

-Quero que leve isso ao corujal... e mande Edwiges entregar a Dumbledore pessoalmente ainda nessa noite.

-Porquê?-ela perguntou séria.

-Pode ser agora faz e conto depois?

-Você é terrível... tá bem , mas depois me conta!

Uma coruja grande apareceu e pousou em seu ombro lhe beliscando a orelha..., ele foi até a janela.

-Toma.- ela pegou o pergaminho com o bico.- É só dar para Edwiges, Se cuida!

Ela saiu pela janela.

Ele sentou em frente a lareira, desamassando as vestes, um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha ao lembrar dela, de camisola... " que tá acontecendo comigo..."

Seus olhos pesaram... estava cansado... sonolento... o cheiro dela... o cabelo dela...

Os lábios dela... o beijo.

-Dormindo Harry?

Ele abriu os olhos, ela estava sentada no colo dele.

-Vai ser a maior encrenca se me pegam assim... mas me conta...

"Como eu vou me concentrar em contar se tem cada coisa absurda passando na minha cabeça agora?"

-Eu tive mais um sonho maluco, mas não estou machucado.- emendou quando ela arregalou os olhos de preocupação...- Achei muito importante, aproveitei para pedir certos nomes...

Ela sorriu...

-Acho melhor a gente ir dormir...

-É é melhor...

Mas não queriam sair dali...

-Só um beijo...

-Só um...

Mas sons nas escadas os fizeram pular, o gato se enfiou embaixo do sofá.

-Que foi Mione?- perguntou Parvati ainda na escada.

-Acho que Lilá estava certa, ouvi vozes...

-Ah eu também...

-Mas acho que é lá fora...

-É ouvi pouca coisa... uns sussurros...

-Vamos voltar a dormir...

-Mione...

-O quê?

-Desculpe aquela hora...

-Eu já disse Parvati, você começa a falar um monte de besteira indo na onda da Lilá... isso magoa tá, eu já falei mil vezes o que aconteceu e vocês não tem nada com isso, mas se ficarem falando...

-Eu sei... sei...

Elas subiram pelas escadas e ele devagar foi subindo até se enfiar na sua cama, ela já estava fria... preferia a cama da Mione... o colchão dela era mais fofo também... e o cheiro era melhor... e... "é melhor tentar dormir..."

-AAAHHH!!!

Harry se sentou de pronto na cama se sentindo meio zumbi.

-Quem gritou?

Rony abriu as cortinas da cama dele com força.

-Tem idéia de que horas são?!!!!!

Harry o olha com a maior cara de sono:

-Não!

-Você dormiu com os óculos?

-Dormi... mas que horas são?

-Oito e meia!!! Meia hora pra comer pegar o horário...

Harry já estava na porta...

-O correio! Vou perder o correio! Anda Rony!!!

Passou correndo com o amigo, desamassando as roupas com a varinha, arrumando o óculos, que bom que dormira de sapato também...

Chegaram correndo até o salão, a mesa dos professores estava vazia. Hermione lhe acenou... "cabelo preso... solta ele!"

-BOM DIA!- ela sorriu.

-Bom dia!-disse Rony pegando umas salsichas.

-Bom dia... o correio...

-Podia ser um bom dia amor... bom dia minha ternura...- ela disse se fingindo magoada...

-Que tal? Bom dia minha vida? Senhora do meu ser? Luz do meu dia?

Ela ficou vermelha quando ele lhe deu um beijo.

-Pronto? To perdoado?

-Ah... você é terrível!- ela disse ficando ainda mais vermelha.

-O correio?

Nem precisava ter perguntado as corujas começaram a entrar, ele nem pegou nada para comer, apenas olhou para elas...

-Cade a Edwiges... luz do meu dia, você viu se Dumbledore estava na mesa?

-Harry, você não vai ficar me chamando assim...

-Prefere senhora do meu ser?

Gina se engasgou.

-Não me faça passar vergonha...

-Você é que tava reclamando... minha vida...

-Harry!

Edwiges pousou na frente dele e enfiou o bico no copo de Hermione.

-Ei Edwiges! Não exagera!

Mas ele estava retirando o pergaminho da pata dela, Edwiges pulou para seu ombro e brincou com seu cabelo, olhada fatal de Hermione, "hum... seria ciúme da Edwiges?", a coruja saiu voando com as outras...

Harry franziu a testa.

-Que foi?-perguntou Neville.

Guardou o pergaminho e disse:

-Depois eu conto...

Professora Minerva estava se aproximando, olhou Harry e Rony entregou-lhes os horários:

-Vocês dois irão se atrasar... Weasley, pronto para organizar o time?

Harry encheu o copo de suco e nem olhou os dois falando do time... se levantou com os outros olhando o horário...

-Ah... não pode ficar pior...

-É eu vi...- disse Hermione.

-Putz.- disse Rony chegando ao lado deles.- Viram isso?

-Vai ser um longo ano... Começar direto com Snape... não porque ele feliz deve ser a pior coisa do mundo...-gemeu Neville.

-Isso Neville seja positivo.

-É que achei que tinha me livrado dele por causa de poções...

-Não se preocupe, além de que vou chegar atrasado, ele vai me pegar no pé por causa da AD... nem vai lembrar de você.- disse subindo as escadas para pegar a mochila.

-Isso Harry.- sorriu Hermione.- Seja positivo...

-Claro que eu sou, minha vida.

Ela deu um suspiro contrariado.

Ele e Rony literalmente voaram até o dormitório, atropelaram uns retardatários no quadro quando entraram, e mais uns quando saíram, Rony ainda gritou:

-Sai da frente Monitor passando!!!

Isso ajudava e o amigo sorriu.

-Tem vezes que ser monitor vale a pena.

-Espera até a Mione saber disso.

-Cara nem conta...

-Eu? Nem morto... conheço ela...

-É tá começando a conhecer...

-Rony para de insinuação maldosa!

O outro estava com um largo sorriso, e se não estivessem no corredor da sala indicada ele teria dado umas boas mochiladas nele, depois de usar umas boas azarações... A turma estava entrando lá no fim do corredor.

-Vai dar tempo cara! Vai dar!- gemeu Rony.

Ele nem respondeu apenas correu mais

-Atrazado no primeiro dia, na primeira aula, do primeiro horário... ai,sem pontos para retirar da Grifinólia...- disse Snape de pé na sala, com um sorriso torto de satisfação, quando os dois se enfiaram sala adentro.- Sou obrigado a lhe dar uma detenção Potter... e para completar ao seu colega Senhor Weasley... monitor não? Assim que recuperarem o fôlego podem se sentar.

Os dois se olharam... "começou bem...", Hermione balançava a cabeça indignada, a maioria nem tinha aberto a mochila, o que indicava que tinham acabado de entrar...

-É quase conseguiram...- ela suspirou.

Rony deixou a mochila na mesa e se sentou, em seguida num ato estranho de autopunição deixou a cabeça cair pra frente e bater na mesa...

-Detenção? Logo de início?-gemeu ainda com a cabeça na mesa.


	10. “Testamento de Snape

**Cp10 "Testamento de Snape..." **

Uma coisa tinham que admitir, o cara era bom, e não fez uma única pausa do início ao fim da aula, discorrendo sobre a importância do NIEM´S, e sobre todas as matérias a serem vistas e revistas... ele estava muitíssimo bem informado, discorreu sobre as matérias dadas por cada professor desde Quirrel até Umbridge... e cada mancada deles também... não falou muito do ano anterior, evitou críticas sobre Morgan... "pelo menos isso..." concluindo que se não fossem capazes se atirassem na floresta porque o ano seria duro, muito duro para compensar o estrago feito pela incompetência geral dos professores anteriores...

-E creio que sendo uma turma avançada vocês serão capazes de acompanhar o ritmo, ou terão que dar adeus aos seus Niem´s...

Ele disse olhando para Neville.

-A turma está dispensada.- concluiu.

E debandaram, porque a maioria saiu achando impossível concluírem o programa, a metade saiu já em pleno ataque histérico...

-Potter, Weasley!- ele disse se dirigindo a mesa de onde retirou um papel e começou a anotar.

Trocaram olhares com Neville e Mione, ele foi rapidamente, mas Rony se arrastou atrás dele. Snape se sentara e os olhou friamente.

-Começamos muito bem, muito bem mesmo.

-Vamos terminar logo com isso Snape...

-Professor Snape, Potter, Professor... e sim, vamos acabar com isso porque tenho mais turmas a consertar hoje...o tempo ficou curto... aqui, levem isso a McGonagall ao fim da tarde.

Ele pegou os papéis, passou o de Rony e quando se virou escutou:

-Um momento, eu não os dispensei, Weasley pode ir e leve seus colegas sim, eu tenho coisas a tratar com Potter.

Rony se arrastou desanimado após dar um olhar de pena para Harry e levou os outros para fora, Snape suspirou:

-Antes tome aqui.- ele lhe entregou um pergaminho.

-Mas isso é...- Disse Harry ao ver o lacre, que reconheceu na hora.

-É, e não temos tempo para asneiras, e eu aviso, só comece se for terminar, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de sermos "colegas", então mantenha segredo de como isso lhe foi passado.

-Não imagina...- seu "colega" nunca! Pensou.

-Porque eu nunca passaria isso a você assim entendeu?!- disse enfáticamente.

-Posso saber porque isso estará nas minhas mãos?

-Porque Dumbledore "confia" em você... –disse ele irritado.- E isso aqui também.-disse lhe passando um pedaço de papel.

-Isso é irrestrito?- disse olhando o bilhete

-Totalmente. Aí estão os necessários, mas pode levar o que quiser.

-Tem idéia do que isso.- ele mostrou o primeiro papel.- e isso, - ele mostrou o segundo.- podem fazer?

-Eles não podem fazer nada, você sim, creio que Dumbledore acha que você saberá o que fazer com isso. Bem, creio que nossa conversa acaba aqui, permanentemente. O que é mais provável...

Harry ia saindo quando se virou:

-Você está com medo?

Snape não o encarou, apenas repetiu:

-Você é um idiota Potter, muito ruim de memória, uma vez eu disse "O medo é uma venda que você usa para poupar seu coração da verdade", eu sei a verdade Potter, por isso.- o encarou.- Não tenho medo. Agora, no entanto receio que você aqui me atrase ainda mais por isso. E convenhamos, muito provavelmente não terei muito tempo a frente.- dispensou-o com a mão.- Ande.

Harry saiu sem olhar para trás, sim, ele não estava com medo, mas se passara aquilo para ele, com certeza, Snape era um cara marcado... para morrer.

-E aí?- perguntou Hermione ao enganchar no braço dele e o beijar de leve na bochecha, -Ele pegou muito no seu pé?

Harry suspirou, "isso é uma guerra real e coisas serão feitas e coisas serão ditas... e gente vai morrer... ou viver..."

-Snape acabou de me passar seu testamento...- sussurrou.

Ela estacou no corredor.

-Co...Co...como assim?

-Mais tarde, com mais calma... eu quero pensar...-disse olhando para o chão.- Eu vou ter que pensar... muito.

Por que em suas mãos estavam as duas coisas mais raras e importantes do mundo, um testamento, a maior obra de um mestre em poções, isso ele sabia graças aos livros que lera por causa do Grimório de seu pai... e uma autorização irrestrita para a seção reservada da biblioteca... afinal... se não era pra fazer aquilo, porque aquilo iria parar em suas mãos?, e tinha mais, a carta de Dumbledore ainda queimava no bolso das vestes.

As coisas estão indo rápido... muito rápido. No almoço separou-se dos outros e mostrando a autorização a Madame Pince, entrou na seção reservada da biblioteca.

A primeira aula de história da magia não o retirou do estupor em que estava, mesmo porque Hermione e os outros começaram a pressioná-lo e ele sabia que antes tinha que organizar algumas coisas, em seguida ouve uma aula especialmente tediosa de feitiços da qual ele e Rony saíram, como se precisassem, com lições extras... e tudo aquilo lhe estava irritando, sua cabeça não estava nas aulas, nem na AD e sim naqueles três papeis em seu bolso e na meia dúzia de livros em sua mochila, que estava duas vezes mais carregada que a de Hermione, ele e Rony se despediram do pessoal e saíram para a detenção.

-Quando você vai finalmente começar a falar hein?

-Breve... sabe que vocês apressam as coisas?

-Harry, você disse para Mione que teve um sonho, mandou uma carta, recebeu resposta, recebeu o "testamento do Snape" Cara! Esse seu silêncio é muito irritante depois de um tempo!

-Você já parou pra pensar Rony,- parou e olhou o amigo.- E se nas suas mãos estivem as vidas de muitas pessoas?

Rony parou no corredor... o olhou e contou:

-Deviam ser só nove... na pior das hipóteses...

-Mas são muitas pessoas... e eu preciso pensar... entendeu?

Rony não falou nada, nem quando entraram na sala da McGonagall, ela os olhou e saiu da sala:

-Agora Potter, é uma decisão sua... e Weasley, venha comigo por favor...

Rony a acompanhou, e Harry foi trancado na sala.

Ele retirou a mochila e colocou-a sobre a mesa.

Poucas horas para fazer o que devia.

Pegou a carta de Dumbledore.

Medo...

"O medo é uma venda que você usa para poupar seu coração da

verdade...

Que verdade?

Que você sabe o que fazer... mas tem orgulho demais para aceitar...

Não desperdice o que a vida lhe dá... tão fácil."

Ele pegou a carta e olhou firmemente leu:

Harry... quanto a seu sonho concordo com você, deve ser ilusão, quanto a nossa misteriosa "entidade' devemos agir com cautela, se proteja, use o extrato de Athelas... vai fechar sua mente, vai ajuda-lo.

Quanto aos nomes, como você expressou em sua carta, não gostaria de expô-los, como você mesmo escreveu eles cometeram um erro e devem ter a chance de se redimir dele, estamos cuidando para que nada de grave ocorra... estamos observando, e sim como você suspeita três deles não são sonserinos, mas quero que ignore esse fato, esses nomes não devem ser revelados agora... confie em mim.

Agora tem algo mais que iremos pedir a você e isso é uma decisão difícil... e muito perigosa, envolve pessoas e vidas e só cabe a você... ao saber de suas leituras sobre poções raras, na ocasião em que tomaram a decisão de seguir os passos de seu pai e amigos... acreditei que tenha ficado a par do que é um "testamento?" Sim, vamos pedir que guarde o "testamento" de Severo Snape, imagino que possa lhe parecer uma ironia, mas eu lhe garanto Harry, não é.

Essa poção específica o Hangorn, é uma poção de cura poderosa, capaz de salvar vidas, mesmo daquelas pessoas em seu último suspiro, e de recuperar almas, corpos e mentes... e só você poderá usá-la, pois só um projetista pode fazer uso dela, e você é um dos poucos que conhecemos com esse dom, na verdade o único...

Severo irá lhe propor uma detenção hoje, nela você ficará sozinho na sala da Professora McGonagall, use a lareira, vá para SALA DE GRIFINDOR, lá faça o que acha que deve fazer, não haverá julgamento.

Ps: sei que você vai achar muito estranho, mas eu confio inteiramente em você.

A.D.

As mãos de Harry tremeram:

-Eu é que devia confiar em vocês... e não vocês em mim... eu não estou pronto.

Olhou em volta tentando encontrar um alento.

Catou a mochila, pegou o pó de flu e foi até a lareira.

-Incendio.

A lareira se acendeu."O que eu fiz... pra merecer isso? Por quê eu? Isso não tem resposta...Eu sei..."

Pegou o pó de flu... "Porquê eu estou pensando nessas coisas?"

-Sala de Grifindor!

Saiu de pé em uma sala levemente empoeirada, provavelmente no topo de uma das torres.

-Quer apostar quanto que estou em cima da torre da Grifinória?

O lugar era circular, tinha uma lareira, uma janelinha, archotes acesos que iluminavam o local, tinha mesas, e espaço para um caldeirão, instrumentos e ármarios grandes, como os das antigas salas de Snape...sem dúvida nenhuma um lugar perfeito para conjurar e fazer feitiços...ou uma poção, tudo porque ele tinha nas mãos a maior poção de todas para fazer...

-Esse cretino do Snape... e agora?- disse olhando o pergaminho lacrado.

Harry sabia muito bem o que era um Testamento... era a doutrina de um mestre de poções passada a outro... uma forma amaldiçoada de passar uma receita geralmente receitas antigas de tradições orais...se Harry não destruísse o papel em dois dias, não lesse e decorasse a maldita poção Snape morreria... "seria bem feito..."

Se ele rompesse o lacre e copiasse a receita... ele morreria... em dois dias... e ele tinha que decorá-la senão ele morreria... e tinha também que fazer a poção... porque o bruxo que ia usa-la é que tinha que faze-la... porque para usa-la tinha que ser um projetista... Harry era.

A poção não era simples... chamada por Hangorn.

Um nome simples para uma poção capaz de salvar vidas... recuperar almas... uma poção de cura tão forte que era capaz de salvar uma pessoa no seu último suspiro...

"porque eu?"

"porque eu posso..."

"Se eu não conseguir fazer... se eu falhar..."

"O legal é que se eu falhar o Snape morre... é um consolo."

"Se eu não falhar ele vai ter que admitir que sou bom em poções!"

"Melhor não falhar... não é?"

Seria uma longa noite, abriu o "testamento"

Potter...

A vida é ironia não é? Você vai tentar? Vai, eu sei que vai, porque você é o tipo de pessoa que faria isso... de qualquer modo não vou ter muita esperança, será um milagre que você complete a poção decentemente, então fiz o que devia fazer, se você conseguir, o que é no mínimo impossível e deixei isso muito claro a Dumbledore, vou ter que admitir que você mereceu seus NOMS e provavelmente irá merecer seus NIEM´s, então como vê a vida é irônica... Você deve estar chateado, então não me alongarei nisso... siga exatamente os passos na ordem certa, e por Deus decore isso! Nunca a escreva (pelo menos Dumbledore me disse que você deve saber o que é um testamento...), quando esse papel for queimado eu esquecerei dela e só você vai saber prepará-la:

HANGORN...Conhecida como a poção da Fênix renascida.

Comece com os ingredientes da poção Aldafast, siga o modo de preparo da poção Linsk, e deixe esfriar totalmente, (totalmente Potter! Ela vai ficar branca e viscosa! Entendeu?)

-Eu não sou tão idiota assim! Branca e viscosa... como você sabe?

Adicione o extrato de Athelas, (Dumbledore lhe deu, use três gotas, só três não queremos criar zumbis!)

-Será que não? Você daria um ótimo zumbi!

Em seguida una os ingredientes da poção para transmutação (Seu padrinho conhecia essa poção não? Você aprendeu? Me disseram que sim.)

-Não imbecil, eu não aprendi, mas tenho o Grimório... E o panaca do Malfoy tem uma boca muito grande para uma doninha!

Mas inverta totalmente a ordem desses ingredientes (comece do fim da lista para o começo, ficou mais fácil?)

-Snape eu não sou retardado!!!

Agora você vai ter de juntar seiva de Mimbulus mimbletonia (Dumbledore diz que você sabe como conseguir... não imagino como, se é uma planta extremamente rara.)

-HAHA. Acontece que eu sei como! E você sempre xingando o Neville! Que feio!

Se você sobreviver até aqui é só deixar ferver, esfriar e rezar para que fique verde claro (o que será um milagre, vou esperar o som da explosão. Que é comum quando se erra...)

-Vou dar um jeito de transportar isso para explodir em suas fuças!!!

Se estiver vivo até aqui, e eu de certo modo vou respirar aliviado, a vida é mesmo irônica, prossiga com a poção da paz... (onde nossas esperanças afundam não é mesmo?

-Só na tua cara.

Mas não se esqueça!!! Inverta o preparo!!! Do fim para o começo Potter!!!)

-Quem inventou essa droga de poção insana dos infernos afinal?!!! Um duende com dislexia?

Espere ela ficar semitransparente e esverdeada,(fica assim por causa da Athela, então cuidado, se foi Athela demais o vapor que subirá será suficiente para transformar você em zumbi, ironicamente não queremos isso.)

-Não queremos? Não é mesmo?

Daqui em diante ela não foi feita... aqui acaba a poção... se estiver vivo espere que ela faça efeito, dizem que a poção irá lhe dizer o que fazer, então...

-Ei! Como assim a poção vai dizer o que fazer? Ela vai criar vida e falar?!

...ironicamente, lhe escrevo Boa sorte. (já que da sua depende a minha...)

PS: decore a poção não a conte pra ninguém... haja o que houver, ela é sua responsabilidade agora.

-Valeu! Sabe, uma coisa que não se sabe como termina e ...

Jogou o pergaminho com força no chão

-Eu posso simplesmente não fazer nada e ficar aqui por dois dias até você morrer seu cretino!!!

O silêncio solitário foi a resposta...

-Eu tenho que decorar essa coisa ou morro também... porque fui abrir essa porcaria?

Se viu pegando os livros em silêncio, abriu-os em cima de uma das mesas... devagar procurando o que precisaria...

-Aldafast... poção... aqui. Tá certo os ingredientes... nos armários...

Abriu os armários, todos, sim estavam com os estoques cheios como se tivessem sido recém preparados... foi pegando um a um.

-Lasca de chifre de unicórnio...

E vidros e mais vidros...

-lingústica... e flor-de prata... pó de lazuli...

Organizados em ordem ao lado do livro... "pelo menos não tem ninguém olhando..." são doze ingredientes...

-Poção Linsk... isso. modo de preparo... são doze ingredientes também... certo...

Deixou o outro livro aberto na mesa do outro lado dos ingredientes, "que dê certo... por favor..."

-Athelas.- pegou o vidrinho e colocou na bancada.- Por isso você me deu Dumbledore? Porque não me contou? Agora... a poção de transmutação...

Precisaria do Grimório... mas sair para pegar? não seria seguro aparecer agora na lareira da Grifinólia, além do mais precisaria da Mimbletônia de Neville que já estava bem grandinha...

-Mas que droga!!! Como eu vou trazer essas coisas... certo, que ninguém esteja olhando e que a janela esteja aberta... e que dê certo por favor!

Foi até a janelinha e a escancarou:

-ACCIO GRIMOIRE!

Escutou uma trombada lá embaixo, provavelmente a janela estava trancada... então outro barulho e na sua frente apareceu o Grimório, envolto no pano em que o envolvera, segurou-o.

-Bom a planta não vai trombar vai? Neville me mata se acontecer alguma coisa com ela...

Pensou por alguns instantes olhando a lista da poção de transmutação necessária para se fazer um animago... agora ele sabia que havia sessenta chances em cem dessa poção dar errado... que todos eles tinham se arriscado demais... eram trinta e sete ingredientes... realmente uma quantidade absurda...

-Sírio de bruxa...

-Pele de Aslimbio... "o que é um Aslimbio?"

Pelo aspecto enrugado e nodoso devia ser um parente mais feio das ararambóias...

-Pelos de pantera-da-noite... "de onde eu conheço esse nome?"

"Mione... que falta você faz..."pensou ao recontar pela terceira vez os ingredientes ao se perder novamente, tentando colocá-los no ordem...

"Que horas são agora?" pensou ao terminar de organizar os trinta e sete ingredientes. pegou um vidro com aspecto de aquário.

-ACCIO MIMBULUS MIMBLETONIA!

Dito e feito ao chegar em suas mãos, a plantinha que agora era uma plantona fez uns sons próximos a rosnados e tremeu, Harry colocou-a de lado e enfiou-a, em tempo dentro do vidro, ela esguichou a seiva... Harry lembrava muito bem do cheiro ruim, o problema é que ele estava muito mais forte...

-Se eu tiver que beber isso esqueçam!!!!- gemeu colocando a planta que voltara a arrulhar e o vidro cheio da seiva na mesa.- Cara que fedor!!!

-Agora... a boa e velha poção da paz...

Essa ele sabia de cor, mas não ia arriscar, pegou o terceiro livro e colocou na mesa, olhou para a planta que voltou a tremer, mas então soltou um arrulho mais calmo. "nem pense em esguichar isso de novo!"

-Heléboro... heléboro... maldito e desgraçado infeliz do heléboro... eu devia fazer uns botons eu ODEIO Heléboro... nunca esqueci dessa vergonha..."eu estou de bom humor não estou?"

-E assim termina a organização... porque... -pegou o papel e leu cinicamente.- dizem que a poção irá lhe dizer o que fazer... ótimo!!!

Olhou os ingredientes na mesa... cinquenta e nove ingredientes no total... um monstro de poção...

-Era a Hermione que devia estar aqui... porque eu tenho que fazer isso sozinho?- suspirou.

"Faça o que acha que deve fazer, não haverá julgamento."

Eram as palavras de Dumbledore, mas em algum momento eles duvidaram que ele faria? Nem Snape duvidou que ele acabaria tentando.

-E desde quando tenho escolhas na vida?- ergueu o papel, já praticamente sabia o que estava escrito de cor... Começamos então? HANGORN...Conhecida como a poção da Fênix renascida... "porque será? E porque tenho impressão que esse não é o seu único nome?"

Olhou os doze primeiros ingredientes... olhou a ordem de preparo...

-Em um caldeirão Grande... é vai precisar ser enorme...

Se virou e olhou do lado dos armários, vários caldeirões, assim como os grandes do ano anterior, pegou e arrastou um deles, grande o suficiente para entrar dentro... arrastou-o até o meio onde viu que na travessa maciça de madeira do teto tinha um conjunto de correntes e ganchos que permitiriam manter o caldeirão estável sobre a depressão no centro da sala que poderia abrigar fogo... usou a varinha para prendê-lo e ergue-lo, até se certificar que estava firme...

-Certo, Poção Linsk... modo de preparo... em um caldeirão grande.- sorriu "acho que o meu é grande suficiente..."- Coloque os sete primeiros ingredientes, ainda bem que já organizei tudo, mexa-os no sentido horário, acenda o fogo e espere aquecer...

Fez o que precisava, mais tarde colocou os outros cinco ingredientes e esperou ferver...

-Deixe esfriar totalmente, (totalmente Potter! Ela vai ficar branca e viscosa! Entendeu?)Não retardado, não entendi...-disse olhando a poção que parecia as entranhas de um inseto esmagado...- Credo que nojento, e já vi muita coisa nojenta na vida...- Encostou a mão no caldeirão.- Tá frio muito frio... Adicionar três gotas...só três...

Uma, duas, três... não, não!

Conseguiu evitar que caísse uma quarta gota , colocou o vidrinho na mesa, e respirou, olhando a gota na palma da mão trêmula, boa idéia estar com a outra mão perto... aproximou a gota do nariz, o extrato de Athelas tinha um cheiro muito doce, gostoso, uma calma o invadiu, esfregou as mãos e se sentiu muito bem, muito calmo, e não sentia mais o cheiro da escrofulária... olhou o caldeirão frio... os ingredientes, agora vinham os trinta e sete na ordem contrária, então seria sem fogo... porque o fogo só era usado no fim... começou olhando a lista do Grimório...

Juntou o suco de romã e mexeu mais um pouco...

-Por todos os gnomos do mundo... quem inventou essa poção?

Continuou reunindo colocando e mexendo até terminar os trinta e sete ingredientes, lembrando de como isso os tinha transformado em animagos... lembrando em especial de certa coruja... sorriu "ela ia querer estar aqui... ver isso... e eu nunca vou poder contar pra ela..." não tudo... só porque ela vai tentar fazer também...

-O que eles estão fazendo agora?- pegou o papel embora já soubesse o que tinha que fazer.- Agora você vai ter de juntar seiva de Mimbulus Mimbletonia.- Torceu o nariz...

Pegou o aquário e então gelou...

-Snape seu psicopata desgraçado! Você não disse quanto!!! Juntar Seiva... mas quanta seiva? uma gota? duas colheres? gramas? Meio litro?!

Seu coração parecia ter afundado até os pés e seu estomago se alojara na garganta... e tinha uma má impressão de que não podia abandonar a poção agora...

-O que eu faço... o que eu faço?

"Como você é idiota não Potter?" veio uma vozinha incômoda lá do fundo, e o pior muito parecida com a do Snape... "custava ter lido com atenção? Sabe ler Potter?"

-Se eu tivesse lido antes... eu tentaria me informar... mas agora... agora... PENSE!!! PENSE!!!

"Aí estão os necessários mas pode levar o que quiser."

Ele se virou e pegou a mochila, sim só usara Três de cinco...

-Plantas exóticas e seus usos... Tem que ser isso...

Folheou até o indíce "você é muito burro, pode melar tudo... seu idiota!!!" -Mimbulus... Sim Mimbletonia... escrofulária parente da Bobutubera... não venenosa, utilizada em antídotos... não se utilizando mais que duzentos gramas do pó... - "pó? eu não tenho isso em pó!!!" olhou o aquário...- Claro ele deve ter mencionado isso nas aulas sobre antidotos... mas eu não prestei a atenção, não é? Estava muito ocupado, com o Tribruxo para prestar atenção... QUE m DE BRUXO EU SOU!!! Pense Potter, pense... duzentos gramas de pó... é claro se estivessemos de dia talvez desidratasse essa... desidatrar é secar... secar... claro, você viu isso -estalou os dedos...- Secar... Rony leu... secar poças... secar...

-QUEMOS!

Escutou o estralo, foi tão rápido que trincou o aquário, mas ali estava... era só pegar e pilar... e pesar...

-Duzentos e trinta... não menos, duzentos!

Jogou o pó fino mas irregular no caldeirão, ele chiou...

-Melou, caramba, eu errei... melou... bom... agora... que seja... na pior das hipóteses vai explodir não é? Bom, tem de aquecer... deixar ferver...Incendio...

"Se você sobreviver até aqui é só deixar ferver, esfriar e rezar para que fique verde claro (o que será um milagre, vou esperar o som da explosão. Que é comum quando se erra...)"

A poção ferveu... estava azulada..."melou... melou sim...". ele apagou o fogo... "caramba... olhou as próprias mãos...estava tremendo.

-Se eu sobreviver, juro que vou te azarar na sala Snape!

A planta de Neville voltou a arrulhar, "poxa, como eu te odeio!"- olhou de lado, se aproximou devagar do caldeirão, ele estava esverdeando...

Ficou olhando, mão no caldeirão, sentindo-o esfriar... clarear... ele começou a ficar calmo..."deu certo... acho que deu certo!"

Mais uns minutos e estava frio... e verde claro, Harry se permitiu escorregar e sentar no chão...

-Se eu fosse cardíaco tinha morrido agora!- "se você fosse tinha morrido no dia que Hagrid apareceu naquela ilha... onde está o Hagrid?"- Tá bem, Poção da paz ao contrário...isso vai ser difícil.

Afinal, a poção da paz era complexa normalmente, invertida foi um pesadelo...

-Pedra da lua moída... -pegou o papel de novo.- Espere ela ficar semi transparente e esverdeada... - olhou o caldeirão...- Acho que eu nunca vou esquecer aquela humilhação da poção da paz...- continuou mexendo.- Pois é Snape, você nunca me explicou essa pegação de pé pro meu lado...- continuou mexendo.- Aquilo foi pra lá de injusto... a minha poção até tinha uma fumaça acinzentada... mais perto do vapor prateado do que as fagulhas verdes do Rony... quem diria, eu não esqueci mesmo... -riu amargo.- Eu nem sou tão ruim assim em poções afinal...- começou a subir um leve vapor do caldeirão, com um cheiro gostoso e doce de Athela...- Acho que está tudo certo afinal, esse cheiro é bom... bom mesmo... agora é para esperar, não é? fazer efeito?

Estava cansado... afinal dera o maior trabalho, mais ali estava, parecia água, transparente e levemente esverdeada, dava para ver o fundo do caldeirão... e o cheiro adocicado foi tomando tudo... Harry cruzou os braços e se apoiou no caldeirão e olhou para o fundo, inspirando forte aquele cheiro bom e calmante... tinha feito afinal, de sua parte, não tinha falhado e sabia agora que não esqueceria, tinha decorado, e era capaz de repetir... porque estava na sua cabeça... estava ali, ele mesmo estava repetindo mentalmente, cada passo, cada poção... Hangorn... ele sabia, e Snape iria esquecer, de certa forma isso o tornava seu aprendiz... não, isso deveria ser passado de um mestre a outro...

"Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de sermos "colegas", então mantenha segredo de como isso lhe foi passado."

-Você ia preferir virar um lobisomem a admitir que passou isso pra mim... não é? Dumbledore o forçou...poxa que sono... E aí sua poção preguiçosa me diz o que eu faço agora?

No fundo do caldeirão havia somente o seu próprio reflexo...

"realmente... olha pra você... sete anos de Hogwarts... e você está metido numa sala secreta fazendo uma poção secreta... afinal você não é tão inútil assim é?"

-Não mesmo...

"No primeiro ano você achou que nem era grande coisa..."

-Caramba, achei que tava ferrado quando fiquei de frente para o espelho... aquele filho da...

"você nem imaginava que estava encarando Voldmort..."

-Cara que doidera... era Voldmort... bom uma parte dele, mas eu estava protegido não estava?

"Nem tinha idéia de tudo que ia acontecer depois... se você soubesse?"

-Com onze anos? Se foi insano aos quinze... eu ia enlouquecer... caramba... eu não gosto mesmo de pensar nisso...

"E a pressão do segundo ano?"

-E tinha gente achando que eu era o herdeiro de Slytherin... que piada...

"Você enfrentou a morte de novo... o Basilisco"

-O pior nem foi cada vez que me ferrei no segundo ano, o pior foi ver Hermione petrificada... aquilo foi horrível... acho que na verdade já gostava muito dela...

"Você descobriu quem era Voldmort"

-Como alguém fica como ele, pombas, ele era um cara normal... como eu?

"E você descobriu o que aconteceu com seus pais naquele dia..."

-No terceiro ano... foi quando os dementadores vieram... e eu soube da verdade... e Sirius... que idiota teimoso, teria sido, como seria afinal se ele tivesse sido pego?

"Ele não estaria com você depois..."

-Mas ele não está agora...

"Mas você desfrutou dos conselhos dele por dois anos e da companhia estranha de certo cão por breves instantes"

-No quarto ano... ele se arriscou muito ficando naquela gruta... comendo ratos, por Deus como ele pode passar por tudo aquilo... por mim...

"São coisas que as pessoas fazem, por outras... afinal você mesmo, não falou dos dragões ao Cedrico?"

-É se não tivesse falado ele podia ter desistido e estar vivo.

"Ou tentado qualquer coisa e morrido..."

-Não fez diferença ele morreu de qualquer jeito...

"Você fez o que pode... você trouxe o corpo de volta..."

-Lindo... dar o corpo aos pais, porque o filho morreu, morreu por que eu estava lá, morreu só porque eu existo... a cara dos pais dele...

"Eles não culparam você..."

-Acho que estavam sofrendo demais para pensar em culpa...

"Você ainda se culpa?"

-Ele me ofereceu a taça, eu devia ter aceitado, e ele não iria se opor, e estaria vivo.

"Não é a sua natureza..."

-Não minha natureza é idiotamente nobre... eu tinha que dividir... só porque não podia admitir que queria muito vencer... que na verdade queria que ele estivesse sofrendo no meu lugar... derrotado.

"Você não estava preparado... só tinha quatorze anos..."

-Não estava mesmo, embasbacado por causa de tudo, em nenhum momento admitindo que lá no fundo queria mesmo que me olhassem... admirassem, olha eu sou bom, não é só a cicatriz... tem alguém debaixo dela...

"Mas não foi assim, era o menino-que-sobreviveu o tempo todo..."

-E vai ser pro resto da minha vida...

"Por causa disso te julgam muito..."

-O tempo todo... não é... é até de verdade me julgaram...

"Aquilo deu medo... não é?"

-O pior não foi sentar na frente daqueles bruxos todos... o pior era não entender porque todos estavam me tratando como louco... não entender porque Dumbledore não me respondia...

"Porque no fundo você estava a beira da loucura..."

-E quem não ia estar sentindo todo mundo olhando torto, não podendo fazer nada e ainda por cima compartilhando sentimentos com Voldmort... eu não entendo o que me sustentou aquele ano...

"Não foi o amor..."

-Estranho pensar nisso, deu tudo errado afinal... tudo mesmo...

"Se não tivesse dado tudo errado, talvez ninguém tivesse ficado sabendo de Voldmort, talvez negassem até hoje, talvez ele tivesse vencido..."

-Talvez Sirius estivesse vivo, e eu não soubesse da profecia... e tudo continuasse...

"Mal? Talvez hoje você estivesse internado no StMungus como louco..."

-É ao lado dos pais de Neville...

"E se Neville fosse o garoto?"

-Talvez eu fosse só mais um? Talvez eu fosse feliz? Normal?

"Mas não é... você sabe muito bem que não é, isso é você, você é o menino-que-sobreviveu e carregou o segredo por um ano inteiro..."

-E quase morri por causa disso... porque realmente... eu estava morrendo por dentro... aos poucos...

"Aprendeu a sentir dor? antes de vir? A falta da família?"

-Tive muito medo que Rony tivesse razão... que eu estivesse pondo-os em perigo mesmo...

"Ele não tinha?"

-Ele tinha sim... eu só não sabia... estava ocupado demais comigo mesmo... sofrendo...

"E aprendeu o que era morrer não? Quando ela morreu..."

A primeira lágrima caiu na poção...

-Ela morreu por minha culpa...

"Isso é amor?"

-Não sei... não sei mais se amava a Ana...

"É diferente?"

-É diferente pra cada uma delas...

"Você foi acusado não ter coração..."

-E o que é ter coração afinal? Fui acusado de coisa pior...

Doía, a briga com o amigo ainda doía...

"E isso ainda o preocupa?"

-Eu roubei a felicidade do meu melhor amigo? Acho que agora eu sei que não... mas naquela época... isso me perturbava muito...

"Você não sabia que a amava?"

-Acho que não... acho que não sei... acho que afinal, não sei o que é amar... no fundo sou uma pessoa muito egoísta não é mesmo?

"Você se acha egoísta?"

-O que se diz de uma pessoa que quer o tempo todo as coisas para si?

"Isso é uma pessoa egoísta..."

-Então eu sou muito egoísta...

"Isso é estranho não é? Não foi você que pensou o tempo todo nos outros?

Quando salvou a pedra, não foi para evitar que Voldmort a possuisse e evitar que fizesse o mal?"

-Sim, para evitar, que ele viesse atrás de MIM...

"Mas na câmara, você queria salvar Gina e Hermione"

-Só porque EU não suportava mais ser acusado daquilo... porque EU não queria voltar a vida de trouxa...

"mas você salvou Sirius!"

-Porque ele era a esperança de Eu ter outro lugar para morar!

"Mas você não escolheu ser inscrito no torneio!"

-Mas Eu quis vencer! Venci sem ter competência pra vencer, venci porque me ajudaram...

"Você foi atrás de Sirius no ministério..."

-Porque Eu era idiota demais para admitir que queria ser o herói e salvar o dia... Hermione tinha razão o tempo todo! E EU não escutei!E não fui EU que quis pegar a profecia?

"Você enfrentou Voldmort... quase venceu..."

-Aí Eu arruinei tudo não é? Ele se fortaleceu... estava tão ocupado com MEU medo que não pude impedir que ele levasse o véu... estava tão ocupado em ME sentir vítima do destino que pus tudo a perder... estava tão ocupado em sentir ódio que quase matei a Morgan...

"Você disse que estava cansado de você mesmo..."

Harry fechou os olhos, porque de repente estava se sentindo tão triste e vazio como não se sentia a tempos...

-Nada mudou afinal... o que Eu fiz para as coisas mudarem?

Mas ele estava sozinho... não estava? afinal estava perdendo tempo pensando em si mesmo para variar... tanta coisa pra pensar e ele ali divagando sobre ele mesmo... chorando sozinho...

-Na verdade sou tão egoísta, que só sei chorar sozinho...

Abriu os olhos... se encarando...

-Acho que estraguei essa poção... ela não me disse nada e eu chorei em cima dela... lindo Harry, digno de uma menininha...

Sentou no chão desalentado, o que fazer agora? Se tinha estragado mesmo a poção não podia fazer mais nada... talvez jogar fora e começar de novo... estava cansado afinal... era a segunda noite em Hogwarts e ele mal dormira alguma horas na noite anterior... em um dia lhe deram uma coisa para fazer... e ele falhara.

-Bom eu tentei, não tentei?- disse olhando o pergaminho, o testamento de Snape... -Pelo menos, você não vai morrer por minha incompetência.- "a vida é irônica" se levantou.- Você vive, esquece, eu decoro e você vai me jogar na cara que eu não fui capaz de fazer... Você pelo menos fica feliz... - segurou o pergaminho a frente.- Flamae.

O testamento de Snape pegou fogo, a vida dele foi salva...

-Engraçado...

A chama se manteve... Harry havia soltado a folha para não se queimar, mas a folha pareceu arder sem se consumir... então pareceu atraída para a poção.

-Ei!

E quando o papel tocou a poção ela se incendiou e Harry levou as mão a frente para não se ferir, sentiu o calor forte... e olhando viu.

-Isso... isso é incrível!


	11. HANGORN

Algumas pessoas me disseram que essa foi a melhor coletânea de auto-conhecimentos de uma fic, eu não acho, gosto das cenas, mas achei que faltava algo, mas nunca achei o que por e tirar desse cap. Que fique assim então...

* * *

**Cp11 "HANGORN" **

**"A fênix renascida... a poção maldita... o coração iludido... o amuleto proibido" **

Apesar do calor intenso, Harry podia ver a forma, saindo do caldeirão... foi o longo pescoço, as asas, e corpo... a forma de uma Fênix... claro... a Fênix renascida... saindo das chamas... era isso que faltava, as chamas... A criatura de chamas bateu as asas, mas a cauda não saiu do caldeirão...

"VOCÊ DERRAMOU LÁGRIMAS SOBRE MIM..."

O que dizer? Um desculpe talvez? Não foi minha intenção?

-É... é sim...

"VOCÊ ME DESPERTOU..."

-Acho... acho que sim...

"VOCÊ FEZ A POÇÃO MALDITA..."

Epa... ninguém me disse nada sobre isso...

-Eu...

"VOCÊ TEM O CORAÇÃO ILUDIDO..."

-Como?

"VOCÊ PRETENDE POSSUIR O AMULETO PROIBIDO..."

Algo está errado... muito errado...

-Espere...

"VOCÊ TEM QUE PAGAR O PREÇO E SE POR A PROVA..."

Claro que deu um passo para trás, ninguém tinha falado de preço e prova nenhuma!

A ave o encarou, e Harry não pode dizer nada porque ela fez um vôo muito rápido... ele só sentiu a dor e o calor, e a Fênix entrou em seu peito...

Ele caiu de joelhos...

cruzou os braços e arfou, suando... queimando...

-Isso vai me matar! Eu vou queimar!

E perdeu os sentidos.

"Uma criança abriu os olhos como se visse o mundo pela primeira vez... saiu correndo pelo quarto repleto de pôsteres e desceu as escadas correndo.

-Ei mocinho e o café?!- disse uma voz da cozinha...

-Ah mãe! A carta!

O moleque é erguido pela camisa.

-Sabe, sem café sem carta!-diz o homem.

-A carta veio?!-o rosto do moleque se abriu num sorriso enorme.

-Eu disse que veio querida?-diz o homem entrando na cozinha ainda carregando o moleque pela camisa.

-Largue ele! Já disse que assim não tem roupa que resista!

-Mãe! Chegou ou não?! Hein?!!!

Os dois riram e se olharam.

-Não chegou não... você é definitivamente Trouxa.

-Vocês vão traumatizar meu afilhado!- protesta a face de um homem da lareira.

O garoto acena para o homem enquanto enfia uma torrada na boca, os pais do garoto começam a conversar, mas o menino irriquieto não está prestando atenção, palavras como "Ordem" e "Comensal" ainda não lhe chamam a atenção... ele vasculha a cozinha em busca da tão desejada carta, e a encontra... embaixo da pano de prato da mãe... uma ponta de pergaminho amarelo... ele foi de mansinho até a pia, o homem da lareira percebeu e sorriu ironicamente, o garoto acenou de volta.

Ali estava o que estava esperando desde o início do ano...

-É!- berrou o garoto- HOGWARTS!!!

-Isso aí...-sorriu o homem na lareira.

-Mas como! Ah moleque!-disse o homem rindo.

A mulher apenas sorria satisfeita com a felicidade do filho...

-Isso Pontas... é definitivamente cria sua...

O moleque subiu as escadas rindo com a carta na mão gritando Hogwarts!!!

Até se jogar na cama e abrir o pergaminho...

-Isso não é real.- diz Harry olhando o garoto que lê o pergaminho...

O garoto tem ainda dez anos, saudável e pele morena de sol... cabelos negros e arrepiados, dois imensos olhos verdes por trás de finos óculos prateados, provavelmente caros, e uma testa limpa...

-Esse não sou eu...- repetiu.

Mas no envelope do pergaminho estava escrito:

Sr H.Potter

Godric Hollow

O canto do moleque

"Não. Isso não é real..."

-Então porque estou vendo isso?

"Para saber o que lhe foi roubado"

-Isso tudo é pra me machucar?

"Não, é para te fazer entender..."

Harry olhou em volta, haviam pôsteres e mais pôsteres de bruxos jogando quadribol, e no grande quarto haviam muitas coisas magníficas, em um canto uma gaiola continha uma coruja branca.

-Edwiges...

-Edwiges!-gritou o garoto.- Vamos para Hogwarts!!! Você vai comigo! Hagrid vai gostar de te ver de novo!

-Hagrid...

"Preocupado com seu amigo."

-Muito.-disse andando até a janela, o garoto ainda na cama, lendo em voz alto os livros do primeiro ano, feliz da vida.

Mas da janela podia ver o enorme jardim... estava meio seco por causa do calor do verão... ao longe o cemitério.

-Isso não é real... eu não quero mais ver isso... eu não quero saber o que eu perdi... tem coisas mais importantes...

Ele sentiu o lugar esfriar e se sentiu caindo... fechou os olhos.

-Isso foi um desastre.- falou a voz forte.

-Não pelo menos Grope não matou ninguém...

-Ele não tinha intenção... viu como ele agiram ao vê-lo.

-Bom Hagrid, não é todo dia que entram três caras num bar e um deles é meio-gigante e o outro é gigante.- falou o rapaz.

Harry abriu os olhos, no meio da floresta Carlinhos e Hagrid seguiam os passos arrastados de Grope.

-HAGRID!- gritou.

-O pior é não termos conseguidos nos comunicar...-disse Hagrid.- todo mundo deve estar... Harry!-Hagrid estacou.

-Hagrid!!!

-Pelos espíritos dos duentes! Rapaz!-Hagrid tentou-lhe dar um tapinha no ombro...

-Carlinhos! Vocês estão bem?

-Harry você... morreu?- exclamou o ruivo ao ver a mão de Hagrid atravessar o rapaz.

Ele ergueu as mãos, sorriu prateado e transparente.

-Não acho que me projetei.

-Ah!-exclamou Hagrid.

-O que vocês estão fazendo que não enviaram notícias?-disse sério.

-Estamos com problemas! Perdi minha varinha, na verdade quebrei ela...

-Menos! Acho que não vou ficar muito tempo!-disse sentindo o frio.-Onde vocês estão?

-Em algum lugar perto da Andaluzia, mas estamos próximos do monastério que Dumbledore nos indicou... Harry seria bom que nos ajudassem porque nos metemos em uma pequena encrenca por aqui e tivemos que fugir por causa do Grope.- o rapaz começou a gritar.-TIVEMOS QUE FUGIR DO MINISTÉRIO ESPANHOL!!!

Harry acenou que estava entendendo, mas percebeu estava desaparecendo, o som ficou distante...

-Comensais atrás... eles tem ordens para nos prender... documentos falsos...

-Não eu tenho que voltar!!! Preciso ajudar!!!

"Tudo a sua hora."

-Mas isso é importante!

"Sim é... mas não agora."

-Mas que droga!!!

"Você é apressado e impulsivo"

-O que está acontecendo?

-O que está acontecendo?!!!!

-MAS QUE m!!! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?!!!

"Você devia ter aprendido que há outros caminhos além dos gritos..."

-Como?

A imensa ave de fogo se materializou quente a sua frente, piou uma nota alta, Harry teve que por as mãos nos ouvidos.

-Entendi! Entendi! Baixo!

"O caminho do coração é longo... desiludir o coração é um processo difícil e a prova é dura, a maioria falhou..."

-Como assim?

"Para aqueles com o dom... que tentam possuir o amuleto, a prova é árdua."

-Mas... eu não... eu não sabia da prova...

"Você tentou, aceitou o desafio de fazer o Hagorn, colocou duas vidas em jogo, você conhecia a prova..."

-Mas eu fiz minha parte! Eu fiz e decorei a poção! Snape não vai morrer!

"Mas se você falhar na prova... você vai morrer..."

-Eu não posso morrer assim... quebraria a profecia!

"Você expressou a maior certeza que está em sua cabeça... você pronunciou em voz alta seu crime."

-Meu... meu crime?

"Você se julga imortal!"

-Eu? Eu... não...

A ave voltou a piar alto.

"Caramba... melei tudo..." disse pondo as mãos na cabeça... "boca grande... boca grande..."

"Você deve pagar o peço!"

-Eu... vou morrer? Não vou!!! Não vou morrer!!! Eu não quero morrer!!!

"Então outros morrerão!"

Vultos se aproximaram por trás da ave flamejante, Harry viu... seus pais, Digory, Ana, Sirius, Morgan, todos o olhando sérios.

-Mas não fui eu!

"Morreram por você!"

-Mas não foi minha culpa!

"Seus pais deram a vida por você!"

-Mas eu não sabia! Eu era um bebê!

"Digory morreu por estar ao seu lado."

-Mas eu não planejei isso, eu não sabia, não desconfiava!

"Sirius morreu..."

-SIRIUS NÃO MORREU!!! ELE SE PERDEU E EU VOU ACHÁ-LO!!1

"Ana morreu porque te amava..."

-Eu não podia fazer nada... tiraram ela de mim! Eu não podia fazer... nada.

"Morgan..."

-Eu posso salva-la com o Hangorn.

"E a garota?"

Harry olhou Hermine se adiantar sorrindo.

-Mas... Hermione está viva... está bem...

"Só se você a proteger..."

-Mas eu vou...

"Outros estão em perigo, estão feridos ou perdidos você vai ajuda-los todos?"

-Se... se eu puder... se eu puder...

"Então vença o desafio e possua o amuleto proibido! Controle seus sentimentos!"

-Mas como? Como assim?

"Purifique a alma, desiluda seu coração..."

Estava num lugar estranho e frio... a sua frente um lago cinzento ou um mar sem ondas... indiferente, não havia nada além de pedras e areia aonde a vista podia alcançar... sozinho...

-Odeio ficar sozinho.- chutou uma pedrinha.

-Você está sozinho?- perguntou a mulher.

Ele se virou... ficou surpreso.

-Mãe?

Ela sorriu, ao seu lado o homem também sorriu.

-Vocês são ilusões...- disse amargo.- Ou brincadeiras de Voldmort.

Os dois se olharam, balançaram a cabeça.

-Não filho, você está do outro lado.-disse Tiago.

-Esses somos nós mesmos Harry.-disse Lílian.

-Do outro lado?- ele perguntou.

Eles olharam a paisagem vazia a volta.

-Sim, essa é a aventura seguinte.-disse Tiago.

-Eu morri?

-Não... apenas queria nos ver... não é?-Lílian sorriu.

Ele estendeu a mão, mas atravessou a mulher.

-Eu só posso vê-los... nunca toca-los...-falou triste.

-Não, você teria que morrer para estar conosco...-disse o pai sério.

-Harry você não precisa mais de nós...-disse Lílian.

-Não? Eu nunca tive vocês...- fechou os olhos, não conseguia encara-los.

-Harry, você tem que parar de perseguir nossa sombra.- disse Tiago.

-Mas...

-Você tem as pessoas que precisa muito perto de você.- disse Lílian.

-Mas eu não tenho família...-suspirou.

-Não?-ela disse suavemente.- Harry, você não tem mesmo pessoas nas quais confia, aquelas que podem lhe proteger? Pessoas que você gosta e que gostam de você?

A imagem dos Weasley, dos amigos, de Lupim e Thonks, do pessoal da ordem até dos Dursley passou pela sua cabeça...

-Viu? Você tem família... uma bem grande...- falou Tiago.

-Mas...

-Existem famílias destruídas que merecem ser restauradas... mais que a sua...-disse Lílian.

-Eu sei...

-Famílias que podem respirar aliviadas porque sabem da verdade.- disse outra voz.

Harry voltou a abrir os olhos, era Digory.

-Cedrico?

-É... eu queria agradecer... por levar meu corpo... pra minha família.

-Mas eu...

-Foi importante Harry.

-Mas...

-Você foi um grande amigo.

-Amigo?

-É.

-E um grande amor...

Ele se virou e era Ana.

-Ana...

-Você foi a luz para mim, e para meu irmão...

-Eu?

-Você o consolou e eu pude descansar em paz...

-Mas você agora precisa de paz também.- disse Tiago.

-Pra seguir em frente.-disse Lílian.

-Porque você tem uma família do outro lado.- disse Ana.

-E bons amigos.- disse Cedrico.

-Certo.- ele sorriu.

-Então vá.- disse Tiago e apontou o mar.

-Eles estão esperando.-disse Ana.

-Vá e vença.-disse Cedrico.

-E um dia estaremos juntos.-disse Lílian.

Harry olhou o mar, e se virou novamente.

-Obri...- mas já não havia mais ninguém.- OBRIGADO!

Se virou e entrou no mar... vá... sim... ir, ir para as pessoas que importavam... para os que estão vivos... protegê-los...

Mergulhou na água gelada... frio... escuro...

A culpa disso tudo é de Voldmort... é ele que eu tenho que derrotar! Ele é que tem que pagar... ele é o inimigo!

"Você tem certeza?"

-Como assim?

A ave ressurge em sua frente, Harry se vê em um lugar escuro e está encharcado tremendo de frio, dessa vez muito agradecido da ave em questão ser feita de chamas... torce as vestes...

"O verdadeiro inimigo..."

-Quem é o verdadeiro inimigo?

"Ninguém..."

-Como ninguém pode ser o inimigo?

"Ninguém é seu inimigo além de você mesmo..."

-Como assim eu mesmo?

-Prepare-se...

Harry se virou ao escutar a voz atrás dele e foi a sensação mais estranha que podia ter tido na vida... estava se vendo, ele mesmo com as roupas ainda úmidas... se sua cópia(?) não estivesse tirando as vestes e enrolando as mangas acharia que era um espelho, e sim era mais alto que imaginava... e menos magro do que pensava também...

-Preparado?- disse a cópia.

-Pra quê?- estranho responder a si mesmo assim...

-Estupefaça!

-Protego! Ei!

-Sphinx!

Uma das pequenas flechas passou perto do seu rosto arranhando-o.

-Ei! Protego!-se defendeu da segunda onda de flechas prateadas.

O outro arrepiou os cabelos para trás tirando-os do rosto, Harry achou melhor tirar as vestes úmidas e pesadas também, já que seu outro eu parecia mesmo disposto a duelar...

-Parece que você não pretende conversar, hã?

O outro sorriu maldosamente.

-Tá ok... Estupefaça!

-Protego!-o outro rebateu

Uma brecha para algo maior.

-Sphinx! Potere!

Duas flechas de prata acertaram o outro que anulou o estupefaça rebatido, o outro sorriu ao apertar o braço ferido e Harry sentiu, olhou estava ferido também...

-Mas quando ele me acertou?

Distração fatal.

-Sphinx!-bradou a cópia.

-Droga! Pote...

Três das flechas o acertaram, no rosto e perna... sentiu a bochecha esquentar... o sangue escorrer... mas lá no outro... o sangue também correu...

-Mas se você se fere... quando eu me firo...

-Estupefaça!- o outro atacou ainda sorrindo.

-Potere!- se protegeu.- Isso não faz...

-Protego!-o outro voltou a se defender.

-Solus! Isso não faz sentido...

-Crucio!

-AERUS!

Ambos foram jogados para trás... ambos caíram ofegantes e feridos...

-Mas que droga!!!

Mas o outro se pôs de pé.

-Rictus!

-Caramba!

Harry rolou no chão evitando o ataque fatal por centímetros.

-Flamae!

A manga da outro pegou fogo e imediatamente Harry sentiu o seu braço queimar, ambos se encararam segurando o braço ferido.

-Isso é loucura... se ele ataca eu me machuco, se eu ataco me machuco também!Potere!

"Você é seu pior inimigo."

-Me mate!- o outro gritou.

-Como?

-Eu não mereço viver!Me mate! Rictus!

-Eu não vou me matar!Protego!

-Se eu viver outros morrem!Sphinx!

-Claro que não!Solus!

-Se eu viver, a profecia se cumprirá! AVADA KEDAVRA!

-Então deixa ela se cumprir! HANGORN!

Ele nem sabia porque tinha feito aquilo, se sabia que não havia nada que pudesse deter uma maldição letal... Lá o outro caiu vítima da maldição, porque aqui ele caía...

"Você foi julgado..."

Mas Harry fechava os olhos... os olhos verdes foram se fechando.

Se isso é morrer... talvez, não seja tão ruim assim... pensou ao sentir-se em algum lugar macio, ao longe escutou uma voz, algo a muito conhecido...

-Existem coisas pelas quais vale a pena morrer...

-Sirius... -sorriu

-Não a memória dele... Sirius está vivo.

-Eu sei disso.-disse abrindo os olhos.

-A memória dele está preservada.- disse a imagem dele, pouco nítida como se vista na penseira.

-Mas isso não basta.- respondeu.

-Não, porque você não vai desistir.- ele sorriu.

-Eu nunca desisto.

-Então você está pronto.

-Pronto?

"Você foi julgado..."

-Fui?

"Você controlou a maior parte das suas emoções..."

-Controlei?

"Você foi julgado por um juiz cruel... e só falta a última pergunta..."

-O que devo fazer?

Ele abriu os olhos, acima dele estava a ave...

"Você passou por sua consciência... mas, você pode controlar o amor?"

-O amor?

"Você quer terminar o julgamento... você pode controlar o amor?"

-Mas...

"Esse é o juízo final."

Ao longe ele viu um vulto sentado numa poltrona.

-Creio que fui julgada e absolvida...-Harry conhecia essa voz.

-Acredito que nós dois podemos ser absolvidos...-respondeu andando até ela.

-Harry?- perguntou Morgan num sorriso.

-Oi Morgan...- sorriu também.

Ela o olhou, estava sentada na poltrona usando a mesma roupa vermelha que usava no casamento, ainda segurando o bouquet, sua face no entanto estava muito serena.

-Isso é uma ilusão?- perguntou.

-Eu não sei... pode ser...- ela respondeu.

-Eu não sei mais se estou sonhando, vendo ou sendo iludido...-confessou, ela sempre fora sua amiga, alguém para confiar totalmente.

-Mas eu estou bem...- ela sorriu claramente.

-Sinto sua falta Morgan...- disse se aproximando.

-Eu também sinto a sua Harry...- ela esticou a mão.

-Você vai acordar um dia não vai?- ele se ajoelhou na frente dela.

-Vou fazer tudo o possível Harry, o impossível também...- ela disse segurando a mão dele.

-Eu também...- disse pra ela do fundo do coração.-Vou fazer o possível e o impossível...

Ela pareceu se perder em pensamentos... então balbuciou.

-O que pode matar a alma de uma pessoa?

-A falta de amor?- Harry pensou sentando-se no chão.

-A falta de amor corrói...- ela disse olhando o bouquet.

-Mas o amor não mata também?

-Aos poucos...- ela jogou o bouquet pra ele.

-O amor é uma coisa perigosa...- disse olhando as flores já meio murchas.

-Muito...- ela falou sinceramente.

-Porque não podemos controla-lo?- disse pensando em seus sentimentos.

-Controlar o amor é controlar o universo... impossível...- ela balançou a cabeça.

-Se lhe fosse dado esse poder... o que você faria?

-Recusaria...-disse o olhando nos olhos.

Ele a olha sem entender... ela suspira:

-Harry, quando você controlar o amor, você o matará... e tudo acaba... tudo.

-Então ele não pode ser controlado.-disse olhando as flores.

-Ele não DEVE ser controlado... ela sorri.

-O que faço com ele então?

-Você distribui... Você dá... você doa...

Claro, idiota... amor se dá... não se controla... sorri e recebe um sorriso, aliviado das dúvidas se levanta.

-Agora sei o que fazer...

-Você sempre sabe...

-Tenho que ir...

-Mas você voltará...

-Quando eu voltar Morgan, você vai acordar... _(NdA-Se não leu Sombra e a Escuridão perdeu muito dos múltiplos sentidos dessa cena)_

-Eu posso esperar...

-Não vou deixar você esperando...

Não vou deixar ninguém me esperando!

"Você compreendeu?"

-Eu sou o que sou, eu fiz o que quis e isso não pode ser negado e não pode ser tirado de mim, eu sei a quem amar, e só amor eu posso dar...

"Então você compreendeu... seu coração não pode mais ser iludido pelo medo... solidão e culpa passadas... você pode possuir o amuleto, e vai saber quando as coisas fugirem do controle e vai dar passos mais firmes."

-Sem medo de errar, porque é errando que se aprende...

"Isso."

-O que é o amuleto proibido?

"É a forma que suas lágrimas tomarão para que eu possa agir no mundo ao seu lado"

-Foi você que conversou comigo...

"Eu e sua consciência... o mais cruel dos juízes..."

-E você é?

Abriu os olhos... estava na sala de Grifindor, a beira do caldeirão... A Fênix estava a sua frente então Harry escutou.

-Eu sou Hangorn, e estou com você, para cumprir meu destino.

E brilhou, e diminuiu até Harry levar as mãos a frente mas mal sentiu a mínúscula conta esverdeada, como um cristal translúcido , que tinha forma aproximada de uma lágrima... ao mesmo tempo que sentiu algo quente entorno de seu pescoço, e viu um fino fio se ligar... então estava usando um leve fio de prata com um pingente de cristal... o caldeirão estava vazio...

-Você é Hangorn... a fênix renascida da poção maldita, que desilude o coração e se transforma no amuleto proibido...

-Sim.

-Porque afinal a poção é maldita?

-Porque os poucos que tentaram fazê-la morreram...

"Devo azarar o Snape..."

-Porque esse amuleto é proibido?

-Porque pode mudar o destino... pode anular um Karma, pode salvar o moribundo das portas da morte...

-E?

-Quem o carrega paga o preço...

-Que preço?

-Sua consciência lhe dirá... mas o poder está em você, e se você der o amuleto a outro estará entregando seu coração... estamos ligados até meu destino se cumprir... agora, por hora, estamos cansados, precisamos descansar... teremos muito a fazer em breve.

-Eu sei o que você quer dizer.- Harry sorriu e deixou o pendente cair sobre o peito.-Eu sei muito bem do que você está falando.

E se virou para a planta que estava na mesa.

-Limpar!

-Organizar!

-Estou ficando bom nisso, acho que vou poder ensinar para Thonks!- disse vendo os livros entrarem na mochila.

Catou a planta de Neville com delicadeza, ela arrulhou satisfeita.

-Continuo te achando esquisita tá ok?

Enfiou o vidrinho de Athelas na mochila e catou a veste do chão, mas ao ver sua roupa não tinha nenhum vestígio de ter sido estragada, nem molhada... apenas estava sem as vestes e mangas arregaçadas... olhou em volta.

-Está feito afinal...

"E muito bem feito Harry!"

-Obrigado. HAHAHA Snape vai ter que engolir meus Nom´s!!!

"Ele não vai gostar..."

-Melhor ainda!

Havia pó de flu num potinho acima da lareira, como o céu estava escuro e pontilhado de estrelas, e ele estava mesmo com sono, arriscou que devia ser tarde " Preciso arranjar um relógio..."

-Grifinória!

Saiu sabendo que ia encontrar exatamente o que estava a sua frente, Gina e Neville no sofá sob a supervisão de Rony e Hermione de braços cruzados na poltrona com uma cara assassina.

-HARRY!- ela começou.

-Neville.- Harry ergueu a Mimbulus.

-Ah você achou! Roubaram ela!

-Não roubaram...- riu.- fui eu que peguei.

-Mas porque não me pediu?

-Foi meio que no improviso, mas ela salvou o dia! -"eu sou mentiroso"- Desculpe, mas ela está bem...

-É está sim.- disse o outro olhando a planta com muito cuidado.

-Mione!

Ela levantou e ficou cara a cara com ele, muito revoltada.

-Você quase me ma...

Ele não deu tempo, ela nem imaginava a saudade que ele estava dela, e só beijando pra demonstrar, sentiu a pedra se aquecer no peito.

-É esse é um bom jeito de fazer uma garota calar a boca.- disse Rony rindo.

Se separaram, mas ela ainda estava furiosa, ele sorriu.

-Não resisti, você fica linda brava!

Ela ficou vermelha.

-Você é um irresponsável, quase nos matou de susto! Começa com aquela carta noturna.

-Poxa Harry você nunca me contou que dava pra subir no dormitório feminino como animago...- disse Rony.

-Rony!-exclamou Gina.

-Bom saber.- sorriu Neville.

Gina corou e Rony lhe olhou com uma cara mortal.

Harry sentou-se e deixou a mochila cair no chão, estava tão leve, em paz e feliz que não pode deixar de rir com as caras dos dois irmãos.

-Não relaxa ainda não!- falou Hermione possessa.- E a resposta? Nada de contar, aí vem o pior o testamento daquele tacanho!

-Mione!- ele se surpreendeu, ela sempre defendera o professor.

-Aquele imbecil! Porque a idiota só se tocou do que era um testamento doze minutos depois que você saiu!!!

Ela contara os minutos depois que ele saíra... ela tinha contado...

-E ela não disse o que é o tal testamento pra ter ficado tão nervosa, nossa achei que ela ia ter um ataque quando começou a repetir: O testamento, testamento!!!-disse Gina aborrecida.

-Afinal Harry o que tá acontecendo.

-Bom, vocês querem as boas, más, péssimas ou ótimas notícias?- sorriu.

Cada um deles falou uma coisa diferente.

-Resumão:- riu após eles discutirem qual queriam por uns três minutos.- A boa, acho que Hagrid e Carlinhos estão bem, a má, Dumbledore não quis dar os nomes, a péssima, três deles não são sonserinos, a ótima,- ele colocou a mão em concha na altura do peito e o pendente flutuou brilhando.- Snape vai ter que admitir que sou muito bom em poções!!!

Os quatro pararam meio chocados pela brutalidade das notícias, mas principalmente hipnotizados pelo brilho levemente esverdeado do cristal que flutuava entre as mãos do rapaz... até Hermione falar.

-Era essa a poção do testamento.

-É.

-E... Harry... o que é isso?- ela perguntou olhando o pingente fascinada.

-Hangorn.

-O QUÊ!!!!

-Hermione, você acabou de acordar meia torre.- disse Rony chateado.

-Ai.- disse Harry tirando mão dos ouvidos.- Calma Mione!

Mas ela tinha acabado de desabar em cima dele, o mais estranho é que ela estava beijando ele... não que Harry não tenha gostado, mas era muito estranho ver Hermione tão desesperada na frente de tanta gente, "se bem que daquela vez tinha um bando de testemunha quando ela quase chupou o meu sangue..." pensou, " e é melhor parar de pensar nisso pra não se empolgar..."

-Deixa ver seu eu entendi... o Snape te passou uma receita de poção de amor?

Hermione deu um grunhido revoltado... tava abraçada em Harry a ponto de quase lhe quebrar as costelas.

-Mione, o que adianta eu sobreviver ao preparo da poção se você me partir ao meio?

-Você é um insensível! Quase me matou de preocupação e agora me diz que fez essa... essa... coisa!- ela estava chorando.

-Ei!- ele a apertou também e fez uma cara "eu não to entendendo?" pros amigos.- Esse choro todo é um motivo pra não contar...

Ela descolou dele na hora:

-Hangorn! A poção da Fênix renascida! Passada de um mestre de poções a outro! Conhecida como a poção maldita pois ninguém sobrevive a sua preparação! Aquela que faz o preparador passar pelo juízo final...

"Que bom que você não me falou nada sobre o juízo final naquela hora que apareceu..."

"As pessoas inventam um monte de coisa sobre mim..."

Mas Hermione não escutou nada e continuou, como boa biblioteca ambulante que era.

-... e isso.- ela pegou a jóia com força.- É o amuleto proibido.

-Mione não brinca com isso!

-Isso pode te matar! Isso é...

-Isso é uma poção de cura! Isso- Harry apontou para Neville.- vai trazer de volta a sanidade dos pais de Neville.

E fez-se o silêncio.

Hermione tremia com a mão na jóia, Harry a olhava preocupado, e Neville estalara os olhos assim como Gina e Rony.

-E você sabe como fazer isso?-ela perguntou.

-Ainda não, e talvez sim.

-Você não está brincando Harry?- perguntou Neville.

-Eu nunca brincaria com isso.- disse sinceramente.- Nunca.

-Você sabe qual o preço por usar o Hangorn, Harry?

-Não não sei.

Agora os suspiros foram gerais.

Ela levantou trêmula. Se virou e ficou encarando a lareira.

-Estava escrito no livro dos grandes mestres, que eu vi sem permissão na seção reservada, que quem usa o Hangorn acumula os Karmas dos que salva... e no primeiro ato de... no primeiro ato

-Primeiro ato contra um inocente devo pagar com minha vida?

Ela se virou pra ele furiosa.

-Você sabia!

-Não... mas minha conciência indicou... agora me diz Hermione, quando você acha que eu vou ferir alguém inocente?

-Se você não se controla quando vê alguém sofrendo... como vai evitar de ferir alguém?!

Isso foi suficiente, lá no fundo Harry estava muito em paz com sua escolha, ele tinha que ferir sua consciência pra cair duro.

"na verdade você queimaria até a morte..."

"Cala a boca Hangorn!"

Mas ela tinha que remexer no passado, para abrir feridas, ele tinha boas para abrir.

-Você não confia em mim? Não seria a primeira não é?

Ela se calou. Rony se mexeu nervoso na cadeira, Neville e Gina olhavam os dois como se fossem duas criatura diferentes, quase divinas, quase dois Deuses com poder de decisão sobre suas vidas, Neville principalmente, Hermione colocou a mãos no rosto e desabou em choro.

-Não é justo! Você! Você! Sempre você!- ela o olhou com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos castanhos.- Porque é sempre você que carrega tudo sozinho?!

-Quando eu passei pela prova, sabe, foi o seu rosto que me fez voltar... você é o motivo pra eu ter passado, você caminhou comigo, mas nem percebeu.- Harry olhou-a e sorriu.- Você passou comigo pela prova, você estava aqui- apontou o peito.- o tempo todo.

Ela chegou perto e o abraçou com força de novo, e ficou soluçando por muito tempo ainda, mas Harry estava em paz...

-Eu confio em você sim...- ela disse na orelha dele.

-Que bom.- ela a apertou mais.-Ah! Mas temos coisas a fazer caramba!

Ela o olhou, Harry olhou para Rony.

-Pega um pergaminho e uma pena Rony e anota aí, Parece que Hagrid, Grope e Carlinhos estão perto de um monastério que Dumbledore conhece na Andaluzia, eles tiveram um probleminha com o ministério...

-Calma aí.- gemeu Rony anotando depressa.- Eles estão bem pelo menos?

-Pareciam bem, mas disseram que tinham comensais, e Carlinhos quebrou a varinha dele e eles meio que se perderam, anotou?

-Claro!- ele sorriu.

-Então leva pra McGonagall, lá na sala dela e avisa que eu já estou aqui.

-Tenho cara de seu empregado?

-Não, mas você é monitor e pode sair nesse horário, e é o único avulso por aqui.- sorriu apertando Hermione mais forte.

-Eu avulso! Se liga!

Mas todos estavam rindo quando ele saiu pelo retrato.

-Temos uns quinze minutos antes dele voltar...

Gina não precisou de outro incentivo para acalmar Neville.


	12. A Primeira Onda de ataque

**Cp12 A Primeira Onda de ataque. **

-Você tem três manhãs de folga...- disse Hermione olhando o horário dele.

-E uma tarde.- ele sorriu.

-Sabe isso não é exatamente justo... Você devia ter feito Aritmancia.

-Sabe, eu devia ter feito mesmo... mas não fiz... fazer o quê?

-Mentiroso... péssimo mentiroso.

Os dois estavam aproveitando a tarde de folga... ambos não tinham adivinhação, esticados embaixo daquela faia próxima ao lago esperando a última aula antes do jantar para ter uma tediosa aula de história... agora que tinham dias dedicados as matérias, tinham mais tempo livre, menos Hermione que tinha mais matérias, Rony estava verificando os esquemas táticos que Cátia usara no ano passado, Harry havia desistido de se importar com isso, por mais que lá no fundinho se sentisse roubado, porque afinal, quadribol era uma das poucas coisas em que era realmente bom... se bem que o amigo demonstrara ser tão bom quanto...

-Harry o que é isso que você está olhando afinal?- Hermione abaixou o livro que ele mesmo dera para ela.

Ele afastou os papéis com um sorriso.

-Me deixa ver...- ela riu se esticando pra perto.

Quando o rosto dela ficou perto do dele ele roubou um beijo.

-Você só pensa nisso?- ela sorriu.

-Não... mas quando você está perto...

Ela o olhou nos olhos, balançou a cabeça.

-Você definitivamente não tem jeito... mas o que são esses papéis?

-Os papéis da Ad... estou pensando em fazer mudanças...

-Você pensando?

-Eu sou muito menos burro do que a maioria acha.- falou sério.

-Nunca disse que você era burro.

-Hum.- franziu a testa.- Você me chamou de burrinho sim, madame esquecida.

-Não... eu disse MEU burrinho...

-Seu burrinho... continua sendo uma forma de me chamar de burro...

Ela riu.

-Eca! O mestiço e a Sangue ruim!- guinchou Pansy.- Sabe... isso é repugnante de se ver...

-Depende da sua noção de repugnante, vagabunda.- disse Harry.

-Harry.- sussurrou Hermione surpresa.

Uma coisa era certa, Draco havia perdido seu poder, era Pansy que estava acompanhada de Crabbe e Goyle, nem sinal do loiro.

-Só vim dar um avizinho Potter... cuide do que é seu...- ela riu.- Cuide bem.

-Uma ameaça Pansy.- disse Rony de pé.- Você está subindo na vida rápido.

-Que foi Weasley? Precisa tanto assim aparecer?

Rony riu.

Três contra três... parecia justo.

Se encararam... Pansy sorriu.

-Ele sabe que você sabe sobre os três... mas somos mais.

-São oito.

-Somos muito mais Potter... nos espalhamos rápido.- disse Goyle.

-Nossa Goyle! Isso lhe fez bem... até parece mais inteligente.- falou Hermione.

-Isso é um aviso...- repetiu Pansy.- Cuide...

-Cuide-se Pansy.- disse Harry muito sério.

Então como antes, Goyle e Crabbe recuaram, ele sentiu os olhos de Rony e Hermione pregados nele, e Pansy arregalou os olhos, Harry sorriu maldosamente.

-Ele não a avisou... mas eu aviso Pansy, se Voldmort me quiser, ele vai ter que vir pessoalmente...- sorriu.- Então Pansy, pensando em retirar essa sua ameaça?

Ela recuou um passo mas ainda disse.

-Cuide-se Potter... cuide do que é seu...

-Cuide de suas costas Pansy, eu tenho menos escrúpulos que aparento.

Crabbe e Goyle estavam a uma boa distância deles, Rony e Hermione deram o primeiro passo para trás.

Foi então que Malfoy apareceu, ele parecia doente, talvez estivesse mesmo doente, pálido, magro, com olheiras profundas, qualquer coisa anormal estava acontecendo, mas bastou um aceno para que os dois trogloditas viessem se entrincheirar ás suas costas.

-Pansy.- ele falou.

Ela o olhou voltou a olhar Harry, sorriu torto.

-Por enquanto... a gente espera Potter.

-Até eu me encher.- ele respondeu.- Aí... eu vou atrás de vocês...

Ela se virou e foi atrás de Malfoy que ia entrando.

Hermione segurou forte em seu braço.

-O que deu em você? Hein?

-Que foi?- ele a encarou.

-Esse negócio de ameaçar também e esse, essa sua... sua aura...

-Mione.- ele sorriu.- Não temos que ser bonzinhos e tolerantes o tempo todo... e além do mais, eles tem que se sentir intimidados ou vão começar a agir.

-Harry tem razão, Mione.- disse Rony.

-Eu sei disso, só não imagino você se divertindo em assustar alguém.- ela o olhou.

-Mione.- ele riu.- Você tem que relaxar...- ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e a chacoalhou um pouco.- Relaxe...

-Harry... pare com isso.

-Não.

Rony estava rindo.Hermione sorriu contrariada, ele parou de balança-la.

-Isso, menos encucação Mione, tudo se resolve.

Mas ele encucou sim, com a aparência doentia de Malfoy, com a súbita liderança de Pansy e com a autonomia de Goyle, de repente lhe veio a mente que as coisas estavam caminhando mais rápido do que gostaria.

Depois da tediosa aula de História, reforço em história... quem precisa disso? Hermione não parou de cotucá-lo, mas ele estava ocupado, além do mais agora tinha certeza que podia contar com as anotações dela, seu planejamento estava a contento, dividiria em quatro turmas, além do mais tinha impressão de que não poderia contar com Rony ou Hermione para as aulas, ambos já sobrecarregados com tarefas, pensava seriamente em convidar Gina pra ajudar... e Neville também... talvez Luna, os gêmeos faziam muita falta...

Estavam se dirigindo ao salão para o jantar quando aconteceu algo muito estranho, começou com um barulho distante, algo como um rugido, um trovão, mas ele começou a se tornar cada vez mais alto, então muitos estudantes começaram a aparecer correndo.

-Que diabos está havendo?- perguntou Rony.

-Estou com uma má impressão...- começou Hermione.

Então Gina e Neville chegaram esbaforidos.

-Diabretes...- ofegou Neville.- Milhares...

-Milhões!-disse Gina.

Ao longe começaram aparecer muitos pequenos pontos voando sobre a multidão, começaram a ser ouvidas vozes e mais vozes.

-E os professores?- perguntou Harry.

-Ninguém sabe.- disse Luna que saia do salão sorrindo.-Não estão no salão...

-Sonorus.- Hermione apontou para própria garganta.- TODOS OS ALUNOS ENTREM NO SALÃO!!! TODOS OS ALUNOS ENTREM NO SALÃO!!!

-Ótima idéia!-disse Harry sorrindo.- Vou isolar o salão...

-COMO?-perguntou Rony.

Ambos entrando.

-Diabretes são criaturinhas simples, posso traçar uma linha que não as deixe entrar no salão.

-Como assim?- perguntou Neville.

-Como a que Dumbledore usou no ano do torneio... eu descobri como se faz.

-Mas...

Harry parou no meio do salão... olhou aos lados, nunca tinha tentado, mas a idéia de Hermione era válida... até pegarem os diabretes, todos deveriam se reunir num único local.

-Vão ajudar a Mione! Eu tenho que me concentrar...

Os outros se dirigiram a saída, mas continuavam olhando para trás... Harry respirou fundo e ergueu a varinha, se concentrando em todas as entradas do salão, no tamanho do mesmo, talvez não desse certo.

-CRIATURE LOCARE INVIOLATA KRIATUS!!!

Os que já estavam no salão viram vários fios prateados e dourados saírem da sua varinha, formando um retângulo que foi se expandindo até cobrir toda a extensão do salão, não estava perfeito, ainda era visível, como se houvesse uma rede em torno do salão, mas deveria funcionar, qualquer criatura não humana devia ficar barrada fora do lugar, ou sofreria dores ao tentar passar, como um choque, muitos entravam olhando a estranha rede, e alguns diabretes tentavam entrar sem sucesso, ao tocar na rede brilhante, eles se iluminavam como se recebessem uma descarga elétrica e caiam longe com um gritinho, quando Harry se aproximava da porta é que começou a reparar que alguns alunos levavam pequenos choques também...

-Ai!- gritou uma aluna da Corvinal ao passar.- Vocês não sentiram isso?

-Isso o quê?- perguntou outra ofegando com a mão no peito.

Alguns alunos estavam com diabretes agarrados nas mochilas e nos cabelos o que os faziam cair quando os infelizes recebiam a carga, mas pelo menos largavam a pessoa, o salão começou a lotar. Harry tentava abrir espaço para sair, pois alunos e diabretes começaram a congestionar a entrada que estava brilhando com a quantidade de diabretes que se chocavam contra a rede, Harry começou a ficar preocupado, a magia podia se sobrecarregar... e sumir... isso seria um problemão.

Desistiu de tentar sair pela porta principal e foi para a entrada da sala lateral ali a porta aberta dava entrada a um ou outro aluno mais esperto que estava evitando o congestionamento lá da entrada, quando ia passar pela porta se chocou com alguém de forma tão brusca que caiu no chão, sentiu um choque estranho.

-Desculpe.

-Me deixe passar Potter!- gemeu Malfoy.

Os dois se levantaram, Malfoy avançou, e graças a confusão ninguém percebeu, pois foi envolvido por uma luz prateada e ofegou dando um passo para trás, Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas para o curioso efeito.

-Droga!- disse o loiro azedamente.- O que é isso afinal?

-Uma linha de proteção. Entra logo.- pegou Malfoy pelo braço e o puxou para dentro.

Harry pode perceber várias coisas, primeiro, Malfoy estava muito mais magro e pálido, segundo, o próprio Hangorn o alertou que o indivíduo estava doente, terceiro, Malfoy soltou um gemido abafado ao passar e ser novamente iluminado, quarto, o sonserino não era um comensal...

Harry o pegara pelo braço esquerdo e não sentiu nada, além de um incômodo choque.

-Me larga Potter!-disse ele o encarando ferozmente.- Devia ver como está sua namoradinha... –disse tentando abaixar os cabelos que se ergueram com o choque.

Harry estreitou os olhos, não entraria em discussão com alguém nervoso daquele jeito, o rapaz tinha um estranho olhar de animal ferido e acuado... além do mais tinha que ir ajudar os amigos. Então novamente foi surpreendido ao passar pela própria barreira... também foi iluminado e levou um choque.

-Caramba!- disse passando a mão nos cabelos também arrepiados.- Eu fiz algo errado nessa linha.

Escutou um muxoxo cínico e viu que Malfoy o observava.

-Se eu fosse você ia se tratar Malfoy, vai descansar.

-Vai cuidar da sua namoradinha Potter!-disse o outro dando as costas.- Antes que a Pansy pegue ela.

Harry não precisou de mais incentivos para esquecer tudo que se passara... saiu pela porta para ver o pandemônio fora do salão,pouquíssimos alunos estavam sendo arrastados por uma onda de diabretes de todas as cores.Alunos puxados pelos pés, uma coitada da Lufa-lufa tinha sido erguida pela trança e acabara de perder metade do cabelo, gemia de dor esfregando a cabeça. Haviam diabretes de todas as cores e tamanhos, percebeu ao estuporar um amarelado bem grandinho.

-E eu achava que só existiam diabretes da Cornuália...

-Não... os menores azuis é que são os da Cornuália.-disse Hermione encostada na parede, braço sangrando.

-MIONE!- ele foi até ela.- Que aconteceu?

-Jogaram um lustre em mim...- ela sorriu dolorosamente.- Mas não é nada... eu me desviei.

Mas Harry retirava o frasco de Athelas e pingou na mão.

-O que você está fazendo?- ela perguntou ao vê-lo espalhar o estrato na mão.-Isso cheira bem...

Nem ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, só sabia que devia fazer, colocou as mãos em concha na altura do peito, elas ficaram levemente iluminadas...

-Harry o que é isso?

-Me avise se doer está bem?- disse ao colocar as mãos sobre o ferimento.

Ela fechou os olhos, Harry viu o ferimento se fechar aos poucos... o rosto dela levemente ruborizado, afastou as mãos para ver uma leve linha rosa.

-Reparo.- ele tocou com a varinha nas vestes dela, que ficaram novamente inteiras.

-Isso foi... – ela abriu os olhos com um suspiro.- Isso foi a melhor sensação da minha vida.

Ele sorriu. "Obrigado Hangorn."

"Disponha."

Se levantaram com as varinhas na mão, ao longe divisou Rony e Luna estuporando alguns dos diabretes, Mas não viu Gina nem Neville em parte alguma, continuou avançando com Hermione estuporando, paralisando, petrificando e até congelando alguns diabretes.

-Viram Neville?- perguntou Rony.

-Não.- disse Hermione.

-Tragam os diabretes pra cá!- esganiçou-se o professor Flitwick que trazia uma imensa gaiola de luz movida por sua varinha, Luna começou a catar os diabretes do chão e joga-los para dentro.

-Potter!!!- chamou McGonagall.-Você e a senhorita Granger poderiam Se responsabilizar pelo andar superior? Todos os professores estão ocupados.

-Claro!- responderam os dois.

Hermione habilmente conjurou uma outra gaiola e seguiu Harry ao segundo andar, foram estuporando e engaiolando os diabretes.

-Credo...- disse Harry fazendo um enorme e gordo diabrete roxo flutuar a sua frente.- Mione, Que tipo é esse?

-Diabrete da Transilvânia, não machuca ele...Impedimenta!

-MIONE! É só um diabrete, e feio por sinal.-disse olhando o bicho flutuar.

-São raros.- ela encolhe os ombros congelando outro.

-Ah tá... nossa desculpe.-disse cinicamente.

Ela lhe deu um olhar torto.

-Já coloquei na gaiola! Não me olha assim! Estupefaça!

-Como alguém conseguiu tantos diabretes e os colocou pra dentro?- perguntou Hermione.-Petrificus Totallis.

-Draco me deu a entender que Pansy podia estar envolvida. Estupefaça!

-Malfoy... onde você achou ele?- ela olha em cima do ombro dele.- Impedimenta!

-Ele estava entrando no salão, e sabe do que mais? Ele não é comensal.- Petrificus Totallis!

-Como você? Impedimenta! Estupefaça! Você tocou nele?

-Mione... falando assim,Impedimenta! Pega até mal! É ele não... Estupefaça! Ele não conseguia passar da minha linha.

-Desde quando você consegue fazer... Impedimenta! Essas linhas? Ficou bom.Estupefaça!

-Foi a primeira vez que eu fiz.- ele sorriu, abaixou a cabeça dela com a mão quando dois diabretes vieram tentando pegar o cabelo dela.- ESTUPEFAÇA!

-Estupefaça! Sério? Isso é nível de Niem´s sabia?

-Não... – ele corou, não sabia mesmo.- Mas funcionou pelo menos Impedimenta!

-Pelo menos?! Petrificus Totallis! Harry ficou muito bom! Mas você disse que o Malfoy não conseguia passar?

-Pois é, algo muito estranho aconteceu, e não só com ele, com vários outros alunos, e não devia afetar pessoas... acho que limpamos aqui.

-Estranho... que silêncio.- ela sorriu. Meus ouvidos ainda estão zunindo.

Na gaiola haviam muitos diabretes, mas ela era encantada então não dava para escutar nada do que os capturados faziam, apenas ver alguns protestando e fazendo caretas, e gestos nada educados. Hermione olhou para Harry e então ergueu a varinha.

Tarde.

Harry sentiu algo acerta-lo e ficou zonzo, caiu no chão com a mão na cabeça e escutou Hermione disparar feitiços o mais rápido do que podia.

Tentou se levantar e viu o que o atingiu, um dos enormes vasos, haviam cacos dele por toda parte.

-Reparo.Poxa... vaso grande.- disse ao olhar o vaso quase do seu tamanho.

Ainda tonto viu uns quinze diabretes erguendo Hermine pelas vestes, ela estava encrencada porque derrubara a varinha.

-Me larguem! Seus mal-educados!

Harry assobiou alto, alguns dos bichos se viraram pra ele.

-AH seus pestes!- disse ele com a mão na cabeça.- Melhor largarem ela!

Dois deles viram correndo em sua direção, Harry nem pensou apenas riu os bichos se chocaram com um escudo que brilhou avermelhado, caíram duros. Harry ergueu a varinha.

-Sejam bonzinhos... Accio Varinha!-pegou a varinha de Hermione.

-Harry me ajuda logo!

Harry disparou vários estupefaça o mais rápido que pode, mas não conseguiu acertar todos,estava zonzo demais... a gaiola ficou para trás ele começou a correr atrás dos três que carregavam Hermione pelas pernas, deixando-a numa situação bem embaraçosa, não que ele não estivesse admirando a paisagem, mas não queria nem um pouco que mais alguém pudesse apreciar a visão, além do mais ela estava ficando vermelha de tanto esforço para manter as vestes acima dos joelhos.

-Harry! Harry! Me ajuda!-ela começou a gritar mais alto ao dobrarem o corredor.

"Eu estou tentando..." pensou ainda zonzo e com uma dor desconfortável na cabeça.

-HAHAHAHA!

Ele dobrou o corredor, Deu de cara com Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle e Teodoro Nott, Claro Nott... como não pensara nele, todos os quatro rindo de Hermione pendurada sobre eles, uma mistura perigosa.

-Então... sabe o que fazemos com sangues-ruins?- Riu Pansy.

-Cuidado Pansy. – disse ele subitamente mais desperto.- Uma besteira da sua parte e eu não me responsabilizo.-disse apertando a varinha.

-Ora Ora Potter! Eu avisei.- ela sorriu.- Joguem ela escada abaixo!

Os diabretes começaram a tomar o rumo das escadas.

-Um Império...- Harry balbuciou.

Hermione se debatia, foi muito rápido, Harry tentou.

-Accio Hermione!

Os quatro riram ainda mais, Foi um sucesso, exceto que Hermione deu um berro enorme ao se ver "puxada" e se estabacou em cima dele, caíram os dois para trás, ele voltou a bater a cabeça e algo dizia que o impacto deslocara seu ombro...

-Sua varinha, minha vida.- ele disse zonzo, erguendo a varinha dela.

Hermione se levantou furiosa, varinha na mão.

-SEUS MONSTROS! VAMOS VER O QUE A SANGUE-RUIM VAI FAZER!!!

GYLGAMESH!

Harry ouvira direito? Ela estava fazendo um Gylgamesh? Feitiço poderoso de explosão.

-É Hermione furiosa é uma coisa pra não brincar...-disse se sentando.

Meio corredor estava destruído, os quatro estavam jogados pra trás e Hermione tremia furiosa.

-Esses... esses... esses...

Harry se levantou devagar... via estrelinhas a frente, e a abraçou por trás tirando devagar a varinha da mão dela.

-Calma, já passou, viu? Você detonou eles.

Ela estava tremendo.

-Eu acho que perdi a cabeça...

-Que bom.

Ela se virou para ele.

-Como assim? Que bom?

-Eles estão quietos agora não estão?-sorriu.

-Você está bem?-ela estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o rosto.

-Meio zonzo só...

-O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?-Rugiu Maya.

-Professora... os quatro estavam tentando...

Maya olhou com severidade para os dois. "Eu ainda te acho uma agourenta..." pensou ele.

-Você está sangrando Potter.- disse a professora Vector que vinha logo atrás de Maya.

-Ah sim, os diabretes derrubaram um vaso sobre mim.

-Sei.- ela sorriu.-Vão ver Pomfrey, ela conserta isso rapidinho.

-Levem esses quatro desastrados... -disse Maya- tentando explodir os diabretes, que imbecilidade.

Hermione abriu a boca para protestar, mas Harry apertou a mão dela e balançou a cabeça.

Os dois conjuraram macas e carregaram os próprios atacantes para a enfermaria.Em silêncio.

Madame Pomfrey deu um sorrisinho quando os dois entraram.

-Eu imaginei que o veria cedo esse ano,Potter.

-Olá. Cinco clientes a mais.- disse olhando a leva de jovens arranhados machucados, contundidos.

Ela se aproximou, alguns dos feridos sentados em camas esticaram os pescoços para vê-los, Harry sorriu e Hermione ainda estava nervosa e contrariada.

-O que os atingiu?- disse Pomfrey olhando os sonserinos nas macas.

-Uma explosão.- disse Mione.- Estavam tentando explodir os Diabretes.

"Minha mentirosa compulsiva..." pensou ele a olhando.

-E o senhor?- sorriu-lhe Pomfrey.

-Vaso na cabeça.- apontou.- Jogado pelos diabretes.- Nada de muito...

"Grave..." ele ia dizer mas Pomfrey já o puxara e olhava.

-Corte feio, galo... ah... você sobrevive.- ela riu.

-Ah, claro... seria só um pouco preocupante se tivessem arrancado minha cabeça...

Pomfrey lhe deu umas palmadinhas no ombro e o liberou após fechar o corte.

Andaram até a torre devagar, pensando.

-O que foi Mione?- ela a puxou pela cintura.- Você ficou tão quietinha.

Ela estava olhando as janelas que passavam.

-Eu podia te-los machucado.

-Acho que eles mereciam não é?

Ela parou.

-Harry, eu realmente perdi a cabeça, eu podia... podia ter matado eles se tivesse posto tudo de mim naquele feitiço!

Ele sorriu e afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela que insistia em cair sobre os olhos da amada.

-Sabe... isso acontece.- ele puxou o rosto dela quando ela desviou o olhar.- Isso acontece porque você é humana, você tem sentimentos e não pode ser racional o tempo todo... Mione, você não precisa ser justa com todo mundo, você tem o direito de errar de vez em quando...

-Não é a primeira vez que faço isso, sabe... faço algo por impulso.

-Então bem vinda ao clube!- ele sorriu a erguendo do chão e dando uma volta completa fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.- Deixa acontecer Mione!

-Harry! Para com isso! Se pegam a gente assim no meio do corredor!

-E daí?!- ele disse dando mais uma volta com ela.- Eu não estou vendo ninguém!

-Todo mundo deve estar na torre agora, temos que ir também.

-Tá bem minha vida.

-Você vai mesmo ficar me chamando assim?

-Eu dei três opções.

-Tá bom fica assim mesmo.- ela sorriu.

-EI!!! HARRY!!!- disse Rony atrás deles.- Harry!!!

Os dois acenaram, o amigo chegou, estava com o rosto vermelho e ofegava.

-Onde... onde... vocês... vo..dois... se...

-Respira Rony!-ele riu.

-Estamos com um probleminha com o feitiço que você fez no salão. Dumbledore quer falar com você.

-Epa.- disse olhando pra cima.- Acho que fiz besteira...

-Não acho, foi uma linha muito bem feita.

-Acontece que não é uma linha Mione.- disse Rony os acompanhando.- É uma gaiola.

-Como assim?

-Você não reparou? Ele fez uma jaula no salão...

Harry estava apreciando a paisagem, então perguntou animado.

-Qual o problema afinal?

-O problema.- disse Rony animado.- É que nem o Dumbledore conseguiu desfazer a coisa.

-Como assim?-perguntou Hermione incrédula.

-Harry você fez um feitiço permanente?- perguntou Rony.

-Não que eu saiba...- ele murmurou pensativo.

-Mesmo que fosse, Dumbledore não conseguiu desfazer?-Hermione definitivamente estava de queixo caído.- E o pessoal não pode sair?

-Nanã- disse Rony balançando o dedo negativamente.-O pessoal saiu, mas se ficar assim as corujas não vão entrar amanhã.

-Ai.- disse Hermione.- Imagine as corujas levando aqueles choques todos.

-Sabe.- disse Harry parando no corredor.- Eu não faço a menor idéia de como remover aquilo.

Os dois amigos o olharam.

-Cê tá brincando né não?- perguntou Rony.

-Não estou não.-ele disse olhando os amigos.

-Harry... você fez sem ter...

Ele começou a sentir aquela estranha sensação de calor que ia subindo pelo pescoço, "cara..."

Foram andando, a cada passo Mione fazia uma crítica ou dava uma possível sugestão, Rony tirando sarro dele a cada passo.

-Seria mais fácil de pensar se vocês dois dessem um tempo.

-Ah, mas você devia ter pensado antes...- disse ela.

-Se bem que pensar... não é exatamente sua especialidade...

-Rony, vou fingir que você não disse isso...

-Então Harry, vejo que você também está com problemas em resolver nosso impasse.- Dumbledore falou por trás deles.

-Ah, professor.- ele se virou.

-Achei que vocês estavam demorando para encontrar o salão...

Hermione ficou meio roxa de vergonha, mas Rony estava mesmo se divertindo.

-É...- Harry estava com vontade de sumir.- Acho que ainda não sei como acabar com aquilo.

-Ah- Dumbledore falou calmamente.- Encontraremos uma solução, temos a noite toda.

Foi a primeira vez que ele teve certeza que Dumbledore estava sendo sarcástico...

"Da próxima vez que quiser salvar o mundo... se encolha num canto e espere a vontade passar..."

Pensou ele duas horas depois que os professores tinham se retirado, iam revistar a escola pois ainda haviam alunos desaparecidos e diabretes soltos, deixando nas mãos dele a solução para aquele feitiço, prometendo ir ver mais cedo se ele conseguira remover aquela coisa, é porque estava quase amanhecendo... o pior foi levar o choque mais umas três vezes ao passar de um lado para outro.

-Foi isso que aconteceu com o Malfoy?- Hermione perguntou sentada num banquinho bocejando.

-É sim, alguns outros também sentiram...-disse tentando abaixar o cabelo novamente arrepiado pela descarga.

-Eu não senti nada.- disse Rony estendido em quatro cadeiras apenas observando o amigo quebrar a cabeça.

-Efeito estranho- ela disse bocejando de novo.- Você fez essa barreira pra quê hein?

-Para barrar criaturas Mione, já falei isso umas trezentas vezes!

-Tá mas que tipo de criaturas?

-Todas!-ele disse irritado.

-Ah então é simples.- ela disse sonolenta.- Os alunos que levaram choques são mestiços.

-Como assim?- perguntou Rony.

-Os alunos que levaram choques tem sangue de criatura mágica misturado...

-Legal, o que o Malfoy é? Meio Trasgo?

-Já pensou que isso me inclui nessa lista?

-É Harry, sempre te achei meio Trasgo.- disse Rony.

Rony teve que pedir ajuda a Hermione, pois foi soterrado por uma dúzia de cadeiras...

-Ah!- ele disse se jogando sentado no chão.- Tem mais alguma idéia?- disse olhando Hermione que contemplava a rede.

-Não.- ela encolheu os ombros.- Tentamos todos os feitiços removedores que conheço.

-Dumbledore também tentou.- disse Rony.- É cara, você vai ficar famoso como o cara que acabou com o correio matinal!

-Quem dera fosse só fazer um Finite Incantatem!- disse desanimado balançando a varinha cinicamente.

A rede brilhou, piscou e sumiu... os três se olharam embaraçados.

-A... bem...- começou Rony.- Pelo menos acabou né?

-Ninguém tentou isso?-ele disse se levantando.

-Dumbledore não tentou isso?- perguntou Hermione embasbacada.

-Tentou sim.- disse Rony.- E ainda disse que provavelmente um feitiço tão forte não ia ser removido assim...

-Ah, vai ver que só o Harry é que podia desfazer.- disse Mione.

-Que seja.- disse Harry segurando a mão dela.- Podemos ir dormir? To morto.

-Nem me fale, que diazinho!- disse Rony.- Se bem que falta só umas três horas pro café da manhã.

-Ai Rony! Só falta querer ficar esperando aqui pelo café!- disse ela.

-Ainda bem que hoje a gente não tem aula pela manhã!- ele bocejou.-Santo estudo dos Trouxas!

-Eu devia ter feito essa matéria... ia dar pra encaixar esse ano!- disse Hermione.

-Mione, só você falaria uma coisa dessas!- disse Rony arrastando os pés.

-Mas eu não faço, sei tudo que gostaria e não gostaria dos trouxas e felizmente vou poder dormir.- Disse Harry bocejando.

A mulher gorda odiou ser acordada tão cedo, quando se arrastaram para cama não perceberam que algo na sala comunal havia mudado.


	13. Busca

**Cp13 Busca... **

Um berro horrendo as sete e três da manhã acordou toda a torre da Grifinória, houve uma enorme agitação, mas Harry, acostumado com a barulheira dos calouros e já a muito feliz em poder dormir como uma pessoa normal, apenas se virou na cama e enfiou o rosto no travesseiro, feliz por só ter aula de feitiço no último horário antes do almoço, estava feliz até Rony escancarar as cortinas de sua cama com uma cara pálida.

-HARRY!!! ACORDA!!! Você tem...

-Quero dormir!-disse se virando.

-É sério!!!- disse o outro o puxando com força.-Anda!

-HARRY VEM!!!- disse Hermione.

-Mione...- disse pondo os óculos.- Que se tá fazendo aqui?

-VEM!!!- os dois berraram enquanto o puxavam pra fora da cama.

Ainda sem entender o motivo da histeria ele se deixou arrastar escada abaixo, até chegar na sala comunal, ou o que um dia tinha sido a sala comunal da Grifinória.

Vários alunos estavam caídos no chão... desacordados, vários outros os olhavam horrorizados, outros olhavam para as linhas negras na parede nua de pedra... o lugar parecia uma prisão... escura e úmida.

-São feitiços de ilusão.- disse Hermione enquanto ele olhava em volta.- Mas não conseguimos desfazer...

-E os que tentaram sair...- Rony apontou os caídos no chão.

-Desacordados...- disse Hermione.- Já tentei o enervate, não acordam...

Mas Harry olhava as linhas negras, parecia uma estranha fumaça brilhante, retorcendo os tentáculos por toda parede mantendo-se fixa em uma única mensagem.

"você irá pagar caro Potter.

Os que lhe seguirem irão pagar o preço,

Cuide do que é seu...

Ninguém vai deter o círculo."

-Eles estão brincando...- disse Harry.

-Harry, isso não é brincadeira.- disse Hermione.

-Tira todo mundo daqui.- ele disse olhando em volta, uma sensação desagradável de ser observado.- Vocês dois podem mandar todo mundo pra cima? Contar quem está aqui?

-Como assim?-perguntou Rony.

-Essa mensagem...- ele olhou.- Façam isso sim? Não quero ninguém olhando, temos um deles aqui.

-Como assim Harry?- perguntou Rony.

Mas Hermione olhava todos os rostos com interesse.

-Um deles Rony, um do círculo é Grifinólio.- disse ela entre os dentes.

Rony arregalou os olhos e aturdido começou a chamar todos os rapazes para o dormitório, Hermione fez o mesmo.

Harry se aproximou dos desacordados, sim alguém devia tê-lo visto usando o Hangorn... ou desconfiava disso, queria vê-lo usar de novo... escutou Hermione ralhar com Lilá que queria descer com Parvati ajudar Sabrina, uma terceiranista que estava desacordada... Rony reclamou com Simas no topo da escada... Gina falando com Hermione.

"Concentração é tudo."

"O que acha disso Hangorn?"

"Fomos descobertos... sim fomos."

"Podemos acorda-los?"

"Sim, se você assim o desejar..."

Começou com a tal Sabrina, fácil, sem esforço, podia sentir a força da Fênix em seu peito, curando e despertando os atingidos, mandando-os subir, os cinco terceiranistas, três calouros e um secundanista colega de Marco , nenhum deles pertencente ao círculo.

"Não há garantias que eu saiba só de tocar neles..."

"Há sim, você sente as linhas de vida e morte, sua natureza é essa."

Harry suspirou, se sentiu subitamente cansado...

"exageros... você vai ter que descansar mais..."

-Tá bem, o que vamos fazer com esse feitiço de ilusão?

-HARRY!!!- Berrou Rony descendo a escada.- LEVARAM ELE!!!NEVILLE!!!

Rony parecia bem nervoso, ele não precisou de mais explicações.

-Harry não toque no retrato!- ela disse quando ele se virou para sair.

Mas ele, esquecido da azaração no retrato a tocou.

Mas não foi só a azaração do retrato que o atingiu, aquela fumaça negra o envolveu, ele sentiu os olhos queimarem, ao longe Hermione gritou, parecia que Rony falava algo alto.

Foi como se inalasse fumaça, engasgou, seus olhos estavam borrados, sentiu-se arquear a frente lutando para respirar, até perder o medo e começar a ficar irritado com a situação.

"Estou definitivamente fulo..."

Apenas se ergueu, podia ver aquela fumaça o envolvendo, até ela sumir consumida por uma violenta chama.

Quando se virou olhou para Rony e Hermione, bom, ela tinha uma cara de assombro até correr para ele e abraça-lo... o que lhe causou uma sensação horrível de dor.

-Harry você está bem?-ela disse segurando o rosto dele.

Ia dizer o bom e velho estou ótimo, quando as pernas cederam e ele caiu num estado estranho de exaustão.

-Estou cansado...-sussurrou.

-Claro... você desfez os feitiços...- ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Mas ele não ouviu...

Acordou na ala hospitalar... olhou em volta, mas o lugar parecia vazio, se levantou, olhou novamente, Pomfrey estava saindo da salinha dela.

-Ah, você já acordou?

-O que houve?

-Seus amigos o trouxeram, vejamos... espere rapaz, tenho que ver.

-Estou bem, com certeza.- disse impaciente.

Pomfrey já o estava liberando quando escutou um grito abafado e recebeu o impacto da garota, ela estava realmente preocupada.

-Terei que reexaminá-lo rapaz.- disse Pomfrey.- Ela deve ter-lhe quebrado algumas costelas...

Hermione ficou roxa de vergonha, saíram da ala hospitalar andando rápido.

-Acharam ele?- Harry perguntou.

-Ainda não.- disse Hermione nervosa.- Gina não pára de chorar.

-Ele é um grande alvo. Esteve conosco nos últimos dois anos...

-Droga... como pegaram ele?

-Não foram os quatro que vimos... não foi Malfoy... não... pode ser ele... pode ser Emilia... pode ser o nosso... pode ser um dos nossos colegas...

-Harry, quem pode ser um deles na Grifinólia... isso não faz sentido.

-Eu também não queria acreditar, mas só pode ter sido alguém de dentro...

-Mas... um de nós, isso é tão irreal... não pode ser.

-Mas é.- ele parou e olhou pela janela.- Qual de nós se parece mais com Rabicho? Quem pode ser uma pessoa tão falsa assim?

-Não consigo imaginar.

-Nem eu.

Chegaram diante do retrato, então Harry olhou horrorizado.

-Não diga... fui eu?- ele apontou.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.

O retrato da Mulher Gorda tinha sido incinerado, o buraco ficou exposto.

-Sorte a Mulher Gorda ter saído do retrato.- emendou Hermione lendo nos olhos dele a preocupação.- Tinha ido fofocar com a amiga dela, a tal de Violeta.

Mas Harry olhava os pedaços de madeira e tela no chão, as cinzas.

-O que foi que eu fiz...

-Um contra-feitiço exagerado eu diria.- disse a Professora Minerva.

Ele a olhou, Minerva olhava o estrago de dentro.

-Sete feitiços devem ter sido feitos, se não mais... Entre Potter.

Ele pulou o buraco, Hermione o seguiu, havia um silêncio mortal no lugar, só então ele viu que toda a parede do retrato estava queimada.

-Isso foi um incidente lamentável.- disse Minerva.- Mas vamos concertar num instante.

-E sobre...

-O diretor está tomando providências, encontraremos o Longbotton.

-Queremos saber quem são...

-Senhorita Granger.- Falou ela saindo pelo buraco.- Em menos de vinte e quatro horas várias coisas estranhas ocorreram, gostaria muito que vocês evitassem incidentes, ou atitudes que gerem uma onda de pânico.

Hermione se moveu, mas ele segurou-a, entendera o recado embora não concordasse com ele, não pretendia se comportar, e se eles iam fazer vista grossa ele ia agir.

-Mas Harry, eles tem que nos dizer...

-Vamos atrás da fonte.- ele disse sério.

-Mas ela disse...

-Eu ouvi, não quer dizer que concordo.

Rony descia devagar a escada do dormitório.

-Achei que mais ninguém ia ficar aqui.-disse Hermione.

Ele suspirou.

-Gina não queria sair... só agora a professora Minerva a fez dormir.- ele sentou na poltrona menos chamuscada.- Isso é estranho não é? Aconteceu nas nossas fuças, Gina diz que voltou com Neville, ele estava dormindo quando chegamos...

-Não sei quanto a vocês.- disse Harry saindo.- Mas vou procurar o Neville.

-Harry... conhecendo o "inimigo" -disse Rony ainda olhando em volta desolado.- Neville pode muito bem estar batendo um papinho com a Lestrange agora.

-Não.- ele disse sério.- Tenho a impressão que não.

-Como você sabe?- perguntou Hermione desanimada.

-Não importa, se eu achar certas pessoas eles vão preferir me dizer rapidinho o paradeiro dele.- disse saindo.- Ou vão se arrepender... muito!

Escutou Hermione emparelhar com ele.

-Harry, não podemos perder a cabeça.

-Ele iria nos procurar!- disse Rony.- Vamos prensar eles na parede!

Harry concordou.

Iam andando pelos corredores, os três atentos para um certo grupo em especial, Hermione torcia as mãos nervosamente ao ver os dois rapazes ávidos como dois animais em caça, ambos olhando cada porta, cada canto.

-Eles podem muito bem ter se escondido.

-Ah, não.- disse Harry cinicamente.- Eles querem curtir o efeito, na verdade é estranho que não tenham aparecido ainda.

-Harry eles vão evitar encrencas.-disse ela.

-Faz sentido.- retorquiu Rony.

-A maioria foi descoberta, não faz mais diferença.- reclamou.

-Ainda acho que eles não vão ficar pelos corredores ás oito e meia da manhã.- ela reclamou desanimada.

-Como?- ele parou.

-Quê?- perguntou Rony.

-Que horas são?

-oito e vinte e cinco- disse ela olhando no relógio.-Porquê?

-Eu realmente sou muito burro!!!- disse mudando a direção e pegando um atalho.- Claro! Óbvio, como você não pensou nisso Mione!!!

-Como assim? Fale coisa com coisa!- ela disse chegando ao lado dele.

-Oito! Ainda são oito! Todo mundo está no salão!

Ele começou a andar cada vez mais rápido.

-Não vá fazer besteira em pleno salão!

Não precisou entrar, Pansy, Emilia e Nott conversavam na porta do salão.

-Só vou perguntar uma vez.- ele disse chegando ao lado delas.- Só uma. Onde?

Pansy deu um risinho, Emília sorriu maldosamente, mas Nott falou baixo.

-Onde? Acho que devíamos perguntar o que?- ele sorriu.- Ou seria quem?

Rony emparelhou com Harry e disse muito baixo.

-Tá certo seus retardados, vou explicar... CADÊ O NEVILLE?!

Os três riram.

-Desde quando somos babás...

Mas Harry havia erguido a varinha e apontava para as fuças de Parkinson.

-Ai, ai.- gemeu uma voz arrastada.- Isso vai ser encrenca para seu lado Potter.

-Malfoy.- disse Hermione.

-Não se preocupem... o Longbottom deve estar se sentindo em casa.- ele disse olhando fixamente nos olhos de Harry.- Não é mesmo?

Os seis sairam rindo em direção as masmorras.

-Qualé a do Malfoy!-disse Hermione nervosa.

-Esse cara é um idiota!- completou Rony.

-Não... ele nos deu uma pista... em casa... casa... onde o Neville se sentiria em casa, numa perspectiva distorcida?- pensou fazendo uma expressão de concentração.

-Nas estufas?-disse Rony vagamente.

-Na sala do Snape?- disse Hermione balançando a cabeça.

Na sala do Snape? Harry duvidava que alguém mexesse na sala do professor, e as estufas? com certeza não...

-AH! MEU DEUS!- exclamou Hermione batendo na testa.

Ela os olhou pálida.

-Vou avisar os professores!- ela disse dando dois passos a frente.

Harry a segurou.

-Uma vez na vida... me diz onde antes.

Ela olhou dele para Rony, e disse baixinho antes de sair correndo na direção da sala de McGonagall.

-A floresta...

Os dois nem se olharam, apenas dispararam salão afora.

-A FLORESTA!- berrou Rony.-Pode ter acontecido de tudo com o Neville.

-Não quero pensar nisso...- disse ele.

Mais atrás escutou uns gritos abafados, não queria parar, mas reforço seria bem vindo, meio atrás vinham Simas e Dino.

-VOLTEM!- ele berrou.

-Nem morto cara!- respondeu Simas quando voltaram.

-É! Neville é nosso colega também!- disse Dino.

-E o que aconteceu com ele pode acontecer com vocês se vocês vierem com a gente!- disse Rony voltando a correr.

Harry nem pode expressar em como se sentia grato em ser Rony a falar aquilo, mas ele tinha razão.

-Exatamente!- retrucou Simas.- Se fosse com a gente ele ia ajudar!

Estavam entrando na floresta, Harry parou, encarou os três rapazes.

-Vocês tem idéia do que podem encontrar nessa floresta?

-Tem centauros.- disse Dino.

Rony balançou a cabeça, exasperado com a ingênua boa vontade dos colegas.

-Acromantulas por exemplo.- ele disse.

Harry pode notar que o amigo estava apavorado com a possibilidade de encontrar Aragogue novamente.

-Lobisomens, lobos selvagens...- disse Simas.- E daí? Isso não é mais motivo pra gente ir atrás dele?

Não houve mais protestos, se embrenharam floresta adentro. Olhando atentos em torno.

-Alguém tem idéia de como encontrar o Neville?

Harry tinha que admitir, tinham se afundado na floresta o suficiente para a luz do sol da manhã ser barrada pelas árvores no mínimo centenárias, sem nenhum plano para encontrar o amigo, parou e sentou numa pedra mãos na cabeça.

-Que foi?- Rony perguntou de modo apreensivo.

No olhar do amigo havia uma pergunta, "a cicatriz tá doendo?", mas felizmente não, mas outras coisas o atormentavam, ele não escutava nem sentia nada de Hangorn... nem um pio por assim dizer... percebera ao tentar pedir ajuda a Fênix que vivia no amuleto, mas nem um sinal dele.

-Tá sejamos inteligentes.- disse Simas.- Se você é um Sonserino babaca, onde ia enfiar o Neville?

Harry e Rony se olharam, as coisas eram muito mais sérias, mas ninguém sabia, e agora entendia, o que iria acontecer se de repente ele e Rony dissessem que ele fora na verdade seqüestrado por um Comensal? Um espião dentro da própria casa? Ia ser um Pandemônio, queria muito poder contar com algo mais que as varinhas.

-Alguém conhece um feitiço de localização?- perguntou Dino.- Sei que existem.

-Precisaríamos de algo que pertencesse ao Neville.- disse Rony.

Os dois o olharam e ele encolheu os ombros, Harry sabia bem que Rony conhecia um feitiço de localização porque ele, Hermione e Dumbledore haviam usado um quando ele fora seqüestrado por Voldmort no ano anterior, mas não tinham nada que pertencesse a Neville, não conheciam nenhum feitiço de localização... tinham que continuar procurando, Quando ele se levantou três flechas atingiram o chão próximo aos seus pés.

-Fiquem quietos.- disse baixo.

Um grupo de centauros vinha, infelizmente era Agouro que os liderava.

-Tinhamos um acordo com Dumbledore! A Floresta não seria mais invadida.

Dino se adiantou, mas Harry o segurou:

-Não era nossa intenção invadirmos, apenas procuramos um amigo que está perdido.

Agouro pateou irritado.

-Se perdeu? Perdeu? Então entrou!

-Não! Não entrou.- Harry disse firmemente.- Alguém o trouxe até a floresta e o abandonou.

-Vocês não podem nos ajudar?- perguntou Simas.

Harry somente olhou Agouro empinar, ele sabia o que vinha em seguida.

-Nõs não ajudamos humanos! Não somos...

-Então não nos atrapalhe!- disse sério.- Achei que centauros eram criaturas sábias! Que ajudariam alguém perdido e provavelmente ferido! Mas não Agouro! Vocês demonstraram serem criaturas egoístas!!!

Rony gemeu, Agouro retesou o arco.

-Quem é você humano? Pra nos dizer o que somos?

-Você não se lembra de mim Agouro? A sete anos atrás, quando ficou furioso por Firenze me salvar de Voldmort?

Os outros patearam, Simas e Dino se arrepiaram, Rony começou a balançar a cabeça.

-Sim, Firenze o traidor! Servindo de Mula para os humanos!

Ele os outros se aproximaram, arcos prontos, pateando nervosamente.

-Não! Ele fez uma escolha, ele sim demonstrou coragem! Agora nos deixe procurar nosso amigo! Não queremos mais nada!-disse firme.

Os outros três pareciam ter perdido a voz.

-Não vocês devem pagar por sua intromissão!-Agouro disparou uma flecha que raspou no braço de Harry.

-Agouro! Se não nos deixar ir será cúmplice de um grande mal! Deixe-nos procurar nosso amigo!-Disse ele mais firme ainda.

-Harry isso não é boa idéia.- gemeu Rony.

-Então me dê uma!- ele disse irritado.

Os acompanhantes de Agouro recuavam assustados.

-Harry!- gemeu Rony.- Pare com isso!

Mas isso não importava, Harry estava muito irritado com Agouro e tudo que desejava era afasta-lo, já tinha feito isso antes, apenas uma questão de olhar muito feio e sentir sua magia... escutou Agouro gritar:

-Voltaremos com outros, garoto Potter! Nem você tem o direito de invadir nossa floresta!

Harry respirou aliviado ao perde-los de vista.Escutou Simas gaguejar:

-Ca...caramba! O que...que foi isso?

-Magia de pânico.- disse ele.

-Mas eu não vi...- começou Dino.- Não vi você usar...- apontou a varinha.

-Prática!- disse andando.- Vamos! Não temos tempo! Eles vão mesmo voltar e não quero estar aqui.

Rony emparelhou com ele olhando-o feio. Mas Harry não queria saber, se precisasse de censura teria arrastado Hermione com ele.

-Isso foi um exagero...- ele sussurrou.

-Isso também foi.- disse mostrando o rasgão na veste.

-Estamos perto do ninho de Aragogue não estamos?- perguntou Rony.

-Acho que não.-disse olhando em volta.- Não vejo nenhuma aranha.

O outro respirou aliviado, mas Simas deu um berro.

Ele acabara de ser erguido por uma estranha planta que se espalhava por entre um grupo de árvores mortas.

-Isso é um visgo-do-diabo adulto?- perguntou Rony.

-Acho que não...- disse Harry se afastando.- Não parece com um...

-Defindo! Defindo!- começou Dino tentando em vão cortar o grosso caule da planta.

Isso estava ficando cada vez pior, Dino se aproximou e também teve o pé preso pela planta, Enquanto Harry e Rony tentavam em vão evitar que a planta se enrolasse mais nos amigos escutaram os estralos por trás deles, Rony congelou no ato e ao se virar para ver o que era, deu um pulo tão exagerado para trás que acabou sendo pego pela planta.

Harry estava encrencado, aquele irmão mais velho e crescido de Visgo-do-Diabo atrás, espremendo seus amigos... e duas aranhas crescidas a sua frente...Os outros chamavam por ele, tinha que fazer alguma coisa, as aranhas se aproximaram, pinças estralando irritadamente, Rony ainda conseguiu apontar a varinha, mas nenhum feitiço deu resultado e por um segundo se perguntou porque não estava se movendo, porque estava parado? O que estava sentindo? Aquela calma que foi lhe invadindo, até sentir uma certa satisfação, um sorriso lhe escapou dos lábios, ele ergueu a varinha contra as aranhas.

-Impedimenta!

Exatamente com antes, elas não pararam, mas estremeceram.

-Estupefaça!

Nada, elas estavam tão perto que ele se viu refletido nos oito olhos da mais próxima. Detonou muitos feitiços antes da segunda aranha tentar pular em cima dele.

-Corre! Harry Corre!- gemeu Simas quase sem fôlego.

-Desculpem...- pensou antes de soltar a magia letal- RICTUS!

Partiu a primeira aranha em duas... ela caiu estrebuchando nojentamente... a segunda finalmente foi bem sucedida e pulou em cima de Harry, então ele ergueu a varinha.

-RICTUS!

Foi banhado com a gosma fétida da aranha que se partiu estrebuchando de cada lado dele, pernas se mexendo ainda, levantou nauseado, virou-se para os outros e depois de uns três estupefaças a planta os soltou, os três detonaram a planta com alguns feitiços redutores.

-Porquê demorou?- gemeu Rony no chão.

-Porque tinha DUAS acromântulas ?-disse cínico.

Simas e Dino olhavam as carcaças das aranhas embasbacados.

-Caraca...-disse Simas coçando os arranhões que tinha no pescoço.-Cara...

-Ca.- completou Dino olhando para Harry completamente lavado com o conteúdo visceral da segunda aranha...

-Limpar!- ele meneou a varinha irritado.

Limpo, mas Rony começou a rir.

-Quê foi?-perguntou irritado.

Rony parou de rir na hora, Fosse o que fosse ele devia estar com uma cara muito feia porque Rony ficou quieto e reclamou:

-Não precisa ficar com essa cara!

-Não? Não?!- disse furioso.- Parem de agir como crianças!- gritou para Simas e Dino que chutavam as pernas da carcaça de aranha.- Que m Rony, não estamos isso!- fez um gesto nervoso.- De encontrar o Neville!

-Ei Harry, relaxa tá!- disse Simas.- Vamos achar o Neville.

-Claro...- disse rouco.- Depois que centauros e acromântulas devorarem a gente, nossos ossos vão se encontrar com os do Neville... com certeza.

Saiu andando com os outros silenciosos atrás, havia motivos para a irritação de Harry, ah, sim, havia... ele tinha feito de novo, tinha ido dar uma de herói e estava se odiando por isso, claro, o burroretardadoidiota do Potter não podia seguir uma ordem simples, sua conciência agora mesclava uma mistura da voz de Hermione com o sarcasmo do Malfoy, a sensibilidade de Snape e a cara da Professora Minerva, claro que Harry tivera um abrupto acesso de mau-humor... puxou o pingente por dentro das vestes irritadamente.

"Ótimo, até quando quero paz esse pássaro imbecil martela meus ouvidos, agora que eu preciso cala a boca! Hangorn!"

Nada.

Andaram até estarem tão embrenhados que não imaginavam como voltar.

-Lindo lugar... onde estamos?- perguntou Simas.

-Longe... muito longe.- disse Dino chutando uma árvore.

-Impedimenta!- disse Rony aborrecido detendo um tronquilho que avançara para Dino.- Harry! HARRY! Vamos parar! Vão achar a gente mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Aquilo era a pior ofensa que podia acontecer a sua abalada dignidade, não, não e não ponto final... não ia ser resgatado da floresta depois de ter ido resgatar alguém! Nem morto! Questão de honra, depois dessa ia parar de agir como dono da verdade, como cara que pode tudo... mas tinha que achar o Neville, fora provocado, desafiado e ferrado e tinha que ir em frente.

-PORRA HARRY! PÁRA DE ANDAR!!! ESTAMOS CANSADOS!!!

Ele se virou e encarou os três, Dino e Simas não tinham fibra... dois enormes caras e estavam com cara de madame que quebrou o salto, e Rony gemeu desanimado.

-Vai ser lindinho quando nos encontrarem, vamos ter detenções até o fim do ano, e com certeza vou perder meu distintivo.

-Ótimo! Sentem e descansem.. eu to indo!- disse andando.

-Tá.- disse Simas alto irritado.- Podemos saber pra onde?

-Pra pu que o par!!!- falou ainda mais alto.

Os três se olharam, sem saber se riam ou se concordavam que ele merecia mesmo ir... embora não se atrevessem ficar para trás..

E lá se foi um bom tempo em que andaram sem rumo, Harry ainda olhava o chão a procura de sinais, mas nada, nem podia pedir a Rony para virar um cão e farejar, se bem que não tinha certeza se Rony teria tal habilidade... nem ele podia tentar, se bem que gatos não farejam... ele nunca tinha tentado... ah tinha sim, não tinha farejado a Hermione?

Por DEUS! Ela devia estar morrendo de preocupação, que hora pra pensar na Hermione, olha como era a vida...

-Harry...

Pensando na Hermione de camisola...

-Harry...

Nas pernas de Hermione...

-HARRY!

-O quê? Inferno!- disse se virando.

Simas e Dino apenas se calaram, mas como Rony conhecia o humor do amigo apenas fez um gesto para que calasse a boca, o que ele fez a contra gosto.

Ali por perto haviam murmúrios, lamentos... alguém chorando.

-Alguém está chorando...- falou Dino baixo. -Será...

Harry e Rony já estavam correndo na direção dos lamentos...

-Eles não cansam?- perguntou Simas olhando-os com cara de cansado.

-Não...- disse Dino se arrastando.

Era um lamento triste, longo, infeliz, Rony começou a sentir um aperto no peito, parecia a infelicidade tomando voz, olhando para Harry no entanto era como se o outro não sentisse nada, ele só corria, cada fibra dedicada a encontrar o Neville, nisso Rony admirava Harry, o amigo era incansável quando enfiava algo na cabeça.

Porque Rony estacou com o coração doendo, não de cansaço, mas porque ouvir aquilo era horrível, era como ouvir alguém morrendo... de tristeza.

Mas Harry continuou correndo, aquele som o motivava, era como se sinalizasse o fim de uma busca, então se viu numa estranha clareira com árvores mortas, todas cobertas com estranhos pingentes cor de barro com aparência de pingos, deles saiam os lamentos, mais do que isso Harry sentia como se fossem falas a muito conhecidas dele, mas ele olhou a figura encolhida no meio da clareira, e sentiu um alívio parcial, ali estava Neville, era ele sem dúvida nenhuma, pelo menos parecia inteiro, se aproximou para ver que o rapaz estava soluçando, muito machucado, espancado com certeza, mas nada grave...

-Neville...

Escutou bater de asas, lamentos, choro pontuado pelos soluços do rapaz.

-Neville...

Os lamentos eram horríveis dolorosos e estavam fazendo Neville se sentir pior, era isso que o mantinha ali afundado em uma dor que transparecia pelos olhos, Harry conhecia essa dor, era dor de alguém que sofria muito sem demonstrar, dor que já vira em muita gente, sentou do lado do rapaz e olhou o céu, coalhado de aves magras e negro-esverdeadas, Harry conhecia aqueles bichos estranhos, mas não lembrava do nome deles, alguns pousaram em volta deles, Harry pode ver ao longe, que Rony parara na borda da clareira com os olhos cheios dágua e mais atrás um Simas desajeitado tentava afastar um Dino que parecia ter se agarrado no outro para chorar em seu ombro, dor, mas a dor não era só por causa daquelas pobres aves elas também pareciam infelizes e o céu nublado acima era a coisa mais desesperançada que podia haver, um deles pousou no ombro de Harry e começou o seu lamento, era uma ave estranha, mas que tinha sua beleza, Harry esticou a mão para acariciar as penas oleosas da cabeça da ave que parecia soluçar também.

-Acorde Neville- disse alto.- Tem uma garota jogada numa cama chorando por você!

O outro fungou.

-Você não está escutando a Gina chorar? Devia lembrar da voz dela... ela está preocupada com você!

Nevile suspirou funda e dolorosamente.

Harry se pôs de pé e sem se perguntar o motivo apenas olhou em volta e ergueu a varinha.

-EXPECTRO PATRONUM!!!

As aves se refugiaram em seus ninhos pendurados nas árvores mortas, mas o ar reaqueceu e Neville finalmente se sentou, ainda olhando para frente fixo no nada.

O patrono prateado pateou em torno deles orgulhoso investindo contra o que pareciam ser fiapos de nevoeiro que estavam formando uma linha no lugar, Neville pareceu voltar a realidade, olhou em volta enxugando o rosto, mas parecendo muito pálido e doente.

-Levanta Neville.- disse Harry estendendo a mão para ele.- Estamos te procurando um tempão.

-Eu... eu estou vivo... eu vi tanta coisa...

-Vivo... parece que sim.- disse num sorriso deboxado puxando o outro com força.- Vamos... você está perdendo a maior zona que a Grifinólia já viu!

Neville olhou para Harry como se quisesse crer que alguém pudesse sorrir, ele tinha passado por coisas ruins e isso estava marcado nas feições dele, mas o olhou firme.

-Ande, quanto mais rápido andar, mais rápido vamos chutar quem te enfiou nessa, mais rápido a Gina vai te dar uns beijos e mais rápido eu viajo...

Neville pareceu acordar e perguntou timidamente.

-Viaja?

-Sim, mais rápido eu viajo pra Londres.

Neville olhou Harry no fundo dos olhos.

-Eu nunca vou te perdoar se você continuar brincando com isso Harry...

-Quem disse que estou brincando Neville?

Mas Rony apareceu correndo e puxou Neville, Dino e Simas também e saíram da clareira, Neville estava estranhamente silencioso, mas parecia melhorar a cada passo até poder falar que não sabia quem o tinha pego e trocar um olhar exasperado com Harry, sim tinha notícias, mas que não ia falar na frente de Dino e Simas, Harry continuou andando com a mão por cima do ombro até que Rony parou e olhou.

-Credo Harry, manda esse bicho pra lá!

Os outros dois olharam, no ombro de Harry continuava empoleirada uma daquelas aves agourentas.

-Cara eu acho essas fênixes Irlandesas uns bichos muito chatos!- disse Dino.

-Foram eles que salvaram Neville.- Harry protestou.

-Não mesmo!- Neville protestou num soluço.- Quase me enlouqueceram!

-Se não houvessem agoureiros a sua volta você seria presa fácil pra qualquer animal que o farejasse...- disse sério.- Por pior que tenha sido Neville você está vivo.

A pássaro soltou um pio fino e lamentoso que fez Simas se arrepiar e andar mais a frente, mais uns minutos e Harry assobiava de modo tão agourento quanto a ave, mas ao contrário dos outros o lamento da ave não lhe dava aquela sensação de tristeza e sim um estranho conforto.

Rony e Dino apoiavam Neville, a frente Simas ia empunhando a varinha e Harry atrás com o pássaro parecia alheio ao grupo.

Um trote lhes chamou atenção, Simas estacou e se viram cercados por quinze centauros com arcos prontos para disparar.

-Agora. O que vão fazer?- gritou Agouro.

-Olá Magoriano.- disse Harry que vinha mais atrás.

O centauro mais velho se virou para Harry que vinha no fim do grupo, olhou para ele, para a ave em seu ombro.

-Porque invadiram a floresta?

-Um amigo estava ferido.- acenou para Neville.- Só viemos auxilia-lo.

-Porque atacaram os centauros?

-Não atacamos ninguém... – a ave piou lamentosa.-nos defendemos sim, mas não atacamos ninguém.

-Vocês pretendem partir agora?- o centauro o olhou firme.

-Se puder nos indicar o caminho mais curto em direção ao castelo, com muita gratidão nos retiraremos da floresta, nosso amigo precisa de cuidados.

O centauro pateou e indicou.

-Sempre em frente naquela direção, mais rápido e seguro.

Agouro empinou.

-Eles desrespeitaram o acordo! Devem...

-Eles vieram em paz e em paz partirão, não os incomodaremos.

-Muito obrigado.- disse Harry empurrando os quatro que estavam estáticos.

Deixaram Agouro furioso para trás, e continuaram a andar.

-Eu estou cansado!- reclamou Simas.

-E eu? Estou com bolhas no pé!- disse Rony furiosos pisando torto.

-Nem quero ver o comitê de recepção que está nos esperando.- disse Dino.

Não precisaram esperar, meio metro a frente irrompeu uma coluna com cerca de oito pessoas que seguiam alguém.

Os quatro se encolheram.

A ave piou agourenta e bateu asas nervosa no ombro de Harry.

Eram professores, a frente, o próprio Dumbledore.

E pela primeira vez ele deu um olhar furioso para eles...

Um olhar que parou ao encontrar outro.

Harry e Dumbledore se encararam por uns segundos e não teve um bruxo naquele lugar que não tenha sentido a tensão.

"Ele está furioso com você..."

"Cala boca Hangorn seu ..."

"Não continue... estou com mesmo humor que você."

-Melhor levarmos o Sr Longbotton para dentro.- disse Dumbledore.- Vejo que os Senhores Finnigan e Thomas também tem escoriações... sigam-nos.

Harry parou uns segundos e ainda sob o olhar de Dumbledore pegou a ave e dispensou com um assobio triste que foi respondido antes dela se afastar.


	14. O que se tem que fazer

**Cp14 O que se tem que fazer... **

Relances dos acontecimentos ainda estavam marcados em sua mente, tanta coisa em pouco tempo, lembrava bem do olhar de Dumbledore quando mandou Hermione o levar para cima e voltar a Grifinólia, Hermione torcia as mãos quando lhe contou que os professores estavam discutindo o problema do ataque a Grifinólia quando ela lhes deu a notícia, ela ainda o censurava enquanto corria as mãos no seu rosto e braços talvez tentando se certificar que ele ainda estava inteiro...

-Calma...- sorriu para ela enquanto entravam na escada do escritório de Dumbledore.- Estamos todos inteiros...

-Você é louco!- ela disse indignada.- E burro! E não me olhe assim Harry! Você sabe que fez besteira! Sabe que não precisava fazer o que fez!

-Você não viu o que fizeram com Neville.- disse soturnamente.- Na verdade nem quero imaginar o que fizeram com o coitado... e querem que a gente haja com calma? Mione, isso não está certo, não está dando certo, não devíamos estar bem? nessa altura das coisas não deviam ser eles a estar com medo?

-Harry... as coisas não são assim.-ela disse olhando para fora pela janela.- Você está começando levar essa história de herói a sério...

-Não é isso.- ele disse sério.- Não confunda as coisas, isso não tem nada com a profecia!

-Não?!- ela se virou parecendo furiosa.- Não mesmo Harry? Então porque não esperar pelos professores? Por Dumbledore?

-Talvez porque eu não esteja gostando do rumo das coisas!- disse alto.- Talvez porque eu não aprove a calma com que eles estão tratando isso, talvez porque eu ache que isso esteja errado, talvez porque...

-Talvez você prefira entrar logo em uma batalha...- disse Dumbledore da porta.- Não se importando com quantos inocentes se firam...

-Não disse isso.- se virou encarando o bruxo.

Da última vez que Harry tinha visto Dumbledore quase tão furioso foi quando Bartô Crouch fingira ser Moody... mas a voz dele não revelava o que os olhos mostravam, a voz era calma.

-Senhorita Granger... creio que deveria estar na torre da Grifinólia agora.- ele disse com um sorriso.

Hermione saiu sem questionar e sem olhar para trás, até porque Harry duvidasse que alguém falasse com os dois se olhando daquele jeito.

A porta se fechou, no escritório de Dumbledore, o qual Harry já conhecia o suficiente para ter alguma intimidade, estavam faltando alguns bruxos em seus retratos e Fawkes também não estava lá.

-Sente-se Harry.- disse Dumbledore se encaminhando para a escrivaninha.

-Não. Prefiro ficar de pé, creio que essa conversa não será longa.- disse sem se mover.

-Você realmente acha Harry?- Dumbledore perguntou ainda de pé.

-Não estou com paciência para brincadeiras, e vejo que o senhor também não.- continuou encarando o bruxo.

Dumbledore o olhou com aqueles olhos azuis firmemente e Harry pode sentir o que Dumbledore fazia a vida toda, coisa que aprendeu a odiar.

-Não posso considera-lo disposto a falar, se lê minha mente desde os onze anos Dumbledore.-disse com um tom de voz deliberadamente baixo.

-Não pense que faço isso para controlá-lo Harry.-disse em tom de desculpa.

-Não... imagino que o faça por me subestimar como pessoa.- respondeu secamente.

-Isso não é verdade.- Disse Dumbledore se sentando.- Isso não é verdade e você sabe disso.- falou francamente.

-Então me dê uma razão verdadeira para não me contar tudo que está acontecendo.- continuou seco.

-Digamos que você soubesse da verdade Harry, digamos que eu lhe contasse quem são os comensais, e eu não gosto de pensar neles assim, o que você faria?- perguntou sinceramente olhando uma das várias penas sobre um maço de papéis.

-Sei que o senhor quer acreditar que eles ainda podem mudar...- disse Harry desviando o olhar para a janela.- mas eles podem fazer muito mal, pra pessoas inocentes.

-Acha realmente que eles pretendiam ferir Neville Longbottom fatalmente?-perguntou Dumbledore olhando pela janela.

-Não. Não acredito pelo que eu vi.-disse sem desviar os olhos das corujas que iam e vinham.

-E eles iriam ferir os alunos na Grifinólia?

-Não, ninguém seria gravemente ferido.

-Acha que foi grave o ataque dos diabretes?

-Não, os gêmeos fizeram coisas piores ano retrasado.

-Então Harry? Ainda acha que você tem motivos para ficar tão alterado?

-Tenho.- falou firme.

Voltaram a se encarar.

-Posso saber porquê?- perguntou Dumbledore gravemente.

-Eles deram um passo a uma certa direção, e quantos mais vão dar? Pra convencer-se que estão errados, ou decidir que estão certos? O senhor pode dizer que eles vão se arrepender? Pode afirmar que se não se arrependerem serão detidos antes de fazer o pior?

-Não, não posso dizer o que eles vão fazer.

-Mas o senhor já viu isso antes! Isso tudo já aconteceu antes! Me diga como acabou!

-Mortos e feridos e poucos realmente arrependidos.- disse Dumbledore.- Harry eram outros tempos.

Harry se sentou, e olhou firmemente o bruxo a sua frente, Dumbledore era alguém que admirava, apesar de não entender, mas agora, só naquele ponto, Harry discordava... totalmente.

-Então me conte... me conte o porquê.

Dumbledore o fitou como se não o visse a dias, talvez porque era a primeira vez que Harry perguntava algo... mesmo não sendo uma pergunta.

Harry não era do tipo que perguntava, não que nunca tenha feito perguntas, sim foram muitas, mais uma vinha lhe martelando a cabeça a muito tempo, Porquê?

-Não entendi sua colocação Harry.

-Porquê? Porquê proteger pessoas que por bem ou mal compactuaram em matar, ferir, odiar? Só conheci uma pessoa assim que teria "Mudado" e nunca tive provas de que seja confiável...

Dumbledore esboçou uma reação ao qual Harry não deixou.

-O senhor está pedindo que eu confie... a dois anos eu confiei e nem tudo correu como devia, por bem ou mal, eu confio, mas não cegamente, não mais, preciso mais que isso, Desculpe.- disse sinceramente.- Mas não posso mais confiar apenas no que outra pessoa acha certo.

Dumbledore sorriu e suspirou, o que de certa forma irritou Harry.

-Realmente Harry, ás vezes eu me esqueço de algumas coisas, deve ser a idade.- disse no seu tom de voz habitual.

Não que a repentina mudança agradasse Harry, que estava muito chateado em ser tratado como criança.

-Há aqueles que não sabem o que estão fazendo e os que o estão fazendo por motivos particulares, duvido que mais de dois deles realmente estejam interessados em prosseguir.

-Nada de nomes, então.- disse se levantando chateado.

-Nada de nomes.- repetiu Dumbledore.- Não que você não saiba...

-Parkinson, Bullstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, são os Sonserinos do círculo...- disse friamente.- Você não vai me dizer os outros três... e não vai me explicar o motivo, então eu vou descobrir do pior jeito.

-Do que está falando Harry?

-Vou descobrir que eles são quando erguerem a varinha pra mim ou meus amigos... daí Dumbledore? Você vai salva-los?

-Porque eu precisaria salva-los?

-Eu não deixaria bem alguém que ficasse entre eu e meus amigos e você sabe disso!

Dumbledore suspirou contrariado.

-Não vou dizer que não entendo seus motivos Harry, mas não é como era com seus pais...

-Não, eles não tiveram chance, eles não sabiam que era o verdadeiro inimigo deles... eu pelo menos tenho idéia de alguns deles.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, não se trata de fugir da morte e sim de salvar vidas.-ele disse sério.

-Nisso eu concordo, e quem vai escolher quais vidas devem ser salvas?

-Você.

Não... não... não... pensou Harry.

-Não. Não quero essa responsabilidade.- disse depois de um tempo em silêncio.

-Essa responsabilidade é sua e repousa nessa pedra em seu peito.- disse Dumbledore o olhando e apontando o cristal.

Harry se calou, o que ia falar? Tinha aceito mesmo, talvez culpa da própria vaidade... voltou a olhar a sala, iluminada pelo sol do meio-dia.

-Isso me lembra, que tenho que ir até o StMungus.- disse distante.

-Não acho que deva começar por Morgan...- disse Dumbledore também admirando a luz dourada que entrava no recinto..

-Não, quero começar pelos pais de Neville.- o rapaz disse prontamente.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça, O rapaz se virou para a porta.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?-sorriu Harry.- Além dessa?

-Pode.

-O que está havendo com o Malfoy?

-Gostaria que não se envolvesse com isso Harry, seria melhor até para o Sr Malfoy.

-Perguntei porque sei que ele não está bem, mas nesse caso em particular vou confiar no senhor.-disse se dirigindo a porta.

-Harry não duvide de minha confiança em você.

-Eu sei.

-Creio que você deva descer e almoçar, seus amigos devem estar lhe esperando.

-O senhor imagina porque pegaram o Neville primeiro?- ele disse já na porta.

-Não, talvez tenha sido mais oportunidade que planejamento.

-Entendo.- disse se virando para sair.

-Uma coisa Harry.

Ele se virou.

-Não esqueça de você. Cuide-se.

-Eu sempre me cuidei.- ele sorriu antes de fechar a porta.

Encontrou com Rony e Hermione na ala hospitalar, Neville ficaria lá até a noite, Gina com ele, Harry apenas acenou para eles, e saiu com Rony e Hermione.

-Onde foram o Dino e o Simas?- perguntou.

-Se mandaram assim que puderam, nunca percebi que o Thomas era um medroso.- riu Rony.- Pareceu ficar aliviado quando saiu da enfermaria.

Hermione fez um muxoxo, Harry parou a olhou:

-Ainda está brava comigo?

-Estou.- ela disse secamente.

-Duvido.- disse na orelha da garota.

Ela o olhou com aquele jeito zangado, mas que se perdeu ao encontrar os olhos dele.

-Você...- ela sussurrou.- Você não presta... nem um pouquinho.

-Você sempre soube me elogiar minha vida.- ele a abraçou rápido.

-IH!!! Já não disse que não gosto da idéia de virar um candelabro?- disse Rony andando deixando o casal pra trás.

Não que não fosse uma semana tensa, e Harry pensou que pior que aquela semana só a primeira semana do quinto ano, mas na maravilhosa manhã de sexta ele se percebeu muito diferente, olhou em volta sentindo a brisa que agora esfriara um pouco e sentindo o ar, farejando? Não apenas sentindo perfume das últimas flores de verão do jardim, estava olhando Neville e Gina namorando mais a frente e Rony ainda mergulhado em esquemas táticos dos jogos de quadribol, pela primeira vez lamentou não ter escolhido estudar Runas, se bem que o motivo, não era estudar...

Estava olhando o céu sentindo o sol na pele, pensando na vida porque recentemente era só o que vinha fazendo, desde os pensamentos mais infelizes ao mais... interessantes.

Até porque estava inseguro com a próxima aula, poções, nas poucas vezes em que cruzara com Maya pelo castelo ela lhe reservara um olhar frio, de certa forma incômodo.

-Foda-se.-disse em alto e bom tom.

-Como?!- perguntou Rony boquiaberto.

Harry o olhou, Rony estava com um diagrama amassado na mão.

-Foi mal Rony, eu estava pensando...- não sabia se ria ou se corava de vergonha, já fazendo os dois.- Estava pensando na vida.

-E chegou a essa brilhante conclusão?- disse o amigo alisando o papel.- Ei, temos que marcar o dia para escolhermos os batedores e os artilheiros.

-Puxa, é mesmo, teve alguma idéia, porque somos... só eu você e a Gina... o Simas e o Dino?

-Não... se quiserem entrar aqueles dois vão ter que fazer o teste, e sabe da novidade?

Harry estranhou a cara de Rony.

-Pelo jeito é engraçado.

-Ah, é... se é... sabe quem me perguntou quando seriam os testes e disse com toda a certeza que vai entrar?

-Quem?

-Neville.

Harry começou a rir, riu, riu de se acabar, não porque não gostasse de Neville, mas lembrava muito bem como ele tinha se saído na primeira aula de vôo e que ele nunca mais tinha montado numa vassoura, pelo menos não em Hogwarts.

-Sem chance Rony, mesmo que ele tenha aprendido a voar decentemente.

-Foi o que a Gina falou...

-Ela tá certa.- disse enxugando as lágrimas.- Acho que você quer a taça de quadribol como capitão do time, eu quero mais uma.

Rony o olhou com aquela cara, "Tá metido, você tem mais campeonatos mas eu sou o capitão!"

-Ótimo! Amanhã a tarde tem treino!

-NÃO!!!- disse.

-Ei, sou eu que marco...

-É que eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer no fim de semana.

-O quê?

-Aquela coisa.- apontou o peito.

-Já?

-Acho justo não? Acho até que demorei...

-Mas o treino é de manhã!

-Rony, é melhor de manhã!

-Mas vocês não podem fazer isso de noite?

Harry juntou as sobrancelhas no esforço de entender o amigo.

-O StMungus não vai me deixar entrar de noite...

-Ah!- disse Rony rindo .- Esse isso...

-De que isso...

-Ah.- Rony riu ainda mais.- Achei que você tava falando, sabe? Da Mione... e você... sabe como é...

-Rony!

O amigo riu ainda mais.

-Mas não é má idéia.- disse Harry.- Talvez ela volte a falar normalmente comigo.

-Era brincadeira.- atalhou a amigo.

-Mas não deixa de ser uma boa idéia. E você e a Luna?

-Não pergunte que eu acabo falando...

-Sério?

-Hermione tem razão, você não presta.

-Convivência.

O almoço foi como sempre, ele conseguiu arrancar um sorriso de Hermione, que agora começara a trata-lo melhor, ele percebeu que ela era tão linha dura quanto aparentava, ainda ficava o tempo todo mandando-o estudar, Rony ainda dissera baixo:

-Eu disse que tinha pena de você...

Entraram na mesma sala que no ano anterior Harry e os outros tiveram Poções com Snape... Maya estava sentada na mesa os encarando morbidamente, "não adianta, pensou Harry na mesma hora, eu não consigo tirar da cabeça a imagem de um corvo gigante..."

-Todos sentados? Ridículo!- ela se pôs de pé os olhando- Uma turma de último ano e demoraram mais de dois minutos para entrar e se acomodar! Que espécie de turma avançada de poções é essa? Soube que seu antigo professor era muito bom, mas pelo jeito era condescendente demais!

Metade da turma se olhou, dava para saber o que todos pensaram "esperem o Snape saber disso...", Harry quase sorriu ao ver a cara de Hermione, ela balançava a cabeça.

-Estou aqui para verificar e terminar o conteúdo de poções de vocês, andei lendo alguns apontamentos do antigo professor de vocês, devo dizer que esta turma é deveras irregular, alguns bons alunos.- ela teve o desplante de sorrir para o Malfoy!- Outros muito fracos.

"Se ela me encarar, eu juro... esquece..."Já tinha, o olhou, ele desviou o olhar, achava que se ficassem se encarando iria com certeza mandar algo voar e acerta-la no meio do nariz que parecia um bico...

-Vou tentar manter um nível decente, que demonstre todo o afinco com que iremos trabalhar.-ela disse se virando.- Estão esperando o quê para pegar as penas?

A turma inteira, correu para pegar as penas, Rony balbuciou.

-Cara... tenho a impressão que a gente vai sentir saudades do Snape...

Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

Foi uma aula, na verdade três horários seguidos, de explanação sobre a matéria, sobre a grade do último ano e a importância dos Niem´s, Mione ficou revoltada ao ver traços de arte das trevas... "acho que ela não devia ensinar isso...", "Durmnstrang Mione...", replicara Rony, o pior foi as vezes em que ela encarava-o por longos minutos, como se esperasse qualquer deslize.A sineta para o jantar já tinha batido, ela dera o maior carão na turma que se levantara ao ouvir a sineta, então uns quinze minutos depois ela disse séria.

-Bem para aqueles que terminaram de copiar, estão dispensados, e relembro que não tolero atrasos em minhas aulas. Até a próxima sexta feira.

Não precisaram de incentivo para se mandar, mas mal tinham levantado escutou.

-Potter! Um instante.

Ele suspirou e ergueu os olhos, sentiu Mione apertar sua mão e dar um sorriso de conforto, se virou e encarou "è oficial Maya, você é meio-corvo e não vou com sua cara!!!"

-Sim professora?

-Não seja cínico.- ela disse ferinamente.-Algumas coisas para você,- ela ergueu a mão e mostrou nos dedos.- Primeiro: Não gosto de você, Segundo: não se meta a besta na minha frente,Terceiro: Não pense que é muito bom ao fazer o que fez.

-Perfeito.- ele respondeu.

-Pode ir.

-Obrigado.

Saiu com os punhos fechados, "não vou azará-la nas aulas... não devo azarar a professora nas aulas... nas aulas, porque deixa ela me virar as costas..."

-Harry.- disse Hermione no corredor.

Ele se virou, tinha passado por eles e nem tinha visto.

-Ah... desculpem.

-Então o que ela queria?- perguntou Rony olhando o relógio.- Vamos direto comer?

-Ela? Queria me dizer coisas simpáticas.E vamos comer estou morto de fome.

-Ela queria lhe dizer o quê?-peguntou Hermione.

-Que não vai com a minha cara, que me acha besta, que eu não devia fazer poções...

-Eu disse que a gente vai sentir falta do Snape.- disse Rony.

-Ela não disse isso disse?

-Mione. É claro que ela disse.-riu.

Estavam no meio do jantar quando seus olhos se cruzaram, não era comum Harry se perder daquele lado, mas foi inevitável, Rony tinha corrido até a mesa da Corvinal, era o segundo Weasley bem recebido lá... e Hermione estava revendo uma matéria de runas, o que sempre o deixava aborrecido, então estava olhando as outras mesas quando seu olhar cruzou com o grupo de Sonserinos, Pansy e Nott trocavam figurinhas e para seu total desgosto descobriu que Goyle e Bullstrode estava muito próximos também "eu vou ter pesadelos..." Crabbe estava muito ocupado comendo, e Malfoy, ele estava definitivamente doente... com certeza, haviam olheiras fundas e uma palidez estremada para um cara que já parecia um fantasma normalmente, mas não foi isso que lhe chamou atenção, Malfoy estava muito ocupado confabulando com dois alunos do quinto ano, e o tal de Zabini. Quando se olharam, o outro balançou a cabeça, cumprimentando? Tá bem, pensou, esse cara está definitivamente doente... do tipo doido para passar dessa para melhor... Dumbledore pediu para não se meter, não se meteria.

Estava voltando com Hermione para a sala comunal, Rony tinha sumido com Luna e ele é que não ia reclamar, estava muito animado em ter um tempo a dois quando ela começou a reclamar, que eram monitores e outras coisas, o que a um ponto do caminho o irritou.

-Se você continuar falando do Rony e da Luna vou ficar desconfiado...

-De que?-ela perguntou interessada.

-De que você não esqueceu ele não...- disse a olhando nos olhos.- Você ainda gosta dele Mione?

-Harry! Não tem nada a ver! –ela disse o puxando.- É que a gente é monitor, não pode ficar vagando por aí.

-Isso é importante? Não prefere mesmo que ele saia com a Luna pra gente ficar um pouco sozinho?Não sei Mione, ás vezes você me evita...

-Não evito não!

-Não?-não sabia porque, mas precisava saber, ciúme? Talvez...- Você me evita sim, é fria comigo...

Foi um cala boca, quando ela o beijou, desses que faz a pessoa esquecer o que estava falando, coisa que ela conseguia fazer, e provavelmente só ela conseguia... brincadeirinha perigosa, mas boa, no meio do caminho para a torre, num canto escuro do corredor, bom agora ela não estava evitando...

-Ei... ei ... ei!- ela se afastou.

-Que foi?

-Quem disse que podia...

-Mione... não seja...

-Ah, Harry, no corredor não...

-Estamos a dois passos da sala comunal, quer continuar lá, ou prefere outro lugar?

-Vou fingir que você não disse isso.

-Porque?

Ela virou as costas e o deixou sozinho, "isso não tá acontecendo... não está... o que deu nela?"

-Mione! Espere!

Ela estava na outra ponta do corredor.

-Ô Mione espera!

Ela não esperou, ele correu.

-Ei! Não me vira as costas assim! O que foi que eu fiz?

-Você é um grosso!- ela disse.- Um grande idiota!

-Não, eu sou burro! Dá pra me explicar o motivo desse ataque?

-Ah, faça o favor Harry!- ela disse e se virou para o retrato.- Flores de Outono.

-Claro minha querida.- disse a mulher gorda.

-Como assim, o que eu fiz? Pode me...

O retrato bateu antes que ele pudesse entrar.

-Ei... porquê, até a senhora?

-Vou dizer uma coisinha rapaz... as garotas são assim mesmo, dê um tempo.

-Dar um tempo?

"Você está escutando um quadro?"

"Seu pássaro dorminhoco e bisbilhoteiro!!!"

-Ela está com medo de você.

-Medo de mim?

"Esse quadro é maluco, estou dizendo..."

"Cala a boca Hangorn... na verdade, continue dormindo!"

-É garotas são assim...quando os garotos são diferentes...

-Ótimo, agora me deixe entrar e "falar" com ela!

-A senha...

-Flores de Outono.

-Lembre-se, dê um tempo.-disse a mulher gorda abrindo a passagem.

Ele entrou, mas a sala estava vazia.

"Viu, quem mandou ficar escutando o retrato?"

"Hangorn, eu te odeio!"

"Mentira."

Harry tirou o amuleto e guardou no bolso, falar com ele era confuso, escutar vozes era estranho, falar com retratos era estranho,a vida inteira era estranha.

-E eu posso não ter tanto tempo assim...- disse olhando para o dormitório feminino.

Sentou-se em frente a lareira, agora um ou outro grupo começou a aparecer, logo a sala voltou a ficar cheia de alunos que vinham do salão e se preparavam para fazer as lições. Foram e vieram, o tempo foi passando e nada de Hermione descer, já era bem tarde quando Rony apareceu com uma maldita cara de felicidade, é porque nesse ponto da noite o humor de Harry tinha ido para o inferno já que ela nem tinha descido, nem gritara lá de cima mesmo o que ele tinha feito de errado...

-Hum,- Rony sentou com uma cara de deboxe.- Algo errado?

-Não... imagina.

-Imagino que tem sim, porque você estudando poções nessa hora, sozinho é uma coisa estranha.

-Não é não.

-Não, você não devia estar... tipo, com sua namorada, num lugar mais discreto...- continuou provocando.

-Como você? Ah, não... pra isso precisa de uma namorada...

-Que foi? Brigaram?

-Não... nem deu tempo.

-Ih, vocês dois vão longe, ela ainda está chateada com aquela coisa da floresta?

-Eu nem sei mais o que chateia a Hermione, caramba de garota complicada, me adora, lá fora, me odeia aqui dentro! Vá entender!

-Mas sério Harry, o que aconteceu, deve ter um motivo...

-Sei lá a gente tava... sabe, numa boa, no corredor, aí ela endoidou! Ficou fula comigo!

-Você não avançou um pouco?

-Depende do que você define como avançar Rony, levando em consideração a visão de quem?

-A dela é claro, não foi ela que ficou puta contigo?

-Vou dizer que se ela achou que eu estava avançando é cinismo da parte dela, ela já fez muito mais...

-Vocês dois são um casal que eu não entendo, por isso eu gosto da Luna ela nunca complica.

Aquela cara de felicidade realmente estava deixando o Harry pra lá de irritado, além do mais tinha aquela coisa dela falar do Rony um monte, deles já terem... não, foi isso que aconteceu ano passado, pensou colocando a mão na cabeça, aquele rolo todo...

-Que essa coruja está fazendo aqui?- disse Rony se levantando.

Antes que Harry protestasse Rony abriu a janela e a coruja entrou, soltou o pergaminho em sua cabeça.

-Não vai pegar?-disse Rony.

-Você reconheceu a coruja?

-Devia? Ah me dá isso aqui!

Rony lhe deu uma olhada, do tipo "paranóico".

-Hum, é pra você...

-O que diz?

-Pra se arrumar e descer... engraçado tome.

No pergaminho estava escrito:

Se arrume, pegue Neville, desçam discretamente, a Prof Minerva estará esperando-os na sua sala, vocês irão por Flú, não precisam levar nada, venham com roupas trouxas por baixo das vestes. AD.

-O que isso significa Harry?- perguntou Rony.

-Trabalho...- disse se levantando.- Vamos passar o final de semana fora.- sorriu.-Eu avisei.- completou.

-Tem a ver com os pais do...

-É sim tem,-disse indo para o dormitório.- Avise a Mione, na verdade, pode deixar ela no escuro mesmo.

-Não seja vingativo...

-Ah, quero saber se ela ainda vai me achar um idiota... se eu sumir um pouquinho.

-Isso não é bonito.

-Quem disse que tem que ser bonito.- deu uma palmada nas costas do amigo.

Felizmente o dormitório estava praticamente vazio, Neville estava cuidando da Minbullus, ainda andava calado e meio deprimido, mas melhorava quando estava com Gina ou cuidando daquela coisa esquisita.

-Neville!- disse se sentando do lado do rapaz.-Preparado?

Rony continuava a cuidar da porta.

-Pra quê?- ele perguntou desanimado.

-Fazer uma visita de família?

O outro o olhou como se visse a primeira vez.

-Eu vou repetir Harry, se for brincadeira...

-Anda! Põe uma roupa comum por baixo da veste e vem, estão esperando a gente.

-Você tá falando sério? Mesmo?

-Anda Neville! Nunca falei tão sério na vida!

O outro pareceu se animar um pouco, se levantou e trocou de roupa, colocando um jeans, assim como Harry, ambos vestidos foram descendo.

-O que eu digo pra todo mundo amanhã?- perguntou Rony.

-Acho que logo, eles dão uma desculpa pra vocês, por enquanto só diga que a profa Minerva nos chamou, se alguém perguntar...

-Certo.- disse Rony.- Boa sorte, os dois, se cuida Nel.

-Valeu Rony, dá um abraço na Gina, ela disse que queria ir também, mas é melhor desse jeito.- disse Neville saindo pelo retrato.

-Até mais.- disse Harry saindo pelo retrato.

Jogou a capa por cima de Neville e foram andando, discretamente, até a sala da professora Minerva, deu dois toques na porta.

-Potter?- ela perguntou baixo ao abrir.

-Sim...

Ela se afastou e eles entraram, Neville parecia um pouco nervoso, Harry tinha que admitir que estava também.

-Tem certeza que está pronto?- perguntou Minerva.

A professora parecia tão nervosa quanto aquela vez em que ele enfrentara o dragão no Tribruxo.

-Acho que sim, e quanto mais cedo melhor não?- respondeu.- Vamos para onde?

-Em meia hora, direto para o Largo. Vão para o StMungus ainda essa noite.

-Está tudo acertado.- falou Neville baixinho.- Desse jeito?

-Bem, Neville.- ela disse bondosamente.- É uma tentativa, mas acho que Harry vai tentar fazer o melhor.

-Eu sei.- ele respondeu.

Neville o olhou e então se sentou, Harry percebeu que o outro tremia inteiro e o pior é que estava ficando nervoso também... catou o amuleto do bolso e colocou discretamente no pescoço.

A meia hora passou como se fosse dois minutos, Minerva pegou um pote de Flú e passou a Neville, que agora parecia muito pálido.

-Sabe o caminho Longbottom. – ela disse agora mais calma.

Neville passou pela lareira sem dificuldade.

-Harry.- ela o chamou quando ele se adiantou com a mão cheia de pó.

-Hã?

-Dumbledore pediu que fosse devagar...

-Não se preocupe.- sorriu.- Largo Grimmauld, número doze!

E mergulhou nas chamas esverdeadas.

Graças a todos os gnomos pernetas que Morgan o forçara a viajar de flú várias vezes no ano anterior, agora era capaz de sair decetemente de uma lareira.

-Chegaram os rapazes!- disse uma animada Thonks.

-Oi Thonks!- disse.

Neville continuava meio mudo.

-Ei, Remo! Remo! Anda! Eles chegaram!- ela gritou.

-Já vou, estou indo!- respondeu uma voz lá em cima.

Thonks os levou até a cozinha, estranho como nem parecia que saíra dali a apenas uma semana...

-Alguém quer alguma coisa? Vocês já jantaram, mas nessa hora sempre bate uma fominha,- ela disse puxando coisas e terminando de arrumar a mesa- A gente ia fazer um lanchinho mesmo.

Alguns pensamentos, do tipo, a gente, lanchinho... aqueles dois estavam mesmo se dando bem... foi quando Lupin entrou, vestindo roupas trouxas, que lhe caíram muito bem por sinal, parecia mais jovem, mais animado, cabelos molhados.

-Todos bem? Então Harry, foi uma boa semana? Soube que aconteceram coisas estranhas.

-Nem me lembre.- disse animado sentando.- Soltaram uns diabretes, foi um caos.

Falaram apenas amenamente do assunto, porque antes de chegar em fatos mais perturbadores percebeu que os olhos de Neville pareceram perder o foco, para evitar lembranças ruins acabou falando de amenidades, das aulas,acabou citando Snape e Maya.

-Ele ainda insiste que os Kappas são comuns na Mongólia?

-Isso já virou lenda...- riu Harry.- Ele nunca vai admitir que você dava aulas melhores.

-Nunca vou me esquecer daquela aula.- Neville sorriu pela primeira vez...- Aquele bicho-papão me lavou a alma...

Riram, Thonks que não conhecia a história foi brindada com uma versão quase animada do Snape-papão de vestido... quase morreram de rir.

-Eu queria ver!!!- ela ria.- Vamos buscar um bicho-papão!!! Eu quero ver isso!!!

-Sabe, a gente devia ter tirado uma foto...- disse Harry rindo.- Seria bom ter uma foto daquilo... assim ele teria parado de me encher as paciências...

-Mas ele não fez nada, não é? Não te encheu mais a paciência não é?

-Acho que levou uns puxões do Dumbledore, porque realmente ele não me encheu tanto assim ano passado, e duvido que vá me encher esse ano.

-Ele está ocupado, bem ocupado.- disse Thonks pensativa.

Mas ela se levantou assim que percebeu o que tinha dito e olhou para Lupin, disse a guisa de desculpa.

-Tenho que escrever uns bilhetes, licença, vocês não tem que ir andando?

-Vamos por lareira?- perguntou Neville.

-Não, vamos com um transporte alternativo.- sorriu Lupin.

-Carro?- perguntou Harry.

-Não... mas você, vai gostar!- disse se levantando.- Na verdade peguei emprestado de você.

-De mim?

-Andem, tirem essas vestes e ponham algo quente. Neville tem um casaco seu aqui.

-Eu esqueci.- disse o rapaz se levantando.

-Acho que minhas roupas velhas estão aqui... mas não vamos de vassouras vamos?

-Não.- Lupin sorriu.

Harry nunca tinha visto Lupin tão feliz. Desceram devidamente agasalhados e o seguiram para fora.

-Se cuidem.- disse Thonks.- Cuide-se.

-Vamos nos cuidar não se preocupe.- disse Lupin.

As meninas com certeza iriam ter adorado ver a cena, apesar de rápido, Lupin e Thonks trocaram um beijo, confirmando que estavam muito bem, juntos no Largo, nem Harry resistiu.

-Hum... que fofo! Cadê a maquina fotográfica?

Os dois o olharam, devidamente corados.

-Você realmente pior que seu pai e Sirius juntos.-disse Lupin.

Thonks é que parecia um tomatinho, apenas acenou e se enfiou pra dentro da casa.

-Hum, tá bem, agora como vamos?

Mas Lupin não escutou, enfiou os dois dedos na boca e soltou um assobio.

-Dá uma olhada.- disse sorrindo.

A meio metro deles surgiu, aparecendo devagar, como um camaleão mudando de cor, iluminando-os.

-Legal Remo, muito legal, andei mesmo me perguntando onde estava...- disse sorrindo.


	15. O Preço da disponibilidade

**Cp15 O Preço da disponibilidade. **

Ela veio devagar quase sem som algum deslizando, e aparecendo com se estivesse se desiludindo, a luz os iluminou e parou em frente deles acelerando de leve. Uma grande moto negra com adornos cromados, parecia nova, brilhante, muito mais bonita de perto do que quando viu de longe.

-Essa moto era o maior xodó de Sirius.- disse Remo passando a mão no monstro que era a moto, de alguma forma, ela era muito real para Harry, como se já tivesse andando nela antes.

-É grande não?- perguntou Neville não resistindo em passar a mão também.

-Engraçado, sinto como se a conhecesse bem...-disse olhando-a.

-Conhece. Quantas vezes sua mãe quase esganou eu e o Sirius por sairmos com você quando era praticamente recém-nascido... éramos doidos.-Remo sorriu com a lembrança.

-Ela voa?- perguntou.

Ele o olhou, sorriu.

-Voa, voa sim...

-Nós vamos voar nisso?- perguntou Neville.

"Tá e você quer entrar pro time..."pensou Harry, mas se surpreendeu com o olhar de Neville.

-Seria legal.- disse ele com um sorriso.

"reveja a última afirmação..."

"Tá, mas vai dormir Hangorn, ainda é cedo."

-Será, mas parem de olhar e vamos.- disse Remo olhando o relógio.- Só poderemos entrar na hora certa, não são permitidas visitas nesse horário, e bem não vamos fazer uma visita.

Ele disse e passou a perna por cima da moto agilmente, pegou a varinha.

-Harry, é melhor tirar o óculos.

-Porquê?- disse tirando.

Lupin não precisou responder, apenas sorriu e Harry sentiu o peso na cabeça, capacetes... Neville ajeitou o seu e subiu na moto, ainda bem que era grande porque Harry teve que se espremer atrás do outro, enfiando o óculos na jaqueta.

-Vamos!- disse Lupin animado.- se segurem e não se assustem!

A moto acelerou e Harry percebeu que começaram a ficar transparentes, como se estivessem sob o feitiço de desilusão, muito esquisito, estava tendo a impressão que podia ver através de Neville... e de repente começaram a acelerar, a moto roncou e subiu, mas não via nada abaixo, agora sabia como Rony e as garotas se sentiram quando andaram nos testrálios antes de serem capazes de vê-los...

Escutou um Legal! abafado, vindo provavelmente de Neville.

Teria sido um ótimo vôo se não estivesse vendo tudo borrado, ou melhor não vendo nada e mesmo assim esse nada estava borrado... além dos roncos da moto e do frio por causa do vento.

Estavam descendo sobre um prédio, agora reparando bem, estavam acima da rua onde entrava-se no hospital, uma e outra vassoura passou por eles e de repente começaram a ficar visíveis

-É melhor ficar visível aqui porque estamos em terreno seguro, por causa das vassouras, sabe como é, as emergências...-gritou Lupin.

desceram na parte de cima do prédio, Lupin estacionou a moto num pequeno abrigo onde estavam muitas vassouras e um pégaso, um bruxo com cara amassada, que fez Harry lembrar de Mundungus, apenas acenou para eles e empurrou a moto mais para dentro, e deu um papelzinho brilhante a Lupin que o guardou na jaqueta.

-Bem rapazes, vamos?- disse ele tirando o capacete e acenado com a varinha fazendo os deles sumirem.

Ele e Neville o olharam e riram, Lupin disse ainda rindo:

-Harry esse penteado ficou muito bom...

-Ah, que gracinha Remo.- disse tentando abaixar os fios espetados por causa do capacete.

Entraram por portas de vidro que davam para o salão de chá, havia uma boa quantidade de gente, e Harry se perguntou como Moody não estava com eles, porque se estivesse os acompanhado estaria tendo um ataque agora.

-Bastante gente aqui não?- comentou.

-Isso aqui sempre fica cheio.- disse Neville.- Nesse horário também, sempre tem gente.

Harry percebeu que Neville parecia ter muita intimidade com o lugar, bem os pais dele moravam ali... pelo menos isso ia acabar agora.

Passaram pelo outro lado e entraram no corredor, reconheceu imediatamente Emelina Vance que deu um aceno para eles.

-Olá.- ela sorriu.- Prontos?

-Claro.- respondeu tentando não tropeçar nas palavras, porque agora, agora estava ficando bem nervoso.

-Então tudo pronto?- perguntou Lupin.

Andavam descendo para o quarto andar, percebeu que quanto mais nervoso ficava, mais calmo Neville parecia...

-Sim, os mudamos para quartos individuais, não ia dar pra fazer com gente olhando não é?- ela disse olhando Harry.

-É melhor mesmo.- disse ele.

-Então estão na ala reservada do quarto andar.- ela disse apontando o fim do corredor.- Acho que Neville vai querer ver a sua avó enquanto isso.

-Não!- exclamaram os dois.

Se olharam.

-É que eu queria ficar...e ver.- disse Neville.

-Nem se preocupe.- disse Harry.- Vou precisar de você.

Agora Emelina e Lupin os olhavam, Ela deu de ombros.

-Está certo então...-ela sorriu.- Quem primeiro? Alice ou Frank?

Eram três o olhando, ele pensou um pouco, e Neville parecia querer pular nele e arrancar a resposta...

"Quem estiver melhor antes..."

-Sua mãe... ela te reconhece ás vezes não?- perguntou para ele.

-É... mais ou menos.- disse Neville timidamente.

Harry se virou mais confiante.

-Alice antes.

Emelina fez um gesto para que a seguissem, passaram pela porta de vidro e Harry reconheceu imediatamente o corredor em que entravam, era pra onde tinha sido levado no fim do ano anterior, onde passara quatro dias completamente desligado do mundo... reconheceu o quarto onde ficara, reconheceu o quarto de Morgan, passaram por eles.

"Lembranças sombrias..."

"Isso, só lembranças..."

-Chegamos.- ela disse abrindo a porta.-Acho que...

-Melhor ficarem aqui.- disse olhando o quarto.

Neville estava entrando, Harry olhou os dois e sorriu.

-Não se preocupem... chamamos se precisarmos.

Disse e fechou a porta, se virou e sentiu um súbito frio na barriga ao perceber que os dois o olhavam, Neville com uma cara dolorida e ansiosa, a mulher apenas com curiosidade infantil.

Tinha a visto a mais de um ano... se aproximou devagar, ainda magra, cabelos brancos... olhando-o, mas na verdade agora Harry percebera, ela olhava além dele, totalmente desligada, olhou Neville, porque o rapaz fungara, ele tinha olhos brilhantes.

-Pronto?-perguntou.

Neville concordou com a cabeça.

"O que eu faço?"

"O que o instinto manda... como antes."

Procurou o vidrinho e pegou, ainda parecia cheio como se nunca tivesse usado, abriu e o cheiro se espalhou, a mulher pareceu focalizá-los pela primeira vez.

-Sente na cama Neville... do lado dela, de frente para ela.- disse.

-O que você...

-Shhii...

Espalhou na mão, sentou do lado de Neville, um de cada lado da cama de frente para ela, ela os olhou.

-Oi Alice... Neville veio vê-la...fale com ela Neville.

-O...Oi mãe...- começou Neville com a voz embargada.

"Me ajude..."

"Faça a conexão..."

Então foi como se sempre soubesse fazer, como sempre tivesse feito, mãos a altura do peito viu a luz do amuleto aumentar, e devagar foi afastando as mãos, uma tocou a fronte de Neville a outra tocou a fronte de Alice.

E não estavam mais ali...

Era um lugar tão bonito...

-Neville? É você... NEVILLE!!!

-Fale com ela...

-Onde estamos?

-Não importa... fale com ela!

Era um campo, um jardim... havia uma fonte muito bonita, Alice Longbotton estava ali vindo devagar, ainda parecendo fraca, de cabelos brancos, mas falando, viva, consciente... Neville parecia receoso, talvez com medo... mas foi se aproximando, devia se aproximar?

-Não. Você tem outras coisas para fazer aqui.

Era Hangorn... a fênix de fogo da poção, apesar de ser uma coisa de fogo, não queimava seu ombro, na verdade era tão confortável quanto o peso morno de Fawkes...

-Certo, acho que os dois estão conversando...- disse olhando-os se abraçarem e sentarem na fonte.- Ou coisa melhor.

-Sim, as melhores coisas são ditas no silêncio de um abraço.

-O que eu tenho que fazer aqui?

-Olhe do outro lado da fonte...- Disse Hangorn

E voou até o topo da escultura de um dragão que cuspia água para o lado onde Neville e sua mãe estavam abraçados, continuou andando até ficar exatamente do outro lado da fonte, perdendo contato com os dois ficando a sombra, incrível como dali onde estava tudo parecia morto, frio, escuro e deprimente.

-O que é isso?- perguntou para a ave de fogo lá em cima.

-Olhe a fonte, olhe a água...

Harry se aproximou e olhou a água... estava límpida, mas revelava um fundo sujo, cheio de musgo... se aproximou mais... o reflexo da água feria seus olhos, mais... havia algo na água... mais um pouco, como se visse algo... mais perto, eram imagens sim... mais perto e o amuleto tocou na água...

Com se tivesse sido sugado por memórias numa penseira, mais muito pior, horrível... era muito rápido, muito doloroso.

Era um lugar escuro... luz... jatos de luz... e risadas... e dor... e gritos descontrolados... lembranças boas... seu bebê... e risos... pessoas encapuzadas... dor... mais dor... medo... e um homem gritando desesperado... e lembranças de família... comensais... comensais da morte apontando varinhas, na frente um deles ria histericamente.

-Mais! Mais! Então querida agüenta mais?

Harry conhecia muito bem a voz, quase sentiu na pele o que se seguiu.

-Crucio!

Era Belatriz Lestrange... Harry reconhecia aquela voz naquela maldição em qualquer época... ele mesmo tinha passado por aquilo...

Dor... dor lascinante, devoradora, insana.

-CHEGA! São só lembranças! Não podem mais ferir ninguém!!!

Se forçou a puxar o amuleto para fora d'água, um esforço tão grande que caiu para trás, cansado.

E o céu azul começou a mudar... desaparecer... era apenas um teto.

-Mãe! Mãe!

Havia o som de risos e choro, e alguém abriu a porta.

-O que está havendo?- era Lupin.

Mas havia mais risos e choro, pareciam de alegria, Mas Harry não conseguia se mover, estava cansado.

-Harry!

-Meu Deus Lupin é Alice!

Mas Lupin o estava erguendo, ele caíra da cama, estava no chão.

-Harry você está bem?

-De.. Deu certo?- perguntou.

-Meu menino! Neville... Neville...

Pode ver uma Alice ainda pálida, cansada e envelhecida, mas ouve uma mudança... sim, os olhos, ela tinha um olhar firme e claro e cheio de lágrimas agarrado a um Neville que soluçava abertamente.

Emelina olhava aquilo com lágrimas e então escutou um som de madeira batendo, por um segundo pensou que fosse a perna de pau de Moody e então viu a avó de Neville, ela continuava imponente, mas vinha devagar de muletas.

-A Alice...- ela sorriu brevemente.

Emelina se aproximou e ajudou a mulher a se aproximar, conjurou uma cadeira, só então Harry percebeu que estava apoiado em Lupin e tentou se aprumar.

-Tem certeza que está bem?- ele voltou a perguntar.

-Ah, sim... só foi... um pouquinho intenso... vai passar...

-Quer se sentar?

-Na verdade... quero sair do quarto.

Então ele o ajudou a sair, havia cadeiras ali fora, provavelmente conjuradas por Lupin ou Emelina, sentou-se.

-Então o que aconteceu?

-Não sei... quer dizer, quem fez o trabalho foi o Neville.

Lupin fez cara de quem não tinha entendido nada.

-Eu só coloquei ele na cabeça dela... ele a trouxe de volta... só que isso cansa um pouco.

-Você está pálido.-disse Lupin o olhando.

-Não se preocupe, passa.- disse fazendo um gesto com a mão.

-Devia descansar então.

-Quanto tempo temos?-perguntou.

-Como assim?

-Não temos um tempo pra fazer isso?

-A madrugada inteira, não se preocupe, podemos voltar amanhã.

-Não acho boa idéia.- disse se levantando.

-Porquê?- ele estranhou.

-Amanhã vão saber que não estou em Hogwarts... não vai demorar...

-Entendo o que quer dizer, mas estamos um pouco mais seguros...

-Vocês sabem o que está acontecendo em Hogwarts?

-Dumbledore me disse que você está preocupado, Harry entenda, o golpe que foi dado nos comensais ano passado foi suficiente para a comunidade estar mais atenta, quer dizer eles não podem ficar saindo por aí agora...

-Não sei... não confio nessa calmaria...

Bateu na porta, abriu, Agora uma Senhora Longbotton conversava sonolenta com a avó de Neville, e o próprio ainda a olhava com um ar estranho, talvez amor... amor de filho. Emelina se levantou e foi até ele.

-Está melhor?

-Com certeza, e como eles estão?

-Muito bem...- ela sorriu.- Emocionados sem dúvida... Alice ainda está um pouco confusa, bem ela passou anos... mas esta bem com certeza.- emendou emocionada.

-Acha que Neville pode me acompanhar agora?

-Precisa? Eles estão tão bem... não pode ser depois?

Um toque, toque, chegou atrás de Emelina, Harry viu que Neville tinha voltado a abraçar a mãe.

-Os dois estão cansados, seja lá o que for que fizeram, tenho que lhe agradecer rapaz.-disse a bruxa.

-Eu não fiz nada, Neville é que a trouxe.

-Então, irá tentar com Franco agora?

Havia esperança nos olhos da mulher, claro, amor de mãe...

-Acho que vou esperar por Neville, um pouco.

-Não é melhor deixar aqueles dois um pouco a sós?

Harry sabia o que a Sra Longbotton iria pedir, mas não sabia se podia concordar...

-Bem, acho que podemos esperar.

-Podemos ir nós dois.

-Não sei se isso é seguro.- começou Emelina.

-Bobagem.- disse austeramente a senhora.- O rapaz aguenta mais uma vez, não?

Era óbvio que não era esse o problema, mas a Sra Longbottom não ia deixar a chance escapar, queria o filho de volta, nem que fosse buscar nas portas do inferno.

Ela abriu passagem até a porta e chamou por Harry, ele foi até ela.

-Sra Longbottom, isso pode ser um pouco...

-Creio que conheço muito sobre riscos rapaz, sei também que Neville é um bom garoto mas muito mais apegado a mãe que ao pai, e tem seus motivos...

Lupin olhava os dois sem entender, então Emelina sussurrou algo para ele que pareceu compreender e se assustar.

-Sra Longbottom...- Lupin começou.

"Não aceite."

-Sr Lupin, creio que podemos pular a parte em que aconselha nós- ela apontou Harry também.- a esperarmos meu neto.

-Mas eu...- começou Harry.

A velha bruxa abriu a porta do outro quarto.

-Eu gostaria muito de dar uma boa chance a meu filho.

"Não aceite."

Entraram no quarto, para alguém de muletas a mulher era bem rápida, sentou-se na cama ao lado do filho e lançou um olhar ansioso para Harry.

"Não faça isso..."

Harry pode compreender porque Neville reagira tão bem com a mãe, nunca tinha visto o pai de Neville depois do que acontecera com ele, só o tinha visto naquela foto que Moody lhe mostrara, um homem alto com um porte elegante, austero como a avó de Neville, mas ali, deitado naquela cama, ele parecia muito um cadáver... pele macilenta, cabelos totalmente brancos, os olhos fixos no vazio, não havia sinal de vida nele, nenhum sinal de vida... então seus olhos cruzaram com a avó de Neville.

-Por favor...- ela o olhou.

-Saiam do quarto.- disse para Emelina e Lupin.

-Harry, pense melhor.- começou Lupin.

-Não quero que Neville veja o que vai ver se entrar aqui.- disse.

A avó de Neville concordou bondosamente com a cabeça.

-Mas pensem bem vocês dois, é melhor esperar até amanhã...- começou Emelina.

-Saiam por favor.- pediu a Sra Longbotton.

-Saiam.- confirmou Harry.

Os dois saíram relutantes, ainda achando que talvez devesse se recusar Harry se virou, mas perdeu a coragem ao ver o sorriso na face da bruxa.

-Obrigada.

-Melhor se sentar num lugar mais confortável.- disse puxando a varinha.

Conseguiu conjurar uma pequena poltroninha, "estou melhorando nisso.", que arrastou até o lado da cama, de modo de ambos podiam ficar perto do homem, sentados no mesmo lado da cama.

-Converse com ele está bem?- disse abrindo o frasco de Athelas e voltando a sentir o cheiro adocicado.

Ambos fecharam os olhos e Harry tocou-lhes as faces...

-Não foi uma boa idéia.-disse Hangorn em seu ombro.

-Você é um raiozinho de esperança, Hangorn.- reclamou olhando em volta.

-FRANCO!!! FRANCO!!!- começou a chamar a bruxa.

A Sra Longbotton avançou com passos decididos, andando como se fosse dez anos mais jovem, mas como temia, Franco não estava tão disponível quanto Alice, a volta deles haviam corredores e mais corredores com aspecto abandonado, com um papel de parede velho, sujo e descascando... as lâmpadas do corredor piscavam morbidamente, a Sra Longbotton continuava a chamar o filho já dobrando o corredor. Harry a foi seguindo.

-Ela é corajosa Hangorn... antes ela do que Neville.-disse olhando a desolação.-Isso é estranho...- disse observando a poeira no ar.

-Então corra rapaz, porque isso foi um erro.-foi a resposta da ave.

-Como assim?-parou.

-Corra até ela idiota, corra!- disse Hangorn voando a frente.

Com o coração se apertando começou a correr até começar a escutar gritos.

Franco Longbotton, não afogara as más lembranças na insanidade como Alice... Ele ainda estava vivendo-as.

Na sala em que Harry entrou sentiu todo o impacto do que estava a sua frente, pouco a frente a Sra Longbotton apertava o peito com olhos arregalados, a frente ainda, havia uma Alice Longbottom, se contorcendo sem parar, ainda sangrando, mesmo inconsciente.

Os comensais riam do esforço do homem para se desvencilhar de cordas conjuradas, ele gritava furioso, mas muito fraco, com certeza já tinha sido torturado também...

-Inúteis!!!- berrava Belatriz.- Dois inúteis!!!

Ela apontou a varinha para Franco, lançou a maldição, outros dois se adiantaram, mais duas maldições foram lançadas contra ele. Três varinhas erguidas. os gritos dele partiam as costelas, Harry podia sentir... um dos comensais era Bartô Crouch.

-Segure-a Harry! Segure-a!- Estrilou Hangorn.

Só então percebeu que a Sra Longbottom caía... mas não era um desmaio, ela apertava o peito e tentava respirar com a boca aberta.

-Não! Não Morra! Franco!!! FRANCO LONGBOTTOM!!! AJUDE!!! AJUDE NOS!!!-Harry berrou ao compreender o que estava acontecendo.

Mas os berros recomeçavam.

-Isso foi um erro!- Hangorn voou sobre sua cabeça.

-Fique aqui Sra Longbottom! São só memórias! Só memórias! Não morra!Franco!!! É sua Mãe!!! AJUDE-A!!!

O homem caído no chão esvaía-se em sangue pelo nariz e boca, mas os olhava fixamente.

-Isso é uma lembrança!!! Uma memória!!!Já acabou!!!-berrou para o homem.

-Ela! Cuide dela!- voltou Hangorn.

A Sra Longbottom estremeceu, o olhava com... angústia.

-O ESTRAGO FOI FEITO!!! Salve-a, ou salve-o, só poderá salvar um deles...- disse a ave.

-Não!!! Senhora Longbottom respire!!! Franco!!! Nos ajude!!! Sua mulher o está esperando!!! Seu filho Neville o está esperando!!!- disse nervosamente.

-Você não pode salvar todo mundo!- Hangorn falou mais alto.

-Cale a boca!-gritou para a ave.- Franco! se levante! LEVANTE!!!- berrou.

O homem esboçou a primeira reação, sussurrou um "mãe..."

-É sua mãe! Ela queria vê-lo, mas agora precisa de sua ajuda!!! Sra Longbottom ele está voltando!!!- disse chacoalhando-a.

Mas ela começou a fechar os olhos.

-NÃO!!! Não se atreva a morrer na minha frente!!! Não agora! Não com seu filho aqui!!!- berrou revoltado.

-Mãe...

Havia um homem com olhos escuros os olhando,caído no chão sujo, o resto era vazio.

-Sua mãe...-disse para o homem.

-Ela está morta...- Franco colocou as mãos no rosto.

-Não! Não está!- disse Harry a olhando, mãos sobre o peito dela.- Acorde! Sra Longbottom!!! Hangorn!!!

-Ela se foi!- disse o pássaro.

-Não! Me ajude sua ave estúpida!- disse já com ódio.

-Mãe.- disse o homem se arrastando até o lado deles.

-Você não pode interferir com a vida e a morte.- sentenciou a ave.

-Não estou pedindo!- encarou a ave.- Acorde a senhora Longbottom!!!

-Tolo.- disse Hangorn.- Você é um grande tolo!

-Senhora Longbottom!!! VOLTE!!!

Franco Longbottom abraçou a mãe, no instante que algo como uma sombra se desprendeu dela.

-Pare!- disse Hangorn quando Harry esticou a mão para ela.

-Sra Longbottom!!!- disse com todo o desejo que ela reabrisse os olhos.

A mulher deu um soluço dolorido, Franco deu um sorriso pequeno, mas nesse instante, a sombra envolveu Harry, um frio sem limites o envolveu.

Tudo escuro, então tudo se iluminou.

-Meu filho.- sussurrou a velha bruxa...

-Mãe...- disse o homem agarrado a ela de joelhos na cama...

Então houve o grito.

-O... Franco! Ajude-o!

-Alguém! Ajuda!-berrou uma voz grave.

Houve um som da porta, e gritos, Lupin e Emelina.

-Sra Longbottom! O que houve... Harry!!!

Harry podia ver, ouvir, mas não podia se mover, era uma estranha sensação de dor no peito, um formigamento que se espelhava pelo seu corpo...

-Enervate.- tentou Lupin.

Mas não sentiu nada, pelo contrário, uma insensibilidade começou a se espalhar...

-Algo deu errado...- sussurrou o homem...- minha mãe...

-Enervate!- Lupin tentou novamente.

Sentiu o formigamento atingir seu rosto, não sentia mais as próprias pernas...

-Eu passei mal... eu.- começou a senhora Longbottom.

-ENERVATE!- disse Lupin nervoso.

Frio... um frio estranho parecia embalá-lo.

-Lupin me deixe vê-lo.- disse Emelina.

Mas Lupin não escutava, havia pego o braço dele pelo pulso, então agarrou Harry e enfiou a cabeça contra o peito.

-Parou.- disse consternado.- O coração dele parou!

-Então deixe comigo.- ela disse eficiente.- se afastem. Pulsato!

Nada... apenas o frio e tudo estava ficando difuso.

-Pulsato!

-Anda Harry!!! Por favor!- começou Lupin.-Anda!!

-Pulsato!

-Isso não está adiantando...

-Vamos Harry, não deixa a gente na mão!!!

"Isso foi um erro..."

Um choque, Harry por um segundo achou que estava levando um enorme choque.

-De novo! Não vamos perdê-lo assim fácil não. Juntos!

-PULSATO ENERVATE!- disseram quatro vozes.

Uma sensação dolorida de que seu peito ia arrebentar.

-Vamos garoto! De novo!

-PULSATO ENERVATE!- bradaram novamente.

Sensação de estar sendo puxado de um buraco muito fundo...

-Ele se foi! Entendam...- repetiu uma voz ao longe.- Foi demais pra ele.

-Não!- gritou uma das vozes que insistiam.- Ele não é do tipo que desiste! De novo!

-PULSATO ENERVATE!

Abriu a boca, e os olhos cheios de lágrimas, tomou um enorme gole de ar, tossiu.

-ISSO! Respira Harry!

Tossiu de novo, inspirou fundo de novo, sentia como se uma manada de elefantes tivesse passado por seu peito.

-Isso Harry... continue respirando.

Tossiu mais um pouco, respirou fundo, mas também sentiu-se escorregar na exaustão.

-Deixe-o adormecer... ele vai precisar repor as forças...

-Que susto hein?

-Precisamos ficar de olho, ver se não pára de novo...

-Não repita isso.

-Mas vamos ver como ele se recupera, mas de dez minutos morto, não é para qualquer um...

-Não repita isso também...

-Ele voltou, tá bem, ele sempre se recupera.

-Calem a boca! ele precisa descansar!

"Isso foi um erro repito."

"Dorme Hangorn... dorme e me deixa em paz..."

-Então?- perguntou uma voz fraca.

-Ele está muito fraco, Sra Longbottom, mas ele já passou por coisas difíceis antes.

Lupin tinha uma voz magoada, voz de quem está controlando uma dor grande.

-Sinto muito... eu devia ter deixado, esperado...

-Ele aceitou.- disse uma outra voz.

-Ele sempre aceita.- repetiu Lupin ainda dolorosamente.

-Neville queria vir vê-lo, mas acho melhor não, melhor não incomodá-lo.

-Ele não se incomodaria.- falou Lupin seco.

-Vamos, Sra Longbottom, a Sra também devia estar descansando.- disse uma terceira voz.

-Não precisava ter sido grosseiro Lupin.- disse a outra voz.

-Foi por causa dessa... dessa... -ele respirou fundo.- teimosa.. velha teimosa! Que ele quase morreu!

-Harry aceitou.

-Lupin está certo.- era a voz de Thonks.- Ela podia ter esperado, exatamente porque ele aceitaria... ele ia fazer, pra que a pressa?

-Ela tem esperado o filho a mais de quinze anos... entendam...

-Entendam... agora me diz Arthur é justo? Olha pra ele! Ele não tem coisas suficientes pra pensar para ficarem jogando essas responsabilidades nos ombros dele?

-Isso não é justo.- disse Thonks.- Os Longbottons estavam comemorando seu reencontro enquanto a gente estava tentando salvar o Harry, ele merecia ter visto o que fez, não ter ficado daquele jeito, ele merecia ter ido comemorar, não estar caído nessa cama...

-É isso que estou tentando dizer... ele merecia um pouco de paz, e não essas coisas, que acontecem na vida dele... eu quero ter uma conversa com dumbledore.

-Lupin, eu entendo essa sua preocupação, mas Dumbledore me disse que foi idéia do próprio Harry.

-Mas claro que foi!- ele disse irritado.- Deram algo pra ele, o que? Acharam por um instante que ele iria guardar isso sem usar? Assim que ele começou a ver o que isso fazia ele ia achar uma utilidade! Parece que vocês não o conhecem! Como se ele não fosse pensar diretamente em salvar uma família! Isso é maldade! Maldade da parte de Dumbledore!

-Calma Lupin, foi um acidente.- disse Arthur.- E Dumbledore nunca faria nada que pudesse por Harry em perigo!

Houve um silêncio incômodo, alguém fungou, uma cadeira foi empurrada...

-Arthur está certo Remo, foi um acidente...- disse Thonks.

-É, eu cometi um enorme erro.- disse rouco.

Lupin o olhou, pode apreciar totalmente a consideração que ele lhe tinha pelo fato de que ele não conseguiu conter-se, começou a chorar, e xingá-lo também...

-Seu cretino! Irresponsável! Insano! Eu devia te dar uma surra!

Mas Thonks acabara de abraçá-lo.

-Não liga não, o Remo estava muito preocupado.

-Eu sei...- disse fazendo menção de se sentar.

-Pode ficar deitado, você precisa ficar em repouso total.- disse Arthur.

-Faz muito tempo?

-Muito tempo o quê? perguntou Lupin que limpava os olhos desajeitadamente na manga do casaco.

-Que estou dormindo...- disse sonsamente.

-Não.- disse Thonks.- Por isso nem pense em levantar.

-O que houve Harry?- perguntou Arthur.- o que deu errado?

-Hã?- ele parou um pouco para pensar.- Acho que a Sra Longbottom, não estava preparada, acho que o choque a fez passar mal, acho que ela teve um ataque do coração... falando nisso ela está bem?

-Está, é está sim- disse Lupin aborrecido.- Nem precisa mais das muletas.

-Então estão os dois bem? Que bom, achei que não ia dar...-disse aliviado.

-Você quase morreu Harry... forçou demais.

-Não... acho que eu acabei passando o sintoma dela pra mim... quando insisti em acordá-la... -parou para pensar...- É, acho que foi isso.

-Acha?- falou Lupin duramente.- Seu coração parou de bater por aproximadamente nove minutos e meio... foi preciso quatro bruxos para acordar você!!!

-Eu já disse que foi um erro meu! Desculpe!

-Não se axalte.- disse Arthur gravemente.-Lupin, agora não é hora.

-Mas eles estão mesmo bem? o pai do Neville... ele não estava...

-Estão ótimos.- disse Lupin.- Neville está muito feliz, estão matando todas as saudades, agora descanse.- ele se levantou e saiu.

Arthur balançou a cabeça, Harry apertou a mão de Thonks.

-Acalme ele, eu estou bem.- sorriu.

Ela concordou e saiu também.

-É melhor que você durma Harry, vai precisar descansar.

-Vocês não me disseram que horas são...

-Nem amanheceu ainda, e não se preocupe com isso, apenas descanse.

-Certo.-fechou os olhos...- Ainda é madrugada...

Acordou zonzo... sem saber exatamente porque algo o fez levantar... de certa forma era como se outra vontade estivesse no comando de suas ações... se levantou devagar... colocou o tênis, enfiou-se no casaco, saiu do quarto... estava num corredor... um corredor sujo com o papel de parede descascado... conhecia o lugar... deveria ter saído dali... saído a alguns minutos...

-Hangorn?-chamou sonolento.

Esticou a mão para a parede, roçando os dedos pelo papel descascado.

-Hangorn...- repetiu baixo.

Havia uma opressão em seu peito, uma tristeza.

-O que esta havendo? Eu estou dormindo?

Ecos frouxos... continuou andando... como se nada importasse...

-Vá até ela...- uma voz falou ás suas costas...

Se virou para o vazio...

-Quem está...

-Procure-a... trague-a de volta...

-Olá?

Ao longe sentiu uma brisa leve, esticou os dedos a frente para senti-la... ela se tornou intensa, teve que proteger os olhos da poeira.

-VÁ ATÉ ELA!!!

Abriu os olhos de repente, sentando na cama, mão no peito.

-Morgan!


	16. Traição

**Cp16 Traição. **

Estava mesmo sozinho, mas agora estava desperto, sabia muito bem, não sabia o que o alertara, mas sabia muito bem que devia procurar Morgan, sem se importar se alguém o deteria ou não, pulou da cama, descalço mesmo e sem casaco, andou o mais rápido que seu corpo cansado permitiu...

O corredor estava vazio. Abriu a porta com força.

Lá estava ela, incrível como parecia que a vira daquele jeito a tão pouco tempo, se aproximou devagar... ainda parecia uma escultura de mármore... branca. Os cabelos antes longos, por alguma razão tinham sido cortados, ele não gostou, gostava dos cabelos longos e extremamente vermelhos de Morgan, o lençol continuava cobrindo a maior parte do corpo, mas não podia esconder que algo estava terrivelmente errado com a pessoa que ali estava, agora os olhos dela estavam fechados totalmente, parecia menos mal, um pouco mais viva, chegou mais perto, porque sentia essa familiaridade com Morgan? Ela ás vezes parecia mais real que as outras pessoas... mesmo ali.

-Oi Morgan.- disse baixo.

Conjuraria uma cadeira se não tivesse deixado a varinha no casaco... ficou de pé, olhando.

-Foi você que me chamou, não foi? Antes... Droga Morgan, eu sinto muita falta de falar com você.- chegou mais perto e se ajoelhou no chão, assim podia sentir-se mais próximo, como se ela pudesse ouvir.- Eu sinto falta de você brincando com a gente lá em Hogwarts... não é a mesma coisa sem você... não é mesmo.

Apoiou a cabeça na lateral da cama, estava um pouco cansado ainda.

-O que você dizia fazia sentido pra mim... sabe, você tinha razão em muita coisa... muita mesmo.

Ficou um bom tempo em silêncio antes de ficar de pé de novo, não sabia se podia traze-la de volta... era óbvio que o caso dela era diferente, tinha medo também de se aproximar demais... ela parecia tão frágil, tão fácil de ferir... como ele ferira.

-Você disse que não doía... não doeu mesmo?

Estendeu a mão onde podia ver muitos curativos, Morgan não estava mergulhada num sono insano, estava com o corpo adormecido, semi-morto...

Escutou...

Como se batesse nele também...

A batida de um coração.

-Morgan? É você?

Era, ele podia sentir, era a hora certa, apesar de não saber o porque de ser a hora certa, mas era.

-Hangorn... acorda.- disse puxando o pingente de dentro da blusa.

O pingente estava frio, pesado.

-Não seja teimoso, acorde... por favor.

Nada.

-Ótimo, faça o que quiser... me puna, ando merecendo mesmo.-disse soltando o pingente contrariado.

Olhou a amiga caída naquela cama, era quem queria ter ajudado primeiro, mas não de certa forma se sentira na obrigação de trazer os pais de Neville antes, porquê? Não concordava com Lupin, não tinha feito por ser uma família, não fazia mais tanta diferença se eram famílias ou não, talvez porque tinha visto bondade em Neville, ou uma tristeza maior que a sua... não sabia o motivo, mas agora, talvez se sentisse um pouco... arrependido.

-Não é bem isso.-sussurrou.

E quantas vezes já tinha dito aquela frase...

Esticou a mão para o rosto de Morgan, sentiu o frio, pele fria, respirou fundo, um suspiro triste, fechou os olhos.

Era como se estivesse esperando por aquilo, há muito tempo.

Podia ver coisas, como se ela quisesse mostrar...

família...

Ela anda até a mulher tentando não pensar que em menos de dois meses ela fora reduzida de uma bela mulher saudável a aquele cadáver a sua frente...

-Isso é um tesouro, abra.

Sentada na cama ela abre o baú devagar.

-Surpresa!-diz a mulher baixinho.

A mãe...

-Minha mãe antes de morrer...- ela sussurra.

-Eu conheço essas cartas...- ele sorri.

Mas não há ninguém com ele... apenas o vazio, algo acontece ás suas costas...

-Como?!- se virou para a pequena no seu colo.- Eu tenho dentes grandes?

A outra afirmou com a cabeça e começou a gargalhar.

-Eu tenho dentes grandes? Vou transformar vocês em castores!!! Como ousam falar assim da irmã mais velha de vocês!!!

-Minhas irmãzinhas... eram tão, especiais... tão gentis e alegres.

-Suas irmãs...- ele repetiu.

Outro lugar, outra época, e uma pessoa que ele nunca viu ser gentil.

-Você me daria uma chance um dia?- ela diz antes dele ir embora.

-Você é minha amiga Morgan... acima de tudo... uma amiga... eu gosto muito de você... amo... mas não assim...- ele disse tristemente.

-Eu nunca imaginei que você e Snape fossem realmente tão... próximos.

-Éramos... de um jeito estranho... criaturas diferentes dos outros... E havia... uma outra pessoa...

Que Harry reconheceu na hora...

-Você me daria uma chance um dia?- ele diz antes dela ir embora.

-Se eu achar a cura Black... se você virar uma pessoa decente... e se os porcos criarem asas...- ela disse dando-lhe um beijo leve.

-Ele foi o único que se despediu de mim...- ela sorriu.- Sua mãe contou para ele que ia embora...- ela disse olhando a lembrança.

-Eu conheço um modo de por asas em porcos!!!- ele sorriu quando ela levantou vôo.

-Então só falta cada um de nós fazer a sua parte!!!

-Eu não cumpri com minha parte...

-Não mesmo?- disse Harry.- Tem certeza Morgan?

Mas ela olhava além, outra imagem se formou, uma chocou-o...

As duas continuam por uma das portas, Morgan arremedando a outra.

-Pare com isso Morgan...

-Isso o quê? Mas essa é a sala da morte...

-E esse é meu objeto de estudo.- sorriu Lílian.- O véu...

-Ah... poxa... nossa...

-Pode fechar a boca Morgan...

-É que bem... uau... o véu...

-Algum problema?- ri a ruiva de olhos verdes.

-Uf... pombas... achei que ia me livrar da morte e agora na verdade vamos estudá-la...

-Eu a estudo... você minha assistente... pode servir café, anotar coisas...

-Engraçadinha...

-Sim, fomos muito amigas... apesar de tudo.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Nunca deixei de lembrar dela, e por isso nunca esqueci totalmente de você...

Escutou passos distantes, pessoas correndo.

Estava num lugar imenso, num jardim imenso ensolarado... nunca vira um lugar como esse.

-Não me faça lhes dar uma advertência.- escutou a voz.

-Ah! Fêssora!- ele não entendeu direito o que significava a frase.

Mas conhecia a voz, deu a volta pelo murinho de cedros podados, deu de cara com um lugar estranho mais familiar.

Parecia Hogwarts... mas não era Hogwarts.

Um grupo de estudantes estavam sentados no chão, a frente, Graveheart, cabelo mais curto, roupa mais leve.

-Três anos atrás... Outro colégio de magia.- disse a voz a suas costas.

Morgan!- disse sorrindo ao se virar.

-Escute.- disse a voz.

Ele perdeu o sorriso, pois se virara para o nada, a frente, professora e alunos, muito á vontade, parecia uma turma de terceiro, quarto ano, comentavam um jornal, uma garota estranha lia uma revista estranha em inglês.

-Manobra arriscada, que custou-lhe pontos, já o mais jovem dos campeões, utilizando de grande raciocínio e de seu dom natural para o vôo conseguiu com um único feitiço convocatório conseguir uma vassoura com a qual conseguiu se apossar do prêmio, o talento dele será visto em campo no futuro com certeza...

-Legal!- exclamou um dos jovens.

-Talento?- disse o outro.- Ele passou por um dragão com uma vassoura?- onde está o desafio...

O que acabara de falar levara uma pesada na cabeça da garota atrás.

-O desafio é aturar você jogando...- ela retrucou.

-Bem.- disse Morgan se levantando, tudo muito bom,muito bonito, obrigado Perséphone.- agradeceu para a garota que tinha lido a revista.- Mas o momento cultural acabou, e temos uma revisão de geomancia para fazer...

A turma soltou gemidos.

-Professora...- disse Harry.

-Professora de adivinhação, em outro país... e sim estávamos falando de você.

Era Morgan agora, ao seu lado, a paisagem foi mudando.

-Era um bom lugar, mas não era como aqui, aqui é meu lar afinal.- ela disse triste.

-Morgan... fale comigo.

Ela ergue as mãos sujas de sangue.

-Essa sou eu...

-Não.- ele diz sorrindo.- Essa é parte de você.- Você também é uma pessoa que foi muito amada, Amada por sua mãe...

Ela sorriu...

-Por suas irmãs...

Ela concordou.

-Por Snape e Sirius...Por minha mãe...

Ela o olhou.

-Por mim... ele sorriu.- Só que se esqueceu disso.

-Isso é uma ilusão?-ela perguntou olhando a paisagem borrada a sua volta.

-Não... isso é perdão.- ele não conseguia parar de sorrir, de se sentir feliz.

-Eu estou sendo perdoada?- ela perguntou o olhando finalmente.

-Não... você pode me perdoar?- perguntou se aproximando.

-Mas você não me fez mal... foi um acidente.- ela respondeu com bondade.-Eu só queria protege-lo, não magoá-lo.

-Mas eu também não tinha intenção de ferí-la.- ele respondeu.

Ela esticou os braços e envolveu o rapaz, ele se sentiu tão feliz, tão alegre, tão bem, que podia ficar assim para sempre.

-Você cresceu Harry.- escutou em sua orelha.

-Você acordou Morgan...- disse com a voz embargada.

Ela abriu os olhos.

Estavam sentados na cama do hospital, ela com os braços em torno do rapaz a sua frente, ambos com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu achava que não sabia chorar...- ela sorriu.

-Eu também... senti saudades Morgan.-ele disse ainda chorando.

-Eu também Harry.- ela o abraçou de novo.-Eu também...

Houve um barulho de porta se abrindo, vozes, mas eles estava ali, ele estava tão cansado que sentia-se adormecer, mas agora adormecia feliz, aliviado, calmo, recompensado, finalmente satisfeito.

Quando abriu os olhos teve uma surpresa nem um pouco feliz para o tamanho da alegria que carregava no peito... estava no maldito corredor negro novamente, mas dessa vez, não estava disposto a encontrar sua costumeira anfitriã, deu meia volta tentando sair, pensando firmemente em sair desse "sonho' o que é que fosse aquilo, mas por incrível que parecesse acabara chegando ao salão.

-Mas...- disse dando meia volta.

Andou... muito, acabou... no mesmo lugar...

-Mas que droga...

-Tomei providências para que você não pudesse fugir de mim tão fácil novamente.- disse ela.

Ele suspirou contrariado.

-Você não se cansa de mim? Eu cansei de você...

Ela riu, se aproximando como um felino.

-Me diz... o que quer de mim?

-Não é difícil de adivinhar é?

-Dizem que sou burro pra essas coisas, então me diz...

-Você é uma criatura fascinante...- ela se aproximou.

Ele foi andando para trás.

-Arisco... Ele está a sua frente... ele ficou mais forte...

-Voldmort?- parou de andar para trás.

-Ah... sim... você quer falar dele?...-ela continuou se aproximando.

-O que tem Voldmort?! O que você sabe sobre ele, você pode ajudar a detê-lo?

-Posso tentar...- ela ficou a frente dele, era mais alta, um pouco mais alta.- Depende de você...

-De mim?

-Se você for bonzinho.- ela segurou seu rosto.

"Ela não é confiável... eu sei que não é..."

-Não compreendo você...-disse tentando afastá-la.

-Não precisa...- ela deixou os braços caírem e se apoiarem nos ombros dele.- Não precisa...

-Pare de joguinhos... não gosto quando brincam comigo.

Então sentiu algo queimar em seu peito.

-O quê?-ela sibilou.

Era Hangorn, tinha se dignado a acordar.

-Não toque nele de novo.- a voz da ave encheu o aposento.

-Você!!! – ela disse irritadamente.- Você voltou a despertar!

A ave de fogo irrompeu do amuleto e pousou quente no ombro de Harry.

-Ele está além de suas garras Lilith...

-Espere sentado Hangorn!- ela sorriu. – Eu tenho parte de você comigo... então abaixe a crista...

-Temos que sair daqui agora Harry.- disse a ave.

-Uma coisa.- ela elevou a voz.- Ele me pertence... ele é um igual, você sabe.

-Ele é livre velha bruxa!- disse a ave.- Ande Harry se concentre em sair daqui!

-Do que ela está falando?- perguntou.

Ela sorriu, A ave interviu...

-Isso não é importante Harry, precisa sair daqui, está em perigo...

-O rapaz tem direito a respostas Hangorn... ele está despertando...que tal começarmos?

-Ele não será de ninguém se for morto, ele será morto se não despertar.- disse a ave.

O sorriso dela sumiu, ela pareceu desaparecer, desiludir por alguns instantes, mas voltou nítida como antes, disse entre os dentes.

-Desta vez... desta vez eu deixo ele ir... mas você sabe, ele despertou, agora, é questão de tempo.

-Anda Harry!- disse a ave.- ACORDE!!!

-ACORDE!!!

Harry abriu os olhos sobressaltado em tempo, o que viu foi suficiente para despertar totalmente.

Belatriz Lestrange lhe apontava a varinha com a maior expressão de felicidade.

-Reducto!

Ele se jogou para o lado, rolando para o chão em tempo de escutar a cama explodir...

-Mas o quê?- disse Belatriz vendo o rapaz rolar para fora da cama.- Bom dia Potter!!!- ela riu.

-Bom dia Belatriz.- gemeu se erguendo.- O que devo a honra dessa visitinha?-disse pensando em como sair dali e procurando com os olhos seu casaco...

-Procurando isso?- ela sorriu mostrando o casaco.- Ela está no bolso... verifiquei.

-Bondade sua.- sorriu.- ACCIO VARINHA!!!

-Estupefaça!!!

Mas ele tinha se enfiado por baixo da cama, a varinha foi pelo outro lado, ele revidou.

-SPHINX!!!

-CRUCIO!!!

-POTERE!

Ele correu e saiu pela porta, usou o feitiço do escudo contra um novo estuporante por parte de Belatriz, e escutou que por sorte rebateu outros dois feitiços... estava cercado.

-Pegamos você...- disse um comensal encapuzado.

-MELLIUS!- atacou.

Tinha que se controlar... estava num hospital, podia acertar gente inocente... o escudo de fogo bloqueou um lado do corredor, mas Belatriz o atingiu no ombro com algum feitiço, enquanto ele revidava o ataque do comensal que restara no corredor, quando sentiu a dor e bateu contra a porta do outro lado, se perguntou onde estava o resto da Ordem, se estavam bem ou feridos...

"Não é hora, pense em você..." ·

Correto,entrou pela porta, um quarto vazio, haviam portas laterais, estava correndo, apenas para manter a maior distância de si para Belatriz, mas também em procura de outra alma viva.

-Onde está todo mundo?- perguntou a esmo.

Não era possível que o tivessem abandonado... não fariam isso... não estava sonhando... não estava?

Entrou num corredor por trás de três comensais para ver a cara preocupada de Lupin, estuporou os comensais pelas costas.

-Harry!- ele gritou chamando-o.

-O que está havendo?- perguntou ao se reunir com o grupo.

-Está ferido!- exclamou Thonks.

-Não temos tempo!- disse Lupin.-Temos...

Ele foi interrompido por uma magia particularmente forte, que abriu um rombo no chão jogando cada um dos três para longe no meio do corredor.

-Peguem o Potter!- sibilou Belatriz.-Matem os dois!

Harry se ergueu para ver cinco comensais erguerem as varinhas.

-NÂO!!!-gritou.

Uma parede de luz avermelhada se ergueu entre eles e os feitiços, Harry ergueu a varinha... Belatriz o olhava com fúria.

-Esqueçam os dois... Peguem o Potter!!!

Ele olhou os dois que pareciam surpresos com a barreira vermelha que se erguera entre eles e o mundo, e então disse encarando a bruxa.

-Vão ter que correr pra me pegar!

Correu... correu o máximo que pode, subindo as escadas a cada três degraus, apenas para manter aquele grupo o mais longe de... seus amigos...

Correndo... correndo, cada vez mais alto, mais rápido, impulso, queda...

Gemeu.

Tinha que se erguer, levantar, mas a perna fora ferida, haviam risos vindo da escada,tinha que se levantar, correr, mais... forçou-se a levantar e rilhou os dentes se concentrando em andar rápido, arrastando a perna ferida, tendo a certeza que não poderia lutar com os cinco de uma só vez... sabia porque se sentira exaurido desde que rolara naquela cama, seu coração parecia querer saltar para fora do peito.

-AERUS!- alguém gritou.

Sentiu seu corpo ser erguido novamente, caiu no meio do corredor, a perna latejou horrorosamente, voltou a se erguer.

-Desista Potter! Pegamos você!

-NUNCA!- berrou com fúria ao se jogar além das portas da cafeteria, sabendo que chegaria ao telhado, sair era a única coisa que importava, mesmo que dali não houvesse saída... não houvesse mais nada.

Dois passos vagos e ele sentiu o vento nos cabelos, um pouco frio, mas ele também não estava exatamente agasalhado... apenas de calça e camisa, além de que também estava descalço... fechou os olhos e se virou, as risadas o despertaram.

Belatriz saiu, os cabelos negros se espalharam no vento.

-Potter, Potter... então? Pra onde vai correr agora?- ela ergueu a varinha.

Ele deu mais dois passos para trás, ergueu a varinha também, nervosamente passando os olhos de inimigo a inimigo.

-Desista Potter, não iremos feri-lo, muito.

Riram.

-Que foi Belatriz...- disse maldosamente.- desistiu de me matar?-disse olhando-a e andando para trás.

O sorriso dela desapareceu, seu olhar tremeu.

-O mestre lhe quer vivo, mas não especificou em que grau...

-Então seria uma desgraça se eu morresse não?

-Não se movam!- ela ordenou aos outros.- Potter é meu! Minha presa!-ela disse quando os outros fizeram menção de usar as varinhas.-Agora pare de andar para trás como um covarde e me enfrenta Potter!

Mas ele sorriu, riu quando subiu um degrau, riu ainda mais da cara de Belatriz.

-Eu realmente não sei desaparatar direito Bela... nem voar sem vassoura.

-Vai se matar Potter? Me daria esse gosto?- ela riu nervosamente.

-Não... vou dar esse desgosto a Voldmort.- riu ainda mais.

Deixou o corpo cair para trás, escutou um grito agudo e vários estalos de desaparatação...

Podia se deixar cair, mas não era sua intenção, apontou para as próprias costas e berrou:

-AERUS!

O vento o elevou novamente como uma pluma, embora a queda no telhado tenha sido desajeitada, estava ali, inteiro e bem... apesar de ter corrido um risco sério, sentia a perna boa bambear também, se arrastou até a entrada.

-Cretino! FlamaeCrucio!

Se não tivesse se jogado no chão e rolado para o lado não teria escapado do ataque, se ergueu olhando uma Beatriz que exibia aquele olhar insano que tanto odiava.

-Que foi Belatriz? Não está feliz por me ver... vivo?- disse se levantando.

-Desgraçado!!! AVADA...-ela tremeu convulsivamente ao parar a maldição.

Tempo suficiente para ele se jogar para perto da moto de Sirius, estacionada no abrigo ao lado.

-Estupefaça!- ela atacou.

-Potere!- ele se defendeu correndo até a moto esticando a mão para ela.

-Funcione... por favor... funcione!-disse ao se jogar em cima da moto.-Funciona Cara!!!

Belatriz ainda estava estendida no chão, mas outros estavam aparatando.

Finalmente a moto acelerou, chamando mais atenção do que queria, ele tirou o pé do chão e a moto avançou sob uma chuva de feitiços, meio sem controle ele tentou fazer a moto voar sem sucesso...

-Voa!!! Voa!!!- gritou irritado enquanto mantinha o corpo achatado á moto, até perder o controle quando desviou de um feitiço feito por uma Belatriz que se erguia mais furiosa ainda. A moto bateu no degrau que separava o telhado do vazio...

Sentiu um calafrio quando foi caindo... ainda tentando descobrir como pilotar aquela coisa.

-Anda! ANDA!!!! POR FAVOR!!! ACELERA E VOA!!!

A moto finalmente deu um sinal de vida e quase voou, apenas acelerou o suficiente para enroscar em dois carros, sentiu os solavancos.

"Isso vai dar um problemão com o ministério!!!" Pensou.

Caiu em frente, num espaço vago entre os carros, a moto acelerando, cada vez mais, dificultando o controle, estava desviando das coisas por reflexo.

-Isso vai acabar mal! Muito mal!- disse tentando controlar a moto que parecia ter uma insana vontade de participar de um Rally... segurando com toda a força que podia, mesmo estando exaurido, ferido.

Escutou algo passar por cima de sua cabeça, sentiu o cheiro do cabelo queimado,a frente o asfalto se rompeu, mas conseguiu desviar a tempo de percerber-se entrando em ruas mais desertas, três vassouras o acompanhando, lançando feitiços para desvia-lo da rota.

Não gostou da idéia de estar sendo conduzido, detestou a idéia de pensar que não tinha o menor controle do que estava acontecendo, sabia apenas que aquilo estava perigoso demais, nem tanto por ele, por ele também, mas pelos trouxas que paravam embasbacados em ver uma enorme moto conduzida por um rapaz ferido seguido por três vassouras voadoras... em plena tarde de um fim de semana!

Mas não via solução... como se livrar daqueles três incômodos quando aconteceu, se enfiou numa rua, de frente com um caminhão... sua vida passou diante de seus olhos.

Não foi uma visão bonita.

Com certeza o motorista quase teve um ataque cardíaco, apenas sentiu que passara por cima de algo. Tinha visto o rapaz entrar na contramão, mas não pode evitar...

Dor... seu sistema nervoso foi invadido por dor, não que não fosse uma criatura maculada pela dor, mas dessa vez era diferente, uma dor crua, sangrenta, real, sentia o cheiro do próprio sangue, da própria carne...

Tinha tentado desviar, antes de trombar caiu, derrapou, aquela coisa enorme passou por cima dele prendendo na carcaça da moto, arrastando-o junto, perna boa presa por baixo da moto, arrastando no asfalto, o pneu da frente do caminhão passando por cima da roda da frente da moto, então parou, tudo parou, ficou ali parado, ainda olhando o eixo do caminhão a centímetros de sua outra perna, que estava presa pelo Guidão torto da moto, não sentia nada até piscar e respirar fundo, então sentiu a dor, não conseguia raciocinar direito. Apenas apertou a varinha na mão direita, estava ali, a ergueu devagar, estava inteira... um milagre, visto que sua mão sangrava esfolada, deixou a mão cair sobre o peito, sem coragem de se mover... apenas escutou os gritos e a batida da porta do caminhão, moveu levemente o rosto para perceber duas botas virem na direção do metal retorcido que era a moto, "Que bom Sirius não viu eu detonar ela...", então viu o homem inteiro, caído, talvez morto de seis pés surgirem.

-Tsc, Tsc, se ela vir isso vai nos matar...- disse um homem.

-Belatriz vai ser o menor de nossos problemas se ele estiver mesmo morto.- respondeu outro.

-Levantem essa coisa!- disse o terceiro.

Dois bruxos usaram ao mesmo tempo o feitiço de levitação e ergueram o caminhão, Harry seria descoberto, ferido, talvez tivesse sido melhor se o acidente tivesse completado o serviço... não... não mesmo, não era assim, tinha que pensar, lutar, dar um jeito, não ia ficar ali caído, por mais quebrado que estivesse, apenas tinha que dar um jeito... que ilusão pensou francamente, sentia que a perna presa por baixo da moto estava irreparavelmente ferida, assim como com certeza os dois pés, algumas costelas provavelmente, ele nunca conseguiria fugir.

Mas tinha sua varinha... tinha sua vontade, e abrindo os olhos, tinha Hangorn... se ele estivesse disposto a ajudá-lo novamente.

Quando o caminhão ganhou altura é que seus olhos puderam ver a extensão de sua sorte, a pressão sobre a perna cedeu, e pode respirar melhor.

-Vamos ver o que restou... QUE m!- gritou o comensal.

Não, Não era um Harry quase morto, era um rapaz se pondo de pé, empurrando a moto.

Os três comensais foram estuporados, apesar de iniciamente ter desejado mata-los mesmo, pensou ainda olhando em volta, o lugar estava vazio apesar de tudo, apenas o homem caído e os comensais, mancou até o homem, estava vivo e bem, estava só estuporado, levitou-o até a cabine do caminhão que tinha sido colocado em cima da calçada na contra-mão.

Se apoiou no caminhão olhando-se, na verdade estava se acostumando,apesar de continuar não gostando do cheiro, estava se acostumando com o sangue, suspirou pensando em Hangorn, talvez...

"Não..."

"Imaginei que não teria jeito." Pensou desanimado.

"É o trato, serve aos outros não a você."

"Eu mereço..." pensou amargamente.

Mas era verdade, não podia curar a si mesmo, seria idiotice tentar...

-Estupefaça!

Um escudo bem colocado evitou o ataque de Belatriz, ela estava ali no meio da rua o encarando.

-Você é malditamente resistente Potter!

-Suas palavras Belatriz.- disse apertando a varinha.

-Mais virão, só tenho que esperar.- ela sorriu.- Voldmort o espera.

-Diga-lhe que estou sem vontade de vê-lo.- retorquiu.-Estupefaça!

Ela desaparatou.

"Não ceda a raiva!"

-Cala a boca.- sibilou.

-Expelliarmus!

Sua varinha voou, Belatriz estava em cima do caminhão, a varinha caiu perto da moto caída.

-Desgraçada.- disse andando para vê-la melhor.

-Não seja mau perdedor Potter, vamos brincar um pouquinho...- ela sorriu.- CRUCIO.

-Potere!- disse cruzando os braços em frente ao rosto para se proteger.

Não estava a fim de sentir mais dor do que já estava sentindo, o feitiço rebatido acertou o poste atrás do caminhão, a lâmpada explodiu.

-Maldito Potter!- ela apareceu ao lado.-Sphinx!

Deu dois passos bambos para trás apertando o lugar onde uma das pequenas flechas mágicas penetrara em sua carne, gemeu. Belatriz riu, se aproximando.

-Eles estão vindo, acabou Potter!

"Agora... use sua raiva."

A olhou, viu a bruxa parar de sorrir, estendeu a mão:

-RICTUS!!!

Belatrix desaparatou, ele pode ver toda a extensão do que fizera.Podia escutar...O tremor disparou alarmes dos carros num raio de quatro quarteirões a volta... ao seu lado o rasgo no asfalto atingiu a tubulação de água, o buraco se encheu, ele olhou abobalhado para a própria mão, se ergueu, ainda alerta.

-Accio Varinha.

Alguns sons de aparatação foram suficientes para ele apontar a varinha até reconhecer os rostos, um deles particularmente querido.

-Harry!- ela correu para ele.

Morgan Graveheart parecia muito bem.

-Porquê demoraram?- ele perguntou sorrindo.

Mas os outros não estavam sorrindo.

-Vamos.- disse Olho-tonto.- Aqui não é seguro.

Foi Morgan que o amparou.

Acordou no anoitecer de sábado, tinha sido difícil, mas agora que as poções faziam efeito podia observar a pele nova na perna, ainda coçando, esticou a mão.

-Não coce.- disse Morgan.

-Tá bem, mas coça pra caramba!-disse sorrindo.

-Bela ralada essa não?

E que ralada, a roupa que usava ficara reduzida a trapos... jogaram fora, ele observou Morgan sorrir, sentada na cama ao seu lado, ele sentado, porque não podia apoiar as costas, tinham sido raladas também.

-Nas costas coça mais ainda!- disse se torcendo.- Isso irrita.

-Tá reclamando do que?- ela riu.- Isso coça ainda mais!- apontou para o pescoço.

Ele viu logo abaixo, pouco antes do ombro.

-Mas... isso.- falou e puxou de leve a gola da blusa dela.

Enorme, descendo do pescoço ao ombro, indo ao peito...

-Nunca imaginei que você fosse meio tarado Harry.- ela disse rindo.

Ele corou mais que o Rony e soltou a gola da blusa rápido, nem sabia porque tinha ficado tão chocado, balbuciou.

-Desculpe, é que eu... fui... vai ficar?

-Acho que... vai.- ela disse.

Harry não soube atinar porque estava sem respiração, só que era... ela, tão perto. Perto demais. O olhando. E... pararam por um segundo.

Quem disse que queria parar de olhar? E ele tomou a iniciativa, ela não se afastou.

Foi diferente, não foi amável, foi estranho, quente, familiar.

Quando os lábios se separaram ela suspirou, ele estava assustado.

-Isso não é um jogo para nós dois Harry.- ela disse séria.

-co..como?- ele sentiu ficar mais vermelho ainda, nem sabia porque tinha feito aquilo.

-Desejo não é amor.- ela disse passando a mão no rosto dele.- E você ainda não sabe a diferença.

-Eu... me desculpe... eu não sei... o que deu em mim...-disse se achando muito idiota.

Ela sorriu bondosamente, mas saiu do quarto, deixando-o só com seus pensamentos.

Sentiu-se mal. Só isso.

De alguma forma fizera algo errado, justamente com Morgan... ela ia acha-lo idiota... e Traíra, Hermione.

Apesar de lá no fundo, algo ficar terrivelmente satisfeito com a traição.


	17. Relação interrompida

**Cp17 Relação interrompida. **

Ficou no quarto desanimado, estavam de volta ao Largo, agora silencioso, ele não quis ver ninguém desde que acordara á noitinha, queria pensar, e constatou que estava irritadamente infeliz consigo mesmo, só agora o cansaço monstruoso daquela semana insana finalmente o abateu, e teve uma curiosa visão de um ego grande demais.

"a maioria das pessoas não se julga tanto..."

-A maioria das pessoas não é louca.- repetiu pra si mesmo baixo no meio da escuridão do quarto.

"Você não é louco..."

-Vai dormir Hangorn e me deixa pensar. Sozinho!- disse irritado.

"Ótimo! preciso descansar!" retorquiu a ave em sua mente ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentiu o peito arder.

-Ai!- sentou-se assustado, sentiu como se tivesse sido queimado no peito.- Hangorn?

A ave não respondeu, mas intrigado acendeu a varinha e olhou onde ardera por baixo da camisa do pijama... levou um susto. O pingente sumira.

Havia uma marca, uma tatuagem negra, bem no peito sobre o coração, em forma de ave, nem um pouco discreta, tocou-a.

"Vou dormir, me chame se precisar." a ave disse irritadamente.

-Em mim? Não... pode sair!- sibilou olhando a marca.

"Preciso compartilhar de um corpo vivo, para recuperar minha força, um cristal não tem esse efeito." repetiu a ave.

-Você não disse nada de compartilhar o corpo! Sai! Já tem gente demais tentando compartilhar as coisas comigo! Sai!- repetiu irritado.

"Preciso recuperar minha força ou logo não terei mais utilidade... estou cansado."

Suspirou contrariado, legal, valeu! pensou socando o travesseiro, não era muito tumultuado dentro de seu corpo e sua mente, com ele cheio de coisas para pensar, com aquela mulher o enchendo as idéias e Voldmort...

-Faz tempo que o velho Tom não me enche o saco.- pensou alto.- Será que ele finalmente desistiu de me encher? Seria bom...

"Eu gostaria de dormir..."

-Ah! essa é boa, agora vai me mandar dormir! Se toca!- disse levantando.

Fazia tempo que não sentia aquela energia obsessiva que o faria ficar acordado por mais exausto que estivesse até arranjar algo pra fazer, sentia que ia explodir, desceu até a cozinha da casa agora silenciosa, nunca imaginaria que se sentiria tão em casa ali, olhou a cozinha entrou e abriu a geladeira, catou meia dúzia de coisas e fez aquele tipo de sanduíche que arrasa o estômago e produz pesadelos medonhos a meia-noite, não que ele precisasse, apenas por divertimento até porque a fome nem era tanta, a última coisa que queria era ficar uma baleia como seu primo, e com certeza estava bem mais cheio do que a um ano atrás. Se bem que para falar a verdade, não dava uma real encarada no espelho a um tempão... na verdade não encarava o espelho desde se ver detonado após quase matar a Morgan... só de pensar no caso sentia um frio percorrer na espinha, porquê?

Porquê afinal tinha feito aquilo? Que burrada idiota... o que lhe tinha dado na cabeça para beijar a Morgan daquele jeito? Talvez fosse mesmo a criatura sem caráter que Rony tinha dito daquela vez, não? Tentara com a Cho mesmo sabendo que ela gostava de outro... tinha ficado com Ana mesmo sabendo que gostava de Hermione, sentiu uma tristeza fria, ainda sentia falta de Ana... e ficara com Hermione assim mesmo, mesmo quando Rony ainda gostava dela... e agora, ela o evitava e ele tinha ido se enfiar com Morgan... justo Morgan, para ele ela era uma amiga, uma irmã mais velha... se sentiu muito imbecil, pra não dizer um pouco verme.

-No final eu não presto mesmo.- disse se sentando.

Estava pensando besteiras de novo, pensou cortando o sanduíche em dois e cotucando o recheio, pegou a faca, ficou a olhando, como a vida era irônica.

-Estou concordando com o Snape? Devo estar pirando mesmo... -disse ainda olhando a faca.

Mas a vida era mesmo irônica, não devia estar agora, deitado, descansando, tendo o sono dos justos? Hangorn agradeceria... não tinha feito sua parte louvavelmente bem apesar de tudo? Não tinha conseguido acordar Hangorn? Salvar o Snape, tinha ajeitado o salão, catado uns diabretes, ajudado Neville, pra caramba e trazido Morgan?

-É.- disse sozinho ainda brincando com a faca arranhando a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que abrira.

Mas não... estava ali encucado. Pensando nos motivos de Dumbledore não lhe confiar os nomes dos comensais, do real motivo de ter levado uns choques na barreira que ele mesmo erguera...e muito mais coisas que...

-Hangorn!

Sentiu o peito arder por que a ave se irritou.

-Anda! Temos muito que conversar!

"Depois!", o peito voltou a queimar.

-Agora!

"Depois!", ele sentiu a marca arder mesmo.

-Agora! Caramba, preciso de respostas!!!

"Uma, só uma pergunta, o resto espera."

Era uma visão estranha, "não admira eu estar ficando doido..." uma luz brotou de seu peito e então a ave de fogo se fez presente, pousou na mesa o encarando, era óbvio que estava cansada, seu fogo era pálido e fraco.

-Fale.- disse a ave.

-Preciso de algumas respostas... agora, sobre aquele dia, dos diabretes certo?

-Continue.

-Malfoy foi afetado... você me alertou que ele estava mal, porque?

-Porque o que? porque ele foi afetado ou porque ele está doente?

-Os dois!- disse irritado.

-Ele foi afetado, você deve saber, você ergueu a barreira!

-Mas a barreira era para barrar criaturas...

-Você respondeu sua própria pergunta, quanto a ele...

-Malfoy é uma criatura? Seja específico!

-Sua amiga mesmo disse, há uma imensa probabilidade dele ser um mestiço.

-Mes...mestiço...- repetiu.

-Óbvio! Quanto a doença dele, não é exatamente uma doença e sim uma maldição. Satisfeito? Boa noite.

-Espera!- disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito quando a ave abriu as asas.

-Já respondi mais de uma pergunta...

-Ergui aquela barreira, porque fui afetado? Porque estava carregando você?

-Não estávamos compartilhando o corpo naquela hora, e não posso ser afetada, não sou uma criatura, sou um espírito.

-Então...- disse sério.

A ave se agitou.

-Você é um mestiço.- disse sonsamente.

-Seja específico!- sibilou estreitando os olhos.- Tem haver com o que aquela, bruxa, Lilith...

-Não fale o nome dela!-disse a ave irritada.

-Porquê? Ela é esposa do Voldmort?

-Ele não teve a sorte e você não vai querer a honra.- disse a ave.- Você devia perguntar a seus amigos... sobre seus olhos.

-Meus olhos?

Mas a ave se arrepiou e brilhou.

"Mais tarde, estou com sono...pergunte a ele, Dumbledore."

-Não... ei! Ai!- disse quando sentiu o peito queimar.- Mas que droga!

Tinha saído dali com mais perguntas que respostas.

Olhou a faca em sua mão, atirou-a irritadamente na coluna de madeira a frente, ela ficou fincada, balançando. Harry bateu a cabeça na mesa.

-Eu queria desligar agora... esvaziar o cérebro inteiro numa penseira.

Mas o vai e vem da faca na madeira lhe enfeitiçou, logo estava com a gaveta aberta e com algumas facas na mão, mais três fincadas na madeira e duas no chão, mais três na mão direita, uma na esquerda, era definitivamente melhor com a esquerda...

-Isso não é uma brincadeira saudável.- disse ela da porta.

Que maravilha, Morgan, pensou desanimado, tudo que precisava era dela o vendo bancar o maluco com tendências homicidas...

-Não, não é... mas relaxa.-disse a olhando.

Ela puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se, não deixava de ser a coisa mais vermelha que já tinha visto, mesmo de cabelo curto...

Ele ainda estava com a mão erguida, pronto para arremessar a faca, mas quando ela entrou se distraiu, então quando ela sentou ele acabou relaxando.

-Que m!- disse soltando a faca.

Ela tinha escorregado, aberto um corte nos dedos, ardia um pouco, deixou as outras na gaveta e se virou para lavar o corte na pia.

-Avisei...

-Entendi! Certo!- disse irritado.

Catou o pano para enxugar o ferimento, a olhou.

Morgan o inquiria com os olhos, aqueles olhos violeta que vira na face de um Dragão...

-Desculpe.- disse por fim olhando o corte.- Estou irritado.

-Não consegue dormir ainda? Pesadelos, Voldmort?

Ele a olhou, novamente, fazia tempo afinal, como sentira saudade daquela voz...

-O que aconteceu depois que você acordou? O que te contaram Morgan?

Ela juntou as sobrancelhas.

-Quase nada, não deu tempo não é? Moody tinha ido me ver quando chegou o almoço, eu ia ficar em observação, então... estávamos com alguns comensais nos corredores... pelo que Moody me deu a entender, estão se multiplicando, principalmente alguns estrangeiros... é tudo... mas... e você? Como esteve? Como foi... depois daquele dia?

Parou pra pensar... olhando as facas cravadas na madeira.

-Foi difícil, no começo...- disse ainda olhando a madeira.- Mas acho que fui superando.- sorriu brevemente.- As coisas meio que correram depois, tem sido tudo meio que corrido demais.

Ela suspirou, olhou a mesa, só então ele percebeu que não tinha comido nada.

-Posso?- ela apontou o sanduíche.

-Se quiser arriscar.-sorriu.

Ela pegou uma das metades mordendo-a pensativa, ele abriu mais duas cervejas deixou uma aberta na frente dela.

-Bebendo mais do que eu?- ela riu.

-É... você me estragou.

Acabou contando a Morgan tudo que acontecera no tempo em que ela ficara afastada do mundo...ela ficou realmente chocada com algumas coisas... o que ele achou engraçado foi a reação a algumas afirmações, embaladas pela sexta rodada de cerveja...

-Di/lua Lovegood?- ela riu.- Que fofinhos! Vão nascer um monte de piradinhos ruivos...

-Morgan, que maldade...- disse rindo também.

Ela o olhou e fez sinal para ele se aproximar:

-Que nem esses dois aqui.- ela apontou para o segundo andar.- Vão ser bonitinhos... pequenos lobinhos furta-cor... camaleões peludinhos...

-Morgan... isso foi horrível.- disse, mas continuou rindo.

-Não, verdade, eles fazem um belo casal, eu sempre soube.

-Foi você que me chamou a atenção lembra?

-É foi.- Ela riu.-E você... quem diria... tentando por chifres na namorada...

Ele parou de rir.

-Isso não teve graça Morgan.- disse se endireitando na cadeira.

-Ei... relaxa, não queria te irritar... mas o que houve? Você falou da Hermione com uma voz magoada.

-Não aconteceu nada.- disse se levantando.- Vou dormir, boa noite.

Ela segurou-o.

-Não aconteceu nada.- ela disse séria.- Talvez seja esse o problema não?

Ele definitivamente queria ir dormir, pensar naquilo lhe dava agulhadas na consciência.

-Olha Morgan,não sei o que aconteceu, e sim, eu não estou indo bem com a Mione, mas não é o que você está pensando.

Ela ainda o olhava séria, definitivamente encarando-o, ele sentiu uma péssima sensação de estar sendo analizado.

-Hermione vai perder você... -disse Morgan soltando-o.- Ela devia saber como iria ser... mas... como dizem...

-Do que você está falando?- ele a olhou.

Morgan riu.

-Eu não vou ser a primeira, nem a última, Hermione devia ter percebido...

-Pare de brincar com isso.- disse irritado.- Não gosto desse tipo de insinuação.- disse saindo.

-Dizem que o ciúme é um demônio de olhos verdes.- ela falou.

Ele parou na porta.

-Como?

-Dizem: O ciúme é um demônio de olhos verdes...- ela se virou para olhá-lo.- Você não percebeu.

-Como assim, Morgan isso não tem graça.- deu uns passos de volta.

-Eu percebi, eles são igualzinhos aos da sua mãe...

-Pare de fazer brincadeira Morgan!- disse de mau-humor.- Fala o que quer falar.

-Só estou dizendo que você tem os mesmos olhos verdes de sua mãe... seus olhos... não sou a primeira que cai por eles... Como você acha que ela fisgou o mulherengo do seu pai? Sabe, é melhor controlar esse seu CHARME... ou ela vai te tratar ainda pior...

-Morgan... você só está me confundindo.- disse irritado com a brincadeira.

A outra deu de ombros. Ele saiu da cozinha com sono e irritado, não precisava de Morgan dizendo que era cafajeste. Já tinha sido muito ruim ter sido acusado daquilo no ano anterior, aquele tipo de acusação fizera ele perder Ana... pra sempre. E aquilo tudo era confuso.

Caiu na cama já dormindo.

Acordou naquela manhã de domingo quase sem lembrança alguma de estar irritado, apenas com a sensação de que estava na hora de voltar, sabendo que tinha certa coisa pra fazer, o que lhe dava arrepios. Se vestiu desanimadamente, e se olhou no espelho, fazer as pazes consigo mesmo era difícil, pelo menos parecia saudável, Morgan só podia estar brincando... Charme? Não, com certeza não era um cara bonito, nem atraente, era um baixinho magrela, meio esquisito e cheio de cicatrizes e cabelos brancos, constatou com desagrado, aqueles fios que tinham aparecido graças aquela noite maldita, tinham ganho amiguinhos, puxou a franja pra frente... talvez fosse isso, talvez Hermione gostasse dele, só não queria tocá-lo... embora não parecer se importar com isso antes, talvez algo que tinha feito, mas tinha que esperar, teria que chegar em Hogwarts para falar com ela.Talvez tivesse que entender o lado dela, algo que ainda não tinha visto...

-E aí Harry?- perguntou Thonks animada.- Pronto para partir?

-É pronto.- disse sorrindo, acabou lembrando do que Morgan dissera... maldade... Remo e Thonks combinavam muito bem...

-Vou como?- perguntou para Remo que entrava.

-Lareira.-sorriu ele.- É mais rápido fácil e seguro.

-E o Neville?- só lembrara do rapaz agora.

-Vai voltar á noite.- disse Thonks animada.- Sabe como é, está matando a saudade da família, mas volta a noitinha.

Harry não quis dizer nada, mas pensou amargamente com sua xícara de chá que não, não sabia como era.

-E Morgan?- perguntou para Remo.

-Está de volta ao ministério, partiu com Moody agora de manhã. Um reforço bem vindo.

-Ela deixou um recado esquisito.- riu Thonks.- Era... não ligue pra pouco... disse que você entenderia.

-Ah... tá.- disse sem pensar nas palavras.

-Ficou combinado que você voltaria no horário de almoço.- interrompeu Lupin.- Você gostaria de fazer alguma coisa nesse tempo?

-Algumas horas? Não consigo imaginar nada para fazer, porquê?

-Gostaria de lhe mostrar uma coisa.- ele sorriu.

Seguiu Remo sem ânimo, até entrar no quarto que uma vez servira a Bicuço.

-Ah!- exclamou surpreso.- Tá inteira!

-Não.- respondeu Remo.- Mas vou dar um jeitinho.

Harry se aproximou e tocou a moto, realmente, inteira não era uma boa definição, estava completamente arranhada, lixada seria o termo, mas lembrando do acidente, era incrível que estivesse daquele jeito, bom, era incrível ele ter saído vivo também...

-Poxa, Sirius iria me matar se me visse enfiando ela na frente de um caminhão não?- disse para Lupin.

-Com certeza.- disse o outro acenando para o rapaz pegar uma caixa ali perto.

Ficaram a manhã inteira desmontando a moto e falando de o quanto Sirius, ele e seu pai, gostavam de motos...

-É que eu nunca tive dinheiro pra isso.- riu Remo.- E seu pai... bem, com certeza sua mãe odiava a idéia.

-Remo, - tentou parecer displicente.- O que você sabe da minha mãe?

O outro o olhou.

-Como assim?- disse retirando parte da roda.

-Como ela era, em Hogwarts? Ela era boa, com as matérias, não era?

-Era sim, menos herbologia...- ele sorriu.- Ela dizia que se gostasse de flores se chamaria Petûnia... bom, agora entendo o que ela queria dizer...

Harry riu, sua tia gostava de flores, quantas vezes fora obrigado a limpar o jardim perfeito de sua tia...

-Sua mãe era especial, Harry.- disse Remo ainda distraído tentando retirar uma peça especialmente torta.- Ela parecia ver coisas que os outros não viam...

-Como assim?-disse interessado.

-Ah, por exemplo.- ele parou como se lembrasse de algo.- Nunca precisamos contar que eu era lobisomem, ela parecia já saber... engraçado, eu nunca havia pensado nisso...- balançou a cabeça.- Só sei que quando seu pai a viu...

-Ele se apaixonou por ela, mesmo.-disse passando-lhe um pano.

-Nunca duvide disso.- disse Remo o olhando limpando a mão no pano.- Seu pai amava muito a Lily. Até parou de azarar as pessoas.- disse Lupin o olhando sorrindo.

-É... tentou... só um pouquinho.- disse lembrando do que vira na penseira no quinto ano.

-Ainda incomodado com isso?

-Não, nem tanto... agora me diz como ela era?

Lupin o olhou fixamente.

-Diferente. Engraçado, ela era mesmo diferente das outras...

Mas Thonks os interrompeu, lá embaixo a professora Minerva o chamava via lareira, voltou a por as vestes e se despediu.

Meia hora depois estava de volta a sala da Profa McGonagall, bem na hora do almoço.

-Espero que tudo esteja melhor agora.- disse Minerva fechando a porta.- Seus amigos estão almoçando.

-Claro.- disse acenando com a cabeça.- O que foi dito de minha saída?E do Neville?

-Bem, sobre o Neville, ele foi ver os pais, não precisamos inventar nada, quanto a você, você foi resolver problemas com as heranças... só isso.- ela lhe deu um aceno grave.- Agora, é melhor se reunir aos outros.

Ela fechou a porta da sala e ele saiu em direção ao salão, agora pensando firmemente em falar com Hermione, antes que perdesse a coragem, tinha que falar com ela, era importante.

Eles estavam na mesa, Rony ao lado de Luna, falando com Gina e Hermione, na mesa sonserina uma Emília cotucou Goyle, e pode perceber que Simas falava alegremente com Lilá e Parvati, ambas o olharam quando entrou, lhe acenaram.

Sorriu quando Hermione ergueu os olhos, teve uma recepção fria. Gina começou a enchê-lo de perguntas e Rony também, Luna pareceu entender quando ele ficou quieto, lhe deu um sorriso e olhou para Hermione. Ele decidiu:

-Mione, podemos conversar, agora?- disse pondo a mão no braço dela.

Ela se levantou sem falar nada. Gina e Rony trocaram um olhar com ele, já que ele não abrira a boca, ele e Hermione foram saindo pelo salão, felizmente não estavam sendo olhados, muitos alunos iam e vinham preocupados com suas vidas, então ela parou um pouco antes da porta e virou para ele:

-Tá me fala o que quer falar.

-Aqui?- ele soltou sem querer.

-É, aqui.- ela disse séria.- Não dou mais nenhum passo sem deixar algumas coisas bem claras.

Ela realmente parecia brava, ele suspirou contrariado, ali não era o melhor lugar, mas na pior da hipóteses, talvez ela evitasse brigar com ele um público, começou a falar, na verdade a pedir desculpas mesmo sem saber exatamente o que tinha feito de errado, até finalmente citar o que sabia ter feito de errado.

-Foi muita idiotice minha, Mione, mas eu prefiro falar pra você, espero...

-O quê?- ela balbuciou o encarando.- O QUÊ?!- gritou.

Tinha certeza que aquilo não era bom sinal, e aquele grito tinha chamado muita atenção.

-Foi um erro, nem eu sei porque...a Morgan...- tentou falar.

Foi pior.

-Cala a boca Harry!- ela disse com os olhos brilhando furiosa.- Seu... Seu... IDIOTA!

Doeu. Doeu, porque não esperava a reação, e porque não esperava levar um tabefe daqueles tão cedo novamente, não na frente de todo mundo, ela girou os calcanhares e saiu imperiosa do salão.

Ele ficou um tempo sem reação, até sair atrás dela, até porque não teria coragem de olhar para dentro do salão tão cedo.

Pelo menos teve a dignidade de não gritar o nome dela pelos corredores, pelo jeito que ela corria devia estar furiosa mesmo, sabia perfeitamente para onde ela estava indo, ainda sentindo o rosto quente, ela tinha a mão bem mais pesada que a Ana e podia empatar com o Rony, "talvez esteja escrito na minha testa: Pode tacar a mão" pensou irritado.

-Hermione!- disse no corredor.- Mione, pára, vamos conversar!

Ela estava entrando pelo retrato, ele entrou logo atrás segurou-a pelo braço.

-Me larga Harry!- ela disse bufando.- Me larga!

-Mione, pelo menos fala comigo!- disse nervoso.

-Falar com você? E adianta? Você escuta?-ela estava vermelha.

-Claro que escuto...- se defendeu.

-Então porque não falou comigo antes?

-Você não está entendendo! Eu não...

-Então presta a atenção!- ela disse furiosa, mas chorando.- EU NÃO MERECIA ISSO!!!

-Eu... sei.- ele não queria que ela ficasse tão... alterada.

-EU... Eu tenho... AH! QUE ÓDIO!Eu desconfiava, sempre desconfiei.

-Não fale assim! Isso não tem o menor...- ele já tinha ouvido aquilo antes...

-Você não se importa! Você é um egoísta!

-Mione isso tá me ofendendo!

-É pra ofender! É pra doer! A verdade dói!- ela gritou.

Meia dúzia de calouros e secundanistas tinha parado tanto na ida como na vinda para olhar, e tinha gente no corredor escutando, já que o retrato estava aberto.

-Não fale isso! Na verdade você também não está ajudando!- era verdade, se ela falasse com ele seria tão mais fácil.

-Eu? Eu não estou ajudando? Sabe de uma coisa Harry?! EU NÃO QUERO SABER! NÃO QUERO TE VER! ACABOU!!! EU... AH!- ela saiu para o dormitório.

-EI!- disse indo atrás, parando na beira da escada vendo-a empurrar duas calouras que o olharam assustadas.- MIONE! DESCE!!! NÃO SE ESCONDE ASSIM! EI!

-PÁRA DE BERRAR AÍ EM BAIXO!- foi a resposta.- SEU CRETINO! NÃO QUERO ESCUTAR A SUA VOZ!!!

Ele perdeu a capacidade de protestar, se calou, olhou em volta, com a cara suficientemente feia pra todo mundo se mandar, e a sala voltou a ganhar vida, a maioria saindo rapidinho.

Sentou-se na poltrona em frente a lareira, mão no peito, correr daquele jeito o tinha cansado, estava sem fôlego, estava tão arrependido de ter aberto a boca que tremia, na verdade podia sentir, quando colocou as mãos na cabeça, podia sentir os braços amortecidos.

-Ih...- Rony sentou na poltrona ao lado.- O que foi isso?

-Nossa Harry, eu sabia que a Mione estava furiosa, mas esse tapa...- começou Gina.

-Não tem problema- disse infeliz ainda olhando para o chão.- Eu mereci.

-Mas você teve motivos para sair.- começou Rony.

-Ótimos motivos.- complementou Gina.

-Esse tapa não teve nada a ver com eu ter saído.- completou.- E eu realmente mereci.- suspirou os olhando.

Os dois se sentaram, estavam obviamente curiosos, mas ele não estava a fim de divagar sobre suas asnices, sorriu para Gina.

-Deu certo, Neville volta à noite, está matando a saudade dos pais.

Gina sorriu, olhos brilhantes, então não se conteve e o abraçou.

-Ah, Harry! Você é um anjo!

Rony fez uma careta, Harry deu uns tapinhas no braço da garota.

-Que é isso Gina, Não precisa exagerar, e... não repete isso, eu não gosto.

A garota se endireitou, meio constrangida.

-Ah. O Nel deve estar nas nuvens.- riu Rony.- Então como foi?

-Bem.- disse vagamente.

O outro lhe encarou.

-Não sei, não fiquei com eles...- disse se levantando.

-Porque não?- perguntou Gina.

-Por nada, reunião de família. E a avó de Neville passou mal...

-Mas ela está bem?- perguntou Gina.

-Está sim. Acho que foi emoção demais. Bem, vou trocar de roupa, dormir um pouco e... pensar.- disse indo para o dormitório.

-Falando em pensar.- começou Rony maldosamente.- Porque o tapa hein?

-Porque eu beijei a Morgan.- disse saindo de fininho.

Estava no meio da escada quando Escutou.

-HARRY SEU ANIMAL!!! EU AVISEI!!!- Rony gritou.

As orelhas de Harry estavam definitivamente doídas depois que os dois irmãos terminaram... bem, Gina tinha sido incisiva, o xingara um monte e depois saiu indo consolar Hermione... "ela sim, merecia atenção..." segundo a ruiva.

"Mulheres..." pensou.

Se bem que com Rony não foi diferente, ele o xingou um monte, depois ficou impressionado... depois tirou muito sarro da sua cara... voltou a xingar... e depois... foi um repeteco de tudo até Simas e Dino chegarem e lhe darem a linda notícia que meia escola comentando e que Lilá tinha acabado de descobrir o motivo.

-E agora estão consolando a Hermione.- disse Simas rindo.-Ou deveriam estar, porque eu vi as duas correndo para falar com as amiguinhas da Corvinal...

-Harry você tá Fud!- disse Rony sem cerimônia alguma.

-E qual a novidade?-disse dando de ombros.

-Agora me fala Harry...- Dino começou a rir.- Pelo menos valeu a pena? A professora Morgan é bonita.

-Não.- disse incisivo.

Os três o olharam.

-Não vai dizer que a Morgan beija mal,- riu Rony.- Não é a primeira vez que vocês...

-Rony!-cortou-o indignado.

-EPA!-gritou maldosamente Simas.- Harry, quem diria... não foi o primeiro!

-Ei! Não é bem assim...- aquilo estava ficando ridículo.-E foi ela que...

-Então é sentimento correspondido... Harry, Duas?- começou Dino.- Como você consegue hein?

Estava se afundando ainda mais.

-Podemos mudar de assunto?- disse desanimado.

Os três rapazes se olharam e sorriram.

-NÃO!!!

Na hora em que finalmente largaram do seu pé e puderam voltar as conversas normais, e isso que eles não pararam de fazer piadas,era quase noite e ele nem teve coragem de ir jantar, ia encarar o mundo obrigatoriamente na manhã de segunda, preferia ficar quieto até digerir a encrenca toda, Hermione foi outra que não deu sinal de vida, Harry nem imaginava o tamanho do fã clube dela até ver quantos garotos o olharam torto na sala comunal.

-Eu acho que logo, logo alguém vai organizar meu linchamento.- disse baixo.

-Você não viu a reunião das garotas da Corvinal, bem você não é popular lá mesmo.- disse Rony.- Luna disse que foi engraçado.

-Imagino... que maravilha.- resmungou quando Lilá e Parvati passaram, para sair.

O engraçado é que Parvati voltou e chegou no lado dele:

-Ela tá uma fera, mais passa, não se preocupe.- ela sorriu e saiu junto com Lilá.

Harry não entendeu.

-Eu entendi direito?-perguntou para Rony.

-Sei lá.- disse ele.- Elas são doidas. Xadrez?

Aceitou.

Quase duas da manhã quando o retrato se abriu e ele entrou, nunca pareceu tão bem, Gina deu um enorme sorriso e correu para abraça-lo.

-NEL!!!

-E aí?- ele perguntou.- Sentiu minha falta?

Que inveja, pensou Harry, como gostaria de ter sido recebido assim. Mas a vida não era perfeita, felicidade de uns...

-E então como estão seus pais?- perguntou Rony.

-Muito bem,- ele sorriu.- Desorientados... as vezes acham que eu tenho dois anos... as vezes me reconhecem, mas melhoram mais hoje.

Neville parou em frente a Harry, estava repentinamente sério.

-Minha avó me fez prometer que ia lhe pedir desculpas, mas eu não vou pedir.

Harry achou estranho.

-Você não ia aceitar, eu sei, você é teimoso.-disse ele.

-Não mesmo.- sorriu.

Neville colocou a mão no seu ombro:

-Harry, eu lhe devo muito.

-Que é...

Neville o interrompeu.

-Eu lhe devo muito mesmo, você é mais que um irmão pra mim. Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado, no que seja, eu vou estar perto.

-Eu sei.- respondeu.

-Obrigado, mesmo.

Sorriu, porque não tinha palavras.


	18. Canção na torre

Todo mundo tropeça, comete erros, burradas e mancadas... eu não sei se bebi ou bati ca cabeça quando escrevi esse capítulo BREGA! Odeio ele e o renegaria se não fosse parte dessa fic que me dá gastrite de amor e ódio... aviso, diabéticos e sensíveis leiam um parágrafo por dia... rsrsrs, se vc tem bom gosto, me perdoe, só esse cap que é tão brega.

* * *

**Cp18 Canção na torre (feliz aniversário Hermione...) **

Quando enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro aquela noite achou que não ia conseguir dormir, mas sabia que não podia virar a segunda noite, tinha prometido a si mesmo que não ia mais virar as noites, era perigoso, o cansaço era um inimigo.Mas ter mil coisas na cabeça não ajudava.

Mesmo.

Acabou afundando em um sono morno. Hangorn queimando no peito. Não foi um sono restaurador, foi intermitente e cheio de pesadelos, além de que sentiu um desconfortável calor a noite toda.

-Acorda!Tá atrasado dorminhoco.

A almofada o atingiu carregando a cortina da cama junto.

-Valeu Rony!- disse se levantando embolado na cortina.

-Anda Harry!- gritou Simas.- Queremos ver sua chegada triunfal no salão.

-Vão pro inferno!- ele disse tentando sair debaixo da cortina.

-Qualé, desse jeito vai chegar atrasado na sua execução, Matador!- riu Neville que já tinha sido informado da situação.

-Querem parar de palhaçada?!- disse enfiando a cabeça para fora.

Os quatro o olharam, ele mesmo se estranhou, ainda sentado na cama, pegou, pensou que era brincadeira, puxou, doeu, tirou do rosto, encarou os quatro.

-Tá bem, quem foi o panaca que me azarou?-disse sério.

Os outros se olharam constrangidos, só Rony estava tentando não rir.

-Rony!- disse se levantando.

Pior ainda, quando se levantou pode ver a real dimensão da coisa.

-Olha, eu não ia ter uma boa idéia dessas.- riu Rony.- Se fosse o Fred ou o Jorge...

-Preciso de uma tesoura! Urgente!- disse se olhando no espelho.

Seus cabelos caiam em mechas revoltas abaixo da cintura, caiam em frente ao rosto, já tinha se visto assim, e não gostava da idéia.

-Não vai dar tempo.- disse Simas saindo.- A não ser que não vá tomar café.

-É, e isso vai ser estranho, vão dizer que você tá fugindo.- disse Dino o acompanhando.

-EU NÃO VOU DESCER COM ESSE CABELO!!! NEM MORTO!-disse irritado abrindo o malão procurando uma tesoura.

-Pense positivo.- Rony continuou rindo.-A primeira aula é com o Snape.

-NEVILLE!- disse se virando para o outro que o olhava morrendo de vontade de rir.-Pega sua varinha e corta!

Neville o olhou.

-Mas...

-Usa um defindo, um resus... corta isso!- disse irritado puxando a cabeleira pra trás.-Ei Rony onde você vai?

-Vou pedir uma tesoura para Gina antes que você resolva cortar sozinho.

Neville riu:

-Anda troca de roupa, antes que as meninas resolvam lhe ver nesse novo estilo.

-Até você Neville! Poxa, eu to indo bem!-disse pegando a roupa enquanto o outro saía rindo.

Estalou os dedos e apontou a varinha para o próprio cabelo.

-Finite Incatatem!- nada.- Finite incatatem!- continuou olhando o espelho.- FINITE INCATATEM! AI!- exclamou quando sentiu um choque e os fios mais curtos se ergueram.-Punk não! Abaixa!

Já estava vestido quando Gina entrou correndo.

Ela parou bem na sua frente.

-Não ria!- disse nervoso.

Não adiantou, ela começou a rir.

-A qualé!- disse já ficando realmente chateado.

-Sabe de uma coisa...- ela disse.- Não corte.

-Cê tá maluca?-disse a olhando.

-A Hermione gosta, dê um susto nela.

-Você não vai me convencer a ficar assim.

E quem disse que Gina não sabia convencer?

-O que você tá fazendo?- disse sentado na cama, já chateado com a demora do corte.

-Uma trança.- ela disse simplesmente.

-UMA O QUÊ?- se virou.-Você disse que ia cortar! Gina eu acreditei em você!

-Pára de reclamar,- ela puxou a trança.-E eu cortei um pouquinho.

Bem pouquinho pelo que pode ver. Olhou a garota com uma cara assassina.

-Corta isso!

-Não! Você merece passar essa vergonha! E escolhe, é trancinha ou rabo de cavalo!

-Porque tenho a impressão que vocês são responsáveis por isso?-disse puxando a trança.- Nem morto entro na sala do Snape com uma trancinha!

-Ótimo, falte a aula, porque não vai dar tempo de tomar o café.-disse Rony da porta.- Eu vou comer!

-Ei! Ah larga isso Gina... passa essa tesoura pra cá!

-Não!- ela riu e saiu correndo atrás de Rony.

-AH! EU MATO VOCÊS!!!- disse descendo a escada.- GINA PASSA ESSA TESOURA PRA CÁ!ACCIO MOCHILA!- meneou a varinha no fim da escada.-ACCIO TESOU...

-PROTEGO!- a garota gritou lá da sala comunal.

-Gostaria que parassem de berrar na sala comunal- disse ela descendo a escada.- Existem pessoas normais querendo ter um dia decente.

Hermione parecia ter pego uma enorme gripe, estava com o rosto levemente avermelhado, expressão cansada e olhos inchados, Harry se arrependeu até o último fio de cabelo comprido que tinha de ter contado a verdade. "Eu sou uma anta!" pensou.

Ela passou por ele direto e saiu ao lado de Gina que ainda se virou e lhe fez uma careta segurando a tesoura.

-Anda, Harry, vai ser divertido, quero ver do que vão falar mais... do beijo, do seu cabelo ou da cara amassada da Mione.

-Isso não tem graça Rony.- disse seguindo o amigo.

já nos corredores perto do salão dava pra ver que estava chamando a atenção, alguns alunos cochichavam, bem isso não acontecera a vida inteira? Já devia estar acostumado. Definitivamente, seu cabelo "discreto" era a última coisa que lhe preocupava quando se aproximou do salão.

-Potter! Ei Potter! Não tem vergonha nessa cara não?- gritou Pansy.

-Imagine, a vergonha dele é igual ao senso de moda, inexistente! Bela trancinha Potter!-riu Emília.

-Calma meninas... é melhor dar distância dele, e aí? A Granger já enjoou?-completou Malfoy.

-Se condoendo Malfoy?- respondeu.- É, porque pra alguém que está levando um chifrão da Parkinson e do Nott, você deve sentir uma certa solidariedade não?- disse maldosamente.- Achei que você não soubesse o que é vergonha Pansy... pra sair todo dia com essa cara... e não tenho que discutir senso estético com alguém que parece um toucinho com saia e peruca de palha... Bulstrode, agora saiam da porta que tem gente que ainda não perdeu a fome mesmo olhando pra vocês!- disse passando por eles.

-Hum... poderosa!- disse Rony segurando o riso.

-Ah, cala boca Rony! Esse dia já está ruim o suficiente sem você ajudar!

-Espera chegar...

-Não fale o nome daquele morcego ou vou vomitar! Caramba, dá um tempo!- disse olhando Hermione que o olhava e pegou a mochila saindo , passando pelo outro lado da mesa.- Mas que droga, ela podia me dar uma chance de falar...

-Vou repetir o que você falou: Dá um tempo.-disse Rony.

Teve que literalmente engolir a comida, pois estava em cima da hora.

-Anda Rony... quer chegar atrasado de novo?- disse puxando o amigo que ainda enfiava um pedaço de torta salgada na boca.

-Xá caba... seja tagados mesmo.- terminou engolindo o que tinha na boca.

-Deixa de ser porco e anda!- disse saindo correndo.- Snape vai dar aquela detenção se a gente se atrasar de novo!

-Tá... então queima o chão.- disse o ruivo segurando a mochila enquanto corriam.

Voltaram a correr como na semana anterior. Estavam até com uma certa vantagem, poderia até ter chego na hora se não fosse o incidente...

estavam a dois corredores da sala quando ao dobrar numa esquina Rony passou e Harry sentiu o puxão, sentiu o estalo no pescoço.

-CORDINHA! CORDINHA! ONDE VOU AMARRAR ESSA CORDINHA?- riu pirraça agarrando a ponta da trança de Harry.

-Pirraça seu Poltergeist desgraçado! LARGA!- disse puxando também.

-Hum! Lustre!- riu o homenzinho.

-Pirraça não se atreva!

Quando chegou na porta, ela estava fechada, respirou fundo, afastou o cabelo do rosto e entrou.

Snape levantou o rosto.

-Atrasado Potter! São...- ele parou de falar quando o olhou.

Harry queria morrer, mas pelo menos Snape não falou nada de muito ofensivo, apenas deu um sorriso torto, com certeza se segurando para não rir também, se é que Snape fosse capaz de rir... porque alguns alunos estavam rindo baixo, até porque nesse caso Snape não poderia rir muito.

-São vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória. -ele disse e se virou.

Harry sentou do lado de Rony que enfiara a mão na boca para não gargalhar, Hermione franziu a testa, mas desviou rápido o olhar, Neville fez um aceno com a cabeça como quem pergunta o que aconteceu, mas Rony não aguentou.

-Cara, você tá ridículo, tá igual ao Snape... porquê cortou?

-Pirraça me encontrou e,- disse baixo tirando pena e pergaminho.- amarrou meu cabelo no lustre... não tive escolha,era cortar ou ficar pendurado... ou pior... ficar careca... aquele Poltergueist me paga!

Rony teve que enfiar o punho inteiro na boca para não rir.

Foi uma tediosa aula de revisão sobre criaturas das trevas...

Quando saíram para o almoço, estavam com as mãos doídas e olhos cheios de sono.

-Essa foi a aula mais chata que já tive na vida.-Rony se esticou.

-Pior que essa só uma aula do Binns...- disse Harry.- Hermione, porque você copiou tudo aquilo?

Ela parou no meio do caminho.

-Porque ao contrário de você eu levo as coisas a sério!- ela disse e apressou o passo.

-Eu não disse pra dar um tempo?- perguntou Rony.

Mas ele sorria:

-Ela estava prestando a atenção, antes ser xingado que ignorado.

-Ás vezes eu não te entendo.- disse Neville acenando para Gina.

A garota o olhou com imenso desagrado.

-Porque cortou?

-Mas que droga! Dá pra esquecer isso um pouco?- disse empurrando a mochila de volta para o ombro.

-Toma.- ela lhe deu um elástico.- Pelo menos prende... tá parecendo o Snape!- ela disse aborrecida e abraçou Neville que ria abertamente.

Rony só encolheu os ombros.

No almoço percebeu que os comentários e olhares não o incomodavam mais do que a falta de retorno de Hermione, na verdade ela parecia ter atingido o ápice do mau-humor quando saiu de onde estava sentado no almoço e foi se sentar com Lilá e Parvati.

-Ela está exagerando.- grunhiu.

-Eu não acho.- disse Gina olhando diretamente para Neville que sorriu ao entender o recado.

-Tá, agora posso mudar de assunto?- disse Rony sério.- Estamos atrasados uma semana, então como eu, você e você Gina somos tudo que restou do time, vamos nos reunir depois das aulas hoje, reunião rápida para falar dos dias de teste.

-Hoje temos aulas de Astronomia... outro tipo de aulinha que dá sono...-comentou distraído.

-Tá mas preciso disso, e desta vez não estou pedindo.- disse Rony em tom de quem encerra a conversa.

Harry o olhou, o amigo estava realmente sério, colocou a mão ao lado da cabeça.

-Tá certo senhor capitão!!!

Os três bruxos o olharam, claro que não entenderam nada do cumprimento trouxa, e ele não se importou em explicar.

-Tá, lá vai afundar todo o meu esquema pra organizar a AD..., mas ok, hoje.

Gina e Neville concordaram e saíram, com certeza com mais coisa a fazer antes das aulas da tarde, então Harry pode perceber, o amigo lançava uns olhares para a mesa da Corvinal, já que não era um total monstro de insensibilidade, resolveu sair e liberar o amigo.

-Hum, Rony, se importa se eu for a biblioteca... acho que perdi a fome.- disse saindo.

-Ah... claro.- respondeu o ruivo.

Ele saiu correndo para a mesa da Corvinal antes de Harry chegar a porta.

Se enfiou na biblioteca... idéia mais imbecil, pensou com seus botões... não havia com certeza lugar naquele castelo que lembrasse mais de Hermione, Bom, para espanto de uns secundanistas e quartanistas e sob o olhar atento de Pince, se dirigiu diretamente a sessão reservada, a qual tinha total e irrestrito acesso. Achou engraçado os burburinhos quando tirou o gancho com a corda que separava a sessão do resto da biblioteca e passou em seguida recolocando-o.

Andou devagar olhando a lombada de alguns tomos muito velhos, apenas tentando descobrir o que tinham escritos na lombada, então se lembrou de um livro e particular, tentou achá-lo. Um livro que a anos o tinha dado o maior susto, um livro preto e prata.

Não demorou para encontrá-lo, o dedo deslizou pela lombada... sorriu, se o abrisse agora, ele mataria todos de susto ou dessa vez se calaria?

No primeiro ano aquele livro quase o matara de susto quando berrou... forçou os olhos para ver o título esmaecido.

-Potere Dominatore...- leu baixo.

Abriu-o esperando o grito terrível, mas nada, apenas páginas e páginas numa língua que não entendia... talvez fosse a página errada... ou talvez só berrasse á noite, ou só berrasse com fedelhos de onze anos que invadiam a biblioteca usando capas de invisibilidade... pegou-o.

Escutou a movimentação nos corredores e percebeu que era hora de sair se não quisesse chegar atrasado na próxima aula.

Enfiou o livrão na bancada de Pince que o olhou:

-Vai levar esse?- perguntou espantada.

-Vou.- disse displicentemente.

-Sabe ler latim?- ela sorriu.

-Dou um jeito.- respondeu sem olhá-la.

Ela encolheu os ombros e rabiscou as fichas de saída do livro, quando ele se virava para sair apoiando o livro pesado com uma mão abrindo a mochila com a outra ela disse num comentário solto.

-Sua mãe dizia a mesma coisa, que gosto estranho.- disse a bibliotecária.

Se não estivesse entramado em cada fibra de seu ser o quanto Irma Pince podia ser terrível se houvesse qualquer coisas com os livros, ele teria derrubado o livro pelo modo que se virou.

-Me desculpe...

A bibliotecária o olhou.

-O que a senhora disse?

-Que sua mãe adorava esse livro... mas também não sabia ler em latim, gosto estranho.- disse dando de ombros novamente e se virando para a pilha de livros ao lado.

Ela continuou a arrumar a pilha de livros que iria devolver para as prateleiras sem se importar com a cara que Harry fazia, apenas comentou:

-Está atrasado rapaz, as aulas já começaram...

Ele se forçou a sair da biblioteca.

A aula de história não podia ser mais tediosa, até porque agora todo espaço de sua mente estava no livro em sua mochila... o livro berrador... o preferido de sua mãe... mas porque ela gostava de um livro que não podia ler?

"Porque você o pegou afinal?"

"sei lá, Hangorn... porque estava entediado?"

"Você não tem sutileza."

"gentil da sua parte..."

Um pio tristonho acordou meia classe, e pela primeira vez o professor Binns desviava a atenção de sua turma para ver algo diferente.

-Que bicho esquisito.- gemeu Lilá.

Harry o reconheceu na hora, e não soube porque se sentiu imensamente atraído por aquele pio triste.

O pássaro saiu voando após piar insistentemente por uns dez minutos, a sala voltou a sua letargia normal, menos Harry, que encontrara o segundo motivo para não prestar a atenção no tratado internacional de controle das criaturas das trevas.

Saíram da aula evidentemente entediados, tinha decidido tentar falar com Hermione antes de entrarem na aula de feitiços, mas esbarrou numa pilha instável de rolos de pergaminho que escondiam uma pessoa.

-Poxa desculpe.- disse se abaixando para pegar os rolos que caíram.

-Não se preocupe Harry.- respondeu a garota.

-Não, eu estava distraído...- disse catando os pergaminhos.-Mas pra que tanto pergaminho Parvati?

-Estou preparando um estudo aprofundado em adivinhação.- sorriu a garota.

"Boa sorte"pensou , mas se limitou a pedir desculpas e se virar para tentar alcançar Hermione, a garota o olhava, assim que os olhos se cruzaram ela lhe pareceu ainda mais furiosa e saiu andando na frente sem abrir a boca, o que no mínimo começou a deixá-lo de mau humor...

Tanto que a aula de feitiços foi um desastre, não conseguiu se concentrar e lá foi ele receber trabalho extra... Rony apenas balançou a cabeça.

E um pouco antes de irem jantar os trovões começaram a ser ouvidos, estava andando um pouco para trás do grupo, dois casais, não queria segurar mais vela... quando escutou o pio novamente e o animal planou baixo até encontrar seu ombro.

-Credo, bicho agourento.-repetiu Lilá.

As três andavam juntas e se viraram, mas Harry não se importou, assobiou em resposta.

-Eu tenho que concordar, isso me dá arrepios Harry.- disse Neville.

-Não sei porque vocês encrencaram com esse agoureiro.- disse aborrecido.- Não tenho culpa de que ele foi com a minha cara.

-Ótimo, combina.- disse Hermione friamente.- Espere pra ver a reação da Edwiges.- se virou.

-Eu gosto.- disse Parvati.- São prenúncios de renovação.

Disse e foi acompanhar as outras duas equilibrando as pilhas de pergaminhos.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou andando com o bicho magro, comprido e negro esverdeado no ombro, assobiando baixo respondendo os pios tristonhos da ave.

-Você não vai entrar no salão com esse bicho no ombro vai?- perguntou Rony.

-Porque não entraria?- perguntou Luna.

-Não vou não.-respondeu.- Vou lá fora até ele sair e então eu volto e como alguma coisa.- disse indo.

Até porque tinha que dar a chance de Hermione fazer uma refeição decente, já que ela saíra no café da manhã e no almoço quase sem comer... o mais interessante é que a ave conseguia fazê-lo chamar ainda mais atenção, quando tomou o caminho para fora e sentiu o vento morno, se sentiu menos vigiado, parou no meio do caminho para a floresta, sentindo o vento no rosto, e olhando as nuvens negras de tempestade que se aproximavam rápidas.

A ave piou mais alto e agitou as asas, em algum lugar lera que esses animais prenunciavam a chuva, fechou os olhos quando a ave começou a cantar lamentosamente, no entanto Harry achava aquela música bonita, e não triste, sentiu as primeiras gotas de chuva, teve que entrar quando a tempestade desabou em cima dele e a ave voou em direção a cabana de Hagrid que se mantinha fechada.

Entrou torcendo as vestes e se dirigindo diretamente a sala comunal, quando entrou viu os colegas ali.

-Tomando banho de chuva é?- perguntou Rony.

-É me pegou desprevenido.- disse sonsamente secando as vestes com a varinha.

-Cancelaram a aula de astronomia.- disse Rony animado.

Então Ele, Gina e Neville riram, Hermione que estava em uma das mesas com uma pilha de livros soltou um grunhido para o qual Gina deu de ombros.

-Qual o problema agora?- perguntou olhando os três continuarem rindo.

-É que agora, realmente, com esse cabelo escorrido e grudado, você ficou a cara do Snape!- disse Neville.

Deu de ombros e chacoalhou a cabeça respingando água nos engraçadinhos.

-Ei pára com isso Harry!- Gina se protegeu com uma almofada.

-Tá ok capitão o que decidimos?- perguntou animado se esticando no sofá.

Gina e Rony se olharam e o olharam, Rony suspirou:

-Não fica bravo com a gente Harry.- disse ele então o encarou sério.- Mas eu tive, pelo bem do time, que fazer uma prévia dos testes sem você.

O cérebro de Harry não demorou muito para dar o sinal de alerta.

-Ah, peraí Rony- disse indignado.- Você não me cortou do time... isso seria sacanagem!

-Não é bem isso...- começou Rony.- É que bem... teve alguém que foi muito bem como apanhador.

-Rony.- disse baixo.- Não pensei que você ia colocar a vaga de apanhador em disponibilidade...

-Eu pensei em deixar abertas possibilidades para o outro ano.- se defendeu Rony.- Gina concordou, porque é ela que provavelmente será a próxima capitã, usamos o tempo entende?

-Não, não entendo, você quer dizer que encontrou alguém melhor do que eu?- disse ainda mais indignado.

-Melhor não.- atalhou Gina.- Mas com o mesmo estilo.

-Quem foi o retardado que fez esse teste?- disse ficando furioso.- Quem achou que podia me tirar do time?

-Ninguém vai te tirar do time!- disse Rony irritado.- Foi o Marco.

"Que punhalada pelas costas hein?"

"Não mete mais lenha nessa fogueira Hangorn, que eu já tô suficientemente fulo!"

-E daí, ele entra, eu saio? É isso?

-Não é isso!- disse Gina.- Não queremos que você saia sua anta!

-Eu pensei, porque afinal não apareceram melhores opções, em te convidar pra ser artilheiro... mas entenda...

-Devo entender que você me considerou para a posição de artilheiro porque você não tinha melhores opções? Sabe Rony, achei que você acima de todos soubesse o quanto isso é importante pra mim, que você pelo menos reconhecesse que nisso eu sou bom!

-Você não é bom.- disse Rony calmo e continuou antes que ele tivesse um ataque.- Você é o melhor de nós, e no ano passado você treinou com a gente como artilheiro e se saiu muito bem, você é o único que se dá bem em duas posições, e Marco se revelou num nível muito bom, melhor do que a Gina quase tão bom quanto você... então, é uma questão de lógica Harry.

-Eu não vou falar nada, não o vi... afinal como ele fez o teste? Não tem vassoura.

-Emprestamos sua Firebolt pra ele.- disse Gina.

-Vocês o quê?- disse se levantando- Olha Rony, eu não gosto da idéia, mas você é o capitão, não posso contrariar suas decisões, mas quero que saiba que eu não me esforcei desde o primeiro ano para ser um BOM artilheiro, e sim pra ser o MELHOR apanhador!- disse pegando a mochila.

-Diga que vai pensar.- disse Rony.

Ele nem olhou o amigo, apenas se virou em direção ao dormitório, deu de cara com o garoto, que estava corado como rabanete e com a maior cara de medo, por um momento Harry até pensou em fazer uma cara bem feia, mas ao ver o garoto tão nervoso amoleceu, falou sentindo o gosto amargo de cada palavra.

-Tá... eu vou pensar.- disse e subiu.

-Eu vou pensar... pensar em quê?- disse baixinho quando se jogou infeliz na cama.- Em com reduzir Rony numa poça de geléia vermelha debaixo da palha da minha vassoura? Traidor miserável!

Socou o travesseiro, não era nem um pouco justo, gostava de ser apanhador... que idéia idiota de falar que ia pensar... não ia pensar porcaria nenhuma, além do mais ele é que devia ser o capitão daquela droga de time, era o mais experiente... artilheiro... que droga, não queria ser artilheiro, não tinha jeito para coisa...

Acabou trocando de roupa e se enfiando na cama antes de todo mundo.

-Mas que m!!!

-Poxa valeu Harry... bom dia...- começou Rony se levantando até o olhar em frente ao espelho.

-Olha se isso é uma azaração... é uma permanente.- disse Dino.

-Que inferno!- exclamou dando um nó no cabelo para tirá-lo do rosto.- Vou ir até a Pomfrey...

O cabelo havia crescido á noite, atingindo o comprimento da cintura novamente, desta vez, mesmo desanimado, deixou-o, era melhor muito comprido do que ficar parecendo um clone, melhorado..., do Snape.

Madame Pomfrey o olhou:

-O que lhe traz aqui Harry?

Era óbvio que sete anos de detonação já a tornara suficientemente íntima dele para chama-lo pelo nome.

-Dessa vez nada grave.- sorriu.- Só isso aqui!- puxou o rabo de cavalo.

Ela o olhou e deu um risinho.

-Isso não é uma azaração Harry! É natural!

-Não isso...- ele balançou a cabeleira.- Não pode ser natural!

-Mas é.- ela sorriu.- Achei que não ia acontecer com você... mas bem, isso é de família, sua mãe teve um ataque quando aconteceu com ela... mas se acostumou, acho que depois começou a gostar.-disse ela arrumando uns frascos num armarinho.

-Minha mãe?- parou abobalhado.

-Isso acontece com alguns bruxos, você está atrasado.- ela lhe sorriu ao pegar uma caixinha.

-Como? Não tenho aula agora...

-Não rapaz, eu estou falando disso.- ela apontou seu cabelo.- É o tipo de coisa que acontece na adolescência, sabe? Treze, catorze anos... se bem que sua mãe ficou assim com dezesseis.

-Mas porque isso aconteceu?

Ela o olhou, olhou um frasco com cara de ser de veneno e disse:

-Não podemos saber, isso tem a ver com o sangue, mas com certeza tem a ver com os hormônios.- ela sorriu.- alguns bruxos mudam a cor dos olhos, outros acordam com as unhas compridas... cabelos que mudam de cor, mas é um evento raro, vi poucos casos... não se preocupe, não mata!

-Mas vai ficar assim pra sempre?- perguntou chateado.

-Talvez.- ela acenou.- Mas é só cortar e um dia esperar que pare, embora pelo que me lembro o da sua mãe nunca parou.

-Ah, tá bem então... vou ter que me acostumar a acordar assim todo dia então...-disse desanimado.

Pomfrey se despediu falando jovialmente:

-Que eu saiba é uma boa vantagem, você nunca vai ficar careca! E pode mudar o penteado quando quiser...

Deu um risinho sem graça... é que ela não sabia o trabalho que dava pra desembaraçar a coisa toda manhã... além do mais mesmo daquele tamanha continuavam espetados.

Na quarta-feira houve uma coisa feliz, quando de manhã as corujas finalmente trouxeram notícas boas sobre Hagrid e Carlinhos que tinham prosseguido viagem e estavam na África... e ele recebera duas cartas, o que inicialmente lhe deixara intrigado, felizmente o tumulto em torno de Rony, que lia a carta, fez as suas passarem despercebidas... que ele guardou para ler depois.

Tentou falar com Hermione várias vezes durante a semana, mas a garota definitivamente não queria falar com ele, evitou responder a Rony sobre sua posição no time, estava tão entediado que aceitara, junto com Neville a organizar um projeto que o rapaz vinha desenvolvendo na estufa cinco com a professora Sprout, e ainda teve a idiota capacidade de aceitar, junto com Simas e Rony a fazer parte do projeto de estudo de Lilá e Parvati, Rony estava interessado em saber se ia se dar bem no quadribol, apesar de Harry achar que advinhação não trazia nunca boas notícias... então depois das aulas á noite se enfiava na sala da AD, a plaquinha com a simpática mensagem oscilando, lá dentro ele se deixava ficar pensando em muitas coisas,estava um pouco deprimido, pois a situação lhe lembrava coisas ruins do ano anterior... decidiu se concentrar em coisas mais reais, como as cartas, a primeira era de Morgan, falava de sua recuperação, é, ela ia ficar com aquela cicatriz... ele se sentiu um pouco culpado, ela falava do seu retorno ao trabalho no ministério e pedia desculpas pelo que dissera no domingo, a segunda por mais incrível que parecesse era de Chang... ele quase jogou fora, mas acabou cedendo á curiosidade.

Chang tinha sido convidada para ser apanhadora dos Tornados e estava muito feliz, e recentemente tinha se encontrado com Krum que estava agora no Orgulho de Portree, ela também estivera em contato com Olívio, que ainda estava na União Pudlemere.

-Hum, a liga anda agitada não?

Pensou olhando a carta com os pés em cima da mesa. Depois voltou a ver os papéis da AD e esqueceu a carta.Voltou a pegá-la na quinta de manhã, foi quando decidiu, e por todas as Quimeras do mundo, nem imaginava porque, perguntar o que ela achava da proposta de Rony.

Foi na sexta que depois de um tratamento gélido por parte de Hermione que ele se trancou na sala AD com vontade de não sair mais... ela não precisava ser grossa com ele o tempo todo... estava remoendo a raiva que se instalava quando sua mão alcançou uma certa fotografia.

...Pagar pelo que se faz...E pelo que não se faz...

Ouvira a frase naquela mesma sala a tanto tempo...

Foi quando começou a retirar os formulários que a própria garota fizera, pra quê ele pensou... ali haviam fichas de todos os alunos que fizeram parte da Ad no ano anterior e a que turma pertenceram, absurdamente detalhada a ficha, ele sorriu, Hermione tinha uma meticulosidade absurda.

Então a ficha da mesma caiu do meio das que ele estava organizando, ele olhou.

Sorriu.

Pulou da cama cedo no sábado, única criatura a fazer aquilo, se esticou na costumeira poltrona e ficou esperando certa pessoa aparecer, até se entendiar.

-Anda GINA!- falou baixo.- Acorda Gina... anda...

Alguns alunos saíam para o salão, animados com a folga do sábado.

-ANDA GINA!!!- pensou sentado na poltrona.- ACORDA PREGUIÇOSA!!!

E por um segundo sentiu um grito em sua cabeça, levou a mão aos ouvidos e viu que alguns alunos olhavam para o dormitório feminino, era ele ou haviam gritado mesmo? Não precisou pensar muito,dois segundos, e uma Gina Weasley de roupão e mau-humor apareceu na frente dele.

-Foi você que gritou no meu ouvido?!-ela sibilou.

-Sei que não iria adiantar nada se eu dissesse que foi sem querer, então vou dizer que é por uma boa causa.- disse a olhando, expressão de desagrado que acentuava a semelhança com a mãe.

A ruiva continuou o olhando.

Ele estendeu a ficha de Hermione, dedo marcando o lugar que ele queria que ela lesse.

-Caiu a ficha?-ele sorriu.

A ruiva sorriu também e sentou na poltrona a frente.

-Entendi... finalmente você vai provar que essa cabeça serve pra mais coisas que crescer cabelo e levar maldições...

-Ótimo, devo entender que não é uma idéia idiota afinal?

-Se você está planejando organizar uma festa...- ela concordou com a cabeça.- Meu Deus Harry... você é capaz de pensar afinal!

Ele tomou a ficha da garota.

-Vocês adoram me xingar, não?

-Só um pouquinho...- ela riu.- E ás vezes você merece, por exemplo.- ela se endireitou e o olhou.- Precisava gritar no meu ouvido as oito da manhã de sábado?! Tenha dó!

-É questão de vida ou morte... se vai ser uma festa... tenho que ir a Hogsmeade, comprar as coisas, comprar um presente... entende?

-Você pode ir até lá a hora que quiser...

-Tá esse não é problema...- ele disse a olhando.- Eu não entendo nada de festas...

-Ah, é fácil, é só se lembrar das festas de aniversário...- ela olhou.

-Viu, eu não sei nada de festa... preciso de sua ajuda.

-Tá certo!- ela sorriu.- Gina eventos e promoções aceita! Pensando nisso, você quer uma festa, ou uma FESSTAAA de arromba?

-Não sei se a Hermione iria gostar de uma festona no meio da semana, você sabe como ela é... essa história de ser monitora...

-Por isso mesmo!- riu a garota.- Vamos agitar nossa garota! Ela tá precisando, anda com um humor de cão... digo, de coruja raivosa!

-Nem me fale.- disse amargo.- As vezes acho que ela vai me azarar pelas costas!

-Ela não faria isso, mas é verdade, ela tá exagerando, mas você vai acabar com esse mau-humor...- Gina deu um risinho bobo que ele já conhecia.- Tenho certeza!

Gina se empolgara com a festa, ela e mais duas amigas, que gostavam da Hermione, mais Neville, Luna e Rony o ajudaram, conseguiu a promessa de que os elfos mandariam pra torre um enorme bolo, e iria pagar por ele, pra que ela não o acusasse de explorar os coitados, Dobby e Winky prometeram aparecer, o que ele achou muito bom, porque Winky parecia muito menos desmazelada que antes, apesar de continuar bêbada... ele, Gina e Rony deram uma escapada e foram até Hogsmeade para fazer outras compras na tarde de domingo e voltaram a escapar na quarta feira, véspera da festa, apesar da garota ainda o tratar com frieza ele não se aborrecia, estava esperançoso e um pouco nervoso, porque não decidira ainda o que ia fazer para por na cabeça dela que estava arrependido , que realmente a queria de volta, porque queria, nunca sentira tanta falta de alguém, uma falta diferente, e ele tão acostumado com aqueles buracos que tinha no coração onde faltavam pessoas queridas se via com um que doía de um jeito muito diferente, mas agora, se sentia melhor por estar fazendo alguma coisa.

Acordou na manhã de quinta-feira animado. Estava tudo praticamente pronto, ir ás aulas seria um verdadeiro sacrifício, se arrumou e estava pronto antes que Rony pulasse da cama.

-Animado hein?- perguntou o outro se levantando.

-Ansioso.- sorriu trançando o cabelo, já tinha se acostumado com ele...

-Tá bem, é melhor que dê certo, sabe até eu estou andando com vontade de brigar com a Mione.

-Rony.- disse o olhando.- Ela não deixa de ter razão...

-Você gosta de sofrer.- disse Neville arrumando o cabelo.- Faz tempo que ela passou dos limites.

-Tá, eu sei que ela tá exagerando, mas eu pisei na bola, mesmo.- disse olhando pela janela, feliz com o bonito dia que se estendia pelo castelo.

-Bom, na pior das hipóteses até meia noite você vira abóbora.- riu Rony.- Porque se ela não gostar da idéia, com o humor que está, ela vai te azarar.

-Não.- sorriu.- Eu sei que vai dar certo.- disse feliz.- Eu sei que hoje a gente se entende.

Quantas vezes isso acontecera? Já devia ter aprendido, felicidade era apenas um prenuncio...

Harry apenas tinha desejado bom dia... quando ela se virou e o olhou friamente:

-Só hoje! Só hoje Harry! SUMA! Só hoje me deixa em paz! Finja que não exista e desapareça da minha frente! Só hoje tenha a decência de não aparecer na minha frente!- se virou e saiu atrás das garotas que tinha saído rapidinho ao lembrar que ela andava nervosa.

-Mione!- Gina exclamou e saiu correndo atrás dela.

Foi pior que ter levado o tapa no salão principal, porque até ali ele não duvidara que iriam se reconciliar, mas ali, naquela hora, ele ficou com medo, medo real de já a ter perdido.

-Ah... Harry?- perguntou Rony ao seu lado.

Ele olhou o amigo e balançou a cabeça:

-Vamos descer e tomar café... eu tenho um monte de lição pra fazer e quero fazer um pesquisa na biblioteca antes do almoço.- disse sério saindo.

Porque pensar no assunto não ia fazer doer menos.

-Harry.- disse Gina sentando ao lado dele no almoço.- Quer cancelar?

Ele olhou a ruiva.

-Não! Nunca! Já tá tudo acertado... e o pessoal já tá sabendo, deixa rolar, na pior das hipóteses a comida vai ser boa...

Mas o que não contou pra ninguém o dia todo, só falou pra Gina cinco minutos antes.

A sala comunal estava arrumada com ajuda dos elfos domésticos, com muito jeito de Dobby... e a maioria estava nos dormitórios esperando, seria um aniversário lindo pensou olhando o bolo de três andares com duas velas especiais feitas pelos gêmeos, Rony tinha dado um jeito de arranjar uma reunião de monitores na sala da McGonagall, que prometera ficar para os parabéns, ele disse baixo para Gina.

-Estou indo.

-Pra onde?- perguntou a ruiva sem entender.

-Só não me procurem ok? Curtam a festa.- disse saindo pelo retrato.

-Mas vai perder a festa! E a Mione?- perguntou a ruiva.

Mas Harry somente sorriu, antes de sumir embrulhado na capa de seu pai.

Porque por dentro estava com medo, não queria estragar o aniversário dela, mas já não sabia se queria estar lá, já achava que uma festa, num lugar cheio de gente, não era mais o lugar para conversar... então resolvera atender o pedido da garota, talvez tivesse errado em tentar falar com ela aquela semana toda, talvez ela realmente não gostasse dele a um bom tempo, e apenas não dizia com todas as letras, ele devia ter sido mais paciente, não ter ido a biblioteca todas aquelas vezes só para vê-la, talvez não desse mais, talvez tivesse feito alguma coisa que ainda não entendera... então ia atender ao pedido dela, afinal não se recusa um pedido de aniversariante, não compareceria a festa. Iria voltar de madrugada, não tinha sorte com festas de aniversário mesmo.

Sentou-se na murada da torre, o vento espalhava as mechas menores do cabelo, gostava do vento, sentou-se olhando as estrelas e deixou o tempo passar, não gostava de ficar sozinho, porque estivera sozinho a maior parte da vida, mas quando era bem criança, e ficava sozinho, ele cantava, até mandarem ele calar a boca, com o tempo parara de cantar também.

Um certo pássaro negro piou triste na murada, Harry assobiou em retorno.

Mas não era o mesmo agoureiro, esse apenas abriu as asas magras e saiu voando.

-Eu tinha asas, mas cortaram.- disse sem pensar.

Sentiu o vento no cabelo.

-Eu sabia cantar... mas esqueci.

E reaprender era difícil, mas conseguiu soltar a voz quando a noite já virava madrugada, apesar de cantar baixinho.

Passos ás suas costas o interromperam, se fosse Filch... na verdade daria graças se fosse apanhado, Filch lhe daria uma bela detenção e teria desculpa pra ter faltado a festa que ajudara a organizar... mas então reconheceu, os passos, o cheiro... era ela.

-Harry...- chamou baixo Hermione.

Ele a olhou, ela parecia constrangida.

-Porque não ficou?- ela perguntou

Não conseguiu falar, preso nos olhos dela.

-Eu...

-Eu só estava...-começou a falar.

Mas a garota olhou em volta, olhou para ele e se virou para a escada.

-Você só queria ficar sozinho não é?

-Não...

-Você nem se deu ao trabalho de ficar.- ela disse.- Estou perdendo tempo aqui.

Aquilo doeu.

-Eu...

-Tchau...- ela disse saindo.

-Não vejo mais você faz tanto tempo... que vontade que eu sinto... de olhar em seus olhos, ganhar seus abraços... é verdade, eu não minto... e nesse desespero em que me vejo... já cheguei a tal ponto... de me trocar diversas vezes por você... só pra ver se te encontro... você bem que podia perdoar... e só mais uma vez me aceitar... prometo, agora vou fazer por onde... nunca mais perde-la.

Hermione parou no meio do caminho para baixo, o olhou, mas ele não a estava olhando, ela voltou devagar.

-Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?... você não me ensinou a te esquecer... você só me ensinou a te querer, e te querendo, eu vou tentando te encontrar... vou me perdendo... buscando em outros braços seus abraços... perdido no vazio de outros passos... do abismo em que você se retirou e me atirou, e me deixou aqui sozinho...

-Harry.- ela o chamou, mas ele não parou, conseguia lembrar da letra inteira...

-Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?... você não me ensinou a te esquecer... você só me ensinou a te querer, e te querendo, eu vou tentando me encontrar... e nesse desespero em que me vejo... já cheguei a tal ponto... de me trocar diversas vezes por você... só pra ver se te encontro...

Ela chegou na frente dele, ele sorriu, mas não podia disfarçar... ele estava chorando, mas a olhou firmemente nos olhos:

-Você bem que podia perdoar... e só mais uma vez me aceitar... prometo, agora vou fazer por onde... nunca mais perde-la. Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?... você não me ensinou a te esquecer... você só me ensinou a te querer, e te querendo, eu vou tentando te encontrar... vou me perdendo... buscando em outros braços seus abraços... perdido no vazio de outros passos... do abismo em que você se retirou e me atirou, e me deixou aqui sozinho...

Ela estendeu as mão e enxugou as lágrimas teimosas, agora ela também chorando, ele não queria a fazer chorar, mas talvez ela agora tivesse entendido, a puxou devagarinho e abraçou, só pra cantar baixinho no ouvido dela:

-Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?... você não me ensinou a te esquecer... você só me ensinou a te querer, e te querendo, eu vou tentando te encontrar... vou me perdendo... buscando em outros braços seus abraços... perdido no vazio de outros passos... do abismo em que você se retirou e me atirou, e me deixou aqui sozinho... Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?... você não me ensinou a te esquecer... você só me ensinou a te querer, e te querendo, eu vou tentando me encontrar...

Ficou quieto abandonado no abraço, sentindo a garota tremendo.

-Eu...- ela começou.

Se afastou e colocou o dedo nos lábios dela.

-Suas palavras machucam... mesmo quando você não quer... você está magoada comigo... mas eu também estou com você.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, suspirou.

-Eu te amo Mione, muito. Eu te dei motivos pra duvidar, mas eu me arrependi, amargamente.

-Eu fiquei com tanta raiva de você- ela disse baixo.- mas na verdade, eu fiquei com medo de que você estivesse brincando comigo, saber a verdade não ajudou...

ele segurou o rosto dela:

-Que verdade?

-Você gosta da Morgan...

-Gosto.

Ela o encarou.

-Como amiga, como irmã e não tem um momento em que eu não tenha raiva de mim mesmo por fazer o que fiz.- disse a abraçando forte.- Mas, Mione, você preferia que eu mentisse? Em nenhum momento eu pensei em mentir pra você, mesmo sabendo que ia pagar pelo erro.

-É que você é tão difícil de entender Harry...- ela suspirou.- Você ás vezes parece tão... perigoso, ás vezes eu tenho medo de você.

-Desculpe, eu nunca quis assustar ou magoar você...- suspirou.

-As vezes, não dá pra entender o que você pensa, mas eu sei que você, na verdade você não pensa... o seu problema é que você é só coração, você só sente. Eu penso... então tenho medo.

-Mas a gente se completa.-sorriu a olhando.- As vezes você pensa demais, daí não sente. Você não sente que eu te amo? Eu te amo sim. Muito.

A beijou, como podia viver sem beija-la? Mil Morgans, um milhão de veelas, todas as mulheres do mundo e todas as deusas do universo, não valiam um beijo dela.

-Eu senti falta do seu abraço...- ela disse.- eu gosto tanto de você! Tanto!

Não eram mais necessárias palavras enquanto se beijavam, matando um pouco da saudade que tinham, até porque palavras machucam e enganam, e beijos eram muito melhores. Mas ele tinha uma coisa no bolso, que carregava consigo a vários dias e então a olhou:

-Eu tenho que lhe dar seu presente...

-Mas eu abri o presente, os dois.- os olhos brilharam.- Eu li o cartão... Me desculpe!- ela o abraçou.- Namorado! Você é meu namorado... não duvide mais... desculpe!

É que num acesso de raiva ele comprara dois presentes e colocara no cartão:

Um presente é de amigo... outro de namorado... é que eu não sei mais se sou qualquer um dos dois pra você...

-Sou mesmo? Você quer mesmo namorar comigo?- perguntou na outra orelha dela.

-Quero.- ela o olhou.

-Então eu tenho outro presente.- puxou a caixinha.- você também nasceu trouxa, então sabe o que isso significa.

Abriu a caixinha e tirou o anel, uma aliança de compromisso, colocou no dedo dela.

-Harry é lindo.

Ele sorriu e mostrou a mão, onde estava a dele.

-Só pra você saber... prometo, agora vou fazer por onde... nunca mais perde-la.

Se abraçaram de novo, sobre as estrelas... felizes por estarem juntos de novo.

Pena que alguém asmaticamente subia a escada.

-Onde minha querida? Esses garotos encrenqueiros, na torre?

-Filch!- gemeu Hermione. Temos que sair daqui!

-Vá.- disse. Voe de volta. Tudo que você não precisa é ser pega aqui comigo!

-Mas...- ela o olhou.

-Eu vou descer com a capa, é mais fácil se eu passar correndo como gato pelos dois. Eu abro a janela da sala pra você...

Ela já saia voando quando ele teve que ser bem rápido.

Filch apareceu na torre, Norrra ao lado, ela ainda olhou para o gato sob uma certa capa, mas não teve coragem de denunciar alguém duas vezes maior e com uma cara de tão poucos amigos, Desceu segurando a capa com a boca, cuidando para não enroscar a capa e nem se embolar nela.Mesmo com a interrupção, estava feliz... muito feliz.


	19. A lua refletida

**Cp19 A lua refletida **

Havia rastros de festa por toda a sala comunal, ele entrou e fechou o buraco do retrato, se dirigiu diretamente para a janela que abriu, a coruja entrou, e então mal teve tempo de se aprumar, porque sentiu o peso de toda ela pendurado em seu pescoço, essa Hermione ele conhecia, e gostava, foi ela que o empurrou até o sofá, como ele pudera esquecer? Lá estava ela de novo grudada em seu pescoço, sua vampira particular... sentiu um puxão em sua trança, protestou.

-Calma Mione... isso dói sabia?

-Que bom saber disso.- ela respondeu marotamente.-O que aconteceu afinal?- disse ela desmanchando a trança bagunçada.

-Pomfrey me disse que é de família... minha mãe era assim.

-Estranho.- disse a garota olhando-o com o cabelo solto.- estranho, mas eu gostei.- ela sorriu.

-Você gostou é? tá bom...

Ela não o deixou terminar de falar, e quem queria falar numa hora dessas, tinham que repor horas perdidas com aquela briga estúpida, até que a garota que avançara um pouquinho exclamou:

-Harry o que é isso?!

Ela tinha metido o dedo com força na marca em seu peito.

-Hangorn... deixa ele aí, tá dormindo.- respondeu mecanicamente.

-Desde quando ele dorme... em você?- ela o olhou.

-Mione, falando assim fica esquisito.- riu.

Ela estava novamente com aquela expressão de desagrado.

-É por pouco tempo, até ele se recuperar... daí ele volta para o amuleto, certo? Não fique me olhando assim...

-Tem tanta coisa que a gente não falou não é?- ela o beijou.- Desde a primeira semana.

-Eu fui muito idiota em tentar passar por cima das coisas, esquecer.- disse a puxando pra mais perto até ela aninhar a cabeça em seu peito.-Eu não presto atenção... não percebi que você tinha coisas pra me falar... mas... você ás vezes não fala, se você não falar, minha vida, esse burro aqui não entende.

-Você não é burro Harry, eu devia ter dito que estava com, medo, preocupada... foi tudo tão rápido, atropelado, não tivemos tempo de falar né? Aquele sonho, a poção, aqueles diabretes e o sequestro do Neville, você... fazendo aquelas coisas...

-Eu exagerei, sei disso... agora sei.

-E você saiu sem se despedir de mim...

-Você tinha brigado comigo... lembra? Afinal, porque você ficou tão furiosa comigo aquele dia?

-Harry! Você faz uma proposta indecente daquela, daquele jeito... sei lá, ofendeu... eu já estava brava com você...

-Que proposta... Mione... no que você tava pensando...- foi ele que ficou vermelho quando entendeu o que ela tinha pensado.- Nossa... quer dizer... eu não estava falando nesse sentido... eu...

-Ah...- ela ficou vermelha também.- É que do jeito que você falou...

-Eu não estava... bem, eu sou ruim com as palavras também... desculpe.-disse completamente sem graça.

-Bom, daí você voltou e disse que tinha...

-Não repete isso, eu quero esquecer... podemos? Foi uma coisa tão idiota...

-Bom, mas pra mim... foi como se você tivesse me dito... que eu não, servia pra você... que eu...- ela ficou muito vermelha.- Não era boa o suficiente.

-Você é a melhor coisa do mundo pra mim... Mil Morgans, um milhão de veelas, todas as mulheres do mundo e todas as deusas do universo não valem um beijo seu!

-Verdade?- ela perguntou erguendo a cabeça.

-Verdade.- confirmou a olhando nos olhos.

Olhou-a quando pararam de se beijar, podia ficar ali só abraçado nela pra sempre, mas já era bem tarde, ou talvez, muito cedo, e ainda era sexta feira...

-Temos que ir... hoje é sexta, e deve ter elfos querendo limpar essa bagunça, senhorita.- disse se sentando.

-Tem, razão.- ela olhou em volta.- Foi uma festa em tanto.

Ela o olhou.

-Desculpe... por ter falado aquilo pra você... foi horrível.

-Valeu a pena.- sorriu.- Valeu ter perdido a festa, só pra fazer as pazes com você. Agora... vamos dormir um pouco... passei algumas noites em claro com a Gina organizando a festa.

Ela sorriu, lhe deu um beijo e subiu para o dormitório, ele se arrastou feliz até a cama e afundou num sono maravilhoso.

Alguém chutou a cama, uma, duas, três vezes...

Ele enfiou a cara amassada pra fora.

-Querem parar com isso!

-Aí maravilha!- respondeu Neville friamente.- Você está vivo.

-Poxa Harry!- disse Dino já vestido.- Todo mundo ficou preocupado, onde você se enfiou?

-Ah! Tá tudo bem galera!- riu Rony sentado na cama.

-Como assim?- perguntou Neville.

-Porque se o Harry não teve um encontro imediato com um vampiro ontem, ele com certeza fez as pazes com a Mione!- Riu o amigo apontando para seu pescoço.

Harry só colocou a mão, "eu tenho que conversar com ela sobre isso..." pensou quando sentiu a pele dolorida.

-Eita...- riu Simas.- Esse vai ser difícil esconder!

-Pra que esconder?- disse se levantando.

-Harry, você só pode ser masoquista... a garota grita com você... bate em você... xinga você... e você gosta?- disse Dino.- Vai gostar de sofrer assim no inferno.

Os outros caíram na risada, "Vão tirando com a minha cara... vão..." pensou trocando de roupa.

-Você esqueceu que ela também me morde.- disse apontando o pescoço e jogando a mochila no ombro.- Tão esperando o quê pra descer?

Desceram animadamente pelas escadas.

Ela já estava esperando sentada no sofá e reparando na cara das outras, elas fizeram caretas quando ele se aproximou sorrindo, nenhuma das outras sabia do retorno.

-Bom dia minha vida!- disse dando um beijo leve nela.

-Bom dia amor.- ela sorriu- Estava esperando você...

Saíram abraçados deixando a metade da sala comunal, com exceção dos rapazes veteranos, de queixo caído. Afinal fora na manhã anterior que ela o tinha mandado sumir...

Foram andando abraçados devagar pelos corredores, acompanhados pelos outros logo atrás.

-Porque você deixou o cabelo solto hoje?- ela o olhou.- solto fica estranho... eu posso cortar pra você.

-É melhor deixar solto.- disse baixo.

-Porquê?

-Por causa disso aqui.- tirou o cabelo do caminho e mostrou a marca.

Ela sorriu.

-Mas eu prefiro que apareça.- ela disse alegremente.

-Ah é?!- disse a olhando.-Pra quê?

-Pra deixar bem claro que você tem dona... E vamos cortar esse cabelo!- ela segurou os fios negros e puxou a varinha.

-Mione assim não!-disse se lembrando do desastre anterior.

Mas era tarde, alguns fios se espalharam pelo chão, Mione sorriu triunfalmente e fez os fios cortados desaparecerem com um rápido Evanesco.

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto ela procurava um espelho na mochila, e Dino chegou por trás e sussurrou.

-É a gente esqueceu que ela manda em você também...

Dino não pode tomar café da manhã... foi levado por Simas e Neville diretamente para a enfermaria, com cachinhos nascendo no nariz.

-Você precisava azarar o Dino?- Hermione perguntou aborrecida.

-Você precisava ter feito isso.- apontou o cabelo agora mais espetado e bagunçado que nunca.- comigo?

-Você reclama de cada coisa.- ela disse o olhando.-Você tá melhor assim. Não tá Gina?

A garota os olhou e disse prontamente:

-Não me metam nisso, vocês fizeram as pazes e voltaram a brigar em tempo recorde, e eu não quero ir pra enfermaria também!

-Não estamos brigando.- disse Harry entendendo o recado e segurando Hermione pela cintura.- Não é minha vida?

A garota sorriu, mas foi entrar no salão e ela começou a corar ao se ver bombardeada por olhares de todo o salão quando entraram abraçados, "bem vinda ao meu mundo..." pensou aos se sentar calmamente na mesa, após educadamente afastar a cadeira para ela, o que a deixara ainda mais vermelha.

Aulas tediosas, muito tediosas, e por alguns segundos se perguntou porque estava tão disperso, era ano de NIEMS... mas estava tão disperso que se perguntassem não se lembraria de nada daquele mês de aula... apertou Hermione ao seu lado, tendo sérias dúvidas se ela o ajudaria nas matérias que negligenciara.

A aula de Maya foi um problema em especial, ela os colocou para descobrir falhas em diversas receitas de poções, onde deviam assinalar os ingredientes suspeitos e porque, foi capaz de identificar a maioria das combinações perigosas, mas sem que ele percebesse, devido á sua concentração ela se postou ao seu lado.

-Potter...- ela sibilou.- Você está lendo as questões ou marcando no chute?

Ele ergueu os olhos assustado, pois não a tinha percebido ao seu lado, mas logo respondeu, com mais rispidez do que pretendia.

-Obviamente estou lendo... professora.

-Então pode me dizer como o senhor não reparou que a poção destransformação está errada?

Ele releu a receita, cada ingrediente, cada linha do preparo, ainda deu um olhar esquivo para Hermione, mas Maya puxou seu pergaminho.

-Destransformadora.- falou alto para toda turma.- Ingredientes:- ele contraiu os dedos dos pés já que não podia fechar os punhos.- Saliva de barbare 5ml, pedra da lua moída 200gr, meia raiz de lóncurfo esmagada e peneirada, essência de Belladona 20ml, até aqui Potter, nada?

-Não que me conste... professora.- respondeu e escutou o suspiro de Hermione.

-Potter, você é uma desgraça.- ela atirou o pergaminho de volta sem cerimônia.- Alguém?

Meia turma parou quieta, Maya olhou para Hermione, que ergueu a mão pela primeira vez bem devagarzinho o olhando constrangida.

-Sim Granger?- Maya sorriu.

-Belladona, a medida é absurda.

-Claro, mas estou crente que Potter, na verdade pretendia matar quem ingerisse a poção, você terá uma brilhante carreira como criador de venenos Potter.- ela sibilou.

O lado Sonserino riu abertamente, Maya se virou.

-Cinco pontos para a Grifinória senhorita Granger...

Ele suspirou, releu o pergaminho, encontrou o que queria.

-Professora?- chamou.

Hermione o olhou com apreensão e Maya se virou o encarando.

-Sim? Alguma dúvida Potter?

-Na verdade sim.- disse calmamente.

A turma prendeu a respiração, Hermione o cotucou por baixo da mesa, Maya se aproximou.

-Me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas nesse caso em particular, as duzentas gramas de pedra da lua moída e os quinze ml de alimares, que juntos são um poderoso purificador e antídoto para Belladona, não iriam reduzir a intoxicação? Quer dizer... a Belladona iria então servir como um antiespasmódico? O que tornaria o processo de destransformação menos doloroso?

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, pegou seu pergaminho, assim como meia turma. Maya estendeu a mão para o pergaminho dele.

-Potter, você gostaria de fazer e experimentar essa sua tese maluca? As chances dessa sua afirmação fantasiosa dar certo são mínimas, além do mais o efeito do antídoto seria cortado pela raiz de lóncurfo.- sorriu de volta triunfalmente, disse e bateu os dedos em cima do seu pergaminho.

-Mas a raiz foi esmagada e peneirada... a maior parte da fibra é perdida, é a fibra que corta a ação de certos antídotos.- respondeu.

Agora Hermione o olhava, levemente boquiaberta, a turma com admiração, e Maya com ganas de arrebentá-lo, ou pelo menos era o que passava pelos olhos.

-Parabéns Potter.- ela sorriu maldosamente.- Ganhou o direito de defender essa tese na próxima aula, faremos várias poções, você fará essa e irá testar em alguém... espero que tenhamos bons resultados.

Ela se virou e a turma voltou á lição. Mais tarde ao irem jantar Hermione ainda olhava a receita da poção.

-Não sei não Harry...- ela disse preocupada.- Isso está errado, essa quantidade de Belladona é fatal!

-Minha vida... quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir?- disse começando a ficar irritado.

-É Mione.- interrompeu Rony.- Ele sabe o que tá dizendo!

-Harry, você nunca foi bom em poções, admita.- ela insistiu.

-Como assim?- perguntou surpreso.- Eu dei duro no ano passado! Eu não estava chutando quando falei aquilo!-disse a olhando.-Eu tenho certeza do que disse!Já vi poções com medidas maiores de Belladona!

-Como qual por exemplo?- ela cruzou os braços.- Belladona é extremamente tóxica e alucinógena...

-Na poção mata-cão por exemplo.- disse também cruzando os braços.-É, eu pesquisei.- disse quando ela se mostrou surpresa.- Sabia que essência de Belladona é ministrada pura em pessoas que foram mordidas recentemente? Como você esqueceu depois daquela pesquisa sobre lobisomens? Achei que você tinha pesquisado TUDO sobre eles!

Ela teve que dar o braço a torcer, quem parecia o sabetudo irritante era ele que não arredou pé de sua tese a ponto dela bufar e desistir, o que provocou um certo mal estar no jantar, que só foi minimizado por algumas brincadeiras, e dois beijinhos que a fizeram sorrir.

Mal percebeu a cena amorosamente familiar em que se encontrava, esticado no sofá apoiado em Hermione que redigia uma imensa carta, é claro que ele sabia para quem... e se a garota queria continuar falando com o búlgaro, ele não ia se intrometer, Rony estava com a cara enfiada em alguns esquemas de tranfiguração e Gina e Neville estavam obviamente se curtindo, Lilá e Simas conversavam baixo ao lado de uma Parvati muito entretida com esquemas zodiacais para prestar atenção, Marco estava fazendo lição juntamente com seus colegas e então percebeu que bichento estava espreitando algo sob um dos balcões, talvez uma aranha... e ele estava se sentindo tão leve... calmo... e foi afundando num adormecimento morno.

Sonho sem medo... sem sombras, um sonho bonito. Um sonho...

Havia um enorme campo dourado, provavelmente trigo, estava andando nele, vento no cabelo, na túnica que usava, feliz, apenas feliz em chegar a beira do rio e postar seus pés na água gélida e sentar-se ao sol.

-Isso é o paraíso...- falou ao vento.

-Pode ser... Potter.

Se virou num segundo para encarar a figura sombria que o encarava.

-Como? Como entrou aqui!- sibilou furioso.

-Ora, ora, Potter, você não pensou que eu não tentaria entrar em sua mente novamente, pensou?-Riu Voldmort.

-Não...- se pôs de pé.- Você não me daria esse gosto.

Os olhos vermelhos o encararam, então desviaram para a paisagem.

-Você tem uma queda para o romantismo Potter...

-Não que seja da minha conta... e sei que eu já perguntei isso antes...- disse cinicamente.- Mas você não tem nada melhor para fazer? Além de me encher as paciências?

Voldmort riu, aquela risada que Harry conhecia e odiava.

-Ora Potter, esse senso de humor...

-Digamos que meu senso de humor é... perigoso!- disse com fúria.

Imediatamente toda a sua vontade expulsou o outro com violência de sua mente, abriu os olhos ofegando, com a mão na cicatriz, ao longe um outro caia da poltrona quase inconsciente, ele sabia, sabia que podia, sabia que o atingira, sabia porque praticamente podia ver...

Duas mãos macias lhe fizeram carinho no rosto.

-Você está bem?- Hermione perguntou ansiosa.

-Ah... eu estou.- abriu um sorriso.- Estou muito bem...

-Mas você parecia tão tenso...-resmungou Rony por cima do livro.

-Não era... ele?- Mione perguntou séria.

-Ah, minha vida... era...- disse se sentando, mas a abraçando quando ela fez uma cara preocupada.- Mas ele não vai voltar, tão cedo... eu garanto.

Os dois o olharam sem entender, ele sorriu e puxou a mochila, tinha coisas para fazer e agora ficara muito bem humorado.

-Pra quê tanto livro?- perguntou Hermione pegando o primeiro.- Venenos enganadores...- ela lhe deu uma olhada de lado.- Isso é da seção reservada. Amor, você vai envenenar alguém?

-Com certeza.- respondeu cinicamente e rindo da cara dela.-Se eu não pesquisar direito, vou... é pra aula da Maya...

Ela sorriu, enquanto deixava o pergaminho em cima da mesinha e puxava outro livro, "essências inversas, venenos que se tornam antídotos"

-Você não tinha certeza que tava certo?- perguntou Rony.

-Vamos que por um motivo absurdo, dê errado... quero ter certeza que vou ter um antídoto, ou vamos que na hora eu erre... eu posso errar, Maya vai fazer todo o esforço nesse sentido.

-Vamos admitir, ela é pior que o Snape.- resmungou Rony.

-Tenho que admitir.- Mione suspirou.- Ela consegue ser intragável... mas você não ajuda amor.- ela o olhou.

Harry teria uma resposta cortante para aquela afirmação se não tivesse acabado de tirar um certo livro, que renovara, por não ter dado mais que uma olhadinha, Pince apenas tinha balançado a cabeça contrariada e murmurou um "vai começar de novo...", ele passou a mão de leve na lombada esmaecida.

-E esse? Venenos muy Potentes?- perguntou Rony rindo.

-Não...- respondeu sério.- Rony, lembra do primeiro ano, quando eu fui sozinho a seção reservada?

O ruivo deu uma olhada de soslaio em volta, outra significativa para a amiga e perguntou:

-Aham... e daí?

-Lembra do livro que gritou?- disse erguendo o livro.

-É esse?- disse o ruivo estendendo a mão.- Porquê pegou ele?- disse olhando o livro.

-Sei lá? o estranho...

O ruivo o interrompeu lendo o título.

-Po...tere... Domina...tore...- leu com dificuldade.

Harry ia falar quando o livro que Hermione segurava caía no chão e ela deu um gritinho:

-Potere Dominatore! Sério?! Me deixa ver!- ela praticamente arrancou o livro das mãos de Rony.-Ah...- ela exclamou desanimadamente.- É na lingua original...

-Mione, o que você sabe desse livro?- perguntou ansiosamente.

Ela lhe deu uma olhada, e virou os olhos para cima balançando a cabeça, tão autenticamente Hermione que ele teve um desejo imenso de agarrá-la e dar uns beijos que só controlou devida a imensa curiosidade que tinha.

-Como você pega um livro que não sabe sobre o que é, e em outra língua?-ela o censurou.

-Serve de desculpa se eu disser que minha mãe o pegou umas duzentas vezes?- disse com a cara mais inocente que tinha.

-Ela sabia Latim?- Mione perguntou espantada.

-Não.

-Doidos...- riu Hermione.- Sua família inteira era doida, Amor...

-E então? Porque esse livro é importante?- O ruivo perguntou curioso.

-É porque ele é tão importante?- perguntou ansiosamente.

-Ai!- ela resmungou.- Quando vocês vão ler Hogwarts: uma história?

-Nunca!- os dois falaram juntos.

-Lá cita que os fundadores de Hogwarts escreveram um tratado sobre magia, magia negra, criaturas e todas as coisas que são a base de nossa educação! Isso seria uma das mais antigas compilações de magia Arcana, se bem que esse pode ser falso...- ela olhou o livro pesado.

-Porque os fundadores iriam escrever em Latim?- perguntou Rony.- Não podiam escrever na nossa língua?

-Duvido que seja falso.- disse ao mesmo tempo que Rony.

Ela olhou os dois, balançou a cabeça e disse calmamente.

-Se fosse o verdadeiro amor, não iam deixar na biblioteca de qualquer jeito. E o Latim é uma língua de poder, de onde vem muitos encantamentos e fórmulas cabalísticas Rony! Veja por exemplo o Expecto Patronum... é Latim! Expecto é aspecto... forma e Patronum é de patrono, protetor... quer dizer a forma do protetor... simples...

Ela foi interrompida quando Harry não aguentou e se jogou em cima dela dando-lhe um beijo cinematográfico, fazendo os livros caírem no chão e meia sala comunal parar pra ver, apesar de ter poucas pessoas ali. Ela o olhou vermelha, quando ele se afastou um pouco.

-Diz que você sabe falar Latim...- ele disse baixinho.

-Não sabia que latim tinha esse efeito.. em você...- ela sorriu.

-É que eu não aguento mais olhar esse livro sem poder ler...- disse sem nenhuma vergonha.

-Você só me usa...- ela reclamou manhosamente.

-E você não gosta?- disse maliciosamente.

-Aham... hum... cof, cof. AHAM!!!- começou Rony.

-Olha sei que é tarde...- começou Gina animadamente.- Mas poxa, esse tipo de concorrência é desleal.- ela disse abraçada a Neville que ria abertamente.- E tem crianças na sala ainda.

Harry se sentou num pulo e olhou para o lado, vermelho.

-Não sei do que vocês estão falando...-"vou precisar de um banho frio..."

-Safado!- Hermione o acertou com o livro.

-Ai!- exclamou passando a mão onde ela acertou.- isso dói, minha vida...

-Vai doer em vários outros lugares, se você não voltar aqui e me dar outro beijo!

-Não.- disse sério.

Ela o acertou na cabeça de novo.

-Ei!-ele sorriu.

Ela o acertou nas costas.

-Minha vida...-ele começou a rir.

Ela o acertou no joelho.

-Viu? A culpa não é minha!- disse ele dando de ombros e a abraçando de novo.

-Agora sim, - disse Rony catando o livro.- A fama de masoquista do Harry tem fundamento, tá comprovado!

Rony teve que se escudar atrás da poltrona quando alguns livros começaram a voar e acertá-lo várias vezes na cabeça.

-Quero ver a cara da Pince quando ela vir o que vocês estão fazendo com esses livros.

Os dois pararam na hora e começaram a juntar os livros agora misturados com o material de Harry e Hermione, felizmente nenhuma tinta havia caído nos livros, porque no resto...

-Podemos voltar ao assunto do livro que gritava e que agora não podemos ler?- disse Rony voltando a sentar.- Se a Mione deixar o Harry se concentrar!

-Eu não fiz nada...- ela disse indignada.- Que namorado maluco eu fui arrumar!- ela riu.

-Poxa... obrigado... olha a namorada malvada que fui arrumar...- disse ainda esfregando a cabeça, afinal estava doendo de verdade.

-Eu sou malvada?- ela perguntou puxando a gravata do uniforme dele.- Eu sou?- ela sorriu maldosamente.

-É melhor dizer que não, Harry, ou você vai apanhar...- riu Rony.

-Cala boca Rony.- ele disse sério, agora um pouco constrangido com o jeito da garota.

-Ou o quê?-riu o ruivo.- Vai arriscar os livros é?

-Tem coisas maiores que os livros nessa sala.- sibilou.- A poltrona por exemplo...

Rony fez uma cara de "você não faria isso, faria?" Que fez todos gargalharem, voltaram a sentar normalmente e Harry continuou esfregando a cabeça, "ela bateu com força mesmo...", então Mione disse o olhando.

-Não sei...- ela disse parecendo um pouco desapontada.- Não sei ler Latin...

-Pensem nesse sentido... o livro não fugir.- disse Neville.

-Tem razão.- Harry ponderou.- Mas eu vou dar um jeito.

-Mas amor, pra ler tem que saber Latim, e não é uma língua fácil... demora anos para aprender.

-A menos que encontre um bom tradutor.- disse Rony.- Afinal, como sua mãe leu?

-Boa pergunta.- disse olhando o livro.- É o que eu queria saber...

e de repente se tomou de uma dor triste, de saudade, do pai ele podia perguntar, Remo ainda estava ali, e Snape não o deixaria esquecer, mas de sua mãe, Morgan seria uma boa alternativa, mas acreditava que talvez ela não tivesse boas respostas... suspirou e guardou o livro na mochila.

-Vou pensar nisso depois. Boa noite minha vida...

Saiu sem olhar para trás, mal trocou de roupa e se enfiou na cama, de certos sentimentos gostaria de ter o poder de fugir, já não tinha treze anos para ficar chorando por causa da mamãe... mas sentia um incômodo vazio se avolumando nele desde o ano anterior. Fechou os olhos e dormiu, um sono leve, uma nova noite de calor intenso.

Amanheceu no sábado com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos, abriu os olhos e desejou, literalmente, cair duro no sono de novo, mas não algum idiota estava fazendo a maior bagunça na sala comunal, os gritos e risos, se forçou a levantar e botar a cara pra fora.

-Bom dia!- gritou Gina.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui?!!!- disse pondo os óculos.

-Nossa, bom dia pra você também!- ela sorriu.

Mais risos e gritos.

-Que inferno tá acontecendo?

-Alguém muito inteligente detonou vários fogos Weasley por toda a escola...- repondeu Neville.- Versão de luxo.

Gina e Neville acompanhavam ao show da janela do quarto, Harry levantou pôs o roupão e chegou na janela ao lado.

-E os professores?

-Dumbledore disse no café da manhã que como é sábado não faz mal... e que ele adora fogos... e que queria muito ver porque não tivera a oportunidade no ano retrasado.

Harry sorriu, ver... só Dumbledore pra deixar aquela zona correr solta, mas era divertido, haviam dragões enormes no jardim, juntamente com muitos cavalos alados e fadas faiscantes, se fosse á noite seria um espetáculo pra não se esquecer, desanimadamente teve que ir ao banheiro trocar de roupa, pois os dois pombinhos lerdos não saíram do quarto, e quando desceu uma Hermione nervosa tentava em vão afastar dois dragões da sala comunal, os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano morrendo de rir, ele sentou na escada.

-Precisa de ajuda minha vida?-disse ainda sentindo a cabeça muito leve, vazia, doída.

Ela o olhou, estava diferente, descabelada... rindo, era óbvio que estava tentando se livrar dos dragões há tempos, um exercício mental, não podia deixar de admirar aquela disposição.

-Não!- ela riu.- Eu sei que vou achar um jeito, só não imagino o que Fred e Jorge andam pondo nesses fogos...

Sorriu de volta, desanimadamente, sem saber porque. Meia hora depois dois dragões eram sete, depois treze e quando viraram vinte e seis ela sentou do lado dele.

-Desisto... não há como parar esses fogos.

-Até que enfim!- suspirou abraçando-a.- Achei que ia ser trocado por esses dragões o sábado inteiro!

-Não... não ia não.- ela sorriu.

-Harry!!! Harry!!! Mione!!!- gritou Neville lá do dormitório.- Venham ver isso!!!

Os dois subiram e se colocaram na janela, lá fora um grupo de alunos olhava uma enorme serpente que deixava cair fagulhas prateadas e se espiralava mordendo a própria cauda virando uma roda deixando cair fagulhas douradas.

-Eles exageraram...- disse olhando a chuva de faíscas douradas caindo.

-Exageraram mesmo. Quem foi o imbecil que detonou isso de dia, de noite ia ser tão lindo!

-É ia ser lindo.- disse abraçando a garota, braço estranhamente duro, com se tivesse treinado quadribol a noite toda.

O sábado foi calmo e modorrento, era estranho ter aqueles dias vazios sem desgraças se abalando, mas fora divertido, Neville e Gina tentaram os convencer a jogar quadribol, mas ele ainda não queria arriscar que Rony o pressionasse, não queria pensar naquilo, não queria pensar, apenas afundado nos olhos de Hermione e na maldita dor que se instalava no fundo de sua cabeça e que ele valentemente tentava ignorar, não parecia ser nada demais, só uma indisposição irritante, talvez cansaço acumulado.

E foi quando saíram para o jardim sábado a noite, meia escola olhando para o céu, vendo fogos, menos que de manhã e mais fracos, mas mesmo assim lindos... foi uma noite linda, ele e Hermione sentados junto com muitos outros no gramado, a brisa de verão amainando se tornando fria quando se levantaram e saíram andar, os caminhos eram os mesmos do jardim entre as roseiras, andando abraçados passando pelos casais que estavam mais afastados.

-Você está quieto hoje...- ela falou.

Apenas sorriu, sem disposição para falar, mais a frente um casal em particular chamou a atenção deles, um certo garoto ruivo estava abraçando uma loira, que parecia estar alheia aos fogos a sua volta, na verdade estavam olhando a lua.

-A lua está cheia.- diz Luna sonhadoramente.

-Igual meu coração...- ele diz.

Os dois se beijam...

-Acho que devemos ir pra outro lugar.- sussurrou para Hermione.

-Tem razão.- ela sorriu.- Vem comigo.

Hermione o puxou pelo braço até os arredores do salgueiro, perto de onde a floresta se adensava.

-Aonde estamos indo?- perguntou a seguindo.

-Vou te mostrar um lugar...- ela sorriu.

-Como? Mione o que...

Bem ali, logo atrás da floresta de onde ainda se avistava o salgueiro lutador havia uma pequena fonte natural de águas limpas que brotava e caia numa bacia de pedra, escorria até outro degrau de pedra e desaparecia no meio da rocha engolida pelo chão úmido, era lindo, encantado, tudo brilhava com o luar que invadia a clareira e por alguns fogos que estouravam daquele lado.

-Lugar, lindo...- se virou para ela.- Igual a você.

E era verdade, dava pra acreditar em contos de fada vendo aquela princesa na sua frente banhada pela luz da lua... ela o puxou, até a beira da bacia de pedra.

-É uma formação natural... é água pura... é bonito olhar pra dentro...

Mas ele sabia que ali não era um mero lugar bonito... era um lugar mágico, de grande poder, algo nele o alertou.

-Amor... acho que não devíamos estar aqui.- disse a segurando.

-Bobagem, vem... é bonito ali perto, eu já vim com a Gina aqui antes.- ela disse o puxando.

Se aproximaram ela se debruçou na pedra, olhou a água.

-Dizem que antigamente as mulheres sacerdotizas viam coisas nesse tipo de bacia dágua... uma espécie de adivinhação ritual... é tão bom olhar aqui. Anda, vem Harry! É tão bom...

Era medo? Ele não sabia mas era de certa forma irracional, ele definitivamente não pretendia olhar para a água... algo o alertava de que não devia estar ali...

-Amor... acho que devemos voltar...

-Ah.- ela o puxou pelo braço.- Pensei que ia gostar de ficar aqui comigo.

Ela o olhou decepcionada, e ele relaxou, "que idiotice..." pensou sorrindo, ela tinha se dado o trabalho de puxa-lo pra li e ele ia estragar tudo, não se aproximou e a abraçou, olhou para a bacia de pedra, era água, tão limpa que parecia prateada.

-Bonito.- disse ainda olhando.

-Eu sabia que ia achar bonito.- ela disse em sua orelha.

Dava pra ver a lua, o reflexo, bonita, cheia, chegou a pensar com pena em Lupin segundos antes de sua visão escurecer.

-Harry!- Hermione gritou.

E não houve mais som, foi como se tudo tivesse parado, o mundo, o tempo... Ele só via uma escuridão completa, um vazio imenso opressor, como se a lua na superfície da água estivesse sendo devorada por escuridão como num eclipse, o detalhe é que essse eclipse estava acontecendo com sua mente também, sentia, todo o seu corpo sendo esvaziado, sua mente... seu coração.

Vazio...

Então como um flash viu um desenho, muito rápido, um círculo de luz esverdeada, parecia ter palavras, letras e símbolos nesse círculo, e ele se tornou maior até se tornar esmagador e mesmo assim tão forte que as palavras nele não podiam ser lidas... fez um esforço sobre humano para encarar a luz e ler algumas das palavras, que pareciam querer atravessa-lo, corta-lo reduzi-lo a nada...

-Sapientia...virtus...eum seculum...

A luz praticamente o devorava até um outro círculo irromper anulando a luz do primeiro, como se quisesse devorar, destruir ou isolar o outro, era um grande círculo prateado, mas menor que o outro, esse não tinha palavras, só estranhos desenhos e símbolos, mas ele lhe dava força, lhe dava proteção, de certa forma percebeu que era um círculo amigo.

-Saia daí!- alguém gritou.

Se virou para ver a imponente figura humana de Serin sob uma porta de luz.

-Ande venha,-o espírito disse com urgência.- Meu mestre não é forte o suficiente mago!

-Serin!-disse correndo para o espírito.

Atravessou a porta de luz...


	20. Efeito

Eu não lembro se eu cheiguei a dizer que MR.pontas é o homenageado desse reload da fic, ele adora ela, e queria muito ler, então apressou as coisas... 0´0 MIYU! Eu tenho vida fora do FF! Não adianta pegar o chicote que funcionária pública já tem o lombo grosso!Os atrazos se referem a minha própria insatisfação sobre as fic´s paradas, quando acho que a qualidade pode cair eu deixo a fic quieta, muitas estão na geladeira, outras estão sendo trabalhadas... Mas não se desespere! Sou brasileira e não desisto NUNCA!

* * *

**Cp20 Efeito. **

Uma imensidão em prata... se virou para trás o quarto guardião, Serin o olhava em sua forma animal, se não soubesse que era ele teria se assustado com a criatura dragontina com um pescoço longo de serpente...

-Serin... o que houve? O que está acontecendo?

-Magia negra. Mas deves acordar mago, fica vulnerável dormindo, principalmente sob a lua negra...

-Lua negra? Serin, quem me ajudou? Quem é seu mestre?

-Harry!-uma voz o chamou quando a luz começou a se dispersar.

-Não! Quero respostas Serin! Não vá!

-Preciso ajudar meu mestre... ele foi ferido em batalha... ele se sacrificou por você.

Harry ficou em silêncio então gritou:

-ENTÃO ANDE! NÃO FIQUE NEM MAIS UM SEGUNDO AQUI!

-Harry!

Abriu os olhos ainda caído no chão, olhos ardendo e mente vazia, Hermione o segurava chamando-o e na sua frente havia a figura imponente de Dumbledore.

-O que houve? Foi o senhor?- perguntou.

-Ele despertou?- perguntaram a sua volta.

Dumbledore se aproximou:

-Harry, você consegue se levantar?

-Acho que sim...- disse olhando aqueles olhos azuis, que tinham um estranho olhar de preocupação.

-Bom, então vamos nos recolher.- ele sorriu.- Antes que todos nós nos resfriemos.- disse se pondo de pé.-Vamos.

Saiu apoiado em Rony, era quem estava perguntando se ele tinha acordado, Dumbledore a frente, o jardim já estava vazio, não haviam mais fogos, Hermione não parava de olhar para trás mesmo sendo guiada por Luna.

-Cara, que foi agora? Foi ele?- Rony perguntou.

-Não sei... não sei mesmo.- disse ainda sentindo a cabeça estranhamente vazia.

-Mas o que aconteceu?

-Eu não sei mesmo Rony... foi estranho.

E sua cabeça continuava leve, quando entraram no salão, a escola toda tomada por um silêncio mórbido, quanto tempo estivera desacordado? Parecera tão pouco, e Serin... o mestre de Serin, Dumbledore nunca dissera que eles tinham mestres... e aqueles símbolos, aqueles círculos de luz? E o que significava lua negra? E esse pensamento lhe trouxe uma incômoda sensação de calor forte no peito, dolorosa, teve que parar, Rony o segurou.

-Harry? O que foi? Professor! Ele está passando mal!

Harry não conseguia respirar, sentia uma dor no peito, ofegante foi desabando aos pés do amigo, agarrando as vestes no peito e agarrando o braço de Rony, ao longe uma terceira voz masculina chamou-os.

Fogo e gelo...

Havia fogo em seu peito, algo pesado, imenso, devorador, quente, que oprimia seu coração, mas em sua cabeça havia gelo, cristalizando, paralisando seus sentidos, algo que ia deixando-o preso numa agonia lenta, então sobreveio o silêncio e o vazio.

Vazio... e sons desconexos... e vozes e imagens.

Olhos de serpente.

Voldmort, sentado sobre um círculo, claro, ele estava ali, invocando uma magia negra poderosa, mas o velho estava evidentemente fraco, veste negra empapada de sangue...

Sangue...

Voldmort ainda carregava o ferimento, o ferimento que Harry fizera ainda estava aberto pode sentir, não havia fechado de verdade, riu.

-Dói? Não dói Tom?-disse em total tom de sarcasmo.

-Potter... ainda vivo?- Voldmort sibilou em sua mente.

-Ainda Tom... o que está fazendo? Se entrar mais fundo em minha mente vai se perder.-continuou.

-Percebeu?-o outro sorriu torto.

-Sim, antes foi um engodo, você pode acariciar meu ego quanto quiser, eu não sou tão desprotegido assim.

-Seu ego Potter... ele será sua ruína.

-Não precisa se preocupar comigo... se preocupe com você Voldmort!

-Me preocupar com sua misera existência Potter é me preocupar com minha vida... agora deixemos de brincadeiras, já que seu protetor anônimo teve que bater em retirada... Podemos nos divertir, temos contas a acertar.

-Não creio que seja divertido... pra você!-disse atacando, tentando repelir a mente do outro.

-Você é idiota Potter? Não percebeu suas condições? Estamos em sua mente agora... eu estou dentro.

Percebera, obviamente percebera, não era bom, a situação era perigosa, seu corpo sentira o que tinha acontecido antes de começar a perceber, Voldmort possuíra sua mente, se infiltrara tão mansamente que ele não percebera, a expulsão anterior fora uma ilusão, poderosa ilusão da qual ele não se apercebera, fora enganado de novo... havia relaxado.

Voldmort retirou uma espada de dentro das vestes, sorriu friamente.

-Excalibur...- Harry balbulciou.- O que você pretende fazer?

-Potter, Potter, sabe o que é esta espada que arranquei da mulher infeliz que a protegia?

-Era uma mulher santa seu assassino, uma sacerdotiza! Uma...

-Uma vítima como todas as outras... sinta o poder dessa espada, avalie.

Uma clarão que o cegou o atingiu, sentiu o sangue verter do ferimento do seu peito, soltou uma exclamação e olhou a espada.

-Excalibur é uma espada que corta as trevas Potter, uma arma poderosa, em mãos muito experientes.-disse o bruxo erguendo a espada descrevendo um círculo gracioso no ar.

-Desgraçado.- sibilou em resposta.- Está esquecendo que está em minha mente... minha mente! Meu mundo!

E tudo á volta deles tomou forma de uma imensa campina, longe do lugar original de onde estava Voldmort.

-Descobriu como utilizar sua mente, que interessante, estava ficando enfadonho bater em você, tão facilmente...

Harry se sentiu ofendido até o último fio de cabelo, irritado, furioso, o que viu foi incrível, foi sua raiva tomar forma, a forma de uma imensa pantera negra brilhante com enormes presas e asas de morcego.

-Ora, ora ora...- disse Voldmort.- Você está se revelando Potter...

-Cale a boca... não quero perder mais tempo com você, saia de minha mente!

A pantera se adiantou para ser partida ao meio só com o reflexo da espada, Harry ficou devidamente confuso, seu inimigo parecia realmente muito mais poderoso do que avaliara.

-Novamente Potter... Excalibur corta as trevas, não é uma mera pantera-da-noite que vai me deter.

-Posso fazer melhor...- disse pensando em mil maldições que poderiam atingi-lo de dentro de sua mente, o problema era não saber o estrago que teriam nele mesmo.

-Magia negra é uma faca de dois gumes Potter, se não quer o retorno, não comece.

-SAIA!- ergueu uma barreira que bloqueou o novo ataque em sua direção.

-Vamos concordar que isso está se estendendo Potter... eu posso não mata-lo agora, mas vou incapacita-lo pra sempre criatura miserável!

O reflexo o atingiu, o sangue correu, desabou no chão, respiração arquejante, era uma dor diferente, não era física, era pior, olhou nos olhos vermelhos que se estreitaram quando a espada faiscou uma chama a envolveu e subindo por ela atingiu Voldmort, era ele mesmo, ele mesmo sentia aquilo, era instintivo, o instinto sobrepujou a razão, dele só restava a vontade destrutiva de partir Voldmort em pedaços, o bruxo o olhou a chama foi diminuindo, Voldmort estava ferido também, mas ainda disse vitoriosamente.

-Aí está, Nuda Veritas...- estendeu a espada.

Havia um reflexo nela.

Seu reflexo. O reflexo de uma aura poderosa, uma aura forte.

E o reflexo do outro, algo que Harry não compreendeu perfeitamente, mas que deu tempo para o bruxo ferido fugir, se esvair, esgueirar para fora de sua mente, deixando para trás um rastro de frio, dor, dúvida e medo.

Olhos doloridos se abriram para cair em olhos azuis que tinham a expressão séria da sabedoria acumulada.

-O que foi que eu fiz de errado?- perguntou ainda com a dúvida na cabeça.- O que eu fiz pra ser assim? Porque eu estou atropelando as coisas?

Dumbledore piscou calmamente se ajeitou na cadeira ao lado de seu leito.

-Lembra do começo Harry? Quando você ainda não sabia de nada?

-Lembro.

-Então feche os olhos e procure com calma as confluências, as coisas que se repetem em sua vida, são elas que irão lhe dizer o que deve fazer.

-Certo... mas eu não consigo pensar agora...

-Sua mente foi violentamente invadida, um plano muito meticuloso Harry, e docemente enganador, quem diria.- havia uma inquestionável amargura em sua voz.

-Eu fui burro, idiota e egoísta... orgulhoso, arrogante...- meteu a mão na cara com mais força do que deveria e afundou os dedos na própria carne.- Quando eu vou aprender?

-Voldmort está muito mais bem informado do que imaginávamos.- disse Dumbledore cansado.- Ele se aproveitou de informações bem colhidas e oportunidades auspiciosas.

-Professor...- disse ainda entre os dedos.

-Sim, Harry?

-Me fale de minha mãe.

Dumbledore o olhou surpreso.

Havia um vento leve que agitava os vidros da enfermaria onde ele estava, olhando o bruxo a sua frente, Harry passou a mão de leve em sua testa, estava suado, febril.

-Porque está perguntando isso agora Harry?

-Por causa do que está acontecendo... comigo... tem haver com minha mãe, não?

Dumbledore olhou a janela, suspirou cansado, nisso Harry percebeu algo que a muito vinha percebendo.

-O senhor não está bem... não é?

O bruxo o olhou bondosamente.

-Não podemos controlar o ciclo da vida Harry, e nós dois o estamos sentindo.

Harry fechou os olhos, não queria pensar nisso, na verdade nunca pensara nisso, para seus olhos Dumbledore era imortal.

-Isso não quer dizer que vou partir tão cedo.- ele comentou calmamente.- Só não poderei mais fazer tudo que fazia, na verdade faz um bom tempo que estou pensando na minha aposentadoria.- ele sorriu.

Harry sorriu tristemente de volta.

-Você deve descansar, está bastante debilitado.

Não tinha parado para pensar no que houvera consigo, só então teve a desagradável sensação, sentiu-se frio, tentou em vão sentar.

-Infelizmente sua apreensão é real, isso não é uma ilusão, mas não se aflija...

Engoliu seco, não se afligir? Não sentia... não sentia nada.

-Mas... eu não sinto.- disse bobamente.- Não sinto minhas pernas.

-Não é permanente Harry, não se aflija, o ferimento foi grave, mas Pomfrey tomou as devidas medidas e você está fora de perigo.

Respirou aliviado.

-Ele tinha dito que ia me incapacitar... –colocou a mão no peito.

-Então foi um grande susto.- disse Dumbledore com um risinho.-Mas não se acalme de todo.

-Dessa vez eu não senti, a cicatriz... como isso pode acontecer?

Dumbledore ajeitou estranhamente a manga do manto.

-A lua negra...

-Serin me falou dela, mas o que significa?

-A lua negra influencia certas... pessoas.

-E?

-Digamos que você está numa fase suscetível a lua negra.

-professor, por favor, seja direto.

-Creio que ainda não é o momento, Harry, você devia estar descansando.

Harry suspirou contrariado.

-Da última vez que ouvi isso,foi exatamente assim deitado numa cama... demorou cinco anos para o senhor me dar a resposta, e não foi uma agradável de se ouvir.

-É verdade, foram cincos anos brandos a sua forma.-Dumbledore pareceu falar mais para ele mesmo, do que em resposta.

-Então posso fazer outra pergunta... porque Voldmort usou a Excalibur contra mim? Ele mesmo disse que essa espada corta as trevas.

-Excalibur é uma espada poderosa, uma arma mágica forjada com magia para enfrentar poderosas criaturas das trevas em tempos negros há muitos milênios, Mas Voldmort tem a capacidade de usa-la a seu bel prazer, ele é um bruxo poderoso, nunca esqueça disso.

Harry continuou encarando o teto.

-Os fogos foram uma distração.

-Sim, mas não percebemos, um plano que tinha muitas chances de dar errado.

Dumbledore se ergueu e disse baixo.

-Durma Harry, há um círculo mágico maior lhe protegendo aqui essa noite, e descanse, sua reabilitação será lenta de certo modo.

Ele ficou, inconformado com o que acontecera, ainda incomodado com sua fragilidade, e mais ainda com sua arrogância em se pensar poderoso o suficiente, deu uma risada fria:

-Olhe pra si mesmo Harry... o grande Potter aleijado numa cama. De novo, eu sou um idiota.-disse serrando os pulsos e se acertando na cabeça- Idiota... idiota...

Se deixou escorregar para as brumas que formavam pelos cantos de seus pensamentos, escorregou em outro sono.

No dia seguinte acordou se achando pior do que antes, Madame Pomfrey lhe lançou um olhar e disse risonha:

-Que é isso rapaz? Parece que nem é você? Que cara é essa?

Tentou forçar um sorriso mas tudo nele doía, era muito semelhante de quando fazia uma projeção errada, catou os óculos.

-Tem uma garota que vai merecer uma cara melhor que essa Harry, quando receber a notícia que você não vai se mover hoje.

-Foi tão ruim assim?- perguntou sem necessidade, pois não conseguia se mover, estranhou o tom rouco de sua própria voz.

-Não, só tive que dar uns calmantes e retira-la daqui quando você começou a sangrar.- ela retirou o cobertor de cima dele.- Dá pra ver a diferença... e se dá- ela sorriu.- Não se preocupe Harry você vai ficar novo em folha antes do que pensei.

Mas quando ele, com ajuda de Pomfrey, se sentou, e finalmente sentiu um formigamento nas costas, pode ver os ferimentos, duvidou que se restabeleceria tão rápido assim.

-Vai ficar alguma cicatriz?

-Não- ela sorriu.- Não deixaria que nenhuma cicatriz nova estragasse esse corpinho.- ela sorriu e lhe deu umas palmadinhas na cabeça.

Ele reconheceu as marcas, parecidas com as anteriores, mas eram maiores, dois cortes medonhos, um subia do peito até o ombro, onde não podia ver e outro que cortava sua barriga, poderia te-lo partido ao meio.

-Os estragos internos foram piores que os externos, mas fique sossegado, essa paralisia é passageira.- ela disse avaliando as marcas.

Os dedos de Pomfrey estavam lhe dando cócegas, disse animado.

-Estou sentindo cócegas, é um bom sinal não?

-É um bom sinal sim rapaz, como eu disse você vai se recuperar antes do que pensa, agora me deixe cortar esse cabelo.

Ele deu um muxoxo irritado, aquilo o estava dando nos nervos, mas Pomfrey deu um jeito em cinco segundos.

-Perfeito, agora está apresentável, o que foi rapaz?

Harry abrira a camisa novamente e olhou o próprio peito.

-A marca... onde está a marca?- ponderou ao não ver a marca de Hangorn.

-Poderia nos deixar á sós um pouco?- falou a voz.

-É claro senhor diretor.- ela disse saindo.- Vou cuidar do outro rapaz e já volto, quanto a você não se mexa!-ela disse apontando para Harry.

Dumbledore voltou a conjurar uma poltroninha e sorriu.

-Está melhor, posso ver que está melhor.

-Professor, onde está Hangorn?-perguntou preocupado.

Dumbledore estendeu a corrente.

-Tive que retira-lo de você Harry... estava grande demais para você carregar, ele pode não ter mencionado, mas se adormecer tempo demais dentro de você pode deixa-lo doente e fraco.

Harry enrugou a testa, não tinha compreendido, estendeu a mão e pegou a pequena jóia, no mesmo instante que sua pele tocou o cristal em forma de lágrima escutou em sua mente.

"Me desculpe... é que estava tão bom ficar dormindo."

"Converso com você depois, pássaro irresponsável."

-Quer dizer que não devo deixa-lo entrar?-perguntou para o bruxo que o observava.

-Não Harry, não deve deixa-lo permanecer, sabem como são alguns pássaros, não desejam deixar um ninho confortável e aquecido, mas você não pode se dar ao luxo de carrega-lo tempo demais, para sua própria segurança, uma noite é suficiente para Hangorn repor sua energia, tudo que tomar depois lhe fará falta, você foi se enfraquecendo nessa semana, o que deixou suas barreiras fracas.

-Certo.

-Quanto ao que me perguntou ontem, creio que isso vai começar a responder suas perguntas.

Dumbledore convocou um pequeno espelho e lhe passou, então Harry se viu, viu o mesmo outro que vira no reflexo da Excalibur, o mesmo outro que o olhara de um espelho na Alfeneiros n°4, viu... o próprio pai... se viu, diferente, passou a mão no próprio rosto, era pouca coisa, mas era diferente.

-O que aconteceu? Eu mudei? Mas como?

-Você me perguntou de sua mãe... creio que não precisou esperar tanto não é?-Dumbledore lhe deu um sorriso maroto.

-Isso tem haver com... ela?

-Também.- ele disse sorrindo.- tem com uma mistura incomum de sangues. Sangues mágicos.

Ele o olhou para Dumbledore e deixou o espelho cair lentamente nos cobertores e prestou muita atenção.

-Você já se perguntou porque existem bruxos Harry? Ou porque existem trouxas?

-De certa forma, sim... mas eu...

-Seres humanos tem pouca magia, a maior parte da humanidade é tão pouco mágica que nem vê os seres mágicos... sabe porque então existem bruxos?

-São mestiços?- arriscou.

-Você é mais perspicaz do que pensa.-Dumbledore passeou o olho em torno.- É a melhor teoria... são todos mestiços. Com o tempo...

-Os que casaram entre si,- ponderou.-Isso parece uma absurda aula de biologia... quer dizer, há sangue... mágico, entre os trouxas...

-De bruxos que casam com trouxas até quase não restar magia nos seus descendentes, ou até a magia neles retornar e gerar um bruxo entre trouxas.

-Mas isso não explica... a minha mudança.- disse se sentindo muito idiota, voltando a se olhar no espelho caído na cama.

-Harry.- Dumbledore sorriu pacientemente.- Quantas criaturas mágicas com forma humana você conhece?

-Veelas?.- algo na sua cabeça estalou, mas ele não atinou porque daquilo ser importante.- Sereias... em parte, centauros...

-São uma mínima fração das criaturas que já existiram, a maioria se misturou tanto com seres humanos que sumiram, extinguiram-se, outras ainda existem, mas são tão raras que se escondem ou vivem sem ser incomodadas em meio a bruxos que nem sabem disso.

-E?

-E você sabe quantas dessas criaturas tinham estranhos poderes? Quantas caminharam em tempos antigos controlando a vida dos humanos? Dos meros mortais? Deuses e Deusas míticos eram criaturas ou bruxos poderosos.

-E?

-Quando bati os olhos em você, vi algo diferente do que tinha visto quando o deixei na porta do Dursleys, eu vi os olhos.

-Meus olhos...

Dumbledore sorriu.

-Seus olhos, tão iguais aos de sua mãe, tão diferentes do resto da família.- Dumbledore pareceu divagar.

-São iguais ao do Marco...

-Sim, ele também carrega esse sangue especial, mas creio que em um grau mais fraco, só o tempo dirá.

-Ela era assim?

-Sua mãe era uma sensitiva, possuía uma empatia fora do comum, uma legilimente, uma grande bruxa e sim, ela tinha algo de diferente dos outros.

Hum, bons adjetivos pensou Harry, sabia que ela deviria ser especial, era um inominável que estudara o véu...

-Ela tinha sangue de uma criatura mágica, provavelmente um ramo mágico já desaparecido, mas após observa-la, achei que esse fato não se repetiria.-Dumbledore o olhou com carinho.-Isso quer dizer que ela não mostrou nada de diferente depois de um certo período.

Harry se estendeu, as costas doíam, e coçou a cabeça irritado.

-Depois de um certo período... o que isso tem haver com a lua?

Dumbledore tamborilou os dedos na poltrona.

-Depois de certo incidente capilar aconteceu.- ele sorriu marotamente de novo e Harry soltou um risinho mau-humorado.- Ela parecia normal. Muito normal.

-E?- repetiu se irritando.

-Não ocorre o mesmo com você, mas como eu mesmo disse Harry, a pouco tempo atrás, você vem forçando seus poderes, seu corpo, ano passado você forçou demais.

Harry desviou o olhar,a mão da cabeça chegou à nuca que apertou aborrecido, não precisava de censura alguma por parte de Dumbledore, não havia, ele se censurava o suficiente pelas loucuras que cometera.

-Sei disso.

-Não o estou censurando Harry...

-Não precisa, sei que errei, e pelo jeito não aprendi.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça.

-Se culpar pelos erros não vai apaga-los, aprender com eles vai ser mais útil.

-Tem razão...

Uma barulho de protesto roubou sua atenção, Hermione apareceu afobada e o abraçou, então percebeu algo e se afastou.

-Você está... diferente.

-Ah... você acha?- perguntou constrangido.

-Bom, creio que tem muito a falarem, vocês dois.- Dumbledore deu um enorme sorriso.

Hermione se afastou muito vermelha, obviamente não percebera a presença de Dumbledore, que saiu em direção ao outro lado da enfermaria, onde outro biombo escondia uma cama.

-Sabe quem está lá?- Harry perguntou para Hermione.

-Não...- ela respondeu sem se mover, apenas o olhando.- Harry... você está mesmo diferente...- ela sorriu.

Era impressão dele ou Hermione também parecia um pouquinho diferente?

Ou talvez fosse aquela expressão feliz dela, muito diferente da expressão preocupada que tinha ao entrar.

-Ah... certo... mas...- porque tinha que se sentir tão idiota quando Hermione o olhava nos olhos? Idiota... idiota...

-Você está bem?- perguntou Rony entrando o que fez Hermione suspirar aflita e Harry sorrir.

-Estou sim.- disse aproveitando a exasperação dela.

-Poxa deu um susto na gente, a Mione parecia que ia morrer! Eu disse que era exagero, viu!- disse Rony se sentando num banco.

-Ah! Não foi exagero! Pergunte para a madame Pomfrey! Ela estava com uma cara!

Fazia quanto tempo que os dois não o entretiam com um esclarecedor debate sobre algo? O mais divertido era ver os dois perdendo tempo, quando ele mesmo podia dizer qual foi a gravidade da coisa.

-Creio que posso dizer que não há risco de vida.- disse Pomfrey os interrompendo.- Então Harry? Pode se mover?

Sorriu, a poucos minutos Hermione se apoiara nele, sentira muito bem... bem demais nas atuais circunstancias...

-Acho que posso sim.- sorriu.

-Certo quero que se levante, os dois podem esperar um pouco?

Uma avaliação completa, e estava liberado, antes do almoço de domingo, Pomfrey lhe deixou para que se trocasse, então percebeu o que acontecera, e experimentou uma nova sensação, uma bem nova...

-Desde quando minhas roupas são pequenas?-disse ao notar que as barra da calça não condizia com o que se lembrava.

Roupas grandes e roupas normais até eram conhecidas... mas pequenas?

-Harry tá demorando porque?- disse Hermione do outro lado do biombo.

-Sabe quando você disse que eu parecia diferente? Pois é... agora entendi bem...

Ela apareceu de trás do biombo, parou e o olhou, ele teve certeza quando olhou para Rony... Hermione não estava diferente... ele estava, mais alto.

-Ei! Pomfrey! Você deu uma dose extra de esquelesce pro Harry?- disse Rony o olhando.

Pela primeira vez Rony não precisou olhar para baixo, Harry deu um enorme sorriso.

-Ah... agora quero ver o Colin me chamar de baixinho!

-Tudo bem garotos,- disse Pomfrey com um sorriso.- Agora, creio que vocês tem mais a fazer.

E os despachou para fora.

Hermione se agarrou a ele quando chegaram a corredores mais movimentados, ele ainda estava com a estranha sensação de que não conseguia se mover direito.

-Depois do almoço podemos dar uma esticada a Hogsmeade, que tal? Podemos conversar.- ela disse.

-Hoje tem passeio a Hogsmeade?- perguntou.

-Tem.- ela riu, então ficou séria.- Ontem os fogos distraíram todo mundo...

-Dumbledore nos contou cara.- cochichou Rony.-Caraca... isso é esquisito.

-O que?- perguntou.

-Não ter que me abaixar para cochichar com você.- ele riu.

-Ah, RONY! Vai se catar... senhor estou com a lua no coração...

Rony o olhou...

-Como você... ei seus dois xeretas!

-Não foi por querer, era caminho...- disse Hermione.

-É o caminho do mato vocês dois...- Rony disse maldosamente.

-EI!- os dois gritaram vermelhos.

Mas Rony encarnara o gêmeos... aquele olhar engraçado e sem noção.

-Hehe... se não fosse certo conhecido... me diz Harry, rolava?

-Rony seu grande grosso!- Hermione disse roxa.

-Mione, você não me engana... eu sei... experiência própria.- ele disse olhando para Harry.

-Rony.- disse muito calmo.

-Que foi?- Rony perguntou rindo.

-Corra!- disse puxando a varinha.

Entrando em Hogsmeade, Harry e Hermione estavam abraçados olhando o casal a frente com caras divertidas.

Ronald Weasley andava mancando amparado por Luna que ria histericamente a cada gemido do namorado.

-Luna... você não tá ajudando.- o ruivo reclamou.

Luna o olhou e o soltou se dobrando de tanto rir...

-Bunda de macaco!- ela ria.

-Luna!- Rony exclamou indignado.- Não é divertido... esse... enorme dói!

-Se você deixasse esse rabo solto... não ia doer.- Harry disse cinicamente.

-Qualé!- disse o outro.- Ah, Harry anda... você já riu um monte…

-Não.

-Como eu vou sentar no três vassouras se você não tirar esse rabo de mim?

-Ah... você pode se pendurar no teto.- disse Hermione.

Rony cruzou os braços, Luna estava chorando de rir.

-Agradeça...- Harry disse sério.- Eu te acertei num lugar pouco visível... imagine se tivesse acertado sua cara.

Luna se engasgou, quase caiu de joelhos.

-Cara, de macaco! Ron...

-Luna!- Rony exclamou.

-Com aquelas orelhas redondas e bocão...- disse Hermione.

Luna estava quase desmaiando sem respirar.

-Ei! Não precisa matar a Luna de rir!- disse Rony ficando vermelho.

Harry se compadeceu e removeu a azaração, vendo o amigo respirar aliviado, "ai, nada como se livrar de um rabo...", Foi quando a Luna os chamou para irem ao Cabeça de Javali.

-Não sei se é boa idéia.- disse Hermione pensativa.- A clientela...

-Ah! Vamos sim! Harry me deve um uísque-de-fogo depois dessa sacanagem!

-É.- riu Luna.- Uma rodada! Pela bunda de macaco!- Ela riu da cara de Rony.

-Rony é monitor! Eu sou monitora! E não é um lugar...

-Vamos! Vamos sim!- disse puxando Hermione.- Qualé Mione! Vamos só por diversão! –disse a puxando.- Uma vez na vida... só dessa vez.

Ela se deixou arrastar.

Entraram no bar, se dirigiram direto a uma mesa bem ao fundo, escondida quase, mas que deixava-se ver todo o bar, mesmo jeito, mesmo cheiro, alguns outros veteranos, especialmente um grupo de Lufas-lufas já meio alterados, os comprimentaram, Harry deu a carteira a Rony.

-Faça as honras, mas não compre todo o estoque Rony.- riu.


	21. IMagus a metamorfose

**Cp21 I-Magus... a metamorfose **

Amenidades, conseguiram manter a conversa sobre amenidades por algum tempo, até Luna olhar a porta e sorrir, haviam algumas garotas entrando, que acenaram para os Lufa-lufas, o barman, e Harry o olhava pelo canto do olho desde que entraram, fez uma cara de extrema irritação mas passou as bebidas que elas pediram. Elas vieram chilreando se sentar com eles, Hermione apertou sua mão contrariada, Luna sorriu e pegou no ombro dela.

-Aqui estamos! Agora podemos convida-la.

Hermione olhou as outras garotas que os olharam e sorriram, tinham uma idéia genial para amenizar o clima de medo, uma festa,queriam que Hermione como monitora chefe as ajudasse a ter autorização.

"Maravilha... uma festa... garotas tem uma profundidade quando querem..." pensou sarcasticamente.

"Tem mais sabedoria nisso do que você pensa."

"Eu ainda não estou falando com você Hangorn!"

"Sei que foi um erro, mas não foi minha intenção..."

Deu um grande gole no seu copo para sentir o calor e fazer a ave calar, seu olhar foi mais uma vez atraído para o barman, então os olhares se cruzaram.

Era tão idiotamente óbvio, como era uma criatura distraída!

Aberforth...

O olhar do outro era duro e penetrante, apesar do certo ar amalucado, vagamente parecido com o de Luna, a face não tinha nada de alegre ou brincalhona como a do irmão, pelo contrário.

"Detesto ser comparado com ele, Potter."

A pressão em sua mente era mínima.

"Aberforth então? " devolveu a questão.

"Não que eu goste de apresentações... porque no geral elas são dispensáveis, se você não conhece o nome de uma pessoa, ela provavelmente não é importante."

"Opinião radical, essa sua.- sorriu.- Mas porque eu tenho a impressão que estou aqui por sua causa?"

O outro sorriu, largou o pano imundo no qual limpava um copo, por um segundo Harry teve a impressão de ser o mesmo copo que ele limpava a dois anos atrás, e o olhou:

"Saia da mesa, diga que vai ao banheiro."

"Porquê?"

"Os porquês são palavras inúteis... apenas faça, A senhorita Lovegood teve a bondade de traze-lo aqui para falar comigo, então creio que essa conversa é dispensável perto da que iremos ter lá dentro."

"Não eu seja uma pessoa desconfiada, mas porquê eu deveria?"

"Você é um atrapalhado Potter, mas... tem algo que sua mãe gostaria que você encontrasse aqui."

Harry olhou para seu copo, cortando o contato, sua mãe? Podia ser um jogo, uma armadilha? Sabia se defender bem, desceu a mão até a varinha, apesar de não estar de todo recuperado, poderia se defender? Precisaria?

-Com licença, vou ao banheiro.

-Harry, não é boa idéia.- gemeu Hermione lembrando da péssima higiene do lugar.

-Não se preocupe, minha vida, volto em um segundinho.

As garotas deram risadinhas, Hermione revirou os olhos.

-Os banheiros são ali do lado do balcão.- apontou Luna.

Harry agradeceu e se levantou. "Um dia Luna, temos que conversar..."

Andou olhando firme o bruxo do balcão, passou pela cortina de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada.

Parou no corredor, escutou o crack da aparatação, o bruxo apareceu a suas costas, não se virou.

-Não irão sentir sua falta?

-Não, meu elfo assume, uma boa ilusão cuida de tudo.-disse o bruxo.- Uma zona de penumbra e todos do bar vão perder a noção do tempo e colocarão a culpa na bebida.- disse dando de ombros e se virando para entrar.

-Então, o que quer comigo?- disse seguindo o bruxo.

-Digamos que certos eventos que aconteceram, estavam longe das conjecturas de meu irmão.-disse entrando numa sala rusticamente decorada.

-E?- perguntou parando no meio do aposento.

-Existe uma série de elementos que digamos, - o bruxo se apoiou em uma estante.- Meu irmão não leva em conta.

-Como?- tentou se manter impassível, o que ele queria afinal?

"Não abaixe a guarda... não há perigo... mas fique atento."

"Não me atrapalhe Hangorn."

-Como os poderes que agem independentemente dessa guerra, os poderes que agem ás sombras, as coisas ocultas que nem todos podemos classificar como boas ou más, esse é o erro de Dumbledore.- disse sério.- Acreditar no bem pelo bem, no mal pelo simples motivo do mal.

-Dumbledore não é tão ignorante.- disse olhando o outro nos olhos.- Ele acredita na bondade, que há coisas boas que devem ser preservadas!Mas ele sabe que há bem e mal em tudo!

-Ele ignora coisas que podem ser usadas, por que as acha "erradas", há poderes que meu irmão tem e não usa, por achar que não deve, Tom Ridlle não tem essa mania, ele usa todos os artifícios Potter, e você mais o que ninguém sabe disso.

-E o que eu, você e minha mãe tem com isso?

-Devia ter perguntado a certa bruxa.- ele sorriu.- Você devia ter perguntado a Morgan Graveheart.

-Morgan?- perguntou surpreso.

-Alice Longbotton e Beatriz Lovegood seriam boas fontes, apesar de uma estar morta.

-As mães de Luna e Neville?

-Houve uma época que esses quatro espíritos livres não tinham medo do mal, uma desistiu, outra aprendeu, outra pagou o preço e só uma dominou o poder.

-Pare de falar em enigmas Aberforth, eu não tenho paciência...- disse irritado.- Do que você está falando? O que está insinuando, que elas praticavam magia negra? Cuidado com que vai dizer!

Aberforth o encarou, a frieza e o poder dos olhos era impressionante, só perdia para o irmão, mas ele sorriu.

-Soube no momento que o vi.- disse e apontou-lhe o rosto.- Os olhos são espelhos da alma Potter, você pode ter o rosto de seu pai, um moleque arruaceiro, mas tem a alma de sua mãe, e ela, como as amigas, eram grandes bruxas, que não tinham medo, não tinham limites, e sim , dependendo do que você considerar magia negra, era o que as quatro fizeram de melhor.- ele levantou a mão quando Harry tentou protestar.- Mas magia negra, é magia Potter, o que faz essa diferença? O olhar dos outros? eu sei, paguei por isso.- riu amargo.- Ah, eu só estava atrás do saber, não do poder, essa é a diferença, saber e poder.

-Saber é poder.- disse se lembrando de Hermione.

-Mas poder de que e para quê?- ele disse num meio sorriso.- Me responda Potter, o seu poder de resgatar almas, e o saber de fazê-lo... isso torna o Hangorn um amuleto proibido, uma antiga magia negra.O que você fez com ele?

Olhou o outro por cima dos óculos quando levou a mão ao peito.

-Eu faço o que tem que ser feito.

-Não faz o que quer fazer? Isso pode fazer a diferença.

-Faço o que é certo.

-Certo para quem?

-Aonde você quer chegar?

-Quando você enfrentar Ridlle, vai ter coragem de matá-lo? Ah, Potter, não faça essa cara, a profecia foi feita aqui, no meu bar, eu a escutei inteira. E fiz o favor de jogar meia dúzia de bruxos pra fora quando o idiota do meu irmão percebeu o que aquela insana estava predizendo.

Como ele conseguia falar tão friamente de sua vida? O outro falava da profecia com tanta facilidade.

-Chega.- disse alto.- Você me chamou para me provocar ou me dizer algo importante?

-Quero saber, antes de lhe passar o poder.

-Saber o que? e me passar que poder?

-Você vai ter coragem de arrancar e destruir uma alma quando chegar a hora? É o que você tem que fazer Potter, arrancar e destruir a alma de Ridlle, ou ele retornará, você sabe muito bem que o véu entre o mundo dos mortos e o mundo dos vivos é muito tênue.

-Porque você acha que vou ter a chance de fazê-lo? A profecia não diz que eu vencerei.

-Não finja uma humildade que não tem.- o outro disse irritado.- eu vi o que você fez em Londres, fui até lá. O poder flui nessas veias, assim como fluía na sua mãe, ela era terrível garoto, não que muitos a vissem assim... terrível. Você destruiu algumas quadras num impulso, imagine esse poder focado, esse poder concentrado, domado.

-É isso que você está oferecendo? A que preço Aberforth?

-Não, não estou oferecendo esse poder, ele é seu, estou oferecendo o poder de dominá-lo, o Potere Dominatore, você o tem, mas não consegue ler, não é?

-Como sabe que ele está nas minhas mãos?

-Eu vejo.- sorriu.- Não, não sou vidente, não se preocupe, eu vejo coisas que acontecem ou aconteceram, eu vejo porque meu destino é prover, é abrir portas, eu sou o porteiro.

-Você sabe ler o livro?

-Não, ninguém poderia lê-lo assim, simplesmente, ele está muito bem protegido, atrai os seus, repele os que não são dignos, por isso vocês foram atraídos para ele, só alguns o leram, meu irmão não foi um deles, e eu sei ler ao contrário do que ele diz... Ridlle tentou e desistiu, não compreendeu, mas sua mãe... ela dominou esse poder, ela leu.

-ISSO EU SEI! MAS COMO ELA LEU?!- disse alto irritado. - Eu sei que ela leu o livro, mas como ela fez isso, ela também não sabia ler...

-Já disse seu tolo, não é uma questão de linguagem, e sim de magia.

Se olharam por um instante.

-Você pode me dizer como ler o livro... para quê? A que preço?

-Você é obcecado por punição.- Aberforth se virou andando devagar.- Você realmente crê que só se atinge coisas por sofrimento? Você não acredita no prazer da vida?

-Não.-disse sério lembrando do que passara com Hangorn.

-Tenho pena de você garoto.- disse o bruxo sumindo por um corredor.- Você foi forçado a andar nas sombras da vida. Abra os olhos, há sol pra iluminar as coisas... não existe uma lua negra pra sempre.

-Lua negra? O que sabe sobre a Lua negra?- disse indo em direção ao corredor.

"Não entre..."

-A lua negra é o período onde as trevas agem, o período onde criaturas como você abrem as portas.

-Criaturas como eu?

-Você devia ter perguntado que portas.- disse o outro distante.

-Você está me confundindo!-disse irritado no limiar do corredor.

Harry virou as costas e voltou a sala, tentado a sair, correr e não voltar, entendera pouco ou o outro estava brincando com sua paciência? Achara mesmo que Morgan estudara as artes negras, mas sua mãe? E a mãe de Neville?Mas explicaria como ela se defendera melhor da loucura... e a mãe da Luna... sentiu no ar, se virou com a mão erguida.

-O que está fazendo?

A azaração se chocou com a barreira vermelha erguida por sua vontade, mas o outro apenas baixou a varinha e sorriu.

-Achei que estava distraído...Porquê não usou a varinha?

-Não senti intenção de ferir, não achei necessário.

-Você é um Mago.-Riu.- Isso faz sentido.

-Que sentido?- perguntou baixando a mão, cansado.

-Use isso.- disse estendendo um marca páginas de tecido grosso e vermelho.- A chave do livro. Ponha dentro dele e deixe embaixo de seu travesseiro, o Potere só pode ser lido no mundo dos sonhos.

-Não posso ler normalmente... tenho que dormir em cima dele?- perguntou surpreso.

-É.

-Isso não faz sentido.- coçou a cabeça.

-Mas cuidado,- o outro ignorou sua afirmação.-O mundo dos sonhos é instável, pode haver interferências, e logo você não terá a proteção dos quatro, eles já pressentem seus mestres.

-O que você sabe sobre isso?

-Quase nada, só que em breve você os verá como servos, não como espíritos livres.

-Você não me disse muita coisa... sobre minha mãe e...

-Mas já fiz minha parte garoto, boa sorte com o livro.- Aberforth cortou a conversa.- Melhor voltar ou chamará muita atenção.

-Quanto a Luna...

-Fale com ela, ela dirá o acha que deve.

-Certo, obrigado então.- disse se virando.

-Não agradeça, é minha obrigação. Talvez conversemos de novo.

Se virou.

-Ou talvez não.- disse o bruxo antes de desaparatar.

Harry seguiu em frente enfiando o marca páginas no bolso interno da veste e saindo pela cortina de rolhas, para o ambiente normal do bar, o bruxo estava no seu lugar, limpando o imundo copo com o nojento trapo.

Não teve paciência para comentar a idéia do baile de dias das bruxas, enfiou mais um gole de uísque garganta abaixo observando que o amigo estava adormecendo sob o olhar preocupado de Luna... teria que falar com ela, Hermione segurou seu braço.

-Você está bem? Voltou com uma cara.

-Estou um pouco cansado.- sorriu.- Ou será que bebi demais?

Hermione fez uma careta.

-Vamos? Ou teremos que carregar o Rony.

-Não vão me carregar não! – protestou o ruivo abrindo os olhos avermelhados de modo contrariado.- Vamos Luna.

A loira o segurou quando ele cambaleou e balançou a cabeça rindo.

-Eu não vou te carregar, Ron!

Saíram para o sol fraco de início de inverno, Hogsmeade parecia nostálgica, quase triste, e bem vazia.

-Nossa!- exclamou Hermione olhando no relógio.- Temos que correr ou vamos nos encrencar! O tempo voou lá dentro! Acho que eu cochilei! Mas...

Apenas abraçou a garota e sorriu, apressaram o passo, chegaram ao castelo sob o olhar feio de Filch que os olhou ameaçadoramente antes de fechar a enorme porta do castelo.

-Em cima da hora vocês.- ele disse.

-Mas na hora, Filch. Bem na hora.-disse Rony sorrindo.

Foi só quando desabou no sofá é que percebeu o quanto estava cansado, tinha acabado de sair de um susto e já estava andando por aí. Devia ter m na cabeça, pensou quando sentiu os ferimentos queimarem, o peso morno de Hermione também só ajudava a ficar com sono, o tempo estava esfriando... saudade de dormir abraçado com ela... pensamento errado... errado, muito errado.

Tinha acordado. Malditos hormônios!!!

Não seria mil vezes mais fácil pensar se ela não estivesse tão pertinho?

NÃO!!! QUEM QUER PENSAR?!!!! TEM COISAS MELHORES NA VIDA!!!!

-Aham... ham... humhum. COF COF!!!!

Foi Hermione que sentou bufando.

-Que foi Rony?!- ela perguntou irritada.

-Mione.- o ruivo sorriu maldoso.- Não é você a nossa monitora chefe... que deve zelar pela moral e bons costumes...

Harry que olhava a namorada fuzilar o amigo com os olhos enquanto tentava ajeitar as vestes meteu a mão na testa.

-Como fomos esquecer minha vida? Ser um candelabro é chato, tadinho do nosso Roniquinho...

O ruivo o olhou atravessado.

-Sabe Harry, fica chato mesmo ver os dois melhores amigos se "comendo" na minha frente.- disse num tom irônico.

Poderia ter rido como ela estava fazendo, mas não, parou pensando, estavam indo meio longe mesmo... riu, como era burro!

"Eu não vivo dando indiretas sobre o assunto?"

"Você é uma ave! Não entende nada disso, falamos depois seu devorador de energia, aproveitador!"

Até porque se concentrar em Hangorn era difícil, tinha alguém pendurada em seu pescoço.

-AI!- abriu os olhos.- Caramba Mione!- disse passando a mão.- Sei que sou gostoso e tudo mais, mas tirar pedaço não vale!

Ela riu.

-Deixa de ser fresco Harry!- ela passou a mão por dento da camisa dele.- Eu já mordi você antes e você não reclamou...

-Sabe.- soprou na orelha dela.- Não entendo essa mania que você tem com meu pescoço.

-Simples.- ela riu marotamente com o dedo no nariz dele.- É a parte a mostra mais fácil de morder.

-Me lembre de não mostrar mais nada pra você então... eu gosto da minhas partes, quero elas inteiras!

Ela riu, as mãos dele indo mais ao sul e ela se levantou.

-Boa noite amor! Amanhã tem aula temos que ir dormir.

Ele a olhou saindo, sorrindo.

-ARGH! Como ela consegue! Como ela faz isso? – olhou o ruivo que estava rindo.- Como ela sai de fininho na melhor parte?! Ela quer me deixar louco!

-Louco não... roxo.- disse o outro apontando o seu pescoço.

-Dane-se!- disse se levantando.-AH! QUE raiva!

-Fred e Jorge sempre dizem que um bom banho frio acalma...- o outro engasgou de rir.

-Se manca Rony!- disse subindo para o dormitório.-Ah... eu perdi o sono!

O ruivo teve que se apoiar na parede para não tropeçar, tamanho acesso de riso.

-É fácil pra você Rony, a Luna fica em outro dormitório!

-Você é que pensa!- o outro respondeu sério.- Você é que pensa!

Quando voltou do banheiro lá pelo meio da noite, tinha ido tomar um banho frio sim... situaçãozinha delicada... ainda coçava as marcas avermelhadas dos ferimentos, e olhou a lua pela janela, lá do canto do quarto Neville roncou, na verdade eram um bando de roncadores... pensou se esticando, tinha perdido o sono, sentado na cama, banhado por uma réstia de luar que entrava pelas cortinas meio abertas decidiu que estava acordado o suficiente para convesar.

"Quem é Lilith Hangorn?"- perguntou em pensamento segurando o cristal.

A ave não respondeu.

-Você me deve essa seu passarinho metido!- sussurrou entre os dentes.

"Muitos são obcecados pela imortalidade, ela atravessou a primeira barreira, uma bruxa que se tornou imortal, uma feiticeira poderosa e cruel, não fale com ela, não trate com ela, não confie nela, eu sei que ela é má do início ao fim. Sem salvação..."

-Ela disse que tinha parte de você.

"Meu corpo... ela roubou meu corpo, por isso sou um espírito, condenado a partilhar minha existência com outros..."

Havia tristeza nas palavras da ave, uma tristeza dolorosa, apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro e segurou o cristal.

"Minha mestra não era má no início... mas no fim, ela se tornou um monstro."

-Como Voldmort... ela era sua mestra?

"Sim, mas foi derrotada, está presa, temo que Voldmort tente libertá-la, seria um flagelo sobre a terra."

-Tudo que precisaríamos era de alguém tão ruim quanto Voldmort, aliando-se a ele.

"Ela não tem a sabedoria dele, mas tem um poder grande..."

-Que poder?

"Eu lembro muito pouco... sei que ela dominava mentes, distorcia julgamentos, ela dominou como poucos, talvez só Voldmort a supere em sua sede de poder e crueldade.Mas minha memória foi perdida em parte, quando fugi de meu corpo e fui ao limbo, para nunca mais servi-la."

-Como isso aconteceu?- perguntou curioso puxando o cobertor, estava esfriando.

"Eu era uma fênix muito poderosa, ela era uma curadora, disso eu lembro, juntos podíamos chegar ao limiar entre a vida e a morte... com o tempo ela se tomou de um medo mortal de morrer, deixou de salvar vidas para tirá-las em proveito próprio, eu me neguei a ajudar e ela tentou me prender para sempre no amuleto e ... eu fugi, não lembro de mais muita coisa, só sei disso, não lembro..."

Havia uma agonia velada naquelas palavras.

-Obrigado Hangorn, tomarei cuidado.

"Obrigado Harry, obrigado por me aceitar de volta... eu não sentia uma paz tão grande ao lado de alguém a séculos... por isso adormeci... desculpa-me... não pretendia enfraquecê-lo."

-Tolice. Não me fez tanto mal assim.- bocejou.

"Pelo contrário, meu erro é que lhe deixou vulnerável a Lua negra... tome cuidado com ela, é quando Lilith pode chegar com mais poder, esse seu estranho sangue é muito sensível a essa lua em particular, você tem pontos fracos como qualquer pessoa, mas se os dois lhe atacarem juntos, você corre um grande risco."

-Imagino.- disse bocejando.- Acho que devo dormir então.

"É bom repousar... agora eu estarei cuidando de você, e agarrarei qualquer sonho ruim que passar por aqui e o queimarei antes que chegue a você... meu mestre."

-Amigo... amigo Hangorn, não sou mestre de ninguém...

E dormiu sem nenhuma interferência, dormiu bem.

Foi despertado pela movimentação dos colegas, estava bem humorado até enquanto descia e tomava o café da manhã reforçado, quando o correio chegou reparou que Hermione recebia O exemplar diário do Profeta e duas cartas, uma era de Krum... o carinha irritante que não se tocava, quantos foras iria levar antes de parar de atormentar, coçou a cabeça com um suspiro desanimado ao se tocar que estava parecendo com o Rony, que estava na mesa da Corvinal com Luna.

Hermione já estava lendo a carta dos pais enquanto mais corujas entraram, na verdade o que chamou atenção é que tinha um corvo junto com Edwiges, os dois pareciam discutir tamanha algazarra fizeram ao pousar em frente a ele.

-Ei, ei, ei, EI!!!- disse tentando salvar o resto de seu café quando os dois começaram a se bicar no afã de lhe entregar antes o que carregavam.

Edwiges trazia uma carta de Lupin, que guardou para ler depois e o corvo.

-Maya é você?- perguntou fazendo uma careta para Hermione que ria do jeito estranho do bicho que estalava o bico para Edwiges, duas vezes maior que ele.

-Harry, ela pode te ouvir.- Disse Hermione, olhando a professora que os encarava friamente.

Retirou o pergaminho do corvo que ainda provocou mais uma vez Edwiges que se empoleirou em seu ombro, e então ele partiu.

-É da Morgan.-lembrou que o mesmo corvo o tinha levado uma mensagem a mais de um ano atrás.- Será que ela fez o que eu pedi?

-Harry você escreveu pra ela?!- Hermione perguntou aborrecida.

-Pedi um favor pra ela... nada de mais.-disse em tom de desculpa ao ver a cara de Hermione.- Coisa boba, minha vida... você não ficou chateada ficou?

Ela murmurou um "não" pouco convincente, deu de ombros e leu a carta.

-Mas cadê então? O correio já está indo e nada.- disse olhando para cima.

-Está procurando o quê?- Hermione perguntou enquanto lia o resto do carta dos pais.

-O presente.-disse olhando as corujas retardatárias.

-ELA mandou um PRESENTE pra VOCÊ?!- Hermione perguntou irritada.

Harry olhou e sorriu, ela tinha entendido errado, ia explicar.

-Não... ah!- apontou as quatro corujas que entraram com o pacotão.- É aquele ali, olha minha vida.-Edwiges saiu do seu ombro e saiu, provavelmente querendo descansar.

As corujas pararam em frente a um Marco embasbacado, Harry se levantou carregando Hermione assim como meia mesa. Os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano quase sufocavam o garoto que púrpura de tão vermelho abriu o pacote.

-UAU! UMA FIREBOLT!!!- exclamaram vários colegas.

-Você deu uma Firebolt pro Marco...- ela gemeu constrangida pelo ataque de ciúmes.

Concordou com a cabeça, tentando chegar perto se enfiando entre os vários estudantes que se embolavam para ver a segunda Firabolt de Hogwarts, disse ao chegar atrás dele.

-Pra parar de usar a minha.- disse sério.

Marco o olhou ainda mais vermelho, como se fosse possível, e murmurou um "Obrigado" engasgado, e já saiu correndo com os colegas para o dormitório, da mesa um certo diretor sorriu e lhe deu um aceno com a cabeça.

-Isso quer dizer que você vai aceitar o posto de Artilheiro?- perguntou Rony atrás dele.

-Não...- disse se virando.- Só que quero ver como ele se sai no próximo treino, mas você manda capitão!- disse metendo um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

-Tá certo...- disse Rony.- Porque o treino definitivo de escalação é hoje, temos um jogo contra os Lufa-lufas no meio da semana que vem.

-Hoje?!- perguntou Neville atrás de Rony, posso ir? Eu não tive a chance no treino que vocês fizeram...

Harry teve que se controlar por causa das caretas que Gina fez por trás do namorado pedindo que Rony desse uma desculpa qualquer, mas o espírito de Porco recente que baixara em Rony falou mais alto.

-Claro. Mas você tem uma vassoura?

-Claro! Chegou ontem! Eu ganhei no ano passado, igual a sua!- disse Neville animado, seguindo Rony deixando as duas namoradas balançando a cabeça para trás, a Loira e a ruiva se olharam e saíram atrás deles.

-Harry, você não vai dizer pro Rony que não quer ser artilheiro definitivamente?- ela disse indo buscar o jornal que deixara sobre a mesa.

Enquanto ela dobrava o jornal e colocava na mochila uma coruja retardatária pousou no seu ombro e esticou a pata, catou o pergaminho e enfiou no bolso assim que percebeu que era de Chang, Hermione era bem capaz de ter um ataque se soubesse que ele tinha escrito pra outra garota, decidiu evitar mais briga.

Os dois se mandaram para mais uma aula de Defesa com o professor Snape, Harry estava animado, não haviam motivos para perder pontos dessa vez.

-Juro,-Rony disse antes de entrar.- Que nunca te vi com uma cara tão animada nessa aula.

-Simples.- sorriu.- Ele não pode me tirar pontos hoje!

Entraram e se acomodaram, Snape entrou logo atrás e disse sério ainda da porta.

-Deixem as mochilas, peguem as varinhas e me acompanhem. Andem!

Um bloco perfeitamente organizado seguiu o professor em direção as masmorras mais profundas, todos se olhando desconfiados, pareciam que não iam mais parar de descer quando Harry começou a perceber o quão antigas pareciam aquelas paredees, até certa parte desmoronada chamou sua atenção, estavam descendo há um bom tempo quando Snape começou a falar:

-Fizemos uma revisão geral sobre criaturas e modo correto de enfrentá-las, vocês terão como primeiro trabalho prático a missão de resgatar um pergaminho com o nome de vocês que está em alguma parte desse andar.- disse ao terminar de descer e parar num corredor escuro e úmido.- Aqui existem, fadas mordentes, diabretes, alguns bichos-papões e Umbrais suficientes para dar dor de cabeça a vocês, não irão sozinhos e podem se ajudar se encontrarem dificuldades, estou supervisionando não se preocupem, já que é uma turma avançada para os NIEMS,- ele olhou Neville.- Espero que deem conta do recado.

Harry encarou Snape, Doido... bem doido... o que ele queria com aquela cópia dark do labirinto do tribruxo... só estava faltando Explosivins e Acromântulas...

-Devo avisar que há um Dopelganger nos corredores, ele não os irá ferir, mas irá deixá-los desacordados, os que forem capturados por ele ficarão com um zero, mas...

Hermione teve um arrepio e segurou sua mão, não tinham visto o suficiente sobre Dopelgangers.

-Professor.- ela ergueu a mão.

-Sim Granger.- ele rosnou por ter sido interromido.

-Não vimos o sufi...

-Se acalme Granger, esse Dopelganger é domesticado, e faz parte da aula, os alunos que capturarem o Dopelganger e o trazerem aqui estão livre da tarefa e ganharão duzentos pontos para sua casa.-ele disse cruzando os braços.

-Esse é meu.- sussurou para Rony.

-Quanto quer apostar que ele soprou o lugar do bicho pro Malfoy?- disse Neville apontando o sorriso do sonserino.

-Não esquentem.-disse sorrindo.-Eu vou trazer ele.

Rony sorriu.

-Duzentos pontos pra nós!

-Cuidado então quando alguém se aproximar...- Hermione disse vendo Snape acender os archotes do corredor.- lembrem ele copia a forma das pessoas, mas não a memória, vamos combinar de dizer alguma coisa?

Não amava quando ela tinha aquelas idéias, sorriu e encarou o amigo.

-Que tal Weasley é nosso rei? Duvido que alguém diga isso de graça.

-isso é uma indireta?-disse o ruivo o olhando.

-Potter! Weasley! Menos dez pontos para a grifinória por não prestarem atenção!-Snape disse com um sorriso maldoso.

-Filho da... - se controlou.- Ele... conseguiu...

Rony chutou uma pedrinha solta do chão.

-Como eu ia começar a falar.- lançou outro olhar na direção deles.- Há dez corredores aqui, fora a escada. - a apontou.- e a escada para baixo.- apontou do outro lado,- estamos confinados ao andar, a outra escada está trancada e trancarei a entrada, quem tiver problemas pode retornar aqui nesse corredor, vou separa-los pelas entradas, venham.

Começou a dividir os alunos mandando-os em grupos pelas entradas.

-Potter! Último corredor a esquerda.

-Sozinho?- gemeu Hermione.

-Granger, Longbotton.- terceiro a direita.

Deu um aceno e andou calmamente até o corredor, varinha em punho.

O corredor começou a ficar escuro, continuou andando.

-Lumus!

O corredor era úmido, podia escutar o som de pingos escorrendo e pingando na pedra ecoando tristemente por ali junto com o som dos seus passos, chegou a uma encruzilhada.

-Maravilha, isso vai ser interessante.-disse tomando o caminho da direita e levando o maior susto quando deu de cara com um imenso basilisco, tinha acabado de pensar que não queria dar de cara com um daqueles por ali, estava até arrepiado por ter lembrando do bicho quando a criatura lhe encarou com aqueles olhos amarelos, fazendo seu coração querer saltar da boca.

-Péraí! Você é um bicho-papão fajuto! RIDIKULUS!

O transformista sumiu e ele colocou a mão no peito, por um segundo sentiu que as mãos tinham ficado insensíveis, fora um susto em tanto.

E procurar por um pedaço de pergaminho não seria fácil.

-Accio pergaminho, Accio pergaminho- continuou tentando apesar de acreditar que Snape teria feito algo para não ser tão simples achar o maldito pedaço de pergaminho, nada.

A sensação de perder a noção do tempo que estava caminhando por ali se intensificou.

"Quase uma hora."

-Verdade?- sussurrou estuporando mais um diabrete.- Duvido que o dopelganger esteja desse lado, o Neville devia ter razão.

Então sentiu algo no seu pé, iluminou com a varinha e deu um pulo.

Um amontoado de Umbrais na forma de vermes estavam pelo chão, dando a horrível ilusão de que Harry tinha enfiado os pés num ninho de grossas cobras negras, é claro que eles se afastaram da luz, mas logo voltaram a se reunir e assumir formas parecidas com a de elfos domésticos, só que totalmente feitas de sombras, muito parecidos com pequenos macaquinhos com um rabo que possuía um ferrão de sombra, Morgan ensinara como lidar com eles, o problemas é que tinha dado azar, caíra num ninho.

-Praga!- disse quando seis pularam em cima dele.

Umbrais são sombras, como sombras, odeiam toda luz, mas precisam dela, imediatamente sentiu que puxavam sua varinha.

-Estupefaça! Estupefaça!

Algo rasgou sua pele na altura do punho, um ferrão, não havia com que se preocupar, a menos que fosse muito ferido, a dor nem era forte.

-Saiam de cima suas pestes!- sentiu a chama o envolver, dessa vez muito mais fácil. Sentiu que podia controla-las, foi fácil deslizar a chama por seu corpo e concentra-la na mão, como se estivesse carregando uma tocha.

Os Umbrais recuaram ao serem iluminados por uma coisa praticamente vinte vezes mais forte que a magia da varinha, e muito mais quente também, bateram em retirada, continuou, varinha em uma mão, chamas na outra, preocupados com os outros, afinal nenhum deles tinha essa capacidade de controlar chamas.

"Krestomancia... a capacidade de queimar sem arder." Soprou a fênix

-Sinto que você gosta disso.

"Achar uma pessoa que se parece com uma fênix? Não meu amigo, imagine."

Sorriu com a ironia da ave.

-Cínico.

Continuou andando, até escutar um som de passos correndo, um som de batida e um gemido. Andou para o lado e espiou, numa parte maior do corredor observou Malfoy recuar diante de uma criatura que se transformava, nela nascia um bico e duas formas nas costas como que um esqueleto de asa e garras.

-Eu não sou assim criatura infeliz!- gemeu o loiro se apoiando na parede com o braço ferido.- EU NÃO SOU ASSIM!-disse com raiva.- SERIN!

A imponente figura dragontina irrompeu entre os dois a criatura que se transformava diante de Malfoy agora tinha uma face semi-humana, uma cópia muito mal feita do rapaz a frente, mas com um resquício de bico, duas asas e garras.

Ainda surpreso pelo que estava vendo, porque muitas coisas se revelaram a sua frente percebeu que a criatura levava a melhor diante do espírito.

-Hangorn! Saia!

Entrou no corredor enquanto a chama da ave saía do amuleto e deu voltas na criatura, correu até Malfoy, enquanto Serin cambaleante assumia o tamanho de um pequeno gato e se aninhava no colo do rapaz.

-Você está bem?.

O outro agora tinha o pequeno animal no colo, que afagava com intimidade, ambos caídos, Malfoy devia estar lutando com o Dopelganger há um bom tempo.

-Estou.- disse o sonserino com desgosto.- Não se preocupe.

-Não seja cretino Malfoy!- disse ainda olhando o pequeno gato repitiliano no colo do sonserino, tentando não pensar no que estava em sua cabeça.

-Cuidado Potter!- ele apontou a varinha.- Estupefaça!

A magia passou por cima de seu ombro e atingiu algo a suas costas, pode observar o sonserino fazer uma cara de dor, mas preocupado se virou, o Dopelganger recuara mas estava de pé.

-Não consegui estuporar ele!- disse Draco á suas costas.

-Porque não se pode estuporar um Dopelganger.- disse fazendo uma magia paralizante.- Principalmente fraco como está. Hangorn?

A chama da ave jazia no chão, Harry olhou a criatura a sua frente.

-Domesticado uma ova! O que o cretino do Snape estava pensando?

-Me perguntei o mesmo.- gemeu o sonserino.

-Não se mexa Malfoy.

-Não se preocupe Potter, eu não poderia.- o sonserino tocou a criatura em seu colo.- Desculpe Serin... não fui forte o suficiente.

Harry até ficaria chocado com a sinceridade do desapontamento do outro se não estive mais intrigado com a capacidade do Dopelganger a frente ter ferido Hangorn, e o cheiro que se alastrava por ali, cheiro de magia.

O Dopelganger, avançou uns passos, se tranformando, novas asas surgindo as anteriores crescendo, o bico sendo substituído por um focinho.

-O que está havendo com esse bicho?- exclamou o soncerino.- Ele não está mais me refletindo...

-Não.- Harry sentiu o coração disparar.- Está me refletindo.

-Por Deus Potter! O que é isso? O que é você?

Mas Harry não conseguia explicar o que via, estremeceu com o urro.


	22. Levando jeito

**Cp22 Levando jeito. **

O baque no chão o fez despertar do choque, a coisa mais horrível estava a sua frente, horrível, terrível lembrou-se de Aberforth, porque o que estava a sua frente era parte de si, refletida pela criatura, o baque aconteceu quando a criatura se deixou cair nas quatro patas, o corpo de um imenso felino negro, cujas asas, quatro asas, se abriram, asas diferentes, como as de um morcego, mas cobertas de longos pêlos negros, Harry estava chocado demais em imaginar que parte dele era assim, convocou a ave de volta ao amuleto, observando as três caudas de serpente, as enormes patas com garras e a cabeça que lembrava um leão e as fileiras cerradas de presas afiadas, os imensos olhos verdes eram reconhecíveis, a imensa juba, o chifre único, a língua viperina.

-Pelos demônios Potter! Que coisa é essa?!- gemeu o sonserino se levantando.- Faz alguma coisa! Que bicho feio!

-Para de gritar sua veela histérica!- disse irritado.- atacar um Dopelganger se transformando é perda de tempo, espera ele terminar.

-VEELA HISTÉRICA é sua vó!- disse o sonserino o encarando.- Pelo menos meu lado ruim não tem chifre!

Outro urro, Harry usou seu escudo para evitar a patada.

-O meu lado ruim não parece uma galinha.- disse maldosamente.- E fica pra trás você está ferido!

-Eu não pareço uma galinha! Eu não sou assim!- disse o outro.

-Negue o quanto quiser Malfoy, mas você tem sangue de veela e pronto, agora pára de histeria!-gritou irritado.

-Ora seu... cuidado imbecil!

A criatura acabara de devorar seu escudo... devorar?

-Mas... ah! Seja lá o que for... não vou com sua cara!

-Repete Potter, isso não é você?-disse Draco maldosamente.

Poderia ter azarado o sonserino... mas não, tinha uma dívida com ele, ele não tinha salvo seu couro mandando Serin intervir quando Voldmort atacara? Teria muito para falar com ele, depois de esganar Snape é claro.

-Isso não sou eu! É um Dopelganger morto! Ekstintare!

A explosão de uma onda sonora empurrou a criatura contra a parede, fazendo-a perder os sentidos.

-Haha, você negando o sangue?

-E você?- se virou irritado.- Que sempre negou que é um MESTIÇO!

O outro virou o rosto.

-Você não sabe, não entende.

Os dois suspiraram, intolerantes, Harry se aproximou da criatura desacordada.

-Você está ferido?- perguntou ainda olhando o Dopelganger inconciente se destransformar.

-Não se preocupe Potter.- disse o rapaz catando Serin do chão, aninhando-o nos braços.

-Sente-se.-disse ainda olhando o Dopelganger assumir um tom de massa bege e disforme.

-O QUÊ?

-Mandei sentar! -se aproximou com certeza com uma cara feia.- Vou dar um jeito nesse braço, você tá enchendo o chão de sangue!

-Por quê? Tem um probleminha com sangue? Oh! O Potter não pode ver sangue!!!

-Cala-boca Malfoy!- disse puxando o braço do sonserino.- Olha isso, deve doer pra caramba.

-AI! Dói sim se você apertar seu sádico!

-Então sossega!

-Você não pode me curar Potter, seria pior, tente entender.

-Porquê?

-Você não consegue entender as coisas mais simples? Dumbledore não disse pra você não se meter?-disse se afastando.

-E desde quando eu o ouço?-disse olhando o pequeno animal segurado por Malfoy.- E desde quando você é o mestre de Serin?

-Ele me procurou no fim do ano passado.-disse parando na esquina do corredor. E chega, tenho que ir, danem-se os duzentos pontos.

Tinha que dar os parabéns, um ferimento daquele e muita gente estaria gritando de dor, ao mesmo tempo pode perceber que o sonserino estava evitando sua presença.

-Você sabe fingir muito bem.

-Anos de prática.- disse o sonserino se virando.

Um grito que parecia um pio agudo veio do corredor, uma bola de fogo atingiu o loiro no peito o jogando contra a parede, na confusão Harry ainda escutou o outro pronunciar um "mãe?" antes de desmaiar, do corredor surgiu uma criatura alada, asas, pés de ave, um bico na face e cabelos loiros esvoaçantes, Draco não percebera que era outro, e não deveria ter outro.

-Impedimenta!

A falsa veela estacou.

-Estupefaça! Depois diz que não parece uma galinha.- disse olhando a criatura caindo para trás.- sem querer ofender sua mãe, Draco.- disse se abaixando e olhando o loiro.- acorde! Enervate!

O outro gemeu, mas manteve os olhos cerrados.

-Dane-se o acordo com Dumbledore, carregar os três vai ser demais e não ou dar um passo sem levar essas coisas para esfregar na cara do Snape, entendeu Malfoy? Então larga de ser fresco e abre esses olhos!

Nada, apagado, nocauteado.

-Hangorn!- disse se sentando e com as mãos no amuleto, a ave que saiu era fraca, mas não tão fraca quanto já tinha visto antes.

"Desculpe-me... aquilo devorou minha chama."

-O que era aquilo?- perguntou apontando para a coisa desmaiada no chão.

"Não sei, nunca vi..."

Harry suspirou desanimado. olhou o rapaz desacordado e suspirou.

-Será que dá para curar ele?

-Creio que sim.

Duas magias de tranfiguração e os Dopelgangers estavam encerrados numa caixa mágica na forma de dois ratinhos, "um viva para minha habilidade em transfiguração..." retirou o frasco de Athelas que sempre carregava, mas esquecia de usar... e puxou o braço do outro pousando a mão sobre o ferimento.

O choque foi violento, as imagens invadiram sua mente numa rápida sucessão de gritos, mais rápido do que vira na mente de Snape nas aulas de oclumência, e a intenção não era entrar, mas havia uma pressão muito grande na mente do sonserino, muita angústia, solidão, tristeza e medo como uma represa rachada, aquilo fluiu, de uma vez.Um choque para não esquecer, os medos de alguém que não podia falar na própria casa. As acusações de um pai frio e o medo velado de uma mãe incapaz de protegê-lo, presa numa forma que odiava. Dava para entender a raiva que o sonserino sentia do mundo. Draco havia sido levado duas vezes até Voldmort, nas duas teve medo, apesar de preparado para matar se fosse necessário, mas não.. nas duas saíra aliviado por ser dispensado, até começar a ficar preocupado, havia espionado demais para a Ordem, estava espionando, substituira Snape.

-Você não devia ter feito isso.- disse o outro com a mão na cabeça.

Caíra sentado incapaz de falar, apenas observando a palidez mortal que se espalhava no outro, como se fosse possível que o rapaz pudesse ficar mais branco.

-Você não vai mais voltar, não é? Você não pode mais voltar para casa.

-Não... não posso.- ele disse sério.- Eu não posso sair de Hogwarts.

-O que Voldmort quer de você?

O outro reprimiu um arrepio.

-Não quero saber.- ele disse e olhou pra cima.- Não faz diferença, e você vai calar essa bocona e parar de se meter!-disse se levantando irritado.

-Você não percebeu, mas ele leu sua mente.- disse.

-Cala boca Potter!Cala essa boca! Para de se meter!- o outro gritou nervoso.

-Você se sente acuado, perseguido, usado, enganado, eu disse ano passado, Bem vindo ao clube!- disse se levantando. - Quero saber o que mais Dumbledore tem mandado você esconder de mim! Quero saber porque mandaram você se enfiar no meio daqueles comensais e porque você aceitou essa missão suicida!

O outro parou meio chocado, nervoso, pela segunda vez pode observar que havia um ser humano em baixo de várias camadas de dissimulação.

-Dumbledore tem razão, você tem a péssima mania de se meter em tudo, sabe Potter, você tem que se acostumar com a guerra... quem diria que justamente você é que não ia aceitar as regras desse jogo.-disse tentando se manter frio.

-Pra mim a vida das pessoas não é um jogo, não sei o que Snape e Dumbledore falaram para você, mas não concordo.

-Dumbledore só me pediu um favor, e ele sabe o que está fazendo, o professor Snape estava infiltrado há anos, saberia se houvesse problemas.

-Ele está te pedindo para dormir com o inimigo não? Continuar sonsamente atrás daqueles Comensais! Draco, isso loucura! Lá fora é suicídio, o que estava procurando?

-Essa loucura pode salvar muita gente, seu retardado! Eles não suspeitam de nada! Não tem cérebro suficiente, além do mais agora estou seguro dentro do castelo!

-Eu já pensei assim.-disse se lembrando do que acontecera naquela noite.- Mas não vou me meter, prometi que não o faria...

-Eu preciso fazer... entende? Eu preciso fazer isso...

-Você precisa tanto assim se punir?

-Não é questão de punição Potter, É vingança.

Balançou a cabeça, apenas disse enfiando a caixa com os dopelganger nos braços do sonserino.

-Apenas me prometa, vai me chamar se der algo errado.

-Tá louco?-disse, mas agarrou a caixa com avidez.

-Prometa!- rosnou.- Não sou dado a pressentimentos, mas não gosto do que pode vir a acontecer , prometa!

-Pode me dizer como vou lhe chamar se Voldmort aparecer na minha frente tentando me matar?

Tremera, a voz dele tremera, mas conseguira pronunciar o nome, o que a maioria tinha medo.

-Você vai dar um jeito. Agora ande. Perdemos tempo, e você não pode ser visto comigo.

-Você é um panaca, Potter.- disse catando o pequeno animal desmaiado que era Serin e tranformando-o num bracelete.- Mas é um panaca... legal. O que continua sendo em tese um panaca.

Suspirou irritado balançando a cabeça, o outro o irritava... mas estava em dívida.

-Malfoy.

-Quê?- o outro parou e olhou para trás.

-Obrigado, por aquela noite, por mandar Serin.

-De nada... mas você continua um panaca.Obrigado também.

-Pelo quê?

-Pelos quatrocentos pontos que vou ganhar!- ele disse erguendo a caixa e saindo rindo.

-SEU... ARGH!- engasgou quando o outro começou a rir.

Perdeu ainda o maior tempo procurando seu pergaminho, estuporando alguns diabretes e Umbrais chatos, como coçavam aqueles ferrões!

"Ainda irritado?"

"Você viu o que aconteceu... viu o que eu vi, não pode estar certo. É muito arriscado."

"Mas ele está disposto a se arriscar..."

"Esquece, não quero falar disso."

Lembrara de Sirius, ele também estivera disposto a se arriscar.

Seu pergaminho estava escondido numa beira de nicho onde haviam tocos de velas, quando se aproximou, ele começou a brilhar, quase pensou duas vezes antes de pegar, com um verdadeiro pânico de que pudesse ser uma chave de portal.

-Eu tenho que controlar esse medo imbecil de coisas que brilham...

E para voltar? Mais um tempão perdido para achar o corredor.

-Achei que teríamos que ir atrás de você Potter, a maioria já voltou.- disse Snape.

-Me perdi, tenho um péssimo senso de direção.- disse sem emoção e indo para o meio dos amigos sentados no chão num canto, ignorando a cara do professor.

Rony apertava um lenço contra a testa, havia sangue, ignorou, foi direto a Hermione.

-Está bem minha vida?-disse a olhando.

-Estava preocupada, você demorou.- ela disse avaliando os arranhões nele.

-Sabia que aquele panaca do Malfoy voltou com dois Dopelgangers?!- rosnou Neville que coçava uns arranhões feito por Umbrais.

-Ah, sério? Que droga.- disse se sentindo a criatura mais falsa da terra.

"Porque não separei aquelas drogas?"

"Porque tem um coração de manteiga."

Fechou os olhos e coçou a testa irritado.

"Não começa."

Já estava na hora do almoço quando foram liberados, total? Dois feridos, um bom grupo de zeros com direito a detenção, incluindo Pansy, alguns que cumpriram bem e Malfoy levando Quatrocentos pontos para a Sonserina.

-Alguém pode pelo amor de Deus.- disse uma Terceiranista.- Me dizer porque estamos mais de trezentos pontos atrás da Sonserina?

Alguns talheres pararam ao lado dos pratos.

Se olharam e ficaram quietos, que fizessem todos os comentários, ele nunca ia dizer que DERA os malditos pontos de bandeja, o que tinha na cabeça? m? Certas coisas nunca mudam, o outro agarrara tão avidamente a caixa que nem tinha se tocado... EU SOU UMA ANTA!

Não rendera um pio de agoureiro na aula, Hermione bem que tinha pulado em seu pescoço, do jeito ruim, tentando esgana-lo, por perder pontos dormindo na aula... "estamos atrás da Sonserina Harry!", estava chateado, muitas perguntas e poucas respostas, tinha acabado de se esparramar do sofá olhando de lado para a namorada pensando em como fazer ela parar de bufar pelos pontos perdidos, e nem contara dos quatrocentos... quando sentiu.

PLAFT!!!

-Nossa...- gemeu empurrando a palha da vassoura.- Tive uma experiência transcendental agora...

Hermione levantou e olhou a cara de sonso de Rony.

-Harry, amor...doeu?

-Não... mas agora eu sei o que sentem as baratas quando morrem por vassouradas assassinas!- disse puxando a varinha.- Quer experimentar Rony?

O capitão do time saiu sendo varrido pela própria vassoura.

-Harry! O treino! Dorminhoco babaca! Desazara minha vassoura!

Se levantou rindo com o resto da sala e deixou um beijo na testa de Hermione:

-Não quer ver o treino?

Ela catou o fichário que tinha caído no chão e o olhou.

-Não.

-Porquê minha vida?

Ela suspirou.

-Não quero ver você abrir mão do posto de apanhador.- e sorriu.- E você vai fazer isso. Vou estar aqui depois.

Apenas deu mais um beijo nela, nem tinha decidido ainda... como ela podia saber, parou e voltou, deixou o pingente no pescoço dela.

-Cuida dele pra mim, não quero ele me incomodando, e não quero correr riscos.

Ela olhou com desagrado a conta de cristal na ponta da correntinha de prata e suspirou.

-Até depois amor.

O campo de Quadribol, seu santuário, lugar onde só ele e o pomo e mais ninguém podiam entrar... que besteira, estava agitado como no primeiro dia, não tinha a menor vontade de explicitar o que queria, tinha lido os conselhos de Morgan, Remo e de Cho, mas não tinha ajudado em nada, caminhou com sua Firebolt no ombro só então percebeu que Marco estava andando um pouco atrás com uma cara apavorada.

-E aí Marco? Pronto?

O garoto deu um pulo e Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, não pretendia usar um tom de voz tão grave, além do mais não era culpa do moleque, era da anta do Rony que queria revolucionar o time.

Pararam no meio do campo.

-É isso aí pessoal! – Rony disse alto.

O ruivo tinha jeito, parecia o Wood encarnado, ou seria um espírito que baixava em todos os capitães? Nunca saberia, apenas ficou olhando os cerca de vinte alunos que prestavam atenção.

-Hoje temos que definir essa lista de jogadores, vamos fazer testes rápidos, Harry!

-Hã?

-Vamos começar testando apanhadores... certo?

Ergueu o polegar.

-Gina, Marco, Lucas... pra cima.

-Andem!- disse empurrando os dois novatos com a vassoura.

-São quatro apanhadores, três pomos.- disse Rony, lá vai o primeiro!

Moleza, subiu rápido com sua Firebolt deixando Gina e Lucas para trás, obviamente a garota não tinha o menor interesse em manter o posto, então sentiu á sua esquerda, Marco. Sorriu, o garoto respondeu, deram duas voltas completas a alta velocidade antes de descer vertiginosamente atrás do pomo, o garoto não negava o parentesco, meio nervoso se virou mais devagar o que garantiu que Harry catasse o pomo sem problemas.

-Droga.- disse Marcos baixinho.

-Segundo pomo!- Rony soltou.

Azar, porque o pomo praticamente foi na mão do garoto, Harry estava subindo quando o pomo deu uma guinada e quase acertou o garoto, não pode deixar de dar um xingo básico.

-Mas que m de Pomo FDP!

Desceram, o garoto estava eufórico, mas não conseguia olhar Harry na cara, Rony também.

-Pronto?

-Manda logo...

Subiram bem atrás, mais alto, mais rápido, o garoto com uma expressão determinada, fizeram a curva a direita quase juntos, deu uma volta sobre o garoto para despista-lo, teve a surpresa de ver o gesto repetido, sem a mesma perícia, mas repetido, desceu, subiu, mergulhou, não podia negar, um pouco de prática e o menino ia chegar no seu nível, alguns anos de prática e o desgraçado podia muito bem passa-lo.

Mergulharam o pomo a meio metro do chão, desceram, mais rápido, mais veloz, e Marco desistiu ao se aproximarem do chão, Harry se enfiou pra baixo, pulando da vassoura em cima do pomo para evitar colidir com o solo.

-É isso!- Rony agitou o braço no ar.-Harry!

Se levantou e viu o outro descer com a maior cara de enterro tentando sorrir...

Não faça isso...- dizia o anjinho do lado direito.

Tenta...tenta... tenta...- dizia o outro do outro lado.

-Oh Rony!- disse antes que se arrependesse.- Vem cá um segundo!

O ruivo veio, com uma cara preocupada, provavelmente esperando para ser esculachado.

-Olha Harry, eu sei o que você vai dizer... tinha toda a razão...

-Cala boca Rony!-disse puxando o outro.- Você não disse que ele era tão bom assim! Rony seu cretino! Olha lá... o que você andou prometendo?

-Eu não prometi nada... nem vem... só que você podia se interessar... ah, não me olha com essa cara! As vassouradas tão doendo ainda!

-Panaca...-disse olhando o time.- Tem vaga de batedor?

-Nunca Harry! O garoto é muito pequeno! Tem que ter tamanho para rebater!

-Quem disse que é pra ele?

Rony o olhou, balançou a cabeça.

-Não... não... nem pense!

-É sua única opção Rony, não vou me meter a artilheiro, e acho que o Marco me supera com o devido treino extra que vou dar...

-E você vai rebater? Nunca te vi rebatendo!

-Nem eu... só sei que não vou ser artilheiro nem morto!

Rony voltou ao meio do campo, olhou o grupo.

-Andem!!! testes para artilheiro!!!

O time entrou na sala comunal, Rony trazia um pergaminho que afixou no mural de recados e sentou olhando Harry torto.

-Panaca. Nunca rebati na vida!- disse cruzando os braços.

Hermione apurou os ouvidos, mas não precisou perguntar nada, alguns alunos vieram correndo.

-Weasley! Weasley! Cê tá maluco! Como Pode tirar o Potter do posto de apanhador?!!!

Ameaça de rebelião, Rony teve que se esconder atrás da poltrona de Harry.

-Foi o Harry que teve a idéia!!! Ele que pediu pra ser batedor!!!

-Ei!- berrou- Não foi de todo minha idéia!- se virou e olhou o amigo atrás da poltrona.

-Ah, Harry!- gemeu Hermione.

-Fala sério...- sentou Parvati no sofá olhando o Rony.- O time é mesmo aquele no pergaminho?

Rony bufou, Hermione olhou a garota que disse:

-Não pode ser sério! Marcos como apanhador!- ela olhou para Harry e balançou a cabeça.- O Harry como batedor? A Gina como artilheira com o Simas e o Dino vá lá, mas o Neville como batedor também? Vão massacrar a gente!

-O Neville?- Hermione o olhou.

-Vocês não viram, não estavam lá...- disse Rony exasperado.- Melhores batedores só o Fred e o Jorge e tenho dúvidas...

-Ah, amor.- Hermione segurou a mão dele.- Vocês se bateram com as vassouras? Porque não está fazendo o menor sentido! Não tem a menor lógica!

Pare de segurar minha mão... pensou e a puxou para seu colo, ela deu um gritinho e corou.

-Não, e não precisa ter tanta lógica assim... é só um jogo.

Rony praticamente deu um ataque, "como assim só um jogo! Como você pode dizer que é só um jogo?!" e outras besteiras que ele nem ouviu entretido em aproveitar a disponibilidade da namorada antes que ela escapasse para o dormitório, Rony continuava xingando-o dizendo que estava louco, que não devia ter aceito, ou que devia corta-lo pra fora do time, já que não estava interessado, o que vagamente o lembrou que tinha que por a AD pra funcionar.

Foi o que fez para desespero de Hermione, que viu uma pilha de lições se acumular, durante a semana colocou os horários para as reuniões da Ad em todas as casas, obteve um retorno grande, conseguiu ajuda de Gina e Luna, já que o pessoal do último ano estava sempre ocupado, com projetos ou com as lições "É ano de NIEM!!!" berrara Hermione no seu ouvido quando deixou para trás a revisão de poções para dar a primeira aula para o primeiro e segundo ano.O melhor de tudo era ver que até o terceiro ano as quatro casas conviviam bem, e havia um número expressivo de Sonserinos na AD, já a partir do quarto ano não, ainda havia uma rivalidade incômoda.

-O primeiro a atacar novamente um colega vai ser expulso da AD! Entendeu!- disse na cara de um Corvinal quintanista que azarara um Sonserino pelas costas na saída.- Se a turma não entendeu o propósito da AD.- disse olhando o grupinho que se formara em volta da briga.- Não vejo motivos para continuar, e para quem se esqueceu a AD é Associação de Defesa! Defesa! Não ataque! muito menos pelas costas!

Nem tinha percebido que falara tão raivosamente, até perceber que o garoto da Corvinal quase desmaiava, branco e encolhido na sua frente.

-Dispensados! Dispensados significa direto para as salas comunais! Andando!

Em cinco segundos o corredor ficou vazio.

Outra coisa recente é que vinha perdendo a paciência mais rápido que antes, sem saber o motivo aparente, não tinha paciência para estudar, nem treinar e as aulas da AD o estavam irritando também, Hermione que estava sempre pronta para aplacar seu mau humor, não que ela não tivesse sua pequena cota de culpa, tão ciumenta que diversas vezes ficara sem falar com ele por causa das meninas mais empolgadinhas da AD, nem ele conseguia lidar direito com sua recente mudança, o fato é que de repente tinha muita garota interessada em confirmar se realmente a fama dele era verdadeira... uma verdadeira dor de cabeça..."culpa da Cho e do Rony... e do tabefe da Hermione.", isso que ele começou a se sentir muito irritado com o controle dela sobre sua correspondência depois de saber que Cho lhe escrevera tanto que passou a escondê-la, e Cho continuou escrevendo, notícias de fora, vindas de outra fonte sempre eram bem vindas... desde o recente "encontro" com Malfoy estava bem desconfiado da Ordem.

Outra coisa que o estava irritando era a recente onda de alegria com a festa TROUXA, das garotas da Corvinal amigas de Luna, não conseguia imaginar melhor ocasião para uma desgraça, uma festa das bruxas trouxa? Tinham que ser amigas da Luna para ter uma idéia dessas, mas meia Hogwarts estava animada, ele tentara, veladamente evitar a festa, falara com a Profa Minerva, até mandara uma carta a Dumbledore explicitando que achava uma péssima idéia, mas foi ignorado.

-Não vejo como pode haver problemas.- desconversara a Profa Minerva da última vez.- Sossegue Potter, estaremos mais atentos, além do mais é uma festa tradicional, ninguém iria fazer nada.

-Eu devo repetir que o tema da festa é TROUXA?- disse irritado.

Ela lhe deu um dos seus famosos olhares que encerram a conversa.

-Devo lembrá-lo que está atrasado para a próxima aula?

Saiu da sala ainda preocupado.

Outro que lhe estava dando nos nervos era Rony, de repente entrava em atrito com ele por causa de cada treino, o amigo parecia sentir prazer de mudar os horários dos treinos umas três vezes, o que o obrigava a mudar o horário das aulas da AD umas cinco, pois haviam alunos treinando nas outras casas também.

Chegou arrastando os pés literalmente morto de cansaço, tivera um dia exaustivo, além de contornar uma discussão com Hermione por causa do projeto da Parvati, não é que ela tivera um ataque de ciúmes? Até ele explicar que ele e Rony, que ela nem tinha notado que estava sentado com eles no sofá, estavam sendo "cobaias" do projeto da garota... ela já estava ameaçando devolver o anel, depois foi agüentar um monte de "me desculpe... me perdoa..." com um monte de "não foi nada, você está estressada com a monitoria, eu te amo e coisas do gênero", ainda teve que aturar uma briga no meio da aula da AD e correr para o treino, seus braços estavam dormentes, mas nunca imaginou o quanto era divertido descontar a raiva nos coitados dos balaços... Rony o mandara para um lugar nada amigável quando quase o derrubou.

-Amor, você está atrasado com suas lições...- ela disse enroscada na poltrona, bichento aos pés e pergaminhos a volta.

-Eu sei.- disse preguiçosamente ainda jogado no sofá.-Mas estou morrendo de preguiça...

-Você vai levar detenções semana que vem se não der um jeito...- ela disse riscando algumas coisas no pergaminho.-Vou até a biblioteca.- ela jogou tudo na mochila.

Biblioteca...biblioteca...

-Péra!

Ela o olhou assustada.

-Espera um pouco, vou com você... ai, estou com livros atrasados...

-Então esquece.- ela disse rindo.- Nem quero ver a cara da Madame Pince quando você entrar...

-POTTER!!!!-Berrou a bibliotecária.

Como toda a biblioteca parou, ela se tocou que tinha gritado e o olhou com uma cara assassina, mão ameaçadoramente na varinha.

-Mandei dois avisos sobre os livros.

-Eu sei.- disse baixo enquanto ela pegava os livros de Hermione.

-Você tem um multa de dois galeões.- ela disse.

-Quanto?- Hermione perguntou abobada.

-Dois... galeões, alguns livros são da sessão reservada, mesmo com autorização Potter você não pode ficar com eles tanto tempo.

Ele foi retirando a pilha de livros, tentando não retirar um tomo em particular.

-Eu queria renovar...

-Nem pense, você não pode retirar nenhum livro daqui por no mínimo dois meses.

-Mas... madame Pince! São os Niem´s!- disse com a maior carinha de menor abandonado.

Ela o olhou balançou a cabeça.

-São as regras... você atrasou mais de uma semana, e não só um, vários livros!

Hermione deu um sorrisinho e entrou na biblioteca.

-Eu preciso de alguns deles, a maioria deles é tão fascinante, eu não pude terminar...- "Eu sou muito falso!"

Pagou a multa, "ô multinha salgada!", jogou fora muita conversa e um pouco de charme e conseguiu sair dali com dois livros, esperou Hermione no corredor.

-Viu no que dá atrasar os livros? Agora vai ter que fazer os trabalhos na biblioteca, e aquela pesquisa sobre o acordo de não produção ilegal de Saripardos pela Europa? Vai fazer como?- ela disse na maior censura.

-Vou fazer colado em você com esse livro aqui, que emprestei.- disse mostrando o livro a abraçando.

-Você não estava proibido de emprestar?

-Não, não depois de conversar com madame Pince...

-Conversar né? Quero ver você conversando com a Maya amanhã sobre certa quantidade de Beladona.

Sentiu um desagradável frio na barriga.

-Nossa Mione, você tem tido uma imensa capacidade de me deixar infeliz ultimamente.

-Aow.- ela disse e apertou as bochechas dele.- verdade mesmo?

-hum... nem de todo verdade... vai, melhor parar minha vida, ou a gente não estuda nada hoje...- "Maya, eu juro que ainda te azaro..."

"Não! Eu juro que te mato Maya!!! MATO!!!" pensou apertando o frasco com sua poção.

-Então Potter, pronto?- ela perguntou com um sorriso maldoso.

Tinha feito direito, direitinho mesmo, tinha certeza que sua tese estava correta, mas ela encontrara o jeito de acabar com ele, criatura venenosa, preferia mil vezes dar um beijo no seboso do Snape "Ô anjo que ele era..." Do que ficar ali encarando a cara de corvo dela.

A aula tinha começado bem, ela pegou algumas poções de alunos, testou-as, acudiu os azarados, distribuiu comentários e críticas bem no estilo simpático que possuía, então chegou na frente dele e disse alegremente, até ali Harry estava confiante.

-Tenho uma poção aqui Potter.- ela disse agitando o potinho.- Você terminou essa sua...coisa. Vamos fazer o seguinte, vou ministrar minha poção em uma pessoa, aí veremos o resultado.

-Certo.- levantou-se ainda confiante segurando o frasco onde colocara a poção.

Maya sorriu, e ele sentiu que tinha cometido um erro.

-Senhorita Granger, beba isso.- ela praticamente enfiou o pote no peito dela.

Poderia ser pior? Até ali ele ainda estava confiante, apesar de começar ficar nervoso, sorriu encorajando a namorada, que sorriu de volta, mas bebeu trêmula.

-Bom, agora é só esperar o efeito dessa rejuvenecedora.

E foram essas palavras que detonaram nele um verdadeiro estado de pânico que piorou quando Hermione foi diminuindo, tomando feição de criança, até que sumiu por trás da bancada e Harry e Rony se apressaram em dar um jeito dela não passar a vergonha de cair do banco pelada por estar aparentemente com um ou dois aninhos de idade.

-Ih, Harry... isso não é bom não é?- soprou Rony enfiando o resto do uniforme de Hermione na mochila, pois ela foi enrolada na veste.

Segurou-a no colo, parecia tão pequena e frágil que ficou com medo de machucar, se virou e viu Maya ainda sorrindo.

-Então Potter, pronto?- ela perguntou com um sorriso maldoso.

Voltou a olhar o bebezinho no seu colo... ela parecia muito entretida com o brasão na veste para olhar qualquer coisa, não previra isso, não pensara que iria destransformar uma coisa pequena.

-Não.- disse mais pra si mesmo que para a professora.

-Como Potter? Sua poção não está pronta?

-Não!- disse a olhando.- Obviamente que minha poção está pronta!

-Então por favor!- ela sorriu e apontou Hermione que agora descobrira que quem a segurava tinha uma enorme trança.

-Você sabe muito bem que não posso dar essa poção para alguém tão pequeno.- sibilou.

-Eu sei muito bem que sua poção não presta Potter! Então vai fazer o teste ou não?

-Maya sua...

-Olhe a boca.-ela disse baixo.

-Eu não vou fazer o teste!

-Perfeito Potter! É um zero e uma detenção, da próxima vez, se atenha a receita! Agora sente!

-Mas temos que levar Hermione para enfermaria.-disse Rony os olhando, assim como toda a sala.

-O efeito dessa poção passará até a noite, vocês tem mais dois tempos de aula, Potter, venha aqui.

Deixou Hermione no colo de Rony, e ela começou a chorar quando ele a fez largar a trança, e se aproximou da mesa, ainda fazendo cara feia para qualquer um que se atrevesse a rir ou comentar, a sala ficou num silêncio horrível, só interrompido pelo estralar do fogo de um ou outro caldeirão.

-Sim... professora?

-Leve isso depois para a professora Minerva.- ela passou o bilhete de detenção- Eu avisei, não dê uma de esperto comigo.

Se aproximou e falou bem baixo.

-Isso foi baixo Maya... baixo e nojento.

Ela suspirou e pegou o papel da mão dele, rabiscando-o.

-São duas detenções, agora cale a boca até o fim da aula, e dê um jeito dela calar a boca também.- fez um gesto indicando o bebê que ainda chorava.

Prometeu a si mesmo que não teria piedade em azará-la se tivesse a oportunidade, sentou pegando o bebê do colo de Rony que também não estava com a melhor das caras, felizmente foi segura-la e ela parou de chorar, até sorriu, era tão bonitinha, os olhos mel enormes, chegou a dormir no seu colo enquanto copiavam as receitas a serem estudadas para o próxima aula.

-Arranjando filhos por aí?- perguntou Madame Pomfrey quando entrou.

-Não. É a Hermione.- disse pondo ela na cama.

-Azaração?- Pomfrey perguntou desconfiada.

-Não, poção de rejuvenescimento. Aula de poções.

-A professora Maya não deu o antídoto?- ela o olhou.

-Disse que passaria até a noite.

Pomfrey pegou-a no colo maternalmente.

-Bonitinha, não é? Menina bonitinha... vou te arranjar umas fraldas...

-Ela não vai ficar assim vai?- perguntou preocupado.

-Claro que não...- ela sorriu indo com Hermione no colo até um armário.- faz quanto tempo que ela rejuvenesceu?

-Umas três horas.- falou massageando o braço, andar com ela no colo não era tarefa fácil, e ela chorava sempre que ele se afastava.

-Ela cresceu nesse tempo?- Pomfrey veio com algumas fraldas.

-Não.

-Não? Tem certeza?

-Claro que tenho.- disse aborrecido.

-Isso é um mau sinal, deve ter sido uma poção e tanto, é melhor não fazer nada e esperar o efeito passar é mais seguro, deve demorar umas doze horas.

-Isso vai ser lá pelas seis da manhã!- disse contando nos dedos.

-É, vem cá, se ela não cresceu em duas horas, vai ficar assim e depois vai destransformar, se até as seis ela não mudar volte aqui.

-Mas... ela não pode...

-Tenho dois alunos com cachumba de dragão aqui!- ela apontou as duas camas, uma tinha um moleque que os olhava com estranheza.- Isso é perigoso para bebês, é melhor ela ficar com vocês na sala comunal.Preste atenção, para evitar constrangimentos, aqui estão as fraldas, devem ser suficientes, troque regularmente.

-Eu?

-Não... a mãe dela... é só fazer assim.- ela meneou a varinha.- Trocar!

E o bebê riu quando ficou de fraldas novas, e limpas.

-Tente.

Pegou a varinha amaldiçoando Maya até o último fio de cabelo e nariz de bico.

-Trocar!

-Você leva jeito, pronto.- disse ela verificando a nova fralda.- Aposto que na próxima fica um pouco mais firme...- disse e enrolou a garota na veste.- Arranje algo mais quente para enrola-la, dê leite e um doce, ela não vai ficar assim pra sempre mesmo.- sorriu.- Menina fofinha.- disse e passou-a para ele.

-Tá bem então... volto a seis se ela não melhorar.-disse tentando ajeita-la no colo já saindo.

-Isso, e Potter...

-Hã?- disse se virando.

-Já pode ser pai.

Ainda estava vermelho quando saiu e deu de cara com Gina e Neville que acompanhavam Luna e Rony.

-Ué? O que houve?- perguntou Rony.

-AIII!!! QUE FOFA!!!- disse Gina raptando-a dos braços de Harry.

-Cuidado!!! Não é uma boneca!- disse revoltado.

Mas Gina foi completamente ignorada, Hermione agarrou um dos brincos rabanete de Luna e foi um sufoco faze-la soltar, só soltou quando Harry a pegou no colo, para total desespero de todos quando ela invocou que a trança dele era uma chupeta.

-Ai! Que nojo! Faz ela tirar isso da boca!

-Se não perceberam eu estou com as duas mãos ocupadas!- pois estava carregando ela, as duas mochilas e a sacola com fraldas.

-Acho que é fome.- disse Neville.- Bebês metem tudo na boca quando estão com fome.

-Falando nisso eu estou morrendo de fome! Vamos jantar?

-Rony! Eu não vou com ela assim para o salão!

-Ué? Porque não?- ele perguntou.

-Rony!- disse Gina.- Deixa de ser retardado, ela vai morrer de vergonha!

-Você podiam ir lá na cozinha pegar um pouco de leite, o Dobby ia amar improvisar uma mamadeira pra ela.- disse olhando-a adormecer de novo.

-Fala sério... ela dormiu de novo?- riu Rony.- Ou é preguiçosa ou você tem um colinho muito bom!

-Vai se danar Rony!- chutou-o.- Vai já pra cozinha!

-AIII QUE COISA FOFA!!!

"as garotas Só conhecem essa expressão?" pensou enquanto Lilá agarrava Hermione que começou a chorar desesperadamente como se tivesse odiado deixar o colo dele.

-Lilá você deve estar pegando com força!- disse pulando em cima.- Ela não é brinquedo!

-Besteira! Bebês choram mesmo!- disse passando-a a Parvati que se apressou em devolve-la para Harry.

Mas não pode evitar que cada menina da Grifinória dissesse "que fofa!!!" e tentasse pegá-la um pouquinho, para seu desespero total.Depois Gina a pegou e vieram aquelas que mostravam as mais diferentes coisas á guisa de brinquedo, e quando ela enfiou um grampo na boca ele quase teve um treco e prometeu estuporar a próxima que se aproximasse.

-Imagino você tendo filhos.- disse Gina.

-Eu não vou ter filhos! Nem filhas! Nem nada! Dá muito trabalho!- disse ainda segurando a mamadeira.

Mais tarde e depois de rosnar para todas as tentativas das garotas de leva-la para o dormitório feminino, não confiava nelas, tinha a história do grampo... levaram ela para o dormitório masculino, mesmo sabendo que ia ser xingado até o fim por ela.

-Tem certeza?- disse Rony vendo ele subir a escada devagar porque não via os degraus.

-Tem noção do quanto eu estou cansado?- rosnou.- além do mais ela não vai passar a noite na sala comunal, e eu não vou abusar de um bebê!

-Sei mas se você dormir e esmagar ela?

-Eu não vou dormir! Quer dizer você vai revezar comigo!

-Eu?

-É sim!

Houve uma ameaça de protesto por parte dos outros três rapazes, que não queriam arriscar um ataque dela quando voltasse ao normal, nem pretendiam ser acordados caso ela chorasse, bastou uma olhada feia para eles calarem a boca, até curtiram quando Rony enfiou uma enorme camiseta do Chudley Cannons nela depois de trocar a quinta fralda.

-Isso tá ridículo!- exclamou.

-É melhor do que ela dormir enrolada nessa veste!

-É... tá certo.-disse inseguro torcendo o nariz para o laranja intenso da malha, pelo menos é algodão, quente e macio, pensou tentando ajeitar para que não escorregasse tudo.

Eram duas e meia da manhã quando desistiu, ela não dormia, olhou meio deseperado que Rony estava até babando.

-Agora você não dorme! Eu te amo muito Mione, mas dorme pelo amor de Deus!

Mas ela tinha invocado com todas as cortinas da cama, que estavam abertas para o lado do amigo que dormira caído de lado, meio sentado, o pior é que estava cabeceando de sono, mas ela descobrira que gostava das cortinas.

-Mione, minha vida, você conhece essas cortinas, você sabe como são... dorme!

Deviam ter passado de três quando ela finalmente dormiu.


	23. A fantasia

**Cp23 A fantasia. **

Ainda cabeceava de sono enquanto revezava em olhar para ela e para o céu do canto da janela, o céu ia clareando na mesma proporção em que ia ficando cada vez mais difícil manter os olhos abertos, nem sentia os braços por mantê-los tanto tempo na mesma posição, Com certeza Hermione fora um bebê difícil, nem no ninho de travesseiros e colchas no meio da cama ela dormira, só no colo, e Rony já estava roncado no nono grau, encostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama para aliviar a dor no pescoço, e fechou os olhos, estava cansado.

Adormeceu...

Então de repente, o pequeno peso que amortecera seus braços aumentou, abriu os olhos no mesmo momento que escutou.

-ARRREEE!!!- Hermione gritou e se encolheu.

Se encararam, ele muito morto para se tocar , ela muito vermelha:

-Não olha! não olha!- ela disse tentando tapar os olhos dele.

Tão nervosa que para sair do colo dele praticamente se jogou fora da cama...

-Mione!- gritou Rony lá da cama dele.

-ARRREE!!!- ela berrou de novo e pulou de volta pra cama.- Rony! Tapa os olhos! AIII!!! Porquê eu estou no dormitório masculino?!!!

Bom, ela estava bem embasbacada, ajoelhada na cama de Harry tentando esconder as pernas com a enorme camiseta que agora não era tão enorme assim, Harry não sabia se olhava pra ela, ou se azarava os amigos que esticaram o pescoço com um certo grau de interesse na cena.

-O primeiro panaca que abrir a cortina vai ganhar rabo por um mês!- disse se levantando da cama e cerrando as cortinas deixando a garota lá dentro.

pegou uma calça de moletom e jogou para ela.

-Harry! Porque estou no dormitório masculino?

Os outros fizeram uns sons estranhos e ele apontou para fora estreitando os olhos.

-Bem...- disse abrindo uma fresta na cortina.

-Não se atreva!- ela jogou uma das almofadas nele.

Sentou na cama de Rony, escutou os outros reclamarem ao sair.

-Desculpa, é que eu não confiei nas meninas...- disse alisando o travesseiro ela jogara, imaginando o quanto ela devia estar fula.- Com todo aquele, que fofa, pra cá que linda pra lá e te deram um grampo! Um grampo, e você quase engoliu... eu não ia deixar você com elas... você está bem? Achei que não ia voltar...

-Harry...

Olhou.

Ela havia aberto a cortina, calça preta e a camiseta laranja caindo num dos ombros, inteira e bem... bem demais.

-O que aconteceu?

-Desculpa.- disse se aproximando, se sentou do lado dela.- Foi minha culpa.

-O que aconteceu? Eu tenho umas lembranças esquisitas...-deu um risinho sem graça.

-A vaca da Maya! Desculpe.- disse se virando pra ela.- Bom lembra da poção que ela te deu?

-Acho... acho que sim... eu bebi a poção e me senti muito estranha... ei!- ela estalou os dedos então o olhou.

-É... você virou um bebê...-"ela tá fula comigo..."- e poxa desculpa... não imaginei que ela ia fazer essa sacanagem com você...

Ela o abraçou muito forte, suficientemente forte para cair em cima, não que estivesse reclamando, pelo contrário.

-E você cuidou de mim! O tempo todo! Eu lembro! Você passou a noite toda cuidando de mim!

-Ah...bom... era o mínimo que eu podia fazer né?- idéias... idéias...

Quanto tempo mesmo que não ficavam juntos numa cama?...idéias, idéias...

-A MIONE JÁ VOLTOU AO NORMAL!!!!- berrou Gina da porta entrando e pulando na cama.-Mione!!! Você cresceu!!! Tava tão bunitinha!!!!

"Gina... eu te esgano!!!"

E pela cara de Hermione ela devia estar querendo esgana-la também...

Uma pilha de lições sob o céu, nada romântico, esse era o problema de namorar a Hermione, lições primeiro!!!! Beijos depois!!!! Nem pense em chegar perto Harry!!!! Fazemos o seguinte... você faz as lições e eu penso no seu caso... era impressão ou ele realmente não estava nem aí com as lições enquanto ela andasse com aquela maldita camiseta laranjada despencada pelo ombro?!!! Rony merecia aquela azaração... pensou olhando torto para o amigo, que estava sorrindo abraçado com Luna que usava os óculos escuros mais medonhos que ele já vira... parecendo uma mosca... ele dissera que a camiseta ficava bem... realça os dotes naturais... olhou de novo o decote indecente da camiseta caída... o Rony fizera de propósito, olhar feio para dois quartanistas que estavam espiando ela com mais atenção que deviam... passa, passa, isso é o mais perto que vocês vão chegar sem levar uma cruciatus!!! mão já na varinha... cara feia suficiente para os dois saírem de fininho... o decote... maldito decote caído no ombro!!!

-Harry o que você está fazendo?- ela perguntou.

-Olhando você...

-As lições... você está mais que atrasado... o prof Flitwick comentou que você piorou muito... e a professora Minerva...

-AH!!!! Que m!!!

-Sem dizer que você anda com uma boca!!!!-ela o censurou.

"Fiquei vermelho...PUTZ eu fiquei vermelho!!!"pensou enfiando a cara no livro.

-Eu esqueci de dar o bilhete das detenções para a Minerva...

-Ah... como assim?

-As detenções que a MAYACORVO me deu!!!!

Ela deu um risinho.

-A Maya me paga Harry... deixa comigo... a Maya vai ver uma coisa...

Conhecendo Hermione, Maya que se cuidasse, aquela expressão no rosto dela dizia claramente que não seriam bottons "Eu odeio a Maya", até que a idéia não era ruim.

-Esqueceu?- falou McGonagall o olhando.

-É que estive ocupado cuidando da Hermione depois do incidente.-desviou o olhar, mão afastando o cabelo da cara.

-Aqui diz que você também foi grosseiro com ela.

Olhou-a, suspirou.

-É fui...

-Certo Harry, escute uma coisa, e sei que você detesta ouvir esse tipo de coisas, mas a Maya não deve ser provocada...

-Imagino...- acabou falando sem querer.

-Bem.- disse ela.- Ela é sua professora, você foi grosseiro com ela...

-Ela foi antiética!- disse irritado." De onde tirei isso?"

-Harry, Maya é sua professora, você é aluno, há regras a serem seguidas, agora estou marcando as detenções para a outra semana, a menos que ela queira mudar...certo? Porque eu quero dedicação nos treinos do time... eu ainda não entendi esse seu recente interesse em ser batedor, mas espero que não diminua o rendimento.

-Não se preocupe, Marco vai ser melhor do que eu.

Ela o olhou, deu um sorrisinho.

-Vou confiar na sua intuição.

Três dias para o jogo, sete para o baile TROUXA de dias das Bruxas... Cronograma apertado.

Estavam a duas horas no campo... ele ainda ensinado a fazer o giro da preguiça para Marco.

-NÃO!!!! A menos que queira cair e quebrar o pescoço!!!!

-EU NÃO SOU TÃO BOM QUANTO VOCÊ!!!!!!!- Berrou o garoto chateado.

E fez a curva para descer, Harry perdeu a paciência... de novo.

-Olha aqui Marco!- disse parando a Firebolt bem na frente do garoto.-Não é se lamentando que você vai conseguir fazer!!!!

-Pra você é fácil!!!- ele disse ainda irritado.- Você é o cara que sabe tudo, nunca falha!!! Não é você que ficam apontando pelos corredores!!!!

Felizmente estava fulo... porque a única coisa que podia acontecer era achar graça.Riu, o que deixou o garoto possesso.

-ISSO RIA DE MIM!!! EU NÃO PASSO DO PARENTE IDIOTA DO POTTER!!! POR ISSO CONSEGUI A VAGA!!!-E desviou voltando a descer.

Nova manobra e com força agarrou o cabo da vassoura do garoto, o olhou sério.

-É isso que estão falando? E você vai dar razão para eles? Você é realmente só meu parente idiota Marco?

O garoto bufou.

-Marco, eu realmente sou melhor que você... mas tenho seis anos de experiência... eu não abri mão dessa vaga pra você jogar fora!!! Eu abri mão porque SEI que você é BOM!!!!

O garoto abaixou a cabeça.

-Eu não sou bom...

-Escuta aqui! Se eu digo que você é bom, você é bom! E eu sou o cara que sabe tudo lembra?- "Em algum momento eu já escutei isso..."-E então?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Não dê de ombros pra mim!!! Fale alguma coisa!!! Melhor! Vai lá e pegue aquele pomo!-apontou o objeto brilhante que acabava de passar pela direita.- Ou eu mesmo vou e encerramos esse assunto... tem um monte de gente querendo ser batedor!

Marco suspirou.

-Melhor ir... eu estou começando a ficar chateado... e eu trouxe minha varinha.

O garoto deu impulso."Eu devia ter ameaçado antes."

-HAAAARRRYYYY!!!!!- Berrou Rony do outro lado.- SEU POSTO É DE BATEDOR!!!!-apontou irritado.- VOLTA PRA CÁ!!!

Na verdade ser batedor era muito mais esforço físico, mas não deixava de ser um exercício mental... duas vezes mais cansativo que ser apanhador... um apanhador tem que ser leve e ter reflexos... o batedor além disso tem que ter força nas pernas para manter-se sentado na vassoura, e nos braços para rebater os balaços, ser apanhador é procurar e perseguir, ser batedor era ter mira, planejar para onde rebater para acertar o outro time sem acertar os companheiros... era complexo... na verdade era mais difícil e divertido, uma vantagem era que a maioria dos batedores não tinha vassouras velozes, o que seria uma tremenda desvantagem para o time concorrente, pois Harry estaria em cima dos balaços que eram de longe muito mais lentos que o pomo.

Sentiu um balaço passar raspando no momento em que rebatia outro.

-Neville! Seu filho de uma...

-Você estava distraído!!!- riu o rapaz.

Definitivo... desperdiçaram o talento do Neville, ele era bom... ás vezes desastrado, pra não perder o hábito, mas era bom... quem diria que tinha perdido o medo de voar... se bem que ele perdera o medo de muita coisa... motivo? Certos duelos de morte e uma namorada ruiva...

Não que Harry não cometesse uns erros de vez enquando...

-Idiota!!!

-Não precisa esculachar!!!-disse descendo da vassoura.

-Dá pra prestar um pouquinho de atenção pra onde rebate Harry?- perguntou Rony olhando Simas levantar do chão.-Ou pretende desfalcar o time antes do jogo?!

Não estava acostumado a levar sermão...

-Eu já disse que errei caramba!-apoiou o bastão no ombro.- Eu não imaginei que era uma jogada de dois por um!

-Mas você tem que prestar mais atenção nos artilheiros!!!- Rony apontou o grupo.

-Eu já disse que errei!!!!- passou a mão nervoso pela cara.

-Então pára de gritar comigo!- Berrou Rony voltando para o gol.- Eu sou o capitão, eu é que Grito!!!!

Tava começando a achar que Rony estava gostando de mandar...

-Mais meia hora!!!-berrou no meio do campo.

Protestos gerais e mais um pouco.

-Qualé Rony!!! Eu tenho que ir para a AD!!!- disse do lado de Neville.

-Harry eu disse pra você desmarcar!!!- Rony parou na frente deles.

-Isso... desmarcar das seis pras oito e já são oito e meia!!!- pegou o pulso de Neville e mostrou o relógio.

Fora as aulas da AD... os três primeiros anos eram um sufoco, uma falta de mira e uma incapacidade se concentrar... uma dúzia de acidentes em sala, felizmente coisas simples...

-Protego! Por favor! Prestem atenção, não mirem nos colegas a menos que esteja combinado, feitiços redutores machucam e muito! Certo?!-disse olhando o garoto abaixado com as mãos na cabeça

-Desculpa!- disse a garota da Lufa-lufa olhando a própria varinha.

"Nunca imaginei que alguém no universo teria uma mira pior que o Neville..." pensou olhando o estrago na sala.

Estava arrastando os pés quando sentou no sofá, cabelo ainda encharcado, molhando a camisa, morrendo de preguiça de pegar um livro, mas tinha que fazer um resumo sobre feitiços de animação,(fora burro suficiente para confundir com um feitiço para animar...) ou ia acabar pegando uma detenção com Flitwick também... conseguira pegar uma com a Sprout por ser envenenado com um cacto trêmulo, por puro descuido.

-Harry, faz o favor de fechar essa camisa... toda!- Hermione resmungou.

-Argh! Porquê?-disse a olhando.- Estou com calor... por favor não comece...

-Sabe tem gente que gosta de manter um certo nível... tipo todo mundo vestido!-ela disse parando de escrever.

-Do jeito que você fala... parece que eu estou pelado... é que estamos perto da lareira... tá quente.

O pior era que realmente estava com calor... mas para evitar confusão... não demorou muito para se sentir sufocar, e tirar a veste.

-Minha vida... por favor... o que ele falou sobre feitiços de animação em objetos grandes... não me lembro!

-Mais complexa a ordem, mais difícil o controle... não anotou? Harry... vai trocar de camisa...

-Mas qual o problema agora?- bufou a olhando.

-Está encharcada nas costas!- ela bufou também.

-Vai secar!!!- disse voltando a amaldiçoar a pena velha que estava usando, borrara de novo...

-Está transparente! Harry! Vai trocar essa camisa!

-Mione você está exagerando... mas que droga! borrei de novo!

-Você gosta de aparecer isso sim!

Se não estivesse tão fulo por ter borrado meio trabalho e tão cansado para se irritar mais teria mandando ela pro inferno... que mania idiota ela pegara de reparar em tudo que vestia...

-Não gosto de aparecer... me empresta um rolo de pergaminho.- bocejou.- vou ter que passar tudo a limpo.

-Vai trocar de camisa que eu ajudo a fazer o trabalho.- ela disse.

Tentador, mas não ia deixá-la levar a melhor.

-Não obrigado.- esticou o braço para pegar um novo rolo de pergaminho ainda bocejando.- Sei fazer sozinho...

Ela bateu a pena no pergaminho irritada.

-As vezes você me irrita!

-Mione, vai me chifrar com o Krum e me deixa terminar essa droga!- disse apontando a carta.

-Eu não chifro você com o Krum!- ela disse alto.

-Sem gritar...- disse muito sério.- Não começa a gritar comigo!

Felizmente ela se tocou, olhou em volta, e disse.

-Tá certo... tá certo... põe a veste então.

-Mione... eu já não disse que estou com calor... ah, quer saber?- disse guardando tudo.- EU VOU DORMIR! Boa noite.

-Você vai levar uma detenção se não entregar esse resumo!

-Não consigo fazer com você reclamando a cada meio segundo, tchau!

-Ai! Tá bem! Tá bem! Eu ajudo... fica e termina!

Perdeu a paciência, não estava acontecendo muito últimamente?

-Eu não estou implorando pra você fazer o trabalho pra mim! Só quero um pouco de sossego pra fazer!

-Só queria ajudar!

Definitivamente ferrado, tão cansado, e disperso que com certeza levaria um deplorável, porque Hermione não parou de bufar quando duas terceiranistas sentaram no sofá, estava certo, estavam olhando e daí? Ele ia ter que usar a capa para ficar na sala comunal? Até parecia que não tinha ninguém a olhando, principalmente quando ela usava as saias mais velhas... muito curtas pro seu gosto... mas reclamava? Não, não saía exigindo que ela trocasse de roupa... devia começar, ver se dava resultado.

Realmente fora um deplorável, chamado depois para explicar o que estava acontecendo... um pouco de enrolação, um pouco de comentários sobre a AD e saíra sem detenção alguma, pelo menos... que vergonha seria se o presidente da AD começasse a pegar detenções por não entregar seus trabalhos...

O mais engraçado foi ver Marco tremer com cada comentário maldoso, lembrava o Rony nos tempos de Weasley é nosso rei cantado pela Sonserina... até começar a perder a paciência com as reclamações do garoto, estava ficando chato ou ele mesmo fora muito conformista naquela idade? Já tinha voltado a gritar com Marco no treino quando Rony veio lhe falar no vestiário.

-Harry.- disse ele enfiando-se na veste.

-Hum?- perguntou fechando a camisa de mau-humor.

-Ainda dá tempo, pegue o posto de apanhador.- disse o ruivo olhando para o chão.

Deu um riso cínico.

-Não.

-Qualé Harry, o Marco vai amarelar, é muito moleque!!! Você vai deixar isso acontecer?

-Vou.- disse e encarou o amigo.- Vou porque o capitão do time deu a idéia, agora Rony vai lá e fala com ele, é sua obrigação não minha.

-Harry...-disse Rony corando, um pouco de raiva.- Custa?

-Custa.-disse jogando a veste sobre os ombros.

-Vamos perder, por culpa do Marco!- disse Rony.-E sua!

-Rony.-o olhou.- Vou fingir que não disse isso... quem está sendo infantil agora é você.

-Eu estou dando o sangue aqui!- disse o ruivo.- Mas não está dando certo! O Neville é bom, mas não é genial, você também tem o que melhorar, o Marco é um frouxo...

A mão ardeu.

-HARRY!- berrou Rony com a mão no rosto.

-Você está nervoso, só isso, qualé Rony, tá achando que vai ter outro grupo como o do ano passado? E não repita essa besteira ou fecho o punho na hora de te bater.

-Você não entendeu!

-Entendi muito bem! O fato que isso é um time! O capitão devia confiar mais nele! Está dando o sangue Rony? Então confie neles! E olha estou arrebentado, amanhã é o jogo e tenho uma turma da AD agora as nove horas que vai sabe-se lá até que horas! Estou reclamando? Não! Agora larga do meu pé! Tá incomodado vai falar com o Marco, só cuidado, se ele largar o time ficamos sem apanhador!

E deixou o amigo pra trás.

Será que que tinha batido com muita força? Pensou olhando a mão vermelha, mas valera... não sabia porque, mas sabia que valera, já tinha ido, pra que encucar... mas estava encucando... porque enfiara a mão no amigo... não era sua natureza... pensando bem uma coisa que andava acontecendo com certa freqüência... perder a paciência no limite de partir para a ignorância...

Quase aconteceu, felizmente em cima da hora não usou uma cruciatus, usou um Impedimenta no Corvinal que azarara um Sonserino.

-Qualé Potter! Protegendo essa escória?- perguntou um quintanista apontando os Sonserinos que deram risadinhas provocativas.

-Não pensem...- disse baixo.

Mas era tarde, começou a chover feitiços, um erro.

-Parem! Parem!!! PAREM!!!!-berrou alto e furioso.

Por um segundo tudo escureceu, pois todos os feitiços, escudos e magia sumiu... o lugar ficou tão frio como se houvessem dementadores ali, uma enorme turma de alunos caídos e alguns de pé olhando-o com absoluta cara de medo, disse bem alto e furiosamente.

-Não acredito no que eu vi!- disse passando a mão no rosto, utilizando todo o autocontrole que tinha para não cometer uma insanidade com os líderes daquela zona.- Não acredito! Essa turma inteira está suspensa da AD por tempo indeterminado! Sem um pio!- desnecessário pois até os feridos se ergueram temerosos.- Vou dar um jeito dos responsáveis serem punidos! Os que estão bem voltarão direto para suas salas comunais! O resto eu mesmo levarei para a enfermaria...- baixou o tom de voz.- Dispensados, eu... ANDEM LOGO!

Foi uma noite longa, levar feridos até a enfermaria, contatar Minerva, Flitwick, Sprout e Snape (que amou se fazer de vítima em prol de sua casa.), se controlar novamente quando o seboso disse que a AD era desnecessária, eram três da manhã quando entrou na sala comunal detonado, passando mal, não sabia porque, mas estava queimando... já estava sem camisa quando entrou, a mulher gorda dando chilique "Isso é hora de entrar? Nesses trajes? Ou falta deles? Como pode..." parecia estranho, seu peito doía, deus mais dois passos antes de parar, escorando-se na parede.

-Mas que m...- disse se dobrando de dor.

Nunca tinha sentido algo estranho, sentia uma imensa necessidade de arrebentar algo, de sair correndo de fazer algo, mas sentia-se fraco demais para faze-lo.

Se arrastou até a cama e se jogou vestido, mais uma noite de calor incômodo, pensou em falar com Hangorn, que tirava quando ia treinar e deixara na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama, mas não teve forças para esticar o braço, ficou deitado, apenas sentindo calor.

O pio do agoureiro...

-O LIVRO!

Abriu os olhos para sentir-se numa banheira, os lençóis e travesseiro estavam encharcados de suor, ainda escutando ecoar na cabeça "o livro" que m de livro? Quem quer saber de livros quando está se contorcendo de dor?

-ARRREEE!!!!!-berrou Rony.

Abriu a cortina para ver o amigo de pé apontando para a própria cama.

-Harry está vendo isso?-apontou.

Harry se sentou na cama e sorriu.

-Olá Grifin.

O leão alado apenas balançou a cauda.

-Conhece essa coisa?- perguntou Rony.

-Grifin. Um dos quatro.- disse observando que havia um discreto roxo na cara do amigo, batera com força.

Olhou em volta, dormitório vazio, só então se lembrou que os outros já deviam ter descido, na janela piava o velho conhecido agoureiro.

-Essa coisa tá me fazendo uns convites indecentes!- disse Rony ainda olhando o Leão desconfiado.

Harry voltou a olhar a cena e disse cansado.

-Tem certeza Grifin? O Rony?

-Toda certeza mago, estamos em sintonia.

-Bom Rony, que você e o Grifin sejam felizes para sempre... quer que eu chame o Malfoy para te explicar como é?

-Como?- perguntou Rony estupefato.

A ficha caiu, não tinha comentado sobre o encontro, que bela m Harry, seu cérebro nem sabe a diferença entre o que você sabe e o que diz...

-Malfoy é mestre de Serin... você será mestre de Grifin, agora com licença.- disse dando dois passos.

Estava irritado? Ego ferido, enfiou Hangorn no pescoço.

" Você não se sincroniza."

"Cala a boca Hangorn!"

"Você não se sincroniza com nenhum deles admita."

"Cala a boca!"

Não soube se pensara ou gritara, felizmente ainda estava no corredor da entrada.

"Energia ruim..."

"Olha hoje tem jogo, quero me concentrar ok?"

No jogo poderia extravasar a energia e raiva acumuladas.

Se bem que os beijos da Hermione ajudavam até demais, nem aí para os risos no vestiário.

-Anda!!!- disse Rony o puxando pela veste.

-Mas que... só mais um!- disse ainda agarrado na namorada.

-Eu vou estar na arquibancada!- Mione sorriu e saiu correndo.

-Eu vou acertar um no traseiro em sua homenagem Mione!- disse rindo agitando o bastão.

-Babaca.- disse Rony entrando no campo.

Havia um tensão no ar, o time da Lufa-lufa estava muito bem preparado eram os comentários e devida a escalação Weasley como começaram a chamar tinha muita gente achando que a Grifinória ia ser derrotada, comprimentaram a torcida como no ano anterior, escutou o apito e subiu tão rápido quanto Marco.

-Boa sorte... vamos cuidar de você.- disse ao parar deixando o garoto e o outro apanhador o Stingrey subirem.

Bastão no ombro viu Gina fazer a clássica jogada de saída, dez para a Grifinória! Lá embaixo viu Hermione pular.

Um tequinho de maldade e conseguiu rebater um balaço bem no traseiro do artilheiro de Lufa-lufa, quase ficou com remorso quando o infeliz quase foi lançado fora da vassoura.

-Pra você minha vida!- disse passando por Hermione deixando-a vermelha.

Mas nem tudo era perfeito, Simas se atrapalhou dando a goles praticamente na mão da Aline Baun, fizera a mesma m no ano anterior, felizmente Neville quase a acertou salvando o gol.

Rony começou a parecer satisfeito, sessenta a vinte e a arquibancada começou a gritar:

-GRI-FI-NÓ-RIA!!! GRI-FI-NÓ-RIA!!!

Só faltava o pomo, e Harry viu Marco procurando-o desviou Alan Stingrey do curso várias vezes, mas estava receando que Marco não conseguisse.

-Essa doeu!- disse a comentarista agora quintanista da Lufa-lufa.

-Quem diria, Potter tem talento pra bater! –disse o quartanista da Covinal.- Vamos ver se a escalação Weasley serve também para o apanhador!

-Stingrey viu o pomo! Seria uma lavada se ele pegasse agora!- disse a garota.

-Não vai não!- disse olhando o balaço que iria atrapalhar mais um ponto de Gina, com ajuda da Firebolt se enfiou na frente dele e o desviou em direção ao pomo.

-Mais uma de Gina Weasley!!! A melhor artilheira desde o ano retrasado!!! Setenta a trinta!

-Alan teve que se desviar do balaço e perdeu o pomo.

O vento frio de início de inverno os pegou, tiveram que forçar as vassouras, Neville fez uma besteira tentando acertar o artilheiro atrapalhou Rony o que custou um gol.

No mesmo momento houve um silêncio mortal, Marco descia no meio do campo, desceu também, ele precisaria de escolta, dito e feito desviou o balaço acertando o batedor do outro time, a torcida vibrou.

Harry se virou devagar para ver o borrão passar.

-PEGUEI!!!!EU PEGUEI!!!!-Berrava Marco.

-Escandaloso.- disse baixando o bastão.

A torcida delirou, foram duzentos e vinte a quarenta, uma típica lavada da escalação Weasley!

-Confia no time agora?- perguntou quando desceu ao lado de Rony.

-Me enfia mais tabefes toda vez que eu tive um ataque bicha desses ok?-disse Rony.

-Só não me peça pra te jogar na parede e chamar de lagartixa.

Claro que Rony não entendeu a expressão trouxa, mas Hermione que se aproximara começou a rir.

-Eu não deixo você fazer isso.- ela o abraçou.

-Gostou da rebatida?- disse piscando para ela.

-Não eu gosto do batedor!

Um grupo mais jovem carregava um Marco estupefato nos ombros.

-Apanhador! Apanhador!- gritavam.

-Porquê nunca fizeram isso comigo?- disse entrando com os amigos.

-Por causa dessa sua cara feia.- disse Rony.

-Eu tenho uma cara feia?- perguntou para Hermione.

-Como eu queria.- ela disse encarando duas quintanistas da Corvinal que estavam há um bom tempo o secando.

-Mas daí você ia gostar de mim?

-Não...- ela disse.- Eu só gosto de gente bonita lembra?

-Tá certo.- disse a abraçando.- Que bom que eu sou um gato.

Festa na Grifinória até tarde, festa do time lembrava bagunça, que lembrava cerveja, que lembrava sofá, que lembrava uns roxos que ela lhe tinha feito no ano passado.

-Ei.- ela sorriu.-Harry a gente vai na festa de dia das bruxas não é?- perguntou sorrindo.

-É vamos, fazer o quê?- deu de ombros.

Levou um tapinha na cabeça.

-Ai, vai ser divertido!!!

-Imagino.- disse segurando a mão dela e mordendo os dedos.

-Ai! Não alimentei você hoje?

-De beijo não...- sorriu com os dedos dela entre os dentes.

-Sério Amor, e nossas fantasias?

-O que que tem?- ela não podia falar daquilo outra hora?

-Ai!- puxou a mão.- Vamos fazer fantasias que combinem... todo mundo diz que os casais vão com fantasias que combinam!

-Mione minha vida! Você tá andando demais com essas amigas da Luna!

Mãos dela na nuca e no meio do cabelo.

-Ah, vamos... deixa eu escolher... vamos...

Quem nega um pedido de uma garota quando ela está assim? Pertinho? E quando se começa a pensar em outras coisas.

-Tá vá-lá, decide a nossa fantasia.- disse a puxando com força.-Meu pescoço!!!!

-Pelo meu dedinho!- ela sussurrou na sua orelha.

"Você vai ver... uma coisa!"


	24. A longa noite das bruxas I Parte

Algumas pessoas me pergutaram quando eu ia descrever um baile a fantasia numa fic, depois de uma baile em Hogsmeade e um casamento em um clube de campo dos duendes, eu acabei me deixando levar... mais uma mancada phodafenomenal da MEL, claro que o resto da noite, dividida em 3 partes eu amei escrever!

* * *

**Cp24 A longa noite das bruxas- I Parte. **

Uma semana de caretas porque tivera a ousadia de marcar o lindo pescocinho da Mione... "belo casal de vampiros." Dissera Rony, o que lhe fizera lembrar a namorada que não ia no baile vestido de vampiro nem que Voldmort o obrigasse, e pensando nele aquele silêncio era a raiz de toda sua irritação, pressentindo algo a vir, o silêncio, a espera, duas coisas aconteceram naquela manhã que lhe deram indicações que tudo não ia muito bem, ou quase.

-CORUJA CORREIO!- gritou Simas quando obviamente certa coruja desceu batendo em pratos e derramando comida em meia mesa.

-Errol!- gritou Hermione acolhendo o pobre facho de penas.

-Essa coruja ainda está viva?- Harry perguntou surpreso.

-Meu Deus deve ser muito urgente pra mamãe usa-lo...- disse Gina.

Rony abriu o pergaminho meio nervoso e então abriu um sorriso imenso.

-Ah... isso! É... até que enfim!!!- e passou o pergaminho a Gina.

Que passou a Hermione, Harry teve que se inclinar para ver, sob protestos de Edwiges que estava no seu ombro pois viera dar um olá.

Notícias... de Carlinhos e Hagrid... e Grope é claro.

Vivos e bem e a caminho de casa finalmente liberados pelo ministério espanhol... tinham demorado devido a recusa dos espanhóis em permitir que Grope viajasse normalmente... "que horror queriam engaiola-lo" disse Hermione balançando a cabeça, estariam de volta em dois dias!!! Exatamente após o baile! Perfeito, Hagrid estaria em Hogwarts no final de semana!!!

-Até que enfim!- Harry disse descansado.- Vamos ver alguma coisa interessante em trato.

-Harry! Amazincos são interessantes!- Ela disse o olhando torto.

-Qualé Mione... não tem curiosidade pra saber que bicho o Hagrid vai trazer agora?- perguntou Rony animado com a notícia.

-Não... é bom saber que não vamos ser devorados no meio da aula...- ela disse tirando a edição do profeta da coruja que a trazia, no momento em que o corvo de Morgan entrava com um bilhete para Harry.

-Mais um?- Ela perguntou enquanto abria o jornal.

-Minha vida... não começa.

Hermione tinha a péssima mania de contar os bilhetes de Morgan... e eram poucos, ele abriu e leu.

"Por favor Harry, se controle."

-Mas...- Hermione disse ao ler o jornal e o olhou.

-Que foi?- perguntou guardando o enigmático bilhete.

-Nada...- ela olhou para Rony.

Arrancou o jornal da mão dela abriu-o.

"Fuga de Azkaban, prisão arrasada por feitiço desconhecido."

"Todos os habitantes de uma vila trouxa somem." Era outra manchete meio escondida.

Azkaban não existia mais, ergueu a cabeça, na mesa dos professores certo diretor lia a notícia com preocupação, na mesa da Sonserina certo rapaz estava branco como cera.

A mãe de Malfoy estava presa em Azkaban no lugar do pai... os poucos comensais detidos no ano anterior estavam livres, inclusive Pettigrew...

Amassou o jornal, como destruíram a prisão inteira? Como era possível?

-Harry.- Hermione o chamou.- Amor...

Nem tinha percebido que amassara o jornal, claro era isso que havia detonado sua paciência, a irritação do outro... tão sutil, se levantou devagar, uma vila inteira... foi saindo, precisava desesperadamente pensar... talvez mortos, muitos, mas como?

-Harry.- disse Hermione colocando a mão em seu ombro.- Está tudo bem?

-Claro que não está... você leu isso direito?- então percebeu que estava com o jornal prensado na mão.

-Claro que li.- ela disse o olhando.- Foi horrível... mas ficar nervoso...

-Uma vila inteira!- disse e abriu o jornal&- Como ele fez isso? Mione... uma vila inteira! Isso não é possível...

-Amor...

A olhou, deu um suspiro contrariado, estava certa, o que podia fazer afinal? Já havia acontecido.

Mas aquilo ficou na sua mente, batendo repetindo, até que se percebeu na sexta de manhã, sem humor para festas, Morgan, Quim e Thonks haviam sido feridos em Azkaban, estavam lá porque haviam feito a prisão de bruxos aparentemente ligados a Voldmort... Remo lhe escrevera pedindo encarecidamente para se cuidar, havia cheiro de segredo no ar, o que lhe irritava ainda mais. Estava razoavelmente irritado quando entrou na aula de poções... pelo menos Maya tinha a decência de não sorrir, se encararam como nas aulas subseqüentes ao acidente e não diziam nada, ele já cumprira a primeira detenção, aliviado até, porque limpando a maldita sala tivera tempo para pensar... a carta de Lupin lhe dando toda a certeza que havia algo errado no ar, tentou se concentrar na poção que iam fazer, não pode ignorar que a bruxa estava séria demais. O colégio inteiro entorpecido pela festa, parecia que tudo tinha acontecido em outro mundo... até seus amigos, bom com exceção de Rony que andava mais quieto que antes, pelos cantos sempre com a mão no bracelete, mais magro também, lembrava de outra pessoa com essa expressão e não gostara disso, impressão sua ou o mundo parecia errado?

-Amor...-disse Hermione sorrindo quando entraram na sala comunal.

-Hum? – a olhou se jogando no sofá, Grifinórias agitadas por todos os lados.

-Espera aqui.- ela subiu correndo.

Rony parado quieto olhando a lareira.

-E então?- perguntou olhando o amigo.

-O quê?- perguntou o ruivo de volta.

-Ah, eu notei que você anda quieto, algo errado?

Rony desviou o olhar para a janela, encolheu os ombros.

-Sei lá, uma sensação ruim sabe?

-Se não gosta mande-o embora.- disse olhando o céu também.

-Não é o Grifin, Harry...- disse olhando o bracelete- É o que ele faz sentir entende? O que tem a nossa volta, ah isso é tão esquisito.- disse sério.

-Não quer tentar explicar?- disse olhando a agitação em torno deles.

-Já esteve no meio de uma ventania? Quando não dá para abrir os olhos?

-Já.

-É parecido, mas a sensação é de que tem algo ruim á volta, é esquisito.

"Bem vindo ao meu mundo..."

-Hangorn.- disse puxando o amuleto.

-Como?- perguntou Rony.

-Hangorn sente a mesma coisa, acha que algo vai acontecer?

-Espero que não.- disse dando um suspiro.- Vou tentar encontrar a Luna, não adianta esquentar a cabeça sabe?- se levantou.

Teria sido deixado só se no exato momento em que se voltava para a sala Hermione não lhe jogasse um pedaço de pano.

-O que é isso?- disse analisando o que parecia ser um roupão.

-A fantasia.- ela sorriu e estendeu outro pano na sua frente olhando.- Acho que acertei o tamanho.

Ele observou o que parecia uma saia mal feita.

-Me diz que isso não é uma saia...

Ela o olhou.

-É um gi! Uma saia...- ela bufou.- Uma calça de samurai... pra combinar com minha fantasia.- Ela sorriu.

-Samurai? Mione como diabos vou vestir isso?- pegou a tal calça, ainda parecia uma saia... sem nem ter idéia de como vesti-la.

-Aqui- ela estendeu um livreto.- Pedi pra mandarem pra mim.- Ela sorriu ainda mais.- Ah Harry, usa!!!

-Tá bem, tá bem...

Ia fazer... Compensava vê-la subindo dando pulinhos de alegria, mas pelo jeito, olhou para a pequena sacola de acessórios, ia demorar mais que ela pra se arrumar...

Risos... muitos e Rony ainda os olhava com uma cara assassina, meia hora tentando fazer a barba crescer para sua fantasia de Viking... até Harry ter piedade e usar um glamoure que deixou Rony um perfeito bárbaro... barba ruiva, cabelão e ele pôs o famoso capacete chifrudo. (NdA-ainda rio imaginando isso.)

-Rony está perfeito.- sorriu Dino.- Principalmente o adorno, foi a Luna que te arranjou?

-Se manca.- disse ele.- Ou vou arranjar mais acessórios para sua fantasia também.- disse apontando a varinha para o cara vestido de faraó.

Neville riu ainda mais quando o outro fez uma careta segurando a peça inferior, essa sim uma saia, enquanto se enfiava na jaqueta de couro de motoqueiro anos 60, o topete estava um arraso, e um atentado ás leis da gravidade. (NdA-tentem imaginar isso...)

Harry nem ria, concentrado em por a maldita fantasia de samurai, "Mione vai por uma fantasia de gueixa... vai valer a pena essa vergonha" pensou olhando a espécie de camisa vermelha folgada e com longas mangas, parecidas com as suas vestes. Ao redor do torso também tinha faixas enroladas, exigência do modelito (Hermione sublinhara que tinha que ter!!!! Rony o ajudou a se enfaixar... e quase o partira no meio... não ia comer nada no jantar...)as faixas paravam apertadas logo abaixo do seu peito liso,que por sinal ficava à mostra, o que o deixava meio envergonhado afinal queria estar com Hangorn e para não andar com o amuleto á mostra o deixou entrar novamente, tatuagem negra aparecendo, as calças, o gi, é que eram estranhas, ainda pareciam uma saia, mas por ser meio abertas na lateral davam a impressão que logo tudo ia abrir e mostrar mais do que queria, depois de ler as instruções e vestir, e como demorou para por tudo direito, ficara firme. Aproveitou os cabelos compridos, finalmente uma utilidade para a imensa juba! E os prendeu num rabo-de-cavalo alto com uma tira de couro, Enfiou as meias esquisitas, que tinham uma costura para o dedão e colocou os chinelos, chinelos, nunca imaginou que iria de chinelo numa festa, muito menos chinelos de madeira... enfiou as munhequeiras que se estendiam do começo de seus dedos até os cotovelos e se olhou no espelho, aprovando o que via. Claro que ia ser difícil haver um samurai de olhos verdes, mas não quis muda-los, apenas os deixou rasgados com um glamoure e sem óculos ficara muito bom, graças as folhinhas mágicas do Neville.

-Então?- se virou.

-Legal Harry!!!- disse Neville mostrando o polegar em aprovação.

Um feitiço de transfiguração "eu sou bom nisso!!!" E sua varinha era uma espada muito convincente, transfigurou uma de suas luvas de couro de dragão para fazer a bainha, desembainhou a espada e olhou os amigos.

-Parece convincente?

-Parece até demais... Dá pra não brincar com isso?- disse Simas empurrando de leve a espada que estava próxima de seu peito.

-Com medo?- disse embainhando a espada.-Chifrudo?

-Engraçadinho.-Simas retorquiu ajeitando sua roupa de diabo.

Desceram para observar a concentração masculina na sala comunal, pelo menos ali havia gente mais estranha, animais, criaturas, palhaços... Marco lhe deu um aceno com uma fantasia muito bem feita de havaiano junto da tal coleguinha Melina com uma saia de ula-ula... ia pegar no pé dele... casalzinho, que moral tinha? Pensou olhando a sua fantasia nada discreta.

Eis que desce a Gina no maior estilo brilhantina, vestido de saia rodada, rabo-de-cavalo, sapatinhos de verniz... parou na frente deles e deu uma volta, saia rodando.

-E aí gostaram?- ela sorriu.

-Muito legal Gina. De onde vocês dois tiraram essa idéia, é a mais trouxa que vi até agora...

Afinal os dois eram bruxos.

-Foi idéia da Mione, ela conseguiu uma revista cheia de fantasias... aí eu gostei dessa.- Ela olhou o Neville.- Porque sabia que ia ficar legal.

Mel demais para seu gosto quando os dois começaram a se abraçar.

Lilá descia no maior estilo capeta, é uma festa de casais por acaso? Pensou olhando Rony que ainda fazia careta para todos que o olhavam por causa do capacete chifrudo, ou talvez fosse o cabelo desgrenhado com algumas trancinhas, ou a barbona ruiva,para falar a verdade ele tava muito legal... e então a perfeição desceu, bom sabia que tinha ficado com cara de idiota, mas pelo menos não era o único, e esse pensamento o fez adiantar-se e dar o braço a garota, antes que outro se animasse.

Seu enorme cabelo lanudo tinha sido novamente domado estava liso e brilhante, tinha sido preso num coque fixo na nuca, que porém deixava algumas mechas grossas se soltarem à volta dos seus ombros e rosto. Os olhos castanhos tinham sido cobertos por camadas de delineador, fazendo com que parecessem rasgados como uma japonesa. Uma camada de batom vermelho se encontrava pousada sobre os lábios.

Estava usando um Kimono bordô que caía dos ombros como uma espécie de decote com bordados de penas brancas, com a faixa para fechar, o tecido maior na cintura, na mesma cor, com as mesmas penas bordadas em branco. Havia uma fenda pela lateral da longa veste por onde ele deixava aparecer a perna alva, os pés brancos e delicados exibiam unhas pintadas sobre o chinelo. Nas mãos de unhas compridas e esmaltadas, havia um leque de seda.

-Você está perfeita.- sorriu.

-Você está lindo.

Parvati se juntou a eles com um traje indiano e seguiram para o salão, parando para Rony encontrar Luna que apareceu no típico traje de Valquíria, que caía muito bem nela, as tranças louras, a veste branca só faltou o cavalo branco. (NdA- mas ela pode montar no Rony!)

O jantar foi bem cedo, afinal haveria comida á vontade na festa, para alguns dos alunos que não iam na festa, poucos que não gostaram da idéia jantaram rápido ao ver a profusão de pessoas fantasiadas.

Para sua felicidade total a festa rolou totalmente trouxa e sem incidentes, sem mesas, sem professores... animada e razoavelmente comportada, quem envenenou o ponche? Pensou ao ver a turma alegre no meio do salão dançando.

-Vamos dançar Harry!- Hermione o puxou, faces meio coradas porque algo realmente tinha batizado o ponche...

Acabou cedendo, mesmo morrendo de medo que a calça esquisita desabasse no meio do salão, o que não aconteceu.

-Ei mais uma!!! Mais uma!!!- disse Colin vestido de um perfeito fotógrafo de praça, com direito a câmera de tripé e flash de magnésio, uma coisa muito irreal... Foi divertido.

-Vamos tirar uma foto, todo mundo!- Chamou Gina.

O grupo estranho, se reuniu acenado para a câmara, Colin estava feliz como nunca, principalmente quando Hermione o convenceu a tirar uma foto só dos dois, fazendo Colin prometer que tiraria várias cópias, para desespero de Harry, que já imaginava onde essas cópias iam parar, já escutando a Mãe do Rony gritando seu nome quando Colin tirou uma das fotos com Hermione sentada no seu colo... o que puseram no maldito ponche?

Então a festa foi se acalmando, embora tivesse embalo para continuar madrugada adentro e era cedo, haviam casalzinhos para todo lado, muitos indo para as salas comunais, outros para outros lugares. Não que não estivem pensando em ir também á outro lugar que não a sala comunal, muito interessados em dar uma passadinha na sala particular da AD.

-Mione... tem certeza disso?- perguntou quando ela o puxou sorrindo.

-Tenho sim.- ela o olhou por cima do leque.

Bendito Ponche!

Ele é que não ia reclamar quando acendeu a lareira da sala, fechou a porta "enfim sós" quando ela se escancarou.

-HARRY!- gritou Dino e Neville.

-Que foi!- berrou mais de raiva que de outra coisa enquanto Hermione sentou no sofá desanimada, desabou seria o mais correto.

-O Rony está passando mal...

-Levem ele para a ala...- começou irritado.

-Ele pediu pra você ir até a sala do diretor, ele está muito estranho, e Luna também, falando coisas estranhas, ah... é melhor você ir.

Trocou olhares com Hermione que se levantou desanimada, ambos correndo até o gabinete de Dumbledore, isso que pra ela correr com aquele quimono apertadinho...

Minerva McGonagall estava aborrecida na porta do gabinete, e o olhou preocupada.

-Muito bom que veio Potter, Eles entraram atrás do diretor embora eu tenha dito que ele não está.

-COMO ASSIM NÃO ESTÁ?- perguntou alto e irritado, como Dumbledore pudera sumir na noite da festa?

Minerva olhou Neville que os acompanhara e disse baixo.

-Coisas urgentes da Ordem, o problema é que de certo modo o Sr Weasley e a Senhorita Lovegood não saem do escritório do diretor e não deixam ninguém entrar.

Entendeu o "Ninguém" por ela mesma, já que os outros professores cuidavam discretamente da festa.

-Como assim?- se aproximou da porta, sentindo algo estranho ali dentro.

A magia era muito intensa para ser natural.

Forçou a entrada, e para sua surpresa atravessou a porta escutando o grito surpreso de Hermione que ficara para fora, parou e olhou a frente, uma cena estranha.

Rony estava no chão muito pálido, segurava Serin que se debatia enquanto Luna o amparava também, mas não era Rony, era outra pessoa, assim como Luna.

-GRIFIN!- rosnou irritado.- SAIA!

O rapaz o olhou, mas foi Luna que respondeu.

-Nos ajude... ajude Serin!- a voz era de outra pessoa.

Seus dois amigos foram possuídos e eles agora pediam ajuda? Porque não gostava da idéia?

-O que houve?- perguntou frio.

-Serin não nos responde, não sabemos o que aconteceu.- disse a voz firme de Grifin.

-Porque infernos vocês possuíram Rony e Luna?!- disse se ajoelhando vendo a criatura se contorcer em dor, como se estivesse amaldiçoada com uma Cruciatus.

-Era necessário.- ela respondeu.

-Certo, falaremos disso depois, porque vieram até aqui?- disse ainda espantado com o sofrimento do animal dragontino.

-Procurávamos Dumbledore.- disse a mulher.- Ele nos ajudaria.

-Ah...- disse irritado os afastando.- Deixe eu ver isso.

Tocou em Serin... talvez não devesse.

Gritos de dor...

Risadas histéricas...

Coisas quebrando...

Os olhos arregalados miravam a face que o torturava.

-Devíamos parar um pouco?- perguntou o jovem comensal ao lado de Lucius.

-Não.- disse firme.- Mas pode sair se quiser. Afinal o Lorde vai demorar para retornar.

O outro deu as costas.

Lucius se pôs de pé, olhou em volta da sala decaída e vazia, olhou com raiva para a vítima presa que o encarava, olhou para a porta que se abriu e trocou palavras com Rabicho que olhou o prisioneiro, Lucius balançou a cabeça e riu.

-Não, quero ter o prazer de fazer isso.- olhou a pessoa presa na cadeira.- A anos espero por isso. Além de que o Lorde espera que os traidores.- sublinhou a palavra para atingir Petigrew.- Sejam punidos exemplarmente.

Rabicho saiu parecendo nauseado, Lucius encarou a sua vítima.

-E eu não pretendo parar até Milorde voltar... entendeu? Crucio!

Os gritos recomeçaram...

A dor o atingiu também, sabia agora porque atingira Serin, porque os gritos ecoavam do animal para seus ouvidos.

Os gritos eram de Draco Malfoy.

Caiu de costas ofegante, ainda atordoado pelo horror do que presenciara, ainda vendo a criatura se contorcer, partilhando a dor com seu mestre mesmo a quilômetros de distância, sentiu-se ser erguido, olhou quem o erguia.

Era Neville, ainda olhando abobalhado a cena a sua frente, atrás havia os gritos abafados de Hermione e McGonagall, que estavam do lado de fora da sala.

-O que está havendo?

-É complicado de explicar... droga temos que fazer algo...

"Podemos salvá-lo... parar com esse suplício."

Tocou a marca no próprio peito, quente, claro Hangorn também presenciara tudo.

-Como vamos fazer?

Os três na sala o olharam, sem entender a pergunta, Hangorn saiu de seu corpo empoleirando-se onde habitualmente ficava Fawkes.

-Eu os levo até lá.

-Não podemos deixar o castelo.- disse Grifin no corpo de Rony.- Ainda é muito cedo.

-Harry o que está havendo?- perguntou Neville sem entender o que via.

Olhou Hangorn.

-Me leve até lá.-disse puxando a espada e tranfigurando-a de volta em varinha.- Um de vocês... Iran, avise Minerva.

-Espera Mago.- disse Grifin.- O que pretende? Não pode deixar o castelo também!

-Isso não é uma escolha...-disse pensando no quanto gostaria de ser resgatado numa situação daquelas.-Hangorn, pode me levar até lá?

-Até um ponto bem próximo sim, eu posso, não exato.

-Não importa.- estendeu o braço.- Me leve.

Hangorn planou e pousou em seu braço, com uma chama sentiu-se leve.

E quando o brilho passou estava numa rua, um subúrbio qualquer, um lugar meio abandonado, imediatamente foi atraído á esquerda, como se pudesse ouvir os gritos, correu apesar dos chinelos o atrapalharem, e não estava com tempo de transfigurá-los chutou-os longe, entrou numa ruela escura, a frente um pequeno prédio de três andares.

Havia urgência no ar podia farejar, havia dor, havia frio.

Frio.

-Dementadores.- Guinchou Hangorn.

E não eram poucos, surgindo das sombras, suficientes para Harry começar a sentir dor de cabeça, reviver gritos que não ouvia a um bom tempo, ergueu a varinha, na memória a festa recente com os amigos, com todos eles bem e felizes.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!

O confiável patrono se pôs a galopar entre as figuras, infelizmente um conjunto muito grande, adoraria ter um outro patrono ao seu lado, por mais que Hangorn e sua chama o aquecessem o círculo negro apenas se fechava mais, o patrono a galope fazendo seu trabalho, estava com a respiração presa do frio, maldita roupa aberta.

-Vamos abrir isso na marra.

-Espere.- disse a ave.

Uma outra forma prateada irrompeu na massa de dementadores mas o bruxo em questão logo foi cercado, Harry e seu patrono seguidos por Hangorn retrocederam um pouco para ver o urso trêmulo cercar seu protegido que também tinha uma fênix no ombro, mas estava muito pálido.

-NEVILLE!!!! O QUE ESTÀ FAZENDO AQUÍ?!

-VIM AJUDAR!-disse recobrando um pouco a cor.

A fênix voou no outro ombro de Harry, reconheceu o peso morno na hora.

-Fawkes... onde está Dumbledore?

A ave emitiu uma nota muito grave de desalento.

-Ele está muito longe.- disse Hangorn.

-NEVILLE ANDA!- disse se adiantando, e olhando o prédio, no último andar alguém os olhava, olhava o prédio iluminado de baixo pela luz dos dois Patronos.

-Se pensamos em chegar de surpresa...- lamentou puxando o outro para dentro do prédio escancarando a porta com seu Akasha.

-ESTUPEFAÇA!

Como previra, feitiço rebatido retornou, mas ambos estavam preparados.

-POTERE!

Escudos que iluminaram uns quatro jovens comensais, não havia tempo de pensar, tomou impulso para dentro e despejou cada azaração forte que conhecia, Neville ainda dava o segundo passo para dentro quando o quarto caiu.

-Podia ter me deixado um?- disse baixo.

-Não se preocupe,-respondeu soturnamente.- Tem muito mais lá em cima, e temos que correr.

Sentiu, segundo andar sala dos fundos, agora era muito palpável, podia ver, podia ver o rapaz amarrado na cadeira, olhando Lucius que interrompera a tortura ao escutar o alarme dado.

-Vamos, precisamos chegar rápido.- disse correndo.

Neville acompanhando.

-Estupore qualquer coisa que não esteja de vermelho, eu vou estuporar qualquer coisa que não use uma jaqueta de couro.-disse pulando degraus de dois em dois.

-Certo.- disse Neville olhando em volta.

Não foi preciso repetir, apareceram mais dois bruxos, vestidos mas sem máscara, não que estivessem pensando em olhar atentamente, apenas os estuporaram.

-Corre.- gemeu Neville.

-Abaixa.- agarrou o rapaz pela jaqueta.-RICTUS!

O feitiço derrubou as luminárias acertando outros três comensais que apareciam embaixo, se virou para cima e sentiu o deslocamento de ar produzido por um feitiço vindo de cima, escutou Neville paralisar o comensal, olhou o rasgo no braço.

-Valeu.- disse se levantando.

-De nada, vamos?- Neville respondeu nervoso, mas controlado.

Subindo os degraus de três em três, atingindo o corredor do primeiro andar, entraram nele avistando algumas figuras, Harry só se abaixou, Neville se jogou no chão.

-Use-o.-Hangorn sibilou.

Mas não era para nenhum deles, Harry e Neville ergueram o rosto, era Fawkes que pairou em meio ao corredor, Brilhando como nunca, assim como o espírito da outra fênix.

Iluminando o corredor, pura chama, fazendo os inimigos recuarem, o suficiente para Harry agarrar Neville e alcançar a escada para o segundo andar.

-Corre!!!

-Estou correndo...- gemeu Neville ainda olhando a luz do fogo no andar inferior.

Meteram o pé no patamar desejado, foram recebidos exemplarmente.

-AVADA KEDAVRA.

-ACCIO PORTA!

A porta de madeira foi arrancada das dobradiças pelo feitiço de Harry e explodida em pedaços e farpas, pela maldição imperdoável usada por Belatriz.

-Ora, ora, isso está virando rotina Potter.- ela sorriu.- Bela roupa.

-Gostou? Acho que é a última coisa que vai ver...- ia erguer a varinha quando a mão o segurou.

-Não.- Neville a olhava com uma raiva imensa.- me deixa tentar.

Belatriz riu.

-Longbotton!- ela riu ainda mais.- Não aprendeu nada sobre nosso último encontro? Topetudo?

E Neville arreganhou os dentes num sinal tão grande de raiva que nem Harry teve coragem de evitar que se enfrentassem, apenas olhou as duas aves e olhando firme para Hangorn sussurrou.

-Cuidem dele. Os dois.-elevou a voz para Neville ouvir.- Estou indo, cuide-se. Pega ela!

Neville acena com a cabeça, mas ela apenas sorriu e ergueu a varinha, mirando em Harry que se afastava.

-Melhor se preocupar comigo...- Neville diz sério.

-Porque eu deveria?- ela perguntou com cinismo.

-Porque eu odeio você... e vou te matar.- ele respondeu. (NdA trecho do Trailer...importante frisar que ao contrário do normal ,o trailer foi feito antes da fic...)

Mas Harry não ficou para saber, a cheiro de dor e morte no ar, pesado, sabia que Neville estaria bem com as aves, elas o tirariam dali se houvessem problemas, estava tão perto que podia sentir o sangue escorrendo dos pulsos do outro, ou seria uma lembrança, cheiro de sangue no ar. " que eu não esteja atrasado... não..."

Meteu o pé na porta, como uma certa quimera no ano anterior entrou na sala com porta e tudo, o que foi sorte, pois se tivesse usado um feitiço teria sido pego, ambos os bruxos ignoraram a porta e tentaram atingir a entrada.

Lucius simplesmente rebateu o feitiço de Rabicho, que desaparatou.

-PETIGREW!-vociferou Lucius.

-Estupefaça!- Harry atacou.

Pedro aparatou ás costas de Harry, que atacava o outro, mão de prata reluzindo, escutou o outro gritar seu nome, e quando bradou, feliz em terminar um serviço incompleto escutou o som.

-Estu...

Harry não estava mais lá.

-PANIS DELUDE!

Do outro lado da sala, praticamente ao lado de Lucius e daquele lado surgiu um dementador que deslizou frio atrás de Rabicho que tentou em vão clamar por um patrono.

Enquanto isso Lucius adiantava-se para Harry.

-MACULATE!

As trevas que saíram da varinha do outro avançando como um polvo na direção de Harry que acabara de invocar a ilusão perfeita de um dementador, tentou usar um escudo, foi inútil, ficou envolvido pela escuridão.

-Finite delude.- Lucius apontou a varinha para o falso dementador que já se preparava para beijar Pettigrew.-IDIOTA.-se virou para a névoa negra.- Olhe a que ponto chegamos...- sibilou observando o contorno do rapaz caído.- Olhem quem é o cavaleiro da armadura brilhante...

-RICTUS!

Lucius teve que desaparatar, no mesmo momento a névoa se dissipou.

Rabicho se ergueu olhando a cara que o perseguia a muito tempo.

A face de Harry totalmente concentrado numa luta.

-Avadra Kedrava.

Ignorado novamente, a maldição explodiu contra a parede, Harry não estava lá, Rabicho deu um salto ao sentir que o rapaz já estava ao seu lado.

-CRUCIO.

Pettigrew caiu berrando.

O som de palmas, Harry desviou o olhar serenamente, apesar do outro continuar berrando.

-Quem diria, quando Belatriz me contou achei sinceramente que era mentira...- disse Lucius com a varinha encostada na cabeça de Draco que ainda estava amarrado e ferido demais até para se mover.- Mas Harry Potter, o paladino de Dumbledore não se importa mesmo em usar certa maldição.

Sorriu, olhou a situação.

-Contra certas coisas não.- respondeu.

-Certo, mas veio pegar essa coisa aqui.- enfiou a varinha com força na cabeça de Draco que soltou um gemido, mais de raiva que de outra coisa.-Então é melhor largar essa varinha.

Se encararam por alguns segundos, Harry jogou a varinha no chão.

Rabicho soltou um suspiro, mas ainda ficou tremendo no chão exausto.

Draco revirou os olhos em desaprovação ao ver Harry abrir mão da varinha.

Lucius sorriu, apontou a varinha para Harry.

O que estava sendo esperado, um gesto de mão e a cadeira onde estava Draco deu um tranco a frente, assustando Lucius, no mesmo instante Harry convocou de volta sua varinha desaparatando.

-Mas que...

-Estupefaça!- Harry bradou as costas do comensal.

-Impedimenta!- Rabicho gemeu ainda de joelhos.

Lucius desaparatara e o feitiço de Rabicho quase atingiu Harry.

-POTERE!- Harry se defendeu com a varinha ao mesmo tempo que se esforçou em puxar a cadeira de Draco para perto evitando que Lucius novamente o pegasse.

Se encararam , dois contra um.

-Avada...

A luz da chama impediu que Rabicho completasse a maldição e fez Lucius cobrir os olhos, no mesmo instante Harry usou um defindo para liberar o outro da cadeira, Draco caiu molemente de joelhos no chão,Harry não teve tempo para apara-lo, estuporou os dois bruxos distraídos pela súbita aparição da fênix.

-O que houve?- disse olhando as duas aves.- E Neville?- Tentou erguer Draco, que gemeu de dor ao tentar ficar de pé sozinho.

-Bem, mas ferido, de volta á Ordem.

-Malfoy, e você?

Draco deu um bufo irritado, mas abriu bem os olhos e suspirou agarrando a camisa de Harry.

-Minha mãe! Acha ela! Ela está aqui também!

Havia urgência no pedido, Medo nos olhos do sonserino, medo do pior.

-Fawkes! – disse se levantando.- Leve-o para a Ordem também.

A ave pousou no ombro do rapaz que sumiu numa chama, Harry olhou em volta, tentado em acabar com aqueles dois imbecis caídos, apenas os imobilizou, e com Hangorn no ombro tentou encontrar Narcisa Malfoy, ironia da vida.

Correu até sentir Hangorn apertar seu ombro.

-Sinto o cheiro, é mais forte que o do filho.

-Como assim?- perguntou irritado subindo ao terceiro andar.

-Para a direita, o cheiro de veela. Mais forte que o do rapaz.

Obedeceu, correndo rápido sentindo o tempo se esvair.

-AQUI!!! ABRA ESSA PORTA.

Mal reconheceu a mulher que vira na copa mundial de quadribol, amarrada em cruz com os braços abertos de tantos cortes de onde se viam pequenos fios que guiavam o sangue agora seco para vasilhas no chão, as roupas rasgadas mal cobriam o corpo magro e fraco, se aproximou devagar, ela parecia prestes a desmanchar, não havia sinal de vida.

Muito devagar se aproximou imaginando como solta-la sem feri-la ainda mais, usou um feitiço para levitar, e soltou as amarras, fez ela deslizar devagar para o chão.

-Me deixem pra trás.- ela gemeu sem abrir os olhos.- Salvem meu menino.

-Draco está a salvo.- disse jogando sua camisa sobre ela.- Está á salvo.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar.

-Eu sei quem é você...

-Fique quieta.-ergueu os olhos para Hangorn.

-O véu... estou com o véu.

Harry voltou a olha-la, ela sorria.

-Estou com o véu.- ela riu.- Eles não recuperaram...

Suspirou, ela não devia estar bem,parecia delirante, a ave desceu quando sentiu.

-CRUCIO!

Arqueou-se, enfiou as unhas nos braços nus, mas não soltou um grito, percebeu a bruxa se arrastar.

-Peguei você Potter...

Esticou a mão com ódio e Belatriz foi lançada do outro lado do corredor com um baque. Ergueu-se ofegante corpo ainda sentindo agulhadas doloridas, antes que ela levantasse apontou a varinha, ela sorriu e ergueu também.

-AVADRA KEDRAVA!

As duas maldições se chocaram produzindo uma luz verde cegante, a última coisa que sentiu foi algo quente queimar seu ombro.

E então o contato com o chão, ficou caído ali por um tempo, se virou , apoiou-se no estrado da cama, ergueu-se.

-Isso foi muito imprudente.

-Cala a boca Hangorn.-disse enfiando a varinha na cintura do gi.

Sentou-se com as pernas tremendo, impossível ficar de pé, olhando a figura inerte de Narcisa sobre a cama, no chão exausto, ainda com a maldição mortal martelando na cabeça, mesmo sabendo que a criatura na cama precisava de cuidados urgentes não se moveu, não conseguia.

Fawkes apareceu no quarto, se aninhou no colo de Narcisa ainda adormecida, olhos fixos em Harry.

-Ela está morrendo.- Hangorn comentou.

-Não estou com o extrato.- disse ainda olhando o vazio.

-Fawkes lhe ajudará.

Lhe ajudará...

Ajudar pode ser um trabalho difícil quando ambos estão quebrados, até porque a sede de saber sobre a vida dos outros há muito fora destruída pelas lembranças ruins do filho da mulher que estava morrendo a sua frente, lábios já azuis.

"Não é uma escolha entenda... ela sabe de tudo."

"É... igual a mim... nada de você."

"fugir? Para Onde? Já tomei minha decisão."

"Eu não posso confiar na Ordem... eles não estão preocupados..."

"Você vai fazer isso? Mesmo? Pra quê? Pra não voltar?"

"Típico, o pai depois o filho... muito obrigado por tornar minha vida um inferno!"

"Não há honra que pague uma vida."

"Ninguém deve nada a não ser a si mesmo."

"ISSO!!! LEVA ele embora!!! VOCÊ não se importa com ele!!! Não o vê sozinho pelos cantos!!!"

"Você vai voltar... Severo?"

"Você cuida dele pra mim? Do nosso filho?"

Gosto amargo de entender a raiva dos outros escorrendo da boca, agora estava em paz, se tivesse matado Belatriz melhor...Memória antiga... nova, recente, perfume de bode expiatório nas costas da veela. Quantos pagam por serem diferentes?

-Harry Potter.- ela abriu os olhos frios de veela.- Então você sabe a verdade.

-Os dois são extremamente burros.- disse se levantando.

-Acha que eu devia ter contado? Você contaria?-ela agarrou-o pela calça.

-Não sei... não tenho filhos...- disse evasivo.

-Mas se fosse seu pai, você ia querer saber?

-Talvez. –disse desanimado.- não sou a pessoa certa para dar conselhos sobre isso.

-Você vai contar para mim...- ela sorriu.- Você vai contar.

Fechou os olhos, suspirou, ainda na tênue linha entre a vida e a morte, tênue.

-Tome.- ela estendeu a mão.

Estendeu a mão para sentir algo morno cair nela, segurou com as duas mãos pensativo.

-Entrego para ele?

-Não o véu...- ela suspirou.

-Onde está o véu?

-Em suas mãos...

Ficou olhando o semblante calmo dela sob a tutela das duas aves.

"Em suas mãos..."

O lugar parecia morto, saiu para o corredor, palavras ríspidas eram trocadas mas muito baixas.

-Uma notícia!!!

-Fique quieto! Idéia idiota do Harry...

-Pode ser pra você, mas vou me levantar!

-Não vai não.- disse da porta.

Até porque se o sonserino se levantasse ia cair em seguida tamanha exaustão estampada na face, além do mais a companhia do lixado do Neville não o fazia bem algum.

-Sua mãe está viva.- fez uma cara feia para o rapaz que tentou levantar.- Se a incomodar agora ela vai piorar, tem duas Fênixes cuidando dela, é tudo que temos por enquanto, vou falar com Hogwarts, Agora Neville, deite também, você está um lixo.

O outro apenas encolheu o braço sangrento e esticou a pele lixada do rosto com uma careta.

-Você não se olhou ainda uh, Potter?- disse Draco maldosamente.

-Não. E isso não é da conta de vocês dois. Deitem.-disse fechando a porta.- É uma ordem.

Desceu devagar, aquele silêncio sepulcral na casa, a casa que não devia ficar vazia, descia com a mão no peito, doendo, muito, lá em cima duas aves lutando contra a morte, dois rapazes lutando contra seus orgulhos e ele lutando contra si mesmo.

-Revelate.- disse sem varinha, pois sabia como o camafeu funcionava.

Tinha um pequeno baú em suas mãos, que segurou com força sorrindo.

O baú que vira no ministério, onde as jinkis de seus pais haviam encerrado o véu.

"Está em suas mãos..."

Precisaria de espaço, então a lareira brilhou, ambos se encararam, ficou sinceramente em dúvida se ria ou estuporava a pessoa a sua frente, ele passou muito pálido, segurou-o pelo braço.

-Estão bem. Os dois.

Snape o encarou como se não acreditasse, olhou o baú, os olhos se contraíram.

Harry indicou o quarto, ele prosseguiu, seguiu-o, quando iam entrar Neville abriu a porta.

-Longbotton!- Snape disse frio.

O suficiente para o rapaz se assustar, apenas acenou que ia ao banheiro e saiu do quarto com a mão na cara sangrenta, Snape esticou o pescoço, ainda tinha o mesmo semblante, mas os olhos se aliviaram.

Os olhos do pai que percebe que o filho está bem.

-E minha mãe?- Draco sussurrou lá de dentro quando entraram.

-Muito ferida, muito mesmo.- disse mas para o homem que para o rapaz.

-Desgraçado.- Snape sibilou antes de se virar.

Harry agarrou a veste do bruxo que o olhou friamente.

-Draco quase perdeu a mãe, não precisa perder o pai.

Se encararam, da cama o loiro protestou com raiva.

-Matem ele! Eu não tenho pai! -Não tenho nenhum outro sentimento por ele além de ódio...- disse estendido na cama.- apenas isso.- os olhos inchados sobre as olheiras negras produzidos por uma sessão de Cruciatus.

-Não estou falando do desgraçado que te criou e sim do teu pai!- enfiou o dedo no peito de Snape.- Acho que é hora de uma reunião de família! Ela está no quarto ao lado.

Deixou pai e filho assombrados para trás indo ao banheiro ver Neville, ainda agarrado com o baú.

-Como está?- disse fechando a porta.

-Detonado?- Neville gemeu desconsolado.

Limpava o rosto sangrento com uma toalha úmida, a pele do rosto esfolada.

-Isso está feio não?

Neville agarrou a pia com raiva.

-Ela limpou o chão comigo! Que m!

-Você está vivo, leve isso em consideração.

-Só porque os dois estavam comigo.-disse limpando o sangue com violência, arranhando ainda mais a pele lacerada.

-É o que eu vivo repetindo quando me encontro com ela e os outros, é uma questão de sorte...- pôs a mão no ombro do outro.- Tivemos sorte e estamos vivos.

Sorriu, olhando-se no espelho, não tão pálido e arranhado quanto os outros dois, mas tão cansado quanto, coração disparado como se tivesse corrido quilômetros.

Neville deu um sorriso triste e voltou a pressionar a toalha contra o rosto.

-Não esfregue, deixe sangrar, se ficar esfregando não vai parar nunca. Depois desça, os três estão conversando.

-O que estão fazendo aqui?

-Isso é uma longa história e logo você fica sabendo, vou descer.

Deu duas palmadas no ombro do outro e saiu para o corredor, não prestou atenção nas palavras ditas no quarto onde a mulher estava, chegou na escada e foi recepcionado por uma abraço forte e alguns beijos na testa.

-Meu doidinho!!! Maluco, Minerva passou mal sabia? Na idade dela!!! E o chato do Snape se enfiou onde?

-Morgan... desgruda.- sorriu apesar da dor que sentiu ao ter os braços esmagados entre o corpo da bruxa e o baú que não largara.

-Nossa obrigada pelo carinho.- ela sorriu de volta.

-O resto?

-Em encrencas por aí... muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, quando ficamos sabendo por Minerva o que estava havendo não podíamos voltar... mas e aí como foi?

-Vivos... os quatro.

-Você trouxe a veela velha pra cá é?- disse torcendo o nariz.

-Não podia deixá-la lá... além do mais ela me deu isso.- disse mostrando o baú.- Morgan... me ajude. É o véu.

Ela observou a necessidade quase febril de Harry certificar-se de que o véu estava mesmo ali, era sim, uma necessidade que Harry não podia explicar, uma quase certeza de que o véu estava no baú e precisava ser tirado dali urgentemente, uma necessidade de fazer algo como sentira poucas vezes, como sentira ao desertar Morgan.

-Vamos ao porão, lá tem espaço para estender o véu sem problemas.- ela sorriu o puxando.

Só então percebeu que as vestes de Morgan estavam rasgadas e ela tinha cortes nos braços e tantos arranhões quanto ele.

O porão era de pedra e frio como um calabouço, entraram pela pesada porta e desceram os degraus de pedra desgastados pelo tempo.

-Lupin e Thonks fizeram uma bela limpeza aqui,-ela disse olhando em volta e para cima procurando nas vigas de madeira.-Achei os ganchos... eram para grandes caldeirões... nada como a velha família Black... sempre preparados.

Desceu olhando em volta também, mas com a péssima impressão pelas argolas de ferro nas paredes e chão, de que o lugar parecia mais uma masmorra que um porão.

-Você tem certeza que é o véu que esta aí?- ela olhou o baú.

-Não.- respondeu sinceramente.- Mas acho que é... tenho um bom pressentimento.

Morgan olhou o baú e estendeu os braços, Harry o entregou.

-Vamos abrir e ver o que tem dentro, prepare para estuporar o que seja se for uma armadilha.

-Ok.- disse pegando a varinha da cintura.

ela meneou a varinha e abriu o baú, quase conteve um soluço ao vê-lo, exatamente como se lembrava de ter sido guardado pelas Jinkis.

-Parece que é ele mesmo.- ela disse fazendo floreios com a varinha e erguendo o véu.

O próprio, que foi estendido pelos ganchos da viga no teto, balançando funestamente, mesmo sem existir nenhuma brisa no porão.

-Meu Deus Harry.- ela disse se aproximando e observando a tecido negro mas leve como uma teia de aranha balançar.- É ele mesmo... posso reconhecer.

Harry se aproximou, claro que ali, naquele porão sombrio, o véu pendurado em ganchos era muito mais impressionante e arrepiante, a sensação de que havia alguém por detrás dele era muito maior a ponto de ver Morgan entortar a cabeça para o lado como se ouvisse também.

Então sons chamaram a atenção, um gongo reboante no andar superior, Morgan encolheu os braços pois esfriou repentinamente.

-Meia-noite do dias das bruxas... quando os mortos ficam perto dos vivos...

"quando os mortos ficam perto... dos vivos..."

-Mas é claro!!!- meteu a mão na própria testa.-SIRIUS!!!! SIRIUS!!!!

-Que está fazendo?- ela deu a volta para olhá-lo.

Estendeu a mão para o véu.

-Harry!!! Não!!!!

Abriu os olhos e viu o céu tempestuoso e vermelho, ergueu-se com uma estranha sensação, agitou-se, olhou em volta, o vermelho intenso de tudo, como se usasse um óculos colorido perante os olhos, raios e relâmpagos completavam o céu funesto.

-SIRIUS!!!!- chamou.

Andou até a beira do riacho, o vermelho intenso de tudo e o ar pesado o deprimiam, um ar quente, úmido e pesado que trancava a respiração, obrigando-o a respirar de boca aberta e com esforço.

-SIRIUS!!!

Um rosnado lhe chamou a atenção, podia gritar de felicidade, o enorme cão negro como um urso estava saindo de um arbusto, mas parecera não o reconhecer.

-Sirius... sou eu.

O cão continuou a rosnar arrepiado, apesar de ter sentado.

-Sirius! SOU EU HARRY!

Com certeza estava muito diferente do que o padrinho devia lembrar... mas de um ano, alguns centímetros a mais... o cão entortou a cara para o lado confuso.

-Sirius... você não me reconhece?- se agachou na frente do cão.

Um ganido e o cão pulou em cima, balançando o rabo.

Sentiu-se erguer do chão pelo animago.  
-Moleque BURRO!!! HARRY!!! Porquê entrou?-disse com a voz rouca.  
-Primeiro me põe no chão... depois eu não entrei... mas a boa notícia.- sorriu olhando o padrinho.- Você vem comigo.

* * *

YES!" O retorno do Cão!!! Agora AP não vira AU, vira viajem pela magonese! 


	25. A longa noite das bruxas II Parte

**Cp25 A longa noite das bruxas- II Parte. **

Sentiu-se erguer do chão pelo animago.

-Moleque BURRO!!! HARRY!!! Porquê entrou?-disse com a voz rouca.

-Primeiro me põe no chão... depois eu não entrei... mas a boa notícia.- sorriu olhando o padrinho.- Você vem comigo.

-Não entrou?- disse Sirius sentando-se, ofegante do esforço.

-Acho que não.- disse olhando as próprias mãos...- não, devia estar translúcido..- afinal se projetara?Pensou confuso.

-Acha.- Sirius deu um risinho.- Harry... por favor me diz que você não se jogou pra dentro do véu... não há saída eu procurei...

Havia um brilho triste nos olhos do animago, desesperança. Algo que nem Azkaban produzira.

-Não se preocupe.- disse olhando em volta- Temos uma chance ok?- disse fechando os olhos... -Eu não devia estar assim... sólido... físico, mas não deve ter dado problema.

-Do que está falando.- Sirius se ergueu.- Fale coisa com coisa...

-Eu tentei me projetar pra dentro do véu... é dia das bruxas... temos alguns minutos... tenho uma teoria... deve dar certo...o que foi?

Sirius estava rindo...

-Você me lembrou seu pai... no dia que pediu sua mãe em casamento.- ele o olhou.- fora o cabelo é claro.

-Como?- perguntou olhando a cara do padrinho, demência? Solidão extrema? Parafusos a menos ou tempo demais como cachorro?

-Atropelando as palavras... igualzinho.- riu e tossiu por causa do esforço.- Você não sabia o que estava fazendo quando se enfiou aqui, não?- ele o olhou preocupado.

-Não... não sabia não!!!- disse cantando as palavras.- Metade do que eu faço, faço por instinto... não percebeu não?- puxou a varinha.- Vamos sair daqui logo.

-Ótimo... essa eu quero ver...

-Obrigado pelo incentivo.

Sirius deu de ombros e coçou a cabeça de um modo meio canino, fazendo que Harry receasse realmente pela sanidade do padrinho, Concentrou-se.

-HANGORN!

Sirius ergueu a sombrancelhas.

-Tem mais alguém com você? Nessa maluquice?

Sorriu enviesado para o padrinho, agora muito mais animado com a idéia.

-Vamos ver se ele colabora... HANGORN!!!

Do outro lado, seu corpo também chamava a ave, para desespero de Morgan.Dentro do véu Sirius o olhava cada vez mais apreensivo.

-HANGORN! Anda Passarinho idiota! HANGORN!!!!

Do outro lado uma chama irrompeu pairando diante do corpo de Harry.

"Me diga que você não se projetou Harry... idiota!"

-Faz o favor de colaborar? Me dê idéias... você é o espírito!

-Hã?

Balançou a cabeça impaciente para Sirius, para faze-lo compreender que não falava com ele.

"Irei para o outro lado... certo? Espere um pouco... me ajude..."

-Como assim te ajudar? CARAMBA!- berrou ao sentir Hangorn entrar em seu peito novamente.

-Harry! O que foi?!

Não respondeu, a marca tatuagem negra apareceu em seu peito e então Hangorn irrompeu daquele lado do véu.

-Mas o quê é isso? Ah... é uma fênix...Harry...

-É Hangorn... Sirius... Sirius... Hangorn.

Sirius o olhou como se Harry estivesse doido então se assustou.

-Sirius Black ... eu ouvi e vi muito de você.- disse a ave.

-Ele fala...-disse Sirius empurrando a cabeleira.- Tá o passarinho fala... mas no que isso nos ajuda?

-Eu vou estuporar você Sirius!

-Tá... eu acredito Harry...- disse ele chateado.

-Por favor Sirius... se anima só um pouquinho,- disse seriamente preocupado.- Hangorn... Idéias... pelamordedeus!

-Ligação da alma... Concentração e ligue os dois lados pela sua alma...

Captou a essência...

-Anima Linkarum?- Sirius se levantou.- È perigoso seu periquito cintilante... Harry, esse bicho é confiável?

-É... Hangorn é confiável Sirius... Como Faço isso?

Hangorn pousou em sua cabeça.

"Tente apenas ligar seu corpo, sua alma e seu coração sem retornar... e falando em retornar, pode se apressar antes de cortar definitivamente a ligação com o corpo que deixou para trás?"

-Tá certo! Tá certo! Me perdoem por ser burro, idiota e tapado...

-Auto crítica abre o véu?- Sirius disse encarando a Ave.

Os dois se encararam, Sirius e Hangorn se olhavam nada amistosamente.

-Estarei com você, até o outro lado Senhor Black!- E Hangorn voltou para o peito de Harry.

-Eu não gostei dele.- Disse Sirius.

-Não é uma questão de gostar... agora vamos?

Ergueu a varinha, sabia, se estivesse mesmo apenas projetado que estava erguendo a varinha do outro lado.

"m!!!! m!!!- gritou Morgan.- HARRY SEU MULA!!!!"

-Ouvi quem eu acho que ouvi?- perguntou Sirius.

-Pelos elogios deve ser a Morgan.- disse se concentrando.-Você ainda tem sua varinha?

Finalmente pode captar a imagem de Morgan com as mãos enfiadas no cabelo curto balançando a cabeça.

-O que você acha que vai?-disse Sirius puxando a varinha que usava ao ser atingido por Belatriz.

-ANIMA LINKARUM!

Havia uma luz dourada e quente saindo num ponto infinito na altura do céu.

"Que Porra é essa?"

-Ela continua com esse palavreado delicado.- Comentou Sirius.

-Poderia fazer a bondade de ligar a sua varinha?- disse entre os dentes.- Isso cansa!

-Ah, claro... Linkarum!

-Boa sorte.

-COMO ASSIM? HARRY!

E sumiu num ponto dourado, como uma luz que se apaga.

Abriu os olhos para sentir-se entorpecido como se estivesse há muito tempo mal vestido sob a neve, Sorriu enviesado ao ver Morgan olhar o pontinho luminoso que saía do véu, deu dois passos para trás, ela o olhou, acenou com a cabeça.

-Melhor se afastar Morgan.

-Porquê?

-FINITE LINKARUM!- terminou o elo porque estava cansado.

E o ponto cresceu rápido tomando uma forma e Sirius caiu praticamente em cima da Morgan, que deu um berro de susto.

-PUTA que pariu... BLACK!

-Ah... valeu a pena esperar um ano pra cair assim em seus braços Morgui.- ele sorriu debaixo da cabeleira e da barba.

-ORA SEU CACHORRO!!! Sai de cima!!!-ela o empurrou e ficou de pé.

-Me lembre de agradecer ao Harry por essa chegada.

-Que bom que lembrou de mim...-disse sentado no chão apenas olhando divertidamente para a cara roxa de Morgan.

Sirius aparentemente iria responder, mas a porta do porão se escancarou e entrou de supetão, e com um corte significativo no rosto, Lupin, que também aparentemente ia falar algo e parou olhando a cena.

-Aí Aluado? - disse Sirius se levantando tirando a cabeleira da cara.- Sentiu saudades?

-Eu vou estuporar você sua besta!

Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Nossa, isso que é recepção...

-Não você! A outra besta!!!

-Ah... eu sabia que ia sobrar pra mim!- Morgan ergueu as mãos.

Lupin fez uma cara de pura revolta.

-Não!!! A besta maior de todas!!!!

-Se os elogios continuarem em progressão eu vou voltar pro véu.- Harry disse coçando a cabeça displicentemente soltando o rabo de cavalo.

-Você devia ter ficado quieto ainda está sangrando.- disse Thonks aparecendo pela porta.-AH!!!! EI Remi! É o SIRIUS!!!! E O HARRY!!! AÍ MORGAN!-ela sorriu.- VIU estão todos bem!!!- disse e meteu um pano no rosto do lobisomem.

-REMI?!- perguntou Sirius maldosamente.

Thonks ficou um pouco vermelha e subiu com a desculpa de avisar os outros enquanto Lupin ainda segurando o pano contra rosto disse meio furioso.

-Harry!!! Que idéia é essa de se descambar sozinho no meio de um bando de comensais? E trazer aqueles dois pra cá!!! E o que você tem na cabeça pra trazer o Sirius de volta...

Finalmente a ficha caiu, Lupin parou ainda olhando para Harry e com o dedo enfiado no peito do amigo.

-Aluado meu velho... -riu Sirius apoiado na parede meio engasgado.- Como fez falta essa sua cara revoltada.

-Eu devia estuporar os três...- repetiu os olhando.- Não quero nem imaginar a cara dos outros... Ah caramba!

Os dois amigos se abraçaram, umas palmadas meio fortes nas costas um do outro.

Sirius ainda estava tossindo quando saiu do banheiro, dois quilos a menos só de cabelo e barba que tinha tirado, mas tinha uma aparência saudável, apesar das olheiras, pelo menos Morgan e Lupin o liberaram, entrou na cozinha, Lupin já tinha uma pomada verde em cima do corte, Morgan e Thonks estavam em conferência na lareira com o ministério, pareciam falar sobre maldições detectadas, Harry estava apoiado na pia com uma garrafa e cerveja olhando Neville gemendo com o dobro de pomada verde no rosto.

-E aí...- Sirius ergeu as mãos.- Como estou?

-Parece o mesmo idiota que saiu correndo daqui... como é: "Se vocês pensam que vou ficar quieto enquanto Voldmort mexe com os que são importantes pra mim estão enganados!!!"

Harry enfiou um grande gole de cerveja na boca... e já tinha bebido demais naquela noite, mas aquelas palavras lhe traziam lembranças ruins...

-Poxa você não vai esquecer isso vai?- ele disse se apoiando na pia ao lado de Harry tomando a cerveja dele, olhando os três.- Alguém pode me dizer... o quê andou acontecendo por aqui? Por favor... estou desatualizado...

-Ah... muita coisa...- Harry disse o olhando e pegando a cerveja de volta.- Quer que comece por onde? O que você está fazendo?

Sirus encostara a palma da mão na sua cabeça e o olhava, coçava a cabeça, e media de novo.

-Aluado... quanto tempo eu fiquei dentro do véu?

-Cerca de...- Remus contou nos dedos.- um ano e quatro meses.

-E que lugar simpático onde você estava...- Harry disse antes de virar mais um gole de cerveja.

-Quem deu esquelesce pro baixinho?- Sirius perguntou o olhando. (NdA-lendo os livros da Rowling me perguntei a mesma coisa no livro 7)

Harry cuspiu a cerveja.

-COMO É QUE É?- Berrou olhando o padrinho.

-Ah... é você mesmo... senti falta desses berros também.

-Não teve graça Sirius... não mesmo... não mesmo, mas isso é coisa passada... seu grande idiota! – enfiou um dedo no peito dele- Pelo menos você devia ter juízo!

-Não comecem... são dois idiotas do mesmo calibre.- disse Remus.

-Ah... claro... podemos esquecer que levei uma surra da minha prima e passei um ano... e alguns meses em um lugar muito agradável?

-Podemos sim...- disse Morgan entrando com olhos brilhantes na direção de Harry.- Temos um idiota maior para pegar no pé...

Thonks deu um risinho e foi ver a cara dos dois bruxos cheios de pomada verde, então Morgan despejou.

-Quem será o enorme energúmeno que detonou algumas maldições e um AVADA KEDAVRA ILEGAL recentemente?

Harry bebeu mais um pouquinho, Remus o olhou.

-AH...-disse irritado.- Pelo menos eu acertei?

A cozinha o encarou, Morgan lhe deu um safanão na testa.

-Nada de corpo, mas deu para detectar o uso de maldições imperdoáveis...

-Mas a Belatriz Lestrange enfiou um Avadra em nós né Harry?- Neville gemeu pela primeira vez desde que saíra do banheiro.- E me enfiou um monte de Cruciatus em mim também...

-Ah, mas a varinha dela não é uma das mais vigiadas do ministério... um tempinho atrás e você tava ferrado... na verdade... vai ter que dar explicações sobre isso.

-Isso vai ser o suficiente para fazer você se arrepender de ter ido me ajudar...- disse Draco da porta.

-O que esse aí está...- Sirius começou.

Morgan deu um beliscão nele, Draco desviou o olhar para Remus.

-O... ah, o...- houve uma súbita expressão de confusão que ele logo desfez em meio a expressão fria de sempre.- Severo Snape quer falar com você Lupin...

"Pelo jeito vamos mal..." Hangorn constatou o óbvio.

"Deve ter sido um choque em tanto."

-Draco... você não devia estar descansando?- disse Morgan.

-Não se preocupe.- ele disse amargamente seguindo Lupin.

-Pelo jeito vamos mal.- ela disse balançando a cabeça.

-Coitado.- Harry disse jogando a garrafa vazia na pia.- Dá um tempo, deve ter sido um baque em tanto.

-Ô se deve.- Morgan concordou.

-EI!- a voz de Sirius pareceu um latido.- Alguém vai ter a bondade de me explicar o que tá havendo?

Morgan suspirou, olhou a garrafa vazia.

-Melhor sentar Black... que lá vai história!

-Accio cervejas amanteigadas.- Harry esticou a mão na direção da geladeira.

Sirius os olhou e sentou.

-Sem varinha...- continuou olhando Harry lhe sorrir.- eu quero voltar para o véu...

Harry deu de ombros e abriu mais uma e jogando outra garrafa para Neville.

"Projetista?"

"É divertido ás vezes... é bom para fofocar..."

"Morgui... quem te fez essa cicatriz horrorosa... vou esganar quem fez isso..."

"Pára de ser cretino... foi o Harry que fez..."

"Você?"

"É uma longa história... não me olhe assim..."

"Como assim? A profecia?"

"Ih... já tá todo mundo sabendo, então não fica com frescura!"

"Morgan você é cobra mais grosseira que eu já vi... te amo mesmo assim..."

"Black! Se controla!"

"Continuem... eu e o Neville podemos sair se vocês quiserem..."

"BLACK!!!!"

-Isso seria muito mais digno se algumas pessoas parassem de encher a cara, não sei se você se lembram mas estávamos numa crise.- disse Lupin ao voltar se sentando afastando a pequena pilha de garrafas.

-Podia me explicar que crise é essa?- disse Harry olhando de lado para Neville que já dormia.

-Ah... podemos começar com um certo alguém que saiu desabalado salvar o Malfoy... ah o Snape... ah! Você entendeu...

-Eu não entendi.- disse Sirius.

-Draco Malfoy é filho de Severo Snape.- disse Morgan...- Caiu a ficha?

Sirius, deu um risinho.

-Tá brincando?

-Não está não.- Harry confirmou.

-O seboso? O mundo não faz mais sentido! Eu vou voltar pro véu!!! (NdA-tadinho do Siri, ninguém explica...)

-Draco Snape... não combina.- disse Morgan.- Não mesmo.

-Isso não é importante...- disse Remo os olhando.- Vocês dois!

-Eles eram assim quando se encontravam?- Harry perguntou os olhando.

-Eram sim... pelos duendes calvos de Gringotes... isso vai acabar com a paz dessa casa.- disse Lupin os olhando.

"Com aquela cara?"

"Que mal tem?"

"Se toca Morgui!"

"Nem todo mundo encalhou como você Black..."

"Não to vendo aliança nesses dedinhos Morgui..."

"Se toca!"

"Eu posso ajudar a por um anel aí..."

"Mentiroso Black!"

"Ah... você..."

-Haham... cof cof... HAHAMM HUMM COF COF!!!!- fizeram Harry e Remus.

-Eu não quero falar nada, mas como o mundo costuma desabar em minhas costas depois dessas coisas vou arrastar o Neville para o andar de cima ok?- disse Harry se levantando e com um gesto levitando Neville que desmaiara de cansaço."Não vou arrasta-lo nem morto."

Sirius o olhou, mas não o seguiu, não foi preciso, Harry levou um susto, no meio do corredor dois bruxos o pararam se dirigindo diretamente para Neville, demorou um pouco para lembrar que eram Alice e Franco Longbotton, foi Morgan acudir os dois, não que ainda precisassem ser acudidos, mas do modo como acordaram Neville (ele quase morreu de susto e vergonha) para ver como ele estava... subiram até um dos quartos com Morgan e Lupin, Franco passara um pouco mal, estava ferido para variar...

-Isso está parecendo uma seção de reencontro familiar...- disse vagamente ao sentar em frente a lareira quando Sirius sentou-se.

-Eram os Longbottons... eu reconheci a Alice... mas ela estava no StMungos...

-Eu os trouxe...- disse olhando para a lareira.

Sirius o olhava... evitou encara-lo, por mais alegre e engraçada que tenha sido sua volta, graças a Morgan e Lupin... haviam coisas a serem ditas, uma distância incômoda.

-Eu não sou bom em pedir desculpas Harry.- Disse Sirius olhando a lareira.

-Muito menos eu.- disse sem o olhar também.

-Eu não estava exatamente "pensando" quando saí aquela noite.

-Como se eu tivesse raciocinado uma virgula em sair de Hogwarts...

Sirius soltou um bufo que finalmente o fez encarar o padrinho, ele passava uma mão trêmula pelo cabelo recém-cortado.

-Você não está ajudando...

-Tem razão...- disse ainda o olhando.- Eu não pude ajudar Sirius! Que droga, como eu queria ter dito isso a mais de um ano! Eu queria muito que você não tivesse se..- levantou irritado.- Poxa! Você não sabe como foi difícil esperar esse tempo todo pra pedir que você me desculpasse...

-Do que está falando Harry? Quem devia desculpas era eu... você... o que você poderia fazer? Harry eu sabia que poderia ser usado para atingir você... eu sabia que devia ficar aqui, no Largo... eu sabia que não podia abaixar a guarda em frente a Belatriz... eu deveria ter pensado nisso tudo... não você... a gente estava tentando proteger você... e bem... acho que eu ajudei a ferrar tudo.

-Não! Não...- disse de frente ao padrinho.- Se eu não tivesse feito tanta questão de saber o que Voldmort queria me mostrar, eu não teria me iludido... e por Deus! Como eu fui burro em achar que ele pegaria você... burro! Na verdade sou burro demais a maior parte do tempo.

-Eu pensei... como eu pensei...- Sirius Sorriu triste.- Que estava te deixando sozinho assim, achei que você não ia entender, ah eu fiquei desesperado Harry, não sabia o que fazer quando percebi que não estava morto... quase enlouqueci até uma certa criatura se enfiar no ministério... e dizer que você estava vivo... e razoavelmente bem...

-È razoavelmente bem...- disse voltando a se sentar.- Sinto muito muito Sirius... muito mesmo por tudo.

-Não vou repetir o que disse... seria chato...- disse Sirius se esticando no sofá e olhando o teto.- Fiz muitas burradas na vida, muitas mesmo, você me salvou das maiores, como eu poderia agradecer?

-Não precisa... creio que aceitar a minha existência é suficiente.-disse cansado se pondo de pé.Suspirou.- Sabe, foi um ano difícil, e se não houvesse uma única esperança de um dia tira-lo desse véu estúpido, eu não estaria aqui Sirius... não mesmo.

-Eu imaginei que você não seria o mesmo... Mas não imaginei isso Harry, me preocupa ver alguém tão jovem com um olhar tão cansado...

-Devia se olhar mais no espelho Sirius... essa sua cara não me convence.

-Acertados então? Dois grandes idiotas como dizia Remo?

-Não é só dele que ando ouvindo esse tipo de elogio.-sorriu ao escutar um sonoro palavrão de Morgan.

-Eu não a vejo inspirada assim desde os tempos de Hogwarts.- Sirius disse num meio sorriso.- E não a vejo mesmo a muito tempo.

-Ah eu também não sei o que aconteceu...- disse mais sério.- Geralmente a Morgan é mais controlada... bom... se bem que fora de Hogwarts ela tem mesmo alguns ataques...- achou melhor parar de falar.

-Hogwarts?

-Ela não contou pelo véu que nos deu aula? Ótima professora.

-Porque parou então?

-Ah... bom... não era brincadeira quando eu disse que tinha feito aquela cicatriz nela...

E não completou a frase, porque em algum lugar viu o que o surpreendeu, levantou num assomo de raiva ao sentir Voldmort feliz.

-Ah não... não pode ser... porquê?

-Harry o que está havendo?

-Não toque nele Sirius! Não!

-Não! Dumbledore o que você fez?- disse ainda olhando o vazio.


	26. A longa noite das bruxas III Parte

**Cp26 A longa noite das bruxas- III Parte. **

-Não! Dumbledore o que você fez?- disse ainda olhando o vazio.

Sirius estava paralizado no ato de segurar Harry, enquanto Morgan descia correndo as escadas, isso não era importante, do outro lado, num outro lugar, via Dumbledore, Não sabia precisar onde... mas era longe, muito longe podia perceber, e os dois, Dumbledore nunca deveria ter ido atrás... as luzes das magias, Por mais poderoso que fosse, nem Dumbledore escaparia de uma armadilha daquelas.

-Hangorn.- disse baixo.

Não era um pedido, era uma ordem.

Ao mesmo tempo a outra fênix surgiu, como um flash desapareceram ambas...

Podia ver e sentir... e isso era novo, como se tivesse asas também.

A magia poderosa de Dumbledore mantinha aquelas criaturas afastadas, mas não poderia manter o feitiço e evitar a magia de Voldmort, talvez tivesse sido um erro, mas não era, sentiu o calor das chamas em ambos os lados, sim a boa e velha Fawkes retornava, mas o que poderia fazer?

O feitiço fatal estava a caminho no instante que as aves surgiram, surpreendendo Voldmort que já cantava vitória, um erro comum do jovem Ridlle. Dumbledore apertou sua carga e sentiu a cauda de Fawkes roçar em seu braço no momento que a outra ave, essa totalmente de fogo se adiantava, compreendeu quem era.

Compreendeu quem a mandara.

Hangorn mergulhou contra o Avada Kedavra.

Dumbledore foi trazido ao Largo por Fawkes.

Harry viu o bruxo surgir a sua frente na sala, são e salvo... tinha uma carga consigo e não precisou fazer perguntas para saber o que era... sorriu em gratidão.

Era tudo o que podia fazer.

Dumbledore ainda olhava os olhos verdes em mudo agradecimento quando o rosto do jovem ficou inexpressivo, seu olhar passou dos olhos que fechavam à mão que se colocou no peito, antes dele cair desmaiado, e só teve total contato com a estranheza da cena quando percebeu quem segurava o jovem Potter.

Sirius Black.

Havia uma profunda tristeza entramada naquele vazio escuro... a tristeza da perda... como se houvesse um mórbido vento frio percorrendo aquele vazio, como se escutasse o som de um agoureiro.

-Hangorn.- Harry disse muito baixo.

Não havia nada além de escuridão, um imenso vazio frio.

-Não se vá.

Na palma da mão estendida e trêmula surgiu uma leve chama... Harry olhava a imensidão vazia e escura, não sabia onde estava, nem porque estava ali... não era importante, importante era encontrar Hangorn, a imagem da ave descendo contra a magia fatal ainda gravada em sua mente.

apertou a outra mão contra o peito.

-Hangorn...

Ainda tinha aquele amargo na boca, como se algo lhe dissesse que a chama da Ave se extinguira para sempre. Não era bom em aceitar esse tipo de coisa.

-Não se vá!- repetiu com vontade.

"não"

-Retorne.

"Não se vá"

-Hangorn!

"Uma fênix renasce das cinzas..."

-HANGORN!

"HANGORN RENASCE DAS CHAMAS DE SEU MESTRE!"

Da chama trêmula em sua mão surgiu um arremedo de ave, um bebê-Hangorn... uma pequena ave de fogo.

-Não me assuste assim de novo...

"Não"

Envolveu a pequena chama com ambas as mãos... levou as até o peito.Manter Hangorn protegido era cansativo, sabia disso, era um preço a ser pago... o preço, mas estava tudo bem.

Suspirou cansado, apesar de se sentir confortável, abriu os olhos meio doloridos para ver três figuras que julgava que não veria juntas, reconheceu o quarto, passara boas noites ali, com Hermione, como ela deveria estar preocupada, era claro que ia parar naquele quarto lembrando que os outros estavam ocupados com os Longbottom e os "Snape", forçou-se a sentar.

-Não se esforce, Harry, por tudo que é mais sagrado, sossegue um pouco.- disse Lupin apreensivo.

Concordou calado com cabeça, mas seu olhar parou no de Dumbledore.

"Porquê?"

Dumbledore enrugou a testa escondida pelos cabelos brancos.

-Porquê?

-Porque se arriscar assim.- disse baixo.

-Buscar as cinzas de seus pais é mais importante do que você pensa.

Sentiu Sirius se mexer na cadeira, desviou o olhar, olhos nos olhos do animago, Sirius ainda teria muitas surpresa ruins a frente...

-Eu já soube Harry.-Sirius falou um pouco rouco.- Soube o que Voldmort fez.

-Gostaria de perguntar porque saiu de Hogwarts Harry.- Dumbledore os interrompeu.

-Ora... Os dois não teriam muito mais tempo teriam?- falou pensando na família a recém reunida.

Dumbledore soltou um suspiro que surpreendeu a todos, foi a vez de Harry franzir a testa.

-Achou que eu me negaria a ajudar Malfoy... ah... Snape... ou qualquer um deles? Além do mais não deixaria ninguém passar pelo que ele passou sem tentar...

-Sei que você não suportaria ver alguém passar pelo que passou...

-Não suporto mesmo, não aceito...

-Não pensou que poderia ser uma armadilha?

-E o senhor não imaginou que estava caindo numa armadilha também?

Apesar de Sirius e Lupin se mostrarem muito tensos, e o olhavam como se fosse uma grande criança mal-criada, Dumbledore deixou um sorriso se plantar no rosto abatido, Harry se deu por vencido...

"Porque recentemente temos brigado tanto?"

"Teimosia de velho e teimosia de adolescente."

-Ah... bem...

"É isso que alguns chamam de conflito de gerações."

"Não é só excesso de cabeçadurismo?"

-Talvez.-Dumbledore respondeu conciliador.

-Deve ser fascinante poder conversar assim, mas eu acho que já perdi muito... poderiam compartilhar? Por favor?- Sirius explodiu de impaciência.

Ambos se viraram para ele com uma expressão divertida, foi Harry que deu detalhes sobre o que acontecera com Griffin/Rony e Iran/Luna, sobre como Serin sentiu seu mestre ser torturado o que viu, falou da chegada de Neville, o que fez Dumbledore ficar pensativo.

-Algum motivo especial para Neville seguí-lo Harry?

-Eu ia mesmo perguntar porque Fawkes o trouxe...-disse pensativo.- Talvez seja Karma?

-Talvez seja um reflexo...- disse Lupin.- Já ouvi falar em profecias reversas, e sombras... O Longbotton de certa forma partilha um pouco de seu destino.

-Coitado.- Harry disse ignorando o real significado daquilo.

-Poderia?- Sirius perguntou a Dumbledore.

-Sirius, você sabia que os Longbotton estavam sendo protegidos pela Ordem, nunca imaginou que eram pelos mesmos motivos que os Potter?

-Nunca liguei os fatos, protegíamos muita gente.-disse sério.- Então a profecia poderia falar de Neville?

-Você nunca mencionou que sabia da profecia Sirius.- Remo disse sério.

-Saber te fez mais feliz? Então, foi por isso que não contei... -disse e desviou o olhar para Harry.

Harry desviou o olhar, era por isso que ele saíra daquele jeito então... Sirius sabia da profecia, por isso se arriscara a ir ao ministério...

-Harry?

-Quem te contou?- o olhou.- Sobre ela?

-Seu pai... um dia... pouco antes de tudo.

-Ah...

Engraçado... pensando bem deveria ter sido bem difícil... seus pais... tanto que ambos acabaram por partilhar o fato com os melhores amigos... Morgan e Sirius, ambos sempre souberam...

-Isso leva a questão do jovem Draco e Narcisa.- disse Dumbledore.

-Snape.- completou com um sorriso torto.

-Isso ainda me surpreende... Bom é uma felicidade que o rapaz tenha puxado a mãe...

-Sirius...- censurou Lupin.

-Isso não o faz mais feliz, lhe garanto.- Harry disse olhando o padrinho.

-O quê quer dizer?- perguntou Dumbledore.

-Que Draco provavelmente preferiria não se parecer com ninguém no momento... deve ser um pouco confuso... bem confuso...

Dumbledore ascentiu, com um quê de preocupação no olhar.

-Confuso é ele realmente não se parecer com o pai...- ponderou Lupin.

-Culpa daquela mãe francesa da Narcisa, Pelo jeito era veela como insinuava a Morgan.

Dumbledore o olhou, Lupin tinha uma cara de espanto.

-Ora, Narcisa e Belatriz eram meio irmãs por favor! Narcisa nem se parece com a gente! Nem o nome tradicional da família deixaram meu tio colocar nela... quem era a melhor candidata e ser expulsa da família depois de mim?

-É... Belatriz usou isso contra ela, ela parece achar que foi Belatriz que matou a mãe também...- Harry disse com a mão na cabeça.- mente dela estava uma bagunça...

-Você viu?- Dumbledore o olhou preocupado.

-Quando a curei...- disse olhando Dumbledore.- Uma bagunça, ah... você nem imagina a cara do pai e filho quando os apresentei, acho que não devia ter feito, mas ela pediu muito, estava com medo de morrer e ele não contar...- reprimiu um gemido dolorido, as lembranças de Narcisa doíam na sua cabeça.- Eram vampiros que a torturaram?

-Como?- Lupin se ergueu.- Vampiros aqui?

-Infelizmente, sim.- disse Dumbledore.- Estão reunidos sob ordem de antigos, como Harry nos avisou no ano anterior, unidos a Voldmort.

Harry se surpreendeu, podia sentir uma irritação instintiva emanando de Lupin.

-Acalme-se Remo. Não estão "aqui"!- disse Sirius.

Mas Harry ainda achava estranho ver Remo com o olhar quase furioso, um olhar que dava medo, dava pra sentir o lobo por trás daquela raiva instintiva, o pior era que o lobo o irritava também e o motivo para se sentir coagido por aquilo lhe era muito estranho uma vez que gerava uma repulsa muito diferente da normal sensação de ligação que tinha com o ex-professor.

-Acordem vocês dois. Não há nenhum vampiro por perto.-disse Sirius.

-Desculpem não sei o que foi, que me deu.- disse Lupin voltando ao normal.

-Reação normal Lupin.- disse Dumbledore.- Muito normal.

-Eram vampiros que o cercaram...- Harry disse vagamente, ainda incomodado pela recente agressividade emanada por Lupin.

-Sim, guardavam os manuscritos de sua mãe, junto com os restos mortais de seus pais em um lugar muito protegido.

-Os manuscritos.- repetiu.

-Estão sendo avaliados por Morgan agora.- disse Dumbledore firmemente ao perceber seu interesse.-Vejo que está exausto Harry, Sirius contou sobre o seu resgate, e vejo que recuperou Hangorn.- apontou a marca em seus peito.- Mas eu acho que não devia deixá-lo entrar...

-Está fraco por causa da maldição...

-Mesmo assim, Harry me preocupo com esses desmaios, me preocupo desde que fez os Longbotton retornar, cuide-se mais Harry, não deixe chegar ao ponto que chegou no ano passado.

-Não se preocupe.-disse concordando.- Vou maneirar.

-Agora, descanse, Lupin, Black, acho temos coisas a conversar... muito a conversar...

Sirius ainda lhe deu um tapinha na cabeça antes de sair, era bom vê-lo ali... vivo de novo, era bom, Harry se recostou na cama e adormeceu quase imediatamente.

Um som de rangido e então abriu os olhos para se perder num tom de mel, sorriu.

-Hum... onde estava que demorou para vir pra cá?- aproveitou para puxá-la para a cama.

-Você!- ela lhe deu uns tapas no peito em cima da marca de Hangorn.- Você sai por aí e me deixa pra trás! Como se a professora Minerva fosse nos deixar sair atrás de vocês depois de quase enfartar de susto ao perceber que você e Neville sumiram!

Sorriu, ver aquela expressão de fúria divertida na cara de Hermione valia todos os resgates do mundo.

-Ahha... como se eu fosse levar você para resgatar o malfoy... ah... não é bem... que se dane! acho que tem um jeito melhor de deixá-la feliz!

E dessa vez ela não lhe bateu, pelo contrário... ah e pensar que não fosse tudo aquilo estariam na sala da Ad... e... melhor não pensar nisso...

-Harry...- Hermione sussurrou.- Eu te amo.

Segurou o rosto dela.

-E eu te amo muito.

Ah... o que ela estava fazendo puxando aquele lençol? Ela olhou a porta. Bem da porta era uma questão de mão, esticou a mão para a porta.

-HARRY TIAGO POTTER! HERMIONE GRANGER! É melhor estarem comportados aí em cima!

Os dois se olharam, só podia ser um Karma... um castigo divino, e no meio da casa cheia! Ia matar a mãe do Rony!

-Ah! Que saco!- disse sinceramente.

Hermione riu, riu e sentou na cama.

-Que m... na verdade.- disse com uma expressão de desapontamento divertido.

-O que vocês dois estão fazendo?- perguntou Molly da porta.

"já ouviu falar em namorar?...Caramba Molly." Harry pensou ao ver Hermione rindo sentada na cama.

-Estamos conversando.- disse Hermione.

-Sei.- disse Molly os olhando.

-Ora deixe os dois em paz.- disse a voz rouca da porta.- Os dois... ah, eu imaginei isso Harry!

Não sabia qual expressão era melhor, a de divertimento de Sirius empurrando Molly ou a de espanto de Hermione que segurou seu braço.

-É o Sirius! Harry é o Sirius!

-É Mione! Eu sei... tirei ele do véu ontem á noite eu acho...

Ela o olhou.

-Tirou ele do véu.- ela estreitou os olhos.- COMO ASSIM TIROU ELE DO VÉU?

-Ah... é uma longa história, minha vida... não podemos pular a parte que você briga comigo?

-Eu devia enforcar você nesse seu cabelo! Harry! Aposto que você se meteu a fazer tudo sozinho!

"Lembrete, não contar para a Mione como foi que tirei o Sirius do véu..."

-A Morgan me ajudou...

-A Morgan?!- ela pulou da cama como se tivesse levado um choque.

"UGH! Lembrete: Não esqueça que ela morre de ciúmes da Morgan!"

-Ei aonde você vai?- perguntou ao vê-la dar as costas.

-Ver o Neville...- ela respondeu friamente.

-COMO ASSIM VER O NEVILLE?!!!- se pôs de pé num pulo.

-É ele é meu amigo sabe?- ela saiu pela porta.

-Espera aí Mione, vamos conversar!

-Vai conversar com a Morgan!

-Ah! Não comece!

Ela se virou e lhe deu um olhar que o fez parar no corredor, se virou e bateu na porta do quarto da família de Neville, entrou com um sorriso "E aí Neville como está?".

-Ah!- exclamou irritado.

-Ciumenta?

Se virou para olhar a cara divertida de Sirius.

-Um pouquinho...

-Eu ouvi o nome da Morgan?

"Lembrete: parece que o Sirius e a Morgan tem algo... pule fora!"

-Encucação da Mione... por causa das aulas sabe?

-Ah...- ele sorriu e enfiou a mão em seu ombro.- Imagino que seja pressão da concorrência.

-Não é encucação mesmo.- se virou olhando a porta.- Meu amigo... o Neville vai ver o meu amigo se ficar animado com a idéia...

-Opa... ouvi o nome do Neville.- Disse Rony subindo a escada e parando ao ver quem estava rindo muito da cara de Harry.-Sirius?!

-Olá Rony.- sorriu Sirius.- A propósito ouviu o nome do Longbotton sim, parece que a Hermione foi dar um olá para ele, não é Harry?

-Não tem graça Sirius!

-Como assim?- exclamou Rony.- Ei! Ele que não enfeite a testa da minha irmã!!!

Sirius olhou a expressão do ruivo com uma cara de que gostaria muito de imaginar o que a Gina faria ouvindo aquela conversa.

-A Gina...- Sirius falou devagar olhando Harry

-Ah, acho que não...- disse Harry.- Ah! Acho que tá na hora de ver como ele está sabe?!

Só pra garantir... que ele está bem...

-Só se vista antes... ou gostou de andar com essa coisa.- Rony apontou a calça.

-Realmente tive muitas dúvidas ao ver o filho de Pontas andando por aí de saia...- Sirius o olhou com uma falsa expressão de censura.

-Não tenho culpa de ter uma namorada maluca... e isso é uma calça... não tenha idéias esdruxulas...- resmungou entrando no quarto e procurando uma de suas roupas velhas.

Nunca tivera lembrança da casa estar tão cheia de bruxos... ela estivera cheia quando os Dursleys e os Evans estiveram lá mas nem perto daquilo... Snapes, Longbottons, Weasleys... inclusive Carlinhos e Hagrid que estranhou muito o tamanho de Harry, assim como Sirius e Morgan que haviam discutido mais umas sete vezes antes do café... Lupin e Thonks que tentavam em vão acomodar toda aquela gente... pareciam mesmo um pouco incomodados com tão recente invasão de sua privacidade, Harry pode perceber...Hermione finalmente havia acabado com aquela crise sem graça de ciúmes... Dumbledore havia regressado a Hogwarts, mas voltaria, havia marcado uma reunião da Ordem naquela manhã mesmo, isso queria dizer... pelo menos mais uns dez bruxos aparataram no Largo aquela manhã entre eles, Emelina, Dédalo, até cumprimentou Quim e Mundongo Fletcher.

Em resumo... gente demais para seu gosto.

Fechou a porta do aposento e colocou a mão na cabeça, Voldmort estava malditamente irritado e enchendo sua paciência, sofrer em antecipação era pior que o ataque em si, pensou enfiando a testa na porta.

-O que foi Potter? Pânico de multidão? Já começaram a pedir autógrafos?- disse a voz arrastada.

-E você? Se escondendo porquê?

-Sabe meus motivos...- Draco falou baixo.

Se virou, sentindo-se nauseado... odiava essa sensação... o pior era a cara de Malfoy, não havia parte dele que não parecesse arrebentada... não fisicamente, mas de resto.

-Eu disse uma vez... se você se sente enganado, traído...

-Me poupe de seu cinismo... Potter.

-Não estou sendo... ah esqueça!-sentou-se numa cadeira.

O rapaz revirou os olhos, olhou em volta a salinha estranha até para Harry e abriu o piano...

-Você teve medo de morrer quando foi seqüestrado por... por...

-Voldmort?-disse fechando os olhos ao sentir a cicatriz agulhar.

-Potter!-Draco fechou o piano.

-Prefere Lorde das trevas? Estou enjoado-de-saber-quem? Ou Tom Riddle mesmo?- perguntou irritadamente.

-Você acha isso divertido? Te faz achar mais esperto?- o outro enfiou o cotovelo no piano fechado.

-Não... saber que ele é humano diminuiu o medo... ou acha que eu não tenho medo? Como você teve? Medo de morrer é natural... até pra você Mal... ah... desculpe.

-Não se desculpe.- Draco disse ainda olhando o piano.-É engraçado até.

-Engraçado... como assim?

-Não houve um dia que eu não amaldiçoasse Lúcio Malfoy... por ser aquela criaturinha tão rasa de sentido... imagino muito aquela cara de decepção dele por não ter podido me matar... Pobre Lúcio.

-Você o admirava... não é errado... você não sabia...

-Cala essa boca Potter! Você não faz a menor idéia!- ele disse dando-lhe um olhar frio.

-Você devia agradecer Draco... não parou pra pensar? Sua mãe é uma mulher extraordinária e forte, seu pai é um dos maiores bruxos que eu conheço.

Ele o olhou surpreso.

-Pelo jeito você é um dos maiores mentirosos da história...- disse com um sorriso enviesado.

-Não estou mentindo... mas te enfio um Cruciatus se espalhar que eu elogiei seu pai.

-Acredito que faria isso, agora acredito.- disse reabrindo o piano.- Sabe o que é irônico Potter?

-O quê?

-Eu sempre quis ser filho de Snape... sempre o admirei.- retirou o feltro de cima das teclas.

-Poucas pessoas tem desejos desse tipo realizados... Snape.- disse sem evitar rir.

-Draco Agustus Snape, Potter... soa melhor que Malfoy não?- tocou duas notas graves.

-Questão de gosto.- disse sentindo outra pontada, essa sim mais dolorosa.

-Inveja Potter?- testou mais uma dúzia de teclas.

Se calou... um pouco? Talvez. Afinal recentemente estava vendo famílias se reunirem... tinha muito medo de vê-las destruídas antes de encerrar essa guerra. Inveja do fato que se reunir com sua família envolvia apenas recuperar as cinzas de seus pais, em poder de Dumbledore, as cinzas que nem chegara a ver ainda.

-Sem palavras Uh?- continuou tocando.

-Bach é trouxa sabia?- disse de olhos fechados.

-Bom, os trouxas tinham que servir para alguma coisa, não acha?- disse continuando a tocar.

-Quando Serin lhe ensinou círculos místicos?

-Nas férias é que não foi Potter...

-Se não quer responder...- "caramba... isso dói!" sentiu a cicatriz e se levantou.

-Uh... o que foi Potter? Parece até que não gosta de música...

-Sua música é o menor dos meus problemas...- disse sério.- Devia descer... acho que Dumbledore está a caminho.

-Vidente agora Potter?

-Ora... não seja tão irritante.-disse abrindo a porta.

-Sabe a escuridão que os guardiões sentem em Hogwarts, Potter?

O olhou.

-Aquilo que os despertou.

O que Rony me falou... pensou e olhou o loiro seriamente.

-Griffin também pressentiu, por isso não se sincronizou com você.

-O que quer dizer?

-Parte dessa escuridão vem de você.- disse ele o olhando.- Os guardiões não se aproximarão mais de você. Eles tem medo.

-Pare de brincadeira.

-Não estou brincando Potter... eu sinto, pude sentir em hogwarts naquela masmorra, pude sentir quando você enfrentou Lúcio... você carrega essa escuridão com você.

-Muito engraçado, obrigado pelo aviso.- disse passando pela porta.

-Se enganar, não vai salva-lo!- disse o outro lá da sala.- O que foi Potter? Medo de assumir-se um bruxo das trevas?

Deu meia volta e a despeito do que sentia de dor na cicatriz ergueu o outro pela camisa sem problemas.

-O quê? Repita isso!

-Medo de assumir-se um bruxo das trevas? Você não me engana Potter... escute bem, os guardiões irão mata-lo antes que vire a casaca.

Apertou ainda mais a camisa naquele pescoço, "Mal-agradecido! Maldito! Devia deixa-lo morrendo!"

-Engula essas palavras Snape... engula-as agora...

-Engoli-las não vai apagar a verdade... foi o que Serin me disse... você carrega as trevas consigo desde que eu sei... e pude ver isso... o que vai fazer com ela é problema seu... mas eu estou avisando Potter, os guardiões o matarão assim que tentar dominar Hogwarts.

-Por um acaso o excesso de Cruciatus lhe fundiu o cérebro? Serin é louco se algum dia pensou que quero algo com Hogwarts, está transferindo seus delírios pra mim por um acaso?

-É só um aviso... em nome da ajuda que me deu... se essa escuridão não é sua Potter, veja o que anda contigo.- Draco disse ainda o encarando.- Veja bem antes que isso o devore.

Largou o sonserino, não precisava de mais fantasmas, nem de insinuações de um despeitado amargurado com a vida... se encararam.

-Nunca estive de seu lado Potter, mas estive aliado a você de uma forma ou de outra... por causa de Dumbledore e meu verdadeiro pai... vou avisa-lo de novo, essa escuridão que o atacou na lua negra é muito grande.

"Lua negra."

-O que sabe sobre aquele incidente?

-Dumbledore não conta nada pra você... você imagina o motivo?

-Não é importante.

Draco soltou um riso cínico.

-Ele tem medo... medo que você fique como ele.

-Voldmort me disse a mesma coisa no ano passado.- disse olhando a careta do sonserino ao escutar o nome do bruxo.

-Ele devia ter seus motivos... não acha?

-Essa conversa acaba aqui.- disse ao escutar Molly chamando todos.- Vamos descer, mais tarde... falaremos com Dumbledore... você vai repetir isso.

-Esqueça Potter, Os guardiões não concordam com Dumbledore em tudo.

-E você?

-Eu? Eu não tenho nada a dizer a Dumbledore!- disse se desvencilhando e indo para a porta.- Não será ele a por fim nisso tudo.

"Isso eu sei!" pensou olhando o outro se afastar no corredor."O que foi isso afinal?"

Se dirigiu a cozinha como todos.


	27. Pottere Dominatore e a noite perdida

**Cp27 Pottere Dominatore e a noite perdida **

"Medo de assumir-se um bruxo das trevas? Você não me engana Potter... escute bem, os guardiões irão mata-lo antes que vire a casaca."

Abriu os olhos assustado... levantou e olhou pela janela no meio da madrugada encarando o gramado.

-Filho da puta...- repetiu.- Todos eles.- suspirou apoiando-se na janela escutando os colegas roncando.

Aquelas malditas palavras ficavam martelando a cabeça exatamente como as chacotas do sonserino o irritavam quando era criança.

-Não perdeu o estilo Malfoy... não mesmo,- pensou catando o roupão e descendo para a sala comunal, largando-se numa poltrona, precisava pensar.

"Não temos nenhuma informação pertinente, além de que alguns grupos trouxas de caçadores de vampiro se reuniram recentemente, estão dispostos a colaborar... mas não tem defesa alguma contra bruxos... dissera um Quim preocupado."

Trouxas podem enfrentar vampiros, foi o que lhe confidenciara Lupin com um olhar vidrado, os vampiros são muito mais fortes do que as lendas trouxas contam, e sabem usar magia também, mas há familias com tradição nesse tipo de caçada... relembrou enrolando a corrente de Hangorn nos dedos.

"Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder posições agora, o ministério está a nosso favor, mas isso nos torna de certo modo vulneráveis... outros países querem intervir... os alemães por exemplo...lamentou Percy, agora braço direito do pai no ministério."

Nunca imaginara que a Ordem seria mais um conselho político de guerra... agora entendia o que estavam fazendo no ano anterior, já que ficara ocupado demais tendo piedade de si mesmo...

"Não há como rastrear os novos recrutas de Voldmort... confidenciara Mundongo... eles não saem mais alardeando isso como antes, parece existir um pacto de silêncio agora, mas temos alguns que frequentemente nos dão informações... ele sorriu lhe dando um aceno discreto..."

-Tenho que me lembrar de falar com Mundongo...- disse olhando a pedra esverdeada balançar entre os seus indicadores.- ele parecia ter algo pra me contar...

"Nós conseguimos estabelecer contato com alguns grupos isolados de gigantes... Grope conseguiu em especial a colaboração de dois Grunges, mas os boatos de que grupos de domadores de Dragões foram vistos é bastante concreta. Finalizou Hagrid com uma seriedade que nunca tinha visto nos olhos dele... uma gravidade preocupada que nunca tinha visto... e nunca desejara ter visto."

-Pelo menos esses três retornaram a salvo...- levantou da poltrona e foi ver pela janela a cabana de Hagrid, luzes apagadas, mas saía uma fumaça da chaminé.

Enfiou a testa na janela, admirando a paisagem... duas coisas em especial, e ditas para ele em particular lhe martelando a cabeça.

"Não Harry, estão seguras...onde você guardaria? Não há motivo para remexer nisso, estão seguras e isto deve-lhe ser suficiente por hora..."

-Não é Dumbledore... eu quero vê-las... sentir que é isso e descansar em paz com eles...- pensou nas cinzas dos pais, que Dumbledore se negara a mostrar-lhe.- Quero sentir que estão mortos afinal, que inferno.

"Vou mandar cópias para você Harry... não se preocupe, só que tem que ser em segredo, hum? Ou Dumbledore me tranforma em Dragão pela eternidade... Morgan lhe sorrira... só prometa que não dará mais ouvidos aquele doido do Albeforth... pelamor dos deuses! Ele não regula bem...Você sabe muito bem o que sua mãe fazia..."

E quando ela lhe mandaria as malditas cópias dos manuscritos afinal? Isso incluía o pronto resgate do Pottere antes que Dumbledore acabasse por proibí-lo de ler... tinha a impressão que fora ordem dele a recusa de Pince de emprestar-lhe o livro daquela vez, roubaria-o se necessário... Não deixaria de ouvir Alberforth... ele era uma criatura a se ter uma nova conversa, quanto mais cedo melhor...

Precisava falar com Luna também... sentia que já deixara passar muito tempo... talvez Rony também... era hora de mover as engrenagens antes que tudo desabasse de uma vez na sua cabeça.

-Acordado a essa hora?- ela disse se aproximando.

-E você? Porque está acordada?- disse estendendo o braço que ela mesma colocou na cintura e a puxou.

Hermione encostou a cabeça no seu ombro, ambos olhando a paisagem noturna.Ela suspirou...

-Eu estava pensando, então tive a impressão que você também estava fora da cama.

Harry sorriu, isso que era sincronia.

-Você está preocupado.- ela passou a mão nas suas costas.

-Um pouco.- respondeu apoiando a cabeça na cabeça dela.

-Um pouco seu, é a mesma coisa que muito não?-ela disse o abraçando.

-Sabe no que eu estou pensando?- disse sorrindo.

-No que?

Ergueu-a no colo e a jogou no sofá.

-Que não adianta nada ficar preocupado agora... e já que estamos acordados...

-Harry!Estamos no meio da sala comunal!

O que não a impediu de abraça-lo com mais força...

-E daí? Não é mais... interessante?

-Você não presta Harry...- ela disse tirando os óculos dele.

-Foi você que me estragou... não reclama.

Isso lhe lembrava uma certa noite bêbada... e algumas noites meio tumultuadas... de todas elas saíras evidentemente marcado... não que ela já não tivesse grudado novamente em seu pescoço, escutou um protesto abafado e ela ergueu o rosto muito vermelha.

-Harry!- ela segurou os braços dele.

-O que foi?- perguntou surpreso.

-Hã... acho que é hora de irmos dormir...- ela tentou se levantar.

-Peraí... o que foi que eu fiz?

-Passamos do limite só isso.

Retirou as mãos de dentro da camisa do pijama dela.

-Mas não precisa sair assim, como se eu tivesse mordido você... desculpe... já parei.

-É que realmente é hora da gente ir dormir... entende?

Soltou um suspiro angustiado, ela sorriu.

-Você me ama?

-Mione! Isso já é crueldade!

Ela lhe deu um beijo.

-Pra você dormir pensando em mim...

E saiu com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Dormir? Como eu vou dormir assim? Pensou definitivamente aborrecido... desse jeito eu não vou conseguir dormir...nunca!"

-Quem será que passou a noite em claro recentemente?-Rony provocou.

-Vai te catar Rony!- disse irritado.

Não pregara o olho, culpa de quem? Da MIONE! Era humano sabia? Pensou a vendo entrar livre, leve e solta, recentemente com mania de demorar muito para o café... a palavra limite se aplicava em outro nível nesse caso... havia claramente um limite a ser quebrado ali... se pelo menos não houvesse uma urgência cósmica ou uma Molly da vida para atrapalhar certos momentos... seria um cara mais feliz...

Mas a roda viva de acontecimentos não o deixou ter pensamentos leves como aquele por muito tempo, embora tempo juntos não faltassem, a qualidade desse tempo é que não dava chances para nada, com o ano se encaminhando para meio e suas atribuições aumentando...

-Então pensou no que vai fazer?- Hermione sorriu devorando as lombadas dos livros da seção restrita.

Sofrimento nem fora prometer a Pince que Hermione só olharia os livros... nem tocaria neles... suplício era estar num corredor deserto com ela, sabendo que ninguém veria nada e não ter coragem de sequer dar um beijo.

"A Molly conseguiu... me deixou medroso..."

Levou um beliscão e quase derrubou o livro que ia pegar.

-Mione!-rosnou.

-Harry! Você está pensando no que?

-Quer saber?- disse com um sorriso maldoso.

Ela corou, mas disfarçou com um de seus muxoxos exasperados.

-Eu estou terminando meu trabalho, você nem começou o seu.

-E o que você decidiu como penalidades?- perguntou desviando do assunto.

-Eu... eu ainda não cheguei nessa parte...- ela gaguejou.- Não seria melhor todos respeitarem os direitos dos elfos sem precisarem ser punidos?

Desta vez riu.

-Mione... seu pai já levou uma multa de trânsito?

-Er... já... uma vez só...

-Viu, funciona.

Ela balançou a cabeça, murmurou um "homens" e voltou ao assunto.

-Seu trabalho... decidiu?

Onde estava afinal... era como se pudesse sentir, até Hangorn sentia, o Pottere não estava mais ali, MALDIÇÃO!!!

-Acho que sim...

-E qual o assunto?

Olhou travessamente ela falar estendendo a mão para um livro que retirou da prateleira antes que ela tocasse e então deu para ela.

-Só para garantir... Que tal Formas mágicas e não mágicas para sobreviver a ataques de bruxos das trevas? Posso ficar rico se virar livro...

Ela fez uma careta.

-Você já é rico.

-Foi uma brincadeira.- respondeu pensativo "Realmente... como suspeitei, Pottere não está mais aqui..."

-Estou falando sério... Amor... Amor!- ela o puxou.- Harry o que você tem? É ele?

A preocupação dela o despertou.

-Não... de onde você tirou essa idéia?

-Você anda avoado desde que voltamos do Largo... desde que Sirius voltou...

-Não é nada... você sabe disso. Vai levar algum deles?

-Não Harry... não vou.- ela disse preocupada.

-Está doente Mione? É a seção restrita! Não acredito que você não queira emprestar um livro...

-Sinceramente.- ela encostou a cabeça no seu peito.- Não estou conseguindo me concentrar...

-Se for minha culpa dá pra dar um jeito.

Levou uns socos sem vontade nos ombros...

-Sua culpa.

"Posso morrer feliz..." a abraçando ao mesmo tempo lembrando que a qualquer segundo Pince podia aparecer gritando como a Molly "Harry Tiago Potter, comporte-se!!!"

Desceram o gramado em direção a cabana de Hagrid, sentindo o vento gelado e a garoa persistente que ia e vinha, esperando o que o professor "oficial" de trato iria trazer de novidade..."

-Então pensou no que eu disse?- Malfoy soprou ao passar por ele.

-Quer debater o fato?- respondeu sério.

O antigo grupo há muito se dividira, pensara que a guerra interna na Sonserina iria ocupar aquela doninha irritante, mas pelo contrário, o sonserino se fortalecera, Serin andava fazendo um bom trabalho ali, bom demais para seu gosto...

-Olá a todos...- sorriu Hagrid.- Se aproximem! Não quero acreditar que tenho que repetir isso justamente pra vocês do sétimo ano!

Exatamente por isso é que todos se aproximaram cautelosamente.

-Bem, eu tenho uma enorme honra de trazer a vocês um espécime que não encontramos muito por aqui... é mais comum na Espanha.

Hermione soltou um gemido e Rony sussurrou.

-Contrabando...

A turma continuou olhando o piquete, então antes que todos se impacientassem Hagrid tirou um maço de cenouras e estendeu.

-Seriam coelhos gigantes?- Malfoy cotucou Zabini, seu aliado mais recente.

Harry apenas se concentrou, não o bicho era maior, podia senti-lo.

Então como um camaleão, como se um feitiço de desilusão se desfizesse a criatura apareceu, era lindo... maravilhoso de se ver.

-Um cavalo de sol!-Mione pôs a mão na boca.- Ah! É tãão lindo!

Tinha o tamanho dos cavalos que no quarto ano trouxeram a carruagem de Beuxbatons... um pouco maior, mas com o corpo de um dourado iridescente e luminoso, tanto a crina como a cauda tremulicavam como se estivessem em chamas, os olhos eram perolados como de um unicórnio, mas ele não tinha um único chifre, e sim três.

-Dez pontos para a Grifinória.-Sorriu Hagrid para Hermione.

-Cavalos de Sol foram criados pelos magos, uma cruza entre os cavalos de fogo Bretões e os Unicórnios espanhóis que são maiores e mais fortes que os nossos, essa espécie é extremamente adaptada aos mais diversos climas... é melhor anotarem isso.- Sorriu Hagrid.- Cai no NIEM.

Mil mochilas foram abertas, e pela primeira vez pode apreciar uma aula de Hagrid acima de todas as expectativas, melhor até que uma aula de Remo, foi um show, talvez porque os cavalos de sol podiam expelir chamas com a boca, Hagrid fosse mais entusiasmado com eles do que com os unicórnios, sem tirar que eles podiam lançar os chifres como dardos em casos de emergência e eles voltavam a crescer em menos de uma semana.

Explicado o fascínio de Hagrid pelo bichinho.

-Pelo menos não tem presas envenenadas...- disse Rony.

-Para um animal contrabandeado.- disse Hermione.

-Mione.- abraçou-a mais forte.- Minha vida, admita, foi uma aula maravilhosa...

-É foi sim... foi ótima, mas...

Calou-a com um beijo.

Desceu como um gato, literalmente até a sala comunal, usou flú e saiu na sala da AD. Sua sala em Hogwarts, era estranho pensar assim... olhando os papéis de relatórios que abarrotavam a escrivaninha, onde a saudosa foto dos dois Tricampeões ainda se cotucavam, eternamente alegres em se provocar.

-Hangorn.- Chamou a ave ao segurar o pingente, sentado na cadeira por trás da escrivaninha.

A fênix apareceu e se colocou na poltrona. agitou as chamas, iluminando o aposento que até então estava ocultado na penumbra...

-Tem certeza?- a ave perguntou.

-Toda... há coisas estranhas acontecendo, você consegue sentir?- suspirou fechando os olhos.

-Consigo...- repetiu a ave.

-Então, estão com Dumbledore ou não?- abriu os olhos, ao lembrar do motivo de tudo.

-Sim e não.

-Como assim?- se levantou.

-As cinzas estão com ele... mas o Pottere não...

-Como assim?- olhou a ave.

-O livro não está com Alvo Dumbledore.

-Com quem está? Pode sentir?

-Está no castelo...

Bateu a ponta do pé na beira da poltrona.

-No castelo... isso é vago.

A ave tremulicou, não precisou de esforço para entender.

-Com quem?

-Está com Lovegood.

-Luna...- disse baixo...- Como ela conseguiu esse livro?

-Não sei Harry... ainda quer que eu faça?

-Quero... vá buscar as cinzas... – encarou a ave...

-Dumbledore irá saber que é você.

-Eu quero que saiba... eu quero que ele explique...

-Há algo acontecendo no castelo, Harry.- disse a ave.

Fechou os olhos e não sentiu nada, não que seus poderes como projetista pudessem ajudar sem saber em que se concentrar...

Então o mundo saiu de foco.

Em algum lugar perdido... Muito mais longe do que parecia, via o vulto andando calmamente em um prédio que parecia antigo, um pátio, as paredes eram de Pedra.

-Milord.- O vulto se aproximou e baixou o capuz, os longos cabelos prateados refulgiram sob o luar, os olhos eram vermelho sangue.- Nosso senhor espera por vossa companhia.

-Até que enfim.- Voldmort sibilou erguendo-se.- Não costumo ser paciente assim em minhas visitas.

Seguem por um caminho tortuoso, pelo que pode perceber não se pode aparatar e desaparatar ali também, sentia a cabeça latejar e não era o contato com Voldmort era a aura do lugar.

"Harry... isso é ruim... isso é mau!"

"cale-se! Ele vai te ouvir..."

Voldmort aparentemente não o percebera, estava muito excitado com algo... se sentia melhor e mais forte ao se aproximar da enorme porta...

Que se abriu...

O lugar era horrendo e lindo, nunca imaginara algo assim e já vira algo parecido, não era negro, mas o lugar todo era feito de mármore e espelhos... apesar do grupo que se inclinou para Voldmort nada refletia neles... quando Voldmort entrou o homem no trono a sua frente se levantou... ao lado dele duas criaturas que Harry pode reconhecer... duas criaturas imensas com o corpo de um imenso felino negro, com asas de morcego mas cobertas de longos pêlos negros, três caudas de serpente, as enormes patas com garras e a cabeça que lembrava um leão e as fileiras cerradas de presas afiadas, os imensos olhos verdes eram reconhecíveis, a imensa juba, o chifre único, a língua viperina.

-Lord Voldmort! Perdoe-nos a demora.- O homem se inclinou.

Voldmort parou em silêncio.

-Seus seguidores me falharam Kwaiyin... o que pode me dizer disso.

O estranho vampiro deu um sorriso próximo do enojado.

-Eles não falharam Milord... apenas precisam de mais tempo...

-Eu preciso das armas mágicas...- Voldmort se aproximou do vampiro, que manteve o olhar.- Vocês precisam delas para abrir o túmulo negro... nosso acordo.

-O Senhor ainda nos deve um dos mestres.

-A seu tempo...- sibilou Voldmort assentando-se no trono do vampiro e o olhando, ambas as criaturas se ergueram ao mesmo tempo, mas um gesto impaciente do vampiro e retornaram a imobilidade.- Kwaiyin... deseja mesmo ter sua mestra livre?

-Todos nós esperamos por esse dia Milord...

-Então me tragam...

Voldmort silenciou.

"Potter... MALDITO!!!"

O contra ataque o deixou desacordado no chão da sala da AD.

Um calor agradável se espalhou por sua cabeça dolorida... abriu os olhos, Dumbledore o olhava preocupado.

-Hangorn me avisou Harry...

-Ele está mesmo procurando coisas... são armas... armas que abrem o túmulo dela...

E tudo fazia sentido...

-Lilith era uma vampira... não era?- perguntou a Hangorn.

-É o que as lendas contam Harry...- Dumbledore sentou-se na pequena poltrona.

-Isso não é lenda... é real... Voldmort quer ajudar os vampiros a acordarem essa Lilith...

-Já sabíamos disso Harry...- disso Dumbledore calmamente.

-JÁ! ÓTIMO! POR QUE EU NÃO ESTAVA SABENDO?

-Sua ligação com Lilith.

Calou-se.

-Fiquei muito preocupado quando percebi essa estranha ligação sua com a mestra dos vampiros, ou com o fato dela escolher se comunicar com você.

-Coisa que não faz a meses...

-Não Harry, Voldmort o atacou e rompeu uma ligação profunda entre vocês dois naquela noite...

-A lua negra?

-Sim...

-Não compreendo.

-Eu também não Harry, se Lilith está "desperta" porque não voltou a guiar os diversos clãs de vampiros? Se está desperta e fala sobre Voldmort porque não fala com os seus? Porque ela o escolheu?

Sentiu um arrepio.

-Não sei.

Hangorn piou, Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça.

-Não... não... Ela entrou em contato comigo antes deu acordar Hangorn...

Dumbledore também concordou... ficaram em silêncio...

-Eu não lhe dei as cinzas de seus pais Harry, para você não cair em tentação...

-Como?- ficou surpreso com a mudança de assunto.

-Você não pode trazer os mortos de volta...

-Eu não quero traze-los de volta... só quero... ver...

Dumbledore se levantou... o olhou calmamente e disse muito cansado.

-Haverá uma hora que você vai ter dúvidas quanto a isso, eu acho... eu confio em seu julgamento, mas não quero que tenha que fazer essa escolha...

-O que faremos agora?-perguntou olhando o chão.

-Quero que espere um pouco... acho que em breve, não poderemos mais contar com o tempo e um lugar seguro... acho que em breve teremos que ir atrás dessas armas...

Olhou Dumbledore, que concordou com a cabeça.

-Sim, Harry, acho que teremos que busca-las também, garantir que essas "chaves" estejam nas nossas mãos.

Algo dentro de si apenas concordou... finalmente.

O lugar estava o próprio pandemônio, o quinto ano na AD estava em pleno vapor, se concentrar em ajudar todo aquele pessoal a fazer os feitiços corretamente era um modo de esquecer tudo aquilo que sabia, então para espanto geral, alguém entrou na sala.

-POTTER!!!

Virou-se, ah... visão exótica...

Draco, Luna e Rony estavam a porta, deu um aceno e eles em acordo fecharam-na. Virou-se e encarou a turma, metade dela bem surpresa.

-Dispensados.

Enquanto a turma ia saindo, os três entraram, para seu alívio Rony e Draco se olhavam desconfiadamente, pelo menos a realidade não se esvaíra totalmente.

-Então?- perguntou.

Luna sorriu.

-Vamos com você.

-Como?

-Vamos com você... está surdo?- Draco completou irritado.

-Eu ouvi muito bem... mas vão aonde? Eu não vou a lugar algum...

-Griffin falou com Dumbledore Harry.- disse Rony sentando-se num dos degraus... concordo com eles... vamos com você.

-Alguém pode me explicar? Pelo que sei eu não vou a lugar algum!

Draco deu uma risada cínica que lhe deu vontade de torcer aquele pescoço...

-Você vai atrás das armas mágicas que Voldmort procura.- disse Luna, fazendo Draco parar de sorrir.

-Eu nunca pensei em ir atrás... Dumbledore pediu um tempo...

Rony soltou um bufo.

-Tá... ele pediu para esperar... e vamos?

Onde está o Rony que eu conheci? Olhou o amigo.

-Qual o interesse dos guardiões nisso?- perguntou.

Luna lhe estendeu o Pottere.

-Uma vez... dois grandes bruxos prenderam um espírito maligno , pelo que pensavam ser toda a eternidade... mas se enganaram...- ela empurrou o livro em suas mãos.- Os guardiões não querem que esse espírito se liberte.

-Vocês sabem que livro é esse?

-Pottere Dominatore.- Draco falou cruzando os braços.-Não sei porque ela.- apontou Luna.- Insiste que você pode ler... está todo em Latim...

-Você tentou?

-Claro que tentei.- ele o olhou.

-Pois saiba que agora eu posso ler...- disse cinicamente, apreciando o desgosto de Augustus Snape.- Porque Luna?

-Dumbledore pensou em destruí-lo.- ela disse baixo.- Magia das trevas também estão no livro... então Iran roubou-o para mim.

-E Albeforth?

Ela sorriu e afastou uma mecha do cabelo loiro.

-Ele disse que não está mais nas mãos dele, ele já fez o que tinha que fazer...

-Claro.

-Podemos fazer logo o que viemos fazer?- Rony disse aborrecido.- Desculpe Harry mas precisamos de outra coisa sua... na verdade eles precisam, nós não chegamos a um acordo.

-Como?

-Ah! Deixem eles explicarem!- disse Draco afastando a manga e tocando o bracelete.

Serin, Iran e Griffin apareceram, com um trejeito de mão Harry fechou a porta.

-Estão loucos de aparecerem assim? Se alguém mais os vir...

-Precisamos de sua ajuda... nós e nossos mestres, apesar de alguns não concordarem.- Iran olhou longamente Draco e Serin.

-Ajuda com o quê?- lembrou-se que da última vez saíra correndo para salvar aquela doninha ingrata.

-Ubaf... não tem mestre.- disse Griffin tristemente.

-Por sua culpa.- complementou Serin.

-Espere aí... como minha culpa?

-Não é isso.- disse a voz de Iran se sobrepondo a dos outros dois.- Ubaf havia arranjado um mestre, uma mestra, antes de todos nós, alguém com um poder especial em sua casa.

"Ah, não..." pensou apertando a varinha.

-Ah...- não teve coragem de falar.

-Ubaf procurou um substituto, mas a morte dela...

-A morte de Ana.- disse baixo.

Aquilo doía... Poxa... lembrar ainda dói...

-Ela morreu deixando Ubaf sem mestre, de todos os bruxos nesse castelo apenas dois podem ser mestres dignos...

-Não é Ubaf que tem que escolher?

-Não...- disse a voz atrás deles.

Ubaf assentou-se a frente de Harry.

-Minha mestra o amava... e queria que eu ficasse com você... mas não podemos ficar juntos.

-Claro que não...- disse se lembrando das palavras de Draco.

-Você possui Hangorn...

"Que está extremamente calado agora..."

"Não me meto nos assuntos deles..."

"Obrigado pelo apoio."

-E o que querem que eu faça?

-Escolha o sucessor de Ana... é o justo.-disse Griffin.

-O mais certo já que não entramos em acordo.- disse Iran.

-É... faça isso.- disse Serin.

-Eu não posso escolher entre eles.-disse Ubaf.

-Os dois podem negar-se a serem seu mestre Ubaf... porque não pede a eles?

-Por favor Mago... ajude-nos.

-Anda logo Potter, é só decidir, quem é melhor... O Longbotton ou sua namorada sangue-ruim...- disse Draco irritado.

-Neville ou Hermione?- perguntou assombrado, então antes que Rony reclamasse encarou Draco.- Cuidado com a lingua Veela.

Draco empalideceu e virou o rosto irritado.

-É... ambos se sincronizam bem com Ubaf...

-Tem certeza disso Ubaf?

-Sim mago... escolha.

-Não posso escolher assim.

-Porque não deixamos o Harry pensar e dar a resposta depois?-disse Luna.

-Porque vocês não decidem?-perguntou nervoso.

-Era um desejo de minha mestra... não posso negar... pelo menos você deve escolher.

-Concordo, pense uns dois dias...- disse Serin.

-Como?- Draco olhou seu guardião.

-Eu concordo.- disse Griffin.

-Certo. Até dois dias... aqui, nos reuniremos para saber o que será feito. Mago, precisamos estar fortalecidos para deixar Hogwarts, na viagem... precisamos estar prontos.-concordou Iran.

-Entendeu Potter?- Draco disse se virando.-dois dias então.

E saiu da sala com Serin.

Os guardiões voltaram a sua formas invisíveis e pequenas e saíram da sala, deixando os três para trás.

-Acho que devemos ir... Desculpa Harry.- disse Rony ainda aborrecido.

Claro, a morte de Ana, abatia Rony também...

Ficou sentado absorto em memórias e dúvidas no meio da sala de duelos...

Dúvida que o atormentou a noite toda, e para quem não queria se meter, Hangorn adorou dar palpite...

"Neville... ele é responsável... mas acho que não está pronto para isso."

"Ou você tem medo? Mais uma vez ele seria sua sombra..."

"Não... confio em Neville... mas ele já passou por bons sustos..."

"Hermione."

"Não! Seriam riscos demais! Não quero ela metida nisso!"

"Ubaf a protegeria..."

Ainda estava ali, naquela dúvida sem conciliar no sono, entendia que Ana desejara aquilo, mas nunca o contara nada... se bem que não tiveram muito tempo juntos... não, ficaram juntos menos de três meses... ainda sentia a perda...

"Sente saudades... ainda a ama?"

"Sinto... mas é irrelevante agora... isso não pode..."

"Isso dói?"

"Porque eu me lembro..."

Tentou pensar por todo aquele dia... Neville ou Hermione... ambos grandes bruxos, ambos importantes, não queria colocar Hermione naquilo, mas Ubaf poderia protege-la...

E havia aquele sorriso que ela lhe dava o dia todo... o que está havendo?

-Nada.- Ela sorriu.

-Porque eu sinto que você está aprontado alguma?- disse segurando a mão dela no jantar.

Ela desviou o olhar para a mesa dos professores, então muito marotamente sorriu.

-Desce na sala comunal lá pela meia-noite e meia?

-Como?

-Meia-noite e meia.- ela o beijou no rosto e saiu da mesa.

"Oh... caramba... o que ela está aprontando agora?"

Se enfiar na aula da Ad pensando nisso foi uma tortura... ajudar os anõezinhos como diria Rony, foi particularmente tedioso. Quando os dispensou ainda era cedo, não sabia o que fazer...

"Será que decidiram sem você?"

"Por tudo que é mais sagrado... não! E o que você tem com isso Hangorn?"

-Então tudo pronto?- disse Rony ao ver o mais atrazado dos moleques sair correndo arrastando uma hiper-mochila... duas vezes maior que ele...

-Pronto.- disse e então olhou para o amigo... quanto tempo não conversavam seriamente?.- Rony...

-Eu sei o que vai perguntar...- Rony disse olhando de Harry para o bracelete de Griffin.-Harry... por tudo que é mais sagrado... não escolha a Hermione!

-Porquê?

-Ubaf protegeria Hermione... mas...- disse olhando desfocadamente para o corredor.- É algo difícil...

-Difícil? Rony eu não entendo...

-Não é bonito Harry... nós sentimos tudo entende? Acho que você já se sentiu assim... mas é permanente. Acho que de nós três apenas Luna está se sentindo bem... Malfo...Snape tenta não demonstrar, mas está meio apavorado...-Rony deu um sorriso torto.- Sabe... não podemos mentir uns aos outros...

-Rony eles... eles não fazem mal fazem?

-Não é uma questão de fazer mal...

-Não... sei que não.

-Isso é tudo que posso dizer Harry... mas se resta alguma dúvida, pensa no quanto Mione é mais responsável que Neville.- Rony colocou a mão em seu ombro.

-Eu vou pensar.- apertou o braço do amigo.- Vou.

Estavam andando juntos quando Rony parou, no meio do corredor que dava ao retrato.

-Harry...

-Hum?

-Eu realmente sinto muito... pela Ana.

-Sei que sente.

Entraram em silêncio, antes de subir , lembrou do que Hermione lhe pedira e segurou Rony.

-Eu não quero que continue pensando nela... aquela nossa briga foi um acidente enorme e tudo que aconteceu depois não foi culpa de ninguém... eu nunca o culpei Rony.

-Eu é que ainda não me perdoei Harry.

-Não faça isso com você.

-Neville disse que você era como um irmão pra ele...- sorriu Rony.- Ele não tinha esse direito... você é meu irmão cara! Eu não tenho irmãos suficientes sabe?

Riu.

-Você não é meu irmão Rony... irmão não se escolhe... é meu amigo... meu melhor amigo... sempre.

-Se formos naquela viagem...- ele disse se virando para subir.- Eu não vou esquecer disso... meu amigo. Falando nisso, Vocês dois vão fazer algo essa noite não?

-Ei... você tá sabendo mais que eu?

-Sou seu amigo Harry... mas prometi guardar segredo!

E sumiu na escada.

-Tratante.- disse se jogando na poltrona.

Adormecendo profundamente em segundos.

-Ei... dorminhoco.

Sentiu o arrepio da voz dela na sua orelha.

-Mione, o que você tá...-se virou para ela.

-Vira gato.- ela mandou muito autoritariamente, vestida com uma longa capa negra e carregando uma enorme cesta de piquenique.

-Como?- se levantou.

-Vira gato.- ela sorriu.- E entra na cesta!

-Como é que é?

-Harry!

-Tá bom! Tá bom! Mas o que você tá aprontando?

-Surpresa...- ela sorriu.

"Eu me meto em cada enrascada... O que tem nesses olhos que conseguem me convencer assim?"

Um gato preto foi enfiado a contragosto na cesta... ainda escutou.

-Harry, por favor, aconteça o que acontecer... não faz nada até que eu te mande sair... por favor!!!

Miou em consentimento e sentiu o ar frio e o som de uma janela sendo aberta.

Então sentiu o frio na barriga de cair muito rápido.

"MiONEEE!!!"- para qualquer pessoa normal o som era de um gato sendo esguelado...

Um tranco e teve toda a certeza que estava voando...

"Está tudo certo... fica quieto Harry!!!"- isso foi um pio longo.

"Mione você está carregando a cesta?"- um miado irritante.

"Estou... e você pesa sabia?"- Um pio mais curto.

"Ah... eu não pedi pra ser carregado..."- bufou.

"Você podia ficar calado... já que não tem asas"- ela piou.

"Eu pensei na possibilidade de algo romantico... agora não duvido que seja algo sobre estudos... pensou consigo mesmo ajeitando-se na cesta."

"Eu me meto em cada uma..."

Demorou um tempo que pareceu muito, preso naquela cesta meio apertado... já ficando doído, então um baque surdo o depositou no chão.

-Pode sair.- Hermione disse.

Não esperou ela abrir a cesta, pulou de dentro, zonzo e voltou a forma normal com a mão na nuca esticando o pescoço, reconhecendo a casa dos gritos...

-Acho que tirei algo do lugar...

-Ah... eu espero que não...

A mudança doce no tom de voz o fez se virar e olhá-la.

"fala alguma coisa decente Harry... e fecha essa boca..."

-Uau...

Bom, não tinha exatamente o controle de sua capacidade mental admirando a arrumação do lugar e principalmente, dela...

"Onde ela arranjou essa camisola... vermelha... decote... eu devo estar parecendo um imbecil... de boca aberta... estou todo amassado... nem troquei de roupa..."

-Gostou?

-Amei...

E quando chegou a dois passos de abraça-la escutou o uivo e som de arranhado que os fez congelarem...

-Eu conheço esse...

E realmente... correndo do andar de cima, carregando um enorme lençol no focinho.

-Ah! A cama!- Hermione gemeu...

-Que se dane a cama! Voa Mione Voa!

O lobisomem estava pulando os degraus da escada...


	28. A noite perdida e Pottere Dominatore

Melhor Ação Animal! YEAH!

* * *

**Cp28 A noite perdida e Pottere Dominatore... **

E quando chegou a dois passos de abraça-la escutou o uivo e som de arranhado que os fez congelarem...

-Eu conheço esse...

E realmente... correndo do andar de cima, carregando um enorme lençol no focinho.

-Ah! A cama!- Hermione gemeu...

-Que se dane a cama! Voa Mione Voa!

O lobisomem estava pulando os degraus da escada...

E as presas ficaram a mílimetros de abocanhar as penas da cauda da coruja quando o lobo pulou... teriam acertado, se não houvesse um enorme gato lhe enfiando as garras no pescoço... mas há uma diferença entre um lobo, um cão e um gato... é uma questão de força.

Foi o que Harry percebeu ao ser atirado contra a parede...

"Harry!!! Foge!!!"

Força bruta contra agilidade... o lobo encarou o felino que se erguia, âmbar no verde...

"Lupin!!!"

Um rosnado e os dentes se arreganharam... presas grandes que tentaram abocanhar o gato preto, que se esquivou com folga... era rápido.

"Harry!!!"

A coruja não podia fazer nada além de voar acima dos dois... aflitamente. Enquanto o lobo destruia os móveis caçando o gato que se metia em cada vão estreito, cada canto para evitar as presas potentes do lobo em seu encalce... uma cadeira caiu prendendo-o, conseguiu soltar-se mas não rápido o suficiente para evitar uma patada...

"Não desça Mione!!! Não!"

Antes que o lobo abocanhasse a cabeça do gato a coruja desceu e com as garras puxou uma das orelhas, com um pulo o lobo pegou-a pela asa.

"MIOONE!!! NAÃO!!!"

Pulou nas costas do lobo que balançava a coruja pela asa... cravando as garras no focinho, sangue espirrando...

"Lupin largue!!! LARGUE!!!"

Um corte profundo na ponta do focinho fez o lobo largar a coruja que se debateu com a asa torta no chão... o que fez o felino encarar o lobo com um rompante de fúria escancarando os dentes afiados...

"Fuja Mione!!! Fuja!!!"

"Não posso!!! Não posso!!! Está quebrada..."

O lobo avançou com um uivo e entre os dois o gato apenas pulou sobre o lobo... não podia deixá-lo chegar até ela... ela não teria chance...

"Lupin!!! Somos nós...!!!"

Horrível... foi o que Hermione pensou ao ver os dois engalfinharem-se... o felino negro se esquivando entre mordidas e patadas e mordendo e arranhando também... no afã de voltar o lobo para longe dela... quando o gato se esquivou de uma patada ela viu o lobo abocanhar a pata traseira dele e chacoalha-lo com força, Gritou... como humana... gritou segurando o braço dolorido... o Lobo largou o gato e se virou para ela.

-Sou Hermione, Lupin... por favor...- andou para trás.

Mas sem reconhece-la o lobo avançou na sua direção, ela se assustou ao ver o que houve...

-Wingardium Leviosa!

O lobo subiu se contorcendo até o meio do caminho entre o teto e o chão... ainda uivando... rosnando e abocanhando o ar em direção a Hermione.

-Está LOUCA!!!- gritou irritado para ela...- Pirou Mione!!! Se eu pudesse... se eu pudesse me levantar te dava uma surra!!!- disse segurando a perna...

-Harry...- ela o olhou caído no chão...

Abaixou a cabeça... ah, que susto... voltou a olha-la.

-Onde está sua varinha?- perguntou ofegante...

-Na capa...- ela olhou o lobo que ainda batia as mandíbulas em sua direção tentando alcança-la...

-Consegue estupora-lo?

-Não dá para estuporar um Lobisomem Harry...- ela gemeu jogando a capa por cima da camisola...-O que houve com ele?

-No mínimo não tomou a poção... mata-cão...- gemeu apertando a perna.

-Harry... você está bem?- ela se ajoelhou na frente dele...

Ergueu os olhos... suspirou.

-E você?- com a mão livre limpou os olhos dela...- Chorando porquê?

Hermione tentou abraça-lo...mas teve que protestar...

-Se eu abaixar essa mão... ele cai no chão, minha vida...- sorriu.

-Como?

-Deixei a varinha na mochila... lá na torre... e deixei o Hangorn lá também...

-Isso quer dizer...- ela sentou-se no chão.

-Que eu não posso mantê-lo ali em cima indefinidamente... ele pesa...

-O que vamos fazer?-ela olhou o lobo se debatendo.

-Você não pode voar...- disse olhando o braço ferido dela...- eu não posso mantê-lo assim até amanhã... você não sabe de nada que pare ele?

-Ah... que pare um lobisomem... nada para... acho que ninguém tentou um feitiço de levitação com eles antes...

-Então... levite-o...

-Mas você tem que deixa-lo descer...

-E ele pularia em você antes de você completar o feitiço...

Ela apenas olhou o imenso rasgo na calça empapada de sangue...

-Harry... ele te mordeu...

-Somos animagos... não corremos risco...

-Mas você está sangrando muito...

-Eu não estou sentindo muita dor... não se preocupe...

Ela respirava de boca aberta...

-E seu braço? Dói muito?

-Não quebrou... acho que só desloquei...

Olharam em volta... o pior é que sabiam que mesmo com todo o barulho, ninguém em Hogsmeade entraria na casa dos gritos... felizmente estavam bem, momentaneamente...

-Vá pelo caminho até Hogwarts... dê um jeito de parar o salgueiro e vá até o castelo...

-Não... não vou deixar você!

-Mione! Não é uma escolha!

-Não... - então deixou-se relaxar... não adiantaria discutir com ele... era realmente o melhor a fazer...

-Tem outro jeito...- gemeu a vendo vacilar... e realmente pensando melhor, tudo que não queria era Hermione andando sozinha daquele jeito pelo castelo...

-Como assim?

-Se eu me concentrar... acho que posso me projetar até Rony...

-Isso é perigoso!

-É... nunca fiz mantendo um feitiço, a não ser quando trouxe Sirius...

-Não! É perigoso porque estamos fora de Hogwarts... Harry...

-Voldmort está no mínimo em outro país... certo?

-Como você sabe?- ela sibilou.

-Não é hora disso...- gemeu a olhando.

Os uivos que não haviam cessado até este instante pararam e o lobo deixou de tentar alcança-los para farejando tentar se virar para outro lado... ambos prenderam a respiração.

-Mione...sai daqui.- disse ao escutar sons vindos do lado do túnel.

-Harry.- ela torceu a mão na veste dele o agarrando.

E o som de passos, agora se tornavam mais claros, som de patas, e o enorme cão negro surgiu na sala e parou sentando-se olhando fixamente o lobo que se recontorcia, agora tentando abocanhá-lo.

-Sirius!- Hermione se levantou.

Ele andou um pouco como cão, até se afastar o suficiente do lobo que flutuava e então os olhou gravemente.

-Por todos os demônios Harry! O que vocês dois...- olhou longamente para Hermione e deu um meio sorriso.

Hermione corou e fechou a capa.

-Sirius!- Harry disse muito sério.

-Ah...- ele deu meia risada rouca.- Eu fiz isso uma vez também... azarado Harry... isso é uma mordida?- disse se aproximando preocupado.

-É... dei azar...

Sirius o encarou gravemente.

-Então precisamos te levar a Hogwarts imediatamente! Tomar as poções contra...

-Somos animagos...- disse Hermione.

-Ah... é? Nossa, porque não me espanta isso? Fizeram pelo jeito certo pelo menos?- disse meneando a varinha fazendo surgir uma série de bandagens...

-Não... roubei as suas anotações do Largo no ano passado e Hermione fez...Ai!- disse quando Sirius apertou o ferimento.- Quer que eu derrube o Lupin?!

Sirius o encarou virando o rosto de modo muito canino...

-Ah... deixa eu advinhar... sem varinha?

-Não há algo que possamos fazer? Sirius?- Hermione disse nervosa ao lado dos dois, olhando ora para Harry, ora para o lobo.

-Vou dar um jeitinho...- Sirius se pôs de pé.- certo... isso foi criativo... acho que ninguém tentou levitar um lobisomem antes... -puxou a varinha.- Sinpracio.

A madeira do chão formou um cercado...

-Duvido que isso seja efetivo...- gemeu Harry tentando-se colocar de pé.

-Senta Harry, você ainda tá sangrando...- disse Hermione.

-Isso é só para abrir espaço- remungou Sirius.- Solus format!

E a terra do chão sob o piso formou um muro grande praticamente obstruindo a visão do lobo.

-Pode soltar Harry... ele não consegue pular isso e por mais que cave a terra vai voltar a mesma forma até alguém acabar com o feitiço...

-Boa idéia!- disse Hermione.

Finalmente Harry pode liberar o braço cansado, escutaram o baque do lobo no chão e então o uivo e o arranhar contra a terra.

-Agora... vocês dois não tem lugares melhores para namorar não? Harry... achei que você tinha mais cérebro!

-Ah... fui eu...- gemeu Hermione agora ficando muito mais vermelha.

-Mione? Achei que você tivesse mais cérebro ainda!- então balançou a cabeça sorrindo.- Não foi com o cerébro que você planejou isso não é?

-Sirius! Isso não é hora!- Harry se colocou de pé.-Afinal porque você está aqui?

-Não era pra te salvar... nem interromper sua noite animada...- sorriu ainda mais, na verdade se não fosse a cara dos dois estaria gargalhando...- Mas estávamos em missão e Lupin não pode tomar sua dose de poção... então recorremos ao velho esconderijo... que foi feito pra isso não para encontros de casais...

-Sirius Black! Pare de sacanear esses dois!

E Harry e Hermione ficaram ainda mais vermelhos ao verem Morgan entrar, os olhando e dando um sorriso nada discreto.

-Ah! pelo menos estão inteiros... sabe do escândalo que Ronald Weasley provocou ao ver que você não estava na caminha senhor Potter?

-Achei que você não ia me sacanear, Morgan!-"ah... a escola inteira vai ficar sabendo..."

-Não estou...- ela sorriu pondo as mãos maternalmente nos ombros de Hermione que parecia mais vermelha que os cabelos de todos os Weasleys juntos...- vermelha Mione? Não é a primeira noite é? Na próxima usa preta... eles gostam mais...

Mione gemeu de vergonha...

-Pare com isso...

-Certo Morgan... podemos levá-los agora... acho que já passaram por todo o vexame que podiam...-disse Sirius com a mão na boca e chiando pra não gargalhar...

-Você acha? Espere a McGonagalll acabar com eles!- Morgan sorriu os olhando.

Ambos olharam pra cima e deixaram escapar um gemido nervoso... mesmo pensamento "Minerva... não...".

-Vamos então.- Morgan sorriu.- Deixa eu transfigurar essa roupa Mione... você realmente não vai querer ver a Minerva com essa camisola... Em um segundo Hermione usava um comportado vestido vermelho e uma veste por cima...

-Vou ficar e fazer companhia ao Lupin...- disse Sirius.

-Não... ele está bem e vai gastar sua energia cavando... não quero pensar em vocês dois passeando por aí.

Harry pode perceber os ombros de Sirius cairem um pouco e ele balbuciar algo como "tá bem mamãe..."

Morgan foi empurrando Hermione na frente, "sem calçado Hermione? Como você veio pra cá?", sentiu Sirius apoiá-lo e então malandramente perguntar.

-E aí, pelo menos valeu a pena?

-Sirius!- o olhou, balançou a cabeça.- Não deu tempo nem de abraçar...- Sirius soltou outro chio, provavelmente segurando o riso.

-Alguém lá em cima definitivamente não gosta de mim...

-Pode acreditar nisso Harry... que azar.

-Ah!- disse tentando acompanhar o passo dos outros três.

"Porquê comigo as coisas sempre são diferentes?"

"Realmente alguém lá em cima não vai com a minha cara!!!"

Foi o que pensava enquanto Minerva gritava com os dois sendo assistida por uma Pomfrey irritada "Minerva por favor isso é uma ala hospitalar...", "...mas isso é uma afronta ao nome da escola! E vocês dois! Hermione você é monitora Chefe!!!"

Hermione olhava o chão como se pela primeira vez tivesse descoberto o quanto ele era interessante, e se não fosse o respeito que tinha com a professora McGonagall já a teria mandado calar a boca milhares de vezes ao olhar o ar desconsolado de Hermione, até finalmente Minerva cansar, ou ter percebido que ela estava a beira de chorar... ainda cabisbaixa mas de olhos fechados.

-Então?- Minerva se virou bruscamente para Pomfrey.-Eles estão como?

Pomfrey a olhou e finalmente contiuou o exame no braço de Hermione, que começou a ser atendida primeiro por insistência de Harry.

-Partido... vai ter que passar a noite, e mesmo sem risco vão tomar as poções de segurança contra licantropia, além de que Potter vai precisar de uma para repor o sangue... e arrumar essa perna vai demorar mesmo...

Em resumo, após alguns goles de todo tipo de coisa amarga Pomfrey os deixou mandando-os dormir... como Hermione na cama ao lado estava quieta ficou olhando o teto.

-Harry?

Olhou-a.

-Ah... desculpe...

Quase riu... na verdade... teve que se segurar para não ser insensível ás lágrimas da namorada.

-Mione.- disse o mais sério que pode.

-Ãh?- ela enxugou o rosto discretamente.

-Da próxima vez... usa vermelho de novo...

Ela sorriu...

-Você gostou?

-Adorei.

Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, foi acordado com beijos "alguém lá em cima está de melhor humor..." Hermione estava nova em folha, Lupin os visitou muito incomodado... embora Sirius e Morgan o agradecessem toda hora por manter Harry e Mione na linha... "Molly agradece aluado!", e todos sumiram sem dar maiores detalhes do porquê estavam tão perto em missão... Rony apareceu um pouco mais tarde na hora em que estavam sendo liberados e não perdeu a chance de tirar muito com a cara dos dois...

-Lembra quando você ganhou um rabo e Luna quase morreu de rir?- disse irritado com as brincadeiras do amigo que passara o café todo rindo...

-Parei.- disse Rony ficando sério.

As aulas, no entanto ainda não penetravam em sua mente, mesmo concentrado ainda andava com o rendimento baixo em feitiços, o que não era reflexo da verdade... era competente na matéria... mas pensava em duas coisas...

O Pottere guardado em sua cama por Hangorn (autorizado por ele a atacar qualquer um que se aproximasse do livro...), tinha que abrí-lo o mais rápido possível, mas não queria faze-lo sozinho...

E Ubaf... que parecia muito interessada em mostrar-se, aparecendo em sua pequena forma por todos os cantos do castelo... fazendo-o se desconcentrar nas aulas...

No entanto, sobre isso, já tinha tomado sua decisão...

Amava Hermione demais para submete-la a mais uma pressão, mesmo tendo total consciência de que ela era muito melhor bruxa que Neville, que Ubaf a protegeria, que estrategicamente, e se surpreendeu pensando assim, seria melhor, e mais fácil, influenciar os guardiões a seu favor com dois deles mais perto, sentiu-se sonserino pensando assim, mas era fato, com Draco no meio queria se resguardar, ele e Rony poderiam bater de frente, Luna tinha seus próprios planos, sentia isso e seria um apoio mais firme contar com Hermione, já que Neville podia ser mais facilmente influenciável... mas mesmo assim, nunca submeteria Hermione a isso... não, seria perde-la para Ubaf, porque ela levaria tudo muito a sério, era egoísmo, sabia, mas também não podia suportar a idéia de vê-la sofrendo pelos cantos como Rony no começo, como Draco no começo do ano... Luna com certeza tinha encontrado Iran no final do ano passado... Ana... nem ia pensar nela... havia confiado nela e ele não contara... nada.

-Harry?- perguntou Luna quando o viu sentado na biblioteca, encalhado no meio da lição pensando... Hermione encalhada em aritmancia.

Ela sentou-se a sua frente, a encarou, aqueles olhos estavam escondendo algo.

-Escolha Hermione.- disse secamente.

-Porque eu deveria?- disse a olhando.

-Porque na viagem ela não ficará ao seu lado... assim me disse a profetiza.

"Profecias me assustam e enraivecem, ela está me provocando!" pensou deixando a pena e colocando os cotovelos na mesa, trançando os dedos das mãos e apoiando o queixo neles.

-O que você quer Luna? Você está tramando algo.

-Quero o melhor, para todos nós...- ela disse fazendo rabiscos no pergaminho a sua frente, sem mostrar nenhuma consideração com as anotações nele.

-Certo... o melhor... então quando a profetiza lhe disse isso, melhor que profetiza lhe disse isso?

-Ela sempre me faz profecias.- ela sorriu.- ela disse que eu ia enfrentar meus temores no quinto ano... ainda no quarto, lembra do que aconteceu no ministério.

Sentiu o arrepio na nuca...

-Quem...

-Ela me disse que eu teria meu coração recompensado... Rony está ao meu lado e nos amamos... muito. Quero protege-lo.

-Quem é?

-Ela disse que encontraremos...- Luna baixou os olhos.- Precisamos ser fortes.

-Se sua profetisa é boa deve ter dito que já tomei minha decisão...

-Você não pode controlar esse amor um pouco?- ela pediu.

-Porquê?- disse puxando o pergaminho, antes que Luna terminasse de arruina-lo.

-Neville Longbotton não saberá usar todos os poderes de Ubaf.

-E eu com isso? Ele irá se virar, fez isso a vida inteira.

Luna suspirou.

-Não posso controlar Ubaf, ela pede que seja sua escolha... mas Harry...

Havia uma parede fria naqueles olhos verdes que fez Luna silenciar...

"Eu não me importo que me chamem de louca... não o sou.

Eu sempre soube que estava no lugar certo, na hora certa e que tudo havia sido decidido, mas o destino não é irreversível... somos acima de tudo responsáveis por nossas escolhas, as engrenagens do mundo podem ser alteradas, e não é uma questão de magia... e sim, de vontade.

Minhas escolhas foram todas sinceras... todas autenticas... mas agora...

Ele não irá ouvir... cabeçudo!"

-Será Neville Longbotton...- disse desanimadamente.- Que assim seja.- levantou.

-Sente-se.- Harry rosnou.- Antes, vamos conversar... Seriamente.

Havia muito mais a ser dito... antes de tomar algumas decisões.

-E no mês seguinte você terá algumas de suas preocupações minimizadas...

Harry parou no meio do buraco do retrato.. "vou voltar porque entrei numa dimensão paralela..."

Hermione estava sentada ao lado de uma Parvati muito excitada lhe contando o horóscopo, só se recuperou do choque quando Hermione começou a fazer anotações... "A loucura de Luna passou pra mim!!!"

-Tá a proporção de acerto foi de noventa e sete por cento.- disse Hermione... então vamos ver os prognósticos para o próximo mês...

-O que vocês estão fazendo?- se aproximou cautelosamente, caso fosse um caso de falsa identidade por Polissuco, única explicação plausível até o momento...

-Ah! Que bom que voltou amor!- Hermione o puxou pela mão.- Estou ajudando Parvati com seu trabalho sobre horóscopo e previsões... eu sou a sexta pessoa!- Ela sorriu.- Estou ajudando também com a estatística... sabia que os bruxos não entendem nada de estatística?

Parvati deu um risinho, "tá certo... só a Mione pra por matemática em advinhação..." sentou-se com elas e abraçou a namorada.

-Tá Parvati e quantos filhos nós vamos ter?

-Harry!!!- Hermione o olhou.

-Foi só uma pergunta!- disse rindo.

-Eu terminei seu mapa Harry... foi legal!- disse Parvati pegando um pergaminho na mochila.- Você vai se interessar Mione!

E estendeu o pergaminho tomado por um enorme círculo com todas as marcações de planetas e um extenso texto ao lado.

-Me empolguei.- disse Parvati puxando mais um pergaminho.

Com certeza era o segundo maior mapa que já tinha visto.

-Você é leonino...

Encostou a cabeça nas costas de Hermione, pela primeira vez interessada num estudo de astrologia, quase dormiu... mas a risadas de Hermione não o deixavam dormir...

-Ah isso é impossível...ele não gosta tanto assim de aparecer...- riu Hermione.

-Então olha isso.- Parvati tirou um pedaço de pergaminho e separou parte do mapa mostrando as conjunções... Essa triangulação aqui... Sol, o astro de leão, fogo... e marte, fogo e luta...

-Mas pra ser uma triangulação não tem que ter um terceiro planeta?- disse Hermione sorrindo.

-Mas tem... A lua negra... em oposição com a lua natural... isso quer dizer uma forte influência das Trevas e com propensão a luta... – Parvati mordeu o dedo indicador...- Isso é no momento do nascimento...

"Eu não estou gostando disso... não mesmo"

-Bom era óbvio que Harry nasceu num horário ingrato...

-Faça o favor... –disse roucamente.- Eu achei que tinha me livrado dos agouros da Trelawney!

-Ah... eu só estou falando a verdade! Não tenho culpa se você nasceu virado pra Lua negra em triangulação com marte! O sol e a lua se esquivalem... mas espere aí eu errei!

"Que bom..."

-Isso é uma quadratura impossível...- ela olhou suas anotações...- Bom você é fogo com ascendente e lua em fogo...

-Isso não é novidade, disse erguendo a cabeça...Mione?

Mione estava tão tensa...

-Isso diz que você é um líder natural com tendência a luta...- Parvati fechou o pergaminho.- Vou refazer isso... tem que estar errado...

-Porquê?- riu.

-Porque segundo o mapa dela você já está morto.- disse Hermione muito nervosa.- A quinze anos...

-UUUÚ! Abraça o morto então...- riu.- Ela errou Mione... isso acontece! Não acredito que você está levando isso a sério... Minha vida!

A cara das duas era hilária, conhecia muito bem aquela cara, Hermione começou a rir também...

-Tem razão... isso é absurdo Parvati!

-Eu errei em algo aqui... vou refazer... vou pedir para Lilá me ajudar... ah! Minha irmã vai dar um jeito... ela está bem avançada nisso também...

-Porque vocês não esquecem meu mapa e vão fazer previsões para o jogo da Sonserina na outra semana?

-Ah, Isso é fácil!- ela piscou.- Sonserina ganha... infelizmente.

-Que nada! Melhor assim! Ando doido pra por o Snape doninha na linha!

-Como?- Parvati aguçou as orelhas.

-Esquece Parvati...- Hermione beliscou seu braço.- O Harry ainda quer bater de frente com o professor Snape.

-Mas doninha?-ela riu e disse risonhsa.- Sabe quem parece uma doninha? O Malfoy!

-Com certeza!- Hermione concordou.

"-Minha mãe me deixou muitas coisas, ela continuou os estudos que havia começado em Hogwarts... muita coisa de Magia Arcana...

-Magia negra?

-Isso não existe!

-Foi isso que a matou?

Luna se levantou.

-Foi não foi?

-Ela passou dos limites... só isso.

-O que elas estavam procurando?

-Um modo de matar Voldmort.

-Um Avada resolve isso!

-E você conseguira chegar perto o suficiente de novo?- Ela o olhou.

-Voldmort quer ser imortal...

-Para mata-lo ela tentaram achar o segredo da imortalidade antes?- Coçou a têmpora nervoso.

-Não!- Luna gemeu e olhou em volta para ver se não estava chamando a atenção.

-Ótimo me explique isso!

-Elas procuravam uma forma de anular totalmente uma alma... impedindo-a de voltar a Gaia... destruindo-a.

-Porque matar Voldmort é inútil... ele daria um jeito de voltar... Albeforth me disse isso...

-Sim... ele daria um jeito de voltar... ele interrompeu o ciclo... ele está preso pela eternidade... mas Harry... isso não é importante...

-Você quer o apoio de Hermione para quê?

Luna voltou a suspirar...

-Eu só acho que ela tem mais chances que Longbotton... sinceramente..."

Puxou o pergaminho e escreveu não a Morgan... e sim a Alice Longbotton... olhando Hermione e Rony discutindo tarefas de monitores com outros dois monitores... desgostoso com o rumo que as coisas estavam tendo resolveu escrever a mundongo também... e um bilhete a Morgan cobrando os manuscritos.

Já era madrugada quando a reunião de monitores havia acabado e os dois amigos sentaram-se nas costumeiras poltronas, olhou os dois com cara de cansados... hora de fazer a proposta indecente.Fez sinal e aproximaram as cabeças...

-Mione... você tem que entrar no meu dormitório hoje...

Ela corou e Rony o olhou como se não tivesse nada a ver...

-Vamos dormir os três juntos hoje...

-Ei...- protestou Rony.- eu não sou chegado a esse tipo...

-Eu não estou falando... parem de pensar besteira!- disse olhando a cara dos dois.

-Harry...

-Tá, deixa eu explicar... estou com o Pottere, certo.- olhou para Rony que confirmou.- Consegui a chave dele... mas para ler o livro, tenho que dormir com ele embaixo do travesseiro...

-Mas é claro... por isso ele é escrito em Latim! Língua dos sonhos!- Hermione estalou os dedos...

-E porquê temos que dormir juntos?- perguntou Rony.

-Porquê eu tô com medinho e quero abraçar vocês dois...- falou com cara de doido.- pra que você acha? Eu vou entrar no sonho de um de vocês e carregar o outro junto... só para garantir...

-Harry... você está abusando desse seu dom...

-Diga que não é melhor que entrar sozinho... porque não vejo jeito de nós três enfiarmos nossas cabeçonas no livro...

-Cabeçudo é você...-disse Rony.

-Argh! Você tem uma idéia melhor?

Os dois se olharam...

-Não podemos ler um cada vez?

-Está com medo de quê Rony?- disse Hermione.

-De segurar vela direto na fonte... não vou passar a noite com vocês dois!

-Ah, mas eu juro que não vou atacar você Roniquinho!- disse rindo.

Hermione gostou da idéia, e Harry pensou seriamente se não havia segundas e terceiras intenções dela, mas não, como sempre ela estava tremendamente interessada no livro, Rony era imprescindível, precisava saber se os guardiões podiam ser invocados de dentro do livro... e foi um esforço razoável fazê-lo cooperar.

-Imagina se os outros de sacanagem pegam a gente junto...

-você vira cachorro...

-Porquê não na minha cama?- perguntou Hermione.

Os dois a olharam...

-Podemos usar a sala da Ad?- perguntou Rony.

-Dumbledore tem acesso a ela e ele não gosta do livro lembra?- respondeu sério.

-Imagino porquê.- Rony disse olhando para a escada.

-Mas Rony tem razão... não há outro lugar?

-Lembrem o escândalo duplo que será se dessa vez sumirmos nós três!

-A McGonagall iria passar mal de novo.- disse Hermione.

-Ah... desse jeito quando adormecermos já será de manhã...- disse Rony

Entraram pé ante pé no quarto, Harry carregando Hermione como coruja e Rony foi ajeitar os travesseiros na sua cama para que desse a impressão de alguém dormindo...

Com alguns feitiços ambas as camas eram invioláveis, quem se aproximasse teria a ilusão de que os dois estavam dormindo, quando cerrou a cortina de sua cama disse muito baixo catando o livro e o marca páginas...

-Bom... quem vai dormir primeiro?

-Não quero você entrando na minha cabeça... somos amigos e tudo... mas sabe como é...- disse Rony aparentemente sério.

-Deixa de ser babaca Rony... Eu durmo...- disse Hermione.

-Certo Hangorn... se algo der errado você chama o Dumbledore... que nada dê errado porque ele vai confiscar o livro... se amanhecer e nós não acordarmos você me avisa.

-Certo... respondeu a ave.

Hermione se deitou com o livro sob o travesseiro marcando a primeira página...Harry e Rony sentaram-se apoiados em almofadas e a olhavam...

Rony já estava cochilando quando Hermione confessou.

-Não consigo dormir... estou nervosa...

-Eu vou forçar o Rony a deitar!- disse irritado.

-Você podia cantar pra mim...

-Mione!

-Tá bem... tá bem...- ela se sentou...

Enfiou o livro por trás do travesseiro de Rony que já tinha escorregado um pouco e quase babava...

-Ele não vai gostar disso Harry...

-Não vou esperar nem mais uma noite pra ler essa coisa!- sibilou agarrando a mão dela e tocando a testa de Rony.

-Boa noite Hangorn...

Então a luz cegante os fez colocar o braço a frente do rosto para poderem ver.

-Harry... entramos?

Sentou-se, estavam no cume do morro da casa dos Weasleys... deitados na grama, e se não fosse o estranho brilho esbranquiçado do sol ficara em dúvida se não tinha se transportado diretamente até A Toca...

-Na mente do Rony sim... com certeza.-disse se sentando.

Hermione ao seu lado parecia surpresa... e com uns seis anos de idade...

-Hermione você parece... uma... uma

-Criança?- ela colocou a mão na boca...- Harry você tinha que se ver...

-Rony deve estar sonhando com alguma lembrança... dentro do sonho dele ele pode nos mudar...

-Ah... isso é legal.- ela disse olhando em volta...

-Escutou isso?- Harry olhou para onde vinham gargalhadas...

-É do lado do riacho.- disse Hermione segurando sua mão.- Anda!

Infelizmente crianças tem pernas curtas, até chegarem ao rio Harry achou que tinham perdido muito tempo...

-Ali! Olha Harry!

Dois moleques ruivos e compridos pulavam na água sob o protesto de duas crianças fazendo a maior onda...

-São os gêmeos?

Hermione não respondeu... saiu correndo.

-Rony! Rony! Aqui!

Mas Rony parecia muito ocupado em se livrar dos gêmeos.

-Sai Fred! me deixa em paz!

-Qualé Roniquinho, vamos mais uma vez!- e empurrou o irmão num típico caldinho...

-Que maldade!- disse Hermione indignada.

-Rony! Larga de ser panaca e sai d'água!- Harry gritou da beirada.

-Deixa ele Fred! Deixa ele!- gritou uma Gina mínima sentada na beira do rio...

-Larguem ele!- Gritou um outro ruivo da beirada... apesar da roupa de banho carregava um livro.

-Percy?- Harry começou a rir.

-Cala a boca Harry! Se o Rony não parar de bagunça não vamos ler livro nenhum!- disse Hermione o segurando pela camiseta.

-É verdade... vamos tirar ele de lá...

-Eu não vou entrar na água...

-Se você quiser Mione... não se molha.- disse sorrindo com a vassoura na mão.

-Harry como?- ela apontou a vassoura.

-Prática... vou pegar o Rony e já volto.

Voou até o rio e gritou para Rony.

-Isso é lindo mas temos que ir...

Rony pareceu demorar para reconhecê-lo.

-Harry? O que você está fazendo aqui? Ah... é um sonho...- estendeu a mão e segurou a de Harry.- ISSO QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊS ENTRARAM NA MINHA CABEÇA!!!! SACANAGEM HARRY!!!!

-Não mandei você dormir primeiro!- riu puxando o amigo que agarrou a vassoura.- Se segura.

Parou ao lado de Hermione e como previsto a imagem dos irmãos de Rony sumiram...

-Agora Rony aonda você acha que podemos encontrar um livro nessa sua cabeça?- perguntou.

-Na sala, ou no antigo quarto do Percy... sei lá Harry!- disse dando de ombros e chacoalhando a cabeça para secar a cabeleira molhada.

-Ei!- Hermione protestou com os pingos.- Você podia esquecer que está molhado, e esquecer que tinha seis anos?

-Ah... posso tentar...

Ao abrir a porta da Toca estavam todo em seus tamanhos normais...

-Isso é ridículo Rony!- disse Hermione se abaixando e puxando o vestidinho que parecia mais uma camiseta agora...

-Porque você não está usando uma sunga minuscula Mione!- gemeu Rony.

-Me poupem vocês dois.- Harry começou a rir.- Posso?

a varinha apareceu do nada e com um feitiço ambos estava com roupas mais apropriadas... Hermione com um vestido de tamanho normal e Rony com um short e camiseta igual a de Harry.

-Como você faz isso?- Rony disse ainda vermelho.

-Experiência... há anos eu vejo coisas, luto com Voldmort em sonho...

-E se ele... aparecer?- perguntou Rony.

-Bom... aí eu acho que vai romper essa ligação não é? vai acordar vocês dois...

-Assim espero.- disse Rony subindo a escada...

-Você tem certeza?- Hermione o segurou.

-Não tenho não... dá pra apressar?- a puxou.

-AAHHHHHH- Rony desceu correndo a escada.

-O que foi agora?

-Aragogue!- ele disse passando pela porta, felizmente Harry o segurou.

-Dá pra parar com isso? Não tem aranha nenhuma na sua cabeça! Minhocas talvez... aranhas não!

-Muito engraçado Harry!- ele gemeu.

-Anda logo... o livro tem que estar em algum lugar!- disse Hermione subindo.

-É anda Rony!- disse empurrando o amigo...

-Eu disse que não queria que entrassem na minha cabeça!- ele disse andando.

-Ei! olha isso!- disse Hermione apontando uma porta que brilhava.

-É o quarto dos gêmeos.- disse Rony.

-Impressão minha ou você nunca entrou no quarto deles?

-Porque você acha que eles transformaram meu ursinho em uma aranha?- Rony o olhou torto.

-Então é aí que deve estar o livro!- Harry se adiantou e abriu a porta.

A luz os engolfou.


	29. A sombra da morte

**Cp29 A sombra da morte. **

Entraram no lugar totalmente iluminado, nada era visível... somente um branco amarelado por tudo... havia uma estranha brisa... linhas surgiram... enormes letras e arabescos surgiam como no mapa do maroto, como no diário de Riddle... enormes letras seguidas de uma suave voz...

-Este é Pottere Dominatore... A dominação do poder... quem são os que me folheiam agora?- perguntou a voz feminina.

-Hermione Granger...- gritou Hermione com as mãos nos olhos por causa da claridade.

-Ronald Weasley!- Rony olhou as letras que começaram a escorrer...

-Harry Potter.- disse somente para não parecer mau educado...

-Sim... sim, três viajantes no meu livro...- disse o amontoado de tinta que tomava forma na mesma altura que eles.

-Quem é você?-Harry perguntou.

A mancha tomou forma, então abriu o manto negro, era uma bela moça, mas não era humana, não poderia ser...

Tinha a pele da cor do pergaminho das folhas e em certas partes haviam coisas que pareciam leves cicatrizes... ou meros amassados... o cabelo era negro e escorrido como a tinta assim como o manto, sob ele a veste era do mesmo couro da capa... os olhos eram vermelhos...

-Eu sou Pottere... Harry Potter... vocês querem o que com minha humilde pessoa?- ela sorriu.

-Queremos lê-la...- disse Hermione se aproximamos.- precisamos de ajuda...

Pottere se aproximou e olhou para Hermione.

-Hermione Granger... é uma honra conhecê-la... todos livros de Hogwarts sussurram de você.

Ficou difícil de saber se ela estava assustada ou surpresa...

-Ah... verdade?- disse Hermione encabulada.- Então... ah... obrigada... pode nos ajudar?

-E o que desejam especificamente?

-Há Alguns anos... uma outra estudante a leu... Lílian...

-Lily!- sorriu Pottere.- Sim! Sim... minha amiga! Gostaria de vê-la de novamente!

-Lílian Evans?- perguntou Hermione olhando para Harry.

-Sim... sim... não deve estudar mais... mas eu gostaria de me encontrar com ela novamente...

-Sinto muito mas...- começou Rony que olhou para Harry que concordou com a cabeça.- Ela já está... bom ela morreu.

Pottere fez uma cara surpresa, então balançou a cabeça.

-Não... não... impossível... não faz tanto tempo assim...

-Ela morreu sim... a quinze anos...- disse Hermione.

-Verdade? Isso é uma pena... boa menina a Lily... tem certeza disso?

-Temos... certeza... ela era minha mãe.- disse Harry.

Pottere se aproximou e o olhou.

-Claro...claro... esses olhos são inegáveis... sim...sim...Itsumade... uma pena... com certeza... pena... Lily tinha muitas qualidades para uma bruxa...

Os três se olharam... Pottere no mínimo era muito estranha. Harry teve que resistir a tentação de especular mais sobre sua mãe porque Hermione empolgada perguntou:

-Pottere... pode nos contar um pouco de você?

A luz retornou rapidamente e sumiu... apareceu uma enorme sala inicialmente enevoada ao mesmo tempo que Pottere sumia, os três se olharam e olharam em volta.

"Uma vez há muitos anos quatro grandes bruxos estiveram frente a frente com um grande mal... uma bruxa das trevas... com ela estavam conhecimentos que deviam ser esquecidos... ou pelo menos não deviam ter sido postos em prática... os quatro eram tão poderosos que essa bruxa não teve chance... mas eles continuaram preocupados, as trevas sempre surgirão...

-As Trevas sempre surgirão novamente.- disse o rapaz sentado na cadeira.

-Fatalista.- disse o outro da janela.

Um suspiro resignado veio de uma poltrona baixa e a moça que lia um livro olhou sobre ele.

-SÃO ELES!-berrou Hermione surpresa... SÃO ELES!!!- então colocou a mão na boca porque tudo sumiu.- Ah... desculpe.

-Eles quem?- perguntou Rony.

Harry a olhou um pouco irritado... porque vira coisas no mínimo estranhas... como retratos e coisas de Hogwarts naquela sala... inclusive a reluzente espada que usara no segundo ano.

-São os... são eles não são?- perguntou a Pottere que reaparecera.

A cena congelada reapareceu, Pottere olhou com ternura e apontou o rapaz sentado...

-Godric Griffindor... caçador de bruxos das trevas...

Era um rapaz de porte altivo e cabelos cor de trigo maduro... olhava para a janela então não podia ter as feições definidas...

-Aquela é Helga Huglepuff... maga branca.

Era uma jovem de cabelos castanho claro e feições arrendondadas que estava sentada na poltrona baixa mão em uma estola de pele cinza...

-E Rowena Ravenklaw... mestra de mistérios...

Era uma jovem alta e magra de longos cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados carregando um enorme tomo...

-Aquele lá é Salazar slyterin... peregrino, sábio e alquimista.

Ele estava de costas... era de estatura média e um pouco magro, tinha cabelos negros levemente arrepiados e um pouco longos.

Os fundadores de Hogwarts muito antes, provavelmente, de pensar em fundar Hogwarts... ainda no auge da juventude...

-Temo em deixar isso para a posteridade Salazar!- repetiu o rapaz se levantando.- Isso vai gerar o mal novamente!

-O mal só se gera do próprio coração iludido.- disse Helga de sua poltrona, agora sim podia-se ver, acariciava um grande e gordo texugo.

-Mas Godric está certo em prevenir mais situações como essas Helga.

Godric colocou a mão sobre o ombro do outro.

-O que acha Salazar... sinceramente?

-Não destrua conhecimento, como diria nossa cara Rowena...- disse a voz baixa do outro.- Simples meu amigo... guarde-o e restringia-o a pessoas de confiança... sabemos que há feitiços aí que podem salvar vidas também...

-Os quatro iniciaram sua obra... escrevendo-me... e acabaram com esse trabalho fortalecendo os laços de amizade e mais tarde, desejando preparar as gerações futuras para que não fossem atraídas ao mal e pudessem se reunir pensaram em criar uma escola... um lugar para preparar as jovens mentes... Hogwarts!

A imagem do castelo apareceu... mas era diferente... parecia tão... novo. As pedras eram lisas e brilhantes, assim como os pavilhões hasteados...

-Criaram o castelo com magia e lhe deram vida... vida sempre terás grande castelo meu jovem irmão... Helga lhe deu nossa irmã a floresta e por seu desejo toda coisa selvagem lá se instalou e assim será para sempre...

E puderam ver a floresta jovem... árvores pequenas e sol inundando a terra...

-E de recrutar os jovens e cuidar de tudo a ser ensinado se responsabilizou Rowena, atraiu famílias para as redondezas... a grande dama deu a primeira aula na escola...

E haviam jovens entrando e saindo pelas portas... vestes negras sobre roupas um pouco estranhas... entrando e saindo dos corredores limpos e vazios de enfeites...

-Godric fez do castelo um lugar seguro de todo o mal externo... imapeável... impenetrável criou lugares especiais e protegeu-os.

O pequeno vale em frente ao castelo se inundou... e os portões surgiram, assim como caminhos reconhecíveis e pessoas entrando de fora para o castelo.

-E Salazar por fim protegeu o castelo de toda magia... deu armas ao castelo... deixou-me dentro dele... e criou cada recanto escondido, cada passagem secreta... o fez livre.

E as escadas de Hogwarts se moveram... e portas surgiam e desapareciam assim como lareiras, quadros, tapeçarias e armaduras surgiam...

-Então novamente juntos os dois amigos criaram a grande magia... e que o dragão nunca desperte! E as duas amigas criram os círculos mágicos que o fazem adormecido... e que isso assim se mantenha...E afinal para proteger o castelo sem que nada se destrua e para guiar futuros bruxos com poderes especiais como os seus nasceram os quatro...

A imagem dos quatro guardiões apareceu, Rony tocou seu bracelete e Pottere sorriu...

-Meu pequeno Griffin... ele não despertará aqui grande bruxo... ele não tem poderes sobre mim.

E Hogwarts brilhou como conheciam... a velha Hogwarts resplandeceu.

-Um dia a escuridão retornou... e os quatro amigos sentiram que nem tudo feito a deteria... e o mal inundou os corações... Salazar partiu...

Pottere parou quando Hermione colocou a mão na garganta... e os olhou nervosamente... Harry sentiu algo errado... muito errado.

-O quê?- perguntou Rony bem no instante em que ela sumiu...

-Mas...- angustiosamente Harry não podia despertar sem Rony despertar... algo tinha dado errado- Rony acorde!-se virou para o amigo.

Rony tinha a mão sobre o rosto... por um instante pareceu apavorado.

Sumiu.

E teria despertado se não tivesse caído em outro sonho... ou seria outra realidade... sim o caminho.

O cavalo trotou irritado com a imensidão vazia... odiava sua carga... odiava seu passageiro... criatura odiosa... não o derrubava porque seria sua morte... ele cheirava a dor e morte.

Ao lado havia outro... um homem em sua montaria, acompanhava o primeiro com grande concentração no horizonte... parou e apontou.

-Asdrhas.

Ao longe, bem ao horizonte haviam manchas de luz sobre a escuridão fria do deserto.

-Erlisga?- perguntou a voz conhecida.

-Sim, caravana do norte...- respondeu o homem.

Uma vez perdera totalmente o controle de seu dom... e quase perdera a vida... dessa vez arriscou... forçou-se a despertar... e só havia escuridão e uma horrível sensação de aperto... um leve som farfalhante...

Haviam gemidos próximo dele... algo o queria sufocar... era frio... algo o acertou sobre o escuro que o envolvia... escuro e úmido... ao longe a imagem das luzes no deserto pemaneciam...

Frio... úmido... sufocante... se debateu...

Os gemidos diminuíram... sufocante? Pense... pense...

Os cavalos trotaram...

Algo frio... farfalhante?

Era um grupo grande que avançava por uma duna...

Cansado... o peito doía... úmido.

Os cavalos bufafam por causa do frio...

Frio... você é lento Harry... isso é a morte...

Página 46...

Começaram a descer a duna...

Usou toda a concentração que tinha para com as mãos fazer o que nunca tinha feito...

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Caiu da cama vendo a sombra negra ser escorraçada em direção a janela pelo patrono prateado...

Em outro lugar uma mão pálida foi de encontro a uma testa branca como um crânio...

Se levantou tremendo para a garota caída na cama imóvel... o patrono afastara a sombra que havia por cima dela e escorraçava a sombra sobre o terceiro corpo...

"Potter!"

Rony estava de pé... o olhando... o olhou seriamente.

-Os outros... use o patrono!- disse rouco.

"Seu intrometido!"

Apesar da dor lascinate na testa se ajoelhou ao lado dela. olhos semicerrados e lábios entreabertos, encostou a cabeça no peito dela.

Voldmort agarrou as rédeas do cavalo com força... de olhos fechados procurava em vão um ponto de apoio para começar um ataque sério... sentindo o eco de seu inimigo um pouco longe... mas muito preocupado.

Não batia... escutou a agitação... o patrono felino do amigo... gritos dos outros dormitórios... não fazia diferença...

-Mione...

Um coração ferido é fácil de atingir... sorriu Voldmort sobre o trotar do cavalo e sentindo a areia sobre a pele... Potter...

-Mione... acorda!- segurou o rosto dela... Hangorn não estava ali... então deveria estar a procura de Dumbledore...

Sentiu... a força do outro escorrendo como sangue de um ferimento... sim... pague o preço por sua intromição garoto...

A mão sobre o peito dela e desejou saber fazer o feitiço que Lupin fez por ele, fazendo e sentindo-se exaurir um quarto "Enervate"...

Uma imensidão de pequenas bolhas... memórias... desimpididas... desprotegidas... imagem de um gato negro apareceu... Voldmort sorriu.

E despeito da dor... continuou... Enervate... enervate...

"Eu não aceito!" O mundo não faz mais sentido se isso acontecer de novo... grudou os lábios nos ela a maneira trouxa... expirando o ar...

O sangue corria tinha certeza... havia outras sombras ao redor do gato negro.. mas ainda não eram nítidas... algo impedia seu avanço... mas por pouco tempo...

"NÃO!!!!NÃO!!!" agarrou as mãos dela...

Asas... o contorno de asas que sumiam no ar... seu cavalo trotava... embalado pelo desespero de alguém com o coração arrebentando... seu inimigo mortal... riu.

"Não me deixa... o mundo sem você não vale nada..."

Escuridão... os outros o olham enquanto ri alto.

"Eu fecho meus olhos..." apertou as mãos dela com força... "troco com você... não vai... eu não permito..."

"Agora... você cometeu um erro grave..."

Sorriu... os olhos dela se abriram assim que as mãos pararam de brilhar...

-Mione...- sussurra.

Os gritos e a correria ao longe não importam...

O cavalo parou e o bruxo saltou, os outros pararam a distância, observando inquietos... os animais pateiam a areia...

-Harry... oh...- Ela estende a mão para ele... toca o rosto lívido que treme de leve... o lábio está azulado... contrastra com o sangue...

Com a varinha uma círculo se forma na areia... com as palavras a esfera de luz se forma...

-Retenha o meu inimigo...- diz sibilantemente.- KaphSouldt...- aponta a varinha para o própria têmpora.

-Harry... o quê houve... Harry...- ela agarra o rosto dele... ele está frio...

A cicatriz está aberta...

-Você acordou... minha vida...- ele sorri.

Há uma forma dentro da esfera luminosa... aperta a varinha com satisfação esperando a luz diminuir... espera o resultado.

-HARRY! HARRY!- ela o abraça... o sacode... cabeça contra o peito dele.

Nada.

-Hum...- geme tentando limpar o sangue do rosto em vão...

-Potter... Potter... parece que desta vez te peguei...- disse sorrindo olhando a figura de joelhos apoiada contra a parede da esfera...- me espionando novamente... isso não é inteligente Potter...

Ergueu o rosto... olhou em volta... "ela está viva..."

O riso de felicidade surpreende o bruxo fora da esfera.

-Enlouqueceu Potter?!- sibila ele.

-Ela está viva...- diz baixo e ri...- VIVA!

-E você morto Potter...- Voldmort se aproxima da esfera.- Aprisionei sua alma... seu corpo está morrendo.

-Não tenho medo.- diz encarando o bruxo...- Porquê acha que pode me prender aqui?

Voldmort riu...

-Porque você abriu sua guarda... forçou seu corpo e deixou sua alma indefesa...

Infelizmente não podia por-se de pé dentro da esfera... sentindo o frio mortal que se espalhava pelo seu corpo... espalhando-se da ponta dos dedos para o seus braços e pernas... devagar... não tinha medo, conhecia a sensação...

-Minha alma não é indefesa... não mais...

Voldmort riu mais alto.

-Da última vez você me enganou Tom... agora não pode mais... me diga... ainda dói? O ferimento?- disse o olhando calmamente.

Um leve gesto... levar a mão branca que segurava a varinha na altura do ombro...

-Ainda dói eu sei...- sorriu Harry mesmo sentindo o frio envolver seus ombros e quadril...- Morgan não sente mais dor... engraçado não é?

-Você se acha esperto Potter? Então me diga... o que você vai fazer?

A esfera diminui um pouco mais...

-E você... o que acha que está fazendo?

Voldmort se aproximou da esfera luminosa um pouco... o olhou friamente.

O que fazer? nada?... o que poderia fazer... da outra vez era uma questão de despertar... sentir seu corpo... mas agora, não podia sentir... o laço fora praticamente cortado... sorriu de novo... ela estava viva... VIVA!

-O quê?

A esfera piscou de novo... Harry sentiu o calor que se espalhou do rosto ao pescoço...

-Eu vou matá-lo Potter! Eu vou destruí-lo.

A esfera sumiu... se olharam frente a frente...

-Terá que vir me enfrentar então Voldmort...- poderia enfrenta-lo agora mesmo, sentiu o calor se espalhando em sua alma... feliz... estava feliz!- As relíquias que procura não vão ajudá-lo... vampiros não vão salvá-lo... mais cedo ou mais tarde terá que me encontrar cara a cara!

-MALDITO POTTER!!!!- Berrou ao ver o rapaz sorrir com ambas as mãos apertadas contra o peito.

Os animais relincharam nervosos, assim como os olhos dos acompanhantes se encontraram ao sentir a magia que infestava o local... Voldmort gritara no exato momento em que a imagem do outro bruxo desaparecia levemente.

Como se nunca estivesse estado lá.

As lágrimas de Hermione já haviam encharcado a gola da camisa dele quando os olhos verdes se abriram e a mão devagar acariciou os cabelos lanzudos que tanto amava... sentindo-a soluçar...

-Achamos que você tinha partido...- disse a voz de Rony ao lado de sua cama...

-Ah... não faça isso de novo...- ela o olhou com os olhos vermelhos...- Por favor...

-Vou tentar... afinal o que houve aqui?- perguntou olhando em volta...

-Soltaram Mortalhas-vivas em vários pontos do castelo... Dumbledore estava furioso...- disse Hermione baixo lhe acariciando os cabelos...

-A enfermaria está lotada... muitos alunos se feriram tentando, estuporar, queimar, cortar... fazer qualquer coisa com elas...

-Uma mortalha pegou a professora Maya... mas ela já se recuperou. Os professores as estão caçando.

-Um Corvinal morreu... e dois Lufos também...

-Como vocês sabem disso tudo?- gemeu tentando sentar-se e sendo detido pelos dois.

-Eu estive andando com Iran por todo o castelo...- disse Luna saindo de trás de Rony...

-Onde estou?

-Enfermaria... Hangorn nos transportou direto pra cá.-disse Hermione abraçada a ele.

-Estão por todo o castelo...- disse Rony baixo.

-E os outros?- sentou-se... sentindo a cabeça pesada e o peito doer.

Não houve resposta... a porta da enfermaria voltou a ser escancarada e Draco veio correndo, trazia uma menina de longos cabelos louros no colo... olhava para o lado de Pomfrey mas ao ver Harry sentado e olhando para um lugar que Harry não via... gritou:

-POTTER!- correu até sua cama.- Salva ela... ANDA!

Jogou a garota na cama, Harry o olhou...

-ANDA inútil! Faz o que sabe fazer... você e esse bicho inútil!!!- agarrou a camisa de Harry, Rony e Hermione o agarraram.

-Anda! Traz ela de volta.- ele disse furioso.

Ele estava transtornado.

Mas era tarde... soube quando tocou o rosto gelado.

-Draco...- disse rouco.- Ela está morta.

-NÂO! Traga-a de volta!!!- voltou a agarra-lo.

Rony e Hermione tentaram afasta-lo, Harry sentiu Hangorn ali.

"Tarde demais... ela partiu a muito tempo..."

"Mas podemos tentar... não?"

Tocou-a, Hermione tentou puxar sua mão... mas não havia o que encontrar além do frio mortal que se estendia... perdeu a força, caiu de joelhos amparado por Hermione, sob o olhar perdido do sonserino.

-Sinto muito!- gemeu..- Ela já foi... eu não posso... ela já partiu.

-Não...- disse Draco.- NÃO!

-Não há o que fazer... não mais nada pra fazer...

Por um segundo pareceu que ele fosse fazer algo, quando cerrou os punhos... então ele simplesmente deu dois passos para trás encostando-se na parede.

-E..Ela está morta?

-Está.- confirmou ainda amparado por Hermione, sentindo um estranho amortecimento pelo corpo...

-Morta.- Draco repetiu e se deixou escorregar pela parede, olhando o vazio.

Apenas escorregando...

-Engraçado... isso dói.- ele disse quando começou a chorar...

Sentado no chão olhando o nada... só chorando.

Naquela maldita noite o círculo dos oito conseguiu se fazer presente... naquela noite cinco alunos perderam a vida... dois Lufa-lufas, um Corvinal, uma Sonserina e um Grifinório...

Naquela noite muita coisa mudou... naquela noite Dumbledore teve que admitir que não podia mais confiar que certos alunos iriam se deter perante a morte... naquela noite... os cinco fizeram um pacto.

Foi naquela mesma noite que eles foram atrás dos responsáveis...


	30. A estrela de HogwartsXO círculo dos oito

Demorô! Eu sei! Gomem! Gomem! sei que vcs tem motivos pra não me amar mais... mas eu amo vcs... aí estão mais 10 capies!

* * *

**Cp30 A estrela de Hogwarts X O círculo dos oito. **

Era estranho... tudo estava tão agitado e se sentia tão fraco que era como se não ouvisse nada... apenas sentia os dedos de Hermione em seu cabelo, Rony e Luna foram atrás de Gina, Neville e ao seu pedido Marco... Draco continuou caído olhando vazio...

Estaria do mesmo jeito se lhe tivessem roubado Hermione... ela está viva! A olhou, abraçou-a com força... viva!

-Temos que trocar essa bandagem...- ela tocou seu rosto.- Ainda está sangrando.

Quando eles voltaram trouxeram para seu desespero tanto Marco quando Gina desacordados e feridos... a bagunça era tanta que alunos do último ano organizaram mais duas alas de enfermaria e membros da Ad e professores tentavam manter as mortalhas longe daquele pavilhão... Rony o olhou, estava tenso...

-Quero vingança.- disse Draco ainda no chão.

Foi a primeira coisa que disse ao olha-lo, sentia-se estranho... Hermione estava enfaixando sua cabeça...

-Você sabe quem são os oito?- perguntou o olhando.

-Sei... pessoas mortas.- disse se levantando.- Cadáveres é o que são...- disse olhando a garota...

Passou muito leve a mão pelos cabelos louros...

-Não faça nenhuma tolice... Draco... se controle...- disse Hermione.

Ele a olhou friamente.

-Não fazer tolices? Você não tem idéia do que vou fazer!

Se pôs de pé e segurou o braço dele, se olharam...

-Espere...

-Não tente me segurar Potter!

-Não vou impedir você... vou com você.

-Harry!

-É verdade Mione! Pessoas morreram e eu avisei Dumbledore...

-Eu vou com vocês...- disse Rony.- Hermione você quase morreu... Gina está ferida.

-Mas podemos esperar...

-Não...- se virou segurando o rosto dela.- Não mais... durma.

Envolvida pela leve luminosidade vermelha ela fechou os olhos... desmaiou.

-O quê você fez?- perguntou Neville.

-Você é mestre de Ubaf... entendeu Neville?- disse colocando Hermione na mesma cama de Gina.- E vem com a gente.

-É claro... andemos então.- disse Draco com a varinha em mãos.

-Como? Do que...- Neville estranhou.

Colocou a mão no ombro de Neville.

-Hora de fazer a coisa certa...-sorriu. -Expliquem para ele.- disse Para Rony e Luna.

-O que vocês vão fazer?- perguntou Neville.

-Caçar.- disse Draco.

-A noite toda se for preciso.- completou.

-Em cada canto se precisar.- disse Rony arregaçando as mangas.

-Hogwarts não será a mesma.- disse Luna baixo.

A maioria dos alunos ou estava preso em sua sala comunal, ou estava na enfermaria, alguns professores passaram por eles, mas ao verem Harry... bom parecia óbvio que eles estavam ajudando com as mortalhas... que haviam infestado o castelo junto com Umbrais de todo o tamanho. Mais atrás um Neville perdido acabava de ser informado de seu destino e apresentado a Ubaf.

-Que poderosa seja nossa estrela.- disse Luna.

Os quatro a olharam, ela tinha os olhos fechados e apontava a varinha para cima.

-Que agora façamos o que estamos dispostos a fazer como guardiões...

Um círculo de luz os envolveu...Iran surgiu, assim como Grifin...

-Que a sabedoria nos guie.- uma luz surgiu em frente a Luna.- Que a coragem nos eleve. Que a união nos fortaleça. Que o amor nos proteja. Que o poder nos torne sagrados.

O pentagrama estava completo... Harry estava dentro do círculo também...

-Eu aceito minha parte.- ela disse.

-Eu aceito.- disse Draco.

-Eu aceito.- disse Rony.

-Eu...- Neville o olhou... Harry concordou com a cabeça.- Eu aceito!

"Termine o pacto..."

"Pensei que você..."

"Feche a estrela!"

-Eu aceito.

-Que seja revivida a estrela de Hogwarts... que nossa luz ilumine e disperse as trevas!

"E que o dragão nunca desperte... pois rompemos o primeiro selo..."

-Os cinco.- disse Draco ainda vendo a estrela formada de luz...

-Luna?- fala Rony boquiaberto.

-Isso é magia muito antiga.- ela sorri.

-Sim... é sim- disse Harry a olhando- Isso é um pacto de bruxos.

-Ah...- gemeu Neville.- Estamos fazendo a coisa certa?

-O que importa?- disse Draco.- Vamos... temos contas a ajustar.

-Até que enfim!- disse o seguindo

-Os diabretes foram um teste.- disse Draco entre os dentes, um teste sobre os pontos mais fracos do castelo.

-Imaginei.

Era incrível como pensamentos furiosos se sobrepunham aos bons, por diversas vezes seus patronos se recusaram a aparecer.

-Inferno.- gemeu Draco quando a águia não apareceu mais.-Serin!

O animal apareceu e os acompanhou, Harry ao lado ainda mantinha o patrono... embora tivesse impressão de que ele lhe olhava com censura as vezes... Hangorn ao ombro.

-Quem são os oito... Draco...- disse o olhando.

-Primeiro os meus Potter! Os meus!

-Que seja.

-Acho que vamos ter que entrar na sala da Sonserina atrás daqueles cinco.

-Que seja... estou muito a fim de chutar uns traseiros...- disse Rony.- vamos?

-Um contra um... parece justo.- disse Luna olhando os corredores.

Não precisaram chegar tão longe... Draco mal pronunciara a senha "primeiro lugar" (senha mais besta... dissera Rony).

-Cuidado! Potere!-Draco empurrou Rony que caiu no chão.

O feitiço rebatido destruiu uma escrivaninha na sala comunal sonserina.

-Imaginei que você viria atrás de nós Draquinho...- disse Pansy.

-Principalmente depois do infeliz incidente com sua amada mestiça...-Disse Nott.

-Não lhe dei permissão para falar... Silencio.- avançou Draco.

-Não que eu queira intervir mas... Estupefaça!-atacou Rony.

-Protego!-defendeu-se Nott.

O raio atingiu Luna... que caiu inconsciente, Harry amparou-a.

-Idiotas! Avad...-atacou Bullstrode.

-Nem pense! Expeliarmus!-atacou Neville.

Draco tinha se aproximado de Pansy que ergueu a varinha, mas não podia pronunciar nenhum feitiço. Crabbe e Goyle não vacilaram ergueram as varinhas se pondo em frente dela.

-Serpensortia...Engorgio "ataque-os."

A enorme cobra negra se adiantou... por um segundo os dois paralizaram... olhando a serpente negra enorme indo na direção deles, gritaram e saíram correndo.

-Engorgio.- acertou-a novamente no meio do caminho. "prenda-os."

"pode deixar..." ela lhe sibilou animada, agora praticamente do tamanho do basilisco que Harry enfrentara no segundo ano.

Emília estava já caída no chão... estuporada por Neville, Pansy caiu no chão ainda olhando de Harry para Draco, Nott e Rony ainda trocavam feitiços.

-Estupefaça!- Harry acertou Nott pelas costas... "e que se dane."

-Eu podia dar um jeito nele.- disse Rony o olhando.

-Eu sei...- disse ajudando a amarrar Emilia e Teodoro.

-Ela era uma boa pessoa... tudo que você não é... ela não se importava com essa nojeira... ao contrário de você... Patrícia era humana. Você não é!- disse Draco frio apontando a varinha.- Sua cadela... acha que eu não sei que você fez questão de mata-la? Ava...

-Accio Varinha!- bradou antes que Draco cometesse o maior erro da sua vida.

-Potter!- Draco se virou furioso.

-Não é hora pra isso... precisamos dela...

-COMO É QUE É?- Draco avançou pra ele.

-Desde quando você é descontrolado Draco? Precisamos dela... ela é a líder... ela deve ter informa...

Draco o agarrou pela camisa.

-NÂO QUERO SABER DE NADA!-Ele o olhava furioso.- NADA ALÉM DELA MORTA!

-Parkinson morta não vai trazer sua namorada de volta... nada traz eles de volta... mas ela viva pode pagar muitas vezes... pelo mal que fez.

"Estou mesmo dizendo isso?"

"Está... sinceramente... por experiência própria..."

Draco o soltou.

-Certo... certo...- disse respirando profundamente.

-Traga os dois lá de cima.- disse entregando a varinha para ele.

-E aquele bicho...- disse ainda olhando Parkinson.

-Dê um Finite Incatatem nele... por favor... se acalme!- olhou para trás Rony e Neville tentavam acordar Luna.- Neville! Acompanhe Draco.

-Eu não preciso...

-Só como apoio...

-Humpf...- Draco se adiantou, passou por Pansy olhando-a mortalmente mas desceu para os dormitórios silenciosos, Neville logo atrás lhe lançando um olhar nervoso, Se aproximou de Pansy que tremendo lhe apontou a varinha.

Sentiu o calor do corte em sua bochecha... apertou-o... olhou o sangue na mão, a olhou.

-Eu não faria isso de novo... você me deve a vida pela segunda vez... lembra daquela quimera? E Draco a mataria... sabe disso...- disse e se abaixou na frente dela que ainda lhe apontava a varinha.- Não... não vou retirar o feitiço dele... embora tenha perguntas a fazer... ah... não vou deixar de dizer que estou muito satisfeito em te ver ferrada...

Amarrou-a tomando a varinha que caiu no chão... juntaram-na com Bullstrode e Nott quando Draco e Neville, que na verdade só olhava aflitamente, traziam levitando Crabble e Goyle, quicando desajeitadamente... (lembrando um pouco o que o falso Moody fizera com Draco no seu quarto ano... só que eles não estavam transformados em doninhas... gemiam o tempo todo, Draco sorria maldosamente.)

-Eu avisei... avisei... mas são burros... incapazes de pensar sozinhos... bem feito... quiquem!

-Ele está se divertindo?- perguntou Rony.

-Deixa ele... é o jeito dele.- disse balançando a cabeça.

Neville descia parecendo inconformado e o olhou com censura.

"Eu olharia do mesmo jeito... a uns três anos atrás..."

-Pare com isso Draco... Já chega.

Os dois se estatelaram no chão. Não se moveram, pareciam apavorados.

-O que vamos fazer com esse lixo todo?Hein?- perguntou Draco os olhando.- Afundar no Lago não seria má idéia... sabe?

-Coitada da Lula...- disse Rony.

-Não... vai ser pior... muito pior...Hangorn por favor... pode leva-los...

-Espera!- gritou Neville.- Pra onde...

-Pra um lugar seguro...- disse.- A sala de Dumbledore... eles não sairão de lá... garanto.

-Há! Achei que ia manda-los para a floresta.- disse Draco

Neville estremeceu.

-Não... –se abaixou novamente para ficar da altura dos bruxos amarrados.- Eles vão olhar na cara de Dumbledore... bem... pra ver como ele vai ficar quando estiver frente a frente aos assassinos que são... eu não queria ser vocês... mesmo.

Pansy não se moveu... mas lágrimas começaram escorrer dos olhos vidrados...

Puro medo.

Um feitiço para que as cordas não se soltassem, mais alguns Petrificus Totalus e os cinco estavam imobilizados.Hangorn baixou e com uma chama estariam na sala de Dumbledore.

Por um minuto ficaram em silêncio, Draco se jogou em uma das poltronas, Neville e Rony ainda cuidando de Luna, olhou a sala da Sonserina e perguntou:

-E os outros? Os três que faltam.

Draco sorriu e encolheu os ombros, ia ser uma bela briga...

-Um Corvinal, dois Grifinórios... é tudo que eu sei...- disse olhando Potter que parecia muito estranho, olhando a sala, com aquela cabeça partida ainda sangrando...

-COMO É QUE É?- Rony se levantou furioso, ignorando a mão de Luna que tentou segura-lo.- Você não sabe?

-Eu nunca disse que sabia quem eles eram...- disse cruzando a perna e apoiando o rosto na mão.

-Mas você... na enfermaria...- disse Rony abobado.

-Eu disse que eram pessoas mortas, pelo menos para mim deveriam ser.- disse ainda olhando Potter... -E daí cicatriz abra a boca...

-ELE USOU A GENTE!- disse Neville para Harry.- USOU para pegar aqueles cinco...

Harry riu e sentou-se... estava cansado.

-Isso foi sonserino Draco... Muito sonserino.

-Obrigado.- disse voltando a encolher os ombros... afinal não se vingara... queria mesmo era arrancar o couro de Parkinson e pendurar no lustre do Saguão... mas Patrícia não ia querer aquilo... ela não gostava dessas coisas.

Era humana... talvez até boa demais...

Foi Potter que o lembrara disso.

-Viu como havia um bom motivo para não arrancarmos o couro de Parkinson?

-Se você ousar mexer na minha cabeça Potter eu lhe mando um Cruciatus no meio dessa sua testa partida!- disse.

Mas a ameaça não era válida, Harry sabia... apenas coçou de leve a cicatriz sob a bandagem... doía ainda... escorregou um pouco e fechou os olhos...

"...Foram atrás deles... pode ser horrível!- ela disse.

-Mas acho que podemos dar um jeito não?- dissera a garota.-Vamos atrás deles também.

-É uma boa idéia!- ele disse a olhando, um leve sorriso.-Vem conosco Hermione?

-Sim claro! Mas a Gina e Marco.

-Não se preocupe... Parvati e Dino ficam aqui certo?

-Ah... tem certeza?- perguntou Dino.

-Toda... se eles voltarem você os manda atrás da gente... certo cara?

-Tá certo... se cuida...

-Com certeza...

-Não é melhor a Mione ficar?-perguntou Parvati.

-Talvez...- Hermione a olhou.

-Não...- a garota sorriu.- É melhor ela ir com a gente não é?

-Você conhece o castelo melhor que a gente Mione.- dissera a outra.

-Eles tem razão... Cuide deles Parvati.

Os quatro saíram com as varinhas em mão...

Quatro.

"Um Corvinal, dois Grifinólios... e Mione."

"Não abandone seu instinto agora..."

-Inferno!- se pôs de pé num salto.

-Harry!

-Potter?!

-Ei!

Mas ele estava correndo... depois de escancarar a porta da Sonserina, "É a segunda sala comunal que eu estrago..."

Hermione andava em passos largos junto com os outros três... chegaram a passar pelo Professor Flitwick que lhe acenou com a varinha, sempre respeitoso.

-Os monitores estão voltando Senhorita Granger... esperaremos você na enfermaria.

-Vamos voltar pra lá em um minutinho.- dissera sem graça sob o olhar duro dos outros, afinal, não queriam meter o Harry e o Rony em encrencas não é?

Andavam rápido.

"Ah Harry... amor... não faz besteira... olha quem você foi ouvir... o Draco! Justo ele! Não façam nada de exagerado..."

Em meio a preocupação ela reparou tardiamente que tomavam um rumo estranho.

-Pra onde estamos indo? A Sonserina fica nas masmorras...

Os três a olharam.

-Poxa ela tem razão.- disse ele a olhando.- Como somos burros...

-O que vocês... ah...- Hermione sentiu-se gelar.

Caterine Sline que estava a seu lado a empurrou.

-Bom... se aqueles sonserinos imbecis tivessem pelo menos calado o Malfoy... mas não... só a putinha da namoradinha dele...

-Cala a boca Sline...- disse a outra garota.

-Lilá... você...- Hermione apertou a varinha.

-Eu vi e ouvi coisas interessantes Granger... Não há lugar seguro fora de Hogwarts... Dumbledore está morrendo... e Potter... bem ele não tem a cabeça no lugar não é?

-Como vocês podem?! COMO!- como vou sair dessa... pensou olhando os três com varinhas apontadas para seu peito.

-Minha mãe serviu lealmente Voldmort antes... e bem... concordo com ela quando diz que isso passou dos limites... sei que as três garotas adorariam conversar mais... mas minhas ordens são claras.

-Como você pode... Você nos conhece... Harry confia em você... Simas...

-Ele confia em qualquer um!- ele riu.- E... bem, por isso desculpe Granger, mas você vai... pro inferno.-Infernum Flamae!

Não pensou em se defender... nada de seus seis anos de Hogwarts lhe tinham preparado para essa traição... seus colegas... ela andara com Lilá... Harry...

Harry... desculpa...

O fogo a envolveu.

Abriu os olhos por causa das exclamações irritadas. O fogo ainda ardia.

Mas não queimava... não... estava bem...

-SIMAS!

O grito ecoou como um rugido.

Os três olharam o fundo do corredor... escuro... mas o pior não era a sombra que avançava a passos largos, era sim a aura de fúria que havia nela.

-Deixa ela aí... ela não pode sair do círculo de proteção mesmo!- berrou Sline.

"Não Harry! Não faz... não..."

-Ora, Apareceu...- disse Lilá.- Os sonserinos não deram trabalho então?

-Pronto para enfrentar os três...- perguntou Simas.- Fomos bem preparados sabe?

-Sei.- disse surgindo da sombra...- Pronto pra enfrentar o cara que te ensinou a maior parte do que sabe?

"Porque eu vou te arrebentar cara... vou sim... se prepara... era a única coisa que lhe passava pala cabeça."

-Voldmort em pessoa nos ensinou o que sabemos!- Disse a garota da Corvinal se pondo a frente.

-Cala a boca...- Com um gesto da mão a garota se suspendeu no ar... com outro se chocou violentamente na parede... caiu inconsciente.

Talvez morta.

-Harry! Não! Não faz isso!!- Berrou Hermione no meio das chamas.-Finite incantato! Finite Incactato!- Mas nada cancelava as chamas.

-Bom Potter... acho que a encenação acaba aqui! –sorriu Lilá.-Estupefaça!

-Expelliarmus! Potere!

O feitiço de desarmar não funcionou com Simas, ele estava preparado... se defendeu do feitiço de Lilá...

-Crucio!- atacou Simas.

-Protego!-se defendeu.

-Ares!

Sentiu como se tivesse levado uma pedrada na parte de trás da cabeça... Sline se levantava com a mão no nariz.

-Desgraçado... Deixem ele comigo!

-Madei calar a boca!- se virou para ela.- Extincta!

Dezenas de vezes mais fortes que um feitiço de estuporamento, feitiço de extinção fez Sline cair sentada depois de escorregar pela parede, Hermione viu horrorizada os olhos da garota permanecerem semi-abertos...

-Não Harry!

-Crucio!- Simas pegou-o pelas costas.

Caiu de joelhos... mas não gritou, sentiu uma fisgada horrenda na nuca ao sentir a segunda maldição.

-Crucio!- Lilá fortaleceu o feitiço.

-Então Potter? Divertido?

-Parem! Parem! Vão mata-lo!- Hermione caiu de joelhos também...- Parem!- apontou a varinha... sem saber o que fazer presa naquela esfera vermelha dentro das chamas...

-Meu pai morreu pelas mãos de um auror Potter.- disse Simas...- Disseram que ele era inocente, vitima da maldição Imperius...- ele se levantou.- Claro que não era verdade... ele era bom em fazer pessoas sofrerem com essa maldição...Cruciatus... Mamãe me contou... disseram que foi um acidente... talvez fosse o que acha?- o olhou.

-Que você com certeza não tem o jeito de seu pai pelo jeito.- se pôs de pé.- ACHA MESMO QUE ISSO ME PÁRA? ARSHES!

Lera mais da metade da biblioteca para dar aulas... sobrevivera a uma noite inteira com o próprio Voldmort o torturando... Simas não era nada. Nada.

A névoa caiu sobre os dois que começaram a gritar... cada gota doía como se ácido caísse sobre as peles...

-Há várias magias destinadas a produzir dor Simas... nem todas são imperdoáveis... ele ensinou isso a vocês?

Com o braço pra cima para se proteger das gotas que doíam, Simas o encarou, Lilá se retorcia encolhida num canto.

-Você se acha muito poderoso não? Eu não tenho medo de você!

-Pois devia!

-Estupefaça!

-Potere!

-Protego!

-Sphinx!

-ARES!

As varinhas pareciam dois borrões de luz... Se Harry não estivesse cansado... pensou Hermione, não... não... pare de brincar com ele Harry! Não...

-Finite Flamae.- gemeu Lilá.

As chamas sumiram... a luz vermelha que a envolvia piscou e sumiu...

-Lilá?- Ah... isso nos ajude...pensou.

A garota a encarou.

-Imperio!

E o mundo foi varrido de sua mente.

-Então!- Harry Berrou vendo o outro segurar a perna ferida por uma leve flecha de prata.- O que mais! O que mais! Fala mais Simas! Põe isso pra fora!

-Sabe o nome do auror que matou meu pai Potter? Era um cara meio covarde... dizem que ele chorou horrores...

-Não continue...- disse frio.- ou vai se arrepender...

-Um idiota chamado Tiago Potter... conhece? Um certo idiota...

-Ora seu!-Ergueu a varinha disposta a faze-lo sofrer.- Cru...

Mione se pôs a frente dele erguendo a varinha.

-Mione?!

-Mate-o.- disse Lilá.

Hermione piscou de leve... uma lágrima correu pelo rosto, atingiu o lábio um pouco antes dela pronunciar:

-Rictus!

O impacto o fez cair um pouco longe... Lilá riu.

-Mulciber foi um bom professor... não é?

Hermione soluçou, os dois a olharam, Simas riu mais.

-O que foi Granger... se anime... você fez o impensável... matou Harry Potter!

-E quanto a você...- continuou Lilá.- que idéia idiota é essa de contar sua vida pro Potter?

-Estava com isso engasgado desde o quinto ano.- disse sério.

-E o que faremos com ela?- Lilá apontou para Hermione que estava parada, imóvel, mas com os olhos úmidos.

-Estupore.

-Estupefaça!

Lilá caiu no chão estuporada. Simas olhou para o corredor.

-Isso é impossí...

-Extincta!

E ele voou alguns metros para cair mole no chão do corredor.

Harry se aproximou devagar e a abraçou...

-Finite Incatatem...- disse rouco.

Hermione o abraçou com força, soluçando.

-Acabou... minha vida... acabou...- disse passando de leve a mão nos cabelos dela, ela se afastou e o olhou boquiaberta... então as primeiras lágrimas escorreram, ela soluçou:

-Me perdoa! Eu... eu... fui...

-SSHHT.- a abraçou de novo.- Calma...

-Eu fui tão burra! Eu não consegui parar!

-Se você não tivesse lutado contra... teria me partido ao meio...

Escorregaram... sentando no chão.

-Você está machucado...

-É bem superficial... minha vida.

-Achei que você ia matar eles...- ela disse tremendo.

-Me passou pela cabeça... mas eu não ia ter coragem... não na sua frente.- disse forçando um sorriso.

Ela sorriu também, ao ouvir o som ergueu a varinha.

-Não enfeitice! Sou eu!- Rony ergueu as mãos.

-A gente se perdeu... esse imbecil corre!- Draco se apoiou na parede com mão na barriga.- Perdemos a festa Weasley seu lerdo!

-Panaca.- disse Rony andando.- Mas... mas é aquela garota do time... Catarine Sline...

-E Lilá Brown...- gemeu Hermione.

Draco havia passado por eles.

-Simas Finnigan... nunca fui com a cara dele.

-Que maravilha... então amarre ele sim?- disse Harry ainda abraçado a Hermione.

-Potter, você tem um gosto por dar ordens que me irrit... Até que o Finnigan tem classe... –disse Draco apontando o rasgo na roupa de Harry.

-Foi a Hermione.- disse a apertando.

-Péssima pontaria Granger...

-Ótima Pontaria Draco... Pra quem estava sob o efeito de uma Imperio...

-Vamos... você tem que voltar a enfermaria...- ela disse o olhando.

-Não... vamos até a sala de Dumbledore... ele já...

Sim, ele já sabia porque Fawkes irrompeu ali mesmo com Hangorn.

-Atrasado Hangorn!-censurou.

-Dumbledore os quer.

-A segunda encomenda está pronta...- disse Rony olhando os três amarrados com desgosto.-Verme...- disse olhando Simas.

-Leve-os Hangorn.

Fawkes observou Hangorn sumir e os olhou, Rony colocou a mão no ombro de Hermione e Harry sentiu a mão gelada de Draco no seu ombro.

Fawkes os levou.

Nunca a sala de Dumbledore esteve tão cheia.

No meio dela estavam os oito... em silêncio, sentados sob o olhar furioso de Dumbledore... sim... ele estava furioso.

Neville tinha os braços cruzados e ar nervoso, Luna olhava para os retratos sonhadoramente e sorriu para dois deles, Morgan e Sirius estavam lá também, Sirius o cumprimentou, Harry sorriu e apertou Hermione que tremia.

-Acho que infelizmente, isso significa o que estou pensando... infelizmente.- Disse Dumbledore olhando os três que acabaram de ser trazidos.

-Infelizmente é sim.- disse Harry friamente.

Se olharam.

-Acho que você já sabem o que fazer.- disse Dumbledore para Sirius.

-Sabemos sim.- foi Morgan que respondeu.

Dumbledore Suspirou:

-Talvez seja o melhor... podem leva-los.

-Até mais Harry.- disse Morgan.

E os levaram para algum lugar via lareira.

Dumbledore sentou-se.

-Gostaria que não tivesse chego a esse ponto. Sinceramente.

Draco fungou.

-Por mais que tenha havido coisas... que nunca deveriam ter acorrido... eu gostaria de não ter chego a esse ponto... e principalmente que vocês não tivessem chego a esse ponto.

-Não foi nossa escolha... não fomos nós que ameaçamos a vida de todos aqui...- começou Harry.

Interrompido por Dumbledore que ergueu a mão.

-Não Harry... mas vocês tomaram uma decisão... não errada mas equivocada... baseada no ódio...

-Não houve ódio no pacto.- disse Luna.- Apenas desejo de trazer a luz de volta.

Dumbledore sorriu para ela.

-pacto?- perguntou Hermione em seu ouvido.

Fez um gesto para ela ficar em silêncio.

-Não duvido das intenções desse grupo senhorita Lovegood. Só duvido dos motivos...

-Eu avisei Dumbledore, que eles tinham dado um passo consciente ou inconscientemente para a escuridão...

-Sei que pessoas se feriram... que vocês correram riscos...o que quero dizer...

Ficou de frente para Dumbledore.

-Pessoas morreram hoje!- apontou para Draco.- pessoas importantes para outras pessoas, filhos que não vão voltar pra casa! Que inferno Dumbledore! Podíamos ter evitado!

-Podíamos... cometendo um erro... tão grande quanto esse.

Draco sentou-se e apoiou o rosto nas mãos.

-Ela não acreditava nessas coisas Dumbledore... ela não valia a pena ser salva? É isso que você quer dizer?

-Patricia Sleepdream era uma boa menina Draco... uma garota jovem e com uma vontade de viver incrível, É claro que lamento sua morte...

-LAMENTA NADA!- ele se levantou e foi preciso que Rony e Harry o segurassem, Harry até sentiu muita vontade de solta-lo... talvez ele fosse mais corajoso e fizesse o que Harry não fizera quando achou que Sirius tinha morrido.- FICA Aí TENTANDO SALVAR OS TORTOS! E OS BONS?! HEIN?!

Dessa vez os quadros ficaram anormalmente quietos.

-Você acha que deveríamos ter abandonado-o Draco? Deixado-o a sua própria sorte? Não ter te dado escolha?

-EU FIZ MINHA ESCOLHA!- Gritou ainda tentando se soltar.- E QUE ESCOLHA PATRÍCIA TEVE? ME DIZ! ME DIZ...

Caiu no chão... enfiando os punhos no chão com raiva.

Dumbledore suspirou.

-Outros quatro não tiveram chance Dumbledore...- disse enquanto Luna e Hermione tentavam acalmar Draco que ainda enfiava os punhos no chão.- E Cedrico... e Ana... e quantos mais lá fora? Acho que é hora de lutarmos...

-E essa é sua escolha Harry?

-Pelo menos a minha é... e acho que a deles também...

Se olharam firmemente por algum tempo.

--

porque eu sempre amei o Draquenho...


	31. Declaração de guerra

Aqui a fala de Dumbledore foi alterada, porque todos sabemos que alunos moreram na escola de Hogwarts pela mão dos próprios colegas... na época eu esqueci os fatos básicos ao escrever o parágrafo.

* * *

**Cp31 Declaração de guerra. **

-E essa é sua escolha Harry?

-Pelo menos a minha é... e acho que a deles também...

Se olharam firmemente por algum tempo.

-Creio que esse ataque terá suas repercussões... acho melhor vocês retornarem a suas salas comunais... Os professores já estavam providenciando isso.

E pelo tom de voz aquilo era ponto final na discussão.

-Vamos...- disse se abaixando e ajudando Draco a se levantar.

-Estou bem... estou BEM!- disse o loiro afastando os braços que lhe foram estendidos.

E saíram em silêncio...

O silêncio imperou por toda Hogwarts no resto da madrugada.

Acordou com a movimentação... Dormira mal por causa do corpo doído... e sem curar aquele corte... felizmente Mione não tinha a competência para soltar um Rictus decente... se bem que a conhecendo... tivera muita sorte dela resistir... sua cabeça ainda latejava, botou a cara pra fora.

Dino estava sentado do mesmo modo que estava quando Harry tinha se jogado na cama... Neville se movia e Rony... bem a cama dele estava vazia e pelos passos era ele tinha ido pra fora do quarto.

-Não consigo acreditar...- Dino disse baixo o olhando.- Eu sou só burro ou perdi algo?

-Só burro.- sorriu se levantando "ugh... esse corte ainda dói!"- Como todos nós... nem eu quis acreditar...

-Ele era meu melhor amigo cara... sabe? Isso é... é como se eu nunca tivesse conhecido ele de verdade...

Pousou a mão no ombro dele... na verdade, quando se importara em conhecê-los melhor?

-Acho que algumas pessoas... não se conhece nunca.

-Tem razão... como aquele garoto que morreu... o Juca...

-Sloper? Foi ele? O que substituiu os...

-É.

-Ele parecia ser legal...

-Era.

Ficaram em silêncio... procurou algo pra vestir e alguns minutos depois Rony voltou e Dino e Neville saíram...

-A sala comunal tá um inferno... não desça.

-Porquê?- pôs a calça limpa.

-Não vai ter aula e estamos todos proibidos de sair... tem um bilhete preso no verso da Mulher Gorda...

-E...- vestiu a camisa com um pouco de dificuldade.

-Vamos todos descer juntos pro café.

-Agora que não tem mais perigo?- disse pondo os sapatos.

-Acho que algo está acontecendo...- Rony sentou-se.- Harry... fizemos a coisa certa ontem?

-Tem um ditado trouxa que diz que se você precisa perguntar... Não.

-Mas...

-Eu não vou guardar peso na conciência pelos oito Rony... e sim pelos cinco que morreram...

-Sabe... eu vi o Draco... daquele jeito... e pensei... e se fosse a Gina? Ela tinha a mesma idade sabia?

-Não.

"Eu nunca me preocupei em conhecer ninguém... não é?"

-Quem ia imaginar...

-Quando eu cheguei Rony... eles iam matar a Mione... eu perdi a cabeça sabia? Se não fosse ela... acho que haveriam três corpos naquele corredor... mas...

-Eu nunca ia pensar neles...

Neville e Dino entraram, da porta aberta puderam escutar a voz sonora de Hermione chamando todos a sala comunal.

Realmente, toda a Grifinória estava ali, acenou para Marco que lhe deu um aceno em retorno e abraçou Hermione que olhava MacGonagall na entrada.

-Estão todos aí?- ela perguntou com um ar muito abatido, toda vestida de preto.

-Estão sim professora.- Hermione disse séria.

Com um aceno o silêncio imperou.

-Desceremos até o salão onde teremos um informe feito pelo diretor...- ela olhou todos com carinho.- Antes eu gostaria de pedir que todos façam o caminho em silêncio em homenagem aos cinco colegas que perderam nessa noite... um deles de nossa casa. Vamos.

E fizeram uma organizada fila do primeiro ao último ano...em silêncio.

Nunca a entrada de toda a escola no salão foi tão desencantada... o céu de inverno perecia refletir bem a sensação de pesar que envolvia o castelo, todas as bandeiras da escola atrás das mesas e a de Hogwarts tinham uma faixa em preto as cruzando...

-Não sabia que os bruxos ficavam de luto...- disse baixo.

-Luto oficial é de três dias...- disse Hermione baixo.

A última casa a entrar foi a Sonserina com Snape a frente... Algumas garotas choravam e Draco parecia um zumbi, tamanhas as olheiras que tinha...

O silêncio pairou e Dumbledore se levantou, parecendo tremendamente velho e abatido... ele sentia, pensou se sentindo um pouco culpado por ter sido grosseiro, ele sentia sim...

-Nessa noite que passou tivemos um dos episódios mais negros de toda Hogwarts... Nunca... eu repito, Nunca, um aluno havia perdido a vida dentro da escola de forma tão maldosa e inconsequënte pela intenção de outro aluno. Na noite passada, o que pensamos que nunca ocorreria ocorreu, perdemos cinco jovens que como vocês...- ele os olhou demoradamente.- tinham uma vida maravilhosa pela frente... sonhos, e futuros promissores... o pior, no entanto, é pensar que oito outros jovens como vocês...- Dumbledore baixou a cabeça.- Foram responsáveis por tal ato desumano. Oito jovens que como os cinco que partiram, deixam pra trás sonhos e futuros promissores por uma promessa tola de poder... Sim... oito colegas, estudantes de Hogwarts, que já haviam promovido um incidente... desta vez em nome de uma ideologia perversa, cometeram um ato execrável... ou seja, monstruoso.

O silêncio era total.

-Hoje e nos próximos dois dias, haverá luto em Hogwarts... não haverá aula... aconselho-os a ficarem com seus colegas, e principalmente, conversar com eles... especialmente com aqueles que sofrem mais com as perdas sofridas... porque agora devo dar-lhes outras duas notícias tristes...

Cabeças se ergueram...

-Nessa noite não foi só Hogwarts que sofreu com a intolerância... mais duas vilas foram atacadas e famílias inteiras se perderam... mais tarde, para nosso pesar, alguns de vocês receberão notícias que não desejaria dar para ninguém... mas infelizmente terei que dar...

Hermione apertou sua mão por baixo da mesa, trocaram um olhar aflito.

-No domingo, findado o período de Luto, Hogwarts será fechada...

Houve um burburinho nervoso e Dumbledore os olhou triste.

-Cartas foram enviadas a suas famílias... Hogwarts pela primeira vez em séculos fechará suas portas em período letivo.Mas não permanentemente, para alívio de todos nós retornaremos as aulas após as férias de Natal... com todo o castelo revisto e mais seguro, para que nenhuma criatura ou indivíduo volte a entrar no castelo do modo como ocorreu duas vezes esse ano... Agora, recebam e respondam as cartas de suas famílias e apreciem a refeição... o castelo e jardins estão sob a constante supervisão dos professores, mas evitem sair sem companhia, pois podem haver Mortalhas e Umbrais ainda soltos. Acima de tudo... espero que hoje todos reflitam sobre as escolhas que aqueles oito jovens fizeram... e as conseqüências que ocorreram dessa escolha, e que todos pensem... tanto agressores quanto vítimas eram jovens... como vocês.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra ele sentou e o silêncio permaneceu mais um pouco até a comida aparecer.

E comeram pouco entre cochichos baixos e lamentos... na verdade havia mais cochichos e lamentos do que gente comendo... e as corujas finalmente puderam entrar... havia comido muito pouco e estava recostado em Mione que bebia um suco de abóbora olhando Parvati e a irmã que tinham se sentado juntas... Parvati ainda estava em choque, estavam falando disso quando percebeu.

Duas enormes corujas escuras entraram carregando uma caixa, planaram pela mesa e derrubaram uma caixa em frente a Marco.Harry franziu a testa.

-Morgan?- se levantou...- Não...

Marco puxou a caixa e só agora Dumbledore que conversava com Minerva olhava o que ocorria, Snape já estava de pé... O garoto abriu a caixa...

E foi um tumulto... duas colegas desmaiaram, alguns empuraram as cadeiras e um colega se enfiou embaixo da cadeira, Marco ficou branco como cera e soltou um berro em desespero com as mãos na cabeça, quando Harry chegou atrás dele olhou para a caixa aberta...

Foi um choque, puxou o menino que tremia virado pra si e o apertou, para que não visse, apesar de ser tarde.

Todo o salão se levantara, mas a movimentação dos professores os fizera ficar parados nos seus lugares.

-Tire-o daqui!- Snape grunhiu.

Com um tranco pegou o garoto que ainda gritava no colo e ia sair quando outras duas corujas se desviaram dos feitiços e deixaram cair uma segunda caixa um pouco maior bem a sua frente.

Com o impacto com o chão a caixa arrebentou... vazou sangue dela fazendo todo o salão soltar um murmúrio consternado. Pelo vão... pode ver o conteúdo.

-Por tudo que é sagrado, Potter! Saia daqui!- disse Snape o empurrando.-Vá até a enfermaria cuidar do garoto.

Desgrudou o olhar da caixa e passou-o pelo salão paralisado... correu.

Correu o mais que pode com o menino que berrava no colo.

Berraria também se tivesse forças... berraria de ódio.

Pomfrey que terminava agora de arrumar a bagunça em sua ala, estremeceu ao ver a porta se escancarar violentamente.

-Potter o...

Mas o menino berrava ainda e ela indicou a cama.

-Faça ele se acalmar...- pediu Harry.

-O que houve?

-Só faça!- disse a olhando.

Um feitiço e Marco parecia um morto, quieto, e mole.

-O que houve com ele? Ele está em choque.

-Ele recebeu a cabeça dos pais numa caixa.- disse entre os dentes.

Ela o olhou como se não acreditasse.

-Não me faça repetir isso.- segurou a mão de Marco.- Faça ele dormir... faça qualquer coisa!

-Vou lhe dar um calmante, Harry.- ela o olhou.

-Eu não! Cuida dele!

Com um ar resignado ela saiu e foi ao armário, Harry olhou a face de Marco que balbuciava algo com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto...

"Isso não podia ter acontecido... não assim..." pensou enxugando as lágrimas do menino.

-Me ajude a erguê-lo.- Disse Pomfrey com duas taças de poção.

Ajudou e ela devagar fez Marco beber e limpou o que escorrera pelo queixo, deitaram-no e cobriram-no.

-Agora beba isso.- ela lhe passou a outra taça.

-Não... não preciso.

-Ande Potter... é só um calmante.

-Eu não preciso de calmante nenhum!

-Bebe Harry.- disse Hermione que entrava.

-Eu não preciso disso, que inferno!

-Amor.- ela lhe abraçou, esticando a mão e pegando a taça.- Bebe... Anda.

Contrariado bebeu num gole só, meio engasgado e enfiou a taça na mão de Pomfrey, sentando ao lado da cama com Hermione.

-Ele vai ficar bem não vai?- perguntou para Hermione.

-Vai Harry... vai... Eram os Evans na caixa não eram?

-Eram.

Pode rever muito bem... as duas cabeças dentro da caixa ensangüentada... horrível... ele mesmo sentira um frio mórbido quando vira... imaginava o que Marco sentira... as faces com olhos esbulhados em surpresa e bocas abertas... os tinha visto vivos a poucos meses atrás... discutido com eles... estavam vivos...

-Harry?

A olhou.

-Na sua... era os...

-Os Dursleys... eram sim...- olhou para o chão.

Abriu a boca e tornou a fechar... a olhou de novo, olhou Marco.

Engraçado como as últimas palavras da tia lhe passavam pela cabeça...

"Se você não gostasse de mim seria tão mais fácil não gostar de você... e ver você ir embora..."

"Você vai morrer cedo igual a sua mãe... eu vi isso ano passado quando você estava saindo... você vai morrer igual a seu pai...eu não quero ver isso."

Não viu... eu devia ter dito algo... devia ter feito algo porque gostava afinal não é?

-Que droga...- gemeu.

Aquela tarde passou de um jeito estranho por causa do calmante, que dizer... tudo parecia passar por ele meio rápido demais... na verdade eram coisas demais pra pensar... com a cabeça deitada no colo de Hermione... Neville e Gina, foram e vieram... assim como Rony e Luna... Hermione o deixou para ir almoçar, mas ele se recusou a sair, queria estar ali quando Marco acordasse.

E estava enjoado demais para comer... ficou ali jogado, até Dumbledore entrar um pouco depois de Hermione sair e sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Ele irá ficar bem... deixar de comer não vai fazer diferença Harry.

-Pomfrey me deu um "calmante" que sinceramente me deixou pior do que eu estava... não vou conseguir comer...

Dumbledore o olhou tristemente.

-Os Evans estavam numa das vilas atacadas... e os Dursleys haviam fugido da nossa proteção a quase um mês...

-Porque me contar isso só agora? Que diferença faz? Eu não quis saber antes...

-Só achei que você ia querer saber agora... e não contei antes... porque ia ser uma preocupação a mais pra você.

-Eu não me preocupo... quer dizer...- sentia-se atordoado.- me preocupo com Marco... o que vai acontecer agora.

-Sem um responsável da família... bom temos que agir ou ele vai para um orfanato... mas é claro que vamos dar um jeito.

-Ele não vai pra orfanato nenhum... eu disse que ia cuidar dele...

-Não se preocupe Harry...

-Eu disse para os pais dele que ia cuidar dele... sou parente e bruxo adulto... ele fica comigo.

-Você não está raciocinando Harry... não é necessário...

-Eu disse que ia cuidar dele...

Seja lá o que Pomfrey lhe dera... Dumbledore achou por bem não discutir... apenas ficou mais um pouco em silêncio.

Harry tinha dormido quando saiu.

-O que você me deu afinal?- disse reclamando para Pomfrey quando ela ao vir ver Marco o acordou.

-Um calmante forte o suficiente para fazê-lo dormir também.- ela disse o olhando.

-Eu lá tenho cara de quem precisa tirar uma soneca quando algo acontece?!- disse irritado "até parece que bebe Pomfrey!"

-Vá andar um pouco que esse mal estar passa, depois coma algo... o garoto não vai acordar até amanhã, lhe garanto... é sério Potter! Ou vou dar outra dose pra você acordar só amanhã também!

-Certo, certo, vou procurar os outros.

-Eles estiveram aqui e disseram que estariam pelo jardim... talvez ainda estejam lá, esperando o jantar. E coma por favor... andou perdendo peso de novo.

Grunhiu algo e saiu andando...

-Pro jardim então... tá certo...

Era estranho ver Hogwarts praticamente vazia... havia um e outro eco de gente conversando, saiu sentindo o vento frio no rosto as nuvens pesadas, mas o frio fez bem, parecia mais coerente... e por isso mais consciente do que acontecera... com a mão na nuca esticando o pescoço... dormira todo torto...Caramba!

-Resolveu dar as caras Potter? Seus amigos estavam te esperando.

Olhou o outro encolhido no banco cheio de neve olhando o lago.

-Em sete anos de convivência você já devia ter aprendido o nome deles...- disse de pé olhando a neve que caia leve.

Draco deu de ombros.

-Como está o garoto Potter?

O olhou...

-Não sei... não acordou.- foi sua vez de dar de ombros.

-Imagino o que ele está passando...

Não ia discordar em voz alta... Draco tinha uma família, torta, mas tinha... e mesmo ele não atinava o que podia se passar na cabeça de Marco... não lembrava dos pais e não sentia mais tanta falta, e os Dursleys apesar de ter doído também... não era nada tão horrível... nada como imaginava ter sido para o garoto.

-E você Draco... está melhor?- disse afastando a neve de uma flor perdida que havia brotado fora de hora...

-Se está me perguntando se eu esqueci, não.

-Não dá pra esquecer... nunca.- disse puxando de leve a flor.

-Ah... tinha esquecido...- Draco olhou o céu.

-De quê?

-Ana Abbott.

Olhou a flor fraca de pétalas cristalizadas...

-Isso fica assim... doendo?- O loiro perguntou.

-Por enquanto... depois...

-Depois, passa?

-Não... não Draco, você não vai esquecer se gostava dela de verdade... só vai deixar de doer muito... daí... faz parte de você.

O outro apenas suspirou.

-Patrícia era meu repouso.

-Parecia uma boa pessoa.

-Você não a conhecia.

-Não.

-Mas parecia... obrigado.

-Pelo quê?-se virou para olha-lo.

-Por me lembrar que ela não ia gostar que eu me vingasse.

-Ah... amigo é pra essas coisas.- disse chutando uma pedrinha no chão.

-Amigos?

-Acho que isso nos torna amigos... sim.- diz Harry de pé olhando as nuvens.

Draco riu.

-Potter... você é um bicho esquisito.

-Levando em consideração o seu nível de dialética vou considerar isso um elogio.

O loiro o olhou, Harry riu.

-Argh! Não quero imaginar se você e a Granger se reproduzirem!

-Que delicadeza a sua Snape! Deve ser de família!

O silêncio retornou e Harry olhou a flor em sua mão... murchara depressa...morrera.

-Não imaginava que o Finnigan pudesse ser um deles... ele é mestiço.- disse Draco enfiando o pé num montinho de neve.

Harry o olhou... um olhar surpreso e vago...

"-Eu sou meio a meio. Papai é trouxa. Mamãe não contou a ele que era bruxa até depois de se casarem..."

-O que foi Potter? Não sabia?

"-Você se acha muito poderoso não? Eu não tenho medo de você!"

-POTTER!! Tá tendo um treco?

"Sabe o nome do auror que matou meu pai Potter? Era um cara meio covarde..."

-Ficou surdo?

"Eu sou meio a meio. Papai é trouxa."

"Sabe o nome do auror que matou meu pai Potter?"

"Papai é trouxa."

-INFERNO!- gritou pro lago, apertando a flor na mão com raiva.

Draco se pôs de pé.

-Surtou mesmo...

-Pegamos a pessoa errada!- disse correndo para o castelo.- A PESSOA ERRADA!

--

Ahá! Eu não esqueci do Cannon! Eu o suberverti aos meus malignos propósitos! Muhuahuahuahua! (cof cof)


	32. Questão de família

**Cp32 Questão de família. **

Minerva McGonagall estava surpresa... isso era mais do que improvável, como era impossível.

-Não Minerva!-Disse Morgan irritadamente.- Isso não é impossível... aconteceu e sinceramente, acho que isso é um indício do que estávamos esperando!

-Certo...- ela falou calmamente.- Vamos pensar Morgan...

A porta se abriu e ela desviou o olhar com censura para o rapaz a porta.

-Potter... não importa...

Mas ao ver a mulher na lareira ele simplesmente ignorou os protestos dela, mas certo do que iria falar, fechando a porta praticamente na cara do sonserino que vinha atrás e a que abriu e entrou furioso.

-Muito obrigado por esperar Pot...

calou-se ao escutar o tom de voz do outro.

-Quieto! Que inferno!- e se virar para a professora que os olhava surpresa.-Preciso saber sobre Simas Finnigan.

Ambas se olharam sem esconder a surpresa, antes que falassem, ele continuou.

-Sobre o pai dele...

As duas enrugaram a testa.

-Os pais dele foram informados... chegaram ao ministério.

-Os pais...- Harry repetiu sério.- O pai dele Morgan... trouxa?

-Harry...- ela sorriu chegando mais perto da lareira.- Se não te conhecesse diria que está craque em adivinhação... mas eles já receberam a notícia... infelizmente sabe...

Harry tinha acabado de colocar as duas mãos na mesa de Minerva e olhar pra baixo.

-Se meu raciocínio está certo... e pela cara de vocês... houve algo com ele?

-Ah... bem... ele fugiu.- Morgan disse meio surpresa.

Draco sentou-se.

-Vocês levaram aqueles idiotas para o ministério e me dizem que aquele incompetente do Finnigan fugiu... porque vou ser sincero ele não era...

-Cala a boca Draco!-Harry se pôs direito com raiva.- Vocês não vêem? Que Me...

-Potter... poderia nos dizer como você sabia de algo que acabou de acontecer...

-Eu não sabia... deduzi... não era Simas... – se virou para Morgan.- Eles estão no ministério?

-Aguardando julgamento... Harry?!

-Sai da frente Morgan!- disse indo pra lareira.

-Ei!- Gritou Draco.

-Potter! Potter!- Minerva se levantou.

-Eu volto.- disse passando pelas chamas.

-Ei... vocês vão deixar ele fazer isso?- Draco olhou para Minerva que estava lívida.

O fogo se apagara... provavelmente por causa de Harry.

-Não posso deixar você entrar aqui Harry!-ela protestou o vendo em sua sala.

Harry olhou o lugar e reconheceu o tipo de construção.

-Perfeito...- a olhou.- Onde eles estão?

-Harry, eles estão presos, sabe o que é isso?

-Não Morgan.- disse indo para a porta.- Vai me contar?

-Você acabou de invadir o ministério pela segunda vez na vida. Puta vida!

A olhou seriamente.

-O Simas que prendi me falou um monte de besteira... sobre o pai... mas o pai do Simas é trouxa... certo?

-Onde quer chegar?

-Morgan você trabalhou com meu pai... ele matou alguém em serviço?

-Não. Não fazia o estilo dele. Onde quer chegar? O choque recente te deixou...

Chutou a mesa.

-Pensa Morgan! Por favor!

-Calma ô sacão!- colocou a mão na cabeça.- ... ele nunca mataria ninguém... ah se bem que teve aquele acidente com o velho Donnavam, Randalf Donnavam... um obliviador do ministério que tinha virado a casaca.

"Mamãe me contou... disseram que foi um acidente"

-Isso!- disse parando.- Morgan... tenho a impressão que não foi Simas que eu peguei lá em Hogwarts.

-Ah... não... Peraí Donnavam está morto... certo? Ele levou um feitiço redutor na cabeça sabe? Não foi bonito pelo que eu soube.

-Mas ele tinha um filho... não tinha?

-Arthur? Harry... Arthur... Por todas as cobras banguelas da Sonserina Harry!- ela pegou um papel em sua escrivaninha... (seria sua mesmo?)- Poxa... Arthur Donnavam é procurado!

-Preciso falar com Lilá Brown.- disse a olhando passar o dedo sobre a lista de nomes.

-Não é assim... eles estão... sabe como é, impedidos de receber...

-Não me faça aparatar e desaparatar em meio ministério Morgan!

-Que m Harry!- ela o olhou, suspirou cansada e sorriu.- Não vou te convencer né... meu doidinho!- ela sorriu pegou algo da pilha de papéis da escrivaninha e abriu a porta.-Vamos... antes que o Moody volte e venha me torrar o saco!

Estavam andando rápido pelos corredores, todos tão apressados por ali que nem o olhavam, o que era uma novidade.

-Os ataques as vilas e a Hogwarts movimentaram tudo por aqui.- disse ela descendo as escadas.

Desciam as escadas porque queriam evitar a aglomeração dos elevadores.

-Foi feio mesmo pelo que eu soube.

-Feio? Eu já vi coisa feia Harry... tipo minha cara de manhã... mas aquilo era a filial do inferno!

Ela parou e o olhou da escada, apontou-o.

-Se não fosse as vestes de Hogwarts... eu estaria vendo o passado...

-Pareço tanto com ele assim?- sorriu.

-Não... Parece com sua mãe... sério como ela... é por aqui.-fez um sinal com a cabeça.

Não conhecia aquela parte do ministério, Morgan sorriu e mostrou um papel ao bruxo na porta, era um cara que de longe parecia extremamente rabugento.

-Era você que devia estar presa aí com eles Graveheart.

-Certo, Antonius... certo... mas não estou e sou sua superiora por enquanto, então faça um favor vai dar uma volta!

Ele saiu resmungando, Harry o ficou olhando.

-Não vai com minha cara... o irmão dele era auror e morreu numa batida, infelizmente era uma que eu comandei.- o puxou pela veste.- Temos pouco tempo porque ele vai correndo chamar o Quim, que vai falar com o Dumbledore e ele vai puxar minhas orelhas e tirar pontos da minha casa...

-Dumbledore está aqui?

-Ah está... coitado... nunca o vi tão abatido.Bom... aqui estão e como eu deveria informa-lo Harry, não se pode aparatar e desaparatar em certas partes ministério!

-Eu usaria o Hangorn.- sorriu.

-Chato.- ela fez uma careta.

Parou no corredorzinho e abriu uma das portas... era uma sala onde Lilá estava deitada no sofá... além do sofá havia uma mesinha com uma jarra e copos.

-Essas salas são usadas para reuniões, depoimentos e outras coisas do gênero... Lilá Brown... visitinha.

-Sinceramente Professora... enfie esse visitante no seu...

-Você não vai querer terminar essa frase Lilá.- disse gravemente.

-É e aproveite para esquecer que um dia lhe dei aula.

Ela os olhou e disse debochadamente.

-A Granger sabe que está com ela Potter?

-Você fala demais.- disse se sentado na mesa em frente dela.

Morgan apenas moveu os lábios "dor de cotovelo..."

-Morgan... poderia...

-Ah, não... na...na.ni.na.nocas... já... estou arriscan...

Olhada torta...

-Tá bem... tá bem... vou ao banheiro! Não a mate... por favor.

E saiu batendo a porta.

-É aqui que você me ameaça Potter? Ou pula no meu pescoço e termina de ferrar minha vida?- disse ela sentada no sofá.

-Não fui eu que ferrei sua vida... Agora podemos conversar civilizadamente...

-Não ganho nada falando com você...

-Como você sabe?

"Isso é um blefe?"

"Isso é hora de acordar Hangorn?"

-Potter... por favor... Não seja retardado... você nem devia estar aqui...

-Interessante não é? Mas estou.

"Me assustou!"

"Você está me atrapalhando."

-O Lorde irá nos tirar daqui... melhor ainda se você estiver no caminho.- ela sorriu.

Olhou em volta... num ato de autocontrole pra não esfregar a cara da antiga "colega" nas paredes.

-Vocês são descartáveis para ele... não tenha ilusões tolas. Agora me diga.. o que vocês fizeram com Simas?!

Ela o olhou firmemente apesar de estremecer com a pergunta.

-Ora o que quer dizer com isso? Foi você que o acertou... você deve saber o que aconteceu com ele depois... eu não sei de nada.

-Não estou falando de Arthur Donavann que fugiu os deixando aqui.- disse a olhando firmemente também.- E sim do Simas... aquele com que convivemos por mais de seis anos!

-Como você...- ela balbuciou.- Ah! Eu não sei de nada!- desviou os olhos.

-Sabe. E vai me contar Lilá...

-Ou o quê?- ela riu.

-Tiro a informação de você à força e não duvide disso.- disse se levantando.

Ela se encolheu o olhando pálida.

Morgan estava recostada na porta... não fora a banheiro nenhum... imagina o rolo se aparece alguém e encontra Harry Potter (que devia estar em Hogwarts) trancado naquela sala junto com uma das alunas de Hogwarts acusadas de ter-se bandeado pro lado errado... bom dessa vez iria presa com certeza... sua ficha não era das melhores... mas que queria ver o rapaz agir queria... "ele é um dos nossos Lílian... ele vai por a coisa pra andar..." bebeu outro gole de sua garrafinha... "ele tem a sua determinação misturada ao dinamismo do pai..." fechou os olhos... "você tem orgulho dele não tem?"

-Eu grito... faço um escândalo Potter! Juro!

-E desde quando eu me importo com escândalo?- disse friamente.- Sinceramente Lilá achei que teria melhores argumentos.

-Ele me mata! Me matam! matam minha família! Traídores Morrem!- ela disse com a voz aguda.

Olhou para o chão... "matam minha família...", tinha pena da criatura encolhida em sua frente...

Mas lembrou de muita gente morta... Ana, Evans Dursley's... "e a minha família?"

-Sinto muito.- disse a olhando.

E com a mão firme segurou a testa dela.

-Legilimens!

...

Vestiu a capa e saiu da torre em silêncio, no meio do corredor para a saída dos vestiários encontrou Sline...

-Atrasada.- disse a Corvinal.- Grifinórios não sabem o que é pontualidade.

-Não me enche Sline... tive problemas... a Granger parece que não dorme nunca!

-Não se preocupe, logo nos livramos dela...

-Onde é o encontro agora?- disse saindo sorrateiramente do castelo, ambas encostadas ás paredes ficando á sombra.

-Perto da velha estufa abandonada.

-Detesto entrar na floresta...

-Não seja tola... acha que nosso misterioso amigo vai entrar no castelo?

-Entraria se nosso misterioso colega parasse de se preocupar.

-Prudência não é mesmo com os Grifinórios ah?

-Ora cale a boca.

...

...

Os dois vultos esperavam na floresta... a diferença de tamanho não era muito grande, o menor disse muito baixo e Harry teve a impressão de conhecer a voz.

-Imaginei mesmo que as duas se atrasariam.- disse o rapaz, porque era a voz de um rapaz, envolto na capa com o capuz cobrindo-lhe o rosto.

-Não seja irritante.- responde Sline abaixando seu capuz.- Qual o problema agora.

-Temos ordens a cumprir.- disse o outro encapuzado.- Temos que provocar outro incidente...

-Olha... isso é coisa para aquele bando de Sonserinos imbecis...- disse Lilá empurrando o capuz com raiva.- Quando nos darão uma coisa decente pra fazer?

-Mas o incidente será feito pelos Sonserinos senhorita Brown.- disse o homem deixando o capuz cair.

Tinha um rosto anguloso mas bem feito com longos cabelos castanhos caídos sobre a testa, os olhos eram de um azul descorado... ele sorria.

-Nossa parte será outra... mas para isso preciso entrar em Hogwarts... para isso preciso entrar na Grifinória.

Ambas sorriram, o menor disse gravemente.

-Precisamos pegar alguém de quem Potter não desconfie... um colega seu Brown... vocês ajudarão nosso colega... - acenou o homem.- que tem uma missão dada apelo próprio Lorde.

...

...

Simas sorriu:

-Estou achando que você está com segundas intenções nesse encontro Lilá!

-E se eu estiver... você podia esquecer aquela moleca da Gina pra variar sabia?

-Eu não tenho nada com ela, Lilá Brown! Não comece com essas fofocas... pra onde estamos indo?

-Ah...- ela o abraçou e disse na orelha dele.- Surpresa.

...

Um flash do corpo de Simas caindo molemente num chão de pedra...

envolto em cordas... porta grande de madeira... umidade... risos.

O rosto do homem mudando rápido.

...

-Se pelo menos Malfoy tivesse ficado na liderança... Mas aquele traidor tem os dias contados.- disse Simas."Não era Simas... o olhar era mais duro."

...

-Perfeito não?- disse ele se virando para as duas.

-Sim mas fale devagar... Simas é mais bobo.E faça mais gestos também.- disse Lilá o olhando.

...

-Ele tem pouco tempo, nem vale a pena tirar daí...

...

...

-Perfeito... boa menina...- disse o homem rindo.- Agora mande ele acertar o próprio braço.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e apontou a varinha para o homem trêmulo com uma faca na mão... ele já tinha cortes profundos em outras partes do corpo...

...

Se olharam na sala comunal.

-Qual a missão?

Ele sorriu.

...

-Senhorita Brown, não conheci muitos bruxos tão bons em Imperio... Parabéns.- disse Mulciber.

...

-Qual a missão?

Ele sorriu.

...

-Nossa missão? Não... minha missão é...

...

-Qual a missão?

-Minha missão é...

...

-Sinto muito... Obliv...

...

-Qual a droga da missão dele!- abriu os olhos.

Lilá tinha os olhos vidrados, parecia apavorada... as últimas lembranças eram confusas... porque obviamente havia sido um feitiço de memória perfeito.

Deixou cair o braço e ela pendeu para frente...

-Onde deixaram Simas?

-Masmorras...

-ONDE?!

-Masmorras... o feitiço o sufocará...- ela repetia como um gravador.- Ele tem pouco tempo, nem vale a pena tirar daí...

-Como?

-Ele tem pouco tempo...

Ela piscou os olhos.

-O quê você fez?!- ela passou a mão na testa.- O quê você fez?!

Levantou-se e virou as costas para ela.

-Eles usaram vocês...- passou a mão na veste com nojo.- bem feito.

Foi até a porta e sentiu-a se levantar.

-Como ousa seu... seu mostro! Mexeu com minha cabeça!

Se virou e num segundo tinha o pescoço fino dela em sua mão...

-Você é tão nojenta quanto Pansy... como pode me chamar de mostro?- não conseguia controlar o nojo que sentia daquela criatura.- Você torturou um ser humano... só pra aprender uma maldição imperdoável... e me chama de mostro? Se eu quebrasse seu pescoço aqui mesmo estaria fazendo um favor pra humanidade!

Ela engasgou sob a pressão que fazia.

"Não faça isso."

"Porque não? Ela merece..."

"Você não merece."

Ela caiu no chão tossindo.

-Tem razão... espero que eles venham atrás de você...- disse a olhando.- Espero mesmo.

E saiu.

-Espero que eu não tenha que ir socorrê-la.- disse Morgan encostada na parede.

-Não se preocupe.- disse distante.- Preciso voltar a Hogwarts.

-Tá... vamos.

Ela abriu a porta do corredor e o bruxo rabujento caiu da cadeira.

-Você ainda está aí Graveheart?

-Não... tô no departamento de ligação com os centauros!

-devia mesmo... devia.- disse ele arrumando a cadeira.

Passaram ao corredor.

-E não durma em serviço! Já deixaram fugir um!

Ele grunhiu e começaram a andar.

-Acho melhor eu ir direto a Hogwarts... Simas está lá preso de alguma forma... se não morto.

Começaram a subir as escadas...

-Então ela lhe contou...- o olhou e fez uma careta.- Gárgulas vorazes Harry! Que você fez desta vez?

-Não queira saber.

-Não, não quero... porque se me perguntarem...

-Ai...- disse vendo quem entrava do outro lado do corredor afobadamente.

-Puta que pariu! Me ferrei!- gemeu Morgan ao ver Dumbledore, Quim e Moody virem direto pra eles assim que os viram.

-Aí estão vocês!- Moddy o olhou de cima abaixo com ambos os olhos.

-Que idéia foi essa Morgan?- Quim disse entre os dentes.

-Nada disso é importante.- disse sério.- Dumbledore... Simas Finnigan é inocente, está em Hogwarts preso em algum lugar!Correndo risco de vida!

-Repita Potter.- disse Moody.

-Ele foi enfeitiçado... e trancado em algum lugar das Masmorras.- disse os olhando.

-E quem você prendeu com os outros?- perguntou Quim.

-Arthur Donnavan!- disseram ele e Morgan ao mesmo tempo.

-Porque tenho a impressão de estar vendo um reprise de algo ruim?- disse Moody se virando para Dumbledore.

-Porque como concluímos há alguns minutos... Hogwarts não estava tão bem protegida quanto pensávamos.

Harry bateu o pé nervosamente.

-Simas pode estar morrendo agora! Podemos ir?!

-Quim... Morgan... vão a Hogwarts e procurem pelo rapaz... Harry temos um problema mais urgente e vamos precisar de você...-Disse Dumbledore numa voz forte.

-Estamos indo.- disse Morgan.

Segurou-a.

-Ache Mione e peça a ela e Rony usarem o mapa. Vai ser mais rápido.

-Certo!- ela lhe sorriu.- Anda Shacklebolt!

E desaparataram.

-Qual o problema?- perguntou os olhando.

-Vamos... precisamos ir.- disse Moody.

Começaram a andar.

-Você me disse que queria... se responsabilizar por Marco Evans.- disse Dumbledore.

-Claro que disse!

-Ótimo Potter, porque muito de repente apareceram alguns parentes dele... antes que tenhamos que entregá-lo a bruxos estrangeiros.. Moddy olhou Dumbledore.- Muito suspeitos eu diria... achamos que podemos simplificar tudo.

-Como assim bruxos estrangeiros?

-Uma lista de nomes de vítimas foi divulgada pelo Profeta essa manhã... como os nomes dos Evans foi parar lá nós somente desconfiamos.

-Eles querem Marco... bom isso era de se imaginar desde o começo do ano... agora pra quê?-perguntou os seguindo.

-Só podemos imaginar isso também...

-E o que vamos fazer?

-Você vai adotá-lo.

-Como?

-Se estiver disposto Harry.- Dumbledore o olhou.

-Claro que estou.Não foi isso que quis dizer...

"Está? Sabe o que é isso?"

"Cala a boca Hangorn!"

-Ah... sim é que levantamos alguns documentos seus.- disse Moody.- de modo que você além de parente se torna o candidato quase ideal ao posto... mas o parentesco é o melhor argumento.

-Temos que evitar disputas que levem a interferência de outros países Harry... por mais banais que possam parecer.

-Imagino que sim...

-Estamos com Jeanine responsável pelo caso... ela é boa... amiga nossa.- disse Moody.- o problema é que a representante dos bruxos estrangeiros está aí e quer ver o processo, então você vai ter que passar pela entrevista.

Seu estomago se revirou.

-Não se preocupe...- sorriu Dumbledore marotamente, e como fazia tempo que ele não sorria assim.- Temos uma representante sua com os papéis e ela vai ajudá-lo com tudo.

Pararam em frente a uma porta onde havia uma placa.

Departamento de assuntos familiares. (casamentos, associações, testamentos, separações, maldições de família, fantasmas regularizados...)

Moody o empurrou:

-O importante é parecer calmo.

Entraram no corredor onde meia dúzia de portas altas chamavam atenção pela cor esverdeada.

Dumbledore lhe pousou a mão no ombro.

-Obrigado Harry.

-Por...

-Ande Garoto...- empurrou-o Moody o fez tirar a veste.- porta 4.

Porta n°4- Jeanine Pompey.

Bateu nela olhando os dois bruxos mais velhos e sentindo um estranho frio no estômago.

"Pior que meu julgamento não pode ser... a menos que eu faça m... daí..."

Entrou.

Era uma sala pequena, agradável pelas cores quentes e sóbrias, na parede oposta havia uma pintura de uma mulher com cabelos ao vento carregando uma balança e uma espada... a imagem da justiça, mas ela lhe sorriu "espero que seja um bom sinal..." abaixo dela havia uma jovem bruxa que usava os cabelos presos de modo muito parecido a da professora McGonagall, mas tinha um ar descontraído, ao lado dela um bruxinho miúdo tinha meia dúzia de pergaminhos a sua frente.

-Sr Potter.- sorriu a bruxa lhe acenando com a cabeça.- que bom que pode comparecer tão prontamente, é uma honra tê-lo aqui.

Acenou com a cabeça.

-Pode sentar-se.- ela lhe acenou a mesinha da direita, onde uma bruxa jovem de longos cabelos castanhos escorridos e óculos parecidos com os seus lhe sorriu.

Sentou-se e ela colocando uma pilha de documentos a frente disse baixinho:

-E aí Harry...

Entendera o sorriso de Dumbledore... a voz e o jeito de falar eram facilmente reconhecíveis.Disse ainda mais baixo:

-Oi Thonks.

-Pode me chamar de Elaine hoje.- ela sufocou um risinho.

-Bom podemos continuar.- disse Jeanine.- o interessado está aqui.Senhor Potter, seu pedido de adoção apresentado por sua representante foi recebido por nosso departamento, embora esteja rigorosamente completo, temos, a pedido de outra parte interessada que fazer a entrevista de praxe a fim de verificar se os dados estão corretos para podermos encerrar essa questão.- Ela olhou o bruxo dos pergaminhos que acenou para que continuasse.

-Senhor é Harry Tiago Potter, que fez o pedido de adoção de Marco Evans, correto?

-Sim.

-Segundo nos consta, seu pedido foi aceito segundo as informações dadas por sua representante, a outra parte gostaria de se pronunciar?

Do outro lado e embora tivesse a percebido só agora a olhava, havia uma bruxa loura de olhos muito claros.

-Sim, gostaria de pedir a comprovação dos seguintes tópicos, O atual endereço do interessado, suas rendas e ocupação e os reais motivos do pedido.

Thonks lhe apontava partes sublinhadas dos documentos, não sabia pra onde olhar primeiro, ela acabou borrando um dos papéis com tinta e soltou um chiozinho irritado, escutou a bruxa falar:

-Senhor Potter, poderia confirmar... Seu endereço atual é Alfeneiros N°4, Little Whinging... Surrey?

-Sim.

-É o proprietário?- perguntou a loura.

Thonks fez um gesto afirmativo.

-Sim.

-Consta que há mais uma propriedade em seu nome.

-Uma herança de família.- disse Thonks.

-Uma fazenda.- confirmou.

Thonks o olhou e sorriu.

-Certo certo... agora quanto sua ocupação...

-Quero demonstrar nossa preocupação com o fato do interessado ainda estar estudando e sem emprego fixo...- disse a bruxa pálida.

-Você confirma que ainda está estudando na escola de magia e bruxaria Hogwarts?

-Sim, terminado o sétimo ano.

-Quanto a sua carreira profissional...

-Potter tem uma sociedade com uma loja comercial fidedigna, além de outros rendimentos claramente explicados nos documentos.- disse Elaine (Thonks).

Ela lhe apontou um grande documento onde Gemialidades Weasley's aparecia em negrito, teve que se segurar... pra não rir.

-O interessado em questão é jovem, solteiro e sem situação familiar definida.- disse a bruxa loura.- ele não tem condições de criar uma criança de doze anos!

-Senhorita Walensis por favor... não se exalte.

-Meus representados são um casal de bruxos maduros, bem situados, que apesar de residir fora do país podem dar segurança ao menino.

-Quem mais tem interesse na guarda de Marco?- perguntou olhando a bruxa loura.- Eles ao menos o conhecem? Eu o conheço... passamos muito tempo juntos em Hogwarts... ele morava com os pais no mesmo bairro que eu... fora do país? então além de perder os pais querem que ele perca tudo que conhece? não vou permitir isso.- disse a olhando.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Por favor... vamos nos manter calmos.- disse Jeanine sorrindo.

-Senhor Potter tem ficha criminal no ministério segundo consta.- disse a bruxa loura.

-Todas as acusações foram retiradas e recentemente o próprio ministério pediu retratação sobre o caso.

Thonks se empolgara... pensou a olhando.

-Ele passou mais de três dias internado na ala psiquiátrica do StMungus.

-Não foi na ala psiquiátrica!- protestou.

-O minstério tem ciência de que Potter é Ofidioglota?

Olhou para Thonks... isso é apelação.

-Acreditamos que isso não é relevante.- disse Elaine (Thonks...)

-Não tenho outras perguntas sobre a documentação, creio que está mais do que óbvio que Potter não tem condições de criar uma criança.- ela sentou-se.

Jeanine os olhou e sorriu... ela e o bruxo miúdinho se aproximaram, releram partes do documento, falaram algumas coisas muito baixo e ela concordou com a cabeça, então se levantou:

-Infelizmente senhorita Walensis, levando em consideração que Potter é adulto, possuindo residência e renda próprias, condição financeira para criar Marco Evans, bem como proximidade com o mesmo e grau de parentesco maior que seus representados não há outra decisão cabível que conceder a ele a guarda de Marco Evans.Decisão essa final e sem recurso.

Thonks lhe deu tapinha no ombro e sorriu.

Depois de assinar alguma papelada finalmente pode sair com "Elaine" que no meio do corredor começou rir até não parar mais, e ele junto.

"O minstério tem ciência de que Potter é Ofidioglota?"

-Essa sonsa não conheceu a Skeeter conheceu?- riu.

-Não ria Harry.- Mas ela mesma ria.- Se fosse outro tempo ou outra representante você nunca ia conseguir!

-Tá achando que eu não sirvo?- disse a olhando.

-Estou pensando em como a Hermione vai reagir sabendo que já tem um enteado.- ela riu mais.

-Thonks! Você anda bebendo com a Morgan?

-Ás vezes... falando nela.

Morgan avançou com passos rápidos.

-Me diz uma coisa Harry... comprou o enxoval?

-Vão se catar vocês duas!

-Simas está vivo.- disse Morgan.

-Você devia trabalhar no StMungus Morgan.

-Porquê?

-Você é especialista em tratamento de choque.


	33. De Vampiros e Lágrimas

**Cp33 De Vampiros e Lágrimas: um retorno ao Largo. **

Andavam devagar para fora do prédio... engraçado como se sentia razoavelmente leve... apesar de tudo... Morgan e Thonks conversavam animadas, com as mãos metidas nos bolsos da calça as acompanhou... "Tomara que Moody mande minha veste pra Hogwarts..."

"como se fosse precisar delas em breve..."

-Harry...

"Está nevando seu burro!"

-Harry.

"Eu não sinto frio..."

-Harry!

"Cala esse bico, Hangorn!"

-HARRY!- Morgan lhe deu tapa na cabeça.

-EI!

As duas o olharam e riram

-Eles consideraram ele capaz?- Morgan riu mais ainda.

-Eu não posso pensar não?-Disse massageando a cabeça "mão pesada!"

-Os rapazes estão atrasados...- disse Thonks.

-Os rapazes né?- Olhou-as maldosamente.- Espero que isso se refira ao Sirius e ao Remo...

As duas coraram um pouco especialmente Thonks, Morgan rapidamente disfarçou.

-Eu não sei do que a Nini tá falando.

-Morgan! Sua...

-Vamos andar até lá fora.- Morgan o puxou para o elevador da cabine telefônica e lhe sussurrou.- Devia fazer logo o teste de desaparatação sabe?

-É verdade.-disse ainda pensativo "e com frio!"

-Podemos marcar para essa semana.- disse Thonks eficiente.- Já que você não vai ter aula mesmo.

-É uma idéia...-disse Morgan fechando a porta da cabine- Hum... no elevador mais apertado do ministério com o Harry...

-Morgan!

-Foi só uma brincadeira!

-Você não presta Morgan Graveheart!- riu Thonks.

-Poxa eu tenho que ser um cara respeitável agora...- disse a olhando torto.

-AH!- Morgan riu.- Fala sério Harry Potter!

Estavam na rua... pessoas iam e vinham e havia um clima natalino no ar, claro, as lojas já exibiam promoções de todo o tipo, Morgan ,que gentilmente lhe cedera um casaco (que transfigurou na hora em jaqueta), puxou-o, Thonks os seguindo despreocupadamente, esbarrando em algumas pessoas e derrubando sacolas.

-Tem um estacionamento na outra quadra... os rapazes devem estar lá com o meu carro.-disse Morgan despreocupadamente.

-Os rapazes né?- disse maldosamente.

-Ugh!- ela o olhou.

E realmente na outra quadra havia um daqueles estacionamentos pagos de vários andares, Harry até teve um súbito interesse em imaginar como aquele bando de bruxos lidava com tudo aquilo.

-Como vocês descobriram isso, hein?

-Harry... nem todos os bruxos esquecem que existe um mundo aqui fora sabia? Na verdade, seria tão melhor se os bruxos se interessassem mais por esse mundo.

A olhou surpreso, Thonks ainda olhava em volta, parecendo um pouco distraída... Morgan suspirou.

-Lembra que viajei muito Harry? Dei aula em outro lugar... pois bem, lá, os bruxos não se escondem...

-Todo mundo sabe?

-Não... mas se você disser ao seu visinho trouxa que é uma bruxa ele só dá de ombros e sorri... no outro dia ele te cumprimenta normalmente de novo... é bom lugar.

-E isso é um ataque de saudade?- parou porque sentiu um estranho arrepio.

-Um pouco... - Ela também parou.

Thonks os alcançou.

-Estamos sendo seguidos.- disse sorrindo e os puxando.

-Se eles estiverem aqui vão estar no quinto andar.

-Então vamos sair daqui e pegar o elevador.- disse baixo.

-Boa idéia... se eles não estivessem vindo tão rápido!

Eram oito... entre eles a bruxa pálida que estivera no ministério e agora a olhando bem gostaria de dar um chute em meia dúzia de bruxos, inclusive Thonks, que não se tocara o que eram e a deixaram entrar no ministério, claro que se incluía entre os chutados.

Aquele arrepio se intensificou... algo ruim que parecia estar no ar com aquele bando... algo que o arrepiava desde a nuca até o fim das costas, sentiu o coração acelerar.

Mas não era medo.

"Saiam daí! Agora! Saia!"

-Vamos... andem as duas.- disse sentindo o que sabia agora, ser uma estranha irritação.

Forçaram-se a andar mais rapidamente na rampa que dava para mais um andar... o grupo discretamente avançava, mas pareciam não fazer esforço algum, pode ver Morgan trazer a varinha do bolso para a mão meio escondida na manga, e Thonks fazer o mesmo... copiou a idéia.

-Eles não cansam?- perguntou Morgan apressando o passo.

-Não vão cansar Morgan... eles não.- respondeu.

-Porque?

Mas não respondeu... assim que viraram no quarto andar e se dirigiam a próxima rampa, uma buzina ecoou e olharam para o carro de onde saiam Remo e Sirius, ambos acenando despreocupadamente, bom, até Lupin olhar o grupo que os seguia.

Se estava se sentindo irritado, algo em si literalmente se eriçou ao ver o olhar dele, Lupin sempre tão calmo, parecia o retrato da ira... avançando em passos largos.

-Ah... Remo...- Disse Thonks abobalhada.

-Ah... Segura ele Sirius! Segura! Porque não me disse que eram vampiros!- ela o olhou.

Mas estava ocupado em olhar o grupo... os oito estacados, paralizados apenas olhando o lobisomem.

Intolerância mútua.

"Saia daqui!" implorava Hangorn "Saia!"

Sirius segurava Lupin pelos ombros quando chegaram perto.

-Me deixem pegar um deles pelo menos.- disse entre os dentes.

-Remo se controle...- Disse Thonks se pondo em frente dele.- Se controle.

Morgan os olhava também...

-O que eles estão fazendo...

Os oito os olhavam... parados esperando algo... os olhos claros quase brancos o miravam...

"Saia Harry... por favor... fuja..."

-Harry! Acorde!- Morgan deu-lhe um tabefe na cabeça.

Thonks e Sirius ainda tentavam convencer Remo a entrar no carro.

Em um segundo a bruxa loira desapareceu... nesse milésimo de segundo sentiu Hangorn agitar-se... Presentindo-a... Empurrou Morgan, pulou para o lado.

-Cuidado!

As garras longas da Vampira se materializaram exatamente onde Morgan estava.Ela lhe estreitou os olhos.

Thonks e Sirius se obrigaram a soltar Remo e apontar a varinha.

Mas não havia nada lá... nem um deles eram visíveis.

-Onde estão?

-Cuidado!- berrou.

-Eliah!- Thonks apontou a varinha para o vampiro a sua frente, que já mostrava as presas na cara enrugada como de uma besta.

Ele teve que voltar a sumir por causa da explosão de Luz.

-Remo! Não!-Gritou Sirius.

Tarde demais... tomado pela fúria, e isso surpreendeu Harry, o enorme lobo ainda com os trapos das roupas pendurados no corpo pulou no maior dos vampiros e se atracaram, o que atacara Thonks, e se Harry achava que já o tinha visto furioso se assustou, Lupin parecia completamente insano.

-Arkana Ares...

Sentiu a mão da varinha presa. A vampira loura parecia segurar um laço de luz que envolvera seu pulso queimando-o. Segurava a corda de luz com um sorriso maldoso que expunha as presas.

"Fuja! Fuja!"

"Eu bem que gostaria!"

-Estupefaça!- esticou a mão para ela.- Sphinx! Estupefaça!

Morgan atacava outro vampiro enquanto Sirius, também tentava duelar com dois.O lobo ainda se rolava com o vampiro maior... ambos se ferindo gravemente. Thonks tentava, em vão, acertar o vampiro que a cercava.Eles eram rápidos.

-Arkana Ares...

Sentiu o pescoço arder. Outro vampiro o laçara pelo pescoço.

"Não! Não!"

-Harry!- gritou Sirius.

Morgan se virou para seu lado, a distração lhe custou uma bela patada que lhe rasgou o braço direito, ela soltou um berro e apontou a varinha para o vampiro que a atacara.

Não pode apreciar o estrago que Morgan fizera... apenas sentiu que ela fizera algo... porque na verdade não sentia-se real... sentia-se esvair... embora estivesse tentando acertar ambos os vampiros que o prenderam... (Arshes! Estupefaça! Linx! Mellius! ...)

"NÃO! Afastem-se! Afastassem-se!"

-Afastem-se de mim!- berrou por Hangorn.

Foi quando o riso do oitavo vampiro os envolveu... ele se aproximou...

-Arkana...

-NEM PENSE!- Vociferou.- Rictus!

Partiu-o ao meio antes que sumisse, afazendo seus dois captores urrarem de raiva. Preso pelo pulso e pelo pescoço... apenas mirando um novo feitiço escutando seus amigos...

"Não! Não... isso está errado!"

"Afastem-se... sumam! Saiam de perto de mim!"

Os laços de luz pareciam penetrar na carne... além dela... na alma... prendendo sua essência... sua vida.

"Não vou permitir!"

"Afastem-se de mim!"

"Hangorn...

Duas asas de fogo se abriram para o horizonte... um enorme fogo...

Fogo-sol... braços abertos... e sangue... a cura... pés sobre a grama e sol de verão... sorriso... longos cabelos negro ao vento...

Uma imensa campina... asas de fogo... imensas... sol."

SOL.

Os vampiros bateram em retirada... assim que a luz dourada diminuiu, Harry caiu de joelhos... ofegantes... dentro de si sentiu a ave agitada e teve certeza que as imagens eram mais que delírio, magia... os outros olhavam em volta e guardavam as varinhas... sentiu os braços que o erguiam.

-Harry! Harry!- a voz de Sirius soou mais que preocupada.

Apesar de cansado estava bem... Hangon ainda alerta... as imagens ainda pareciam reais em sua mente...

-Harry! Harry o que houve?- Morgan também o olhava.

Olhou Thonks cobrir com seu manto um Remo em agonia... se levantou.

-Lupin!

Thonks o olhou, sorriu triste.

-Ele está bem... mas precisamos trata-lo.

"Hangorn..."

"Estou cansado..."

"Por favor..."

Não tinha a essência que sempre usava... seria mais difícil... mas mesmo assim esticou a mão e pousou sobre a testa ferida do outro...

O lobo uivou.

"Mate-os!"

Hangorn se agitou... perante o lobo desperto.

"mate-os... criaturas da noite..."

"eles já foram... foram embora."

"morra!"

"eles já foram!"

"Morra criatura nefasta... "

"Durma!"

"eles os caçam... presas e predadores..."

"DURMA!"

"eles retornarão..."

Numa última concentração de energia para alcalmar o lobo desperto sentiu a calma de Lupin retornando... sim... podia terminar... ele era capaz de controlar seu lobo agora... o corpo já estava curado... ele podia despertar... mas Hangorn adormecia exaurido em seu peito... com um suspiro cansado abriu os olhos e sentou no chão.

-Obrigada!Harry...- Thonks o abraçou.

Não porque de repente também se sentisse muito cansado, mas simplesmente olhou em volta e bocejou...

-Não sei quanto a vocês... mas adoraria ir embora...

Lupin acenou em acordo enrolado na capa que Thonks lhe dera... em seguida e sob uma pequena agitação Sirius lhe emprestou um sobretudo trouxa... "Você tem que parar com esses ataques de naturismo, Aluado!"

-Está doendo Harry?- perguntou Morgan assim que embarcaram no carro.

-O quê?- perguntou se encostando no banco.

Um sinal e passou a mão de leve no pescoço e olhou o pulso... pode ver e sentir o vergão que ficara na sua pele.

-Não...- disse e fechou os olhos...- Não dói não.

Morgan lhe sorriu com o entendimento de quem também já sentira dores demais pra se incomodar com as pequenas dores.

-Vamos ter pilhas de papéis pra fazer desse incidente Morgan...- disse Thonks que abraçara Lupin de um modo que o lobisomem ficara até constrangido...

-Foi uma felicidade eu ter desiluzionado a área... ou íamos ter milhões de trouxas tendo ataques...- Morgan disse e acotovelou Sirius.- Quer parar de secar as coxas de seu amigo... e olhar a pista?!

-Quem disse que eu estou olhando o Remo!! Morgan sua perverti...

Lupin chutara o banco.

-Eu sei o que você está olhando Almofadinhas... e é melhor parar...

-Não tenho culpa se sua namorada usa essas vestes decotadas...

Thonks também chutara o banco.

-Sirius seu sem...

-Ei eu estou dirigindo! Harry me defende!

-Eu sou um cara de família agora, não me mete nisso!- sorriu.

Morgan começou a gargalhar.

-Falando nisso...- Sirius o olhou pelo retrovisor.- Você e a Hermione acharam outro lugar... para digamos...

-Sirius!- chutou o banco também.- Vai secar a Thonks e me deixa!

-Pare de dar idéias a ele!- gemeu Thonks.

Remo fazia coro com Morgan... rindo a perder o fôlego.

-Ah, Harry... Aposto que o Aluado não vai atrapalhar mais...

-Na verdade porque você e a Morgan não fazem...

-HARRY!- Morgan se virou se ajoelhando no banco da frente.

-Ah... Morgan...ah...- escorregou no banco, e sorriu torto olhando o padrinho.- Viu... vocês andam muitos tensos... deviam dar um jeito nisso!

Remo e Thonks estavam rindo juntos agora... Não que Sirius também não estivesse...

-Harry Potter!!-Ela esticou os braços.- Eu vou esganar você...

-Mas você pode descontar essa energia no Sirius!- riu ainda escorregando mais no banco.- Ele vai ficar tão feliz! É só ver como ele tá te olhando nessa posição...- sorriu ainda mais maldoso.

-Sirius Black! Olha a pis...

Morgan ao se endireitar enfiou a cabeça no teto do carro...

-Hum... com essa batida vai nascer um chifre aí!- riu Thonks.

-Esse chifre não fui eu coloquei!- disse Sirius.

-Olhe a rua Black! A rua... ou vou dar um jeito permanente de você não colocar chifres em mais ninguém!Depois é claro de eu dar um jeito num cara metido e arrepiado do banco de trás.

-Que dar um jeito no Harry! Ele é comprometido!- disse Sirius.

-Com ciuminho Siri?- Morgan passou a mão no topo da cabeça dele.- Tadinho do meu cachorrinho.

-Se você abanar o rabo Almofadinhas vai pegar mal!- riu Remo.

-Não se mete seu lobisomem desavergonhado!- riu Morgan...- vai cuidar da Thonks e me deixa!

-Podem me deixar nessa esquina.- Harry apontou.- não vou segurar vela pros casais!!

Riram ainda mais.

Melhor rir que chorar.

Não que antes ainda de chegar ao Largo, era pra lá que iam, não tivessem cessado as brincadeiras e recomeçado a conversa séria.

-Por isso odeio o inverno Inglês!- disse Morgan.- Não se vê sol e eles andam mais livres.

-Alguns deles nem precisam se esconder Morgan.- disse Thonks.

-É... não se vê caçadores desse tipo por aí assim...- disse Remo.

-É eu também nunca imaginei que você fosse reagir assim.- disse Sirius.

Remo se calou, Harry resolveu intervir.

-É, mas eles estavam lá para levar Marco...

-Sim... muito interesse no rapaz eu diria...- disse Sirius.

-Mas aquela vampira lhe laçou rapidinho Harry...- disse Morgan.

-Arakana Ares... ela era bruxa...- disse pensativo.

-Vampiros bruxos...- Lupin parecia bem incomodado.- Mistura perigosa...

-Se bem que está tudo bem por enquanto... pelo menos por enquanto.- disse Morgan.

-Bem?- perguntou sério.- Onde está bem? Não vejo bem em nenhum lugar Morgan... por favor...

-Harry tem razão.- concordou Lupin.- Todos esses ataques e Hogwarts... e bem...

Podia sentir os quatro bruxos o olharem... antes que dessem os pêsames e tudo mais Sirius anunciou.

-Chegamos...

-Até que enfim!

Foi recebido por um abraço apertado de Hermione e agradeceu aos céus por isso... era bom... muito bom... e evitava toda aquela movimentação a sua volta... apesar dela ter ficado furiosa com ele "e sumiu! Saiu da enfermaria e sumiu! Passou pelo jardim e sumiu! Foi até o ministério e sumiu!" felizmente as frases foram todas pontuadas por beijos... a se a vida toda fosse assim... reunidos... a ala jovem da Ordem... fora Rony e Neville que tinham chamado assim... estava toda concentrada no quarto que os rapazes iam usar... "Molly está exagerando Rony!", " sorte sua que você não estava aqui quando chegamos...", "Onde está o Marco?"

-Dormindo como um bebê sonso.- disse Draco fechando a porta.- Que foi? Não posso entrar não?

-Se a gente responder você vai ficar do mesmo jeito.- Rony cruzou os braços.

-Que bom que se conformou.Sai!- Disse ele empurrando o bichento do caminho.- Suas duas amigas estão acordando.- Draco disse para as garotas.

-Que amigas?- Harry perguntou.

-Parvati e Padma...- disse Hermione.- os pais delas sumiram.

-Sério?- perguntou surpreso.

-Dumbledore disse algo sobre elas serem importantes e precisarem de proteção também...- disse Draco dando de ombros...

-Então vamos fazer companhia a elas...- disse Gina.

-É eu vou dar uma olhada em Marco.- disse se levantando.

-Ah Potter... já virou pai babão é?- Draco riu.

-Como assim?- perguntou um coro.

-Ah... Dumbledore também disse algo sobre o papai!- Draco o apontou.

-Larga a mão Snape!- disse irritado.

-Então Potter qual a sensação de ser papai assim... emocionado?

-Draco você é um criatura irritante!

-Como assim?- berrou Hermione.

-Ah... Potter arranjou um filho no ministério Granger... preparada pra ser mamãe?

Ela o olhou... balançando a cabeça... captando a idéia.

-Ei! Precisamos arranjar um estoque de charutos...- riu Gina.

-Isso Aí Weasley...- disse Draco.- Vamos dar uma festa.

-Isso não tem graça alguma...

-Parabéns! Pro papai!- começou o coro.

-Me tira daqui Harry...- Hermione o segurou pelo braço o puxando pra fora.

O coro foi abafado ao fecharem a porta. Ela o puxou mais um pouco e então parou... se olharam...

-Bom...- começou sorrindo- Eu pretendia contar de outro jeito...

Ela o abraçou.

-Precisava mesmo? Foi tão rápido... quer dizer... Harry... ele não vai substituir ninguém...

-Eu não pensei nisso Mione... Na verdade... não pensei em nada sabe? Foi meio atropelado.

Ela suspirou.

-Como tudo na sua vida né?

-Desculpe se eu não falei com você... é foi tudo rápido demais... não é?- a abraçou forte.

-Eu fico preocupada com você Harry... amor...- ela lhe sorriu.- Você podia ir mais devagar ás vezes...

-Mione... eu estava no meio do ministério e dou de cara com Dumbledore me pedindo para adotar o Marco por que queriam tira-lo do país... dava tempo de pensar?

-Não... e não estou dizendo que foi errado Harry... só que foi rápido. Muito. A gente nem teve tempo de falar... e... você... bom... vamos ver o Marco tá.

-Ele acordou?- a seguiu ainda segurando a mão dela.

-Não... Mas Pomfrey disse que já devia.

Abriu a porta do quarto que o menino estava usando, e entrou sentou-se na outra cama com Hermione e falou baixo.

-O que houve depois... no salão? Quer dizer... nossa, você percebeu que nem falamos no Pottere?

-É... não tivemos tempo não é mesmo... foi tão estranho... e foi perigoso também...

-Mas... foi importante... ah, eu nem vi o que houve com o livro!

-Joguei no seu malão... ah, eu estava nervosa... você estava.- ela lhe segurou o rosto.-Você tinha tido uma crise e...

Um som rouco os interrompeu, Harry se levantou olhando o garoto despertar... e com um gemido se virar na cama.

-Marco?- sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Vai embora...- o garoto se encolheu.

Trocou um olhar preocupado com Hermione.

-Marco...- ela também se aproximou.- olha pra cá... fala com a gente.

Um gemido baixo foi a resposta.

-Entendo...- disse Harry baixo.- eu entendo Marco... se quiser a gente sai... certo?

Mas na primeira menção de se mover o garoto gemeu.

-Não... não quero...

"Claro que não queria ficar sozinho... Harry entendia muito bem..."

-Certo então a gente fica com você.- disse Hermione.

Um soluço foi a resposta.

Era muito estranho... quer dizer não estava preparado pra sensação de impotência de ver o outro se acabar de chorar na sua frente e não poder fazer nada... então ele os olhou, rosto contorcido de dor...

-Eles estão mortos!- berra Marco.- Mortos!

Harry e Hermione o abraçam, o garoto chora.

-O que eu faço! – ele continuou chorando.

-Calma Marco... calma.- Mione quase o ninava... na verdade quase ninava os dois... por que Marco os agarrara.

-Você não precisa ficar com medo, não está sozinho...- disse rouco..."meu pescoço dói sabiam?"

Após alguns minutos e Marco em seguida pediu desculpas e mais desculpas por agir como um bebê... ambos o deixaram deitado... apenas o olhando. "jantar!" foi o berro que Molly deu lá em baixo.

Marco se recusou a descer... mas como seu estômago roncava de fome... nem tomara café da manhã pelo que constava... desceram deixando-o deitado no quarto, na certeza que mais tarde Molly levaria algo para ele...

E desceram abraçados até a cozinha...

Entupida de gente.


	34. Um passeio ao Beco

E eu tinha achado o máximo por um Dragão fazendo ponta nesse capítulo... ¬¬

* * *

**Cp34 Um passeio ao Beco, uma herança em Gringotes. **

Abriu a boca e esticou-se... abriu os olhos devagar, bocejou... sua memória recente lhe informara que novamente sua vida dera uma guinada em menos de vinte e quatro horas...

Agora pensando olhando o teto do quarto e escutando Neville roncar e o som que vinha da cozinha... um e outro palavrão delicado de Morgan...

O quê sabia? Sabia que Hogwarts tinha sido construída e protegida pelos quatro fundadores... sim... foi isso que descobrira com o Pottere...havia o fato de que alguém se infiltrara em Hogwarts... mas a segurança da escola não estava em suas mãos... havia os vampiros... interessados em Marco... Voldmort no deserto...

Um palavrão mais alto de Morgan e um riso rouco indicavam que certo casal estava acordado e na ativa... pulou da cama olhando os outros três estendidos na cama, difícil saber quem roncava mais Neville embolado nas cobertas ou Draco que ia cair da cama logo, logo... Rony dormia calmamente... desmaiado...

Saiu suavemente para sentir a agitação no andar inferior...

-Aham... no meio do Alcasch.- riu Morgan...- Eles não estão felizes...

-Hum... isso faz diferença?- era a voz arrastada de Mundongo.

Sirius riu, soltou um ganido.

-Morgan!

-A pela barba de Merlin!- ela bufou.- Mundongo... Dumbledore implorou para não criarmos caso com os estrangeiros... que inferno... Não ria Sirius... o cara é um diplomata...

-Sim... como Olash...- disse Sirius.

Tão absortos que nem repararam quer ele havia cruzado os braços e se encostado no batente da enorme porta da cozinha.

-Qual o problema com Olash?- Morgan disse fingindo indiferença...- Pelo menos ele é gentil...

-Entendo o motivo da gentileza.- disse Sirius.

Thonks e Lupin estavam sentados se olhando e rindo da cara dos dois bruxos que continuavam a discussão... Mundongo no entanto continuava a comer e beber...

Ambos resmungaram e se sentaram... para mudar de assunto Sirius encarou Lupin que balançava a cabeça para o amigo.

-Vocês vão casar quando?- disse Sirius olhando Thonks e Lupin.

Os dois ficam muito vermelhos...

-Na verdade...- disse Lupin.- Já estamos pensando nisso.

Thonks só sorriu desviando o olhar.

-Arry!- exclamou Mundongo.

-Oi...- disse entrando.- Acordaram cedo... olhou Thonks e Lupin do mesmo modo que Sirius.- Ou teve gente que não dormiu?

-Pelos duendes calvos de Gringotes Harry...- disse Morgan rindo.- Você realmente parece com seu pai quando quer!

-Ah... foi uma pergunta inocente Morgan!- disse se fingindo indignado.- pare de pensar asneira!

-Desde quando eu penso...

-É você pensando é uma coisa rara.- disse Sirius a cortando.

-Black!

Mundongo voltou a lhe acenar... Harry sentou-se próximo, mas não falaram nada com os quatro bruxos por ali... uma Molly meio irritada apareceu reclamando da vida e de Mundongo, lhe dizendo que as últimas malas haviam chego... então com a oportunidade, Neville e Rony carregavam um Marco carrancudo e tentaram entrar na cozinha ao mesmo tempo... enquanto se embolaram, reclamavam e Draco ria de se acabar... Mundongo lhe passou um pequeno envelope com uma piscadela.

-Não vai sozinho... sabe como é.- ele sorriu.

Nem sequer leu, com um aceno de agradecimento, fosse lá o que fosse o conteúdo, o guardou no bolso.

-Seria bom se certos bruxos fossem cuidar de seus afazeres... sabe... sem ficar enrolando no café da manhã!- resmungou Molly.

Morgan, Thonks e Mundongo se levantaram... Morgan até levantou os braços.

-Claro Molly! Claro! Imagina se vou perder a reunião com Olash hoje!- ela cutucou Sirius.

-Aproveite.- ele disse sorrindo.

-Harry!- disse Thonks se aproximando e levando uma cadeira junto.- Vou tentar marcar um teste de desaparatação pra você ainda nessa semana, ok?

Concordou com a cabeça, estava de boca cheia, e ela acenou em resposta.

Em alguns minutos as garotas desceram e a balbúrdia recomeçou...

O que lhe deu tempo para olhar o envelope, havia um bilhete e uma pequena chave.

"Cofre n°75, Gringotes."

Mais tarde sobre resmungos de um Snape mau humorado... ele e Draco ainda não se falavam direito, Molly comentou que precisavam rebastecer a casa.

-Vamos ao Beco!- berrou Rony.

-Seria bom... –disse Parvati...- Podíamos nos distrair.

Padma concordou silenciosa.

-Não creio que uma volta ao Beco seja exatamente uma distração na atual conjuntura...- começou Severo.

-Esquece Snape!- disse se levantando.- Que tal uma debandada ao Beco? Afinal tem muita coisa pra se fazer... Molly pode fazer uma lista...

-Quem disse que vocês podem sair assim?- perguntou Sirius.

-Eu é claro.- disse o olhando.- Pode vir... a gente deixa.- sorriu.

-Enlouqueceram.- disseram Sirius e Snape ao mesmo tempo.

E se encararam por um tempo também.

Deu medo.

-Temos que fazer compras para o natal!- disse Luna.

-Preciso ir ao correio!- disse Hermione.

-Fred e Jorge pediram pra gente passar na Gemialidades enquanto estamos de férias!- disse Rony.

Marco os olhava espantado.

-Acho que posso mandar uma coruja pra me encontrar com meus pais...- ruminou Neville.

-Tá Potter... convenceu todo mundo...- disse Draco depois de terminar seu suco.- Que horas vamos?

Snape o olhou e ele deu de ombros, Harry riu.

-Depois que a Molly fizer a lista.- disse a olhando.

A Sra Weasley deu de ombros e disse que aprontaria a lista em minutos.

-Então vão se vestir!- disse saindo da mesa, está frio lá fora sabem?- bagunçou o cabelo de Marco.-As malas já chegaram.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça.

Não demorou muito para estar na sala, Sirius estava batendo a varinha no sapato olhando a movimentação nas escadas... dava para escutar a bagunça lá em cima... "Abre a porta Weasley! Temos que pegar nossos pentes!" reclamavam as garotas " Marco pôe as luvas" Hermione chamava a atenção do garoto, " Neville está esquecendo a carteira!" gemeu Gina...

-Você vem?- perguntou a Sirius enquanto ajeitava o casacão.

-Não... eu e Lupin temos que encontrar Mundongo... sabe como é...

-Trabalho da Ordem.- disse o olhando.

-Não que eu não preferisse passear no Beco.- ele sorriu lhe dando uma pancadinha no ombro.

-Não que eu vá me divertir...- disse baixo.- mas se esse pessoal não sair de casa... pelo menos um pouco.

-Entendo.- ele disse.- como eu entendo.

Mas tinha certeza que o padrinho estava uma vontade imensa de largar tudo e ir ao beco também...

Sra Weasley fez uma pequena lista(dois rolos de pergaminho) e lhe entregou uma bolsa (que bolsa feia!) com o dinheiro... mesmo ele dizendo que ia passar em Gringotes... depois de dividir em grupos o que iria ser comprado decidiram ir ao Beco de flú... Portal era inviável e ninguém se animou em pegar o noitibus...

-Dez para o Beco!- gritou da sala.- Anda cambada! Rony você vai na frente e já reserva uma mesa pro almoço no caldeirão... você e Neville na frente... Mione tá com a bolsa?

Ela fez um sinal positivo.

-Marco não sai de perto da Hermione!- disse para o garoto ainda meio arredio.- Padma e Parvati...

-Não se preocupe eu cuido delas Potter.- disse Draco as abraçando pela cintura...

As duas protestaram, mas não fizeram nada para tirar as mãos dele de lá... Harry só balançou a cabeça.

-Rony... Neville- Jogou o potinho com pó de flú para eles.

E a pequena fila começou a andar.

O Beco parecia muito divertido, levando em consideração a agitação de fim de ano... Rony e Neville já haviam reservado a mesa e Tom lhe cumprimentou diversas vezes... no caldeirão havia guirlandas e velas vermelhas em todas as mesas, bem como um e outro ramo de azevinho pendurado, ainda no caldeirão viu os grupos se dividirem... Neville logo encontrou os pais e ele com Gina se afastaram pelo Beco, Berrou.

-Vamos almoçar juntos certo?

-Ambos sorriram e acenaram com a cabeça

Rony, Luna, Parvati, Padma, Marco e Draco se dirigiram a Gemialidades, Harry disse que precisavam ir a Gringotes e ao correio, ficaram de se encontrar na loja dos gêmeos.

-Vai ter coragem de entrar em território Weasley, Draco?

-Não enche Potter!- o rapaz seguiu o grupo.

Puxou Rony.

-Não perca Marco de vista.

-Não se preocupe, as meninas não o largam!- apontou Padma e Parvati o levando até uma vitrine.

Hermione sorriu e o puxou.

-Vamos Harry!Eles vão ficar bem!

E saíram em direção a Gringotes, a neve e as lojas enfeitadas pareciam tornar distantes qualquer sombra de perigo de sua mente, andou abraçado com Hermione bem devagar... olhando os enfeites... na loja de artigos para quadribol um conjunto de vassouras em miniatura fora encantado para voar em volta de uma árvore de natal... Hermione o fez prometer que iriam passar na floreios e Borrões depois, e a loja tinha uma pilha imensa de livros alguns deles cantando temas natalinos... e um enorme cartaz que anunciava descontos para livros e mais livros.

-Vamos primeiro a Gringotes?- ela perguntou.

-É... faz um tempo que Mundongo queria falar comigo... hoje ele passou isso, o que acha?- passou o envelope para ela.

-E o que tem nesse cofre?- ela olhou a chavinha.

-Não faço idéia... mas deve ser importante.

-Hum...- ela arquou a sobrancelha.-Será eu não devíamos...

A olhou e balançou a cabeça.

-Harry... o Fletcher não é exatamente confiável.

-Dumbledore confia nele...

-Humhum... confiava nele a três anos atrás lembra?

-Ah... Mione... nem me lembra...- a apertou mais um pouco.

Passaram pela porta do banco e se dirigiram ao balcão, primeiro Hermione pediu informações se os pais tinham mandado um depósito de dinheiro trouxa em seu nome, que foi prontamente trocado e ela recolheu e colocou na sua bolsa, "Devo ser a única garota com duas bolsas..." ela lhe sorriu.

-Eu não carrego essa coisa.-apontou a coisa de Sra Weasley pendurada no ombro.

-Bobo.- ela sorriu.

O duende deu uma fungada e estendeu sua chave.

-Sr Potter...- disse o duende.

"Assim parece que eu tenho uns cinqüenta anos..." pensou e estendeu a outra.

-Cofre n°75, quero ver depois do meu.

O duende o olhou calmamente... olhou a chave então exclamou.

-Muldo! Leve o senhor Potter ao seu cofre e ao cofre n°75!

Puxou Hermione e seguiu o duende, ela olhava tudo maravilhada.

-Eu nunca desci até os cofres.- ela lhe sorri.

-Ah... é animado!- disse a ajudando entrar no vagonete.

-Harry!- Hermione berrou ao descerem mais no vagonete veloz...

Ele se limitou a rir enquanto ela fechava os olhos.

Quando desceram em frente ao seu cofre ela olhava o vagonete.

-Não quero voltar nisso.- ela ofegou.

-Sinto muito.- disse sorrindo.

Muldo destrancou a porta... dessa vez não havia tanto gás verde... "andam mexendo muito nesse cofre!" e no entanto parecia tão abarrotado quanto antes.

-Engraçado...- disse pegando algum dinheiro.- Ele parece mais cheio...

-Mais cheio...-Hermione olhou tudo aquilo.- Harry... isso é loucura.

-Há alguns depósitos que ainda não foram feitos Senhor Potter, mas os rendimentos estão todos aí...

-Rendimentos?- Hermione falou baixinho.

-Pode esquecer... casamento só com separação de bens... e sem cartão de crédito.- disse a puxando.

-Harry!- ela disse e corou um bocado.

-Cofre n°75- disfarçou.

O duende deu de ombros e desceram ainda mais... mais longe... mais fundo passaram por um abismo e lá de baixo surgiu uma enorme labareda.

-Dragão!- Hermione apontou.

"COMPROVADO EXISTEM SIM DRAGÕES EM GRINGOTES!!"

-Cofre N°75.- disse Muldo ao abri-lo.

Exatamente como no seu primeiro ano ele imaginava encontrar algo extraordinário... mas no meio do cofre havia apenas um amontoado de pergaminhos...

-O que é isso?- perguntou Hermione.

Deu de ombros e olhou o amontoado, pegando o primeiro que tinha um n° 1 no lacre o desenrolou e Leu.

"Illumina oculos meos, ne umquam obdormiam in morte..."(1)

Um estudo sobre a singularidade da passagem pelo assim denominado "Véu" no departamento dos mistérios e sua relação com mito de Lilith e Hangorn na luta contra a figura mística de Baphomet.

Por Lílian Evans Potter – Inominável.

-Isso é o que estou pensando Harry?- ela disse baixinho.

-É.- disse engolindo em seco.- E se é mesmo temos que ir embora agora.- se virou para a porta.- Muldo... em nome de quem está o cofre...

Hermione gritou.

* * *

1 Iluminai meus olhos, para que eu não adormeça na morte.

PS: não posso esquecer da infame piada que o Muldo é parente do Celgo e do Suldo!


	35. Invasão vampírica

**Cp35 Invasão vampírica. **

Havia uma poça de sangue onde o corpo do duende decapitado estava... a cabeça do mesmo ainda estava sendo segura pela figura magra e loura, com uma cara animalesca, que lhe sibilou de leve.

-O cofre estava em nome de muitas pessoas... muitos servos fiéis...

-Harry...- Hermione balbuciou.

-Seus servos... ou de Voldmort? Vampiro...- "Desaparatar?"

-Você...- a vampira atirou a cabeça do duende no chão e lambeu as pontas dos dedos...

Hermione soltou um gemido, porque a criatura sumiu, Harry sentiu a aproximação. "Desaparatar?"

-Você e o menor... vocês nos pertencem...

Agarrou Hermione e a jogou no chão... no exato momento em que um braço se materializou com as enormes garras arranhando o braço de Hermione, que gritou de susto.

-Hermione... pegue os pergaminhos.- disse para ela.-Estupefaça!- tentou acertar a criatura... mas já não havia nada.

"Desaparatar?!"

A figura voltou a se materializar na porta... riu, face que lembrava um morcego deformado lhe encarando.

-Pode me pressentir... mas não me deter...

-Posso tentar.- disse olhando a criatura.-Mellius!

-Harry!- Hermione o chamou, provavelmente porque outros dois vampiros apareceram á porta.

"Hangorn!!"

"HANGORN!!"

Nada... um silêncio reinava em sua mente... preocupante... puxou Hermione para seu lado, sentiu o volume dos pergaminhos na bolsa dela... Hangorn não dava sinal de vida, apesar de ter tentado não dava para desaparatar...

-Entendeu não Potter?- disse a vampira.-Simples... se entregue... e daremos uma morte digna a sua companheira.

-Você está sendo ridícula...- respondeu.

-Imaginei que não seria sem luta.- disse a vampira.- Melhor... caçadores como nós preferimos assim...

-RICTUS!

Do outro lado da porta a rocha se esfacelou... os vampiros não estavam mais lá, conseqüentemente percebeu que não tinha como se desviar dos três... e que tinha que manter Hermione, e os pergaminhos, a salvo... uma chance era tentar passar pela porta... mal sentiu quando segurou Hermione no colo e correu...

Não contava com o sangue do duende... escorregou.

Sorte Pura.

Ou teria sido pego pelo quarto vampiro que estava fora... ainda caído no chão com Hermione sentada em seu estômago "caramba isso dói!" ouviu-a apontar a varinha para o cofre bem nas costas do vampiro que tentara os agarrar...

-GILGAMESH!

Urros... foi tudo que ouviu ao sentir o deslocamento de ar... e o som de algo arrastando, assim que a poeira começou abaixar.

-Vamos!- derrubou-a de cima de seu corpo e se levantou a puxando...

Da poeira surgiu... sangrento e arrebentado, um deles... face de vampiro e um corpo com a cor desbotada... ferimentos se fechando na frente deles... a vampira apareceu...

A forma como se moviam foi o suficiente para sentir-se arrepiar... ignorar a dor nas costas, da queda, e na barriga, de receber Hermione no estômago, e com força renovada a pegar no colo e joga-la no vagão...

Que voltou a se mover... com um estalo atingiu uma certa velocidade muito suspeita.

-Harry.- Hermione gemeu.- estamos acelerando.

-Que bom!- disse olhando incrédulo as duas coisas que os acompanhavam... despejando feitiços nelas.

Felizmente Hermione sentada encolhida contra o vagonete não percebia... no entando Harry, de costas para a frente do vagonete e olhando para trás podia ver muito bem aquelas coisas que pareciam mortas, tamanha palidez azulada das asas imensas que quase tocavam nos lados do túnel os acompanhando...

-Harrrryyyy!!- Hermione voltou a gemer.- Ainda estamos acelerando!

Ocupado com os cinco morcegões que se aproximavam, fingiu não ouvir...

Embora a trepidação do vagonete fosse preocupante...

-ah... Harry sai da frente... vou tentar achar um jeito...- A idéia era encontrar um jeito de controlar o vagonete, mas olhando para trás entendeu com o que o namorado estava ocupado...

Até porque nessa altura Harry estava, ao modo de Morgan, falando alguns palavrões... acertava os malditos, mas eles caiam nos trilhos e voltavam... os cinco estavam mais perto.

-Harry... estamos descontrolados!- Hermione gritou olhando o vagonete e tentando em vão uma dúzia de encantamentos que pudessem ser úteis no controle do mesmo...

-Hermione... onde estamos?- perguntou quando dois vampiros caíram degolados sob um rictus e outro caiu ao se chocar contra as estalagmites.

-Não sei! Não faço a menor idéia...- ela o olhou assustada.

-Caramba... está quente por aqui...- disse sério olhando para frente...

Preferia não ter olhado...

-Abaixa Mione!- disse a abraçando.

O vagonete se chocou com uma rocha mais saliente e faíscas voaram... estavam entrando numa parte mais rústica da caverna...

-Harry... faz um tempão que não tem mais cofres...- ela disse o olhando... não tem outro modo de sairmos daqui?

-Não consigo desaparatar...- disse sério.

Hermione tinha os olhos arregalados... se virou...

Preferia não ter feito isso...

Um dos vampiros tinha agarrado com os pés... que agora pareciam patas de morcego... agarrado ao vagonete e com presas e garras a mostra.

-Ah Infernooo!- Harry puxou a varinha.

E dela saiu um enorme jorro de energia quente e vermelha que fez um som estranho que lhe lembrou vagamente um Avada Kedrava...

-Ah... que nojo...- disse Hermione vendo os restos das garras ainda presas no vagonete.- Bom funcionou.

Harry ainda coçava a cabeça...

-Funcionou... mas o que diabos funcionou?

-Como assim? – ela o olhou.- Você não sabe...

Um chacoalhão os silenciou... o vagonete estava inclinando no trilho.

-Isso vai cair!!- Hermione berrou.

Harry deu um pulo batendo com o corpo no outro lado... o vagonete voltou ao trilho... os dois suspiraram aliviados...

-Uma hora esse trilho tem que acabar!!- Harry disse se pondo de pé.

-Nessa velocidade?- ela o olhou.- se for contra uma parede seremos esmagados... se for... bom... eu ainda não conheço nenhuma magia para nos dar asas Harry!!

-Como eu queria que Hangorn acordasse!!- disse puxando a jóia do pingente.

-Harry... está cinza!- Hermione apontou para o cristal, que agora parecia um cascalho...

-O que aconteceu com ele?!- disse olhando o pingente.

Hermione não respondeu, o puxou pela camisa e gritou.

-GILGAMESH!!

Escutou novos urros... assim como sentiu o trilho todo tremer.

-Ah... mal muito mal!- Hermione gemeu.- o trilho está cedendo ali atrás!

-Então não quero que você olhe para frente...- disse a abraçando.

-Ah... porquê?

-Porque o trilho acabou...

-O QUÊ?!

"Pense... pense... pensa sua mula!!"

A gravidade demorou um pouco para agir sobre o vagonete quando o trilho acabou... a inércia do movimento aliada a velocidade mantiveram o pedaço de metal e seus dois ocupantes em linha reta sobre um trilho imaginário por um tempo... em seguida a queda não foi brusca... o sentimento, a reação física de estar andando numa montanha russa lhes despertou para a queda... o vagonete mais pesado começou a cair antes, logo não estava sentados em mais nada...

Ambos gritaram... suspensos no ar...

Em seguida tudo que Harry sentiu foi a dor lacerante nos ombros e braços, gritou porque sentiu que mais um pouco seus braços quebrariam...

-Precisamos de você inteiro...- figura pálida com as garras cravadas em seus ombros falou.

-Largue-nos! Largue ele!- Hermione gritou.

-Isso não é uma boa idéia Hermione...- disse apesar de não gostar nada da sensação das garras que cortavam seus ombros, muito menos da pressão que o corpo da namorada faziam nos seus braços, precisava segurar Hermione... segura-la...

Porque não via chão abaixo... só escuridão... acima só o bater de asas da vampira...

Sentiu um segundo bater de asas... com um grande esforço puxou Hermione a abraçando com força... evitando que o segundo vampiro a arrancasse de seus braços... sentindo a carne de seus ombros ceder e voltarem a cair...

Engraçado... não sentia medo.

-Harry!- Hermione agarrou-se firme a seu corpo.- Amor!

Apenas o vento... o cabelo de Hermione que engolfara tudo... ainda caindo... caindo... sem escutar as asas dos vampiros até escuta-los bem próximos...

-Já pensou na ironia da mortalidade Potter?- perguntou a vampira.

-Ah, claro...- gemeu Hermione no seu ouvido.- Vamos falar de filosofia no meio de uma queda livre!!

Riu... a quanto tempo não ria dementemente desse jeito? Os três vampiros os seguiam em queda sem entender porque os dois mortais rumo a uma morte certa não conseguiam parar de rir...

"O mestre tinha razão... o mundo dos bruxos não era o mesmo..."

No entanto abrindo os olhos encarou a figura alada ao seu lado, um tanto cinicamente.

-Já pensou na grande ironia da vida? Ah... vampira?- Harry riu.

A criatura continuou olhando-o...

-Vocês irão morrer... se não o salvarmos...

-Diz adeus Mione...- Harry riu.

Hermione abriu os olhos, haviam lágrimas neles e um estranho brilho, mas ela meio rindo ainda teve impetuosidade de dizer.

-Adeus...

Harry sorriu, a abraçando mais forte.

Os vampiros se surpreenderam com o som de desaparatação seguido de uma tênue luz avermelhada.

Soltando guinchos furiosos...

Metade do beco diagonal estava protegido contra aparatação... não é prudente pessoas aparatando e desaparatando no meio de mostruários e clientes... no entanto na Gemialidades Weasleys a parte atrás do balcão era desprotegida... simples, Fred e Jorge sempre acharam muito interessante, e útil, poderem aparatar e desaparatar quando necessário, por exemplo quando meia dúzia de duendes vem encher as paciências por causa de alguns fogos meio fora de controle... além de que a maioria das pessoas sabiam muito bem que era mais seguro aparatar no caldeirão furado, ou em algum ponto da rua... torcendo para não acertar ninguém...

Na verdade é bem comum aparatar em cima de alguém ou dando esbarrões em quem passa... afinal dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar...

Seria bizarro.

Fred estava apoiado no balcão rindo da cara de Gina e Malfoy (ops retifique... Snape.) que acabavam ter contato com a "geleca grudenta" graças a um deslize de Neville patrocinado por Jorge e Marco... sinceramente o "primo-filho" do Harry tinha estilo... Gina já estava os olhando torto, e Marco havia sido cínico suficiente para oferecer ajuda para limpa-la...(safado...) Neville ainda olhava a namorada meio bestificado (cunhado sonso...) e Draco estava limpando sua varinha e cotucado o rapaz nas costas.

-Marco Evans... você vai pagar caro por isso...- disse Draco puxando a meleca de seus cabelos.- Fedelho... aqui não tem o Potter pra te defender...

Um segundo de silêncio em que Marco olha de Gina para Draco com um olhar falsamente inocente... Rony e Jorge ainda rindo, As Patil olhando de longe e Neville ainda estava bestificado, Fred pensava sinceramente que só faltavam Harry e Hermione... o som de aparatação assustou a todos, ele em especial...

Som de aparatação seguido de risos estridentes...

Dez varinhas surgiram em riste sobre o balcão... Jorge sorriu.

Harry e Hermione estavam esparramados no chão em cima de Fred que gemia... Hermione estava agarrada com braços e pernas na figura esfarrapada de Harry, ambos riam insanamente.

-Uma entrada espetacular... melhor que essa só quando você e o Rony roubaram o carro do papai e caíram no salgueiro...

-Jorge!- Fred gemeu debaixo dos dois bruxos que ainda riam.

-Do que você está rindo Potter? Parece que enfrentou outra Quimera...- Draco apareceu os olhando do balcão.

O que prontamente foi respondido por mais gargalhadas dos dois... que o apontaram sem pena.

-Você parece que foi "espirrado por trasgo" Snape!!- Harry riu.

-Vocês dois... malucos, insanos e histéricos... "PODEM SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM!!"- Fred os empurrou.

Harry e Hermione se levantaram respirando fundo...

-Estou passando mal amor.- Hermione o segurou sentindo as pernas bambas, e um tremor insano agora que a adrenalina baixava um pouco.

-Eu nunca mais te levo ao banco...- Harry disse sério.

-Que bom... ah... você está sangrando...

-Afinal o que aconteceu?- Jorge perguntou ajudando Fred.

-Sinceramente... muita coisa... mas encontramos cinco vampiros nos esperando em Gringotes...- Harry suspirou.- Preciso de uma lareira... tenho que falar com Sirius, Morgan… Thonks ou similar o mais rápido possível!

-Certo... certo...- disse Jorge.- vamos para o segundo andar...

-Rony... me ajude a fechar a loja...- disse Fred se arrastando.- Ah... acho que vocês tiraram algo do lugar...

-Entrem lá nos fundos!- Rony apontou para Marcos e as garotas.

-Ah... deixa eu ver isso.- disse Hermione se aproximando de Harry.- Ah esse corte é meio fundo...

-AI! CARAMBA!! ISSO DÓI!- disse segurando a mão de Hermione.

-Não seja escandaloso Potter!- disse Draco subindo.

-Da próxima vez Draco eu te deixo ser agarrado por um vampiro...

-ELE MORDEU VOCÊ?!- Draco arregalou os olhos.

-Tô com cara de ter sido chupado por um vampiro?- Harry disse olhando Draco parado na escada.

-Harry, pare de discutir sua vida sexual com Draco e ande sim!- disse Jorge rindo.

-Jorge!- Hermione subiu batendo os pés.

-Ah!- Harry subiu rápido as escadas dando em uma pequena sala.

-Certo Gênio para onde?- disse Jorge com Flú na mão.

-Largo!- os três responderam...

Mas antes de Jorge jogar o flú na um estrondo vindo do andar inferior os chamou atenção... um barulho de trituração.

-Isso não é um bom sinal...- Draco disse.

Os gritos no andar debaixo fizeram com que os quatro descessem já abaixo Rony e Neville tentavam, em vão, impedir que os vampiros avançassem... Draco se adiantou.

-Saia da frente Potter.- ergueu a varinha.- AD INFERNUM!

Foi nojento.

-AGH!- demeu Hermione.-Isso definitivamente é nojento!

-Se abaixa!- Harry a abaixou pela cabeça.

-AD INFERNUM!- bradaram ele e Draco.

Terminando de explodir os outros dois vampiros...

-Você é um metido Potter!

-Você não é o único bruxo com treinamento em feitiços...- Harry disse descendo as escadas.- Mas creio que não é hora para isso... SUBINDO PESSOAL!- disse olhando para a porta arrebentada da loja, ao longe haviam gritos...

-Isso que dá ser seu sócio Harry...- disse Fred.

-Fred... se lembra quando uma vila inteira de trouxas sumiu?- perguntou indo para trás, depois que percebeu que todos subiam as escadas.

-Me lembro porquê?

-Agora seu porque...- disse empurrando o ruivo.- Anda! São muitos.

-Muitos?

O resto da porta foi arrancada... um grupo de criaturas pálidas de aspecto animalesco com suas asas de pele morta arreganharam presas em sua direção.

-Muitos vampiros sedentos de sangue e descontrolados!!CORRE!!

Felizmente ao chegarem no segundo andar percebeu que Jorge mandava todos via lareira junto com Rony, Draco e Neville olhavam pela janela.

-Um mundo perfeito... Pela visão de Voldmort...- disse Draco.- Tem vampiros nos caçando lá fora... Puro-sangues e mestiços... sangues- ruim... é tudo igual...

-Ele é louco...- disse Neville.

-E vocês serão babacas mortos e chupados se não correrem!- disse Jorge empurrando Padma pela lareira.- Ou irão ficar que nem aquelas coisas!!

-Quantos passaram Jorge?- perguntou Fred.

-Mione, Luna, Padma, Parvati, Marcos, Gina... Andem!

No momento em que Rony pegou Neville e Draco pelas vestes a janela explodiu.

-CUIDADO!!


	36. A Vampireza

**Cp36 A Vampireza **

No momento em que Rony pegou Neville e Draco pelas vestes a janela explodiu.  
-CUIDADO!!

Os restos sangrentos de um vampiro caíram em meio deles junto com parte da janela, provavelmente um feitiço feito de fora...  
-Passem pela lareira!- Harry gritou ainda disparando feitiços em direção da escada.  
-Não podemos!- gritou Jorge.  
Quando olhou percebeu o motivo... havia um estranho fogo azul na lareira.  
-Que m é essa?- perguntou Rony.  
-Pelos Deuses...- Draco murmurou.- O ministério lacrou as lareiras!  
-Eles não iam fazer isso.- disse Fred olhando o fogo permanecer azul depois de jogar alguns punhados de flú nele.- Como podem fazer isso?!  
-Se for idéia do Percy eu esgano ele...- disse Jorge entre os dentes.  
-Eles devem ter feito isso por um bom motivo não?- Neville perguntou se levantando e limpando-se.  
Ignorou o comentário deles em censura ao rápido raciocíonio de Neville...  
-Eles devem estar seguindo as pessoas via lareira... imaginou o estrago de um deles em casa?- disse Rony.  
Não era hora de elogiar o rápido raciocínio de Rony, precisava de tempo para ter idéias... ergueu a varinha.  
-CRIATURE LOCARE INVIOLATA KRIATUS!!  
-Ah, Potter... a gaiola de novo não!- gemeu Draco ao ver a luz dourada e prateada.  
-Isso vai funcionar?- perguntou Fred.  
-Não... não por muito tempo...- disse os olhando.-Podemos desaparatar todos?- "Porque não pensei nisso antes?"  
Rony, Draco e Neville se olharam... o olharam, Draco disse cínicamente:  
-Não Potter... e acho que esses dois também não.- apontou Rony e Neville.  
Deu de ombros, Fred e Jorge se olharam e sorriram.  
-Desaparatamento com bagagem!- disse Fred pegando Rony  
-Nossa especialidade!- disse Jorge catando Neville.  
E sumiram num típico crack! Draco e Harry se olharam.  
-m.- disse Draco.

Hermione inicialmente ficara preocupada com a demora deles e em seguida quase teve um ataque ao perceber que a lareira estava bloqueada, no segundo seguinte Molly estava tendo um ataque ainda maior ao saber o que estava acontecendo...  
Quando Thonks apareceu para confirmar o fato de que tinham retornado e que o Beco Diagonal estava sob ataque, Hermione odiou Harry... ele devia saber, não atinava para o motivo de ninguém ter percebido que era perigoso... agora parecia tão claro, pensou sentando no sofá...  
Nunca deviam ter ido ao Beco... nunca... o que lhes dera na cabeça para terem saído assim? Tão idiotamente?  
Como ela mesma se deixara levar assim? Onde estava seu raciocínio? Sabia que podia ser uma armadilha no momento que iam a Gringottes! Porque não dar ouvidos a Sirius e Severo? É que porcaria que aqueles dois não os obrigaram a ficar? Certo, eram grandes e tal, mas fora tão IDIOTAMENTE IMPRUDENTE!!  
Ergueu o rosto quando ela apareceu, se olharam.  
-Hermione, vocês foram até Gringotes?- disse Morgan.- Vocês foram atrás de uma pista de Mundongo?  
-Você!- Hermione se levantou.- Você devia estar com os pergaminhos! O que eles faziam em Gringotes?!  
O som dos gêmeos aparatando a interrompeu, Hermione se virou como uma tigresa.  
-ONDE ESTÁ O HARRY?!  
Fred e Jorge se olharam... Rony e Neville também.  
-Vocês foram a Gringottes?- Morgan a puxou.- Encontraram os pergaminhos lá?  
-SUA!!- Hermione puxou a varinha.

Harry olhou o loiro e disse irritado.  
-Se você tinha percebido, porque não abriu a maldita boca?  
-Porque como você eu não imaginei que os gênios Weasley fossem ter uma idéia inteligente na vida... agora seu mentecapto, como vamos sair dessa sua armadilha?  
-Pelo menos os vampiros não entram...  
-E nós não saímos Potter... muito obrigado.  
-Eu não tenho culpa desse seu sangue meio galinha Draco!- disse Harry.  
-Eu estava agradecendo por sua idéia de virmos ao Beco.  
-Engraçado, acho que você concordou...  
-Não me venha com idiotices! Desfaça essa gaiola e vamos sair daqui!  
-Porque você acha que eu tenho a intenção de sair daqui?  
Draco o olhou surpreso.  
-Vampiros... por toda parte... sugando sangue... fazendo estrago suficiente para arrebentar essa sua magia?  
-Eu achava que os sonserinos raciocinavam...  
-Potter... o que você está pensando... oh Deuses eu perguntei isso? Você não pensa é claro... acho que gosta de arriscar o rabo.  
-Draco Malfoy... o que eles ganham detonando todo o Beco Diagonal?  
-Medo?  
-Idiota.- Disse Harry indo até a escada, olhando as criaturas pálidas tentando atravessar a barreira dourada e prateada.- Eu não entendo isso, olhe essas coisas Snape... não são inteligentes.  
-Como?  
-Apenas atacam... olhe bem. Não são vampiros de verdade... vampiros de verdade falam... são inteligentes.  
Draco se dispôs a olhar aquelas criaturas... bom, pareciam vampiros em sua forma humana meio grotescos, animalescos, com as asas de pele pálida, mas realmente não pareciam inteligentes,com seus olhos brancos e cegos, percebeu que Potter se dirigiu a janela.  
-Potter... quer parar de andar de um lado para o outro... está me irritando.  
-Eu ainda não entendo o propósito disso.- Harry disse baixo.  
-Insanidade, medo, morte destruição! O que isso tem de errado?!- Perguntou o sonserino cruzando o braço e o encarando.  
-E desde quando isso é o estilo do Voldmort, Draco?- Harry disse voltando a andar.- Pense...  
-Você... saiu...- disse o sonserino já muito irritado de ver o outro andando de um lado para outro pensativo como se o mundo não estivesse se acabando lá fora.-Você... Harry Potter... Saiu... passeando... QUER QUE EU DESENHE POTTER?!  
Harry já a muito irritado com a falação do outro o encarou.  
-Pode fazer um diagrama se quiser...  
Draco pensou seriamente em estupora-lo, mas como não sabia aparatar e estava preso pelo feitiço do outro se limitou a grunhir de raiva pura.  
-Eu saí atrás de uma informação passada por um bruxo...- disse Harry friamente.- Um bruxo sob o efeito de uma Imperius...  
-COMO É QUE É?- Draco segurou Harry pela camisa.

-Não cometa uma besteira Hermione.- Disse Sirius que acabava da aparatar.  
Ele parecia cansado, esfiapado, mas não muito ferido.  
-Foi Mundongo.- disse Morgan se virando para ele.  
-Do que vocês estão falando?- Rony perguntou.  
-Fletcher estava sob a maldição Império.  
-Mas... AH MEU DEUS!- Hermione se sentou com a mão na cabeça.

-Me Larga.- disse Harry sério.  
-Você é louco... louco Potter!- disse Draco enfiando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha...- Insano.  
-E você é extremamente burro para um sonserino!  
-Um bruxo sob Imperio... e você... podia ser uma armadilha.  
-Não... sério? Que inteligente de sua parte... uma armadilha... se ele estava no Largo, calmamente tomando café da manhã ao meu lado, porque não me jogar um AVADA KEDAVRA nas fuças? Não seria mais rápido e fácil?  
-Porque queriam te matar aqui? Num lugar público?  
-E se dar ao trabalho? Você sabe que uma morte pública, apenas faria com que os bruxos se unissem... achei que você entendesse disso.  
-Aonde quer chegar?  
-Alguém queria que eu tivesse acesso aos pergaminhos daquele cofre... o problema é quem... os vampiros disseram ser servos fiéis... mas acho que eles não estão com todo o controle.  
-E porque estamos aqui?  
-Estou esperando.  
-ESPERANDO? ESPERANDO O QUÊ?

-Mundongo?- perguntou Jorge.  
-Impossível... ele sabe se virar.- disse Fred.  
-Sim, mas nos atacou assim que saiu do Largo...- disse Sirius.- Feriu Lupin.  
-Isso é estranho...- disse Jorge.  
-Foi uma armadilha... para pegar o Harry!- disse Hermione.

-Pense Draco Augustus Snape... Se não foram os vampiros, ou Voldmort... – Harry parou.- Quem mais estaria interessado... oh... oh oh.  
-Oh, Oh o quê?  
Mas Draco não precisou perguntar... os fios dourados e prateados piscaram.  
-Achei que nada podia quebrar meu feitiço...  
-Certo Potter... só me diga... o que você está esperando para sair daqui?- disse ao ver a cara sonsa do grifinório, quase divertida.  
-Estou esperando para ver uma coisa.-disse animado.  
-EU VOU estupora-lo...  
-Se me estuporar o feitiço vai acabar e como não sabe desaparatar vai ser chupado... não que não fosse um jeito de eu me livrar dessa sua falação... mas creio que eu seria chupado também e não gosto da idéia...  
Draco enfiou a mão nos cabelos completamente irritado, e se virou olhando em volta resmungando...  
-Potter pirou... pirou, só pode ter pirado... Dagda me ajude...

-Não podemos ir ao Largo... está lacrado... os bruxos estão desaparatando... porque Harry não desaparatou?- perguntou Sirius.  
-Porque ele é péssimo nisso?- perguntou Neville.- Acho que ele não sabe...  
-Ele sabe.- disse Rony.- achei que ele viria atrás de nós.  
-Eu também pensei.- disse Jorge.  
-Ele sabe desaparatar.- disse Hermione.- Desaparatamos de Gringotes.  
-Não se pode desaparatar de Gringotes.- disse Sirius.  
-Assim como não se pode invadir o ministério via lareira.- disse Morgan.- E ele se importa?

As linhas douradas e prateada piscaram novamente, Harry esticou o braço e agarrou o colarinho de Draco.  
-Me larg...  
-Fique imóvel.- Harry disse.- Totalmente imóvel.  
-Eu não...  
-Você pode ser chupado... não me importo.  
-Ah... ficar imóvel... certo.  
-Um dia você vai me estuporar por isso... eu sei.  
-Pode apostar.  
-Preparado?  
-Prá quê?

O guincho cessou... houve um estranho e mórbido silêncio... como se tudo que acontecia tivesse acabado, Draco por um segundo achou que havia acabado...  
-Eles foram embora?- Draco perguntou.  
-Silêncio... não... não foram...  
A gaiola de fios luminosos voltou a piscar... um leve farfalhar se aproximou vindo da escada... podia ser alguém não? Draco seguiu o pensamento.  
-Pode fechar os olhos se quiser... Draco.  
-Eu não sou covarde Potter...- pensou irritado, mas ainda não se movera... por via das dúvidas permaneceu quieto.  
O farfalhar aumentou, seguido de um som rouco de respiração, lembrava um pouco um dementador, sentiu o outro apertar o punho em sua gola.  
Um som leve de passos se juntou aos outros dois sons e sinceramente Draco estava impaciente... o quê o maldito grifinório estava planejando?  
-Preso Potter... preso em sua própria armadilha...- disse a voz.  
-Estar limitado a um espaço não é prova de que estou preso.- ouviu o outro responder e virou o rosto, já que estava de costas, para ver o que o outro estava fazendo...  
Não devia ter olhado...  
A vampira, agora sim sabia o que Potter queria dizer com inteligente, os olhos dela eram claros mas com um brilho inteligente, ela avançava ainda pálida e animalesca mas claramente inteligente, atrás dela, outros, esses sim pareciam com os anteriores, pareciam meros zumbis que a seguiam, ela os olhava friamente.  
-Você irá pagar por sua insolência... sua petulância.  
A vampira pulou, e Draco não teve vergonha de gritar ao vê-la se aproximar num bote.

-Ás vezes eu acho que ele não pensa coerentemente.- Hermione murmurou.  
-Concordo... o que vamos fazer?- perguntou Morgan.  
-Não vamos fazer nada.- disse Moody aparatando.-Lupin está melhor, e Mundongo também, mas não fala nada coerente.  
Thonks suspirou aliviada, então perguntou.  
-O que o ministério vai fazer?  
-Os caçadores já estão no Beco... já que não se pode sair de lá de outro modo que não seja por aparatação, os vampiros estão presos. Esperamos que encontrem Potter.  
-E Draco.- emendou Padma.  
Em seguida, Os três, Moody, Morgan e Sirius, disseram que eles estavam no meio do caminho e que deviam deixar a sala, e que fossem arrumar as malas.  
-Mas porquê?- perguntou Gina.  
-Se Mundongo foi atacado a sede ficou insegura... ele pode ter revelado sua localização.  
Não houve mais perguntas... até porque quando se moveram o som de aparatação os surprendeu.

Draco instintivamente se encolheu perante a inevitabilidade dele ou Potter serem atacados pela Vampira que pulava neles, seu último pensamento, foi de que irritadamente seu último pensamento seria de que odiaria Potter até a próxima encarnação.  
No entanto quando a proximidade da criatura era quase mínima sentiu algo semelhante ao que se sente ao usar uma chave de portal...  
E no segundo seguinte, estava caindo no chão... em frente aos três Weasleys em cima do sofá... só então percebeu que ainda gritava e calou a boca.

Hermione se virou ao escutar o Crack! De uma aparatação e chegou a ver Moody e Sirius erguerem as varinhas, em seguida, em milésimo de segundo escutou o grito de Draco que caiu sentado em frente ao sofá se calando assim que os olhos arregalados olharam em volta... mas isso não era importante... o importante é que um vampiro se embolava com o que parecia ser Harry dando uma cambalhota no chão, acabou gritando de susto.

Era o que queria... não sairia do Beco Diagonal sem leva-la... e sabia que ela viria atrás... era o que queria não?... tanto esforço daquela coisa para levar um deles, era óbvio que não poderia deixar de tentar pega-lo... e agora, pensou dando um sorriso satisfeito enquanto via a vampira pular para cima e Draco gritava.

Agora era ele que ia pega-la... esticou a mão e desaparatou carregando-a assim que a pele fria e úmida tocou seus dedos...

E sentiu o baque no chão... Draco parava de gritar, mas outro grito começava e devia ser Hermione, isso não era importante, o importante era se livrar daquela coisa... ao darem uma cambalhota, o peso da criatura com as mãos geladas em seu pescoço... e antes que fizesse outra coisa voltou a desaparatar e esticar a varinha.  
-CRIATURE LOCARE INVIOLATA KRIATUS!!  
E olhou a vampira presa num pequeno quadrado e por mais que fizesse nada dos fios cederem.  
-Achou mesmo que podia romper um feitiço que Dumbledore não pode desfazer... achou mesmo que ia me pegar?- disse frio.  
A criatura apenas chiou mostrando as presas.  
-Maldito! MALDITO!  
-Isso é deveras irregular Potter!- disse Moody.- isso é uma vampireza verdadeira.  
-Eu vou...- Draco se levantou – EU VOU ESTUPORAR VOCÊ POTTER!  
-Estupefaça.  
-Porque fez isso Morgan?- perguntou Sirius.  
-Porque me deu vontade.- ela disse olhando Draco caído no chão.- Tenho certeza que ele pode estuporar o Harry depois.  
-Imagino que você gostaria de me estuporar agora.- Harry disse.  
Mas Morgan não teve chance... Hermione passou a empurrando e ao chegar em frente a Harry lhe deu um tapa, com toda a força.  
-SEU DEMENTE, INSANO, SEM VERGONHA, DESGRAÇADO, SUJO, SEM CARÁTER, SUICIDA DO INFERNO, EU DEVIA MATÁ-LO, FATIÁ-LO E ENTERRÁ-LO OU COISA SIMILAR, SEU MEIO TRASGO INCONSEQUENTE!! PORQUE NÃO DISSE NADA!!  
-Você esqueceu do burro minha vida.- disse sorrindo apesar do rosto vermelho.  
-Você botou a todos em perigo... saindo assim.- disse Moody  
Harry pela primeira vez os olhou com frieza.  
-Se alguém sob Imperius pode entrar aqui... não fui eu que cometi a imprudência de colocar a todos em perigo.  
Com um meneio de varinha, fez a gaiola de luz flutuar.  
-Você sabia.- disse Sirus.- VOCÊ SABIA!  
-Saia da minha frente Sirius...  
-Você não é Potter.- disse Moody.  
-Sou eu sim... agora saiam da frente, que quero levar essa coisa para o porão...  
-Não é!- Sirius ergueu a varinha.  
-Não me obrigue a estuporar você Sirius... eu não gostaria disso... e principalmente vocês não gostariam...- indicou a vampira que chiava rindo.  
-Harry nunca ficaria quieto percebendo que Mundongo estava sob uma imperdoável...  
-Ah... eu faria sim...- disse sombriamente.- Faria sim, se isso desse a oportunidade de pegar um inimigo, agora saia da minha frente... E não levante a varinha pra mim Mione!- disse a olhando.  
Hermione tremeu...  
-E Mundongo não pode ter ido longe... enfeiticei ele.  
-Ele atacou Lupin!- disse Thonks.- Você... não pode ser Estupefaça!  
-Protego!- levantou a mão.-não façam isso de novo... vão machucar alguém!!  
O feitiço rebatido acertara Parvati.  
-Em tese eu diria que sinto muito por Lupin, Sirius... mas sinceramente... estou cansado de ver um bando de bruxos adultos brincando de espionagem... agora... saiam da minha frente.  
-Deixem Harry passar... ele tem razão.-disse Dumbledore.  
-Imagino que providenciaram uma nova sede.  
-Não será necessário.- disse Dumbledore.- Mundongo acordou e disse que foi atacado pela manhã... e que veio direto para cá... agora Harry por favor...  
-Estou indo... e como estou indo.- disse passando em direção ao porão  
Dumbledore o seguiu, e foi o único.  
Na sala reinou o silêncio até os gêmeos dando de ombros se encarregarem de levar os dois estuporados, sendo seguidos do mais jovens.  
Hermione, Thonks, Morgan e Sirius ficaram na sala... imóveis...  
-Eu vou dar uma surra nele.- disse Sirius se virando e indo ao porão.  
As três mulheres ficaram na sala, devagar Thonks sentou no sofá e começou a chorar baixinho, Hermione e Morgan se olharam antes de sentarem ao lado dela para consolá-la.

Não que Harry estive em paz com sua consciência, se Lupin se ferira... não devia ter acontecido, apenas achara que se...  
Sua concentração quase falhou ao estender a gaiola em parte do porão, no mesmo lugar por onde trouxera Sirius de volta... não tinha tido intenção de discutir com Sirius... apenas... a vampira avançou antes de chocar-se com a barreira que piscou.  
-Harry concentre-se.- disse Dumbledore.  
-Medal Sortia.- disse tornando o feitiço mais estável...  
-Isso é muito... irregular.  
-Eu sei... eles só vem agora... e não sei se é memória dele.  
-Voldmort conhecia inúmeros feitiços...  
-Não me agrada em nada, lembrar coisas que ele aprendeu.  
-Acredito que é inevitável... como sua ofidioglosia... mas cedo ou mais tarde...  
-Preferia mais tarde.- disse olhando a vampira que se encolhia no canto sem tirar os olhos deles.  
-Eu imaginei que você estaria muito mais velho quando isso acontecesse...  
-Do que estão falando?- disse Sirius da porta.  
-Apenas banalidades...- disse olhando como o padrinho parecia pálido e um tanto quanto surrado.-Sirius... eu...  
-Eu ainda não vou perdoar você Harry, não...  
-Foi necessário.- disse ainda sentindo-se mal com tudo... afinal Sirius não o reconhecera...  
-Necessário? Necessário?!- ele se aproximou com dois passos.- Me dê um único motivo para eu não lhe dar a surra que você merece Harry, não é um aniversário de dezessete anos que me impede de lhe dar uma surra, se você merecer!  
-Acredito que uma vez, que não foi Voldmort que arquitetou tal armadilha a Mundongo Fletcher, Harry tomou uma decisão estratégica.-começou Dumbledore.  
-Não digo que foi certa Sirius!- Harry interrompeu.- Mas se eu tivesse avisado... se tivesse ido com vocês... se... - virou-se para a vampira.- eles não estariam lá... Não é? Vampira?!  
A criatura apenas voltou a chiar com uma risada.  
-Eu não estou compreendendo.- disse Sirius passando a mão na cabeça.  
-Uma única coisa.- disse Harry o olhando.- Se Mundongo tivesse sido posto sob Imperio por um aliado de Voldmort a primeira ordem seria invadir o Largo... ou me matar...  
-É seria lógico... mas e se ele revelou?  
-Mundongo Fletcher recuperou a conciência logo que vocês saíram... e me disse que a única ordem foi de entregar a chave a Harry e aconselhá-lo a não ir sozinho...em seguida atacar quem quer que fosse para forçar sua própria prisão ou morte...-disse Dumbledore.- Estranho não Sirius? Como Harry disse, Voldmort invadiria o Largo... nos pegaria dormindo... acima de tudo... ele teria mandado matar Harry, já que tem evitado confrontá-lo.  
-Eu imagino que quem quer que seja, os enganou também.- apontou a vampira.- Nesse caso, quem quer que seja, queria que os pergaminhos caíssem em minha mão... estão com Hermione Dumbledore.- disse sem olhar o bruxo.  
-Não Harry... não pretendo escondê-los de você... não mais.  
-Do que estão falando?- perguntou Sirius.  
-Magia negra.- Harry disse num sussurro cansado.  
Sirius voltou a passar a mão no cabelo, conjurou uma cadeira e sentou-se sem cerimônias.  
-Magia negra?  
-Tenho motivos para acreditar que alguém... que de alguma forma...  
-Harry acredita que os estudos de Lílian sobre o véu foram amparados em magia negra.  
-Isso nós sabíamos, Morgan, eu, Tiago... Lupin até... por isso Tiago não queria Lily mexendo no véu... por isso ela pediu que Morgan fosse sua assistente...  
-Não... eu acredito que de alguma forma... minha mãe usou os estudos do Pottere Dominatore para estudar o véu... creio que Voldmort fez o mesmo estudo... eu acho... acho que minha mãe estava continuando o...  
-Lily nunca passaria para o lado das trevas Harry... é ofensivo que pense assim.  
-Não acho que ela sabia Sirius... eu só pensei nisso depois que vi coisas... memórias de Voldmort... acho que sem querer ela seguiu os mesmos passos...  
Sirius suspirou e olhou para Dumbledore.  
-Isso não faz sentido... quer dizer... o que isso tem a ver com... com eles?- apontou a vampira.  
-Tudo.- disseram Harry e Dumbledore.  
-isso me faz lembrar de que...- Dumbledore se virou para a vampireza.- Você está aqui a mando de seus superiores que entraram em acordo com Voldmort... não tenha ilusões criatura... você irá falar... mas preferíamos sua colaboração.  
A vampireza voltou a chiar num riso.O que se aproximou era uma mulher com um longo vestido azul-pálido, a mulher do ministério... ela sorriu disse sussurrante.  
-O último dos Evans é nosso... o último dos Potter está morto...- olhou para Harry e riu chiando de novo.  
-Vai ter que se esforçar mais criatura... muito mais...- disse Harry.  
-Bom, eu recomendo que vá descansar Harry... teremos tempo para obter melhores informações... Sirius, busque Morgan para mim, e Thonks também...  
-Dumbledore.- Harry o olhou.  
-Sim?  
"Porque Hangorn sumiu?"  
"Sumiu?"  
-Venha Harry...- disse Dumbledore.-Sirius... Morgan e Thonks por favor.  
Fecharam a porta do porão e Harry ainda viu Sirius ir chamar as duas, puxou a corrente e mostrou a pedra cinzenta.  
-Sei que Hangorn está vivo... mas ele não está comigo...  
-Quando?- Dumbledore perguntou preocupado.  
-Quando fui atacado em Gringotes, o senhor acha que ele fugiu?  
-Ele não pode ficar muito tempo longe de você Harry... estão ligados.  
-Mas o que houve... não compreendo.  
-Devo admitir que não compreendo também Harry, Mas ele terá que voltar...  
Harry suspirou.  
-Insisto para que vá descançar... faz muito tempo que você não descança...  
-Sinto que não tenho tempo... entende.  
-Infelizmente Harry... sinto que tem razão.  
E como Morgan e Thonks se aproximavam, se afastou, sem que nenhuma delas o olhasse, e acima de tudo... sabia que o que fizera...  
Fora movida pela experiência do outro.

Andou devagar pelo corredor... haviam vozes exaltadas do quarto das meninas, e também dos rapazes e a voz de Hermione foi a que mais o amendrontou, e mesmo sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que enfrentá-la... teria que explicar tudo...  
Não teve coragem... cansadamente entrou no quarto onde antes estava Marco... mas sabia que ele estava com os outros, ouvira a voz dele falando com Rony.  
E quando encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, foi para sentir como se não dormisse a decádas... adormeceu.

O sol estava alto... era deliciosamente quente...  
Os pés pequenos corriam pela grama alta sem medo de ferir-se...  
E haviam risadas... ao longe homens de túnicas andavam por uma pequena estrada de terra com os pés descalços e carregando baldes de água.  
E todos a comprimentavam em sua passagem...  
O calor morno em seu ombro se confundia com o calor do sol...  
E os longos cabelos negros apenas eram mais uma marca de sua alta posição na hierarquia humana, seus imensos olhos verdes eram a marca de sua alta posição na hierarquia divina... e seu sorriso era suficiente para ser apontada como anjo na terra.  
Quando adentrou naquela casa, todos seus moradores, respeitosamente saíram sem olhar em seu rosto.  
Um grande sinal de respeito... e quando chegou ao quarto preparado...  
O moribundo estava vestindo uma túnica branca e tinha as mãos envoltas em bandagens perfumadas... nos pés haviam flores...  
E assim como o criador, aproximou-se sem medo e inclinando-se para a criatura fragilizada a beira da morte...  
Abriu os braços e tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus...  
A fênix permitiu o milagre.  
E ressoprou a vida que se esvaía...  
Esse era o ritual...  
Assim foi por quase mil anos...  
A criança sagrada com um riso olhava nos olhos abertos e agora vivos em mudo agradecimento.  
E os pequenos pés a levavam embora correndo...  
Sem olhar para trás...  
As lendas de anjos surgiram delas.  
Das pequenas crianças com o poder divino...  
Do povo sagrado, filho dos lugares naquele tempo já esquecidos...  
Povo antigo.  
Os Evanescentes.

-É uma linda história... um conto de fadas... mas todo conto de fadas é uma enganção afinal...  
-Mil anos de inocência presa... mil anos de servidão a vida para então... um dia, morrer.  
-O que há de tão terrível na morte para ambos a temerem assim?  
-Inexistência.  
-Não há inexistência... seria ignorância pensar assim...  
-Fim de tudo... fim dos sonhos, ambições... fim do conhecimento... dos ódios... dos amores...  
-Reínicio... novos sonhos, desejos, novos conhecimentos... ódios e amores...  
-Você não tem medo da morte?  
-Todos tem, não tem?  
A mulher sentou-se no que parecia ser um trono de mármore negro, o olhou profundamente.  
-Viver eternamente... ver tudo que há para ver, possuir tudo que há para possuir... conhecer todas as verdades...  
-Porque fala comigo Lilith?  
-Porque você escuta... deixe-me contar outra história...


	37. Sonho prémorte, VanHellsing s e amasso?

**Cp37 Sonho pré-morte, VanHellsing´s e amasso? **

-Porque você escuta... deixe-me contar outra história...

Um dia a criança sagrada chegou a casa... pessoas estranhas ali viviam...

E respeitosamente saíram sem a olhar... estranhamente se inclinaram para ela...

Nunca fora cumprimentada assim...

A mulher chorava... suja de sangue... nos braços um embrulho...

Não havia perfume... não haviam flores...

Só o cheiro de sangue... só o cheiro da morte.

E a criança sagrada tremeu...

E quando viu o pequeno embrulhinho...

O pequeno ser imóvel... ela se inclinou.

Mas a fênix não agiu.

E seus lábios tocaram os lábios frios...

mortos.

Tão jovem... tão vazio de alma.

E quando a criança sagrada se ergueu e encarou a mulher...

O grito foi tão alto e agudo que Harry teve que tampar os ouvidos...

-Ele abandona seu mestre quando mais é necessário...- ela falou.

A criança sagrada correu... correu... correu fugindo da dor e da morte... e quando seus pés cansados entraram pelo templo a mulher sentada em frente ao altar... num banco forrado com a pele de uma fera... se moveu... olhou-a.

a criança sagrada contorceu o rosto em choro e se aproximou... estendendo os braços.

-Mãe...

A mulher, grande e imperiosa se levantou, virando-se, nesse momento o véu escorregou... olhando-a... a criança desarrumada, suja de sangue, afastou-a com um tapa e ergueu o rosto.

Harry levantou-se... olhando fixamente... o cabelo ruivo, os olhos verdes...

-MÃE!- andou.

A criança no chão se pôs sentada ao ver o rapaz andar, mover-se com um braço estendido para a imagem...

-Não!- se levantou.- Não passe do sonho! Não!

Mas a imagem já havia esmaecido junto com o mago que passara por ela, a mulher com anéis em forma de garras tocou o mármore negro de seu túmulo/prisão...

-O mago não pode mais ser retido nos sonhos que teço...- encostou-se no mármore com um sorriso.-Venha pra mim, mago...- as garras devagar arranhando a superfície negra sem sequer marcá-la.- Venha pra mim... mago negro.

A imagem da mulher, apesar de ter uma expressão dura e fria era muito real para ignorar, mesmo sabendo que e outro mundo ela o tinha mandado parar de procurá-la... foi irresistível... no entanto ao se aproximar ela foi sumindo e quando deu outro passo...

Foi como atravessar um fantasma... uma cortina de água fria...

E tudo que havia era uma escuridão imensa...

Harry inicialmente se perdeu... não sentiu a presença da mulher, não sentia a presença de Voldmort, Hangorn... dos outros... nada.

Nem sentia a sua própria presença, como se naquele instante, não existisse... sim, aquela conhecida sensação de não ser, de não haver, dor.. nem nada no universo todo...

Uma sensação de pré-morte...

Então havia algo...

-Você está no sonho pré-morte da vidente...

-Quem é?

A seu redor ainda estava o vazio... imenso... mas ao longe dois pequenos faróis verdes iluminaram o lugar.

Olhos de gato.

-Quem é?

-Eu? Eu sou o tudo e o nada... e isso não é importante... você está no sonho de uma vidente então você cruzou as barreiras das dimensões...

Havia algo de felino, algo de terrível e maravilhoso no som da não voz... que tecia as palavras em sua mente e Harry naquele instante sentiu-se inteiro.

Pela primeira vez na vida teve certeza de seu lugar...e sorriu para os dois olhos agora imensos no vazio...

-As dimensões.

-O karma... o karma se revela nas coisas repetidas... naquilo que volta sempre no fim...

-Mas... eu...

-sssshhhhh...

Algo brilhou... sim, milhares de pequenas luzes que pareciam plumas ou sementes brancas no vento... neve... neve iluminada... ao longe alguém fazia um boneco de neve...

Uma menina... ao lado dela um jovem...

ele riu, mas embora os dois tocassem a neve, a menina chorava... seus soluços entristeceram Harry, que se aproximou... e ao chegar perto a menina ergueu os olhos... o encarando.

O jovem, que Harry reconheceu, e como não reconheceria? Disse baixo e friamente, sem sequer ter percebido a intrusão.

-Cesse essa resistência ou vou entrar mais fundo... vou torturá-la mais... revele-me o futuro... me dê sua última profecia...

A menina enchugou as lágrimas ainda soluçando, e Harry a reconheceu, triste por afinal nunca a ter levado a sério... triste por afinal nunca ter-se dado ao trabalho de passar por cima de suas mágoas para conhecê-la ou falar com ela, e nos olhos atrás dos imensos óculos dela, percebeu que era a ele que ia ser dada a última profecia... com o dedinho trêmulo traçou algumas voltas na neve... a menina chorando baixo e com o queixo trêmulo disse baixo numa suave voz entre etérea e rouca...

Na casa de Deus está a serpente enrodilhada...

Fortuna Lune

O último Dragão será desperto...

Temperis Julgatore

As Parcas lhe anunciarão o destino.

Mortia Virtua fortis est.

Ela sorriu... Harry sorriu de volta...Estendeu a mão para ela...

-O que é isso!-Gritou o outro.

-Mortia Virtua fortis est.- ela disse num sorriso trêmulo se levantando.

-Mulher maldita! Vidente teimosa!- Ergueu-se o jovem Riddle.-Aonde pensa que vai!!- a espada brilhou ao sair debaixo da capa.-Morra sua desgraçada agourenta!

Mas a criança correu para seus braços o apertando firme, dizendo no seu ouvido:

-Magus Vagus est... Magus Vagus est...

A amparou enquanto caia... e assim ela desvaneceu como se a neve derretesse em sua mão... e tudo foi sumindo sob os gritos furiosos do outro, como se água escorresse...

Mas não foi a escuridão que sobreveio e sim a imagem da casa, da estranha casa, de sala pequena com ar abafado... podia sentir o cheiro de incenso... a mulher ainda agonizava com a espada cravada no peito... mas ela sorria.

Havia sido importante... numa vida de total descrença, e por três vezes fizera maravilhosamente seu papel, além de todos os insultos, por trás das suas próprias mentiras por ter sido tão mal julgada... tão substimada, fizera as mais importantes profecias de sua época... apesar do medo que sentira, e da tristeza de partir... estava feliz...

Tinha cumprido com seu papel... e agora, diante da criatura mais temida de sua era... ela no seus últimos suspiros riu.

Sibila Trelawney riu da cara de Voldmort...

Antes de ter a cabeça decepada pela espada sagrada. Excalibur.

A criatura baixou a espada, sem prazer no ato de ter arrancado uma vida... estava ficando mole? Ou talvez depois de tantas mortes, algumas não lhe dessem mais prazer? Ou talvez por estar tão contrariado por saber que a última profecia não lhe fora destinada, e sim ao seu inimigo... virou-se esperando vê-lo na habitual e frágil forma prateada.

Voldmort o encarou com os olhos vermelhos, levando a outra mão á espada e a erguendo.

-Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que os mortos não retornam? Que é um desperdício de vidas... de magia, de almas? Quantas vezes você vai matá-los por não possuir os poderes deles?-Harry disse baixo.-Você a matou...

-Sim... com a espada... agora se você se lembra...

Apesar da dor sorrateira em sua testa Harry não tinha medo... não seria ferido... estava deixando o local...

-Estava no sonho dela... e o sonho dela está desvanecendo...- disse num sorriso.- Mortia Virtua fortis est... Tom... Mortia Virtua fortis est.

E quando Harry Potter sumiu como se fosse pólen ao vento, o bruxo das trevas gritou furioso... e todos os seus que esperavam fora da casa, coisa que o mestre mandara para ninguém escutar a profecia, todos eles tremeram e se olharam...

E dois vampiros abriram as asas do telhado e planaram.

Tinham notícias a carregar até Kwaiyin.

-Isso lhe foi de serventia Mago?- perguntou a não voz com olhos de gato.

-Creio que sim... não sei porquê... mas creio que sim...

-O que você recorda, nem sempre está ligado ao bruxo das trevas... e sim com seu eu... seu karma...

-Meu Karma... essas memórias são minhas?

-Mesmo que você e o bruxo das trevas compartilhem o mesmo sopro de vida... nem tudo que pertence a um é do outro... mesmo que a vida e destino dos dois seja uno... a sabedoria é sua.

-A sabedoria é minha... Temperis Julgatore...

-Sim... sua sabedoria... seu karma... Mago.

-Obrigado... a você... eu o conheço?

-Eu sou o que vaga... o grande e o ínfimo, o mestre das passagens, senhor dos Itsumades... eu espero você... até breve... Harry Potter... ou deveria dizer... até breve, meu velho amigo... Sal.

Mas Harry havia ido antes de escutar as últimas palavras, ou assim pensou a criatura com olhos verdes de gato e uma não voz com a força da existência, e antes de se aperceber estava adormecido novamente em seu repouso milenar... de não ver... não sentir... não ser...

Mas em paz, por ver quão brilhante aquela antiga e sábia alma se tornara.

Havia o confortável peso de um corpo apoiado ao seu quando despertou... e um perfume que reconhecia... ergueu cansadamente a mão e levou aos fios de cabelos castanhos e lanzudos... não sabia se a chamava, ou se permanecia em silêncio imaginando que o que vira, podia ser tão bem, quanto mal recebido... a mão que provavelmente afagara seus cabelos estava fria e pesada em sua cabeça e com muito esforço resmungou.

-Levanta Mione... ficar ajoelhada assim cansa... deita comigo.

A garota se limitou a virar a cabeça para seu lado.

-Eu disse que às vezes você me assusta...

Se limitou a olhá-la em silêncio... deuses como era linda e como desejava protegê-la... como queria...

-Meu sonho... era colocar você numa redoma de vidro e proteger de tudo... entende como isso é idiota e fútil?

-É muito idiota Harry... eu morreria sufocada.

Riu... a mente totalmente lógica... Hermione.

-Deita comigo... deve ser tarde...

-Três e pouco da tarde...

-Eu estou cansado... muito.- disse a puxando...- deita comigo.

-Você está com segundas intenções Senhor Potter.

-Terceiras e Quartas senhora Granger...- se aproximou do rosto dela.- Ia soar bem... Granger Potter.

-Hum... olha o que fala Harry...

-Hum... você está demorando... Mione... ainda está com medo? Acha que vou morder você?

-Morder é o menor dos meus medos...- ela riu.

-Até porque geralmente é você que morde...-concluiu.

-Hum... faz quanto tempo que não o mordo senhor Potter?

-Viu... é por isso que não tenho medo de vampiros...

Cerca de duas horas mais tarde foram chamados para o chá... acordando Hermione que acabara pegando no sono, e foi difícil saber quem dormira antes... "estamos parecendo dois velhos Harry... em vez de namorar a gente dorme..."

-É como as coisas são...- disse empurrando o cabelo para trás da orelha.- Engraçado... nunca imaginaria que Trelawney gostava de bonecos de neve na infância...

-O quê?- Hermione perguntou.

Harry que ajeitava a camisa amarfalhada a olhou como se despertasse.

-Hã? Você vem minha vida?- disse indo para a porta.

-Eu... eu já vou... vai na frente.- ela disse olhando-o.

Quando Harry saiu em direção ao corredor, Hermione trabalhava mentalmente, Harry andava estranho... desde o incidente com o Pottere... algo lá o tornara estranho, ao mesmo tempo que algo nela também... sim sentira algo de estranho após falar com o livro... havia algo de similar nisso e no que sentia com Harry, assim como Rony, os três haviam mudado ao passear por aquele livro e os dois haviam saído em seguida e feito tudo aquilo... Hermione apoiou o rosto nas mãos... era só a filha de dois dentistas... só uma garota de livros... e agora, estava com medo "Que bela grifinória eu sou..." se levantou e se pôs a andar até a cozinha.

Quando Harry saiu trombou com Marco que saía do banheiro e os dois se olharam... as palavras da Vampira... e de Lilith voltaram a sua cabeça, o garoto o olhava ainda silencioso.

-O que achou da visita ao Beco Marco? Agitada?- Harry lhe sorriu.

-Um pouquinho não?- sorriu o garoto.

-Quero que me faça um favor Marco.- Harry disse tirando o amuleto do pescoço.- Sabe o que é não é?

-O Amuleto... Hangorn?

-Sim.- disse e passou-o pela cabeça dele.- Guarde pra mim... mas Marco, é segredo... faz isso?

-Porquê? Harry?

-Só faz isso pra mim... se acontecer algo me chame na hora... certo?

-Ah... tá.- disse o garoto inseguro enfiando a pedrinha acinzentada por dentro da roupa.-Segredo.

-Isso, segredo total.- Harry bagunçou os cabelos do garoto.

Com a certeza que era aquilo que devia ser feito por mais que fosse perigoso a sua pessoa.

Marco acompanhou Harry em silêncio, o mundo dos bruxos era maravilhoso, terrível e misterioso e de todos os mistérios o bruxo ao seu lado era dos maiores, um ano atrás descobrira que ele era seu parente e agora ele ia cuidar dele... mas acima de tudo Marco sentia...

Tremia mais em pensar nele, do que em pensar no outro... quer dizer, ao saber que ele havia enfrentado tantas vezes coisas perigosas, no mínimo ás vezes tinha impressão de Harry era imortal... ou mortalmente perigoso, e com o amuleto do outro em seu pescoço... sentiu-se um pouco... poderoso também... era besteira... mas era o que sentia.

No meio da cozinha estava armada a confusão para o chá, quer dizer, confusão geral uma vez que Fred e Jorge estavam "ajudando" Molly a organizar a mesa, Luna e Gina falavam de algo e as gêmeas Patil estavam debruçadas sobre algo que Harry achou, com desagrado, ser um mapa astral...Rony, Neville e Draco estavam meio que emburrados sentados na mesa, Draco se levantou puxando a varinha.

-Agora não Snape... por tudo que é mais sagrado!- disse raivosamente.

Draco olhou toda a cozinha e a mão de Rony em seu braço...

-Certo... trégua... mas você não perde por esperar...

-Creio que vou conviver com isso.- disse sentando-se.

-Onde está a Mione?- perguntou Rony.

-Lá no quarto... vai ver foi ao banheiro.

-Deve estar tirando a cara de felicidade já que passaram a tarde toda juntos...- Draco disse ainda mau-humorado.

Harry escutou, ou não escutou mais, A mãe de Rony.

-Juntos?

-Só dormimos...

-DORMIRAM?

"É implicância... só pode ser..." pensou olhando a cara das gêmeas Patil, acabou sendo mais grosso que queria.

-Dormir, do gênero fechar os olhos e tirar um ronco, relaxar... babar no travesseiro... sabe Molly não dá pra ser romântico depois de ter meia dúzia de varinhas nas fuças... nem eu consigo.

A mulher o olhou, pronto, acabou com seu dia, puxa, gostava da Molly, como uma mãe, mas ela era que nem sogra... bom, ela tinha aceito o papel não é? Só porque a Mione estava com os pais viajando... sem falar que era mais do que démodé se ela achava que ia esperar até casar... " Porque inferno to pensando nisso? Hein?".

Felizmente Hermione apareceu com a cara mais recém acordada que já vira... e sentou-se do seu lado.

-Tô com fome... não almocei.- ela encostou no seu ombro.

-Ué? Porque não?-perguntou servindo chá pra ela.

-Porque essa cabeça dura achou que você ia acordar para comer...- Molly grunhiu.

-Que deu nela?- Hermione perguntou baixinho.

-A mamãe tá fula com o Harry porque ele disse que vocês dormiram juntos.- disse Fred.

-Aí, Mione foi bom pra você?- perguntou Jorge.

-Ah, foi maravilhoso... tão bom que estou toda doída... eu e o Harry vamos repetir... hoje ainda.- disse Hermione na cara dura.

-Vai ficar de joelhos de novo minha vida?- alfinetou...

-Hum-hum... depois de um tempo é uma sensação única...- ela disse pegando um dos biscoitos.

Não precisaram continuar... pelo jeito todo mundo tinha levado a sério.

Mais tarde no silêncio modorrento do Largo, esquivamente deixou todo e desceu ao porão, território quase proibido, já sabendo o que iria encontrar, na verdade de certa forma o tinha sentido retornar... encontrou-o ainda no corredor.

-O que foi Harry?- Perguntou Dumbledore.

-Vão leva-la não vão?

Dumbledore se virou e o olhou.

-Sim, é mais seguro retira-la daqui... Você tem algo a me falar?

-Encontraram o corpo da Professora Sibila?

-Sim... como soube da morte dela?

-Eu vi... quando adormeci a tarde... Voldmort a matou para ver o sonho pré-morte dela.

-Hum...- Dubledore ponderou.-Sim... alguns videntes tem o dom de ver algo fantástico a beira da morte... uma pena não termos impedido isso... você viu o que ela profetizou?

-Sim... acho que ela sabia, que eu estaria lá... deu-me uma profecia.

Dumbledore ouviu-a com grande concentração... repetiu algumas palavras.

-Faz sentido para você?

-Algumas coisas... acho que já ouvi algumas dessas palavras antes...

-Voldmort ouviu isso?

-Sim... mas ela me sussurrou... Magus Vagus est...

-Mago andarilho és... é parte de... Harry... você não leu os manuscritos... irei mandá-los imediatamente para você... creio que Morgan os pegou de Hermione... acho que deve lê-los afinal... leia o Pottere também...

-Certo...

-Mais alguma coisa que devo saber Harry?

-Não, acho que não... mas... posso entrar?

Dumbledore o olhou, por um segundo como se olhasse além dele e concordou.

-Não vejo porque não.

Entraram e a criatura se mantinha afastada, Sirius sentando numa poltrona ainda a olhava... tinha um entediado que Harry conhecia muito bem.

-Ela não tentou nada?- perguntou ao padrinho.

-A Desgraça dos vampiros é que eles tem uma paciência infinita... são chatos quando querem... veja, ela é linda... mas gelada...

Harry riu.

-Espere a Morgan escutar isso.

-Pelo menos ela reage...

A frente e alheio a conversa de ambos Dumbledore se adiantara para a criatura, o que não agradou nem um pouco a Harry foi ver Dumbledore falando com a criatura em outra língua... com o tempo a vampira foi se aproximando, mansamente, parecendo hipnotizada.

-Como imaginei.- disse Dumbledore.-Eles são sensíveis a feitiços em Romeno... nossa convidada é só uma mensageira...

-Não... acho que não... eles estavam muito empenhados em capturar o Harry, ou o Marco.- disse Sirius.

-Sim... mas a função dela era entregar mensagens entre os vampiros e Alguns dos indicados por Voldmort, parece que ela e um grupo no entanto tentou abocanhar algo mais.

-Isso explica como foram enganados tão fácil.

-Não sou muito fluente em Romeno, mas creio que logo o Senhor Olash virá e teremos o prazer de ter um relato mais apurado por parte dela.

-Olash...- Sirius ruminou.- Tá certo.

Não demorou para conhecer a criatura tão "amada" por Sirius, escutou a sonora voz de Morgan seguida de outra tão sonora quanto a dela, e que ao se aproximar lembrou vagamente o sotaque forte de Krum... embora irregular, como quem a muito fala outra língua além da nativa...em seguida Morgan abriu a porta delicadamente...

-Certo, aqui está.- disse ela- Ainda pajeando a coisa Siri?

Sirius apenas soltou um resmungo olhando o convidado... o homem alto, muito alto e massivo se adiantou para Dumbledore parando ao lado dele.

"sou feito de vento..." Harry os olhou.

-Essa é a Bampirra que pegarram.- ele disse na voz grave.

-Sim... – disse Dumbledore.-Ela é muito dócil a evocações em Romeno.

-Ah, todos os que estan aqui o son... filhos do leste... frracos.

-Estou emocionado.- sussurrou para Sirius que dera um suspiro nada gentil.

Morgan grunhiu para os dois...

-Bom, bamos leba-la.- disse o homem.

-Vão leva-la para onde?- Harry perguntou.

-E bocê serr?-O homem perguntou ao se virar.

-Esse é Harry, Olash.- disse Morgan.-Harry Potter... Olash VanHellsing.

"Oh… eu devia estar emocionado… as histórias tem fundamento então."

-Herry Potterr.- Disse o homem estendendo a mão grande e cheia de marcas.- Oh isso serr um prrazerr... minhas meninas ficarrão encantadas.

-Então os VanHellsings são mesmo caçadores de vampiros.- disse sério.

-Impossíbel manter segrredo sobrre isso porr tantos séculos, alguns da família se especializarram em fingirr serr tudo mentirra.

-Bom, -Sirius se levantou.- Como vão fazer?

-Harry, acompanhe Morgan... creio que as filhas de Olash ficarão conosco e precisam ser apresentadas.

-É claro... elas ficaram na sala... vem Harry.- Disse Morgan com um aceno.

A seguiu a contra gosto mesmo achando que algo ainda lhe era escondido.

O silêncio prosseguia retumbante, enquanto deixaram o porão.

-As filhas do Olash são uns amores Harry.- riu Morgan.- Você vai amá-las.

-Hum... isso pode não ser seguro Morgan... lembra? Tenho uma namorada ciumenta.

-Lembro... lembro também que isso não o impede de ser um beijoqueiro de primeira.

-Morgan!

-Morrigan? És bocê?- uma voz veio da sala.

-Sim... desculpe a demora.- disse Morgan.- Meninas, vamos subir e mostrar onde vão ficar, esse é o Harry.- disse ela o apontando.-Harry Potter, aquela ali é a mais velha Caterine VanHellsing... e sua irmã Nina VanHellsing.

-Olá.- disse as olhando...Não teve tempo de cumprimenta-las, Nina se adiantou e agarrou sua mão.

-Herry Potterr!! Um Prrazerr!!

Mas a mais velha pegou-a pelo pescoço, como quem puxa um gato agarrado na visita.

-Non ligue parra minha irrmãn... os bampirros a pegarram uma vez... como o sangue tem gosto azedo apenas usarram a cabeça dela como goles porr toda Trransilbânia...- disse Caterine.

-Ah... pobrezinha.- Harry disse não disfarçando a risada.

Nina estava mais que vermelha."Estuporrarei bocê mana... bai ber!"

-Vamos meninas, os outros estão lá na sala do segundo andar! Venham! Harry, as malas...

"E virei carregador agora!" (Isso é tão chato sem hangorn para me arremedar...)

Um meneio de varinha e lá vamos nós..."Porquê mulher carrega tanta coisa? Deuses expliquem isso!!"

Hermione estava furiosa por Harry ter escorregado para local ignorado de novo... liso como todo gato... "comprar, literalmente, uma coleira em breve..." pensou alisando as costas de Bichento enquanto olhava um grande quadro com uma bela paisagem que substituíra a famosa tapeçaria com a Genealogia dos Black... o resto se distraindo como dava, principalmente com xadrez, o que deixava Rony feliz e orgulhoso por ser o rei do tabuleiro, apesar de Draco ser páreo duro.(Os gêmeos haviam partido agora que o beco estava liberado aos donos de lojas, para fazerem as contas dos danos...)Luna dormia no meio de umas edições antigas do Pasquim, parecia ter estado relendo alguma coisa... o gato acabara de puxar um fio de sua meia calça quando Morgan abriu de sopetão a porta.

-Pelotão Alerta!

A turma entediada a olhou sem se mover...

-Nossa... parece que vocês andaram lanchando com uma equipe extra de dementadores... estão vivos?

-Estamos Morgan...- disse Rony.

-Então dêem as boas vindas para nossas convidadas especialistas em vampiros...- disse Morgan pomposamente.- Essa é Nina VanHellsing e essa... é Caterine VanHellsing.

Hermione arqueou a sombrancelha.

-VanHellsing?

Mas Morgan já os apresentava...

Aquele é Neville Longbotton "Nebille"...

Luna Lovegood "do Pasquim?" "È" "Eu leio o Pasquim, uma amiga assina..."

Parvati e Padma Patil. "Olá... olá... oi..."

Gina Weasley... "Bocê ser parrente do Carrlinhos? Conheço ele..."

Rony Weasley... " Ah, bocê se parrece com ele... minha irrmã gostaba dele..." " A Helgah." (OH... alguém que gostava do Carlinhos que não seja um dragão!!)(Bocê non conhece a Helgah...)

Draco Snape "Drraco? Huhuhuhu... Interresante." "És parrente do homem chamado Seberro? Non Parrece..."

Marco Evans... "Ebans... hum..." "olá!"

Hermione Granger... "Tem algo com os Grrangrrel?" "Não querida, Nada a ver..." "Isso no seu colo serr um amasso?"

Hermione olhou o Bichento como nunca o tivesse visto e corou efusivamente.

-A... Acho que sim...- disse Hermione revoltada consigo mesma.

-Bom, meninas, vocês ficarão no mesmo quarto da gêmeas... eu vou deixar as malas lá... e desocupar o Harry... chega de mala né Harry?

Harry apenas revirou os olhos e entrou na sala um tanto quanto muito atulhada apenas sorriu e fez um sinal exasperado para Hermione quando Nina o segurou.

-Herry Potterr, eu querria muito falarr com bovê! Eu li muita coisa a seu rrespeito.

-Oh, Potter, é mais uma fã!- disse Draco com um riso.- Cuidado Granger a bombordo...

Nina olhou Draco com profundo desprezo e ergueu os olhos até Hermione com um pouco de despeito, mas Caterine logo a puxou.

-Non me benha com histórrinhas de rrebista que ninguém leba a sérrio... Acorrde prra bida!- Caterine deu de ombros e olhou para Malfoy.- Potterr tem fã-clube? Então me conte como arranjar carrterinhas... umas doze devem bastarr prra ela...

-Bocê é tão amorrosa quanto um Drragon no cio Mana.- disse a garota murchando.

-Não sei se o Potter tem carterinhas, mas posso arranjar uns bottons se quiserem.- disse Draco sorrindo.

-Conheço um garoto que vai amar falar com você...- disse Rony olhando Harry e falando baixo.- Vamos apresentar o Colin para ela.

Harry se arrastou até Hermione.

-Conte a até três.

-Hã?- ela perguntou ainda em choque, olhando Bichento com um olhar analítico.

-Só conte.

-Um, dois, três?

-Licença pessoal, mas tenho que ver uma coisa urgente... Mione vem comigo.

E a puxou pra fora antes do primeiro comentário apimentado.

-Harry.- Hermione o chamou baixinho.

-É... como se precisássemos de mais gente...- Harry disse chateado.- Mas a boa notícia é que a Molly não tá em casa...

-Harry.- ela ergueu o Bichento que o encarou com aquela cara amassada.

-Quê foi minha vida?- "não é isso que quero ver tão de perto..."

-Porque a gente nunca se tocou que o Bichento era um amasso?

-Hum... o que é um amasso?

-Você prestou NOMS ou não?

-Eu meio que não estava no meu auge naquele ano se me lembro...

-Amassos tem que ser registrados... tem uma multa enorme para quem cria amassos sem licença...

-Sinceramente Mione...

-Hã... eu não acredito... Amasso? Eu não notei.- Ela virou o gato que bufou entediado.

Harry pegou o gato, que pela primeira vez pareceu feliz em se ver livre da dona... e o pôs no chão... o gato disparou pra longe dela... Harry sorriu.

-Mione, minha vida, não era esse o amasso que eu tinha em mente.

-Hã?- ela ainda olhou o gato já no andar de baixo.

"Eu tenho motivos de sobras pra ser louco não tenho?" Pensou exasperado.

-Vem comigo.- disse a puxando.

-Harry o que foi?- ela perguntou ao ser arrastada pra um quarto vazio.

Harry parou e a olhou, sorriu.

-Conhece a frase... enfim sós?

-Ah... conheço...- Mione disse sorrindo.

-Então?- disse se aproximando.

-Fica melhor se trancar a porta...


	38. A zona morta

**Cp38 A zona morta. **

-Conhece a frase... enfim sós?

-Ah... conheço...- Mione disse sorrindo.

-Então?- disse se aproximando.

-Fica melhor se trancar a porta...

Quando foi estender a mão para a porta, enquanto estava ocupado com Hermione em seu pescoço, e tinha que ser ela pendurada em seu pescoço, não... orelha... não... opa! Isso é novidade... bom, estava muito ocupado tentando alcançar a porta, porque em seu cérebro travado não lembrou que podia usar magia para trancá-la... afinal, os dois estavam assim desde quando... do baile! Pombas desde do baile que nada de enfim sós! Com um braço por dentro da blusa dela a puxou mais pra perto, a outra mão tentando alcançar a porta... lerdo...

Devia ter lembrado de usar magia...

A porta se escancarou com Rony e gêmeas em seguida.

-HARRY!-Gritou o ruivo entrando.

Harry gritou também... afinal a sensação era de que haviam arrancado sua mão...

-Acho que estou interrompendo algo...

-NÃO! IMAGINA RONY!- disse Hermione olhando Harry.- Machucou amor?

-Eu gostava da minha mão...- disse segurando o pulso e olhando a mão amortecida.- quando ela estava inteira servia pra muitas coisas... como esganar amigos intrometidos!- disse olhando Rony.

-Acho que machucou mesmo.- disse Padma entrando e olhando.- Talvez tenha quebrado o pulso.

-Não... eu sei... doeria menos...- Harry disse entre os dentes.

-Afinal porque o escândalo?- Perguntou Hermione.

-Ah... bem lembram do mapa astral do Harry... é que a duas queriam vê-lo.

Harry que tinha sentado na cama próxima os encarou.

-Esse escândalo todo é por causa de um mapa astral?- Sinceramente tinha certeza de que não estava com a cara mais amigável do mundo...

-Ah Harry... eu que pedi pras duas reverem o seu mapa.- disse Hermione.

-Tá...- disse com um olhar de desculpa ás gêmeas que o olhavam constrangidas.- Qual a novidade?

-Ah...- disse Padma se aproximando.- Você sabe da hora do seu nascimento?

-Não faço a mínima idéia.- disse cinicamente.- Acho que não conseguiria me lembrar...

-Alguém deve saber... pelo menos parece que você nasceu a noite... não?

-Eu realmente não sei... porque isso?

-Bom.- Padma sentou ao lado de Hermione.- Parvati veio com um monte de dúvidas quando encontrou problemas com as quadraturas em seu mapa, isso aconteceu porque ela não tem uma hora fixa...

-Creio que posso perguntar a Sirius ou Lupin...

-Certo a gente espera então.- Disse Parvati puxando a irmã.

Rony ainda as olhava saírem... e se virou para eles... ao ver o casal com aquela cara estranha se mandou rapidinho.

-Hum... tá doendo ainda amor?- perguntou Mione.

-Nessas horas odeio a minha vida...- murmurou pra ela.

Utilizando essa carinha de cachorro pidão abandonado... pensou Hermione o olhando... aquela que dava vontade de por uma coleira... riu... sentou na cama do lado dele e riu.

-O que foi?- Harry perguntou a olhando.

-Nada amor...- ela disse o abraçando.- Nada.

-Você está rindo da minha cara! Como nada?

-Você é fofo.

-Fofo, de mão quebrada... e sem beijo...

E antes de se aproximarem alguém o chamou escada abaixo.

-Já vou Inferno!

Levou um tapinha na cabeça.

-Ei!

-Para de ser nervoso...- Hermione riu e saiu do quarto.

-Ah... Mione! Dá um tempo!

Sirius o olhou da escada, apenas grunhiu apoiado no corrimão:

-Eles querrem que solte a Bampirra!- disse imitando Olash.

-Cíumes mata a curto prazo Sirius.- disse olhando-o.

-Esses Hellsing são uns chatos de carteirinha... por eles você seria detido.

-Oh.- disse sorrindo.- Queria ver eles tentarem.

Sirius riu.

-Estamos convencidos ultimamente.

-Não sou convencido...- disse dando de ombros.- não tenho culpa de ser bom.

-Nessas horas eu juro que é o Tiago falando...- Sirius disse baixo.

Harry riu.

A criatura continuava ali parada... Dumbledore a olhava falar, como que hipnotizada com o homem... nada ali era inteligível para Harry... língua estranha...

-Harry está aqui.- disse Morgan que se virou para ver que entrava.

Dumbledore se virou e disse ao olha-lo.

-Pode desfazer o feitiço?- Deu um dos velhos sorrisos.- Continuo incapaz de desfaze-lo.

-É um escudo de área... não um feitiço para prender...- disse erguendo a varinha.- Ethal Sortiet.

A trama piscou e se desfez... o bruxo estrangeiro o olhou firmemente antes de fazer um gesto com sua varinha, assim que a delicada corrente negra envolveu os pulsos da vampira foi como se ela despertasse, ou talvez esperasse o momento o fato é que para surpresa de todos ela pulou sobre Dumbledore... com sua boca aberta, garras a mostra, obviamente foi repelida, Dumbledore usou algo que Harry não reconheceu, mas sabia ser um feitiço antigo de luz... a vampira solta estava no teto os encarando, Olash conjurou um arco.

-Você não vai mata-la até ela dar mais informações!- Harry gritou.

-Já sabemos tudo que querríamos...- ele disse apontando o arco para a criatura que não parava de andar pelo teto...

Mas ela sumiu... o silêncio permaneceu...

-Ela se foi? Perguntou Thonks.

-Nom.- disse Olash gravemente.- Silêncio.

Sirius o olhou e depois revirou os olhos...

Um leve som de farfalhar... um arrepio ás suas costas... virou-se.

-Arkana ares!

A coisa tomou impulso em sua direção, Sirius o puxou e observou Morgan segura-la com a corda de luz, Olash retesou o arco...

A flecha passou raspando por seu braço... atravessou a criatura...

Havia algo no olhar da vampira antes de se desfazer em pó a sua frente, algo que chamara sua atenção pensou amparando o braço arranhado muito irritado, não teve tempo de falar... Sirius disse muito frio.

-Não havia forma mais eficiente de acertar Harry também?

-Ele estaba no caminho... e um rraspão nom mata.- disse Olash.

-Perfeito...- Harry disse.- Agora, o que é tudo que queríamos em sua opinião? Eu tinha coisas para perguntar!

-Nom sabia.- disse Olash.- Essas coisas son perrigosas... melhorr assim.

Trocaram um olhar irritado, com certeza para um Hellsing vampiro bom era vampiro morto.

-Harry!-Morgan segurou seu braço.- Vamos ver isso.

E o puxou para fora do porão... o puxando e repreendendo assim que saíram do porão.

-Você é retardado? Enfrentando Olash assim?!

-Ele é um presunçoso!- disse irritado.- agora diga que pelo menos você ficou sabendo de tudo.

-Os dois falaram muito, mas não sei romeno, Dumbledore sabe um pouco, creio que ele nos informará de tudo que precisarmos saber.

Harry soltou um grunhido de insatisfação.

Antes do acesso a cozinha, Morgan o empurrou a uma outra sala perto do que Harry se lembrava ser a despensa, então se viu numa muito úmida lavanderia... com algumas torneiras e pias baixas e uma imensa mesa com bancos.

-Senta aí esquentadinho.

-Aí!- disse quando ela apertou seu braço na altura do corte.

-Uí... até parece que foi fundo Harry!- Ela disse de brincadeira.

-É mas nem meus ombros estão bons ainda... e já estourei minha mão... poxa... eu tenho uma sorte... agora vê se pára com a brincadeira.

-Hum... tadinho do Harry... quer que eu chame a Mioninha?

-Vai se catar Morgan! Caramba!- Puxou o braço.- Ce tá de mau humor não desconta em mim!

-Esse ombro é mais que arranhão Harry, tira a camisa pra eu ver.

-Engraçadinha.

-Tô falando sério... Sirius tem razão... você anda merecendo uma surra!

-Ah.. me dêem um tempo...- disse tirando a camisa e o casaco.

-Espere...- disse Morgan.- Quando você fez isso?- Ela avaliou os cortes nos ombros.

-Hum... no Beco é claro. Porquê?

-Harry... se você se machuca, tem que falar para alguém...

-Não estava mais doendo.

-Sei, mas e se fosse mais grave?-Morgan suspirou.- Accio Caixa.

Uma caixa branca saiu de uma prateleira, Morgan passou a mão por ela tirando alguns frascos.

-Então é aí que esconderam a caixa...

-Não conte e Fred ou Jorge... eles já assaltaram isso aqui, Nem ao Draco...

-Porquê?- a olhou.

-Ele é viciado em poção para dormir... ele e a veela velha.

-Morgan... não é educado falar dela assim.

-Harry... ela nem sai do quarto porque se acha boa demais.

-Eu não acho... sinceramente ela está com vergonha de encarar todo mundo e admitir que foi burra por tanto tempo.

-Vai por mim Harry.- Morgan pousou a mão em seu ombro.- Ela sente tudo menos vergonha naquela cara lisa.

-Você tem é uma baita dor de cotovelo... sei não Morgan... até parecesse que gosta de sofrer...

-Harry!- ela puxou sua orelha.

-Ei! Ninguém nunca fez isso!!

-AAHHH então tava na hora!

-Larga minha orelha!

-Não largo, moleque!

-Morgan!

Ela riu da sua cara furiosa... e soltou sua orelha...

-Doeu Morgan!- disse massageando a orelha que ela esticara.

-Você mereceu.

-Tá certo, não falo mais nada...

-Narcisa não é santa Harry... ninguém é.

-Falando em santas... você me deve explicações.

-Não vou falar dos manuscritos agora.

-Eu vou ter que puxar sua orelha?- ameaçou esticando a mão.

Ela sorriu cinicamente... disse bem devagar.

-Oh, isso é uma cantada Harry?

-Morgan!

O som de algo caindo chamou-os a atenção...

-Dou cinco segundos para vocês me darem uma boa explicação disso!- Hermione disse os olhando.

-Tratamento médico?- Morgan perguntou sorrindo.

"Morgan eu odeio você..."

-Mione... não é...

Ela começou a bater o pé e cruzou o braço, incrível como aquele olhar "eu vou te matar lentamente" o fazia perder a capacidade de falar.

-Estou esperando...

-Na verdade, o Harry estava tenso... aí eu resolvi fazer uma massagem nele... então uma coisa leva a outra...- disse Morgan fria.

-MORGAN!- disse horrorizado.

Hermione continuava batendo o pé e Morgan começou a rir.

-Falando sério, Harry sofreu um acidente quando fomos remover aquela vampireza do sótão e eu estava só dando um jeito... e vendo esses cortes no ombro dele... e acho que ele tem uma mão podre... mas não deu tempo de ver... começamos a falar mal de algumas pessoas e eu puxei a orelha dele.

Hermione estava com o queixo tremendo... então se aproximou.

-Você é um palhaço... Deixa eu ver esse ombro... no Beco eu pensei que estava pior...

-Você me ama tanto que tinha esquecido não?- disse sério.

Ela lhe deu outro tapinha na cabeça.

-Mas que droga... tá escrito na minha testa que é pra bater?

-Não Harry...- Disse Morgan abrindo um frasco.-Mas acho que eu e a Mione gostamos de bater em você do mesmo jeito.

-É.- concordou Hermione.- Você merece.

Soltou um longo suspiro e cruzou os braços enquanto Morgan passava uma poção nos cortes do ombro... disse cinicamente.

-É... vou ter que me conformar... quem manda ser gostoso.

As duas lhe deram tapas mais fortes na cabeça.

-Cala boca Harry!

Mais tarde já na sala, com um blusão velho por causa da poção pegajosa nos ombros e braço, sentou-se com Hermione no colo e olhando uma partida de Snap entre Neville e Rony versus Draco e Marco... hum... aquela interação toda lhe dava nos nervos... Mais a frente uma eloqüente Luna desfiava perguntas e mais perguntas ás irmãs Hellsing... as Patil se colocaram na sua frente.

-Harry... se informou?- perguntou Parvati.

"Pelos Deuses... entre vampiras doidas, caçadores de vampiras malucos e mulheres estressadas elas querem que eu lembre de perguntar que hora eu nasci? Tenham dó!"

-Eu vou ver... esqueci de perguntar... Mione.

-Acho que Sirius e Morgan estão na cozinha...- disse ela.

Desceram e encontraram os dois em silêncio, sentado na mesa com uma cara particularmente normal estava Lupin com Thonks ao lado.

Harry sentiu-se muito mal... Hermione tentou puxa-lo de volta, mas Harry ainda perguntou:

-Voltaram agora?

Lupin o olhou, sorriu.

-Sim, Mundungo lhe manda lembranças...

Sentiu-se pior.

-Como ele está?

-Com dor de cabeça e dizendo "Sei o que Arry fez... ele podia ter feito um contrafeitiço mais fraco."-Lupin sorriu.- Você usou um paralizante que quase o matou... lentamente.

Agora sentia vontade de pedir a Sirius para lhe dar aquela surra.

-Você podia pelo menos explicar como percebeu que ele estava sob império?- perguntou Thonks.

Gostava, de Thonks... gostava mesmo e sentia muito ver o tom de mágoa na voz dela... porque sentia ter feito algo que ferira Lupin e decepcionara Sirius.

-Bom... ele não tentou fumar depois de comer... não trazia nada com ele... e os olhos... era tão obvio... não parecia com ele.

Como explicar melhor? Era uma certeza que trazia dentro de si como tivera antes de descobrir que Parkinson havia recebido sua marca... era como farejasse aquela magia... só... não havia melhor explicação.

O silêncio voltou... tinham interrompido algo com certeza... e sabia que deveria ir... se voltou a Sirius.

-Só uma pergunta Sirius...- disse forçando um sorriso.- Antes que as Patil me enforquem...

Sirius lhe fez um sinal com a cabeça... com um sorriso torto na boca.

-Que horas eu nasci? Você sabe?

-Pra que querem saber?- Perguntou Lupin.

-O mapa astral... só falta o do Harry.- disse Hermione.

-Bom... você nasceu...- Sirius deu uma olhada a Lupin.- Bom, você nasceu na zona morta.

"??", Com direito a cara, "certo não quero saber."

-Que é isso?- perguntou Hermione.

-É a primeira vez que eu vejo que você não sabe algo.- sorriu Morgan.- Astrologia básica Hermione. Entre onze e cinquenta e nove da noite e meia noite e um...

-Meia noite! É so dizer meia noite! E não me matar precocemente de susto.- disse revoltado.- Vamos... estou prevendo que as duas vão encarnar a Trelawney e desfiar um monte de mortes horrorozas no meu futuro...- puxou Hermione pelo braço.-Obrigado... e podem voltar a falar...

E a puxou escada acima.

-Calma Harry!- disse Hermione.-Você ficou nervoso por quê?

-Detesto advinhação... detesto essa idéia...- a olhou."Me detesto também..."- Nada Mione... vamos.

"OOOHHH a Zona Moortaa!" Disse Parvati.

"Hum... com influência da Lua negra..."disse Padma.

"Leão e áries..."

"Aquilo é urano..."Apontou Padma.

E a cada sussurro místico de Parvati, Harry se contorceu no sofá incomodado, até Hermione se compadecer e lhe chamar a outra sala... passando por todos e dando um olhar significativo a Rony.

-Hum boa idéia a sua.- Harry disse a olhando.

-O que foi?- Rony entrou.- Você não quer que eu segure vela quer?

-Vocês não acham que é bom a gente conversar um pouco? Ah!- Ela os olhou.- Sentem os dois.

-Seu cão e seu gato à disposição, dona coruja... quer que a gente dê a patinha também?- perguntou Rony.

Harry, que já estava lá com seu bom humor típico apenas sentou-se e a olhou... porque se esquivara de falar até agora? Não sabia... e desde a abertura do livro se sentia distante deles... principalmente, para seu desgosto, de Rony e Hermione.

-A gente não se fala direito desde aquela noite... desde o livro.

Sentiu que a alegria de Rony também afundou, ele sentou-se mais largado na poltrona onde estava.

-Vocês também estão estranhos?

-Não tem como não estar Mione.- disse rouco.- Podíamos ter morrído.

-Não é disso que eu... bom, também... mas vocês não se sentem estranhos? Com relação a nós? A gente ficou distante.- ela encolheu as pernas.

Rony os olhou... pareceu catar palavras em algum lugar olhando o bracelete de Grifin.

-Bom... não estamos em Hogwarts... e não é como se a gente pudesse... estar lá, entende? Em volta da lareira...- olhou para Harry.- Não é mais a mesma coisa.

-É...- Harry disse baixo.- Não é... além do mais as coisas foram se atropelando não? O livro... e o ataque... e a saída, e os vampiros... não faz nem uma semana... nem cinco dias...

De repente, sentiu-se muito cansado... muita coisa, talvez por isso não quisesse pensar nisso. Talvez assim parando pra pensar... sentisse mais medo que nunca do que fizera... oh, caramba... o que fizera...

-O que vimos no livro...- Hermione voltou a falar.-Eu senti algo... naquela hora eu senti... eu me senti muito bem... mas agora... não me sinto.-Hermione se pôs de pé... e começou a andar.-Vimos algo sobre a criação de Hogwarts, sobre a criação do Potere, mas não descobrimos nada mais...

-Acho que minha mãe começou seu estudo do véu no Potere já em Hogwarts... e, e Voldmort também.- disse a olhando.

-Como você sabe?- Rony perguntou.

-Intuição... ela lia muito isso... e eu vi algo na mente de Voldmort sobre ele procurar lilith...

-Quem é Lilith?- perguntou Rony.

Realmente tinham muito a conversar.

"Certo... Lilith é a filha da mãe com quem você sonha de vez em quando?"

"Ela era mestra do Hangorn?"

"Voldmort disse que as armas são chaves para o túmulo dela?"

"E na visão ele prometeu aos vampiros um mestre..."

-Pode ser um de nós?-Perguntou Rony apontando o bracelete.- Em vez de você e Marco?

-Não havia pensado nisso.- Harry ponderou.

-Sabemos que Voldmort tem aquela espada... e quantas armas mais são?-perguntou Hermione

-O mais importante, por onde começar a procurar?- disse Rony.

-Lilith é citada no manuscrito junto de Hangorn contra um tal de Baphomet... eu já ouvi esse nome antes.- Ponderou Hermione.

-Baphomet... nome estranho...- disse Rony.

-Precisamos voltar a Potere.- disse Harry.

-Sabia que Potter é abreviação de Pottere?- disse Hermione.

Ele a olhou.

-Significa "Poder" de "ter o poder".

-Instrutivo.- disse Rony.

-Romano...- ela disse.- Uma divisão que entrou na bretanha bárbara,acabando por se misturar com o povo nativo.

-Você andou pesquisando meu nome?

-Na verdade tava procurando descendencia e ascendencia de bruxos famosos... bom o seu tava na lista fazer o quê? - ela se virou para Rony.- Weasley vem do bretão Wueasyeal, pelos vermelhos... seus ascendentes eram Vikings.

Rony apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Isso explica porque somos ruivos.

Harry riu.

-Ah!- Hermione voltou a sentar, mas com meio sorriso.- Temos mesmo que voltar ao Pottere.

A porta se escancarou e Neville enfiou o rosto na sala.

"Eu declaro abolida a conveniência de bater na porta."Harry pensou o olhando.

-Harry!

-Que foi?

-Marco... teve um treco!

Neville quase foi ao chão quando Harry passou voando por ele... saindo de uma sala tão rápido que se bateu no batente da porta ao entrar, Malfoy segurava um desmaiado Marco enquanto as cinco garotas o olhavam.

-Antes que diga algo, eu nem toquei nele.- Draco falou sério.

-Accio Hangorn.- Harry esticou a mão.

A pedra flutuou, verde-vivo até a mão de Harry... brilhava fortemente, Caterine soltou uma exclamação enquanto Harry puxou Marco para o colo e levou-o ao quarto.

-Harry o que foi?- perguntou Hermione.

-Depois e feche a porta.- disse depositando o garoto na cama e lhe dando alguns tapinhas no rosto.- Acorda Marco... Acorda... acorde!

Os olhos verdes se abriram e ele olhou em volta.

-Legal!- disse Marco se sentando.- Eu vi uma coisa muito legal!

-O que você viu?- perguntou Hermione.

-Eu vi um lugar... mas acho que estava sonhando.- disse o garoto animado como se tivesse sido ligado á tomada.- Uau... era meio que uma nuvem...

Harry sentia Hangorn ardendo na pedra... sim, muito presente, vivo e desperto.

"Me desculpe..."

"Não se desculpe... vamos ter uma longa conversa depois..."

-Você está bem?- perguntou Hermione tocando o rosto do garoto.- Parece febril.

-Ele está bem, muito bem pra dizer a verdade...- Harry interrompeu.- Marco quero que me diga exatamente o que houve... com tudo que lembrar.

-Hum...- o garoto parou um pouco.-Eu estava jogando... então senti algo quente...- ele colocou a mão no peito e procurou,por um segundo preocupado.- Era... ah... eu perdi!

-Não... está comigo.- disse Harry mostrando a pedra.

Marco suspirou aliviado e disse.

-Eu...senti quente e sei lá era como se eu estivesse sonhando... era um lugar enorme... parecia uma nuvem... porque estava muito alto... uau!

Era como se o garoto pudesse ver algo ainda... imaginava que o retorno de Hangorn fosse estriduloso, e não estava disposto a cairem nenhum lugar... e como imaginara... Marco sentia-se bem, não cansado.

Se tivesse idade e maturidade, Marco é que deveria ter Hangorn.

-O que foi isso?- Ela lhe perguntou.

-Reflexo do que fez um passarinho covarde e fugitivo.- disse sério.- Hangorn!

A ave de fogo apareceu, Marco sorriu.

-Eu não devia ter fugido.

-Quase me mata de preocupação!- Harry rosnou.

-Porque me rejeitou?- Hangorn perguntou quase magoado.

-Não rejeitei... precisava descançar... preciso.

-Então ele fugiu? Só isso?- disse Hermione séria.

-Ele não gosta de vampiros.- disse Harry.

A ave parecia envergonhada.

-Pare de brigar com ele.- disse Marco.

Harry rolou os olhos para cima, só o que faltava...

-Certo... estou de férias...- disse passando de volta o pingente a Marco.- Cuide dele.

A ave piou indignada.

-É sério!- disse os olhando.- Nada de entrar no Marco... só... durma... precisamos de férias de verdade.- resmungou.

-Posso cuidar dele?- Perguntou Marco.

-Não é um bicho de estimação Marco...

-Eu não sou retardado sabe?- o garoto respondeu.

Hermione riu... enquanto Marco saiu da sala, olhando a ave de fogo em seu ombro com agrado.

"Harry você vai ser um pai muito chato..."

"Você não reclamou quando usava fraldas..."

"Pensar nisso não é romantico..."

"hum... você está se sentindo romântica?"

-JANTAR!

-AH!- gritou com raiva se estendendo na cama de braços abertos, vendo Hermione sentada rir.- EU QUERO FÉRIAS DA MINHA VIDA!

-De mim amor?


	39. Missão

**Cp39 Missão. **

"... senhor de todas as portas... criatura quase sempre associada a morte ou às trevas, o guardião do tempo, espaço e incumbido pelos deuses de recolher e distribuir as almas..."

-Baphomet.- disse Hermione no chão, cercada de rolos de manuscrito.

Apenas Harry e por vezes Rony estavam "autorizados" a entrar naquela salinha... Hermione conseguira enxotar as Patil, que ficaram ofendidas, e Harry fez o mesmo com Neville e Luna, mesmo ficando um pouco culpado... As Hellsing então pareciam querer esganar Hermione em especial Nina... e Harry parecia querer esganá-las em especial Catherine por causa de Marco, ela vivia perto demais dele, e por mais que desconfiasse do interesse em Hangorn, sentia que não devia pegar a ave de volta, não sabia explicar porquê, era o segundo dia de estudos, e no dia anterior pela primeira vez Narcisa Black, porque ela assim pediu pra ser chamada, desceu e comeu com todos... impecável.

A casa cheia deixava Harry mais que nervoso... e as duas veelas pareciam viver em mundo a parte... ajudadas por Fleur...quando Gui e esposa chegaram, junto com um Percy e Penélope mais que grávida, Harry simplesmente achou que teria um treco.

Estava ficando claustrofóbico... principalmente sabendo que o ajuntamento além de concentrá-los num lugar inseguro se dava pelo intenso ataque no mundo real lá fora. E Olash não voltara desde que levara as cinzas da Vampireza embora.

-Está prestando atenção amor?- Hermione perguntou.

-Estou.

Sentia algo por vir, na satisfação de Voldmort relembrada nas constantes agulhadas em sua testa, na ida e vinda dos membros da Ordem, no nervoso histérico de Molly esperando Carlinhos e no jeito mais quieto dos Gêmeos, sentia algo no ar.

Farejava.

-Então ele criou o véu, para que as criaturas das trevas, refugiadas no mundo mortal pudessem ser banidas de volta.- disse Rony sonolento.

-Uma espécie de porta.-completou.

-Certo.- disse Hermione.- Aqui diz que o véu era dado ao maior mago vivo... e que ele se incumbia de manter o mundo livre do mal.

-Típico.- retorquiu.

-Bem.- ela disse.

-Segundo a tese esse fluxo pode ser invertido, trazendo alguém ou algo... de qualquer lugar...- disse Morgan que concordara em falar do estudo.

-Por isso a imortalidade.- disse tirando os óculos cansado de ler.- Trazer os mortos.

-Impossível.- disse Morgan.- Concluímos que é preciso um corpo para uma alma e não há nada que funda uma alma a um corpo.

-Deve haver... veja Voldmort.- disse cansado.

-Ah... mas ele não morreu.- disse Morgan.

-É ele foi reduzido a um estado de espírito.-disse Hermione

-Isso é confuso.- gemeu Rony.- Fantasma não é alma... é reflexo... alma não é espírito?

-Não... alma é Magia.

-Eu vou pirar...- disse Hermione se estendendo no chão com uma careta.

-Se você vai pirar... quero minha mãe.- disse Rony.

-Pode-se obter um corpo.- disse Hermione.- Pode-se buscar uma alma... mas não dá pra juntar...

-Certo... Dez pontos Mione.- disse Morgan.

-Não existe uma cola cósmica não?- Gemeu Rony.-Em algum lugar eu ouvi falar de Karma, Dharma e Akasha.

-Tempo, espaço e energia... -disse Morgan.

-É tipo Emc².- resmungou.

-Harry!- Hermione lhe deu um tapinha no braço

-Lilian não estava estudando a imortalidade em si e sim a morte... como fato, ela lidava com reencarnações e Karma.

-O que é Karma afinal?- perguntou Rony.

-Crediário cósmico, faça aqui pague em prestações nas outras vidas.- disse se estendendo no chão ao lado de Hermione.

-Karma é o rastro de energia que fica com a alma mesmo quando reencarna... os fantasmas são parte do karma.- disse Morgan.

-Pra que sua mãe queria saber disso?- Rony disse sério.

-Por causa do Dharma.- disse Morgan já um tanto cansada.- Que é um karma bom... transformando mau em bom... limpando o Karma.

-Ela acreditava em transformar Voldmort em bom?- Hermione se sentou.

-Não... sei.- Morgan suspirou.- nunca fiquei sabendo exatamente o que Lili queria... só que ela estava desesperada... por causa da profecia.

Fechou os olhos, não queria pensar em sua mãe sofrendo por causa daquilo que a mataria... sentiu algo muito perto... A respiração de Hermione... abriu os olhos.

-Hermione... se quiser ficar a sós com Harry... tipo, é só pedir.- disse Morgan.

Hermione estava curvada sobre ele, rosto bem perto.

-E se ela queria mudar o seu Karma... e não o de Voldmort?

-Hum?

-Oh...- disse Morgan.- Entendi... cara malvado...

-Como assim?- perguntou ainda olhando-a nos olhos.

-O seu Karma... de enfrentar Voldmort... era isso que ela queria mudar.-disse Hermione.

-Ah... vocês querem dizer tipo... quitar a dívida antes do cobrador bater a porta?- perguntou Rony.

-Isso...- disse Morgan.-humhum... isso confirma algo... sobre mudar a energia.

-Como?- perguntou Hermione.

-É preciso um pólo positivo e um negativo, por causa da maior lei do universo.

-O pão sempre cai com a manteiga pra baixo?- perguntou Rony.

Riram.

-Não... Nada se cria e nada se perde... tudo se transforma.

-OOOOHHHHAAAAAA!- Harry imitou Parvati.- Se continuarmos profundos assim vamos entrar em coma antes do jantar.

-É estou meio estuporada.-disse Morgan se levantando.- Vocês estão a dois dias vendo isso... por favor parem um pouco.

-Não, voltemos a luta de Lilith contra Baphomet... isso tem com o véu e Hangorn.

-Lilith queria ser imortal... ponto final.- disse Morgan.

-Tá os vampiros são imortais.- disse Hermione.

-Não... podemos matar um vampiro.- disse Morgan.- Eles se livraram do tempo, mas não da energia e do espaço.

-Não entendi.-resmungou Rony

-Se livrar da energia, significa ser autosuficiente... não precisar comer ou dormir... não se ferir também.- disse Hermione.-Unipotente.

-Isso mesmo.- disse Morgan.

-E do espaço?- perguntou Rony.

-É ser Deus.- disse Harry.- Unipresente.

-Isso tá me dando um nó!- Rony por sua vez se afundou no sofá.

-Não estamos longe da filosofia.- disse Morgan.- pausa para o chá!

-Certo... certo.-Resmungou.

Morgan saiu esfregando as costas.

-Vocês acham que... é isso que ele quer?- perguntou Rony.

-Voldmort?- perguntou Hermione.

Rony confirmou.

-Ele tem medo da morte.- disse Harry.

-Ele é quase imortal... acham que ele pode...

-Virar Deus?

O silêncio pairou sobre o pensamento deles.O resto do dia passou lentamente...

Depois do jantar, de volta á sala Harry se esticou no sofá vendo Hermione "ruminar" um pouco mais dos pergaminhos. Seus olhos foram se fechando... cansado, mas não adormecido... escutava o estalar dos pergaminhos e o arranhar dela escrevendo.

Uma única batida tímida na porta, escutou um resmungo e Hermione levantando.

-Está pronto!- Disse Parvati.

Hermione a olhou, Padma entregou o pergaminho a ela... Talvez achassem que Harry continuava dormindo, enrolado no sofá como um gato, coisa muito comum por causa da superlotação da casa e já que ficavam o tempo todo naquela sala...

-Era marte na conjuntura errada...- disse Padma.

-E?- perguntou Hermione.

-Veja bem Mione.- sussurrou Parvati.-Tá tudo praticamente igual...

-Como assim?-Sussurrou Hermione.

-Parvati errou as quadraturas mas se mantém o quadro.- disse Padma.

Hermione soltou um som meio irritado.

-Saturno em conjunção com Netuno em quadratura com o sol... e a lua negra.

-E?

-Essa conjunção indica um temperamento criativo e passional...

-A quadratura com a lua negra indica submissão a forças maléficas...

-E a com o sol indica morte trágica e violenta.

-Certo e daí?

-Similares?- disse Parvati a irmã.

-Sim, as casas similares são de cura e proteção, nunca vi isso...

-Como assim? Vocês duas estão me deixando nervosa!

-É como ter dois em um... opostos.

-Se bem que ele nasceu na zona morta da noite do festival de Loki.

-Loki? Eu já ouvi isso...

-Pessoas desse dia tem tendência a loucura ou introspecção.

-Mas definitivamente sempre tem sorte... algo como extrema sorte.

-E temos o fato que o relógio está invertido... o ponto de convergência que chamamos de morte está a um ano e três meses do ponto de emergência, o nascimento, e não dois anos como viu minha irmã...

-Vocês querem dizer que?

-Que o mapa de Harry não faz sentido! Ele tinha que ter morrido com um ano e três meses!

-Não morri!- disse irritado do sofá.- mas vou morrer se vocês não pararem de chiar aí da porta pra eu poder dormir!

As garotas deram um pulo para trás... ele deu as costas e resmungou.

-Sinceramente.

Hermione não voltou a tocar no assunto, e as gêmeas passaram a evitá-lo como se ele fosse o próprio espectro da morte com a foice na mão, Harry só perguntava porque as Hellsing não o evitavam também... Olash voltou quadro dias depois de levar a vampira embora... com a mesma simpatia... exceto com relaçào a Sirius, Harry sabia porquê, e Lupin.

Muito interessado em ensiná-los magia defensiva... muito interessado em Marco.

Então com uma semana de Largo, quatro dias após Hogwarts ter fechado suas portas muitas coisas ocoreram... inicialmente foi o retorno de Carlinhos que reuniu todos os Weasleys...finalmente Molly estava feliz e com isso ela sinalizou com os preparativos de natal, pelo menos Harry teve o gosto de ver Morgan, Sirius, Thonks e Remo planejando a noite.

Só faltava Bicuço para inspirar Sirius a cantar... se bem que se não fosse a presença do Hellsing ele o faria para Morgan.

Definitivamente, concordava com Sirius... não gostava de Olash, o mais assustador foi ver, pela segunda vez na vida, Snape concordar com eles.

-...definitivamente... -disse Sirius ao ver o grupo se levantar para treinar feitiços repelentes com os Hellsing.- Não vou com a cara dele.- resmungou.

-Sei disso... eu concordo.

-Não sei o que Dumbledore estava pensando em trazê-los para cá...- confidenciou olhando o resto do café em sua xícara.

-Deveras...- concordou a voz grave atrás deles.- Não entendo o motivo que fez Dumbledore os aceitar... uma vez que não são de confiança.

Snape estava, para desgosto de Molly que nesse momento estava em algumas das salas babando na nora grávida com Fleur e Narcisa, incrível como elas estavam convivendo bem, bom assim ela não estava ali vendo Snape usando a cozinha para fazer um estoque de poções por que alguém havia assaltado novamente a caixa de primeiros socorros, como era de praxe a um espião, estava ali tão silencioso que era quase invisível, os dois o olharam, Snape ainda estava de costas olhando um pequeno caldeirão sobre o fogo.

-O que você sabe que eu não sei ranhoso?- disse Sirius sério.

Harry deu um olhar de advertência ao padrinho que ignorou.

-Bom, pulguento... seria uma lista razoável da qual invariavelmente tenho motivos para não divulgar.

Pela cara irritada de Sirius, Harry ficou pensando se o insulto não vinha da mesma data que o utilizado pelo padrinho, coisa confirmada pela afirmação de Sirius.

-Você se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que me chamou assim...

Snape apenas se virou.

-Bom, definitivamente foi um belo ataque pelas costas... do que me lembro.- Ele cruzou os braços.- resultou numa detenção exageradamente longa...

Dois adultos... pelo menos eram o que alguns afirmavam, e antes que os dois puxassem as varinhas, o que dessa vez se fizessem Harry iria cruzar os braços pra ver que saía inteiro, a quem estuporaria provavelmente, antes que isso ocorresse disse muito chateado.

-É fascinante, e tudo mais esse amor de longa data entre vocês dois, mas creio que estávamos falando de alguém que pelo menos nós três concordamos não ser a mais simpática das criaturas.- disse num único fôlego."Estou mesmo pegando as manias da Mione..."

Os dois o olharam, Snape se virou ao caldeirão. Sirius se ajeitou na cadeira.

-Van Hellsing's são ciganos... não tem pátria definida, não seguem leis de fora de sua família... não tem nenhum receio com Voldmort, só se mobilizaram por causa dos vampiros.

-Você acha.- Sirius disse pensativo.- Que eles podem... sabe, virar a capa?

Snape soltou um som irritado, provavelmente por causa do termo usado por Sirius.

-Não, agora não.- disse Snape olhando-os por cima do ombro.-Por causa dos vampiros, no entanto...- acrescentou.- O interesse deles na Ordem é suspeito, creio que Dumbledore preferiu contar com ese apoio, por que os vampiros são um problema a mais que não podemos enfrentar agora.

-Bem isso é verdade... já estamos acupados tentando manter a comunidade trouxa estável.- suspirou Sirius.

Alguém o chamou lá do corredor do porão... Harry suspirou alto e se levantou.

-Bom, agradeçam os dois por não aturarem as aulas dele...

-Ah... não pode ser pior que aquela Umbridge pode?- Sirius sorriu.

Harry deu de ombros sem querer lembrar.

-Definitivamente.- Snape comentou cinicamente.- creio que Potter não consegue aceitar que não está dando "aulas" e sim assistindo-as.

Harry não se dignou a comentar, Sirius já estava se virando para responder em seu lugar, não ficou pra ver, se encaminhou ao porão.

-Onde estava?- perguntou Hermione.

-Falando com Sirius.- disse vagamente.

Em tese só haviam feitiços repelentes contra vampiros, a menos que se usasse o Avada Kedrava ou um poderoso feitiço de fogo, todo o resto era inútil segundo Olash, e mesmo esses feitiços eram inúteis contra vampiros mais antigos... para eles somente poderosas armas abençoadas podiam destruir seus corpos imutáveis.

Foi uma enfadonha repreensão ao Gilgamesh de Hermione.

-Feitiços de Exploson rrarramente tem efeito.- disse Olash.- Gilgamesh é um feitiço perrigoso.

Depois de meia hora treinando um feitiços repelente, Olash acenou com os feitiços de fogo.

-Você não precisa nem tentar Harry...- disse Rony.

-É com um mellius como o seu.- dise Neville

-Um escudo non serr de grrande ajuda contrra um bampirro.- disse Olash.- É perigoso deixá-los se aprroximarr.

-Você não conhece o "escudo" feito por Potter.- disse Draco encostado na parede de braços cruzados batendo a varinha na lateral do corpo.- Não é coisa a se ignorar.

"Você" e não senhor... Draco era do tipo muito frio com quem não lhe agradava, e apesar de simpatizar com as Hellsing, ele também não parecia gostar do caçador, e este, não escondia seu desapreço pelo rapaz, além do mais ele e Harry eram os mais entediados da turma, uma vez que ambos conheciam boa parte do que o homem tentara ensinar e somente Hermione e Neville os acompanhavam, seguidos de Rony, Marcos e as Patil eram mais lentos, o que mesmo assim demostrava que eles eram mais do que bruxos experientes em magia de ataque e defesa.

-Escudo serr escudo.- disse Olash.- Escudos podem serr muito inutéis no luta com bampirros.

-Discordo.- disse Harry sério.- Embora um Mellius meu não possa ser considerado um escudo.

-No entanto non estamos aqui parra verr escudos e sim feitiços de fogo.

-Eu poderia mostrar um fogo bem bonitinho.- Draco disse venenosamente, mas baixo.

No entanto, Olash já havia escutado e só então Harry descobriu o motivo de não ter gostado dele, e dele não se dar bem com Lupin.

-Mas ebidentemente non estamos falando de foguinhos de beelas...- disse ele.- Estamos falando de feitiços concrretos de fogo e non distrraçon de crriaturrasque non serrvem parra nada além de serrem bonitinhas... agorra se me perrmite.

Mas era tarde... Draco se desencostou da parede pra lá de irritado, foi a primeira vez e isso surpreendeu a todos, até Harry que nunca tinha visto o sonserino perder a calma assim.

-Você disse o quê?- Draco disse baixo com os olhos estreitados.-Não admito que fale assim de nós...

Olash o encarou, Nina apenas balançou a cabeça e Catherine gemeu:

-Papa non...

-Beelas son criaturras fascinantes... parra quem gosta de futilidades, no entanto senhor Snape, temos coisas mais importantes do que pasarrinhos grandes para nos prreocuparr.

Olash ainda olhava Draco como se esperasse que ele concordassse, no entanto o outro estava mais do que irritado... com razão.

-Futilidades? Passarinhos?- Draco repetiu num jeito quase feroz.- Posso mostrar a futilidade quando arrancar suas cordas vocais com minhas mãos...

-Harry...- Hermione gemeu ao seu lado.- Faz ele parar.

-Qual deles?- perguntou divertido.

Era isso, estava se divertindo observando o outro a ponto de pular no caçador de vampiros que agora sabia, tinha um certa aversão a criaturas mágicas... O cabelo de Draco ondulava de leve, lembrando as veelas que viram na copa mundial... o que no mínimo era claro sinal de irritação.

-Se me perrmite rrapaz.- disse Olash friamente.- Devia contrrolarr esse seu gênio, estamos perrdendo tempo.

-Ah.- disse Draco com um sorriso torto.- Vou controlar...

E quando a chama apareceu na mão de Draco, confirmou a suspeita de Harry de que como toda a veela ele conseguia produzir chamas bem respeitáveis... o que não deixava de ser interessante, pensou, uma vez que possuia a mesma capacidade.

-Abaixe essa mão rrapaz.- disse Olash erguendo sua varinha.- ou farrei abaixarr.

As filhas de Olash o chamaram, mas ele não ouviu, havia algo de ódio no olhar dele contra Draco, os outros até olharam para Harry e quando uma das Patil fez menção de se aproximar de Draco, Harry a segurou, até porque já as sentia.

A porta se abriu e uma muito imponente Narcisa Black disse fria, com uma Fleur também irritada logo atrás.

-O que está havendo aqui?!

Olash pareceu ponderar... um meio veela jovem, parecia ser aceitável, mas somado a outra meio veela e uma veela verdadeira era coisa pra se pensar.

-Encerremos porr hoje.- ele disse.-Esperremos que o rrapaz contrrole o ânimo.

E se dirigiu a porta.

-Nina! Catherine! Andem!

As duas se moveram, Catherine ainda susurrou um desculpe para Draco que olhava o chão abrindo e fechando a mão irritado, como que para se acalmar, ou porque ainda sentia vontade de pular no pescoço do homem já ausente.

-Non querro vocês duas perrto desses... dessa gente.- foi o que disse Olash na saída.

Narcisa que tinha ido em direção ao filho estancou... Fleur ergueu os olhos e Draco se virou. Hermione gemeu.

-Narcisa!- Harry disse alto.

Ela o olhou, Harry olhou para Draco que o encarava.

-Não vale a pena.- disse frio.

As três veelas se olharam e Narcisa disse séria para os dois:

-Não dêem ás costas para ele.

E completou olhando o grupo meio assustado.

-Nenhum de vocês.

E saiu seguida de Draco e Fleur.

-O que foi isso?- perguntou Parvati.

-Eu nem imaginava que o Draco era veela.- disse Neville.

-Ah!- exclamou Padma.- Era meio óbvio depois que soubemos de quem e filho não?-Elas já sabiam da história de Snape.

-O que ele estava fazendo com o cabelo?- perguntou Marco.

-Veelas fazem isso quando irritadas.- disse Hermione.- Só não imaginei que Draco podia fazer isso... ele é mais veela que a Delacour.

Rony engasgou no riso baixo, ao ser olhado resmungou.

-Ah, qualé? Valeu a pena ver a cara dele depois de ser chamado de passarinho.

-Rony.-Gina interviu.- Você é um panaca.

-Fogo de veela e perigoso.- acrescentou Luna.- Não é distração.

A mulher de longos cabelos negros olhava a noite, ao seu lado a criatura do livro... ambas em quase silêncio.

Havia respiração.

Harry continuava olhando-as, mais cedo ou mais tarde deveria ter uma resposta.

Rowena Ravenklaw voltou a olha-lo, ou assim foi a Rowena do livro.

-Sim de todas as coisas que trouxemos de nossa expedição, Hangorn foi aquela que mais nos deu trabalho... Salazar disse que a alma de Hangorn ferida como estava era fadada a desaparecer... por isso encerrou-o em outra esfera mágica.

Pottere suspirou olhando a janela.

-E porque ele não pode me responder isso?- perguntou irritado.

-Porque as memórias dele foram banidas do livro.- disse Rowena de cabeça baixa.- Godric fez isso num rompante de raiva.

-Podemos voltar ao assunto Harry?- disse Pottere baixo.

-Do véu?- ele olhou Rowena.

Godric Griffindor se recusava a atende-lo em suas visitas ao livro, mas escutava Rony que descobrira muitos feitiços úteis, mas mais nada, os dois tinham uma tendência a acabar em papo, Rowena e Helga eram sempre prestativas em especial com Hermione, que descobrira mais de cem novas poções e feitiços, bem como histórias interessantes sobre o castelo "eu escreverei um novo Hogwarts:A história... quando tudo acabar." Sorriu Hermione." Mas Gina que recentemente fora convidada por Hermione a ajudá-la, dizia se dar muito bem com Helga e Godric.

Mas indubitavelmente, Helga e Godric não atendiam Harry... Porquê? Não sabia, mas Rowena o atendia, laconicamente, mas atendia... além do mais Harry desconfiava que suas perguntas, sobre Pottere, Hogwarts, Hangorn, o véu e Lilith eram consideradas desagradáveis e ofensivas.

-Sim, eu já disse que Salazar o trouxe.- ela concordou.

-Só me responda uma coisa senhora Rowena...- disse entediado.- O real motivo para vocês se negarem a me dar informações sobre isso? Por um acaso isso foi o motivo de Salazar Slytherin sair de Hogwarts?

Rowena se ergueu.

-Sim e não... e senhor Potter, creio que não é mais bem vindo ao livro!

-Não me obriguem a forçá-los a me mostrar o que vocês escondem!- repetiu alto.- Pottere!- olhou a criatura.- Você não guarda só meia dúzia de feitiços e a história do castelo...

-Não senhor.- disse a criatura.

-Terei que retira-lo de nossas páginas!- disse Rowena.

-Porque vocês se negam a dizer o que há no fundo de Hogwarts? O que é o dragão e os selos que o guardam? Porque arrancaram as memórias de Slalazar Sytherin desse livro? Porque ele trouxe o véu da luta que encerrou Lilith? E onde fica o túmulo negro de Lilith? Você só me dá evasivas!- disse furioso.

-Não destrua conhecimento, guarde-o e restringia-o a pessoas de confiança... foram as palavras dele!- disse Rowena.- Deixem os mortos em paz!- ela disse séria.- Certas coisas desse livro nunca deveriam ter sido escritas... ele sabia disso!

-Então o fato é que eu não sou de confiança?- disse deliberadamente baixo.

A mulher olhou Pottere que continuava impassível.

-Saia do livro, Potter, o que quer saber é sobre a peregrinação negra e o túmulo de Lilith, sim, isso foi descrito por Sal... Slytherin.- ela disse com voz distante.- O que quer saber, inevitavelmente será sua ruína...

-Eu já disse que não é uma escolha... Voldmort.

-Um bruxo das trevas deve ser destruído pela luz! Não por trevas ainda maiores.

-Não sei o que disseram a minha mãe.- disse frio.- Mas isso a fez olhar aquele véu por muito tempo.

-O véu é só um instrumento, nada mais.- disse Rowena.- Sem um mestre ele não é nada... somos sombras mais infelizes que fantasmas senhor Potter.- disse ela sumindo.- Vá até a sala das almas... Na região de Madhya na antiga cidade de Khajur, no templo dedicado a Shiva... lá terá as respostas que quer... por pior que sejam.

-Madhya? Khajur, Shiva... mas isso...

Rowena já tinha sumido, Pottere disse baixo.

-Hoje, o país se chama Índia.

Quando abriu os olhos, estava deitado no chão , cabeça ainda apoiada no livro.

-A que irritante!- disse baixo.

Hermione desmaiada no sofá entre pergaminhos grunhiu.

-Como eu vou pra Índia?- se perguntou olhando Rony deitado de mal jeito na poltrona e Gina que tinha adquirido o direito, para desgosto do namorado, de ajuda-los... e portanto ficar por ali, em vez dos quartos atulhados.

-O senhor pode me explicar o motivo dessa grosseria?- Gui disse controladamente.

Obviamente quando a filha mais velha de Olash chegou, se entendendo com Carlinhos, ambos se conheciam da Romênia, todos haviam pensado que o patriarca dos Hellsing se tornaria um pouco mais calmo e prudente, no entanto a cordialidade inicial se demonstrou mais que falsa, ele desgraçadamente tinha um ponto em comum com Umbridge.

Detestava semi-humanos, o que mais tarde, para uma nova surpresa de Harry, Snape comentaria, ao saber da discussão dele com o filho, ser de praxe entre os Hellsing.

"Eles consideram todas as criaturas semi-humanas como criaturas das trevas... eles as matam." Disse Snape sério, e olhou para o filho." Mas creio que não deva me preocupar com você não? É mais do que capaz de se cuidar..."

Draco que ainda não se recuperara do ataque de mau humor que tivera, provavelmente estava com vergonha, ou orgulho ferido mesmo, apenas grunhiu em assentimento, infelizmente pai e filho ainda não haviam se acertado... no entanto, isso era mais do que informação suficiente para Harry dar razão ao aviso de Narcisa... não daria as costas a Olash, uma vez que também tinha sangue de alguma criatura mágica... assim como Marco e imaginava quando Olash se engraçaria para seu lado, no entanto um comentário torto sobre Fleur e Draco, que estranhamente era cordial com as filhas do homem... sei lá, questão de gosto, já que Harry não morria de amores por elas, que no entanto, tinha que admitir eram menos preconceituosas que o pai, mas no final o comentário de Olash acabou por irritar Gui que era, ao modo geral tão calmo quanto Lupin, este então fingia que o Hellsing era invisível, já que o tal afirmara que certas criaturas eram ineptas ao convívio humano, o que fez Thonks retrucar, olhando-o que certos homem também o eram...

Sirius só rira e Morgan balançara a cabeça preocupada.

O fato era que em menos de um minuto Gui encarava Olash sério com a varinha em riste. O mesmo feito pelo homem.

Hum... interessante, nunca vira Gui em duelo... ele devia ser bom, já que trabalhava desfazendo feitiços em Gringottes.

E meio Largo estava tentado a ver o primogênito dos Weasley dar uma surra no arrogante dos VanHellsing... principalmente, Harry e Draco pardos na escada com Rony e Neville.

Infelizmente a lareira acendeu na sala cheia e saíram dela Dumbledore em pessoa seguido de outro bruxo tão velho quanto ele, cujo o olhar fez Olash baixar a varinha imediatamente.

-Alcash?- Disse o homem.

O velho não respondeu, em seguida apareceu Mundongo e Quim... Olho-tonto logo atrás.

-Infelizmente eu poderia pedir que todos se retirassem da sala?- disse Dumbledore cansado.- Sirius, Morgan... Chamem Remus e Thonks sim?

O olhar dele era explícito, algo ocorrera e tinham que se mobilizar, no entanto a voz o chamou a ponto de que ao pregar os olhos no bruxo sentiu um arrepio bem real de alerta.

-Harry reúna os jovens, Molly cuide de nossos hóspedes.

Era claro, reunir os membros jovens da Ordem.

Foi rápido, Os recém chegados se acomodaram na cozinha, podiam ouvir a chegada de mais pessoas pela lareira, na sala do segundo andar, reuniu o pessoal, antes de deixar Molly conduzir Marco pegou Hangorn.

-Certo bicho trapalhão, seu castigo acabou.- disse pondo a corrente, olhando para Marco.- Se cuide... fique com as Patil o tempo todo, não dê muita bola as Hellsing.

-Vocês vão sair não é?- disse o garoto.

Não havia pensado nisso, mas agora... com o jeito que as coisas se organizavam.

-Talvez sim Marco... se cuide, por favor.

-Certo.- disse o garoto se dirigindo aos quartos que Molly organizava, parou no meio do caminho.- Boa sorte Harry.

Apenas sorriu para o garoto com o polegar levantado, sabia muito bem que o outro se roia de curiosidade... era o que sentia antes.

Entrou na sala atrás dos gêmeos que bufaram reclamando " como se a gente voltasse a ter treze anos." Disse Fred irritado.

-Qualé a do Percy!- disse Jorge se sentando.

-Ele deve saber que a idade mental de vocês é basicamente treze anos.- disse Rony.

-Cala a boca Roniquinho!- disse Jorge.

-O que tá havendo?- perguntou a Fred.

-Ataque em algum lugar... Snape estava pra lá de agitado, e Moody parecia que ia pirar.

-Voldmort está partindo para ação direta?- perguntou Draco.

-Parece que sim ao julgar a histeria coletiva.- disse Jorge.

-Hum... porque Dumbledore quer a gente aqui e não lá Harry?- perguntou Neville.

Se perguntara isso, a resposta, Hermione a deu antes dele.

-Eles vão a campo... mas acho que tem uma missão para a gente, não querem que saibamos onde pode ser a ação principal porque iríamos lá.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, recentemente dera sinais demais de heroísmo explícito, o que obviamente fizera a Ordem ser mais cautelosa...

A expectativa era alta na salinha, Fred e Jorge irritados em ainda não serem considerados para o corpo principal da Ordem se sentaram numa única poltrona larga, Neville e Gina um ao lado do outro, estavam silenciosos de mãos dadas, Draco rolava o bracelete em seu pulso parecendo distraído, Rony e Luna estavam sentados, ela encostada no ombro dele parecendo adormecida, ele mexia nos cabelos dela, Hermione o olhava encostado na parede de braços cruzados, ela sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha.

-Isso é irritante.- disse Rony baixo.

No segundo seguinte uma labareda de Fawkes apareceu na sala, não precisava mais nada, Harry abriu a porta e foi em direção a cozinha.

Seguido pelos outros.

E nunca, nunca mesmo sentiu aquela apreensão... entraram na cozinha cheia e ficaram de pé próximos a porta.

Toda a Ordem da Fênix estava lá.

Dumbledore os olhou e disse.

-Há uma invasão preparada por Voldmort... que temos que impedir a todo custo, para sermos totalmente vitoriosos, precisamos de vocês.

-Vocês tem uma missão.- disse Sirius.

* * *

Sim! A missão é esperar longamente os próximos 10 capies!


	40. Manipulados

**Aê!! mais 10 cap pra se divertirem!! Manipulados é um bom capítulo, mas talvez uma pouco cansativo de ler, a gente quer ler correndo rápido pra ir em frentee se perde, uma dica, leiam devagar... leiam imaginando... aí o capítulo flui.  
**

* * *

**Cp40 Manipulados. **

_E nunca, nunca mesmo sentiu aquela apreensão... entraram na cozinha cheia e ficaram de pé próximos a porta. Toda a Ordem da Fênix estava lá. _

_Dumbledore os olhou e disse . _

_-Há uma invasão preparada por Voldmort... que temos que impedir a todo custo, para sermos totalmente vitoriosos, precisamos de vocês. _

_-Vocês tem uma missão.- disse Sirius. _

-Certo, então comecem bem do começo.- disse sério.

Dumbledore o olhou e sorriu, claro que ele sabia a que Harry se referia a "bem do começo".

-Não temos muito tempo Alvo.- disse Moody.

-Sim, acho que alguns já podem ir a seus postos...

Assim a cozinha foi se esvaziando... ainda no meio da movimentação, a "ala jovem" foi se assentando enquanto os outros iam, um e outro tapinha em braços e costas foram dados , assim como palavras de incentivo e de boa sorte, Arthur ainda se virou olhando os quatro filhos mais jovens.

-Digam pra Molly que eu a amo e vai ficar tudo bem.- sorriu batendo no braço de Fred.

-Pode deixar pai.- Disseram juntos os gêmeos.

Harry ainda olhava o primeiro-ministro sair quando Dumbledore começou a falar.

-Voldmort tentará invadir o StMungus... pelo menos essa informação que temos... com um ataque a um hospital ele conseguirá instalar um pânico maior.

-Além disso, o que ele ganha?- perguntou sério.

-Há mais coisas no StMungus que pacientes, médicos e poções de cura.- disse Sirius.

-O lugar é conhecido por ter uma ala dedicada a pesquisa.- disse Snape.- Uma espécie de extensão do Departamento de mistérios do ministério.

-Isso é encrenca na certa.- disse Hermione.- Deve haver...

-Existem especialmente ingredientes raros em quantidade, bem como espécimes de estudo.-Ascentiu Lupin.

Harry sentiu um arrepio antes do outro confirmar.

-Pessoas.- disse Draco sério.

-Vítimas de maldições específicas... bruxos que cometeram erros... - disse Dumbledore.

-Alguns lunáticos potencialmente perigosos.- disse Moody.

-Isso com certeza é encrenca.- disse Luna.

-Mas não é lá que vocês estarão.

Houveram exclamações, mas Dumbledore ergueu a mão.

-Vou dar uma tarefa de igual ou maior perigo a vocês...

O silêncio se manteve.

-Vocês estão a par que o número de aurores diminuiu, muitos feridos e alguns mortos.

-Sim sabemos.- disse Neville que deu de ombros quando os outros o olharam.

-Por isso a maior parte estará em StMungus e o resto de plantão em pontos estratégicos.- disse Moody.- Mas não temos gente para cobrir um lugar vital.

-Onde?-perguntou Gina.

-O ministério... - disse Moody.

-Não acreditamos que pode haver um ataque, mas não podemos deixar o lugar desprotegido.- disse Thonks.- Vocês, principalmente alguns sabem que há coisas lá importantes... também já tem um bom conhecimento do local.

Harry se lembrou concomitantemente de que havia pouca coisa lá de interesse, em seguida lembrou de uma sala específica... mas não teve tempo de falar nada, Os gêmeos inquiriram, um tanto intempestivamente o motivo de tanta preocupação com o prédio... Hermione mesmo respondeu.

-Só pelo fato de ser o centro do governo... não se pode deixar ele cair na mão do inimigo.

-Mione tem razão... mas como vamos proteger o ministério?

-Simples...- disse Sirius.

"As lareiras internas são lacradas a noite, e como vocês bem sabem somente o Átrio pode servir de entrada , as outras partes ficam protegidas... se pode aparatar dentro do ministério, mas não para dentro dele... na maior parte do lugar não se pode aparatar..."

"No entanto é impossível desconectar as lareiras e o elevador do Átrio... e é lá mesmo que ficarão de guarda com a turma do primeiro ano do curso para auror... eles estarão prontos a cooperar por ordem do ministro e de seus instrutores. Os dos últimos anos estarão conosco no StMungus..."

"Poderíamos selar o lugar, mas acima de tudo, precisamos capturar qualquer um que tente entrar lá. É de vital importância que não se arrisquem, mas por causa de sua experiência Harry queremos que capturem qualquer um que entrar no ministério que não sejam vocês."

"Mas não se arrisquem demais... a vida de vocês é mais importante."

Irromperam pelas lareiras do átrio, Harry olhou o grupo de sete apoiados na mesa do vigia, com alívio reconheceu-os, todos ex-alunos de Hogwarts, todos seus ex-alunos da AD... agora entendia bem porque estava ali.

Eles aceitariam suas ordens... era como estar na AD.

-Harry.- disse o jovem Julius alguma coisa, Harry não lembrava o sobrenome, era um ex-corvinal...

-Julius.- disse o cumprimentando.

O rapaz de olhos escuros e cabelos pesados claros ficou encantado pelo modo que sorriu... era um dos bons duelistas do ano anterior.

-Como na AD não?- Falaram Fred e Jorge.

-Não.- disse Draco os olhando.

-Não seja grosseiro.- disse Gina.

-Ele tem razão.- disse Hermione.- Não estamos em Hogwarts.

-Estão certos.- disse em concordância

-Então Potter? Disseram que você era o responsável.- disse a única garota do grupo.

-Sim, temos um plano, embora não exista nada que faça crer que possam invadir o lugar seremos cautelosos ok?- disse sério.- Não vamos relaxar, vamos encarar isso como situação de invasão também.

Hermione olhou em volta... sorriu.

-Está tudo ok Harry, parece estar como o planejado.

-Ótimo, Julius...

-Fale.

-O esquema é muito simples... vamos nos concentrar no balcão, permanecendo escondidos, e nos elevadores internos... Jorge, Fred e Você.- apontou um dos sete.

-Léonard.- disse o rapaz.

-Koorin?-lembrou do sobrenome.- no elevador da direita.Neville, Gina, Patrícia?- a moça sorriu.- No do meio...Bastian,Draco e Theodoro... no da esquerda.

-Vamos.- disse Julius com umas palminhas de quem apressa um grupo.-Vamos!

-Feitiços de ilusão por favor...- disse Hermione.- revezem-se!

Sorriu para ela.

-Antony conosco atrás do balcão, você vai ficar no lugar do vigia Julius, Rony e Luna vão ficar esondidos debaixo de sua mesa.

-Sim, já tinha me preparado.- ele sorriu transfigurando sua roupa no uniforme de vigia e sentando atrás da balança da pesagem de varinhas.-Se for necessário o Antony me substitui.

Concordou com a cabeça e sentou-se atrás do balcão.Rony puxou Luna para baixo da mesa, a loira sorriu.

-Isso é prudente?- Mione lhe soprou no ouvido.

-Não... mas evita preocupação desnecessária.- disse entrelaçando os dedos nos da mão dela quando sentaram atrás do balcão.

O Átrio parecia muito normal a primeira vista.Suas lareiras em ordem na parede, o balcão vazio, os elevadores de grades douradas. O único vigia com pés na mesa e cara de quem cochila.

Normal e chato depois de duas horas de silêncio.

-E eu detesto as aulas de vigília- suspirou baixinho Antony.

A quem Hermione prontamente cotucou... sorte dele então que ela não lhe dava aulas.

"Com certeza..."

"Está acordado bicho inútil?"

"Eu sei que você não está bravo comigo de verdade..."

Sentiu um repuxo no estômago, Hangorn tinha razão...

"Estou chateado... isso sim... você fugiu sem sinal algum!"

"Entrei em pânico... eram muitos..."

"Sei..."

No elevador da direita...

-Então não foi perda total?- disse Leonárd quase que só movendo os lábios.

-Não... mas quase.- disse Fred.

-Mas voltaremos antes do Ano novo... com estoque renovado.- complementou Jorge.

-Graças aos deuses! Eu prometi um kit de vocês pra minha irmã de aniversário.- disse o rapaz.

No elevador da esquerda...

-Isso lembra as aulas de vigília...-disse Theodoro

-É chato depois de um tempo.- disse Bastian.

"E piora dependendo da companhia..."pensou Draco ainda empenhado no feitiço de ilusão.

No elevador do meio...

-Isso foi muito inesperado...- sorriu Patrícia.

-Ah, mas a gente já invadiu o lugar antes.- sorriu Gina.- Mas essas aulas são boas?

-Rigorosas.- disse a garota.- mas com seus NOM'S. Seu pai é auror não Longbotton?

-É... voltou a ativa.

-Isso... ele esteve em StMungus... gostaria de saber como está lá...

StMungus.Hall de entrada.

-Acha prudente termos deixado-os lá?- perguntou Thonks, devidamente metamorfoseada em uma enorme mulher gorda... com um nariz suficientemente torto para parecer estar esperando para ser atendida.

-Humpf... o maior perigo que há é Harry se chatear e ele mesmo invadir aquela droga de prédio.- retorquiu Morgan com os cabelos negros por causa de um glamoure e fingindo ler uma revista... até porque apresentava um belo par de chifres... idéia do Sirius.

-Eu não duvidaria disso.- Sirius tentou não rir, um pouco mais escondido encostado na parede com um jornal

-Sinceramente...- Disse Remo deitado numa maca.- Porque eu é que tenho que ficar deitado assim?

-Porque tiramos na sorte e você perdeu Aluado... agora pare de falar... você é um homem inconsciente.- disse Sirius sorrindo.

StMungus.Sala de chá.

Um casal muito loiro toma chá calmamente...

-Ainda me preocupa você assim...- ele disse sério.

-Sabe muito bem que feitiços de disfarce são inúteis sobre sangue veela.- Narcisa disse séria.- E me desgosta muito vê-lo assim Severo.

-Não foi idéia minha.- retorquiu muito irritado.- Black e Moody supervisionaram os disfarces... creio que ele achou que seria "engraçado".

-Vendo-o assim... - ela disse o olhando.- Dá pra notar melhor o que Draco puxou de você...

StMungus. Sala da diretoria.

Um grupo ruivo estava ali sério, em silêncio.

-Essa expectativa mata.- disse Carlinhos.

-Concordo.- disse Gui.- A fonte é segura pai?

-É sim.- disse Arthur com os cotovelos apoiados na escrivaninha.- Ela se arriscou muito para conseguir essa informação.

-Mas agradeceremos se for falsa.- disse Percy olhando pela porta para o corredor.

Foi quando o ataque começou... simultaneamente pelo telhado e pela entrada da frente... Frank Longbotton abriu a porta e encarou o grupo de ruivos.

-São muitos... passaram pela sala de chá, ainda estão presos no saguão.

Arthur olhou seus três filhos mais velhos e acenou em concordância.

Goyle. Comensal, anos servindo o Lorde e Malfoy... isso incluía acreditar que a esposa do "chefe" era aliada... no entanto...

Nunca tremera tanto em frente a uma veela... bonita? Quem disse que veelas furiosas eram bonitas? Com suas garras, bicos e asas... no corredor após a sala de chá ela se mantinha imperiosa mantendo o máximo de sua tropa atrasada com bolas de fogo significativas.

-Alguém mate essa coisa!- Gritou um comensal mais jovem.

Goyle não teve tempo de mandar o imbecil abaixar-se... já estava caído, o outro, ex-aliado e traidor mais odiado era difícil de se acertar...

Apenas os dois se mantinham de pé... os outro cinco, provavelmente aurores tinham caído facilmente.

Bons caem fácil... maus sobrevivem... mas traidores eram pragas verdadeiras... Severo Snape e Narcisa Black se enquadravam muito bem nessa categoria.

Mas Goyle nem pensou nisso ao cair vítima de um feitiço, feito provavelmente por reforço.

-Finalmente.- Sussurrou Severo ao ver mais pessoas do grupo de apoio chegarem... não pretendia deixá-los avançar.

A primeira coisa que fez Sirius achar que as coisas não iam bem foi quando um grupo de pessoas encapuzadas entraram no corredor do subsolo com certa facilidade apesar dos esforços conjuntos dos que estavam no saguão, o problema não era a qualidade dos invasores.

Mas a quantidade... quando por acaso ou obra do destino separou-se de Lupin, Thonks e Morgan, só pensou no quanto não tinha a mínima vontade de se perder do mundo de novo, redobrou seu esforço, bloqueando a invasão numa das escadas.

Acima caía mais um... e agradecia por pelo menos Harry estar num lugar seguro.

"Porque eu tenho impressão que não fomos avisados de tudo?" Perguntou a ave em seu peito.

"CALA A BOCA HANGORN!"Pensou alto.

Furioso.

O problema não foi a invasão ser rápida e direta... não era a quantidade, cerca de vinte e cinco comensais, estavam em quinze...

Julius fora atingido de cara, quem saiu da lareira, não só o acertou, felizmente não com um Avada,também conjurou um potente escudo.

-Então Potter?- gritou Anthony segurando o braço petrificado.

Não era a quantidade... dez a mais ou a menos... pra quem já tinha enfrentado uma horda de dementadores...

Era a qualidade.

Não eram comensais novos fazendo chover feitiços por eles... eram da velha guarda... liderados pela própria vermina da terra...

Belatriz Lestrange...

Tinha sido rápido, entre o fato de entrarem por lareira simultaneamente, num segundo Julius caiu de olhos abertos...

Ergueu-se para ver que aquela desgraçada conjurara um escudo poderoso, os elevadores se abriram e os feitiços lançados pelos nove escondidos apenas rebateram em todas as direções, junto com as maldições dos comensais que entravam...

Lembrava bem de ter subido no balcão, para desespero total de Hermione, enquanto dava a ordem para irem aos elevadores e mandava Hangorn levar Julius para baixo.

Nunca usara tantos feitiços de uma vez e nem lembrava de todos que fizera... só que os comensais tiveram que se unir para escudar-se do último.

Gilgamesh.

"Espero não ter que pagar por esse estrago..."

Agarrando Anthony e Hermione, que teimosamente haviam ficado com ele, jogando tantos feitiços quanto conseguiu fazer Hangorn os levar ao andar de baixo.

-Então Potter?- gritou Anthony segurando o braço petrificado.

Olhou o rapaz.

-Que grande m.- disse olhando os outros.

-Apoiado.- disse Draco.

Julius, fora do ar.

Neville, que se erguera furioso ao reconhecer Belatriz, fora do ar.

Rony, perna petrificada.

Fred, Estuporado ao empurrar o irmão da frente de um dos feitiços rebatidos.

Patrícia, com um galo na cabeça, caíra de mau jeito por causa de uma azaração e parecia meio sonsa...

-Vamos sair do meio do corredor.- disse Hermione.

-Sim... Bastian carregue Julius...

Som de aparatação...

"Se pode aparatar dentro do ministério..."

Cercados.

O som de trituração as sobresaltou, todas ali na sala, mesmo o garoto se levantou... no segundo seguinte a casa tremeu.

-O que foi isso?- perguntou Padma a Molly.

A mulher apenas ergueu a varinha.

E foi imitada.

Morgan não sabia exatamente quando adentrara numa ala abandonada no hospital... era um lugar úmido e decadente... que parecia mais com um filme de horror trash trouxa... e um dia chegara a gostar do estilo...

Agora sentia a ironia do destino ao ver uns quinze mascarados disparando todo o tipo de feitiço a sua cola.

Não estava fugindo... se manter em movimento era uma estratégia básica de luta em desvantagem, por vezes disparava feitiços e escudos por cima do ombro, ou correndo de costas tentava acertar seus perseguidores...

Era efetivo, mas demandava tempo, e sentia na pele que isso era o propósito.

Perder tempo.

Mas, pra quê?

De pé. Até o fim... sobre uma pilha de corpos se fosse preciso... pensou a veela furiosa, acertaram os seus aliados, acertaram... ele.

E ele estava de pé como nos bons e velhos tempos e era isso que importava, agora acima de tudo, quando se olhavam para confirmar que ainda estavam vivos, tinham certeza que sairiam vitoriosos.

Os Weasleys haviam subido e estava com eles no amplo corredor... No entanto para cada um dos aliados no corredor havia de três a cinco comensais.

Sempre foi assim... muitos preferiam lutar pelas coisas erradas... sem nem imaginar como eram manipulados...

Tolos... pensou atirando mais que bolas de fogo na massa vestida de negro.

Thonks e Lupin estavam andando junto de Quim e Moody e muito preocupados avançando com um grupo de aurores para retomar o saguão de entrada... apesar de agora estarem em vantagem, Thonks sabia muito bem com o que Lupin se preocupava... Sirius, Harry, Weasleys...

Isso era um problema entanto no meio daquela confusão, gritos e toda sorte de feitiços... ela mesma se descuidando, preocupada com ele, Moody e Quim.

Foi quando um raio de luz verde passou ao seu lado com um rumorejo funesto.

e Quim Shacklebolt caiu, como se naquele instante tivesse ficado sem forças.

Caiu simplesmente.

Morto.

Não podia permitir que fossem, feridos, capturados ou vencidos, pensou olhando o grupo que aparatava no corredor... não, não permitiria... ainda todos em silêncio... varinhas em riste, haviam dezessete comensais, era um progresso... mas eles eram apenas onze...

Não estava tão desigual assim...

Discretamente acenou para o lado por trás das vestes, um leve som de movimento indicou que haviam entendido.

-AGORA!

Manteve-se em posição, apesar de uma nova leva de ataque, ao seu lado mais três ficaram escudando o grupo que arrastou os feridos para uma sala, e que se abriria para um novo corredor.

Era questão de arranjar um lugar seguro e então proteger-se... reorganizar-se e só então partir para ofensiva.

Parecia simples... mas não era.

Alvo Dumbledore cruzou com mais quatro bruxos os portões de uma casa desolada em Londres... o lugar antes protegido por um feitiço fidelius agora parecia lugubremente vazio.

Só parecia... a sua frente Olash VanHellsing e Rúbeo Hagrid retesaram seus arcos enfeitiçados.

O rumorejo de asas se tornou mais evidente... Alcash VanHellsing e Minerva McGonagall olharam para o telhado com apreensão.

-Agora... desastre.- sussurrou a voz.- destruição... chacina. Lindo.

-É uma noite gloriosa, mas admito que me preocupo com o resultado...

-Preucupa-se?- sibilou o olhando.

-Só não sei porquê.- ponderou o outro.- É bom ver um plano extravagante dando certo, ver gente poderosa enfraquecida e perdida...

-Sim é muito bom.- sibilou Voldmort.-Quero me lembrar de cada detalhe...

Kwaiyng olhou o bruxo em seu apartamento no centro de londres... perto do céu nublado de inverno, ambos figuras pálidas em vestes negras, parados olhando o negror e sem se importar com o frio.

Correram até a sala, os encapuzados aparatando a volta deles como moscas... que inferno! Hermione nem lembrava mais qual era o último feitiço usado e já usava outro, só viu por um segundo que os feridos estavam juntos e num arremedo de luz a ave de fogo desceu sobre eles e os levou dali.

Treze contra nove... Belatriz Lestrange parecia especialmente interessada em lançar certa maldição imperdoável contra Harry e por vezes em seu sobrinho que se revezava entre usar a varinha e lançar uma e outra bola de fogo com a mão irritado... Não que Harry estivesse diferente, Ela mesma estava irritada e nervosa, estavam recuando para seu horror...

Harry pensava febrilmente em como se livrar dos inimigos sem ferir ninguém... não podia jogar alguns dos feitiços que conhecia sem arriscar ferir os próprios companheiros...

Léonard abriu uma cratera no chão ao lado do pé de Harry e quase recebeu um rosnado de volta... foi defendido por Jorge que o puxou a tempo de evitar que este, perdido, fosse estuporado.

Rezava para que seus dois irmãos estivessem bem, preocupado com a caçula, que demonstrava uma habilidade maior do que a sua.

Gina havia sozinha estuporado mais dois.

-RICTUS!- Harry apontou para o lustre.

Comensais recuaram... eles correram.

-Todos aí?- perguntou ao entrarem no corredor e tomarem o rumo das escadas.

-Sim Harry...- disse Hermione jogando seu casaco para trás com o rosto vermelho e ofegante, virando para vê-lo contando-os.

-Draco, Hermione, Gina, Jorge, Léonard, Bastian, Theodoro, Luna... -suspirou aliviado descendo a escada aos pulos.

Entravam numa parte impossível de aparatar.

Tinham mais chances ali... perto do Dpto. de mistérios.

Rony ainda tremia violentamente quando abaixou a varinha... não acreditava naquilo... quando Hangorn os levara... imaginava a cara de sua mãe preocupada.

Mas nunca a imaginara assim...

Duelando, ao lado de Parvati e Padma Patil e irmãs Hellsing... tentou ajudá-las apesar da perna, assim como o rapaz Anthony...

Imaginou a cara de Percy se visse sua esposa grávida caída no chão... tentou imaginar a reação de Gui ao ver Fleur com o braço ferido, mas orgulhosamente com a varinha em punho.

Felizmente Hangorn despertara Fred e Neville... mas sem Harry não poderia curar ninguém.

-Onde está Marco?- perguntou a Padma.

A garota o olhou por um tempo e o empurrou para que não fosse atingido por um raio azulado.

-Nada se compara á emoção de um grande plano se concretizando, ainda mais quando os participantes não sabem qual é o papel de cada um no jogo.- disse Kwaiyng ao ver Voldmort desaparatar.

-E mesmo que soubessem, não poderiam mudar seus destinos... ninguém pode.- disse a mulher ao seu lado.- Não quando nem sabem que são apenas parte do jogo.

O vampiro sorriu...

-Parecia tão difícil colocar os combatentes no lugar certo no momento certo... mas é tão simples na verdade.- disse o vampiro.- Basta saber suas motivações... Eles são apenas predadores e presas... mas agora que todos estão no jogo... todos são presas.

-Mas isso não é tão ruim assim.- respondeu a vampira.- Afinal, cada um deles tem tempo para pensar que está no controle.

"O ministro por exemplo... acha que está tudo sobre controle..."

Arthur olhou em torno... grupos de comensais presos em feitiços anti-aparatação, Com um sorriso aliviado deu uma palmada no braço forte de seu segundo filho.

Carlinhos apenas sorriu cumprimentando o pai... ao longe, Percy acompanhava Longbotton e Snape falando de algo importante provavelmente... ligado aos comensais capturados... Narcisa Black estava parada ao lado de Gui e um grupo de aurores, provavelmente embasbacados com o que uma veela pode fazer quando motivada.

Arthur quase sorriu ao ver que Gui o olhou ameaçando dar de ombros e no segundo seguinte ergueu a varinha com uma expressão surpresa.

Arthur se virou e empurrou Carlinhos.

A última visão foi de um encapuzado lhe apontando a varinha.

"Eu quase sinto pena dos mais fracos nessa cadeia de eventos que criamos... Morgan Graveheart... ainda tenta evitar seus instintos... esse é o problemas com as pessoas honradas... acham que podem superar seu lado animal... acham que podem ser civilizados."

Encurralada e ferida por um grupo de comensais, Morgan olhou entorno... com olhos estreitos.

-Melhor andarem pra trás meninos... ou vão pagar caro.-ela sorriu.

Ela via o grupo por trás do outro e principalmente via certo sorriso convencido...

"Ou Black... alguém devia alertá-los de que nem sempre quem se dá bem é importante... mas esqueça... agora podemos deixar isso assim... eles serão úteis no futuro... ou não... o importante é... quando os verdadeiros reis de nosso jogo se encontrarem."

Voldmort aparatou no Átrio do ministério.


	41. Essenctia Exaltata

**Cp41 Essenctia Exaltata.**

"Kwaiyng ainda olhava céu negro de inverno... apreciando seus planos e principalmente que espécie de criatura se enredava neles... mas não tinha noção do que manipulava.

Como uma criança com uma caixa de dinamites...

Mas ele não sabia, não podia saber... quando planejou forçar o confronto final, se livrando dos três maiores bruxos vivos de uma única vez juntamente com seus inimigos mortais, os Hellsing, ganhando com isso uma arma mágica e um mestre, que cometera um erro de cálculo.

Nem os vampiros guiam as inexóráveis rodas do destino."

_"E os deuses que as controlam são cínicos... pelo menos é o que Harry acha o tempo todo..."_

Hangorn concordava com seus olhos de fogo observando de longe o vampiro... e sabia que não podia abandonar o rapaz por muito tempo. Mas haviam providências a serem tomadas... se quisesse que seus próprios planos acorressem como deveriam.

Alvo Dumbledore era prioridade no momento, ele e os seus, deveriam encontrar o que foram procurar...

Sirius observava com alívio o grupo de aurores levando os comensais que ainda estavam conscientes... olhando-a a seu lado, quieta perguntou sério.

-O que foi Morgan?

-Nada.

-Mentirosa...

Morgan o olhou, falou baixo.

-Apesar de tudo... apesar de ter sido um sufoco... não estava muito... simples? Muito... descoordenado?

-Como assim?

-Não vi liderança nesses comensais Sirius, estrangeiros e jovens na maioria... estou com mau pressentimento.

-Sobre o que Morgan... fale logo.- disse assim que chegaram ao saguão.

Ela não respondeu, porque assim que chegaram Lupin e Thonks se aproximaram, e ela perguntou séria.

-O que foi?Thonks? Você está pálida.

-Eu...- Thonks sorriu tristemente.- Eu estou ok... ah, preciso ir Remy... subam logo.

-Certo.- disse Lupin a olhando ir.

-O que foi?- Sirius perguntou.

-Quim Shacklebolt... Morreu... Avada.

-Ah... que droga!-Morgan exclamou.

-O pior é Arthur... acertaram ele com algo... os medibruxos não conseguem avaliá-lo... os rapazes quase piraram... Percy matou o comensal que o acertou... está em choque.

-Percy?!- Morgan exclamou surpresa.

-É... Eles podem não ter invadido o hospital, mas se o ministro morrer.- disse Moody se aproximando.

-Não seja agourento Alastor!- disse Morgan irritada.- Venham!

-Não é uma questão de agouro Graveheart... e para onde?

-Ministério, atrás do Harry e seu passarinho milagroso.

-Hum... boa idéia.-concordou Sirius.

-Não podemos sair daqui! Graveheart!-Disse Moody ao vê-la desaparatar.

-Vou atrás dela.- disse Sirius.

-BLACK!- Alastor chamou em vão... olhou para Remo.

-Não se preocupe... vou ver os outros e falar com Thonks.- disse indo para a escadas.- Por falar nisso alguém já avisou a Molly?

-Ia pedir para a Graveheart fazer isso.- rosnou Moody.- Mas vou com você talvez um dos rapazes faça o favor de avisar a mãe.

Dentro da casa vazia os cinco se puseram a andar com calma.

-Tem certeza de sua informação Alvo?- perguntou Alcash.

-Sim... ela nos garantiu que o artefato está aqui como garantia aos vampiros por parte de Voldmort.

A frente Hagrid fazia barulho suficiente a cada passo para acordar a casa toda, Olash o olhava de lado visivelmente irritado.

-A casa parece vazia Alvo.- disse Minerva.- Impossível que o artefato esteja aqui sem guarda...

A essas palavras seguiu-se um estranho silêncio, no qual Dumbledore ponderou.

-Foi necessário o esforço de nós três para quebrar os feitiços de proteção Minerva... se a arma não está aqui, esse lugar ainda deve ser de alguma importância...

-Deveras...- respondeu a voz do teto.- Será o túmulo de vocês!

A horda de vampiros abriu as asas que os camuflavam revelando os pés em garras afundados na madeira do teto onde se penduravam... Imediatamente Hagrid derrubou dois, Olash mais três...

Eram muitos, tentavam os três bruxos mais velhos detê-los com uma gama poderosa de feitiços de luz, mas a horda parecia infinita quando recuou... o sol parecia nascer dentro da casa.

Grande, imponente, feroz.

Os poucos vampiros que não haviam sido incinerados no processo de avanço da luz dourada, bateram em retirada por janelas e lareiras... fugindo da luz.

Fugindo da Fênix de fogo.

A qual Dumbledore olhava em todo explendor pela primeira vez.

-Hangorn...- disse se aproximando da ave.

-Você quer a arma... eu sei onde está.

-Porquê não está com Harry?- perguntou Hagrid.

-Porque no momento aqui sou mais necessário.- respondeu num bafo quente.

-Sabes da arrma.- disse Alcash.- Onde?

-A cinco quadras daqui... na cobertura de um prédio trouxa... onde o velho Kwaiyng está... agora pergunto Hellsing's... estão finalmente prontos para matar o mais velho vampiro do leste?

-Isso é o que um Hellsing esperra a bida toda parra fazerr.- respondeu Olash.

-Perfeito.- respondeu a ave.-Os levarei até lá...

... e o resto será com vocês...

-Oh não...- disse ao sentir a sala girar, levando a mão a testa.- Temos que sair daqui.

-Foi você que nos trouxe aqui...- Draco sussurrou.

-Harry, o que foi?Ah... Harry! É ele?

-Ele?- perguntou Bastian.

-Voldmort.- Harry disse ainda com a mão na testa.- Ele está aqui.

-O QUE?!-Draco exclamou.-Tem certeza?

A sala parou de girar.

-Creia.- disse zonzo.- É a única grande certeza que tenho.

-Merda.- Draco disse indo em frente e tentado abrir uma porta.

"Preciso de um plano... um plano!!" HANGORN! Onde você se enfiou?

Quando a sala parou de girar, Gina se adiantou e abriu outra porta...

-Eu conheço esse corredor.- disse ela.- Dá naquela sala dos planetas.

-Então andem.- Disse Bastian.

A porta do outro lado fora aberta.

Bateram a porta a tempo de impedir os comensais de alcança-los.

Rony levantou-se olhando em torno...

-Precisamos comunicar alguém.- disse Fred ajudando sua mãe a sentar-se.

-O que houve aqui afinal?- perguntou Neville as Hellsing.

-Bom... Bierram pegarr o Ebans... foi o que disserram.

Molly suspirou alto.

-Levaram o menino embora e não pudemos fazer nada.- ela lamentou secando os olhos com a ponta do casaco.- Oh... o pobre menino...

-O Harry vai pirar...- Rony sussurrou.

As Patil que ajudavam Penélope a sentar-se pálida e trêmula, apenas o olharam.

-E o que houve... porque vocês voltaram feridos?

Nesse exato instante Molly ergueu a cabeça olhando em torno.

-Onde está Jorge e Gina... eles estão bem não?

Rony e Fred foram poupados de responder quando Gui e Carlinhos aparataram... num segundo os dois olharam em torno.

-Pelos Dragões Lich...- Carlinhos disse baixo.- O que diabos houve aqui.

-Fleur!- Gui avançou para a esposa que o tranqüilizou com um sorriso.- Mãe... o que houve?- perguntou a olhando.- E porque estão aqui?-Perguntou a Fred.

-Se achavam que não iam invadir o ministério.- disse ele sério.- Estavam muito enganados.

Gui olhou para Carlinhos:

-Lupin tinha razão... Foi uma armadilha.

-Do que você está falando? Perguntou Rony.

Carlinho apenas olhou em volta e disse sério.

-Quem não sabe aparatar?

Quando a ave de fogo irrompeu em plena cobertura trazendo os cinco a sua presença, Kwaiyng sentiu o velho sangue ferver... como podia Hangorn estar desperto e com tal nível de poder?

Alcash Van Hellsing ainda o olhou nos olhos antes que o velho vampiro se obrigasse a fugir... deixando para trás um bom número de vampiros de seu séqüito pessoal. Apenas Adhara sua companheira o seguiu em tão vergonhosa fuga...

Dumbledore não devia estar ali... o círculo estava incompleto... havia apenas dois reis em combate...

Voldmort aparatou até onde podia... sentia o outro, instintivamente e a medida que avançava, sentia mais... ele sabia... Potter já sabia de sua presença... "Saia da toca... venha me enfrentar...senhor Potter..."

Havia o temor pelos outros e seus comensais tão próximos...

Belatriz marcava mais uma porta quando a porta foi aberta a suas costas e no momento que se virou seu olhar demonstrou toda sua surpresa.

-Mestre...

E se calou com um gesto, assim como os outros, a face pálida de olhos vermelhos esquadrinhou as portas... sorriu torto.

"Mais perto... Potter... cada vez mais perto..."

-Bela.- apontou uma porta.- Por ali.- Lúcio! Ali... Nott. Por aquela. Os outros fiquem aqui comigo... vamos tocar os cordeiros ao cercado... e degola-los.

Harry parou no imenso corredor vermelho, onde nunca tinham estado, de cada lado do corredor haviam estranhos filetes prateados e dourados que pareciam mudar de forma quando não olhavam... serpenteantes.

-Anda Potter!- Draco gritou.

-Não grita!- rosnou com a mão pressionando a cicatriz.-Gritar não resolve!

-Então...- Draco sibilou o olhando friamente.- O que resolve Potter? Ficarmos parados aqui? Esperando o Lorde das Trevas em pessoa?

-Ora...- Harry disse erguendo o rosto o olhando ferinamente.- Essa pode ser uma opção... porque não? Não é?

Draco sustentou o olhar apesar de ver o que fizera o outro parar... Potter olhava a mão suja que sem cerimônia alguma limpou na calça, o rosto tinha no entanto uma marca bem óbvia.

A cicatriz sangrava.

Hermione se aproximou tirando o cachecol e enfiando na testa de Harry... Enquanto Draco andava se afastando, Gina ajudava Jorge com um ferimento leve no braço e Leonard se apoiava na parede apertando o lado do corpo ofegante... Luna olhava com atenção para as linhas na parede. Bastian e Theodoro olhavam os corredores laterais em guarda.

-Alguma idéia?- Hermione perguntou baixo.- De verdade amor... alguma chance?

"Só há uma saída, Potter... e é onde estou... mais cedo ou mais tarde terão que vir para cá..."

"Mais cedo ou mais..."

Apesar de sentir a irritação de Voldmort, foi mais fundo, sentiu o plano dele... sentiu o desejo de toca-los a uma armadilha... a insistência de Voldmort em penetrar em sua mente era enjoativa... irritante.

-Mione para de esfregar isso.- disse baixo encostado na parede, segurando a mão dela.

-Desculpe.- ela disse baixo o olhando avaliativamente.

-Vamos precisar passar por Voldmort se quisermos sair daqui.- disse a olhando nos olhos.- Pelo menos os comensais precisam ser anulados minha vida... não há mais opções.

-Do que está falando Potter?- perguntou Leonard se aproximando.

-Um grupo de comensais deve aparecer em vinte minutos de cada um daqueles corredores, apontou onde os outros faziam guarda... outro virá de onde viemos... – disse. –Mione... por favor...

-Mas o que vamos fazer?

-Abrir caminho... e precisa ser agora.-disse segurando a cabeça, zonzo.

Ela o olhou por um tempo e disse séria.

-Certo... GINA!-ela disse o segurando quando suas pernas falharam...- Harry! Abra os olhos! Amor...

-Draco e Leonard... podem cuidar do corredor por onde viemos?-disse assim que o loiro se aproximou.

Draco a olhou longamente e se virou acompanhando o outro rapaz, parados no caminho, Hermione o puxou para mais longe do cruzamento de corredores.

-Luna com Bastian... Jorge com Theodoro.- disse imperiosa.- Gina vem... me ajuda a senta-lo no chão.-disse apoiando Harry na parede.

-O que vão fazer?- Leonard perguntou a Draco.

-Imagino que Potter vá encarar Voldmort via mental...

-É uma boa idéia?

-Duvido que seja uma opção.- disse dando de ombros e voltando a olhar o corredor.

Morgan e Sirius chegam ao Átrio... incomodamente vazio e avariado... Sirius ficou preocupado, indo em frente.

-Isso é um péssimo Sinal, Morgan... cadê eles!

-Ah, caramba...- Morgan gemeu.- Houve uma bela luta por aqui... acho que foi uma armadilha.

-VOLTEM!

Sirius se voltou para encarar a ave de chamas...

-Como?- rosnou.

-Voltem... entrar será pior...

-Como assim?- Morgan se pôs a frente do pássaro.

-Entrar mais profundamente será encarar a morte certa...

-VOLDMORT!- rugiu Sirius indo em direção dos elevadores.

Detido pela ave.

-Ir é condenar Harry a morte.

-Ele está aí também?!- Morgan exclamou.

-Sai da minha frente seu periquito grande!- Sirius puxou apontou a varinha.

-Potter morrerá no afã de pô-los a salvo também! Além disso retorne animago, o pequeno Evans está desaparecido, quer ajudar Harry? Ache Marco!

-Marco? Mas ele está na sede!- disse Morgan.

-A sede foi invadida seus tolos... retornem para lá e vejam... e depois voltem ao hospital... os outros estão indo para lá.

Morgan e Sirius se olharam.

-Não vou deixar Harry sozinho com Voldmort!- disse Sirius.

Voldmort batia devagar a varinha sobre o braço, sentado na poltrona que conjurara com oito de seus velhos comensais olhando para as portas, esperando por um movimento... de olhos fechados ele procurava a mente do outro que por algum tempo tornou-se estranhamente distante... no momento seguinte parecia não humana e...

Sumiu.

"Não se pode desaparatar do Departamento dos mistérios..." pensou, nem a ave está com ele tão pouco... eu saberia se tivesse usado uma chave de portal...

O som de uma porta lhe chamou a atenção.

Gina ainda olhava o outro sentado no chão parecendo adormecido ou ferido com aquela cicatriz sangrando de leve... agora, porque antes o sangue corria mais visivelmente... e quando junto com Hermione usaram um feitiço poderoso de proteção que haviam aprendido dentro do Pottere... e quando Harry pareceu relaxar totalmente, achou que estava sentindo algum efeito da magia ou estava vendo coisas...

Uma leve luz avermelhada pareceu desprender-se do corpo do rapaz... por um milésimo de segundo ele parecia ter asas de longos fios vermelho-fogo... por um milésimo de segundo... e tudo sumiu...

Apenas os olhos de Hermione meio apertados pareciam confirmar que algo estranho havia ocorrido...

Os comensais a comando de Belatriz continuavam andando a uma distância dela quando entraram num estranho corredor púrpura com linhas prateadas nas paredes... a própria Belatriz olhou as linhas com espanto.

-Parecem vivas.- disse olhando bem.

-Parecem que pulsam.- disse Nott em seu corredor de um tom morno de bordô ao observar as linhas douradas da parede.

Um dos seus comentara sobre tê-las visto se mover... e ele concordava... elas pareciam vivas, pareciam respirar.

Lúcio Malfoy mandou o outro calar a boca, e seguir em frente no corredor vermelho, que interessava as malditas linhas? Se interessassem ao mestre ele teria dito!

-Andem mais rápido!- disse secamente.- Os cordeiros estão perto...

Andava movido a vingança...

Pleno, perfeito, arrebatado, nunca fizera dessa forma e se tivesse um corpo sorriria agora, uma liberdade que chegava a ser insana.

Quando ultrapassou o espaço para se fazer presente na sala circular, chegou tão devagar que o outro não percebeu... até a primeira porta se abrir... a segunda e a terceira... os comensais estavam nervosos, mas Voldmort ainda permanecia impassível.

-Por um acaso pretende afugentar meus servos Potter?- Sibilou.- Não imaginei que gostava de agir como fantasma... chega a ser ridículo...

-Sinceramente...- a voz ecoou baixa e sibilante também, talvez um pouco estranha por ecoar por todos os lados da sala como se viesse de todos os lugares... deixando o grupo de comensais perdidos apontando varinhas para todos os lados.-Acha que eu perderia tempo brincando de Poltergeist? Não imagina o que estou fazendo? Falta-lhe criatividade Tom... além do mais... Potter não está exatamente disponível no momento...

Voldmort estreitou ainda mais os olhos vermelhos... sim Potter abandonara a esfera real a um tempo, para onde? Não pode acompanhar e no momento quem se intrometia em sua certa vitória? Sorriu

-Falta-lhe prudência Hangorn, abandonar o rapaz perto de mim? Onde posso possuí-lo e ainda aprisionar sua alma...-então Voldmort parou de falar ao perceber quase todas as portas abertas a última das que estava fechada ranger...- O que pretende?!

-Hora... Tom... eu só quero ver o que tem aqui... atrás dessa porta... algo me diz que você sabe o que é...

Voldmort se levantou devagar.

-Você não seria insano a esse ponto, sei que você não tem a mínima idéia do que há por detrás dessa porta...

-Você acha mesmo? Que eu não sei? Tom?

-Então abra essa porta... force-a se consegue... abra-a e colha os frutos.

-Não por isso Tom.

Voldmort duvidou por um segundo que o outro fosse tolo o suficiente para cometer tal insanidade, mas no entanto assim que a forma vaga da ave apareceu a porta trancada se escancarou. A sala circular que sempre fora escura e azulada se iluminou vermelha como se a porta do inferno estivesse aberta.

O que não era de todo mentira.

-CRIATURA INSANA, TOLA, DEMONÍACA!- Gritou Voldmort em fúria.

Os comensais que ali estavam não viram os contornos da ave, só ouviram a voz do mestre e do outro de modo que estavam apavorados com o diálogo e já teriam corrido se não tivessem medo do que Voldmort pudesse fazer com eles se desertassem, no instante em que o bruxo se ergueu e quando berrou, todo o grupo de negro se encolheu, e tinham mais motivo para cairem sentados, ou deitados mesmo, no chão quando da porta saíra as primeiras formas vermelhas, que pareciam feitas de névoa e luz...

A névoa, ou luz, ou ainda, ambas, possuía muitas formas, belas, feias, horríveis, impossíveis... de modo que alguns deles não compreendiam o que viam e antes de serem tragados pelo calor vermelho, já estavam insanos... outros sorriam bobamente vendo o maior desejo de suas vidas a sua frente e sem desgrudar os olhos da névoa vermelha iluminada, se deixavam sufocar por ela, e para alguns... ela se tranformara num horror tão profundo que seus corações pararam antes mesmo de que pudessem gritar...

-Você soltou a Essenctia Exaltata...- sibilou Voldmort.- Amaldiçoado seja! Você pagará por isso! Pagará amargamente!! Os outros estão igualmente condenados!!

E com um gesto de varinha um imenso pássaro negro voou para fora da sala circular... a imagem prateada da ave se tornou nítida... apesar de cansaço extremo, sorriu olhando o estranho conjunto vermelho a sua volta... em seguida as espirais vermelho-luminosas o envolveram se desfazendo como chuva e em seguida havia uma revoada de pequenos pássaros vermelhos a sua volta, como se milhares de colibris o envolvessem... e sentia-se aquecido, protegido...

A revoada de colibris espiralou-se para o teto e em seguida num único bloco entrou na sala. E a porta fechou-se.

Com um baque libertador.

Hangon sabia acima de tudo que com a fuga de Voldmort da essência libertadora, seus comensais mais leais estariam perdidos... mas não podia lidar com isso agora. Deviam agüentar a situação... Agora teria que recorrer a outra esfera de existência.

Belatriz sentiu um tremor leve e levou a mão ao braço, com sua parada os que a seguiam pararam também.

-Ele foi embora...- ela disse baixo.- O mestre... o que houve?- Se virou.- Prichard uma chave de portal! Para o ponto de encontro... AGORA!

Em um ponto do caminho Nott se perdera, não havia nada de coerente naquele estranho labirinto onde acabara com seu grupo, quando abriu a porta a frente ficou atordoado.

Estava de volta a sala circular, e haviam corpos... corpos de companheiros, e o Lorde... não estava lá.

-O que faremos Nott?- perguntou um dos outros.

-Vamos embora... algo deu errado e não quero ver o que foi.

Quando aparatou na sede, Sirius e Morgan encontraram o vazio revirado, olhando as claras evidencias de luta Morgan disse baixo.

-Seu periquito falante não mentiu Sirius.

-Eu queria muito bem saber porque deixamos ele nos mandar assim!

-Você sentiu o que eu senti... o pássaro estava muito seguro de que Harry estava bem... agora ele acertou quando o pequeno.

-Pelos deuses que não... ou Harry pira.- disse Sirius.- Vamos voltar a StMungus?

-É o jeito... se foram mesmo para lá como Hangorn disse.

-Não me agrada em nada ficar seguindo o que aquele bicho fala...

Mas desaparatou juntamente com ela.

-AVADA KEDRAVA!

Felizmente Luna convocou um dos lustres que se estilhaçou em frente a Draco e Léonard... ambos se feriram, mas pelo menos nenhum havia morrido, com Ajuda de Jorge, Bastian e Theodoro, os dois foram puxados para perto de delas, Lúcio sorria maldosamente... Hermione se levantou.

-Perto.. fiquem perto!

Lúcio riu.

-E você vai proteger o grande menino-que-sobreviveu? Sangue-ruim?

-De mil de vocês se preciso!- ela ergue a varinha.- dois mil, Voldmort se vier!!

Os outros ergueram as varinhas...

Dumbledore olhou a espada... em suas mãos, pensando seriamente que não poderia estar certo... Olhou para Minerva ao seu lado, enquanto Hagrid e Olash arrastavam os corpos para que Alcash purificasse e queimasse...

-Algo errado Alvo?- perguntou ela.

Olhou-a.

-Você tem o mesmo pressentimento que eu Minerva... de que fomos manipulados?

A vice diretora apenas suspirou.

-Pelos deuses Alvo, que Maya esteja viva, porque se não nos traiu... foi descoberta.

-Imaginei isso.- disse Dumbledore.- mas acima de tudo Minerva... Qual o interesse de Hangorn nisso?

A bruxa acenou em concordância.


	42. Itsumade

**Cp42 Itsumade. **

A escuridão premente no âmago da natureza humana... a verdadeira força do mal... da supremacia... da destruição... nisso pensou o vampiro ao entrar no seu segundo de três esconderijos em Londres... havia um grupo na entrada, que acompanhou a entrada de seu senhor.

-O mestre menor está em sua cela, meu senhor Kwaiyng.-disse um dos que estava na entrada.

Adhara lhe sorriu... sem mortes, sem arma, mais o jovem mestre dos Itsumades era deles. Ter o maior era questão de tempo... forçar o maior a luta seria fácil... Itsumades são fáceis de irritar... são superprotetores... Adhara ouviu o vampiro mais velho rir.

-Traga-me meu falcão.

Os comensais se aproximaram em círculo... estavam cercados.

-Matamos eles Lúcio! Deixe-nos...

-Não ainda...- disse Lúcio retirando o capuz.- Olhe bem sangue-ruim...

-Fiquem perto!- Hermione ordenou.- Arma...

A varinha se transforma em um cajado brilhante, ela segura-o firmemente e enfia a base no chão:

-Tomem isso!! THUDARA!

Em torno deles se propaga um imenso círculo de luz de onde saem muitos raios finos e dourados atingindo todos os que estão fora do círculo. A magia que aprendera com a própria Rowena... algo que para ela era quase natural como se sempre houvesse sabido, a magia era poderosa... todos eles estavam a salvo... os comensais desacordados e estava exausta, caiu de joelhos apoiada no cajado que parecia feito de vidro cintilante.

-Magia arcana.- disse Luna.- Está bem?

-Exausta.- disse lançando um olhar nervoso para Harry que na movimentação escorregara da parede e permanecia caído no chão.

-Ele não morreu.- disse Draco apertando a o rosto ferido.- está desmaiado como Leonard...

-Não...- disse Jorge que estancara o sangue da perna de Leonard.- Ele está meio que em transe de novo não é? Será que dá para levar ele daqui?

-Você acha que ele saiu?- perguntou Gina que amparava Harry e olhava séria no rosto impassível...- Que acha Hermione?

-Não sei!- respondeu angustiada.- Não sei! Não sei!

-De qualquer modo.- disse Bastian.- Temos que andar...

Rony andava ao lado de Carlinhos sem se importar com os pedidos para que ficassem calmos... o hospital estava uma loucura... outros lugares foram atacados, não havia notícias de Dumbledore, Morgan, Sirius ou do pessoal no ministério... Percy que estava em choque simplesmente pareceu morrer ao ver Penélope ferida... estava no quarto mudo segurando a mão dela... seu pai parecia nocauteado de vez... Gui era o único totalmente ativo, correndo de um lado para outro atrás dos medibruxos e confabulando com Moody, Thonks e Lupin desde que teve certeza que Fleur estava bem e que Molly estava sendo atendida... Rony suspirou alto de preocupação ao ver Fred voltar a consolar a mãe que estava preocupada com Jorge e Gina.

-Mãe o Jorge é mais responsável que eu... e se algo tivesse acontecido eu teria sentido... estão bem eu sei... se duvidar estão se divertindo um monte... e quando chegarem aqui estarão inteiros...

O som de aparatação interrompeu a conversa.

-Sirius!- Molly se levantou.- E os outros?

Ele não respondeu, perguntou sério.

-Onde está Marco?

-Levado pelos vampiros... – disse Rony sério.

-MERDA!!- disse Morgan alto.

Sirius inspirou alto passando a mão nos cabelos...no momento que surgiam no fim do corredor Lupin e Moody:

-Onde vocês dois estavam? Mandamos um grupo ao ministério que vai ficar procurando vocês por lá!

-Perfeito.- disse Morgan.- Eles vão dar de cara com Voldmort!- ela rugiu.

Molly agarrou o braço de Morgan.

-Vocês não deixaram eles lá deixaram? Pelos deuses!

Os dois se olharam devidamente envergonhados, Sirius voltou a passar a mão nos cabelos nervosamente.

-Precisamos encontrar Marco... isso...

Molly os olhou, entre envergonhada e furiosa... Quando Jorge passou correndo pelo corredor e parou deslizando ao passar por eles.

-MÃE!

-Jorge!!

-Onde estão os outros rapaz?- perguntou Moody.

Sem fôlego e meio dobrado Jorge apenas apontou para o elevador de onde vinha o grupo. Bastian carregava Harry, Theodoro carregava Léonard, Gina apoiava Draco e Luna Hermione.

-Harry!- Sirius correu.- Pelos Deuses o que houve?

-Voldmort.- disse Gina.

-Não.- a voz veio da ave no ombro de Hermione.- Ele está descansando... para despertar.

-Do que está falando Hangorn?- disse a voz vinda do outro elevador que se abria.

Dumbledore e Minerva entraram no corredor.

-O mago despertará com o amanhecer... inevitável. O ciclo da lua negra se completou.

O silêncio se seguiu as palavras da ave... interrompidos por dois medibruxos que se aproximaram junto com Thonks e antes de fazer o que iam fazer, se aproximaram dos feridos. Os conduzindo aos quartos...

Quando sentiu-se cair... desmaiar... perder os sentidos, a interferência da mente de Voldmort sumiu.

Como se não existisse, e no momento seguinte sentia o calor prazer das chamas e a liberdade de suas asas estendidas... liberdade.

E o mundo inteiro sumiu.

Pelo menos o mundo que conhecia sumiu de sua mente tomado por algo que pareia ser música... milhares de vozes cantando a mesma música... e ao mesmo tempo não era como se houvesse uma canção e sim uma vibração de muitas energias, muitas almas, e cada uma delas como um instrumento diferente... o prazer de escuta-las era maravilhoso...

Mas a todo momento uma e outra alma... uma e outra voz... sumia. E mesmo não se alterando a beleza do que o submergia... ainda era impossível repor o que se partia. Haviam lamentos na doce sinfonia das coisas.

Havia feiúra em meio aquela beleza... havia dor naquela sinfonia...

Quando abriu de leve os olhos era como se estivesse revivendo os maiores momentos de agonia de sua vida... sentia a sua volta a dor... tantos feridos, tantos desesperados... tanto medo...

Sabia instintivamente que eles estavam por perto, quem e como estava... algo o puxava para perto de duas pessoas.

Penélope e Arthur... estavam estranhos...

Abriu a porta contígua do seu quarto a direita... viu Percy sentado de costas..., Penélope estava deitada, murmurando algo passando a mão de leve no braço do marido quando lhe ergueu os olhos.

-O bebê não se mexe.- ela murmurou.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, a mão quando pousou no ombro de Percy reviu, e então percebeu o porque se preocupava com Arthur... ele tinha sido ferido gravemente...

"O bebê... não é tão sério..."

"Eu sei seu pássaro aproveitador..."

"Não me prejulgue..."

"Lembrou então?"

"Deveras."

"Teremos nossa conversa... sim?"

"Com certeza, mas quer se apressar?"

Se ajoelhou do lado cama sob o olhar ainda confuso de Percy, segurou a mão de Penélope, cedendo a ele e o bebê toda a força, calma e paz que podia, até ambos serenarem... adormecerem curados.

A mão em seu ombro o despertou, Percy murmurou, falaria se não estivesse engasgado com o choro.

-Obrigado...

-Onde está seu pai?- perguntou se pondo de pé.

-Aqui do lado.

No corredor, os medibruxos acabavam de informar que Arthur Weasley morreria em menos de meia hora, porque era impossível reverter o efeito da maldição lançada... Rony abraça a Sra Weasley, Gina e os Gêmeos também, ela soluçava os abraçando:

-Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo... eu sabia que a gente não ia sair... sem se ferir.

Hermione apenas afundou o rosto nas mãos preocupada... quando em meio a comoção percebeu o rápido movimento... saindo do quarto onde estava Percy e Penélope, saiu o próprio Percy acompanhado da coisa mais estranha que já vira... demorou um pouco para perceber que era Harry... cujo cabelo crescera de novo.

Os medibruxos haviam saído apressados com o número de feridos e os outros ainda estavam chorando abraçados quando ela se levantou... e devagar andou até a porta.

Abriu devagar...

Arthur Weasley tinha o típico olhar vidrado dos mortos, pele já fria... Percy ao perceber caiu sentado na cadeira ao lado chorando com as mãos no rosto.

-É tarde...- ele gemeu.

"Não... não é!"

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho"

"Você irá se arrepender..."

A mão na testa fria de Arthur pareceu queimar com o toque.

Havia a imensa escuridão... a imensa planície negra onde as almas caminhavam ao destino final... onde passariam para outro lugar... não deveria cruzar aquela linha... não devia continuar em frente sabia.

-Baphomet! Baphomet!

Hangorn se agitou... Harry embrenhou-se no meio da multidão que fria e de olhos desfocados caminhava como uma imensa massa para o horizonte.

A caminho da aventura seguinte.

"Cale a boca!" sibilou o pássaro.

Não importava... estava procurando... sua única dor... era não poder trazer todos de volta.

-Isso não seria prudente... interromperia o ciclo da vida.- disse a não voz de olhos de gato entre a multidão parada.

Hangorn arrepiou-se manifestou-se em chamas nervosas.

-Baphomet. Deus do Purgatório.

A face felina foi surgindo imensa e imperiosa saindo do meio da multidão.

-Hangorn. Deus do Inferno.

Não lhe interessava um embate de criaturas místicas arrogantes... Hangorn servia a seu propósito... bastava Baphomet com seu poder libertar e devolver a alma de Arthur... abandonou-os para continuar sua procura.

-Então velho pássaro... o que pretende agora?- disse o felino andando entre as almas que se afastavam em círculo, como que se preparando para ver uma mera briga colegial e não um embate de criaturas semi-divinas.

-Você continua em sua prisão gato arrogante... quimera embevecida!

-E você é só um fantasma do que era... bola de fogo... uma coisa semi-morta e não imortal... uma anti-fênix!

-Você não passa de um porteiro das almas mortas... um mero condutor do ciclo da vida!

-Hora calem a boca vocês!- disse puxando um atordoado Arthur Weasley para frente da multidão.- Baphomet, devolva esse.

-Para uma alma dada, uma tem que ser tirada.- disse a fera.

-Como ousa pedir isso criatura ardilosa!

-Fique com o passarinho.- Harry disse.

-Como?! Hangorn estrilou alto.

Baphomet ignorou Hangorn. Pareceu rir, um ronco surdo que parecia um riso.

-Definitivamente não me agrada tal companhia...

-Você sabe que não é a hora dele.- disse Harry.

Havia algo como um sorriso na criatura a sua frente, o enorme tigre preto e vermelho de olhos verdes , asas firmes, patas de urso e caudas de serpentes em chamas.

-Leve-o se te agrada, mas o que ganho... velho amigo?

-Não!- sibilou a fênix de fogo.- Nada lhe será dado em troca do que não é seu!!

-O que quer Baphomet?- Harry perguntou.

-Não!- repetiu o pássaro.

Baphomet se aproximou , as almas se afastaram... ele disse devagar...

-Liberdade... e Lilith.

-São duas coisas.- Harry disse.- Não é um bom negócio.

-Não o ouça.- sibilou Hangorn.

-Ora... Ora... ora Hangorn... do que tens medo? Que eu conte a ele seus planos, são tão óbvios!

-Ainda não chegamos a um acordo.- Harry disse sério.

-Quando chegar a hora...- disse Hangorn.- Eu lutarei a teu lado. Contra o mago das trevas... basta que me liberte na hora certa... quebrando meu lacre... e me traga Lilith... – disse erguendo a face felina para Hangorn.- Faça a vontade da ave... vá despertar Lilith...

-Seu tolo!- sibilou Hangorn.- Você a quer desperta!

-Como vou fazer isso, não creio mesmo que seja bom negócio.

-É inevitável, você fará a peregrinação negra... encontrará o túmulo negro de Lilith, a despertará porque só você pode... só o que cria o lacre, o quebra... traga-a consigo, ela o seguirá de qualquer forma...

-Certo então... devolva Arthur... e lute ao meu lado quando for a hora... onde está seu lacre?

-Hogwarts... onde você o deixou.

-Onde eu...

-NÃO! ELE TE DEVORARÁ!- gritou Hangorn.- Ele quer domínio sobre todos os Itsumades!

-Pássaro! Cala-te!- Rugiu o felino batendo as poderosas presas em proximidade da cauda da ave.- Mas uma coisa velho amigo... da última vez que negociamos... você se arrependeu...

-Não me arrependerei.- disse firme.

-Então leve-o logo... antes que não haja um corpo nem uma mente para essa pobre alma judiada.- e no balanço da cauda sumiu no meio das almas, que voltaram a marcha.

A peregrinação final... o caminho dos mortos...

Hermione olhava, assim como Percy maravilhados a nítida força em torno da cama... algo como névoa avermelhada espiralando-se em torno de Harry e Arthur... e novamente ela tinha a esquisita impressão de que Harry tinha asas... mas era a névoa se movendo como os cabelos das veelas se moviam sem vento...

Os de Harry pareciam algas sob a água... ondulando como tentáculos vivos...

Definitivamente mágico... definitivamente não humano... pelo menos não totalmente humano... e ao mesmo tempo... tão lindo.

Uma brisa perfumada pareceu encher o quarto por apenas um instante, e no momento seguinte a mão de Arthur escorregou pelas de Harry que até então a segurava... e ele abriu os olhos... Harry também abriu.

-Como está Sr.Weasley?

-Bem... me lembro de coisas estranhas...- o olhou novamente.-Não foi um sonho foi?

-Não...

-Oh... deuses.- Arthur murmurou.- Que estranho...

-Harry...- Hermione o chamou.

O alívio... a onda morna de alívio de vê-la bem apesar de saber que bem ela estava... sorriu, enquanto pela primeira vez na vida Percy perdia a compostura abraçando o pai.

Hermione se precipitou o abraçando com força, sentindo-o ali... inteiro, vivo, quente... como sempre fora, e naquele momento estava feliz, imensamente feliz e aborrecida também, segurou o cabelo ondulante dele com força.

-Você quase me matou do coração, seu insensível!

-E você vai começar a judiar de mim já, minha vida?- disse baixo contra o pescoço dela.

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, se bem que ela pensava já em outra coisa mais interessante que responder... houve um pequeno tumulto na porta...

-ARTHUR!!- Molly correu e se jogou sobre o marido o enchendo de beijos.

-Oh... nunca tinha visto a mamãe beijar o papai assim...- disse Gina.

-Harry não quero dizer nada.- falou Fred.- Mas esse seu cabelo cresceu de novo.

-E não quero dizer nada.- disse Jorge.- Mas ele tá vivo... esquisito.

Harry riu com o olhar dos outros.

-É só efeito da magia de cura... vai passar...

-Isso é esquisito.- disse Rony.

-Por que você não tá sentindo.- disse segurando a cabeleira.- dá um comichão desgraçado...

-Deixa que eu corto.- disse Hermione.

-NÃO!- disse puxando a manta negra protetoramente para o peito-Se cortar agora vai doer eu sei!

-Larga de ser besta.- disse Rony quase rindo.

-É meu... eu que sei!- Disse enrolando na mão.

A porta do quarto contíguo ao de Arthur se abriu e nele apareceu Draco que o olhou parecendo enjoado.

-Quem é a criatura infeliz que está fedendo a flor de cemitério?

-Está inteiro pelo que podemos ver... que pena. disse Fred.

-Humpf... não graças a Potter.- disse olhando Harry avaliativamente.- Por Deus Potter tome um banho... eu sinto seu cheiro!

-Que moral você tem pra falar sua meia galinha... acha que eu não sinto o seu?- disse estreitando os olhos.

-Ah! Vamos precisar de gaiolas e coleiras aqui!- disse Jorge.

-Draco!- Narcisa apareceu na porta.- Você devia estar deitado!

O rapaz corou levemente e um pouco mais quando os gêmeos deram evidentes risadas... ele já sabia que aquilo era prenúncio de muita gozação.

Mas Narcisa parada na porta era coisa para respeitar... um pouco chamuscada, descabelada, para o nível de Narcisa Black é claro, mas mesmo assim imponente, ela olhou para Harry longamente.

-Você é outro que devia se deitar...- ela disse.- Mas tome banho e corte esse cabelo antes.

Fred e Jorge caíram na gargalhada assim que a mulher fechou a porta.

-Eu vou fritar umas galinhas antes de me deitar!- disse maldosamente...- picar e fritar! Sei que consigo fazer com pouco esforço.- disse com as mãos abertas como se fosse garras a frente.

-Acho que você precisa de vacina contra raiva...- disse Gina.- Agora não sei porque estão reclamando... o cheiro é bom...

-Veelas são sensíveis a odores... mas creio que aqueles dois são só chatos mesmo.- disse Hermione.

-Lupin estava certo então!- disse Sirius entrando.- Alguns alguéns acordaram... de bom humor pelo jeito.

-Como ele soube?

-Não responda!- Harry disse alto.

-Senti o cheiro.- disse Lupin mais atrás... acho que não houve um meio-humano que não tenha sentido.- ele sorriu.

-Certo.- Fred fingiu anotar.- Coleira, banheira... precisa de shampu... bastante, anti-pulga Mione?

-Não... só se for pra afogar um cachorro e um lobo.- Harry ruminou irritando-se.

-Sensível... sempre sensível- disse Morgan.- Posso falar com você Harry, em particular?

A falta de protesto por parte de Hermione foi estranha, mas deu de ombros e seguiu a mulher para o quarto que ocupava...

-O que foi Morgan?

-Marco.- foi a única coisa que precisou dizer.

Sentiu um arrepio gelado... Hangorn sussurrou:

"Seqüestrado da sede, que foi invadida... levado pelos vampiros..."

-Não.

-Harry... não sabíamos que...

-Fomos enganados... eu disse que tínhamos que deixar a Sede! Eu disse!

-Harry... me escute.

-Me deixa passar…- disse indo a frente.

-Espere!- ela o segurou.

-Esperar o quê?

-O pessoal se acalmar um pouco.

-Se acalmar?! Se acalmar!! VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?

Hermione abriu a porta.

-Amor olha... fica calmo um pouco tá?

-Eu não quero ficar calmo inferno!! Quero achar o Marco... ele tá em perigo!!

-E não é ficando nervoso que você vai resolver isso, e não me olhe assim! - disse Sirius.

Lupin apenas o encarava, provavelmente o único que concordava com sua raiva...

-Sai Sirius...- disse sério.

-Não me obrigue...

-Você não sai daqui Harry sem passar por um exame sério de um medibruxo!- disse Morgan.- E vocês por favor saíam!

Prevendo uma briga, Sirius puxou Hermione e Lupin para fora... já escutando as vozes alteradas.

-Você vai fazer m saindo assim!

-Ele está nas mãos de VAMPIROS!

-E você nem sabe onde!!

-Sai da frente da porta MORGAN!

-Me escuta seu nervosinho!

-SAI DA FRENTE!!

-Não se atreva a dar mais um passo ou estuporo você Harry!! Sua cicatriz nem fechou ainda!

-EU NÃO ME IMPORTO SAIA DA FRENTE!- puxou a varinha.

-Você não quer fazer isso...

-Saia da minha frente Morgan... ou eu te tiro daí!

-Estávamos nos devendo um, não é?


	43. O Recanto do Lago o preço da paz

**Ah, HarryXMorgan eu os amo, os admiro e quero que um frite a bunda do outro!**

* * *

**Cp43 O Recanto do Lago... o preço da paz. **

-Pense... não é difícil!- disse Morgan de varinha em punho.- Um! Você não sabe onde estão! Dois! Não está em condições...

-EU SEI DE MINHAS CONDIÇÕES!-A olhou firmemente.- Ele pode estar ferido!

-Três! ISSO PODE SER UMA ARMADILHA.

-SE É... eles vão se arrepender...

-Não seja burro!

-Não serei!- não precisou de magia para atirá-la ao lado.

-Estupefaça!-Morgan lançou o feitiço se escorando na parede.

-Protego!

-POTERE!

Por um milésimo de segundo a imagem de Harry pareceu difusa, mas no seguinte retornou, o feitiço estuporante o acertou... jogando-o além da cama do quarto.

-Pelos Deuses... o que foi isso Harry.- disse afastando o cabelo da testa.- Você está fora de controle...

-Que inferno Morgan!- gemeu se escorando na cama virada.- Você lançou um feitiço antiaparatação no quarto antes não é?

-Eu imaginei que ia tentar aparatar.- ela disse apoiada na parede.- Isso foi meu melhor estuporante... como você está de pé?

-Não estou.- disse a olhando.- Ouch... minha cabeça está me matando...

-Harry... relaxe um pouco... pense, se eles querem tanto o Marco... se ele é importante, não pode ser morto, ou gravemente ferido hã?

-Possivelmente.- disse escorregando para o chão.- Sua sacana... eu lhe daria uma surra se não estivesse arrebentado desse jeito.

-Acredito... não lhe darei uma revanche...

-Hum... esse não valeu...- disse se deixando estender no chão.- Caramba... essa doeu Morgan...

-Essa era para derrubar você seu coisa...- disse ela de pé o olhando estendido no chão.-Da próxima vez que você se atrever a me atacar... vou usar um feitiço de extinção!

-Hum... Morgan... você é o dragão... não eu.

-Gracinha.- disse ela o cutucando com o pé.

-Ei! Eu estou no chão!

-Eu fui da sonserina.- ela sorriu.

-Morgan...

-O quê?

-Desse ângulo você parece uma seriema com peitões...

-Eu devia chutar sua cabeça!- disse ela vendo-o rir.- Nem seu pai me ofendeu tanto!

-Da próxima vez que você pensar em me derrubar... não enrole.- disse sério.- Eu ia machucar você.

Morgan se agachou a seu lado.

-Não ia... Harry... você ainda tem que se acostumar com essas mudanças... são drásticas eu sei, Sirius sabe, Lupin sabe... nós passamos por isso... mas você, especialmente você tem que ir com calma, porque seus poderes estão se expandindo muito rápido.

Harry puxou o pingente, estendeu a outra.

-Dê para Hermione, mas diga para ela não usar...

-Porque Harry?

-Hangorn não é de todo confiável...

Morgan suspirou e coçou a cabeça nervosa.

-Odeio quando o cachorro tá certo... que instinto desgraçado.

-Falando de instinto... o que você acha que está havendo?

-Sobre o quê?

-Morgan... ninguém aqui é tão burro... então... como nos deixamos... levar assim?

-Fomos descobertos... ou a pista era falsa ou...

-De onde veio a informação Morgan?

-Maya, infiltrada entre os comensais vindos de Drumstrang, estamos tentando localiza-la, mas Krum disse...

-Vítor?

-Você conhece outro?

Estreitou os olhos.

-Ciúme Harry?

-Eu estou mais descansado agora Morgan...

-Hahaha.

-Maya pode ter-nos traído... Ela podia ter entregue a Sede, acertado Mundongo.

-Harry... não acuse ninguém... não antes...

-Não é questão de acusar!

-Então se acalme!

-Eu estou muito calmo!

-Então fale baixo!

-MAS porque inferno eu deveria?

Morgan se abaixou mais.

-Porque você me ama, me adora e me respeita.

-Você está delirando... é por causa dos peitões?

-Harry... você e a Mione tem que resolver esse seu problema hormonal.

-Não é por falta de tentativa... agora... me responda uma coisa...

-O quê?

-Se você parar de enrolar... poderei saber que medidas vão ser tomadas? Agora sem Sede...

-Oh... isso quer dizer que o povo atrás da porta deve achar...

Harry estendeu a mão e a porta se abriu.

-Ás vezes... bem ás vezes minhas idéias geniais aparecem tarde...- disse cruzando os braços chateado.

-Ah... nossa... você podia ter aberto a porta... é... se não tivesse sido estuporado.

-EU NÃO fui estuporado.

-Que bom.- disse Hermione da porta ao lado de Sirius.

-Bom... -disse devagar sorrindo.- Você entrega Morgan?

-O quê?- ela disse e então ergueu o amuleto.- claro, mas porquê?

-HARRY!- Sirius gritou.

O gato negro havia corrido porta afora bem por entre as pernas de Hermione, o cão negro atrás, houve um e outro berro pelo corredor, porque na verdade parecia que uma pantera é que corria seguida por um urso...

-Ele...- Morgan cerrou o punho.- Ele estava esperando... ele me enganou... ah... que raiva!-Morgan bateu o pé no chão.

Hermione suspirou alto e perguntou.

-Porquê você está com Hangorn Morgan?

-Ah...- Morgan olhou para Hermione que batia o pé de braços cruzados.-Porque o Harry me deu... disse que combinava com meus peitões...

-Morgan!

-Ele mandou você ficar com ele... e... ah, Mione?

-O quê?- ela perguntou.

-Harry falou mesmo do meus peitos... você não tem dado atenção pra ele?- Perguntou rindo...- Hermione! Foi só um comentário...

A moça já tinha erguido a varinha.

-Eu devia estuporá-la Morgan... você é uma péssima companhia pro Harry!

-Ah tá bem...- disse a bruxa.- Agora antes de me fazer em pedacinhos me deixe informar que nosso gato preferido fugiu levando o cachorro maluco na cola. Espero que Sirius o pegue... ele anda merecendo uma surra.

Quando Morgan saiu do quarto Hermione o olhou, revirado, olhou o amuleto em sua mão... e discretamente, colocou as mãos no peito.

-Ah! Harry! Olha que tá fazendo comigo!- disse irritada com sua própria atitude.

E com um novo suspiro colocou a corrente e seguiu a outra...

"Seu animal, descontrolado e burro!!" latiu raivosamente.

Não tinha o visto assim antes e lembrando que era filho de um cervo, ver o gato negro apenas confirmou que o afilhado era mil vezes pior que o pai.

"Pare de latir... estou com dor de cabeça" miou irritadamente.

"Eu não vou só latir quando te pegar!!" rosnou avançando.

-Estupefaça!

Sirius apenas olhou o gato preto cair duro no chão... mas tentando parar no embalo deslizou no chão liso do hospital trombando dolorosamente com o autor do feitiço.

Alastor Moody...

Que perdeu o equilíbrio ao ter o enorme cachorro batendo de frente em sua perna de pau.

-Pelo menos paramos ele.- sorriu Sirius para um Moody muito contrariado estendido no chão.

-Ele vai acordar de mau humor...- disse Remo que se aproximou ajudando Moody a se levantar e encaixar a perna no lugar.

-Isso é o quê? Carvalho?- Sirius perguntou apalpando o ombro que estava magoado com a batida...

-Mogno... –disse Alastor.

-Ah... não se preocupem.- Disse Sirius catando o gato preto desacordado pelo pescoço.- Eu levo ele... devo chuta-lo ou só fazê-lo quicar?

-Deve se cuidar... porque se ele acordar ele é que te chuta almofadinhas...- disse Remo puxando o gato das mãos de Sirius.- Eu levo, deixa que eu levo.

-Aluado estraga prazeres!- Sirius se ocupou de ajudar Moody que mancava ainda.- O que vocês estavam fazendo no meio do corredor?

-Vindo avisar vocês da mudança... Dumbledore queria falar com Potter, mas agora...- Moody rosnou.- Inconseqüentes vocês... correndo por aí...

-Mudança?- Sirius olhou Remo.

-A Sede é insegura... Vamos nos mudar...

-Tá, eu sei, mas pra onde?

-Para o Recanto do lago... lembra?- Sorriu Lupin.

-O sítio dos Potter?- Sirius sorriu.- Ainda está de pé?

-Parece que sim... Parece que Dumbledore cuidou dele... Harry ficou sabendo que o herdou no começo do ano... mas sabe como ele é ligado a esse tipo de coisa...

-Nem deve ter perguntado aonde ficava...

"Eu me lembro que fomos lá... quando?"

"Quando tínhamos doze anos..."

"Você parecia doente..."

"Eu tinha acabado de passar pela lua..."

"É... Rabicho quase se afogou... que pena ele não ter se afogado..."

"Foi Pontas que o tirou do rio lembra?"

"Se ele soubesse..."

Em algum ponto do rio Ehen, entre a cidadezinha de Frizington e o grande lago Ennerdale..._(o lugar existe de verdade viu!)_

Recanto do Lago... Sítio dos Potter´s

Dumbledore olhava o horizonte, em anos não se via preocupado assim... agora, refugiados, no último esconderijo disponível... esperando...

Fora fácil organizar o lugar... os elfos dos Potters eram extremamente devotos aos senhores mesmo libertos... única comunidade de elfos libertos que conhecia... Dobby ficara encantado ao chegar e partilhar daquele lugar... Hermione ficara maravilhada... Os Weasleys sentiram-se facilmente em casa na imensa propriedade...

Imensa... a casa em si era um casarão, com vista ao lago formado pelo Ehen... protegida dos olhares do mundo... imapeável... agora sobre um feitiço fidelius... o lugar ideal para ficarem por enquanto... Dumbledore não se enganava, a guerra não estava longe de ser definida...

Na sala principal, que tinha uma vista do lago congelado, a maioria estava esperando o jantar... alguns ainda organizavam as coisas trazidas do Largo...

-Humpf.- disse Narcisa em alto e bom tom.- Alguém acordou.. e está de mau humor...

Sirius olhou a prima que apontou a escada.

Acordara num lugar estranho, no entanto não sentia-se em perigo... só lembrava de ter sido estuporado... o que será que haviam feito? Pensou e saiu da cama indo para a enorme janela... era uma porta... que dava para fora, a sacada estava coberta de neve e a frente dava para ver um lago congelado...saiu pelo corredor devagar...

O corredor era largo e iluminado por telhas de vidro colorido e dava para uma escada, no caminho algumas fotos lhe acenavam... um casal de bruxos morenos de feições bonitas, mesmos bruxos em diferentes idades... e num deles um terceiro, um garoto lhe acenou entusiasmado.

Conhecia esse garoto, era como se ver em retrato...

Seu pai.

Desceu a escada para ver outro enorme corredor cheio de tapeçarias e pinturas que cochichavam quando avançou... já razoavelmente irritado por ter sido levado sem saber para a casa dos avós... E Marco? Já o haviam encontrado?

Desceu a escada para encontrar uma imensa sala cheia e o olhar do padrinho...

-Achamos que Moody tinha mais do que estuporado você...- sorriu Thonks.

-Onde estamos?

-Recanto do Lago...- disse Lupin.

-O sítio.- disse frio.- Ótimo... algum sinal de Marco?

-Não Harry...- disse Sirius.

-Algum motivo para vocês estarem aqui? E não lá o procurando?

Houve um suspiro generalizado que fez Harry se arrepiar de raiva e teria sido bem desagradável, se Rony e Hermione... junto com Neville, Gina e Luna, não aparecessem com os rostos corados de quem andara no frio...

-Harry!- gritou Rony da entrada, tirando o cachecol.- Esse lugar é o máximo! Tem um campo de quadribol lá trás...

-Amor!- Hermione pulara em seu pescoço...animadíssima.- Os Elfos! A vila deles! Livres! Amor! Tão lindo! Você tem que ver!

E antes que se desse conta estavam o carregando para a cozinha para tomar algo quente... mal percebera que estava gelado também.

A cozinha era o dobro da do Largo... duas grandes mesas comportariam mais de trinta pessoas facilmente, Molly, Morgan, Fleur e Penélope conversavam enquanto talheres e panelas se entrechocavam... nos dois enormes fogões a lenha.

-Ah... nosso insano acordou... finalmente.

-Faz quanto tempo que me apagaram?- perguntou para Hermione.

-Ah... você dormiu o resto da madrugada... a manhã e praticamente a tarde toda...

-Isso explica minha fome...

O jantar foi meio tumultuado... os Weasleys, os Longbottons, os Snape, Dumbledore, Minerva... Hagrid, os Hellsing... finalmente sendo apresentado a filha mais velha, que quase não vira no Largo por estar trancado lendo o estudo de sua mãe...

-Essa É Helga...

-Muito Prazerr.- disse a moça que lhe lembrou uma garçonete e chopperia alemã, corada, um pouco rechonchuda, loiríssima, e muito feliz em reencontrar Carlinhos, falaram o resto do tempo em dragões... na verdade desde que ela chegara Carlinhos arranjava tempo para falar com ela de qualquer jeito.

Casa mais que muito cheia, mais de trinta pessoas atulhadas na mesa, estava começando a detestar isso... todos falando dos ataques, dos desencontros... Moody pareceu até meio raivoso, e foi bem grosseiro com Olash _(amamos o Moody!!)_, que ficou quieto, provavelmente para não envergonhar as filhas... mais.

Mas evitaram falar em Marco... evitaram falar do ministério, sabia que era por sua causa, tentou evitar mais irritação, tentou se concentrar que estavam bem... que estavam seguros em um lugar seguro... se lembrar que era casa de seus avós, que era seu... que Hermione estava o abraçando depois que sem querer a rodada de licor passou por todos e ela bebera duas vezes... lá vinha o licor de novo.

Estava preocupado... não conseguiu comer direito apesar de falar muito com Hermione, principalmente sobre os elfos... viu o povo mais ativo da Ordem disfarçar, miseravelmente mal, e ir até a biblioteca, de onde saíram sérios, viu Percy quase carregar Penélope para cima... viu Gui e Narcisa falaram longamente sobre a herança das veelas junto com Fleur e por incrível que parecesse Snape, e o grupo, mais do que exótico, as garotas Hellsing´s, as Patil, junto Com Draco, Rony , Luna, Gêmeos e Carlinhos, saírem para andar em torno da casa... Neville e Gina tinham ficado com eles na sala aproveitando a lareira... mas já estavam dormindo no sofazão, abraçados.

Sentou-se com Hermione, meio adormecida, "minha bêbada..."

-Não estou bêbada.- protestou Hermione.

-Não...- disse com um sorriso contrariado no rosto.

-Não... Só estou com sono.

-Certo... o sono não tem nada a ver com os três cálices de licor que você tomou depois de toda a cerveja amanteigada...

-Você bebeu também...

-Mas eu não estou com sono...

-Você dormiu o dia inteiro... claro que está sem sono...

-Eu... ah, tá bem...- desistiu de discutir a puxando para deitar a cabeça em seu colo...

-Você ainda está preocupado...

-Estou...

-Certo...- disse ela quase fechando os olhos.

Harry continuou olhando-a... até ela sorrir estranhamente e abrindo um pouco os olhos perguntar baixo.

-Você acha a Morgan mais bonita do que eu?

A olhou longamente... sorriu.

-O que você acha?

-Você gosta dela...

-Gosto.

Hermione fechou a cara e se virou, olhando para a lareira. Harry quase riu.

-Algo entre... mãe e irmã acho... amiga...- disse na orelha de Hermione.-Gosto dela... mas amo você e... você é muito mais bonita.

-Não convenceu...- Hermione disse baixinho.

-Eu gosto do seu cabelo... e gosto quando você implica com a minha preguiça... eu gosto quando você me beija... até gosto quando você me morde!

-Você é um sem vergonha isso sim...

-Você é ciumenta... muito. Fica linda quanto está brava... pena que é sempre comigo...

-Tratante...

-Linda...

-Mentiroso...

-Minha linda...

-Aiai... Isso não te lembra nada Aluado?

-Igualzinho... até no jeito de xingar e elogiar...

-Parem de ficar ouvindo o namoro dos outros!- Harry disse sabendo que estava corando.

-Pontas ia ficar tão orgulhoso!

-Se mandem!- disse Hermione.

-Vocês dois estão ficando velhos e mexeriqueiros!- disse Morgan puxando Sirius.-Venham... eu e Niny achamos a adega...

-Não acabe com a adega Morgan!- disse Hermione.

-Não se preocupe Mione!- disse Morgan já na cozinha.- Mando um vinho pra vocês!

-Não mesmo!- disse Molly entrando na sala.- Hora de irem todos dormir...

-Ah mãe!- disse Gina se levantando.- Não seja sem graça... os outros ainda estão lá fora!

-Já mandei seu pai ir chamá-los...

"Vocês também..."

"Molly não exagere!"

"Nada de mas... Morgan! Longe daquela adega!"

"Molly!"

"Sirius Black! Eu não tenho medo de usar a varinha em vocês!"

"Tá bem mamãe!"

"Vocês não pensam no exemplo que dão pra essas crianças?"

"A casa dos Potters já foi mais divertida Aluado..."

"Com certeza Almofadinhas..."

"Nem minha mãe me manda dormir..."

"Não se preocupe Niny... uma hora a Molly tem que dormir..."

"Eu ouvi isso Morgan Graveheart!"

"merda..."

Nove quartos... entre vinte, vinte e cinco pessoas... apertado apesar de grande.

-Espero que não ronque Potter.-disse Draco.

-Você ronca Malfoy... portanto não encha!- disse Rony.

-Olha quem fala.- disse Neville.

-Eu não ronco!

-Ronca sim Ronicote.- disse Fred.

-Ah! Cale a boca Fred!

-Ah calem a boca vocês... boa noite.- disse se jogando na cama.

-Ah vamos Harry!- Rony replicou.

-Potter está com medo.- Draco disse sorrindo maldosamente.

Harry nem olhou para os dois, furioso... como podiam estar planejando um jogo de quadribol enquanto Marco estava sumido?

"Estão procurando por ele... o que adianta a gente sair por aí Harry?" Hermione dissera logo pela manhã, o que o fez perder o apetite.

"Ela está mais que certa Harry Potter... sossega dragão!" Dissera Morgan sob a aprovação de Sirius "Não se preocupe que ninguém abandonou o moleque ok? Estamos procurando e a qualquer notícia iremos lhe informar... não crie mais cabelos brancos do que os que você já tem..."

-Eu tenho muitos cabelos brancos Mione? Você acha feio?

-Acho...

-Você ainda está brava comigo por causa da Morgan?

-Não...

-Ah... que bom... podia me olhar então?

-Não...

-Ah... tá certo... eu estava pensando em ir ver os elfos.

-Você vai agora? Vou junto.

-Achei que você não queria minha companhia...

No morro atrás do campo de quadribol "Meu deus é um campo mesmo!"

Podia-se ver algo como minúsculas portas... e janelas...

-Harry Potter! Meu senhor!- esguelou-se Dobby correndo pelo que parecia um pequeno jardim.

-Olá Dobby!- sorriu para o elfo abraçado a sua cintura.

-Harry Potter está bem! Dobby preocupado!Vem ver... casa de elfos livres meu senhor... família de bons bruxos os seus Harry Potter!

-Seus avós deram essa parte do morro em definitivo para os elfos... parece que sempre houve elfos aqui.- disse Hermione.

"Sim a muito tempo... antes do bruxos entrarem além do rio... os elfos viviam selvagens..." dissera o elfo mais velho chefe da vila, cuja casa conseguiram entrar(era a maior porta do lugar...)e que estava hospedando Dobby... "depois começaram a servir os bruxos... OS Potters tomaram essa terra por causa das criaturas daqui... terra sagrada..."

-Nunca imaginei que havia uma comunidade inteira de elfos livres...- disse Hermione sorrindo.- Viu as roupas deles? As casas... são lindas não são?

-Pequenas.- disse Harry sorrindo olhando o morro.- Parecem uma mistura de casa com toca... nem dá pra ver as chaminés disfarçadas no meio dos arbustos...

-Isso prova que os elfos podem ser livres Harry...- ela disse alegre.-Viu as hortas? Os coelhos?

-Eu estava com você, minha vida... eu vi.

-Harry! Você tem idéia do tamanho dessa propriedade? Tem uma floresta depois do morro! Sirius disse que faz parte da propriedade e que tem até unicórnios lá! Isso é lindo.

-É sim...- disse olhando o lago... quase grande demais.

-O que foi?- Hermione segurou seu braço.

-Grande demais... bonito demais...- disse baixinho.-Dá medo.

Ela o abraçou, puxou a cabeça dele pro seu ombro.

-Pára de se preocupar... quando chegar a hora você vai ter notícias... você não pode fazer nada agora.

-Não dá... me sinto responsável... eu nem estava perto...

-Por isso mesmo... você não pode ser responsável.

Suspirou... então perguntou sorrindo.

-Passou sua raiva de mim?

-Não.- ela disse sorrindo.

-Malvada.- disse se apoiando no ombro dela de novo.

-Safado... você é um safado Harry Potter!

-Eu sempre fui um menino, puro e inocente... daí comecei a conviver com você... ái! Não precisa bater em mim!- disse esfregando a nuca onde ela batera.-Sádica!

-Hora... vamos entrar... está congelando!

Quando entraram na cozinha de mãos dadas o silêncio os recebeu...

-O que foi?- perguntou sério.

-Nada.- disse Lupin.

-Sirius?

Sirius o olhou firmemente, de modo rápido pareceu pegar algo que Morgan escondia ás costas... lhe estendeu o pergaminho.

" Potter...

Um conhecido me informou que permanece vivo... me decepcionaria se fosse diferente... você sabe o motivo desse bilhete, então serei breve.

Quer seu garoto de volta?

Ele ainda está vivo... embora a companhia de vampiros não lhe faça bem á saúde... sei que não se negará a comparecer a uma reunião onde poderemos efetuar uma troca justa.

Retorne a adorável casa dos Black...nesse dia 21 de dezembro. Traga a espada.

Seu desafeto... Voldmort."

Olhava as letras... conhecia a caligrafia... como não reconheceria? Cínico! Achava que o assustava? Achava que por ventura iria se esconder? Achava que tinha medo? MONSTRO!

-Desgraçado...- disse entre os dentes furioso.-Cínico filho de uma cadela!

-HARRY!- disse Hermione o encarando.

-Eu odeio ele!- falou alto segurando o papel que foi queimando em sua mão.- EU ODEIO ELE!!

-Harry...- Sirius se adiantou.

-Ele vai pagar, caro por isso.- disse observando o resto do pergaminho virar cinzas em sua mão.- Vai se arrepender amargamente...

-Harry... escute.- começou Sirius.

-Onde está Dumbledore e a espada?

-Que espada?- perguntou Morgan.

-Se Voldmort pediu a espada, ela está com Dumbledore... não me enrole.

-Harry... temos que planejar isso direito.

-Só preciso de um plano... achar e destruir... nada mais.Onde está Dumbledore?

-Ele não está aqui.- começou Lupin.

-Então vamos acha-lo... preciso falar com ele! Quanto mais rápido melhor... e quando chegou o pergaminho? E onde?

-Agora escuta aqui Harry!- disse Sirius alto e parando na sua frente.- Dessa vez me escuta! Você não vai bancar o herói desmiolado desta vez... entendeu? Não vai para uma armadilha certa... você não pode ser tão burro assim!!

Harry rangeu os dentes... nunca se imaginara escutando isso do padrinho... por mais que fosse verdade.

-Quais as chances de Marco estar no Largo?- perguntou.

-Ah... enfim um pouco de raciocínio!- desabafou Morgan.

Não almoçou... não falou com mais ninguém... trancado na biblioteca.

Sabia que ia ser uma armadilha... conforme as palavras de Sirius... não era tão burro... desabafar com Hermione não ajudara...

"Qual é o problema de esperar, afinal? Acha que eles não estão se esforçando?"

"SEI QUE ESTÃO!"

"ENTÃO PARE DE AGIR COMO SE TODO MUNDO IGNORASSE ISSO!"

"Só não quero acordar amanhã... recebendo a cabeça de Marco numa caixa..."

"Isso não vai acontecer..."

"Pode me prometer?"

"Não..."

"Então... não julgue minha preocupação."

"Então não aja como se eu não me preocupasse também..."

E agora, olhando a lareira da biblioteca, onde estava todo o material que pesquisavam no Largo... os pergaminhos que estavam com Morgan... o resto que achara em Gringotes... o livro... lembrava da indicação para ir á índia... e lá tinha cabeça para procurar almas, se Marco sumira? Sentia-se culpado porque se comprometera a cuidar dele, para ele, para os outros, para os pais mortos de Marco.

Inferno...

Hermione suspirou e se virou em seu colo... puxou a manta que escorregara, havia algumas nas poltronas da biblioteca... havia ainda as marcas das lágrimas dela... ah que não queria ver Hermione chorar... Porque tinha que ser grosso com ela?

Porque tudo tinha que ser complicado?

Virou o rosto para ver a porta que se abrira magicamente, desfazendo seu feitiço... Dumbledore o olhou demoradamente.

Trazia um longo embrulho.

-Excalibur...- Harry balbuciou.

-Sim.- disse Dumbledore baixo.

-Porquê a trouxe?

Quando entrou no escritório Dumbledore lhe entregou a espada.

-Você viu quando ela foi roubada... tomada de sua guardiã... é de direito que fique com ela.

Sentiu o peso dela... sentiu os outros o olharem... descobriu-a, ela brilhou como se fosse feita de luz prateada.

-Uau.- disse Rony baixinho.-Ái- exclamou quando levou uma cotovelada de Draco.

O que chamou atenção de Harry.

-Sabemos que não posso ficar com ela...- disse olhando o bruxo a sua frente.

Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça.

-Mas pode dar um destino certo a ela...

Segurando a espada a ergueu... sim poderosa... mas seria impossível que um dia brandisse novamente uma espada... sabia disso... era instintivo.

-Draco.- disse olhando o sonserino.- Levante-se.

-Como?

-Só levante-se.

-O que você quer de mim Potter?

-Que cuide da espada.- disse passando-a ao loiro.

-Como?- perguntou Rony surpreso.

-Não!- Narcisa se levantou.

Mas era tarde, assim que Draco, muito interessado, segurou a espada, ela reluziu e sumiu, Draco ficou parado e lentamente levou as mãos ao peito.

-Potter... o que você fez?

-Eu? Nada...

-NADA?!-Narcisa disse enfurecida.- Criatura manipuladora! Você sabia que isso iria acontecer!

-Não tenho culpa de Veelas serem guardiões naturais para objetos encantados... além do mais nenhum humano normal conseguiria...

Narcisa olhava Harry fixamente, cabelos ondulando com se ventasse.

-Narcisa.- Snape tentou segura-la.

-Você!- Narcisa disse fria.- Você fez de Draco um alvo!

-Não seja estúpida... alvo ele já é! Aceitaria de bom grado se pudesse ficar comigo.

-Mas demônios como você não podem portar uma espada sagrada não é?!- disse ela.

-Mãe! Pára!- Draco a segurou.- Estou Bem!

-Não... não está.- disse ela.- E eu darei um jeito...- virou-se para Harry...

-Me poupe.- Harry disse friamente.- Acho que acima de tudo... passei no seu teste não?- Falou para Dumbledore.-Aí está... não vou leva-la comigo... não se preocupem... só espero não me arrepender disso.

-Não se arrependerá Harry.- disse Dumbledore.

-Assim espero.- disse friamente.

Se dirigiu até a biblioteca ignorando os comentários.

-O que foi amor?- Hermione perguntou.

-Nada... Dumbledore trouxe a espada.

Ela sentou-se o olhando.

-E onde está?

-Com Draco.- disse sentando-se e apoiando a cabeça no colo dela.

-Então porque você está assim?

-Eu... não sou confiável Mione?

-Porquê está me perguntando isso?

-Só me responda...

-Sinceramente?

-Sim...

-Não.

Fechou os olhos..."não" então suas decisões o tornavam não confiável...

-Mas eu confio em você... eu acredito em você Harry... porque, eu sei que você toma suas decisões... pensando em proteger cada um... e não só todos no geral.

-O que eu faço Mione?- disse baixo.- Eles vão deixar Marco morrer... porque não podem ir atrás dele... eu sei disso, seria custoso demais... arriscado demais.

Ela não respondeu, só continuou fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

-Pelo menos ainda estamos seguros... em paz...- ela sussurrou.

-A que preço?- murmurou.

* * *

_Existem coisas que a guerra faz... que magoam e destroem as pessoas... mesmo as que estão do mesmo lado... Dumbledore é um estrategista._

_Harry é só Harry._


	44. Resgate

**Cp44 Resgate... **

_-Pelo menos ainda estamos seguros... em paz...- ela sussurrou. _

_-A que preço?- murmurou_.

Deitado na cama improvisada... ignorando o ressoar pesado dos seus companheiros de quarto... olhos bem abertos.

"O que diabos estou esperando?" Se perguntou.

Não queria pensar que estava esperando a morte de mais alguém... não conseguia aceitar...

Não podia... levantou-se e desceu até a sala, onde restos mortais do fogo na lareira deixavam a lua nova infestar a sala... refletida no lago congelado...

Só então o fato de um dos mais belos lugares do mundo lhe pertencer o atingiu... era tão lindo... porque não podia apreciar isso... em paz?

Porque precisava ficar ali acordado na casa adormecida, apenas para sentir culpa de sua própria impotência?

Abriu a porta envidraçada e recebeu o golpe do ar gelado no peito...

-Não me agrada o frio...

-Muito não lhe agrada Pássaro...

-Essa sua birra comigo... é inútil.

-Desde que recuperou essa sua memória... você ficou arrogante.

-Defeito recíproco...

-Você veio aqui me criticar... ou me convencer a ir atrás dele?

-Nenhum dos dois, visto que não sou dado a críticas e você não precisa ser convencido...

A ave de fogo pousou em seu ombro.

-Agora que tenho mobilidade, graças a sua força... como pretende me afastar de ti?

-Não seria prático seria?

-Não...

-Não me darei ao trabalho...

-Então o que pretende fazer sobre o menino?

-Não pretende me convencer não é?-falou com um meio sorriso cínico.

-Não mesmo... só quero saber o que vai fazer, uma vez que desperdiçou a posse da espada para aquela veela...

-Confio naquela veela... não sei porque mais confio nele... bom... ele não pode abrir mão da espada sem abrir mão da própria vida...

-Sim... primeira arma em suas mãos...

-Não está em minhas mãos...

-Você pode tomá-la se assim desejar...

-Não desejo.E você?

-Uma espada em nada me serve...

-O que quer Hangorn? Para que se dar o trabalho de partilhar o ar frio comigo?

-Por mais que você desconfie... ainda quero sua amizade... ainda lhe sou fiel... sempre serei... o que desejo em nada lhe prejudica.

-E o que você deseja Hangorn?

-Minha vida de volta...

-Justo... todos querem isso...

-Você também...

-Eu também...- fechou a porta e se dirigiu a poltrona perto da lareira.- No entanto... me pergunto, que vida?

-Boa pergunta.

Encostou o cotovelo no braço da poltrona, a mão no rosto... dedos sobre a cicatriz... um bom tempo pensando em silêncio vendo as últimas brasas morrerem na lareira.

-Gostaria de saber onde ele está... se...- o som de passos na escada lhe chamou a atenção.-Lumos.

Os olhos negros refletiram a luz, a face permaneceu impertubável apesar de obviamente o homem estar surpreso.

-Deixe-me advinhar Potter... insônia?

-Deixe-me advinhar um pouco mais... não se trata de insônia no seu caso.

-Invariavelmente perderíamos muito tempo, que infelizmente é escasso, discutindo o que ambos estamos fazendo acordados quando Alvo Dumbledore mandou todos descansarem...

-A menos...

-A menos que, embora isso não seja do meu agrado, você me acompanhe nos meus termos...

-Porque eu iria seguí-lo de qualquer forma...

-Infelizmente acredito nisso... mas temos que ser discretos.

-Seremos...

-Isso quer dizer que não posso chegar onde vou com Harry Potter ao meu lado...

-Não se preocupe... não será exatamente Harry Potter ao seu lado.

Quando Severo Snape retirou a chave de portal de dentro do manto pesado que usava, um jovem moreno de pele escura e olhos negros apareceu na escada totalmente pronto para sair.

-Admito.- Grunhiu Snape.- Você tem um dom para transfiguração.

-Vindo de você vou tomar como um enorme elogio.- disse contendo o riso.-Porque não chamar o outros? Impressão minha ou há um feitiço para adormecer lá em cima?

Snape suspirou o olhando sério, face mostrando seu imenso desagrado pelas perguntas.

-Primeiro, não vamos a uma festa... seria perigoso, além do mais "os outros" tem uma tendência absurda, como a sua, de explodir primeiro perguntar depois...não é prático.E sim... infelizmente não lhe afetou... o feitiço deve ficar por meia hora... o suficiente para saírmos sem mais interrupções.

-Certo vamos aonde?

-Um dos pontos de encontro de Comensais em Whitshire.Temos um contato limpo lá.

-Isso não é perigoso para você?

-Com vampiros, lendas e armas... acha que Voldmort ainda se preocupa com um mero fazedor de poções?

-Ele nunca esquece.

Snape sorriu torto.

-Exatamente... mas...

-Ele o chamou e volta não?

-Algumas pessoas tem seu valor... indepedentemente do risco envolvido.

Não sabia explicar se isso o fazia sentir-se pior ou mais incomodado, só que Snape estava se movendo,fazendo algo para variar... esticou a mão para a chave de portal sem receio.

-Não lhe preocupa a possibilidade de eu lhe levar diretamente a Voldmort?

-Não... você teria uma chance... mas e Draco? Narcisa? Voldmort os odeia.

-Vamos.- Snape disse friamente.

Ambos surgiram numa estreita rua de pedra no norte de Whiteshire, vazia ao que parecia.

-Silêncio.- Snape murmurou.-Não faça nada.

-Certo...-disse com as mãos nos bolsos do pesado sobretudo.-Você manda.

-Quisera fosse assim fácil sempre.- murmurou o outro baixinho.

Ambos andaram até uma árvore na esquina que era suficientemente velha e alta para fechar a rua como um telhado... o lugar estava congelando... mas não havia neve, porque a árvore evitava que chegasse até a rua. Pingava.

Em menos de meio minuto de espera o som de aparatação lhe chamou atenção, mas Snape parado em pé ao lado da árvore, não se moveu, parecia uma estátua.

-Severo Snape...

-Julius Rammestein.- disse Snape com um aceno de cabeça.

-E quem é esse? Achei que viria sozinho...

-É um deles...- disse Snape simplesmente.- E não precisamos de muita discrição por causa de uma chave de Portal...

Harry nem imaginou o que Snape poderia dizer com "um deles" mas um frio lhe percorreu a barriga, felizmente antes de tomar qualquer decisão burra o homem lhe olhou com desagrado.

-Esse é o problema não?Você deve achar engraçado vampiro... escoltar cada pessoa que anda em serviço.

Tentou manter-se indiferente, mas estava rindo por dentro... inteligente... o outro era inteligente... quem desconfiaria de um vampiro?Isso explicaria uma pessoa desconhecida...

-Não tenho tempo a perder mais do que ele já me fez perder...- Snape disse sério.

Harry grunhiu, havia sinceridade nas palavras do outro...o tal de Julius se virou para Snape e tirou um velho cachimbo das vestes.

-Direto para o porto... vão fazer algo esta noite? Achei que estavam todos no centro de Londres...

-Sim... apoio.- Disse Snape segurando o cachimbo e estendendo a Harry.- Estamos atrasados.

Harry apenas segurou o cachimbo.

Porto de Sheerness.

Ambos chegaram ao lado de um armazém... o cheiro de peixe era forte apesar do ar gelado.

-Vampiro... se me avisasse eu providenciaria presas.- disse num sorriso cínico.

-Como se vampiros alardeassem sua existência...- disse Snape.

-Tem razão.- disse distraidamente olhando em torno.

Snape ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas...

-Você me deu razão?

-Dei...- disse irritado.- Cadê seu contato?

-Não tenha pressa, as coisas andam Potter...Ah, lá está.

Algo grande e de passos arrastados vinha na direção deles, Harry achou aquele modo de andar conhecido, quando o outro se aproximou acabou exclamando:

-Krum!

O rapaz parou e encarou Severo.

-Achei que estaríamos sozinhos! Quem é ele?

Harry sorriu da ingenuidade do Búlgaro.

-Ele é Potter.- disse Snape.

Vítor o olhou novamente, as pesadas sobrancelhas fazendo um arco de surpresa.

-Potter?

-Não... um vampiro...- disse sério.

-Achou o local?-Snape os interrompeu.

-Sim... uma parte do antigo sistema de esgoto de Londres... Há poucos guardas, porque o próprio Kwaiyng está lá.

-Isso é um complicador.- disse Snape.

-Posso cuidar dele.- disse Harry.

-Isso não é um de seus...

-Hangorn me ajudará...

-Maya e os Patil estão lá.-Krum interrompeu-os.

-Então o risco vale a pena...

-Mais agora.- disse Krum.

-Você disse pouca guarda?

-Ainda esperam Potter no Largo...

-E?

-Estão dando buscas atrás de seu paradeiro...

-Incrível que não tenham pensado no óbvio ainda.

-Parece que os vampiros esperam algo grande acontecer...

-Como?

-Parecem esperar algo acontecer, mas somente os mais íntimos tem mais informações... pelo o que vi, alguns vampiros estão agitados.

-Lilith...- Harry disse baixo.

-Se Voldmort conseguir despertá-la... será um desastre.

-Hum... isso é mais um motivo para tirarmos o Evans de lá.

-Certo... vamos.

-Pensei que traria reforços.- disse Krum.

-Não podemos nos arriscar... precisamos ser poucos e atacar de surpresa... parece Potter, que você terá a chance de fazer o que sempre faz...

-Procurar e destruir...- sorriu cínico.

Levantou a cabeça atordoado... ainda meio chateado, mas também sabia que não havia motivo para a chateação... não poderia andar com uma espada daquelas...

Saiu do quarto antes de perceber o óbvio.

Andou pelo corredor onde pinturas e tapeçarias estavam adormecidas, e se pegou pensando no amigo... o amigo do qual se afastava desde do ano anterior... pra que mentir pra si mesmo... O sonho estava acabando desde que as crianças haviam crescido.

Rony olhou seu próprio reflexo numa das janelas, a neve caía...

Se pegou lembrando com saudades dos três primeiros anos de Hogwarts... antes da grande volta de Voldmort... que na verdade nunca tinha ido...

Mas naquela época, lutar contra o mal era uma aventura... um conto de fadas... magia funciona muito bem quando se acredita em contos de fadas.

Acreditava que era um herói também, mas ultimamente... Pensou se faria muito diferença se Harry tivesse crescido naqueles corredores e não em Alfeneiros... Deuses os Dursleys haviam morrido! Era como se não tivessem se encaixado todas as peças ainda... E depois de tudo aquilo.

Ainda não se encaixariam tão cedo.

Porque estava se iludindo? Sentia falta do amigo... sentia falta do sonho... sentia falta de si mesmo.

Quando tomou o caminho para o quarto olhou um espaço em especial, um quadro... parecia Hogwarts.

Sentia falta do castelo.

Entrou no quarto se censurando pelos pensamentos tortos e bateu os olhos na cama vazia.

Fechou a cara e saiu em passos firmes.

Como Harry se atrevia a andar por aí sem lhe dizer nada?

Quase trombou com ela.

-Mione?

-Rony... eu... eu tive um mau pressentimento.

_-Você?_

-Senha.- pediu a voz por trás da porta de madeira.

Se entreolharam, Krum se adiantou.

-Lótus.

A porta de madeira se abriu e entraram no que parecia um imenso corredor, a Harry lembrava as masmorras de Hogwarts se não fosse a umidade.

-O que fazem aqui?- perguntou o homem alto que abrira a porta, Harry sentiu o que Hangorn sentiu... um vampiro.

-Temos uma mensagem do Lorde a Donnovan.

O vampiro os olhou seriamente e indicou o corredor.

-Prossigam.

Continuaram andando, aparentemente calmos, mas já acostumado a ver aurores em prontidão percebeu a forma como ambos os bruxos a sua frente estavam com as mãos próximas de seus bolsos.

No fim do corredor bem longe da porta, havia duas pessoas... uma mulher de cabelos curtos totalmente brancos e olhos avermelhados, uma vampira... Albina... e ao seu lado um homem esse não era tão pálido, parecia ser somente um bruxo, foi ele que arregalou os olhos.

-Vítor Krum?! Ora que honra!

Krum só acenou com a cabeça, agradecendo mentalmente a fama. Harry e a vampira se olhavam com interesse, para desgosto de Snape.

-Temos ordens para passar ao Donnavan.-disse Krum baixo.

-Ele está com os prisioneiros... O que vão fazer? Interrogatório? Pensei que você tivesse abandonado a parte suja do trabalho a tempos Snape.

-Isso não lhe diz respeito Jonathan.- replicou Snape.

O homem soltou um riso sonso e abriu a porta, antes que Harry passasse no entanto ele estendeu o braço e disse o olhando:

-E quem é você... eu não lhe conheço baixinho.

Antes que Snape pudesse falar algo, já que Krum confiava que era o ex-comensal que devia cuidar disso, a vampira falou de modo monótono.

-É um dos nossos.

Harry apenas deu um sorriso e afastou o braço do homem com a mão. Dando um aceno com a cabeça para a vampira.

-Escolta... você sendo escoltado Snape? Está tão ruim assim?Ou a velha guarda está mesmo com medo?

Snape apenas deu de ombros. E enquanto se aprofundavam no novo corredor, agora ainda mais úmido ele disse:

-Fomos descobertos?

-Não.- Harry disse calmo.

-Como não Pot...- lembrou de não terminar.- A mulher disse que...

-Ela diria que eu sou o rei da Inglaterra se eu mandasse.

-Como assim?- perguntou Krum.

-Imperio. Não se preocupe... idéia do passarinho.

Krum fez um gesto vago de não entendimento, mas Snape já sibilava.

-E desde quando você sabe usar o Imperio?

-Depois do Crucio e do Avada, o Império é muito fácil de dominar... precisamos discutir as imperdoáveis agora?- disse irritado.- E Ela não é humana...

-Isso Potter... todos começam dando justificativas.- disse Snape.-Mas... foi uma boa saída.

-Seu elogio é reconfortante.

Havia uma bifurcação deram com uma parede, saída a direita e a esquerda.

-Pra onde vamos?- perguntou Snape a Krum.

-Nunca passei da segunda porta.- disse Krum.

"O Maya está a direita..."

-Maya está para a direita.- disse.

"Kwaiyng está a esquerda..."

-Kawaiyng está a esquerda.- repetiu.

-Vamos evita-lo sim?- disse Snape entrando no corredor a direita.

Morgan acordou quando Sirius lhe segurou pelo braço e a desalojou da cama.

-INFERNOOO!!- berrou sentada no chão.- Sei que você não pode me ver folgada numa cama Sirius... mas você já foi mais delicado... beijava antes... lembra?!

-Harry sumiu.

Os olhos de Morgan abriram e ela viu Remo e Narcisa de pé ás costas de Sirius.

-Me dêem o prêmio de advinhação... Severo sumiu junto.

-Como você sabe?- Narcisa perguntou friamente.

Morgan sorriu enviesado.

-Porque você tá com aquela ruguinha indecente na testa Narcisa...além do mais é óbvio... Severo não gosta de ver crianças envolvidas com comensais... é um traço grifinório que ele não admite.

-Eu lhe dou o prêmio de advinhação depois... como você sabe?

-Ele é o espião... como diabos Harry sozinho iria encontrar Marco... ele pensa ao contrário do que alguns acham...- disse ela séria olhando para Hermione.que estava na porta.- Ele comentou algo?

-Não... nada que desse a idéia...

-Ele não precisava "dar a idéia" é a natureza dele.- disse olhando Hermione.- Existem coisas que só as companheiras conseguem fazer...- disse baixinho.

Hermione suspirou alto.

-Ele não disse nada Morgan... parecia conformado!

Mas a bruxa já estava no meio do corredor.

-Eu coloquei um alarme na sala e nas escadas... se não ouvi nada houve um feitiço para dormir forte por aqui...-disse séria erguendo a varinha.-MaquiaPerenat.

Teias de uma luz azulada, algo como fios de algodão-doce se materializaram pelo corredor... Morgan ruminou... seguiu até a sala, havia uma concentração de fios meio alaranjados no meio da sala.

-m... m... m... Alguém pode chamar o Moody?

-O que houve Morgan?- Sirius perguntou baixo chegando ao seu lado.

-Não há como saber para onde foram... usaram uma chave de portal...

-Maldito Snape!- disse Sirius.

-Porquê?- Morgan o olhou.- Convenha Sirius... ele é um dos que menos chances tem de pôr Harry em apuro... Ele é competente... e acima de tudo...- Morgan deu um tapão na testa.

-O que foi isso? Azaração?

-Preciso ir... ver Dumbledore agora...

-Porquê?

-Já viu o tonto do Severo contrariar Dumbledore?- disse e desaparatou.

Havia cerca de meio metro de água no corredor.

-Estou escutando algo...

-Espere.- Harry segurou a veste Krum.- Isso não é bom sinal.

-Exatamente.- disse Snape, que olhou em torno e pegou uma tocha apagada do suporte da parede.- Vejamos...

-Temos varinhas... não precisamos de tochas...- começou Krum que viu então Snape jogar a tocha na água.- Pra quê isso?

No segundo seguinte a tocha foi envolvida numa bolha dágua que se desfez.

-Uma armadilha de sufocamento.- disse Harry.

-É fácil de resolver. Altanark.- Snape disse apontando a varinha.

Num instante a água se dividiu e afastou mostrando o chão brilhoso e provavelmente escorregadio.-Vamos.

-Você tinha razão...- disse Harry para Krum... estou escutando algo...

-São... gritos...- disse Snape.

-Melhor nos apressarmos.- disse puxando a varinha.

Andaram rápido pelo longo corredor e subiram alguns degraus... abriram a pesada porta e os gritos se tornaram mais altos... gritos de mulher.

-Maya.- disse Krum se diantando.

Havia um bom grupo de portas com grades e cadeados, nada que feitiços não destrancassem, no entanto seguiram os gritos.

-Potter... fique na retaguarda.- disse Snape.-Vítor... comigo.

Snape com muita frieza se pôs em frente a porta de onde vinham os gritos, e abafadamente um riso.

Bateu.

Harry deixou o braço da varinha pender ao lado do corpo. Snape dera três batidas na porta... seu cérebro simplesmente guardou a idéia de arrebentar a porta e entrar já jogando feitiços.

Até porque o silêncio imperou e Snape voltou a bater... e a porta se abriu.

-Snape?

-Connor?

-O que faz aqui?- o homem retorquiu.-E você Krum?

-Podemos?- Snape disse entrando na cela.- Olá Maya.

Harry ainda estava parado no corredor, o comensal não o vira... mas Harry... Harry o via, de costas olhando Snape e Krum.

-O que fazem aqui? Ah...

-Estupefaça!- Harry acertou-o pelas costas e entrou na cela.

Viu Krum terminar de passar seu manto em torno de Maya que recebia um frasco das mãos de Snape.

-Onde está Marco?- perguntou.

Ela o olhou e olhou os dois bruxos, óbvio que não o reconhecera.

-Potter.- disse Krum baixo.

Ela voltou a olha-lo.

-O menino está com o vampiro... o vampiro não o deixa nem por um segundo...- disse virando o frasco pela boca.

-E os Patil?- perguntou Snape.

-Uma das celas ao lado.- ela apontou a frente.- Uma ou duas a frente...

estão bem ao que parece.

-Ótimo... peguem eles e vão... estou indo.

-Não se apresse Potter!- disse Snape.

-Eu só vim para pegar Marco.- disse olhando o outro.

-Vítor... Maya... soltem os Patil e usem isso.- passou o pequeno óculos.- Eu vou com você Potter.

-Tem certeza?

-Sou melhor com vampiros que Olash...- disse Snape.

-É uma boa referência.Onde esta Kwaiyng Hangorn?

-Ainda no mesmo lugar.- a ave respondeu baixo.

-Você não acha estranho... tão pouca guarda?- perguntou para Snape.

-Não, esse é um lugar muito secreto... só entramos porque Krum ajudou... agora no entanto ele não pode mais voltar a espionar...

-Nem você, nem Maya.

-Deveras.

Chegaram ao ponto de onde haviam entrado a direita.

-Pronto?- Harry perguntou.

-Eu tenho anos de experiência em luta a mais que você Potter...

-Conto com isso.

-Espero que se controle.

-Não conte com isso.- apressou o passo.

-Mantenha a cabeça fria Potter!

-Fácil para você falar...

Andavam rápidos e atentos.

-Alguma dica de última hora?

-Duvido que um vampiro me reconheça.-disse Snape.

-Então é... no meu jeito.

Marco continuava ali sentado... sem noção de onde estava e a quanto tempo fora tirado da casa de Harry... no chão os dois caixões lhe davam arrepios... sabendo o que tinha dentro então... não melhorava sua situação... se perguntava o que podia estar acontecendo quando alguns sons estranhos penetraram pelas frestas da pesada porta, em seguida o som dos caixões sendo abertos lhe roubou a atenção, lá estavm os dois vampiros novamente, o homem lhe sorriu, caninos evidentes.

-Hangorn... Começou menino... ele veio.

Marco se debateu na cadeira... como queria poder fazer algo... como queria avisar Harry que não viesse, que era perigoso, que era uma armadilha... Sentiu as garras da mulher em seus ombros e foi erguido com cadeira e tudo.

Harry empurrou a franja do rosto, ainda despejando feitiços em todas as criaturas feias que via pela frente, exceto Snape é claro... que fazia o mesmo, uma ou duas vezes Hangorn brilhara tão intensamente que tinha que fechar os olhos e apenas escutava o som de coisas queimando.

Snape acabou ficando para trás quando pulavam as carcaças...

O feitiço redutor acabou com mais uma porta...

-O que foi?- perguntou o bruxo ao ver os dois vampiros saírem de sua toca.

-Visitas.- disse Adhara.

-Fique com o menino.- disse Kwaiyng.

-O que vão fazer?- perguntou o segundo bruxo.

-Recepcionar o visitante.Cuide do menino... se precisar... mate-o.

Quando Morgan entrou no terreno de Hogwarts não penssava que uma boa parte da Ordem estaria na sala de McGonagall.

-Que diabos está havendo aqui.

-Entre Graveheart.- disse Moody.- Bem vinda ao conselho de guerra.

-Dumbledore...

-Antes de mais nada Morgan- Dumbledore a interrompeu.- Preciso saber porque está aqui.

-Você mandou Severo pegar Marco?

-Harry o seguiu?

-MALDIÇÃO!!- Morgan gritou.- Você nos usou para manter o Harry quieto?

-Harry não deve se encontrar com Voldmort agora Morgan... ele não está pronto.

-Pelos deuses... Eu concordo com Lílian Alvo Dumbledore! Você é um manipulador!

-Controle-se Graveheart!- McGonagall falou ríspidamente.

-Potter não pode ser encarado como inimigo ativo Graveheart... temos que nos manter na defensiva... por isso foi organizada uma missão mais discreta.- disse Moody.

-Nunca deixaríamos de tentar resgatar Marco Evans.- disse Dumbledore, só não poderíamos invadir cada esconderijo conhecido e desconhecido de Voldmort.

-Porquê não nos contar... porque não podemos ajudar...

-Porque o rapaz é um bom legelimente e um exímio oclumente agora... e a ave não é confiável...

-Dumbledore...-disse ignorando Moody.- Somos fracos quando desconfiamos de nós mesmos... você me ensinou isso... não se pode parar Harry... nem para o bem dele... é o fato.

-Assim parece ser.- disse Dumbledore.- No entanto, sente-se Morgan... vamos esperar notícias, não há nada a fazer agora que a missão se desenrola.

-Imagino que ninguém possa ir atrás deles...

-Não, Severo está usando seus contatos em parceria com Krum.

-Maravilha...- disse passando a mão no rosto.

Nesse instante Krum entrou na sala.

-Maya e os Patil estar bem... deixei-os na enfermaria.

-Os Patil?- Morgan falou baixo para Moody.

-Há muito em jogo Morgan...

-E Marco Evans? Severo? - começou Minerva.

-Porquê Potter estava lá? Não fui avisado.- disse Krum.

-Ele estava?- perguntou Morgan.

-Bem disfarçado, mas era ele. Ficaram porque o menino Evans estava em poder do Vampiro.

-Kwaiyng...- disse baixo Olash, que ficara quieto desde a entrada de Morgan.

-Sim.- concordou Krum

A fúria do rapaz era algo maior do que esperava, tinha que convir... antes que tivessem se adiantado a porta veio abaixo e ele entrara com a ave... um outro mais atrás... no corredor vinha a luz do fogo purificador... não havia tido tempo de revidar o que lhe jogou contra a parede, era imenso e devastador... talvez o rapaz nem tivesse percebido quem atacara, já que parecia cego, passou direto em direção ao menino.

Harry não se importaria... mal havia percebido mesmo quem caíra pela parede, só havia a vampira a sua frente e o bruxo, porque usava uma varinha que a apontou para a cabeça de Marco.

-Pare ou eu mat...

-Rictus!

Adhara sorriu ao receber o sangue do comensal que caiu berrando... o braço da varinha caído no chão... segurou o garoto pelo pescoço.

-Vou mata-lo.

-Se fizer isso...

Adhara sorriu ainda mais vendo os outros dois bruxos se entreterem com um duelo e com o fato que Kwaiyng se levantara apesar de meio queimado.

-Vou fazer melhor.- disse ela soltando o pescoço de Marco.

No momento que Kawaiyng acenou com a cabeça, num movimento rápido Adhara segurou o cabelo de Marco e cravou-lhe as presas no pescoço.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram mais.

-NÃO!!

Há alguns instantes que Voldmort em sua sede preparava algo num caldeirão assistido por dois de seus mais fiéis comensais, numa olhada mais atenta ele preparava um caldeirão assistido por duas mulheres... uma morena e uma ruiva.

No momento em que botou o último ingrdiente, Belatriz percebeu uma palidez anormal na face do Lorde, algo além da brancura já existente... no momento seguinte Voldmort surpreso levou as duas mãos a cabeça e soltou um longo grito rouco.

Teve a mórbida e dolorosa impressão que morreria.

* * *

Pessoas que não se espera se mostram fiéis... pessoas de quem se espera fidelidade... são traídoras... e a única coisa que se pode fazer... é confiar... ou enlouquecer. Nos próximos capítulos muita coisas vai ocorrer...


	45. MAGUS VAGUS EST

**Cp45 MAGUS VAGUS EST. **

_"No momento seguinte Voldmort surpreso levou as duas mãos a cabeça e soltou um longo grito rouco. _

_Teve a mórbida e dolorosa impressão que morreria." _

Belatriz correu a seu Lorde que segurou seu braço com firmeza, e embora não mais gritasse ainda parecia não suportar a dor, arreganhando os dentes na face desprovida de lábios...

-Potter.- disse rangendo os dentes.

A mulher ruiva se virou para a janela... a lua nova tomava o céu... de costas a criatura que tinha a aparência e as memórias de Lílian Evans Potter, mas que não tinha seus sentimentos, sorriu maldosamente dando um olhar torto aos dois bruxos que compartilhavam com ela o laboratório disse baixinho, quase um sussurro:

-Temperis Julgatore... Mortia Virtua fortis est.

_"NÃO!"_

O grito mal escapara de seus lábios e suas mãos, não pensou em quanto rápido fora porque para sempre acharia que foi lento demais, mas suas mãos encontraram a face da vampira.

-Rictus!

O corpo de Marco caiu... o sangue dele e dela misturados no chão junto com o do comensal que desmaiara isso era horrível... isso não podia ter acontecido, odiava o cheiro do sangue, odiava e sempre odiaria...

-ADHARA!- a voz veio grave a suas costas...

Sabia, e se odiaria por isso, sabia que sorria quando se abaixou e segurando o corpo dela o queimou.

Queimou com a fúria que vinha de sua alma, a chama tornou o corpo dela em cinzas...

Kwaiyng se enfureceu... Adhara, sua companheira estava morta, o Mago tinha plenos poderes... devia morrer, o mais jovem estava condenado, avançou com presas a mostra.

-Maldito... MORRA!

A varinha apontada para seu corpo não o assustava... não havia feitiço que pudesse mata-lo.

-MERICTUS!!¹- Harry rosnou.

O monte de cinza caiu no chão ainda queimando, mas isso não era importante... não importava, Harry puxou Marco para seu colo.

-Marco... Marco.

-Dói.- disse o outro com os olhos abertos.- Me ajuda.

-Hangorn!!- Harry chamou olhando em torno...

Só então o que via lhe chamou atenção, ainda com Marco respirando rasamente em seus braços, Snape olhava acuado com Rabicho preso...

Rabicho...

E na porta um grupo de aproximadamente quinze vampiros olhavam as cinzas do que um dia fora um dos maiores vampiros do Leste Europeu e que se aliara a Voldmort...Kwaiyng não existia mais... e não pareciam contentes com isso.

-Vão... vão ou morram.- Harry disse sério.- Fujam... Fujam ou queimem!!HANGORN!!

A ave pousou em seu ombro.

-Snape!- disse estendendo a mão.

Sem nenhum constrangimento Snape, aliviado em sair dali, segurou Rabicho pelos parcos cabelos e segurou a mão estendida de Harry.

-Vá para Hogwarts.- disse sério.

-Vá para Hogwarts.- repetiu Harry.

Pomfrey, membro mais que honorável da Ordem, dava o quinto fortificante a senhora Padmeh²Patil, enquanto Maya se mantinha sentada em sua cama, sob o olhar atento de Morgan Graveheart que falava calmamente com Minerva McGonagall que servia a professora um cálice de revigorante, felizmente tudo como o previsto, embora esperasse o menino, se afeiçoaria a ele como se afeiçoara a Harry?

Sim, tão acostumada a ver Potter na enfermaria que já o chamava pelo primeiro nome, agora o outro menino... tão parecidos.

A porta se escancarou... ele passou por eles como se não os visse, sujo de sangue com o outro sujo de sangue também... a ave planou por cima deles... vozes furiosas pareciam ecoar mais atrás, a senhora Patil desmaiou ao ver o menino desmaiado e ferido que o rapaz colocou na última cama perto das prateleiras. Morgan chamou Potter, mas ele chegou em frente a um de seus armários sem cerimônia alguma escancarou a porta fazendo quebrar os vidros da porta ao bater, antes que protestassem, Olash entrou com a varinha em punho.

-Non há nada mais a fazerr Potterr, uma morrte rrápida serrá mais digna.

Harry ainda passava o dedo entre os frascos segurando uns três que Pomfrey não teve a frieza de reparar no que eram, Harry falara com a calma do mundo.

-Se aproxime de Marco de novo e lhe darei mesmo fim da vampira que o mordeu.

Morgan se aproximou de Harry, enquanto Minerva tentou falar algo com Olash, Pomfrey se aproximou para ver que o sangue no menino não vinha de outro lugar além de dois buracos em seus pescoço... Maya observava tudo sentada na cama, quase ausente, No entanto Olash passou por Minerva, a afastando com o braço e rumou reto, não para Harry e sim para a cama de Marco.

-Tolices... tolices insanas, o menino deve morrer, é necessárrio.

-Não ouse se aproximar dele Hellsing... eu estou avisando.- disse entre os dentes.- Não estou no meu melhor humor.

-Ele já estarr condenado! Já é um deles!- disse apontando a varinha a varinha.- Sei que é o melhorr Potter!

-Olash... saia de perto do garoto!- Morgan disse séria observando o tremor nas mãos de Harry.

Pomfrey acabava de transfigurar as roupas de Marco em um pijama limpo...

E disse séria:

-Isso é uma enfermaria senhor Helllsing retire-se.

-Bocê non entende... o menino já é um bampiro... tem que serr eliminado.

-SAIA DE PERTO DELE!- disse Harry se virando e tacando os frascos nos braços de Morgan que tentou equilibra-los todos.

-Estupefaça!

Olash caiu mole aos pés da cama de Marco... Snape guardou a varinha e falou seco.

-O que está esperando Potter? Um motivo para esse traste ter razão?

Obviamente Snape não esquecera a forma como Olash tratara seu precioso filho.

-Morgan...- Harry disse se virando para ela -Ajude-o... Pomfrey... onde está a Belladona?

-Isso é veneno...

Harry rosnou.

-Naquele armário... mas está trancad...

Harry arrebentara o vidro e arrombara a porta, Snape balançou a cabeça e pegou dois frascos, misturando-o.

-Posso saber desde quando trocam gentilezas?- sibilou Morgan.

-Desde quando ele me ajudou... –Harry disse frio.

-O que pretende fazer com isso?- Snape perguntou quando Harry começou a acrescentar a essência num dos frascos.

-Acabar com a transformação dele...- disse sério.- Essa poção de reposição de sangue está pronta?

-Obviamente que sim Potter... se por mais Belladona aí vai mata-lo!

-Eu sei o que estou fazendo!

-Ele sabe o que está fazendo.- disse Maya de pé perto da cama.- Deixe-o fazer Snape.

Snape deu um suspiro resignado e olhou Pomfrey.

-Poderia me ajudar com esse idiota?- fez um meneio de varinha e levitou Olash até outra cama.

-Todos os ingredientes estão certos?-Maya perguntou.

-Tenho certeza.- disse segurando Marco que parecia febril.- Vamos Marco... bebe... anda...

-Que maldição é essa?- disse Sirius irritado ao chegar no salão de Hogwarts.Quando Moody e Minerva pareciam espera-los.

-Finalmente...- disse Minerva.- Vocês demoraram... Morgan disse que vocês deveriam vir aqui...

-Ficamos esperando por ela.- disse Remo.

-Eu disse que tínhamos que vir! Eu disse!!- Disse Sirius irritado.- Eu falei que não havia motivo para não ir atrás dela!

-Já sabemos Sirius.- disse Hermione.- E o Harry?

-Na enfermaria...

-Ah...- disse Hermione andando.- Eu sabia que ele ia...

-Não acho prudente se aproximar agora... ele está cuidando do menino e e não está de bom humor.- disse Moody.

-O que houve?

-Vamos entrar primeiro...- disse Minerva.

-O que houve?- Rony perguntou sério.

-Um vampiro mordeu o Marco.- disse Minerva.- MAS ELE JÁ ESTÁ FORA DE PERIGO! AH...

O grupo já corria em direção a enfermaria.

Sentado... sentado com os cotovelos apoiados na cama e mãos unidas apoiadas na testa como se rezasse... mas os olhos se ergueram frios ao grupo que entrou na enfermaria vazia, com exceção dos dois.

-Saiam daqui.- foi o que disse.

-Harry...- Mione disse baixo.

-Saiam daqui.- rosnou.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou Sirius.

-Saiam daqui... ou eu faço vocês saírem.- disse se levantando.

-O que houve Harry... você está estranho.

-É melhor saírem.- disse Morgan que estava próxima a uma janela e só agora percebeiam.

-O que houve?- perguntou Sirius.

-Marco ainda não reagiu... pode ser que não reaja...

-Ele vai reagir... – Harry disse sentando de novo.- Vai... deu tempo.

-Harry...- Hermione se aproximou.

-Vá embora! Vão embora!

-É melhor saírem...

-Ele está ferido?- Rony perguntou baixo.

-Está... na alma.- disse Morgan.- E Ajudaria se o deixassem só.

Hermione a olhou seriamente e Morgan suspirou irritada e disse para Sirius, já os empurrando.

-Tire-os daqui... se Marco não conseguir um de nós dois terá que matá-lo... se Harry ficar furioso vai atacar alguém... ele precisa... de calma.

Sirius empurrou Rony e Hermione para fora.

-Eu vou ficar com você.

-Pode ser perigoso.- sussurrou Morgan.- Ele baqueou Alcash direitinho quando eles tentaram matar Marco.

-Porquê fariam isso?

-Porque ele foi mordido... estava se transformando.

-E... ele vai?

-Harry deu algo a Marco... pareceu interromper a transformação... Severo ministrou algumas poções, e Harry usou o Hangorn, mas o garoto voltou a ter febre... ainda está desmaiado... foi mordido por um dos mais fortes... difícil saber.

-E Harry?

-Furioso é claro... está um pouco confuso... segundo Severo ele matou o vampiro aliado de Voldmort... Kwaiyng... e a vampira que mordeu Marco... e um bruxo.

-Ele matou um bruxo?

-Matou... acho que está se culpando por isso.

-Você matou um ser humano.-disse Hermione.

Esperava mil perguntas... mil palavras sonsas, mil desculpas e reprovações, mas não aquilo depois de tudo... ficou de pé na porta.

-Não posso classificá-lo como um.- disse sério olhando-a sentada naquela poltrona.

-Porquê você teve que ir?- disse ela.

Olhou em torno, a salinha ao lado da enfermaria... foi para lá porque precisava descansar... descansar, afinal Marco estava bem... fraco MAS BEM! ELE ESTÁ BEM! Será que podiam entender isso? Deveria estar feliz, não furioso com as pessoas a sua volta, mas olhando-a ali, não Mione... obrigado, eu estou bem, Marco está bem.

-Acho que a resposta é mais que óbvia.

-Porquê você tem que ir assim?!- ela se levantou.- Porquê?

-Porque todos tem que sentar e abanar o rabinho para Dumbledore? VIU o que ele ia fazer?!

-Ah QUE DROGA HARRY! Não comece!!

-Que droga digo eu que não tenho apoio nem de quem amo.- disse frio.

-O que esperasse que fizéssemos?

-Que pelo menos ainda se revoltassem como eu... com essas coisas... Você ia dormir mesmo? A noite toda? Sabendo que Marco poderia morrer?

-O que eu poderia fazer?!

-Nós já fizemos mais com onze anos de idade... vocês dois se acalmaram... se acomodaram...

-O que o Rony tem com isso?

-Estou mentindo?

-Não!! Está sendo injusto!

-Eu preciso dormir Mione... não dormi nada...- disse indo até o sofá a ignorando.- Estou cansado... sabia?

-Não... imagino que não... sair matando e arrebentando tudo que há pela frente não deve cansar... CLARO QUE SEI QUE ESTÁ CANSADO! VOCÊ PODE NÃO QUERER ACREDITAR! MAS ME PREOCUPO COM VOCÊ!

-Não parece.- disse se virando no sofá.

Escutou a porta bater... sua cabeça latejou... a porta se abriu de novo...

-Eles vão fazer uma reunião... volto pra te chamar.

E bateu a porta novamente... Harry se encolheu no sofá... e suspirou.

-Acorde dorminhoco... Dumbledore quer falar com você.- disse Morgan passando a mão na sua cabeça.

-Não quero falar com ele... cadê a Hermione?

-Não quer falar com você... não ligue ela deve estar com TPM...- disse o cotucando.- Levanta Harry... Marco já acordou e comeu... está bem... perguntou de você...

Suspirou.

-Estou cansado Morgan... me deixe dormir mais...

-Não... você está triste, não cansado... não finja ser de pedra...

-Estão todos furiosos comigo... estou cansado de me justificar...

-Eu não estou furiosa com você... Anda... ou vou te arrastar pelo braço para fora dessa sala... ela é fria... vai te fazer mal.

Se forçou a sentar passou a mão no rosto e nos cabelos irritadamente.

-Não quero ver Dumbledore... ele não confia em mim entende?

-Não que ele não confie... ele te acha muito... precioso... para se arriscar assim.

-Não quero valer mais que os outros... entende... que droga Morgan... era um merda... porquê eu estou me sentindo mal?

-Eu tenho mais sangue nas mãos que você... e digo... sempre se sentirá sujo perto daqueles que nunca sentiram isso... sempre se perguntará se estava certo, mas, eu digo que não importa... quando é alguém que você se importa... como Marco, nenhuma outra pessoa interessa... não importa quem seja.

-Donnavan... Era Arthur Donnavan que estava apontando a varinha para Marco... que ia acertá-lo...

-Eu sei... Severo contou.

-Quem diria? Que ele é que ia me ajudar.

-Ele tem suas qualidades Harry... e apesar de não parecer... ele tem um código de conduta... rígido.

-E os outros?

-Os Patil? Maya? Nada que Pomfrey não resolvesse não? Agora podemos ir?

-Não tenho escolha tenho?

-Não! LEVANTA HOMEM!- ela lhe deu tapão nas costas.

-ISSO DÒI!- disse de pé.

-Mas você acabou com a moleza e se levantou não?

-Você é sádica.

-Você gosta... pára de reclamar...

Conhecia a sala dele, tão acostumado a entrar ali que nos últimos anos, não precisava de um desastre geral para ser chamado ali... Dumbledore parecia muito cansado, sentado em frente a sua escrivaninha, apoiando a testa com a mão.

-Você devia descansar.- disse a despeito de tudo que falara antes.

-Não se preocupe Harry... não é algo a ser remediado com sono.

-Posso ajudar...

-Não desperdice sua energia Harry... o tempo é irreversível.

-Pode ser atrasado.- disse baixo.

-Pode, mas não deve... não é para falar de mim que lhe chamei.

-Porque não? O que lhe afeta nos afeta a todos...

-Da mesma forma de como você age... o que você faz... nos afeta a todos.

-Não queria causar preocupação... mas precisava ir.

-Eu sabia que você iria... de um jeito ou de outro... o problema Harry... é que Marco poderia ter morrido... ter sido morto.

-Ele poderia ter sido morto se eu não fosse...

-Nunca saberemos...- concordou Dumbledore.- Felizmente ele está bem, apesar da fome anormal que sente.

-Efeito colateral das ervas que usei... ou talvez a destransformação não tenha sido completa...

-Professora Maya disse que você sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo... o Professor Snape ainda insiste que foi sorte.

Harry sorriu... se fosse diferente... não seria o mundo real.

-Eu vou agradece-lo... com certeza.

-Uma vez você me perguntou porque eu ainda confiava em Severo Snape Harry... acho que finalmente encontrou sua resposta.

-Sim... agora entendo.

-Não trouxe aqui para censura-lo pelo que ocorreu porquê afinal, tudo correu bem, conseguimos traze-los de volta.

-Porque os Patil estavam presos?

-Chaves de Portal Harry... Os Patil podem fazer chaves de portal internacionais sem restrição... eles fazem isso comercialmente a gerações... existem poucos bruxos em cada país com essa licença... cujas varinhas não são detectáveis e cujas magias são fortes para fazer portais pelo mundo inteiro sem interferência.

-Voldmort os estava usando para viajar não é?

-Sim... você viu como ele ia e vinha com rapidez por vários lugares... procurando as armas... ele usou os Patil...

-E Maya?

-Infiltrada entre os comensais...juntamente com Krum... capturada tentando libertar os Patil...infelizmente agora, ambos não poderão voltar... não temos mais espiões do outro lado...

-Agora, acho que não podemos mais esperar não é?

-Sim, vou mandar alguns membros da Ordem atrás das armas, evitamos fazer isso até agora porque não temos a mínima idéia onde encontra-las...

-Recentemente... dentro do Pottere Dominatore... o ícone³ de Rowena Ravenclaw me mandou ir a Índia... disse que posso achar respostas lá...

-Índia?- disse Dumbledore...- Harry, podemos mandar...

-Quero ir... ela disse isso a mim.

-Não podemos ir atrás de toda e qualquer...

-Eu quero ir.- disse enfaticamente.- Acho que tenho... sinto que tenho que ir.

-Eu percebi mudanças sutis em vocês depois que começaram a ver o livro...

-Também percebi.

-Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde... quando voltarmos ao recanto... não acho que Hogwarts seja de todo segura agora...

-Acha que Voldmort virá até aqui?

-Não pessoalmente... mas acho que coisas podem acontecer na escola agora que seus guardiões estão separados...

-Entendo.

-Devemos nos preparar para partir- Dumbledore disse calmo.

Harry concordou com a cabeça apenas observando o ar cansado do outro.

RECANTO DO LAGO. Já a tardinha.

-Que lugar maneiro!- exclamou Marco, entrando com o nariz vermelho do frio.

-Que diabos Marco! Sossegue um pouco... você acabou de sair da cama!- disse sentado á mesa.

-Só vim pegar minha vassoura... o pessoal vai voar no campo.

-Não vão não!! São loucos?- disse Molly.

-O Carlinhos concordou em voar com os gêmeos.- sorriu Marco.- Quero ver ele voar!

-Não vão não!- Harry disse se pondo de pé.- Tá quase nevando!

Morgan estavam escondendo o riso. Thonks já estava soluçando.

-Ah mamãe...- Marco disse debochado.-deixaaaaa! Obrigado... to indo!

-Ah mamãe, o cacete, Marco!- se levantou carregando a cadeira bem ao estilo da Thonks.- Me chame de mamãe de novo e eu desse o rolo de macarrão nas tuas fuças!!

-Tá bem mamãe!!- Marco saiu pela porta.

Harry estreitou os olhos, Morgan disse rindo.

-Ah não Harry... não faz isso... o rolo é pesado.

-Pega ele.- disse pro rolo que levitou da mesa.-Pega ele!!

E saiu atrás do fedelho, que montou na vassoura... Sirius e Remo entravam na cozinha, que se enchera de risos.

-Ele está atrás do moleque de novo?- Remo perguntou chacoalhando Thonks que estava num acesso de soluço.

-É a terceira vez hoje... não espalhem... mas acho que o Harry tá de TPM também...- Riu Morgan.

-Isso é culpa da Hermione...- disse Sirius.- Um homem tem necessidades sabe? Se não resolve pira.

-AAAHHH é por isso que você é maluco desse jeito.- disse Morgan.

-Talvez... quer resolver meu problema?

-Tem pessoas decentes nessa cozinha SR.BLACK!- disse Molly.

-Ah... Molly... quem te vê pensa que é santa... Arthur que o diga...

Molly corou um bocado.

-Ora... só que me falta... fique longe de meu marido! Você vai... deturpar ele!

-Oh... Como se o Arthur fosse santo também...- riu Sirius.

-Ih Deuses... podemos parar e evitar que Harry assassine seu filho adotivo?- disse Remo.

-Nah... deixa... ele precisa desestressar...-disse Sirius.

-Isso é culpa da Hermione... enfiada naquela salinha com Krum e Maya...- disse Morgan.- Eu tenho que falar com essa guria.

-Não percam tempo!! Antes disso façam o jantar!! COMIDA!!

-Sirius... agora que o Harry saiu... porque você não descasca as batatas?

-O que restou delas... porque o Harry assassinou as coitadas...

-Eu tenho cara de que cuida de batatas?

-Você poderia ir planta-las querido...

-Vai picar essas cebolas querida...

-Devemos evitar que esses dois se matem?- perguntou Thonks.

-Não.- disse Lupin começando a descascar as batatas com um meneio de varinha.- Eles precisam se estressar um pouco.

-Cala boca Sirius!- disse Morgan saindo.

-Espera aí mulher Dragão! Retire isso!

-Larga do meu pé cachorro!

Infelizmente ter uma comunidade de elfos livres na redondeza, significava que não havia serviço élfico na casa... o máximo que as criaturas faziam eram cuidar dos jardins no verão... o jantar atrasou... tiveram que juntar as mesas, Harry não estava com vontade de ir, nem de comer... sentia os olhos pregados em suas costas e tinha uma sensação ruim no peito.

Os Hellsing sentaram-se a uma certa distância, e sinceramente, se não fosse a insistência de que eles ainda trabalhavam ajudando o ministério, Harry os teria expulsado de sua casa... não que eles não desejassem partir... Dumbledore não permitira.

As Patil estavam finalmente felizes ao lado de seus pais... a Sra Patil ainda tinha um ou outro acesso de choro ao abraçar as filhas... De resto... tudo andava normalmente... até Maya, Hermione e Krum...

Que diabos Hermione fizera trancada naquela biblioteca? Não que pensasse que os três pudessem fazer algo... MAS QUE DIABOS QUE ELA NEM LHE DIRIJIRA A PALAVRA!!

Desviou o olhar... que caiu em Parvati... ela parecia estranha... Padma também.

-Maya que foi?- perguntou Krum.

As três se olharam e se levantaram como se estivessem hipnotizadas... prevendo o que aconteceria Harry se levantou lívido:

-Ah... Não... de novo não...

Elas apontaram uma para outra e com a mesma voz rouca anunciaram:

-A viagem deve iniciar... a busca não deve findar até os cinco tesouros encontrar...

E lhe apontaram...

Harry engoliu seco.

-A peregrinação negra o escolhido deve fazer... o caminho das sombras deve percorrer... o círculo negro deve conhecer... a marca das trevas deve deter... no túmulo negro deve descer... a morte deve receber... da vida o sopro perder... o renascimento do escolhido deve permanecer... Magus vagus est... Temperis Julgatore... Mortia Virtua fortis est.

-Tenebra Maestris...

-Fortuna Lune...

-Magus vagus est... Magus vagus est...

As três desmairam... o silêncio permaneceu tão forte que ficou ali de pé... até os primeiros desviarem os olhos das garotas desmaiadas e lhe dirigirem o olhar... podia escutar os batimentos do próprio coração... ou talvez ele tivesse parado... e o que ressoava em suas orelhas fosse um eco... talvez... talvez algo em sua mente não quisesse processar a mensagem...

-Harry... está bem?- alguém perguntou.

Não disse nada... apenas saiu a passos rápidos... para fora... precisava pensar... precisava respirar... precisava de qualquer coisa que o arrancasse dali e o levasse embora... parou no meio da neve... não queria pensar naquilo... não queria... a porta da cozinha estava aberta e alguém saiu por ela... a luz não deixava que visse quem era...

Era Morgan.

-Entre Harry... você está só um pouco chocado.

-Não quero entrar...

-Não vai poder passar a noite na neve...

-Eu ouvi... o que ouvi?- disse baixo.

-Sim...

-Eu sei o que é a peregrinação negra...

-Não pense nisso agora.

-Eu não quero entrar Morgan... que droga...- disse olhando a movimentação na cozinha, já que os sons de cadeiras se afastando, pessoas falando era audível.

-Venha...- disse Morgan passando a mão pelos ombros dele.- Vamos dar uma volta na casa.

-Odeio isso... não podemos calar elas? Porque não param...- rosnava irritado.-Que merda... DROGA!

-Harry... acalme-se.- Disse ela.- Rosnar contra elas e contra o que foi proferido não muda o fato de que o feitiço já foi lançado... alguém nos planos superiores não vai com sua cara... é fato.

-Como você pode fazer piada disso...

-Quem disse que é piada?

Pararam em frente ao lago... sentou-se sem se importar com a úmidade da neve.

-Gostaria de que isso parasse... você não gostaria... Morgan?

-Quando eu fugi daqui... foi para fazer parar... fui feliz... mas não tive paz... fugir do problema não o resolve... resolver o problemo é sempre melhor... mesmo que não seja a solução ideal... ou não seja a solução que queremos...

-Gostaria de acabar logo com isso, mas você sente? È como se algo nos impedisse de terminar isso de vez... de acabar com essa guerra... me sinto amarrado.

-Instinto é um bom guia Harry... siga seu instinto... siga seu coração.

-Acho que eu... sei... estou indo pra Índia Morgan...

-ìndia? Sempre achei que a peregrinação negra era um caminho europeu.

-Eu acho que sim... mas preciso ir a Índia antes...

-Duvido que Dumbledore concorde com isso.

-Vamos falar com ele... afinal porque ele não apareceu jantar?

-Ele está ocupado com algo... sabe, acho que Alvo Dumbledore é tão mala quanto você Harry Potter...- disse ela pondo-se de pé.

-Espero não encontrar ninguém no caminho.

-Ah, Harry... desencana!

-Não foi você que recebeu o simpático convite do destino para ir ver as trevas de perto...

-E a parte...- Morgan imitou a voz rouca das três, não que precisasse já que tinha uma voz alta e grave.- ... a marca das trevas deve deter...

-Mas e a parte "a morte deve receber... da vida o sopro perder..."

Em seguida veio o " o renascimento do escolhido deve permanecer..."

-Magus vagus est... foi o que Sibila me disse... "As Parcas lhe anunciarão o destino."

-As Parcas eram as divindades gregas que cuidavam da linha da vida... não lembro se tinham nomes... mas uma tecia o fio, a outra media e a última cortava...

-A última é a Maya... com certeza.

-Concordo Harry... concordo.- Disse abrindo a porta envidraçada da sala vazia.- Mas prefiro quando recebem o nome de Normas... na Escandinávia.

-Aula Morgan?- disse indo em direção a escada.

-As coisas podem ser vistas de modo diferente Harry... As Normas também são as tecelãs da vida... Urd, Belldand e Skuld, as senhoras do passado presente e futuro respectivamente.

-Hum não aquelas que cuidam da árvore da vida.

-Ganhou pontos Harry! E que inventaram o hidromel... que é uma delícia...

-Agora sei porque gosta delas...

-Ah... me gosto por elas vai além do reconhecimento de seus dotes para criar bebidas, Harry... As Normas abriram mão do título de divindades e do poder de controlar o destino para dar aos mortais o direito de mudar seus destinos.

-Isso quer dizer que temos escolha.

-O desejo de nossos corações nos guiam... o destino só é selado quando o desejo dos nossos corações se mantém os mesmos.- Morgan disse antes de abrir a porta do escritório onde Dumbledore se alojara.-Os corações humanos são volúveis... nosso destino muda o tempo inteiro.

-Isso é bonito Morgan...

-São palavras de sua mãe.- Morgan abriu a porta.

-Oh, finalmente, aí estão.- disse Minerva.-Quando íamos descer jantar ficamos sabendo o que ocorreu.

Harry ignorou a bruxa, Dumbledore estava sentado seriamente na poltrona e tinha os velhos mapas a sua frente... disse:

-Minerva, Morgan... poderiam nos deixar a sós?

-Sim, claro.- disse Minerva... venha Morgan...

Pela primeira vez Fawkes empoleirada na poltrona de Dumbledore não pareceu a criatura bela que conhecia... parecia apagada... sentiu um estranho desconforto ao olhar a vê que estava ali, parecendo encolhida.

-Harry... os outros me falaram dessa profecia... encaixa com a última de Sibila?

-Acho que sim... Sibila disse que as Parcas anunciaram o destino...

-Algo como: "Na casa de Deus está a serpente enrodilhada... Fortuna Lune, O último Dragão será desperto... Temperis Julgatore As Parcas lhe anunciarão o destino. Mortia Virtua fortis est."

-"Magus vagus est."- ela completou.

-Você... prestou atenção no que foi dito agora?

-Sim..." -A viagem deve iniciar, a busca não deve findar até os cinco tesouros encontrar... A peregrinação negra o escolhido deve fazer... o caminho das sombras deve percorrer... o círculo negro deve conhecer... a marca das trevas deve deter... no túmulo negro deve descer... a morte deve receber... da vida o sopro perder... o renascimento do escolhido deve permanecer... Magus vagus est... Temperis Julgatore... Mortia Virtua fortis est. Maestris... Fortuna Lune... Magus vagus est... Magus vagus est...4

-Eu disse que isso era parte dos estudos de sua mãe... que eu tinha visto isso lá...

-Sim... o senhor está bem?

-Isso não é importante Harry... Você leu o último rolo de pergaminho dos estudos de sua mãe?

-Não tive tempo de lê-los... vimos só a metade que já estava com Morgan... só agora temos os vinte e seis completos.

-Leia o último rolo Harry...

-Porquê?

-Só leia... por favor... o mais cedo possível.

O silêncio ficou incômodo, Fawkes soltou uma nota triste.

Decidiu que provavelmente Dumbledore não diria nada e se levantou.

-O último rolo está enfeitiçado... ninguém conseguiu lê-lo.- disse Dumbledore pesadamente.

-Dumbledore...

-Leia Harry.

-Dumbledore!

DUMBLEDORE!

* * *

OBS:

0-Amo o fato de Voldmort ter sofrido um ataque como os que Harry sofria no quinto ano... ele simplesmente sentiu a raiva de Harry ao usar o Rictus em Adhara...

1-MERICTUS Como Harry é um mago ele pode usar magias que não conhece e juntar/criar feitiços... aqui, na raiva ele usa o bom e velho MELLIUS(escudo de fogo, que ele já usa de forma diferente há tempos) e o RICTUS(feitiço de corte poderoso) Nem Kwaiyng consegue contra um desses.(Duvido que Voldmort e Dumbledore pudessem contra um desses, é só lembrar que contra as leis da magia só o Mellius já detona um Avada...)O grande problema é que Harry precisa estar extremamente homicida para usar um desses.

2- Sim, surrupiei o nome da mãe das gêmeas do filme StarWars a ameaça fantasma...

3-Ícone- Nos livros antigos (manuscritos) Desenhos de pessoas são chamados de Ícones.

4-Vocês já não se encheram dessas palavras? Eu também... O que significam no próximo capítulo. Quem vai traduzir? Advinhem!!

PS: MORTE A MIONE!!


	46. A decisão de um homem

**Cp46 A decisão de um homem... **

_"Isso não é importante Harry... Você leu o último rolo de pergaminho dos estudos de sua mãe?" _

_DUMBLEDORE! _

-Porquê não me disse que sua hora estava chegando?

-Porque minha hora, não deveria chegar antes de tudo acabar... mas acima de tudo... ainda somos meros mortais... não tenha medo, isso é um processo natural que você não pode deter...

-Eu posso ir até onde os feridos se curam... posso ir até onde os mortos vão... mas não posso ajuda-lo... porque sua morte... é um processo natural...

-Não se culpe por isso Harry, o tempo não pára para ninguém...

-O que vamos fazer... todos estão confusos...

-Todos achavam que eu estaria eternamente aqui para guia-los...

-Se eu... conseguir... salva-lo... não, escute... se eu pudesse salva-lo... você aceitaria?

-Harry... isso é contra a ordem natural.

-Não é sua hora Dumbledore... não pode ser... não agora.

-A hora... certa... é quando ela chega.

Suspirou.

-Não pode ser agora... eu sabia que estava chegando, mas tão rápido? Porquê?

-Ninguém pode saber...

-O que vamos fazer?

-Já fez o que eu pedi Harry? Leu o pergaminho?

-Não... ainda não...

-Então faça... com certeza não morrerei hoje.

Há um silêncio na casa e no fim, descobre que não se importa... quando vai se acostumar que as coisas não acontecem no ritmo normal a sua volta?

Dois anos antes diria com certeza que Dumbledore viveria para sempre, imortal, poderoso, sábio.

Hoje tinha que admitir, poderoso, sábio... mas não imortal.

Isso assustava, sem Dumbledore, o que seria deles?Não queria nem seria cogitado como liderança, Minerva talvez?

Com Dumbledore Morto, Voldmort se fortaleceria.

Isso não era uma opção.

Algo em sua mente dizia que teria que fazer algo... nem que fosse outra insanidade... delas conhecia muito bem...

Na biblioteca vazia, havia posto Hermione e Krum para fora, há alguns minutos... que droga que não iria pensar nisso agora! Inferno!

Olhou os pergaminhos a sua frente, procurou o vigésimo sexto, ainda lacrado.

Sim, havia magia emanando dele.

Rompeu o lacre.

- Sanguinius revelate.

Reconheceu a voz e como não reconhecer a sensação de mergulhar em uma memória?

A sala era iluminada e a mulher a sua frente estava sentada, séria, cabelos longos ruivos e lisos caíam nos ombros... como seda brilhante... as cores eram tão fortes... o manto verde estendia-se até o chão. Ela pareceu lhe sorrir.

-Na casa da Sonserina existe um quadro de prata com os seguintes dizeres...

"Magus vagus est...

Obscurum per obscuris. Ignotum per Ignotius

Temperis Julgatore... Mortia Virtua fortis est.

Tenebra Maestris... Fortuna Lune...

Magus vagus est...

Illumina oculos meos, ne umquam obdormiam in morte...

Nos liberati sumus, laqueus contritus est...

Divinum Spiritus...

Magus vagus est...

Evanencia aleas

Julgato Magus est..."

O poema foi escrito pela própria varinha de Salazar... pelo próprio criador da Sonserina antes de sumir da escola... segundo meu estudo fala da perigrinação negra... feita com o intuíto de erradicar a magia negra praticada pelos súditos de Lilith.

Meus estudos dizem que a criança sagrada falhou em trazer a vida e foi expulsa de sua tribo... sua alma revoltada seguida por seu servo celeste parou de servir á vida... passou a ser a dama da morte... assassina de crianças, sedutora dos homens, deturpadora das mulheres...

Seu maior feito foi tomar a imortalidade morta do senhor dos caminhos Baphomet... prendendo sua alma do outro lado... devorando seu corpo... cujos restos se tornaram pó.

Criando a anti-fênix conhecida como Hangorn ao separar a alma do corpo de seu servo celeste, tomando o véu para si... seu manto real.

Gerando toda uma era de trevas na magia.

A lenda de Lilith só retorna nos escritos particulares de Rowena Ravenclaw, muitos séculos depois afirmando que os quatro jovens que mais tarde criariam Hogwarts, iniciaram sua vida de aventuras caçando criaturas das Trevas... Uma delas foi Lilith, derrotada e despojada de seus poderes.Lacrada em seu castelo negro pelo "Mago". Lacrada no jazigo onde antes ficavam os restos de seu eterno cativo Baphomet.

Mais tarde consegui pistas de Salazar Slytherin foi o primeiro Mago verdadeiro registrado na história... Salazar tomou para si apenas três peças de tudo que os quatro tomaram como despojos de sua vitória.

O véu da morte... A alma de Hangorn e os restos mortais de Baphomet.

Em outra parte das memórias de Rowena se vê que o "Mago" teria aceitado se encarregar eternamente por Baphomet em troca da vida de alguém...

Nada mais é dito do incidente pois as memórias de Salazar Slytherin foram destruídas por Godric Grifindor. Varridas do Pottere Dominatore que foi inicialmente escrito por Salazar e Rowena. A primeira compilação de Magia Arcana.

Mas alguns pergaminhos que citam Salazar sobreviveram ao expurgo de Godrico estando na enorme biblioteca dos duendes... e estes afirmavam que de antiga extirpe mágica os Slytherin foram perseguidos e mortos por nobres não bruxos até o quase fim da linhagem... uma tragédia não descrita fez o Mago sair de suas terras e peregrinar pelo mundo todo em busca de conhecimento, que o fez conhecer seus futuros colegas de realizações.

Nada de muito concreto dessa fonte, para minha pesquisa tudo isso é belo, mas vago com exceção ao fato que na existência da lendária câmara secreta, muitos dos estudos de Salazar podem ter sobrevivido ao desejo de Grifindor negar voz ao seu antigo amigo.

No entanto uma coisa me chamou atenção num dos poucos pergaminhos de Helga Hugglepuff na biblioteca dos duendes cita tal trecho:

"Dos quatro encantos criados que usamos em todas nossas peregrinações muito é dito da pervesidade do encanto de Godric e de Rowena... Morte e Dor diz Salazar... as mais covardes e vis armas dispostas aos homens... concordo com ele. Agora que deixo as terras nas quais gerações de bruxos foram ensinadas para em breve voltar a habitá-la pela eternidade.Temo pelo rumo da escola.

Isso por nós foi combinado... ficaríamos nessas terras pela eternidade, mas o Mago assim não poderá fazer... talvez nunca terá descanso... A voz da gralha o amaldiçoou por isso até sua última geração antes que ele partisse.

"Seu último descendente despertará o mal por cobiça e poder... negará o sangue nobre... imortalidade morta terá. Seu nome desonrado estará pela eternidade."

As últimas palavras do Mago a maldição tão cruel foram:

"Renascerei mil vezes... e mesmo assim estarei renascido quando isso ocorrer e antes que caia o mal sobre inocentes eu mesmo destruirei minha descendência."

Salazar nunca mais foi visto nas terras européias e se morto seu corpo também não foi trazido para Hogwarts..."

-Creio que a voz de gralha como descreve Helga teria sido a própria Ravenclaw. Mas isso não importa.

O que importa é que na comprovação de que Voldmort é mesmo Ridlle como chegou aos meus ouvidos...e que ele é descendente de Salazar como afirma, a alma de Slytherim deveria ser acordada... e fazer valer suas antigas palavras... A recente profecia é um feitiço a ser distorcido e que me perdoem os que forem prejudicados por meus atos.

Isso é tudo de importante que posso dizer.

E essa é a minha confissão.

Harry... há motivos para muitos dos eventos em sua vida... eu distorci seu tempo de vida com uma magia poderosa... é o se chama e Eternum Danae. Eu proferi palavras sagradas ao seu nascimento... em toda sua vida... eu proferi encantos... porquê eu falhei em mantê-lo em meu ventre até o oitavo mês... eu tentei, tentei sacrificar o filho dos Longbottons... falhei. Eu soube da profecia antes de seu nascimento e tentei atrasá-lo. Quase o matei no processo.

Mas parece que você estava destinado a nascer ao fim do sétimo mês... o que me alivia é saber que o meu sangue... o sangue que me deu os poderes que tenho, permanece em você... que o sangue de seu pai, também poderoso se mantém em você igualmente... você não se lembra... mas eu o amaldiçooei com o Eternum Danae... me perdoe, é para seu bem.

Você será um Mago. Seus poderes serão arcanos.. por isso não tema o mal, as tevas... eles não o tocarão. Por maior que for a prova... você sobreviverá, por maior que seja a dor, você superará, eu implorei por esse dom e creio ter sido atendida, embora saiba que por essa intervenção, nossas vidas serão interrompidas e de outros a sua volta.

Até você poder vencer... sua morte se abaterá sobre os que estão a sua volta... uma vida por outra... essa é a maldição. Não a tema... você a quebrará quando for a hora de partir.

Seu pai proferiu o último encanto, mas ele só se manisfestará quando for a hora, isso vem da linhagem dele e ele não me quis revelar.

Agora, uma pequena advinhação de nossa parte... Tiago sempre detestou advinhar o futuro mas nesse caso... quando revelamos certa ocorrrência em sua vida... chegamos a uma conclusão... Escute bem...

Entrou na biblioteca e sentou-se ao lado do divã onde Dumbledore estava profundamente adormecido, o feitiço para dormir, e o para tornar o escritório impertubável. Olhou a fênix acordada que o olhou atentamente e se manteve em silêncio, mesmo quando pousou em seu ombro. Hangorn no seu outro ombro.

"Você terá a companhia de duas fênixes... não sei como, mas terá.

É a garantia que o feitiço não o abaterá... ele é importante."

Retirou o punhal da veste... ele rebrilhou com o punho de diamantes... no cabo o brasão dos Potter.

"Só uma gota de sangue... só um traço... nada demais... só uma palavra e o feitiço se concretizará... tudo foi preparado antes... o punhal da família de seu pai está na última gaveta, num fundo falso... depois disso guarde-o sempre com você... um dia será útil."

Furou o dedo, levou a testa pálida do bruxo mais velho.

"Uma única palavra e o compartilhamento do sopro de vida será feito."

-UNO.

Dumbledore abriu os olhos.

"Um viverá até equalizar o tempo de vida com o outro... se um partir antes de forma não natural, o outro herdará o tempo de vida do que partiu... esse é o UNO... no entanto tudo que se sabe, tudo que se possui pode perspassar nessa troca... afinal há um forte elo mágico entre ambos agora."

-Harry o que você fez?- perguntou Dumbledore assombrado.

"Não esqueça de dizer ao velho..."

-Um feitiço meio fora de moda.- Sorriu.- Com os cumprimentos de Lílian e Tiago.

Dumbledore sorriu.Balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

-Você sacrificou seu tempo de vida... sua vida encurtou agora... você fatalmente morrerá mais jovem do que devia. Isso é o UNO.

-Eu nasci... sob uma ameaça de morte lembra? Acho que não me incomoda com a troca. Mas se eu morrer... de forma não natural... você viverá muito... _e poderá tentar de novo._

-Não me agrada tal pensamento Harry.

-Não me agrada também... não tenho pressa em partir portanto não se empolgue.

-Me sinto muito bem.- sorriu Dumbledore.- Estranho há anos que não sinto essa vontade de voar em vassoura...

-Oh... acho que poderei emprestar a minha...- riu.- Estou com vontade de... tomar um picolé de limão... isso é idéia sua?

-Se descermos na cozinha acho que posso providenciar...- disse Dumbledore se pondo de pé.- Nem meu lumbago dói mais...

-Espero não desenvolver esse problema muito cedo!- exclamou se pondo de pé.- Vamos... eu não jantei.

-Acho que eu também não pude...- sorriu o velho bruxo.-Ou estou partilhado da sua fome?

-Não importa... estamos com fome... vamos comer.E discutir uma certa viagem...

-Eu sei... para a Índia... Venha Fawkes.

-Venha Hangorn.

A casa entrou em atividade pela manhã e houve um certo alívio ao perceberem que Dumbledore estava bem... não só bem como mais do que bem... não só mais do que bem , mas muito animado, não muito animado... estava exagerando! Ah velho mais maluco! Harry pensou quando Dumbledore decidiu sair caminhar a passos rápidos. " Para pensar e arejar as idéias" ele dissera.

Era óbvio que todos pensavam que era efeito do Hangorn e tanto ele quanto Dumbledore haviam decidido previamente não divulgar o laço do UNO feito por Harry, que se sentia levemente irritado por ainda querer um picolé de limão umas sete horas depois... o desejo só passou depois do almoço... um tédio!

Além do mais sua cabeça estava um pouco atulhada de feitiços e informações estranhas... bem como uma e outra memória que lhe ocorria, mas que não parecia importante, Dumbledore disse que isso passaria, e não quis revelar, embora tivesse ficado um pouco corado, o que de memória havia passado a ele, estava inclinado a pensar que foram um ou dois de seus beijos... nem vida social íntima dava pra ter... pelo menos Dumbledore era discreto... ah... ou continuasse, senão ia espalhar para todo mundo que ele dormia sem ceroulas... não que achasse que Dumbledore fosse se importar... véio doido! Agora enfurnado no escritório com meia Ordem!

-Harry você está rabugento hoje!- disse Morgan.

Apenas grunhiu detrás de um livro velho de Latim que encontrara na biblioteca.

-Harry... se é a Mione... vai ali, pega ela pelo braço e faz como seu pai... tasca um beijão nela.-sussurrou Morgan.

Desviou os olhos do livro para ver Mione e Krum conversando... não devia ter olhado.

-Não... preciso traduzir aquelas palavras em Latim...

-Da profecia? –Rony perguntou um pouco alto.

Ah! Maravilha Rony... berra sobre a droga da profecia... ninguém está me olhando agora!!

-Também.- disse seco.- parece que fazem parte de um poema.

-Eu sabia que conhecia.- disse Draco movendo mais uma peça do xadrez que jogava com Catharina.- É aquele do dormitório...

Harry se levantou e parou ao lado dos dois que jogavam xadrez e disse sério.

-Um que fica gravado em prata no dormitório de vocês e diz algo como:" Magus vagus est... Obscurum per obscuris. Ignotum per Ignotius Temperis Julgatore... Mortia Virtua fortis est. Tenebra Maestris... Fortuna Lune...Magus vagus est... Illumina oculos meos, ne umquam obdormiam in morte... Nos liberati sumus, laqueus contritus est... Divinum Spiritus... Magus vagus est... Evanencia aleas Julgato Magus est..." Ou coisa parecida?

Draco o olhou longamente... e disse no auge de sua inexpressividade.

-Potter... sua pronuncia do Latim é ridícula.

"Eu quero me matar..."

"O punhal está na sua jaqueta, no bolso contrário ao da sua varinha..."

"CA LA BO CA HAN GOR N!!"

"Foi só uma idéia..."

-Vo...Você sabe falar latim?

-Cuidado...- Rony disse rindo.- Harry tem uma queda por quem fala essa língua...

-Cala boca Rony!

-Falo... um pouco... porquê?

-PORQUÊ? Você não ouviu nada da profecia?

-Aquela besteirada? Não acredito em profecias.

"Admiro a frieza desse babaca... admito."

"É fácil falar... não é o couro dele."

-O que tem de tão importante nesse poema Potter?

-TRADUZA ANIMAL!

-Seja educado Potter...

-EU VOU ARRANCAR A TRADUÇÃO NO TABEFE!

-Peça por favor...

-Por... favor?

-Não ouvi...

-POR... favor...

-Potter... eu quero que todo mundo ouça... AI! EU TE AZARO POTTER!!

-Eu lhe enfio um CRUCIATUS!

-Não me provoque!

-Traduza... ou por um acaso não sabe a tradução, expert do Latim!

-Claro que sei... sete anos olhando aquela coisa na parede e acha que nunca me interessei em saber o que significava? Não sou você!!

-Então traduza!! POR FAVOR!!

-Ah... tá certo... viu, até você consegue ser civilizado.

-Ah... certo... TÃO RINDO DO QUÊ HEIN?

Draco voltou a sentar e ruminou consigo mesmo um pouco.

-Hum... deixa eu me lembrar das palavras corretas... porque você é uma desgraça na pronúncia Potter...

-Você já disse isso.

-Sempre vale a pena reforçar...- Draco sorriu.

"Isso comprova que é filho do Snape."

-É Algo como: "Mago, viajante és...

Para o obscuro e o desconhecido. Por aquilo que é ainda mais obscuro e desconhecido

Equilibrio de Julgamento... Morte Virtude dos fortes és.

Mestre das Trevas... Lua do Destino...

Mago, viajante és...

Iluminai meus olhos, para que eu não adormeça na morte...

Nós livres somos, O laço partido és...

Espírito Divino...

Mago, viajante és...

Desapareça a sorte aleatória

Mago, juiz és." Ou coisa parecida... latim é de difícil tradução... até porque os significados não são explícitos e os poemas são... QUE BOM QUE AGRADECEU ANTES DE SAIR CORRENDO HARRY POTTER!

Harry reapareceu na porta.

-AH... Snape... fosse... pode escrever isso? Eu... me perdi.

-Panaca...- sorriu Draco maldoso.- Peça por favor...

-VAI SE CATAR DRACO! EU VOU AZARAR VOCÊ!

-É só pedir por favor! ABAIXA ESSA VARINHA!

Draco fez duas cópias "para no caso de perda Harry nunca mais o encher para faze-lo de novo". Obviamente depois de duas azarações de choque, não que Draco não tenha tentado tacar uma bola de fogo no Harry, no entanto descobriu que Harry podia muito bem manipular o fogo... levou mais uma azaração de graça e jurou que nunca mais gastaria seu latim em traduções gratuitas.

Não que Harry se importasse, mas depois de reler o poema umas três vezes ficou frustrado.

Não parecia uma pista concreta.

-Parece mais um feitiço.- disse Hermione na porta da biblioteca.

-Você está falando comigo... estou emocionado.- disse sentado na poltrona esparramado, mãos já tocando o chão.

-Não comece.- ela disse séria.

-Entre e feche a porta Hermione.

Ela entrou e fechou a porta.

-O que foi Harry?

-Me dê um único motivo para minha suposta namorada não ter falado nada comigo por um dia e meio e depois vir com um "Não comece."

-Harry... vê se cresce!

-Vê se cresce você! Eu queria sua companhia! Queria falar com você! Queria pelo menos estar perto de você!- disse se ajeitando na poltrona.

-Pois não parecia.- disse ela cruzando os braços.

-O que você quer que eu faça?

-Não é uma questão de querer...

-Não é mesmo, o que eu tenho que fazer para você ficar comigo hein? Azarar o panaca do vitinho?

-AH Harry... me poupe, achei que pelo menos você estava longe desse ciuminho infantil!

Se levantou, parou do lado dela.

-Sabe de uma coisa Mione.- disse tirando o anel.- Me faz o favor... se ainda resta algo de amizade...-tacou-o na mão dela.- Só me devolve ele se estiver disposta a fazer o sacrifício de desperdiçar algo de seu tempo comigo.- Abriu a porta.- Achei que eu merecia esse esforço da sua parte... porque definitivamente... to cansado de me esforçar por você...

Bateu a porta... não parou nem olhou para trás até chegar em frente ao lago.

-Harry!- Thonks gritou da porta.- Dumbledore quer falar com você!!

Lançou um olhar á casa... a janela da biblioteca estava fechada... com um longo suspiro entrou.

* * *

informação gratuíta para outros capítulo:

Na tradição hindu, Shiva é o destruidor. Na verdade ele destrói para construir algo novo, assim, prefiro chamá-lo de "renovador" ou "transformador". Suas primeiras representações surgiram no neolítico (4.000 a.C.) na forma de Pashupati, o Senhor dos Animais. A criação do Yoga é atribuída a ele e o Yoga é uma prática que produz transformação física, mental e emocional, portanto, está intimamente ligado ao deus da transformação. Shiva é o deus supremo (Mahadeva), o pacífico (Shankara) e o benevolente, onde reside toda a alegria (Shambo ou Shambhu).

A Naja é a mais mortal das serpentes. Usar uma serpente em volta da cintura e do pescoço, simboliza que Shiva dominou a morte e tornou-se imortal. Na tradição do Yoga, ela também representa Kundaliní, a energia de fogo que reside adormecida na base da coluna. Quando despertamos essa energia, ela sobe pela coluna, ativando os centros de energia (chakras) e produzindo a iluminação (samadhi), um estado de consciência expandida.


	47. Uma passagem para a Índia

**Cp47 Uma passagem para a Índia. (ou O ovo recebido de mãos alheias.) **

_-Harry!- Thonks gritou da porta.- Dumbledore quer falar com você!! _

_Lançou um olhar á casa... a janela da biblioteca estava fechada... com um longo suspiro entrou._

-Ah sim, SR e Sra Patil, Harry.

Conhecia a mãe das gêmeas da enfermaria, mas o pai delas, só via agora e era um homem alto, magro de pele escura e olhos que pareciam muito espertos, a Sra Patil lembrava muito as garotas, mas era baixinha, magrinha e parecia assustadiça.

Não sabia porque mas lhe lembrou a mãe do Crouch.

Ou isso era coisa do Dumbledore, se olharam, Dumbledore sorriu... Véio maluco!

Após cumprimenta-los sentou-se.

-Bom, o Sr Patil me disse que Voldmort conseguiu acesso por meio de portais para a Ilha de Páscoa, Antilhas, África... sem sucesso.

-Sim já sabíamos que ele esteve na África.- concordou.

-Agora, temos urgência em encontrar os artefatos antes de Voldmort... mas Harry você tinha um bom motivo para fazer um pedido.

E claro como água, Harry percebeu algo que Dumbledore só percebera ao receber suas memórias, porque agora ele concordava plenamente.

-Você precisa de uma chave de portal para a Índia estou certo?- perguntou o senhor Patil.

-Sim, mas precisamente na região de Madhva, cidade de Khajur...

-Hum... aquela região é muito vigiada por causa do Templo de Shiva.- disse a senhora Patil

-É exatamente lá que preciso ir.- disse a olhando.

-Impossível... os seguidores do Templo são muito rígidos quanto a visitas.

-Isso não importa... eu só preciso ir até lá.

-Na verdade.- disse o Sr Patil.- Podemos arranjar isso.

-A chave?

-Não, uma visita ao Templo, você deve ter percebido, nossa família vem da Índia... tenho parentes bruxos que servem no Templo, creio que posso ir e arranjar uma visita, para que exatamente precisa ir lá?

Trocou um olhar com Dumbledore que discretamente concordou.

-Existe lá um lugar chamado a sala das almas... é lá que tenho que ir.

A Sra Patil pareceu incomodada.

-Acho que posso arranjar, ou tentar pelo menos. Podemos ir quando quiser.

-Devemos ir amanhã cedo, quanto antes melhor.- disse Dumbledore.

-Certo amanhã de manhã providenciaremos uma chave de Portal para a Antiga Khajur.

-Maravilhoso, agradeço muito, Harry eu gostaria de falar mais com você.- disse Dumbledore.

Os dois bruxos deixaram a sala. Dumbledore o olhou.

-Eu vi, me lembrei de algumas de suas lembranças...

-Isso é meio confuso não? Nem sei mais o que é minha lembrança, de Voldmort ou sua...

Dumbledore sorriu.

-Creio que algumas pessoas devem ir com você.

-Rony, Luna... Draco.

-Hermione... Gina... Neville. Isso os afeta também...

-Professor, você tem a lembrança do que minha mãe falou?

-Em partes...

-O que significa... Eternum Danae?

-Um feitiço poderoso... na verdade uma maldição... mas isso não é importante Harry... ele lhe garante uma vida longa... gostaria que Morgan acompanhasse o grupo, Talvez Sirius.

-Não creio que deveríamos ser muitos... pode ser perigoso não?

-Sim, estamos ainda sob perigo de ter um espião dentro da Ordem...

-E sobre as armas... porquê da mudança de plano?

-Talvez porque essa seja a pista que Voldmort não tem...

Novamente parecia que Dumbledore sabia do que ia falar, mas dessa vez isso não o aborreceu... afinal era um fato da vida, Dumbledore saber mais do que dizia era como chuva de verão e neve no inverno... impossível de evitar... então para que se chatear?

Até isso o irritar... aí não haveria boa vontade que o impedisse de encher o bruxo...e sabia que Dumbledore por sua vez acataria isso como fato da vida... então para que se incomodar?

Haviam coisas mais incômodas... como a vontade de sair no tapa com Krum que não desgrudava de Hermione, juntamente com Maya... o que era? Um harém búlgaro? Só faltava as duas outras se juntarem a eles e com desgosto viu após o almoço, as gêmeas se juntarem a ele( e achava que as Hellsing fariam isso, mas as mais velhas estavam ocupadas com Carlinhos e Draco e a mais nova parecia entediada). Voltou a assentar-se no sofá diante da lareira... tinha um negócio por lareiras... se pegou pensando... eram boas, relaxantes, não ficavam de frente para quatro garotas e um búlgaro com taturanas no lugar da sobrancelha...

-Hum... oh deuses...- sussurrou Morgan em seu ouvido.- Você tá secando o Krum também? Não, porque tem um monte de garotas legais e interessantes... não precisa mudar de time...

-Vá se danar Morgan!- disse alto, se fingindo magoado.

O grupinho os olhou, e não se importou nem um pouco com a cara de desagrado de Hermione que disse algo e saiu da sala., seguida do búlgaro e seu harém particular...

-Ah... que bom, que há indignação em seu protesto... achei que íamos perder um homem por aqui.- ela falou um pouco alto olhando para Sirius.- São tão poucos nesse lugar...

-Não reclame Morgan.- Sirius disse sério ainda olhando um pergaminho.- Você disse para eu ficar longe... e eu estou obedecendo... isso é raro. Aproveite.- disse com um sorriso maroto.

Puxou a veste da ruiva que o olhou.

-Cuidado Morgan... olha essa falsa cara de santo... eu me cuidaria hein...

-Harry... resolve os seus problemas com as garotas...- rosnou Sirius.

Sorriso maldoso, puxou Morgan pra mais perto.

-Mas isso é fácil... essa aqui já me ama.

Sirius estreitou os olhos, e virou o rosto com um falso ar arrogante e fingido.

-Sério... que mal gosto... pode ficar...

-Ah, Black... posso?- disse Morgan sentando no colo de Harry.- Eu adoro esse garoto!

-Cuidado Almofadinhas... esses dois aí não são confiáveis... são pior que você e o Pontas na época de escola...

-Isso é impossível Aluado...

Sirius estreitou os olhos para Thonks que estava rindo.

-Harry... se continuar fazendo esses feitiços em mim vai se arrepender!! SEU PAI ERA O VEADO!! ELE É QUE TINHA CHIFRES!!

-Ah Siri... combina…- disse Morgan.- Cuidado... cão raivoso!

-Qualé Sirius! Você não faria nada com o seu afilhado não é?- disse sorrindo.

-Mas tem uma diferença muito grande quanto ao cara que me põe chifres literalmente!!

O gato saiu fugido de um cão definitivamente estranho com uma galhada na testa... Morgan, Remo e Thonks quase morreram de rir, melhor ainda quando a tropa Weasley entrou na casa e Harry foi capturado... sobrou arranhão, mordida e esquilos em fuga... o outro cão (Rony) acabou na briga por motivo ignorado, provavelmente por solidariedade ao cão com chifres... coisa canina.E no meio da bagunça Snape, Moody e Mundongo quase foram atropelados ao entrar na sala.

-Se acertar minha perna de novo Black vai ter coisas piores saindo de sua cabeça.- disse Moody.- O mesmo pra você Weasley...

-Ah... Seria bom se você estuporasse o Potter, Moody, talvez a algazarra parasse.- disse Snape sério.

-Eu precisava mesmo falar com vocês.- disse Mundongo baixo para os esquilos refugiados em seus ombros.

-Isso foi baixaria do Moody...- disse Sirius com tentáculos saindo da testa.- Dá logo um jeito nisso!-Fungou para Lupin.

-Eu devia deixar os dois assim.- Lupin sorriu olhando a testa de Rony de onde saiam alguns espinhos.

-Eu nem sei porquê entrei nessa... foi o Sirius que atropelou o Moody na saída!- reclamou o ruivo.

-Mas eles exageraram... apagaram o Harry direitinho...- disse Morgan com o gato arrepiado e desmaiado no colo.- isso não é saudável!

-Ele tá só apagado Morgan... como isso não é saudável?- disse Sirius dando um tapa no próprio tentáculo que se enroscava em sua garganta.

-Quem disse que eu estou falando dele?- Morgan segurou o gato pelas patas da frente.- Não é saudável para a gente que vai aturar o Harry de mau humor depois! Ei olha isso... gato dançante!-Disse ela fazendo ula-ula com o gato desmaiado.

Lupin se desconcentrou e em vez de remover os espinhos da cara de Rony fez crescer antenas de caracol no lugar...

-Ah... eu queria tirar uma foto disso!- disse Sirius.- Faz ele dançar o can-can...

-Sirius... eu tenho o mínimo de amor a vida...- riu Morgan.

-Isso é a maior infantilidade que vi na minha vida...- disse Hermione ao ver Morgan no banheiro tentando abaixar o cabelo BlackPower que ganhou assim que Harry descobriu que além de dançar o can-can, Morgan tinha feito ele de marionete até Rony ficar com olhos de mosca no quarto erro seguido de Lupin...

-Eu não sei se a infantilidade maior não é ficar fugindo de alguém por motivo ignorado.- disse Morgan.- Não sou do tipo que se intromete, mas sinceramente, não te dói a consciência?

-Devia doer na sua...

-Na minha Hermione? A briga por minha causa foi a um bom tempo... se me lembro, e só porque ele foi burro o bastante para dizer a verdade.- disse saindo do banheiro.- E sabe de uma coisa Mione? Poucos são homens pra fazer uma coisas assim... a maioria prefere mentir mesmo.

Hermione se virou e olhou-se no espelho, encontrou os duros olhos violeta da bruxa.

-Você é uma mulher inteligente Hermione Granger... agora seja uma mulher sincera consigo mesma.

-Nós vamos para ONDE?- perguntou Sirius.

-Índia... -confirmou.

-Por causa do livro.- disse Lupin.

-Exato, para seguir uma pista do livro.

-Ah... isso vai ser legal, país superpopuloso...

-Não é lá que eles comem os cães é?- perguntou Rony.

-Não, isso é a China.- disse Hermione.

-Graças a Deus.- disse Sirius.

-Na Índia a vaca é sagrada.- Hermione completou.

-Moo.- disse Morgan coçando o cabelo.

-E porquê diabos eu tenho que ir?- Draco perguntou.

-Carregue a Hellsing com você.- disse Rony.

-Cale a boca Weasley.- retrucou o loiro.

-Espere o pai simpático dela saber disso.- Thonks disse.

-Mas felizmente o Senhor Hellsing está muito ocupado acabando com vampiros desgarrados.- Lupin disse sério.

Todos o olharam.

-Quê foi?- Ele perguntou.

-Nada não... é que é tão difícil ver você falando algo assim de alguém...- disse Sirius

-Mas eu concordo ele pode ficar ocupado por muito tempo.- disse Draco.

-É porque o pai da namorada estando longe...- sorriu Morgan.

-Vão se catar...- disse Draco.

-Isso não devia ser uma reunião?- perguntou Hermione.

-Não.- Harry respondeu.- Era só um comunicado. Acho que estão todos dispensados se tem coisas mais importantes a fazer.

-Graças.- disse ela se levantando.

Malfoy também saiu fugido da sala, com Rony atrás tirando com a cara dele.

-Morgan... vacas tem chifres.- sorriu Sirius.

-Oh Deuses! Vira essa varinha pra lá minha cabeça ainda tá coçando da azaração do Harry!!

-Se quiser ajuda Sirius.- Harry disse ajudando Lupin a dobrar os mapas.

-ACHEI QUE ME AMAVA!!- Morgan gritou indignada.

-Gatos não são fiés como os cães... viu?- Sirius disse fazendo mira com a varinha.

-Oh... não... não duelem aqui! Morgan!! SIRIUS!!- Luin puxou Tonks pelo decote para trás da escrivaninha.

O clima voltara ao normal mais tarde quando na manhã do outro dia o grupo escolhido com mochilas nas costas se encontrou na sala com o Sr e Sra Patil (muito felizes e agradecidos com o fato das filhas não entrarem nessa...) Marco ainda fungava num canto com sua mochila depois de quase levar uma surra de Harry que não o deixaria ir...

-Não sei porquê inferno tenho que ir Potter!- Daco voltou a reclamar.

-Porquê você é meu tradutor oficial de Latim...- Harry respondeu num sorriso falso.

-Estamos prontos.- disse Rony abraçado a Luna.

-Nós também.- disse Gina ao lado de Neville.

Só faltava Thonks pedindo para ir também... mas aquilo não era festa de casais... era só ver o fato de Hermione se enfiando entre Sirius e Lupin... Sirius lhe deu um sorrisinho besta.

-Todos prontos!- sorriu Dumbledore.

-Sim senhor... chave de Portal para Khajur...- disse o Sr Patil mostrando a vassoura.

-Casa dos Patil...- disse Morgan conferindo um papel, perto da cidade... exatamente.

-Estamos prontos?-perguntou.

-Khajur!- disse a senhora Patil.

E Harry apenas sentiu um empurrão nas pernas antes de sentir o puxão típico das chaves de portal que tanto aprendera a odiar.

No segundo seguinte estavam no meio de uma sala, ou seria salão e o ar abafado parecia um baforejo de Dragão.

-Hum... esquecemos do detalhe que aqui é verão.- Comentou Hermione.

-Que maravilha... estou um quilo de casacos de lã na minha mochila de graça?- disse Draco.

-SEU MOLEQUE DESGRAÇADO!

Quando o olharam, apenas suspirou erguendo o fedelho pela orelha.

-MARCO SEU...- começaram.

-Moleque desgraçado... eu já sei!- disse o garoto de braços cruzados.- Harry... minha orelha!!

-Eu vou arranca-la e faze-lo comer!! – disse Harry o puxando para cima.

-Ai...

O som de uma tossida e todos fizeram silêncio.

-Olá.- disse Morgan.

-Olá... vocês são os que vieram da Inglaterra suponho... bem vindos...

-Você é?- perguntou Sirius com um largo sorriso.

-Midrva.- sorriu a moça, que parecia a versão estendida das gêmeas Patil.

-Sim, Midrva Patil...

-Morgan Gravehearth eu suponho... Meu irmão avisou que viriam, podem me acompanhar.

-Fala inglês fluentemente.- observou Hermione

-Sou inglesa...- respondeu ela.- Me mudei para cá com meu noivo.

-Ah...

-Preparamos quartos... ah, não me digam que vocês só trouxeram roupa de inverno...

-Infelizmente.

-Mas entrem... não se preocupem, estão em casa... bom em casa até irem para o barco.

-Barco?

-Sim... o templo de Shiva fica no meio do rio Godvha.

-Mas ele não fica no distrito de Khajur?- perguntou Hermione tirando um mapa.

-Ah, aquele é para os turistas... o verdadeiro templo fica no meio do rio...

Hermione suspirou e rasgou o mapa.

-Que perda de tempo...

A casa dos Patil era em tudo inglesa, mas a Inglaterra havia colonizado aquela parte da Índia com mais força segundo Hermione, por isso era tão comum famílias inteiras de bruxos falarem um inglês fluente.Não houve demora para se alojarem, esperariam para sair depois do almoço...

-Sabe qual o seu problema... a barriga.- disse Luna para Morgan.

-BARRIGA?! EU NÃO TENHO BARRIGA...

Os rapazes apenas reviraram os olhos, na sala ao lado, as garotas tentavam, um pouco em vão, se acostumar aos Sari (aquela roupa das mulheres indianas) para suportar o calor...

-Não isso!- riu Luna...- Está muito solto na barriga.

-Luna... um comentário desse na minha idade mata!

-Já que estamos perdendo tempo.- disse Neville.- Porque não damos uma volta pela cidade?

-Podemos não?- Marco se debruçou pelo janelão.

Abaixo havia uma típica rua de feira indiana, com turistas, que haviam aos montes na região, já haviam escutado françês e alemão na algazarra de anúncios de jóias e tecidos, bem como o cheiro estranho de comida.

-Não... mesmo que a gente fosse... você não vai!- disse sério.

-Vou te arranjar mais cabelos brancos e um xale... você anda parecendo minha vó... e ela era pior que a minha mãe...- disse Sirius, estendido no meio das almofadas da sala.

-Do jeito que a banda toca, ele some no meio da feira... ele é pior que vocês no tempo de escola.- disse apontando Sirius e Lupin.

-Não me meta em discussão de família Harry...- sorriu Lupin.

-Ah... Calem a boca...- Draco disse encostado na parede empurrando uma peça do jogo de xadrez que Rony trouxera.-Estou com dor de cabeça.

-É o boneco de neve aqui está derretendo...- riu Rony.

-Vai se catar Weasley... esse lugar é o inferno...

Não ia descordar de Draco, realmente estava morto de calor e a imagem do lago congelado de sua casa era tentadora... na verdade mesmo com as roupas transfiguradas em camisetões e calças leves o calor era absurdo.

-Sabe um passeio não vai mal.- disse Sirius.- Eu queria esticar as pernas.

-Se mandem...- disse se recostando mais, já que pelo menos tivera a sorte de ficar bem no meio da única corrente de ar... mesmo ela sendo morna.

Acabou adormecendo.

Só acordou quando uma sacola foi jogada em sua cabeça.

-Presente bela adormecida!!- Morgan disse sorrindo.

Abriu a sacola e olhou algumas coisas de dentro, antes que comentasse viu Draco correndo.

-Weasley tira essa doida de perto de mim!! Eu vou azarar essa maluca.

-Qualé Malfoy... fugindo... isso nem dói.- riu Rony.

-Pelo que é mais sagrado...- se levantou.- Qual o problema da doninha maluca?

-Compraram brincos... e bem... furaram as orelhas... e bem Luna disse que só faltava...

Harry tinha acabado de passar a mão na própria orelha, suspirou aliviado.

-Você acha que alguém tem coragem de tentar em você?

-Que bom...

-Concorda então?- veio a voz por trás dele.- Perfurate sinie.

Só sentiu a pele da orelha pender um pouco.

-Nada contra furar a orelha... sabe Luna... isso fecha. MAS ESSE BRINQUINHO DE VIADO NEM A PAU!

-Eu acho que ele acordou!- foi a voz de Sirius que veio do corredor.

-Vem Harry... Venha Luna.

-Só vou pegar o Draco.- Disse a garota.- Ele entrou no armário daquela sala.

-Coitado dele.- disse Harry tirando o imenso brinco.

-Tava legal Harry...

-Ah, claro...meia dúzia de pedras...isso é osso?- disse olhando o brinco.

-É.

-Eu não vou andar com partes de cadáveres pendurados na orelha!

-Exagerado.-sorriu Morgan.

Sentaram-se á mesa e o silêncio caiu estranho, um e outro comentário sobre a feira e sobre a cara retorcida de Draco ao tentar tirar seu brinco.

-Amarelão.- disse Neville.

-Fale isso para o Potter, Longbotton.

-O barco está pronto.- dizia Midrva para Lupin.- a viagem dura a tarde e a noite toda... vão chegar lá pela manhãzinha, meu marido Armand vai estar lá... levará vocês á parte bruxa da cidade, longe dos turistas.- ela comentou com um sorriso o acesso de Marco rindo dos brincos mais que estranhos que Luna exibia.

-Mas a feira foi útil para arranjarmos algumas roupas mais adequadas ao clima.- disse Sirius que adorara a mudança de visual das garotas.

-Sim, no entanto nenhum traje vai ajudá-los no templo, sinto dizer que a chance de vocês entrarem lá é mínima, mesmo com os pedidos de meu irmão.

-Mas teremos que arriscar.

-Entendo.

Ajeitaram mochilas novamente e foram até onde a cidade chegava ao rio, duas quadras longas e apinhadas de barraquinhas, iam a pé porque desaparatar ali era proibido por lei bruxa local, por causa da massa de turistas na região, Midrva os acompanhava de certo modo se divertindo com a dificuldade deles em desviar dos ambulantes ávidos por um dinheirinho.

O barco ali estava, grande... dois andares, o problema é que era malditamente apinhado e tinha todo o tipo de coisa nele, carga, animais.

-Pelo que é mais sagrado... vamos andar nisso?- perguntou Draco.

-Vamos sim, e só tem a classe econômica.- retorquiu Sirius.

-Há um navio em melhores condições, de turismo, mas ele só faz o trajeto de cinco em cinco dias e passou aqui anteontem...

-Que é isso.- disse segurando um Marco irritado pela mochila (ele já estava quase embarcando no meio de um bando de caras meio suspeitos).- Está ótimo!

-Aqui estão as passagens...- ela as estendeu.- Não as percam... e os dois quartos que consegui.

-Só dois?- Draco perguntou com uma cara infeliz.

-São difíceis de conseguir, eles vendem em média um por pessoa, independente do número de passagens vendidas.- disse a mulher.- É mais um barco de comércio, pouco se dorme... se cuidem.

-Obrigada Midrva.

-Disponham... faz tempo que não vejo pessoas de minha terra... mandem um abraço para minhas sobrinhas quando voltarem...

-Faremos isso.- disse Hermione.

-Os quartos são vizinhos por isso não teremos grandes problemas...-disse Sirius.-vamos nos acomodar e não ficar andando muito... não digo nada mas tem muita gente com cara de ter a mesma profissão do Fletcher por aqui.

-É... o tipo de gente que gosta de roubar estrangeiros...- completou Lupin.

-Certo, garotas o quarto é o quinze.- disse Morgan.

Embarcaram tragados pelo cheiro de animais e temperos.

Hermione jogou a mochila e olhou o quarto... viu as acomodações.

-Dois beliches.- disse Luna.

-Tem quarto portinhas no armário. EU FICO COM A DIREITA DE CIMA!!- Completou Gina.

-O banheiro é limpo. Pequeno, mas limpo.- disse Morgan verificando a luz.

-Vamos ficar aqui, ou sair um pouco?- perguntou sentando no beliche.

-Não dou cinco minutos para os rapazes aparecerem... coitados.- disse Luna.

-Porquê?

-Eles são oito...- completou Gina.

-Eu tô indo ver isso.- Morgan sorriu.- Vou tirar muito com a cara deles!!

-Morgan... você não teve infância.- Hermione disse séria.

-Hum... é não tive não... ande... parece que você teve menos ainda.

-Isso é brincadeira não é?-Draco disse.

-Aham... eu gostaria que fosse.- disse Lupin.

-Caraca... o banheiro parece um armário...- disse Neville.

-Eu vou ficar aqui em cima nesse beliche!- Marco jogou sua mochila pra cima... eca... isso tá tudo empoeirado!- disse jogando o cobertor velho.- Desculpa aí...

-Desce!- Draco exclamou tirando o cobertor da cabeça.- desce que eu vou te dar a surra que o Potter promete mas não te dá... seu fedelho!

-EI! Acabei de achar cem rúpias no armário!

-Isso não dá nem meio nuque Rony.- disse Sirius.

-Mas vou guardar... papai vai adorar a lembrança.

Saiu e fechou a porta, Morgan e Hermione estavam ali.

-Ah... acreditem em mim... esse quarto é a filial do inferno.

-Eles estão brigando pelos beliches?- perguntou Morgan.

-Draco e Marco estão.

-O banheiro de vocês funciona?- Hermione perguntou.

-O Neville está vendo isso.

-Ah, deixa eu tirar uma com a cara do Sirius...- Morgan abriu a porta e enfiou o rosto para dentro.

Estava rindo quando olhou Hermione.

-Quer dar uma olhada no barco?

-Achei que não era para ficarmos passeando...

-Imaginei que você não fosse desperdiçar a oportunidade para conhecer algo diferente.

-Não se isso implica em risco.

-Houve uma época em que o risco valia a pena.

-Não comece Harry.

-Eu só quis ser gentil. Com licença.

-Toda.

-MARCO!- gritou por trás da cabeça de Morgan.- Se quiser dar uma volta aproveite que estou descendo!

-Eu vou com vocês!- disse Neville.- Antes que Draco nos frite aqui!

Os três desceram escada a meio metro da entrada do quarto das garotas.

-Sabe... você desperdiça boas chances.- disse Morgan dando um tapinha no ombro de Hermione.

-Não me provoque Morgan.-disse indo ao quarto.

-O que houve com ela?- Sirius perguntou da porta.

-Lembra daquelas poções de amor que você usava?

-Eu nunca precisei de poções de amor...

-Aquelas que você chamava de poções reveladoras de instintos amorosos Almofadinhas...- disse Lupin.

Sirius enfiou a mão na cara de Lupin e o empurrou de volta para o quarto fechando a porta.

-Barulho estranho aqui não é?- Sirius sorriu.

-Sirius, estou falando sério...

-Você lembra dos efeitos colaterias delas... usamos em Lily e Tiago umas vinte vezes antes de se acertarem...

-Mas eles ficavam bem... tão bonitinhos juntos...- Morgan sorriu.

-Daí a Lily dava umas trocentas bofetadas no infeliz quando o efeito passava.- disse Sirius segurando o riso.

-É... e ninguém dizia pro burro porque ele tava apanhando.- disse Lupin na porta de novo.

-Mas a Hermione não seria tão violenta... seria?- disse Morgan.

-Ah... mas todo mundo lembra do tapão que o Harry levou dela no meio do salão...- disse Rony mais atrás de Lupin.

-Quando foi isso?- perguntou Sirius.

Morgan fez uma careta, Lupin deu de ombros e Rony sorriu amarelo, lá de dentro a voz arrastada e maldosa completou.

-Quando o Potter deu um belo par de chifres para ela... ele tava beijando quem mesmo? Ah... não foi você Morgan?- Draco disse sorridente aparecendo na porta.

-COMO É QUE É?- Sirius disse se virando para olhar o vazio a seu lado.

-Você tem razão Sirius, muito barulho aqui... vou dar um cochilo tchau!- ela já dizia da porta do quarto quinze.

-Isso tecnicamente não te põe chifres também?- ponderou Draco.

-O que quer dizer com isso?- Sirius perguntou.

-Nada... - disse Draco voltando a entrar.- Se ela não é nada tua, talvez os dois se acertassem... são tão amiguinhos...

-O Harry desceu não é? Acho que vou... sabe... esganar ele!- disse Sirius descendo.

-Draco Agustus Snape...- Lupin disse sério.- Temos que conversar sobre essa sua lingua bifurcada.

-Mas eu só estou falando a verdade!- disse ele.- O que há de errado com a verdade?

-Alguém se lembrou de comprar comida?-Luna perguntou estendida no seu beliche

-Ah estou tão cansada... que acho que vou dormir direto.- disse Gina rindo novamente.

-Pare de rir Gina!- disse Morgan.

-Ah Morgan... porquê esse mal humor?- perguntou Hermione.

-Ah... Mione, talvez eu devesse ir consolar o gato molhado que foi jogado pra fora do quarto dos rapazes... já que você não se mexe pra fazer isso...

-Eu não...- Hermione se virou no beliche.-Bem feito pra ele.

-Tadinho Mione.- disse Gina voltando a rir.- Ele quase se afogou... e deve ter se machucado.

-Coice de camelo...- Luna começou a se engasgar...

No lado de fora do quarto dezesseis havia um gato arrepiado, meio úmido e muito mau humorado estendido ao lado da porta... tinha tentado evitar a fúria assassina do padrinho, se escondendo no meio da carga como gato... cometeu o erro de passar atrás de um camelo... foi jogado para fora do barco... muitos acharam graça do bicho preto voando até e espatifar na água, quicando umas duas vezes... felizmente nadava melhor como gato... foi salvo por Lupin e Rony que baixaram uma rede para ele se agarrar.

O pior é que assim que confirmou a desgraça... Sirius o tinha jogado para fora do quarto. "Não é por nada não Harry... mas você tá fedendo gato molhado!" "Detesto gato molhado... faz mal para meu olfato! E esse quarto já parece um zoológico, se ajeita lá no meio dos camelos..."

"Tecnicamente ele estava MORTO quando aconteceu... porque ninguém confimava isso?"

"Ah... é divertido te ver sofrer?"

"Hangorn... você calou a boca o tempo todo... continue assim."

"Quer que eu conte minha versão? Eu fui testemunha..."

"Se você ainda precisa de mim, nem tente... ele me mata... tenho certeza... ele me esgana."

"Boa noite..."

"Boa pra você..."

"Com esse seu bom humor... me chame alto se precisar de mim... vou dormir lá dentro!"

"Traidor!" exclamou mentalmente vendo o vulto vermelho atravessar a parede."Não abuse do menino!"

Não conseguiria dormir... ainda vagou um pouco na frente da porta na leve esperança de que abrissem, mas não ia abrir... ah... iriam se arrepender se não o chamassem de volta!

Felizmente estava quente, acabou descendo e sentado numa das caixas de carga, observando mais a frente um grupo rústico jogando algo em cartas e gritando... mais ao longe dois homens fumavam estranhos cachimbos longos e finos, o mais incrível é que isso não lhe parecia estranho...nem aquele rio... aquele céu, nunca saíra de casa, a não ser daquela vez no natal do ano anterior... agora sentia novamente aquela vontade de ir, andar meio mundo... viajar.

-Magus vagus est...- podia ser isso... pensou se encostando na outra caixa olhando o céu, levantou de leve olhando a marca um pouco vermelha do coice que levara "tá doendo..."

Um estranho som lhe chamou a atenção... coisas caindo... olhando bem, um dos jogadores de cartas havia empurrado uma velha que parecia vender quinquilharias, e sabe, não gostava de ver dessas coisas... um Accio disfarçado evitou que alguns bengos esquisitos se perdessem caindo do barco e os juntando ajudou a velha a sentar-se, falando umas besteiras com uma cara sonsa, fazendo os homens das cartas, desistirem de xingá-los e voltarem ao jogo.

-O senhor é muito bondoso, jovem...

-Não parece boa idéia mexer com gente que joga e bebe.- disse sorrindo para a velha.- Se machucou?

-Ah, não... não rapaz... sou manca já a tempos... idade... obrigada... obrigada.- ela agradecia com aquela voz velha e rouca...

-Bom, acho que isso é tudo não?Tenha mais cuidado.

-Ah... eu terei... terei sim, lembranças?-ela perguntou.

-Não. Obrigado.- disse com gesto de mão.

-Mas algo em agradecimento...- ela lhe segurou a mão.- Você tem mãos gentis... e olhos muito bonitos... deixe me ver... ah, cuide disso.- ela colocou algo em sua mão com seus dedos longos de unhas amareladas e curvas e cheia de anéis exóticos.- Você vai precisar disso... amanhã.

E saiu mancando... Harry olhou em sua mão e havia um estranho ovo esverdeado um pouco maior e mais redodondo que um ovo de galinha... meio mole e frio, ou muito duvidava ou era um ovo de criatura mágica... colocou-o com cuidado no bolso envolto num lenço e resolveu ir atrás da mulher com certeza não ia viajar por aí com um ovo de algo que não conhecia... experiências com ovos não davam certo... lembrava muito bem do Norberto.

Mas ela sumira... andara pelo barco umas duas voltas, e resolveu subir quando os caras das cartas começaram a encará-lo... e nada da velha... pensando bem ela parecia conhecida, mesmo tendo toda certeza que nunca a tinha visto... sentou-se no chão em frente a porta do quarto e tirou o lenço do bolso, apesar de molengo, o ovo parecia resistente como se fosse feito de borracha... e o segurando na mão tinha a estranha impressão de ter algo vivo dentro... Não era de todo um sensação agradável. Ao mesmo tempo parecia tão... natural.

"O camelo me acertou com força... devo estar delirando..."

Balançou a cabeça e voltou a se levantar, metendo a bolinha no bolso, era mesmo maior que um ovo de galinha... "eu estou é quebrado e com sono!" abriu a porta do quarto na cara dura "os imbecis deviam ter trancado isso..."

"Espero que as garotas tenham trancado a porta..."

"Eu sou muito paronóico."

O gato preto enfiou-se embaixo de um dos beliches... onde haviam dois cães desmaiados em cima... um deles batendo o rabo e com a língua de fora... sonhando, nem viu que acima, uma doninha se enfiara embaixo do travesseiro porque havia uma curujinha que fazia "hu-hu" como se roncasse.

O outro beliche era ocupado por Marco e Lupin.


	48. A sala das Almas

**Cp48 A sala das Almas (ou O trato entre serpentes) **

-Hum... alguém viu o tratante?- Sirius colocou a cabeça dentro do quarto das garotas.

-SIRIUS BLACK!! SE TEM AMOR A VIDA FECHE ESSA PORTA!!

-O que houve?- perguntou Lupin ao outro que recebera uma azaração de choque...

-Morgan... estava se trocando... ai... será que arrisco olhar de novo?- sorriu.

-Vamos... o navio já está chegando... vamos ver se o Harry está lá embaixo...

-Me diga... eu peguei pesado... eu sei que peguei... achei que ele ia entrar no quarto mais tarde...

-Almofadinhas... você sempre foi a delicadeza em pessoa...

-Na proporção que o outro é uma anta em pessoa... nunca vi cara mais lento... e olha que eu conheci o Pontas...

-Quando você vai crescer e ver que gostar não é só fazer piadas Sirius?

-Ah... nunca. Porque estragar a fase boa da vida?

-Sei.

-Acha que devíamos seguir o plano da Morgan?

-Não!- Riu.- O Harry já apanhou até de camelo... deixem o coitado em paz... precisamos que ele mate o cara mau lembra?

Sirius suspirou.

-Você tem razão... acho que só ele e Mione estão levando tudo a sério.

-Não... eles estão levando a sério demais... e você e a Morgan que não sabem ser sérios... o resto de nós é normal obrigado.

-Onde está o moleque?- Sirius perguntou olhando em volta.

-Se ele não aparecer logo vou ficar muito preocupado.

A porta do quarto dos rapazes se escancarou e Rony saiu rindo.

-Desculpe... DESCULPE!

-Meu rabo!! Não basta levar coice... cair do navio... PASSAR A NOITE NO CHÃO!! Tem que completar o serviço e amassar o meu RABO!

-Potter... pare de gritar isso... é indecente.- disse Draco com cara de sono.

-ORA CALE A BOCA SNAPE!! EU QUERO... Dormir!-Se enfiou na cama e colocou o travesseiro na cabeça.

-Você passou a noite... embaixo do beliche?- perguntou Lupin.

-Não... em cima da tua vó!

-Não responda...- disse Sirius baixo para a cara indignada de Lupin.- Acho que ele acordou de mal humor.

-Nãoooo... Eu NÃO ACORDEI... EU NÃO DURMI!! INFERNO!! Continue falando e vou comprar focinheiras para os dois cachorros!!

Sirius rolou os olhos e riu.

-Não ria!! Não ria!!

-O que houve aqui?- perguntou Morgan metendo a cabeça na porta.- Que escândalo!

-Vá pro inferno Morgan... e leve todo mundo junto... desde que seja FORA DO MALDITO QUARTO!!

-Ele tá de mau humor?

-Não... é o jeito amoroso dele, achei que você sabia disso.

-Eu tanto sei que trouxe o café da manhã... mingau de milho com curry.

-Nossa meu favorito...- disse Draco.- Ah... onde está o Longbotton?

-No armário...- Harry disse com a cabeça ainda embaixo do travesseiro.- Aquele "hu hu" tava me dando nos nervos.

-Que delicado da sua parte.- sorriu Draco.

-E pelo jeito ele não percebeu... ou morreu sufocado.- disse Lupin indo ao armário.

A coruja mínima se espantou com modo abrupto com que foi acordada e Neville acabou voltando ao normal só no banheiro...

-Me matem do coração!- ele disse.- Não se pode dormir nesse lugar?

-Ai... Neville... até parece que você não roncou a noite toda...- disse Draco.

-Sabia que você range os dentes quando dorme sua doninha maluca?- respondeu.

-Não me chame de doninha maluca...

-Quicante?

Estavam em plena discussão quando o gato preto passou pelas pernas do espectadores entrando no quarto das garotas e se enfiando embaixo de um dos beliches.

-Que foi Harry?- Gina olhou para baixo, cabelo ruivo varrendo o chão.

O gato preto se enrolou de costas para a garota.

-Que foi?- Hermione perguntou baixo saindo do banheiro.

-O Harry tá de mau humor para variar.

-Diga para ele sair daqui, que eu vou me trocar...

-EU NÃO... com esse humor do cão que... AI!

Gina pulou fora do beliche e se virou muito vermelha.

-Essas garras!! EU VOU ARRANCAR ESSAS SUAS GARRAS TRAIÇOEIRAS SEU GATO DE ARAQUE!!- se abaixou e foi caça-lo.

O puxou pelo pescoço, Hermione o catou da mão de Gina pelo rabo.

-Sai Harry! Quero me trocar!

-Mione o que você vai fazer? Não joga ele pra fora... coitado...

"Eu odeio minha vida... sinceramente..."

Finalmente sob ameaça de maldições imperdoáveis Harry conseguiu dormir... Lupin e Morgan concordaram que o mau humor era proveniente de uma ruptura em duas costelas... culpa do coice... e obrigaram a todos deixa-lo dormir... ele não deixou ninguém examinar o rabo... "ninguém tem nada com ele!", bom para que ninguém saísse com mais fraturas, resolveram deixa-lo dormir nas duas horas antes do barco finalmente chegar ao porto.

Trocou de roupa e saiu do quarto a claridade e o calor o incomodaram... enfiou a mochila nas costas encontrou os outros já no andar de baixo.

-Ah ele está vivo... estávamos em dúvida se devíamos ir te acordar...- disse Draco.

-Foi bom que você não foi... eu ia usar um certo feitiço e vender uma doninha albina ao primeiro que passasse.

-Eu não duvido..

Armand os recepcionou ali mesmo quando desembarcaram... com um enorme sorriso metendo uma palmada forte nas costas de Sirius e Lupin, bem como um aceno de cabeça divertido para Morgan.

-Espero que vocês deixem esse lugar inteiro... Black... Graveheart...

-Armand Dagobert Gadah… sua víbora velha!-Morgan o abraçou.- Um dos poucos que soube escapulir na hora certa...

-Alguém tinha que se safar inteiro.- disse ele sorrindo.

Armand Gadah era sonserino do mesmo ano de Morgan, visto que era filho de pai bruxo e mãe trouxa, se mandou quando a coisa ficou definitivamente feia... era noivo de Midvra Patil a sete anos.

-não temos tempo de oficializar... na verdade esse negócio de casamento não deu muito certo entre os nosso.- disse ele divertido enquanto caminhavam por uma estreita ruela apinhada na ilhota no meio do rio Godvah.-Quem realmente casou da época?

-Eduard Lettan casou... mas morreu lembra?

-Era um panaca Morgan...

-Era... um enorme panaca.- Ela riu.

Sirius atrás dos dois apenas imitava Morgan falando, Fazendo Lupin sorrir.

-Sonserinos sempre são fofoqueiros?- perguntou Luna a Draco.

-Depende de sua definição de fofoca...- disse o loiro olhando em volta com desgosto sob o riso de Rony que andava abraçado a Luna.

Talvez a conversa de ambos os sonserinos, ou o ciúme de Sirius bem como o fato dos outros estarem tão calmos conversando entre os distraiu para a mudança que se operara assim que dobraram uma viela...

Havia uma loja claramente mágica a frente, seguida de uma cheia de corujas, falcões e outras aves fascinantes, uma loja de vassouras e TAPETES mágicos!

-Ah... o clima mudou?- perguntou Gina.

-Oh... uma livraria.- disse Hermione indo para a frente da loja.

Foi sua vez de revirar os olhos e a segurar pelo braço.

-Vai se perder Mione?

-Eu só vi um livro interessante.- ela disse o olhando.- Pode me soltar Harry...

-Foi só para ter certeza.- disse continuando a andar.

A casinha de Armand na verdade era um apartamento acima de loja de ingredientes para poções. Morgan fez questão de descer, junto com Lupin e Sirius, que não a deixaria só mesmo que Armand tivesse uma penca de Patilzinhos, os dois quase os ignoravam falando dos tempos de Hogwarts, soltando um e outro comentário sobre algum acidente com os Grifinórios... Iriam ao templo á tarde... seria impossível segundo Armand entrar lá pela manhã... a Ordem não permitiria.

O grupo aproveitou para tomar, banho trocar de roupa e dormir decentemente... realmente o calor de praticamente quarenta graus incentivava o sono... mas com os roncos de meia dúzia de pessoas no quarto e sala, os rapazes estavam na sala... foi até a parte de trás... uma área mais fresca entre o banheiro e a cozinha, alguns pássaros coloridos cantavam num imenso viveiro.

Ela estava lá... vasculhando a rua paralela com o olhar, vendo jovens bruxas em saris coloridos sendo seguidas por sacolas levitantes... parecia um mercado comum ali atrás.

-É um lugar bonito.- disse encostado na parede.

-É.- disse ela sem se mover.

Sentada na mureta da área com os cabelos lanudos meio soltos do rabo de cavalo que fizera... usando um sari azul profundo... bonita... engraçado como sentiu algo doer...

-Você vai ficar aí olhando?- Hermione disse.

Abriu a boca, mas as palavras se perderam... desviou o olhar aos pássaros... voltou a olha-la sorriu triste.

-Acho que ainda tenho o direito de ter olhos Mione.

Foi um suspiro irritado e ela se levantou, segurou-a com mais força do que queria e disse rouco:

-Fala comigo... diz o que eu fiz. O que eu fiz? Eu ainda não entendi...- disse a abraçando...- Por favor Mione... fala comigo... diz alguma coisa... qualquer coisa.- a abraçou mais forte fechou os olhos sentindo o coração dela contra o seu peito.

-Me larga Harry.

A voz dela tremeu... forçou-se a solta-la como se doesse mover os braços... baixou-os... não abriu os olhos, não queria vê-la sair... mas ela ficou... sentia a respiração em seu rosto.

-Fala comigo...- disse baixo... a resposta também veio baixa.

-Você não tem amor próprio?

-Eu pisei nele tantas vezes... que diferença faz?

-Achei... que não fosse aceitar isso.

-Não aceito... por isso dói. Você não sente?

-Eu... eu não queria estar aqui.

-Comigo?

-Não é só você... é tudo... entende? TUDO! Que droga... eu sinto que não faço parte... eu sinto... que não dá certo... eu sinto...

-Saudade?

-Também...

-O que eu faço de mim... sem você? Você me obrigou a ver o que eu não queria ver... pra me deixar? Isso não é justo...

-Não me faça sentir culpa...

-Você sente culpa... eu não culpo... só não é justo...

-Eu não sirvo pra você...

-Isso é uma desculpa furada.

-Eu sinto algo ruim...

-De mim?

-Não... eu sinto... de mim... eu não quero estar aqui, eu quero correr e ir embora, Harry... eu não tenho coragem...

-É você que não tem coragem? Ou algo em você?

-Do que você está falando?

-De que tudo mudou... entre a gente... depois do Potere.

-Não...

-Não?

-É talvez... mas desde aquela noite... foi estranho, você saiu por aí... fazendo coisas... e teve o Marco...

-Você acha que eu não devia...

-Ele não é sua responsabilidade.

-Não... ele é sim.

-Você não é mais o mesmo... você acha que tem que salvar o mundo... eu não entendo...

-Eu sei... eu sinto isso, sinto algo pesado em peito, algo que me impele pra frente, ás vezes até parece... desespero... mas... você também... ficou fria... distante.

-Eu... sinto algo que dói aqui.- ela segurou sua mão e colocou sobre seu coração.

Abriu os olhos, Hermione estava com os olhos úmidos. Os lábios tremiam, ela disse ainda segurando sua mão.

-Eu sinto raiva, medo e culpa quando olho pra você... desde aquela noite... não sei porquê. Eu sinto como se tivesse algo em mim... que lhe faz mal... eu me sinto diferente.. e isso me assusta...

-Isso acontece por minha causa?- perguntou baixo.

-Sim...

Puxou as mãos delas que seguravam a sua e as beijou.

-Desculpe... mas eu sinto coisas diferentes... eu sinto necessidade de ficar perto de você... eu sinto mágoa também Mione... você é inteligente... sabe o que é isso.

-Sei?

-Você sabe... começou com o Pottere.

-Harry... – ela disse nervosa.- Eu não quero saber...- disse se afastando.- Eu sinto que me aperta... algo ruim... vamos embora... por favor.

Ela se afastou com um olhar nervoso.

-Não dá para ir embora Mione... você sabe disso.

Hermione suspirou:

-Eu sei... mas eu tenho medo...

-Você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço... você e Rony...- disse com algo de irritação subindo a cabeça.- E perceberam o que aconteceu? Nos afastamos desde aquela noite... é isso que vocês querem pro resto das nossas vidas?

-Não.- respondeu Rony da porta.- Se há um motivo para eu estar aqui é que eu não quero mais sentir essa vontade que eu tenho de te esganar e sair correndo.- disse o ruivo sorrindo.

Sorriu também.

-Acho que devo cuidar mais das minhas costas.

-É verdade não? Isso que sentimos...- disse Hermione.

-O Pottere é uma faca de dois gumes. Me disse o Griffindor...- falou Rony.

-É modificado por quem lê e o modifica também.- falou Mione concordando.- Rowena me disse.

-Então vamos para aquele templo resolver essa droga. Logo...- disse os olhando.

-Harry você sabe o que está havendo?

-Sei, agora mais do que nunca... eu acho que entendi.- disse voltando a se encostar na parede fresca.- Mas vamos esperar...

E esperaram até o meio da tarde, era comum que os habitantes do local se dedicassem a longas conversas e sonecas naquele horário, quando Armand os chamou já estavam mais que prontos, ou pelo menos ele esperava ansioso.

-Prontos... vão todos?

-Eu adoraria deixar alguém para trás, mas acho que ele se enfia na mochila se der a chance...- disse Morgan olhando Marco.

-Você também?- perguntou o garoto.

-Nós vamos até o templo, mas acho que nem todos vão entrar vão?- perguntou Lupin.

-Não.- disse sério.- Mas podemos ir?

-O templo é perto.- disse Armand.- Podemos ir a pé.

Foi uma caminhada curta, logo o primeiro muro apareceu e dois bruxos com aspecto severo os pararam, falando rápido na língua local, Armand teve que se esforçar um bocado para um bruxo vestido todo de vermelho aparecer e os deixar entrar.

O bruxo os olhou gravemente e entraram num lugar todo feito de pedra, como um túnel e logo saíram diante de um enorme templo indiano de Pedra.

-O verdadeiro templo de Shiva.

-Olhem... um comitê de recepção...- disse Morgan.- Espero que sejam boas vindas...

Um grupo de bruxos vestidos com roupas longas cor de açafrão se juntara á aquele de vermelho.

Falaram algo baixo ao bruxo de vermelho que se virou a Armand e falou rápido, Armand se virou e disse:

-Eles não tem controle sobre a sala das almas... ela fica no subsolo do templo e seu protetor é muito rígido... se ele o deixar passar... mas eles dizem que qualquer um que tenha com ele encontra a morte.

-Oh... que divertido.- disse Sirius.

-Vamos falar com ele então.- disse olhando Armand.

Armand voltou a falar com o bruxo de vermelho e os outros que falaram de volta.

-Eles conduzirão quem for entrar... vão todos? Quem não for deve ficar aqui.

-Acho que eu fico com o moleque.- disse Morgan.

-Ah... eu quero ir!- exclamou Marco.

-Não Marco.- disse sério.- Preciso que fique com Hangorn... ele está com você não está?

-Sim...- disse o garoto mostrando a corrente.

-Então cuida dele pra mim...- disse.

-Eu não preciso ir preciso?- perguntou Draco.

Harry sorriu.

-Na verdade... só para tirar a dúvida. Só falta um.

E Draco ficou olhando Harry ir atrás dos bruxos sem entender a ironia.

Os bruxos de vestes alaranjadas os guiaram até uma entrada esculpida ao lado do templo, uma escada longa e sinuosa, úmida.

-Pelo menos aqui é fresco.- disse Neville.

-O Guardião.- disse o bruxo de vermelho apontando para uma porta.

Harry abriu a porta de madeira ricamente entalhada e deu num cubículo de pedras brancas... no meio dele um olho dágua passava num rebaixamento escavado na pedra... do outro lado num elevado estava o que parecia ser um monge enorme sob um manto marrom escuro, ele chiava.

-Precisa de uma pastilha pra garganta.- disse Draco baixo.

Estendeu a mão e disse, com a convicção de quem sabia o que enfrentava.

-Esperem aqui.- passou pela porta e a fechou.- Eu volto.

A porta abafou os protestos.

Assim que deu um passo para dentro o chio se tornou mais forte... o guardião pareceu esticar-se.

-_Quem éss e o que queress._- sibiolou o guardião.

-_Ssou um bruxo atráss de ressposstass_.- sibilou em língua de cobra.

A criatura avançou e deixando o manto revelou-se uma serpente ainda maior que o basilisco que enfrentara... uma imensa naja.

-O templo de Shiva é um local sagrado... um local que os mortais não devem conhecer.

-Me foi dito que eu teria respostas importantes aqui.

-Você é o primeiro que vem e fala comigo em muito tempo...- sibilou a criatura.- Isso não pode ser acaso... no entanto me dê um bom motivo para deixa-lo entrar.

-Não só eu... mais seis comigo.

-Nunca!- sibilou o guardião.- Nunca!

-É necessário, vim de longe por isso... é preciso para evitar um grande mal!

A serpente aproximou-se mais, a língua bifurcada muito perto do rosto de Harry.

-Mal? Mal é um conceito mundano. Muitos acreditam que Shiva é mau. O deus da morte.

-Da morte... preciso de respostas além dela... para evitar que um bruxo das trevas se torne vivamente imortal!

-Imortalidade é negar a natureza, negar a transformação de Shiva... mas o que os mortos podem lhe ajudar?

-Isso só saberei se me deixar entrar...

-Só você...

-Preciso dos outros...

-Não...- a cobra parou, recuou e voltou num impulso passando o enorme corpo musculoso e escamoso por trás de Harry, que se mantinha o mais calmo possível... – O que é esse cheiro... o que é isso que carrega com você.- sibilou se aproximando mais.

Harry lembrou do ovo em seu bolso, tirou-o.

-Isso?

A enorme Naja se pôs de pé, pescoço afinado mostrando, de costas a imagem formada em suas costas e se virou abruptamente.

-Onde arranjou isso?- Sibilou.

-Ganhei de alguém...- disse com um sorriso.- Mas não tenho interesse nele.- disse descendo a mão, vendo que a cobra acompanhava o movimento atentamente.- Sabe o que é?

-Existem poucas fêmeas de minha espécie... muito caçadas... os bruxos não nos respeitam...

-Posso deixar com você... está vivo ainda...- disse aproximando o ovinho do rosto.- Sinto se mover...

-Seja cuidadoso.- disse a serpente de modo preocupado.

-Se eu soubesse da importância disso.- disse voltando a por no bolso.- Teria perguntado sobre a origem...

-Se eu deixar você e os seus passarem, me entrega o ovo?

-Você é um dos últimos de sua espécie?

A serpente se aproximou.

-Sou... se for uma jovem fêmea... podemos nos unir em dois anos...

Harry sorriu.

-Esse lugar seria seguro para uma ninhada.- disse olhando em volta.

-Sim... macacos em abundância, ratos também...- sibilou a cobra.

-Poderei ir e vir com os meus em segurança?

-Se me der o ovo. Agora...

-Como vou saber se ao dá-lo você não vai ferir os meus?

-Serpentes tem mais honra que os humanos...- sibilou a criatura.

-Isso não será de consolo se me atacar...- disse a olhando.

-Você é um dos poucos que falam com serpentes... deve ser um humano digno... – disse a criatura.- Não irei molestar nenhum dos seus... é um pacto entre serpentes.

-Um pacto...- disse e tirou a varinha.- Então faremos um pacto... e que morra o que descumprir sua parte.

-Sim... entregarás o ovo e deixarei passar o senhor e os seus...

-Que assim seja.- disse e selou um pacto bruxo com a serpente.-Aqui está. Estendeu o ovo.

A naja gigante estendeu a língua musculosa e envolveu o ovo... rastejou até seu canto e enrolou-se, com grande destreza, puxou o manto marrom e enfiou-se nele.

Voltou a parecer um trasgo encapuzado... a cauda estendeu-se até o filete dágua e tampou a entrada... o fluxo secou e um som metálico foi ouvido a parede se abriu.

-Quando voltares, se achar o caminho... chame-me, eu ouvirei seu chamado e abrirei a porta.

Harry abriu a porta de madeira e chamou o grupo, pedindo que Sirius e Lupin ficassem com Morgan e Marco. Entraram os sete e passaram pela enorme porta que se abrira.

-Obrigado... como é seu nome?

-Maharaja.- sibilou a serpente, língua longa saindo pelo capuz, fazendo Draco e Neville se apressar para o caminho a frente.- E o seu senhor?

-Harry...

Passou pela parede e sentiu o som dágua, logo a parede voltou a seu lugar e a escuridão caiu em torno deles.

-Aquilo era uma cobra?- perguntou Neville.

-Uma Naja.- disse fazendo surgir uma chama na mão.

-Eu nunca tinha ouvido você usar língua de cobra... desde o segundo ano.- disse Rony.

-É mais útil do que parece.- disse vendo os outros puxarem as varinhas e luzes aparecerem.

Drco olhou sua chama e disse empinando o nariz.

-Posso fazer melhor.

A grande chama alojada na palma da mão de Draco iluminou todo o percurso... o que parecia ser um labirinto de pedra...

-Para onde Potter?- perguntou Draco.

-Não faço a mínima idéia.- disse indo em frente.

-Bom... o túnel está ficando cada vez mais largo...- disse Hermione.- vamos continuar...

Um pouco a frente uma luminosidade esverdeada começou a aparecer... logo a chama de Draco ficou desnecessária. A frente parecia haver um facho de luz verde...

-Uau.- disse Luna sorrindo- Um salão redondo.

Sim, era enorme e redondo... o facho de luz vinha do que parecia ser um altar e seguia ao que parecia ser um poço invertido no teto... um enorme buraco infinito acima... luzes pequenas se desprendiam daquela coluna de luz verde e pareciam passear por ali... experimentou um pouco da sensação que sentia próximo ao véu.

-Isso é estranho.- disse Gina.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui Potter?- perguntou Draco.

-Estamos atrás das almas dos Fundadores de Hogwarts.- disse se aproximando da coluna.

-Isso são almas não são?- perguntou Neville olhando uma das pequenas luzes.

-São.- disse se aproximando mais.

-Então vamos achar as almas deles aqui?- perguntou Luna.

-Não... eles já estão reencarnados agora...

-Então o que estamos fazendo aqui Potter?- perguntou Draco mais sério.

-Despertando memórias.- disse enfiando a mão na luz.

-Harry não!- gritou Hermione.

_A luz aumentou... tomou o ambiente todo... no instante seguinte tudo silenciou._

-Ah Potter seu panaca.- disse Draco se erguendo.

O lugar era o mesmo, mas tinha mudado drasticamente, era claro, e o pilar de luz agora era vermelho...

-O que houve?- perguntou Neville olhando também.

-Não sei ...- respondeu Draco .- Ei Lovegood! Onde estão os outros?

Luna apenas apontou. Haviam quatro a frente... exatamente onde estavam, mas pareciam ter surgido agora, e não eram os...

A mulher baixou as mãos... suspirou e olhou em volta.

-Achei que um dia o descanso eterno... significasse ETERNO.- disse a mulher de cabelos castanho claro encacheados.- Eu sabia que isso acabaria assim.

-Eu... eu também imaginei... eu não desejava.- respondeu a outra mulher de cabelos longos e negros parecendo triste e deu uma olhada aos outros dois.

-Seu... seu.- o homem loiro disse olhando o quarto.- Você não ia nos deixar descansar em paz ia?

E o homem mais próximo do pilar de luz, que tinha cabelos negros se virou com um olhar frio.

-Ora Godric... como ousa reclamar de seu descanso eterno? Amigo?

Draco parou para tentar entender...

-Vocês são eles! Vocês são as encarnações deles!!- disse apontando os quatro.

-Ah... e temos a platéia!- disse o homem loiro olhando os três.

-Rony?- perguntou Luna ao homem.

-Sim... também..- e fez um gesto impaciente.- Você nos despertou Salazar para quê?

-Respostas inferno!- disse o homem se aproximando do outro.- Vocês mudaram a maioria dos feitiços de proteção em Hogwarts! Preciso de suas lembranças...

-Oh.-a mulher morena disse num soluço. – Temos que nos unir... por favor...

Salazar olhou friamente a mulher, e disse num tom estranho.

-Não derrame lágrimas agora Rowena... você perdeu a chance de lamentar por mim a muito tempo.

-Me perdoe.- disse ela baixo.

-Você nem teve a coragem de vir aqui de cabeça erguida...- disse ele.- Você tentou me evitar...

-Poderíamos evitar as cenas?- perguntou Godric.

-Evitamos as cenas sempre que você se mete... amigo.- disso o homem.

-Deixa ver se eu entendi...- disse Draco.- Gina... Helga?

A mulher de cabelos castanhos lhe sorriu:

-Sim... e meu irmão Rony... Godric... Hermione ... Rowena.

-Não acredito que Potter seja…

-Não imagino porque não Draco...- disse o homem.- haveria forma mais auspiciosa de eu retornar ao meu castelo?

-Você sempre foi um arrogante Salazar.- disse Godric.

-E você... não sofre do mesmo mal? Amigo?- respondeu.

Os dois se olhavam firmemente.

* * *

A maldição de Rowena... os segredos de Hogwarts... 90 das pendências serão reveladas!! no próximo capítulo.


	49. O Mago Negro ou Apenas cinco dias

**Cp49 O Mago Negro (ou Apenas cinco dias.) **

_-Você sempre foi um arrogante Salazar.- disse Godric. _

_-E você... não sofre do mesmo mal? Amigo?- respondeu. _

_Os dois se olhavam firmemente. _

-Não se ataquem aqui!- disse Rowena se interpondo entre eles.- Sal... não...

-Me dê um bom motivo para não matar a reencarnação do maldito que tramou minha desgraça! E saia da minha frente Ravenclaw!

-Hora... Salazar... você tramava tomar o castelo! E eu sou muito mais bruxo do que você acha! Deixe-nos Rowena!

-Mentiroso! Seu cínico... Vamos resolver o que deixamos pendente! Seu traidor!-Disse empunhando a varinha.

-Que não seja por isso sua serpente traiçoeira.- disse Godric.- Você sempre se achou superior á nós!

-Não que não haja verdade nisso, você sempre foi um bárbaro Griffindor!

Godric apontou a varinha... encarando o homem moreno,

-Ava...

-Parem!- disse Helga.- Seus dois idiotas! Burros! Ignorantes! Parecem com os garotos que eram, mas ainda agem como os velhos nojentos que se tornaram!

-Isso é muito ofensivo Helga- disse Salazar rindo.- Levando em conta que não vivi o suficiente para envelhecer...

-O que quer Salazar? Desculpas? Quem lhe deve desculpas é Rowena que amaldiçoou toda a sua linhagem...-Começou Godric

-Você sabe muito bem porque Godric... ela fez aquilo.

-Ah... esse seu amor por ela é comovente.

-E eu devia mata-lo por abandona-la no altar.

-Hora parem com isso... Vão enlouquece-la de novo.- disse Helga indo a Rowena.

-É minha culpa... minha...- disse Rowena baixo.- Foi minha culpa Sal! Minha! Não de Godric... não de Helga. Eu o amaldiçoei! Eu o abandonei!

-Se não houvesse culpa... nenhum deles reencarnariam agora... eu cumpriria minha parte sozinho.- disse a olhando amargamente.

-Ah... posso interromper essa discussão... pessoal?- perguntou Draco.

-Ah... é óbvio garoto.- disse Salazar baixando a varinha.

-Estávamos aqui... porque o Potter encasquetou que tinha algo a saber...

-Só memórias... minha atual encarnação precisava de minhas memórias... para entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Memórias?-perguntou Neville.

-A memória permanece... é aquilo que chamamos de personalidade... vem um pouco de nossas vidas anteriores.-Disse Rowena ainda trêmula.

-Eu precisava da memórias da caçada á Lilith.- disse o moreno.

-Quando ainda nos preocupávamos com aventura... e tesouros não Godric?- disse Helga.

-Era um bom meio de vida.- sorriu ele.- Fazendo um mundo melhor... uma aberração mágica por vez...- disse olhando Salazar.

-Bárbaro.-disse Salazar.- Esse é Godric Griffindor... autor da famosa frase... enfie uma espada antes, tente magia depois...

-Tolice.- disse o homem loiro.

-Que memórias?- perguntou Luna a Salazar.

-Minha parte no tesouro de Lilith, a mortalha... vocês chamam de véu... a alma de Hangorn... o corpo de Baphomet a qual prometi guardar...

-No meio de Hogwarts!- disse Godric.- Era pra ser uma escola! não um cemitério!

-Você sabe muito bem porque jurei guardar o corpo de Baphomet!

-Eu tenho minhas dúvidas... construindo aquele seu santuário escondido... deixando aquele bichinho lá...

-O corpo de Baphomet precisava de uma guarda adequada... afinal sabiamos muito bem que tesouros atraem pessoas de gosto duvidoso não Godric?

-Mas porquê?- indagou Draco.

-Minha culpa...- disse Rowena sentada no chão.- Eu morri nas mãos de Lilith... Sal me salvou... fez um acordo com Baphomet. Sal...

-Pare de me chamar assim Rowena... me irrita.- disse o homem moreno lhe dando as costas.

-Eu perdi a cabeça... quando Godric disse que você estava indo embora... ver sua filha! Achei que você tinha me trocado também! Me abandonado!

-Não diga que você não mereceria...- Salazar disse baixo.

-Eu soube muito depois que sua filha já tinha mais de vinte anos... você nunca disse...

-Ora cale a boca!- se virou furioso.

Rowena o olhou séria.

-Se você tivesse dito que a tinham matado... se você dissesse que estavam correndo perigo...

-Minha cabeça estava a prêmio... acha mesmo que eu divulgaria onde estava minha filha?

-Do que estão falando agora?- Neville perguntou.

-Da primeira esposa de Salazar... mãe da filha única dele... filha de um nobre espanhol. Assassinada.

-Mandei minha filha para a Normandia... viver sobre outro nome... mas alguém revelou seu paradeiro aos meus inimigos.Felizmente ela se salvou.

-Eu não entendi nada.- disse Luna.

-Isso tem com o começo de tudo...

-Não estamos aqui para rever a minha maldita vida Helga!

-Sua vida não deixa de ser questão Salazar... a maior parte dos acontecimentos está ligada a você...

-Eu o amaldiçoei... isso tem a ver com a maldição... seu descendente.-disse Rowena.

-Não haverão mais Slytherins quando eu terminar.- disse ele.- Vamos embora... eu lembrei do que precisava... e vocês me darão as respostas que faltam.

-Salazar...- Godric disse sério.- Não fui eu quem revelou o paradeiro de sua filha... e eu apenas disse que você estava partindo... não insinuei nada. Não pretendia colocar vocês nessa situação...

-Não... eu sei que não. Infelizmente colocou... infelizmente com sua indiscrição... tudo ruiu... seu medo que eu me tornasse mais do que era... por ser mais bruxo que você...

-Isso tudo tem a ver com essa babaquice de puro sangue?- perguntou Neville.

Salazar olhou Neville longamente...

-Nunca entenderei como a história deturpou tanto minhas idéias... lógico que eu nunca amei os sem magia... eles destruiram tudo que eu tinha por ignorância... mas não era minha intenção promover a eles o que eles faziam conosco... isso é um equívoco. Minha esposa era sem magia... minha filha era mestiça.

-Você sempre disse que prefiria vê-los mortos...- disse Godric.

-Não todos eles Godric... só aqueles que mataram minha família... aqueles sim eu desejei matar e matei na maioria.

-Eu soube do rastro de sangue que deixou em sua partida.

-Se eu não os matasse... o que seria de minha filha? Eles mataram todos os Slytherins por causa de nossas posses e poderes... toda minha família... pais, irmãos... irmãs... minha jovem esposa... se salvei a menina foi milagre... agora me diga Godric... se sua família tivesse sido morta você não teria ido atrás de vingança? Você que caminhava por meia Europa com sua espada? Você, que a história esqueceu de contar, se vangloriava dos reinos que pôs abaixo? Não éramos santos... fomos um flagelo... Você entrou pela glória. Rowena pelo conhecimento e Helga pela aventura... eu entrei pela vingança...

-Éramos jovens! Desejávamos o mundo... mais tarde tivemos propósitos mais sérios.

-Foi idéia de Rowena fundar a escola... não sua Godric... não minha.

-Não há como você sobreviver ao combate com seu descendente Sal...- disse Rowena.- Não há como detê-lo. Ele é forte demais.

-Você está fora de si... Rowena... você está nervosa.- disse Helga.-É óbvio que Salazar se preparou para isso.

-Mil vidas se necessário.- disse Salazar já saindo.- Mil vidas em guerra... amarei morrer em paz se conseguir terminar isso... adoraria conhecer o descanso eterno... mas juro que quero ter uma vida normal antes disso.

-Ei! Salazar Slytherin!- gritou Godric.- Volte aqui! Sua serpente traiçoera! Temos contas a ajustar... eu não disse onde a menina estava!

-Já temos mais do viemos buscar... somos só memórias... estamos mortos!- a voz veio já de longe.-Mortos!

-Vamos... Rowena... já acabou... não adianta lamentar as desgraças já ocorridas... você não teve culpa Rowena... nem você Godric meu amigo... ele não os culpa tampouco... Salazar era frio... mas sempre foi justo.E vocês três andem também... temos relíquias a procurar... Lilith só será derrotada se reabrirmos seu túmulo. Salazar precisa de armas para vencer seu desafio...

Os três andaram em silêncio, seguidos pelos outros três e quando deixaram a luminosidade vermelha a escuridão os envolveu.

-Noossaaa!- gritou Gina.- Isso foi fora do normal...

-Você tá bem Gina?- perguntou Neville.

-Estou.- respondeu ela no escuro.- Caraca... eu lembro de cada coisa... sabia que tem um Ent verdadeiro na floresta proibida?

-Porque estamos no escuro afinal?- perguntou Hermione com voz embargada.

-Tem razão.- disse a voz rouca a frente.- Lumus.

Se olharam... havia algo de triste em se ver depois de tudo.

-OOaaa!!- disse Draco.- Antes de começarem com a novela de novo alguém pode me explicar algo? Eu não reencarnei nada pelo que parece.

-Eu precisava ter certeza.- disse Harry.- Eu não sabia quem poderia ser Helga. Mas se lhe serve de consolo Snape... sua família descende de Rowena.

Hermione suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

-Eu me sinto envergonhada.

-Besteira...- disse Harry.- Posso ser a reencarnação de Salazar Slytherin... mas mesmo assim não sou ele. Os mortos não voltam á vida... isso são só memórias perdidas. Foi um eco.

-Isso é um consolo.- disse Rony acendendo sua varinha.

-Alguém pode me dar uma luz ... que não seja um Lumus obrigado Luna...- disse Draco afastando a varinha da loira da sua cara.

-Eu posso falar muito.- disse Gina animada com a parte que lhe cabia.-Helga era muito legal... um pouco animada... conhecia o Grifindor do tempo que ele matava criaturas mágicas para alguns nobres... ah... ele era meio deliquente.

-Ele era um babaca metido a herói.- disse Rony.

-E Salazar era um amargurado.- disse Harry

-Ah... Rowena era meio complexada... e histérica...

-Que bando simpático.- disse Draco.

-Do que mais você lembra?- perguntou Neville.

-Helga tinha estudado com sacerdotisas, mas não queria uma vida de reclusão... montou no cavalo branco do belo cavaleiro que matou uma quimera e lhe salvou a vida... mesmo que depois não tenha dado em nada como um final romântico o seguiu pela aventura. Ei! Godric quase passou a conversa nela!

-Nos poupe dos detalhes incestuosos Weasley.- disse Draco.

-Godric era um pouco volúvel... e preferia uma boa briga e uma farra a qualquer outra coisa... gostava de chegar em uma vila e ver que era reconhecido como matador de dragões e coisa do gênero, falar bastande, dar em cima de algumas garotas, beber até cair... quando conheceu Salazar ficou um pouco mais organizado... admirava o jeito do outro resolver as coisas com magia, numa época que os próprios bruxos mal conheciam os mesmos feitiços. Mais tarde Rowena entrou no grupo e bem... acabou metendo-se onde não devia... ah... ele gostava das coisas boas da vida... que mal há nisso? Opa... ele abandanou mesmo Rowena... no dia do casamento... que papelão... mas foi Rowena mesmo que disse que não o amava... ele ficou fulo...

-Besteira... Rowena tinha medo da vida... era de ascendência nobre e tinha medo do fato de ser bruxa... fugiu de um casamento arranjado sabendo que o noivo a mataria se soubesse que ela conhecia e praticava magia... na fuga cruzou com os três e surpreendeu Slytherin pelo seu conhecimento de magia... se apaixonou pelo bruxo... mas depois, como ele sempre foi um homem meio frio, se ligou a Godric que era muito animado... era carente demais. Ficou com tanto ciúme de uma mulher inexistente que amaldiçoou Salazar...

-Ele mereceu.- Harry disse sorrindo para Hermione.- Ele preferia se remoer sozinho a pedir ajuda... foi uma vida difícil... a familia dele é de origem oriental, entraram na europa e se estabeleceram usando magia a favor do rei local... a prosperidade de sua família irritou alguns nobres que usaram a bruxaria contra seu nome... era jovem quando seu castelo foi invadido... -Harry olhou em torno.- Sabiam que mataram todos e ele não pode ajudar? Pai, mãe... dois irmãos e seus filhos e duas irmãs com os maridos? Ele era o mais novo da família... recém casado, com uma filhinha bebê... presos no castelo em chamas... os nobres pediram ajuda a outros bruxos... a esposa dele morreu com um flecha no pescoço... ele fugiu com o bebê... deixou num convento na Normandia sob um outro nome... quando retornou soube que até os empregados do castelo haviam sido enforcados... e sal havia sido espalhado na terra de seus pais... seu nome foi ligado ao demônio e as trevas por seu inimigos, o rei decretara um prêmio sobre sua cabeça... foi assim que conheceu Griffindor.

-Ele pretendia ganhar a recompensa...- disse Rony.

-Acabaram amigos... com ajuda de Helga.-disse Harry.

Gina riu.

-Helga sempre achou Salazar bonitão. Gostava da idéia de andar para lá e pra cá com dois homens bonitos... mesmo encarando quimeras, dragões e um ou outro basilisco no caminho... Acho que ela tinha uns pinos soltos... e... – Gina calou-se e voltou a abraçar Neville.

-Salazar queria fortelecer sua magia antes de ir em busca de vingança. Acabou trombando com Rowena e sua fuga... apaixonou-se, mas o medo de colocá-la em perigo... afastou-se dela.

-Em enorme erro.- disse Gina baixo.-Um casal lindo.

-Eu estou passando mal...- Disse Draco.- Que história mais melosa...

-Depois de terminarem o serviço com Lilith...- disse Hermione.- acharam que haviam visto mal e morte perto demais e resolveram se instalar numa das antigas propriedades de Salazar... usaram um pouco do ouro de Godric para recomprar a terra confiscada e fizeram um dos primeiro Fidelius que se tem notícia.

-A construção do castelo foi maravilhosa...- disse Rony.- mas foi o começo do fim. Eles começaram a discordar de tudo...

-Acho que a sessão nostalgia acabou.- disse Harry olhando a parede.

-Só uma coisa.- perguntou Hermione.- os três morreram já em idade avançada em Hogwarts... ou acabaram lá... Harry... onde está o corpo de Salazar?

-Não há corpo...- Harry disse sem se virar.- Os vampiros o acharam no meio da China alguns anos depois de deixar Hogwarts... Antes de ser vencido pela horda que o atacou ele usou sua última arma.

-A quarta maldição... Oh... eles as criaram...- disse Hermione surpresa.

-Criaram o quê?- perguntou Draco.

-As imperdoáveis... foram eles que as criaram como são hoje.- disse Rony. - Godric Grifindor criou o Avada kedrava... era para matar grandes oponentes.Ah... poxa,acho que... eu aprendi a manha.- E fez uma careta com o pensamento que lhe veio.

-Rowena Criou o Cruciatus... para se defender nas batalhas. Ela tinha mesmo problemas...

-Helga criou o Imperio.- disse Gina se encostando em Neville.- Para não ter que matar nem ferir.Ela ainda levava em consideração o ensinamento das sacerdotisas.

-E a maldição de Salazar?- Perguntou Draco.

-Afeta tanto quem a recebe quanto quem a profere... nunca a usou em batalha.- disse Harry.- Ele tinha feitiços muito fortes... vão ser úteis.

-Mas ele usou no final.- disse Hermione.

-Mago juiz és.- disse triste.- Morreu lutando... preferiu assim... e sabe concordo com ele.-agachou-se e sibilou contra a parede.- Maharaja abra a porta...

-Então ele morreu jovem... uns quarenta e cinco, cinquenta anos...

-Ele já não era tão jovem... apesar de parecer jovem... era um alquimista experiente... sessenta e sete quando morreu...-disse Harry.

Então olhou-os surpreso:

-Há uma pedra filosofal lá... uma no túmulo de Baphomet...

-Isso é...

-Maravilhoso?-Interrompeu Rony.

-Horrível!- disse Mione.- Se Voldmort souber...

A parede se deslocou a serpente estava toda enrolada, mas desta vez completamente visível.

-Escutei muitas vozes... – sibilou a serpente.

-Sim, conseguimos o que queríamos...- sibilou de volta.-Obrigado, estamos indo.

Nem precisava ter falado, ao ver a serpente, os outros se mandaram pela porta de madeira, seguiu-os devagar...

-Volte um dia... talvez em dois anos.- foi o que a serpente disse.

Virou-se na porta, encarou as orbes lustrosas que o encaravam, no enrodilhado do corpo, vislumbrou o pequeno ovo.

-Talvez... se puder... volto em dois anos.- disse e fechou a porta.

-Não quero dizer nada Potter... mas pare de sibilar... isso me irrita.

-Sensível.- sibilou.

-Você está me xingando não está?- perguntou o loiro.

-Eu?- continuou em língua e cobra.- Porque xingaria você? Uma pobre galinha esquentadinha?

-Ele está me xingando.- disse Draco apressando o passo...- Eu sei que está... você me paga Potter!

Riu... Recebeu um tapa forte no ombro.

-Você estava xingando ele?- perguntou Rony.

-Imagina.- sibilou.

-A pare com isso Harry!- disse Hermione.

-Isso é muito divertido...

-Se você começar a xingar a gente...

Gina e Neville já estavam bem a frente, Luna abraçou Rony rindo da cara indignada de Hermione...

-Não seja mal-educado...

-Mas eu recebi uma péssima educação na infância...

-Pare! Seu... seu...

Sorriu cinicamente.

-Eu odeio você! Você me irrita tanto!- ela saiu andando.

Suspirou.

-Nada como a rotina.- disse normalmente.

-Você se sente melhor?- perguntou Rony.

-Sabe aquelas coisas que a gente faz... e depois tem que falar?- disse ainda olhando Hermione andando mais a frente.

-Pois é... eu sei, sinto a mesma coisa... só, essa sensação esquisita de ter coisas na cabeça passa?- perguntou Rony.

-Eu sei lá? Minha cabeça é uma zona permanente.- disse andando devagar.

"Eles só precisavam desabafar..."

"Você não estava com o garoto?"

"Ah... ele está muito bem... os dois amarraram ele."

A cena era patética... o garoto loiro de olhos verdes estava roxo de raiva... amarrado e sentado num banco de pedra. Sirius batia a varinha na mão com um grande sorriso.

-O que houve?- perguntou Mione.

-Sirius apenas está demonstrando sua capacidade de cuidar de crianças...- disse Morgan

-Eu estou sendo prático.

Lupin apenas riu discretamente.

-Marco...- disse com tom de censura.

-Eu só queria ir ver... nem ia atrás de vocês...

-Solta ele Sirius.. já sabemos o que queríamos...- disse Rony.

-E isso seria o quê?- perguntou Lupin.

-Podemos falar disso depois?

-Ah... que foi Potter? Vai ficar escondendo?- começou Draco.

-Sossega doninha!- respondeu.

-O que tem de errado em ser a reencarnação de alguém?- perguntou Luna.

-Luna... – disse Rony a olhando.

-Reencarnação?- Morgan disse pensando.- Ah... esse negócio do Karma... muito bom...

-Reencarnação de quem?- perguntou Sirius.

-Salazar Slytherin por exemplo.- disse Draco mansamente.

Ignorando os olhares Harry esticou a varinha... o loiro apenas sumiu com um POP! E antes que alguém dissesse algo,esticou a mão e o bichinho branco veio em sua direção como que preso num feitiço convocatório... Harry passou os nós dos dedos com força na cabeça da doninha.

-Você fala demais... você fala demais... você fala demais... tem uma cobra lá embaixo que vai adorar uma doninha sabor galinha...

O bichinho apenas se contorcia...

-Harry... pára de torturar o Snape.- disse Mione.

-Ah... não estou torturando...- disse e olhou marotamente para Marco.- Só estou "educando" ele.

Marco se encolheu no meio das cordas. Luna e Rony estavam rindo.

-Acho mesmo melhor irmos atrás do Armand e sairmos daqui... aposto que é esse ar quente, está afetando vocês... – disse Morgan.

-É melhor.- disse soltando a doninha que caiu no chão, se ajeitou e com outro POP... Draco estava de pé... todo amassado.

-Potter... seu... seu... ai minha cabeça, Por...

-Olha a boca.- disse apontando a varinha.

Draco apenas deu um pulo para trás arrumando o cabelo.Luna estava engasgada... Rony a olhava preocupadamente.

-Deixe sua varinha longe de mim Potter.

-Lembre-se... eu não preciso de varinha...

-Então mantenha essa mão boba pra lá.- disse ele ajeitando o resto de dignidade junto com o cabelo revirado.

-A com certeza... minha mão boba tem muita mais utilidade que ficar esganando doninhas sabor galinha...

-Pare de me...- Draco começou deu outro pulo para trás só de olhar Harry.

O grupo riu chamando atenção de Armand que vinha com o grupo de homens de vestes açafrão. Todos pareciam ter um ar grave.

-Vou ter que pedir que esperem.- disse Armand.

-Nós precisamos ir...

-Parece que alguém aqui quebrou um Tabu.- disse Armand.

-Que tabu?- perguntou Morgan.

-Algum de vocês fala a língua das cobras?- perguntou Armand.

O povo o olhou.

-Harry...

-Qual o problema?- perguntou para Armand.

-Cobras são animais sagrados... imita-las é considerado ofensivo.

-E você não conseguiu calar a bocona Potter.

-O que você tem com isso? Snape?

Draco ficou calado.

-Você... é ofidioglota mesmo?- perguntou Armand.

O grupo de homens vestidos de laranja já havia se afastado. O de vestes pretas havia corrido.

-Morgan você ainda é boa em duelos?- perguntou Armand.

-Ah que Droga...- disse ela puxando a varinha.- É melhor você ficar neutro... já que mora aqui.

O homem concordou com a cabeça e foi se afastando...

Um grupo de homens de vestes azuis-índigo avançou em fila já com as varinhas em punho.

-Hangorn! Cuide de Marco.- berrou.

-Cuidado vocês.- disse Sirius indo para frente.

-Droga... não me diga que bater papo com a Maharaja é crime punível com morte!- disse puxando sua varinha.

-Sua culpa Potter!!- disse Draco já se defendendo de um feitiço.

Os onze tiveram que recuar...

-Morgan... lembra daquela azaração que lhe tirou dos duelos duas vezes?- perguntou Sirius.

-É claro que lembro.- disse ela sorrindo.

Os dois eram difíceis de acompanhar... lançavam azarações tão rápido que mal dava para ver a varinha... Harry e Lupin ficaram mais atrás, lançando feitiços e ajudando um ou outro mais lento...

Então Draco recebeu uma azaração no ombro... e antes que alguém pudesse atinar o que ocorria, os olhos dele ficaram totalmente azuis... em segundos duas asas apareceram... como meio-veela, Draco não ganhou bico... mas mesmo assim, o rosto retorcido de raiva era quase inumano... ele subiu um pouco, as asas batendo fortes e as bolas de fogo acertaram alguns dos homens e o grupo recuou.

-Alguém desce ele! É um alvo fácil!-berrou Morgan.

Um outro grupo de homens vestidos de azul vieram por outra porta... estes portavam bestas, mirando-as em Draco.

Harry apontou a varinha para a veela e lançou um estuporante.

-Gina... Neville! Cuidem dele, fiquem perto de Marco!

Os dois concordaram, Luna e Rony estavam fazendo um feitiço de escudo o que evitou as flechas encantadas dos bruxos.

-TODO MUNDO PERTO DE MIM!- gritou Hermione.- Arma.

O cajado luminoso apareceu

Todos se aproximaram, Harry não teve escolha.

-Accio Morgan... Accio Sirius.

Felizmente os dois se bateram antes de cair em cima de Harry...

-Thudara!- Hermione cravou o cajado no chão.

Harry lembrou-se de uma magia bem útil e aproveitando que todos estavam perto...

-Athanamovius!

Os bruxos de azul que não foram atingidos pelos raios de energia provenientes do feitiço de Hermione viram uma esfera vermelha se formar em torno do grupo, a esfera pareceu que ia aumentar, mas no entanto diminuiu e em seguida sumiu num pequeno flash...

-AAAAAHHHH!!

Primeiro uma estranha sensação de estar enfiada numa camâra de luz vermelha, em seguida a falta de peso e depois... água... Hermione sentiu-se afundar... em seguida subiu a superfície... não era boa, mas fizera aulas básicas de natação quando criança... nadou até a beira do rio, enfiando pés e mãos na lama... virou-se para ver, ao seu lado Rony já puxava Luna para fora e Neville ajudava Gina que amparava Marco, os três juntos nadavam devagar... mais atrás e com uma cara horrível, Draco natava meio que no estilo cachorrinho, no meio do rio Sirius subiu e em seguida Lupin, pareciam desorientados. Morgan surgiu na margem e olhou para eles e pareceu contá-los.

-O idiota não sabe nadar sabe?- lhe perguntou.

-Q... quem? Ah... não!- meteu os pés de volta e sentiu Morgan segurá-la.- Ele não sabe!

-Sirius e Lupin já estão o procurando...

-Me larga Morgan!- empurrou a outra e entrou na água.- Harry!

Sirius e Lupin mergulharam novamente, Lupin a olhou.

-Hermione volte! Tem correnteza aqui!

Correnteza... forçou-se a nadar mais rápido... mais a frente no rio... mergulhou...

-Athanamovius!

Sentiu o clarão vermelho... e foi como se tivesse feito algo imensamente cansativo... então sentiu a falta do chão e o frio lhe envolver... frio úmido...

Abriu os olhos na água turva... quis se mover... mas sentia-se tão cansado... estava mais escuro... sentia o fluir da água...

Tão cansado... e seu peito ardia... tentou subir para respirar... mas os braços pareciam não querer se mover... queria usar... não havia força para usar magia...

Tão escuro...

Som da água, dos insetos noturnos e da respiração dele...

-Você se lembra...- a voz falou baixo.- de quando nós nos conhecemos... a tantos anos atrás mago?

A voz era conhecida... e nesse instante se dividia entre sentir-se bem, incomodado ou... riu como se tivesse ouvido uma piada. Foi uma voz além da sua que respondeu, uma voz magoada de lembrança.

-A sim, me lembro... você prometeu que me daria as respostas...

-Mas eu lhe dei as respostas mago... eu lhe disse que por mais que corresse, seu destino era morrer assassinado.

Abriu os olhos, encarou o par de olhos verdes... a mulher lhe sorriu, amparando sua cabeça.

-Você se lembrou de mim Mago?

-Lilith!-tentou erguer-se mas ela o segurou com força, anéis de garras em seu peito.

-Você está pronto... está lembrando do caminho...

-Estou lembrado que você vem me perseguindo... e que não desta vida!

-Eu disse que só você poderia possuir... que só você havia sido destinado a tal poder...

-Eu só sei que não quero jogar seu jogo! Largue-me!

-Hum... está bem... está bem.- sorriu ela pondo-se de pé.- Você está destinado a vir até mim.

-Porque faz tanta questão que eu a acorde?

-Você sabe...- Lilith sorriu.- Você sabe...

-Você não acha que a deixarei livre? Acha?

Lilith riu.

-Venha... o artefato que falta está na Europa... você lembra? A ânfora que você não teve tampo de esconder... e que meus vampiros arrancaram de você na China.

-Mas a lança permanece...- calou-se, lembrava exatamente onde estava a lança... o outro...

-Um de seus amigos ficou com o escudo... acho que foi sua amada... ah... a amada de sua outra vida.

-Foi você... Como você...

-Como eu lhe enviei o presente? Eu tenho meios de influenciar as coisas fora de meu túmulo... Hangorn se fortaleceu... Baphomet se fortaleceu...- ela se aproximou.- Eu me fortaleci quando as rodas inexoráveis do destino se puseram em movimento...

-Como você me deu o ovo?- perguntou encarando-a.

-Eu tenho meios... eu tenho a quem manipular...- disse ainda se aproximando.

-Você ainda está presa... eu posso virar as costas e esquecer... você ficará presa pela eternidade!- disse sério.

-E você será assassinado de novo.- sorriu Lilith.- Minha liberdade está ligada a sua vida... eu lhe disse uma vez... mago negro... meu anjo negro...

Afastou-se... o primeiro grito de alerta que sentiu ao vê-la pela primeira vez... perigo...

-Fique longe de mim demônio!

-É inevitável... nossos destinos estão todos enredados! Sua alma está entramada nessa teia de eventos... não há fuga... só há decisões... e para elas... conseqüências... você só tem um caminho.

Encostou-se contra a parede, Lilith ainda sorrindo esticou a mão até seu pescoço.

-Você fará a peregrinação negra... como fez antes... o caminho muda sempre, mas você o achará novamente... ele se abrirá para você...

-Eu não vou.

-Não é uma escolha... se você não for... ele o matará quando se enfrentarem.- ela passou de leve uma das garras em seu rosto.

-Não tenho medo.

-Mas tem medo que os outros morram... vou lhe dar um prazo.

-Como?

-Em cinco dias... se não chegar até o castelo do lago de Storavan com as armas... eu providenciarei um incentivo.

-Isso é impossível!

-E outro morrerá em três dias... e depois no dia seguinte até que minha fúria lhe deixe sobre uma pilha de cadáveres! Cinco dias Mago...- ela apertou seu pescoço.

-Eu não vou fazer nada... isso é mais um motivo para eu não fazer sua vontade.- disse sufocado.

-Escolha o primeiro.

A encarou, Lilith agora sim parecia um demônio, os olhos eram frios brilhantes e a face estava como que pálida, o cabelo parecia ainda mais negro.

-Pode ser o menino... você gosta dele... o homem que você protege... o lobo talvez? Quem sabe seu melhor amigo? A mulher... sua amiga...

-Não vou escolher ninguém!

-Que tal ela? Amor nessa vida... amor de outra vida... eu a matei daquela vez lembra? Desta vez nem Baphomet lhe ajudará.- Lilith riu. – Cinco dias!

E desta vez foi expulso do salão negro... sentindo algo queimar em seu peito e sucessivos impactos no seu rosto.

-Não! Não!! NÃO!! Acorda! Acorda!

Tossiu, abriu os olhos para levar mais uns dois tapas de Hermione que chorava sentada em sua barriga...

-Ah... Harry!! HARRY!! Achei que você tinha se afogado!

Olhou-a um pouco confuso e tossiu de novo.

-Acho que estou bem...- gemeu.

Ela o olhou, segurou seu rosto e o beijou.

Desesperadamente... teve que afasta-la.

-Repirar... ah... Amor... eu preciso... de ar...

-Ah... não faz isso de novo...

Olhou-a sair de cima e sentar ao seu lado, sentou-se zonzo.

-Ah... então eu preciso me afogar... pra você me beijar?

-E despencar de uma cachoeira.- ela apontou a cachoeira.

-Onde estão os outros?

-Não sei... eu comecei a te procurar e caí também...

Se virou preocupado.

-Você está bem?

-Muito melhor que você...- o abraçou.- Harry... me perdoa... eu não posso ficar sem você...

-Perdoar? Eu disse que não te culpava...- disse se pondo de pé, preocupado com os outros, com ela ali o olhando. Esticou a mão e a puxou para cima.

-Tem certeza que você está bem?

Hermione se jogou em seus braços chorando.

-Eu achei que tinha perdido você! Harry! Não faz isso de novo!

A abraçou... estava feliz por ouvir aquilo, mas cansado e confuso, temeroso... se pegou a abraçando com ainda mais força.

-Eu não vou deixar você... nunca mais. Eu não vou abandonar você nunca! Minha vida.


	50. Falando Chinês

**Demorou mas chegou, mais 5 caps pra matar a saudade!

* * *

Cp50 (10 p/ o fim...aproximadamente) Falando Chinês **

_-Mas tem medo que os outros morram... vou lhe dar um prazo. _

_-Como? _

_-Em cinco dias... se não chegar até o castelo do lago de Storavan com as armas... eu providenciarei um incentivo. _

_-Isso é impossível! _

_-E outro morrerá em três dias... e depois no dia seguinte até que minha fúria lhe deixe sobre uma pilha de cadáveres! Cinco dias Mago... _

_... _

_-Eu achei que tinha perdido você! Harry! Não faz isso de novo! _

_A abraçou... estava feliz por ouvir aquilo, mas cansado e confuso, temeroso... se pegou a abraçando com ainda mais força. _

_-Eu não vou deixar você... nunca mais. Eu não vou abandonar você nunca! Minha vida._

-Eu juro Harry...- ela disse o segurando com força as costas de sua camisa.- Eu juro que não faço mais... eu juro.

Se afastou e a olhou.

-Não faz o que?

-Não vou mais deixar ela me dominar...

-Ela quem?

-Rowena... ela tem medo de você... agora eu entendo, Harry, me perdoa, eu estava tão confusa... eu... culpei você. Me perdoa. Não quero cometer o mesmo erro dela... me perdoa.

-Se acalma Mione... amor... calma... já passou.

-Não! Eu preciso... por favor... eu preciso escutar... me perdoa.

A olhou ali, confusa, assustada tremendo... tudo que não queria para quem amava... amava... amava? Estava confuso também... estava cansado... e perdoar? Assim? Pedira tantas vezes antes... implorara tanto...

"Não cometer o mesmo erro dele... de sua outra vida..."

"Não deixar que rancor, mágoa e orgulho lhe afastem do que ama."

Abraçou-a com mais força... por mais magoado que estivesse, por mais triste que estivesse, não, ainda conseguia fazer...

-Eu perdôo Amor...- disse beijando-a no rosto.- Mas não precisa mais pedir... não... está bem?

-Não vou te deixar Amor... não vou mais te deixar... agora eu entendi...

-Pare de pensar com a cabeça Mione.- disse baixo.- Pensa com o coração...

-Estou vendo faíscas vermelhas...

Se virou.

-E verdes, roxas... douradas- "deve ser o Snape, a Morgan e o Sirius..."

Tateou em busca de sua varinha, sentindo uma pontada de pânico ao não saber onde estava...

-Ah NÃO! Acho que perdi a minha...

Hermione sorriu e lhe passou.

-Você estava agarrado a ela...

Dispararam faíscas vermelhas e logo houve um estalo ao lado, a mulher segurou a roupa de ambos, os puxando.

-Eu... eu... não façam mais isso!!! Se não morrerem eu mato vocês... seus dois debilóides sem cérebro!-Morgan abraçou os dois.- Vocês me matam de preocupação! Se eu ganhar fios brancos... Harry... Hermione...

-Eles parecem inteiros.- disse a voz mais atrás saindo do meio da vegetação.

-Eu não duvidei nenhum segundo que eles estavam bem...- começou Sirius.

-Naaããããoooo- disse Draco afastando algumas folhagens displicentemente.- Como foi mesmo que você disse.- AH DEUSES! DEUSES PERDEMOS ELE! ELES!!! OH ...

-Silêncio.- disse Sirius.- Concordo com o Harry... você fala demais...

-Vocês estão mesmo bem?- Perguntou Lupin.

-Morgan... você está chorando?- Luna perguntou.

-EU SOU HUMANA SABIAM? QUASE MORRI DE PREOCUPAÇÃO!!! VOU POR UMA COLEIRA EM VOCÊS!!!! E... Eu não estou chorando... é um cisco.

-É claro... é claro.- disse Rony com um sorriso estranho (Luna olhava Morgan como se nunca a tivesse visto)- Por um acaso... você ou alguém sabe onde estamos?

Por um segundo pensou em negar... mas olhando em volta...

-Ah... bem... seria engraçado... se eu dissesse que sei exatamente onde estamos?

Todos o olharam.

-Ah, bem... vai ser engraçado agora... é que... estamos em algum lugar do meio da China...

-China? LEGAL!- disse Marco e se escondeu atrás de Neville quando o olharam.

-China?- perguntou Sirius.- Porquê?

-Porque... um dos objetos está por aqui... isso eu sei.

-Foi onde ele deixou?-perguntou Neville.

-Sim...

-Então... já que estamos de passagem...- disse Sirius.- O que custa pegar a coisa.

-Uma lança... certo?- disse Gina.- É a lança não é?

-É uma lança.-disse Hermione.- A lança de Godric...

-É a lança dele sim.- disse andando.- Podemos ir?

-Certo vamos.

Draco desistiu de fazer mímica em busca da voz perdida, depois de dar um ou dois pulinhos acabou por chutar Sirius.

-Faça isso de novo.- disse ele.

Draco fez.

-SIRIUS!!! LARGUE A DONINHA! CACHORRO MAU!- disse Morgan.

-Pobre almofadinhas.- disse Lupin balançando a cabeça.

Por um momento Rony até pensou em reclamar de estar todo molhado, mas Marco e Draco fizeram isso antes e com muita ênfase... foi o que provavelmente revoltou alguém acima, porque começou a chover.

-impervius.

-IMPERVIUS!

-IMPERVIUS! -IMPERVIUS! -IMPERVIUS! -IMPERVIUS! -IMPERVIUS!

-Chuva desgraçada!

-QUE FRIO!

-Vento dos diabos!!!!

-Minha mochila... minhas malhas...

-Poças.

-Estamos perto?- perguntou ela.

-Creio que sim. Lembre que as coisas mudam em alguns milhares de anos.

-Com certeza.

Continuaram andando até começar a escurecer, a paisagem não era animadora... raios, relâmpagos e chuva.

-Posso não ser expert... mas seria bom acamparmos.- disse Draco.

-Meu Deus supremo! Existe um grão de esperança para esse cérebro Snape!-Desdenhou Sirius.

-Não sei se é boa idéia...pode ter algum bicho por aqui...- disse Morgan

-Medo de Dragões?- Provocou Sirius.

-Ela tem razão.- disse Lupin.- Não sabemos onde estamos...

O rugido e os gritos vieram mais ao norte segundo que dizia sua varinha, que conferia naquele momento, todos se olharam. Apenas ele, Hermione e Rony se adiantaram sem um segundo olhar... se embrenhando no mato, então a cena parece crua onde se abria uma estrada bem precária...

Três tigres cercavam uma carroça... um deles com as presas cravadas no boi que puxava a carroça que estava virada. o Homem caído no chão sangrava na perna mas brandia o chicote em desespero.

-Você pode salvá-los?-pergunta Rony.

-Posso...- Harry o olha.- Se me ajudarem.

Os três concordaram num olhar cúmplice.

Puxaram as varinhas... avançaram mas no momento em que se aproximaram, podiam perceber que não eram tigres normais, cresciam três chifres na cabeça de cada um deles, o que atacava o boi tinha chifres maiores... Hermione o estuporou facilmente, uma criança saiu correndo detrás da carroça virada tentando chegar até a mulher estendida mais a frente e o homem gritou alarmado, já havia estuporado o mais perto do homem então correu para a menina. Rony estuporou mais dois, um dos que estava perto da carroça e outro que saia da mata.

Harry tentou evitar mas um quinto saiu ao lado de um sexto e sétimo animal, derrubando a menina que bateu fortemente a cabeça no chão... cabeça abocanhada pelo animal, Rony e Hermione correram e o ajudaram a estuporar essa segunda leva de bichos, se aproximou da menina e a puxou.

-Como está?- perguntou Hermione avançando para a mulher.

-Ferida, na cabeça...

Rony mais atrás, ia ver o homem gritou.

Mal teve tempo de olhar e escutar o grito alarmado de Hermione.

O que estava ali na beirada da estrada era praticamente duas vezes maior e o chifre do meio dos olhos era meio espiralado, apesar de estar mais perto de Hermione pareceu dilatar as narinas e pulou em sua direção.

Tentou evitar a imagem das quimera em sua mente, mas fora tão rápido que assim que puxou a menina contra si e esticou a mão livre, sentiu o baforejo no rosto. Viu outros aparecerem, viu outros animais seguindo o maior...

Algumas bolas de fogo, provavelmente providenciadas por Draco, acertaram o bicho que no entanto continuou tentando mordê-lo, mesmo levando alguns feitiços estuporantes.

-Meerdaaa.- disse ao perceber o que acontecera pelos consecutivos estremecimentos da criatura que lhe olhava de modo assassino.

Rony e Hermione tentavam sem sucesso estuporar o bicho, que havia abocanhado sua mão que sangrava. Sirius tentava se aproximar Morgan estava segurando Marco, também varinha apontada para a matilha.

-Isso é a última coisa que você vai morder na vida!- disse entre os dentes.

A criatura deu uma tremida violenta abrindo a bocona, mas era tarde, caiu morta, o cheiro de carne assada e pêlo queimado se espalhou.

-Harry está bem?- Hermione gritou se aproximando.

Havia se reclinado no meio da lama, ofegando e olhou em volta, os outros ainda afastavam os bichos... olhou a criança inerte em seus braços, sentou na lama.

-Estou bem...

-E ela?

Não respondeu... tentava sentí-lo, sim, adormecido em seu peito... bicho inútil.

-HANGORN...-disse colocando o a mão ferida em cima da testa da garotinha agonizante em seu colo.

Ela suspira e abre os olhos, passa a mão onde foi ferida e olha surpresa em volta.

Ela se levanta com a energia de seus cinco, seis anos e corre para mulher que manca em sua direção, olhando-a ela parece não ter nada grave, se virou para o homem, Hermione lhe ajudou a levantar.

-Ele parece estar com a perna quebrada e mordida.- disse Rony.

-Ajudem os outros.- disse olhando que ainda haviam animais insistindo em atacar.

-Sua mão Amor.- disse Mione.

-Depois.

Sorriu para o homem e se aproximou, esticou a mão devagar... sem saber se poderia haver uma reação não amigável, embora achasse que o homem deveria estar todo grato pelo resgate.

-Salvou-nos senhor.- disse o homem rápido, tentando fazer uma reverência.

"Quando falam assim, você tem impressão que tem um cinquenta anos..."

"Cala esse bico Hangorn e me ajuda."

-Não agradeça.- disse.- Apenas fique quieto.

Tentou ignorar o olhar de Hermione, concordava, alguém falando assim no meio do nada perdido... e o olhar do homem... meio surpreso lhe encarando enquanto curava sua perna.

-Certo... tudo bem agora.- disse ao ver a perna do homem perfeitamente bem.

-Obrigado, senhor! Muito obrigado.

-O que são essas coisas?- perguntou supondo-se diante de um bruxo.

-Dêmonios... Byakkos... muitos deles estam aqui desde que os vultos negros percorrem nossa região senhor.

-Vultos negros?- perguntou estendendo sua mão para o homem que pareceu meio temeroso em aceitá-la, talvez por estar ferida e suja de sangue.

Hermione ainda o encarava estranhamente assim como os outros, a mulher se aproximou e abraçou o homem muito assustada.

-Ela está bem?- perguntou olhando-a, ela recusava-se terminantemente a encará-lo, parecia relutante em ver qualquer um deles, mas a menininha lhe sorriu.

-Está só assustada senhor... perdoe minha esposa, ela tem medo de fantasmas e espíritos.- disse olhando Draco de lado.

Reprimiu o riso.

-Nenhum de nós é fantasma ou espírito.- disse.

-Não queria ofendê-lo senhor!- disse o homem numa outra reverência.

-Não... não precisa...- disse olhando os outros se aproximarem.- Você não me respondeu... qual seu nome.

-Perdoe minha falta de educação... somos só lavradores... sou Wong cho Wang minha esposa é Sey Wu e minha filha é Mei Ming.

-Mei Ming?- estranhamente sabia que significava "sem nome".

-Foi uma promessa senhor, a deusa dos ventos...

-Ah.- "Ih... acho que não são... bruxos... mesmo".

-Como podemos agradecê-lo senhor?

-Sabe onde um pequeno grupo como o nosso pode passar uma noite ou duas? Antes de voltar a viajar?

-Não existem hospedarias ou locais para se parar na região... mas se não for... problema poderiam parar em nossa casa.

A menininha sorriu-lhe ainda mais, mas a mulher não parecia feliz, Wong ainda cochichou algo com a mulher( Wu shu pareceu ter dito.), e ela consentiu nervosamente, ele deu uma olhada desolada para a carroça e disse um pouco desanimado.

-Mas teremos que andar...bastante senhor... estamos a uma boa distância de minha morada.

-Ah... se isso não assustar sua mulher... creio que podemos dar um jeito nisso.

-Obrigado senhor.

Como os outros estavam silenciosos se virou para eles.

-E então concordam?

-Concordamos com que Potter?- disse Draco.

-Em irmos?- perguntou.

-Pra onde? Amor... não entendemos nada do que vocês dois estavam falando até agora.... e desde quando você fala chinês... se é que é chinês que estão falando...

-Ah... entendi... ah acho...

-Entendeu o que Harry?- perguntou Sirius.- Traduza-nos.

-Bom... esse é Wong, esposa Sei e filha Mei.- disse com um gesto.- parece que aquilos são demônios... que tem um bando de Vultos negros na região... e bem, apesar de serem trouxas... nos deixaram passar a noite com eles.

-TROUXAS?!- perguntou Draco.

-Não grite... a mulher tem medo de você... acha que é um espírito.

Os outros riram.

-Eu posso mostrar o meu espírito...

-Que nada.- disse Rony o cotucando o outro.- Quieto.

-Que inferno.- Draco cruzou os braços.

-Podemos dar uma concertada na carroça? Parece que é meio longe.

-Vamos logo...- disse Morgan, essa região parece fria.

A família ficou observando o bando ajustar as rodas... sumir com a carcaça do boi (pobre boi...) estender a carroça, adicionar um toldo (tem algum motivo para ficarmos mais encharcados? Draco perguntara).

Feitiços para secar as roupas e um Sirius conduzindo a carroça-móvel. (Não se preocupem... não os machucaremos...)

No caminho, e foi rapidinho já que a velocidade era boa, a estrada não ajudava, mas num ponto Lupin fez a carroça levitar alguns centímetros e a viagem foi maravilhosa... enquanto passava o tempo ficou sabendo.

"Eles se vestem de preto, não falam nossa língua como os seus amigos..."

"Todo o tipo de espírito ruim está com eles... estão procurando todas as ruínas da região..."

E foi traduzindo devagar para os outros, deduzia que era como a sua capacidade de falar com cobras, mas vinda de suas memórias mais antigas, já que por vezes o Wong não o entendia e então se esforçando sorria, até que confessou que não ouvia ninguém falar assim se não a anciã da vila próxima da sua... deduziu então, na verdade foi Hermione que sugeriu, que estava falando em um dialeto antigo.

'Valeu Salazar..."

Pelo que lembrava, e as memórias de sua outra vida estava se esvaindo devagar, a família de Salazar era oriental... então ele devia conhecer bem esses dialetos... daí deveria o fato de que Snape achara referencias orientais ao véu... por isso... estava ficando com dor de cabeça.

-Por isso Voldmort pode estar ciente que o objeto... lança.- ela sorriu sem graça.- Está nessa região.

-Sim e esses vultos encrenqueiros podem muito bem serem comensais assustando a população.

-E as autoridades desse país?

-Não são boas para os trouxas... não devem se importar muito.

-Veja Harry... aqui eles são bilhões... mortes não são problemas para governantes meio tiranos.

Hermione suspirou, sorrindo para a menina que trançava seu cabelo e o enrolava, para o horror da mãe. Ela mesmo estava fazendo um curativo na mão de Harry, "...idota onde enfiou a essência de Athelas? E se infeccionar? Se pelo menos pudesse usar o Hangorn em si mesmo..." Morgan rolara os olhos e Lupin voltara a dizer que a loção que haviam passado era mais que suficiente para limpar e fechar os cortes.

-Nem dói, só arde.- disse.

-Estamos chegando senhor.

O casebre ficou a vista... era grande até, então percebeu que era o celeiro, qualquer teto valia se pudessem usar magia para torna-lo confortável.

Desceram e logo explicou ao homem que ele podia ficar com a carroça grande como estava se lhe agradava, ele sorriu quase se ajoelhando, por daquele tamanho podia carregar coisas de uma só vez... só explicou que precisariam de um outro animal, porque a carroça não se moveria sozinha de novo.

-Mas eles vão notar a diferença- sorriu Sirius.- Botei um feitiço permanente de amortecimento. Ô estradinha ruim...

-Podem tirar tudo com minha cara...- Draco saiu esticando as costas.- Mas minha bunda tá doendo... bancos de madeira mais dura, estrada desgraçada!

A mulher do chinês foi discretamente indo para casa, provavelmente ainda assustado com a aparição branca, que soltava fogo... afinal, nem quem não entendia não conseguia aturar Draco reclamando...

-Apoiado! Apoiado.- gemeu Rony.

-Eu estou bem.- disse Luna abraçando Rony.

-Claro Luna... você também foi no colo do Rony.

-Você também foi no colo do Neville.

-Marco fique onde está!

-Não vamos entrar?- disse o garoto.

-Só depois do dono da casa.- disse segurando o garoto pela mochila.

-Por aqui ... a casa é pequena senhor...

-Não se preocupe Wong... só queremos um teto pra nos aquecer... estamos imensamente gratos.- "pare de falar como o Dooby!!!!"

A casa não era mínima afinal... lembrava a parte térrea de Alfeneiros... Uma sala grande onde estava também a lareira no chão onde se fazia comida e também de onde vinha o aquecimento da casa. Algo que parecia um misto de despensa e cozinha, ele gentilmente apontou o banheiro lá fora, foi a primeira coisa que traduziu, Neville Draco, Marco e Lupin (para organizar a disputa) se mandaram para lá, O banheiro de se banhar era contínuo a despensa, Mione e Gina pediram licença para se trocarem, foram seguidas de Morgan. Havia um quarto grande e outro menor.

-Acho que podem se dividir nos quartos.- disse o homem.

-Não Wong.- Harry sabia que eram o quarto do casal.- Aqui perto do fogo é melhor e se os meus precisarem ir no banheiro não os acordarão... não se preocupe.

Com o tempo Sei acabou por se conformar, só evitava Draco furiosamente... até Harry descobrir que Draco era a aparência perfeita dos fantasmas de contos de horror chineses, assim como Luna, mas a mulher a tolerava mais, (talvez porque não a vira soltar fogo com a mão...) os cabelos claros (descorados segundo eles) e olhos claros (cegos pelo que achavam) riu muito da descrição e riu mais da reação indignada de Draco ao saber que ali... ele seria considerado "feio."

Morgan, Gina e Rony no entanto por serem ruivos pareciam ser muito respeitados, pois ruivos eram ligados ao espíritos do submundo que controlam( e mantém longe) os espíritos malignos segundo Wong, e eles estavam bem certos em achar que tinham criaturas mágicas em casa, e Harry desistiu de tentar explicar o contrário.

"Tá, somos demônios, espíritos e o que ele quiser, desde que entenda que não o queremos mal."

-Eu sou o senhor dos espíritos malignos... minha namorada é uma fantasma...- debochou Rony.

-Só não ria alto para não assustar a Sey.- disse.

-Sey...- Hermione disse baixinho.

Antes que Harry temesse um ataque idiota de ciúmes ela sorriu e perguntou.

-O que significa Sey?

-Sei lá?- disse se encostando nela... ainda não se sentindo bem o suficiente para abraçá-la... ela não lhe devolvera o anel apesar de tudo.

Ah... e a menina Mei Ming estava mais que convencida que Hermione era sua Deusa dos ventos por isso parecia muito feliz em ficar ao lado dela... Hermione usara um feitiço para secar as roupas que era como um vento quente e seco... pronto... armada a falsa impressão.

Eles tinham também a nítida impressão que Neville, Lupin e Sirius eram criaturas mágicas, mas como não os reconheciam resolveram que deviam ser espíritos também...

Harry não falou em bruxos, porque lá isso não seria bem vindo... bruxos eram considerados maus... como sabia? Não sabia, sentia.

Tomaram uma saborosa sopa com uma carne macia que só depois vieram a saber que era de um tipo de garça. Ninguém fez objeção já que a fome era grande e a provisão era pouca e iriam poupar tudo que pudesse ser aproveitado depois de ter sido molhado.

Um pouco antes de Sey recolher sua filha ao quarto a menina aprontou uma, indo devagar atrás de Draco e puxando o cabelo dele para ver se era de verdade... A reação de Draco no entanto fez Sey relaxar... Assustado ele virou doninha e se enfiou no meio das malas, para desgraça pessoal e risos gerais.

-Que doninha nervosinha... hein?- riu Rony.

Sey agora tinha a impressão reconfortante que em caso de emergência era só puxar os cabelos do fantasma para ele perder os poderes... não ia contradizer... esperava só que ela não tentasse.

Draco parecia decidido a dormir daquele jeito no meio da bagagem... ou talvez estivesse com vergonha de por o focinho pra fora.

-Gostaria de pedir um favor.- disse Wong meio constrangido.

-Qualquer coisa.- respondeu.

-Poderia me acompanhar senhor?

-Eu vou ver uma coisa já volto.- disse se levantando.

Seguiu o homem ao outro pelo corredo ao lado da entrada do quarto, o tinha visto, mas achara que era um armário, estava escuro, Wong abriu a porta de correr para um outro quarto, Mei estava sentada sobre sua cama baixa ao lado de outra cama... onde havia algo estirado.

-Senhor... sei que pode curar... vi isso... sei o que é... é um Itsumade... mas acho que não vai nos devorar... é um bom espírito.

"Devora-los... eu virei um canibal... pasmem..."

-Juro Wong... sou perfeitamente normal e nunca comeria uma pessoa…

-Desculpe a ofensa senhor... sei que tem o dom da cura... posso recompensa-lo... fomos hoje á outra vila em busca da cura ao meu filho... mas ninguém sabe o que ocorreu... o achamos caído no meio do arrozal...

Se aproximou, o garoto devia ter a mesma idade de Marco e jazia olhando o teto fixamente... reconheceu na hora o problema pelas mechas brancas no cabelo do garoto.

-Eu pagaria mil vezes para cura-lo Wong... os que fizeram isso são meus inimigos...

-Pode cura-lo senhor?

-Vou tentar...

O garoto estava sofrendo o efeito de uma sessão de Cruciatus intensa... Hangorn conseguiu ajuda-lo... estava imóvel paralizado pelo medo... reconheceu as máscaras... na memória do garoto... sim, Comensais pela região... procurando.

Tinham que se apressar, e partir ao amanhecer.

Wong se jogou aos seus pés quando o garoto chamou por eles e abraçou a mãe... havia errado a idade Ling Fei tinha dez anos. Teve que ser um pouco rude para impedir que a mulher fizesse o mesmo, estava preocupado, com comensais na região, estavam em perigo.

Embora, Lupin, Morgan e Sirius concordassem que por aquela hora não havia o que fazer, e que provavelmente não corriam perigo eminente.

A noite avançou um pouco e sem sono acabou saindo para a parte de trás da casa... andou até uma pedra grande, sentou-se nela, escutando a noite... observando os animais noturnos...

Ele aproximou-se e sentou na pedra a seu lado.

-Você está preocupado...- disse fechando a veste rústica por causa do ar gelado.

-Não deveria estar?- disse olhando o céu.

-Há uma diferença em se preocupar... e se matar de preocupação.- disse sério.

-Você está... tentando me aconselhar... de modo adulto?- disse meio rindo.

Sirius estreitou os olhos e num gesto lhe deu um repelão na cabeça.

-Ai!

-Você mereceu.

-Eu sei porque a Morgan não dá bola pra você... você vai afogar a cria...

-Não... eu vou... QUE TE INTERESSA ISSO?!

Riu, levou outro na cabeça.

-Você está estragando meu momento maduro e responsável... e esse tipo de momento é raro.

-Eu sei... Ai!

-Você mereceu...

O vento se tornou mais forte e frio, se encolheu um pouco.

-Eu acredito firmemente... que se Tiago fez o que fez... você vencerá.- disse Sirius.

Olhou-o.

-É verdade... sabe o motivo?

Balançou a cabeça.

-Veja quantos te seguem... eles te seguem Harry, porque acreditam... crer é poder... crer é a primeira lei da magia. Eu acreditei em mim... eu sobrevivi.

-Eu... Sirius eu não sei se estamos indo para o lugar certo... eu nem sei se minhas memórias são reais... pode ser uma armadilha...

-Vamos sobreviver... não se preocupe... pré- ocupação é tão chato quanto Ocupação...- deitou-se na pedra... - Algumas estrelas já não estão mais brilhando... mesmo as que vemos... já podem ter sumido na verdade... mas se elas soubessem disso... iriam parar de brilhar antes? Para quê? Inevitavelmente tudo vai acabar Harry... só acredite que vai ser da melhor forma possível.

-Gostaria de acreditar nisso.

-Então acredite.- disse Sirius.- É mais necessário do que você pensa.

-Sirius... você por um acaso sabe de algo que meu pai fez... em mim?

-Do que acha que estava falando?- sorriu ele.

-Você sabe?

-Eu prometi não falar... mas prometo... você vai adorar...

-Desse jeito me dá medo.

Sirius riu.

-Então meu pai era vidente?

-Não o ofenda. Ele tinha seus momentos de inspiração... sua mãe dizia que era porque ele comia demais antes de dormir...

-Sonhos?

-Sim.

-Ah...

-Uma vez só seu pai teve um lance de inspiração e disse algo como "os eventos são entrelaçados... mas tudo que começa termina..." foram palavras mais bonitas, mas como estávamos enchendo a cara por seu nascimento não lembro das palavras todas.

-"Por mais entramados que estejam os eventos... toda a situação tem um ínicio e fim apropriados." Foi o que ele disse.- disse Lupin.

-Ah, claro... eu e ele estávamos bêbados... o Remo não, porque ele ia me levar para casa de moto.

-Alguém tinha que olhar a mulher com o recém nascido, seu pai e padrinho foram muito insensíveis.- disse com um sorriso torto.

-Por favor me poupem dos comentários sobre meu primeiro ano de vida... eu ainda tenho ilusões sobre ele...

-Que tal aquela vez que o Tiago cantou aquela músiquinha maldita tão desafinado que o Harry teve uma crise de soluço?

-A Lily pos ele pra fora de casa e ele foi dormir lá na minha casa!- disse Lupin.

-Oh, não...- gemeu.

-E aquela vez que VOCÊ- Sirius chacoalhou.- Tomou a poção de alizar cabelo da Lily e então cresceram espinhos em você e ela fez o Tiago carrega-lo...

-Ele teve que enfaixar as mãos...- riu Lupin...

-E teve aquela vez...


	51. A lança de Godric

**Cp51 _(UMA BOA IDÉIA!!!!) _A lança de Godric **

Depois de muitos problemas para se organizarem, Harry teve que concordar que Snape tivera uma maravilhosa idéia... o clima ali era menos quente, porque era uma região montanhosa, o frio aumentou e tiveram que se aproximar para dormirem, Morgan conjurou uns cobertores e o grupo se aninhou por ali... mas por falta de espaço haviam gatos, cães e corujas embolados.

-Vem cá arrepiado.- disse Mione o puxando.- Não estou com paciência para dormir em pé hoje...

Não ia reclamar nem um pouco de dormir pertinho dela... o problema era dormir lembrando daquele incidente no começo do ano... "Mione de camisola..."

Afinal o cansaço foi os vencendo e até Marco desabou no sono.

O som de passos o despertara, em seguida meteu a cara amassada para fora vendo cão e doninha indo discretamente para fora... deslizou atrás deles... o que Rony e Draco poderiam aprontar? (Principalmente juntos), seguiu-os silencioso, ambos se esgueiraram até a pedra onde no início da noite, Sirius e Lupin o encheram de histórias vergonhosas de sua curta infância em família, agora, os dois estavam agachados atrás da pedra sussurando sobre algo, sufocando risadas... contornaram as pedras indo até onde os arbustos, agachados, como se estivessem cercando algo...

-O que vocês estão aprontando?

Ambos estremeceram, Rony tapou sua boca e disse com uma cara assassina.

-Se você meter outro susto desses cara... não respondo por mim!

-Potter... você tem a sutileza de um trasgo...

-Então quer dizer que qualquer trasgo consegue pegar vocês na surdina?

-Cala a boca Potter...- Draco disse entre os dentes.

-O que vocês estão espreitando hein?

Rony o puxou e apontou um pouco mais a frente... os dois bruxos andando devagar um ao lado do outro.

-Estamos esperando sua fã lhe por chifres...- disse Snape.

-Ah...- disse ao perceber quem estava passeando sob o luar.-Vocês não estão pensando em perturbar os dois...

-Não...-Rony sorriu.- Estamos tentando forjar um clima... certo?

Malfoy apenas fez o sinal de positivo.

"Piraram..."

"Como?"

"Esses seus amigos piraram..."

Balançou de leve a cabeça tentando ignorar o pássaro.

-Posso saber o que vocês dois têm com isso?

Rony cruzou os braços, e o olhou.

-Serviço de utilidade pública... nem eu suporto os ataques de ciúme da Mione. Sem você... e ela... bem... tem muito mais Mione/Luna que Rony/Luna se me entende...

-Ah...

-Não que você mereça... vacilão.- disse Draco.

-E seu interesse nisso?

-Isso não te interessa Potter.- O loiro desconversou.

-Hum... isso tem a ver com... mamãe?

-Argh...- Draco enfiou a mão no rosto.

-Mamãe e papai... juntos.- riu Rony.

-Ei.- Draco disse baixo.

-É isso, você mesmo não negou...

-Digamos que é conveniente pra todo mundo que aqueles dois fiquem juntos...

-Ah... é porque tem mulher cega no mundo...- disse Harry.- Sua mãe e Morgan entram nesse grupo.

-Como a Granger né Potter...

-O que esses três estão fazendo?- A voz da mulher se tornou clara ao lado deles.

-Que decepção...- disse Sirius balançando a cabeça.- nunca imagiria que se fosse pegar você atrás da moita... seria com dois caras.

-TÁ ME ESTRANHANDO?!- Os três perguntaram se pondo de pé indignadamente.

Os dois bruxos os olhavam com ares um pouco intimidadores.

-Essa geração muito planeja e pouco faz.- riu Morgan.

-Essa geração é muito enxerida eu diria...

-É... seguindo as pessoas..

-É... acho que isso merece um castigo.

-Não quero saber de vocês...- sorriu Draco.- Mas fui!

-Não é má idéia...

-Tchau.

-Esses meninos... tão...-suspirou Morgan.

-Burros?

-Retardados...

-Lesados...

-Siri... você vai querer ter filhos?

-Um time inteiro de quadribol...- disse e a olhou.

Se olharam...ambos sob a luz da lua... olhos nos olhos... e caíram na risada antes de se pôr no caminho de volta a casa.

-Sirius... porque os homens tem essa mania de um monte de filhos?

-Porque a nossa parte é a mais fácil.

-Adoro sua sinceridade.

-Eu adoro a parte mais fácil do planejamento familiar...

-Sirius...

Ao amanhecer se puseram em marcha, a família chinesa ainda agradeceu muito as melhorias da carroça e lhes forneceu alguma coisa para comer...O menino ainda lhe deu informações adicionais sobre os comensais na região.

-Para onde vamos agora ó guia.- Perguntou Sirius.

-Você quer mesmo saber?

-Se for para aquele lugar nem precisa dizer...

-Vamos para as montanhas.- Apontou a frente.

-Podemos ir de vassoura.- disse Neville.

-Não queremos chamar atenção.- cantarolou Morgan.

-Podemos aparatar certo?- perguntou Gina.

-Que eu saiba a maioria aqui não aparata.- disse Sirius.

-Porque não pegamos a droga de carroça pra gente? Preço mais que justo pela vida daqueles chineses trouxas.- Draco disse cruzando os braços.

-Snape!- Lupin disse lhe acertando a cabeça.

-Seu lob...

-SNAPE!-Morgan, Sirius e Harry falaram alto juntos.

-Ah que droga...- Draco murmurou.

-Na verdade.- Lupin continuou um pouco irritado.- Deveríamos ser bem discretos já que há comensais na região.

-Porque não caminhamos logo, já que o caminho é longo?- disse já andando.

Um caminho longo, frio já que subiam, um e outro um pouco mais atrás, era pleno meio dia quando pararam para comer... comeram pouco já que o caminho prometia ser penoso. Não viram com animação a trilha que subia íngreme sob pedras pouco confiáveis.

-Droga de canto pra se pôr uma lança...- disse Rony andando ao seu lado.

-Ah... ele queria ter certeza que não pegariam...

-Olha... ele tem razão... tem que querer muito pegar isso.

-Sim tem que querer muito.- respondeu, se adiantando.- acho que estamos no lugar certo.

-Cuidado com as pedras soltas.- dizia Luna um pouco mais abaixo.

-Argh... eu to velha demais pra isso!- Morgan bufou.

-Velha não, fora de forma.- sorriu Lupin.- Aliás os dois estão fora de forma...- ponderou olhando Sirius sentado numa pedra.

-Eu não estou cansado... estou apreciando a vista.

-Ah... é... a vista é... linda...- gemeu Hermione.

-Viu...- sibilou Morgan para Lupin.- Não sou só eu que estou fora de forma...

-Não acho aqui bom para parar.- disse Luna.

-Porquê?- perguntou Gina.-É mesmo lindo, e ... poxa estamos cansados... Né Nel?

Neville fez um sinal e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos... incapaz de falar. Marco estava em situação parecida.

-Povo mole.- disse Draco deslizando pelas pela trilha como se estivesse em pleno corredor do castelo.

-Oh... ninguém está reparando nessa sua cara de felicidade Snape.- Gemeu Hermione...

-Ah, eu não estou feliz... eu estou ... apreciando a vista...- Sorriu ele.

-Ron...- Luna agarrou o braço de Rony.- Aqui não é um bom lugar...

Rony olhou-a seriamente.

-Não podemos sair daqui?- perguntou para Harry.

-Nem sei porquê paramos.- disse e olhou o grupo.- Vamos gente é mais para cima... tem uma entrada.

-Luna...- Rony murmurou para a garota que olhava estranhamente um grupo de pedras.- O que foi.?

"Cuidado"

"Como?"

"CUIDADO!"

O urro os despertou para o que parecia uma brincadeira de mal gosto... um conjunto de pedras se movia ganhando tons vermelhos...

-Dragões!- disse Lupin.

-Oh, Droga...- Disse Morgan se pondo de pé.- Entramos no território deles.

-São Meteoros...- disse Sirius.

Sim... quatro deles mais próximos, mas haviam outros pelo ressoar de urros, ou eram ecos.

-Que m****! Cuidado!

O maior deles virou-se para seu lado... cada passo deles faziam as pedras soltas rolarem.

-Agarrem-se! Visdom!- Sirius ergueu a varinha.

-Sirius não!- Morgan tentou segura-lo.

O feitiço de vento apenas fez com que todos tivessem que se jogar ao chão... Os Dragões ergueram-se com o vento e tomaram uma carona para voar...

-Seu idiota! Quer nos matar?

-Voando eles são alvos melhores... estão longe de nós!- ele rebateu.

-E nós estamos desprotegidos aqui embaixo!- Morgan retorquiu.

-Saiam da frente!- Berrou.-Mione!

Uma série de bolas de fogo quase os atingiu... escudos foram necessários... um dos dragões deu um rasante e ignorando os feitiços disparados agarrou Marco.

-Não!

-Juntos! Todos juntos!- Berrou Lupin.

-Oh Deuses!- Gina cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

-Eu pego ele.- Draco ensaiou uma tentativa de achar suas "habilidades veela" sem sucesso.-Mas que...

-Acho que precisa de incentivo.- disse Rony metendo-lhe um soco.

-Hangorn!- Harry chamou.

A ave de fogo logo abriu asas atrás do Dragão que tinha Marco, completamente em choque, preso a suas garras... o Dragão se distraiu.

-Temos que tira-lo de lá!- berrou escudando-se de outra labareda.

-Weasley... você quebrou meu nariz...- Draco resmungou irritado.

-Nem foi tão forte. .. achei que ia funcionar... como da outra vez.

Dois dos quatro dragões desceram novamente, esticando os longos pescoços, as pedras sob seus pés tremeram.

-Oh caramba.- gemeu Hermione ao ver a terra onde estavam rachar...

-Ora seus... lagartos crescidos. Conjutivictus!

Um dos Dragões recebeu a azaração e saiu agoniadamente disparado entre eles, sapateando na trilha e nas pedras perdendo o controle e rolando montanha abaixo com um silvo, a parte da trilha onde estavam tremeu horrendamente, pedras se soltaram.

-Parem com isso.- Harry gemeu ao perder o equilíbrio.- Parem de atacar... isso está desabando...- Não ataquem!

-Está louco Potter!- Disse Draco.-O Black está certo! Cunjutivictus!

O Dragão que tinha Marco preso nas garras o soltou tentando desesperadamente mergulhar atrás do que caia pela montanha.

-Não! ACCIO...

De algum lugar veio o impacto de uma longa cauda vermelha que o atirou contra as pedras... impedindo-o de completar o feitiço convocatório... Sirius e Lupin chegaram a erquer as varinhas...

Morgan olhava a queda.

-Eu tenho ódio... -diz Morgan enquanto duas asas vermelhas irrompem de suas costas.- Ódio disso!

-Morgan!- grita Sirius quando ela se joga do penhasco.

-Harry!- Mione tentava se aproximar, mas estavam em lados opostos, o dragão que acertara Harry se erguera, encarando-o com as íris amareladas...

No céu um Dragão também vermelho colhia Marco um pouco antes de se esborrachar contra as pedras. Mas era um Dragão diferente.

Meteoros chineses eram alongados como serpentes de um vermelho rubi... com pequenos bigodes que pareciam meio felinos... e tinham algo como chifres... eram chineses afinal... o outro não... era grande... cor de sangue... os olhos eram como jóias violetas.

Morgan... que descia Marco ali perto quando foi atingida por um outro dragão... soltando Marco de mau jeito... Neville mais próximo correu... Marco escorregava... tentando desesperadamente se agarrar a algo encontrando somente um galho seco que vergou assustadoramente.

Harry ainda encarava o Dragão que desviou o olhar para Rony, Draco e Luna petrificados encarando a criatura.

-Não se atreva.- Harry disse quando a criatura abriu a bocarra.-Congele!

O Dragão se engasgou, sapateando furiosamente... tentando cuspir a camada de gelo que lhe queimava a garganta.

Neville agarra a mão do garoto antes que o galho se parta.

-Guenta aí Marco... eles já vem...- geme tentando segurar-se também.

O som de algo se partindo, quebrando e triturando fez Hermione gritar... Chamando atenção de Gina, que tentava ir até onde Neville escorregara, tanto quando Sirius e Lupin que tentavam com escudos evitar serem torrados por um outro Dragão.

-Não!- ela estendeu a mão.

Por um segundo algo em Draco o fez ficar paralizado em seguida, sabia que o chão se desfazia aos seus pés... não iria cair...

-Não vou cair aqui seu bicho feio!-rosnou para o Dragão que olhava o buraco enorme que se abrira quando as rochas cederam... provavelmente havia uma caverna ali embaixo...

Sem que percebesse Draco, já razoavelmente fora de si, sentiu seu braço aquecer e quando a espada surgiu em sua mão... sorriu dementemente. Sentia suas asas, sim, suas boas e confiáveis asas...

-Rá! Agora vamos ver o que tem dentro de um Dragão!

-Luna...- diz Rony enquanto cai.

-Ron...-sussurra ela ao sentir o impacto com o chão.- Você me protegeu...

-Você está bem?- Rony sussurrou para ela.

-Estou.- disse Luna escorregando para o lado.

-Esse feitiço de amortecimento veio a calhar...- gemeu se levantando...- Quanto caímos? Uns cinco... dez metros?

-Uns quinze ou vinte eu arriscaria...- Harry disse caído no chão.

-Você está bem?

-Não sei... acho que meu Wingardium parou no meio... acho que quebrei algo...

-Você não parece bem...- disse Luna se ajoelhando ao seu lado.

-Não se preocupem...

-Você consegue... hum... sentir suas pernas?- Rony perguntou sério.

-Infelizmente sim... e ambas doem.- disse se sentando... uma dor lacinante nas costas.- Acho que não foi nada tão sério não... consigo me levantar.

-O que houve?- perguntou Luna.- Onde está o Draco?

-Veela... acho que ele achou um motivo para voar agora... egoísta.

-Não seja injusto... ele não tem controle.- disse se erguendo.- Ah...

-O que foi Harry?

-Minhas costas... não se preocupe... temos que sair dessa caverna... e não vai ser lá por cima.

-Porque não? Podemos tentar levitar...

-Porque é a entrada.- apontou a direita onde um corredor se abria na parede... mármore branco... entalhes de Dragões...

-A que simpático... porque não quimeras também?-murmurou Rony.

-Porque quimeras não são animais sagrados...- disse Luna saltitando a frente.- Vamos?

O Dragão vermelho sangue deu um novo rasante tentando afastar o outro Dragão dos bruxos á beira do abismo... por vezes lançando um olhar nervoso para o buraco por onde três sumiram... e tentando evitar a onda de fúria do meio veela que já derrubara um dos Dragões com aquela espada.

-MORRA!- Draco sentiu o sangue quente do Dragão escorrendo pela espada.- Morra! Desgraçado...

O caminho era reto e parecia infinito... Harry ainda sentia o incômodo latejar nas costas... mas isso passaria, estava preocupado com os outros.

-Faz quanto tempo que estamos andando?- perguntou Rony.

-Não sei.-respondeu preocupadamente.

-Os outros estão bem?- perguntou Luna.

-Não sei... -murmurou Rony.- Tomara que sim.

Harry continuou andando, preocupado, rápido, o caminho seguia sempre em frente... sempre reto.

-Vocês estão ficando para trás.- disse se virando.

-Venha Amor.- Rony estendeu a mão para Luna que havia parado em frente a uma escultura, parecendo hipnotizada.- Temos que ir...

Luna olhava para a estátua parecendo aterrorizada.

-Luna... o que foi?- Harry perguntou.

-Lu...- Rony balbuciou.

A estátua do homem com cabeça de Dragão ganhou vida e puxou Luna pela cintura... espada no pescoço dela.

-Que diabos!- Rony puxou a varinha.

-Isso não é uma boa idéia Rony.- disse ao sentir algo espetando suas costas já doídas.

Rony se virou e viu outros dois homens-dragão um deles parecia estar com sua espada nas costas do amigo.

-m****.- disse baixando a varinha.

A pata do Dragão vermelho sangue imprensou o meio-veela no chão.

-Me largue sua... Eu vou pra cima de você...- gemeu imprensado na terra.

O Dragão apenas o olhou friamente... erguendo novamente a face nas alturas.

-Cale essa bocona Snape!- disse Sirius de pé ao lado da pata de Morgan.- Ou eles vão querer seu couro!

Um grupo de uns dez ou doze meteoros chineses estavam na frente, pareciam trocar urros entre si.

-Se acalme Draco.- Gemeu Hermione que sentada no chão ainda olhava o enorme buraco por onde, Rony, Harry e Luna haviam sumido... ignorando o consolo de Gina.

Marco amparado por Neville ainda tremia.

Entraram por duas vezes em corredores menores e laterais... então adentraram num imenso salão onde uma mulher estava sentada no que parecia um trono... um tosco tono de pedra bruta, entalhes estranhos feitos em baixo relevo nele... ela também tinha uma face de dragão... olhos felinos muito estreitos. Haviam mais alguns homens e mulheres Dragão ali.

-O que eles estão falando?- balbuciou Rony.

-Não faço a menor idéia.- disse.

Infelizmente o ouviram e lhe deram um empurrão, fazendo os três caírem ajoelhados diante do trono, a mulher-dragão estendeu o pescoço longo para eles, disse num chinês muito claro.

-Vocês invadiram uma área de ninho... sabe qual é a punição para isso?

-Não sabíamos...- começou e levou um safanão de um dos homens-dragão.

-Cale-se.- rosnou outro.

Rony e Luna só o olhavam... acertadamente decidindo ficar quietos.

-Estamos cansados de estrangeiros invadindo nosso território...

-Os que invadem seu território...- se encolheu evitando outro safanão.- Estão a mando de um bruxo das trevas...- o homem Dragão ao seu lado apontou a espada para seu pescoço.- Não vão descansar até encontrar.- sentiu o frio da lâmina em sua garganta.- um objeto deixado aqui.

A mão dela se ergueu, a espada se afastou, um pouco.

-E vocês... vieram fazer esse serviço.

-Sim... mas não para esse bruxo.

-Vocês entram em nosso território, atrás de algo.- ponderou ela.- isso não é roubo?

-Não...

Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

-Isso me pertence... quero de volta...- disse a olhando.

-O que lhe pertence? Você é um filhote... nenhum humano deixou nada em nosso território a milênios...

-Verdade... deixei isso a milênios aqui... em outra vida.

A mulher riu... um riso que parecia um urro.

-Humanos são mesmo vermes mentirosos e sórdidos. Sou uma dragonesa com mais de mil anos! Não ofenda minha inteligência!- ela se levantou.- Matem.

-Não faça isso... é um erro.- disse a encarando.

-O que eles vão fazer?- perguntou Rony ao ver eles desembainharem as espadas.

-Não se movam!- se levantou usando sua magia para atirar o homem-dragão ao seu lado longe.

-Matem!- berrou ela.

-Estupefaça!- acertou outro.

Rony se levantou atacando o terceiro... mas os outros se aproximaram, Só havia uma coisa a fazer e todos eles se surpreenderam quando Harry se adiantou catando uma das espadas do chão... e sumiu.

Rony e Luna apenas estava um ao lado do outro, varinhas em punho... quando a dragonesa soltou um som de susto, quase um grito e caiu sentada no trono... Harry estava ao lado, espada no pescoço dela.

-Não me dói me livrar dela...-falou alto.- Mande-os se afastar.

Houve uma ordem naqueles urros que Harry não compreendia... e rapidamente cinco deles avançaram para Rony e Luna, ambos conseguiram estuporar dois deles, Mas um conseguiu jogar Luna no chão e apontar a espada para a barriga dela, Rony se virou furioso mas parou sob ameaça do outro de terminar o serviço e espetar Luna, a Dragonesa soltou um grito doloroso, fazendo todos a olharem.

-Traiçoeira...- Harry disse entre os dentes.

Temera pela vida dos amigos, em nenhum momento desejara ferir ninguém... mas ao ver a clara vontade de matarem Rony e Luna... não teve dúvida em cravar a espada no ombro dela... ela gritou quando puxou a lâmina retirando-a da carne ferida...o sangue vermelho escorreu na veste verde.

-Mande-os se afastarem... ou vou enfiar essa espada no meio de seu peito... é onde fica o coração de um dragão não? No meio.- disse apontando a espada para o meio do peito liso.

Ela ofegou e lançou um olhar perdido aos outros...

-Você... tem olhos de Itsumade...

-Não importam meus olhos... quero meus amigos...

-Só Itsumades abrem portas...- ela ofegou... há uma porta ali ao lado... mas a chave está do outro lado... presa num cofre que só um Itsumade pode abrir...

Sentiu a aproximação... inútil... quando o homem Dragão ergueu a espada... ela se partiu contra o que parecia um escudo vermelho...

-Nem quimeras conseguiram passar deste escudo dragonesa...- empurrou a ponta um pouco mais contra a pele firme da mulher...

Ela estreitou mais os olhos, o grupo se fechou em torno de Rony e Luna.

-Eles estão mortos...- ela disse.

-Você estará se eles se ferirem...- disse sério.- Eu a matarei... não tenho nada a perder se mata-los.-forçou mais a espada.

-Faremos um acordo...- ela disse.- Se você abrir a porta... eu liberto seus amigos e poderão ir em paz.

-E a lança?- perguntou alto.

Houve um rumorejo, os dragões se olharam.

-Como sabe...- ela balbuciou.

-É uma lança negra... com uma estranha ponta de metal dourado... franjas vermelhas... mágica... é o objeto que procuramos...

-Como você sabe...

-Eu quero de volta... não brinque com minha paciência...

Os olhos dela se estenderam e ela murmurou.

-Vá buscar a chave... e eu garanto que nada vai ser feito a eles...

-Não... eles vão comigo.

-Não...

-Então você vai.

-Eu não posso deixar a sala do trono sem me transformar em Dragão... eu não passaria pelas passagens... eu não sei o caminho ao cofre...

-Eu vou com ele.- disse uma das mulheres-dragão.-Sei o caminho... está escrito: "Atrás da escuridão...Uma porta para a luz..."

-Cale-se.

-Mãe!- respondeu ela.- Foi escrito... ele voltará pegar o que é seu...

-Se ele levar a lança... seremos mortos! Cale-se.

-Ah... sim... o acordo... agora me lembro...- disse desfazendo a pressão no peito da mulher, do corte mínimo escorreu uma gota de sangue.-Vocês não entendem? Serão destruídos se Voldmort vier atrás desse objeto... ele tem muitas criaturas das trevas a seu serviço... quando foi deixada aqui... a lança era uma proteção ao seus ninhos... mas hoje... hoje vocês são muitos... podem se proteger sozinhos... a magia da lança está se desfazendo... se desgastando... não ajudará mais.

-É verdade.- disse a outra dragonesa se aproximando, muito parecida com a outra que respirava rascamente sentada no trono.

-Vejo que posso confiar em você... Solte a espada.

Ela soltou e ergueu as mãos...

-Você não pretende ferir ninguém... eu vejo nos seus olhos... você só quer a lança...

-Seus Dragões estão atacando meus amigos lá em cima... pode parar isso?

-Se você não a ferir mais.

Afastou ainda mais a espada.

-Mandem alguém lá em cima... trazerem os outros que estavam invadindo!

-Alíede não...- gemeu a outra.

-Se aproxime.- disse sério.

Ela se aproximou, ficando diante do trono.

-Eu dou minha palavra bruxo... que não serão feridos seus amigos.- disse a mais velha.- Não a leve.

-Sinto dizer... mas para mim palavras não bastam...-disse Sério e apontou a mais jovem.- Você vem íede não é?

-Sim... eu vou com você... e não farão mal aos seus amigos.

-Certo.

Disse passando a espada do pescoço da mais velha para o peito da mais nova, embora se sentisse estranho em fazer isso... ameaçar alguém, sentia que não tinha mais muitas opções.

-Rony!

-Quê? Podemos nos mover... já entraram em acordo? Dá pra mandar esse filho da puta parar de apontar aquilo para LUNA!- disse com raiva.

Virou-se para a jovem.

-Meu amigo...

-Eu entendo a sua lingua...- disse a mais nova.

Um outro urro e os dois que estava mais próximos de Rony e Luna se afastaram.

-Seu amigo... vai comigo... atrás da chave...- disse a mais velha.- Vocês ficarão... entenderam?

Harry a olhou estranhamente... ela falava sua lingua também.

-É isso cara?- Perguntou Rony.- É isso?

-É... eu vou rápido e volto mais rápido ainda... certo?

Rony concordou com a cabeça mas não relaxou a varinha.

Harry enrolou a mão nas costas da longa veste da dragonesa mais jovem e manteve a espada na altura do pescoço dela.

-Eu vou voltar.- disse olhando a dragonesa no trono seriamente.- E trarei ela inteira... quero meus amigos inteiros também.

-E estarão bruxo... estarão.

-Boa sorte.- disse Luna baixinho.

-Se cuidem e não façam nada. Certo?

Rony só concordou com a cabeça e puxou luna para perto a abraçando.

-Anda logo Harry.

Viu o amigo ir por um corredor escuro... até sumir de vista, olhou a mulher no trono, rapidamente duas mulheres se aproximaram e verificaram o ferimento.

-Seu amigo... se foi... levando minha filha... por isso vou fazer o que prometi... mas muitos humanos deixaram amigos para trás em nosso território... acha que ele retornará? Confia nele?- disse cinicamente.

-Confio! Porque ele é meu MELHOR AMIGO!!!- grita Rony.


	52. Rumos separados

**Cp52 Rumos separados **

Assim que dobraram mais uma vez e começaram a descer soltou as costas da veste dela, mas manteve a espada em meia guarda.

-Você não tem medo que eu fuja? Ou ataque você?

-Não é sua intenção...-disse conjurando fogo para iluminar o caminho.- Você se ofereceu contra a vontade da outra.

-Minha mãe...- ela parou.

Harry apenas fez um sinal com a espada para que ela prosseguisse...

-Como vocês podem... falar e parecer com pessoas?

-O poder da lança... por muito tempo... um de nós assumia essa forma naquele salão, e recebia presentes dos antigos que nos reverenciavam... hoje isso acabou...

-A lança não pode ter tanto poder assim...- ponderou.

-Achei que você soubesse... era sua não era?

-De minha outra vida... se quiser ser exata... ande.

-Não tem medo que eu lhe guie para o lugar errado?

-Não... eu sei para onde estou indo.

-Como sabe que nada foi mudado?

-Porque vocês não poderiam tocar na lança.

-Mas na chave?

-E você tem idéia do que é a chave?

Ela endireitou-se e continuou mais rápido.

-Você nem tem idéia de como é a chave... e tem idéia de onde está indo?

-Foi minha avó que recebeu a lança... quando era jovem...

-E então tudo que você conhece são histórias.

-Eu tenho cento e catorze anos... sou jovem... mas com certeza.- ela se virou.- Sou mais velha que você!

Harry riu.

-Com certeza... agora por gentileza... ANDE! Não é minha natureza espetar pessoas... mas um: Você não é uma pessoa e dois: Não ando em paz com minha natureza ultimamente.

-Você é grosseiro... acho que tive uma impressão errada de você.

-Impressões erradas podem resumir minha vida.

Num subterrâneo isolado a figura pequena parou diante de uma pouco maior...

-O que você quer?- perguntou a doce voz.

-Quero o que você tão docemente tem feito de melhor...- sorriu a mulher.

A garota de cabelos loiros a olhou e num sorriso torto perguntou:

-Você pretende mesmo fazer o que acho que pretende?

-Ele entrará no ministério... será algo suficientemente grande para faze-lo voltar.- disse o homem que até então estava invisível nas sombras...

-No entanto eles tem que chegar... até onde aquela que nunca descansa está...

-Sim...- disse a mulher.

-E o que você quer que eu faça... eu sou só um objeto daquele... que nunca deveria ter retornado.

-Não... você é como nós... mais livre de propósitos do que imagina...- disse a cópia de Lílian Evans Potter.

-Você tem algo que nós precisamos...- disse a cópia de Tiago Potter.

-E isso seria... isso?- A cópia de Ana Abbott puxou uma corrente de seu peito.

-Eu disse que ela ainda usava.- Sorriu Lílian.

-Certos laços não podem ser cortados.- confirmou Tiago.

Carlinhos Weasley e Helga Van Hellsing ainda olhavam as estrelas no recanto do lago quando um grupo de corujas chegou passando por cima de suas cabeças.

-Que diabos está havendo?- perguntou o rapaz.

Ambos se puseram de pé... ao entrar na sala, agora um tanto quanto vazia já que o dono da casa estava em viagem a três dias, viram a movimentação, sua mãe o olhou séria.

-Eu ia chamar vocês dois...

-O que houve senhora Weasley?- perguntou Helga.

-O ministério foi novamente invadido... estamos partindo daqui...

-Como?- Carlinhos perguntou.

-Essa casa é protegida... mas no ministério haviam chaves de portal para cá... se descobrirem... bem, vamos para Hogwarts.- disse Thonks descendo a escada.- Helga... vocês vão também... seu pai e avô já concordaram e suas irmãs já estão indo arrumar suas coisas... vamos partir em dois minutos.

-Mãe...- Carlinhos segurou o braço de Molly.- E o pai?

-Não sabemos ainda... nem dele, nem de seu irmão... e...

-Não é hora para conversas.- cortou Thonks que já ia tropeçando em uma das malas...- Ai... temos que ir.

-Precisamos avisar os que estão viajando.- disse Molly.

-Dumbledore já está providenciando isso.- disse Minerva aparatando na sala.- Porque ainda não estão prontos? Eu estou com a chave de Portal... os elfos já foram avisados.

Molly lançou um segundo olhar para a sala do lugar que prometia ser um belo lar... temendo que as trevas voltassem a alcança-los novamente.

Rony e Luna não deixaram de ver com alívio a turma que chegou pelo corredor... todos escoltados por homens dragão mais armados... tinham lanças e espadas e alguns sem arma alguma.

-Onde está o Harry?- Hermione lhe perguntou agoniadamente.

-Com a filha da dragonesa.- Luna apontou a mulher no trono, que tinha ainda as servas á volta.

Sirius revirou os olhos, Morgan apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Me diga apenas se ele está inteiro.

-Parecia quando estava ameaçando a dragonesa com aquela espada.

-Se ele pode porque eu não posso?- Draco sussurrou cruzando os braços.

No meio da escuridão, os passos lentos pareciam não ter fim... até que finalmente Harry divisou uma imensa parede de pedra... a jovem dragonesa parou e o olhou desconcertada.

-É um caminho sem saída.

-Não.- disse mais incrédulo que outra coisa.- Não pode ser.

Baixou a espada e chegou perto da parede de pedra, não podia estar errado, para pegar a lança era necessária uma chave, escondida no extremo oposto da lança... tinha que ser ali, no caminho escuro.

-O que vai fazer agora? Não sabia o caminho...

-Silencio.

Ela enfiou a mão na garganta e depois com um olhar furioso ensaiou uma fuga.

-Petrificus Tottalis. Sinto muito... mas preciso pensar...- e voltou a olhar a parede se aproximando, tocou-a.

Havia algo de mágico lá... podia sentir no fundo da sua alma, sentia que havia algo lá, talvez em uma camara secreta, embora duvidasse que pudesse abrí-la como a que havia em Hogwarts, chegou a sibilar um "abra" em lingua de cobra, mas sem efeito, a outra dragonesa havia dito algo sobre Itsumades.

Mas sabia pouco sobre eles... apenas que vira dois em companhia dos vampiros, que eles abriam e guardavam portas... que Baphomet era o maior deles.

Que eles abriam portas... mas o que isso queria dizer? Como ia fazer isso... pensou ainda pasando a mão no relevo da parede.

-Só se eu começasse a atravessar paredes.- disse irritado chutando a mesma... parou e resistiu a tentação de enfiar a própria cabeça oca na parede.- Eu sou burro...

Fechou de leve os olhos... tinha que se concentrar em ir até o outro lado... era só se guiar pela magia emanada... era só deixar parte de si para trás... dar um passo a frente.

Abriu os olhos em um lugar a muito conhecido, ao mesmo tempo sabendo que estava no lugar errado, o som de uma brisa fria lhe cobriu o corpo... novamente se viu refletido no espelho prateado... novamente com as marcas e novamente com a veste esfarrapada presa á cintura...

-Você escolhe momentos tão bons para me atrapalhar Lilith...

-Eu tenho notícias para você meu mago...- disse ela preguiçosamente sentada diante de um espelho dágua que só era percebido na escuridão porque ela o tocava.

-Que notícias? Tenho um prazo maior?

-Ah... não... seu tempo diminui a cada minuto que passa... você tem quatro dias... e se apresse o caminho das trevas... é conhecido por ser muito longo.

-Então porque inferno você está aqui... me atrasando?

-O ministério da magia em seu país foi tomado por ele.

-Voldmort?

-Sim... ele tomou o ministério e pretende dominar a Essenctia Exaltata... sabe o que é isso?

-Sei.- disse cruzando os braços.- Algo que lhe interessa muito não?

-A Magia pura e indomável do fogo de Baphomet... roubada por mim... sim, aquele que a possuir e dominar... a essência da magia... o poder divino... será um Deus na terra.

Sentiu algo em si se preocupar gravemente.

-Da última vez que Voldmort se deparou com a essência fugiu.

-Sim porque Hangorn a dominou. Hangorn a estava usando para destruir sua força... ele se obrigou a fugir, mas agora... agora ele descobriu uma forma de dominar a essência... cuidado... com ela, ele se tornará imortal totalmente... um imortal.- ela estendeu a mão.- e um mortal.- ela estendeu a outra.- Não é preciso ser inteligente para saber quem fará parte da turba que Baphomet comanda ao submundo.- ela baixou a segunda mão e lhe sorriu.- Meu mago... se apresse, mas não mude seu rumo...

-Você me dá essa notícia e espera que eu não retorne?

-Exatamente... você não deve desviar seu caminho... e deve atrair Voldmort para cá... evitar que ele domine a essência...

-Não sou seu empregado Lilith... se quer que ele lhe faça uma visita vá lá e o convide... Ah, esqueci... você está presa nesse túmulo...

-Não seja cínico, meu querido... você achou que se livrou de mim... mas não se livrou.

-Eu já conheço muito bem seus argumentos.- disse seriamente.

-Exatamente por isso... você vai tomar o caminho até o castelo de Storavan... lembra dele agora?

Não precisou de novo incentivo... havia algo mais fresco em sua memória...

-Meu castelo.- colocou a mão na cabeça.- Não... de Magnus...

-Não confunda suas vidas passadas meu querido...- disse ela de pé a sua frente.- Quando começar a confundi-las e começar a ver suas relações... será o fim.

Ela lhe sorriu, e por um segundo sentiu... sentiu o próprio Salazar como sentiu na sala das almas... frio, poderoso... mas era si mesmo... pelo menos uma parte de si mesmo.

-Não tente me manipular de novo Lilith... ou vai colher um túmulo ainda mais definitivo e uma morte total.- sorriu.- Não sou mais o menino assustado que correu aos seus braços... muito menos o que você tentou tanto... colocar a seu lado... não sou subornável... nem temo suas chantagens...

-Você é um tolo.- disse ela, agora com olhos furiosos e presas á mostra.- Um desgraçado... um traidor...

-Eu fiz o que você queria que eu fizesse... você queria que os maiores bruxos viessem até você...- disse virando as costas.- Mas como poderíamos saber... que eles derrotariam você?

-Desgraçado! Você me traiu!

-Você me traiu primeiro... mandou... ah... sim eu fiquei sabendo... quem afinal dedurou meu paradeiro... a meus inimigos... acima de tudo... temos contas a acertar... não é minha querida?

Ela o olhou com um sorriso torto.

-Como desejar Mago... eu disse... seu destino é tão certo... quanto meu descanso foi eterno hum? Mortal...

-Como dizem Lilith.. a roda da fortuna gira... indubitavelmente vai encontrar o ponto antes do infinito... lembra?

-Que seja antes do fim do prazo... ou ela morre... de novo.

-Que seja.- disse passando pelo espelho de prata.- Que seja.

Inspirou longamente naquele lugar sem luz... onde apenas um ar frio vinha de cima, voltando a conjurar fogo sobre a mão olhou em torno. Estava num lugar circular todo escavado em pedra... sua cabeça parecia oca... estranhamente dolorida, havia uma fúria contida e uma vontade histérica de rir e já começava a ter dúvidas do que era sua própria vontade, ou eco de algo que não estava mais vivo... lembrar que fizera muito gosto pela companhia da vampira, não o deixou mais á vontade.

A sua frente havia um elevado de pedra, no centro um objeto circular... algo que parecia de pedra... era cinza e quando aproximou a mão, ele brilhou, brilhou como se fosse incandescente... como se estivesse quente... vermelho... foi aproximando a mão, não parecia quente... até que a tocou, não era leve... era...

-Como eu consigo carregar você? Se estou do outro lado?- Franziu a sobrancelha.

Parecia uma bola de vidro com algo como metal líquido dentro... vermelho o suficiente para iluminar o local... agora olhando em torno e olhando a própria mão...

-Acho que aparatei aqui dentro... ah que droga... minha cabeça...

Em seguida sentiu algo como um zumbido e a sua frente uma pequena luz apareceu dela surgiu uma voz.

-Harry... onde você está?

-Dum... pro... diretor?

-Sim Harry.- disse a voz de Dumbledore.- Tenho que ser rápido pois esse feitiço é difícil de realizar...

-Eu já sei... o ministério foi invadido...

-Você já sabe? Então deve saber...

-Eu não posso voltar agora... estamos na China... no meio de um grupo de dragões... mas eu tenho que ir até... um lugar antes...

-Harry você sabe o que tem no ministério que ainda possa ser do interesse de Voldmort?

-Sei... A Essenctia...

-A prioridade agora é que vocês retornem...

-Não... pelo menos eu não posso, não agora...

-Harry é importante que você esteja em Hogwarts... que você volte para cá!

-Não... não posso... tenho que ir até o castelo de Storavan, me perdoe.

Com um gesto desfez a bolinha de luz... e voltou a olhar a parede.

-Que droga... pra que lado eu saio?- olhou a esfera em sua mão.- Bem que você podia abrir essa sala para mim...

A porta se abre.

-Maravilha de controle remoto...- sorriu encontrando a jovem dragonesa ainda paralisada.-Viu isso?- ergueu a esfera diante dela.- Vamos. Finite incantatem.

Ela o olhou, parecia aboalhada.

-Como... como você entrou?

-Não temos tempo...- "nem eu sei exatamente como..."

Sirius e Lupin haviam conjurado um grupo de cadeiras, afinal para quê esperar em pé? Morgan ainda fazia reparos em sua roupa com a varinha, "malditos tecidos delicados", "Não quer aproveitar e consertar as costas da minha camisa?" Draco chegou a perguntar esperançoso.

-Pois não... quer que eu verifique as meias também?- disse ela com uma cara muito feia.

-Não seja grossa... foi você que me enfiou naquela terra nojenta... olha meu estado...- Draco puxou a frente da camisa completamente suja de limo e terra.

-Você é um bruxo... conhece o feitiço "limpar?"

-Conheço... e conheço o "Silencio" também.

-Que bom...- disse Sirius apontando a varinha para o loiro.- Assim quando eu usar em você...

-Querem calar a boca?- Hermione gemeu irritadamente.

Antes que Sirius e Draco retrucassem algo indignadamente um som de passos vindos do corredor escuro fez com que ela lhes fizesse um outro gesto de espera, do corredor irrompeu a jovem dragonesa que andou rápida até o trono, em seguida saiu Harry, esfera na mão, espada apoiada no ombro.

-Odeio quando ele faz tudo parecer tão fácil.- disse Rony.

-Vocês estão bem? Todos?- perguntou se aproximando... contando visualmente cada um deles.

-Bom é o que parece a primeira vista não é?- perguntou Sirius.

Não respondeu, naquele momento trocou um olhar com Hermione, mas não pode falar com ela, a voz da dragonesa mais velha se elevou.

-Minha filha está de volta... os seus estão inteiros...- ela estreitou os olhos.- Nosso acordo acaba aqui.

-Você disse que poderíamos pegar a lança.

-Um dos seus feriu um dos nossos... gravemente.

-Isso era inevitável... fomos atacados.- retrucou Sirius.

-Tínhamos um acordo independente disso.- Harry retrucou a olhando.-Não creio que deseja rompê-lo.- disse baixando lentamente a espada.

A dragonesa mais jovem apertou as mãos da outra entre as suas.

-Vá buscar o que tanto deseja... mas vá só!

-Não.- disse enfático.

-Eu vou com você.- Sirius se ofereceu.

-Rony vai comigo.- Harry disse.- É necessário.- disse em tom de desculpa para o padrinho.

-É um caminho sagrado... O lugar secreto... não toque em nada.- disse ela.- Pagará com a vida se retirar mais que a lança.

-Não queremos nada além dela.- disse sério.- Rony...

-Estou indo.- disse e sorriu para Luna.- Já volto.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Espero que saiba para onde vamos...- Rony disse baixo

-Eu fui e voltei antes não é?

-Espero que a sorte continue assim...

Ao vê-los andando, Hermione voltou a sentar-se... Luna sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Eles vão ficar bem.

-Eu sei que vão... sei que vão.- disse enfiando os cotovelos nos joelhos... mão enterrada no rosto.- Eu sei...

O corredor logo se estendeu, grande, largo, e acima de tudo, com belos entalhes e uma e outra tocha em base de ferro... cada vez mais trabalhado, mais rebuscado.

-Eu... eu queria.- começou Rony.- Foi legal o que você fez lá trás... com a espada e tudo mais...

-Você teria feito o mesmo, certo?

-É... hã... Harry... bom...

-Não esquenta...

-É... ótimo... aquela coroa ia ficar linda na Luna...

-Não toca Rony...

-Eu não disse que ia tocar...

Haviam nichos e mais nichos onde rebrilhava todo tipo de pedra e tesouro, bem como objetos evidentemente mágicos... a magia enchia o lugar como garoa em manhã de outono... parecia que tudo brilhava ainda mais...

-Porquê diabos Salazar foi enfiar a lança no meio de um ninho de dragões?

-Talvez porque ele não queria que a pegassem?

-Porquê diabos ele pegou as armas afinal?

-Birra...- disse sem dizer a verdade total.-Na verdade, você sabe muito bem o motivo.

-Quem em sã conciência iria reviver a desgraçada...

-Lembrou dela não?

Rony parou pensativo e ergueu a varinha.

-E lembro muito bem de quem nos guiou até ela.

-Ah... Rony.. não deixa o Griffindor te dominar...

O ruivo ainda o olhava, como se estivesse na sala das almas...

-O que está havendo com a gente?

-Eles não estão em paz...- disse sério olhando o caminho, agora com as paredes cobertas de tapeçarias, jóias caíam penduradas, pesadas das bases onde tochas se mantinham com luzes mágicas.-As coisas que ficaram pendentes... foram... criando algo como ondas que foram influenciando todas as nossas vidas... até aqui... por isso você tem que pegar a lança...

-Você não vai poder tocá-la não é?

-Não... acho que não, se a própria Excalibur, me rejeitou... não creio que sua lança vá me aceitar... além do mais... não as quero, mas acho que vocês vão precisar delas... vamos.

-Porque acha que vamos precisar delas?- perguntou Rony andando mais rápido.

-Porque acho que... as coisas vão andar mais rápido agora...- disse ainda andando.

-Acha que a guerra... está para acabar?

-Já não seria sem tempo não é?

Olhou o amigo, Rony balançou a cabeça e sorriu, meteu um tapa em seu ombro.

-Vamos pegar logo minha Longinius.

-Ah... é- Harry riu.- Foi esse o nome que você deu...

-Você usou o nome Excalibur... lembra?

-Viu... uma questão de bom gosto...

-Você... não acha que estamos ficando doidos... acha?

-Doidos? Sempre fomos doidos Rony... porque se preocupar com isso agora?

-Sei lá.- o ruivo deu de ombros.- Eu estava mais acostumado quando você era o doido.

-Ah... isso foi esclarecedor Rony!

-O pior é as lembranças... tem coisas... que eu não gostaria de me lembrar...

-Se concentre nas boas lembranças...

-As boas... ah... bom as boas... não é boa idéia...

-Ah sim... as namoradas de senhor Godric... então Rony... porquê tá vermelho?

-Esquece!- disse o ruivo.- Foi só uma lembrança...

-Foi uma boa... pelo jeito... hein?

-Me esquece Harry!

-Eu não posso me divertir?

-Você não quer que eu comece a perguntar de você... quer?

-Esquece...- disse parando em frente a uma outra parede, essa toda cheia de entalhes.

Eram dragões esculpidos que pareciam logo querer saltar da parede, pareciam estar voando, ou se atacando...

-Onde isso entra?- perguntou olhando a esfera.

-Harry?

-Hum...

-Ah... você tem lembranças do Salazar e da Rowena?

Olhou o amigo-da-onça... não ia se concentrar nisso... não ia...

-Isso foi golpe baixo!- exclamou indignado.

-Você também ficou vermelho!!!!

-Isso foi... Sonserino Rony!

-Convivência..- sorriu o ruivo.- Tá vendo esse bicho aqui?

-Não mude de assunto seu verme traiçoeiro!

-Eu acho que essa coisa na sua mão encaixa aqui.

-Onde?

-Aqui sua anta!- disse o ruivo puxando a esfera de sua mão e enfiando entre as garras de um Dragão.

A figura agarrou a esfera como se fosse viva, fazendo Rony se afastar num pulo... em seguida os dragões pareceram deslizar pela parede mostrando um espaço liso onde claramente havia uma porta.

-Vamos abrir?- perguntou Rony olhando os dragões que pareciam vivos os olhando.

-Acho que essa é a idéia...- respondeu empurrando a porta.- m****! É pesado!

-Eu ajudo... ô caramba!- Rony empurrou também.

-Não digam que precisa ser um dragão para empurrar isso!- Harry disse irritadamente.

-Pare de fazer corpo mole Harry!

-Não estou fazendo!

Lentamente Harry e Rony foram abrindo a porta que arranhou o chão como se fosse maior que o espaço a ela intenso brilho quente os recepcionou no recinto que parecia feito inteiro de ouro.

-Uau.- Rony disse olhando.

Havia uma enorme estátua de um homem dragão, ele tinha as mãos estendidas para a frente e nelas pousada um grande lança... negra, com franjas vermelhas e ponta dourada, Rony se aproximou dela.

-É a velha Longinius... e na verdade... parece novinha.

-É... parece...

Rony estendeu a mão para ela... e no momento que a tocou, sentiu como se fosse parte de si mesmo, ergueu-a, rodou-a em torno do corpo e apontou-a para Harry.

-Sabia, que se eu quiser... posso usá-la no lugar da varinha?-disse com um sorriso convencido.

-Nem tente... Não tente! Não podemos estragar nada lembra?

-m****... eu queria experimentar isso...- disse olhando-a.

-Vamos embora... antes que você se empolgue e resolva enfrentar os dragões por farra.

-Ah... estraga prazeres!- disse rindo.

-Ande!-disse espentanado as costas do amigo com a espada.

-Não me provoque... a minha arma é mágica...

-Metido... você é um metido Rony!

-Você disse que a lança era sua.- foi a primeira frase que os recepcionou na volta.

Rony que apoiava a lança atrás do pescoço apoiando os braços na madeira negra olhou para Harry, que olhou a dragoneza e deu de ombros.

-Eu menti.

-Como se atreve...- ela estreitou os olhos.

-Amor! Ron!- Luna pulou e abraçou Rony.

-Essa é a arma?- perguntou Morgan.

-Isso.- disse Rony a pondo em frente ao corpo.- Essa é Longinius.

-Nosso acordo encerra aqui.- disse a dragonesa.

-Sim...- disse calmamente.- E agora você vai permitir nossa saída de seu território.

Ela sorriu.

-Não se atreva a enfrentá-los.- disse Lupin com a calma característica.- Se um de nós armado já feriu um de vocês... dois seriam mais do que imagina poder deter.

Ela o olhou gravemente.

-Eu sei muito bem do poder daquela lança.- disse ela.- Ela matou um dragão demônio que devorava nossos filhos... sei o que ela pode fazer... não lhes barraremos o caminho... mas se observarem bem... a noite já caiu... e os Byakos negros estão a espreita... se desejarem existe um lugar onde podem ir...

Isso era mais do poderiam aceitar sem desconfiar.

-Porquê tal oferta agora?- Sirius perguntou alto.

-O real motivo é que minha avó deu-nos ordens específicas sobre quando a lança deixasse nosso lar... - disse Alíade.- que os estranhos que a levarão embora fossem ao templo de Kannon a leste daqui... lá estarão aqueles prontos a ajudá-los em sua missão.

-Acredita nisso?- perguntou Rony a Harry.

-Não temos muito a perder na verdade.- disse dando de ombros.

Não demoraram para se ver diante de um enorme templo chinês, desceram da carruagem gigantesca, "Me lembra a carruagem de Beuxbatons" dissera era puxada por dois dragões, quando desceram haviam cinco homens diante da entrada que era um estranho arco de pedra diante de uma longa escada para o templo.

-Esses dragões não podiam ter deixado a gente direto lá em cima?- Draco perguntou sério

-Eles já nos deram uma carona Snape.- disse Sirius.- Já é mais do que suficiente.

-Vocês são os que vieram das terras dos dragões.- disse um dos homens.

-Sim... somos nós que pegamos a arma encerrada no território deles.-respondeu Harry em chinês.

-Nossa ordem os espera por muitos séculos... entrem... são nossos convidados.

Cansados como estavam, ninguém reclamou de descobrir que não se precisava subir as escadas... que davam para um templo dedicado aos habitantes comuns(trouxas) e sim só passar pelo lado da escadaria de pedra e atravessá-la como faziam na estação para pegar o expresso para Hogwarts...

pela parede de pedra escura e limosa deram em um jardim de relva baixa em frente a um espelho dágua, um conjunto de casas de madeira orientais davam para esse jardim.

-O mago que levou a arma para os dragões abriu esse lugar para descanso de nossa ordem, nos alertando que um dia alguém seria trazido pelos dragões e ficaria aqui.

Harry olhou com calma, era um lugar reconfortante...

-Podemos ficar aqui?- perguntou Morgan.

-Creio que sim.- disse calmamente.

Um homem mais velho, com aspecto mais próximo de um monge os recepcionou e prometeu-lhes uma boa refeição, no outro dia poderiam usar o portal do antigo templo para irem a onde quisessem, Lupin logo se lembrara de que antigos portais de pedra eram usados por bruxos na história arcaica... não demoraram para instalar-se aos pares em quartos confortáveis.

Luna e Gina dividiram o primeiro quarto, Morgan e Hermione o segundo, e não deixara de concluir desanimado que lhe faltara um abraço ou coisa equivalente por parte de Hermione...

Sirius e Lupin estavam juntos assim como Neville e Marco, Rony e Draco também acabaram ocupando um quarto juntos e no último acabou sozinho... na verdade ficara sozinho porque todos tiveram a maior pressa em entrar num quarto e se trocar, mas ele não, ficara olhando o lago por um bom tempo antes de entrar.

Logo teria que dar a notícia sobre o ministério e sua conclusão de encontrar os outros artefatos o mais rápido possível... ficou olhando sua mochila alguns minutos antes de se trocar... e ficou outros tantos bons minutos olhando pela janela o bambuzal que se estendia iluminado pela lua.

O vento fazia sons calmantes por entre as folhas alongadas... escutou um toque leve na porta de madeira... um segundo toque e a porta deslizou para o lado... deixando-a entrar.

-Achamos que você tinha dormido...- disse Hermione.-o jantar está pronto...

Não se virou, ficou em silêncio. Escutou-a fechar a porta.

-Eu fiquei assustada... quando vocês caíram... e depois... não houve chance de nos falarmos... Harry... olha pra mim...

Virou-se e a olhou.

-Você está bonita...- disse calmamente.

Hermione deu um sorriso tímido, ajeitando o longo casaco de inverno, apesar de não estar tão frio.

-Você está preocupado com algo...- ela se aproximou.- O que foi?

Suspirou e esticou a mão tocando de leve o rosto dela.

-Tem coisas acontecendo lá, tem coisas...- disse e a viu dar um passo para trás e olhar para o lado.

-Aconteceu algo no nosso...

-Voldmort invadiu o ministério Mione... mas não conte para os outros... não ainda.

-Mas eles precisam saber Harry... eles tem que saber... agora.- disse ela se virando para a porta.

-Isso... vá e faça o que lhe dá na cabeça, senhorita eu-sei-de-tudo... vá.- disse se virando para a janela.- Senti falta de você... e fiquei preocupado também... adorei ter podido falar com você... mesmo que por uns segundos.- disse e virando gato pulou pela janela e se enfiou no bambuzal.

Hermione parou no meio do caminho, olhando para a janela... baixou a cabeça e puxou o objeto do bolso.. tinha ido lá para isso... dar o anel... pedir seu namorado de volta... e voltara a achar coisas para perdê-lo... porquê não conseguia? porque diabos parecia que algo queria separá-los?

-Amor... -disse indo para janela...olhando o anel em sua mão.

O felino foi passando por entre os caules longos de bambu ainda fervendo de raiva por não ter um mero segundo de paz normal como qualquer um... em sua cabeça zuniam diferentes problemas juntos com a insatisfação de não conseguir ficar cinco minutos em paz com Hermione, sem ter que discutir o rumo do mundo. Se amaldiçoando por não conseguir fingir não estar preocupado... sentou-se em uma pedra. Deixando o vento frio arrepiar o pêlo... flexionando as garras contra a pedra... daria tudo para poder jogar sua frustração contra alguém... poder delegar suas obrigações a outros... talvez devêssemos nos dividir para procurar as outras duas armas... três dias... só tenho três...

Algo parecia funesto no ar... olhava a lua crescente com preocupação, em dois dias... Lupin teria que estar em algum lugar onde a Lua não o influenciasse ou de volta... som na relva o fizeram estender o olhar para a casa. A coruja planara até ali e Hermione apareceu de pé em seu lugar.

-Você tem todo o direito de estar magoado comigo... eu entendo... somos os dois cabeçudos demais... por isso a gente se machuca...- ela disse olhando o felino na pedra e sentando na relva fria.-Eu ás vezes acho mesmo que sei tudo... desculpe...- ela o olhou.- É deprimente falar com você assim Harry...

Continuou a encara-la com uma torpe satisfação... embora sabia que não ia sustentar o jogo... não sabia se fazer de difícil desejando tanto escutar coisas boas...

-Certo... se prefere ficar aí passando frio... ou se pretende se afogar no lago atrás de um peixe... problema seu!

Que droga que além de cabeça dura... era sem paciência... esticou as patas vendo-a levantar... que beleza... Lea estava já próxima da casa quando pulou da pedra... mas antes que pudesse voltar a sua forma e chama-la o mundo sumiu...

Trocado por um mundo de agonia.


	53. Storavan

**Cp53 Storavan **

Hermione se levantara irritada, Harry tinha esse dom por vezes...e se ele quisesse bancar o herói do mundo sozinho que se danasse! Suspirou indo para a casa de madeira... talvez conseguissem se falar se ele se acalmasse... um miado fraco lhe chamou a atenção, virou-se e se assustou com o que viu.

Meio arqueado e torto o gato negro se arrastava em sua direção em seguida pode perceber que os pêlos das costas estava como que úmidos... correu para ele... ao se aproximar percebeu.

Harry estava ferido... as costas estavam úmidas de sangue... o animal, Harry ... ele... ferido.

-Harry... o que houve?

O que houve? O que houve é que o mundo decidira não lhe dar os cinco minutos de folga... o que houve é que dessa vez a agonia de outro era a sua novamente, dessa vez estava vendo algo que sabia, deveria ter sido impedido... em outro lugar... era um esforço imenso se concentrar em Hermione, que o chamava... vendo o homem jovem...preso entre vampiros e tendo as costas dilaceradas por ordem de Voldmort.

Inferno... não queria ver... não queria saber... tinha que responde-la. Tinha que voltar!

Quando ia puxar o gato para si, suas mãos encontraram o rosto de Harry... estendido na grama... roupa colada nas costas, pelo sangue... os olhos como que grudados nos seus.

-Ele está morrendo...-foi tudo que Harry conseguiu balbuciar...

-Harry... amor... o que houve... me fala... amor...

-Só... fica aqui...- Harry disse antes de baixar a cabeça com um gemido de dor... agarrando a perna da calça dela com força.

Hermione apenas o abraçou, tentando não olhar o ferimento, incapaz de clamar por ajuda, apenas acariciando os cabelos negros e o vendo murmurar... fechou os olhos implorando que aquele suplício terminasse.

Voldmort observava a resistência daquele que guardava o escudo... uma nova arma em seu poder... o jovem monge ainda orava para seus deuses... falava sobre demônios e abominações... os trouxas eram tão simplórios em seus conceitos de mal... a magia certa arrancaria a arma do corpo dele como arrancara Excalibur daquela vadia que a guardava... seu olhar bateu na figura do outro em seu caminho.

-Não se dê ao trabalho Tom... eu não estou aqui...

-Não mesmo? Não parece estar só passeando aqui...- apontou a sua cabeça branca.

-Imagino que essa dor e sofrimento todo lhe alegrem... porquê não o matar de uma vez?-disse se aproximando do homem agonizante que o olhava apavorado.

-Não teria a mesma graça... nem chamaria sua atenção.

-Quer dizer que a agonia dele... está sendo promovida para chamar minha atenção?- perguntou a frente do homem, agora de joelhos o olhando... os vampiros o haviam solto e encaravam Harry parecendo esperar uma ordem para atacá-lo também.

-Eu tenho livre acesso...- iniciou Voldmort.

-Ao ministério? Está atrás da Essenctia? O fogo de Baphomet? eu já sei disso... Tom Riddle...

-Você já sabia?- Voldmort sibilou se aproximando.- E não veio até aqui? Não retornou?

-O Prêmio vem para aquele que pegar as armas... e for primeiro a Storavan... atrás do túmulo dela.- disse estendendo as mãos para o homem... que agarrou-as implorando ajuda.

-Mas estamos num impasse... Potter... você tem a Excalibur, eu tenho Guehenna.

Os olhos do homem suplicavam... segurou o rosto dele.

-Me perdoe...- sussurrou olhando-o nos olhos.

-O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO POTTER!!!- Voldmort exclamou ao vê-lo abraçar o homem... que queimou.

O fogo consumiu-o... rápido... sem tempo para um única exclamação o fogo que fez ficar em seus braços apenas algo que parecia frio e metálico.

-Solte-o! Peguem-no! -Voldmort ergueu a varinha.- Anima Ali...

Mas a figura translúcida do outro sumia... e para horror do bruxo das trevas a leve aparência do escudo vermelho também... sumira com o rapaz.

-AMALDIÇOADO SEJA POTTER!!! EU VOU DESTRUIR VOCÊ... NEM QUE TENHA QUE IR AO MAIS BAIXO DOS INFERNOS PARA FAZÊ-LO!!!

Hermione apenas murmura palavras de consolo para o rapaz agonizando estendido na grama... num momento, súbito a ponto de fazê-la gritar, ele se sentara com olhos muito abertos e gritou...

Gritou abraçado a si mesmo e uma chama apareceu entre seus braços...

E em seguida houve um imenso silêncio... Harry estava de joelho na grama... em seus braços, seguro contra o corpo um objeto que parecia de um metal vermelho... Harry piscou os olhos ofegante... e deixou os braços caírem...

-Eu matei... - disse e olhou o escudo que escorregara e caira na grama.

-Amor... olha pra mim...- disse ela se aproximando.

-Eu o matei porque ele estava sofrendo... porque Voldmort ia pegar o escudo...- disse pesadamente.

-Harry...- ela o abraçou.- Harry amor... você ainda está sangrando...

-Será que isso tem perdão?- perguntou a abraçando.

-Harry... Harry... porquê?- perguntou quase ás lágrimas.

-Por você... só por você.- disse ele empurrando de leve o escudo para os joelhos dela.- O seu...

-Você não fez por mal...- ela disse.- Descance...- disse vendo-o relaxar em seus braços

-Temos pouco tempo... mi...

Os passos pesados os encontraram quando Harry já havia desmaiado... Hermione olhou o escudo vermelho com desgosto... o Gehenna sempre tivera cor de sangue... observou-o com desgosto enquanto levavam Harry para a casa.

Gina olhou o escudo avaliativamente, Rony também.

-Eu achava que o Gehenna era maior...- disse ele.

-Porque tem que evocá-lo meu irmão burro...- disse ela prendendo o escudo circular ao braço.- Gehenna...

Uma luz perolada estendeu-se do escudo... um escudo mágico.

-Viu.- disse Gina.

Draco bateu palmas...

-Que bonitinho Weasel's... vocês dois não tem coisa melhor para fazer? Ou coisa melhor para se preocupar?- apontou Hermione que falava com Morgan, Sirius e Lupin... os três balançando a cabeça gravemente.

-O ministério foi invadido.-disse Neville se aproximando de Gina que lhe passou o escudo prontamente.

E antes que a ruiva disse mais qualquer coisa, Lupin falou gravemente sentando nas almofadas da pequena sala.

-Isso complica tudo...

-Porquê aquele acéfalo não disse nada antes...- Morgan disse também sentando-se.

-Acho que é porque estávamos ocupados...- disse Rony.

Hermione tinha saído da sala... provavelmente a caminho do quarto de Harry, agora profundamente adormecido e exaurido.

-Mas agora temos que voltar...- disse Sirius.

-Mas falta a minha ânfora!- disse Gina que segurava o escudo de Hermione.

-Se Voldmort invadiu e dominou o ministério... falta muito pouco para ele tentar invadir Hogwarts... ele deve achar que está pronto... que não precisa e mais nada.- disse Lupin.

-E se estou certa... muita gente deve estar pedindo um asilo no castelo. Ou fugindo do país...- complementou Morgan.

-Amanhã é natal.- disse Luna olhando pela janela.

O silêncio caiu entre eles.

-Você nem tem idéia de como preocupa a gente.- disse Hermione sentada no chão ao lado da cama baixa, ou seria um colchão muito alto?

A respiração dele era leve... parecia quase inexistente... ela acariciou o rosto... pálido, ele ficava pálido sempre que se esforçava demais... segurou a mão dele, olhando cada dedo, olhando a marca, a cicatriz já era ilegível... apenas mostrava que algo o marcara ali... sentou-se no colchão e puxou a outra mão... segurou-a também... ambas um pouco frias

-Isso é bom...- Harry murmurou.

Ela o olhou, de olhos sonolentos e um sorriso fraco... sorriu para ele.

-Eu queria... que você fosse assim sempre... não só quando eu acho que estou morrendo...

Hermione suspirou e apoiou de leve a cabeça no peito dele.

-Porquê não me disse que estava se sentindo mal?

-Porque eu não estava antes... - disse enfiando os dedos nos cabelos fofos.

-Foi... Voldmort não é? E agora... ele ainda está no ministério? O que vamos fazer?

Harry suspirou contrariado.

-Precisamos mesmo falar disso agora?

-Não podemos ignorar o que está havendo...- ela o olhou.- Harry!

Harry se esforçou e sentou, ignorou-a tentando segurá-lo deitado.

-Não estou ignorando... como se eu pudesse, só achei que isso ia gerar uma discussão inútil... mas pelo jeito você já espalhou a notícia.

-Harry... eu tinha...

-O você "tinha" é seu maior defeito... saia do quarto Mione.

Ela o olhou ofendida...

-Eu só queria falar com você... mas...

-Você fala... Mione... mas não escuta...- disse com um suspiro cansado.- Eu tenho que morrer para você prestar um pouco de atenção em mim não é?

-NÃO! Não é isso!- ela disse se ajoelhando no chão e o encarando.

-Então porquê? Porquê contou a eles? Eles vão querer voltar e não podemos... não é hora... você nem escutou o motivo de eu não ter dito nada... nem escutou meus motivos... pra ter me chateado com você... você nunca me escuta...- disse estendo a mão... afastando o cabelo espesso dos olhos dela.

-Eu achei... me perdoa... eu só achei que tinha que falar...

Harry riu.

-Com certeza... agora por gentileza... Saia do quarto... não quero discutir com você... não quero... mesmo...

-Pois que seja Harry...- disse se levantando.-Sirius disse para eu avisar quando você acordasse.

-O que é preciso?- perguntou a jovem.

-Apenas o que você deseja... você sabe o caminho... querida.

-Apressem-se as duas... ou acham que o grande bruxo vai demorar para notar a ausência dela?

-Você sempre foi afobado querido... essa chave de portal está ligada a vila de Erbuth... onde ele começará a peregrinação... você será a guia certa... será uma noite especial...

-Ah... sim... será... um ano.- balbuciou ela.-Um ano que morri.

Ana Abbot tocou a chave de portal que Lílian segurava... enquanto isso Tiago vigiava... quando se virou, encontrou os enormes olhos verdes...

-Ela vai fazer certo não vai?- disse cruzando os braços.

-Vai...-sorriu a mulher.- Essa cópia é mais humana que a anterior...

-É isso que me preocupa.- ele respondeu sevirando.- Vamos... estamos fora de nosso posto a muito tempo para não ter que inventar uma boa desculpa.

-Como se você não fosse um arquivo de desculpas ambulante!- disse a mulher o seguindo.

-Seria necessário...- Sirius ponderou.- que você explicasse de novo... sabe seus motivos...

Harry, olhando pela janela, e se tivesse forças se mandaria pelo bambuzal de novo, evitava encarar a equipe dos três bruxos "mais velhos, mais experientes, portanto que mandam em tudo compreende?"

-Mesmo que voltássemos hoje, agora, nada indica que Voldmort parou de procurar... segundo, mesmo que ele tenha parado, e estando com mais armas que ele... isso ainda não seria suficiente para total guarda de Hogwarts... pergunte ao Rony, Neville, Luna e Draco... eles confirmarão... e só falta um...

-Tá e Morgan disse que sabe que essa ânfora está com uma jovem em Hi-Brasil... mas você disse que tem que seguir para onde mesmo?- perguntou Lupin.

-Um castelo... Storavan... acho que é...na Noruega ou coisa parecida...

-E?- Morgan perguntou batendo o pé...

-E acho que não tem que ser gênio pra se tocar que eu vou, que lá é a porta da peregrinação e estou de saco cheio de todo mundo agir como se eu tivesse cometido um crime!- disse irritado se virando.

-Bom.- disse Draco abrindo a porta e sem cerimônia alguma se sentando.- Não me olhem assim... até parece que nunca ouviram atrás da porta.

-Você não quer uma resposta quer?- Morgan rosnou.

-Até porque é uma resposta bem óbvia...- disse Rony entrando.- Agora fala o que ia falar Draco...

Draco apontou Luna, que se sentou ao lado dele puxando Rony, Neville e Gina estavam na porta, Harry tentou em vão ver Hermione, mas ela deveria estar com Marco.

-Precisamos das armas se quisermos enfrentar Voldmort...- disse Luna.- Os guardiões terão força total diante delas... e delas vem o poder da guarda de Hogwarts... Nela está o poder deixado pelos fundadores... preciso da ânfora a mim destinada.

-Ah, porque por um motivo estranho Hermione deu a Neville a Tal... go.. ge...

-Gehenna.- a maioria informou Sirius que irritadamente dispensou o comentário com um aceno de mão.

-Que seja... Isso não muda o fato de que corremos o risco de Voldmort ir para Hogwarts...

-Ele não vai... tenho certeza... vocês não enxergam? Ele quer que voltemos... é uma armadilha!- disse ainda irritado.

-Tem certa enorme lógica...- disse Morgan tamborilando os dedos no queixo...- E o que vamos fazer? Fora você ninguém mais tem o dom de estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo!

-Isso não se chama... dividir para conquistar? mas nesse caso creio que a gente mesmo se divide não?- Disse Draco.

-E isso seria... metade pra lá e metade para cá?- disse Sirius encarando o loiro.

-Não há necessidade de ir muita gente para Storavan...- começou.

-Não vai ser muito difícil Persephone entregar a ânfora...- disse Morgan...- se for mesmo como Gina e Hermione descreveram.

-Giny e Hermione terão que ir.- disse Neville.- Segundo o Que Giny lembra... bom, eu vou com elas.

-Eu tenho que ir também- disse Luna.

Rony lhe deu uma olhada rápida antes de dizer.

-Eu vou junto.

-Que maravilha... porquê não deixamos Harry ir sozinho para Noruega e vamos todos tirar férias na América do sul!- exclamou Sirius.

-Não é má idéia.- retorquiu para o padrinho.

Sirius o olhou como que surpreso, mas tudo que agradava Harry era isso, levar o mínimo de pessoas "ameaçáveis"consigo, e se houvesse qualquer possibilidade de dar de cara com Voldmort... que fosse onde menos tivesse que se preocupar com outras pessoas...

-Bom Potter vou com você.- Disse Draco e completou.- Sou seu tradutor oficial de Latim não?

-Com certeza eu vou... com Harry.- disse Sirius.

Morgan e Sirius olharam para Lupin.

-Não creio que vou me adaptar ao clima tropical... e acho que quatro para Noruega é melhor.

-Ah que maravilha... lá vou eu...- disse Morgan se levantando...- Isso vai ser divertido.

-É vai.- disse Sirius se levantando.

-Bom... se vamos partir amanhã... melhor todo mundo ir dormir...- completou Lupin fazendo sinal para irem todos para fora.

Harry os observou saindo, escutando Luna perguntar se lá onde iam poderia comprar presentes de Natal...

Natal... sim... já era véspera de Natal... fechou a porta pensativo.

E o quarto ficou vazio... Harry voltou a olhar a noite... sem perceber a coruja empoleirada logo acima de sua cabeça no telhado...

-Amanhã é natal...- disse baixo.

Havia um estranho sentimento de perda naquela frase... o que era? Um calor súbito chamou sua atenção.

-Hangorn?

A ave ficou ali ao seu lado olhando a escuridão... por muito tempo.

-Fale logo bicho teimoso!- olhou a ave de fogo.

-Não faça a peregrinação negra... não faça... Lilith o está esperando em seu túmulo.

-O que sua mestra fez?

Hangorn piou tristemente.

-Ela não é mais minha mestra! Você sabe disso agora... sabe de tudo... lembrou de tudo.

-O que eu lembrei.. não quero dizer em voz alta!- disse olhando a escuridão.

-Não é hora para arrependimento! Não está em suas mãos se arrepender por vidas passadas! Só aprender com suas memórias!

-Então você sabe... que não posso deixar de ir Hangorn... por todos.

-Ela quer vingança Mago...

-É a minha sina... todo maluco do mundo nasceu invocado com a minha pessoa...- disse apoiando o queixo nas mãos... não parecia mais ainda estava cansado e dolorido.

-Não se engane... Lilith é poderosa... mas o bruxo das Trevas... é mais perigoso...

Deu de ombros desanimado.

-Não faz diferença Hangorn...- disse fechando os olhos.- não faz nenhuma diferença... pra mim.

-Eles não são indefesos Mago... os seus...

-Não quero mais ninguém morrendo...- suspirou.

"Oh, desgraça... eu lembrei"- pensou abrindo os olhos.

-Ana morreu... faz um ano agora.- disse.

Hangorn arrepiou-se quando o som de asas veio do telhado.

-É só uma coruja.- disse a ave.

-Hermione...- suspirou e se deixou escorregar para o chão, ficando de costas para a janela.- Inferno de vida.- disse e se arrastou para a cama.

Deitou vestido.

-Boa Noite Harry.- disse Hangorn baixo.

Demorou um segundo entre o sol em seus olhos e real despertar... ou talvez já estivesse desperto, mas não queria lembrar disso... sentia algo de pesado no ar... algo de perda... na verdade a velha sensação da qual devia estar acostumado, quando sabia que ia enfrentar o que não queria.

"Mãe... não posso ficar na cama hoje?"

Nunca sequer tivera a oportunidade de falar a maldita frase... o que tava se enrolando... quis se chutar e levantou... amassado mesmo... se preparando para viajar... encontrou apenas Morgan e Sirius sentados na sala.

-Se eu estiver atrapalhando me avisem...

-Pelas unhas encravadas de Demóclenes Harry!- Morgan disse rindo.- Se amassou com quem essa noite?

-Uma vez na vida... não brinca com esse tipo de coisa em voz alta...- disse se apoiando na porta.

Sirius revirou os olhos, Morgan apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Me diga apenas se você dormiu alguma coisa... pela cara não...- disse Sirius.

-E vocês dois? Dormiram alguma coisa?- perguntou já saindo.

-Ele exagera quando está de mau humor...- disse Morgan dando de ombros.

O grupo todo estava pronto meia hora depois, apenas Marco e Draco se atrasaram, e por isso, tiveram que tomar um café da manhã mínimo, foram levados pelos mesmos homens escadaria acima até um enorme portal de pedra... dava para vê-lo brilhar uma magia antiga.

-Itsumades guardavam esses portões a muitos e muitos anos atrás.

"Bota muitos anos nisso" pensou ainda tentando achar um jeito de falar com Hermione... não ia deixar mais coisa pendente para sabe-se lá quando... mas ela não paravade falar com Gina, sem olhar para seu lado, estava ocupado traduzindo o que os homens falavam sobre o portal.

-É um caminho fácil... basta pensar no lugar... ou pensar em seguir quem sabe.

-Na verdade é muito fácil- disse Morgan.- Esses portais antigos eram muito úteis... quem vem comigo apenas pensa em me seguir ok?

-O mesmo pros quatro.- Harry disse de braços cruzados.- É só vir atrás de mim depois.

Sirius ainda lhe reservou um olhar desanimado... enquanto agradecia aos homens do templo Morgan já passava pelo portal apenas com o canto do olho observou Hermione e Luna passando, Rony logo atrás ainda lhe balançou a cabeça.

"INFERNO!!! SUA CABEÇUDA!!!"

-Podemos ir?- Lupin perguntou quando os monges começaram a descer a escadaria.

Harry se virou e olhou o outro atrás de Lupin contrariado.

-Ah, ta... vai… não to com paciência pra te empurrar pro Brasil!- disse olhando para Marco.- Mas apronte uma e te mando direto lá pro sexto círculo do Inferno!

Lupin olhou ás suas costas e respirou aliviado "por um segundo achou que outro estava lhe mandando os cachorros..."

-PODEMOS IR?- Sirius perguntou irritadamente.

-Certo é só me seguir...- falou ao andar reto em direção do Portal, tentando ignorar seu desejo de ir atrás de Hermione e enfiar juízo naquela juba... tentando se concentrar em Storavan.

-Bem vindos a Hi-Brasil escola de Magia!Escola irmã de Hogwarts!- Disse Morgan ao se ver diante da enorme construção de madeira que era o prédio central.

-Então esse é o lugar...- disse Hermione.

Havia algo de mágico lá... podia-se sentir com facilidade, Rony apontou

-O que são aqueles prédio menores lá?

-Lá são os aposentos particulares de dois grupos... essa escola também se divide em "casas" mas são chamados de "Grupos"-disse sorrindo e andando para o prédio principal.- Daquele outro lado dá pra ver os outros dois... Ah... lá está... já temos um comitê de recepção...

Um grupo de vestes esvoaçantes se aproximava deles.

O ar estava gelado e era óbvio pela paisagem que o castelo de Storavan era um lugar morto no meio de um ilha gelada.

-Esse é Storavan? Que tamanho deve ter?- perguntou Draco já pondo um de seus imensos casacos.

-Não... Storavan é o lago... creio que tem alguns quilômetros...- disse indo para o lugar abandonado.

-Esse lugar dá arrepios... – disse Sirius.

Não era mentira... o lugar inteiro parecia desolado e havia uma fina camada de gelo por tudo e o castelo, em parte em ruínas, ainda era grande e imponente o suficiente para se encaixar...

-UAU!- exclamou Marco.- Parece um filme de Terror!!! Legal!

-Calma com a empolgação!- disse Sirius segurando Marco pela jaqueta que ele ainda nem tinha terminado de fechar.- Não quero ter que amarrar você.

-Vamos logo... deve ter algum lugar inteiro...- disse Draco.

Andaram pelo chão pedregoso, olhando para floresta de abetos e pinheiros do lado do castelo, acima o céu era de um azul profundo e escuro. Do outro lado do castelo havia algo que parecia uma pequena capela...

-Lugarzinho deprimente.- disse Sirius passando pela primeira parede de pedras o teto havia desabado e pouco restava dos candelabros caídos ao chão com a madeira podre.-Lembra o Largo...

-Tem muito material para transfigurar.- disse Lupin.

-Vamos logo... acho que há uma entrada para o porão por aqui...- Harry apontou uma entrada lateral, já que a imponente escadaria de pedra para no meio rumo ao nada do céu azul chumbo.

Entraram no lugar e encontraram o que parecia ser uma antiga cozinha... havia algo semelhante a uma lareira... e um enorme espaço vago onde uma mesa semi-queimada se apoiava precariamente em três pernas bambas.

-Não imaginei que íamos parar nesse lugar abandonado!- disse Draco jogando sua leve mochila sobre a mesa e vendo-a despencar.- Que desgraça Potter! Potter?!

Harry já havia passado por outro arco lateral... o caminho ali era mais escuro, conjurou uma chama leve... era um corredor longo, estreito e lúgubre...

-Harry... o que você está fazendo?

-Estou olhando Sirius... acho que... se quiser venha... mas acho tem algo que tenho que ver aqui.

Desceram uma escada curva que parecia dar, e realmente dava, acesso a um calabouço...

-Bom vê-lo de volta senhor...

Ambos se viraram e deram de cara com uma mulher translúcida, um fantasma.

-Como?

-É bom vê-lo de volta senhor...- disse a mulher flutuando até emparelhar-se com Harry.- Muitos foram embora... mas eu não... Eu Solana fiquei esperando seu retorno.

-Quem é ela Harry?- disse Sirius com um estranho sorriso de deboxe.- Pena que está morta...

Harry revirou os olhos... claro que reconhecia a figura que uma vez tivera longos cabelos negros e profundos olhos castanhos... a primeira esposa de Salazar... Solana Slytherin.

-Solana... onde está a entrada do laboratório?

-Ainda perdido?- ela sorriu bondosamente.- sempre que vinha á noite aqui se perdia...- ela disse sonhadoramente.- Venha... meu senhor... me siga...

O fantasma se pôs a flutuar e ambos tiveram que apressar o passo, Sirius ao seu lado olhava inquisidoramente, até que se chateou.

-A primeira esposa de Salazar...- disse baixinho.

-Quê?- perguntou Sirius.

-Esse é o castelo dos Slytherins... que foi destruído por ordens dos seus inimigos, agora pelo que sei, nenhuma família posterior viveu aqui...

-Eu os expulsei todos... eu e as sombras.- disse o fantasma... -Nunca mais ninguém ousou entrar em nossas terras... meu senhor... que falta fizeste teu retorno... os outros foram se apagando... deixando de desejar vê-lo novamente... mas eu vi e posso descançar em paz...- disse ela apontando uma porta de madeira muito velha.- Tudo que restou do nosso tesouro, a magia que iludia a parede se desfez a uns dois séculos, mas ninguém mais veio aqui desde a maldita noite... adeus... meu querido...

E se desfez no ar.

-Você faz muito pontos com fantasmas... veja pelo lado bom... se você se ferrar sempre tem uma...

-Ora cala a boca Sirius!- disse irritado.- Me ajuda com essa porta!

-Que tal usar um ALOMORRA!

A porta se manteve no lugar...

-Não é meio óbvio que ela é mais do enfeitiçada?

-Ah... certo... deixa eu tentar... Morranast!

A porta rangeu mas não abriu.

-Que droga...- Sirius enrugou a testa...- esse feitiço é forte!

-Percebi...

-Faça melhor.- Sirius retorquiu.

-Vou pensar.- disse e esticou a mão para a porta.- Deve haver um meio de...

Ao tocar na porta ela se abriu.

-Não... fale... nada!- Sirius disse entrando.

Harry apenas manteve um sorriso convencido no rosto.

O aposento era menor do que esperavam e tinha um estranho odor de incenso e pó... no meio da escuridão encontrou algo que parecia uma tocha... Sirius tocou fogo em duas delas nas paredes.

-Isso é uma câmara escura.- disse Sirius tocando algo que parecia uma cobertura de barraca negra sobre uma fornalha de tijolos.- É um aparelho antigo de alquimia.

-Slytherin era alquimista...- disse olhando as enormes prateleiras, pilhas de pergaminhos e livros.

Impossível não pensar em Hermione... ela ia querer ver aquilo.

-Nossa! Será que é verdadeiro?- Sirius se aproximou de um estranho animal empalhado.- Nunca tinha visto um faro-sutil de perto.

Harry olhou a serpente de três cabeças sem interesse.- estava empalhada acima da lareira... cada cabeça apontando para uma parede, viu Sirius acender a lareira também.

-Sirius e se estiver entupida?

O outro deu de ombros olhando a enorme tela acima da lareira.

-Poxa... olha isso... ele é parecido com você... quer dizer... com seu pai... quer dizer... você entendeu... é ele não?

A imensa pintura era de um grupo de pessoas de cabelos muito negros, peles muito brancas e de olhos amendoados, quase puxados... a frente havia um jovem... cabelos negros arrepiados e compridos... ao seu lado a mulher.

-São eles... os Slytherins...- disse e se aproximou da pequena inscrição abaixo da tela.

Não pode ver o que havia escrito porque as palavras já estavam um pouco apagadas no metal oxidado.

-Olha isso que estranho...- disse Sirius

-O quê?- disse se virando.

Sirius apontava um baixo relevo acima da bancada principal...

-O que é isso?

-Or nest il fleur, homme, femme, beauté, que la mort à sa fin le chasse. – disse a voz arrastada da porta.

-Creio que isso não é Latin.- murmurou Lupin.

-É francês...- Draco disse chegando mais perto.- Um ditado lúgubre, típico de epitáfios... " Não há flor, homem, mulher, beleza, que a morte não abata por fim."

-Muito instrutivo...- Harry se virou ainda olhando devagar alguns dos livros.

-O que estamos procurando?- Lupin perguntou para Sirius.

-Não faço a menor idéia...- Sirius respondeu olhando para Harry.

-Algo que me dê um rumo inicial para a peregrinação negra... muitas memórias estão perdidas sobre a peregrinação...

Marco entrou um pouco branco e os olhou.

-Tem alguém esquisito aqui...

-Não é um fantasma Marco?- Sirius perguntou.

-Não é não...- disse ele se aproximando deles.

Mas não demorou muito para ouvirem algo arrastando pelo corredor.

-Varinhas?- disse Lupin.

Uma luminosidade insinuou-se aumentando... todos de varinhas apontadas, a cara estranha se insinuou... Draco deu um passo para trás, ela , era uma mulher... era estranha.

-Acho que achamos uma candidata a esposa para o velho Moody...- Sirius disse baixinho.

Era uma bruxa, porque era da ponta da varinha dela que vinha a luz...ela vestia um estranho e pesado manto de pele castanha, ela não tinha o nariz e um dos olhos era ligeiramente maior que o outro... no entanto não era repulsiva, tinha as faces muito coradas.

-O que desejam invadindo esse lugar abandonado?

Lupin abaixou a varinha levemente e se adiantou um pouco:

-Estavamos de viagem...

-Isso não lhes dá o direito de invadir essas terras...- disse ela.- E abaixem essas varinhas porque eu sei muito bem usar a minha!

Sirius aumentou o sorriso.

-Estamos a procura de alguns apontamentos da família Slytherin... senhora?

-Moa... ladrões então? É isso?

-Isso é um insulto dos grandes!- Draco bufou.

Moa riu.

-Se fossem ladrões não seriam tão descuidados.- ela disse mostrando suas mochilas que levitaram até o lado dela.- Só roupas... eu verifiquei.

-Não somos ladrões... mas é uma longa história... disse Harry baixando a varinha.- Moa não é? Moa... poderíamos sair daqui para um lugar mais agradável onde pudéssemos nos sentar e conversar?

-Por que não?- disse ela dando de ombros.- Acho que será mais divertido que ver as renas pastando... me acompanhem, e não tentem nada... estou de olho.

-De costas?- Sirius sorriu.- Moody ia ficar encantado.

-Porque não paralisamos ela?- Draco perguntou.

-Por causa deles.- Harry apontou para atrás do grupo.

Três Mastins espectrais estavam sobre a bancada de Salazar os encarando com os fantasmagóricos olhos vermelhos... Marco deu uns passos para trás agarrando o braço de Draco que o olhou e puxou o braço:

-Eu lá tenho cara de apoio moral?- rosnou olhando os cães de lado.

-Simpáticos.- disse Sirius os empurrando para fora.

-Não se preocupem... esses cães amaldiçoados não atacarão sem ordem...- disse Moa.

-Amaldiçoados?- perguntou Lupin.

-O velho Walon... amaldiçoou os animais que avançaram em sua esposa no então ataque a família... na queda deste castelo, esses animais agora protegem a casa a milênios, fielmente.

-Walon?- perguntou Sirius.

-O patriarca da família Slytherin... pai de Salazar.- Harry murmurou.

Moa se virou e o encarou.

-Como você... sabe disso?

* * *

Salazar.- é um nome espanhol... Sá=Sal que significaria semente, geração e Azar velha/velho , seria geração ou semente antiga, indicando uma família de linhagem... Salazar é mais comum como sobrenome.

Solana.- é espanhol também... significa: luz solar, ou iluminada pelo sol...

Walon- vem do chinês Wang (rei) Long (dragão)

A mãe de Salazar era espanhola também... dei a ela o nome Eldora (dourada) mas acho que nem vai ser comentado sobre ela coitada....

Slytherin poderia vir do Chinês – Syth=Sinte (serpente) Yéri (folha ou verde) Serpente verde... Porquê será que o símbolo da sonserina é uma cobra? (suposição minha...)

Nesse caso há sangue latino na família Slytherin... (LATINo...)


	54. A Peregrinação Negra

**Cp54 A Peregrinação Negra **

"-O velho Walon... amaldiçoou os animais que avançaram em sua esposa no então ataque a família... na queda deste castelo, esses animais agora protegem a casa a milênios, fielmente.

-Walon?- perguntou Sirius.

-O patriarca da família Slytherin... pai de Salazar.- Harry murmurou.

Moa se virou e o encarou.

-Como você... sabe disso?"

Harry a olhou gravemente.

-Eu sei de muitas coisas... Moa... sei que estes cães estão sob ordens de alguém com sangue, ou pelo menos que servia aos Slytherins...

Ela o olhava...

-Você parece saber demais... eu sou descendente daqueles que sempre serviram bem os Slytherin, mesmo não havendo mais deles há muito tempo.

-Nunca veio alguém a quem esses cães obedecessem?

-Do que está falando?-Moa perguntou.

-Estou perguntando... se você nunca viu alguém que os cães obedecessem....

-Somente os últimos empregados que serviram a família.- ela disse gravemente.

-Entendo...- disse laconicamente, tendo certeza da mentira.

Ela o olhava, por vezes... enquanto voltavam e se encaminhavam para fora do castelo... dando a volta havia uma casa após um pequeno caminho entre a floresta... na verdade uma cabana.

-Essa é a única habitação da ilha de Storavan...- disse Moa entrando.

-Um lugar quente pelo menos.- disse Draco se jogando ao lado da lareira, estava nevando quando saíram do castelo.

-Concordo...- Marco gemeu esticando os pés para o fogo.

-Vocês ainda não explicaram porque invadiram terras tão ermas e abandonadas... principalmente como entraram numa parte do castelo que todos supunham ser lenda...

Harry não demorou muito para explicar... a menção Voldmort-Mal e sim eu Sou HARRY POTTER o cara bom... bastou. Vampiros e comensais haviam andado muito pela região perturbando os povoados próximos... Moa não se preocupou, o velho fantasma de Solana e os cães espectrais espantavam os mais covardes... e ela afirmava ter meios mais efetivos contra os mais insistentes.

-Aqui dizem que o povoado de Erbhut inteiro está mancomunado com o demônio... era uma vila que foi arrasada por uma maldição... só nascem bruxos na vila... mas são todos... estranhos... ninguém se aproxima de lá... os vampiros estão acampados na região...

Sirius ainda mordia o pão de um modo um pouco canino quando quase se engasgou.

Lupin tinha se levantado e ido para a janela...

-Ela disse na vila... não aqui Lupin...

-Eu sei...- disse Lupin baixo...- mas eu posso sentir algo por perto.

-Coisas estranhas acontecem nessa floresta.- disse Moa.- Mas o terreno dos Slyherin é protegido... nada de mal prospera nele.

O ronco de Draco esparramado num rústico sofá coberto de peles em frente a lareira era o único ruído... Marco afundado num cobertor fofo de lã no chão não roncava.

-Onde está Harry?- perguntou Lupin.

-Ele foi para a cozinha ...- Sirius se ergueu.

-Ele passou lá pra fora há alguns minutos...- disse Moa.- achei que ia pegar uma brisa.

-Está nevando...- ruminou Lupin.

Harry havia sentindo a magia emanando de um ponto da floresta... sentia-se atraído por essa força misteriosa... era muito parecido com o que sentira perto dos unicórnios e de Hangorn... a força lhe levou até um ponto da mata... onde divisou apenas um estranho movimento nas arvores escuras...

Seguiu esse movimento sem pensar... afundando a perna na neve atrás do estranho rastro já marcado na neve.

Afundando na floresta até onde ela terminava numa pequena clareira e mais a frente se abria mais e mais até o outro lado do lago congelado.

Sobre ele havia um enorme cavalo negro de olhos ferozmente brancos como pérolas...

Era desse animal que vinha aquela estranha magia... ele estava sobre o gelo mas não parecia escorregar, na verdade Harry teve dúvidas se o animal era sólido... mas não conseguia se mover para ir em frente... passos vieram ás suas costas, sons abafados. Se virou olhando os três vultos.

-Harry!- Sirius disse saindo pelas árvores.- O que diabos...

Harry havia feito um sinal de silêncio. Tanto Lupin quanto Moa se postaram ao seu lado, Moa murmurou.

-É um Ynuit.

-Eu sei...- Harry murmurou.

-Como assim sabe?- perguntou Lupin.

-Eu tenho que ir... agora entendi.-disse dando um passo a frente.

-Se você for rapaz...- Começou Moa.

-O que você vai fazer?- perguntou Sirius com a mão em seu ombro.

-O que tenho que fazer...- disse olhando as montanhas.

-Vamos com você...- disse Lupin.

-Não... essa parte eu tenho que fazer sozinho.

-Harry...

Sorriu para ela.

-Vou fazer a peregrinação negra... mas vou voltar...

O animal entendera sua decisão... trotando macio até a margem...

-Se cuidem... – disse agarando a crina longa e grossa.- Eu volto logo...- montou no animal que empinou.- Se eu demorar...

"Procurem Altanaera... onde fica o túmulo dela! Leia o livro de Salazar!"

Foi tudo que Sirius ouviu... pois o enorme cavalo saiu trotando no gelo como se não houvesse nada entre eles e a distância...

Só o som do gelo se partindo...

Harry agarrou-se a crina do animal com toda a força... uma vez em outra vida... em desespero se deixara levar por essa criatura... e ela lhe levara a uma jornada amarga.

"Eu peço que tal desgraça não se repita..."

"Eu também Hangorn... eu também..."

Hermione olhava o céu com um estranho aperto no peito... apesar de magnífico o pôr do sol em pleno verão parecia tão frio.

-Então Granger... sua cara não é das melhores... há um motivo para esse coração estar tão pequeno?- disse a garota de olhos díspares.

-Eu... sinto algo aqui... estranho não é? Não acredito nessas besteiras... mas estou com um mau pressentimento...

-Uma bruxa que não acredita em pressentimento?- A garota riu levemente.

-Persephone... isso não tem graça... vocês aqui não levam nada a sério?

-Levamos... mas não deixamos pesar...- disse ela pondo a mão no ombro de Hermione.- Nós brasileiros acima de tudo sabemos que encarar as provas da vida com medo e tristeza não as tornam mais fáceis...

-Eu sei disso.

-Isso tem haver com alguém que você deixou para trás?-a garota sorriu.

-A Morgan é uma bocuda...- Hermione disse baixo.

-Eu não conheço Harry Potter pessoalmente.- disse a garota.- mas pelo que Morgan me disse... isso é medo senhorita Granger.

-Medo?

-Medo de se envolver... medo de se deixar levar por algo que sua lógica não entende... só uma coisa... amar não é lógico.

-Você não entenderia...

-Eu entendo mais do que você pensa sobre amores... acima de tudo ter medo é o maior inimigo.

Hermione puxou o anel para fora do bolso...

-Eu devia ter entregue... eu sei que devia... eu tenho medo de ter perdido a chance.

Persephone estendeu a mão sobre a sua a uma leve distância, o anel levitou entre as duas mãos.

-Oh.- Persephone recolheu a mão.- Que feitiço poderoso.

-Feitiço?

-Mostre-me o seu...

-Como sabe...- Hermione tirou o seu do dedo.- Que feitiço?

Persephone segurou os dois anéis... sorriu.

-Nunca havia sentido o poder verdadeiro de um Mago... você ainda tem dúvidas do que ele sente por você? Seu anel possui um forte feitiço de proteção... o dele um feitiço que une ao seu...

-Como?

-O dele servia para saber como você está... além do mais... foi ele mesmo que os criou. Deve ter posto muita vontade para deixa-los assim... são amuletos poderosos... nunca deixe que caiam em mãos erradas...

Hermione recebeu ambos na palma da mão, mas a outra não os largou.

-Não deixe o dele longe de você... é um desrespeito aos sentimentos dele... use-o também... além do mais...- Persephone disse baixando a face.- Você desperdiçou uma oportunidade... ele está só...

-Em perigo?- Hermione agarrou os ombros da estranha garota.- Harry está em perigo?

-O demônio vai com ele... pelo caminho negro... é só o que sei... ele vai para onde encontrará a morte...

-NÃO! Você está mentindo! PARE!- Hermione a empurrou.- Não!

Persephone ficou ali no meio do campo florido... apreciando a grama tomar um tom avermelhado da hora mágica onde não existiam mais sombras.

-O que você disse para aquela garota? Para assusta-la tanto?- perguntou o rapaz que se aproximava.

Phersephone apenas suspirou.

-Que ela tomou uma decisão infeliz quando cedeu aos temores tolos em sua cabeça.

Ele a abraçou... ambos vendo o sol sumir... e Hermione entrar no prédio principal.

O animal estava trotando pela íngreme estradinha da montanhas... Harry apenas tentava se manter quente... naquela velocidade os flocos de neve pareciam pequenas agulhas... sua respiração parecia congelar...

-Hã?

Sua mente demorou um segundo para perceber que a montaria que ia veloz deixara de existir ... e que ele estava jogado no chão perto do precipício... deu dois passos para trás... encostando-se ao paredão ás suas costas... o longo casacão tremilicava com o vento e dificultava seus movimentos... o frio da neve só fazia se sentir pior...

-Onde eu estava com a cabeça...- disse abraçando a si mesmo e baixando a cabeça... usando toda a força que tinha para caminhar...

"É um caminho longo..."

"Se eu pelo menos tivesse todas as malditas memórias!"

"É um caminho para... o poder..."

"Hangorn... não torne tudo pior..."

"É um caminho sem volta..."

"Do jeito que está frio... eu não iria dar meia volta nem que precisasse..."

O caminho apenas se tornava mais estreito... íngrime e difícil.

Sirius não havia dado um passo longe do lago depois de quase quinze minutos.

-Você sabe que ele não vai voltar agora.- disse Lupin.- sabe que ele deu um jeito de nos convencer a ficar.

-Eu não sei como ele faz isso!- Sirius rosnou.- Onde a gente tava com a cabeça de deixar ele ir?!

-Ynuit paralisam a vontade... são transporte para uma alma só.- Moa encolheu os ombros.- uma pena... um rapaz tão jovem.

-Não fale como se ele estivesse morto!- Sirius voltou a rosnar.

-Ninguém volta, como era... das terras de Erbuth.- disse a mulher já retornando.

Lupin num suspiro deu meia volta... Sirius demorou mais algum tempo até se convencer que o afilhado se fora... e não ia poder fazer nada para seguí-lo.

O caminho cessou... Harry se atreveu a olhar para cima... só havia uma forma de continuar... escalar a parede da montanha... enrolou-se no casacão em dúvida...

"como gato eu subiria mais rápido... mas o frio..."

"como homem você vai demorar uma vida para subir... se não cair..."

"Me empresta as asas Hangorn..."

"Adoraria fazê-lo... mas não são sólidas..."

"Não vou a lugar nenhum me lamentando..."

Estendeu a mão e firmou-a na pedra, testando-a para ver sua firmesa. Impulsinando o corpo para cima... pisando numa pedra mais alta...

"Vai ser uma noite longa..."

Hermione estava apoiada na cama... sentada no chão... deitada na cama fofa a garota de cabelos loiros lhe consolava, a frente a ruiva ainda estava de braços cruzados.

-Porquê vocês tem que falar isso pra mim...- Mione soluçou.

-Porque você sabe que está errada.- disse Gina.- Não acredito que em vez de você ter entregue isso... ficou falando de... ah... desisto de você MIONE! E desisto do babaca do Harry também!

-Da próxima vez que estiver com ele. Entregue.- disse Luna.

-Mas o que Pesephone disse...

-Sim ela não disse que ele gosta de você?

-Disse.- Mione respondeu olhando o anel.

-Então Mione... a Luna tá certa... se o cabeçudo do Harry quer ver você de novo... ele vai... aí você entrega para ele.

Mione enchugou as lágrimas...

-Como vocês me aguentam... hein?

-É um dom Weasley.- disse Gina.

-Porque você é minha amiga.- diz Luna.

Hermione ... mas sorri.

-Ah... eu estava dormindo...- Draco resmungou debaixo de um livro que parecia um baú.- É crime?

-Está em latim e francês... -Sirius rosnou.

-E o que que eu tenho com isso?- Draco tentou sair debaixo da massa de pergaminho e couro marrom.

-Nosso Latim está enferrujado e confesso que nunca me interessei pelo francês.- disse Lupin.

-Quer que eu traduza tudo isso?

-Não... que leia a parte sobre a perigrinação negra e uma tal de Altanea.- Sirius disse sério.

-Certo...- Disse Draco o olhando.- ENTÃO PODE TIRAR ISSO DE CIMA DE MIM!!!!?

-Ah claro.- Disse Lupin com um gesto de varinha.- Perdoe se Sirius parecer um pouco irritado.

-Ah, não imagina... essa cara maníaca homicida combina com ele... ele fez muito sucesso com ela...

-Cale a boca e leia!- disse Sirius sentando.

-Estou indo... argh... isso é um manuscrito! Que letra horrorosa! Ah... pra frente fica melhor... não me olhe assim!

Suspirou e deixou a testa roçar na parede gelada... seus dedos estavam dormentes... o vento uivava nos seus ouvidos... apesar de Hangorn ainda gritar incentivos em sua cabeça... estava com medo.

Medo ter ter cometido um belo erro e medo de cair dali... as pedras sobre seu pé não eram muito firmes... não estava encontrando mais apoio...

"Tente de novo Harry..."

"Estou tentando... estou tentando..."

A pedra que parecia firme cedeu quando se apoiou... sentiu-se escorregar até conseguir agarrar outra pedra... agora suas mãos estavam feridas além de dormentes e havia batido o joelho numa pedra... doía... havia raspado o rosto e o peito também... sua bochecha ardia... talvez um corte.

-m****...- disse entre os dentes.- Queria saber um feitiço para voar... ou saber aparatar decetemente...- esticou o braço de novo para o próxima pedra... a próxima.

As pedras pareciam não ter fim... principalmente quando se escorregava... era frustrante ter que refazer um trecho já feito... então a parede pareceu mostrar seu fim ali acima... mas... esse fim era liso... Harry tateou frustradamente... irritadamente então soltou um riso amargo antes de socar a rocha sólida, fria e lisa.

-Desgraça...

"Não se deixe dominar... pelo desespero."

-O que eu faço agora... o que eu faço... desço?

"Você não pode ficar parado aqui... congelará!"

-O que eu faço...

Sentiu algo roçar sua cabeça e em seguida pesar em seu ombro... poderia temer uma cobra, se sua parte lógica não assinalasse na hora que uma cobra morreria naquele frio.

-Uma corda...- murmurou segurando uma parte dela e olhando com os olhos doloridos para cima.

A corda vinha lá de cima... ficou na dúvida se ela já existia ou se ela acabara de aparecer... mas testou-a.

-Na pior das hipóteses arrebenta lá em cima...- murmurou enquanto agarrando a corda forçou o corpo a subir.

-"Se quiser obter servos fies ou beber o sangue de teu inimigo põe-se a rumo de Chorazim... para prestar vassalagem ao príncipe do ar..."- falou o rapaz.

-Não compreendi.- Disse Sirius.

-Para um Black você entende muito pouco de magia negra medieval...- Draco disse erguendo o rosto.

-Como assim?

-O príncipe do Ar era uma denominação para o diabo.- disse Moa.

-No início a religião influenciava muito a magia. Em muitos casos acreditava-se que adorando o demônio se obtinha poder e outras crendices...- disse Lupin.

-Chorazim foi destruída... no seu lugar ergueu-se Erbuht.- disse Moa.

-Como é? É para onde Harry vai?- Sirius se levantou da cadeira.

-Chorazim foi amaldiçoada pelo último dos Slytherin... seus bruxos cobiçosos de poder mataram todos dessa ilha, uma das grandes batalhas bruxas... foi lá que o nome de Slytherin morreu nessa terra.

Sua mão tateou a borda fria... procurando algo mais para se apoiar... exausto, enfiou as unhas na rocha, os dedos já ralados e doloridos, içou o corpo... só mais um pouco, arrastou-se na beira do abismo num terreno mais plano... cansado demais para se mover ficou de joelhos, e antes que erguesse o rosto sentiu um pesado casaco jogado sobre seus ombros, quente, convidativo.

Ergueu o rosto para encontrar um sorriso conhecido e braços conhecidos em seus ombros... face conhecida na sua.

-Fiquei preocupada com sua demora meu anjo... se eu soubesse que viria pelo caminho mais difícil eu teria providenciado um transporte melhor...

-Ana...- balbuciou.

As mãos delicadas de dedos brancos seguraram seu rosto, ela lhe sorriu como sorrira uma vez... uma vez tivera a maldita chance de sentir isso, era uma farsa.

Uma farsa poderosa, se ergueu segurando as mãos dela.

-Você é uma cópia maldita dela!- disse entre os dentes empurrando-a para o chão.- Onde estão eles?-olhou em volta puxando a varinha.- Onde estão?- apontou a varinha para ela.

-Sou uma cópia...- disse a garota loira do chão.- Sou só uma mostra dela, que te amava tanto que morreu chamando você a um ano...- ela o olhou puxando a corrente.- Eu traí o Lorde só para vir ajuda-lo!

Um ano... não deu um passo atrás porque estava literalmente a beira do abismo, fechou os olhos bloqueando as memórias, não podia voltar aquilo... não havia exorcizado tudo aquilo, havia se perdoado.

-Eu vim aqui guia-lo em segurança, meu anjo...- disse ela o olhando.- Você tem um caminho longo.

-Eu já ouvi muita coisa de outra cópia sua!- disse a olhando.

-A outra era... defeituosa por causa do feitiço posto para encanta-lo... eu fui feita a imagem e semelhança de Ana!- disse ela se levantando.- Eu sou melhor que ela! ANA! Porque eu não tenho medo... EU AMO VOCÊ!

-Ora o que uma coisa como você pode entender disso.- disse afastando-a e indo em frente.

Ela segurou a mão que a empurrava.

-Não faça isso Harry... por favor...

Olho-a ela tinha a face baixa.

-Permita que eu fique ao seu lado...- disse segurando sua mão entre ambas beijando-a - Só ficar perto de você.

-Porque eu deveria? Eu não tenho nenhuma prova que posso confiar em você.

Ela se aproximou mais, olhando-o nos olhos, os olhos azuis celestes... "seus olhos são o céu"...

-Me ponha sob Império se achar melhor... eu deixo.

"Não seria de todo má idéia..."

"Não se intrometa nisso Hangorn..."

-Você está ferido...- disse ela esticando a mão trêmula até sua bochecha.- Eu trouxe mantimentos, trouxe animais... venha comingo... fiz fogo...

-Sem gracinhas... entendeu? Ou vai ter o mesmo destino da primeira cópia.

Harry areceu te-la visto estremecer.

-Eu me lembro... Belatriz me matou duas vezes...- disse ela.- Mas você está gelado anjo... venha... venha...- ela o puxou pela mão.

Se deixou levar até onde dois cavalos cobertos por grossas mantas de pele tremilicavam pelo frio.

-O outro lado da montanha está mais protegido da nevasca.- disse ela o puxando ainda.- Achei que você iria vir pela outra trilha... venha.

Ajudou-a a montar no primeiro cavalo, montou no segundo... apenas porque se estivesse só... congelaria no pico castigado pelo vento... além do mais... uma parte sua queria acreditar...

Em redenção.

* * *

Amanhã mesmo devo colocar mais 5 e até o fim de semana devo terminar de postar AP


	55. O demônio interior

**¬¬ Duh... sei que atrasou, foi o FF que não quis aceitar o arquivo de jeito nenhum até eu renomeá-lo... mais aí está... a última atualização!

* * *

Cp55 O demônio interior **

A ânfora brilhava sobre a rocha... ambas tomaram o caminho até ela, parecendo capazes de andar sobre a água, como Morgan observava a cena, mas não, a rocha levemente azulada do fundo do espelho dágua é passava essa idéia enganadora... ambas andavam por apenas alguns centímetros de água... que vinha escorrendo da ânfora desde que Persephone a tocara num ato de amor supremo...

Gina estendeu as mãos para o objeto branco e brilhante, Hermione fez o mesmo.

-Você lembra das palavras?- perguntou Hermione.

-Lembro.- disse Gina num sorriso torto.- Me acompanha?

-Certo.

"Hepsiuns ectaren bavahen gah, eternum at eternum, curia et curia."

A água cessou de vazar da ânfora... o brilho se mantinha só que mais tênue.

-Temos que soltá-la dessa rocha agora.- disse Gina.

-Isso eu posso fazer.- disse Hermione puxando sua varinha.-encaleid namem!

A ânfora pareceu desprender-se da pedra oscilando como se fosse cair dali, e no segundo seguinte voltou a firmar-se.

-Soltou?- perguntou Gina.

Hermione tentou tocar o objeto mas teve sua mão repelida como se houvesse uma barreira ali.

-Ora...- disse ela voltando a apontar a varinha.-Niger Vorher zenken!

O som houvido como se uma pequena bolha de sabão estourasse... Gina tomou ânfora e levantou para os outros esticou-o para Luna.

-Cuida bem dele!

-É branca.- Luna disse vagamente.

Hermione apenas sorriu levemente, Luna soriu mais.

-Ele sabe que pegamos... acho que vamos nos ver logo... sente?

-Ele quem Luna?- Gina perguntou.

Hermione estendera a mão para a ânfora e sentiu muito longe... fechou os olhos e sentiu um frio súbito lhe envolver... o vento nos ouvidos.

Sorriu de leve com a mão no ouvido antes de desmaiar.

-Ela não devia ter ido tão longe...- disse Luna para Gina que amparava Hermione.

Os cavalos pararam em frente a uma reentrância na rocha, sim, o lado por onde deciam era menos íngreme, e o vento era muito mais fraco dando impressão que o frio era menor, mesmo com os pesados flocos de neve caindo aos montes... seguiu a montaria de Ana que entrou no que pareia uma enorme gruta aberta... sustentada por uma árvore velha e muto retorcida, a garota desceu do cavalo e prendeu-o ali ajeitando a manta de peles do animal, Harry fez o mesmo, olhando melhor havia um bom tanto de peles e tecido grosso mais ao fundo, seguiu-a com a mão na varinha sobre o imenso casaco que ela lhe dera.

Mas era como uma tenda... uma barraca, o fogo mágico num canto da parede da caverna aquecia o lugar e sobre ele haviam algumas salsichas espetadas bem alto... um cheiro bom... haviam algumas baúsinhos que pareciam ter mantimentos, mas agora serviam de mesa... e o chào era foraado de mais peles, por cima num canto um amontoado fofo, tinham cobertoes de lã, que agora serviriam de almofadas, para sentarem...ela sentou-se jogando o pesado casaco que vestia, por baixo um blusão de lã e calças negras.

-Não é Hogwarts, mas é aquecida, não dá para chamar muita atenção, por causa dos vampiros, eu joguei um feitiço nessa caverna, agora parece uma parede de pedra... e aqui os cavalos ficam bem... por favor... sente-se... Harry...

A voz, o modo calmo de falar, o olhar tão... conhecido, o cansaço e a fome venceram, sentou-se e estendeu a mão para a caneca que ela lhe estendeu, chá.

-O que diabos está fazendo nesse fim de mundo... com tudo isso?

-Soubemos de sua expedição...- ela o encarou.- Sim eu e as outras duas cópias... não somos tão... tão dependentes daquele que nos criou, ela principalmente... ela é muito autônoma...

Teve que beber um gole para empurrar o bolo amargo em sua garganta, tentando separar os sentimentos quanto as cópias de seus pais... Ela havia puxado algo de um dos bauzinhos.

-Decidimos que bastava... decidimos que podíamos e deveríamos ajudá-lo... porque o queremos bem... porque nós três temos grande sentimento por você...- disse e pegou um tecido que embebeu no líquido que retirara de um frasco proveniente do baú.

-O que vai fazer?- Harry esquivou-se segurando a mão que ela havia estendido na sua direção com o paninho úmido.

-É só uma poção cicatrizante... você está com um corte na bochecha... vou limpar para não... confie em mim.

Ainda a olhava gravemente quando sentiu, levou a mão ao peito.

"Elas acharam a ânfora"

-Sim elas acharam.- disse sentindo algo de magia...- as quatro estão agora conosco...

E um calor gostoso lhe invadiu... conhecia esse calor...

-Hermione...- disse baixinho.

E a ardência no seu rosto o despertou, a outra olhava fixamente num ponto além de seu rosto, um olhar desfocado, atacando o corte com força.

-Então acharam os quatro... as armas do túmulo de Lilith?

Não havia porquê negar, se já tinha cometido a gafe de falar aquilo... peito mais leve ao saber que tudo estava bem...

-Sim... encontraram e todos estão bem.- "afinal cheguei a Storavan no prazo..." não havia mais motivo para preocupar-se.

-Então agora você pode cuidar um pouco de você? Está ferido aqui também...- disse ela afastando de leve o casaco de peles e mostrando sua roupa rasgada e pele ferida pelas consecutivas vezes que escorregara pela rocha.- Suas mãos também...- ela disse limpando-as.

Deixou agora que ele lhe tratasse as mãos feridas pela longa escalada, retirou o casaco e a camisa estragadas para que ela atacasse os cortes em seu peito e ombros, braços... a poção fazia arder e Ana tinha uma delicadeza estranha ao enfaixá-lo.

-Só alguns minutos anjo... depois tiramos isso... certo? Vamos comer?

-É uma ótima idéia.- disse agora sem receio, estava faminto.

O frio era pouco incômodo graças ao fogo que os aquecia... como ficava grato.

-Está muito bom...- disse comendo mais um pouco do pão com salsicha.- Nunca salsichas me pareceram tão boas...

-E pensar que se eu não tivesse voltado... você estaria com fome, sentado ao relento sobre a nevasca...

-Eu sei.- disse gravemente.- Eu sei disso Ana.

E o nome rolou dolorido por sua garganta, como o sorriso correu fácil no rosto dela. Harry comeu em silêncio depois disso.

Hermione não dormiu na noite que se iniciava, agora, vendo Gina e Luna dormir, acariciava ambos os anéis em seus dedos, um no anelar, outro no médio, sentindo a energia quente emanada pelo dele... sentindo novamente o arrepio de sentir seu nome ssussurrado ao pé de seu ouvido.

-Harry...- disse olhando-os.- já estamos indo... amor.

Levantou de sua cama e sentou-se na janela aberta, sentindo a brisa quente... imaginando que em algumas hora iria encontrá-lo, eleestava longe, mas iria encontrá-lo, iria pedir desculpas... iria olhar naqueles olhos verdes e pedir perdão por seus medos imbecis de perda e falha. Iria arriscar tudo por ele, como ele vinha arriscando tudo por todos, deixaria de ter ciúme do mundo... deixaria de culpá-lo pelo que não fora ele que havia feito... Acima de tudo, iria abraça-lo e enchê-lo de beijos...

Um som alto despertou o sonserino que se perguntou , muito mau humorado, porque diabos estava com dor nas costas, na cabeça, nos olhos e em toda parte da anatomia que conseguia lembrar e verificar...

-Diabos.- disse abrindo mais os olhos.- Que dor de cabeça!- Disse e se esticou.

-Falou algo Snape?- perguntou Sirius abrindo os olhos e sentando direito, até então ele estava afundado no sofá, com os pés apoiados nas costas de Marco, que havia desmaiado e não havia acordado nem com os chiliques do homem que o usava como banquinho.

Moa entrou na sala, com o roupão rasgado na barra e rosnou para Sirius.

-Muito obrigada pela gentileza de trazer um lobisomem para a casa.

-ALUADO!- Sirius se levantou e a olhou.- O que você fez com ele?

-Como assim?- Draco arregalou os olhos.- Faltam dois dias para a lua cheia!

-Eu não fiz nada, além de jogá-lo no porão desacordado, com ajuda dos mastins... E a lua cheia se levantou a meia hora... estamos sob dia de inverno rapaz...

-Oh, acho que nos perdemos no calendário com essa viagem.- Draco murmurou.

-O porão é seguro?- Sirius perguntou sério.

-Feito das mesmas pedras do castelo... a porta de madeira á frágil mas coloquei uns feitiços para reforçá-la, os cães vão ficar de guarda.

-Ah... você foi mordida?- Draco apontou o roupão rasgado.

-Ah não... ele tentou me acertar uma patada mas pegou só o tecido. Só que um lobisomem aqui vai chamar a atenção dos vampiros... fiquem alertas... eu vou dormir... Boa noite. Ah, reforcei os feitiços das portas... vocês roncam!

-Isso é crime?-Draco balbuciou irritado.- Quase mata a gente do coração mulher esquisita dos infernos!

-Já que precisamos ficar alertas...- Sirius disse voltando para o sofá.- Leia mais.

-Va en enfer!- Draco respondeu se jogando para trás no sofá que lhe servia de cama.

-Quê?- sirius perguntou.

-Faça aulas de francês, Mom cher.- Draco se cobriu até a cabeça.- Boa vigília.

Abriu os olhos descançado como não fazia a muito tempo, na verdade com uma leve preguiça doce que o fez sorrir e se esticar, estava sozinho no bolo de cobertores de lã o cheiro gostoso de chá e torradas... parecia outra vida... olhou a veste negra sobre os baús e o casaco de pele também negro... roupa limpa...

-Pra você... suas roupas estavam rasgadas...- disse ela com um sorriso e um caneco de chá fumegante e sentou-se a sua frente- seus ferimentos cicatrizaram.

-Sim.- disse olhando os braços e passando a mão pelo rosto.-Estou muito melhor...

-Você está com um rosto melhor... -disse passando a mão por cima da sua, e puxando uma mecha do cabelo agora longo.- Eu não tinha te visto com ele comprido...-ela sorriu e em seguida se levantou.-vista-se e vamos comer...

-Estou faminto...

Ela saiu com um sorriso, o fino cabelo loiro balanç voltou a esticar-se e levantou para vestir-se.

"Foi uma boa noite?"

"Foi uma boa vigília?"

"Oh estou incomodando?"

"Não, verificou a área?"

"Morta."

"Que definição simpática..."

Parou olhando a veste exótica e sentiu dois braços a puxarem das suas costas.

-Amarra na cintura bem firme para aquecer.- disse ela.

-Isso parece uma saia.- disse quase rindo.

-Mas te mantém quente... venha... depois arruma o resto, as torradas estão ficando secas!

Se deixou levar pelo enorme sorriso da garota, mesmo tendo que se lembrar que por dentro havia um demônio, uma criatura das trevas habitando um espaço roubado... mas agora... não conseguia pensar nisso.

"Pense do jeito certo... se é que me entende..."

"Ora não é crime, comer e dormir bem..."

"Não... crime é ser imprudente."

"Eu sei... eu sei..." pensou sentindo um pouco de satisfação sumindo.

A madrugada havia feito Luna despertar e encontrar Hermione cochilando no sofá em frente a janela, a brisa brincando com os cabelos longos e cacheados , felizmente o calor impedia que a outra se incomodasse com a brisa... Luna olhou para fora...

-Ele vai pagar pelo erro.- disse baixinho e olhou para Hermione.- Vocês tinham que estar juntos agora... e você tinha que ter ficado de posse do escudo...- suspirou.-Na hora, você vai lamentar... mas acho, que pra tudo há solução.

Hermione se moveu e abriu os olhos com uma expressão de sono.

-Me chamou Luna?

-O céu está bonito.- disse sorrindo.

Hermione e Luna olhando o céu...

Sirius olhava a horas intrigado, o som da porta só aumentava, Lupin não era na maioria das vezes um lobisomem agitado, é claro que haviam esquecido a poção mata-cão... que inferno. Marco agitou-se e se levantou com ar estranho, encolheu-se, olhou em volta.

-Onde está o Harry? E o Lupin?- disse trêmulo.

-Harry foi... fazer uma coisa, Lupin está no porão você sabe, Marco... a lua.

O garoto tremia... e o olhou meio que assustado.

-Você está sentindo? O frio?

-A lareira apagou, eu acendo... Incendio.

-Não... vem de fora...- disse Marco se encolhendo.

-O que foi garoto?-Draco murmurou abrindo os olhos pesadamente.- Vai dar chilique?

Sirius apenas viu Draco franzir a testa.

-Que m**** de cheiro é esse... que nojo!

Sirius pareceu farejar o ar por um segundo e o cão apareceu, no mesmo momento que outros cães ladraram frenéticamente e um estrondo veio do corredor da casa.

Draco levantou-se, Marco encolheu-se.

-Estão lá fora!- Marco gemeu.

O lobisomem apareceu no corredor com a face em pura fúria, o cão negro se aproximou dos dois, para protege-los.

Não era necessário... o Lobo parou em frente a porta... com o pelo eriçado e rosnados profundos e furiosos... quando Moa desceu as escadas atordoada.

-São muitos! QUEM SOLTOU O LOBISOMEM?!

-Cale-se!- Draco disse alto.- Quantos chupadores de sangue estão lá fora?

Moa não respondeu... acabara de ver o homem moreno, na verdade um cachorro enorme se transformar nele, era muita informação pra uma noite naquela ilha morta... A porta foi forçada e se escancarou, mo que quer que a tivesse forçado levou o impacto do lobisomem...

Marco e Draco guardariam essas imagens...

-Ah...- Harry segurou Hangorn.- O que foi isso?- desmontou do cavalo.

-Porque parou meu anjo?

-Oh, não!- disse parado sentindo o pavor do garoto.- Eu tenho que voltar agora!

-Se você voltar... o caminho se fechará para você... para sempre!- disse Ana.

Harry andando sobre o campo, caí de joelhos.

-Eu não posso... não dá mais tempo! Eu não posso salvá-los!- "Hangorn!" "Vai!"

-Não.- disse a ave de fogo aparecendo a sua frente..

-Hangorn... eles estão cercados!

-Os outros os encontrarão... tenha fé!

-São muitos!

-Anjo...- Ana o abraçou.- Você tem que prosseguir... por quanto tempo acha que o Lorde das trevas vai demorar para segui-lo?

Olhou-a.

-Ele conhece esse caminho... ele o faria muito rápido...- disse Ana.

-Hangorn por favor... vai.

-Não posso deixa-lo agora, Harry... eles ficarão bem... tem minha palavra... cala teu coração e continua... teu caminho.

-Eu tenho que voltar!- disse se pondo de pé.

-Não!- A ave apareceu a sua frente, se retornares, nunca mais o Ynuit te guiará ao ponto da caminhada, nunca mais serão revelados os caminhos para você!

-Eu não vou deixa-los morrer!

-Então siga o caminho Anjo... é o único jeito.- disse ela.

Montou no cavalo, olhou longamente para trás.

-Se eles morrerem... eu os mato, ambos.- disse frio.- E vou até o inferno caçar suas almas... e acabo com elas também!- disse e fez o cavalo disparar.

-Ele tem dúvidas no coração.- murmurou Ana.

-Ele não pertence ás trevas...- completou Hangorn.- Por isso tem dúvidas.

Ela olhou a ave.

-Não complique o caminho Ave...- disse e montou.

-Estou observando você demônio.- disse Hangorn sumindo numa chama.

-Prontos?- perguntou Morgan.

-Até que enfim...reclamou Gina, esse casacão nesse calor... estou sufocando....

-Na Noruega deve estar frio.- disse o bruxo que carregava um pedaço de madeira, toscamente entalhado na forma de uma onça.

-Bom, vamos logo!- Morgan disse seriamente.

-Estamos segurando essa caixa lembra?- gemeu Rony que segurava a caixa com Neville.

-E é melhor cuidar bem Ron.- sorriu Luna.

-É imagina se essa ânfora trinca?- disse Neville

-ÊH... isola!- foi o comentário geral.

-Bom vamos logo!- Mione tocou a madeira.

-Agora você tem pressa.- murmurou Gina.

-Agora eu tenho.- sorriu Hermione.

O lobo arrancou a cabeça do primeiro, e com as patas rasgava a asa de um segundo... Sirius e Moa despejavam feitiços da porta e Draco flexinando as mãos fora obrigado a cuidar do garoto que tinha os olhos vidrados... "ele foi mordido uma vez... pode senti-los" pensou olhando Marco.

Eram muitos mas quando viram o lobisomem enfurecido a maioria recuou... não interessados em virar almoço dele, os que ficavam a certa distância eram abatidos por Moa e Sirius, Draco sentiu um leve rumorejo vindo da lareira, o fogo apagava, sorriu torto.

-Queima...torra desgraçado...- disse antes de mandar uma bela bola de fogo na lareira e escutar um guincho.

E Marco soltou uma exclamação.

-Torrei ele o que foi?

Marco com apenas o topo da cabeça para fora apontou para o corredor... Draco se virou.

-MERDE!

Foi só o que disse quando a criatura lhe pulou em cima.

O caminho se tornou cada vez mais negro e tortuoso, parecia uma floresta morta com aqueles troncos retorcidos e galhos secos, o som dos cascos dos cavalos ecoavam, e doa galhos partidos ecoavam... o som era deprimente, mais atrás Ana, vinha seguindo-o .

-Anjo... temos que desviar do acampamento dos vampiros.

-Vamos demorar muito.- disse sério instigando o cavalo.

-Temos que contornar Erbhut!- ela disse parando o cavalo.

-Não!- disse sério.- Vou passar bem pelo meio da cidade!

-Você está louco? Eles vão ataca-lo.

-Assim espero.- disse forçando o cavalo a correr.

-ANJO! PARE!

-Vão sumir daqui... bebedores de sangue nojentos!- disse firmando-se na sela.

"Sim... vamos deixar o caminho limpo... os outros já virão cansados."

"Não quero que mais ninguém corra riscos vindo atrás de mim..."

"Não sobrarão vampiros Harry, eu lhe ajudarei!"

"Eu sei Hangorn, meu amigo."

O cavalo trotou ainda mais rápido... descendo o caminho escuro e triste que dava para um vale.

-Pegue sua varinha Ana!- disse puxando a sua.- E mostre pra mim o que eles te ensinaram...

-Eu mostro anjo... você vai ver.

As duas figuras chamaram atenção das primeiras criaturas aladas que montava guarda no ínicio da cidade.

Morgan teve uma batida de seu coração roubada quando aparatou no meio de uma clareira... bem de cara para uma batalha campal.

-AAHHH!- berrou Gina ao dar de cara com a cabeça arrancada de um vampiro.

-Pombas que m**** é essa?- berrou Rony.

-Vampiros...- Mione puxou a varinha.

-Cuidem da ânfora.- disse Morgan.- Esses são meus!- disse com um olhar feroz.

E no céu o meio veela ferido viu o grupo... desviando do Dragão que içava vôo, abocanhando os vampiros que voavam tentando pega-lo se aproximou do grupo.

-O que houve cara? O Marco ta ferido?

-Não desmaiado.- Draco disse depositando ele no chão.- Eu tenho que voltar.

-Onde está o Harry?- perguntou Mione.

-Ele se foi... ah, não me olhe assim, ele foi na frente... foi isso que quiz dizer.

-Você está machucado.- disse Luna.

-Não encosta na minha asa!- Draco rosnou.- Dói!

-A ânfora.- Luna apontou a caixa para Rony.

-O que quer com ela?- perguntou Gina.

Quando Rony se abaixou um vampiro pulou na direção deles, bateu numa energia avermelhada.

-O que foi.- Hermione olhou em torno, Neville tinha o braço erguido.

-Gina me mostrou como usar.- Neville apontou o Gehenna atado ao seu braço.

-Mantenha assim Longbotton.- disse Draco sentando no chão cansado.

Os cavalos corriam, agora não era preciso guia-los, eles corriam rápido pelo medo, não se preocupavam com sua carga, porque não era importante... desviar de presas e garras era mais... galopavam no desespero, seus cavaleiros pareciam muito capacitados em manter-se na sela, mesmo com as guinadas e saltos.

Harry não temia, quem voava de vassoura, nunca teria medo de uma cavalgada dessas, agora, uma parte sua, conhecida, mas obscura estava se divertindo.

Matando.

Hangorn ia na frente, sua luz, desorientava a maioria das criaturas famintas... que infestavam aquele local, Ana que já conhecia algumas das fraquezas de seus antigos aliados, os matava sem piedade... Harry usava todo a gama de feitiços que conhecia, Rictus era o preferido.

Gostava de ver as cabeças caindo e os corpos disformes despencando do ar... quanto mais vampiros matasse mais se sentia bem...

Mátria todos se necessário para lavar a culpa que vinha de ter deixado os outros para trás...

As gotas curadoras, escorreram pelas asas feridas.

-O que está fazendo sua maluca!- Draco ficou de pé num pulo.- Quer que eu congele?

Mas Luna já lhe apontava a mão, segurando a ânfora, murmurando uma ordem para que se curasse e no segundo seguinte... não havia mais dor...

-Hum... ah, porque não faloiu antes...

-Um obrigado calaharia.- disse Rony.

-Tá, obrigado, eu vou voltar para lá- apontou a luta, onde Dragão e lobo faziam todos os vampiros tentarrem fugir... os que voavam eram detidos pelo dragão, os que estavam no chão eram abatidos pelo lobisomem, os dois bruxos apenas evitavam que um ou outro fugisse. Draco nem teve tempo de abrir as asas, deu de cara com uma barreira vermelha e caiu no chão.

-Ninguém entra e ninguém sai.- disse Neville com um sorriso torto.

-Obrigado por me avisar antes Longbotton...- Draco disse do chão.- Você sabem o que é avisar?

O impato com a barreira fora tão grande que as asas dele haviam sumido.

-Você precisa de um descanço...- disse Luna.

-Só não joga meia água gelada em mim.- Draco sentou-se.

A vila estava silenciosa... os bruxos todos estavam na praça... esse era o acordo com os vampiros para o dia que os magos e bruxos vingativos viessem... agora parecia ser a hora...

O silêncio era entorpecente...

Ao longe o som de cascos vinha cadenciada.

E eles entraram na praça... duas figuras jovens pequenas, não por isso menos intimidadoras... Ela tinha uma varinha na mão e segurava as rédeas do cavalo com a outra.

Ele não... tinha a rédea numa mão... e a cabeça do maior dos vampiros segura pelos cabelos... Ambos pingavam o sangue negro dos filhos de Lilith... ambos selvagens, a ave de fogo os acompanhava planando acima.

O jovem parou diante do monumento da praça, onde um velho meio corcunda e de longos cabelos brancos e um nariz mais que adunco os olhava.

-Não restou nenhum de seus protetores.- Harry jogou a cabeça do vampiro nos pés do velho.- Bruxo negro... me libere a entrada de Altanaera. Ou não restará nada dessa vila... de novo.

A multidão murmurava.

Engasgou-se... perdeu o fôlego e sentou-se enfadada... asas recolhidas ás costas...

Sirius observou quando o enorme dragão enfiou uma das garras na boca e sem cerimônia fez um crânio pular de suas presas.

-Morgan... se fizer isso de novo... é nojento!-Sirius disse virando de costas.

Lupin suspirou novamente e o Dragão cuspiu fogo sobre a pilha de cadáveres... tomando o manto que Mione lhe estendera Morgan disse para Sirius.

-Você imagina o quanto é nojento ter um pedaço de vampiro preso nos dentes? Que gosto eles tem?

-Ah... que nojo...- Gina disse com a mão na boca.

-É esse é o gosto.- disse Morgan quando a garota saiu correndo para trás de uma moita.

-Esse lugar se infestou muito rápido... deve haver um ninho.- disse Hermione.

-E tem.- Lupin disse num ar abatido.-Harry foi direto para ele.


	56. XII MORTIS

**Cp56 XII- MORTIS **

_"-Sua sexta casa, fala do seu futuro..._

_Ele ficou apreensivo..._

_A morte..._

_Ele a olhou, ela sustentou aquele olhar..._

_-Não se assuste, essa é uma boa carta..._

_-Boa?_

_-Sim... A morte está no seu futuro, mas não a morte física, é uma força inevitável de mudança, coisas morrem, para que outras nasçam... a morte é uma força que iguala todos os seres... é uma carta que fala de saber enfrentar os obstáculos e sair renascido, seu futuro é feito pela força que você adquire em cada luta, cada dor..._

_A peregrinação negra o escolhido deve fazer... o caminho das sombras deve percorrer... o círculo negro deve conhecer... a marca das trevas deve deter... no túmulo negro deve descer... a morte deve receber... da vida o sopro perder... o renascimento do escolhido deve permanecer... Magus vagus est... Temperis Julgatore... Mortia Virtua fortis est."_

-Esse lugar se infestou muito rápido... deve haver um ninho.- disse Hermione.

-E tem.- Lupin disse num ar abatido.-Harry foi direto para ele.

-COMO ASSIM!- Hermione agarrou Lupin pelos ombros.

-Acalme-se Mione.- Disse Sirius.

-Onde ele está Sirius?- Perguntou Morgan.

-Acho que precisarão entrar...- suspirou Moa.

-Oi... Eu sou Luna!- disse a garota para Moa.

O velho ainda os olhou por um tempo antes de erguer os olhos e encarar Harry.

-De novo... essa vila nunca foi arrasada. Você pode ter matado uma centenas de vampiros mas está preparado para enfrentar o que mais existe em Altanaera?

-Essa vila já foi arrasada velho... quando ainda se chamava Chorazim.- o cavalo pateou nervoso sobre a pedra maculada pelo negrume que escorria.- E não serão algumas criaturas das trevas e panteras da noite que irão me deter... não se dê ao trabalho de me enfrentar.

Houve um rumorejo entre os presentes.

-Não o enfrentaremos.- disse o velho.- Mas todas nossas maldições o acompanharão...

Harry manteve o olhar.

-Maldições me seguem desde que nasci velho... não tenho mais porque ter medo.

-Então vá em frente jovem tolo!- disse o velho batendo com cajado no monumento.- A morte vai com você... colada ao demônio que te acompanha... a traição o segue.

-Aos que vierem depois de mim. Não lhes negue passagem.

-Vamos.- Ana disse instigando o cavalo ao rumo do monumento.

-Os que o seguirão não encontrarão resistência...- disse o homem sério ao vê-los avançar.- Encontrarão o mesmo destino que vocês...

Os cavalos haviam desaparecido.

Hermione andava agoniadamente na casa...

-desse jeito você irá furar o chão.- Disse Rony.

Ela apenas os olhou fria... com o polegar, fazia o anel maior girar em seu dedo médio... as palavras de Persephone em sua mente.

-Temos que ir...

-Não sabemos para onde ir.- disse Remo sentado de modo cansado no sofá.

-Sabemos sim.- disse Draco.-Chorazim!

-No meio de um ninho de vampiros... vocês são doidos.- disse Moa.

-Mas necessário.- disse Morgan.-O nosso problema é...como ir pra lá rápido?

-Aparatar...- disse Sirius.

-Aparatar no meio de um ninho de vampiros... vocês não são doidos... são suicidas.- disse Moa.

-Não... eu sou um dragão.- disse Morgan.- Vou precisar de mais daquela poção contra enjôo depois disso.- Disse séria massageando a têmpora.

-Porquê ele foi na frente se é preciso as armas para entrar no túmulo?- perguntou Neville.

Os cavalos trotaram a frente, e sentiu um "bop" como se uma bolha de sabão estourasse e em seguida um estranho silêncio... um silêncio vazio já que nem o trotar dos animais era audível, vento, nada.

Apenas uma estranha sensação de reconhecimento do solo azulado e das nuvens vermelhas... os animais avançavam rapidamente.

-Altanaera.

Era um estranho círculo alto de pedras... ao longe reconhecia o estranho lugar...

-O altar de Naeran...

"banido do mundo por sua magia, encravado no ponto convergente das almas."

-O caminho para o inferno.- disse com um gosto amargo na boca.

"Era como chamavam o altar de sacrífio feito por Lilith..."

E quando os animais foram parando a verdade lhe atingiu como um soco.

-Isso está errado...- disse olhando o círculo de pedra.

-Isso é o que é...

-Eu não devia ter pisado aqui...- disse olhando em torno.

-Você não pode se atrasar...- disse Ana.

-Porque não disse que tudo isso era pegar seu CORPO!- se virou para Hangorn.

-Porque você é o único que sabe onde ele está!- a ave parou em cima do altar.

-Você tem idéia do que vai acontecer se os outros trouxerem as armas para cá?- disse olhando ave.

-Lilith poderá despertar... mas só se a força das armas estiver auxiliada por um pacto de sangue.

-Oh... inferno!- Harry olhou em volta se lembrando de Baphomet, que pedira o retorno de Lilith também.- Que INFERNO!

-Você tem que ir rápido então.- disse Ana.

-Se Lilith despertar e se aliar a Voldmort... ele se tornará imortal...- disse baixo.- Se eu... eu vou destruir esse altar.

-NÃO!- Hangorn parou a sua frente.- Você veio aqui para se acovardar?!

-Não ouse me chamar de covarde seu pássaro manipulador!

-Eu avisei para não vir... uma vez aqui devolva meu CORPO!

Os rosnados estranhos viram do nada... e Harry suspirou, afastando os cabelos longos e sujos de sangue do rosto... sentindo-se carregado para um armadilha sem retorno.

-Anjo...- Ana se aproximou- Precisamos ir...

Hermione conteve o arrepio ao sentir o impacto do Dragão no solo, Morgan tinha se voluntariado para carregá-los... não era voar num dragão que assustava...

Era o campo de horrores que via.

Uma paisagem imunda e desolada onde jaziam centenas de corpos destroçados de vampiros.

-Alguém andou ocupado por aqui.

-É preciso um exército para causar um estrago assim em um grupo de vampiros.-disse Sirius.

-Não importa. Não ter que mastigar mais nenhum nojento é muito bom.- Disse Lupin.- Aposto que Morgan concorda.

O dragão vermelho acenou em concordância, prosseguindo por terra... a paisagem era de total desolação até as parcas árvores estavam destroçadas... ao chegarem no ínicio da vila o silêncio os recebeu, Morgan precisou retornar a sua forma, um dragão não passaria entre as casas.

A primeira pantera não teve chance... morta ao se aproximar... mas não eram poucas... uma pulou em uas costas, felizmente abocanhando o manto de peles... mas causou um rasgo em tanto em sua veste...não dariam conta de todas... as panteras pareciam rir como hienas... um som no mínimo amendrontador.

Esticou a mão para a pedra alta ao seu lado e puxou a garota loira pela mão... recebido pelo conhecido corredor.

-O túmulo negro.- disse olhando o mármore escuro.

-Sim... o local de descanso de Baphomet e onde você em outra vida prendeu Lilith.- disse Hangorn.

-Vamos.- disse Ana andando.

Harry a seguindo não via o estranho sorriso nos lábios dela.

Ao chegarem na praça havia apenas uma pessoa... um velho. Ele olhava longamente uma cabeça de vampiro.

-O que houve aqui?- perguntou Neville.

O velho os olhou.

-Vocês o seguem... são os que eu esperava.

-Do que está falando?- Perguntou Sirius.

-Do demônio...- disse o homem.- Ele veio de onde vocês vieram... cavalgando cavalos enfeitiçados... com o pássaro de fogo e uma criatura morta com ele...

-De quem ele está falando?- Perguntou Gina.

-Pingando sangue dos nossos guardiões... ele e sua companheira maldita... aquele demônio...

-Voldmort?- perguntou Rony para Hermione.

-Como ele era?- perguntou Hermione.

-Tinha olhos de Itsumade... olhos frios... ele foi atrás da morte e vai encontra-la o maldito...

-Harry.- Hermione fechou o pulso.

-Como? Perguntou Morgan.- Harry? Mas com quem?

-Ele.- disse o velho acenado com o cajado.

Uma névoa apareceu... dela formou-se algo... e em seguida podiam ver a forma... descorada... sem matéria.

-A ... Ana... ANA ABBOT?- disse Morgan, olhando o segundo cavalo.

-O que é essa ilusão?- disse Remo se virando para o velho.

-Harry...- Hermione disse sem fôlego quando o outro se materializou um pouco mais.- Não é ele.

-É sim...- disse Rony.

Sirius apenas olhava ambos os cavalos materializados se movendo... a garota loira que devia estar morta... suja de sangue negro.

-A cópia... é uma Jinkie criada por Voldmort.- disse Sirius.

-Porque o está acompanhando?- perguntou Hermione.

Hermione não acreditava... não podia ser o mesmo Harry... não! Não era o mesmo que conhecia... Não aquele... homem de expressão tão fria, sujo de sangue e com cara selvagem...

-Harry...- disse e olhou o anel.- O que você está fazendo?

Sua mão bateu com força na estranha parede transparente que apareceu...

-m****!

-Harry...- Ana se encostou em seu corpo o abraçando.

-Me solte Ana...- disse tentando se desvencilhar dela.-ANA!

Sentiu o deslocamento atrás... virou o rosto, estavam presos em paredes que pareciam de vidro.

-Droga ANA! ME solte...- disse e olhou-a.

Olhos brancos como de um morto afogado... um sorriso mau nos dentes afiados,

-Não... a senhora das trevas manda saudosas lembranças ao seu consorte traidor.

-Você...-Harry sentiu algo prendendo-o.- Sua cobra.

"Hangorn..."

-Amo você anjo... amamos você... mas você nos traiu... sabe qual era punição para os homens que traíam, não é?- ela disse com sua pele se tornando mais e mais pálida na sua frente. Sentiu com apreensão a umidade batendo nos seus joelhos... cordas negras e brilhantes como mármore o prendiam... subindo pelo seu corpo.

"Hangorn!"

-A senhora das trevas vai receber seu espírito... e eu...- ela abriu a estranha boca onde estava a língua bipartida da criatura, dentes afiados como de um tubarão.- O seu sopro de vida.

-Nem tente...- disse frio.- Na hora que me devorar... meu sopro de vida passará a Dumbledore...

Ela se aproximou... a pele antes firme, quente, agora parecia fria, gelada até, mole como de um peixe velho... tinha uma coloração desbotada e as veias eram marcadas por um tom esverdeado... pareceu cheira-lo.

-Morra afogado... então... homem traidor...

-Você não vai... HANGORN!!!

-Ah, sim.- ela sorriu metendo a mão agora com unhas finas e compridas como agulhas por dentro de sua veste e camisa, rasgando-os.- Lilith o quer de volta.- disse puxando o pingente.

-Não!- debateu-se.

-Tampouco ele parece se importar não acha?- a criatura disse chiando e passando pelo vidro, de modo que Harry ao tentar retê-la se chocou contra a parede vítrea.

A água estava em seu peito.

-Hangorn...- falou entre os dentes, o aperto daquela corda negra aumentando.

-Adeus querido... o verei de novo.

-Maldita... maldito demônio nojento... disse a olhando ir... carregando o pingente...

Hermione parou séria... olhando-os discutir o caminho, o som do lugar era estranho e o chão parecia de relva azul no céu um apanhado de nuvens vermelhas... como num pôr do sol, mas não havia sol...

-Você se lembra do caminho?- Rony lhe perguntou.

-O círculo lembra?- Apontou-o.

-Mione algo errado?- perguntou Luna.

Ela olhava fixamente o anel...

-Eu tive a impressão de ter visto ele...- ergueu os olhos.- preso num lugar que se enche de água.

-Creio que isso é bom motivo para se apressarem.- disse Sirius os olhando.

Morgan concordou com a cabeça.

Os estranhos sons de patas se aproximaram... o grupo ergueu as varinhas.

"Certo... tem uma saída... sempre tem" pensou tentado soltar-se, mas aquelas cordas pareciam ter vida como tentáculos ou coisa parecida... tentou manter sua cabeça acima da água... a água turva por causa do sangue negro em suas roupas... e um puxão o submergiu.

"vou me afogar"

"Desgraça que eu não VOU!" tentou se soltar de novo.

Em vão.

O bruxo ainda olhava a cabeça do vampiro quando as sombras chegaram até ele, e delas surgiu uma única figura negra e encapuzada.

-Mestre do caminho...

-O lorde das trevas finalmente retorna.- disse o velho.

Voldmort olhou em torno.

-Os tolos fugiram?

-A força de Lilith é muito temida.

-A dama das trevas deveria ser esperada com honras...

-O demônio itsumade assustou a todos.

-Ah, sim... é uma praga detestável...

-Creio que meu trabalho aqui termina.

-Ah, obviamente, guardaste bem o caminho...

O velho ergueu-se apoiado no cajado, meneou-o.

-O caminho ainda está aberto Milord.

-Maravilhoso...- Voldmort ergueu a varinha.- Avada Kedavra...

Voldmort passou ao lado do cadáver.

-Eu não esqueci do seu escárnio a décadas atrás velho... eu nunca esqueço dos que me desagradam...

E sumiu deixando o corpo... ao lado do cajado e da cabeça do vampiro que lentamente virava pó.

"Desistência não é uma opção..." pensou ao perceber-se de joelhos no chão, submerso e com o peito implorando por um pouco de ar... "não é... não é... não é..."

Já tinha tentado desaparatar... não dava... projetar... não dava...

Mais do que irritante, aquilo estava se tornando desesperador....

"Não aqui... e não de joelhos..."

A corda apertava fortemente seu pescoço.

"sem chance..."

-Nunca mais faça isso!- disse Morgan.

-Não sei porque você implica com minhas azarações especiais para criaturas feias.- Sirius sorriu para ela.

-Você quase ferrou com a entrada!- ela rosnou.

-Entramos não entramos? Então está tudo bem...

-Você é impossível!

-Os adultos poderiam acompanhar o grupo... por favor?- Lupin perguntou apontando os outros que avançavam... Draco iluminando a frente.

Quando uma parede negra se elevou entre eles e ao lado abria-se uma nova passagem.

-Não tenho boa impressão sobre isso.- disse Morgan.

-Que percepção do óbvio...- Lupin ruminou.

-Não seja grosseiro.- Sirius sorriu.

O vidro partiu... a água escorreu pelo chão negro refletindo como um espelho a imagem acima... o sangue se misturou a água, olhou para trás uma parte da veste engatada no vidro que cortara seu ombro, levantou-se afastou o cabelo do rosto irritadamente e antes de ouvir, sentiu atrás de si...

A mão adiantou-se e segurou a criatura pelo pescoço.

-Eu devia... me livrar de você...- rosnou para a ave.

-Isso não lhe faria mais feliz... garanto.

-Porquê diabos não me ajudou?

-Porque eu avisei e você mereceu...

Largou a ave que caiu no chão e se aprumou.

-Você parece mais real.

-Meu corpo está perto, estou mais forte.

-E o que aquele demônio levou?

-Um pouco de seu suor, sangue e lágrimas... nada que lhe mate.

-Quanta consideração Hangorn... acho que aprendi o quanto você me adora...

-E aprendeu algo mais?

-Sim...- rosnou apertando o cabelo escorrido.- Não traia as mulheres... elas ferram sua vida, pós-vida e morte!

-Devíamos nos preocupar com quem mais está aqui.

-Lilith...

Mas assim que proferiu o nome dela... a dor instalou-se em sua cicatriz... a velha conhecida dor...

-Tom...- disse.

-Isso complica as coisas...- disse Hangorn.

-Sério... estou emocionado com sua percepção.

Percepção falha de ter mais gente por ali.

-Oh, não... não.- meneou a cabeça dolorida.-Eles trouxeram as armas.

-Então se apresse, com meu corpo serei uma arma mais poderosa....

-QUE SE DANE SEU MALDITO CORPO.- segurou a ave pela cauda e queimou a mão.-ELES estão em perigo.- olhou a mão queimada.

-Mas você não pode encontra-los... é mais fácil ir em frente.

Frente, trás tanto fazia...

Estavam perdidos... isso sim, Draco olhou amuado para trás.

-Poderiam andar mais rá... pessoal?

O corredor vazio foi a resposta.

-Ah que maravilha... o que mais falta acontecer?- disse aborrecido.

A figura magra, pálida e mórbida passou rápida pelo corredor ao lado.

-Eu não vi nada...

-Não viu o quê Snape?- perguntou Neville pondo a mão no ombro dele.- Credo... que foi?

-Você esteve "isso" de virar churrasco Longbotton! De onde você veio?

-Sei lá acho que me perdi.... onde estão os outros?

-Não faço a mínima idéia.

Havia chego na imensa sala circular... onde havia uma imensa ampulheta de vidro num suporte de pedra e ao fundo um trono...

-Milady... minha senhora... eu trouxe a ave...- disse e olhou a jóia imensa num suporte acima de um espelho prateado naquela coluna.- Eu trouxe Hangorn...

-Ótimo... agora me dê isso e me diga onde está o Harry.- Hermione avançou apontando a varinha e arregalando os olhos para a criatura.- Você é nojenta.

A criatura mostrou todos os dentes afiado num sorriso torto.

-E você acha... que eu diria o paradeiro dele... pra você?

-Acho... a menos que queira ver que cor tem suas entranhas... e me passe o amuleto dele!- estendeu a mão.

-Há...- chiou ela.- Venha buscar!

-Sua coisa...- Hermione atirou o primeiro feitiço.

-Não quero perder tempo...- disse Luna.

-Que foi?- perguntou Rony.

Luna parou e olhou triste para Rony.

-Voldmort está aqui...

E Rony sentiu a nuca arrepiar.

Sirius já tinha passado do "procurar saídas" para o "fazer saídas" Morgan e Lupin atrás com varinhas apontadas para cada corredor paralelo.

-Estou sentindo... uma coisa muito ruim...- disse Morgan.

-Cale a boca...- disse Sirius.- E continue olhando.

-Sirius se controle.- Lupin disse preocupado.

Rony continuou avançando segurando as duas pela mão... e Marco atrás agarrado nas duas...

-Isso é péssimo...- murmurou dando pela segunda vez num beco sem saída.

Andava rápido com a ave no ombro... sentindo a pulsação surda em sua têmpora e o ardor na cicatriz.

-A sala está ao centro...- disse a ave voando.- Venha...

-A sua voz... me guia...

-Certo, tudo aqui é ilusão...

Correu atrás da ave, evitando paredes que se moviam...

-O que você procura tanto?Harry?- o sussurro veio das paredes.-É chegado o momento...De lutar...

A forma negra passeava nas sombras do lugar... ávida.

O feitiço errou por pouco as pernas da criatura, que se movia agora como um felino estranho... uma criatura demoníaca.

-Sua cadela dos infernos!- Hermione acertou o trono partindo-o.

A criatura riu.

-O que foi... ciuminho? -A criatura pulou em frente de Hermione o amuleto em seu pescoço pálido.

-O que você teve foi uma ilusão! Nem era seu, era para alguém que já foi... sua vaca nojenta! Eu vou partir você em duas! Por tocar nele!!!GILGAMESH!

A coisa parou no outro lado da sala, ferida, mas se pôs de pé. Ampulheta entre elas, escombros por toda parte...

-Malditaaa.- chiou.-você não tem forças pra me matar!!!

-Não é necessário que ela tenha... Accio!

Hermione parou de olhos arregalados... e sentiu-se gelada... a criatura guinchou ao ter o amuleto arrancado dos dedos longos e finos.

-Não! Isso pertence a ela! A mestra!

-Você é tão tola... olhe seu estado deprimente... bom, sua utilidade terminou para mim. Devanesce.

-Não... Não!- a criatura olhava suas mãos se desfazendo em pó.- NÃO! LILITH! MESTRA!

-Demônios tem mais fraquezas e ambições que os homens senhorita Granger...- disse Voldmort a encarando.

Hermione estremeceu... não conseguia se mover... apenas apertou a varinha... escutou passos.

-Convidados... mas nosso convidado principal não apareceu...- disse ele olhando os dois grupos que apareceram nas entradas laterais.- Eu tenho o corpo e a alma da ave de fogo...

A imensa jóia estava agora nas mãos de Voldmort.

-Eu estou com você mago.- disse a ave sumindo.

Mas Harry parou... olhando o nada a frente.

Hermione diante de Voldmort...

-Saiam daí...- murmurou.

-Agora devemos unir a alma e o corpo... eu posso faze-lo? Creio que não... ainda...- sibilou o bruxo se divertindo com a face atemorizada dos jovens.- Não se atreva senhor Weasley... não teria chance...

Rony baixou a varinha branco.

Os passos vieram da galeria atrás de Hermione.

-Voldmort.- Morgan disse com imenso desprezo.

-Onde está Harry?- Sirius se adiantou ficando próximo de Hermione.

-Ah... Black! Graveheart... Lupin se não me engano... – disse Voldmort.- Deveras nosso principal convidado está atrasado, portanto comecemos agora! AVADA KEDAVRA!

Hermione suspendeu a respiração...

-Não assim...- Harry murmurou mais uma vez...- Não... não de novo...

Foi um segundo... entre lançar a maldição e corpo cair... o silêncio seguinte apenas foi quebrado por uma fria gargalhada alta e cruel....

Hermione estava tremendo... olhos fixos a frente... estava chorando... estava... desviou o olhar para o chão.

Para os outros a sombra e o som da ampulheta quebrando e algo caindo no chão.

Neville baixou o braço do escudo que pretendera usar, mas estava muito longe e agora...

Estava tudo perdido.

Um segundo de decisão... não poderia aceitar... mais ninguém morreria na sua frente... não alguém que amasse... apesar de tudo, de seus crimes e traições... pois haviam sido um crime e uma traição...

A amava...

Não permitiria, pelo não que partisse antes... ainda encarou a luz verde... o rumorejo... não houve tempo para ver nada...

Um segundo... não teve medo.

Então só houve escuridão... Harry não sentiu bater na ampulheta que espatifou-se e cuja armação caiu sobre seu braço...

Ou na verdade... seu corpo.

Morto... caído no chão... cabelo negro espalhado pelo chão entre a areia fina e cinzenta da ampulheta.

Tempo que pára.

Foi apenas alguns segundos e então a risada de Voldmort veio... alta, cruel... satisfeita... olhando o delicado pingente se desfazer...

-Mestre morto... ave no amuleto...- sibilou.-Eu venci.

* * *

Oh... ele morreu... Morreu... o mamute...(ops... não é o mamute... foi o Harry mesmo...)

Só para relembrar:

_"-Você fala... Mione... mas não escuta...- disse com um suspiro cansado.- Eu tenho que morrer para você prestar um pouco de atenção em mim não é?"_


	57. O anjo da morte

**Cp57 O anjo da morte. (Deuses só despertam quando necessário...) **

_"-Sim... A morte está no seu futuro, mas não a morte física, é uma força inevitável de mudança, coisas morrem, para que outras nasçam... a morte é uma força que iguala todos os seres... é uma carta que fala de saber enfrentar os obstáculos e sair renascido, seu futuro é feito pela força que você adquire em cada luta, cada dor..._

_A peregrinação negra o escolhido deve fazer... o caminho das sombras deve percorrer... o círculo negro deve conhecer... a marca das trevas deve deter... no túmulo negro deve descer... a morte deve receber... da vida o sopro perder... o renascimento do escolhido deve permanecer... Magus vagus est... Temperis Julgatore... Mortia Virtua fortis est."_

_Foi apenas alguns segundos e então a risada de Voldmort veio... alta, cruel... satisfeita... olhando o delicado pingente se desfazer..._

_-Mestre morto... ave no amuleto...- sibilou.-Eu venci._

_Um grito cortou sua satisfação._

_"-Você fala... Mione... mas não escuta...- disse com um suspiro cansado.- Eu tenho que morrer para você prestar um pouco de atenção em mim não é?"_

Hermione tinha lagrimas nos olhos... e frio na alma, ajoelhou-se e segurou a cabeça de Harry, ignorando os outros que exclamavam algo...

-Você não pode morrer assim...- disse segurando o corpo de Harry.- Não pode ser assim...

-MIONE VEM!!!- Diz Lupin a puxando com lágrimas nos olhos.- Não podemos fazer mais nada!

-Não!!!- ela grita.- Não vou deixá-lo aqui!!!

-Ele está morto.- diz Sirius com a voz embargada.- Ele ia querer você a salvo, ia preferir assim!

-HARRY!!!!

Voldmort olhou com desgosto a parede sólida que se fizera entre ele e o grupo... os pilares que caíam na sala onde eles ainda estavam, em como agarraram a garota que berrava e o homem que relutava antes de saírem daquele lugar... a parede se tornou negra... Voldmort sibilou.

-Faz tanta questão de manter o corpo dele junto ao seu?- riu.- Que seja. O corpo dele pelo da ave... estou satisfeito... serei imortal.

E desaparatou.

-Não... como podem!- Hermione esperneou.- Não podemos deixar!!!-Gritou inconformada fincando as unhas nas pedras que bloquearam a sala onde o corpo de Harry havia ficado.

Sirius estava de joelhos...

Rony e Luna ainda tentaram remover as pedras com magia, mas elas pareciam encantadas. Neville amparava Gina que caíra no choro... Marco caíra sentado no chão... abobalhado.

-Não pode ser...- Sirius disse olhando o chão, mãos cerradas.

Hermione ainda revia o segundo em que viu a luz ser bloqueada pelo vulto negro... ainda via o corpo caindo como se aquele momento terrível estive entramado em sua retina para sempre... quando percebera que era ele que havia... enfiou as mãos feridas contra o rosto soluçando... era ele que havia se sacrificado para mantê-la viva... não era justo... não merecia... preferia ir no lugar dele...

E quando olhou no rosto dele... ele parecia sereno... agarrou o braço de Lupin que em vão tentava consola-la...

Harry tinha um leve sorriso no rosto... e agora estava lá perdido pra sempre... não era justo!

-Oh Deuses...- Morgan disse se apoiando na parede.- Eu poderia... matar Voldmort agora.

Mas fechou os olhos... não havia fúria alguma.

Só um vazio enorme.

-Gostaria de vê-la tentar... matar um imortal.- sibilou Voldmort.- Não vou permitir que partam com as armas.

O grupo voltou a paralisia inicial... mas agora... havia raiva no ar.

-Você vai engolir essas armas.- Draco esticou a espada.

-Ah não, filho de um traidor covarde... você.. vai entrega-la para mim...

O extenso corredor negro parecia pequeno para os olhares furiosos dos que se erguiam contra Voldmort... no entanto de posse do amuleto, o corpo de Hangorn, ele os olhava calmamente como uma serpente escolhendo em quem dar o primeiro bote...

Sirius e Hermione se adiantaram... nos olhos apenas a vontade de causar o maior estrago possível em nome de Harry.

-Potter ficará encantado em saber o quão rápido vocês se dispõe em lhe fazer companhia no inferno...

-Ora, cale a boca! E LUTE.- Sirius rosnou atacando.

-ARMA!- Hermione evocou seu cajado luminoso.-GILGAMESH!

Um estrondo distante e o teto trincou... as pedrinhas que caíram sobre seu rosto pareciam fofas... tamanho o entopercimento... Abriu os olhos para ver as lentes trincadas... sujas.

Tentou se mover, mas seu braço latejou...

-Inferno...- disse molemente puxando o braço com violência...-Ah...

Estava preso a algo, virou o rosto, sua cabeça latejou... uma grande armação de metal prendia seu braço... esticou a outra mão e o objeto foi atirado longe... sentou-se devagar olhando o braço ferido, de onde caíam gotas de sangue, pressionou o ferimento, mas outros estrondos clarearam sua mente entorpecida.

Acabara de dar de cara com um Avada Kedavra... e fora a experiência mais horrível de sua vida.

A luz verde... sim, lembrava dela, intimamente... desde o primeiro ano de vida...

Nada a temer... nem o som de algo se aproximando... sim, a morte galopando... sorriu, abrindo a veste, tocando o peito onde antes estava o pingente original... ali estava, um pequeno ferimento onde o cristal verde se partira.

"estarei com você..."

Hangorn arriscara tudo. Harry levantou escutando sons de luta abafados pelas rochas... passou o braço ferido para fora da veste rasgada, pendurada em sua cintura pela faixa amarrada por aquela coisa... ah... sim... isso não era mais importante... dirigiu-se até a entrada bloqueada.

Tom Riddle sempre fora um sádico... quando usou um Cruciatus pela primeira vez, ficara escutando sua vítima... mas nunca imaginava, que os gritos furiosos daquela garota lhe dessem uma sensação de vitória tão grande... os caídos feridos no chão ainda tentavam se erguer... mas não tinha o que temer... estava, e isso lhe era uma surpresa, se divertindo, ao vê-la atacar com tal fúria.

Hermione sentia a garganta arder, mas era em gritos furiosos que estravasava a vontade de partir a criatura a sua frente em pedaços... mas Voldmort era um inimigo cruel... ria... e nem as magias mais poderosas que aprendera da memória de Rowena pareciam suficientes...

-Crucio!-Voldmort a atingiu antes de defender-se de Sirius... que tinha a face ainda mais enfurecida ao ponto de parecer quase insano.

Mas Hermione parou, de pé... não havia dor maior do que aquela que já estava sentindo.

-Sirius, sai da frente!- Berrou.

Os passos iniciais foram vacilantes, mas como o caminho estava bloqueado, devia arranjar outro caminho... havia um corredor lateral desempedido... dirigiu-se a ele, apertando o ferimento que deixava um rastro de pingos vermelhos sobre o chão coberto daquela estranha areia cinza...

Na qual Harry nem se dera o trabalho de reparar... indo cada vez mais rápido até o corredor... deixando a sala novamente vazia. Os passos substituídos por um leve som... de chamas.

Morgan amparou Sirius que levara um estranho feitiço na mão da varinha e agora parecia tornar-se pedra... Luna se adiantou... ânfora amparada nos braços...

-Deixa eu ajudar.- murmurou.

Mas Sirius não estava prestando atenção... e nem tampouco Voldmort...

-O que é isto?- sibilou Voldmort com a varinha apontada para o grupo.

Ao longe o som de fogo denunciava o acendimento de várias tochas no corredor escuro a direita...

O vulto se aproximou...

-Como isso é possível!- Voldmort exclamou.

-Porque a surpresa?

Não houve outra exclamação, porque os outros pareciam chocados demais... Hermione escorregou para o chão o encarando... mas Harry não a olhava...

-Devo repetir a pergunta Tom?- disse ao pisar no amplo corredor...

Harry em frente a Voldmort...

-Você devia estar morto...- Sibilou o outro.

-Somos especialistas em dar essa impressão...- disse erguendo o braço.

Vloldmort se defendeu.

-Então vamos... dar um jeito nisso.

-Sim vamos...- Harry sorriu.

Haviam mãos gentis os puxando... e estavam a salvo, se estivesse prestando atenção Hermione veria que as criaturas em questão eram tão parecidas com Marco, que o garoto as olhava boquiaberto, mas ela não estava prestando atenção nesses detalhes, nem quando Luna lhe derramou as gotas frias na fronte contundida...

Hermione, como Sirius e Morgan... e muito provavelmente Lupin, ainda estavam sob impacto daquele diálogo... ainda sob o impacto da aparência de Harry... apesar do braço ferido, da veste esfarrapada presa a cintura... ele parecia imponente... mesmo selvagemente marcado, como se estive tribalmente tatuado...

Era imenso em sua magia... podia sentir...

-Accio.- Harry ergueu o braço ferido.

Voldmort soltou uma exclamação furiosa ao perder o amuleto... já que as varinhas naquele intante estavam ligadas novamente, rompeu a ligação.

-Vou arrancar essa sua carcaça da minha existência Potter.

-Não se dê ao trabalho... Hingdria!

Voldmort surprendeu-se com o surgimento da enorme serpente de muitas cabeças... seria uma experiência desagradável confrontar-se com aquela magia, que sabia ser muito antiga e definitivamente negra, afinal cada uma das cabeças daquela sepente podia lançar uma magia... além do outro que demonstrava um vigor supreendente.

-Deixemos isso para Hogwarts... Potter... deixemos isso para um momento mais propício.

-COVARDE!- Harry exclamou ao ver o outro desaparatar...- Imenso covarde...- pensou ao sentir um estranho alívio e tocar a cicatriz...

Voldmort fugira... ele tinha fugido!

Agora era hora de cuidar de alguém... segurou o amuleto com as duas mãos... fazendo uma chama envolvê-lo... uma fênix surgiu, feia e muito amassada...

Hangorn bebê tinha o tamanho de uma ave adulta.

-Nos encarregaremos dele senhor... veio a voz leve á suas costas.

Virou-se.

As cinco criaturas se postaram a sua frente... eram graciosas, loiras, de olhos imensos e verdes como os seus...

-Hangorn não é importante... importante é encontrar os outros.- disse.

A mulher etendeu a mão para o grupo abobalhado atrás, Harry balançou a cabeça.

-Os seus.- disse.

-Devemos ficar com senhor... nosso mestre.- disse um outro.

-Não... devem ir atrás dos outros, e libertá-los, aí sim voltar pra mim... aí sim, para a verdadeira luta.

-É vossa ordem?- perguntou o outro.

-É minha ordem.- disse sério.

-Um de nós ficará com o senhor...- disse a outra mulher.

-Que seja... mas andem... tempo não temos sobrando.

-Eu ficarei.- disse a que parecia mais velha.

Os outros deram uma última olhada no grupo abobalhado de bruxos e fez uma reverência à Harry antes de partir...

Para espanto ainda maior dos outros se puseram em quatro patas e estendendo as quatro asas... sumiram.

-Senhor, me permita.- Disse a mulher estendendo os braços.

No qual Harry depositou o pequeno Hangorn... antes de se dirigir aos outros.

-Alguém está ferido?

-Além de você?- disse Morgan.

Sirius estava rindo...

-Você um dia... vai me matar do coração... vai mesmo.- disse balançando a cabeça.

Harry praticamente não ouviu, Sirius não se importou... olhava com aprovação.

Hermione ainda o olhava fixamente... olhava-o nos olhos, quando ele se aproximou e passou a mão quente, e viva! No seu rosto.

E a puxou num abraço forte...

-Fiquei com medo que não desse tempo.- suspirou.

Hermione agora sentia o alívio, e sentia as pernas bambas pela adrenalina que cessava de correr em seu corpo... abrançando-o...

-Não faz... mais isso.- murmurou.

-Não faço.- sorriu ainda abraçado a ela.

-É agora que eu digo... MEU HERÓI?- pergunta Hermione nos braços dele.

-Não.- ele sorri.- É aqui que o mocinho beija a mocinha antes do final

feliz...

Ele a beija sob aplausos."Até que enfim" dissera alguém... mas eles não estavam escutando.

Hermione o olhou, ainda com os olhos úmidos, e lhe deu um leves murros no peito.

-Você me traiu...

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas...

-Harry...- ela disse com um fraco sorriso...- Eu deixo... só me promete que nunca mais vai se enfiar na frente de outro feitiço... certo?

-Isso é um proposta irrecusável.- disse Sirius.

-Hum...- Harry sorriu torto.- Todo mundo escutou...

Hermione não respondeu... o encheu de beijos... como havia planejado.

-Como ele consegue se safar?- Rony murmurou e corou quando Luna o olhou.

-E você não tenha idéias.- Gina disse para Neville.

-Eu vou me matar.- Draco disse os olhando.- Isso... é.... é meloso...

E levou um safanão de Morgan.

-Para deixar de ser rabujento...

-Isso não te dá idéias?- Sirius disse para ela.

Lupin só balançou a cabeça com alívio.

-Quem é você?- Marco perguntou para a mulher, que lhe sorria.

-Eu sou Thua'niyn... pequeno evanescente.-ela respondeu com um sorriso, mostrando pequenos caninos salientes.-Senhor... esse lugar irá ruir.- disse para Harry.

-É certo.- disse se afastando de Mione, embora ela ainda estive abraçada a ele.- Temos que ir...

-Sim senhor.- Ela sorriu.- Athana Movius.

E a luz os envolveu... sem varinha... sem mais nada.

Não importava... Harry abraçou Hermione com força.

E o corredor ficou vazio.

A gota de sangue no chão ainda estava fresca... mas parecia envolvida em sombras... em uma névoa cinzenta... até sumir... não haviam mais gotas de sangue... naquele chão... e a névoa tomou uma tênue forma negra...

Os cabelos negros caíram ao chão e ela tocou sua própria mão... pela primeira vez em milênios... riu... levantando-se, e olhando-se no espelho agora partido.

-Sua prisão querido... partida com seu próprio sangue...- olhou para os restos da ampulheta... virou-se.- E vocês dois... o que me dizem?

-Milady...- disse ela surgindo das sombras.- É uma imensa alegria vê-la ressurgir...

-Esperamos ter feito tudo a contento, senhora.- disse ele numa reverência.

Lilith os olhou, seus dois demônios infiltrados por intermédio das cópias...

De Lílian e Tiago Potter.

-Tom Riddle iria me deixar aqui... menino petulante... o que farei para fazê-lo compreender?

-Milady... quanto a... ele?-Perguntou a falsa Lílian.

-Ah... deixe-o se enganar com os poderes recebidos...- Lilith sorriu.- Deixe meu anjo negro se acostumar com as asas... antes de eu arrancá-las.- disse flexionando os dedos.- Mas antes... vamos... vamos juntar os cacos do orgulho do menino Riddle.

Quando despertou estava muito aconchegado em uma cama quente, tinha o braço envolvido numa bandagem e uma mão quente em torno de seu peito... abriu os olhos devagar... sonolento.

-Está melhor?- Hermione perguntou.

-Não...- disse com um sorriso e aproximou dela.- Cuida de mim.

-Cuido sim...- ela disse fazendo carinho nos cabelos negros...

-Eu apaguei?

-Apagou.

-Beleza.

-Quase matou a gente do coração... de novo... mas a... a Thua... disse que você precisava descançar... melhor... aquelas marcas sumiram...

-Você não gosta delas?

-Não... você parece... mau.

-Hum...- disse a olhando.- eu sou mau...

-Mau?

-Muito mau.

Hermione riu... o olhando... puxando sua mão e enfiando o anel nela.

-Eu queria ter feito isso antes... mas... eu... Harry... me aceita de volta... eu não quero perder você...

-Eu também não quero te perder... certo?

-Você me dá mais uma chance?

-Dou todas Mione... achei que tinha entendido...

Ela sorriu... o beijando todo de novo.

-Ah... mas eu não vou esquecer do que você disse certo?- disse com um sorriso safado.- Eu prometo me manter longe dos feitiços...

-Eu acho que vou acabar me arrependendo de ter dito aquilo... mas... certo...

Harry a puxou para perto...

-Vocês acordaram...- disse o rapaz estranho da porta.

Hermione soltou um suspiro frustrado, e Harry encarou o rapaz por um tempo, ele apenas sorriu.

Tinha cabelos de um tom dourado... brilhante, parecido com mel, e olhos estranhamente vermelhos...

-Hangorn...- Harry disse um tanto confusamente.

-Ah... estou a contento não?- sorriu ele.- Sem querer atrapalha-los...- disse ele encostado no pé da cama... seria bom que você comesse algo... do tipo comida... se me entende, antes de viajarmos...

-Ora saia daqui seu passarinho metido... e tire esses olhos da MIONE!

-Itsumades são tão rabugentos...- disse ele fechando a porta.

Harry olhou para Hermione que sorria balançando a cabeça...

-A quanto tempo estou dormindo?

-Só algumas horas... Morgan nos levou de volta ao castelo... mas Moa estava irritada... alguns vampiros incendiaram a casa dela... viemos a fazenda de um parente dela.

-Pobre Moa...

-Sem dúvida ela está muito chateada.- disse Hermione o puxando.-Vamos dar uma volta... vem...

O lugar era calmo... ao longe um celeiro... e os outros na sua maioria pareciam descansar atordoadamente...

-E você está vivo...- disse Rony sentado nos degraus da área que dava acesso aos fundos da casa...- com Luna adormecida apoiada em seu colo.

-Eu tento...- disse se esticando... Onde estão os outros?

-Gina e Neville estão lá dentro... hum... estavam antes...- disse ele enrugando a testa.

-Deixa os dois Rony...- disse Hermione.

-Draco e Marco seguem aquela tal de Thua o tempo todo... Hangorn também... ei já viu ele?

-Vi...- disse gravemente.

-Ele nos acordou.- disse Hermione.

Rony sorriu.

-Entendo.

-Lupin? Sirius... Morgan?

Rony apontou o banco... Lupin estava ferrado no sono.

-Depois de todos aqueles vamiros acho que ele também cansou...- disse Mione.

-E Sirius... Morgan...

-Saíram para dar uma olhada em volta...

-Não é má idéia... já decidiram quando vamos embora?

-Assim que você acordasse...- disseram Mione e Rony juntos.

-Certo... então vamos dar uma volta e achar Morgan e Sirius.

Andavam a um bom tempo dando voltas na pequena propriedade... ambos calados. Preocupados e aliviados pelos mesmos motivos diferentes, juntos, mas imersos em pensamentos...

Sirius era avesso a preocupação excessiva depois de um final feliz... se encostou na cerca ao lado do parente de Moa... ambos olhando além da cerca.

-São porcos?- perguntou.

-São...- diz o homem.

Sirus sorri e se vira.

-Morgan! Ô Morgan! Olha isso!

Ela se vira a tempo de ver uns cinco porquinhos ganharem asas.

-Eu disse que sabia fazer...- ele sorri triunfante.

Ela olha os porcos e ri com os olhos brilhando...

-Certo agora só falta você se tornar um cara decente.

-Eu sou muito decente.- ele replica.

-Eu acredito.- ela segura na mão dele.

-Aham... podia devolver meus porcos?- perguntou o homem.

-Ops...- Sirius disfarçou.

-Sirius Black... você não sabe desfazer isso?

-Ah, não é essa a questão...Morgan... é só dar um finite encantatem... mas eles já estão fora de alcance.

-Se precisar de asas senhor.- Moa apontou-lhe a varinha.

-Finitus Efecta.

As manchas que eram os porquinhos no céu, sumiram... e não chão surgiram cinco porquinhos sem asas.

-Harry!- Exclamou Morgan.

-Eu podia dar um jeito neles seu metido…- Sirius disse o olhando sério.

-Opa...-sorriu.- Ah... precisa de um tempinho a mais?

-Precisamos é voltar a Hogwarts.- disse Morgan.

-Concordo.


	58. De volta a Hogwarts outra missão

**Cp58 De volta a Hogwarts... outra missão. **

-Precisamos é voltar a Hogwarts.- disse Morgan.

-Concordo.

O grupo teve dificuldades para se organizar em torno da chave de portal que os levaria a Hogwarts completada a missão... dois dias após o natal... foram férias das quais desejavam férias...

-É hora de ir pessoal...

Depois de tanto tempo Harry se surpreendeu na calma como sentiu-se sob aquele redemoinho de cores e daquele puxão... talvez finalmente tivesse exorcisado aquela sensação...

E o redemoinho de cores parou abruptamente, mas com um estranho som de quebra... e caíram todos no meio de um enorme espaço...

-Ah, meeeerrda!- Morgan exclamou.

-Eu não teria dito melhor...- disse Sirius.

Estavam no meio de Hogsmeade... silênciosa... morta... em ruínas.

-Isso... não é o que estou pensando é?- perguntou Draco.

-Espero que não...- disse Rony olhando em volta abobalhado.

-Não... não pode ser...- Harry disse sério.

-Melhor irmos andando- disse Lupin.- tenho a impressão de que não é seguro ficarmos por aqui de bobeira.

-Tem razão.- concordou Neville.

-Varinhas na mão...- disse Sirius.

Havia escuridão... os olhos viperinos vermelhos olhavam a escuridão do caldeirão á sua frente.

-Temores?- veio a voz da sombra.

-Temores...- Voldmort de costas para a criatura distendeu a boca numa paródia de sorriso.- O que são temores?

-Você fugiu... deve tê-lo temido...

-Eu... fugi... não... eu achei prudente esperar melhores momentos de ter minha vitória.

-Vitória? Não há esperanças de vitória para você contra a própria morte reencarnada.

-Você superestima seu antigo protegido, não é o mesmo homem... é só um simulacro... um objeto...

-Riddle... você precisa de desculpas...- disse a mulher de longuíssimos cabelos negros se aproximando.

-Ah... sim... eu preciso.- Disse ele estendendo o braço e se virando.- Você me deve desculpas LILITH!

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram... ela estende as presas em fúria.

-ONDE?

-O tempo passou enquanto você descansava... você ficou lenta... relaxada.

A espada estava apontada para o peito da entidade... que não se atreve a se mover... Voldmort destila as últimas palavras de um velho encantamento.

-Soul Calibur... Obscuris per obscuris, Ignotus per ignotus.

-Amaldiçoado!- Disse Lilith.- Onde achaste esse encanto!

-Tenho servos mais fiés que os teus... minha eterna serva.

Um urro soou do esconderijo de Voldmort.

O chão tremeu quando estavam se dirigindo para a saída do vilarejo, indo a caminho de Hogwarts

-Voltem!!! na cidade é mais fácil se livrar deles!- berrou Morgan.

-Gigantes!!!!- berrou Marco.

-Que droga.- Disse Sirius.

-Harry vem!- Sirius e Hermione o puxaram...

-Não é uma boa idéia...

Não foi ouvido, estavam correndo de volta... eram três mas estavam correndo na direção deles, duas vezes o tamanho de Grope... horríveis.

-É mais difícil de nos acertarem aqui.- disse Neville

-DedosdeMel.- disse.

-Quê?- perguntou Draco.

-A passagem.- disse Lupin.

-Boa idéia... mas a loja está destruída.- Apontou Morgan.

-Thua!- Apontou o primeiro gigante mais próximo...

-Estou indo...

O gigante parou olhando o itsumade... provavelmente não reconhecendo o que era... dando tempo para todos abrirem caminho removendo os escombros da Dedos de Mel.

-Porque você não vai ajudar?- Disse Draco a forma humana de Hangorn.

-Não sei se percebeu veela... mas estou mortal e sem a maioria de meus poderes...

-Não e hora pra isso!- disse Hermione.

-Você precisa do amuleto...- Harry o puxou do pescoço... um pendende dourado grande e pesado numa corrente dourada.- Fique com ele.- disse tirando-o.

-Assim não serve... tem que me unir a ele!- Exclamou Hangorn puxando destroços junto com os outros.

-Cuidado!- Neville disse estendendo o escudo.

Uma chuva de destroços os pegou, o segundo gigante havia dado a volta e chegado a eles destruindo o Dervixes e Bangues.

-CUIDADO! -Morgan se adiantou.

-NÃO É PERIGO...SO...

As asas de Dragão já haviam encoberto a visão... o Dragão voou contra o gigante... mas ainda faltava um... além de que Thua sozinha não conseguia impedir o primeiro de avançar.

-Continuem tentando achar a passagem.- Disse Sirius puxando Lupin a frente e ambos apontaram a varinha para o terceiro gigante que se aproximara... alguns feitiços e o gigante era empurrada para trás, Lupin e Sirius desviando dos destroços atirados pelo gigante furioso.

Mas a situação se complicou... Assim que Harry finalmente pensara em repor o amuleto no pescoço muitos vampiros apareceram... pelo menos daquele tipo meio-zumbi... caras feias e pegajosas...

Agora apenas Hangorn, Marco e Gina tentavam afastar os destroços... os outros estavam ocupados com os vampiros.

-MIONE abaixa!

Ela abaixou e sentiu o deslocamento ás costas.

-Não deixem os três sozinhos...- disse Neville se aproximando de Marco, Hangorn e Gina.

-Luna! Cuidado!- Rony a puxou fazendo o vampiro que se aproximava por ar errá-la e espatifar-se no chão.

-RICTUS!- Harry arrebentou-o.

-Isso é nojento Potter!- Draco disse.- AD INFERNUM!

-Muita diferença.- murmurou.-Oh, não LUPIN! SIRIUS!

O lobo já atacava os vampiros e Sirius agora mais se defendia que atacava... Harry correu para ele.

-DAMNED!-Sirius atacou.

Mas o couro de um gigante era muito resistente... quase tanto quanto de um dragão...ele apenas recuou alguns passos apesar do som da explosão ser alto.

-BAVOLT!- Harry atacou.

Mas a descarga de luz e energia rebateu... felizmente atingindo um grupo de vampiros.

-Não faça isso de novo!- Disse Sirius.- A pele deles rebate isso.

Harry se sentiu idiota... não tinha visto Hagrid evitar algumas azarações no quinto ano?

E sentiu-se puxar... puxar e erguer...

-HARRY!

Algo o puxava pelo pescoço...a corrente...pensou meio sufocado.

-SOLTE ISSO!- Urrou.

A corrente se partiu.

-MEU CORPO! Hangorn berrou.

Harry se virou para os vampiros... pescoço ferido pela corrente... vendo Hangorn se adiantar e ser seguro por Gina e Marco... Sirius recuar... e Hermione correr para seu lado.

-SOLTEM ISSO VERMES...- rosnou.- ANTHEM!

Os vários projéteis de luz foram atrás de um vampiro em particular como se fossem teleguiados... o vampiro que carregava o amuleto se desfez no ar e o amuleto se precipitou ao chão, ao beco ao lado da loja destruída.

-MARCO!!!NÃO!!!-grita Harry.

-Eu pego! Sei que pego! Deixa comigo!- ele diz enquanto se afasta correndo.

Mas Marco andava na verdade para um beco, no meio de uma invasão de vampiros...

-Vá atrás...- Sirius disse.- Eu me viro.

O Dragão caiu sobre o Três Vassouras atordoado, coberto por vampiros e atingido pelo tinha sumido de vista.

-Oh, não... Harry!- Hermione berrou.

-Fique aí!- disse ao passar correndo perto deles e entrar no beco.

-Cuidem-se.- disse Hermione indo atrás de Harry.

"Vá até eles... me traga o amuleto, ou uma boa notícia... minha serva..."

-Eu criei você para ser o nêmisis do mundo...- ela sussurrou.

-A criatura sempre tende a revoltar-se contra o criador... - disse o homem.

-Venham! Os dois. - falou Volmort.

-Vocês foram feitos para seguir as trevas!!!- ela rosnou.

-Sim... estamos seguindo o mais poderoso. - disse a mulher num estranho sorriso.

A traição de seus criados queimava-lhe... Lilith, a dama das trevas, presa por um réptil, traída por duas sombras... sombras que resgataram antigos feitiços evanescentes que a prenderam e com os quais o maldito Riddle poderia se tornar verdadeiramente imortal...

Agora... agrilhoada, só teria como alternativa obdecer... e encontrar uma forma de escape.

-Menino esperto.- disse ela ao ver Riddle fechar a porta do aposento preparado para prendê-la, horas antes da primeira ordem dada.

Seria um trabalho agradável... se conseguisse sangue fresco. Para arejar as idéias e pensar em uma saída.

Harry procurou Marco angustiosamente quando entrou no beco e não o viu, havia uma marca de mão na poeira da parede ao lado... junto a uma janela, aproximou-se e passou pela janela evitando o vidro...

-Marco eu vou lhe dar uma surra...

Apesar, de urros e tremores provavelmente causados pelos gigantes, algo instintivamente lhe dizia que precisava encontraro amuleto... a qualquer preço.

Hermione entrou no beco logo atrás de Harry... mas ele já não estava lá... correu até o fundo e antes de ir muito longe viu uma estreita passagem para a rua paralela e pela qual Harry veio... ao v6e-lo seu coração disparou de modo estranho.

-Achou?

Harry lhe olhou longamente se aproximando, Hermione ficou preocupada.

-Não achou o Marco?

-Marco...- Harry sussurrou vagamente.

E levantou um olhar estranho... fundo, Hermione temeu o pior e não pensou duas vezes em se aproximar dos braços estendidos.

-Harry... o que houve com ele?- disse mas lá no fundo sabendo que havia algo errado... muito errado.

-Não... sei... vadia... mas com você...

Hermione soltou um grunhido ao sentir presas em sua carne, no exato momento em que o choque da revelação lhe deu forças para se debater.

-Não perca tempo... sua vaquinha.- Lilith sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione.- Eu... sempre pego... você...

Hermione a viu se afastar um pouco... e tremeu... suas pernas a fizeram se arrastar pela parede tentando se afastar... a criatura riu.

Ela tinha tamanho dele... tão parecida... os longos cabelos negros revoltos e os olhos verdes... mas era um demônio... vestida com um velho vestido esfarrapado e negro avermelhado... seu sangue escorrendo pelo queixo.

-Lilith...- murmurou... molemente.

-Não perca tempo... você é minha presa...- disse e se aproximou mais.- Vou usá-la contra ele...

-Contra quem?- veio a voz grave, num tom frio e cortante.

Dois olhos verdes... saindo pela janela ao lado... como um felino se esgueirando na caça...

Duas pessoas pequenas frente a frente... sim... mas enormes em sua fúria... principalmente quando Harry a olhou.

-Vou estraçalhar você!-Harry sussurrou se aproximando de Lilith.

E Hermione tremeu... aquela aura que por vezes acompanhava Harry quando se enfurecia parecia palpável... sentiu seu cabelo ondular... as marcas negro azuladas se formavam novamente na pele dele... que estendeu a mão a frente.

-BLAGOATH!

Hermione caiu de lado com o deslocamento do ar... e do chão viu que o beco agora era uma rua com saída larga... e viu que no meio da massa de poeira e cinzas um vulto permanecia.

Lilith andou como um zumbi, ferimentos fechando.

-Vocês me surpreendem cada vez mais...- ela murmurou o olhando.- Nossa era foi em muito mais pacífica...

-O que você entende de paz?- Harry avançou estendendo a mão a frente novamente.

Mas não houve tempo... alguns passos e Lilith já atacava.

-Asgza Sin!

Harry foi atingindo pela estranha luz avermelhada vinda da mão dela e caiu de joelhos no chão...

-Sente a dor?- Ela perguntou.

-Argh...- Harry gemeu e se levantou.

Mas o som de passos os interrompeu... Harry se esquivou jogando-se ao lado de Hermione e feitiços passaram por eles. Harry a olhou puxando com delicadeza para seu colo.

-Cuidado aí pessoal...- diz Sirius se pondo a frente.

-A cavalaria chegou.- diz Morgan se pondo ao lado dele.

-O que pensam que estão fazendo?- pergunta a mulher.

-Dando um chute no seu... belo... traseiro.- Sirius sorri.

-Ah... você...- sibila Morgan.- Chega de papo!

Ambos atacaram... e quando o lobo surgiu dos escombros atrás, Lilith o olhou com raiva.

-Lobisomem...

Então ela se retirou... corpo se desfazendo num bando de mariposas negras e o silêncio perdurou tempo suficiente para Harry jogar a cabeça para trás e dizer gravemente.

-Marco... pode sair.- ofegou.

O garoto pulou trêmulo da janela... e lhe entregou o amuleto.

Mais atrás o grupo se aproximou poucos com arranhões... Thua mancava um pouco.

-Hermione!- Morgan se adiantou.

-Eu a curo.- Disse Luna.

-NÃO!- Harry rosnou.

Luna andou para trás.

-As lágrimas a matariam... ela foi mordida pela própria Lilith...-confidenciou Hangorn

Mas Harry se levantara com Hermione no colo.

-Esperam que estejam todos perto.- Disse frio sem olhar ninguém.- ATHANA MOVIUS!

Havia um silêncio sombrio no salão principal e na entrada de Hogwarts... um silêncio pesado, e no minuto seguinte o grupo apareceu no meio da entrada...

-Hangorn!- Harry disse já se movendo.

O grupo que ainda se levantava e protestou.

-Você e ela precisam ir até a enfermaria!- disse Sirius sério.

Surgiu um abrupto som de passos e um enorme grupo de bruxos surgiu pelas entradas. varinhas em riste.

-Tentamos contatá-los de todas as formas...- Começou Minerva se adiantando.

Hermione arquejou e agarrou a roupa de Harry.

-Saiam da frente.- Harry disse.

Só seu olhar era suficiente para a maioria que recuou, menos os Hellsing, farejando vampiros a distância.

-Não deveria...- iniciou Olash.

Não terminou... foi empurrado longe com um gesto.

-Thua... não deixe ninguém... me seguir.- disse em tom de ordem.

-Porquê fez isso!- Catherine disse se aproximando.- Você o machucou!

Draco foi mais rápido que sua raiva impensada... empurrou a garota caindo ele mesmo no chão.

-HANGORN... - disse sério andando o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam...

Ninguém mais se opôs... primeiro porque Harry ainda exalava fúria e Thua voltou a forma de Itsumade e o acompanhou ao lado de Hangorn, a caminho das masmorras.

-Não acho que haja motivos para preocupação.- Disse Dumbledore da porta do salão.- Venham...

Morgan, Lupin, Olash levante-se... obrigado... Draco. Vamos até a enfermaria.

Os passos logo se tornaram vacilantes...

-Harry... me deixa... tá... se espalhando... eu sinto.- Ela disse cansadamente.

-Não se preocupe...- disse descendo mais fundo Hangorn o amparou quando quase tropeçou.

-Está sangrando...- Hermione disse passando a mão embaixo do seu nariz... limpando a gota de sangue.

-Não se preocupe... estamos quase lá... eu sei.

-Estou... sentindo frio...- ela murmurou.

-Resista... Vida... aguenta um pouco mais...

Ele dobrou o corredor e se encostou na parede.

-Thua carregue-a... Hangorn... me ajuda.

E assim foi feito, novamente começaram a andar rápido. chegou a um ponto onde não se podia mais descer, além de quando foram a caça daquele Dopelganger, parecia tanto tempo.

-Não tem saída.- disse Hangorn.

Hermione parecia desmaiada... mas na verdade tinha os olhos fechados porque doíam.

-Aqui...- Harry encostou as duas mãos na parede...- Abra.- sibilou e lingua de cobra.

A parede se afastou e ele se viu no conhecido corredor... depois daquela curva...

-Harry... onde estamos?- Hermione perguntou parecendo melhor.

-Você vai ver...- disse pesadamente num meio sorriso.

Deparam-se com a parede, onde haviam duas cobras entrelaçadas entalhadas com olhos desesmeralda.

-Abram.- Ordenou novamente cinco anos depois da primeira vez.

as cobras se separaram e as paredes se afastaram...

-É a câmara...- disse Hermione.

-É...- gemeu agora respirando gravemente.- Thua... não deixe ninguém entrar.- Consegue andar minha vida?-Estendeu a mão para ela.

-Consigo...- ela disse arrastando-se.

E ambos prosseguiram devagar... apoiando-se um no outro.

-Você está sangrando ainda... amor...

-Não se preocupe... iluminem.- concluiu num sibilo.

A luz esverdeada aumentou, mostrando as colunas decoradas com serpentes... já mais a frente, e realmente a câmara não parecia nem tão grande... nem tão profunda, podia ver a estátua...

-O pai.- disse baixo...- Riddle é tão burro.

-Porquê Harry?

-Essa estátua é de Wallon o pai e não...

-Não se parece com salazar...- ela sorriu.

-Revela-me o túmulo...- Harry concluiu num sibilo afogado.

-Amor... Harry...- Hermione disse preocupada.

A estátua não abriu a boca... não... uma vez mencionado o túmulo a estátua pareceu repuxar o manto... e aos pés apareceu uma entrada alta e estreita.

-Vamos... temos pouco tempo.- A puxou.

Mas Hermione parou... apertou sua mão.

-Eu... já consigo ficar... de pé... enão... sinto mais dor...

-Então se apresse.- Harry disse num meio sorriso triste.

A câmara na qual entravam agora era ainda maior que a anterior... mas seu teto abobado e enfeitado por correntes prateadas onde haviam luzes esverdeadas deixava ver um teto maravilhosamente pintado... uma pintura viva de prados e montanhas e...

Era lindo.

Hermione abobalhada se deixou conduzir, agora olhando o mosaico de pedras que era o chão... mármore negro, branco e esmeraldas! Esmeraldas enormes no CHÃO!

Elas formavam uma serpente circular que mordia a própria cauda... um símbolo místico.

A frente havia o que parecia um altar.

-Abra...- Harry disse e parou cambaleante.

-Amor...- Hermione o acudiu e olhou para Hangorn que até então havia ficado silencioso também olhando tudo.

-Harry... o feitiço de Lilith.

Harry se aprumou e foi até o altar cuja pedra superior se movera, afastou um leve tecido e puxou uma urna ricamente decorada.

-O que é isso?-Perguntou hermione quando ele puxou uma simples pedra avermelhada da urna.

-O verdadeiro amuleto proibido... o que me diz Hangorn? – disse se virando, apoiado no altar.

-Una-nos.- disse Hangorn.

-Você... com os seus totais poderes poderá cura-la?

-Creio que sim... se tiver forças para nos unir... é perigoso.

-Não faça isso...- ela sussurou.

-Se... o amuleto for maculado... as trevas se alastrarão... e você morrerá.- Disse Hangorn.

Hermione se aproximou e agarrou a mão de Harry... balançou a cabeça.

-É tarde pra mim... olhe... estou fria.- disse colocando a mão no rosto dele.- Você vai botar todos em risco...

Harry sorriu, segurando a mão dela contra seu rosto.

-Se eu... não Mione... olhe pra mim... se eu precisar escolher... morre o mundo.

-Não faça isso.- ela disse mais com os lábios já que a voz não saía.

-Eu tenho que fazer entende?

-Amo você...- ela disse andando para trás.

-Eu também.

Lágrimas...Lágrimas de sangue... foi o que Hermione afastou dos olhos... sentia em seu corpo as transformações do vampirismo iminente...

-Hangorn.- Harry esticou a mão.

O rapaz se aproximou e Harry abriu o amuleto… sim, era oco… e dentro dele… a pedra filosofal feita por Salazar Slytherin… o alquimista.

-Seu novo coração.

-Sim.

E Harry pousou o amuleto sobre o peito do outro.

Unos eliquios.... eternum vitae, Luminis per luminis, sapientis per sapientis...

E Hermione cobriu o rosto por causa da luz dourada que brilhou como uma chama.

Gina desajeitadamente deixou a tigela cair...

-Reparo.- diz Marco consertando a tigela.- Isso é tudo?

-Bem, -diz Neville olhando a planta.- Tem a magia.

E com um toque de varinha o ferimento da garota sumiu.

-O que iremos fazer?- perguntou a Gina sentada na cama nova em folha.

Estavam na enfermaria... na verdade a maior parte do grupo estava em torno de Dumbledore na porta da enfermaria... o lugar estava cheio por isso haviam organizado umas salas no andar superior... a escada de acesso estava interditada por um bolo de gente, todos parentes dos viajantes... Neville não quisera esperar e providenciara um remédio simples para os arranhões da namorada.

-Venha Draco... Pomfrey vai dar uma olhada em você...- disse Narcisa séria.

O loiro revirou os olhos fazendo Rony rir.

-Vocês todos deveriam passar por um check-up...- disse Molly olhando Rony de modo reprovatório.

-Há.- Draco exclamou cinicamente para Rony quando se virou para subir a escada.

O grupo se dispersava para o fundo da enfermaria, porque Lupin saía amparado por Thonks parecendo constrangido... mas Catherine se aproximou de Draco e segurou-o pela veste.

-Ah... obrigada... você salvou minha pele.- ela disse meio corada.

-Eu... achei que era importante.- disse Draco da porta.- A minha pela sua.

-Isso é meio que ... heroísmo não é não?-sussurra Rony.

Luna concorda com Gina e as duas olham o rapaz que se vira e sobe as escadas.

-E o Potter não consegue me fazer muito estrago mesmo...- disse o sonserino lá de cima.

Catherine da porta riu.

Gina e Luna também... Rony apenas balançou a cabeça.

Hermione havia escorregado para o chão quando a luz se tornou mais intensa... seua olhos mesmo cobertos pelas mãos arderam... seu corpo que esfriava rapidamente se recentiu do calor que se aproximou... afastou a mão... e toda aquela câmara estava iluminada... e um rosto se aproximou.

-Hangorn?

-Sim... agora me dê sua mão.

O calor a envolveu... purificador... como se expurgasse todo o mal em seu corpo... sentiu-se cair... estava no chão... estendida molemente no mármore aquecido... e o brilho diminuiu num som de asas... o som de um canto... de fênix...

Hangorn livre abriu as asas e voou em espirais quase ao teto... Hermione desviou o olhar... no chão estava Harry... que lh sorriu e estendeu a mão devagar...

Branco como morto... frio, e o sangue corria de seu nariz e boca, sujando o chão... Hermione molemente se arrastou até ele... o puxando.

-Harry... amor... HANGORN!

-Não posso ajudá-lo.- respondeu a ave...

-Não faça isso... ajude-o!

-Não é minha escolha... não há salvação que posso oferecer a um itsumade negro... é a única forma dele se purificar...

-SEU DES...

-Não...- Harry disse baixo e segurou o rosto dela.- Não é culpa dele... o amuleto nunca funciona para aquele que o convoca.

-Você está ferido... está... doente.

-A maldição de Lilith não vai me matar... minha vida...- Harry sorriu.- Não se preocupe.

-Vá chamar alguém!- Hermione gritou para Hangorn.

-Vá...- disse Harry concordando.-Leve Thua com você.

E a ave voou...

-Esse é o túmulo de Baphomet...- Harry disse dando palmadinhas no chão de mármore e esmeraldas.

-Como isso foi feito... sem ajuda...

-Muitos ajudaram... muitos amigos silenciosos de Salazar... ele sabia que esse era um lugar de definições... aqui prentendia ir em frente com sua alquimia.

-É um lugar tão bonito.

-É... sabe aquela pintura...

Hermione olhou para cima... e sorriu.

-Sei... os campos de Lhassa... onde se conheceram...

-É.

E quando Harmione baixou os olhos seu sorriso sumiu... Harry havia adormecido... e ela o abraçou com força...

-Dorme amor...

Acordou com um estrondo... abriu os olhos e se viu, ah conhecia o lugar... era a enfermaria... mas o estrondo?

Se levantou zonzo e foi até a janela... algo enorme e negro pareceu pular da parede e se alojar no gramado abaixo... só então percebeu que era composto de muitos vermes negros... eram... UMBRAIS! E a coisa pulou contra a janela em sua direção partindo a janela...

Harry se jogou para trás feliz em estar sozinho naquele quarto... escutou a porta da direita abrir e bater na parede.

-Harry cuidado é uma abominação!-Disse Sirius entrando no quarto.

-ONDE ESTÁ MINHA VARINHA!- gritou se enfiando entre as camas, enquanto Sirius empurrava a criatura com alguns feitiços... o problema é que pouco adiantavam... partes perdidas se desmontavam e voltavam ao corpo parecido com o de uma aranha deixando apenas uma gosma avermelhada no chão...

A outra porta foi aberta... Rony e Hermione o chamaram... Harry ainda tentou passar por cima de uma cama, mas atraída pela voz dos dois, a abominação se adiantou e correu na direção deles.

-Saiam do caminho dele!- berrou Sirius.

Rony teve tempo de pular mais Hermione não...

-MIONE!- Harry gritou.

Pulou sobre as camas que haviam sido quase empilhadas na movimentação da criatura... e mesmo descalço chegou até Rony e pegou a varinha que ele carregava.

-Não!-grita Rony enquanto Harry sai correndo.- Você não pode se esforçar ainda!!!

-Mione!!!-ele corre sem escutar o amigo.

Pessoas se afastavam do caminho da criatura e pelos gritos de "aqui tem outro!" devia ser uma infestação... Harry com o corpo dolorido se forçou a correr mais rápido tentando não escorregar naquela gosma e se percebendo descalço...

-Harry Potter volte aqui!- Minerva McGonagall ainda tentou chama-lo.

Ele já pulava para fora... pés fincando-se na neve úmida... a criatura desceu numa velocidade alta até próxima da floresta... Harry continuou correndo atrás...

Mas não conseguia ir tão rápido.

-Mione...- suspirou.

A criatura estacou próxima da florsta e se virou... parecendo perceber que Harry havia ele parou apertando onde doía ao lado da barriga e tentando tomar fôlego... tinham ido mesmo longe... Harry apontou a varinha do amigo para o barulho que veio da floresta.

Havia um unicórnio vindo na sua direção... ao mesmo tempo que aquela coisa voltava, mas parecendo agora... se dirigir ao Lago... o animal magnífico e branco puro parou ao seu ado e inclinou-se.

Harry o tocou...

-Vamos.- disse se alojando num pulo no animal que se pôs em galope.

O grupo se reuniu nos portões... Severo olhou para a criatura que voltava.

-Só falta esse... vamos explodí-lo.

-Não! Hermione está dentro dele!- disseram Rony e Sirius.

-O quê?- perguntou Dumbledore surpreso.- Devemos retira-la de dentro dele o mais rápido possível..

-E Potter estava atrás deles... á pé.- disse Minerva.

A criatura se aproximava... mas um vulto claro se destacou ao lado.

-O que é?- perguntou Luna.

-Um unicórnio.- disse Lupin.

-Harry!- apontou Gina.

- O que ele vai fazer?!- Disse Morgan.

-Ele vai tentar pará-lo.- disse Sirius. Temos...

-Esperem.- disse Dumbledore.

Harry sentia que o unicórnio ia por vontade própria... emparelhando com a criatura... até Harry poder vê-la de frente... dela vinham gritos abafados de Hermione.

Não havia tempo a perder... dois feitiços de corte no que pareciam ser os olhos da criatura e além de devagar ela começou a andar de lado... saindo do curso que daria ao lago... mas muito lentamente...

-Eu tenho... que tirar...

Teria... que pular lá... para tirar Hermione de dentro ou poderia acerta-la com algum feitiço... deu duas palmadas no pescoço do unicórnio...

-Obrigado... amigo.

E se virou no lombo do animal... e pulou.

Era escuro... e doía porque os Umbrais tinham ferrões...

-Socorro!

-Mione!

-Harry?!

-Estou indo.

-Me ajuda!

Ia empurrando aquele monte de vermes escuros e sentindo as picadas... até tocar em algo mais sólido e sentir algo sólido lhe puxar...

Estavam abraçados.

-Não consigo sair...

-E sua varinha?

-Eu já tentei... não funciona.

Tentou... e realmente, ali dentro não funcionou.

-Temos que descer... ele se arrasta no chão.- disse encostando o rosto no dela.

-Vou tentar esticar as pernas.- ela sussurou.

-Certo.

-Dói- Hermione gemeu.

-Dói mesmo.

No meio de um monte de vermes que se moviam como uma coisa só ambos esticaram as pernas... e sentiram os pés rasparem no chão... a coisa diminuiu a marcha... e ambos usaram as varinhas contra o chão.

A criatura pareceu se desfazer... espalhando-se... Rony e Gina haviam corrido quando a abominação passara a andar mais devagar... agora os outros se aproximaram.

-Está se juntando!- Hermione gemeu.

-Corre.- Harry a puxou e a segurou com força pela cintura... jogando-a em cima do unicórnio que voltara.

Ela olhou surpresa para o animal, e se encostou em Harry que se jogara atrás.

A abominação já se arrastava... passaram ao lado de Rony e Gina que erguiam as varinhas.

-LEO FLAMAE!- bradaram Rony e Gina.

E duas massas de fogo pularam das varinhas e foram em direção da criatura que tentou fugiu mas foi incenerada.

-Bom trabalho.- disse Harry desmontando do unicórnio.

Os outros se aproximaram...

-Valeu pela varinha.- Disse entregando a sua para Rony.

-Essa sua também não é má.- Rony sorriu erguendo a varinha.

-Vocês são conjuradores... -diz Neville olhando os leões de chamas ao lado dos irmãos...

-Nossa... isso é de família.- disse Hermione.- São raros... os verdadeiros conjuradores...

-É do lado da mamãe...- diz Gui.- Ela vai gostar de saber.

-Ótimo... alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?- Harry olhou para Dumbledore.

E Dumbledore sorriu.

-Uma pausa para o chá? Acho que todos merecemos...


	59. Preparativos de Guerra

**Cp59 Preparativos de Guerra... **

E Dumbledore sorriu.

-Uma pausa para o chá? Acho que todos merecemos...

Não foi um chá simples... O salão estava cheio... muita gente espalhada pelas mesas das casas... e agora estavam todos... ali comendo como... se não houvesse nada demais... quase felizes se não fosse a tensão no ar.

-O que está havendo afinal...- disse mais para Sirius que para qualquer um na mesa principal magicamente ampliada.

-Bom...- lhe sorriu Dumbledore a duas cadeiras de distância...- podemos conversar mais calmamente no meu escritório.

-A sala ao lado é mais próxima.- disse frio.

E Sirius lhe olhou divertidamente, balançando a cabeça.

Lembrava bem daquela sala ao lado, onde se tocara definitivamente sobre estar em Hogwarts ao ver fantasmas atravessando paredes, onde trataram sua entrada no Tribruxo, onde fora julgado o caso do expresso no ano anterior... um pequeno grupo entrou na sala.

-Ah, - sentou-se Dumbledore.- Creio que podemos conversar agora.

-Então... alguém pode me dizer o que houve aqui? O que aconteceu no tempo que estivemos fora?!

-Bom... como você adormeceu por um dia inteiro... é de imaginar que não esteja compreendendo nada...- começou Dumbledore.

-Um dia inteiro?- perguntou para Mione sentada no braço de sua poltrona.

-É... um dia inteiro... e muita coisa já aconteceu...- disse ela.

-Os outros me contaram sobre a extraordinária aventura que passaram... e sobre o que descobriram... sobre o passado.

Snape cruzou os braços... Harry o olhou e sorriu cinicamente, era óbvio o desgosto do diretor da sonserina...

-Imagino... o quanto surpreendente foi... o que disseram.

-Ah, sim... agora que temos as armas e sabemos para que servem... bom agora imaginamos para que servem.

-Devolveram? As lágrimas e a lança?- perguntou.

-Sim... Hangorn está pronto...- disse Mione.

-Surpreendente a cura que ele proporcionou.- disse Sirius.

-Você está bem? Mesmo?- perguntou a olhando.

-Bom.- Hermione sorriu.- Estou um pouco cansada do susto... mas nova em folha.

-Bom.- Sorriu de leve.

Era como se a muito não lembrasse de sorrir... tamanho esforço foi para mover os músculos certos.

-Então a espada e o escudo...- começou Morgan.

-Pertencem a Baphomet.- disse em concordância.

-Há algum modo de trazê-lo a vida... Potter?- perguntou Snape.

-Não... não assim... mas a espada e o escudo deverão ir para o túmulo.

-Thua já os levou... está lá no túmulo, está de guarda.

-Então já estão a par de quem ela é.

-Surpreendente saber que ainda restam Itsumades no mundo.- disse Dumbledore.

-Agora o que está havendo por aqui?- perguntou.

Assim como viajaram e descobriram coisas... coisas aconteceram em sua terra... Dumbledore foi breve, pois já haviam tido uma reunião sobre aquilo, quando foram ao Recanto do Lago, e Harry se surpreendeu em como aquilo parecia ter acontecido a tanto tempo, as forças negras já haviam tomado vários povoados... os trouxas estavam em estado de alerta por causa dos eventos estranhos, atentados e desastres "naturais", o que causara atritos entre o governo trouxa e bruxo... os poucos trouxas que sabiam de tudo estavam ameaçando revelar a existência do mundo bruxo.

-Isso... isso é o que eu acho que é?

-Digamos que a história oficial foi um tanto enfeitada e modificada.

-O que querem dizer Potter... é o óbvio!- Disse Draco que estivera sentado e calado até agora.- Seria uma nova caça ás bruxas certo?

-Draco...- Snape rosnou.

-Mas é verdade droga!- Draco cruzou o braço.- E sabe... os trouxas tem armas agora... e não foices e fogueiras...

-Isso quer dizer que tudo tem que se resolver o mais rápido possível.- disse.

-Sim...

-Houve histeria e uma debandada do país... e por isso nossas fronteiras estão fechadas.-disse Dumbledore.

-Os outros... países bruxos... fecharam as portas...- disse Lupin ao ver seu espanto.

-Estamos sozinhos?!- perguntou.

-Sim.- ele concordou.- Fora os poucos grupos que vieram para dar apoio... mas... com a queda do ministério...

-Felizmente tiramos a maioria de lá.- disse Thonks.

A situação era desesperadora, Voldmort ampliara território, e agora... os cercara... por menos apoio que Voldmort tivesse de bruxos... muitas criaturas malignas se aliaram a ele, muitos vampiros e gigantes... bem como abominações, dementadores...

-Os duendes abandonaram o país... parece que foram para as filiais do banco... lembram bem de como foram perseguidos...- disse Snape sério.-E agora, qualquer ajuda não conseguiria furar o bloqueio de Voldmort.

-Pelo menos todos os lobisomens que conheço se reuniram por causa dos vampiros.- disse Lupin.

-Isso é formidável e tem sido de grande ajuda... os Hellsing's aprenderam a trabalhar com eles agora.- disse Thonks.- Não sem muito bate boca...

-Temos o Itsumades que virão...- disse baixo.

-É pouco perto do poderio de Voldmort.- disse Snape.

-Ele deve estar esperando algo... ou já teria atacado.- disse Thonks pensativa.

Harry e Dumbledore trocaram um breve olhar.

Havia uma certa organização de batalha no castelo, a enfermaria agora usava cinco salas adjuntas, a sala de Pomfrey virara uma espécie de berçário, e a enfermaria num centro de triagem para as salas que eram cheias de camas... Luna e Neville passavam muito tempo lá.Pelo menos desde que chegaram. Já a parte térrea, as casas da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, haviam sido feitas de dormitório e toda parte subterrânea estava sendo reforçada... masmorras e dormitórios da sonserina seriam usados em caso de invasão... para manter a salvo todos que não pudessem lutar, por mais incrível que parecesse, Gina, Draco e Rony agora pareciam muito envolvidos nisso, os dois rapazes principalmente com a área externa, juntamente com Sirius, Thonks e Lupin... Morgan estava envolvida com Snape, Narcisa e Hermione também... no preparo em série de poções fortalecedoras e de cura. Hagrid e alguns outros como Sprout e Flitwick estavam cuidando da hortas e do abastecimento geral do é ali parecia um caos, além de ir e vir sem se sentir efetivo em lugar algum começava a sentir aquela estranha agitação que agora sabia ser o prenúncio de desgraças... estava há dois dias ali sem fazer nada de importante "só sua presença faz os outros se sentirem melhor," lhe dissera Hermione aquilo não melhorava seu humor... e se sentiu um velho ranzinza ao reclamar pela quadragésima vez que tudo estava desorganizado, embora Rony concordasse com ele... e foi estranho perceber uma organização de grupos em cores e ver uma imensa tabela delas no quadro de avisos do salão de entrada e casas bem como atrás de cada mesa do salão principal, no dia seguinte.

-Minha idéia.-Disse Hermione naquela manhã.

Dormiam onde estavam e comiam quando dava... aquilo o estava irritando, agora não, havia listas de nomes... e a que grupo pertenciam e as atividades que deviam exercer...

-Quero...- disse.- Hum... quem organizou os nomes?

-Os professores quiseram cuidar disso porque conhecem alunos e pais de alunos que estão aqui... dei uns palpites...- ela sorriu.- Ah... amor.- ela disse baixinho.- Você tem folga esta noite...

-Tenho?- foi conferir...

-Eu também...- ela disse se aproximando ao seu lado.

-Parece que sim...- sorriu.

-Eu queria... te mostrar uma coisa importante.

-Certo...

-Então a gente se encontra... na escada do corredor do Paracelso!- ela disse saindo depressa chamando Gina e apontando algo em alguns pergaminhos que levava.

-Acho que tem gente... se dando bem!- Rony chegou ao seu lado e lhe dando uma cotovelada.

Haviam cinco grupos de cores... Branco, que era responsável pela parte da enfermaria e poções no geral... o amarelo, que era para serviços gerais e que na maioria era de crianças e pessoas que não poderiam lutar, mas que se tornavam úteis por enquanto, o vermelho era o grupo de defesa e na maioria estava de guarda, eram em grande parte composta por aurores e pais de alunos que tinham boa formação, Senhor Digory estava entre eles.

O grupo azul era de estratégia e estava organizando tudo.

O grupo negro era o de assalto e seria a linha de frente em caso de ataque, estavam sempre junto do grupo de defesa, mas tinham funções diferentes... um tinha a função de recuar e proteger, o outro de avançar e abater...

Estava muito feliz em ter sido colocado no grupo negro mesmo estando na liderança, sim na liderança acima de aurores e de professores, mais feliz ainda ao perceber que os amigos estavam em outros grupos, isto é... correndo menos perigo.

Os guardiões agora podiam ser vistos nos ombros de seus mestres... e não havia pavão mais orgulhoso de seu enfeite que Draco Augustus Snape. Era óbvio que ele andando com aquele bicho chamava atenção... e a sonserina tinha acabado de ganhar um líder de respeito , a grande parte dos sonserinos de idade acima de quinze anos que não tinha sumido e sim voltado, estava no grupo de defesa ao qual Draco , comandava...

Hermione e Rony eram os únicos chamados á equipe de estratégia... mas havia um bom motivo e ás vezes o ruivo parecia abobalhado de estar lado a lado com Dumbledore e os outros... embora, como lideranças, Ele, Draco, Neville e Luna lá estivessem também.

Sabiam que chegaria a hora que seriam um só em batalha.

E sabiam que essa hora não demoraria muito.

O bom de pertecer ao grupo negro é que não havia monotomia, naquela tarde mesmo haviam detonado mais umas quinze abominações... e foi um bate boca danado com os Hellsing por causa de uns dois vampiros...e três lobisomens de mau-humor...

Foi necessária a intervenção de Sirius para Lupin não perder a cabeça...mas felizmente lá do grupo branco veio , com ajuda do grupo de pesquisa da estratégia (viva a Mione, Dumbledore e... bem... Snape...), uma poção melhorada do mata-cão, que daria mais liberdade ao lobisomens para agirem sem caírem na insanidade normal de suas partes lobas.

Lupin foi o primeiro a testar antes do jantar... para desespero total de Thonks, apesar de Hangorn e Marco agora ficarem o tempo todo na enfermaria, garantindo segurança.

Marco aprendera com Hangorn a usar seu dom.

E Harry estava livre.

Pelo menos aquela noite... pensou depois de jantar e sair correndo para o torre da Grifinória onde ainda dormiam... para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

E correr para o corredor de Paracelso.

Os corredores ainda eram o reino de Filch... não bruxo do grupo amarelo, mas imprecindível para manter ao lado de Norrra todas as saídas e entrada seguras, por mais que Filch odiasse a ajuda dos gêmeos. Harry só sentia muito ter aberto mão do mapa para Rony e Hermione levarem para o grupo de estratégia, mas sabia que o mapa estava seguro no escritório de Dumbledore.

Além de que agora, sabia ser capaz de andar pelo castelo de olhos fechados... ainda silencioso como um gato, até os fantasmas pareceram adquirir um ar grave.

Mas não ia pensar nos fantasmas agora, apesar deles terem passado em grupo a sua frente, Sir Nicholas lhe dando um aceno sério de cabeça.

Algo lhe chamou atenção próximo da área que ia dar nas masmorras... silenciosa agora depois do jantar... havia mais movimento naquela parte do castelo porque era caminho, mas nessa hora, todos estavam recolhidos com excessão das patrulhas, mas o grupo de patrulha o surpreendera na saída da torre... então quem estava por ali, no meio das sombras... não era Mione... saberia pelo cheiro do perfume... hum... aquele cabelo branco era inconfundível...

Harry sorriu maldosamente... espera até o papai da moça saber doninha...

Catherine Van Hellsing estava olhado pela janela... Draco estava apoiado na parede.

-Gosto mesmo de você...

Draco sorri.

-Eu também...

Os dois foram surprendidos por um monte de pétalas de rosa... caindo como montes compactos sobre eles e demoraram um tempo para ver um enorme luminoso em suas cabeças em forma de coraçõezinhos... Draco estreitou os olhos.

-Eu estrangulo quem fez isso.

O gato preto estava passando já do outro lado do corredor... ah, não perderia aquela oportunidade de sacanear o loiro... que defesa baixa!

Hermione estava lá de braços cruzados sob o busto de Paracelso... parecia nervosa... e deu um pulo quando o gato roçou em sua pernas.

-Harry!- ela o pegou pelo pescoço.- Você quase me matou de susto!

Ronronou satisfeito em não ter sido jogado pro chão e sim aninhado nos braços dela.

-Eu... quero lhe mostrar uma coisa...- Hermione disse séria.

Estavam no corredor paralelo a entrada da Corvinal... havia sons de conversa por lá, mas eram baixo e devia ser da patrulha dos corredores.

-Desce... você engordou...- disse ela batendo a roupa.- e está soltando pêlo.

-Tá me chamando de gordo e cabeludo?- pergundou incrédulo.

-Gordo não...- ela sorriu segurando sua mão.- cabeludo com certeza...

E naquela parede, onde havia uma imensa pintura de um campo de trigo com corvos, ela pousou a mão.

-Olha... Campos de ouro em paz.

A pintura pareceu ficar transparente e Hermione passou por ela... a seguiu.

Era uma sala grande... com uma decoração austera... a parede ao lado era toda tomada por livros... e a pintura aparecia daquele lado, Hermione pousou a mão na moldura.

-Campo de trigo á noite.

E a pintura mudou, agora era o campo á noite.

-Ela... fechou?

-Sim.- disse Hermione.- Reconhece?

-Os aposentos de Rowena... - disse devagar olhando em volta.

Havia uma lareira á frente... e uma escrivaninha, não havia sofá, e sim muitas almofadas...

-Pedi para Doby... arrumar tudo.

-Então... ele arrumou o quarto?- perguntou num sorriso torto.

-Arrumou... quer ver?- ela respondeu já o puxando.

Quando Hermione despertou, sentiu um movimento,ao lado e abriu os olhos nublados de sono...

Haviam duas bolas tênis na borda da cama, levou um segundo para se dar conta de que eram...

OLHOS!

-AH!- disse puxando algo para se cobrir.

-QUE FOI?!- HARRY levantou alerta.

-Desculpa...Harry Potter meu senhor...

-DOBBY!

-Mas... precisam do senhor... agora... urgente!

-AH... tá certo... podia me dar um segundo?-Harry disse num misto de susto e sono.

-Claro, Harry Potter pede... e Dobby dá um segundo... A senhorita vai desejar que mande o café?

-Não Dobby... deixa, vou descer também...- disse Hermione muito vermelha.

E Dobby saiu pela cortina.

-Ah... bom dia minha vida... - disse Harry depois de um beijo, parecendo mais desperto e muito... chateado.

-Bom dia.- disse ela apreciando-o se vestir.

-Meus óculos? Onde?

-Aqui.-disse estendendo-os para ele num sorriso.

-Que foi?- disse ele pulando num só pé pondo o sapato apressadamente.

-Nada...- e riu de novo.

-Que foi?

-Harry... é a minha camisa...

Ele fez um gesto nervoso e a tirou, procurando a roupa em questão... que Hermione puxou debaixo da coberta e jogou nele.

-Valeu...- Harry disse em tom de censura.

-Ah... não fique chateado... amor...

Harry ainda olhava em volta até estender a mão.

-ACCIO veste.

A mesma veio negra e amarfalhada debaixo da cama.

-Você tá lindo...- Hermione sorriu.

-E você... ainda não está vestida...- ele disse malicioso.

-Ah...- ela lhe jogou a almofada.

-Tá bom... tô indo embora!!!- disse saindo para o lado.

-Harry...

Ele parou suspendendo a cortina que dava para o corredor.

-Te amo.

E ele sorriu e saiu em silêncio.

Mas ainda estava fulo! Ia pegar só o segundo turno da manhã!!! Será que tinha dormido tanto assim?!!! Dobby estava sentado numa das almofadas, da qual pulou assim que viu Harry.

-Harry Potter...

-Sim... qual a urgência?

-Algumas pessoas chegaram...

Dobby nem imaginava o que seriam essas "pessoas", assim que o elo com os vampiros fora desfeito, quatro Itsumades percorreram reinos vampíricos em tempo recorde.

Trinta a sete agora estavam ali... na sala ao lado do salão principal, "deveríamos aposentar o meu escritório o que acha?" lhe sorriu Dumbledore.

Thua abandonou a guarda do túmulo de Baphomet para revê-los e Marco foi chamado... era inevitável não achá-los parecidos. Marco ainda parecia meio deslumbrado com aquele aparecimento de trinta e poucos "familiares...", não que isso melhorasse o humor de Harry... pois alguns dos Itsumades não cansavam de sussurrar "um negro."

E foram os anos de sussurros em Hogwarts que o impediram de fazer algo muito grosseiro.

E depois que alguns "mais velhos" surgiram... sua situação entre eles se tornou um pouco desconfortável... os cinco do túmulo lhe pareciam muito fiéis, os outros desconfiados... parecia mesmo uma sina.

Quando deixou a sala para encontrar seu posto, Hermione já havia sumido, e Marco foi para a enfermaria, acompanhado de Hangorn... agora as coisas estavam assim... e o tempo apenas marcava o compasso de espera. Mais tarde um grupo de unicórnios apareceu... dando a entender que ficariam e foram abrigados no castelo por Hagrid... ajudado por Firenze... ainda um pouco preocupado pelos outros centauros que se negavam a sair da floresta por mais perigoso que fosse.

O que Tom Riddle esperava? Pensava encostado no murinho de pedras que dava no pequeno cais onde todo ano chegavam os calouros da escola...suspirou audivelmente se enrolando mais no pesado casaco... o homem que também estava no posto com ele apenas o observou se aproximar da água.

E risos chamaram a atenção de ambos.

-O que vocês duas estão fazendo fora do castelo?- perguntou grave.- Por um acaso Rony e Neville sabem que as duas estão passeando por aí?

Gina o olhou e Luna lhe mostrou a língua. Balançou a cabeça indignado.

-Estamos em missão oficial.- Disse Gina rindo.

-Vocês estarão congeladas de forma oficial meninas.- disse o homem.

Luna o olhou longamente.

-CASSIUS! OI!- ela lhe acenou.

O homem acenou e balançou a cabeça... Harry as olhou ir até o cais improvisado e com muito cuidado descerem até a superfície congelada do lago.

-EI! Isso é gelo fino suas doidas!- disse indo atrás delas... ambas subiram num dos barquinhos.

-Então não fique nele...- disse Luna de um jeito muito sério.

-Quê?- Disse e pulou no barquinho.- O que vocês vão fazer?

-VAMOS FALAR COM KRAQUEN!- as duas sorriram.

"Kraquen" Porque conhecia?

-A lula.- disse sentando no barquinho.

-Então... poderia... descongelar o caminho?- disse Luna.

-Cassius eu volto logo!- disse se ajeitando a frente.- Certo... vamos esquentar essa água.

-Só não ferva... não queremos sopa de sereia.

-Sopa de sereia!- Luna começou a rir.

No meio de uns flocos de neve chatos, havia um quê de garoa... mas não havia frio porque da camada de gelo que se derretia vinha um gostoso vapor... a mão de Harry mantida na água estava com os dedos dormentes... pela mistura do quente e do frio... então sentiu algo roçar em sua mão... puxou-a.

-Ele está aqui...

-Pronta?- perguntou Gina.

-Estou indo!!!- Luna pulou na água.

-Ei! Que maluquice?

E um par de pés com nadadeiras foi a resposta.

-Guelrincho?- Olhou para Gina.

-Luna quis experimentar.

-Doida.- disse olhando a água.

-Por que falar com esse velho molusco prequiçoso?

-Hum... ele é mesmo um molusco?- Gina arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Gina!

-Bem... Todos acham que eles vão usar dragões marinhos contra os sereianos... e os sereianos são protegidos de Dumbledore há muito tempo... aí lembramos...

-Do velho Lula...- disse olhando a água.

-É que se alguém tentar atravessar o lago, os sereianos vão intervir...- disse Gina.

-Estou mais preocupado com os centauros.- disse olhando o céu.

-Magoriano apareceu... está falando com Dumbledore a quase duas horas... Firenze se animou.- disse Gina.

-E eu aqui encalhado cuidado do lago.- gemeu.

-Hum... você está aqui a manhã toda... sabe que Marco ganhou marcas e asas?

Olhou-a.

-Marcas?

-Sim... marcas castanhas...- disse Gina olhando o céu nublado.- Lembram as suas... mas... as suas são...

-Preto azuladas... eu sei.

-E asinhas branquinhas...- Luna disse de um jeito meloso se apoiando-se no barquinho.- Parecia um anjinho.

-Itsumades... imbecis.- rosnou.

-Harry?- Gina o olhou.

-Soube que ganhou asas.- disse na porta da enfermaria.

Marco o olhou e fez sinal de positivo... com um sorriso.

-Eu não preciso mais de vassoura!

Hangorn que atendia um novo caso de picadas de Umbral, apoiado ao lado da cama de uma criança de uns três anos apenas lhe olhou longamente.

-E ficou muito feliz com isso... percebo.- disse ainda sério.

-Tem problema nisso?- Marco perguntou o olhando.

Neville que estava voltando o olhou sério, Harry balançou a cabeça.

-Não...- disse disfarçando a raiva.- Não... só... eu gostaria de ter... visto.

-Vamos fazer de novo á noite.- disse ele.- E você pode aprender também.

-Espero estar ocupado de noite.- disse ao sair pelo corredor.

Os Itsumades se reuniram na torre de astronomia... cabelos ao vento, ignorando a neve... enquanto os uivos controlados da patrulha de lobisomens enchia o ar.

Itsumades também tinham uma relação com a lua... mas de adoração... a mesma que quase sentiam por Marco... o que Harry não gostava, pensava consigo amuado abraçado a Hermione olhando o grupo, era que havia uma chance do outro ir... embora, com os Itsumades depois de tudo... e não ia deixar... não haveria outra criança para aquelas criaturas despejarem esperanças mesquinhas de divindade.

Não queria o destino de Lilith para Marco. Não gostava de destinos marcados.

O grupo ignorando o frio, usava vestes que deixavam as costas nuas... e depois de olhar a lua um bom tempo... algo de invocação veio de várias vozes... e asas se estenderam.

Itsumades... eram anjos.

Alguns se dispuseram a voar...e pareciam muito dispostos a ensinar Marco.

-Isso é sacanagem... tendo aulas é fácil.- disse uma voz arrastada ás costas do casal.

-Inveja Draco?- perguntou Hermione.

-Eu sei voar...- disse Draco calmamente.- Ao contrário de outras pessoas...

-Voar não te faz melhor... Snape.- disse ainda olhando o grupo.

-Inveja mata... Potter.- Draco disse sentando na murado ao lado de uma abobalhada Catherine.

Deu de ombros... sorriu apenas quando Hermione repousou a cabeça em seu ombro... não era inveja... conhecia o céu.

Sem precisar de asas.

* * *

A cena entre Mione e Harry está na fic "a perfeição" e a de Ana e Harry está na fic "a primeira noite" Ambas partes nc-17.


	60. Lord das trevas, Mestre das trevas

**Cp60 Lord das trevas, Mestre das trevas. **

Deu de ombros... sorriu apenas quando Hermione repousou a cabeça em seu ombro... não era inveja... conhecia o céu.

Sem precisar de asas.

E agora se perguntava se não era preciso conhecer o inferno... mais a fundo.

"Porquê ele está aqui?" Havia perguntado.

"É mais seguro." Foi a resposta.

"Foi o único que conseguimos manter preso." Foi o complemento.

Pensando bem... era irônico, pensou indo para as masmorras "altas", perto de onde ficavam os animais das aulas de trato.

Era um lugar de certa forma adequado... para ele.

Estava de folga... poderia fazer o que bem entendesse... mas não, ia para lá. A procura de respostas? Talvez... ou apenas para... ver.

-Potter?- perguntou o rapaz do quinto ano da sonserina que participava ativamente da AD. Ao seu lado um senhor cochilando na cadeira.-O que faz aqui?

-Interrogatório...- disse simplesmente avançando.- Não precisa me acompanhar...

-Certo.- disse o rapaz desanimadamente.

-Volto logo.- disse já entrando no corredor.

Era uma cela... ao lado de muitas, magicamente isolada para receber criaturas mágicas perigosas, o que ele não deixava de ser... perigoso... um pouco antes... numa cela muito mais ampla duas criaturas farejaram.

As duas quimeras... parou próximo delas... trocaram um olhar leve... e voltaram a seus caminhos... se postou diante da cela onde havia um amontoado de trapos no chão e um jarro de água e um copo mais a frente... houve uma movimentação e a voz rouca disse enfadada.

-Jantar mais cedo hoje? Talvez esse castelo imundo tenha jeito.

Harry continuou observando a criatura miserável fixar o olhar em sua pessoa... parecendo entortar o nariz como um rato farejando algo imundo.

-Quem está aí?- disse a voz num misto de medo e raiva.

Não se moveu... ainda estudava o outro com uma raiva incontida fazendo-o apertar os punhos.

-Eu... estou... delirando! Louco...- disse a voz perdidamente.- Tiago... é você? É você? O que faz aqui? Ou é aquela cópia arrogante maldita? Hein?

-Você acha mesmo... que ele se daria ao trabalho de aparecer para você? Hein?!- disse grave se aproximando da cela.- Ou acha que Riddle vai mandar um de seus ajudantes para salvar um miserável como você? Rabicho?- completou com sarcasmo.

O outro praticamente pulou de encontro á parede... olhar arregalado e assustado.

-Harry! Harry! Se afaste de mim!

-Ora cale a boca!- rosnou se aproximando.

Petigrew apenas se deixou escorregar pela parede, olhando-o assustado.

-É a culpa não é? Que não te deixa me ver em paz?- disse olhando o homem agora magro, macilento e totalmente careca.

-Você veio, me matar... não é? Eu vi seus olhos... mas eu nunca quis... te ferir... seus pais não iam querer meu sangue em suas mãos não é?

-É... você não deixa de ter razão.- disse desviando o olhar...- Nas minhas mãos não... o que acha daquelas quimeras?

Então Rabicho riu... riu e se aproximou rastejando, num olhar claramente debochado.

-Você...- ele riu.- Você precisa aprender a ameaçar... Sirius e Tiago... teriam vergonha de você...

-Imagino...- retorquiu se abaixando e olhando o outro nos olhos.- Mas... tem razão... estou sendo brando...-esticou a mão para trás, sem tirar os olhos do bruxo.

O sorriso de Rabicho aumentou e ele riu dementemente.

-Ah, sim... agora que fazer?- ele disse ao ver a grade das quimeras correr.- Quando elas pularem em você?

-Hum... eu sobrevivi da primeira vez...- Harry disse sorrindo ao sentir ambas as criaturas se aproximarem.- E você rato? Consegue... se livrar delas?- Se levantou enfiando a mão na crina da cabeça de leão do macho que se aproximou... a fêmea sentou aos seus pés...

Rabicho guinchou e voltou a se encostar na parede... olhando horrorizado.

-Você... você é um erro... Tiago devia saber o que aquela vaca tava fazendo...

-Olhe bem o que vai falar...- disse frio enquanto ambas as quimeras focalizaram Rabicho.

-Você é um erro... enorme...- disse Rabicho dementemente.- Enorme... Tiago devia ter aberto os olhos e entregue você!

-Você é desprezível... Não vou perder mais tempo do que o necessário... eu quero saber, porquê?

-PORQUÊ? -Rabicho o encarou.- Porquê de quê?

-De Tom Ridlle... se unir aos vampiros... de tentar chegar a Lilith... de fazer cópias de meus pais... porquê?

-Eu já disse porquê a Dumbledore...- riu o outro.- Ele não te contou?

-Eu quero a verdade... não as mentiras que deve ter tentado contar...

-Eu não menti...

-Eu tenho modos de saber...

Rabicho enfiou a mão na careca nervosamente e olhou as quimeras.

-Me solta... me solta e eu te conto...

-Me conte... me conte... e eu não te mato por me trair... eu lhe dei chances Petigrew... você as jogou fora... aproveite.

Rabicho olhou em torno.

-Não ganho nada te ajudando... O Lorde vencerá... você sabe... e se não vencer... eu vou pra Azskaban... e sabe... não faz muita diferença...- disse ele mais próximo um pouco das grades.

-Então...- Harry disse se pondo de pé...-Você não tem medo de mim?É mais corajoso do que eu pensava.- disse e agarrou as grades.- Eu realmente achei que poderia... saber algo mais...

-Hum... sabe... você acha demais...- riu Rabicho.- Igual a Tiago... ele achava demais.

-Ele achava? É?

-Ah, sim... ele achava que ninguém o derrotaria... e por fim BUM!- riu Rabicho.- Ele morreu.

Se Harry continuasse a apertar as grades... fatalmente... as inceneraria de raiva... afastou-se.

-Você é uma criatura miserável...

-Eu já escutei isso muitas vezes... não faz mais diferença.

-Então eu vou lhe propor algo.- Harry disse se aproximando.- Morrer ou fugir...

Os olhos do outro brilharam.

-Eu sou... bom... em saber se mentem... então... me conta o que quero saber... e eu... deixo a grade aberta... se ficar quieto... eu deixo a grade aberta... o tempo suficiente para as quimeras... entrarem.

-Hum... não são muitas opções...

-Não mesmo... não me resta muita paciência...

-Ora... ressucitar Lílian foi necessário... ela tinha o conhecimento sobre Lilith... achavam antes que o véu era um caminho... mas deu em nada... só um projetista... pode manipulá-lo... trazer Lilith a vida... não era mais necessário que pôr as mãos em Soul Calibur...- Rabicho riu.- Você sabe o que é? Não é? O Lord disse... que com essa "espada" pode destruir o "Pilar Mor" seja lá o que isso seja... e quanto a Tiago... quem mais vivo ou morto conhecia Hogwarts? Tiago era um excelente estrategista... era bom em planejar... e sabe... Aquela cópia... me dá arrepios.

-Isso... isso é tudo que sabe?

-Faz tempo que me pegou não é? Ou acha que andei... passeando por aí... ultimamente?

-Digamos que não acredito em você... não pode me culpar por isso.- disse se levantando de novo.

-O que quer saber Harry Potter... é impossível... ninguém sabe como destruir O Lord... se acabar com o corpo dele... basta fazer outro... certo? Você sabia que levamos todo o corpo do velho Riddle? Temos muitos que podem querer algo assim.- ergueu a mão prateada.- E inimigos é o que não falta.

-Que seja.- disse se afastando.

-Ei... me solte.

Do corredor Harry estalou os dedos e a grade deslizou... mas Rabicho não pode sair... as quimeras ainda o olhavam como que hipnotizadas.

-Ei... ei... e essas coisas?!- disse Petigrew...

Harry parou no corredor.

-Não esqueça... nunca... que eu deveria tê-lo deixado morrer... por duas vezes... e por duas vezes... deixei viver... não esqueça disso.

As quimeras deram meia volta e entraram na própria jaula que se fechou.

-Espero não ter problemas com você...- disse indo.

-E... eu espero não vê-lo nunca mais...- Rabicho falou baixo vendo o outro sumir na sombra.

E o rato saiu correndo pelos cantos.

-Que assim seja- pensou da sombra olhando por onde o rato ia.-Nos veremos mais em breve... do que você pensa...

E no andamento do dia, após um almoço rápido ao lado de Hermione sentiu uma estranha tensão no ar... claro... além da notícia de que Rabicho fugira e de Morgan ter-lhe olhado firmemente..." Você não tem nada com isso tem?"

-Porque eu teria?- perguntou com calma.

Havia apagado a memória de ambos os guardas... e estranhamente sentia-se bem com isso... mas não era essa tensão... era outra.

No ar...

Alguém comentara que os lobisomens e Itsumades estavam nervosos... mas não sentia isso.

-Potter!

Parou em um dos corredores, era Snape.

-O que foi Draco?- perguntou cruzando os braços.- Tenho que ir para o meu posto!

-Sabe que dia é hoje?

-Ano Novo?

Draco assentiu, Harry balançou a cabeça.

-E o que isso muda em minh...

-É dia de Lua negra...- Draco virou-lhe as costas.- Serin pediu para eu te avisar.

"É dia de Lua Negra..."

Foi supervisionando as passagens que esbarrou com as velhas armaduras... estava com Rony quando se olharam.

-Lembra porque há armaduras em todo o castelo?

Rony o olhou longamente.

-Ah... eu lembro!- sorriu o ruivo.- Onde está pirraça?

-Hum...- disse sorrindo.- Vamos ver quem acha aquele bufão irritante primeiro?

-Sem chance... eu vi ele indo... há.- Rony saiu correndo.

-Pra direção das masmorras...- disse correndo para o outro lado...- eu vi ele agora a pouco.

Rony parou no corredor...

-DROGA!

Pirraça não demorou a ser encontrado... por Rony! "Eu devia ter ficado com o MAPA!"

-Você trapaceou!-disse ao ver o outro na porta de uma sala de onde vinham sons... suspeitos.

-Você fingiu que sabia onde ele estava...- riu Rony enfiando os dedos nos ouvidos quando uma mesa se espatifou no chão.

-Pirraça não ouse sair dessa sala!- disse entrando.

O poltergeist no entanto parecia muito mais interessado em vê-los ofegantes e discutindo.

-Continuem... continuem- ele disse acenando com a mão...

Os dois se olharam.

-Meu velho... velho... amigo... lembra das armaduras dos corredores?- disse Rony.

-Sim... bons lugares... bons lugares!- Sorriu o poltergueist de ponta cabeça no teto.

-Hum... e lembra daquelas... coisinhas especiais que tinham em alguns corredores?-Harry sorriu.

Pirraça sorria.

-O velho barão, não vai gostar disso.

-Hum...hum... o velho barão... vai querer ajudar... pelos velhos tempos... para limpar suas mãos...

Pirraça, praticamente bateu continência... passou voando não sem antes derrubar todas as cadeiras da sala.

-Você acha... que eles... vão cooperar?- perguntou Rony.

-Um velho assassino... nunca deixa de gostar do trabalho.- disse.

Rony ainda ficou olhando a sala vazia enquanto Harry saía.

Isso explicava... aquela sua calma? Pensou por um bom tempo no enfadonho trabalho de vigiar a floresta e ajudar na entrada dos centauros no castelo... Não foi sem um pouco de briga... e um bom tanto de trabalho com algumas abominações e acromântulas...

E pela primeira vez viu centauros fêmeas e filhotes... eram... tímidos.E muito assustadiços.

-Não são lindinhos?- suspirara Parvati.

-Pra mim ainda parecem... cavalos.- sussurrou Hermione.

-Eu não te entendo...- disse Padma a olhando.- Você adora os elfos... como pode não gostar dos centauros?

-Não é que eu não goste deles... só os acho... confusos demais...

As outras duas a olharam e balançaram a cabeça... antes que Hermione começasse um discurso sobre o que os elfos tinham de diferentes dos centauros, ele a abraçou.

-Vamos dar uma volta?

-Agora?

-Você não tem folga essa noite?

-Hum... tenho... e você?

-Mione... é você que fixa o cartaz...

-Ah... verdade? Você tem folga... engraçado não?

-Muito... vamos... andar?

-Vamos.- ela se levantou.

-Com licença gente.- disseram e saíram andar.

Não seria permitido á maioria das pessoas... mas bem... havia algumas vantagens em estarem no meio de tudo... devagar foram subindo.

-Estamos indo onde?

-Torre?

-E eles... vão...

-Não...

-Está frio amor...

-Eu... queria subir... minha vida...

-Algum motivo... especial?

Concordou com a cabeça.

Havia um motivo... sentir de novo a ponta de poder que sentira na última lua negra... entendê-la agora que sabia que Voldmort e Lilith não iriam interrompê-lo.

Hermione subiu com ele com um olhar entre o curioso e o preocupado...

-Porquê... agora amor?

-Hoje é dia... de lua negra...

Ela segurou com força a sua mão.

-Harry... tem certeza? Você sabe que é...

-Confia em mim?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Então... vem comigo...

Cerca de oito horas da noite...

A Torre estava vazia... fria... passou o casaco para ela...

-O que você vai fazer?

-Olhe...

Estava ali... escura... negra...

A lua... num tom que podia lembrar quase um vermelho...

Fechou os olhos... estendeu os braços...

Quase perdeu o fôlego pela pressão feita pelo tecido em seu peito... e a dor nas costas... fina... cortante...

Abriu os olhos para suas mãos marcadas... quando ouviu o som de tecido rasgando.

-São... Negras...- ela disse.

-Eu sei.- disse baixo.

-Posso... tocar?

-Não devia... sabe o que significam?

-Mais... agouros malignos?

-Não.- sorriu.- Que se eu te agarrar vamos dar um passeio!!!

-Ah! Não se atreva!!!!- ela andou para trás.

-Eu...- disse fechando os olhos.- Sinto...

-O quê?-ela perguntou preocupadamente.

-Seu coração batendo... e o vento... eles tem medo disso Mione...

-Eles?

-Os outros...

-Por isso você... não mostrou?

-Não... eu queria mostrar só pra você.

-Metido...

-Acha mesmo?- Sorriu.

-Você é.

Suspirou... experimentando devagar a sensação de ter asas... grandes asas negras... quando ela tocou seu rosto.

-Você... parece diferente... assim...

-Mione... se eu te disser... que sei... algo...

Oito e sete.

-Você é definitivamente um NEGRO!- disse uma voz áspera ao lado dos dois.

Ambos se viraram... haviam cerca de seis Itsumades... os mais velhos.

-O que tem com isso?- Rosnou.

-Você... é uma criatura das trevas... não deve possuir poderes!- disse a única mulher.

-Harry... o que eles estão dizendo?

-Eles não querem... que eu...

-Você não deve... evoluir... não deve possuir os poderes!

-São meus...- disse sério.- São meus e não pode tirar de mim.

Hermione agarrara exatamente na frágil junção das asas negras com suas costas...

-Parem com isso... vamos... detê-lo!- disse outro.

-Saiam de perto de mim!- Rosnou.- Não ousem me julgar!

-Harry...

Dois Itsumades voltaram a sua forma original... enormes com bocas abertas e ameaçadoras... os outros levantaram vôo.

-Mione... voa...- disse a empurrando.

-Não! Não podem fazer isso! Não há nada de errado com ele!!!!- Ela o abraçou.

-VOA MIONE! POR FAVOR!- disse tentando afasta-la.

-Não irá nascer mais nenhuma criança das trevas entre nós!- Berrou o velho.

-Não vai...- rosnou outro.- NÃO VAI! MESMO!

Hermione gritou quando ao invés de fugir, ou voar, Harry convocou com sua própria varinha... as marcas em seu corpo totalmente negras.

-ARMA!

O cajado era longo, lustroso... negro... na ponta uma pedra vermelho sangue... muito parecida com uma pedra filosofal.

-Mago negro... criatura profana.- disse a fêmea.

-É mestre pra você!- Harry rosnou.

-Não ouse...- disse o velho.

-Não tentem me provocar!- respondeu.

- O que está havendo aqui?- foi a voz de Dumbledore que chamou a atenção.

O bruxo branco... seu olhar parecia o mesmo de alguns anos antes ao se defrontar com Crouch Jr...

-Estamos apenas tentando deter um grande mal.-disse o velho itsumade.

-Estão tentando... me matar...- disse sério.

Hermione o abraçou mais forte, falou muito baixo.

-Se acalme... não perca o controle.

-Não há mal algum em Harry.- disse Dumbledore.

-ELE É UM NEGRO!- Berrou a mulher.

-Isso é motivo suficiente?- perguntou Dumbledore.- Prejulga-lo pela cor de suas asas?

-Ele tem uma aura maligna... você sabe disso!- disse o mais velho.

-E que mal ele fez?

-Que mal ele pode vir a fazer?

- Eu não fiz mal a ninguém!- disse irritado, sob o aperto de Hermione.

-Mal... não vence o mal.- disse outro itsumade... um dos cinco que lhe haviam sido fies.- Mal maior... é não deixar algo sequer existir...

- Isso é tolice... erramos com Lilith... e vamos errar de novo?

-Eu não sou ela!- disse indignado.

Não houveram mais palavras... houve um imenso som... e um tremor... no momento seguinte...se houvia o silêncio aturdido e os alarmes da escola...

-Estamos sendo atacados.- disse Dumbledore.

Harry olhou... os que voavam apontaram.

-Vem da floresta... ela está queimando.

A floresta está e trinta e dois.

Voldmort tinha planejado com calma... entrar naquele lugar no noite de um novo ano... num dia de lua negra... onde as abominações... vampiros... dementadores... demônios... teriam o auge de seu poder...

Era uma noite para o mal...

Uma noite onde a força profana estava em pico... parecia um mero detalhe... mas era importante...

Toda magia maligna estava reforçada...

O Lord das Trevas estava pronto para entrar no velho castelo com sua legião. Começando com as abominações e dementadores... para enfraquecer a defesa.

Correndo escadaria abaixo...

-Segura em mim!- disse agarrando Hermione.

-Harry.

Era mais rápido carrega-la... escutou o som de Fawkes... que apareceu... esticou a mão e encontrou a de Dumbledore.

-Salão Principal.- disse o diretor.

Voldmort estava ali... olhando á distância... ainda fora da propriedade... do outro lado do lago... vendo um grupo de demônios aquáticos invadirem o lago... vendo lanças de sereianos emergirem.

-Criaturas tolas...

Mais ali houve derrota das forças malignas... quando os tentáculos apareceram... não houve mais avanço e os demônios menores se puseram em fuga.

-Milord?- Perguntou Belatriz.

-Uma poça dessas não é nosso alvo principal.- disse grave.

-Sim Milord.- disse ela.

-Onde você estava!- perguntou Morgan.

-Adivinha!- disse indo para frente.

-Pelo estrago na camisa... namorando...- ela riu.

-O que está havendo?- Perguntou avançando entre os que corriam.

Havia gente entrando... e alguns berros.

-É do lado da floresta...

-Isso eu já sei!

-Você está de mau humor?

-Não... imagine.

Se estivesse mesmo de mau humor não estaria usando Rictus na abominações enquanto seu patrono corria entre os outros evitando dementadores.

-Achei que ia ficar olhando a lua noite toda Potter!- disse Draco.

-O que você tá fazendo perdido aqui? Não devia estar na retaguarda?- disse encarando o loiro.

-Não se preocupe... estão todos sendo recolhidos e guardados... estou procurando Catharine...

-Então se liga doninha... se vai passar pela porta... vem comigo! AD-INFERNUM!

-É claro que eu estava esperando alguém burro o bastante para meter a fuça lá fora na frente.- Draco murmurou.

Passaram a frente do grupo... a maioria estava ali no campo a frente da entrada, afastando dementadores... e abominações... algumas acromântulas também apareceram... para verificar se tinha algum grupo perdido foram até mais próximo do limiar da floresta.

Nove horas.

A cabana de Hagrid ardia em chamas... Harry suspirou desanimado.

-Ah... trocentas raças de dragão... e tinha que ser um rabo-córneo?!

A criatura responsável pelas chamas os olhou... únicos "humanos" próximos.

-POTTER! CORRE!- Draco o puxou quando o dragão abriu a boca.

O rabo-córneo não teve chance de soltar fogo pois outro grande dragão abocanhou-lhe o pescoço e o derrubou... um dragão vermelho sangue.

-Morgan!- Harry berrou se erguendo.- Anda Draco! Feitiço de extinção.

-Só nós dois?!- perguntou o loiro.

-Deve ser suficiente!JÁ!

O dragão vermelho soltara o outro para desviar dos espinhos do rabo agitado na sua direção.

Mas a cauda parou no meio do caminho e voltou a imobilidade... o rabo-córneo tombou. O dragão vermelho pareceu encará-los com censura.

-Que foi?- Harry perguntou para o dragão.

Os olhos vivamente lilases apenas se contrairam e o enorme dragão balançou a cabeça.

-O que está havendo aqui?- Draco olhou em volta.-Isso não pode ser tudo pode?

As criaturas...abominações...dementadores... estavam se retirando.

-Isso está estranho...- concordou...- Muito.

-Então vamos voltar.- disse Morgan ajeitando um manto conjurado.-E não saiam mais correndo desse jeito... E Snape... sua namorada ainda estava no salão... ela não foi atrás do pai... seu histérico.

-EU NÃO SOU HISTÉRICO!- Draco disse alto e se virou andando rápido de volta.

-Ele não viu a namorada?- Harry riu.

-Não.- disse Morgan rindo também.

-EU ESTOU OUVINDO!- Draco disse já bem a frente.

Nove e vinte e sete

Quando voltaram a entrada é que o chão voltou a tremer... e no campo logo atrás deles vieram... correndo.

-De onde eles surgiram?-Alguém disse.

Eram trasgos... montados em arpéis.

-Tem mais alguém lá fora?- Draco perguntou para um dos seus.

-Não!- respondeu o rapaz.-Mas ainda estamos contando!

-Certo...-disse da porta.-Onde você estava?- perguntou para Sirius.

-Que tal procurando você?- ele rosnou.

-Que tal irmos lá pra fora?

-Vamos acabar com alguns trasgos!-Sirius sorriu.

-GRUPO NEGRO! JUNTO! PORTA!

Nove e meia.

Os trasgos não eram mais difíceis que suas montarias... os arpéis. Era necessário se desviar dos longos chifres... e infelizmente... dessa vez houveram algumas vítimas... até Grope aparecer... junto de Hagrid... até então eles estavam do outro lado contendo o incêndio... e amarrando o dragão que Draco e Harry haviam desacordado... com ajuda de Grope um bom tanto de Trasgos resolveram se retirar... e puderam se reorganizar... resgatar os corpos... ajudar os feridos... Harry suspirou e olhou o céu...

Só agora havia percebido.

A marca negra... em todo seu esplendor funesto pairava no céu.

-Não acha isso estranho?-Gritou puxando um homem desacordado e se aproximando de Sirius.- Que não haja comensais?

-Não... eles estão só aquecendo...

Provavelmente Sirius tinha razão... não houvera tempo de terminar o reagrupamento... Gigantes vieram a toda... da direção da floresta...

Grope foi a primeira vítima... e se não tivesse avançado com tudo... Hagrid teria sido a segunda.

-Harry!- escutou ainda sentindo as têmporas latejarem...

-Onde estou?

-Pelo menos não está morto...- disse Morgan segurando o braço ferido.- insano!

Acima havia um teto... conhecia aquele teto.

-O que houve?- sentou-se apertando a cabeça.

-Um gigante acertou você... não precisava ter se enfiado no meio daquela bagunça toda.

-Hagrid!- disse olhando em volta.

-Está vivo... ainda... achamos que vocês iam virar pasta!- disse Sirius com um corte feio na testa.

Morgan revirou os olhos.

-Você fez muito melhor...

-Pelo menos eu não chamusquei a gente.- ele disse num sorriso falso.

-Certo o que houve? Onde... certo... estou na enfermaria.- disse desanimado.

-E vai ficar aí mais alguns segundinhos certo?- disse Hermione.

-Não! Ainda... ainda estamos sob ataque?

Negativas com as cabeças...

-Os Itsumades revidaram... e os gigantes fugiram também... é claro que temos problemas com dementadores... mas nada alarmante...

-Tem algo errado...- gemeu sentando-se.- Muito.

-Isso é pra nos cansar...- disse Snape trazendo um frasco.- Não é veneno.

Harry segurou o frasco... engoliu o conteúdo sem pensar uma segunda vez.

-Não faz sentido algum... esses ataques... em ondas... separados...

-Estávamos pensando nisso.- Disse Sirius.- Reforçamos todas as passagens.

-Acha que eles vão tentar entrar por alguma das passagens?

-É uma possibilidade.- disse Snape.-Claro que pode ser apenas o ínicio de um cerco longo.

-Acha que vão ficar atacando por dias sem tentar invadir?- perguntou.

-Geralmente é uma tática eficiente contra castelos... usada desde a idade média.-Disse Sirius.

-Obviamente, não seria eficaz se começássemos a mandar as pessoas para locais mais seguros via portal.-disse Morgan.

-Mas estaríamos pondo fora o último ponto de ordem do país.- disse Snape.

-Hogwarts não pode cair.- disse sério.-Nem ser abandonada.

-Mas estamos numa situação difícil.- disse Hermione.

Reunião do grupo noite e um.

-Doze dias... antes de começar a faltar mantimentos.- disse McGonagall.

-Foram cinquenta baixas.- disse Pomfrey.- Trinta a mais de feridos graves.

-Não sabemos ainda quais os prováveis planos do inimigo.- disse Thonks.

-Se levarmos em consideração nossa organização... foi feito um excelente trabalho.- disse Dumbledore.

Harry balançou a cabeç... cinquenta? MORTOS! Era dementadores, abominações, trasgos, gigantes... e quando viessem pra valer?

E o pra valer pareceu chegar com tudo... o som de trituração os fez levantar.

-São gigantes... derrubaram a porta principal.- disse o Hellsing entrando.- Os lobisomens já estão lá fora!

-Só precisamos manter os dois andares abaixo do térreo seguros... já mudamos a enfermaria para lá.- disse Snape.

-Não podemos sequer pensar em deixá-los entrar.- Se ! Morgan!

-É com a gente agora!- disse ela se levantando.

-É... com a gente.- disse saindo.

Os gigantes não suportaram o ataque conjunto dos itsumades... mas agora... agora o ataque era direto na porta. O saguão de entrada virara um campo de batalha... não sem muito sofrimento foram fazendo o inimigo recuar... foi necessária a ajuda do grupo vermelho.

-Pra frente!-Berrou da porta.- Mais gente pra frente!Se necessário pra FORA!

-Não...- segurou-o Dumbledore.

-O quê?- perguntou olhando o bruxo.

-Precisamos... agora, acima de tudo... que você vá... e traga Baphomet de volta.- disse Dumbledore.

-Ele está perto... eu posso sentir!- disse.

-Não é sua hora...

-Harry vamos...-Hermione o puxou.

-Eu não vou deixar a luta agora! Não...

-Isso não é coisa pra vocês...- disse a voz grave.

-Dessa vez... eu concordo com ele.

Harry os encarou... Severo Snape e Sirius... juntos.

-Sabe... você é o único que pode... nossa esperança... você conhece esse discurso todo...- disse Morgan.- Mas sabe... a velha guarda está indo a forra... não se meta.

Os três olharam Dumbledore e quando saíram... ficou algo no ar.

-Eu não posso me negar a lutar.- disse ainda.

-Então lute... no lugar certo e na hora certa.

A cicatriz latejou... agora sabia.

Voldmort já estava dentro de Hogwarts...

-Desgraçado.- disse com a mão na cicatriz.

-Vá... Harry.- Dumbledore lhe sorriu.- Até... em breve.

Fawkes brilhou saíra.

Duas da manhã de um novo ano.

-Você vai para o abrigo.- disse se virando para Hermione.

-NÃO!- disse Hermione.

-Dessa vez não é um pedido... pegue Marco... fique com ele na enfermaria... ou vá com ele para o abrigo.

-Eu não!

-Eu não posso lutar com ele... tentando proteger você...

Hermione apenas suspirou nervosamente.

-Lembra do que eu disse naquela primeira vez?No primeiro ano?

-Lembro.- sorriu.- Agora vai.

-O caminho não foi mapeado, obviamente.- disse a cópia de Tiago Potter saindo por uma tapeçaria abaixo das masmorras...- estamos ah... em algum lugar das masmorras... Milord.

-Eu sei exatamente... onde estou.- disse Voldmort.

-É claro que sabe.- disse a cópia de Lílian baixo olhando para a cópia do "marido".

-Eu vou subir...- disse Morgan ao pisar na escadaria.

-Se faz... questão... querida...- disse Narcisa.- nós te cobrimos.

No céu havia um dragão... e alguns Veelas... Os Itsumades estavam ocupados com uma invasão de Biakos e todos os lobisomens estavam já há muito tempo caçando os vampiros... dentro e fora do prédio...

-Granger por tudo que é infernal o que está fazendo aqui?!- Draco rosnou.- Onde está Potter?

-Ele está... ocupado... eu vim ajudar.- disse ela.

-Então em vez de perder tempo na enfermaria... vem evitar que aquelas pestes de acromântulas entrem! Estão em todo térreo.

-O que quer que eu faça?- perguntou correndo atrás do loiro.

-Lembra daquele seu cajado? Pois eletrocute alguns daqueles bichos!

Duas e meia da manhã.Houve uma confusão quando a ala "alta" das masmorras foi invadida. Algum imbecil... soltara os animais... inclusive as quimeras.

-Eu peguei sete.- cantarolou Sirius.

Snape o olhou friamente.

-Onze... e doze.- disse pulverizando um Biako.

-Você está roubando! Magia negra não vale!- Sirius disse acertando um dementador com seu patrono, um enorme cão prateado.

-Pare de ser chorão Black.- disse Snape.- Aquilo é um vampiro... se você não sabe.

-Eu sei muito bem a diferença.- retorquiu.- SOLARIS!NOVE!DEZ... ONZE!!!!

-Ótimo...- disse o outro.- Agora comece a levar a sério... dezessete.

O Dragão caiu atingido por várias magias de extinção. Partindo o pouco de gelo que havia no lago.

-O que é isso?- perguntou Neville quando uma série de criaturas mágicas apareceram pelo corredor...

-Aquilo é um... um... pégasus...- disse Gina olhando a criatura cambaleante.- E aquilo... é uma QUIMERA!!!! CORRE NEL!

Do corredor paralelo suriu uma outra criatura correndo, tinha a cara de uma águia, mas trotava.

-Bicuço?- Gina olhou o hipogrifo.

-Vem Giny!- Neville a agarrou pela cintura.-hipogrifo bonzinho...

-Não podemos deixar que se corte a comunicação com o pessoal da frente!- Berrou um outro.

-JUNTOS!- Draco apareceu no corredor.- GRANGER.

-ARMA!Anda todos perto de mim!THUDARA!

Neville segura Gina pela cintura e desce do hipogrifo.

-Nel...- ela sorri.

-Eu sei.- ele diz quando a abraça.

-VOCÊ TAVA DOIDO?!- ela lhe deu um cascudo.- E se o Bicuço não quisesse dar uma carona?

-Acho que ele não estava pensando no peso extra...- disse Neville vendo o hipogrifo fechar as asas nervosamente.-hipogrifo bonzinho...Ubaf!

Três e vinte e quatro da manhã... o dragão se desenrosca dos tentáculos que o levavam até a beirada e chega novamente a terra firme... as asas feridas não podem mais alçar vôo... hora de queimar alguns fundilhos de gigantes... e pisotear comensais.

O problema eram os feitiços.

-Mostre-me o túmulo de Baphomet.- disse Voldmort.

Agora sim... pela primeira vez Riddle tinha acesso ao salão circular...

-Esperem aqui.

-Sim Milord.

Griffin ainda tentava deter a série de vampiros que se aproximava do andar onde estavam tanto a enfermaria como os dormitórios abarrotados de pessoas que não saberiam se defender... seu mestre bem próximo já tinha acertado contas com algumas acromântulas.

-EU...ODEIO...ESSES... BICHOS!!!- Rony tirou a lança da carcaça de uma acromâmtula.

-RONY!

Se virou.

-Onde estão os outros?É o Bicuço?

Gina revirou os olhos.

-Não... é a mamãe!

Os comensais que entraram em Hogwarts tinham dois andares praticamente vazios pela frente... parecia fácil.

Parecia...

E houve uma hesitação quando um retinir metálico surdo veio dos corredores...

-São só armaduras velhas!- Berrou um dos líderes.- Avancem!

Três e quarenta da manhã.

Seus passos finalmente haviam anunciado sua chegada á câmara... se não fossem algumas acromântulas e distrações postas no caminho, teria sido muito mais rápido.

-Você demorou... cheguei a pensar... que não estava interessado em nos ver...- disse ela.

-Não estou.- respondeu avançando.-Onde está ele?

-Não parece óbvio?-disse o homem.

Harry encarou as duas cópias... engraçado como aquilo não mais o atingia...

-Sinto muito... mas não tenho tempo... pra vocês...

-Não diga isso que...

-Arma...

-Hum... parece... que ele não quer mesmo brincar...- disse Tiago.

-Não mesmo.- rosnou.-BAVOLT!

O grupo de comensais recuou... era impossível deter criaturas que já estavam mortas... os fantasmas podiam até perder suas armaduras... mas a quantidade de mortos e feridos era grande... era a secunda vez que passando por um corredor... lâminas saiam da parede.

-Nada como o trabalho artesanal...- Pirraça bateu palmas.

O barão sangrento apenas o olhou o poltergueist.

-Eles estão indo para o poço de lanças...

Um grupo externo foi atrás dos comensais que chegaram a entrar... não precisavam ter-se dado ao trabalho...

-Isso... não é bonito de se ver...- disse Sirius olhando o poço.

-Poderia ser pior...- disse Snape.

Sirius olhou os corpos empalados em lanças...

-Como assim poderia ser pior?

-Poderia ser... a gente... ah... não... se fosse você não seria tão ruim... assim.

-Ora seu...

-Severus Snape... que surpresa...- disse a voz .

-Vai embora Black...

-Quê?

-É um assunto... particular.

Lucius Malfoy estava no corredor.

-Ah... e eu tenho que dar espaço pra vocês dois?

-Não se dê ao trabalho Black... eu vou terminar rápido.

-Não conte com isso...- Snape disse baixo.

-Não se preocupe com eles... priminho...- disse a voz mais atrás...

-Você não deveria estar com o ... mestre?

-Humpf... ele disse que não quer... incômodos...

-Vocês... vão ficar conversando por muito tempo ainda?- Sirius perguntou.

-Onde está o corpo de Baphomet?

-Você está sobre ele...

-Você... construiu um túmulo circular...

-Todos eles eram assim... em tempo antigos.

-Como se abre?

-Não acha mesmo que vou... falar pra você... TOM.

Se encararam... no túmulo de Baphomet... Tom e Harry.

Tom Riddle estivera esquadrinhando magicamente cada parte daquela sala, em vão... e agora... olhava para a única criatura... que tinha a resposta...

-Parece que vou ter que tirar a resposta de você... Potter...

-Não seria de outra maneira não é?- disse andando.

-Então... acho que começamos... com uma reverência.

-Porquê não?- disse sorrindo.

-AZGASIM!

-GILGAMESH!

Quando atingiram o térreo haviam apenas quatro bruxos lutando... Neville instintivamente se adiantou e foi seguro por Gina.

-Deixa eles... lutarem...

-É ela...

-É. Deixa Sirius dar jeito nela.

-Vamos por aqui...- disse Rony.

-Sem piadas primo?- perguntou Belatriz.

-Diga o que quiser Belinha... mas apesar de ser um cão velho... eu aprendo novas lições... Bavolt!

A fênix derramou lágrimas sobre as asas de um certo dragão vermelho.

-Tem certeza... Morgan?

Os olhos violetas ainda encaravam o velho diretor.

-Bom... estou começando a ficar velho pra sair por aí montando em dragões...- disse Dumbledore.

Os olhos violetas se encolheram irritadamente.

-Realmente... estamos perdendo tempo...

Um enorme grupo de dragões aparecia no horizonte...

-Vamos Morgan... Me dê uma carona... e vamos ver a intenção desses seus colegas.

Dez para as cinco da manhã...

As varinhas estavam ligadas... mas havia a boa e velha vantagem... sorriu.

-RICTUS!

Atingido pelo impacto sobre seu escuto Voldmort caiu.

-Fedelho irritante...

-Não mesmo...- Harry rosnou ao sentir uma pressão sobre sua mente...- não mesmo velho...

Expulso da mente do outro as varinhas voltaram a se ligar.

-Eu tenho a vantagem... NIRíA!

O ar em torno do outro se agitou, formando uma estranha energia... capaz de cortar.

-AVADA....

-RICTUS!

Os olhos vermelhos se arregalaram...

"Eu vou vencer..." Pensou ao ver o outro sem escolha... receber o impacto de um dos feitiços.

-Morra!- Esticou a mão.

-Não tão rápido querido...- a voz veio venenosa.

Harry se virou...

A espada... entrou com facilidade em seu corpo.

-Soul Calibur...- disse baixo segurando a lâmina.

-Saudades?- sorriu Lilith puxando a lâmina devagar.

Voldmort riu se pondo de pé...

-Mate-o, Lilith.

-Mate-a!- berrou a mulher.

A cópia de Lílian Evans estava na porta...

-Mate-a.- disse baixo a outra cópia.

-Demoniozinhos traidores...- disse Voldmort.

-Vá... negro...- disse Lílian baixo.

-NUNCA!- disse enraivecido.

-Que tolice... - riu Lilith saboreando a espressão dolorosa do rosto dele.

-Mate-a e sua alma estará livre. – berrou a cópia de Tiago.

-Hora de cumprir sua parte do acordo... amigo.

-Com prazer...- a voz veio das sombras.-Aqui está ela como o prometido... eu estou livre...

Voldmort arreganhou os dentes com raiva... de algum modo... ele estava livre...

O imenso ser apareceu fazendo Lilith recuar.

-Baphomet...- ela rosnou com presas a mostra.

E puxou sua espada de uma vez... Harry caiu de joelhos...

-Argh...- apertou o ferimento.

-Nossa luta não é aqui... vadia.- Rosnou Baphomet.

Abocanhando a vampira ele desapareceu.

Cinco e meia da manhã... O castelo inteiro tremeu... a luta, dentro e fora dele, foi suspensa.

-Finalmente meu velho...- disse a forma humana de Hangorn sentada na mureta da torre de astronomia... onde, junto com alguns itsumades, atacavam os dragões, vendo Dumbledore os afastar montado em Morgan.

Soul Calibur caiu no chão pesadamente, a sua frente.

-ACCIO VARINHA!- Antes que harry se ativesse em pegá-la Voldmort olhou-a e partiu-a.- Eu venci...- Voldmort riu.- Potter... foi interessante.- e olhou os dois demônios feridos que estavam á porta.- Quanto a vocês...

Harry por um segundo achou que era uma ironia muito grande... ver o rato andando rente a parede e que agora se aproximava.

Voldmort tinha acabado com ambas as cópias...

-Agora... vamos terminar logo essa nossa...pendência Potter... Ora... Ora... se não reconheço esse rato.

-Milord...- disse o homem com aparência imunda e desolada... apontando a espada para o outro que sangrava no chão.

-Mate-o Rabicho...- disse Voldmort.- Vamos provar que aquela profecia estava errada.-Mate-o.

-Sim...

"Sob certa circunstância... nunca deixe longe de você"

Foi do que lembrou ao sentir a pequena adaga familiar... é claro que não temia... Rabicho estaria morto antes que conseguisse ferí-lo... encarou o outro.

-O que está esperando Petigrew?- Voldmort disse grave.

-Fuja... seu idiota.- Harry disse baixo.

Rabicho tremeu... indeciso.

-Se vai cometer um erro agora... Rabicho... terei que sacrificá-lo.

-Fuja...

A mão apertou o cabo da adaga... mas ainda não lhe ocorria nada... apenas o medo que a mesma lhe escapulice... pois sua mão estava pegajosa.

"Não é minha hora..." Pensou firmemente.

-Adeus... Harry.- disse Rabicho.

-Idiota.- rosnou.

No momento em que a espada desceu Rabicho foi envolto em chamas... negras.

Seis da manhã... Sob a aparição da imensa criatura no céu aliada a súbita aparição de uma Fênix gigantesca a luta no exterior do castelo terminara... os dragões fugiram, assim como gigantes e outras criaturas... a noite estava terminando e nada do prometido se cumpria... no interior do castelo os últimos combatentes ainda se enfrentavam...

Voldmort observou seu novo inimigo... apesar de ferido... transbordava magia... negra.

-Como é sentir as trevas dominarem você?- disse Voldmort.

-Não sei... afinal... eu domino as trevas... - disse e olhou o bruxo.

-Potter... você está exaurido.

-Acha?

-É o fim...

-Concordo.

-Agora... é só questão de um último feitiço.- Voldmort disse empurrando os restos da fiel varinha de Harry com o pé.

A face de Voldmort... fria e inumana... era o que Harry via. Tinha que acabar... tinha que destrir aquela criatura.

-Crucio!

Sem coração...

Sem alma...

A maldição não o atingiu... Voldmort chegou a encolher os olhos vermelhos.

-Tente novamente Tom...- disse andando.

-Só uma forma de resolver isso...- rosnou o outro.-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Mas Harry parecia pronto... agora entendia como vencer...

Não será com coragem nem valentia...

Mude a essência...

Verde para o vermelho...

Vermelho para o verde...

E por um segundo, um ínfimo momento Voldmort tinha a certeza que havia vencido... e que o oponente erguendo um objeto, na verdade apenas aceitava a morte... mas não... a luz verde transformou-se em vermelha ao envolver o outro.

-Pottere... Julgatore...

E então a luz imensa que os cobriu voltou ao verde... A maldição do julgamento... a quarta maldição.

Era tão necessário um objeto sagrado para que a energia fosse transmutada... alquimia... seu pai tinha-lhe providênciado isso.

Amor de pai. Um poder que definitivamente... Voldmort não conhecia.

Que providenciava o instrumento de purificação total... mesmo que significasse a morte do filho.

-Você aceita que isso ocorra?- a voz de Voldmort perguntou.

-Sim... eu aceito.- respondeu.

-Então você está pronto e estamos livres...

-Estamos mortos.

-Sim.

-Vale a pena.-O último sorriso é olhando um anel em seu dedo.

A onda de energia proveniente da quarta maldição é sentida em todo o castelo de Hogwarts... Se não houvesse uma estrutura forte para conter o desabamento haveria uma perda maior... Os comensais restantes caem em agonia... a purificação de Voldmort também os atinge.

E uma guerra acaba...

Seis e trinta e sete do dia primeiro de janeiro de 1998.


	61. Cicatrizes

**Cp61 Cicatrizes. **

_E uma guerra acaba..._

_Seis e trinta e sete do dia primeiro de janeiro de 1998._

_Especial... o maior segredo..._

_Do outro lado, outro coração..._

_Deixe-o em paz..._

_Purificação... essa era a última maldição... só que pra certas coisas só havia um caminho..._

_Infinito..._

-Então?-O velho olha em torno.- Era esse o lugar que você procurava?

-Era essa a resposta que você queria?- Sorriu o rapaz diante da praia vazia que já conhecia.

-É o mundo a ser salvo?Ou talvez a luta tenha sido em vão?- disse o velho maldosamente.

Harry sorrindo...

-Nada é em vão.

Paraíso... Duas pessoas se aproximam andando devagar pela areia da praia... um era jovem e tinha olhos vermelhos... outro era mais velho... e tinha olhos verdes e uma longa cabeleira ruiva.

-Vocês dois já entraram em acordo?- perguntou Hangorn.

Tom Riddle apenas deu de ombros.

-O que acha amigo?- perguntou Baphomet.

-É o preço.- disse Harry olhando a água.

-Arrependido?

-Não vou dizer que não... gostaria de... estar do outro lado.

-Eles ficarão bem...- disse Baphomet.

-Ah!-Hangorn os interrompe.- Estamos indo... sabe como é... ele está atrasado.

Tom Riddle apenas balança a cabeça.

-Será um longo tempo para ele pôr suas contas em ordem...- disse Baphomet.

-Com certeza.- Harry disse baixo.

-Eu gostaria de fazer algo por você...- disse Baphomet.

-Me deixe... vê-los... uma última vez...- pediu.

Baphomet assentiu com a cabeça.

-Verei o que pode ser feito... e aqueles dois... vão ficar com você por enquanto.

Harry sorriu.

-Então foi a contento?- perguntou Tiago Potter.

-Parece... que sim...- respondeu simplesmente.

-Agora...Estaremos juntos...- disse Lílian Evans Potter.

Harry abraça os pais...

-Mas antes... se me permitem...- disse Baphomet...

A paisagem não é tão desolada quanto parece... apesar do castelo ter sofrido estragos... abalos... estava de pé...

A mulher se aproxima do homem...

Estão em frente a um lago...

Ele se vira para ela e sorri...

-Ele se parece com você...

Harry flutua no caminho que um dia foi muito conhecido.

Ao lado de Baphomet.

-Faz tempo?- perguntou.

-Alguns dias já... O tempo... passa mais rápido entre os vivos...

-Ah...

Neville portando um escudo...

Rony erguendo uma lança...

Luna com uma ânfora...

Draco desembaiando uma espada...

Hermione segurando um anel...

Quatro criaturas aladas os acompanham...

O fim... para certas coisas...

Foi uma cerimônia linda... Hermione olha para cima com lágrimas nos olhos... Os túmulos novos... são marcas de um fim... doloroso.

-Quer ver mais? Não é?- perguntou Baphomet.

-Eu queria... ver... sorrisos... não... um enterro.- disse ao outro.

-Eu posso providenciar... mas porque quer ver?

Hogsmeade... renovada.

-Lá vem as três...- diz Neville.

-Mulheres... e compras.- diz Rony.

-É a amizade...- sorri Harry.

Gina, Hermione e Luna vem pela rua de Hogsmeade com algumas sacolas...

-E o amor...- Harry completa... ao senti-las passar por si...

Sem ver.

Hermione para e olha pra trás... as outras param e a chamam...

-É hora de partir.- diz Baphomet.

-É.- Harry concorda.

Demoramos para nos recuperar... é verdade. Foi a chamada época de recuperação e como todo pós-guerra houveram lágrimas e oportunidades e um baby-bum.

Os que sobreviveram não esquecem... tão fácil. Os jovens... esses se recuperam.

Foi um tempo de recuperação e reconstrução... e sabe todos meio que se ajeitaram, separando-se ou juntando-se... Começou com Draco fugindo com a filha dos Hellsing... assim que se que se sabe... foram para algum canto perdido do mundo... (Itália... Narcisa acabou confessando antes de ir embora...)

É os Snape se mudaram também... juntamente com Krum e Maya foram trabalhar na Drumnstrang... fazendo surgir a reforma estipulada depois da grande conferência sobre paz que houve dois meses depois... presidida por Dumbledore... que ainda está prometendo se aposentar... ele não é mais o mesmo. Moody vive dizendo que é hora de descançar a varinha... e ir ver a grama crescer...

Sirius é o atual professor de DCAT, se é que dá alguma aula... mas faz sucesso... Morgan não tem tempo... os bebês não deixam... os trigêmeos são... umas pestes...

Neville e Gina ainda estão... esperando a vida "melhorar", na verdade aqueles dois só aproveitam... voltaram a Hi-Brazil... estão lá... Gina é chefe de uma filial das Gemialidades.

A Gemialidades está de vento em popa tocada pelos dois irmãos... Fred e Rony. Luna foi embora... por algum motivo... ela disse que tinha coisas a fazer e sumiu na estrada... Rony demorou um tempo pra se recuperar...

Marco e Melina se casaram dois anos depois de se formarem... vivem no recanto... na verdade o recanto por vezes tem gosto de república desde que Rony se mudou... na verdade, desde que nos casamos.

Os gêmeos o chamam de pai. Ele disse que era cedo para desfazer o engano... será impossível negar a verdade depois.

Eles se parecem tanto com Harry. Mas ninguém quer ligar para coisas tristes agora... mesmo quando se comemora o Ano-Novo.

Som de palmas...Dumbledore sorrindo...

Uma mesa cheia de pessoas felizes no três vassouras...

-Mais um ano...- diz ele.- E agora posso dizer... que vou finalmente me aposentar...

O grupo vaia...

-Mas Flitwick está mais que apto a assumir esse posto.

-O que vamos fazer sem você nos puxando a orelha?- perguntou Sirius.

-Mais filhos com certeza.- Dumbledore sorriu para Morgan.

-Eu juro... esse é o último!- Ela sorriu... mãos sobre o barrigão.

-Até ano que vem.- disse Fred...

-Com certeza.- atalha Rony.

-Eu estou ouvindo Ronald!-Ela bate na cabeça do ruivo.

-Ei!- Hermione reclama.- Eu bato no meu marido obrigada!

Mas Harry fazia falta... muita. Ás vezes Ela se perguntava se ele estava vivo... se ele agüentara muito tempo... foram mais de doze horas para encontrar o corpo. Apesar do ferimento imenso... tinha o rosto sereno, quase feliz.

Voldmort não estava muito longe... não possuía mais aquela estranha face descorada... não, apenas um velhinho. Parecia até... inofensivo.

Os mortos daquela batalha fazem muita falta... Remo... (Thonks demorou um bocado para se conformar e Sirius também...)

Hagrid... Grope. Uma lista interminável... o Sr Digory... Minerva McGonagal... Jorge Weasley, Carlinhos Weasley e Helga VanHellsing... Seus túmulos estão em Hogwarts.

Por mais que sejam lembrados como heróis... foram pessoas... pessoas amadas...

-O que é isso mamãe?- pergunta a menininha

-Lembranças querida.- diz Hermione.

-Cê tá chorando.

-Estou querida.

Hermione acaricia o cabelo negro da filha e olha a foto.

-Quem é mamãe?

O casal dá tchauzinho da foto para a menina que a pega e sorri.

-É você mamãe?

-Sou.- Hermione suspira enchugando uma lágrima.

-E ele? Bonito... parece o Ti...

-É seu pai querida... seu papai.

A menina olha atentamente para o rapaz da foto.

Existiam tão poucas afinal. Ali, Harry ainda vestia aquela estranha fantasia de samurai. Alguém as chama.

-Diz que a mamãe já vai.

-Certo.- sorri a menininha de cabelos negros arrepiados.

Hermione olha atrás da foto... onde há algo escrito...

... o engraçado de tudo, é que agora... tudo parece fazer sentido, é quando chegamos a um nível de maturidade que entendemos coisas que antes não faziam sentido... um gesto, um sorriso, um carinho e mesmo uma palavra dolorosa... são essas coisas que detém o sentido de nossos corações...

É engraçado admitir isso agora não? Você sussurrou no meu ouvido que eu não tinha idade pra isso. Amor... isso tem idade? Eu ri de você...

Porque você não riu comigo... você corou... era porque achava que os convidados iriam escutar? Tenho certeza que anfitriã não iria se importar...

HP (aquele seu homem desajeitado e sem idade pra ser bobo... essa foto vai ficar com você... sei que vai.)

Hermione sorriu guardando a foto na qual Harry escrevera sobre a festa, chamando Gina de Anfitriã da mesa... comentando sobre as mesas... reclamando da própria cara naquela foto... quando ele escevera, ninguém sabia. Ninguém sabia da metade das coisas que com o tempo foram aparecendo... entre os retratos e pertences... foi só quando abandonou o ministério e se concentrou em escrever a bibliografia dele é que foi descobrindo coisas...

"Eu não vou ser auror... vou ser professor..."

Hermione fechou o livro e levantou olhando Rony que sorriu.

-Pensando nele?

-Sempre...- ela sorriu.- Eu me pergunto... se ele... se chateiea... sabe... por nós dois...

-Duvido.- disse Rony a abraçando de olhos fechados.- Ele ia querer que eu cuidasse bem de você...

O velho livro de fotos de Harry escorregou pela cama e abriu.

Numa das fotos de Colin... os três amigos juntos... Harry tentando se esconder atrás de Rony.

Hermione junta a foto.

-Ás vezes eu sinto... como se ele estivesse aqui.

-Talvez...- disse Rony.- Você acha que ele ia... nos abandonar?

Hermione sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

-Vamos... o jantar tá pronto e sabe como a mamãe é.- disse Rony.

Hermione o abraçou e saiu... deixando o álbum sobre a cômoda.

_"Ainda dói... mas sabe... dói menos... quando vemos que tudo continua... a dor passa apesar de que a lembrança fica... a presença fica... como uma leve..._

_Cicatriz."_


	62. Epílogo O Tempo não pára

**HP EO AP **

**Epílogo. **

**O Tempo não pára. **

O último pedido que fez... foi para ir a Hogwarts... ver os túmulos.

Ninguém negou esse pedido a mãe dos filhos do maior herói que havia vivido...

Principalmente os dois filhos...

Lílian Lupin conduziu Hermione Granger-Weasley até o cemitério… Tiago Harry Potter não o fez.

Ele não gostava de ver o túmulo do pai... Hermione não o forçaria.

Com os anos que se passaram, a história ficara um pouco mais clara... e fantasiosa... Tiago não gostava dela e freqüentemente dizia... que ninguém nunca saberia a verdade.

Seu filho tinha um pouco de razão...

Mas quanto a ninguém... ninguém, nada, tudo, nunca... eternamente.

Só pessoas mais velhas como Hermione sabiam que eram só palavras...

O tempo passa e tudo muda... e ao mesmo tempo nada muda...

É a magia das coisas...

Os outros viveram e morreram... e agora Hermione se sentava calmamente no auge de seus cento e três anos... havia vivido muito.

As crianças havia crescido e haviam vindo os netos... bisnetos...

-E foram muitos.- disse a voz grave ao seu lado.

-Sim... foram muitos.- disse ainda olhando o túmulo, enquanto a frente... a filha já com os primeiros cabelos brancos, retira algumas ervas do túmulo do pai.

Só então... percebe que há mais alguém ali.

-Oi Mione.- ele sorri.

-HARRY!

Ele sorri... ainda parece ter... dezessete anos e tem aquelas asas...

-Vim buscar você... Ah... ele também.

-Ron?

-Ei! Está atrasada moça!- diz o ruivo.

Hermione se levanta...os dois parecem tão jovens e tão bonitos!

-O que estão fazendo aqui?

-Estamos esperando você Mione...- Harry riu.- Você não deixou de ser a mais esperta de nós deixou?

-Vem Mione!- Rony estendeu a mão.

Hermione sorriu e abraçou-os.

-Agora é que começa a aventura.- Harry disse baixo nos cabelos lanudos da jovem.

-E olha...- Rony disse brincalhão.- A gente... tá precisando mesmo de você...

-Seus dois...- ela apenas sorriu.-Admitam... você não se viram sem mim.

Os dois apenas encolheram os ombros.

Lílian G. Potter Lupin demorou algum tempo para perceber que sua mãe não estava sorrindo de olhos fechados...

E sim que tinha embarcado na última viagem.

O Tempo não pára.


	63. BÔNUS e considerações finais

Deixo essa parte aqui porque já faz parte da fic

* * *

LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA!!! Se refere a continuação a partir da Fic HP e O Dragão Vermelho(é preciso lê-la para entender) e se refere ao último ano de Harry em Hogwarts, essa é a versão revisada.

CAPÍTULOS

CP01-Maioridade.

CP02-O que não mata, fortalece!

CP03-Petûnia E. Dursley.

Cp04-O salão.

Cp05-Dias Comuns.

Cp06-Sangue.

CP07-Sozinho eu quebro.

Cp08-De volta á Hogwarts.

Cp09-Logo de início.

Cp10-"Testamento de Snape..."

Cp11-"HANGORN""A fênix renascida... a poção maldita... o coração iludido... o amuleto proibido"

Cp12-A Primeira Onda de ataque.

Cp13-Busca...

Cp14-O que se tem que fazer...

Cp15-O Preço da disponibilidade.

Cp16-Traição.

Cp17-Relação interrompida.

Cp18-Canção na torre (feliz aniversário Hermione...)

Cp19-A lua refletida

Cp20-Efeito.

Cp21-I-Magus... a metamorfose

Cp22-Levando jeito.

Cp23-A fantasia.

Cp24-A longa noite das bruxas- I Parte.

Cp25-A longa noite das bruxas- II Parte.

Cp26-A longa noite das bruxas- III Parte.

Cp27-Pottere Dominatore e a noite perdida

Cp28-A noite perdida e Pottere Dominatore...

Cp29-A sombra da morte.

Cp30-A estrela de Hogwarts X O círculo dos oito.

Cp31-Declaração de guerra.

Cp32-Questão de família.

Cp33-De Vampiros e Lágrimas: um retorno ao Largo.

Cp34-Um passeio ao Beco, uma herança em Gringotes.

Cp35-Invasão vampírica.

Cp36-A Vampireza.

Cp37-Sonho pré-morte, VanHellsing´s e amasso?

Cp38-A zona morta.

Cp39-Missão.

Cp40-Manipulados

Cp41-Essenctia Exaltata

Cp42-Itsumade

Cp43-O Recanto do Lago... o preço da paz.

Cp44-Resgate...

Cp45- MAGUS VAGUS EST.

Cp46-A decisão de um homem...

Cp47-Uma passagem para a Índia. (ou O ovo recebido de mãos alheias.)

Cp48-A sala das Almas (ou O trato entre serpentes)

Cp49-O Mago Negro (ou Apenas cinco dias.)

Cp50-Falando Chinês

Cp51-A lança de Godric.

Cp52-Rumos separados.

Cp53-Storavan.

Cp54-A Peregrinação Negra.

Cp55-O demônio interior

Cp56-XII- MORTIS

Cp57-O anjo da morte.

Cp58-De volta a Hogwarts... outra missão.

Cp59-Preparativos de Guerra...

Cp60-Lord das trevas, Mestre das trevas.

Cp61-CICATRIZES.

Epílogo- O tempo não pára.

Bônus. -Fic Completa.-

* * *

HP EO AP

BÔNUS.(Um trabalho terminado... o que vocês acham pessoal?)

-Se isso fosse um DVD... você estaria entrando na parte de entrevistas.- diz um Sirius muito sorridente.

-Isso não é um DVD.- diz Morgan sentada num sofá.

-Devia... valeu a pena!- diz ele sorrindo.

-Você que acha... eu morri!- Diz Lupin.

-Não foi só você... muita gente morreu.- diz Minerva.

-Fala algo!- Ron bate numa cabeça negra apoiada no sofá.

Harry olha em volta.

-Não dá... já estou decorando as falas do livro 6- mostra a capa verde.- CARACA EI! Isso é...

Um gato laranja voa no moreno.

-Mione você jogou o bichento?- Olhou Gina.

-Ele ia dar um Spoiler do sexto livro... não pode!- diz ela.

-Você ainda tá se achando com cento e três aninhos?-Sorri Morgan.

-Porquê só eu sobrei velhinha?- Hermione cruzou os braços.

-Tá reclamando de quê? Além de meio louca na série original a MEL decidiu que eu tinha que virar mochileira Hippie no último capítulo! SACANAGEM!- diz Luna.

-E a gente que de principal virou extra no fim?- Diz Griffin... apoiado pelos outros guardiões.

-Eu me dei muito BEM!- Sorriu Neville.- Ganhei meus pais, respeito e a GINA!- agarra a ruiva.

E leva um bofetão da ruiva.

-Eu mereço.- Gina se ajeita.

-Eu me dei bem né anjinho?- Ana Sorri.- Mesmo morta fiz diversas aparacições especiais.

-Dá-lhe especiais nisso.- Harry diz de um modo levemente safado.- Que foi?- olha Hermione que ameça jogar bichento nele de novo.

-É gostou dos especiais não é?- Diz Hermione.

-É crime?- diz Harry.

-Talvez seja.- Diz Rony com um olhar ferino.

-Você ficou com ela no fim!- diz Harry.

-Machistas!- geme Hermione.

-Eu me dei bem!- Draco sorriu.

-CALA BOCA SNAPE!!!- e todo mundo ri.

-O que eu fiz?- Pergunta Severo olhando por cima do jornal.

-Nada... imagine.- Diz Sirius indignado.- Catou a Narcisa, e me esnobou no último capítulo!

-Ora. A vida é justa!- Diz o outro.

-Espere a série oficial.- Diz Lupin.- Espere a JK...tudo volta ao normal! (ele ainda está indignado com sua morte...)

-Pensando bem... não me dei tão bem... virei doninha e filho do Snape.- Draco aponta o outro.- É não me dei tão bem assim...

-Bom, eu não tenho do que reclamar... nem existo na série oficial.- sorriu Morgan.- Mas catei o Harry, Snape e o Sirius... me dei bem!

-Fora que virou mãe de trigêmeos e mais um...-diz Sirius.

-É... O Sirius se deu bem no final!- grita o trio maravilha.

-Eu nom gostar.- diz Krum taciturno.- Fui parrar novamente em Drumnstrang no final. Com a Maya...

-Humpf... bom eu nasci pro Harry xingar... o que podia esperar...- diz Maya mau- humorada.

-Eu não gostei... amor apoiado de todo fórum... cenas tão fofinhas e a MEL me deixou sem o REMO NO FIM!!!!- Tonks diz indignada.- ALÉM DE SEMPRE usar um H no meio do meu nome sem explicação. É TONKS! Não THONKS!

-Bom... eu morri... meio óbvio até.- Diz Voldmort.-Mas tive meus momentos... até tive o prazer de quebrar aquela varinha chata... azucrinar e viajar meio mundo... tem fic's piores... mas não suporto que aqueles dois velhos tenham sobrevivido...- aponta Dumb e Moody.- Dói isso.

-Eu me aposentei... e sem a Minerva... isso é triste.- diz Dumbledore.- Sobrou eu no fim... pra quê, pra semente? Eu devia ter morrido grandiosamente...

-Bom... talvez pra semente né?- Moody dá de ombros.

-Eu me ferrei... nadei, nadei, morri na praia... nem tive chance de usar minhas asas...- Harry sentou-se fechando o livro.- Ficou aquele gosto de inacabado eu acho... sinceramente no fim achei que ia pender para o lado negro da força... mas fazer o quê... até que morri bem...- Harry deu de ombros.- melhor que nesse livro que eu...

-HARRY!!!!!- alguém lança uma azaração de choque...

-Bom... nós só fizemos cenas de apoio moral...- Diz Tiago Potter.- Eu prefiro os curtas... como Sombra e escuridão e principalmente aquela outra... (des)bloqueio.- Sorri Tiago Potter.-Ah... e pelo menos eu fui auror.

-Ah... eu achei legal sair do papel de mamãe zelosa para mulher firme e decidida... e inominável...- Diz Lílian.- Fazer as cópias foi divertido... Acho que tivemos mais destaque na fic que até agora nos livros...

-Ah, mas espera aqui no livro...

-HHAARRRRYY!!!!!- Morgan enfia o punho na testa do outro.(Cascudo!Cascudo!)

-E você hein?-Mundongo cutuca Hagrid.

-Bom... eu morri... eu morri na batalha final... que mais eu podia esperar...- deu de ombros.- Foi divertido.

-Foi divertido pra vocês!- Lilith diz de braços cruzados.- Eu atazanei Potter a fic inteira pra Baphomet me engolir?

-Gostoso.- Baphomet cutuca a vampira.

-Sai pra lá.- ela empurra o outro.

-Bom... eu ia e vinha, bom/mau... ave... criatura... até achei que a MEL era capaz de fazer Fawkes se apaixonar por mim.- Sorriu Hangorn.- Que foi... foi uma piada... não entenderam?

-Cala boca Hangorn!- Harry jogou o livro verde no passarinho.- Pelo menos de você eu me livrei!

-O fato é que nós voltaremos.- diz a equipe oficial de HP... (voz de Dumbledore.) -Nos livros da JK e em outras séries de fic's.

-Ou pelo menos alguns de nós...- sorri Harry.

-CALA A BOCA HARRY!!!!- Rony e Hermione enfiam a mão no moreno.

-Mas a equipe de DV E AP se despede do mundo das Fic's...- diz Morgan.- Pelo menos o nosso contrato acaba aqui... talvez aparecendo em algumas pontas da vida... como caminho das trevas...

-Mel prometeu Luz e Sombra.- diz Narcisa.

-É MEL prometeu.- Snape diz olhando a loira e levando um safanão da ruiva.

-E tá devendo algo sobre os marotos.- Diz Remo e Tiago.

-Ah deuses.- geme Lílian.

-É algo legal... que morrer carbonizado doeu tá?!- berra Petigrew.

-RABICHO!

-Quê?- eu só me ferro... pior que eu só a Belatriz!- geme o rato.

-Eu o quê?- diz Belatriz.- Eu e o Lúcio estamos de greve... morremos e ninguém disse NADA!

-Além de eu levar fama de corno.- reclama o Malfoy sênior.

-Eu prefiro o Snape.- diz Narcisa.

-Viu? A vida é justa...- diz Snape.

-CALA A BOCA SNAPE!

Harry Potter e o Amuleto Proibido é uma fic incoerente... (é sim... a MEL falando...)

Do mesmo modo que Dragão Vermelho foi apaixonada...

Eu parei diversas vezes incomodada com o andamento da fic que acabou saindo totalmente dos trilhos... por exemplo, inicialmente a fic DV era pra ser um HG... e Ana acabou aparecendo do nada.

AP deveria ser sim uma queda até Harry se revelar MAU... mas não pude... ele acabou levando tanto na cabeça... que mereceu morrer!!! ARGH!E que deveria se um RH... como ficou no fim...

Tudo que digo é que pra mim... a DV é muito melhor... a maioria vai concordar... ela é mais coerente... mas não digo que não foi bom fazer AP... tem diversos capítulos que merecem destaque... como a longa noite das bruxas... extendido em três partes... amei escrevê-lo... os três primeiros capítulos também... eu os escrevi dentro do que tinha previsto...

Mas tenho que admitir...61... é um livro.

Eu melhorei muito minha narrativa, e devo agradecer a vocês... pessoal do outro lado da tela do computador... que comentaram... gritaram... criticaram me fazendo melhorar (ou não... sempre fui péssima pra acatar crítica...)e no fim choraram e riram... por fim, se emocionaram com o que escrevi.

Isso já é mais que suficiente pra eu me dar por satisfeita. É obvio que não acaba por aqui... temos o caminho das trevas... temos Consequências do Passado(em parceria com a Pérola.)... Hi Brazil que muita gente pede... AD ADVENTURES!!! Por trás do invisível... e outras fic's que vão me manter ocupada até JK terminar o último livro e sentir o que sinto agora...

_Vontade de chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo._

_Obrigadão a todos, principalmente pra quem votou em mim no OSSO! (acharam que eu ia esquecer?)_

_Bye._

-AHHH Péra aí!- grita Sirius.

-É MEL esqueceu!- diz Remo.

-Como pode.- diz Rabicho.

-Vai ver que não sai...- diz Tiago.

-Tomara que não...- Lílian torce.-já tem os Senhores da Magia.

-E Luz e Trevas.- diz Snape puxando Narcisa.

-CONFIRMADO.- Morgan aparece com um papel.- Eu usei uma Império ela assinou o contrato!!!!

-AÊ!!!!- Sirius e Remo começam a pular.

-Bom... nos vemos em Completly Nonsense!- Morgan Sorri.

-Como?- perguntou Harry.

-Completamente Nonsense.- diz Hermione.

-Que droga... a gente não aparece nessa short.- diz Rony.- é da época dos Marotos.

-Eu vou usar uns CRUCIOS e forçar ela escrever algo pra gente.- Diz Harry saindo da sala onde os marotos comemoram.

Hermione e Rony se olham.

-Perái Harry... a gente te ajuda!!!

(Hum... é melhor eu correr... Tchau... não precisa rebobinar tá... não é vídeo!AAHHH SAI HARRY!!! AI!!!!)

* * *

Nossa... realmente o tempo não pára, para quem re-acompanhou a fic meus beijos estalados sabor rã de chocolate!!! Quem acompanhou pela primeira vez, beijo sabor diabinho de pimenta... rsrsrsrs agora acompanhem as outras fic´s que devo começar a postar, provavelmente começo a postar por heaven is not enought mas estou retomando Miss sonserina e blackcat&whiteferret, além de estar escrevendo uma pós livro 7 , mas essa demora. Hiper KISSES!!!!!!!!!


End file.
